Rien n'est joué d'avance
by MattJStorm
Summary: Ziva David a eu une vie avant d'entrer au NCIS. Il y a dix ans, elle a fait la connaissance du jeune agent Katia Fortini qui officiait au MI6. Après s'être perdues de vue pendant plusieurs années, leurs affectations respectives font qu'elles se croisent à nouveau...
1. Elle court, elle court, la rumeur

Ziva

Depuis quelque temps déjà, on m'avait fait état d'une information non-vérifiée par l'officier Bashan, selon laquelle Katia Fortini passerait à Washington dans les prochaines semaines. Conformément à mes souvenirs de 2005, elle avait l'habitude d'être fantomatique. En conséquence de quoi, j'avais décidé de garder mes habitudes le weekend notamment. Si Katia décidait de se montrer, elle n'aurait aucun mal à me retrouver. Je pensais beaucoup à cette période trouble où le flegme britannique avait cédé la place à une fébrilité unique.

Ce samedi après-midi là, j'avais décidé de me rendre au Musée du Smithsonian pour admirer une exposition de manuscrits anciens. Il se murmurait que le Codex de Mosconi était exposé.

Je m'étais assise dans la galerie d'art moderne pour faire une pause. Les yeux fermés je m'imprégnais des odeurs de bois des sculptures qui m'entouraient.

Katia

Mon arrivée à Washington se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais tout juste une semaine pour m'installer avant de réellement reprendre le boulot. Au réveil ce matin, une idée saugrenue m'était passée par la tête. J'avais eu envie d'aller m'imprégner de culture et d'histoire. Le musée du Smithsonian m'avait semblé être l'endroit tout désigné, surtout qu'on disait que c'était le plus grand complexe de ce genre à travers le monde.

Ça faisait déjà une petite heure que j'étais arrivée sur les lieux et je m'étais déjà perdue à plusieurs reprises. Je me suis surprise à errer tout en observant les autres visiteurs. Alors que je venais de mettre les pieds dans la galerie d'art moderne, j'ai aperçu une silhouette qui m'était familière. Je me suis doucement approchée et j'ai posé ma main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui semblait être dans un état assez méditatif.

Ziva

Alors que je méditais depuis plusieurs minutes, j'ai fini par sentir une main sur mon épaule droite. Pendant une seconde, j'ai failli l'attraper pour effectuer une prise de ninja. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aurais dû faire. Mais cette main, je la connaissais. J'ai donc ouvert les yeux, puis je me suis levée calmement avant de faire face à la jeune femme. L'Officier Bashan ne s'était donc pas trompé. Katia Fortini était bel et bien à Washington ! J'adressais un sourire tout en retenue à la demoiselle.

 _La rumeur était donc fondée... Tu es ici Katia. Et j'en suis très heureuse !_

Il n'y eut pas d'effusion de joie de ma part, mais j'étais vraiment contente de la voir. Je pris le temps de la détailler. Même si presque une décennie était passée, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, des images de la période londonienne me revenaient en mémoire. Le Jour Noir notamment, où je me trouvais dans une des rames...

Je fis le tour du banc avant de prendre amicalement Katia dans mes bras. Elle en avait bavé à ce moment là et j'avais essayé de lui redonner confiance en ses capacités. J'avais dû partir pour Washington trop précipitamment à mon goût, sans savoir si elle avait pu se remettre de ce revers cuisant en terre britannique. Patiemment, j'attendais qu'elle réagisse sans relâcher mon étreinte.

Katia

J'avais pris un certain risque en posant ma main sur l'épaule de Ziva. Pourtant, sur le coup, mon geste m'avait paru assez naturel. La réaction de mon amie aurait peut-être dû me surprendre davantage. Après tout, ça faisait près de 10 ans que nous ne nous étions pas croisées et les choses auraient pu changer. Cependant, je la retrouvais exactement comme au jour où nous nous étions quittées.

Apparemment, une rumeur concernant mon arrivée sur le sol américain avait circulé. Ça me faisait bien sourire de l'apprendre. Jusqu'à maintenant, je m'étais faite plutôt discrète et je n'avais pas pris contact avec quiconque. Ça me faisait d'autant plus plaisir de croiser Ziva par hasard.

 **\- Salut Ziva, ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi!**

J'avais de la difficulté à réprimer le sourire qui éclairait mon visage. Je me suis alors retrouvée dans ses bras le temps d'une étreinte. J'avais de la difficulté à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire. Après un bref moment, j'ai fini par m'écarter légèrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?**

Ziva

Ce qui me faisait plaisir, c'est que Katia semblait partager le même sentiment sympathique des retrouvailles. Ce qui m'étonnait en revanche, c'était le fait que l'on se soit retrouvées par hasard. En plus du fait que la décennie qui venait de passer n'avait pas laissé de traces, bien au contraire. Et puis vint la question fatidique : Qu'est ce que Ziva David devient ?

 _Pour résumer brièvement, je suis maintenant Agent du NCIS et j'ai acquis la nationalité américaine dans le même temps. Le MOSSAD, pour moi, c'est terminé. Surtout depuis le changement de direction..._

J'avais encore du mal à parler du décès de mon père. C'était bien trop récent pour arriver à être libre par rapport à ce traumatisme. Un voile de tristesse est passé sur mon visage très peu de temps. Mais j'avais peu d'espoir qu'il soit passé inaperçu. Je me suis empressée de changer de sujet.

 _J'imagine que de ton coté, l'allégeance à Sa Majesté est toujours active ? Tu es douée dans ce domaine. Impressionnante de discrétion d'ailleurs. Peu d'infos ont filtré à ton sujet sur le sol américain. Bien joué !_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Elle devait se souvenir qu'elle était douée. D'un bras allant, je lui indiquais de marcher à mes cotés.

Katia

La réponse de Ziva me laissait plutôt sur ma faim. Elle n'avait pas fait dans les détails, c'est le moindre qu'on puisse dire. Physiquement, elle n'avait pas changé... Sauf qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir grandement progressé dans sa vie. Déjà, elle m'avouait s'être détachée du MOSSAD pour intégrer le NCIS de façon permanente. Elle me laissait entendre qu'elle avait coupé ses liens avec son ancienne agence. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus exactement. Elle avait uniquement mentionné un changement de direction. Il faudrait bien que je me renseigne sur ce qui s'était passé.

Les suppositions de Ziva à mon égard étaient plutôt justes, mis à part le fait qu'elle me lançait beaucoup de fleurs. Par contre, je ne me considérais pas aussi excellente qu'elle le disait.

 **\- Oui, c'est un peu ça... Discrète et toujours en service comme à l'époque.**

Peu de choses avaient changé pour moi, si ce n'était ma récente promotion à Washington. J'avais envie de changement et de reprendre ma vie en main. Ça devait transparaître un peu sur mon visage. J'étais en train de réfléchir un peu à tout ça tout en la suivant à travers la galerie d'art.

 **\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de venir ici. Comme si j'avais l'intuition que je m'y sentirais bien...**

Ziva

J'écoutais Katia avec intérêt. Ce qui transparaissait, c'est qu'elle devait se considérer encore assez loin de l'excellence. C'était tout elle ça. Une modestie exacerbée, qui pouvait parfois la desservir, mais qui dans le cadre de son boulot s'avérait utile. Voire indispensable. Elle confirmait qu'elle était toujours en service actif, ce qui ne me surprenais pas.

Ce qui avait changé en revanche, c'était sa façon de se mouvoir. Moins heurtée qu'en 2005, elle semblait plus assurée et plus féline. Je notais ce dernier détail avec plaisir. Et il semblait que la peur que j'avais laissée derrière moi à Washington en ce qui la concerne s'était muée en une certaine détermination. Je relevais ensuite sa dernière phrase alors que nous avancions à présent vers la galerie des manuscrits. Elle avait toujours voulu venir à Washington. Je me posais moi-même la question.

 _Tu sais, j'ai été envoyée ici pour m'approcher du NCIS et gérer le problème que constituait Ari, mon frère et j'ai dû l'abattre. Par la suite, le NCIS m'a bien intégrée, et Washington est une ville que j'ai appris à aimer. Aujourd'hui il me serait difficile d'en partir. Pour ce qu'elle est. J'ai des amis ici, bien sûr, mais personne pour m'y retenir. C'est la ville qui m'a charmée._

Je marquais une pause, décidée à parler plus avant. En souvenir de Londres peut-être.

Quand j'ai parlé de changement de direction au MOSSAD... Mon père, Eli David, que tu savais directeur, a été tué ici l'an dernier... Voilà pourquoi je dis que c'est terminé.

Cette fois je ne pouvais plus cacher ma tristesse. Et très légèrement, j'espérais que Katia comprendrait. Il fallait avancer, mais je devais reconnaître que je n'y parvenais pas. Et pourtant, tout mon entourage tentait de me faire tourner la page. J'aurais pu fuir en Israël, mais c'était ici que je me sentais bien. Les monuments, les parcs... Tout.

Je m'étais tourné vers Katia par automatisme et j'avais néanmoins les yeux baissés sur un manuscrit des moines bénédictins qui semblait venir d'Italie.

 _Désolé de t'apprendre une telle nouvelle comme ça. Je me suis rarement confiée à ce sujet, je suis donc légèrement maladroite._

Une seule larme s'échappa pour s'enfuir sur ma joue. Je ne relevais toujours pas les yeux.

Katia

Contrairement à moi, Ziva avait l'air de bien s'y retrouver dans la galerie. Je la suivais donc de près, de peur de me perdre au cas où nous aurions été séparées. J'avançais à pas feutrés en évitant de me faire remarquer. Adopter ce genre de démarche était plus fort que moi... Comme si c'était maintenant inné chez moi.

La conversation coulait naturellement entre Ziva et moi. Nos retrouvailles auraient pu êtres bizarres, mais il n'en était rien. Elle me parlait de Washington, de ce qu'elle appréciait dans cette ville. J'avais beau y avoir mis les pieds seulement quelques jours auparavant, je m'y sentais bien aussi.

 **\- Tu pourras me montrer des endroits sympathiques alors, histoire que je découvre tous les bons côtés de Washington aussi...**

C'était une idée lancée en l'air. Je pensais que nous pourrions y trouver chacune y trouver notre compte : elle se sentirait moins seule et je pourrais profiter d'une visite guidée personnalisée. Bien sûr, pour le moment, nous étions très bien là où nous étions et il n'était pas question de partir prématurément.

Ziva avait observé un certain silence avant de reprendre la parole. C'est avec une intonation de tristesse dans la voix qu'elle me confiait que son père avait été tué dans la dernière année. J'étais assez bien placée pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout ce que Ziva traversait en ce moment, j'étais également passée par là. On dit que l'année qui suit le décès d'un être cher est la plus difficile à passer. Chaque saison, chaque fête et chaque anniversaire nous rappelle le ou la disparue.

La mort du père de Ziva l'avait poussée à couper tous ces liens avec le MOSSAD. Elle semblait chercher par tous les moyens à mettre fin à sa souffrance. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle était incapable de soutenir un contact visuel avec moi à ce moment. Elle se disait maladroite dans sa manière de m'avoir annoncé la nouvelle. Apparemment, c'était un sujet qu'elle évitait d'aborder en général. Pourtant, les choses avaient toujours été assez simples entre nous. Les mots s'avéraient parfois inutiles.

J'ai fait un pas vers elle et je me trouvais assez près de son visage pour apercevoir une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Je l'ai interceptée du revers de ma main qui est restée sur sa joue.

 **\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, vraiment. Si tu arrêtais de tout refouler, tu te sentirais mieux sans doute. Déjà en te confiant à moi, tu as franchi un pas... Tout ira bien, je te le promets. C'est juste un dur moment à passer.**

J'attendais qu'elle reprenne un peu de courage pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne voulais surtout pas forcer les choses. Elle s'était confiée à moi et je me devais de respecter son rythme. Tout ce que je souhaitais était qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là pour elle et que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle prenne du mieux. C'était important pour moi de lui rendre la pareille considérant notre passé commun à Londres.

Ziva

Katia avait eu la réaction que j'attendais d'elle. Elle comprenait ce qui se passait. La douleur immense que je traversais. Elle essayait de me rassurer je crois, tout en me poussant à me confier, pour pouvoir enfin avancer. J'avais jusque là, en bonne dure à cuire, intériorisé un maximum cette douleur, ajoutée à toutes les autres : la Somalie, les trahisons, les morts... Tali, Ari, et maintenant Eli, mon père. Tout ce que j'avais enduré de pire, les ruptures, les incompréhensions diverses, les déchirements tout ce que je portais stoïquement en silence.

Je sentais que la digue allait céder. Que si je ne faisais rien tout de suite, ça allait mal finir. Je savais que je devais agir. Sans crier gare, j'ai pris Katia par le bras pour me rendre dans un coin à l'abri des regards à l'ouest de la galerie des manuscrits. J'entrais dans une petite réserve pour des œuvres d'art que je connaissais. Je refermais la porte derrière nous avant de m'adosser au mur avant de glisser quasiment en position fœtale. A partir de cet instant précis, j'ai tout lâché. Mes larmes, mes pleurs, ma rage. Tout est sorti pendant de longues minutes, heureusement que la pièce était bien insonorisée.

 _Tout ça c'est pire qu'injuste ! J'ai tout supporté ! Tout ! J'ai fait tout ce qu'on attendait de moi. J'ai tué des gens, risqué ma vie et tout sacrifié ! Même mon corps en porte les marques. Et aujourd'hui, toute ma famille est morte ! Ils ne sont plus là ! Mes amours sont morts eux aussi, tués ou envolés parce que je n'inspire que peur et crainte ! Depuis la mort de mon père je suis seule au monde tu entends ?_

Pour cette dernière phrase je regardais Katia dans les yeux avec une expression vide, les yeux d'une tristesse infinie. J'étais vide et mon être était à terre. Assise sur le sol, dos à ce mur froid, je continuais de pleurer plus calmement, secouée de soubresauts. Je voyais légèrement les yeux de Katia à travers mes larmes. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais craqué et j'étais complètement désarmée, comme si j'étais nue mentalement parlant face à elle.

Katia

D'une manière ou d'une autre, mes paroles s'étaient frayées un chemin et avaient provoqué une réaction chez Ziva. Elle s'était agrippée à moi avant de m'entraîner je-ne-savais-trop-où. Ça m'avait surprise sur le coup, mais j'avais décidé de me prêter au jeu sans rien dire. Jusque là, elle m'avait semblé assez sûre d'elle et en contrôle. Aussitôt la porte refermée, c'était une toute autre histoire. Ziva s'était rapidement effondrée au sol, ce qui fait que j'avais décidé de m'asseoir en tailleur en face d'elle. Mes mains étaient allées prendre les siennes naturellement. Je cherchais à lui donner un peu de courage ou de réconfort.

J'assistais à une explosion grandeur nature. C'était comme si tous les fardeaux qu'elle portait depuis si longtemps étaient en train de remonter à la surface au même moment. Les événements semblaient se mélanger un peu dans sa tête. Elle se disait seule au monde, alors que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Bien sûr que j'entendais ce qu'elle me disait. Je ressentais ses émotions sans pour autant les faire miennes.

Alors que son torrent de larmes faisait toujours rage, je me suis rapprochée suffisamment pour la prendre dans mes bras et la bercer doucement. Je lui ai murmuré qu'elle n'était plus seule et que je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Si je m'étais laisser aller, j'aurais pu pousser plus loin et lui dire exactement ce que je ressentais. Je me suis uniquement contentée de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui déposer un baiser au creux du cou. Même si nos deux histoires avaient progressé parallèlement, j'avais l'impression de reprendre les choses là où nous nous étions arrêtées. La voir dans cet état de détresse psychologique m'affectait plus que ce que j'aurais pensé... Beaucoup plus. J'ai fini par fermer les yeux tout en la gardant contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à retrouver un certain calme.

Ziva

J'avais complètement explosé. Tout était sorti violemment, sans que j'arrive à arrêter le flot d'informations et de larmes. Katia avait fini par me prendre dans ses bras et à me montrer de l'affection. La majorité des gens qui avaient essayé sans y être invités se retrouvaient généralement avec des douleurs atroces. Mais là j'en avais aucune envie, aucune résistance ni dans mes muscles ni dans ma tête. Je me laissais faire et je décidais de me nicher dans son cou et y déposer un très léger baiser. Est-ce un réflexe ou une envie de ma part ? J'en sais rien. Mais j'étais en confiance totale.

Je finis par la regarder en face de moi en passant une main sur sa joue. Mes larmes avaient fini par s'arrêter. J'avais encore quelques rares spasmes mais rien de sérieux. Après la détresse, une vague de chaleur m'envahissait et j'espérais maintenant voir ses yeux noisette que je savais profonds. Là encore, sans raison particulière, en tout cas dans ma tête, mais j'avais envie de les voir.

Je me suis légèrement redressée en attendant que Katia accède à ma demande silencieuse.

Katia

Un petit sourire triomphant s'était formé au coin de mes lèvres lorsque j'ai senti que Ziva se laissait faire. Avec son entraînement, elle aurait très bien pu résister ou s'opposer à moi. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Elle s'était confiée. Elle n'avait rien à perdre avec moi. Je la sentais se détendre peu à peu alors qu'elle devait reprendre ses esprits.

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés lorsque j'ai senti ses lèvres effleurer mon cou. J'étais agréablement surprise par ce baiser, si bien qu'un frisson m'avait parcouru l'échine. Instinctivement, j'ai laissé échappé un petit soupir à peine audible. Ziva ne le savait pas encore, mais elle était en train de faire exactement ce qu'il fallait pour qu'à mon tour je me livre à elle. Seulement, ma confidence serait d'une toute autre nature.

Elle a fini par poser sa main contre ma joue. Ma respiration s'était légèrement accélérée alors que j'ouvrais les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour ses yeux. Alors que je la regardais, j'essayais de lire ce qui éventuellement aurait pu se cacher au plus profond de son âme. Elle venait d'étaler toutes ces choses qui lui pesaient sur le coeur... Mais moi, c'était autre chose que je désirais savoir. La seule manière d'y arriver était de m'exposer à mon tour.

 **\- Ziva... J'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi. De tous les choix que j'ai faits dans ma vie, il y en a qu'un seul qui me pose réellement problème. Un seul est ce qu'on appelle un regret... Je t'ai laissé filer en Amérique sans faire ceci.**

D'un seul mouvement, je me suis avancée pour lui prendre ses lèvres et l'embrasser. C'était quelque chose qui m'avait toujours démangée et que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps... Pour moi, le temps c'était enfin arrêté puisque j'étais en train de réparer la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Tant pis si ça venait avec son lot de risques. Pour avancer, il faut parfois repousser ses limites et c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Ziva

Je me rendais compte, à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient que le courant passait de mieux en mieux. Et je pensais que l'instinct primait sur le contrôle. Alors que je m'étais totalement calmée, j'ai fini par entendre la voix de Katia. Cet accent italien, si mélodieux a faire pâlir ce vaniteux Anthony DiNozzo sonnait comme une douce et lancinante mélopée à mes oreilles. J'entendais la confession de Katia et, avant que j'aie le temps de totalement la comprendre, mes lèvres rencontraient les siennes.

Pendant les premières secondes de ce baiser, j'étais figée, surprise mais surtout glacée d'effroi. Au cours de ce laps de temps, j'avais envie de fuir, voire de la repousser. Puis j'ai repris le fil des événements récents. Alors que j'étais vulnérable quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait été là, me réconfortant mieux que quiconque. A partir de là, je ne me sentais plus du tout seule. Mieux encore, j'avais envie de me laisser emporter par l'instant présent. Mon cœur, je le sentais, s'est remis à battre. Fort. Prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine. Pour elle. Je prolongeais donc ce baiser avec une pointe de passion naturelle et nouvelle.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me détachais de ses lèvres à regret pour lui poser une question simple.

 _Katia, est-ce que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques ?_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire radieux en la regardant.

Katia

À partir du moment où je m'étais lancée, il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Il ne pourrait qu'y avoir deux issues possibles. Soit elle me repousserait et me blesserait par le fait même, soit elle répondrait à mon baiser et me laisserait entrevoir de l'espoir. Je me laissais aller totalement, mue uniquement par mon désir de pallier à un regret. Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours espéré avoir cette chance. Je m'étais promise de la saisir si l'occasion se présentait un jour...

Au départ, j'avais senti Ziva se crisper. Elle devait s'attendre à tout sauf à ce qui était en train de se produire. Pourtant, elle ne me repoussait pas. Un bref instant s'était écoulé avant que l'échange devienne réciproque. Un peu comme tout à l'heure, je sentais qu'une digue venait de sauter. Ce qui aurait pu s'avérer comme un acte timide était en train de prendre des proportions beaucoup plus passionnelles. C'est Ziva qui avait mis fin à cet instant de pur bonheur pur moi. Juste à la regarder, je savais que ça lui avait plu. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me poser une question.

 **\- Est-ce vraiment important de le savoir Ziva? Je sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi. Je l'ai su dès le départ à Londres. J'ai toujours éprouvé plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Certains y verraient même du désir...**

J'avais laissé ma phrase en suspens volontairement. À cet instant même, elle m'omnibulait complètement. Ça devait être la toute première fois que nous laissions tomber nos masques respectifs. Par crainte de faire une erreur magistrale, j'avais jusque là refusé de chambouler sa vie en lui avouant mes sentiments. J'avais eu peur qu'elle prenne une décision sur un coup de tête qui aurait lourdement affecté sa carrière et sa vie. Le fait est qu'elle s'en était assez bien tirée à Washington. Elle s'était affirmée et construite. J'avais du mal à imaginer entièrement ce qui se serait passé si j'avais osé la retenir en Angleterre...

Sans jamais la quitter du regard, je l'ai empoignée par les mains pour que nous puissions retrouver une position verticale. Aussitôt fait, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Maintenant que j'avais goûté à ses lèvres une première fois, je ressentais le besoin de provoquer un autre contact histoire de m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. J'aurais aussi bien pu me pincer, mais ça se serait avéré nettement moins agréable.

Ziva

Katia avait répondu à ma question le plus naturellement du monde. Ainsi donc, elle avait ce désir depuis longtemps... Et l'avait gardé caché pendant quasiment une décennie ! Mentalement, je m'arrêtais sur cet exploit. J'en déduis qu'elle n'était pas là pour se moquer de moi. J'étais encore dans mes réflexions quand elle me releva de terre pour me plaquer contre le mur opposé et m'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, j'allais prendre les choses en main. La porte était fermée à clé et je savais qu'il y avait très peu de passage. Je me laissais donc faire mais plaquais Katia contre moi. Bien calée avec force, je lui rendis son baiser et mes bras l'enserraient. Pas question de la laisser partir.

Je me surprenais à me rendre compte que j'avais eu furtivement des sentiments similaires aux siens quand on m'a demandé de partir pour Washington. Lorsque j'avais décollé d'Heathrow, je n'avais pas compris le torrent de larmes qui m'avait envahie à ce moment là. Je le comprenais aujourd'hui.

Mais revenons au présent. J'avais terriblement chaud à présent, et mon haut avait fini par voler. Je voulais Katia, je la voulais entièrement. Mes mains parcouraient son dos, comme prises d'une folie violente. Une fois de plus, c'était le feu d'artifice dans ma tête. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, mais un désir pur, violent, qui à bien y réfléchir, couvait depuis des années.

Katia

Tout ce qui était en train de se passer était loin d'être un rêve. Je pouvais sentir que le désir de Ziva était en train de monter. Elle m'avait attirée contre elle et je sentais bien qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de me laisser m'échapper. Ça tombait assez bien puisque j'avais réellement envie de la sentir contre moi. Comme si elle parvenait à lire dans mes pensées, elle s'était départie de son haut.

Volontairement, j'ai stoppé notre baiser pour mieux apprécier la vue qu'elle m'offrait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la désirer encore plus. Les courbes de son corps étaient si parfaites... Je n'arrivais pas à réprimer mon envie de caresser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau dorée. Les mains de Ziva s'étaient mise à caresser mon dos sous mon t-shirt, si bien que j'avais envie d'envoyer balader mes vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **\- Ziva...**

C'était tout ce qui arrivait de sortir dans ma bouche entre deux soupirs. J'ai pris la liberté d'aider Ziva à m'enlever mon top pour qu'elle puisse aussi apprécier la vue de mon corps. En ce qui me concerne, j'avais atteint un point de non-retour, c'est-à-dire que rien ne pourrait me faire reculer. J'avais envie d'elle, de connaître et de visiter chaque recoin de son corps tout en lui offrant le mien. De plus, l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions avait de quoi alimenter mes fantasmes de plus belle.

Ziva

D'abord ce fut les larmes, puis le réconfort et enfin une confession. A présent, c'est le désir qui emplissait la pièce. J'aurais juré que cet état rendait l'endroit blanc, extrêmement lumineux. Mais c'est la beauté de Katia qui irradiait la pièce. Je venais de la libérer des étreintes de tissu du haut de son corps. Elle ne garderait que son jean pour le moment. Et à mon tour, j'explorais sa peau évanescente. Mes lèvres s'y employèrent aussi, parce que je trouvais que je ne rendais pas un bel hommage à la belle qui se présentait devant moi. Je me laissais totalement aller, mon cerveau ayant décidé de ne rien filtrer. Je me sentais en train de voler, de ne plus toucher terre, dans les bras de cette femme. La terre aurait pu se dérober sous mes pieds, je n'aurais pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je soupirais de désir et d'aise mêlés, et mes perceptions étaient en train de s'aiguiser. J'aurais voulu continuer ainsi cette étreinte folle, mais mon corps commandait seul. Attrapant à la vitesse de l'éclair nos vêtements déjà enlevés, je les repoussais au loin puis j'ai fini par attraper une tenture rouge sang qui recouvrait un tableau sur la droite pour la jeter au sol.

Sans quitter les lèvres de Katia, je l'allongeais sur cette tenture pour l'observer de nouveau et couvrir son corps de rêve de baisers. En jetant un œil en coin, je me suis rendu compte que c'était La Naissance de Vénus de Sandro Botticelli qui était couverte par l'étoffe rouge sang. Sans doute transférée de la Galerie des Offices de Florence pour une future exposition. Joli clin d'œil du destin quand on considère les origines de Katia. Je continuais lentement mon exploration en mêlant mes jambes aux siennes en entendant les soupirs de la belle qui se joignaient aux miens.

Katia

Un gloussement assez sonore avait franchi mes lèvres lorsque Ziva s'était emparée de la tenture pour la mettre sur le sol. Un tableau de maître s'en était trouvé dévoilé... Pour le moment, j'avais d'autres préoccupations plus importantes que d'admirer le chef d'œuvre en question. Je me retrouvais allongée sur le sol, avec Ziva qui s'affairait à me témoigner son affection de la plus belle manière qui soit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupirer et de gémir chaque fois que ces lèvres rencontraient ma peau.

J'avais l'impression qu'à lui seul, ce moment venait palier à ce grand vide qui jusque là emplissait ma vie. Non pas que ma vie ait été dépourvue d'intimité jusque là. Contrairement à d'habitude, le mensonge, la tromperie, voire même la simulation ne faisaient pas partie de l'équation. C'était la véritable Katia qui était en train de s'amuser et d'assouvir ses pulsions.

D'ailleurs, mes jambes étaient venues enserrer Ziva naturellement. Il n'était pas question qu'elle me file entre les pattes. Mes mains continuaient de lui caresser le dos et dès que j'en avais l'occasion, je lui volais un baiser au passage. Ses lèvres me semblaient de plus en plus délectables à chacun de nos échanges.

Ziva

A ce moment précis, dans cette pièce, avec Katia allongée sur cette étoffe sanguine qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche, je n'avais rien d'autre en tête que de contenter ses désirs et les miens. Alors que j'envisageais de passer à la suite en offrant mon corps au sien, une alarme se mit à hurler dans la galerie des manuscrits. Stridente, hurlante, dérangeante, il était impossible de l'ignorer. Quelqu'un tentait de voler le Codex de Mosconi, la pièce maîtresse de l'exposition ! Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

Je m'arrachais des bras de Katia, passablement énervée. J'étais même hors de moi ! Ces salopards avaient osé m'interrompre dans ce qui promettait d'être un des plus beaux moments de ma vie.

 _Ces connards vont le payer ! On ne m'arrête pas en si bon chemin ! Tu vas voir qu'ils vont comprendre de quel bois je me chauffe !_

J'ai fait glisser les vêtements de Katia vers elle pendant que je me rhabillais. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, j'avais jamais ressenti une telle frustration. Frustration qui n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en colère noire d'ailleurs. Une fois habillée, je lançais la tenture sur le tableau avant d'armer mon SIG. Le visage fermé, je déposais un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Katia avant de m'élancer hors de la pièce.

Je ne doutais pas une seconde que Katia me suivrait pour me couvrir. Une fois dans la pièce principale de la galerie, je pouvais voir un spectacle assez dantesque. Des vitres explosées, des gens au sol et trois imbéciles cagoulés qui essayaient de fuir. Je fis feu, touchant un des types à la jambe. L'un des autres répliqua. Je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule.

 _Ben kelev ! (Fils de chien)_

Ils allaient certainement tenter de fuir par une porte de service. Si un chauffeur les attend dehors, la seule façon de les rattraper serait de prendre ma moto. J'avais mal, mais pas question de les laisser filer. Même avec cette putain de balle, je les voulais ces fumiers !

Bien que j'étais ralentie par ma blessure j'avançais vers cette maudite porte en priant que Katia me suive de près.

Katia

À partir du moment où cette fichue alarme s'était mise à m'éclater les tympans, je savais que s'en était terminé pour ce moment de communion qui aurait pu frôler l'extase. Par conséquent, la frustration que je ressentais était telle que tous mes muscles s'étaient crispés d'un coup. Contrairement à Ziva, je ne laissais rien paraître de mon énervement. Il fallait que l'une de nous conserve son calme et je me sentais d'attaque pour continuer d'interpréter ce rôle. Sans un mot, je me suis rapidement rhabillée et j'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux histoire de me recoiffer légèrement.

J'interprétais le baiser de Ziva comme une sorte de signal. Il était temps de bouger, que ça nous plaise ou non. En moins de deux, elle était sortie de la réserve. Après avoir dégainé mon Glock, je l'ai suivi dans la galerie. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux n'avait rien de réjouissant. J'étais indignée que l'on puisse traiter des oeuvres d'art de cette façon. Certes, ce n'était pas le premier cambriolage auquel j'assistais... Cependant, certains voleurs font preuve de plus de précautions avec la marchandise qu'ils souhaitent soustraire des lieux de conservation.

Jusque là, j'avais assez bien réussi à contenir les émotions qui faisaient rage à l'intérieur de moi. Un tir assez précis de Ziva avait touché l'un des intrus. Avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, une balle était venue se loger dans l'épaule de mon équipière. À partir de ce moment, plus moyen de faire semblant de me maîtriser. Mes yeux étaient en train de s'assombrir. J'étais tellement motivée à plaquer fermement le salopard qui avait osé s'en prendre à Ziva que j'avais doublé cette dernière alors que nous allions vers la porte de service. Lorsque je l'aurai attrapé, je pouvais garantir qu'il souffrirait pour la peine.

Me rendant compte que Ziva traînait un peu, je me suis légèrement tournée tout en continuant d'avancer. Le sang ruisselait le long de son bras. Avant longtemps, il faudrait s'occuper de sa blessure.

 **\- Ça va aller?**

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse élaborée de sa part. Je souhaitais uniquement savoir si elle pouvait tenir le coup ou si je devrais me charger des trois malfrats toute seule. J'en étais bien capable, pour autant qu'ils demeurent dans mon champs visuel. Chose certaine, il était hors de question Ziva reçoive une autre balle aujourd'hui.

La porte de service cachait un escalier étroit et je maudissais haut et fort d'avoir choisi de mettre des talons hauts ce matin. Une fois en bas des marches, je me suis mise à suivre la trainée de sang laissée sol par le voleur blessé.

Ziva

Les trois malfaiteurs s'étaient, comme prévu, enfuis par la porte de service. Katia avait fini par me précéder, cette fichue balle m'handicapant plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Lorsque la demoiselle me demanda si j'allais bien, je me suis contentée d'un signe de tête. Contrairement à Katia, je portais des chaussures de marche, ce qui me permettait de la doubler dans l'escalier. Lorsque qu'elle arriva en bas des marches j'avais repris quelques longueurs d'avance. Je suivais donc le filet de sang de celui que j'avais touché.

Non seulement j'étais en colère, mais la douleur commençait à obscurcir mon jugement. D'un coup de pied j'ouvrais la porte qui me séparait de l'extérieur. Celui que j'avais blessé traînait la patte. Une balle dans l'autre jambe l'immobilisera sans le descendre. Je m'exécutais sans tarder. Restait les deux autres. J'entendais au loin les sirènes des flics locaux qui approchaient. Mais j'entendais aussi venir du parking les crissements de pneus d'une voiture ou d'une camionnette.

 _Bordel ! Ils vont s'enfuir !_

Je comptais bien sur ma bonne vieille Suzuki Hayabusa pour les rattraper s'ils parvenaient à s'enfuir. Katia allait devoir se serrer contre moi pour se caler derrière, mais je doute qu'elle déteste ça. J'atteignis donc le parking où leur camionnette était garée, prête à partir. Je courais vers ma moto pour les filer. Une dernière balle pour tenter d'en ralentir un deuxième... Raté. La douleur commençait à brouiller ma vue. Du coup je n'ai pas vu que le troisième s'était retourné pour lancer une grenade sur ma moto pour la faire sauter...

L'explosion a été violente. J'ai basculé sous le choc, atterrissant lourdement sur le dos. Mon arme s'écrasant sur le sol, ma moto projetée au dessus de moi qui s'écrasa contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin. J'ai vu les néons du parking avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le visage de Katia au-dessus de moi peut-être ? J'entendais une dernière fois les sirènes de police avant de m'évanouir complètement... 


	2. Chè per vendetta mai non sanò piaga

Katia

Après que la grenade ait explosé, le temps avait semblé se figer. J'avais vu la moto se faire projeter dans les airs... Pourtant, une seule chose me préoccupait réellement, à savoir comment se portait Ziva. En attendant que les secours arrivent, j'étais bien entendu restée à ses côtés. Intérieurement, je ressentais de la colère noire.

Les véhicules d'urgence n'ont pas mis beaucoup de temps à arriver. Les sirènes combinées au chaos qui régnait au musée avait de quoi me remémorer les attentats de Londres. Averti par l'alarme silencieuse qui s'était déclenchée lorsque le Codex avait été déplacé, les agents du FBI avaient été les premiers à arriver. Les secouristes n'avaient pas tardé non plus à se pointer sur la scène de crime. Impuissante, j'avais dû les laisser prendre Ziva en charge. Mon langage non-verbal devait laisser paraître mon inquiétude puisque l'on m'avait offert de faire le trajet en ambulance avec elle. J'avais donc saisi ma chance et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec une montagne de paperasse à remplir. J'étais sur le point de tout envoyer balader lorsqu'un docteur était venu me trouver pour me donner des nouvelles de Ziva. Pour le moment, on lui avait fait passé un scan. Mis à part sa blessure par balle, elle ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert... Je ne demandais rien de mieux que de le constater de mes propres yeux.

C'est donc d'un seul bond que je me suis levée de ma chaise et que je me suis dirigée vers la chambre de Ziva. Rien ni personne n'allait pouvoir m'empêcher d'y entrer. Je ne supportais plus d'être séparée d'elle. Il fallait que je puisse la toucher... Sentir sa peau satinée sous mes doigts... Je devais m'assurer que ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure dans la réserve du musée était bien réel. C'est avec une démarche toute féline que j'ai fait mon entrée dans la pièce et que je suis allée réveiller ma belle au bois dormant de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Ziva

Tout était confus dans ma tête, je sentais que je me réveillais, mais il était difficile de reprendre le fil des événements. Les yeux fermés, je me remémorais le musée, Katia, l'alarme, puis la poursuite. Le choc. Puis je revenais dans le noir. Un peu plus tard, j'entendais faiblement l'ambulance, les gens autour, et Katia, qui il me semble pleurait peut-être. A moins que ce soit moi. Puis à nouveau le noir.

J'ai fini par revenir à moi encore une fois à l'hôpital. J'entendais le bip des moniteurs. Je tendais la main, mais je ne rencontrais que du vide.

 _Katia..._

Pas de réponse. Elle n'était pas là. Je me sentais engourdie, et j'avais envie de me laisser emporter. Je me suis rendormie.

Bien plus tard, j'ai senti sa main, puis ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cette fois, Katia était arrivée. J'ouvris donc lentement les yeux pour me faire aveugler par les lumières blanches de ma chambre d'hôpital. J'étais complètement ankylosée et j'avais l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau de buffles enragés. J'ai tenté de lever un bras pour enlacer Katia mais je n'ai pu arracher qu'un cri de douleur. Mon épaule. J'étais certaine qu'on me l'avais enlevée cette saleté de balle, mais les bandages tiraient. Les yeux encore troubles je regardais ma belle.

 _Bonjour, tu sais si tu me regardes de si près, tu risques d'avoir peur, je dois pas être magnifique à voir. Je..._

Je voulais dire quelque chose. Ces mots magiques que j'aurais dû dire au musée. Avant que tout bascule. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'avais la trouille. La trouille qu'en prononçant ces petits mots je puisse la perdre un jour.

J'avais mal et pourtant je voulais me relever pour mieux la voir. J'ai essayé de le faire mais la douleur me faisais rager. J'ai contenu mon cri de douleur, j'étais à nouveau en train de pleurer. De rage, de douleur et de tristesse.

Katia

Mentalement, je n'étais pas vraiment bien équipée pour voir Ziva dans cet état. Elle avait l'air de souffrir et, quelque part, ça m'enrageait qu'elle ait mal. J'avais envie d'hurler et de dire ma façon de penser. Elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre autant de risques! Pourtant, elle n'était plus une débutante. Elle était supposée savoir comment appréhender le danger. Je m'en voulais aussi à moi-même de ne pas l'avoir empêchée de continuer la poursuite après s'être prise une balle dans l'épaule.

 **\- Tu sei pazzo ! (Tu es malade !)**

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de laisser sortir ce commentaire dans ma langue natale. Je m'en mordais d'ailleurs les lèvres. Ziva ne méritait pas de devoir faire face à mes états d'âmes alors qu'elle peinait à émerger. Alors qu'elle faisait un geste pour se relever, j'ai doucement appuyé ma main sur son épaule valide afin de la forcer à se recoucher.

 **\- Non, il n'est pas question que tu te fatigue davantage, tu m'entends? Et tu peux râler autant que tu veux... Je...**

Et voilà, j'étais aussi maladroite qu'elle. Pourtant, avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, je n'aurais pas dû hésiter. J'étais certaine de mes sentiments à son égard. Seulement, j'aurais préféré les exprimer dans un autre cadre. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui donner l'impression que la situation me forçait la main d'une quelconque façon. Finalement, je suis restée au-dessus d'elle à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Pas besoin de paroles pour réellement expliquer ce que je ressentais. J'avais eu peur de la perdre, pour toujours. C'était d'autant plus bête que je venais tout juste de la retrouver. Tout ce que Ziva avait trouvé à dire était qu'elle devait faire peur à voir. Tout ce que je voyais était qu'elle avait de la chance de finir dans un lit d'hôpital plutôt que dans un cercueil. Je me suis laissée aller à lui caresser amoureusement les cheveux.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas... Tu es magnifique, comme toujours. Excuse-moi de m'être emportée...**

Ziva

J'étais un peu plus réveillée à présent. Katia était à mes cotés, ce qui me rassurait. Et bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de râler à sa manière. Je ne sais pas si elle savait ou même se souvenait que je parlais aussi sa langue natale. Aussi, quand elle me fit part de sa légère remontrance, je lui ai répondu du tac au tac, malgré une voix encore traînante :

 _So che sono pazzo (Je sais que je suis dingue)_

Avant qu'elle fasse la tête j'eus un léger sourire pour la rassurer. A son tour, elle voulait parler puis se retenait. Décidément, quand il s'agissait de sentiments, être espionne ou ex-espionne n'aidait pas à être naturelle pour ça. Katia me disait aussi que je restais magnifique. J'aurais pu dire la même chose d'elle. Bien sûr, juste avant elle m'empêcha de me relever. Je devais guérir, elle avait raison.

Après tout ça, j'avais envie de prendre la parole, pour essayer de reprendre le cours des choses à ma main. En conséquence, je fixais Katia d'un regard doux mais déterminé.

 _Tu sais, j'ai agi normalement. Ou presque. J'étais vraiment frustrée d'avoir été interrompue. De plus, même si au NCIS je travaille en équipe, mes instincts primaires sont revenus. Et comme tu le sais, on travaille souvent seules toi et moi. Et par dessus tout, étant blessée, il était hors de question que tu le sois aussi._

Je marquais un temps de pause, pour rassembler mes idées.

 _Je suis certaine que les pièces du musée et les malfrats sont coffrés. On leur a mâché le travail. J'ai voulu te protéger au péril de ma propre vie. Parce que tu dois savoir qu'en Israël, le sacrifice n'est pas un vain mot._

Un léger sourire passait ensuite sur mes lèvres

 _Mon seul regret sera d'avoir perdu ma moto. J'y tenais à ma petite bombe. Même si je peux dire que j'en ai une autre au dessus de moi._

J'attirais Katia contre moi pour l'embrasser plus fermement.

Fais moi vite sortir d'ici, que l'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé... J'ai une belle villa maintenant tu sais. Autant que tu en profites.

Cette fois, mes yeux brillaient de malice.

Katia

Je n'étais pas du tout rassurée en entendant que l'appartement de Ziva avait explosé, d'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas en connaître ni la cause, ni les responsables. Elle disait avoir fait preuve de discrétion quant à ses investissements immobiliers, mais ça ne lui garantissait en rien la tranquillité d'esprit absolue. En ce moment, mon désir de veiller sur elle et de la protéger s'en trouvait exacerbé. J'étais donc déterminée à lui faire obtenir son congé hâtif de l'hôpital.

Ziva venait de me remettre son formulaire dûment signé. Je l'ai parcouru des yeux rapidement histoire de m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Comme tout me semblait en ordre, je me suis redressée et j'ai fait un pas en direction de la porte.

 **\- Je reviens aussi vite que possible... Reprends un peu de force en attendant, parce que je te jure qu'on s'enfuit dès mon retour.**

Sur ces belles paroles, je suis partie m'occuper de sa sortie officielle. Comme ses blessures étaient plutôt superficielles et qu'elle avait signé la décharge, je croyais que c'était gagné d'avance. L'un des employés du service où elle avait été admise m'a cependant fait comprendre qu'elle devait quand même voir un médecin avant que nous puissions prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mes nerfs recommençaient à se mettre en boule à force de me heurter à la bureaucratie américaine. Je souhaitais uniquement me retrouver le plus rapidement possible en tête-à-tête avec Ziva. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, je me suis directement adressée à l'employé :

 **\- Faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'un médecin passe la voir dans les plus brefs délais, sinon c'est moi qui me chargerai d'en apostropher un au passage. N'importe lequel fera l'affaire!**

Au final, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'emporter un peu. L'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi s'était légèrement mis à trembler et avait obtempéré. En attendant qu'un docteur se pointe, j'avais croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine. Personne ne saurait me faire bouger tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je désirais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une femme en blouse blanche venait à ma rencontre. Elle avait l'air assez sympathique, quoique pressée par le temps. Dossier en main, elle était prête à aller discuter avec sa patiente et officialiser sa sortie. Je me suis tenue à l'écart le temps qu'a duré l'entretien, préparant mentalement la suite des choses. Il faudrait rentrer chez elle en taxi...

Ziva

Je n'étais pas aveugle et je voyais bien que Katia n'était pas tranquille quand je lui ai avoué la vaporisation de mon ancien domicile. Qui aurait été rassuré face à une nouvelle de cette envergure ? Personne. Sauf que j'avais eu le temps de rationaliser mes sentiments vis-à-vis de cet attentat. Pas ma compagne. Son agitation était palpable, mais j'avais choisi de ne pas la relever. Les derniers événements en date l'avaient bien assez secouée comme ça.

J'avais aussi remarqué qu'elle avait filé très rapidement hors de la chambre lorsque la décharge de responsabilité médicale avait été signée de ma main. Je n'étais pas la seule qui voulait vraiment en finir avec cette ambiance blanche et pesante. Tous ces murmures dans les couloirs, les bips incessants et le reste. Il était temps de changer d'air.

Dix minutes plus tard, Katia était revenue avec une praticienne qui tenait mon dossier à la main. Ma belle se retira à l'écart alors que le médecin m'examinait, tout en me prodiguant les dernières précautions d'usage.

 _Médecin : Votre blessure commence à se renfermer et vos traumatismes sont légers mais à prendre en compte. Donc vous devrez prendre beaucoup de repos et changer très régulièrement votre bandage. Il va de soit que vous resterez hors de votre service encore quelques semaines._

Cette perspective n'aurait pas dû me réjouir. Mais étrangement, j'avais le sourire en entendant ça. De vraies vacances se profilaient et pour une fois, j'en avais envie. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Katia qui tapait du pied.

 _Oui, j'arrive !_ Dis-je avec amusement. Le médecin me donna de quoi me soigner pour les premiers jours, signa mon autorisation de sortie en m'assurant qu'elle se chargerait de la transmettre puis s'éclipsa.

Je me levais doucement pour enfin toucher terre, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'avais atterri dans cette chambre. D'un regard je demandais à Katia de m'aider à rassembler mes affaires avant de marcher avec prudence vers la sortie de la chambre, puis vers la sortie de l'hôpital, le bras en écharpe. Un taxi nous attendait dehors, et je ne suis pas fait prier pour m'y installer. Par réflexe, je m'étais assurée que ma plaque et mon arme étaient sur moi, avant de me souvenir que j'avais dû perdre mon SIG à cause de l'explosion de ma moto. Je ne voulais pas y repenser pour l'instant.

Une fois toutes les deux installées à l'arrière, j'indiquais au chauffeur où il devait se rendre, et alors que Katia rangeait nos affaires à nos pieds, je lui ai pris ses lèvres sans ménagement, me fichant royalement de la réaction éventuelle du chauffeur. Je commençais seulement à réaliser ce à quoi j'avais encore échappé. 


	3. Home sweet home, angelo mio !

Ziva

Le chauffeur du taxi qui nous avait pris en charge, Katia et moi à ma sortie de l'hôpital avait eu la courtoisie de rester discret devant mes manifestations d'affection envers ma compagne. Le trajet dura à peine une demi-heure et une fois à destination, je payais notre chauffeur avec largesse pour le remercier de sa retenue. Lorsqu'il repassa les grilles en fer forgé de cette villa parfaitement restaurée de l'époque coloniale, une fois débarquées, je laissais à Katia quelques secondes pour admirer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je voulais qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

J'ouvrais ensuite la lourde porte de bois massif que laissait découvrir un patio bien caché. J'avançais avec prudence jusqu'au salon d'entrée, où je posais mes affaires, lançant mes clés sur le guéridon. Ensuite, je me suis affalée sur le canapé en cuir pour enfin me reposer. L'influx nerveux commençait à redescendre légèrement.

 _Bienvenue chez moi Katia. Surtout fais comme chez toi !_

Mon épaule recommençait à me faire mal. L'effet des antalgiques commençait à s'estomper. J'essayais d'enlever mon blouson de cuir sans y parvenir. Décidément cette blessure commençait à montrer quelques inconvénients qui commençaient à m'énerver. Je devais me résoudre à ce léger handicap temporaire. Je commençais à me rembrunir en essayant de ne pas le montrer. Dans le même temps j'attendais que Katia prenne un peu ses marques.

Katia

L'enchaînement des événements du jour avait de quoi me surprendre. Si on m'avait dit ce matin que je retrouverais Ziva et que je rentrerais avec elle à sa villa, je ne l'aurais tout simplement pas cru. J'étais assez impressionnée par son lieu d'habitation alors que je n'en avais vu qu'une toute petite partie. J'ai volontairement laissé mon regard vagabonder autour de moi avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur Ziva qui m'invitait à faire comme chez moi. Sans plus attendre, je me suis départie de mes chaussures qui commençaient à me faire souffrir atrocement.

 **\- J'aime bien l'endroit...**

Je m'étais surprise à commenter à mi-voix tout en me rapprochant du canapé. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait du mal à se mettre à son aise étant donné sa blessure à l'épaule. Sans un mot, je me suis approchée et je l'ai aidée à se départir de sa veste tout en la distrayant avec un léger baiser au creux de son cou. J'avais envie de reprendre les choses là où nous les avions laissées quelques heures plus tôt. La balade en taxi n'avait fait qu'amplifier le désir que je ressentais à son égard. Maintenant que nous étions en sécurité chez elle, plus rien ne pourrait nous interrompre.

Ziva

Katia semblait impressionnée par l'endroit dans lequel elle pénétrait. J'étais en train de me souvenir que lorsque j'avais visité la maison, la majesté de l'endroit m'avait saisie également. J'avais attendu de l'avoir examinée pour me décider, mais j'avais eu un coup de cœur instantané pour cette bâtisse. Ma compagne s'était évidemment rendue compte de ma difficulté à enlever mon blouson de motarde. J'ai ri silencieusement quand j'ai vu ses chaussures glisser de ses pieds, qui je le savais bien, sont une souffrance sans nom pour les pieds.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas énormément pour l'instant, je ressentais par vagues entières le désir qu'elle avait pour moi. Un désir réciproque, car dès l'instant où je m'étais réveillée et que j'avais pleinement conscience de sa présence à l'hôpital, le feu s'était rallumé instantanément. Et cette fois, pas question d'être interrompues. Jamais.

Lentement pour éviter de me faire mal, j'ai pris Katia par les épaules pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Au dessus d'elle, je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Mélange de douceur et de fermeté. A cause de ma blessure, je ne pouvais pas être aussi dirigiste que je le voulais. Mais je ne doutais pas que Katia prendrait les choses en main à un moment ou à un autre. J'avais les yeux en feu. Toute la frustration de ces dernières heures allait bientôt déferler sur elle. Tous mes muscles, mes nerfs, de la tête aux pieds la désiraient. Elle est à moi.

 _Je te veux Katia. Je te veux maintenant._

De ma main valide, j'enlevais le haut de la belle italienne d'un coup sec, en usant de mes jambes pour bien la tenir sous moi. Je te jure que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, mon adorée…

Katia

La douceur dont j'avais fait preuve envers Ziva n'était pas pour autant synonyme de retenue. J'avais toujours apprécié le fait d'éveiller le désir chez mes partenaires... Dans le cas qui m'occupait aujourd'hui, le simple fait d'effleurer la peau du cou de Ziva avait suffi pour que je me retrouve prisonnière sous elle. Ce revirement de situation ne me déplaisait pas. Aussi, c'est instinctivement que je lui rendais chacun de ses baisers en y mettant la même intensité qu'elle.

Je sentais qu'une vague de chaleur était en train de m'envahir. La belle israélienne avait réveillé l'animal en moi. D'ailleurs, c'est avec un grognement des plus intéressé que j'avais répondu à l'affirmation selon laquelle elle me désirait ici et maintenant.

Même sans grande liberté de mouvement, je me débrouillais très bien pour lui rendre la pareille et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : la débarrasser de ses vêtements sans plus attendre. Seulement, pour y arriver entièrement, je devais d'abord retrouver l'usage de mes membres. Fermement, je l'ai empoignée par la taille de manière à m'assurer qu'elle ne se blesse pas davantage alors que je passais au-dessus d'elle. Une fois la manoeuvre complétée, c'était à son tour de se retrouver à ma merci. Mes caresses étaient plus qu'insistantes. J'avais atteint un stade avancé de gourmandise et je ne pensais qu'à me délecter de sa peau et de son corps.

 **\- Je crois plutôt que tu es à moi, Ziva...**

Sans plus attendre, je me suis laissée glisser vers le bas de son corps tout continuant de la couvrir de baisers au passage. La femme posée que je pouvais être avait fait place à une sauvage qui n'arrivait nullement à se contenir. Mon envie et ma soif d'elle étaient pour le moment intarissable.

Ziva

Comme je l'avais pressenti, Katia n'avait pas tardé à reprendre le dessus sur moi. Et même si elle avait fait très attention à ne pas me blesser, le changement de position m'avait donné une douleur vive, mais que je n'avais aucun mal à ne pas prendre en compte. Katia savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Et je ne regrettais absolument pas d'avoir dû attendre d'être rentrée pour profiter de ses mains expertes, ses baisers brûlants m'arrachant déjà des soupirs d'aise.

Je voyais bien qu'elle se transformait sous mes yeux. Heureusement pour elle, mon haut s'enlevait facilement. Je voulais lui offrir ma peau qui se réchauffait à vue d'œil. Je la laissais continuer à descendre, mes soupirs se transformant peu à peu en gémissements étouffés. Je voulais que tout ce tissu disparaisse, que je considérais comme une prison insultante au corps de ma compagne. Mes mains s'affairaient tellement fortement que le tissu cédait. Je me fichais totalement de déchirer ses fringues. Elle n'était pas la seule à devenir prisonnière de ses plus bas instincts.

J'ai fini par croiser son regard, aussi étincelant que le mien. Tous mes muscles se tendirent face à ce boa à qui tu demanderais de t'étouffer de plaisir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! Tout le haut de son corps était à nu à présent même si elle s'affairait à mi-corps. Mes gémissements étaient si difficiles à contenir...

 _Tu me rends complètement dingue Katia ! Et je t'interdis de t'arrêter !_

J'avais fini par le crier, la tête renversée en arrière. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était douée. Et le pire c'est que c'était que le début.

Katia

Les soupirs d'aise et les gémissements étouffés qui sortaient de la bouche de Ziva étaient comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. L'israélienne me donnait la sensation d'être en train de jouer du plus précieux instrument de musique qui existe en ce bas monde.

Décidement, je n'étais pas la seule qui était assujettie à ses pulsions animales... Les coutures de mes vêtements étaient en train de céder et ce n'était pas plus mal. C'est avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres que j'ai acquiescé à sa demande de ne surtout pas m'arrêter. En fait, elle m'interdisait de cesser de lui faire du bien. Madame allait donc être servie. En guise de réponse, je me suis propulsée vers son visage, m'arrêtant momentanément sur sa poitrine. Je lui ai ensuite pris à nouveau ses lèvres si douces. Il n'y avait plus aucune retenue dans nos baisers. Ce n'était ni le temps de parler, ni celui de réfléchir... Seules les actions avaient de l'importance.

J'avais de plus en plus envie de découvrir et d'explorer ce qui se cachait sous sa ceinture. Ma main droite s'est d'ailleurs aventurée sous son jeans avec empressement. Il fallait un certain temps pour que mon cerveau réalise que l'idéal était de défaire sa boutonnière avant de poursuivre. J'y arrivais de peine et de misère avec mon autre main. En me redressant à moitié, sans retirer ma main d'entre ses cuisses, j'ai une fois de plus croisé le regard intense de Ziva. Je me demandais si elle attendait la suite avec autant d'impatience que moi... La tension sexuelle était si forte dans la pièce que j'avais l'impression de vibrer. À moins que...?

Ziva

Katia faisait tout pour que je ne sache plus où donner de la tête. Aux gémissements étouffés succédaient des cris, d'abord cachés par ma main et mes lèvres mordues. Je ne voulais pas céder aussi facilement. Sans que ce soit un affrontement, je ne voulais pas m'offrir facilement, que mon corps soit une conquête, une bataille qu'elle aurait à gagner.

J'essayais par tous les moyens de tenir le choc, tout en cherchant le plus de contact possible entre nous, nos poitrines offertes l'une à l'autre lorsque Katia est revenue vers moi avec sa main si aventureuse mais tellement délicieuse... J'ai fini par crier à plein volume en sentant ses doigts fins entre mes cuisses brûlantes de désir pour elle. Et alors que je comptais l'aider à me défaire de mon jean, je sentais une série de vibrations dans ma poche droite. Mon téléphone ! Pas question d'être interrompues encore une fois !

Je l'ai arraché de ma poche, et j'eus un bref regard sur l'importun qui osait m'appeler : c'était Tony ! Dans un grognement sauvage, je lançais le téléphone de toutes mes forces au dessus du canapé. Mon smartphone alla s'écraser avec une violence inouïe contre le mur du fond, où il éclata en mille morceaux. Au moins, j'étais tranquille ! Ceci fait, je revenais vers Katia. Jouant de mes jambes pour faire glisser mon jean sur mes chevilles, il a fini par atterrir au pied du canapé pendant que j'enlevais le pantalon de toile de Katia. Soyons égaux voyons.

Et voilà deux femmes en sous-vêtements, complètement consumées par le désir de l'autre. J'attirais ma belle italienne contre moi. Je voulais me fondre en elle. Que chaque centimètre carré de ma peau communie avec elle. Je l'embrassais à nouveau pendant que mes mains exploraient une fois encore ses courbes parfaites, ma main gauche finissant par s'aventurer à son tour entre ses jambes. Je n'allais plus être la seule à crier désormais.

Katia

J'étais assez perspicace pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Un portable vibrait de manière incessante... D'un coup, Ziva s'était brusquement agitée pour l'arracher de sa poche. Le smartphone avait fait un vol plané avant de se fracasser contre le mur. Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que nous serions tranquille à présent puisque mon propre portable était éteint. La situation n'allait donc pas se répéter et je pouvais remercier notre visite à l'hôpital pour ça.

Toujours est-il que j'ai fini par obtenir ce que je désirais. Ziva se montrait plus que coopérative lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous dénuder. Ce n'était pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre, loin de là. Mine de rien, je me sentais de plus en plus détendue. Les caresses de ma belle y étaient pour quelque chose. Considérant que le simple fait de sentir sa peau contre la mienne me ravissait, je dois bien avouer - par pur souci d'honnêteté - que j'étais aux anges à partir du moment où elle avait osé s'aventurer au cœur de mon intimité. J'étais d'ailleurs assez démonstrative, ne faisant aucun effort pour étouffer mes soupirs et mes cris. Je voulais que Ziva ressente à quel point elle s'y prenait bien avec moi.

Une petite dizaine de minutes avait dû s'écouler depuis qu'elle m'avait invité à faire comme chez moi. J'aurais difficilement pu me mettre plus à mon aise. Mon corps s'arquait légèrement alors que mon amante s'affairait toujours à me conquérir. Avant qu'elle ait la chance de gagner cette bataille, je me suis délicatement dégagée de sa main en l'attrapant par le poignet. Dans un véritable corps à corps avec Ziva, elle l'aurait sans doute emporté sur moi... Son entraînement y aurait été pour quelque chose. Pour éviter un éventuel tollé de protestation de sa part, j'ai rapidement pris en main la suite des choses. Je lui ai retiré sa culotte tout en me laissant doucement glisser sur le parquet. Ce nouveau point de vue, un peu en contre-plongée, s'avérait tout aussi intéressant que le précédent. J'ai donc pris un petit instant pour admirer la splendeur de ses courbes avant de me rapprocher d'elle suffisamment pour enfouir mon visage entre ses cuisses. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait me rendait complètement folle, si bien que je n'arrivais plus à bien me maîtriser.

Ziva

Après l'épisode du portable explosé, on aurait pu croire que je serais énervée. Il n'en était rien. J'étais subjuguée par ce qui m'arrivait. Des vagues entières de sensations me parcouraient et j'avais bien du mal à les identifier toutes. Katia était tellement douée pour me donner ce plaisir blanc, pur et violent que je ne voulais pas voir cet océan de folies s'arrêter. Ma belle avait fini par me libérer de ma dernière prison, puis par se glisser au bas du canapé pour s'occuper de moi.

Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus retenir quoi que ce soit. Je criais de toutes mes forces, à en faire vibrer les murs. Je ne savais absolument pas que je pouvais réagir à ce point-là. J'étais agitée en plus du son vibrant qui sortait de mes entrailles. La langue acérée de Katia me faisait littéralement bondir. J'étais complètement obnubilée par le plaisir que ma belle me donnait.

J'arrivais enfin à relever les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'elle portait encore quelque chose. Et ça c'était intolérable. J'attrapais deux coupes papier qui se trouvaient sur la petite table près du canapé, puis je les lançais à plat de chaque coté de ses jambes pour que les élastiques lâchent.

 _Maintenant on est à égalité !_ Soufflais-je entre deux soupirs. L'adrénaline me faisant totalement oublier la douleur, je fis revenir Katia vers moi puis je la faisais asseoir en face de moi pour que nos corps se frôlent encore. Mais cette fois, je mêlais mes jambes aux siennes afin que nos intimités se touchent. Mes reins hurlaient de vouloir bouger, et je m'exécutais sans plus attendre. La bataille allait être gagnée mais ensemble.

Katia

Je n'étais certainement pas au bout de mes surprises. Alors que toute mon attention était concentrée sur les sensations que je donnais à ma partenaire, j'avais senti la froideur du métal tranchant contre ma peau. La dextérité de Ziva lorsqu'il s'agissait de manier les armes n'était plus à prouver. Le concept d'égalité semblait très important chez elle. Depuis le début, elle s'était fait un plaisir fou à rétablir l'équilibre entre nous. Pas question qu'elle s'offre à moi si je ne me donnais pas à elle également. Sans le vouloir, je crois bien avoir légèrement appuyé mes dents contre sa chair humide. Elle était si délicieuse que c'est avec un petit pincement au coeur que je me suis laissée arracher à ses effluves.

S'il fallait être équitable en tout, je devais aussi lui laisser la chance d'exprimer ses désirs et de les mettre en oeuvre. Aussi, je lui ai fait le plaisir de m'allonger à nouveau sur le canapé en lui faisant face cette fois. Je lui ai agrippé les jambes fermement avant de me décider à l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Rapidement, mon corps s'est mis à être parcouru de dizaines de décharges électriques. Nos prouesses atteignaient des sommets jusque là inégalés. Bien que je laissais le plaisir déferler par vagues, j'étais loin de considérer en avoir fini avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de cette journée pour le reste de ces jours. J'ai fini par hurler son nom, comme je l'avais si souvent fait dans mes rêves. J'ai continué à fournir tous les efforts nécessaires pour qu'elle en fasse de même et que je sente la délivrance s'emparer de son corps. C'est uniquement après tout cela que je me suis à nouveau hissée sur elle, un peu difficilement vu la fatigue qui me gagnait, pour aller l'embrasser langoureusement. Il s'agissait à la fois d'un remerciement et d'une promesse de recommencer. Parce qu'effectivement, j'avais toujours autant envie d'elle.

Ziva

Katia avait obtempéré en revenant vers moi. Un peu avant, j'avais effectivement senti une légère morsure sur ma peau, ce qui avait eu pour effet de décupler encore plus mes sensations, si tant est que ce soit possible. Ensuite elle avait consenti à me faire face et à suivre le pas de danse que je lui proposais. Avec puissance et maîtrise, en nous regardant droit dans les yeux, la danse s'intensifiait, nos bassins respectifs totalement à l'unisson. Une danse orientale magnifiquement exécutée. Nos cris respectifs se répondant parfaitement.

Une telle osmose semblait impossible à atteindre. J'aurais presque voulu me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Aussi, quand j'ai entendu ma belle crier mon nom, je l'ai accompagnée instinctivement en criant le sien, sans me retenir. J'étais complètement folle d'elle, et rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Lorsque l'extase avait fini par avoir raison de nous, dans un élan commun, un dernier cri de jouissance d'une puissance infinie nous prenait toutes les deux. Deux voix puissantes et cristallines dans un dernier accord inaltérable.

Katia revint ensuite sur moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je l'entourais de mes bras, le visage rayonnant, plein de reconnaissance. Mais mes yeux l'interrogeaient. J'avais envie d'entendre ces mots magiques de sa bouche. Pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas, une fois de plus. Je sentais que le moment était venu cette fois-ci. Je voyais aussi qu'elle en voulait encore. J'étais loin d'être contre. Malgré tout avant de continuer, il faudrait certainement soigner ma blessure vu mon agitation récente. Vingt à trente minutes d'effort intense, ça laisse des traces. Et comme je la regardais intensément, je ne me rendais pas compte que le bandage laissait apparaître du sang. Il était plus que temps de le changer.

Mais j'avais envie d'un second round, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle allait se souvenir de son étreinte avec moi. Gravée en lettres d'or dans nos cœurs et nos têtes. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Katia

Cette étreinte avec Ziva relevait de l'exceptionnel. Le contact avec sa peau frôlait la perfection. Quelque chose de magique s'était produit entre nous. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin pu ouvrir une porte que l'on m'aurait interdite pendant longtemps. J'étais ravie, voire triomphante, et ça pouvait sans doute se lire sur mon visage. Tout semblait se dérouler comme dans un rêve, si ce n'est que Ziva m'interrogeait du regard. Ses yeux si expressifs m'avaient toujours fait craquer. Il était très rare qu'elle y laisse transparaître de l'incertitude. La Ziva que je connaissais arrivait assez bien à masquer ses véritables émotions.

Appuyée sur l'un de mes avant-bras, j'ai laissé mon autre main aller et venir dans ses cheveux maintenant humidifiés de sa sueur. Mon regard ne voulait absolument pas se détacher du sien. J'avais quelque chose de plus qu'important à lui dire. Ça faisait des heures que ça me hantait.

 **\- Ziva David, il faut que tu saches que j'ai visité beaucoup d'endroits sur Terre. Par contre, tu n'as absolument rien à envier à tous ces lieux merveilleux. Tu es la plus belle création sur laquelle j'ai eu la chance de poser mes yeux. Je t'aime à la folie, depuis le premier jour où nos chemins se sont croisés. Vivre sans toi a été une torture. Alors cette fois-ci tiens-toi bien, car je ne vais pas te lâcher.**

J'avais laissé mon coeur parler et je sentais qu'un poids était en train de quitter ma poitrine. Plus question de revenir en arrière maintenant. Elle devait encore me faire savoir si mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Dans l'attente, j'ai continué de la contempler. Sa plaie s'était remise à saigner et il faudrait bien entendu remédier à la situation.

 **\- Chérie, tu m'indiques où est ta salle de bain...**

Mon intention première était d'aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour la soigner. Après tout, je m'étais proposée d'être son infirmière personnelle. Si les choses dérapaient vers autre chose, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Mon appétit pour Ziva était encore béant.

Ziva

Après la magie de cette étreinte qui avait mis tant de temps à arriver pour Katia, et de longues heures à mes yeux, elle avait fini par le dire. Katia Fortini m'aimait. Et vu son expression faciale, il était impossible que cela soit feint. Elle ajoutait par ailleurs qu'elle avait ressenti ça depuis le premier jour. Une fois encore je me rendais compte qu'elle avait gardé ça pour elle pendant presque dix ans... Cela me subjuguait complètement. J'étais totalement sous le charme.

Ajoutez à ça qu'elle me l'avait dit de la plus belle des manières, et vous obtenez le plus impressionnant des tableaux sentimentaux. Dans mon interrogation, c'est exactement ça que j'attendais. Evidemment, elle devait attendre avec impatience que je lui réponde. Et je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps les mots justes pour lui ouvrir mon cœur.

 _Je dois reconnaître que je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. S'il est vrai que les moments que l'on a passé toutes les deux à Londres sont ceux que je considère comme les plus précieux souvenirs que j'ai pu vivre, je me suis longtemps interdite de penser à ce genre de sentiments. Même si j'ai versé beaucoup de larmes en décollant d'Heathrow, je n'ai compris pourquoi qu'en te revoyant aujourd'hui à quel point j'étais attachée à toi. Je t'aime Katia, de tout mon cœur et je te rassure je ne vais pas te lâcher. C'est hors de question._

J'avais dit tout cela sans quitter un seul instant ses yeux couleur noisette qui me rendaient complètement dingue. Furtivement, j'ai tout de même aperçu qu'elle avait regardé ma blessure en me demandant où se trouvait la salle de bain. Je baissais les yeux à mon tour pour m'apercevoir que le sang se répandait sur mes bandages. Délicatement, je l'ai prise par la main.

 _Viens mon amour, je t'y emmène..._

Je me suis doucement levée du canapé en prenant Katia avec moi. Je me fichais totalement que nous nous déplacions entièrement nues dans la maison puisque je savais que nous étions seules. J'ouvrais ensuite lentement la porte de la salle de bain, qui se trouvait dans un ancien cellier que j'avais fait réaménager.

La salle de bain s'ouvrait sur une immense baignoire en cercle, pavée de marbre. Elle était aussi capable de se transformer en bain à remous si je le désirais. A droite se trouvait une cabine de douche pour les jours où j'étais plus pressée. D'immenses miroirs couvraient deux pans de la pièce et deux lavabos en obsidienne faisaient face aux miroirs. De grands placards contenaient une pharmacie très fournie ainsi que tous les produits dont j'avais besoin.

 _Nous y voilà Katia. Je te laisse me soigner..._

Je me suis assise sur le bord de la baignoire en attendant que Katia soigne cette blessure, qui, au final, m'avait permis de vivre un des moments les plus beaux de mon existence.

Katia

À la différence de moi, Ziva avait mis bien longtemps avant d'admettre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. En fait, si je n'étais pas apparue dans sa vie à nouveau, elle vivrait encore dans le déni. Pourtant, la seule chose qui importait désormais était qu'elle s'autorise enfin à m'aimer ouvertement. Je sentais non seulement toute la sincérité qui émanait de sa déclaration, mais aussi que les prémices de notre histoire étaient bel et bien solides. J'aurais très bien pu rester là, immobile au-dessus d'elle, à la regarder dans les yeux pour l'éternité. Sauf que j'avais rompu ce silence la première. Il fallait s'occuper de son bandage.

Sa main dans la mienne, elle me menait vers sa somptueuse salle de bain. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Le centre d'intérêt de la pièce était bien évidemment l'immense baignoire circulaire. Ziva s'était installée sur le rebord alors que je me dirigeais vers son armoire à pharmacie. J'avais un peu de mal à rester concentrée, sachant qu'elle se trouvait si près de moi dans le plus simple appareil. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas cherché à masquer l'effet qu'elle produisait chez moi. Mon regard avait de la peine à se détacher des courbes de son corps. À une certaine époque qui me paraissait très lointaine, je l'aurais courtisée uniquement pour pouvoir immortaliser son image en dessin ou en peinture.

Quittant un peu mes rêveries, j'ai enfilé des gants stériles afin de pouvoir m'occuper de sa blessure. Il fallait d'abord enlever le bandage souillé avant de pouvoir nettoyer la plaie. Le personnel soignant de l'hôpital semblait avoir fait un beau boulot. À en juger par ce que je voyais, la guérison de la lésion laisserait une très légère cicatrice. Après avoir soigneusement désinfecté l'épaule de Ziva, il ne restait plus qu'à lui refaire son bandage.

 **\- Ça ira comme ça ? Je ne t'ai pas trop serré ?**

C'était plus fort que moi, je devais m'assurer de son bien-être avant toute chose. Ensuite, nous pourrions reprendre là où nous en étions avant cet interlude dans sa salle de bain, en espérant qu'elle avait le même genre d'idées en tête que moi.

Ziva

Katia était très précautionneuse lorsque il a fallu me soigner. Des mains agiles, précises, mais toujours avec une douceur que je commençais à appréhender et à apprécier. J'avais également remarqué qu'elle avait eu du mal à être concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Inutile de sortir d'une grande école pour comprendre l'origine de ce trouble, que je trouvais d'ailleurs délicieux à voir et à ressentir. Je savais qu'elle ne se cachait pas et j'adorais cette sensation de véracité extrême.

Une fois les soins terminés, je m'assurais que le bandage tenait sans trop m'entraver. Mon adorée s'inquiétait de savoir si elle avait trop serré les bandes. Pour toute réponse, je me suis levée pour lui faire face et l'embrasser délicatement. En ayant avoué mes sentiments, je ne me doutais pas à quel point je me sentirais libre, libérée même. La délicatesse de mon propre baiser me surprenait, car j'avais rarement expérimenté la douceur avec quelqu'un.

 _Rassure toi, ton bandage est parfait. Tu es une infirmière de haute volée, ma chérie._

Bien évidemment, maintenant que j'étais à nouveau fraîche et dispo, j'avais, moi aussi, envie de reprendre la danse où elle s'était arrêtée. Sauf que cette fois j'entendais surprendre ma belle. C'était à mon tour de faire preuve d'imagination. Et Mademoiselle allait être servie.

D'un seul pas je me dirigeais vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Avec un sourire carnassier, je regardais cette beauté évanescente qui me faisait face. Sa peau blanche, sa silhouette fine, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver une meilleure partenaire qu'elle. Mes sentiments récemment éveillés me faisaient me rendre compte à quel point j'avais perdu mon temps. Et je voulais absolument le rattraper.

 _Te voici ma prisonnière mon amour..._

En la regardant dans les yeux, je frappais des mes mains. Les stores sont descendus instantanément, et une ambiance tamisée avait pris la place de la lumière du jour. En m'approchant de Katia, j'ouvrais les robinets de la baignoire en ouvrant un rangement en creux du marbre. Je récupérais des perles parfumées qui allaient mousser ou contact de l'eau qui remplissaient rapidement leur office. Je tendis ensuite la main vers Katia pour l'inviter à me suivre.

 _C'est ici, dans ce bain, que je veux danser à nouveau avec toi..._

Les remous se déclenchèrent automatiquement lorsque le niveau d'eau était suffisant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Une fois que ce fût fait, puisque Katia semblait hésiter, je suis montée dans la baignoire en l'entraînant doucement avec moi.

Katia

Les lèvres de Ziva étaient venues à la rencontre des miennes. Elle y était allée tout en douceur, comme si son geste reflétait en fait la délicatesse dont j'avais fait preuve à son égard. D'ailleurs, elle me confirmait verbalement que j'avais bien rempli mon rôle d'infirmière. J'allais aussi avoir droit à une autre forme de récompense d'ici peu. Je le pressentais au sourire que m'avait fait ma douce moitié. Je me demandais tout de même en quoi il était nécessaire d'aller verrouiller la porte. Après tout, nous étions seules dans cette immense baraque.

La réponse n'allait pas tarder à venir de sa part. Elle avait fait de moi sa captive. Une vague de désir supplémentaire était en train de m'envahir, si bien que j'arrivais à peine à suivre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. L'ambiance était en train de devenir plus feutrée. Je pouvais entendre l'eau couler alors que la baignoire se remplissait lentement... Ziva reprenait la parole pour expliciter ce qu'elle désirait faire : reprendre cette danse qui nous avait tantôt occupées au salon. Seulement, cette fois, un élément aquatique viendrait s'y ajouter. Je me faisais un peu désirer, si bien que Ziva avait fini par m'entraîner à sa suite dans la baignoire.

Le changement de température me faisait légèrement frissonner. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu m'installer immédiatement au fond du bain pour me réchauffer. Avant tout, je désirais l'enlacer et sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes mains d'explorer chaque centimètre de son corps en prolongeant un peu cette étreinte. Je lui avais un peu tourné autour, si bien que je me trouvais maintenant dans son dos. En appuyant légèrement sur son épaule valide, je l'ai invitée à s'asseoir contre moi. Une fois immergée, je me suis mise à lui masser la nuque, histoire de relâcher les tensions potentielles chez elle. J'étais totalement amoureuse de cette femme qui allait se donner à moi pour une seconde fois. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'aller embrasser la peau de son cou, tout juste derrière son oreille, et de lui murmurer en même temps à quel point j'avais envie d'elle en ce moment.

Ziva

La petite mise en scène que j'avais mise en place avait eu l'effet escompté puisque Katia réagissait au quart de tour. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ma belle avait virevolté autour de moi après l'avoir entraînée dans l'eau. Avec un mélange d'autorité et de douceur, elle m'avait fait asseoir contre elle, me massant ensuite la nuque et je pouvais aussi sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau, proche de mon oreille. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour me dire à quel point elle me voulait.

Je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de susciter une telle envie chez quelqu'un. Je me savais jolie, je ne vais pas mentir, mais ce mélange d'amour véritable et d'envie animale de sa part m'électrisait. Ses baisers me faisaient fondre et sentir sa poitrine dans mon dos accentuait ce désir d'elle qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Et je n'allais surtout pas m'en plaindre.

Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté pour laisser un bel accès à mon cou. Je me suis souvenue que mon doux amour avait légèrement planté ses dents dans ma chair un peu plus tôt. Juste avant je lui ai murmuré une phrase de défi :

 _Si tu as tant envie de moi chérie, il va falloir venir me chercher..._

Avec ma main gauche encore valide, je caressais très lentement les jambes de l'élue de mon cœur. Il s'agissait de faire monter le désir extrêmement doucement. L'eau exacerbe aussi les sensations, et vu la place dont nous disposions, l'apnée ne serait pas à exclure...

J'évitais soigneusement les zones les plus sensibles de la peau de Katia, je voulais qu'à terme elle me supplie de la satisfaire. Bien calée contre elle, je profitais de tout. J'étais tellement bien. Si le paradis existait sur Terre, c'était ici et maintenant.

Katia

La peau du cou de Ziva s'était tendue davantage lorsqu'elle avait penché sa tête. Mon terrain de jeu s'en était ainsi trouvé agrandi. Je continuais donc à promener mes lèvres et ma langue contre sa peau tiède et satinée. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'elle s'abandonnait à moi tout en cherchant à me déconcentrer. L'une de ses mains effleurait doucement mes jambes. Mes sens étaient tous en train de s'éveiller et bientôt, je me suis rendu compte que des soupirs étouffés sortaient de ma bouche. J'avais envie que ses caresses s'intensifient et ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Sur un air de défi, ma compagne m'indiquait que je devrais venir la chercher et lui démontrer que j'avais envie d'elle. À ce moment-là, je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible d'être plus près d'elle. Ziva croyait avoir fait de moi sa prisonnière, alors que c'était plutôt moi qui m'étais transformée en boa constricteur. Mes membres l'enserraient totalement, la maintenant plus ou moins immobile. Elle était mienne. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Ziva David?**

Ma voix était quelque peu sifflante. Je m'amusais presque autant qu'elle à la narguer de la sorte. Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, j'ai appuyé mes mains plus fortement au niveau de son buste. Le but n'était pas de lui faire mal, bien au contraire. Du bout des doigts, je m'affairais à l'allumer encore plus. D'expérience, je savais que la douceur pouvait s'avérer doublement agréable lorsqu'il s'agissait de toucher cette zone érogène.

Tenant fermement ma belle contre moi, je me suis lentement laissée glisser vers une position plus horizontale. L'eau me recouvrait presque entièrement désormais. Les remous du bain remplissaient très bien leur fonction thérapeutique puisque les muscles de mon corps étaient tous en train de se relâcher. Je bénissais intérieurement Ziva d'avoir eu l'idée de faire couler ce bain et d'avoir transformé sa salle de bain en un lieu propice à la volupté. Force est de constater qu'en me détendant de la sorte, j'avais un peu desserré mon étreinte. Ziva pourrait donc s'échapper de mes bras si elle en avait envie...

Ziva

Et voilà deux femmes qui profitaient de la volupté d'une pièce faite pour ça, tout en cherchant tous les moyens possibles pour atteindre une félicité inégalée. Katia s'était enfoncée dans l'eau et tentait de me tenir contre elle. Mais les jets masseurs la détendaient tellement qu'elle avait fini par desserrer son étreinte. Me fichant totalement que mon bandage prenne l'eau, j'en profitais pour me libérer et lui faire face. Toujours avec un petit sourire conspirateur je me plongeais une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux noisettes... Avant de plonger pour de bon.

Une fois sous l'eau, je déposais des baisers brûlants sur sa peau. Elle pouvait clairement voir remonter les bulles d'oxygène que je consommais sans retenue. Puis vint le moment de déposer mes lèvres entre ses cuisses. Là, je voulais prendre mon temps. Je remontais rapidement pour reprendre de l'air avant de replonger. Ma belle italienne avait de la chance, j'avais des poumons en or. Une fois revenu à l'entrejambe de Katia, mes lèvres s'affairaient à la rendre folle. Des baisers puis une langue agile s'amusaient à vouloir la faire hurler de plaisir.

Je reprenais ma respiration encore une fois avant d'y retourner. Mes doigts se sont aventurés une fois de plus au cœur de son intimité. Je voulais la faire hurler, l'entendre crier à travers l'eau et les remous. J'attrapais ensuite une de ses mains pour la mettre sur ma tête pour accentuer la pression. Cette fois, j'avais ma compagne en mon pouvoir. Et je restais encore sous l'eau, repoussant mes limites en apnée.

Katia

L'espace d'un moment, j'avais fermé les yeux de sorte à mieux apprécier le moment. Lorsque je les avais rouvert, Ziva me faisait face. Elle avait donc profité de cet instant où j'avais faibli pour changer de position. J'appréciais de sentir ses rondeurs contre les miennes. Au sourire sur son visage, je savais qu'était sur le point de prendre les choses en main. J'avais à peine eu le temps de lui sourire en retour qu'elle était déjà disparue sous l'eau.

Sous l'effusion de ses baisers, mon corps s'éveillait pleinement. J'en voulais toujours plus de sa part, mes cris étaient là pour en témoigner. Plus elle descendait le long de mon corps, plus le crescendo de ma voix se répercutait dans la pièce. Alors que Ziva se devait de contrôler sa respiration, la mienne s'accélérait de plus en plus. Un effort de concentration s'avérait nécessaire pour ne pas m'abandonner au plaisir trop rapidement. L'une de mes mains enserrait le rebord du bain avec tellement de force que je savais, sans même regarder, que mes jointures avaient blanchi. L'agilité de mon israélienne était sans pareil. J'étais aussi agréablement surprise par sa capacité à retenir son souffle.

Comble du bonheur, après avoir repris sa respiration une dernière fois, Ziva m'avait agrippé la main pour que je lui maintienne la tête en place... J'appuyais donc contre le dos de sa tête de manière à nous rapprocher encore plus l'une par rapport à l'autre. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à taire l'animal en moi. Je la suppliais avec des hurlements de continuer. Il s'en fallait seulement d'un peu plus pour qu'elle me procure ce bonheur suprême que rien au monde ne peut égaler. Quand c'est finalement arrivé, je lui ai rendu sa pleine liberté de mouvement. L'amour avec elle était si bon que j'en venais à me demander comment j'avais pu m'en passer pendant près de dix ans.

Ziva

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas m'en sortir aussi bien. Bien sûr, j'espérais que Katia réagirait et prendrait un plaisir grandiose face au traitement que je lui infligeais, mais là ça a dépassé toutes mes espérances. Je pouvais tout voir, tout sentir et surtout tout ressentir. Entendre ses cris, qu'elle ne retenait même pas, sentir sous mes doigts et ma langue chaque contraction de ses muscles intérieurs, subir chaque spasme de plaisir était un ravissement qu'aucun autre acte de bonheur ne saurait égaler.

A partir de ce moment là, je savais que tant que ma compagne n'atteindrait pas l'extase pure et simple, je ne sortirais pas la tête de l'eau. Guidée par ces cris et ses encouragements à continuer mon œuvre érotique, je m'acharnais, même si l'air commençait à me manquer. Mes poumons commençaient même à me brûler, mais je refusais obstinément de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Puis vint alors l'extase de mon adorée. Je pris tout de même le temps d'embrasser une dernière fois son intimité offerte avant de ressortir de l'eau avec violence en reprenant une énorme quantité d'air, avant de m'écrouler dans les bras de ma belle, à bout de souffle.

Malgré tout, en posant ma tête contre sa poitrine, je voulais, moi aussi, toucher à nouveau ce ciel d'extase. Je ne voulais pas rester sur ma faim, surtout que les cris de Katia m'avaient émoustillée encore davantage. La question étant de savoir à quel point elle pourrait me surprendre et jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller pour me rendre complètement folle, ivre de ce plaisir qu'elle seule pouvait me donner ?

Je me faisais la réflexion également que j'avais eu, bien sûr, des aventures avec des hommes mais avec aucune autre femme. Et je me rendais compte que c'était la première fois que je ne jouais pas à un jeu, que je ne me cachais pas et que je ne jouais pas la comédie dans l'intimité. En retrouvant un souffle plus régulier, je découvrais comment je me sentais vraiment.

Katia

Les dernières secondes m'avaient procuré un immense bonheur. C'était indéniablement l'une de mes meilleures expériences à vie, même si une petite voix tapie au fond de moi se révoltait de voir dans quel état le bandage de Ziva se trouvait maintenant. Tous mes efforts pour la soigner adéquatement avaient été anéantis dans cette folle étreinte. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui en vouloir d'avoir saboté mon travail. Alors que je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, elle était venue se lover dans mes bras, la tête bien appuyée contre ma poitrine.

En attendant d'elle que ses poumons s'oxygènent normalement, j'avais tentativement pris son menton entre mes doigts de sorte à établir un contact visuel entre nous. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête en cet instant précis. Toujours est-il que j'avais encore envie de lui rendre la pareille. Elle méritait d'atteindre cette extase, surtout après la preuve d'amour qu'elle venait de me donner. Sans la lâcher du regard, je lui ai dit :

 **\- Ma chérie, c'est l'heure du décollage...**

La voilà prévenue. Cette fois-ci, j'allais me donner à fond pour qu'elle puisse vivre une expérience équivalente à la mienne. L'empoignant par la taille à deux mains, je l'ai fait glisser vers le haut de sorte à ce que mes lèvres puissent conquérir son intimité à nouveau. Je n'avais peut-être pas autant de souffle que Ziva, mais je ferais au mieux pour ne pas la lâcher tant qu'elle ne hurlerait pas de plaisir. C'est avec intérêt que je la goûtais à nouveau et que je lui faisais passer un excellent quart d'heure.

Ziva

J'avais mis quelques minutes pour récupérer de mon immersion. Au visage rayonnant de Katia, j'avais compris je l'avais envoyée dans un paradis qu'elle n'avait jamais encore touché du doigt. Par la suite elle avait repris mon menton entre ses longs doigts fins. Je pouvais à nouveau me perdre dans ses yeux pendant quelques instants avant de l'entendre parler d'un décollage que j'imaginais être imminent. Vu le regard enflammé de ma compagne, je me doutais que le calme ne régnerait pas dans cette pièce pour longtemps.

En me relevant vers le haut de la baignoire, Katia me permettait de prendre appui contre la faïence en sur couche du marbre blanc. Ensuite avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf, elle disparaissait à son tour sous l'eau pour littéralement me prendre d'assaut. Mon intimité ne tarderait pas à prendre feu et je ne voulais absolument pas me retenir. Je criais de plaisir de toutes mes forces m'abandonnant à ses sensations incroyables. J'étais emportée par un tourbillon d'émotions et de sensations indescriptibles.

 _Ne t'arrête surtout pas mon amour ! Je t'aime Katia !_

J'avais réussi à formuler cette phrase, mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment. J'essayais de résister encore un peu, histoire que ce feu d'artifice ait droit à un magnifique bouquet final. Ensuite, il serait probable qu'il faille envisager des choses plus terre à terre comme de savoir ce que deviendrait mon doux amour dans les jours qui viennent. En attendant mon corps subissait des spasmes de plaisir inégalés. Katia m'avait complètement soumise avec un langage que j'apprenais à découvrir.

Katia

La rareté d'oxygène dans mes poumons commençaient à m'affecter plus que j'osais me l'admettre. Il était pourtant hors de question que je m'arrête alors que je pouvais entendre Ziva me supplier ainsi. Une seule solution s'imposait à mon esprit. Je devais mettre les bouchées doubles tout en lui faisant profiter de mon expertise en la matière au maximum. Je devais frôler l'évanouissement alors que je donnais le coup de grâce qui libérait totalement ma belle. En vitesse, j'ai refait surface et j'ai pris une bonne inspiration. Un bref regard vers Ziva me confirmait ce que je savais déjà : elle venait de faire un très beau voyage. Doucement, je me suis installée près d'elle le temps de récupérer de ce deuxième round qui nous en avait fait voir à toutes les deux.

En attendant de voir ce que Ziva avait en tête pour la suite, je suis venue lui déposer une série de baisers sur ses lèvres. Je venais de passer un instant magique en sa compagnie. Chaque fois que je mettrais les pieds dans cette salle de bain, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de me rejouer notre scène d'amour.

 **\- Je t'aime à la folie...**

Je pensais tellement ce que je disais qu'en cet instant même, j'aurais pu céder à n'importe lequel de ses caprices. L'attente avait creusé le désir que j'avais pour elle, si bien qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas question que je la laisse filer à nouveau. J'avais trouvé mon âme soeur, celle qui me faisait vibrer au-delà de toute espérance...

Ziva

Alors que Katia était encore immergée, je sentais qu'elle mettait encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage puisque mes sensations s'intensifiaient terriblement. Mon corps tremblait, je bougeais énormément mais je ne coordonnais plus mes mouvements. Je pensais que j'avais atteint des sommets tout à l'heure dans le salon mais il n'en était rien. Mes cordes vocales donnaient tout ce qu'elles avaient dans le ventre, si les miroirs résistaient à de tels cris, ce serait un miracle. Toute la pièce était emplie de mes cris de jouissance, un chant unique que seule Katia pourrait me faire entonner. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de voisins proches...

En voyant ma belle sortir de l'eau très rapidement, je comprenais qu'elle avait dû aller au bout de ses capacités respiratoires, mais mon visage rayonnant serait une belle récompense. Alors qu'elle revenait vers moi avec ses doux baisers, j'entendis une phrase qui me fit chavirer de bonheur. Je lui ai répondu instantanément :

 _Je t'aime au-delà de toute folie mon amour..._

Cette suspension tenait plus de l'aspect solennel de mes paroles qu'autre chose. J'avais tellement envie de vivre de belles choses auprès de ma belle italienne que je pesais mes mots comme jamais. Comme si chaque minute était importante. Il faut dire aussi que j'étais passée près de l'échec et mat quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui devait jouer dans mon comportement. Je voulais arrêter de courir après la vie. Me poser et enfin vivre heureuse. Et je savais que ce serait auprès de cette femme.

Alors que je prenais doucement Katia dans mes bras, ce fût à mon tour de prendre délicatement son menton entre mes doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux, mes bras autour d'elle.

 _Chérie, il n'est pas question que l'on soit séparées à nouveau. Je sais aussi que comme tu viens d'arriver à Washington, tu n'as pas encore de cocon à toi où tu vivrais heureuse. Par conséquent, j'aimerais que tu vives ici, avec moi._

J'avais fait cette déclaration avec une infinie tendresse. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'accepter. Mais pour moi, c'était une évidence de vivre avec la femme que j'aime à mes cotés. Je reconnais aussi que j'en avais assez de vivre seule dans cette immense bâtisse. J'espérais de tout cœur que mon doux amour accepterait cette proposition car je voulais vraiment me réveiller à coté d'elle chaque matin. C'était mon vœu le plus cher à présent.

Katia

Notre histoire d'amour était peut-être de la folie... Après tout, quel être sensé n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois avant d'accepter la proposition que je venais d'entendre. Pourtant, j'avais l'intuition que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Comme elle le disait, je n'avais pas encore de pied-à-terre à Washington. Toutes mes affaires étaient soit à l'hôtel, soit en transit quelque part dans un cargo qui faisait route vers le nouveau continent. Il serait donc assez facile de me relocaliser à la villa. Sans attendre, ayant toujours mon regard plongé dans le sien, je lui ai donc fait part de ma réponse.

 **\- J'aimerais beaucoup vivre avec toi... Je l'ai toujours souhaité au fond de moi. Même si ça demandera un brin d'adaptation, je suis persuadée de pouvoir trouver l'équilibre qui m'a toujours manqué.**

C'était peut-être une douce folie de s'engager aussi rapidement, mais certainement pas une connerie. Après cette journée que nous venions de passer ensemble, j'étais d'autant plus convaincue de mes sentiments envers Ziva. Je savais très bien que je serais prête à tout donner si cela pouvait lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de bonheur.

 **\- Je sais qu'on aura tout le temps pour ça... J'aimerais bien que tu me fasses visiter notre nid d'amour.**

Avec précaution, je me suis levée dans le bain avant d'en sortir. Une pile de serviettes était posée à proximité. J'en ai donc attrapé deux : l'une pour Ziva et l'autre pour moi. Après m'être sommairement séchée, je me suis enveloppée dans la ratine chaude. Étant donné les événements qui s'étaient produits au salon, j'osais espérer que ma compagne m'offrirait de piger dans sa garde-robe. Sinon je risquais de prendre froid à la longue.

Ziva

Ainsi donc, Katia avait accepté sans réfléchir. Du moins je le pensais ainsi, car ma belle m'avouait qu'elle avait toujours souhaité vivre à mes cotés. J'en étais extrêmement heureuse. Mon visage s'était illuminé en l'écoutant me répondre. Katia s'est ensuite levée pour sortir de la baignoire. J'en profitais pour admirer une fois de plus la grâce dont elle faisait preuve. Je la suivais avec mon bandage en bataille. Je me suis séchée avec un zeste de difficulté, mais j'y parvenais seule. En m'emmitouflant dans une des serviettes, épaisses, blanches et chaudes je m'approchais ensuite de mon doux amour pour la mener dans une autre pièce.

 _Pour commencer, chérie, vu que j'ai mis tes fringues en charpie volontairement, je vais commencer par te prêter de quoi te vêtir. On poursuivra la visite après !_

Je me rappelais avec délice avec quelle facilité et quelle envie je l'avais débarrassé de ses vêtements. En particulier avec les coupes-papier. Je me rappelais tout ceci avec délectation. Ce que je ne dissimulait pas du tout à Katia. Je profitais de ma libération. Je me sentais légère à ses cotés.

Je l'ai menée vers ma chambre, voisine de la salle de bain. On pouvait y voir un magnifique lit à baldaquin tiré avec des tentures bleu nuit. Sur la droite une autre porte donnait sur un dressing géant. Mais il n'était rempli qu'à moitié, même si j'avais déjà une garde robe conséquente. Au moins, Katia n'aurait aucun mal à investir l'autre partie qui lui serait réservée. En la plaquant doucement contre la porte du dressing, je l'embrassais tendrement.

 _Ce qui est à toi est à moi. Prends ce dont tu as besoin mon amour._

Je tenais ensuite son visage dans mes mains pour lui dire quelque chose de simple mais très important.

 _Bienvenue chez toi Angelo mio._

Katia

Ma chère Ziva avait de la suite dans les idées. Elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'il me serait impossible de reporter les vêtements dans lesquels j'étais arrivée à la villa. Alors qu'elle me montrait le chemin vers la chambre des maîtres - la nôtre - je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter dans ma tête que tout ceci devait être un songe. En fait, c'était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Quelque chose avait changé chez ma compagne. Elle semblait plus légère et le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage en disait long. J'aimais penser qu'elle était en train de revivre les dernières heures dans sa tête tout comme j'étais en train de le faire. Pour moi, le plus beau moment avait été lorsqu'elle avait plongé sous l'eau pour assaillir mon intimité. Mon petit doigt me disait que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises avec Ziva.

En entrant dans la pièce, j'avais bien entendu aperçu l'immense lit de princesse, ou dans le cas qui nous occupe de reine. Je nous y voyais déjà en train de passer un moment agréable toutes les deux... Il fallait que je me sorte ce genre d'idées de la tête! En laissant vagabonder mon esprit ainsi, Ziva avait pu me prendre par surprise et me plaquer contre la porte de sa salle-penderie. Cette étreinte surprise était pleine de tendresse et j'en savourais chaque instant.

 **\- Je te remercie pour tout mon amour.**

Sur ces paroles, je suis allée me choisir une tenue. Les vêtements de Ziva n'étaient pas tout à fait à ma taille, si bien que j'avais décidé d'opter pour quelque chose qui pourrait s'agencer avec mes chaussures : un pull bleu pâle et une jupe blanche à motifs. Le tout me donnait une allure plutôt sage.

Étant désormais présentable, je suis allée m'asseoir au pied du lit pour expliquer à Ziva comment j'envisageais de passer le reste de la soirée. Après nos dernières péripéties, je voulais qu'elle se repose. Elle en avait déjà fait bien assez pour moi. J'allais donc passer un coup de fil à mon hôtel pour que l'on me livre mes effets personnels ainsi qu'on bon repas à partager, le tout aux frais des contribuables britanniques. Avant que ma compagne ne proteste, j'avais posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Chut... C'est le minimum que je puisse t'offrir en retour... Tout ce que tu as à faire est de m'indiquer le chemin de ton cellier et je m'occupe de tout le reste.**

Ziva acceptait que je prenne les choses en main. Le reste de la soirée s'annonçait donc tranquille et me laisserait le temps de faire des plans pour les jours à venir. Officiellement, je reprenais le service dans 5 jours et je comptais bien profiter de mes temps libres pour découvrir un peu la région de Washington au bras de ma belle israélienne...


	4. Comme des touristes

Katia

Qu'y a-t-il de plus merveilleux que de se réveiller dans les bras de l'être aimé? C'était la question à laquelle j'essayais de répondre intérieurement depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin. Pour le moment, je n'arrivais toujours pas à trancher... Ma relation avec ma belle israélienne était si récente qu'il était probable que j'en découvre d'autres facettes qui me plairaient tout autant.

Le programme du jour s'annonçait plutôt bien. J'avais demandé à Ziva de se prêter au jeu et de me servir de guide touristique. Mon choix s'était porté sur un quartier dont j'avais souvent entendu parler : Georgetown.

Nous venions tout juste d'y mettre les pieds. J'avais insisté pour que l'on prenne les transports en commun afin de vivre une expérience touristique totale. Aux premiers abords, j'avais presque l'impression d'avoir remis les pieds en Angleterre. L'architecture et l'atmosphère y était pour quelque chose. J'étais bien sûre ravie de me promener au bras de Ziva et je l'écoutais attentivement me parler de la maison des Kennedy. L'histoire était un sujet qui m'avait toujours passionné... Comme nous nous étions arrêtées un moment devant cette demeure, j'en avais profité pour passer mes bras au cou de ma belle et la regarder dans les yeux. Le plus sérieusement du monde je lui ai fait remarquer :

 **\- Agent David, vous ne cessez de m'épater...**

À cela, j'ai ajouté un sourire qui révélait à peine le sous-entendu que je venais de faire.

Ziva

Après la folle journée qu'on avait vécue la veille, cette nuit de repos m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Me réveiller dans les bras de Katia était un bonheur indescriptible. Ma chère et tendre avait émis le souhait d'aller se balader en centre ville pour en apprendre plus sur le quartier de Georgetown. Cela tombait bien, car même si, dans le cadre du NCIS, je passais beaucoup de temps dans cette partie de la ville, j'avais aussi souvent eu l'occasion d'y flâner... Et d'y courir ! Alors je m'étais transformée en guide touristique. L'avantage, c'est que je n'avais qu'une cliente et qui en plus elle se laissait faire !

Le plus drôle c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de notes pour lui raconter à quel point l'architecture marquée du colonialisme britannique était visible. Alors nous nous trouvions au 3017 N, où Jackie Kennedy vécut un an. Evidemment, Katia profitait de la pause pour m'enlacer.

 _Vous êtes tout aussi surprenante, Agent Fortini. Pour arriver à m'écouter parler pendant des heures aussi religieusement, vous êtes douée, très douée._

J'embrassais doucement ma compagne en sentant une fois de plus mon cœur qui bondissait dans ma poitrine. C'était tellement inattendu tout cela que j'en profitais chaque seconde. Avant de continuer, je voulais prendre tout de même des anti-douleurs pour mon épaule. Ce qui me faisait d'ailleurs penser qu'avec mon débardeur on pouvait malheureusement voir que j'étais blessée.

Je ne trouvais pas les analgésiques dans mon sac à dos. J'ai cherché partout, dans toutes les poches sans jamais les trouver. Etrange... Et mon bandage tirait un peu.

 _Dis, chérie, tu aurais pas pris mes anti-douleurs avec toi ?_

La scène me faisait sourire, car depuis hier, j'avais des comportements inconnus jusque là. Et c'était tellement drôle de m'occuper de Katia et surtout de ne pas avoir à compter que sur moi. En attendant que ma compagne me réponde je reprenais mon exposé alors que nous nous dirigions vers les Exorcist Stairs, célèbre endroit depuis les années 1970. La journée promettait d'être belle.

Katia

J'étais tellement aux anges d'être aux côtés de Ziva qu'elle aurait pu me baratiner n'importe quoi et je l'aurais quand même écouté avec intérêt. Ainsi donc cette demeure avait été habitée par Jackie Kennedy pendant un an... C'était tout de même intéressant à savoir d'un point de vue de culture générale.

Ce que j'appréciais avant tout à propos de notre balade était le fait que je puisse m'acclimater tranquillement à mon nouvel environnement. Tout ici était légèrement différent, peut-être à cause de cette culture du rêve américain. Ici, je n'avais plus l'impression de devoir cacher mes sentiments à l'égard de Ziva même si nous nous trouvions en pleine rue. Si certains regards s'étaient posés sur nous alors que nous nous embrassions, je n'en avais pas senti le poids.

Après cet échange, Ziva s'était mise à fouiller dans son sac à dos. J'ignorais ce qu'elle pouvait bien y chercher, mais ça semblait important. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait décidé de battre en retraite et de me demander si j'avais pris ses antidouleurs. Je prenais mon rôle d'infirmière au sérieux. J'avais donc glissé le contenant de plastique dans mon sac à main lorsque je l'avais vu sur le coin de la table avant de partir.

 **\- Tu pourras me remercier... Je les ai pris avec moi lorsque j'ai compris à quel point tu avais la tête dans les nuages ce matin.**

Sa blessure devait réellement la faire souffrir pour qu'elle désire prendre des médicaments à nouveau. La prescription disait de prendre deux comprimés aux quatre à six heures au besoin. Je lui ai donc mis deux dans la main tout en lui offrant ma bouteille d'eau. J'avais fait tout cela sans pour autant m'arrêter de marcher. Apparemment, nous allions bientôt arriver devant les Exorcist Stairs. On ne peut pas dire que je sois tellement cinéphile... surtout en matière de film d'horreur. Bien sûr, je connaissais ce film de nom, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de le regarder.

 **\- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu préfères bouquiner plutôt que de t'enfiler des pseudo chef-d'oeuvre du cinéma?**

Pour ma part, lorsque j'avais encore des temps libres, je préférais les passer à peindre ou à me rendre dans divers vernissages. C'était bien entendu avant d'intégrer le MI6. Force est de constater que mes champs d'intérêts avaient un peu évolué depuis. J'en avais beaucoup appris sur la politique par exemple, vu que c'était utile à mon travail...

Nous nous trouvions maintenant au pied du fameux escalier. J'ai gravi quelques marches histoire que Ziva puisse m'y prendre en photo. Après avoir pris quelques poses, j'ai invité ma chérie à venir prendre un selfie de nous. J'avais vraiment l'impression de faire du tourisme dans ma nouvelle ville et de m'y bâtir des souvenirs.

 **\- J'ai envie de me poser un moment, boire un thé et manger une part de tarte... Ça te dit?**

J'avais déjà ma petite idée sur l'endroit où nous pourrions nous arrêter. Mon smartphone me recommandait une pâtisserie du nom de Pie Sisters située non loin de là.

Ziva

La ballade se poursuivait calmement et Katia me donnait rapidement, sans s'arrêter, la dose de médicaments dont j'avais besoin. Pour ma défense, c'était elle qui m'obnubilait ce matin au réveil. Essayez donc de vous concentrer quand votre compagne vous tourne autour le plus naturellement du monde en prenant son temps pour choisir ce qu'elle porterait dans mon dressing. Je la plaignais un peu d'ailleurs, puisque mes vêtements n'étaient pas exactement à sa taille. Mais en le voyant radieuse comme ça, c'est le genre de détail qu'on oublie très vite.

Une fois arrivées aux Exorcist Stairs, je prenais la séance photo très au sérieux. Pas question de rater ces clichés qui devraient faire honneur à la beauté de mon doux amour. Dans le même temps et pendant notre selfie, Katia relevait que je préférais lire plutôt que de me retrouver dans une salle obscure. J'éclatais de rire.

 _C'est vrai chérie ! Mais depuis, j'ai un collègue cinéphile qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de placer des références cinématographiques partout. Alors j'ai pris des cours de cinéma. Et toi, tu peins toujours ?_

J'avais réussi à garder les tableaux de natures mortes que Katia avait peint pour moi. Malheureusement, jusque là je n'avais pas eu le cœur de les accrocher aux murs, puisque j'avais dû partir pour Washington peu de temps après. Il serait temps de les ressortir. Pendant ce temps, Katia avait proposé qu'on s'arrête manger quelque chose. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais une faim de loup.

 _Bien sûr que ça me dit ! Tu sais bien quel parfum de tarte j'adore normalement !_

Je me suis surprise à bondir comme une enfant qu'on venait de combler d'une friandise. Une fois encore je riais aux éclats en suivant ma belle italienne vers l'établissement qu'elle avait choisi.

Katia

Pour le moment, j'avais décidé de ne pas répliquer lorsque Ziva m'avait annoncé avoir pris des cours de cinéma. Elle mentionnait au passage que l'un de ses collègues était du genre à toujours inclure des références cinématographiques. Ça m'aurait rapidement gonflé de devoir supporter ce genre de personne. Je lui demanderais sûrement de me parler de cette personne un jour ou l'autre. Mieux encore, j'aurais peut-être la chance de le rencontrer et de me faire ma propre opinion à son sujet.

Alors que la pâtisserie était en vue, je me suis tout de même risquée à répondre à sa question concernant la peinture.

 **\- En fait, j'ai arrêté de peindre. J'ai pensé à m'y remettre, sauf que...**

Sauf que quoi? De quelle excuse pourrais-je donc user cette fois? Le travail ne m'en laissait pas le temps? Non. La vérité était autre. Une partie de moi s'était éteinte lorsque Ziva avait déménagé en Amérique. Depuis, je n'avais plus retouché à un pinceau. Il m'arrivait encore de griffonner dans les marges de mes rapports, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire mes supérieurs. Maintenant que ma route avait à nouveau croisé celle de Ziva, j'allais peut-être retrouver mon inspiration.

Après avoir fait la file pendant quelques minutes, l'employée derrière le comptoir m'empêchait de continuer sur ma lancée en me demandant ce que nous allions prendre. Avec un aplomb presque déconcertant, j'ai commandé une part de tarte au citron pour Ziva et une autre aux pommes pour moi. Ma boisson de prédilection était encore et toujours le thé. Après avoir payé, j'ai fait signe à Ziva de me suivre alors que je nous choisissais une table où nous asseoir. Ayant goûté à ma tarte, j'ai relancé la conversation en posant une question de la plus haute importance.

 **\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de poser pour moi?**

Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle accepterait. Je savais qu'elle illuminerait facilement un tableau dans lequel elle apparaîtrait. Sa beauté était unique et je saurais certainement lui rendre justice. J'ai esquissé un sourire en coin alors que je me la représentais, immobile, pendant que je lui donnerais de légères directions... Il faudrait bien entendu faire quelques essaies au préalable pour s'assurer que tout soit parfait.

Ziva

Alors que nous arrivions à destination, je m'apercevais que le fait d'avoir parlé de Tony et ses lubies filmiques n'avaient pas déclenché de réaction chez Katia. En revanche, quand elle a parlé de ses peintures, elle semblait bien plus hésitante. J'avais cru voir, non seulement de l'hésitation à me répondre mais aussi un sentiment douloureux difficilement identifiable. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de creuser la question puisque nous devions commander au comptoir et avant que je dise ouf, ma belle m'avait commandé une part de tarte au citron ! Avec un grand sourire, je l'ai regardée, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

 _Tu n'as pas oublié mon parfum préféré ! Tu es géniale mon amour !_

J'y ajoutais un thé glacé puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers une des tables pour nous installer. Après quelques secondes et surtout après avoir goûté aux tartes, Katia me fit une demande surprenante. Elle voulait que je pose pour elle. Pendant une seconde j'étais interloquée. Puis je me plongeais une fois de plus dans son regard sombre. Et j'ai eu un déclic. Cette mine contrite tout à l'heure... Je l'avais comprise.

 _J'ai compris Katia. Tu as arrêté de peindre au moment où j'ai été forcée de partir pour Washington. Maintenant que je sais à quel point tu avais des sentiments pour moi, je me rends compte que, bien involontairement, je t'ai brisée le cœur. Et crois moi, je sais aujourd'hui que le mien a eu mal lui aussi. Je suis désolée, vraiment._

J'ai marqué une pause. C'était une nouvelle phase de confidences.

 _Tu sais, j'ai gardé tous tes tableaux. Je les ai fait conserver dans une pièce à la villa. Je n'avais pas la force de les accrocher aux murs de la maison car les voir me faisait pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le manque était immense, mais je faisais passer mon travail avant tout. C'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et pour répondre à ta question..._

Nouvelle pause, mais mélodramatique cette fois avec un sourire en coin.

 _Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Ce serait un honneur d'être ton modèle, Master pittore Fortini._

Rendre ma compagne heureuse est l'une des choses que j'adorais faire depuis hier, en me demandant ce qu'elle aimerait faire ensuite.

Katia

Ziva avait une manière bien à elle de ressentir les choses et de s'exprimer. J'avais beau ne rien lui avoir dit sur la véritable raison qui avait freiné mes envies artistiques, elle n'en avait pas moins compris la réalité des choses. Son départ m'avait brisé le coeur. Elle était aussi passée par une gamme semblable d'émotions. Cependant, elle ignorait que c'était de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. J'étais un peu surprise de savoir qu'elle avait conservé les toiles que je lui avais offertes. Apparemment, elles étaient soigneusement entreposées quelque part. Maintenant que j'habitais chez elle, elle voudrait certainement les installer pour égayer les murs de la villa. Pensive, j'écoutais la confidence de Ziva. J'attendais impatiemment de connaître sa réponse quant à ma proposition. C'est après avoir observé un silence des plus palpable qu'elle avait finalement acquiescé à ce que je lui demandais. Elle acceptait avec honneur de devenir ma muse.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais plaisir Ziva! Je sais très bien que ça ne va pas remédier entièrement au manque que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu es partie... Seulement, chaque instant en tête-à-tête passé avec toi est béni.**

Avec un brin de malice, j'ai approché ma fourchette de son assiette et je lui ai dérobé une bouchée de tarte au citron. J'avais soudainement eu envie d'y goûter, comme j'avais soudainement envie de ma compagne... Dans ma tête, j'étais silencieusement en train de construire le tableau dans lequel elle figurerait.

 **\- Dis-moi ma chérie... Crois-tu qu'il soit envisageable que je m'approprie le salon nord pour le reconvertir en atelier?**

La luminosité de cette pièce m'avait frappé lorsque j'y avais mis les pieds ce matin. Les hautes fenêtres y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose. Je pouvais aisément imaginer l'endroit encombré de matériel d'artiste une fois que je me serais rééquipée. Alors que j'étais plus ou moins perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai repris une gorgée de mon thé. À mon plus grand étonnement, celui-ci était encore brûlant et c'est ce qui m'a ramenée à la réalité.

 **\- Il reste beaucoup d'endroits à voir ici à ce qu'il paraît: les boutiques, le campus de l'université, le Volta Laboratory and Bureau, la Old Stone House... À toi de choisir notre prochaine destination madame la guide touristique.**

Je lui ai fait un clin d'oeil alors que je m'en remettais totalement à elle. Je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie et ça se voyait franchement sur mon visage.

Ziva

Lorsque j'avais accepté de devenir la muse de Katia, j'avais pu lire un incroyable soulagement sur son visage. Elle irradiait de bonheur, rien de moins ! Je n'avais encore jamais provoqué une telle explosion de sentiments chez quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de piquer un fard à ce moment là. Ma compagne en profita d'ailleurs pour me piquer un morceau de tarte au citron. Alors que j'allais protester, j'ai eu une meilleure idée. Je l'ai laissée faire, puis lorsque la part volée a été avalée, je me suis levée au dessus de la table pour prendre d'assaut les lèvres de Katia. Le mélange du parfum sucré de ses lèvres mêlé à l'acidité du citron était un vrai délice.

Une fois son forfait perpétré, Katia m'a demandé si elle pouvait utiliser le salon Nord pour le convertir en atelier. C'était pour l'instant une grande pièce vide, qui ne contenait que des vieux dossiers. Il serait facile de l'aménager. J'acceptais donc avec enthousiasme.

 _Bien sûr mon cœur. La luminosité de la pièce sera parfaite pour cet usage. On s'occupera de ça à notre retour. D'ailleurs, tes toiles sont dans un placard sous un escalier non loin de cette pièce, un endroit que je n'ai jamais rouvert depuis que j'ai emménagé, afin de garder tes toiles dans le noir le plus possible afin de ne pas altérer les pigments que tu utilisais. Elles n'auront pas bougé au niveau de la colorimétrie. C'était important pour moi qu'elles aient un écrin parfait. Il faudra certainement les traiter et les vernir et je t'aiderais bien entendu._

Ensuite, ma cliente effrontée me fît part de ses propositions, qui étaient toutes intéressantes. Au moins, nous allions y passer un moment, et j'en étais ravie ! Décidément, ça avait du bon d'avoir du temps devant soi. J'ai fait mon choix parmi tout cela avec un brin de malice.

 _Je pense qu'on peut commencer par le Volta Laboratory and Bureau et enchaîner par la Old Stone House. Je voudrais voir quelqu'un au VLB de toute façon. J'ai... Comment dire... un enfant à voir là-bas. Je t'expliquerai. On enchaînera par un peu d'histoire pour finir avec les boutiques. Tu dois refaire ta garde-robe mon amour, le temps que le cargo arrive à Washington avec tes malles, il me semble. Que tu portes enfin des vêtements à ta taille..._

Je fis un clin d'œil à Katia. Qui dit boutiques de vêtements, dit cabines d'essayage. Alors que j'allais arborer un sourire énigmatique, je sentais qu'on nous observais dans notre dos. Je jetais un coup d'œil pour voir deux hommes rire et nous dévisager. Ce n'était peut-être rien mais je soupçonnais une légère homophobie latente. Si cela se confirmait, il est possible que leur donner une leçon soit amusant. Si Katia s'en rendait compte, leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce avec humour était tout indiqué. Autant en sourire.

Katia

Tout était pratiquement réglé pour le reste de l'après-midi. L'itinéraire que nous allions suivre était précis bien qu'il nous serait possible d'en déroger. Ziva n'avait pas l'air trop contrariée de devoir continuer à jouer les guides touristiques. J'avoue que je lui mettais un peu la pression, mais c'était uniquement parce que je trouvais qu'elle faisait un boulot incroyable en décrivant ce quartier historique de Washington.

Je goûtais encore les lèvres de Ziva alors qu'elle parlait de faire les boutiques pour récupérer des vêtements à ma taille. Elle avait bon goût en la matière, seulement presque tout ce qu'elle possédait s'avérait soit trop petit soit trop court pour moi. Pour le moment, j'avais fait au mieux avec ce que j'avais trouvé dans le walk-in de ma copine. À voir comment deux hommes étaient en train de nous dévisager Ziva et moi, nous devions faire forte impression... À moins que ce soit autre chose? Ma compagne avait elle aussi senti ce drôle de regard par-delà son épaule.

Soudainement, j'avais l'impression d'être devenue une bête de foire. Il était évident que ces deux _Bucco Di Culo_ en avaient après ce que nous étions, c'est-à-dire deux femmes follement amoureuses l'une de l'autre. J'avais bien une petite idée en tête pour leur donner une leçon qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts d'oublier. Pour être certaine de bien attirer tous les regards, je me suis levée en faisant signe à Ziva de faire de même. Je l'ai ensuite fermement empoignée et renversée en arrière pour l'embrasser à nouveau, sans aucune gêne. L'espace d'un moment, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir arrêté le temps. Alors que tout le monde autour était encore subjugué par ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai pris mon gobelet de thé encore fumant et je me suis dirigée vers les deux moineaux. Sans aucune cérémonie, j'ai renversé le contenu de mon verre directement sur leur fierté toute masculine.

 **\- Espèce de connards pervers!**

J'étais déjà dehors avant qu'ils aient pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Jusque là, tout s'était bien passé... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que je me mette dans un état de colère noire? J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi. Après avoir parcouru une cinquantaine de mètre au pas de course, j'avais enfin ralenti et cherché à voir si Ziva m'avait suivi.

Je maudissais intérieurement ce tempérament chaud hérité de mon père. Clairement, il m'était impossible de renier mes origines italiennes en ce moment et cela ajoutait à mon énervement.

Ziva

Alors que Katia semblait être d'accord avec le programme que je nous avais concocté, il était temps de s'occuper de nos deux gêneurs. Calmement, ma compagne s'est levée en m'incitant à faire de même avant de m'embrasser avec empressement et démonstration. Je me suis retrouvée la tête en arrière et le dos cambré et j'ai adoré cette sensation. Je m'abandonnais à cette étreinte sous les sifflets admiratifs de nos voisins de table. Une fois que le spectacle fût terminé, mon doux amour se dirigeait vers les deux idiots du village pour leur dire sa façon de penser.

D'un pas vif, je l'ai vue se diriger vers eux, son thé bouillant à la main. Le breuvage a fini par faire cuire la virilité des deux idiots sous le coup d'une insulte de la part de mon aimée. J'ai compris à ce moment là qu'elle fulminait. Le genre de colère qui ne s'éteint pas facilement. Avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf, Katia avait quitté l'établissement au pas de course. En laissant un pourboire sur la table, je ne cachais pas mon inquiétude avant de m'élancer à la suite de ma compagne. Je l'ai retrouvée quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, toujours en train de fulminer.

En m'approchant doucement d'elle, je l'ai prise calmement par les épaules pour qu'elle me fasse face. Ses yeux noisette avaient viré au noir ébène et je voyais bien que l'explosion n'était pas loin. Je voulais absolument qu'elle retrouve sa sérénité. La journée se passait tellement bien jusque là que je voulais que ça continue ainsi.

 _Calmati, il mio bambino... (Calme-toi, mon bébé...)_

J'avais dit ces mots dans la langue natale de Katia avec une infinie tendresse en l'entraînant à mes côtés. Vingt mètres plus loin, j'ai remarqué une petite rue déserte et bien en retrait. J'ai emmené ma belle dans cet endroit tranquille et avant qu'elle ne pense à protester, je l'ai plaquée contre un mur de briques en l'embrassant sauvagement. Cachées par un renfort du mur personne ne nous soupçonnerait d'être là. Si ma compagne devait décharger sa colère, autant qu'elle déferle de cette façon. J'avais déjà les mains dans son dos. Je reconnais que sa colère la rendait désirable à mes yeux, je voulais simplement ses lèvres avec force.

Katia

Énervée comme j'étais, Ziva avait pris un risque en m'empoignant les épaules. J'aurais très bien pu réagir violemment si je n'avais pas reconnu la douceur de ses mains. Je me suis donc laissée faire alors qu'elle m'incitait à lui faire face. Dans un italien assez juste, elle m'implorait de me calmer. Cette petite attention m'allait droit au coeur. Bien qu'une colère sans nom fasse toujours rage en moi, je me sentais un peu rassurée qu'elle m'ait rattrapée ainsi. Je l'ai donc suivie vers cette ruelle où nous pourrions être seules un moment.

Avant que j'aie pu prononcer un seul mot, je me retrouvais immobilisée entre le mur et ma belle. Plus moyen de bouger, si ce n'est que pour m'abandonner à elle en lui rendant son baiser avec fougue. Inconsciemment, mes ongles s'étaient plantés dans la chair de son dos. Chacune des cellules de mon corps étaient en train d'exprimer la rage que j'avais ressentie quelques minutes auparavant. Intérieurement, j'avais toujours envie de hurler. C'est d'ailleurs sur ton mordant que j'ai par la suite pris la parole.

 **\- Je n'ai besoin de l'approbation de personne pour pouvoir t'aimer! Que ceux ou celles qui ne sont pas contents regardent ailleurs! Non mais... c'est vrai! Pas la peine de me faire sentir comme une prisonnière du deuxième cercle de l'enfer de Dante! Il n'y a rien de mal dans ce que l'on fait toutes les deux!**

Évidemment, je n'avais pas besoin de lui hurler dessus comme ça. Elle n'avait rien fait et mon irritation n'était pas à son égard. Je me devais seulement d'évacuer ce que j'avais ressenti sur le coup. Il le fallait bien si je voulais être en mesure de continuer d'apprécier ma journée auprès d'elle. J'aurais pu m'excuser de m'être emportée, mais ça ne me paraissait pas logique. J'ai donc observé une minute de silence pendant laquelle je me suis contentée d'écouter le concert de nos respirations. L'apaisement allait venir. Il fallait seulement que je me donne une chance pour retrouver mon calme et ma sérénité.

 **\- Bon, et si on allait rendre visite à cette connaissance au VLB maintenant? J'ai envie de mettre cette histoire derrière nous...**

Cette fois, j'étais beaucoup plus calme. Le fait de pouvoir plonger mon regard dans celui de Ziva y était pour quelque chose. De nous deux, on aurait pu croire que c'était elle qui aurait fait preuve de cette force de caractère. En réalité, je la savais capable de commettre des actes sous le coup de son impulsivité. Seulement, elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir retourner sa veste en moins de dix secondes. Pour préserver cette relation et ce lien unique qui nous unissait, j'étais tout simplement prête à tout.

Ziva

Au moins, Katia m'avait suivie sans discuter et elle n'avait pas fait de résistance quand je l'ai littéralement prise d'assaut. Ensuite elle laissa libre cours à sa colère. Non seulement je comprenais par quels sentiments elle passait, mais j'étais passée par là auparavant, même si les raisons étaient différentes. Du coup, je l'ai laissée faire, n'émettant aucune objection, que ce soit pour les paroles prononcées ou pour le ton employé. Je savais que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi. Elle avait simplement besoin que ça sorte. Lorsque le silence s'imposa à nous je me suis contentée de la regarder avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable. Décidément, ses yeux étaient devenus mon refuge.

Ma compagne émettait ensuite le souhait de continuer notre périple pour oublier ce fâcheux contretemps. A présent, je voulais que nous rendions au Volta Laboratory and Bureau. Il me tardait de m'y rendre, pour une raison tout à fait personnelle. Presque intime d'un certain point de vue. Avant de partir, j'ai pris ma belle dans mes bras et je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille :

 _Personne n'est capable de nous séparer mon amour. Jamais. Quelque soit la raison. Je t'aime plus que tout et même l'enfer cesse de brûler face à nous. La passion est un feu qu'aucun flot, aussi tumultueux et puissant soit-il, ne saurait éteindre._

Par la suite, nous nous sommes rendues au VLB, où Katia a pu se rendre compte que j'avais mes habitudes. Après avoir salué Jeena à l'accueil, j'entraînais ma belle à mes côtés. Néanmoins, je lui devais quelques explications.

 _Nous allons voir une petite fille que j'ai connue i ans, lors d'une mission en Afghanistan. Je l'ai prise sous mon aile lorsque sa famille l'a lâchement abandonnée lors d'un raid israélien. Eli David et les hommes d'Etat font rarement dans la détail quand il s'agit d'éliminer une menace émanant des talibans. D'origine afghane et américaine, Aaliyah a la particularité d'être sourde et aveugle. Ce sont des conséquences de ses blessures. Mais grâce à certains dons qui ont été faits, elle devrait pouvoir entendre à nouveau depuis quelques jours. Je devais assister à la pose de sa prothèse auditive le jour où on s'est rencontrées au musée. Je devais venir après l'exposition. Tu connais la suite..._

Une fois arrivées à la chambre médicalisée d'Aaliyah, je suis entrée calmement en m'annonçant normalement.

 _Bonjour Aaliyah. Tu as dû reconnaître mon pas. Je suis venue te voir dès que j'ai pu, car malheureusement, j'ai été blessée le jour où l'on t'a posé ta prothèse auditive. Et je sais que tu m'entends très bien._

Aaliyah s'est approchée de moi et du haut de ses 11 ans, m'a serrée dans ses bras. On pouvait voir son sourire dès qu'elle m'a entendue. Elle tenta de répondre normalement, mais les séances d'orthophonie n'étaient pas terminées.

 _Aaliyah (D'une voix légèrement hachée) : Bonjour Ziva ! je suis heureuse de te voir enfin ! On m'a dit que tu avais été blessée et que tu avais dû aller à l'hôpital. J'ai eu peur pour toi... Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Mais je sens aussi un parfum différent. Tu es venue avec quelqu'un ?_

 _C'est exact. Je suis venue avec mon amie Katia. Mais je vais lui laisser le soin de se présenter. Viens mon cœur, agenouille toi devant Aaliyah s'il te plait. Elle va te "ressentir" avec ses mains._

C'est en effet une pratique courante chez les personnes aveugles. Il s'agit de toucher le visage de quelqu'un pour faire connaissance avec l'autre.

Katia

Si Ziva n'avait pas été à mes côtés et si elle n'avait pas prononcé ces paroles qui me faisaient tellement chaud au coeur. Si dix années de séparation n'avaient pas pu mettre fin aux sentiments que je ressentais pour elle, alors vraiment rien ne pourrait éteindre ce feu de joie. Alors que je revenais doucement à mon état normal, je me demandais bien ce qui nous attendait au Volta Laboratory and Bureau. Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir puisque dès notre arrivée, Ziva s'empressait de me raconter.

Avec ma démarche toute féline, je suivais Ziva alors qu'elle m'énonçait l'histoire d'Aaliyah. Je trouvais cette histoire des plus touchantes. Pouvoir améliorer la qualité de vie d'une pré-adolescente était noble en soi... Lui faire cadeau de l'un de ses sens était encore plus notable. Alors que nous venions d'entrer dans la chambre, j'avais décidé d'observer la scène en retrait. C'était assez touchant de les voir interagir toutes les deux. Je pouvais clairement sentir que le lien qui les unissait était assez spécial. D'ailleurs, j'avais le sentiment que ma compagne considérait un peu cette enfant comme la sienne.

Après qu'elles aient échangé quelques paroles, Ziva s'était adressée à moi en me demandant de m'agenouiller en face d'Aaliyah. Je me suis donc avancée doucement et j'ai pris les mains de sa protégée dans les miennes.

 **\- Bonjour, moi c'est Katia. Contente de faire ta connaissance.**

Alors que ses mains étaient en train de faire le contour de mon visage, je me suis fait une réflexion selon laquelle ses mains étaient douces comme de la soie. Ce contact n'avait rien de déplaisant. Je me remémorais même certains exercices semblables que j'avais fait en cours de peinture.

 **\- Aaliyah, je sais que l'on vient juste de se rencontrer... Mais j'aimerais t'offrir une journée avec moi dans mon atelier lorsque tu iras mieux.**

Je guettais avec impatience la réaction qu'elle aurait face à ma proposition. En fait, j'avais envie de lui offrir un petit répit et de voir ce que son âme arriverait à projeter sur une toile. Car il faut bien l'avouer, il n'y a pas besoin de voir pour peindre... Il faut uniquement être capable de ressentir le monde qui nous entoure. J'avais la conviction qu'elle y arriverait et que ce qui ressortirait de notre collaboration créative serait des plus magnifiques.

 **Aaliyah : - Katia... tu es magnifique. (Après une légère hésitation) Ziva, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette idée?**

Je m'étais maintenant relevée et je pressais doucement ma main dans celle de Ziva. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle comprenne que mes intentions étaient bonnes. Je voulais aussi pouvoir faire quelque chose pour rendre le sourire à cette petite que je trouvais déjà très attachante.

Ziva

Ce que je voyais se dérouler devant mes yeux était étonnant de simplicité. L'élue de mon coeur se laissait faire alors qu'Aaliyah ne semblait ressentir aucune peur, aucune gêne face à une personne étrangère à son environnement. Quand on sait ce qu'elle a traversé, notamment le silence et l'obscurité totale du jour au lendemain, voir ma petite puce se laisser approcher comme cela relevait du miracle. J'étais d'autant plus heureuse qu'Aaliyah trouve ma belle magnifique évidemment. Un mélange de fierté et de surprise m'envahissait.

Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de me mettre en retrait. Je laissais ce moment unique se dérouler sous mes yeux. C'est alors que mon adorée proposait à Aaliyah de venir dans son atelier pour qu'elles passent la journée ensemble. Et honnêtement, sur le moment j'étais aussi surprise que la petite par cette proposition spontanée. Katia s'était relevée pour me prendre la main. Par ce contact, elle voulait me rassurer sur ses intentions. Aaliyah, elle, semblait encore sous le coup de la surprise.

J'adressais un sourire radieux à chacune d'entre elles. Je savais que Katia avait proposé cette escapade de manière totalement innocente et désintéressée. Quant à notre convalescente, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de quitter l'institution. Depuis son rapatriement de Kaboul, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de sortir et encore moins envie de le demander.

 _Je trouve cette idée excellente Aaliyah. A partir du moment où on aura le feu vert du Docteur Miller qui te suit médicalement, tu viendras avec nous à la maison, puisque Katia habite avec moi à présent._

Sur cette dernière phrase, j'ai vu la tête d'Aaliyah se pencher légèrement sur le coté, avec une expression interrogative. Connaissant la vivacité d'esprit de ma protégée, on allait pas être déçues. Et en effet, ses paroles ont fusé instantanément.

 _Aaliyah : Katia, si tu vis avec Ziva... Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Et je préfère te prévenir : Si tu lui brises le cœur comme les hommes dont elle m'a parlé depuis que je la connais..._

Aaliyah arborait à présent une expression menaçante.

 _...Tu auras affaire à moi. Le cœur de Ziva a été lacéré par beaucoup de gens avant toi. Je lui avais dit de se protéger. Te voilà prévenue !_

 _Aaliyah ! Je suis désolée mon amour... Je ne m'y attendais pas. Même si les faits sont exacts. Je suis vraiment désolée..._

J'étais affreusement gênée car même si Aaliyah avait raison, je savais que Katia ne me ferait aucun mal. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour que Katia ne le prenne pas comme une agression. Si j'avais pu lui envoyer des ondes pour le lui faire comprendre qu'Aaliyah n'était pas agressive, je l'aurais fait. Faites que ma belle italienne puisse rassurer la petite boule de nerfs…

Katia

Alors que j'attendais toujours une réponse de la part d'Aaliyah, la conversation avait pris une tournure toute autre. Sans grande cérémonie, Ziva avait fait allusion au fait que j'habitais désormais avec elle. Ça me faisait assez plaisir de voir qu'elle faisait assez confiance à son amie pour lui avouer d'un coup qu'elle était en couple avec une femme. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'orientation sexuelle de Ziva qui faisait tilter la petite. Son attitude à mon égard avait changé du tout au tout. Si elle avait été un félin, elle aurait certainement arqué son dos avant de hérisser tous les poils de son petit corps pour me mettre en garde. En effet, elle disait que j'aurais affaire à elle dans l'éventualité où je briserais le coeur de Ziva.

Je me suis donc tournée vers Ziva pour l'interroger du regard quant à ces hommes qui s'étaient taillés une place dans sa vie pour ensuite la mettre sans dessus dessous. Je me demandais intérieurement si cela avait pu la pousser à vouloir renoncer à l'amour. Pourtant, je n'avais pas senti de grandes réticences lors de nos retrouvailles.

Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ziva s'excusait. Elle devait avoir peur que je prenne mal cette attaque et que je sorte mes griffes. Seulement, la situation ne se prêtait pas du tout à la colère. Il suffisait de rassurer Aaliyah quant à mes intentions.

 **\- Tu sais Aaliyah, je comprends ta réaction... Si quelqu'un voulait faire du mal à Ziva, je serais la première à me mettre dans tous mes états.**

En disant cela, je repensais à la scène qui s'était déroulée à peine une heure auparavant dans la pâtisserie. J'étais capable de tout pour préserver ma relation avec elle. En souriant, j'ai repris la parole doucement.

 **\- Ça fait bien des années que j'ai rencontré Ziva alors que nous étions toutes les deux des jeunes agents. À l'époque, les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire qu'il nous manquait de la maturité pour vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée... Il ne se passera pas un jour sans que je l'honore et que je la chérisse. C'est une promesse que je compte bien tenir.**

J'espérais de tout coeur que mes paroles feraient bonne impression à Aaliyah et surtout à Ziva. Dans une certaine mesure, c'était beaucoup plus important pour moi de toucher la femme de mon coeur que sa petite protégée. Je n'avais besoin de la permission de personne pour pouvoir l'aimer. Avec tout ça, l'heure était en train de tourner et je savais pertinemment qu'il nous faudrait quitter le VLB pour aller dévaliser les boutiques.

Ziva

Je devais reconnaître que j'étais extrêmement tendue pendant les quelques secondes qui se sont écoulées entre le moment où Aaliyah s'était montrée menaçante et le moment où Katia avait dû répondre à cette "accusation" sans procès. Pendant ce court laps de temps, je m'étais carrément arrêtée de respirer. Heureusement, mon doux amour avait compris que ma protégée ne pensait pas à mal en proférant de telles menaces. Elle lui avait répondu avec beaucoup de calme et de tact, en expliquant que dans une situation analogue, elle aurait probablement réagi de la même manière. Elle ajouta même en détail le cheminement sentimental qui nous avait amenées, l'une et l'autre, à la belle histoire qui s'écrivait aujourd'hui.

Non seulement ce discours me rassurait et m'emplissait une nouvelle fois d'une félicité qui me rendait très heureuse, mais je ne doutais pas qu'Aaliyah, elle aussi, serait soulagée d'entendre un discours aussi posé et rassurant. Néanmoins je n'ai pas oublié le regard que Katia m'avait lancé pendant la déclaration d'Aaliyah. Nul doute que nous y reviendrons plus tard. Honnêtement, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je voulais être totalement transparente avec elle, parce que je voulais construire quelque chose de pérenne et de solide avec l'élue de mon cœur. De son coté, Aaliyah semblait vraiment conquise par les paroles de Katia puisque un large sourire s'épanouissait à présent sur son visage.

 _Aaliyah (à mi-voix, avec un certain manque d'assurance) : Je comprends ce que tu ressens Katia. Excuse moi d'avoir été aussi directe et violente. Je me rends compte que nous voulons toutes les deux protéger Ziva de toutes nos forces. Et j'accepte avec joie de venir te voir dans ton atelier. J'ai même hâte d'y être !_

Alors que l'atmosphère revenait donc à la normale, je consultais ma montre, pour m'apercevoir que l'horaire que nous avait alloué le Dr Miller allait être dépassé ! De plus, nous devions encore garnir la garde-robe de Katia avant de rentrer !

 _Je suis ravie que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Malheureusement ma puce, le Docteur Miller va bientôt nous dire que l'on doit te laisser. Chérie, je crois qu'avant de partir tu vas devoir changer mon bandage. Tu vas voir Aaliyah, elle est très douée !_

En effet je sentais que la plaie suintait encore sous le bandage que Katia avait fait ce matin. Une fois que je serais remise à neuf, direction les boutiques pour parer mon amour de ses plus beaux atours.

 _Aaliyah : Je me doute Ziva que vous devez partir. Et promis, la prochaine fois, très vite, on ne parlera que des talents artistiques de Katia._

Je voyais bien qu'Aaliyah était triste de nous voir partir bientôt. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Une séance de shopping intense nous attendait ensuite. Une fois le bandage changé et ma dose d'anti-douleurs prise, j'ai pris affectueusement Aaliyah dans mes bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

 _Je te promets que bientôt, tu vivras autrement. Je veille sur toi._

J'étais à présent prête à partir. Je laissais simplement Katia et Aaliyah se dire au revoir avant que nous partions. Miller s'impatientait déjà dans le couloir.

Katia

La sincérité dont j'avais fait preuve semblait porter ses fruits. Aaliyah s'excusait de s'être emportée inutilement et acceptait de passer un moment à l'atelier avec moi prochainement. J'étais enchantée de la tournure des événements. En effet, cette rencontre ne faisait que s'ajouter aux aspects positifs qui avaient marqué cette journée à Georgetown.

Avant de partir, Ziva souhaitait que je profite du fait que nous soyons au calme pour que je m'occupe de sa plaie. C'est avec beaucoup de délicatesse que je lui ai retiré son bandage pour pouvoir nettoyer la blessure. Le processus de cicatrisation avançait doucement. En silence, j'écoutais les deux amies se faire des promesses concernant l'avenir alors que je m'affairais à remplir mon rôle d'infirmière personnelle. Après avoir mise les dernières touches au nouveau bandage, j'ai simplement pressé mes lèvres à l'endroit même où je savais que la balle avait effleuré mon adorée. J'ai ensuite laissé Ziva dire au revoir à Aaliyah. Je les trouvais absolument magnifiques dans les bras l'une et l'autre, si bien que j'avais également envie de prendre ma nouvelle amie contre moi. Je me suis donc exécutée et c'est avec une certaine tendresse que je lui ai parlé.

 **\- Chère Aaliyah, je suis honorée que la vie ait fait en sorte que nous puissions faire connaissance. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et concentre tes forces sur ta rééducation tout en pensant à ce que tu voudras peindre lors de ta visite à la Villa...**

C'était important pour moi de la quitter tout en lui laissant un espoir ou un rêve qui l'aiderait à passer au travers de ses journées qui ne devaient pas toujours être faciles. J'étais donc à mon tour prête à quitter la chambre et à enchaîner avec le reste de notre programme. Dans le couloir, j'ai salué le médecin d'un simple hochement de tête. J'ai ensuite entraîné Ziva vers la sortie en pressant le pas un peu.

Alors que nous venions de mettre les pieds à l'extérieur, je me suis tournée vers elle le temps de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes brièvement.

 **\- Tu sais, c'est très noble de ta part de veiller sur Aaliyah. Je sais que je viens tout juste de la rencontrer, mais je l'adore déjà... Et ce, malgré son caractère bien tranché!**

Évidemment, Aaliyah n'était pas la seule à agir sur un coup de tête et à sortir ses griffes lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger les gens qu'elle aime. Par contre, c'était étonnant de la voir s'affirmer autant à cet âge.

 **\- Chérie, je crois bien qu'il est l'heure d'aller faire les boutiques...**

J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à cacher ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Non seulement j'avais envie de le faire pour des raisons pratiques, mais aussi parce que l'idée de séduire Ziva m'obsédait carrément. En tournant le coin de la rue, j'avais justement repéré une façade de commerce qui m'inspirait. Il suffisait donc de rentrer et de voir de quoi la marchandise aurait l'air. Je n'avais pas d'a priori concernant le genre de tenues que je cherchais.

Ziva

Après cet interlude plein de tendresse au final, il était donc temps de rhabiller ma belle pour les mois à venir. Katia semblait être tombée sous le charme d'Aaliyah, ce qui me faisait grandement sourire. J'aurais pu être légèrement jalouse par jeu, mais je réservais cette éventualité pour plus tard. Mon adorée avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur une boutique haut de gamme qui nous attendait sur une rue piétonne. On pouvait sentir poindre chez elle l'élégance italienne dont la plupart des femmes transalpines sont censées faire preuve en pareil cas. Je riais sous cape alors que nous entrions dans l'établissement.

 _Alors comme ça, tu adores déjà ma petite protégée ? J'en suis heureuse. Et son caractère bien trempé me rappelle quelqu'un..._

Une fois de plus, j'avais laissé la phrase en suspens en faisant un clin d'œil. J'aimais beaucoup en jouer. D'autant que Katia avait une répartie qui se prêtait tout à fait à ce genre d'exercice. Pendant ce temps je repérais quelques ensembles pour elle. Je devais me souvenir que mon doux amour était plus grande que moi pour une carrure relativement analogue. Donner mon avis serait très amusant. J'ai d'abord opté pour des ensembles pastels avec des pantalons de toile légère. J'avais deux ou trois idées de plus, notamment dans les matières nobles, ou encore des jeans et bustiers. Sa morphologie s'y prêtait bien.

 _Qu'est ce que tu penses de ces couleurs mon cœur ? Au moins, ça change du blanc et du noir !_

Bien sûr, j'avais envie de jouer au jeu de la séduction avec elle. Décidément, le feu ne s'éteignait jamais entre nous. Et j'avais dans l'idée que passer dans d'autres rayons, au fur et à mesure, allait donner lieu à des situations tendancieuses. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Il était aussi évident que j'allais moi aussi me faire plaisir en achetant sur les conseils de Katia des tenues qu'elle aimerait me voir porter. Je me rendais compte de plus en plus que j'aimais cette sensation d'agir pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. En attendant qu'elle donne son avis, je l'ai enlacée en passant derrière elle pour l'attirer contre moi. Et si c'était ça, être heureuse ?

Katia

Dès que j'avais mis le pied dans cette boutique, je savais que j'y trouverais au moins quelques coups de coeur vestimentaires. Ziva semblait aussi plutôt inspirée et sélectionnait des articles aux couleurs claires. C'était apparemment très tendance en ce moment. Je lui ai donc souri avant de lui prendre un chemiser des mains pour le placer devant moi.

 **\- Je croyais que tu aimais bien mon caractère explosif,** _ **bella mia**_ **! Enfin, tu ne t'en plaignais pas hier soir...**

J'avais fait une pause le temps de m'admirer dans la glace et de laisser mes dires faire leur effet. Le tissus était doux et très agréable au toucher. Du coup, j'avais très envie de l'essayer. Alors que Ziva attendait mon avis sur les vêtements qu'elle me proposait, elle était venue m'enlacer par derrière. Ce contact était surprenant, inespéré et tellement plaisant que je me suis laissée aller contre elle en poussant un petit soupir.

 **\- Très joli les couleurs. Il y a un autre article que j'aimerais bien essayer. Viens avec moi!**

En effet, j'avais repéré du coin de l'oeil une robe en cuir absolument magnifique et surtout très sexy. J'avais toujours rêvé d'en posséder une semblable. J'imaginais très bien la porter avec une paire de bottes hautes et des accessoires discrets. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'objet de ma convoitise, je m'étais retournée vers Ziva le temps de lui laisser voir que j'étais en train de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il était indéniable que certaines idées et envies étaient en train de m'emplir la tête.

Délicatement, j'ai fait glisser la robe de son cintre afin de l'ajouter aux quelques trouvailles que nous avions déjà faites. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers le fond de la boutique, ajoutant çà et là quelques articles dignes d'intérêt. J'avais entre autres pensé à faire essayer un pull à motif léopard à ma petite chatte israélienne. D'après ce que j'avais vu dans son dressing, elle osait rarement ce genre d'imprimés. Pourtant, j'étais persuadée que ça lui irait très bien.

L'employée de la boutique était légèrement débordée et ne faisait pas du tout attention à nous. Discrètement, j'ai ouvert la porte de l'une des cabines d'essayage. Avec un brin de malice s'apparentant à de la délinquance, j'ai tiré Ziva à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller la porte derrière nous. Nous étions enfin seules et à l'abri des regards. En moins de deux, j'ai fait de Ziva ma prisonnière en la plaquant contre le mur, mains au-dessus de sa tête. Mes lèvres allaient sauvagement à la rencontre des siennes. J'allais bien sûr lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement si elle me promettait de m'aider à enfiler ces nombreuses tenues.

Ziva

Katia semblait prendre ce que l'on faisait avec un mélange de sérieux et de malice. Elle aussi semblait chercher des articles à essayer. Je m'amusais à la voir chercher différents motifs et matières pour elle, et je le supposais aussi, pour moi. Mon adorée avait aussi relevé que je m'étais légèrement appesantie sur son caractère explosif et elle osait penser que ça m'incommodait potentiellement ! Je savais que c'était par jeu, bien évidemment. Mais puisqu'il fallait jouer, autant bien le faire !

 _Jamais je ne m'en plaindrais angelo mio ! Je faisais un léger parallèle et comme je l'ai dit à Aaliyah, cela aurait peut-être un jour de belles conséquences..._

J'avais une fois de plus volontairement laissé ma phrase en suspens. Certaines réflexions parcouraient mon cerveau et, quand le temps sera venu, j'en ferais part aux intéressées. Alors que je l'enlaçais doucement, Katia m'entraînait vers le fond de la boutique pour essayer nos articles, d'autant qu'elle avait ajouté cette robe de cuir et ce pull imprimé qui me surprenait beaucoup.

Katia m'avait emmenée avec une certaine autorité et je m'étais docilement laissée faire. Profitant de la confusion, elle nous amenait dans une des cabines et, sitôt la porte refermée, Katia me plaqua contre la cloison, pour prendre mes lèvres d'assaut. J'avais pour l'instant les mains liées par la siennes, et je prolongeais ce baiser avec une intensité accrue. J'avais vu sa moue de désir, elle ne pouvait pas m'échapper.

De tout mon poids, je me suis collée à elle, pour lui signifier que j'étais d'accord. Bien sûr, il faudrait essayer les vêtements, mais nul doute que les choses déraperaient. Et que cette fois, le silence serait de rigueur.

Katia

Il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus excitant dans le fait de dévorer l'élue de mon coeur dans un lieu public et donc assez insolite pour ce genre d'ébats. Sans compter que l'on pourrait se faire surprendre à tout instant si l'on ne faisait pas preuve d'un maximum de discrétion. J'étais en train de devenir folle tellement elle me faisait tourner la tête!

Ziva n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps pour répondre à mes avances. Je pouvais bien entendu sentir tout son corps se presser contre le mien. J'adorais la manière dont elle avait prolongé le baiser que j'avais initié. Un peu comme lors de notre aventure dans la salle de bain de la villa, il s'agissait une fois de plus de bien maîtriser notre respiration. Alors que je m'éloignais d'elle de quelques centimètres, j'aurais très bien pu lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement. Seulement, mes yeux lui lançaient un message très clair. J'avais envie qu'elle mérite sa libération... Qu'elle se batte et se rebelle pour l'obtenir. Le fait de jouer ainsi avec elle ajoutait au désir que je ressentais. Autant dire que j'étais en ébullition comme un volcan dont l'irruption serait imminente.

Je ne pouvais pas me vanter de la connaître par coeur en si peu de temps. Cependant, je savais que sa peau était plutôt réceptive à mes caresses tout comme à mes baisers. Alors que les minutes passaient, j'avais relâché ma garde légèrement pour laisser l'une de mes mains effleurer son corps par-dessus ses vêtements. J'allais très rapidement la rendre dingue. D'ailleurs, c'était bien là le but de l'opération. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire que l'énoncé de mission avait changé à la minute où nous avions passé la porte de cette cabine d'essayage. En effet, je n'avais plus trop envie d'enfiler des tenues. C'était plutôt le contraire. Les vêtements m'apparaissaient soudainement comme étant superflus, un obstacle de plus entre ma belle et moi.

Je me suis approchée au maximum de l'oreille de Ziva avant de laisser échapper un murmure qu'elle seule pourrait entendre.

 **\- Que vas-tu faire chérie? Me supplier? Te révolter? Surprends-moi...**

Dans l'attente, j'avais marqué un temps d'arrêt. J'espérais surtout qu'elle ne retiendrait rien et qu'elle m'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ziva

Comme je l'imaginais, les choses allaient s'envenimer très vite. Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être négatif et je n'allais absolument pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Mais alors que je croyais que Katia allait me libérer, voilà qu'elle me provoquait ! Allais-je donc la supplier ou me rebeller alors qu'une de ses mains, chaude et exploratrice, tentait déjà de me faire bondir alors qu'elle ne touchait pas encore ma peau ? Cette fois, dans cette cabine, c'est mon adorée qui prenait les choses en main et j'adorais ça. Et sincèrement je doute qu'elle soit déçue de la suite des événements.

Comme elle s'affairait de la main gauche à parcourir mon corps qui se réchauffait à une vitesse vertigineuse, seule sa main droite me maintenait prisonnière. D'un mouvement sec, j'ai essayé de libérer mes poignets, sans y parvenir totalement. Ma main droite était toujours prise. La gauche, elle, libre comme l'air, allait carrément se glisser comme un reptile sournois sous les vêtements de Katia. Pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mes ongles s'enfonçaient légèrement pour marquer la peau de ma belle. A nouveau je la voulais violemment.

Avec l'une de mes chevilles, j'ai initié un mouvement, de sorte que sa jambe droite se soulève et s'enroule autour de moi. Ainsi elle pouvait s'ouvrir à moi. Je la regardais ensuite droit dans les yeux, le regard totalement enflammé. Ce fût à mon tour de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 _Cela te convient-il comme rébellion ? Je vais te faire décoller encore plus haut qu'hier, crois moi..._

Cette femme me rendait complètement folle. Non seulement je l'aime d'un amour inconditionnel, mais il grandissait à une vitesse exponentielle. Jamais plus je ne pourrais respirer sans elle. Mon doux amour était contre moi, et bientôt elle allait s'offrir à moi. Et même s'il était frustrant de retenir mes soupirs, je savais que la pression de tous les diables que je lui faisais subir allait rendre ma compagne complètement dingue. D'autant que j'essayais déjà de la déshabiller, même si ce n'était pas simple à une seule main.

Katia

Ziva avait choisi la deuxième option, c'est-à-dire celle de se rebeller suffisamment pour pouvoir se libérer. Elle y était arrivée partiellement. Sa main gauche se baladait gaiement sur mon corps. Contrairement à moi, elle avait osé s'immiscer directement entre le tissus et ma peau. Au passage, ma douce me faisait délicieusement frissonner en plantant ses ongles dans ma peau. Elle avait dû sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi puisqu'elle y allait avec de plus en plus de conviction. Il fallait que je me contienne pour ne pas pousser de petits cris. Le jeu de séduction entre nous s'intensifiait légèrement alors que ma partenaire me poussait à écarter une jambe en réciproquant mes avances.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur ce qui était en train de se passer dans notre cabine d'essayage, j'ai évité de lui donner une réponse verbalement. Je me suis contentée de la regarder intensément, feignant l'indignation, alors qu'au fond de moi je la suppliais de faire encore plus fort que la veille. Madame devait avoir une envie irrépressible en ce moment, puisqu'elle arrivait à déboutonner mon chemiser d'une seule main. N'en pouvant plus de subir cette pression, j'ai pris la décision de l'aider à me dévêtir. En l'espace de trois minutes, mes vêtements se retrouvaient en boule sur le sol et j'étais parée pour faire subir le même sort à Ziva.

Avant tout, je me suis collée à elle de manière à bien lui faire sentir mes formes et la chaleur émanant de mon corps. En m'enroulant un peu plus autour de Ziva, j'ai d'abord fait doucement glissé sa veste en faisant attention à ne pas accrocher son épaule blessée. Je cherchais surtout à lui éviter de réprimer un cri de souffrance. Une fois cette étape franchie, je me suis légèrement baissée tout en faisant remonter le bustier de Ziva. Sa peau se retrouvait ainsi exposée à mes lèvres. C'est sans aucune retenue que je lui ai dévoré le ventre. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Avec une dose de motivation renouvelée, je me suis affairé à lui retirer sa ceinture. Très subtilement, je l'ai ensuite empoignée par les hanches de sorte à la soulever pour l'extraire de son pantalon.

Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de sentir sa peau gonflée de désir contre la mienne. La situation nous dictait de passer à l'action sans plus attendre. C'était l'occasion idéale de faire étalage de certaines de ces qualités qui faisaient de moi une excellente espionne, notamment ma discrétion quasi-légendaire.

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais, l'explosion couvait pour chacune de nous. Je m'étais surprise à trouver une certaine agilité même avec ma main faible. L'adrénaline mélangée au désir me faisait faire des miracles. Au point que je pouvais voir ma belle dans sa beauté la plus pure et surtout la plus naturelle. Une fois encore j'avais l'impression d'avoir une gravure de la Renaissance vivante qui défiait mes yeux. Cela tombait bien puisque la situation entière était un défi pur et simple. Et je me délectais déjà de la suite alors que moi aussi j'étais nue à présent devant elle.

A nouveau, j'ai cherché à ce que nos peaux brûlent de concert. Cette fois ce fût à mon tour de m'agenouiller devant elle, pour goûter à ses effluves que je savais délicieuses. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle parvienne à garder le silence, car j'allais user de tous mes charmes pour l'envoyer dans une sphère de plaisir inconnue. Tout d'abord, ce sont mes doigts agiles qui se sont occupés de son intimité. Explorateurs et connaisseurs, je savais exactement ce que je faisais. Ensuite, ce fût au tour de ma langue acérée de se souvenir de la carte du monde que représentait ma belle. Tout le jeu consistait à l'amener au bord de l'expression sonore alors qu'il lui était interdit de le faire. Je jouais avec sa résistance et j'adorais ça.

Je voulais pousser mon doux amour à bout, qu'elle connaisse des sensations jusque là inconnues. Et je frissonnais d'avance de plaisir à l'idée de voir ce qu'elle allait me faire subir.

Katia

Ziva avait largement dépassé le stade que l'on qualifie généralement d'entreprenant. Ces gestes étaient bien calculés, ce qui avait pour conséquence de bien tester mes limites. Pas évident de ne rien laisser paraître lorsque Ziva s'adonnait, par tous les moyens possibles, à me faire plaisir de la sorte. Histoire de réprimer mes soupirs et mes cris, je m'employais à serrer les dents à m'en donner mal à la mâchoire. Le décollage vers la stratosphère était imminent, lorsque l'on avait frappé discrètement à la porte.

 **\- (Voix inconnue) : Tout se passe bien ici?**

L'espace d'un moment, je me suis figée sur place légèrement mal à l'aise. Il fallait bien que l'une de nous se décide à répondre. C'est sur un ton qui rappelait l'aboiement d'un chien que j'ai répondu à cette interrogation intempestive.

 **\- Oui! Oui ça va très bien!**

Ma réponse s'adressait tant à cette employée qu'à Ziva. C'était probablement la seule occasion que j'aurais de lui dire, dans le feu de l'action, qu'elle maîtrisait très bien mon corps. Amoureusement, je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi tandis que les pas de notre visiteur s'éloignaient enfin. Grâce à un effort de concentration inhumain, j'ai réussi à faire abstraction du monde extérieur et à me laisser conquérir en silence.

Comme je sentais que le temps nous était compté avant d'être interrompu une nouvelle fois, je me suis tout de suite mise à la tâche. J'aurais le temps de récupérer mes esprits et mon souffle une fois que notre méfait serait fini. Avec beaucoup d'aise, j'ai laissé mes doigts parcourir et redécouvrir l'intimité de ma belle. Pour l'empêcher de parler, j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes et je l'ai embrassé sauvagement. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de continuer à la caresser et à exacerber ses sensations. Intérieurement, j'étais assez fière de ce qui était en train de se dérouler, même si la session d'essayage avait depuis longtemps été reléguée aux oubliettes.

Ziva

Au moins je me rendais compte que Katia réagissait parfaitement bien à mes assauts. A un point tel d'ailleurs que j'avais pu apercevoir, très furtivement, non seulement sa mâchoire se crisper, mais aussi son cou se tendre et les veines en ressortir. J'ai d'ailleurs vraiment cru que ses veines allaient céder sous la pression et j'avais beau m'affairer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire victorieux. Décidément, cette femme était à moi et je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais. Dans les circonstances qui s'y prêtaient, bien évidemment.

Mais alors que ma belle allait atteindre une extase explosive, on toquait à la porte. Ma compagne renvoya le gêneur manu militari en lui aboyant carrément dessus. A nouveau, j'eus un petit sourire, sans m'arrêter pour autant alors que ma belle italienne atteignait le septième ciel tant attendu.

Consciente moi aussi que le temps allait finir par manquer, je n'ai fait aucune résistance lorsque Katia inversa les rôles. Alors qu'elle m'embrassait pour s'assurer de mon silence, mon intimité fût prise de décharges électriques tellement mes muscles accueillaient les doigts de mon doux amour avec délice. Je décidais donc de me laisser emporter par le flot de sensations mêlées que ma belle amazone m'offrait. J'ai fini par jouir pleinement en me cambrant comme jamais avec un cri étouffé qu'on aurait pu prendre pour le miaulement d'un chat. Je me suis ensuite laissée aller quelques secondes dans les bras de Katia pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits.

Katia

Ziva étouffait du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'état de délivrance dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent. Elle s'était délicieusement arquée avant de se laisser tomber contre moi. Amoureusement, je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. J'étais très satisfaite d'avoir poussé ma petite amie à faire l'idiote avec moi plutôt que nous contenter d'essayer nos tenues. L'heure était cependant venue de nous rhabiller et d'aller payer nos achats. Ce n'était plus la peine d'allonger notre séjour dans cette cabine d'essayage et de réellement s'y faire surprendre.

Je me suis donc penchée pour ramasser nos vêtements respectifs. Du coin de l'œil, j'admirais Ziva qui reprenait toujours un peu ses esprits. Elle était tout simplement sublime avec ses joues légèrement rosies et ses cheveux en bataille. Mon désir pour cette femme était tout simplement sans fin.

Toujours en silence, je lui ai fait signe de sortir la première et d'aller m'attendre devant la boutique. J'allais attendre deux ou trois minutes avant de sortir et de payer nos achats. De toute manière, j'avais besoin de cet instant de calme pour me recomposer avant d'affronter le regard de l'employée de la boutique. Il suffisait de faire usage de mon charme britannique pour la mystifier alors qu'elle scannait et emballait mes achats. Au bout du compte, c'était le genre d'épreuve que je réussissais haut la main.

Tout sourire, je suis sortie à mon tour de la boutique pour aller rejoindre Ziva. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule avant de lui avouer quelque chose.

 **\- J'ai passé un superbe moment avec toi aujourd'hui chérie... Et je crois bien qu'il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Surtout qu'une surprise de taille nous y attend. N'essaie pas d'en savoir plus. Même sous la torture, je ne parlerais pas !**

Je lui ai déposé un baiser au creux du cou tout en passant ma main droite autour de sa taille. Le chemin du retour s'annonçait bien, très bien même, alors que je jubilais intérieurement de lui avoir ainsi mis la puce à l'oreille.


	5. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi

Katia

Ziva et moi avions déambulé dans Georgetown pendant tout l'après-midi et une certaine fatigue commençait à se faire sentir chez moi. En guise de vestiges de notre petite virée dans cette boutique huppée, mes bras étaient chargés de paquets. Je refusais catégoriquement que Ziva m'aide à en porter la moitié. En raison de sa blessure à l'épaule, je préférais largement qu'elle conserve ses forces... En effet, je lui avais déjà fait miroiter qu'une surprise l'attendait à la villa. Je regrettais un peu de ne pas avoir su tenir ma langue puisque tout le trajet du retour avait été ponctué par des questions incessantes de Ziva. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais reçu un entraînement qui me permettait de tenir le coup.

Près d'une heure avait dû s'écouler depuis que nous avions quitté le centre-ville. J'avais insisté pour prendre les transports en commun plutôt qu'un taxi. De cette manière, je croyais nous éviter les embouteillages du soir. C'était aussi une manière subtile de nous forcer à parcourir les derniers mètres du trajet à pied. En descendant du bus, j'ai enlevé mon foulard pour pouvoir bander les yeux de Ziva.

 **\- Promets-moi que tu ne vois rien du tout... Je tiens à ce que cette surprise en soit une jusqu'à la fin.**

J'ai attendu sa réponse avant de m'approcher de son visage pour l'embrasser. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu me voir venir ajoutait de l'intérêt à ce baiser. Une fois mes lèvres détachées des siennes, je l'ai gentiment guidé jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'enceinte des murs de la villa. Un semi-remorque y était garé. C'était donc dire que la surprise était en place. J'ai fait grimpé Ziva à l'intérieur avant de lui rendre la vue. Je guettais la réaction qu'elle aurait lorsqu'elle réaliserait qu'un échantillonnage de motos s'offrait à elle.

Ziva

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et je me félicitais une fois de plus du moment magnifique qui se passait devant mes yeux. Katia me rendait tellement heureuse que ça me paraissait presque irréel. Alors que nous quittions Georgetown, Katia m'avait parlé d'une surprise qui nous attendrait à notre retour à la villa. D'un seul coup, j'étais surexcitée, comme un enfant à qui l'on promettait un magnifique cadeau juste avant Noël. Pour les chrétiens tout du moins. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus, mais mon adorée a tenu le choc. L'espionnage avait du bon, même dans cette situation !

Katia portait tous nos achats toute seule pour éviter que ma blessure ne se remette à saigner. J'avais eu beau protester, elle ne changea pas d'avis. Saloperie de blessure ! Ce qui me faisait d'ailleurs penser que j'avais tout de même bien envie de me débarrasser de ce bandage, car les démangeaisons commençaient à arriver. Alors que nous arrivions à la villa, mon doux amour me banda les yeux et me demandait si je ne voyais rien.

 _C'est le noir total ! Je t'assure !_

Katia en a ensuite profité pour m'embrasser alors que j'étais aveugle. J'ai adoré cette sensation, teintée de risque et d'obligation de lui faire confiance. Une fois à l'intérieur de notre propriété, elle me fit monter dans un poids lourd, puis j'ai pu retrouver la vue. Et ce qui se dévoilait devant mes yeux était incroyable : quelques dizaines de motos paradaient devant moi ! Des sportives, des historiques, de différentes cylindrées. Le rêve ! Katia n'avait donc pas oublié que je regrettais d'avoir vu ma Suzuki s'écraser contre un mur quelques jours plus tôt. Car oui, ça ne faisait que quelques jours que Katia était revenue ! J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des semaines. Mais non ! Tout se passait si vite et si bien.

En attendant j'étais estomaquée de voir toutes ses machines : Kawasaki, Honda, Suzuki, Ducati, Aprillia, (l'Italie n'est jamais loin, hahaha) et même des historiques anglaises comme les Triumph. J'étais sous le choc.

 _C'est magnifique, mon amour... Tu t'es souvenue que je regrettais ma moto c'est ça ? Et tu me fais choisir entre toutes ses merveilles je suppose. Enfin je crois..._

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Sans compter que Katia devait elle aussi se procurer un moyen de transport. J'avais les yeux brillants, je regardais successivement Katia et les belles mécaniques devant moi. C'était vraiment Noël avant l'heure.

Katia

Peut-être était-ce Noël avant l'heure... Peut-être avais-je envie de marquer le coup pour nos retrouvailles. Toujours est-il que ma surprise semblait avoir l'effet escompté. Je pouvais voir de l'émerveillement dans les yeux de Ziva alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Évidemment, elle avait compris qu'un choix s'offrait à elle. Je lui ai offert mon plus beau sourire avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider maintenant... Et si tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur parmi ces petits bijoux mécaniques, on pourra toujours en faire venir une autre de ton choix.**

Je ne souhaitais pas influencer sa décision finale, mais simplement lui démontrer un éventail de possibilités. J'étais tellement amoureuse de cette femme que j'aurais voulu lui décrocher la lune. D'ailleurs, je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'elle aurait fait pareil pour moi. Après tout, elle m'avait invité à emménager chez elle dans la foulée de notre réunion inespérée.

 **-** _ **Amore mio**_ **, tu pourras les essayer avant de faire ton choix quand tu iras mieux. Simplement, je me devais de te prendre de vitesse. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir volontairement écartée de la villa aujourd'hui pour que cette livraison puisse avoir lieu dans le plus grand des secrets.**

Dans l'ensemble, j'étais assez fière d'être parvenue à mes fins. Sans la quitter du regard, j'ai fait un pas vers elle avant de l'enlacer. Avec délicatesse, mes doigts de ma main gauche se sont mis à lui caresser la chevelure. Aucun sentiment ne peut se comparer à celui de tenir dans ses bras la personne qui nous est la plus chère sur cette Terre. Notre relation avait beau être naissante, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus solide qu'un roc. Je profitais de ce moment, sachant très bien comment plusieurs de nos étreintes finissaient. Notre petite séance de sport improvisée dans la cabine d'essayage m'avait plutôt fatiguée. J'avais donc plutôt envie de calme et de tendresse maintenant.

Ziva

J'étais encore sous le choc de la découverte et j'étais encore un peu ailleurs alors que Katia m'expliquait qu'elle voulait me faire une belle surprise. Bien sûr, elle m'indiquait aussi que j'avais le temps de me décider et qu'évidemment il serait possible de faire des essais une fois que je serais totalement rétablie. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la l'effet était totalement réussi ! Même si j'avais potentiellement envie de lui dire qu'elle était dingue d'avoir fait ça, j'étais tellement heureuse que je n'y parvenais pas.

Au bout d'un petit laps de temps, alors que ma belle m'enlaçait en laissant filer ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux, je parvins à prendre la parole :

 _C'est une magnifique surprise que tu m'as préparée là. J'ai vu plusieurs possibilités je te rassure. On devra faire les essais ensemble car je veux pouvoir te transporter aussi. Et tu dois choisir un moyen de transport pour toi aussi. Mais tu préfères peut-être la voiture !_

Je regardais mon adorée dans les yeux... Bon sang, qu'il est doux de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de celle qu'on aime ! Plus les heures passaient, plus je me rendais compte que tout cela paraissait évident. J'avais été totalement aveugle à Londres, c'est pas possible ! Une nouvelle fois, j'aurais eu envie que le monde extérieur se taise totalement. Pour simplement profiter de l'instant. Rien d'autre.

J'ai décidé ensuite d'emmener Katia à l'intérieur de la maison. Il était temps de se poser après cette journée forte en émotions. De plus, j'avais envie de discuter de différentes choses avec elle. Enfin, il était temps que je m'arrête de m'agiter, ma blessure me lançait de nouveau.

 _Si on se posait un moment dans la véranda chérie ? Mon épaule recommence à me faire souffrir..._

* * *

Katia

Mon étreinte avec Ziva s'était prolongée pendant un moment avant que ma chérie décide de me conduire vers l'intérieur de la villa. Je n'étais pas fâchée du tout d'enfin pouvoir me poser. La véranda me semblait être l'endroit parfait pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

 **\- L'idée me paraît excellente. Laisse-moi juste déposer les paquets dans notre chambre et je t'y rejoins tout de suite.**

Loin de moi l'idée de l'abandonner trop longtemps. Je souhaitais simplement ranger nos achats à leur place et en profiter pour enfin mettre des vêtements vraisemblablement à ma taille. En définitive, le pull rose clair que Ziva m'avait choisi m'allait comme un gant. Une fois changée, j'ai pris la direction de la véranda. J'avais décidé de faire mon entrée façon mannequin pour que Ziva puisse m'admirer pleinement. Après avoir fait quelques poses stylisées, je me suis assise sur la causeuse à côté d'elle.

Depuis notre passage au Volta Laboratory and Bureau, une question me brûlait les lèvres. Aaliyah avait, en effet, fait allusion au passé sentimental de Ziva. Sur le coup, j'avais tout fait pour bien réagir sous le poids de la menace brandie par la jeune fille. Cependant, l'idée selon laquelle des hommes aient pu faire souffrir ma douce moitié m'ébranlait beaucoup. Le moment n'était peut-être pas le mieux choisi, mais je devais savoir ce qu'il en était.

 **\- Est-ce que tu me permets de te demander ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie ces dix dernières années... Je sais que tu as intégré le NCIS, bien sûr... Mais mis à part le boulot, est-ce que tu t'es investie dans d'autres relations?**

Ma question n'était pas des plus claires puisque j'avais tout de même l'impression de devoir marcher sur des œufs. Je souhaitais surtout éviter de la froisser inutilement. Simplement, j'étais plutôt ébahie qu'elle m'ait laissé entrer dans sa vie aussi facilement alors que Aaliyah avait évoqué ce gouffre de souffrance que sont les peines d'amour.

Ziva

Alors que Katia s'était éclipsée dans la chambre pour ranger nos affaires, je m'étais rendue dans la véranda pour m'y installer calmement. Je préparais un thé assez fort, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Les derniers rayons du soleil donnaient un halo intimiste à la pièce que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Katia fît son entrée en prenant parfaitement la pose. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement d'admiration devant ma beauté italienne et fatale. J'étais sous le charme, tout simplement.

 _Quelle entrée mon amour ! Tu es magnifique !_

Je l'ai ensuite invitée à s'asseoir, mais je voyais à son expression faciale que quelque chose la taraudait. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de savoir ce qui préoccupait Katia. A l'énoncé de sa question, je n'ai pas pu réprimer un frisson. Mais mon doux amour avait eu l'honnêteté de mettre les pieds dans le plat, tout en essayant de me ménager. De mon coté, je décidais de de jouer la carte de la franchise totale. Elle voulait savoir, elle allait tout entendre.

 _J'imagine que tu fais allusion à la mise en garde qu'Aaliyah t'a adressée avec véhémence. Effectivement, au cours de ces dix ans, j'ai eu plusieurs relations, qui se sont toutes soldées par des échecs. Depuis que je suis à Washington, depuis qu'on m'a arrachée à toi, j'ai souffert plusieurs fois. Si on omet ma relation avec Tony qui a connu plusieurs stades et plusieurs orages, mais qui est aujourd'hui terminée, je suis furtivement tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui était condamné après qu'on l'ait empoisonné au radium. Je passe sous silence les brèves relations sous couverture, bien que l'une d'elles ait fini par la mort d'un homme, tueur en série, dont le cadavre s'est écroulé sur moi._

Je prenais une pause de quelques secondes, la remontée de ces souvenirs m'étant extrêmement pénible.

 _J'arrive à Michael Rivkin, agent du MOSSAD comme moi, qui m'a utilisée mais que j'aimais sincèrement. Tony avait vu bien avant moi le guêpier dans lequel je m'étais fourrée et surtout quel problème de loyauté cela posait entre le NCIS et le MOSSAD, et plus généralement, par rapport à ma famille. Tony et Michael se sont battus chez moi un soir, alors que j'étais absente. Tony a dû le descendre pour se défendre. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai mis des mois à l'accepter. Je suis même repartie en Israël, persuadée d'y retrouver une stabilité._

Cette fois, un sanglot m'étranglait la gorge. Mais je devais continuer. Et finir de purger la plaie.

 _Pour toute réponse, mon père m'a envoyée en mission suicide en Somalie, afin de démanteler une cellule terroriste, en prenant la place de Rivkin. Enfin, j'ai eu une relation avec l'agent de la CIA Ray Cruz qui lui aussi m'a trahie à son tour, il est en taule maintenant. Comme tu vois, mon cœur a été broyé plus d'une fois depuis qu'on m'a forcée à te quitter._

Toutes ces révélations m'avaient fait du mal. Énormément même. J'avais le visage tendu et je retenais la douleur que cela occasionnait, en plus de mon épaule qui continuait de me donner une affection lancinante. Les dents serrées, je laissais le temps à Katia d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

Katia

J'avais un peu de mal à réaliser dans quoi je venais de m'embarquer. On aurait pu croire que je venais d'ouvrir une sacrée boîte de Pandore. D'une part, Ziva aurait très bien pu se vexer de ma question. D'autre part, le sujet n'en demeurait pas moins délicat. J'avais cru voir certains de ses muscles se tendre alors que, dans sa tête, elle devait prendre une importante décision. Soit elle se livrait entièrement et on ne reparlerait plus jamais de cela, soit elle se refermait comme une huître.

Ziva avait choisi la première option. Un flot de paroles se déversait de sa bouche. Ses histoires sentimentales n'avaient pas été simples. En effet, elle avait traversé une série de douloureux échecs. Je l'écoutais d'une manière attentive, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. J'ignorais pourquoi elle tenait tant à rester maître d'elle-même. Après tout, nous étions seules ici et je n'étais pas là pour la juger. Sa voix était néanmoins en train se briser. Afin de l'encourager, j'ai bien enserré sa main dans la mienne. Je me disais que la chaleur qui émanait de moi pourrait la réconforter.

Après toutes ces révélations, je devais absolument trouver les mots justes pour l'arracher à son passé amer. Il n'était pas question qu'elle souffre de la sorte à nouveau. Je comprenais bien mieux la mise en garde d'Aaliyah maintenant.

 **\- Ziva... Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir incitée à te remémorer ces mauvais souvenirs. C'est totalement injuste que ton cœur ait souffert à ce point ! C'est révoltant même ! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour toi... Tout aurait été tellement différent. Alors bien sûr, je ne peux pas te rendre ces années ni même effacer ces blessures. Seulement, je te promets de tout faire pour que notre relation soit à l'antipode de ce que tu as vécu. Jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à te faire souffrir délibérément.**

Doucement, je l'ai attirée dans mes bras. J'étais assez fière de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, même si je savais qu'une autre digue émotionnelle était sur le point de céder. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle désormais. Elle pouvait compter sur moi dans les bons moments comme dans les moins bons.

 **\- Laisse tout sortir. C'est uniquement comme ça que tu arriveras à te sentir mieux.**

Ziva

J'avais donc décidé de tout déballer et à l'intérieur, c'était un cyclone difficilement contenu. Mais j'avais tenu bon. Je ne voulais pas avoir à y revenir à un autre moment. Katia m'encourageait à continuer ma litanie pour exorciser les blessures. Lorsque j'ai fini par m'arrêter, mon doux amour manifesta son indignation et elle me promettait de ne jamais, au grand jamais, me faire souffrir ainsi. Elle ajouta qu'elle était désolée de ne pas avoir été présente pour supporter de telles douleurs à mes cotés. Alors qu'elle m'attirait dans ses bras pour me réconforter, ça a fait tilt dans ma tête !

Je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Je me suis brusquement levée, en la foudroyant du regard. Elle avait déclenché quelque chose de différent. Cette fois, ce ne serait pas idyllique, loin de là. Mes yeux avaient viré au noir, et j'aurais pu la clouer sur place rien qu'avec ça. Katia Fortini, tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes !

 _Justement... Parlons-en de ton absence. Pendant toute la première année, j'ai cherché à te joindre par tous les canaux possibles... Mails, téléphone, lettres... J'ai même tenté de contacter ta hiérarchie. Tu avais disparu de la surface de la Terre ! Si tu avais voulu être là, et surtout si tu étais si amoureuse de moi, tu aurais pu me donner un petit signe de vie ! Histoire que je te sache encore vivante ! Ton officier supérieur m'avait même assuré que tu avais disparu dans le désert du Sahel pendant une de tes retraites commando !_

Ma voix était implacable et glaciale. Si mes paroles étaient des balles, elles auraient fait mouche. Elle allait devoir répondre. Avec toute la force dont je disposais j'immobilisais mon adversaire. Mes jambes, puissantes, l'empêcheraient de fuir. de mes deux épaules je l'ai plaquée contre le canapé, contenant ma douleur à l'endroit de ma blessure.

 _Qu'as tu à répondre à cela ? Même si je n'avais pas compris l'étendue de mes sentiments, je t'ai cherchée comme une malade. Parce que cette année à Londres fût la seule ou je me sentais heureuse. Si le MOSSAD me l'a arrachée, tu ne t'es pas battue pour me retrouver. Et maintenant réponds à cette accusation !_

J'avais aboyé ma dernière phrase, parce que j'avais mal, de plus en plus, que ce soit à l'âme, au cœur et au corps. Même si une partie de moi priait pour qu'elle me rassure, qu'elle m'aime comme elle le promettait. Avec l'espérance que mon aimée serait assez solide pour faire face dans la tempête. Je la fixais intensément, je voulais tout, qu'elle réponde, qu'elle me rassure, encore une fois, et surtout, qu'elle ne se dérobe pas. Obstinément.

Katia

Je n'allais pas mettre beaucoup de temps à regretter de l'avoir incitée à tout laisser sortir. L'atmosphère était chargée à bloc et les accusations de Ziva à mon égard fusaient. Apparemment, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens possibles d'établir un contact avec moi après son départ à Washington. À l'époque, j'avais accepté une mission d'infiltration des plus risquées puisque ça me permettait de me concentrer uniquement sur la tâche à accomplir. Avec le recul, je me rendais bien compte que j'avais sans doute manqué de jugement. J'étais prête à reconnaître ma part de responsabilités dans une certaine mesure.

J'allais bien sûr devoir répondre à ses accusations dans les plus brefs délais. Aucune autre alternative ne s'offrait à moi puisque que je me retrouvais coincée entre elle et le canapé. Je n'aimais pas du tout l'expression que je pouvais lire sur son visage à ce moment là. Son indignation semblait alimenter sa colère. J'avais l'impression de passer devant un tribunal du temps de l'Inquisition tellement elle faisait preuve de véhémence.

 **\- Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais disparaître dans la nature est inhérent à mon métier. Tôt ou tard, j'allais plonger dans ce genre de mission casse gueule. Il fallait d'abord que je me construise une identité qui tienne la route et le meilleur moyen de le faire était de disparaître dans le désert du Sahel. Ce n'est sans doute pas logique à tes yeux. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'aurais pu gérer ma détresse émotionnelle d'une autre manière. Se lancer corps et âme dans le travail n'est pas toujours la solution.**

Jusque là, je ne me défendais pas trop mal. Cette année qui avait suivi son départ avait fortement contribué à faire de moi la femme forte que j'étais aujourd'hui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'arrivais à lui répondre sans trop m'énerver. Il aurait tellement été facile de laisser le ton monter jusqu'à ce qu'une guerre nucléaire éclate entre nous.

 **\- Je ne suis pas blanche comme neige. Je m'en rends bien compte. Sauf que ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé et d'avoir des remords. Un constat s'impose. À l'époque tout comme maintenant, n'importe qui cherchant à m'atteindre réussirait à le faire en s'en prenant directement à toi. Si je n'ai pas donné suite à tes appels ou à tes lettres, c'est uniquement dans le but de te protéger. On ne rigole pas avec les terroristes. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai le sentiment de devoir te l'expliquer alors que tu as appartenu au MOSSAD. Tu connais les dangers inhérents à ce métier.**

J'avais tout lâché, maintenant il restait à voir de quelle manière elle allait l'encaisser. Certaines vérités ne sont pas des plus facile à accepter. À force de s'agiter et de fulminer contre moi, son bandage avait fini par céder une fois de plus. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le lui faire remarquer de par ma gestuelle.

 **\- Chérie...**

J'avais prononcé ce dernier mot entre deux soupirs, tout en produisant dans ma main la petite boîte de plastique contenant ses cachets anti-douleurs.

Ziva

Katia avait dû faire face face à ma colère, mon indignation, ma douleur mise à nu. Et je n'étais pas déçue de voir qu'elle avait fait face. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche, c'est qu'elle rendrait les coups à sa manière. Je m'attendais soit à une explosion de forte puissance, soit à me retrouver face au silence, ou encore à ce qu'elle essaie de me calmer. Au lieu de tout ça, mon aimée avait répondu calmement mais fermement en exposant les faits, qui au demeurant se montraient irréfutables. J'avais néanmoins toujours mon regard d'ébène en l'écoutant.

J'encaissais une dure vérité. Elle avait choisi de se plonger dans son boulot, comme je l'avais fait, pour essayer de taire la douleur immense qu'indirectement je lui avais infligée. Quant à son silence, elle se l'était imposé de force pour me protéger. N'y a-t-il rien de plus noble ? Et enfin, elle me rappelait que c'était aussi mon quotidien d'origine. De se dissimuler, de ne jamais se lier. Un point de plus de marqué.

J'accusais le coup alors que ma belle italienne me tendait mes antalgiques. J'en avalais cinq d'un coup, pour faire taire cette foutue douleur. Je me rendais compte, une fois de plus que ça faisait dix longues années que je n'attendais qu'elle ! J'ai relâché la pression, en me relevant. J'ai fait volte-face, parce que je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de montrer mes larmes. Je devais m'habituer. J'ai fait quelques pas vers le mur opposé, toujours dos à Katia. En m'approchant du mur, les larmes m'envahissaient de nouveau. Mes épaules tombaient un peu.

Une fois face au mur de béton peint, j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale, en essayant de calmer mon cœur qui faisait clairement un excès de vitesse. Toute cette douleur ne sortait pas. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule solution pour tout évacuer : J'ai bandé les muscles de mon bras droit, et avec une violence extrême, j'ai frappé le mur en face de moi. Mon poing transperça le mur grâce à l'inertie, mais ce geste m'a aussi arraché un cri de douleur déchirant. J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces, demandant à mes cordes vocales un effort considérable.

Une fois mon geste perpétré, je me suis mise à glisser au bas du mur. Je m'y suis ensuite adossée, tenant mon poing droit dans ma main gauche, qui était couvert de poussière d'enduit. Je pleurais lentement et j'ai simplement dit à l'élue de mon cœur, sans lever les yeux :

 _Je t'aimais déjà à en crever à ce moment là je crois. Et on a souffert toutes les deux. Match nul. Même si tu as sans doute essayé de me remplacer, pour avoir moins mal. Moi j'ai essayé, sans réussir. Je te voulais toi..._

J'étais prostrée tenant mon poing droit, ivre de douleur. Décidément, je n'épargnais pas mon coté droit avec ce second traumatisme. Mais au moins, le poison était sorti, et c'est bien là l'essentiel.

Katia

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Ziva s'empare de ses antalgiques avec autant de vivacité. En plus, c'est une dose de cheval qu'elle venait de s'enfiler. Cinq comprimés d'un coup, ça faisait beaucoup. Je me retenais de protester, sentant qu'elle était déjà bien assez remontée en ce moment sans que j'en rajoute une couche. Elle s'était ensuite détournée de moi pour s'approcher du mur. J'aurais certainement dû anticiper la suite, mais tout s'était produit si vite. Je la retrouvais donc au sol, le poing meurtri après s'être abattu contre le mur de béton.

Le cri de douleur qui avait accompagné son geste résonnait toujours dans mes oreilles. Un peu comme lors de notre rencontre au musée, Ziva était passé par une panoplie d'émotions en bien peu de temps. Elle m'avouait son amour tout en confiant que la bataille que nous venions d'avoir se soldait en fait par un match nul. L'une comme l'autre, nous avions souffert d'avoir été séparées trop tôt.

Je me suis relevée pour m'approcher doucement d'elle. Lorsque Ziva s'est retrouvée à ma portée, j'ai séché ses larmes du revers de la main. Des précautions étaient de mise, puisque je cherchais à éviter qu'elle me repousse comme elle l'avait fait avant de pester contre moi.

 **\- Regarde-moi mon amour. Je ne vais pas nier le fait que j'ai aussi cherché à trouver une autre personne qui me rendrait aussi heureuse que toi. Les échecs, je les ai aussi accumulés. J'ai même fini par mettre un cadenas sur mon coeur en jurant que je ne laisserais plus personne s'en approcher. En vérité, très peu de gens me connaissent réellement. Je ne suis même pas certaine de me connaître moi-même... Sauf que je n'ai jamais douté de mes sentiments pour toi. Je regrette que nous soyons passées à côté de quelque chose d'aussi fort et d'aussi pur ces dernières années. Il faudra se rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

Tout en disant cela, j'avais fait en sorte de poser sa main blessée contre mon coeur. Je voulais qu'elle en ressente les battements, puisque chacun d'entre eux étaient pour elle. J'attendais patiemment que Ziva reprenne ses esprits, sachant pertinemment qu'il faudrait inspecter son épaule et sa main. Déjà, je prévoyais de lui prescrire beaucoup de repos. Elle en avait bien besoin pour se remettre physiquement et mentalement.

Ziva

Après mon geste inconsidéré, il fallait bien l'admettre, Katia avait, comme souvent, eu les mots justes, qui m'allaient évidemment droit au cœur. Elle m'avoua qu'elle aussi, pendant cette décennie, elle avait tenté de me remplacer pour essayer de passer à autre chose, sans y parvenir. Au moins, elle n'avait pas hésité à se confier. Et même si je voulais en savoir plus et qu'il était probable que mes yeux la questionneraient sans que je le veuille, je me suis concentrée sur mes larmes qu'elle a patiemment écartées. Puis elle a posé ma main blessée sur son cœur battant. J'avais l'impression qu'il était puissant. Que chaque battement me criait de me laisser aller. Ce cœur, c'était chez moi.

J'ai relevé les yeux pour essayer de voir son visage à travers mes larmes. Comme un repère dans la tempête qu'on cherche désespérément à accrocher. Je la fixais, les yeux vides, et je me suis approchée à mon tour, pour l'embrasser doucement, ma main droite toujours sur son cœur. Je ne voulais pas que ce baiser s'arrête, c'était ma façon personnelle de la retenir. Elle avait raison, on devait se tourner vers l'avenir.

Je me suis relevée sans quitter ses lèvres, quitte à l'empêcher de reprendre son souffle. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Je suis revenue vers le canapé en la forçant à s'y asseoir. Et je me foutais royalement de mes douleurs pour l'instant. Angelo mio, tu es mon phare et rien ne me pourra m'éloigner de toi. Voilà les pensées, fortes, qui m'habitaient. Je me suis ensuite écroulée sur le canapé, à bout de souffle, à nouveau submergée par mes douleurs.

 _(D'une voix encore essoufflée) : Tu as une pharmacie dans le placard du fond..._

J'étais exsangue. Totalement mortifiée, mais heureuse. D'avoir la femme que j'aime à mes cotés. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour l'instant. La suite des événements viendrait d'elle-même. La peinture, Aaliyah... Nous devions en parler aussi.

Katia

Au bout d'un moment, Ziva a relevé suffisamment la tête pour que je puisse enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Elle me paraissait toujours assez secouée. Ses larmes avaient fini par s'affaiblir, sans toutefois disparaître complètement. J'ai poussé un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Ses lèvres s'étaient posées en douceur contre les miennes. Le baiser gagnait cependant rapidement en intensité, alors que je le lui rendais bien. Je sentais qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête alors qu'elle me forçait à suivre son mouvement et à me relever. Pour une fois, je la laissais user de son autorité sur moi sans lui opposer aucune résistance.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau prisonnière sur le canapé alors que notre étreinte se prolongeait encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle s'est écroulée à côté de moi, j'étais à bout de souffle. Ziva m'indiquait que je pouvais aller piger dans la pharmacie pour soigner ses blessures. Le temps de lui jeter un coup d'oeil, j'ai vite compris qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Je me suis donc relevée, haletante, pour aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins.

Une fois le nécessaire en main, je me suis plantée devant elle. Histoire d'avoir un meilleur accès à son épaule droite, je lui ai lentement retiré sa veste ainsi que son t-shirt. Le bandage avait depuis longtemps cédé et sa blessure suintait toujours. J'avais déjà décidé de faire plus simple cette fois et de nous épargner le bandage élastique. Une fois son épaule remise en état, je me suis attardée à sa main. Elle ne s'était pas ratée et d'après ce que je voyais, elle avait dû frapper de toutes ses forces. Avec le recul, je ne désapprouvais plus le fait qu'elle ait enfilé autant de cachets d'un coup.

 **\- Ce baiser Ziva... C'était magique pour moi. Une belle promesse pour l'avenir... D'ailleurs, je voudrais savoir comment tu entrevois les choses. Je voudrais que l'on fasse des projets toutes les deux. On a déjà parlé de quelques possibilités me concernant, notamment d'aménager en endroit où je puisse peindre. Qu'en est-il de toi, de nous?**

Je la fixais intensément du regard. C'était à mon tour d'avoir besoin de réponses. Je voulais bien entendu passer le reste de mes jours à ses côtés, mais ça n'empêchait pas que je ressentais le besoin de construire les bases de notre relation dès aujourd'hui.

Ziva

Alors que j'étais encore sous le choc avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, confuse dans mes sensations et mes sentiments, Katia s'affairait à me soigner. Signe encourageant, ma belle italienne avait décidé d'appliquer un bandage plus léger, ce que j'interprétais comme un pas de plus vers la guérison. En revanche, je m'étais infligée une blessure plutôt sérieuse à la main. Rien de cassé à priori, mais ma peau serait marquée pour un petit moment. Une nouvelle blessure de guerre parmi tant d'autres...

Alors que mon doux amour finissait son office, voilà qu'elle me regardait à nouveau intensément en me demandant comment je voyais l'avenir. Une fois de plus, je voyais à quelle vitesse les événements nous avaient emportés. Mais cette fois, je parvenais à les mettre en balance avec cette décennie d'attente. Au final, m'être voilée la face pendant ce laps de temps et surtout m'en rendre compte avait eu un effet catalytique. Démultiplicateur. A mon tour je plongeais dans le regard de Katia avant de répondre.

 _Puisque tu en parles, j'ai effectivement deux ou trois idées dans la tête. J'avais prévu, quelque temps avant notre séparation forcée, de te faire découvrir mon pays d'origine. Et que tu en fasses de même. J'avais même tout organisé d'avance. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de jeter les billets d'avion d'ailleurs. Ensuite, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être sous le feu des balles toute ma vie, mais c'est encore flou._

Je marquais une légère pause.

 _J'ai envie de construire une vie calme, pour arriver à ce que je n'ai jamais eu, c'est à dire être entourée et donner du bonheur aux miens. J'en arrive à ce qu'il y a de plus délicat. Ce que je vais dire maintenant est discutable et surtout négociable. Je ne veux rien t'imposer. Que l'on construise aussi la vie dont tu rêves. J'ai souvent pensé à devenir la tutrice légale d'Aaliyah, pour qu'elle ait droit, elle aussi, à un cadre de vie épanouissant. J'avais toujours reculé face à cette responsabilité, car je n'étais pas certaine d'assumer correctement cette responsabilité seule. La donne est différente aujourd'hui évidemment. Quant à la dernière chose à laquelle je pense... Ce serait une folie. Mais j'en rêve..._

J'avais cette fois un air grave. Oserais-je m'exprimer à ce sujet ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'ai fini par me lancer.

 _(Prononcé à mi-voix) : J'aimerais avoir un bébé avec toi..._

Voilà, j'avais osé. Cette fois, ce n'était pas le fruit d'une longue réflexion, mais une décision instinctive, presque irréaliste. Et maintenant j'avais peur de l'onde de choc que cela pouvait produire sur ma compagne.

Katia

J'écoutais Ziva attentivement alors qu'elle répondait à mes interrogations. J'étais plutôt étonnée d'apprendre que dix ans auparavant, elle ait pu planifier de m'emmener en Israël. Depuis cette époque, ma carrière au MI6 m'avait permis de mettre les pieds dans bien des pays. Cependant, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter le pays d'origine de ma petite amie. En m'appuyant sur notre visite à Georgetown, je pouvais affirmer qu'il serait très agréable de faire du tourisme à ses côtés. J'ai profité de la petite pause qu'elle s'octroyait pour lui décocher un large sourire. L'idée de prendre de vraies vacances ne me déplaisait pas du tout.

En plus de parler de pèlerinage, Ziva m'expliquait qu'elle désirait surtout se construire une vie simple. Elle m'exposait calmement qu'elle avait déjà envisagé de devenir la tutrice légale d'Aaliyah. Ça me semblait assez logique, vu la manière dont elle s'était investie auprès de la jeune fille. J'avais senti que le lien qui les unissait toutes les deux était particulier. Il restait à savoir si je pouvais me lier de la même manière avec Aaliyah. La journée que nous avions prévu de passer à peindre me renseignerait sur ce sujet.

Jusque là, j'étais totalement sous le charme de Ziva. Ce qu'elle m'exposait me réjouissait assez. J'aimais beaucoup sa manière de se livrer sans passer par quatre chemins. Elle esquissait une route, sans vouloir me l'imposer. Il existait un espace pour le dialogue et c'était très bien ainsi. Surtout avec ce qu'elle venait de lâcher. Elle rêvait d'avoir un bébé. J'étais abasourdie en entendant cela. J'avais besoin d'un instant pour reprendre mes esprits. Les larmes sont venues me brouiller la vue avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Différentes images se bousculaient dans ma tête. Du coup, c'était comme si j'arrivais à réellement me projeter dans l'avenir et à imaginer cette villa emplie de cris d'enfants... J'étais émue à l'idée de pouvoir enfin goûter au bonheur. Puis, je me suis mise à réellement sangloter alors que mon cerveau faisait de nombreux aller-retours entre le passé, le présent et le futur. Au plus profond de moi, je souhaitais pouvoir lui répondre. Sauf qu'aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. Tout ce que j'entendais était une série de sons décousus. C'était la toute première fois que je me retrouvais dans une telle situation et j'étais même prise d'une légère panique en constatant ma panne de langage.

Ziva

Apparemment mon exposé plaisait à Katia, puisque lorsque je me suis arrêtée une première fois, elle me délivra un sourire éclatant. Au moins, le point Voyages était validé. En ce qui concerne la future tutelle d'Aaliyah, elle ne fit pas plus d'objections, ce qui me rassurait déjà beaucoup. Puis vint le moment où j'évoquais la possibilité d'une maternité. A ce moment là, en revanche, mon adorée semblait accuser le coup. Son visage s'était figé, elle était complètement abasourdie.

Evidemment, dans les premières secondes, sa réaction ne me surprenait pas. Au contraire, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle accuse le coup. C'est la suite des événements qui m'inquiétait beaucoup plus. J'ai d'abord vu quelques larmes, puis des sanglots et enfin des sons incompréhensibles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Comme si Katia n'arrivait plus à parler. Etait-ce parce qu'elle se trouvait sous le choc ? Ou bien parce que trop d'émotions la submergeaient ? De mon coté, je me disais que j'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort. Mais d'un autre coté, c'était une envie tellement ancrée en moi que je l'avais évoquée avec beaucoup de naturel.

En voyant Katia quasiment interdite devant cette inspiration de ma part, j'essayais, sans y parvenir totalement, de garder mon calme.

 _Tu sais, je l'ai dit parce que je trouvais naturel de t'en parler. J'en ai envie, mais ça peut attendre si c'est trop tôt pour toi... Mon amour, reviens avec moi..._

Je l'ai prise doucement contre moi en espérant qu'elle puisse ensuite me répondre. Je ne cachais pas mon inquiétude.

Katia

J'étais toujours sous le choc par rapport à ce que Ziva m'avait avoué. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qui se passait tant que je n'arriverais pas à m'expliquer. Elle m'implorait de revenir vers elle. Ses bras sont venus m'enserrer, de manière à ce que je me sente en sécurité. Je me suis laissée aller contre elle pendant un moment, respirant à fond son odeur.

Le fait est que ce n'est pas son empressement qui me faisait réagir autant. J'avais quelque chose à lui avouer. Il valait mieux qu'elle le sache dès maintenant. J'ai sommairement séché mes larmes avant de la regarder.

 **\- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Tu dois seulement savoir que cela a fait remonter des choses que je préfère oublier à la surface... Mon père m'a forcée à avorter quand j'étais adolescente.**

Ma voix se brisait à nouveau alors que je pensais à ce tout premier meurtre dont j'avais été la complice. Je m'étais toujours interdite d'y repenser. J'en avais tellement souffert à l'époque qu'il était très peu surprenant que je réagisse avec une telle force aujourd'hui. Incapable de soutenir le regard de ma belle plus longtemps, j'ai à nouveau enfoui mon visage contre son épaule. J'étais redevenue une adolescente à fleur de peau qui devait obéissance à son père. J'avais un peu peur que Ziva le prenne mal. Elle avait eu l'air de beaucoup tenir à ce projet de bébé.

 **\- Voyager, prendre Aaliyah sous notre aile... Je veux bien. Un bébé, je sais pas si je pourrais en porter un autre.**

Voilà, tout était dit. Je me doutais bien qu'elle voudrait avoir des détails en plus. Ça viendrait sans doute, plus tard. Il fallait que j'arrive à m'ancrer à nouveau dans la réalité actuelle et que je laisse de côté ces vieilles histoires qui appartiennent au passé. Pour le moment, je continuais d'avoir mal dans tout mon être. C'était une sensation des plus désagréable et j'ignorais comment m'en défaire.

Ziva

Je ne me doutais pas que l'un des de mes souhaits les plus fervents allait déclencher une telle suite de réactions. Katia m'avoua un lourd secret : On l'avait forcé à avorter alors qu'elle était une toute jeune fille. Le traumatisme suprême pour toute femme, quelque soit son âge. Je dois admettre que j'accusais le coup, parce qu'évidemment je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et en effet j'avais aussi besoin d'en savoir plus, mais j'avais la délicatesse de ne pas insister. La suite viendrait certainement plus tard.

J'avais pris ma belle italienne contre moi, pour essayer de la rassurer, qu'elle sente que mon corps et sa chaleur était sa maison, son refuge. Je sentais qu'elle régressait légèrement, sans rien de péjoratif, je sentais d'ailleurs qu'elle tremblait légèrement après m'avoir avoué qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas la force de porter un autre enfant. Beaucoup de femmes pensent avoir commis un crime lors d'un avortement, je soupçonnais Katia d'avoir ce mode de pensée.

 _Je comprends que tu n'en aie pas la force mon amour, mais tu sais, je suis tout à fait prête à le porter ce bébé. J'en serais même très heureuse._

J'avais parlé avec une infinie tendresse. Je voulais vraiment marcher sur des œufs. Et je la sentais tellement fragile, comme si mon doux amour était devenu de la porcelaine et qu'elle allait se casser entre mes mains. J'ai apposé son oreille contre ma poitrine, que les battements de mon cœur apaisent son tourment. Je ferais tout pour l'aider.

Katia

Une fois installée contre Ziva, je savais pertinemment que rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Elle allait me défendre, quoi qu'il arrive, puisque tel le dictait l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je cherchais toujours à me calmer, même si cette douleur qui m'habitait était pire que tout. Si c'était difficile pour moi à gérer, je me doutais bien que Ziva aurait du mal à réellement l'encaisser. Pourtant, elle m'affirmait qu'elle comprenait ce par quoi j'étais passée et comment ça m'avait marqué à vie. Le plus simplement du monde, elle offrait de porter notre enfant. Considérant tout ce que la maternité implique, c'était très généreux de sa part.

 **\- Es-tu certaine de ce que tu avances?**

En effet, rien ne l'obligeait à faire ce sacrifice. Il restait toujours d'autres alternatives comme l'adoption... Il faudrait probablement reparler de tout cela un autre jour. Pour le moment, tout demeurait assez confus dans ma tête. Je souhaitais uniquement être bien aux côtés de la femme que j'avais choisie. En ce moment, le reste m'importait peu, en autant que nous soyons heureuses.

Afin de m'apaiser au maximum, je me concentrais sur les battements de son cœur. En fermant les yeux, je m'imaginais aussi poser ma main contre son ventre et sentir notre bébé donner quelques coups de pied. La perspective de cette situation me faisait sourire...

J'ai fini par me redresser et me servir une tasse de thé. J'en avais bien besoin après toutes ces émotions. Depuis le temps, le liquide avait beaucoup tiédi, mais ça m'importait peu. Je recherchais plutôt ce goût familier qui avait pour habitude de me réconforter. Il faut dire que Ziva savait très bien préparer le thé. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je me rendais compte que le soleil avait lentement disparu sous la ligne d'horizon. La température ambiante de la véranda allait bientôt chuter. Il vaudrait mieux nous déplacer dans un autre endroit... J'avais très envie de revoir mon futur atelier de peinture. Je me suis levée en silence, entraînant ma douce avec moi. Je n'avais certainement pas renoncé à immortaliser son image sous forme de dessin ou de peinture... J'avais toujours été une adapte du crépuscule et j'étais curieuse de voir ce que ça donnerait dans le salon nord.

Une fois la porte du salon passée, j'ai fait signe à Ziva de se tenir au milieu de la pièce. Je tournais autour d'elle pour admirer les dernières lueurs du jour sur sa peau. J'imaginais déjà le tableau final dans ma tête. Oui... Il faudrait y consacrer bien des heures, mais ça vaudrait le coup. Au bout d'un moment, je suis revenue vers elle pour lui voler ses lèvres. Cet instant était si parfait, si magique, que j'en arrivais presque à oublier ce qui s'était passé dans la véranda. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours un pincement au coeur, mais c'était loin de l'état de détresse qui avait pu m'envahir plus tôt.

Quand je l'ai enfin lâchée, j'ai laissé couiner quelques mots:

 **\- C'est d'accord... pour le bébé...**

Au final, je n'avais pas été si difficile à convaincre. Il me restait à lui dévoiler mon passé sentimental plus en détails. Elle avait eu le courage de m'énoncer toutes les souffrances par lesquelles elle était passée. Il faudrait bien que je fasse de même.

Ziva

Katia était toujours secouée par les émotions qui l'avaient traversée. Je respectais scrupuleusement son rythme, il était hors de question de la bousculer. C'est d'ailleurs d'elle-même qu'elle se leva pour boire du thé. Même si à présent il devait être froid, cela lui permettait de reprendre de la constance et de reprendre le fil des événements. Le flegme britannique jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Je la laissais ensuite me mener jusqu'au salon Nord que ma compagne envisageait d'aménager en atelier pour reprendre son art en main. Je me réjouissais à cette idée car j'adorais son coup de pinceau. Sans compter qu'Aaliyah devait venir elle aussi. J'ai ensuite suivi ses instructions en silence parce que j'aimais la douceur de cette absence de mots de ma part, ce qui soulignait notre complicité.

Par la suite elle revint prendre mes lèvres en otage pour enfin me dire qu'elle accepterait le fait que l'on ait un enfant ensemble. J'avais volontairement éludé sa question un peu plus tôt. J'y répondais à présent

 _Pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis certaine de ce que j'avance. J'ai envie de porter un petit être et de l'élever à tes côtés. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu acceptes mon amour !_

Je l'ai ensuite entourée de mes bras pour un baiser plus appuyé. Pour sceller cette promesse de donner bientôt la vie à un enfant. Des larmes de joie coulaient de mes yeux. Katia Fortini était ma raison de vivre et mon coeur explosait de bonheur.

Je l'ai amenée à la fenêtre pour voir la nuit tomber. J'aimais beaucoup voir ce voile draper le jour finissant.

Katia

Alors que je donnais mon assentiment à sa demande d'avoir un bébé avec moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir offert le plus beau des cadeaux à ma compagne. Son visage s'était illuminé d'un seul coup. Ses bras étaient venus m'enserrer alors qu'elle initiait un autre baiser. J'arrivais enfin à me détendre un peu et à ressentir de la joie et de l'excitation face à ce projet. Dans quelques mois, j'aurais enfin une famille bien à moi... J'avais encore un peu de mal à saisir l'ampleur de cette décision.

Après avoir mis fin à notre étreinte, Ziva m'avait guidé jusqu'à la fenêtre. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée maintenant. D'ici dix minutes tout au plus, il ferait nuit noire. Je profitais de cet instant pour contempler Ziva. Cet éclairage lui rendait très bien justice, à moins que ce soit la perspective d'enfanter qui transparaissait au travers des pores de sa peau. Toujours est-il que je mesurais très bien la chance que j'avais de me trouver à ses côtés.

 **\- Je trouve que c'est très symbolique de regarder la nuit tomber ainsi avec toi... C'est la fin d'une époque. Je veux vraiment mettre certaines choses derrière moi, sachant pertinemment que je ne serais pas la même si elles ne s'étaient pas produites.**

Je faisais délibérément une pause afin de pouvoir méditer un peu plus sur la question. Ma rencontre même avec cette femme que j'aimais profondément n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu si les choses s'étaient enchaînées différemment.

 **\- Je ne crois pas tellement à ce genre de choses d'habitude, mais il faut bien reconnaître que nous avions peu de chances de tomber l'une sur l'autre... Si ça n'avait pas été de mon avortement, je ne crois pas que mon père m'aurait fait quitter l'Italie. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?**

Dans mon pays natal, le droit à l'avortement avait été légalisé en 1978, soit quelques années avant ma propre naissance. Cependant, il était assez difficile de trouver un médecin qui acceptait de pratiquer cette procédure en raison de la place qu'occupe la religion catholique. J'imagine que mon père avait aussi souhaité éviter de ternir le nom des Fortini en forçant notre immigration au Royaume-Uni.

Cette fois-ci, j'évitais soigneusement de me laisser submerger par les émotions qui accompagnaient mon passé. J'essayais de demeurer le plus neutre possible tout en admirant le jardin désormais baigné par la pénombre.

Ziva

En écoutant Katia parler, je me suis demandée si c'était simplement l'effet de la nuit tombée ou simplement l'expression de son envie de passer clairement à une autre période de sa vie de femme. En tout cas de mon côté, j'irradiais de bonheur. Ainsi lorsque ma compagne initia sa confession, je l'écoutais religieusement en arborant une expression sereine pour l'encourager.

Ce que j'entendais, malheureusement correspondait à la culture profonde de l'Italie. La crainte de Dieu était presque toute-puissante et le corps médical restait frileux face aux changements. Une fois encore, je mesurais la gravité du traumatisme que mon amour avait subi. Même si je le mettais en parallèle avec Israël pour l'attachement à des préceptes religieux, cela n'atténuait en rien l'étendue de la blessure morale de Katia. En revanche, cette fois, elle était restée maître de ses émotions. Je l'encourage donc à continuer si cela était nécessaire.

 _Tu sais chérie, je suis extrêmement fière de toi en ce moment. Il t'a fallu énormément de courage pour évoquer cet épisode douloureux. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est certainement l'occasion de passer à autre chose. Et qui sait, on fera un beau retour en Italie en faisant la fierté des Fortini avec un joli couffin dans les bras !_

J'allais continuer mais j'arborais un sourire plein de malice. Je voulais la faire rire pour qu'elle saisisse totalement à quel point cette décision était un moment de joie. Sauf si, bien entendu, mon adorée voulait me confier autre chose. En attendant je la berçais en la cajolant contre moi. Bien sûr j'avais envie de tout préparer tout de suite mais je voulais que Katia s'habitue à ce futur changement de vie d'abord.

 _Je serais toujours fière de ma compagne. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime ma chérie._

Katia

Au final, je n'étais pas certaine si elle avait saisi mon raisonnement en entier. Ma chérie se disait fière de moi pour le courage dont j'avais fait preuve en lui révélant une parcelle de mon passé. Tout comme moi, elle voyait qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Avec les récents événements, je sentais une vague de fatigue s'emparer de moi. Bien sûr, j'étais rassurée du support dont elle avait fait preuve à mon égard. Ses gestes faisaient très bien écho à ses paroles. Je l'ai laissé me bercer pendant un moment, me concentrant uniquement sur nous.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Ziva.**

J'avais prononcé ces dernières paroles le plus sérieusement et sincèrement du monde. Je contrôlais très bien tous les muscles de mon visage pour ne rien laisser paraître de mes intentions futures. J'ai sagement attendu le bon moment avant de lui lancer:

 **\- Attrape-moi si tu peux!**

Sur ces belles paroles, j'ai fait un bond de côté pour ensuite m'éloigner au pas de course. Ziva aurait bien entendu l'avantage du terrain, puisqu'elle devait bien mieux connaître la propriété que moi. Cependant, j'espérais que l'effet de surprise jouerait un peu en ma faveur et me permettrait de prendre une certaine avance. J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et de ne surtout plus penser à ces souffrances psychologiques qui avaient pu refaire surface ce soir.


	6. Une invitée de marque arrive

Ziva

Trois belles semaines étaient passées depuis que Katia avait emménagé chez moi. Elle avait donc repris le boulot et moi aussi, puisque j'étais totalement rétablie depuis quelques jours. L'activité au NCIS battait son plein et j'avais eu peu de temps à consacrer à ma moitié, ce qui m'énervait légèrement. Mais alors qu'une enquête venait de se finir avec succès, j'avais décidé de prendre mon vendredi pour honorer une promesse que j'avais faite alors que je m'étais rendue au chevet d'Aaliyah avec Katia.

En accord avec le Docteur Miller, j'avais obtenu une permission pour le week-end afin que ma protégée vienne vivre avec nous à la villa. J'avais aussi décidé de laisser ma Ducati (cadeau de ma belle) au garage pour venir chercher Aaliyah en voiture ce qui me paraissait bien plus prudent. J'avais aussi informée Katia que notre invitée mangerait avec nous ce soir, à elle de décider si nous allions manger à la maison ou sortir souper ce soir. J'appréciais de lui laisser cette autonomie car la surprise attendait toujours au tournant avec ma belle italienne.

Lorsque je suis arrivée au Volta Laboratory and Bureau en fin d'après-midi, j'ai retrouvé une petite puce sautant partout dans le hall d'entrée en m'attendant. Lorsque je suis apparue, elle a foncé dans mes bras, manquant de renverser un médecin. Je me suis excusée auprès de lui ainsi qu'auprès de Jeena, la réceptionniste, qui me répondait avec un sourire franc.

 _Aaliyah (D'une voix surexcitée) : Enfin Ziva ! Tu es enfin là ! Dis, on va chez toi ?_

 _Oui ma puce, on y va. Je suis passée en coup de vent hier pour signer les décharges qui te placent sous ma responsabilité, donc on peut y aller. Katia nous attend à la maison._

 _Aaliyah : Chouette ! J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas pour la dernière fois..._

 _Je te rassure, c'est oublié. Allez monte, attention à la hauteur entre le trottoir et le siège._

J'ai installé Aaliyah à ma droite, avant de m'assurer de bien l'attacher. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et pour une fois je ne prenais aucun risque. Une fois arrivées à destination, j'ai emmené Aaliyah à l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai ensuite regardé Aaliyah en riant alors que je posais nos vestes dans l'entrée.

 _(A voix basse) Prête ma puce ? A 3. 1... 2... Et 3 !_

 _(en même temps, criant, en se retenant de rire) : C'est nous ! On est rentrées !_

Je plaignais les tympans de Katia, mais je voulais qu'Aaliyah se sente à l'aise le plus tôt possible afin qu'elle profite à fond de ces deux jours et demi de liberté.

Katia

Environ trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mes retrouvailles avec Ziva. Mes dernières malles étaient d'ailleurs arrivées à Washington aujourd'hui. On peut donc affirmer que plus rien ne me reliait à l'Angleterre, si ce n'est la poursuite de mon travail en tant qu'agent du MI6.

Le travail avait d'ailleurs recommencé à envahir ma vie. Je me faisais souvent réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, comme si certains de mes collègues n'en avaient vraiment rien à faire du décalage horaire. Privée de sommeil, je devenais passablement irritable. Heureusement, j'allais pouvoir mettre de côté la sphère professionnelle le temps d'un week-end. Ce serait l'occasion de passer du temps avec ma Ziva et avec Aaliyah qui avait obtenu une permission de sortie du Volta Laboratory and Bureau.

En jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre, je me suis faite la réflexion comme quoi elles ne devraient plus tarder. J'étais assez fébrile à l'idée de revoir Aaliyah et d'avoir l'occasion de mieux la connaître. Cette fois-ci, nous passerons du temps en tête-à-tête. Ce serait idéal pour que nous puissions nous apprivoiser mutuellement. J'espérais beaucoup de ce week-end : fous rires, espiègleries et surprises.

Je venais tout juste d'enfourner mon plat de lasagnes lorsqu'un cri retentissant s'est fait entendre. Ziva et Aaliyah venaient de m'annoncer en chœur qu'elles étaient arrivées. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire tout en enlevant mon tablier. Je suis ensuite partie à leur rencontre. Comme à mon habitude, ma démarche était aussi gracieuse que celle d'un félin.

 **\- Bonjour Aaliyah!**

Je l'ai brièvement serrée contre moi tout en la remerciant d'avoir accepté mon invitation à venir peindre. Tout en me redressant, j'ai adressé un clin d'œil complice à Ziva. C'était elle qui avait fait en sorte de rendre ce week-end possible. Elle s'était occupée de tout le côté administratif. Pendant les deux prochains jours, Aaliyah était donc sous sa bonne garde.

 **\- Je crois qu'un petit tour du propriétaire s'impose, afin que tu puisses avoir quelques repères. Ta chambre est prête et se trouve au bout du couloir. Je t'y conduis si tu veux?**

La chambre d'invités du rez-de-chaussée était, en effet, prête à accueillir notre visiteuse. Le lit avait été fait et des dizaines de coussins de différentes formes, couleurs et textures trônaient sur la couette. J'espérais que Aaliyah apprécierait les efforts que nous avions faits pour aménager cette pièce de manière confortable et surtout diamétralement opposée à sa chambre au VLB.

Ziva

Avec notre arrivée en fanfare, Katia n'avait pu éviter l'information selon laquelle les espiègleries pouvaient commencer. Ma belle italienne vint donc à notre rencontre et salua chaleureusement Aaliyah. En voyant cette scène attendrissante, je souris doucement. Les voir ainsi me remplissait de bonheur. Aaliyah semblait, elle aussi, heureuse de voir Katia. Au moins les choses commençaient bien. Lors de leur brève étreinte, mon adorée remercia Aaliyah d'avoir accepté de venir peindre avec elle.

 _Aaliyah : Bonjour Katia ! Tu sais c'est normal. Après l'attaque que je t'ai faite quand on s'est rencontrées, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et puis je suis curieuse de voir ce que je vais arriver à faire en ressentant les choses plutôt qu'en les voyant._

Katia proposait ensuite de mener Aaliyah vers sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse prendre des repères là-bas ainsi que dans la maison. Ma petite protégée suivait Katia en prenant son bas sans plus de cérémonie en me laissant seule dans l'entrée. Je me suis mise à rire.

 _Je prépare les cocktails en vous attendant ! Papotez bien !_

Alors que je mettais tout en place, Aaliyah était toute sautillante au bras droit de Katia, très curieuse de découvrir notre cadre de vie. Aaliyah avait d'ailleurs fini par prendre la parole.

 _Aaliyah : Tu sais Katia, même si tu as compris pourquoi j'ai été si violente quand tu es venue me voir avec Ziva, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Même si je voulais la protéger, je savais aussi qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse._

Aaliyah marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'un couloir s'ouvrait devant elle.

 _Aaliyah : J'ai même l'impression que quelque chose est encore différent depuis la dernière fois. Que son visage est solaire, encore plus rayonnant. Comme si quelque chose de très heureux allait survenir._

Aaliyah interrogeait Katia du regard, même si elle ne voyait guère. Elle voulait simplement comprendre ce qui rendait Ziva si heureuse ces temps derniers.

Katia

Décidément, Aaliyah n'avait pas fini de me surprendre. Dès que nous nous étions retrouvées seules, elle en avait profité pour me faire part de ses impressions au sujet de ma relation avec Ziva. Elle m'énonçait, assez simplement, qu'elle avait réfléchi et compris que Ziva était heureuse auprès de moi. Le côté intuitif de la jeune fille continuait de me subjuguer alors qu'elle expliquait qu'elle percevait des changements notoires chez Ziva depuis la dernière fois. J'avais la nette impression qu'elle cherchait à ce que je confirme ce qu'elle ressentait. D'ailleurs, elle s'était arrêtée de parler pour me fixer d'une manière qui lui était propre.

J'ai attendu que l'on soit dans la chambre avant de me risquer à lui répondre. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne devait être au courant de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. J'ai fait grimper Aaliyah sur le lit et je me suis installée à ses côtés.

 **\- Tu as raison, quelque chose a bel et bien changé. Ziva m'a fait part de certains de ses projets d'avenir... Disons que si tout va bien, nous aimerions que notre famille s'agrandisse bientôt.**

Je me demandais bien comment Aaliyah allait réagir à cette nouvelle. Pour le moment, je me gardais bien de prononcer le mot bébé. J'avais encore un peu de mal à envisager la maternité à venir de ma compagne, malgré le fait que j'aie déjà donné mon accord. J'essayais toujours un peu de me convaincre que la seule manière de passer à autre chose était de remplacer mes douloureux souvenirs par des meilleurs.

 **\- Maintenant, si tu me disais ce que tu penses de ta chambre? Tu penses te plaire ici?**

J'essayais de changer de sujet, même si je me doutais bien qu'elle reviendrait à la charge pour me demander des détails quant à ce projet d'agrandissement familial. En attendant, j'avais dérobé l'un des coussins du lit que je serrais fort contre moi, comme si cet objet pouvait me servir de bouclier protecteur contre mes propres pensées. C'était plutôt futile comme comportement et je le savais pertinemment.

Ziva

Katia avait pris son temps pour me répondre. Plus exactement, elle avait attendu que nous soyons arrivées dans la chambre que j'allais occuper pendant ce weekend de liberté. Je prenais tout de suite quelques repères afin d'appréhender l'espace de cette pièce et je me rendais compte que mes hôtes avaient fait en sorte que les formes, les matières et la taille des objets soient bien différenciées afin que je ne me trompe pas dans la gestion de mon environnement. J'étais vraiment très touchée pour autant de petites attentions de la part de Katia et de Ziva. C'était réellement impressionnant.

Ensuite, Katia m'aida à m'asseoir sur le lit avant de me répondre qu'effectivement, Ziva avait changé et que des projets d'avenir allaient arriver, notamment que Ziva et Katia voulaient fonder une famille. J'avoue que j'étais un peu sous le choc à cette nouvelle pendant quelques secondes, puis j'ai senti s'épanouir un large sourire sur mon visage. J'étais réellement heureuse pour elles.

 _Aaliyah : C'est des projets magnifiques ça ! Ziva fera une excellente maman ! Et toi aussi !_

Alors que je m'approchais de quelques centimètres de Katia, j'ai senti qu'elle serrait un coussin contre elle. Comme si elle avait peur. Par réflexe, j'ai fait glisser le coussin pour laisser les bras de Katia libres. Je l'ai ensuite forcée à poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Malgré mon jeune âge, je voulais la rassurer. Lui dire que tout irait pour le mieux, même si j'ignorais pourquoi Katia avait des réticences. J'espérais que la compagne de Ziva se laisserait faire. Je pensais qu'elles méritaient toutes les deux un bonheur que personne ne saurait briser. Jamais.

 _Aaliyah : Et si tu profitais d'être ici pour me dire ce qui te fait peur ? Et pour répondre à ta question, cette chambre est superbement bien faite et je m'y plais déjà ! J'y resterais très longtemps si je pouvais... Laisse toi aller Katia. Tu peux tout me dire._

Je voulais leur bonheur à toutes les deux tout simplement.

Katia

J'étais en train de me refermer sur moi-même, et ce sans en avoir pleinement connaissance. Alors que Aaliyah s'exclamait et s'extasiait devant la nouvelle d'un enfant à venir, j'étais devenue assez silencieuse. D'ailleurs, elle avait dû interpréter ce silence comme étant un aveu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. En l'espace de quelques instants, Aaliyah m'avait attirée contre elle et me demandait de quoi j'avais peur. J'avais décidé de me laisser faire et de répondre le plus honnêtement du monde.

 **\- De faire des erreurs, de ne pas être à la hauteur... C'est beaucoup de responsabilités d'un seul coup.**

Ce n'était qu'une partie du problème, mais c'était la première fois que j'osais l'énoncer à voix haute. Je souhaitais que ça reste entre nous.

 **\- Ne le dis pas à Ziva surtout. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle l'apprenne par la bande... Elle se fait une telle joie à l'idée de devenir maman.**

Je me suis redressée pour poser un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune fille en guise de remerciement pour l'attention et l'écoute qu'elle venait de me témoigner. J'étais aussi heureuse qu'elle apprécie l'environnement que nous avions créé spécialement pour elle. Il restait à savoir si elle pourrait, un beau jour, emménager de manière permanente à la villa.

Je me suis ensuite surprise à soupirer légèrement, signe que certaines de mes préoccupations s'étaient envolées et que mon coeur était en train de s'alléger. Lorsque Ziva ferait à nouveau son apparition, elle verrait bien que notre invitée faisait déjà comme si elle était chez elle et qu'elle avait une influence positive sur moi.

Ziva

Katia semblait se détendre et elle avait fini par admettre certaines réserves quant à la maternité future qui attendait Ziva et sa compagne. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle se soit confiée aussi facilement. Au final, elle ressentait l'angoisse que chaque parent subit dans ce genre de cas. Ça me faisait plaisir que Katia arrive à m'accorder sa confiance. Non seulement j'écoutais ses réserves mais je cherchais surtout les mots justes pour la rassurer une fois de plus. Il était important que l'harmonie cultivée par les deux femmes soit préservée.

 _Aaliyah : Tu sais, ce sont des angoisses normales et légitimes. Je viens d'une famille nombreuse et ma mère ressentait toujours ce genre d'angoisse à chaque enfant qu'elle portait. Mais dès que mon frère ou ma sœur naissait, elle disait que le bonheur de son arrivée balayait tout. Garde ça en tête comme je vais garder le secret comme tu me l'as demandé._

Il était d'ailleurs temps de conclure puisque Ziva débarquait sans trop prévenir dans la chambre, comme une tornade. Elle faisait la moue mais ses yeux rieurs lui faisaient perdre toute crédibilité. Elle était plutôt en train de rire sous cape. J'adressais un clin d'œil complice à Katia.

J'étais arrivée rapidement en faisant semblant d'être en colère contre les filles qui prenaient leur temps pour papoter alors que les cocktails attendaient sur la table basse du salon. Je me retenais de rire alors que j'essayais d'avoir l'air contrariée, mais j'échouais lamentablement.

 _Bah alors, j'attends depuis des plombes que vous reveniez moi ! A qui je vais devoir tirer les oreilles ? Hein ? Je vous jure..._

Je voyais que Katia semblait apaisée, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Apparemment, elles s'étaient apprivoisées et j'en étais très heureuse. Je me suis approchée des deux fautives et j'ai menacé gentiment Aaliyah qui s'est mise à rire de façon cristalline et communicative. Je me surprenais à penser que j'avais hâte qu'elle vive ici définitivement.

Katia

Aaliyah s'était faite des plus rassurante avec moi. La maturité de cette jeune fille avait quelque chose d'un peu déstabilisant. À son âge, je n'appréhendait pas la vie de cette manière. Selon elle, mes angoisses étaient légitimes et normales. Cependant, une fois notre enfant dans mes bras, le bonheur que j'éprouverais amoindrirait toutes mes peurs. Elle semblait aussi très sincère lorsqu'elle affirmait que mes secrets étaient en sécurité avec elle. J'aurais voulu la remercier pour ses paroles, mais Ziva avait choisi ce moment pour réapparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Heureusement que ma compagne n'avait pas décidé de vivre du sixième art. Son jeu d'actrice était passablement mauvais. Elle voulait avoir l'air fâchée ou à tout le moins contrariée, mais elle n'y arrivait pas du tout. Même ses paroles sonnaient légèrement faux. Aaliyah avait éclaté de rire la première et je n'avais pas tardé à l'imiter.

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des cours de cinéma que tu aurais dû suivre, ma chérie, mais de théâtre!**

À ce moment, je me suis creusée un peu la cervelle pour trouver une réplique appropriée au moment. Ma petite amie étant très cultivée littérairement, elle en reconnaîtrait peut-être la provenance.

 _ **\- Buvons, chers amis, buvons : Le temps qui fuit nous y convie ; Profitons de la vie Autant que nous pouvons.**_

En effet, je voulais ainsi signifier à Ziva et Aaliyah qu'il était temps de bouger et d'aller déguster ensembles les délicieux cocktails préparés par ma compagne. L'atmosphère qui régnait à ce moment était des plus agréables. Nous semblions toutes les trois êtres détendues et heureuses de nous trouver là où nous étions.

Nous nous sommes donc transportés au salon. Une pièce qui était agréable, mais qui avait encore besoin d'une touche de personnalisation. J'avais prévu peindre quelque chose qui se marierait bien avec le style d'ameublement choisi par Ziva et avec l'architecture de la pièce. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'y mettre. Un autre projet de toile m'obsédait jour et nuit. Je rougissais légèrement en y pensant, surtout que le salon était la première pièce de la villa qui avait accueilli mes ébats avec ma douce moitié. J'ai pris une gorgée de mon verre, me concentrant sur le goût fruité qui envahissait ma bouche. Je pouvais y déceler des notes de canneberge.

Allais-je oser continuer de charrier Ziva? J'aimais bien la faire réagir en appliquant des petites piques, comme je l'avais fait au sujet de ses talents d'actrice quelques minutes auparavant. Au final, c'était Aaliyah qui allait s'en charger sur un ton rieur alors que j'avais toujours mon verre en main.

 **Aaliyah : - Non Katia! N'y goûte pas... C'est peut-être empoisonné!**

Encouragé par son commentaire, j'ai bu mon verre d'une traite avant de mimer une mort digne de Roméo et Juliette. J'ai attendu que des applaudissements retentissent avant de me relever et de faire une petite révérence. C'était la fin du petit interlude théâtral.

Ziva

Alors que nous sortions toutes les trois de la chambre d'Aaliyah pour nous rendre au salon, je laissais passer ma main gauche sur les fessiers fermes de Katia, comme un signe d'appartenance. Cette belle femme italienne était mienne. Katia nous fit aussi preuve de ses talents d'actrice alors qu'elle avait cité Molière juste avant. Je me sentais vraiment en famille à cet instant. C'était carrément magique.

Je voulais aussi profiter de ce moment avant le repas proprement dit pour pour poser une question à Aaliyah, pour qu'ensuite nous en débattions pendant ce weekend. Mais peut-être était-il trop tôt ? Je n'arrivais pas à me décider..J'avais une autre crainte que je n'avais avoué à personne... Il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net.

 _Dis moi Aaliyah, as-tu envisagé la suite après ta sortie de l'institut ?_

Ma protégée tournait son regard vers moi et même si elle ne me voyait pas vraiment, son aura douce me pénétrait complètement.

 _Aaliyah : Non Ziva, jamais. Le docteur Miller m'a toujours dit que je ne sortirais jamais de ces murs. Je ne pourrais jamais être suffisamment autonome pour en sortir un jour. Et honnêtement, il a sûrement raison._

En entendant une telle réponse de la part de ma protégée, j'en avais le souffle coupé. J'étais stupéfaite. Plus aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Elle était ouverte, en recherche d'air, comme si j'avais reçu un coup à l'estomac.

Katia

Alors que je reprenais place sur le canapé, à la droite de Ziva, cette dernière posait une question ouverte à Aaliyah. Elle voulait savoir si la jeune fille avait des projets d'avenir. Je savais très bien où cette discussion pourrait nous mener, puisque Ziva m'avait déjà fait part de ses intentions. Elle envisageait sérieusement de devenir la tutrice légale d'Aaliyah et qu'elle emménage avec nous.

La réponse d'Aaliyah n'avait pas tardé à se faire entendre. Jamais on ne lui avait permis de croire qu'elle avait un quelconque avenir. Ziva avait l'air scandalisée par ses paroles. Elle s'était figée sur place, la bouche grande ouverte bien qu'aucun son n'en sortait. À moi donc de prendre la parole.

 **\- Voyons Aaliyah, tu es brillante et pleine de vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes que l'on te condamne de la sorte.**

Au fond de moi, j'avais bien envie de dire ma façon de penser à ce cher docteur Miller la prochaine fois que je tomberais sur lui. Pour le moment, je me retenais de laisser paraître tout mon ressentiment à son égard. Doucement, j'ai caressé le dos de Ziva pour essayer de la ramener parmi nous.

 **\- Nouvelle règle pour le week-end : il est interdit de dire « je suis incapable ». Tout est possible lorsqu'on s'en donne les moyens. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser un instant Aaliyah, je voudrais voir Ziva en privé.**

J'ai jeté un regard qui en disait long à Ziva avant de la traîner quasiment de force à la cuisine. Après avoir tiré la porte derrière nous, j'ai attrapé Ziva de manière à pouvoir la faire pivoter avant de la plaquer contre la porte. Je l'ai ensuite embrassée longuement, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. J'avais agi impulsivement, sans trop réfléchir aux raisons qui me poussaient à provoquer ce moment intime. En tout et pour tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire de tort.

 **\- Je sais ce que tu penses ma chérie... Je suis encore plus d'accord pour l'accueillir ici, sachant que l'institut ne lui fournit pas le cadre de vie dont elle a besoin pour s'épanouir. Seulement, évite d'aller trop rapidement. Laisse-la s'acclimater le temps d'un week-end...**

J'avais gardé Ziva contre moi en prononçant ces dernières paroles sur un ton doux. J'attendais patiemment qu'elle me réponde. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant.

Ziva

Alors que j'étais complètement interdite, Katia vola à mon secours en reprenant la conversation à son compte. En voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, mon adorée prenait les choses en main de manière plutôt musclée. Je me suis retrouvée à me faire traîner par la peau du cou vers la cuisine. Une fois que nous nous sommes retrouvées seules, ma compagne m'a embrassée longuement et avec une pointe d'autorité. C'est ce qui me ramena parmi les vivants. J'étais contre elle et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre. Encore une fois, cette femme était mon refuge.

 _Merci ma chérie. C'est juste que... Lorsque je l'ai confiée au Docteur Miller à mon retour d'Afghanistan, c'était clairement pour que cette petite fille devienne quelqu'un, si possible aussi indépendante que moi. Et lorsque j'ai entendu les paroles d'Aaliyah, c'est comme si un édifice s'était écroulé. Il l'a manipulée. Jouant de sa faiblesse, il l'a persuadée qu'elle ne valait plus rien. Comme une vieille télé qu'on balance aux ordures... Et ça c'est scandaleux..._

Ma colère était sourde et je faisais beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas exploser. Ce week-end devait être une découverte, pas une prise de tête. Je respirais à fond afin de me détendre. Katia, une fois de plus, avait pris le rôle cathartique. Je souriais intérieurement en repensant à l'épisode du thé cuiseur en plein Georgetown où l'inverse s'était produit.

 _Tu as raison mon amour, ne précipitons pas les choses. Néanmoins, les révélations de ce soir me font penser sérieusement à accélérer les choses concernant Aaliyah. Elle doit sortir de cet enfer. Et je te garantis qu'il va entendre parler de moi l'autre empaffé ! Mais je suis calme._

Sans attendre de réponse, je suis sortie de la cuisine pour revenir au salon. En passant derrière Aaliyah je lui ai déposé un baiser dans le cou pour lui rappeler la promesse que j'avais faite quelques semaines auparavant. Les jours meilleurs arrivaient.

 _Et si nous goûtions à la cuisine traditionnelle de Katia ? Ensuite, on pourrait visiter toute la villa tous ensemble ? Qui est d'accord ?_

Non seulement je voulais dissiper le malaise mais je voulais que les choses bougent j'avais envie qu'Aaliyah entre de plain pied dans ce weekend magique. Et surtout j'avais faim !

Katia

Ma compagne réussissait à exprimer son indignation tout en restant plutôt calme. La petite discussion que nous venions d'avoir allait simplement la pousser à amorcer plus rapidement les démarches administratives concernant Aaliyah. Au moins, je pouvais être fière de moi. J'avais réussi à la ramener parmi nous et à faire en sorte que sa colère n'éclate pas devant notre invitée. Avant que j'aie le temps de répondre, Ziva était sortie de la pièce. Les échos de sa voix continuaient à parvenir à mes oreilles. En admettant que les lasagnes soient prêtes, Ziva indiquait à sa protégée qu'il serait temps de passer à table.

D'une voix plutôt forte, j'ai crié :

 **\- Je vous attends dans cinq minutes pour le service.**

Le repas s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur, principalement parce que la tempête avait été évitée et que nous faisions les efforts nécessaires pour ne pas remettre le docteur Miller au centre des discussions. Aaliyah et Ziva ont fait honneur à ma cuisine, si bien qu'il ne resterait rien à mettre au réfrigérateur. Tout ce qui me restait à faire était de ranger les lieux tandis que Ziva ferait découvrir le reste de la propriété à la jeune fille. J'avais pris soin de leur interdire de franchir la porte de mon atelier. J'avais encore quelques petits détails à mettre en place avant d'y faire venir Aaliyah le lendemain.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je me suis retrouvée seule face à ma compagne. Je souhaitais recueillir ses impressions quant à cette première journée passée avec Aaliyah. Ziva faisait alors face à notre grand miroir sur pied. Je me suis approchée d'elle et j'ai commencé à lui masser délicatement les épaules avant de lui poser ma question.

 **\- Alors chérie... Crois-tu qu'elle pourrait se plaire avec nous?**

Sans pour autant arrêter mes gestes tendres à son égard, une partie de mon attention était occupée à admirer notre reflet. Nous formions un très beau couple toutes les deux et je dois avouer qu'Aaliyah avait raison lorsqu'elle avait décelé un changement chez Ziva. Elle semblait beaucoup plus rayonnante depuis que nous nous étions mises d'accord pour fonder une famille.

Ziva

Lorsque nous nous sommes attablées après le léger contretemps dont j'étais responsable, nous avons enfin pu goûter aux lasagnes de Katia, que je savais délicieuses. Néanmoins, je n'en avais pas mangé depuis de longues années et les redécouvrir fût un ravissement pour les papilles. Aaliyah était une vraie pipelette, comme si sortir du Volta Laboratory and Bureau l'avait libérée physiquement. Même si elle avait naturellement un visage jovial et avenant, on pouvait voir une illumination certaine de ses traits. Tout cela me confortait dans l'idée qu'elle devait voir autre chose. Et vite.

Dans le même temps, Katia ne se privait pas pour me témoigner des signes discrets d'affection, comme si elle craignait que je perde à nouveau le contrôle de mes émotions. J'appréciais cette attention de sa part, avoir cette sensation de pouvoir me reposer sur elle me ravissait toujours autant. Les mets de Katia était tellement succulents qu'ils furent engloutis sans coup férir. A la fin du repas, alors que Katia s'occupait de remettre de l'ordre, j'ai fait visiter notre demeure à ma protégée afin qu'elle soit capable de se déplacer seule dans la maison. Il était important qu'elle soit totalement autonome.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Aaliyah était couchée, Katia m'a demandé avec douceur si je pensais que notre invitée pourrait être heureuse ici. Je me suis légèrement tournée vers ma compagne pour déposer un baiser papillon sur ses douces lèvres avant de lui répondre.

 _Non seulement elle s'est sentie à l'aise tout de suite, mais elle a changé de façon d'être dès qu'elle est entrée ici. Elle est libre ! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point l'Institut lui pesait. Ce serait d'ailleurs un point à soulever demain pendant qu'elle peindra si tu peux..._

Pendant ce temps, je voyais notre reflet dans le miroir et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Chaque parcelle de nos corps respectifs respirait le bonheur. C'était aussi simple que cela. Je suis restée quelques minutes contre ma belle italienne avant de l'inviter à me rejoindre dans le lit à baldaquin pour que nous nous reposâmes en vue de la longue journée du lendemain. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas tardé à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, bien que mon sommeil était encore agité par les révélations d'Aaliyah sur le Docteur Miller.

Katia

Dans sa réponse à ma question, Ziva confirmait les impressions que j'avais eues. Elle semblait aussi dire que je devrais avoir ce genre de discussion avec la principale intéressée pendant notre tête-à-tête du lendemain. Je me doutais qu'Aaliyah se sentirait d'autant plus libre lorsqu'elle pourrait laisser court à son imagination. Par la suite, ma chérie m'a doucement incitée à m'allonger à ses côtés. En raison de ma fatigue accumulée, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à m'endormir. Mes rêves étaient peuplés d'images très colorées, comme s'était souvent le cas lorsque ma créativité était sur le point d'être sollicitée.

Vers quatre heures du matin, une vibration sourde m'a tiré de mes rêveries. Je commençais presque à avoir l'habitude de ses réveils intempestifs. Je me suis éclipsée du lit sur la pointe des pieds et je me suis enfermée dans la penderie pour répondre. L'appel n'a pas duré plus de quelques minutes. L'agence me fixait un rendez-vous au courant de la semaine pour faire le point sur mon travail depuis mon arrivée à Washington. Je grognais intérieurement d'avoir été réveillée pour si peu.

Je suis venue me glisser à nouveau sous la couette, saisissant cette occasion pour serrer Ziva contre moi. Je n'étais pas très optimiste quant à mes chances de me rendormir, surtout qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à ressentir de l'ennui plutôt que de la fatigue. Mes mains se faisaient alors de plus en plus baladeuses sur le corps de Ziva. Tendrement, je me suis mise à embrasser sa peau et à lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Il restait à savoir si la réalité de ce qui était en train de se passer allait s'incruster dans ses rêves à elle. Je souhaitais lui offrir un réveil à la fois doux et surprenant... Je voulais qu'elle se sente aimée dès qu'elle reprendrait conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Ziva

En général, j'avais le sommeil très léger, la faute à ma condition physique et mentale et à des prédispositions naturelles. Être sur le qui-vive était une question de survie à bien des égards et à différentes occasions. Néanmoins, depuis que Katia était réapparue dans ma vie, j'avais appris à me laisser aller à un sommeil plus profond et évidemment plus réparateur. Bien sûr, j'avais senti qu'elle s'était levée, mais malheureusement les appels des services de Sa Majesté commençaient a être courants.

Lorsque ma belle italienne revint se coucher, je m'étais déjà rendormie profondément. Aussi lorsque Katia m'entoura de ses bras, je ne l'ai pas senti tout de suite. Lorsque ses mains commencèrent à parcourir mon corps avec envie, je l'ai d'abord pris comme un rêve que j'étais en train de vivre. Ensuite, les mots doux ont donné une mélodie que j'adorais. Je sortais très lentement du sommeil mais je réagissais. D'abord par des gémissements de petit félin content d'être là, puis je m'agitais très légèrement. Ma peau se réchauffait sous les doigts de ma compagne mais je ne forçais pas le réveil. Je voulais profiter de ce demi-sommeil pour ressentir toute la tendresse que Katia me donnait.

C'était probablement l'un des plus beaux réveils auquel j'avais droit de toute ma vie. J'avais encore les yeux fermés, mais mes bras allèrent instinctivement autour du cou de mon adorée. Je lui indiquais de continuer à me faire vivre ce moment de douceur qui pouvait évoluer. Cette fois, je devais le reconnaître, c'était elle qui menait le jeu et je me délectais de me laisser faire. Je crois même qu'un très léger sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres, trahissant cet état de grâce et qu'elle seule était capable de m'y amener.

Katia

J'étais assez contente d'avoir pris l'initiative cette fois-ci. D'une part, j'avais tout loisir de faire durer le plaisir. D'autre part, j'adorais l'entendre gémir ainsi dans son sommeil. J'étais presque certaine qu'elle demeurait dans cet état entre sommeil et éveil volontairement. Elle m'encourageait à continuer en étant juste assez réactive pour que je n'aie pas l'impression de m'affairer sur une statue de marbre. D'ailleurs, la température de sa peau satinée ne s'apparentait pas du tout à celle de la pierre.

Un petit sourire en coin venait de s'esquisser sur les lèvres de ma belle pendant qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou. J'interprétais son geste comme une invitation à continuer mes caresses. Mon désir pour cette femme était irrassasiable même lorsque nous passions de longs moments intimes ensemble. Aussi, je ne me suis pas faite prier plus longuement avant de me hisser au-dessus d'elle. Pour l'instant, je concentrais mes efforts sur le haut de son corps. En partant de son visage, je plaçais mes baisers stratégiquement le long de son cou jusqu'à atteindre son épaule gauche. Je n'osais pas appliquer exactement le même sort au côté opposé en raison de sa blessure récente. Je souhaitais surtout éviter de lui infliger involontairement de la douleur.

Je demeurais très attentive aux réactions de Ziva. Je savais comment lui faire tourner la tête lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il s'agissait d'aller au-delà de ce que je savais d'elle. Il fallait que je devine ce qui lui faisait plaisir et c'est avec un certain ravissement que je me laissais guider par l'instinct en abusant, sans aucune gêne, de sa poitrine. Chaque fois que je levais les yeux vers elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Le commentaire d'Aaliyah, selon lequel quelque chose avait changé chez Ziva, repassait en boucle dans ma tête. J'étais en partie responsable de ce changement. Sa féminité était sur le point de vivre des bouleversements... Je me suis prise à caresser son ventre qui accueillera bientôt un petit être. J'osais enfin laisser un peu ma peur de côté pour l'entrevoir d'une manière plus positive.

Voilà où j'en étais. Perdue dans mes pensées tout comme dans le corps de ma compagne alors que les premiers rayons du jour perçaient au travers des fenêtres. J'aurais été ravie que ce moment puisse durer pour le reste de ma vie.

Ziva

Alors que Katia se trouvait à présent au dessus de moi, je continuais ma lente remontée vers l'éveil. Sans avoir besoin de parler, nous nous comprenions parfaitement. C'était cette magie que je voulais ressentir, cette osmose qui ne semblait jamais se rompre. Alors que Katia s'aventurait de ses lèvres sur moi, en gardant toujours cette prudence quant à mon épaule droite, j'ai aussi senti sa main droite s'attarder sur mon ventre. Cette sensation me remplissait de joie, car cela montrait que l'idée de ma future maternité faisait son chemin. Elle avançait très vite même et ce constat me ravissait.

Toujours les yeux fermés, ma main gauche se posa sur la joue de ma compagne pour se rendre sur le côté droit de mon corps. Je voulais lui signifier que ce n'était plus une zone interdite, qui, par les circonstances de nos retrouvailles n'avait que trop peu ressenti le désir de mon aimée. Mon autre main s'attardait dans sa belle chevelure fine, avant de parcourir le haut de son dos avec une lenteur calculée, afin que sa peau frissonne un peu et s'éveille. Je voulais moi aussi le meilleur des réveils pour Katia, même si sa nuit avait été coupée en plusieurs morceaux.

J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux, pour apercevoir le jour naissant. J'en déduisais qu'il était encore très tôt, ce qui était l'idéal car ainsi, la journée ne serait pas amputée pour notre invitée. Une fois les yeux complètement ouverts, j'ai ramené ma belle vers moi pour l'embrasser et la regarder dans les yeux. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ce regard. Je passe mon temps à me le répéter, mais ce n'est jamais assez. Je l'ai embrassée tendrement avant de prononcer mes premières paroles de la journée.

 _Bonjour mon amour !_

C'était simple et je l'ai dit d'une voix encore légèrement ensommeillée. Mais c'était une belle première parole alors que ma main gauche parcourait toujours le dos de mon doux amour.

Katia

L'éveil de Ziva se passait exactement comme je le souhaitais. Sa remontée s'effectuait lentement et je prenais plaisir à sentir ses mains contre ma peau et dans ma chevelure. J'avais rarement ressenti autant de cajoleries de sa part qu'en ce moment même. Alors que j'étais parcourue d'un frisson monumental, je me suis attardée à son épaule droite. En effet, Ziva venait de me signifier que ce n'était plus hors limite. Sa blessure s'était refermée et avait plutôt bien cicatrisée. Avec douceur, j'ai appuyé mes lèvres à l'endroit où sa peau avait été trouée lors de nos retrouvailles. Certaines personnes ont en horreur les cicatrices... Celle-ci, bien qu'elle ne se trouvait pas sur mon corps, était pourtant un doux rappel selon quoi le hasard fait bien les choses.

J'étais toujours aux commandes et c'était donc à moi de faire bouger les choses. Mais avant tout, je me devais de répondre à la salutation de Ziva.

 **\- Bon réveil ma chérie!**

J'ai accompagné ma réponse d'un sourire resplendissant avant de prendre farouchement ses lèvres d'assaut. Je la savais maintenant assez réveillée pour qu'elle puisse me rendre mon baiser. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me contenir, même si au fond rien ne pressait. Mes jambes étant emmêlées dans les siennes, j'ai un peu forcé l'ouverture de ses cuisses pour exposer cette zone que j'avais bien apprivoisée. Ziva avait beau ne pas être totalement réveillée, je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'y verrait pas une intrusion de ma part. J'ai glissé un doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité en caressant son ventre de ma main libre. J'ai relevé la tête juste assez pour pouvoir croiser son regard avant de prendre la parole à nouveau.

 **\- Je le veux de plus en plus cet enfant...**

Voilà, j'avais osé le lui avouer de manière franche et directe. Au fond, ça me ressemblait assez bien comme manière de procéder. Une fois qu'une idée avait fait son chemin et que j'avais accepté une situation, il était très difficile de m'en faire décrocher. En attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de ma compagne, j'ai continué de m'affairer sur elle avec des gestes précis qui augmentaient sans cesse en intensité. Ma belle n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi.

Ziva

Je m'éveillais de plus en plus rapidement alors que Katia s'affairait sur moi. Bien que pour l'instant elle tentait de rester calme, je sentais qu'elle se bridait très fortement. La réponse à cette sensation ne se fit pas attendre. Alors qu'elle avait embrassé ma blessure, comme pour la magnifier, ma belle italienne répondit à mon salut empreint de douceur. Alors que j'allais répondre, mes lèvres furent prises d'assaut. Allez savoir depuis combien de temps Katia se retenait d'être un peu plus démonstrative. Des heures peut-être.

Je répondais promptement à ce baiser alors que mon doux amour voulait ouvrir la voie de mon intimité. Je me suis totalement laissée faire et lorsqu'elle commença son cambriolage, un cri aigu de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge bien plus vite que j'aurais pu le penser. Katia releva également la tête pour me dire qu'elle voulait de plus en plus qu'un bébé illumine notre vie. J'étais tellement heureuse d'entendre ça. C'était magique. Ainsi entre deux soupirs j'ai dû me contenter d'un :

 _Merci..._

Sauf que sans m'en rendre compte je l'avais crié ! Je voulais encore plus cette femme. Ma main gauche, baladeuse en diable, trouva l'entrejambe de Katia, je voulais profiter à fond de ces sensations exacerbées au sortir du sommeil et rien ni personne ne pourrait m'arrêter. Sauf que ma compagne me terrassait de plaisir tellement elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mes muscles se contractaient déjà et j'ondulais sous elle tellement le désir d'elle était puissant. J'étais dans notre monde à nous et je ne voulais surtout pas en sortir. Heureusement qu'Aaliyah dormait à l'opposé de nous dans la villa car je savais que mes cordes vocales allaient bientôt servir.

Katia

Mis à part notre délectable écart dans la cabine d'essayage à Georgetown, Ziva n'avait jamais retenu ses cris avec moi. La tonalité de sa voix combinée avec le volume était d'ailleurs un assez bon indicateur de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Aussi, je n'étais pas trop surprise par les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche entre deux soupirs. En revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réponde « merci » avec autant de ferveur. Si quelqu'un nous avait mis sur écoute, ses tympans auraient été déchirés par ce seul mot.

On aurait dit que le désir de Ziva était entièrement réveillé maintenant. Je sentais ses mains se faire de plus en plus baladeuses. L'une d'elle avait trouvé moyen d'atteindre mon entrejambe et de s'y frayer un chemin. C'était à mon tour de soupirer abondamment. Une chose était certaine, elle savait très bien comment m'encourager à ne pas baisser les bras. J'allais vouloir lui donner du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, mais ça ne serait pas une chose facile vue sa manière d'agir à mon égard.

Le crescendo de ma voix se mêlait harmonieusement au sien. En cet instant, nous formions un tout et ça pouvait s'entendre comme se sentir. Je me suis mise à bouger au-dessus d'elle pour accentuer les sensations que je ressentais. Une sensation de bonheur sans nom était en train de prendre le dessus sur moi. Plus question de faire preuve de retenue, ni d'être réfléchie. Je donnais tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre, pour la plus grande jouissance de ma compagne. C'était l'un de ces instants parfaits et magiques, comme nous seules savions le faire.

Ziva

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Katia s'employait à me faire hurler. Non seulement elle accentuait ses mouvements avec une certaine force, mais en plus, les sensations que je lui procurais faisaient que ces gestes étaient plus saccadés ce qui accentuait mon désir d'elle et les cris que ma gorge produisait. Puissants et sans retenue de volume, j'allais encore défier les lois phoniques. Washington allait finir par nous détester à ce stade ! Je n'allais pas me plaindre du traitement que ma belle italienne m'infligeait, puisqu'il me menait aux portes d'un paradis rare et unique.

Tous mes muscles se tendaient un à un et je me surprenais à trembler légèrement à certains points de mon corps. J'en voulais toujours plus de la part de Katia et je lui fis savoir en plantant mes ongles de la main droite dans son dos. Sans le vouloir totalement, j'allais la griffer toute féline que j'étais, tout en me démenant pour lui donner un plaisir le plus pur possible. Vu ce que je ressentais, la délivrance n'était pas loin, mais je tentais de la retarder en le mordant la lèvre inférieure, pour que ce moment magique dure un petit moment encore. Je voulais une belle apothéose pour nous deux.

Je regardais Katia dans les yeux, comme pour la défier légèrement avant que chacune de nous se fasse emporter. Je remarquais aussi que le soleil levant lui conférait une aura de lumière magnifique. Un ange diabolique à la chevelure parfaite qui était à moi. Il ne restait plus qu'à atteindre cette félicité qui nous unirait bientôt.

Katia

Je sentais que nous approchions à grand pas de l'apothéose de nos folies matinales. Du moins, plusieurs éléments me le laissaient penser. Ziva s'époumonait et je pouvais sentir ses muscles se contracter sous moi. Elle me lacérait aussi le dos en y plantant ses ongles. Je me suis alors cambrée un peu vers l'arrière en poussant un cri de surprise.

Un regard vers son visage m'avait vite fait comprendre qu'elle se retenait de jouir. J'étais tellement occupée à guetter ses moindres réactions que je perdais un peu de vue mes propres sensations. Pourtant, je sentais bien cette excitation sans pareil monter en moi. Ziva était très douée pour intensifier le traitement qu'elle était en train de m'infliger. Tout comme elle, je voulais que cette étreinte ne se termine jamais... Mais puisque cela n'était pas possible, aussi bien faire en sorte d'atteindre une libération commune.

Incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, j'ai cédé la première tout en aboyant son nom. Une énorme décharge électrique a déferlé dans tout mon corps avant que je m'effondre sur elle. Ma tête reposait alors sur le haut de sa poitrine tandis que mes bras l'enserraient comme ils le pouvaient. J'appréciais autant ce moment de récupération obligatoire que la danse qui venait de nous unir. La peau de Ziva était encore brûlante et elle dégageait un parfum des plus exquis. J'ai étendue la main droite pour caresser sa joue tendrement.

 **\- J'espère que tu as apprécié ce moment au moins autant que moi...**

Tant qu'elle ne me forcerait pas à bouger, j'allais rester ainsi allongée sur elle. Après tout, c'était l'un de mes endroits de prédilection et nous n'avions pas pu passer autant de moments intimes que je l'aurais souhaité depuis la fin de sa convalescence. Il fallait donc que j'en profite un maximum, sachant que le reste de ma journée serait dévoué à Aaliyah. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pensais, il était très improbable qu'elle n'ait rien entendu... J'ignorais de quelle manière notre invitée réagirait. Difficile donc de m'y préparer adéquatement.

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais, l'effet de surprise de mes ongles se plantant dans la peau de Katia réussissait avec brio. J'ai vu ma compagne se cambrer et crier de surprise. Chacun son tour en somme. Même si j'avais les muscles au bord de l'explosion, je m'employais encore davantage. Je voulais par dessus tout ce feu d'artifice. Depuis ma reprise du travail et que Katia avait repris le sien, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver. Mon doux amour a fini par craquer je me suis laissée emporter instantanément en hurlant son nom mêlé au mien. Une apothéose commune qui surpassait une fois encore les précédentes. La magie de ces étreintes venait aussi de là.

Ma belle italienne s'est ensuite effondrée sur moi et j'appréciais de la sentir contre moi ainsi. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras alors qu'elle caressait ma joue, la tête sur ma poitrine. J'adorais cet instant parce que je pouvais lui offrir un cocon de douceur que je n'avais pas l'habitude de donner. Sauf ces dernières semaines évidemment. Katia me demandait ensuite mon sentiment sur ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'ai pas retenu un petit rire cristallin avant de répondre, en pensant aussi à notre manque de discrétion.

 _C'était un moment magique ma chérie. J'avais vraiment envie et surtout besoin de te retrouver comme cela après les journées compliquées de boulot qu'on a eues... Et désolé pour ton dos mon amour._

Je laissais à nouveau aller et venir ma main droite dans ses doux cheveux. C'était presque un réflexe à présent. C'est pour ces moments là que je me suis laissée faire au musée lorsque Katia s'est jetée à l'eau en m'embrassant sans me demander mon avis. Et depuis j'avais l'impression que tout se passait naturellement, sans que j'aie besoin de lutter pour avancer. Et ça, non seulement c'est une nouveauté mais surtout ça change la vie.

Nous aurions pu rester des heures durant dans cet état de grâce, lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd, puis du verre cassé éclatant au sol. Ça venait de la cuisine.

 _Aaliyah !_

Je me suis sauvée du lit rapidement en prenant garde de ne pas brusquer ma compagne. J'ai ensuite attrapé mes sous-vêtements et mon peignoir blanc en vitesse pour m'habiller encore plus vite. J'ai ensuite foncé à la cuisine pour trouver Aaliyah à terre, près du frigo, du jus d'orange renversé sur elle. Des morceaux de verre étaient encore dans sa main.

 _Je suis là ma puce ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Aaliyah (Avec de légers sanglots dans la voix) : je voulais seulement essayer de préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant que tu te lèves avec Katia... Je voulais faire une petite surprise. C'est raté..._

 _C'est pas grave mon cœur. L'important, c'est que tu ne te blesses pas._

J'entendais les pas précipités de Katia derrière moi. Décidément, la matinée commençait très fort. J'enlevais doucement les morceaux de verre de la main de ma protégée avant de m'occuper du reste.

Katia

Je profitais à fond de l'instant présent dans les bras de ma belle. Ses gestes étaient plus tendres à mon égard maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle se disait désolée du traitement qu'elle avait infligé à mon dos. Pour le reste, elle partageait assez mon sentiment quant au moment que nous venions de passer ensemble. Un large sourire est venu illuminer mon visage.

J'étais tellement plus heureuse depuis que je l'avais retrouvée. Sa seule présence illuminait mes journées et mes nuits. J'étais très bien dans la position où je me trouvais et j'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu me laisser emporter par mon tourbillon de rêveries bien longtemps. Un bruit sourd venait de me faire sursauter. Un coup d'oeil vers Ziva m'avait appris que ce son n'était pas tout droit sorti de mon imagination. Elle avait l'air assez inquiète. À regret, je me suis laissée rouler sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse librement se lever. En moins d'une minute, elle avait pris de quoi se vêtir et avait quitté notre chambre en quatrième vitesse. J'ai poussé un petit soupir avant de sortir du lit à mon tour. J'ai enfilé une culotte et un t-shirt avant de me couvrir de mon peignoir.

En arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé. Aaliyah avait voulu nous faire la surprise du petit déjeuner et cela avait plutôt mal tourné. Ziva était en train de soigneusement enlever les éclats de verre brisé de la main d'Aaliyah. J'ai attrapé un linge pour éponger le dégât, avant d'aider Aaliyah à se relever. Je l'ai par la suite installée sur un tabouret.

 **\- Ziva a raison ma puce... D'autant que tu n'as rien.**

J'ai fait une petite pause avant d'ajouter:

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que l'on prépare à manger ensemble? Je te sors ce dont tu as besoin et je t'assiste selon tes propres instructions.**

Dans ma tête, je me disais que le plus important était de remettre Aaliyah à l'aise le plus rapidement possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle demeure sur l'impression qu'elle avait fait une bêtise ou que nous lui en voulions pour quoi que ce soit. Timidement, Aaliyah s'est penchée un peu vers moi pour me dire :

 **Aaliyah : - Tu crois qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des gaufres?**

 **\- Je pense que ça peut s'arranger.**

J'ai brièvement serré notre jeune invitée contre moi avant de sortir les ingrédients nécessaires ainsi que le gaufrier. Je savais également que nous avions fait provision de fruits frais. J'allais donc pouvoir montrer à Ziva que je savais aussi manier les couteaux... Il faut dire la sculpture des fruits ne s'apparente en rien au maniement des coupe-papiers. Un sourire énigmatique s'est formé sur mes lèvres alors que ce doux souvenir me revenait en tête.

Ziva

Katia n'avait pas trainé pour arriver derrière moi. Sans avoir besoin de parler ni même de se regarder, elle s'occupa d'éponger le léger dégât liquide sur le carrelage. J'étais assez étonnée, une fois de plus, de voir à quel point notre complémentarité s'exprimait. Alors que j'ouvrais la poubelle spécifique au verre pour me débarrasser des éclats, ma compagne avait totalement pris Aaliyah en charge en lui proposant de préparer le petit déjeuner avec elle. Quand je suis revenue vers elles, le gaufrier était sorti. Je savais pertinemment que c'était le péché mignon de Katia. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

 _J'en connais une qui va se régaler ! Vu que c'est l'un des points faibles de Mademoiselle Fortini !_

 _Aaliyah (D'une voix étonnée) : Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est moi qui ai choisi au hasard ! Mais j'adore ça !_

Je me suis mise à rire franchement. L'incident semblait déjà oublié. Il ne m'a pas échappé que ma petite amie avait eu un geste affectueux envers Aaliyah et surtout que notre protégée ne l'a absolument pas repoussée. Pour moi c'était une avancée spectaculaire ! Je les ai laissées seules pendant que je dressais la table pour que nous mangions assez vite. Je soupçonnais Katia d'avoir prévu un programme assez conséquent pour sa future disciple. J'arborais toujours ce sourire béat en repensant à l'ambiance positive qui régnait dans la maison.

En effet Ziva nous avait laissées seules dans la cuisine. J'expliquais calmement comment aborder ma cécité pour que je puisse produire une pâte convenable pour les gaufres. Katia appréhendait très vite ma perception de l'espace, ce qui fait qu'aucun autre incident ne s'est produit. Alors qu'elle s'occupait des fruits, je me suis risquée à une question.

 _Aaliyah : Je vous ai un peu entendues ce matin. Est-ce que c'est ça quand on aime ? On aurait dit un chant magnifique._

Ziva n'allait pas revenir tout de suite et je me sentais assez à l'aise avec Katia pour lui poser la question. Ce que j'avais entendu ressemblait à un chant vraiment très harmonieux. Ma maturité avait encore frappé.

Katia

Ziva s'étant éclipsée pour dresser la table, je me retrouvais donc seule avec Aaliyah. Ce tête-à-tête était plutôt précurseur du reste de la journée puisque Ziva n'était pas formellement invitée à participer à notre séance de peinture.

Grâce à mon aide, Aaliyah se débrouillait très bien dans la cuisine. Je prenais grand soin de ne pas m'imposer et de la laisser prendre toutes les décisions. Au final, la pâte à gaufres avait une texture parfaite. Nous étions d'ailleurs prêtes à faire cuire les premières gaufres lorsque la jeune fille s'était décidée à me poser une question concernant ce qu'elle avait entendu ce matin. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était perspicace et surtout très intelligente.

 **\- Aaliyah, tu ne cesses pas de me surprendre... Pour répondre à ta question, ce que tu as entendu était bien l'expression de l'amour que nous avons l'une pour l'autre.**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire et cela devait s'entendre dans ma voix. Aaliyah avait osé verbaliser que nos cris étaient comme un chant magnifique.

 **\- Tu possèdes une sensibilité vraiment unique, tu sais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire le rapprochement avec un chant, mais ce n'est pas loin de la réalité. Enfin, tu le découvriras bien par toi-même un jour.**

Mes réponses me surprenaient un peu. Jamais je n'avais pensé que l'on discuterait aussi naturellement et ouvertement de sexualité toutes les deux, du moins pas aujourd'hui! Après tout, si nous devions l'adopter dans quelques temps, il valait mieux qu'elle sache qu'aucun sujet n'était tabou dans cette demeure. Depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans la cuisine ce matin, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réellement envisager son adoption. Ziva s'était montrée tellement maternelle à son égard. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis au courant de la journée.

 **\- Je crois bien que tout est en place pour le petit déjeuner. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, je vais faire le service.**

Ziva

Aaliyah avait filé sous l'ordre de Katia en direction de la salle à manger en riant. Non seulement elle avait obtenu sa réponse, mais en plus, la conversation était tout à fait apaisée sans aucune gêne de part et d'autre. Alors que je voyais la petite arriver gaiement, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'avais vu le coup venir. Katia allait vouloir faire le service comme la veille au soir. Sauf que je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Mon obsession de l'équité allait encore faire des siennes. Un petit affrontement en perspective ? Pas nécessairement. En arrivant vers les plans de travail j'enlaçais ma compagne pour la faire aller vers la table dressée.

 _Non non, chérie, cette fois, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Chacun son tour._

J'écartais les plats de la main de Katia en virevoltant autour d'elle. Et un baiser papillon au passage. Et pour l'encourager à fuir une petite tape sur les fesses, tout en lui glissant à l'oreille :

 _Resserre ton peignoir chérie, on voit ta culotte rouge. Un peu de tenue quand même. Hihihi !_

Ainsi les deux amours de ma vie allaient s'installer à table. J'en ai profité pour récupérer le petit gâteau que j'avais prévu pour Aaliyah car ce matin, à l'heure près, ça faisait exactement cinq ans que je l'avais trouvée dans sa maison dévastée en Afghanistan et que j'ai commencé à prendre soin d'elle. Sa nouvelle vie avait pris son envol à cet instant. Je suis arrivée avec les plats je les ai répartis puis je me suis assise. J'aimais le tableau que je voyais. Un petit déjeuner en future famille.

Katia

Ziva avait mis très peu de temps à rappliquer dans la cuisine, comme si elle se doutait de ce que j'étais en train de tramer. Elle possédait un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses... Comme elle était arrivée dans mon dos, elle en avait profité pour m'enlacer. L'effet était immédiat sur moi. Doucement, je me suis laissée aller contre elle. Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle en profiterait pour me faire valoir ses beaux et grands principes d'équité. J'allais tout de même protester, ne serait-ce que pour la forme.

 **\- Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais! J'avais les choses en main!**

C'était trop tard! Ziva n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Elle prenait un certain plaisir à virevolter autour de moi. Elle profitait aussi du fait que nous soyons seules pour me taper les fesses en guise d'encouragement. Alors que je regagnais la salle à manger, j'ai suivi son judicieux conseil puisque dans ma hâte de descendre à la cuisine, j'avais mal noué mon peignoir.

Aaliyah avait prise place au bout de la table, comme la veille au soir. Je me suis installée à sa droite, histoire de faire face à l'une des plus belles vues de la villa. Lorsque Ziva se joindrait à nous, le tableau de famille serait complet. La préparation du petit déjeuner avait accentuer mon appétit. Je me suis donc régalée une fois le service effectué.

 **\- Mes compliments au chef. C'est vraiment délicieux! Je ne dirais pas non si l'on devait partager notre cuisine avec toi plus souvent Aaliyah...**

Mon propre discours me surprenait puisque j'étais plutôt du genre à m'approprier la cuisine dans une maison. Bien sûr, les choses avaient un peu changé depuis que j'avais emménagé à la villa. J'appréciais beaucoup la cuisine de Ziva et ça ne me déplaisait pas de la laisser m'offrir des petites douceurs.

Le reste du repas s'est déroulé dans l'harmonie la plus totale. J'étais très heureuse de me trouver en présence de ces deux femmes d'exception. À la lumière de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Aaliyah, il va sans dire que notre invitée n'était plus une gamine. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si ce week-end ne l'aidait pas à gagner en maturité. Il faudrait certainement que je discute de tout ça avec Ziva un peu plus tard.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, j'ai emmené Aaliyah avec moi dans mon atelier. L'espace y avait été aménagé pour qu'il y soit plus facile de s'y mouvoir qu'à l'accoutumée. J'avais tendu quelques toiles sur des châssis de bois de différentes tailles. Mon apprentie pourrait choisir le format qui lui convenait, selon les images qu'elle avait en tête. Les tubes de peinture ainsi que différents outils étaient ordonnés sur une petite table de travail.

 **\- Voilà, dans cet espace tout est possible... Ici, tu peux pratiquement réaliser tout ce qui te passe par la tête.**

Je restais évasive pour ne pas brimer sa créativité. Certaines personnes aiment peindre des tableaux réalistes, d'autres préfèrent l'abstraction. Ce qui m'avait toujours séduite dans l'art était justement cette espèce de liberté. Je tenais beaucoup à inculquer cette valeur à Aaliyah. J'attendais donc qu'elle prenne ses aises avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ziva

Le petit déjeuner se déroula rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Chacun avait le sourire et riait aux blagues des autres. Aaliyah fila ensuite se préparer et s'habiller de son côté pendant que nous faisions de même. Ensuite, mes deux artistes se sont enfermées dans l'atelier de Katia. Pendant ce temps, j'allais m'occuper de ma serre à l'extérieur, puis je reviendrais dans mon bureau pour y mettre de l'ordre. J'avais aussi envoyé un SMS à mon adorée pour lui signifier de m'appeler discrètement en cas de problème. Notamment si Aaliyah se sentait épuisée d'un seul coup. J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas très bien mangé par timidité et manque de repères.

Katia me mena vers son atelier. Elle l'avait réaménagé pour sur je puisse m'y déplacer facilement, sans aucun encombrement superflu au sol. Pour appréhender les différents formats des toiles, je les touchais, tout simplement. C'était des toiles en lin, tressées avec énormément de soin. Je savais qu'ainsi les moindres nuances de couleur pourraient ressortir. J'ai ensuite appréhendé la table de travail où chaque outil et chaque tube de couleur était étiqueté en braille. Ainsi je ne pouvais ni le perdre, ni me tromper. Katia avait tout fait pour que je sois indépendante. Quelques larmes de joie ont perlé sur mes joues.

 _Aaliyah : Tu t'es vraiment donné beaucoup de mal Katia ! En dehors de ce que Ziva a fait pour moi ces dernières années, c'est la plus belle attention que j'aie pu recevoir d'une autre personne. C'est déjà tellement beau tu sais..._

Instinctivement, je portais ma main droite à ma poitrine. Mes blessures se manifestaient. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Rapidement je me reportais vers les pinceaux pour construire un fond de couleur. J'avais une idée assez précise de ce que je voulais faire.

 _Aaliyah : J'ai envie de retranscrire la beauté du désert où Ziva m'a trouvée lors du raid israélien. J'ai perdu mes sens ce jour là, sauf que... Comment expliquer... J'ai parfaitement "vue" Ziva quand elle est entrée dans la pièce où j'étais. Elle avait son arme à la main, équipée lourdement. Mais j'ai envie de montrer la beauté ocre du désert qui entourait la maison._

Tout en parlant, je préparais déjà le fond de la toile. Katia était restée à mes côtés, silencieuse, mais attentive. J'étais à l'aise devant la toile la plus grande, je m'appliquais à essayer de dégrader les teintes pour rendre une lumière plus naturelle. Est-ce que le silence de mon maître peintre amènerait des questions de sa part ?

Katia

Je prenais un certain plaisir à observer Aaliyah qui découvrait mon atelier. Elle avait une manière bien à elle d'appréhender son environnement. Il faut dire que j'avais pris très au sérieux l'aménagement des lieux. Mon apprentie me remerciait pour l'attention dont j'avais fait preuve. Pour moi, ça m'avait paru tellement naturel... J'aurais voulu que l'on me traite de la sorte si j'avais été dans sa situation.

 **\- Je suis contente que tu apprécies... Comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir, j'ai choisi d'y aller avec l'acrylique plutôt qu'avec les huiles. C'est un peu plus facile à maîtriser pour les débutants. Par contre, il faudra que tu travailles un peu plus rapidement...**

Je continuais de l'observer alors qu'elle mélangeait déjà des couleurs sur la toile pour en faire un dégradé de couleur. Elle cherchait ses mots à ce moment-là pour me décrire ce qu'elle désirait peindre. Il s'agissait en fait de transcrire l'un de ses derniers souvenirs. Elle voulait peindre le désert, tel qu'elle se le rappelait. Pour le moment, je me gardais bien d'intervenir dans son oeuvre.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, j'ai fini par briser le silence.

 **\- Aaliyah... Ça t'arrive souvent de repenser à ce jour-là?**

J'osais à peine imaginer ce qu'elle serait devenue sans l'intervention de ma tigresse israélienne. J'avais toujours les yeux sur sa toile et je m'imprégnais de l'atmosphère qu'elle était en train de recréer. Je me la représentais, plus petite, alors que Ziva venait se porter à son secours... J'essayais d'envisager comment les choses avaient pu se passer et comment Aaliyah les avait ressenties. C'était assez facile de comprendre l'attachement mutuel qui allait de pair avec leur relation actuelle.

Pour l'encourager à parler, j'avais décidé de me livrer aussi un peu. Dans une toute autre mesure, Ziva m'avait aidée à passer au travers d'un moment difficile et je souhaitais en faire part à Aaliyah. Après tout, si elle emménageait avec nous un jour, il valait mieux qu'elle connaisse notre histoire.

 **\- Ziva a aussi été mon phare à une certaine époque. Je venais de rejoindre le MI6 et une vague d'attaques a secoué Londres. C'était une période très difficile de ma vie où je ressentais beaucoup de culpabilité.**

Le dialogue était maintenant ouvert. Vu la curiosité naturelle d'Aaliyah, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle relance le sujet. J'espérais pouvoir tester doucement l'idée de Ziva concernant la possibilité de l'avoir avec nous, sous notre toit.

Ziva

Alors que je m'appliquais à me souvenir des lumières descendantes du désert, j'ai pris le temps d'intérioriser le conseil de Katia. Travailler rapidement car effectivement, l'acrylique était toujours absorbée par la toile en un éclair. J'avais passé énormément de temps à lire des livres à ce sujet pendant toute une partie de ma convalescence. Je me suis donc exécutée sans tarder. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon maître reprit la parole en me demandant si je repensais souvent au jour où la nuit est arrivée. J'ai continué mon œuvre par petites touches pendant que je lui répondais.

 _Aaliyah : Bien sûr que j'y repense souvent. Mais j'en garde un souvenir assez confus puisque j'étais très jeune. Ce qui reste ce sont les battements de cœur. Les miens, très accélérés, que j'ajoute à ceux de Ziva, beaucoup plus lents. Elle est restée avec moi entre ces murs pendant quatre jours. L'odeur du souffre des frappes saturait nos poumons. Ziva veillait en permanence à me faire tousser pour que j'évacue ce mélange de poussière et de poison. Elle passait son temps à me couvrir de ses vêtements aussi. Surtout que, comme tu le sais certainement, les nuits dans le désert sont glaciales. Ziva tremblait de froid en débardeur alors qu'elle me couvrait de sa combinaison de combat. Je lui dois tellement..._

Puis ce fût au tour de Katia de parler. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait ressenti énormément de culpabilité au moment des attentats de Londres. Ziva m'avait souvent parlé de cette période. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi ma protectrice évoquait ces événements avec un mélange de nostalgie et de crainte. Comme si elle se souvenait que Katia aurait pu disparaître plusieurs fois à ce moment là. Dans le même temps je finissais le fond de couleur.

 _Aaliyah : Et qu'a dû faire Ziva pour faire disparaître ce sentiment qui devait te ronger ? Et plus important encore, l'aimais-tu déjà ?_

J'étais une fois de plus, extrêmement directe. Mais les sentiments entre les deux femmes éveillaient une curiosité assez incroyable en moi. Par réflexe, j'ai cherché la main droite de Katia pour l'encourager à m'expliquer tout ceci alors que je tentais de retranscrire les ruines de mon passé sur la toile.

Katia

Aaliyah gardait un souvenir assez particulier des événements qui l'avaient handicapée à vie. Elle arrivait à décrire des sons, des odeurs et même certains contacts physiques particuliers. Ce qui ressortait de son témoignage était surtout la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait pour Ziva. Sur ce plan, nous allions certainement nous rejoindre.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle enchaînait en me demandant certaines précisions sur l'époque des attentats de Londres. Notamment, elle s'intéressait à ce que Ziva avait bien pu dire ou faire pour m'apaiser. De plus, Aaliyah ne pouvait s'empêcher de me demander si j'avais déjà des sentiments pour ma compagne à ce moment-là. Sa petite main était venue se presser dans la mienne. Je n'ai rien fait pour rompre ce contact dans l'immédiat.

 **\- Mis à part les séances de débriefing obligatoire, elle s'est toujours rendue disponible pour moi. Quand je passais une mauvaise journée, je n'avais qu'à lui passer un coup de fil pour que nous nous retrouvions dans un bar. J'avais surtout besoin que quelqu'un m'explique que je n'aurais rien pu faire à moi seule pour empêcher cette cinquantaine de morts...**

En y repensant bien, j'avais perdu confiance en moi. J'étais une jeune agent sans expérience qui avait eu l'impression de décevoir sa patrie. Ça n'avait pas été simple de me reconstruire, surtout après le départ de Ziva.

 **\- Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, j'ai très rapidement éprouvé des sentiments pour Ziva. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour me déclarer et j'ai laissé filer l'occasion la première fois. J'étais tellement dévastée de l'avoir perdue que je me suis lancée corps et âme dans mon travail en me disant que c'est ce qu'elle m'aurait conseillé de faire... Je suis disparue de la surface de la Terre pendant un moment et j'ai tout fait pour me racheter.**

Voir Aaliyah peindre me donnait envie de travailler sur une toile aussi. J'avais envie d'extérioriser mon passé et les souffrances accumulées au courant de ma vie. J'y voyais une manière de me libérer. J'ai donc installé une toile vierge sur mon chevalet et je me suis mise à étaler des couleurs à la spatule.

 **\- Tu sais, elle est d'abord devenue une très bonne amie avant de devenir ma famille. C'est un peu la même chose pour vous deux, non? J'ai vu comment elle a agi avec toi ce matin quand tu t'es coupée. Elle t'aime beaucoup et à moins que je me trompe, tu tiens énormément à elle aussi.**

C'était évident que Ziva se comportait déjà comme une mère avec sa protégée. Je me demandais seulement si Aaliyah le voyait aussi de cette façon. J'avais été incapable de le mentionner de manière plus directe, de peur de la vexer.

Ziva

Katia me surprenait une fois de plus avec la franchise dont elle avait fait preuve. Non seulement elle répondait directement à mes questions, mais son honnêteté était presque désarmante. Ainsi donc, Ziva avait passé énormément de temps à rassurer le jeune agent Fortini sur le fait qu'elle était pas du tout responsable de ce qui s'était passé en 2005. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de finaliser les architectures sur ma toile. Ziva s'était rendue disponible pour Katia et apparemment, notre belle italienne éprouvait déjà des sentiments pour ma protectrice, mais n'avait jamais su le lui dire.

Je n'étais pas étonnée par cela car je sais par expérience que Ziva peut être très impulsive. Je comprenais également deux choses. D'abord, la situation ne se prêtait guère aux effusions de sentiments et ensuite, je savais que le départ de Ziva pour Washington était un ordre d'Eli David et qu'il ne fallait pas se dérober. Puis vint une question indirecte. Sans le savoir, Katia avait frappé à un endroit de mon cœur qui s'exprimait souvent ces temps derniers. J'allais donc lui répondre calmement et lui expliquer certaines choses que j'avais pu voir et surtout entendre. Et bien évidemment j'allais donner mon avis sur cette dernière question.

 _Aaliyah : Dis, tu pourras vérifier les perspectives de mes bâtiments avant que je continue s'il te plaît ? J'apprécie ta franchise Katia, c'est ce qui fait de toi une personne unique et en qui j'ai confiance. Tu sais, même si Ziva est très pudique par rapport à ses relations avec les gens, il arrivait souvent qu'elle me parle de toi indirectement. Bien sûr elle prenait ses précautions car malheureusement, beaucoup de gens acceptent mal un amour entre deux femmes ou entre deux hommes. Mais je crois qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle a toujours eu ces sentiments envers toi._

Je me suis arrêtée quelques secondes pour approfondir les couleurs des murs avant de continuer.

 _Aaliyah : Quand elle me parlait de Londres, sa voix changeait. Elle parlait plus lentement, avec des accents nostalgiques. Parfois avec des larmes aussi. Tu lui manquais beaucoup je crois. Une fois, alors qu'elle dormait sur le fauteuil de ma chambre d'hôpital à Kaboul, je l'ai entendue rêver. Et ton prénom revenait sans cesse. Je crois qu'elle ne se sentait pas complète sans toi. Je note aussi qu'elle t'a rassurée autant qu'elle a pu le faire pour moi. Ce qui m'a toujours posé un problème, c'est une question simple : Qui va la rassurer elle ?_

Nouvelle pause. Ma poitrine me faisait souffrir et j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître. Je voulais continuer à peindre.

 _Aaliyah : Mais je crois que le fait que tu aies réussi à la retrouver répond à cette question. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça s'est passé exactement. Et pour en venir à ta question indirecte, je vois bien que Ziva se comporte comme une maman pour moi. Je le lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises. Sa réponse était toujours la même. Elle ne voulait pas remplacer ma mère biologique, considérant que ce serait un affront envers mes parents, même s'ils m'ont abandonnée. Et surtout, je pense qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de m'élever seule. Et je reconnais que j'ai eu envie de l'appeler Maman ce matin. Par réflexe. Maintenant que je suis assez grande pour m'en rendre compte, je le dis haut et fort. J'aimerais que Ziva et toi deveniez ma famille._

Je me suis bien gardée de dire à Katia que c'était aussi parce que je voulais fuir l'Institut et les blessures que m'infligeait le Docteur Miller. Je fus parcourue d'un frisson en y repensant. Je comptais bien profiter de ce weekend de liberté pour essayer de fuir cet enfer. Nous étions à présent chacune devant notre chevalet. J'aimais sentir l'odeur de peinture qui émanait de la table de travail. C'était apaisant.

Katia

J'aimais beaucoup écouter Aaliyah lorsqu'elle me parlait de Ziva. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais eu droit qu'à la version de ma douce moitié concernant ce qui s'était passé après Londres. Aaliyah avait l'impression qu'elle parlait déjà de moi de manière détournée à l'époque. Je continuais de porter attention au discours d'Aaliyah en répondant à sa requête concernant sa peinture. Il y avait quelques petites corrections de perspective à effectuer ça et là, rien de très dramatique. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne pour lui montrer les changements mineurs à faire.

J'ai haussé un sourcil en entendant que Ziva parlait dans son sommeil. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais remarqué. Il faut dire qu'elle semblait dormir assez paisiblement depuis que je faisais à nouveau partie de sa vie.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Aaliyah... Elle est beaucoup plus rassurée depuis mon retour. Elle dort très bien, même s'il lui arrive parfois de me serrer très fort contre elle dans son sommeil. Elle sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur moi.**

Si j'étais capable d'être honnête, franche et assez directe avec Aaliyah, c'était pour la simple raison qu'elle me le rendait bien. Elle s'exprimait clairement et n'avait pas peur des mots. L'influence littéraire de Ziva frappait encore. Ce que j'avais ressenti plus tôt n'était pas sorti tout droit de mon imagination. Il y avait bel et bien une connexion mère-enfant qui s'affirmait de plus en plus entre elles. Mieux encore, Aaliyah formulait clairement ce qu'elle voulait en disant qu'elle aimerait que nous devenions sa famille.

 **\- Alors, considère ce week-end comme une période d'essai pour voir si tu te plairais ici... Je sais que nous aimerions beaucoup t'avoir avec nous, pour que tu puisses t'épanouir pleinement. Qu'en dis-tu?**

Sans oublier que Ziva avait été scandalisée d'apprendre la manière dont le docteur Miller considérait Aaliyah. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais insisté pour obtenir le son de cloche de notre invitée quant à la possibilité qu'elle s'installe pour de bon à la villa. Puisque j'avais son accord, il ne resterait plus qu'à effectuer les démarches administratives. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi me disait que ça ne serait pas tout simple.

J'ai ajouté des accents de rouge à ma toile avant de reculer de quelques pas pour admirer mon oeuvre. J'avais l'intention de l'offrir à Aaliyah, en guise de souvenir de cette première séance de peinture. Cette toile se devait donc d'être parfaite.

Ziva

J'étais rassurée d'entendre Katia m'informer que Ziva dormait plus paisiblement depuis que l'amour de sa vie était de retour. J'essayais dans le même temps d'ignorer mes douleurs à la poitrine. Je savais que les blessures cicatrisaient assez mal. Mais je refusais toujours de les mentionner. Malheureusement pour moi, je sentais aussi que mes muscles faciaux se tendaient, ce qui pouvait me trahir. De plus, quand Katia me prit la main pour apporter les corrections mineures de perspective qui s'imposaient, je l'ai légèrement agrippée. Comme si mon corps tirait lui-même la sonnette d'alarme.

Là encore, j'ai tenté d'éluder le problème puisque au même moment, mon maître artistique m'informait de considérer ce weekend comme une période d'essai avant d'envisager de partager la vie de ces deux femmes. Pour moi, je savais que ce n'était pas nécessaire. L'essai était déjà concluant. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre cette bâtisse si accueillante et chaleureuse et l'Institut Volta and Bureau que je considérais comme une prison sans lumière. J'étais en train de m'ouvrir au monde, tout simplement.

 _Aaliyah : Tu sais Katia, pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir à cette période d'essai. Je sais que je veux fu... Partir de l'Institut. Ziva m'a tirée de l'enfer du désert et tu ne m'as jamais jugée malgré notre mauvaise entrée en contact. Et d'ailleurs, tes traits sont les plus doux et légers que j'aie pu toucher jusqu'à présent._

J'ai failli me trahir. Bon sang, il faut que je me reprenne. Quand je vois comment Ziva a réagi hier soir quand j'ai expliqué que je ne serais jamais libre, il n'est pas question de risquer un autre incident. Je me suis donc concentrée à nouveau sur ma toile et je faisais face à un léger problème. Tout en réfléchissant, je me suis souvenue que Ziva avait essayé de rester discrète sur quelque chose.

 _Aaliyah : Tu sais Katia, Ziva ne voudra jamais l'admettre, mais je sais que c'est elle qui paye tous mes soins médicaux. Et surtout que la pose de mes appareils auditifs quasiment uniques ne viennent pas de dons mais de son apport personnel. J'ignore pourquoi elle tient à me cacher ce genre de choses..._

Petite pause. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal à cause des balafres qui traversaient ma poitrine. Alors que j'utilisais du médium pour pouvoir mieux représenter mon ciel, j'ai eu une crise de douleur. Je me suis retrouvée à genoux, croisant les mains sur ma poitrine blessée.

 _Aaliyah : Non ! Pas ça !_

J'étais prostrée à terre en tentant de contenir ma douleur. Serrant les dents à m'en exploser la mâchoire, il était hors de question que je craque. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger.

Katia

J'avais parlé de période d'essai avec Aaliyah quelques instants auparavant. Sa réponse était venue très rapidement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un temps de réflexion supplémentaire. C'est à ce moment que je l'ai surprise à se reprendre sur un mot qu'elle allait prononcer. Pourquoi avait-elle eu ce réflexe? Quelque chose n'allait pas et je commençais à être inquiète. Le pire dans tout ça était que Aaliyah semblait faire des efforts. Ses traits me paraissaient soudainement tendus.

Aaliyah continuait pourtant à entretenir la conversation. Elle me faisait part de ses soupçons quant aux dons qui avaient permis que l'on lui installe ses appareils auditifs hors de prix. J'ai déposé mon pinceau ainsi que ma palette de couleur avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire :

 **\- Aaliyah, est-ce que tu te sens bien?**

C'était trop tard. La jeune fille venait de s'effondrer au sol. Je me suis précipitée vers elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. J'ai sorti mon téléphone de la poche de mon jeans et j'ai composé un court SMS pour Ziva.

 _Viens tout de suite, c'est urgent._

Je savais que j'allais inquiéter ma tendre moitié, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser sur le coup.

 **\- Aaliyah... S'il te plaît, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui se passe...**

Ma voix était implorante. Je m'étais attachée si rapidement à elle que j'en avais à peine eu conscience. Je me demandais si je pouvais être, en partie, responsable de ce malaise. Peut-être y avait-il trop de vapeur de peinture dans l'atelier... J'y étais tellement habituée que ça ne me gênait plus... Cependant, je croyais que cela avait plutôt un rapport avec la poitrine d'Aaliyah. Je me mordais les lèvres pour éviter de jurer devant elle. J'avais toujours gardé mon sang-froid en mission, alors pourquoi avais-je autant de mal à gérer cette situation?

Ziva

Après que je me sois effondrée au sol, Katia s'est précipitée vers moi. Je serrais encore les dents, légèrement haletante. J'ai aperçu le portable de mon maître artistique. Elle prévenait Ziva. J'aurais voulu protester mais elle avait agi très rapidement. A présent, elle me demandait de lui parler... Ce qui impliquait de déserrer les dents... Je ne voulais pas le faire mais la douleur était trop forte. Je me suis mise à hurler à la mort. J'avais tellement mal ! Ceci fait, j'ai pu prononcer quelques mots pour informer Katia de la nature du problème.

 _Aaliyah : Je suis blessée à la poitrine... Depuis des semaines..._

De mon côté, j'étais dans mon bureau en train de classer mes dossiers d'enquête. J'avais volontairement laissé mes deux artistes à l'opposé de la maison afin de ne pas les déranger. Je n'allais pas tarder à préparer le déjeuner lorsque j'ai reçu un SMS de Katia me demandant de venir d'urgence dans l'atelier sans aucune autre précision. Je me suis propulsée vers le patio en quatrième vitesse, courant comme une damnée lorsque j'ai entendu le cri déchirant de ma protégée. Une fois arrivée à destination, j'ai littéralement défoncé la porte pour trouver Aaliyah à genoux au sol, Katia à ses côtés.

 _Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Aaliyah répondit alors faiblement :

 _Aaliyah : Je suis blessée à la poitrine... Depuis longtemps. J'ai... Des crises de douleurs parfois..._

Aaliyah avait du mal à rester concentrée. Je craignais qu'elle finisse par perdre connaissance. J'ai donc pris les choses en main, car Katia semblait un peu désemparée. Je comprenais ce choc car il n'est pas toujours simple de voir souffrir ainsi ses proches. Je soupçonnais Katia d'avoir eu une sensation d'attachement très rapide envers Aaliyah et par conséquent, elle était en proie à des sentiments forts et contradictoires.

 _Allez chérie, aide-moi à la transporter ! On va aller l'allonger dans sa chambre. Allez du nerf !_

Je me suis relevée et j'ai pris Aaliyah sous les aisselles pour la relever. Aaliyah s'est appuyée sur le chevalet. Je me suis mise devant elle et baissée pour qu'elle mette ses bras sur mes épaules. Je les ai croisés sur ma poitrine pour assurer la prise et j'ai fini par me relever pour la plaquer contre mon dos et tenir ses jambes avec mes bras.

 _Chérie, s'il te plaît, ouvre moi le passage. Courage ma puce, on va s'occuper de ta blessure. Tout va bien se passer._

Je sentais de l'humidité parcourir mon dos. Aaliyah pleurait, sans doute de douleur, mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'aimait pas se plaindre et elle devait penser qu'elle gâchait tout en ayant craqué ainsi. Nous arpentions à présent le couloir qui la menait à sa chambre. Car pour moi, c'était déjà la sienne. Ma seule priorité était de la soigner rapidement afin qu'elle puisse encore s'amuser ensuite.

Katia

Les cris poussés par Aaliyah étaient vraiment insupportables. J'arrivais à déceler toutes les nuances de sa douleur. Je me sentais complètement impuissante face à ce qui était en train de se passer. Aaliyah avait réussi à se reprendre le temps d'énoncer qu'elle était blessée à la poitrine. Sur l'entre-fait, la porte de l'atelier avait volé en éclats d'un seul coup. Haletante, Ziva demandait ce qui s'était passé. Aaliyah se répétait donc. Elle semblait déjà moins réactive qu'une minute auparavant... Ziva avait dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle prenait déjà les choses en main sans attendre.

En silence, j'ai obéi à ses ordres. Après m'être assurée que la jeune fille tenait bien sur le dos de Ziva, j'ai ouvert le passage vers sa chambre en chantonnant un air en italien.

 _Non mi importa niente del passato_

 _Quel che è stato è stato_

 _Noi restiamo qui a sognare_

 _Con lo sguardo verso il mare, sai_

 _Le promesse d'amore piccola_

 _Sono raggi di sole brillano_

 _Nel cielo e poi si posano_

 _Sui tuoi occhi e sul cuore piccola_

 _Le tue piccole ali candide_

 _sui miei pensieri_

Ma mère fredonnait souvent cette chanson, _Piccola tu_ (1), lorsque j'étais petite. Elle avait toujours eu effet apaisant sur moi. J'espérais que le son de ma voix porterait ses fruits sur Aaliyah et sur Ziva. En arrivant dans la pièce, j'ai repositionné les coussins sur le lit pour que notre invitée y soit confortable. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers Ziva avant de couiner:

 **\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire d'autre...**

En effet, je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à l'aise pour examiner la blessure d'Aaliyah d'entrée de jeu. S'il est vrai que j'avais servi d'infirmière à Ziva, la relation que j'entretenais avec Aaliyah était naissante. Je préférais donc que Ziva la déshabille et qu'elle fasse les premiers constats sur notre invitée. Les douleurs thoraciques peuvent avoir bien des causes et chacune d'entre elles appelle à un traitement différent. Je croisais les doigts pour que nous puissions la soigner à la villa. Selon moi, Aaliyah passait déjà bien assez de temps dans un endroit médicalisé.

 **\- Ma puce, nous sommes là. Tu peux serrer ma main si tu en ressens le besoin.**

Au fond de moi, j'aurais voulu lui dire que plus jamais nous ne laisserions qui que ce soit lui faire du mal. Cependant, il était un peu trop tôt pour faire ce genre de promesse. Pour l'instant, il fallait surtout qu'elle cesse de pleurer et qu'elle reprenne son calme. La détresse émotionnelle qui l'envahissait ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa douleur.

1\.  . ?autore=Pupo&titolo=Piccola%20tu

Ziva

Katia avait obéi très rapidement à mes ordres. Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui en vouloir de manquer de discernement face à la situation. J'avais un gros avantage sur elle puisque j'avais dû déjà faire face à de telles situations quand j'étais seule avec Aaliyah dans le désert. Malgré tout, mon amour tentait d'apporter un certain réconfort à chacune de nous en chantonnant et en prennent la main de ma protégée alors que je l'allongeais sur le lit. Aaliyah n'arrivait pas à tarir ses larmes alors que j'ouvrais lentement son chemisier.

Ce que j'eus sous les yeux me terrifia : plusieurs entailles, toutes très profondes barraient le haut de la poitrine de ma protégée. J'ai instantanément compris pourquoi Aaliyah souffrait le martyre. Ses plaies ne se refermaient pas à cause du non-traitement des blessures. Je suis allée chercher du désinfectant local et plusieurs tubes de baume cicatrisant. Avec rapidité et précision, j'ai appliqué le traitement avec effet de froid. Aaliyah n'allait plus souffrir pendant un bon moment.

C'est alors que j'entendis une phrase incroyable.

 _Aaliyah : Merci maman..._.

Deux mots qui me figèrent sur place. Aaliyah l'avait dit naturellement et je ne m'y attendais pas, même si c'était le projet prévu. Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, incapable de répondre directement. Même si mes yeux devaient parler pour moi. J'ai interrogé Katia du regard pour savoir quoi répondre. J'avais envie de lui dire que c'était ce que je voulais mais j'avais besoin d'aide. Que ma compagne me guide.

 _Aaliyah je..._

Et voilà, je faisais un énorme blocage. Aaliyah avait la voix tellement faible. C'était très déstabilisant.

 **Pitié, Katia aide moi !**

Ce fût les seules pensées qui arrivaient à me traverser.

Katia

Je suis restée auprès d'Aaliyah pendant que Ziva appliquait avec soin le traitement. Les blessures qui l'affligeaient étaient profondes et je me demandais comment elle avait réussi à cacher son mal tout ce temps. La fierté l'avait sans doute empêchée de parler... De plus, le Docteur Miller l'avait probablement convaincue que personne ne la croirait si elle osait parler. J'étais dégoutée par cette simple pensée!

Alors que Ziva venait de finir de soigner Aaliyah, cette dernière a dit une chose magnifique. Elle avait appelé Ziva « maman ». Je voyais bien que ma compagne était en état de choc. Contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter ouvertement de cette question avec Aaliyah. J'allais donc voler au secours de ma belle sans plus attendre.

 **\- Repose-toi un moment ma puce. Ziva et moi t'aimons fort.**

J'ai déposé un baiser sur son front avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de Ziva pour l'inciter doucement à revenir parmi nous. Je lui ai ensuite murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille :

 **\- Tu n'as pas rêvé Ziva. Dis quelque chose avant qu'elle s'inquiète trop... Elle fait partie de notre famille maintenant.**

J'allais bien sûr lui rapporter les grandes lignes de ma conversation avec notre fille un peu plus tard. Elle devait clairement savoir qu'Aaliyah ne se sentait pas bien à l'Institut, de sorte à ce que nous accélérions la procédure. Après ce que je venais de voir, il était hors de question de la ramener là-bas lundi matin.

J'attendais donc patiemment que Ziva brise son silence. Cela faisait des mois, voire des années, qu'elle se comportait comme une mère face à Aaliyah. Il était grand temps qu'elle s'affirme en tant que telle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, je me suis retournée et j'ai lancé:

 **\- À partir de maintenant Aaliyah, tu as deux mères qui veilleront sur toi. Je te jure que nous allons te prendre en charge comme il se doit.**

Voilà, ma promesse était faite et je comptais bien m'y tenir.

Ziva

J'avais bien sûr du mal à encaisser les sentiments qui me traversaient l'esprit et Katia faisait de son mieux pour que je reprenne le fil des événements. J'ai fini par revenir à la réalité en entendant les quelques mots murmurés à mon oreille. Je me suis exécutée sans tarder pour rassurer ma protégée. En fait... Ma fille. Aaliyah avait raison. Il était temps de voir les choses en face : j'ai toujours eu un comportement maternel envers cette petite. Je me suis donc approchée d'elle pour la prendre doucement dans mes bras.

 _De rien ma fille. C'est normal que je prenne soin de toi. Que l'on prenne soin de toi toutes les deux. Je t'aime Aaliyah. Nous t'aimons toutes les deux._

En disant cela j'avais des larmes de joie qui m'emplissaient les yeux. Un peu plus tard, une fois que chacune de nous a pu retrouver un semblant de calme. Katia faisait la promesse que nous veillerons toutes les deux sur elle. J'ai acquiescé avec un grand sourire avant de suivre Katia vers la sortie de la chambre. Notre fille allait pouvoir se reposer et de notre côté nous avions à parler de différentes choses. Il fallait que rattrape le temps perdu puisque qu'apparemment les deux amours de ma vie s'étaient confiées pas mal de choses et ce qui venait de se passer m'avait bouleversée mais aussi remplie d'une joie incroyable. Une fois au salon, j'ai enlacé ma compagne très doucement.

 _Si tu me faisais un résumé des épisodes précédents mon amour ?_

Katia

J'avais été légèrement émue par les paroles de Ziva lorsqu'elle a serré Aaliyah contre elle. Désormais, nous formions une famille. J'avais un peu de mal à réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait et j'aurais certainement la chance d'y revenir plus tard avec Ziva.

Une fois installée au salon, ma copine me demandait de lui faire un résumé de ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

 **\- Tout ce passait très bien jusqu'à ce que je t'envoie le SMS. Nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres. Je lui ai entre autre dit que ce week-end une manière de voir si elle se plairait ici. Aaliyah m'a ensuite avoué que son idée était faite et qu'elle voulait fuir l'Institut. Du moins, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire...**

En effet, le mot fuir n'avait jamais complètement franchi ses lèvres. C'était pourtant assez facile de deviner que c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire à la lumière des derniers événements.

 **\- Tu sais Ziva, elle m'a raconté sa version des faits sur plusieurs choses dont la nuit où tu l'as sauvée, ses soupçons quant à l'identité des généreux donateurs qui lui ont payé ses opérations et l'équipement médical et aussi... que selon elle, tu étais déjà amoureuse de moi à l'époque.**

J'ai profité du fait que je me trouvais dans les bras de Ziva pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. L'avant-midi avait filé rapidement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle ne m'ait pas manqué. Je la gardais toujours dans mes pensées. D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas été le sujet principal de mes discussions avec notre fille?

 **\- Ça te fait quoi d'avoir une famille à présent?**

Pour moi, le sentiment était tout nouveau. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris quelqu'un à ma charge. J'entrevoyais toutes les possibilités avec une certaine appréhension. Que ce soit avec Aaliyah ou avec notre bébé à naître, les choses ne seraient pas toujours roses. Il y aurait des moments plus difficiles vivre, à commencer par cette période de flottement pendant laquelle nous devrions nous battre pour obtenir la garde d'Aaliyah. À voir comment elle se plaisait à la villa, je savais que chacun des efforts à venir en vaudrait largement le coup. Cette jeune fille était dotée d'une telle perspicacité et vivacité d'esprit que c'était un véritable gâchis que de la laisser mourir à petit feu dans un établissement où on la brutalisait.

Ziva

J'écoutais Katia avec la plus grande attention. Aaliyah avait, comme d'habitude, fait preuve d'une finesse d'esprit assez impressionnante. Même si je l'en savais capable depuis des années, c'était toujours aussi impressionnant. Ainsi donc elle avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière les dons concernant le matériel médical. Pour ce point précis, je soupçonnais Miller d'avoir exercé une pression psychologique certaine. Les autres sujets étaient plus délicats et plus intimes. Sa vision de notre rencontre mais aussi et surtout, Aaliyah avait semble-t-il expliqué à ma compagne qu'effectivement elle avait déjà volé mon cœur à cette époque.

 _Tu sais chérie, comme souvent, Aaliyah est d'une honnêteté désarmante. Tout ce qu'elle t'a dit est vrai. Même si à priori, sa version des faits de notre rencontre dans le désert est certainement fantasmée de sa part. En revanche, elle a absolument raison sur le fait que je t'aimais déjà profondément à l'époque. Mais avec notre séparation soudaine, ta disparition légitime dans le désert du Sahel et mon adaptation à ma nouvelle vie à Washington, tous ces événements m'ont forcée à enfouir ce feu passionnel qui brûlait pour toi._

J'ai marqué une pause pour me laisser aller contre ma compagne.

 _Et tu sais, j'ai mis aussi un certain temps à admettre que je pouvais aimer une femme librement. Ma famille dans son entier étant assez traditionnelle, il a fallu que je fasse ce cheminement personnel pour m'autoriser ce bonheur là. D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu m'as retrouvée au musée et que tu t'es jetée à l'eau ensuite chérie._

Un voile sombre passait ensuite sur mon visage. Il fallait parler des blessures de notre fille.

 _Je n'en reviens pas que notre fille ait été blessée à ce point. Malheureusement, connaissant ce fumier de Miller, il va falloir la jouer fine. Si Aaliyah ne retourne pas au VLB lundi, il va tout faire pour nous rendre la vie impossible. La seule façon de sortir Aaliyah de cet enfer, c'est uniquement par la voie légale. Il va falloir s'armer de patience…_

Katia

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire lorsque Ziva affirmait que notre fille était souvent d'une honnêteté désarmante. C'était une qualité que j'appréciais chez elle et qui avait fait en sorte que nous puissions nous lier l'une à l'autre plus facilement. J'étais aussi heureuse de pouvoir entendre, une fois de plus, les confidences de Ziva quant à la période qui avait suivi notre séparation. En précipitant les choses au musée, j'avais joliment achevé le travail qu'elle effectuait sur elle.

Bien sûr, il fallait revenir sur les blessures d'Aaliyah. Selon Ziva, il faudrait s'armer de patience pour obtenir sa garde. Cette perspective ne me plaisait pas du tout. Les traits de mon visage se sont durcis alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre.

 **\- Je n'ai aucunement envie de la laisser repartir... Il doit bien y avoir des organismes gouvernementaux auxquels nous pouvons rapporter cette situation afin de faire bouger les choses?**

Je détestais devoir rester les bras croisés. De plus, j'anticipais la réaction de notre fille. Elle n'allait pas du tout apprécier son retour à l'institut, surtout après avoir passé tout le weekend-end avec nous.

 **\- Et puis, comment comptes-tu expliquer tout ça à Aaliyah? Si j'étais à sa place, je ne voudrais pas retourner dans cet endroit... Ou bien je fuguerais dès que l'occasion se présenterait.**

Il me paraissait évident qu'elle se sentirait trahie et que c'était une très mauvaise idée que d'amorcer notre relation de la sorte. À moins que Ziva ait un plan d'enfer à mettre à exécution, j'envisageais très mal la suite des choses. Je me suis mise à faire les cents pas dans la pièce en attendant que ma chérie me réponde.

Ziva

Comme je le craignais, Katia n'appréciait pas tout l'idée qu'Aaliyah retourne à l'Institut. Je n'étais pas du tout heureuse à cette idée et Aaliyah n'allait pas être enchantée non plus. Mais contrairement à ma compagne et à ma fille, j'avais deux raisons de penser à d'éventuelles résistances. D'abord, je savais que le reste de la famille d'Aaliyah n'avait jamais apprécié qu'elle parte à Washington avec moi. Ensuite je soupçonnais un lien très négatif entre le Docteur Miller et l'Afghanistan. Pour que de tels sévices aient lieu en toute impunité, il y a un énorme loup à lever.

 _Chérie, je comprends ta réaction et je suis parfaitement d'accord sur le fait qu'Aaliyah le prendrait très mal. Comme une trahison. D'autant qu'elle a, malheureusement ou heureusement, pris un peu de mon caractère explosif. Il va falloir trouver une solution intermédiaire. C'est une obligation._

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Pour réfléchir. Il fallait agir vite mais avec beaucoup de précision.

 _Je soupçonne une sale affaire qui aurait pour conséquences les blessures de notre fille. Avertir les services sociaux sans preuve est synonyme d'échec à long terme. En revanche, j'irais lundi voir le Docteur Miller avec Aaliyah pour lui signifier qu'elle restera avec nous. Il faudra malheureusement s'attendre à des conséquences. Dans tous les cas, on doit rester dans le cadre de la loi. Si ce fumier invoque le droit de garder Aaliyah pendant 48 heures le temps que les papiers soient faits en urgence, on devra s'y plier. J'expliquerais à Aaliyah que ce n'est pas une trahison. Mais le respect des lois de notre pays d'adoption. Si on doit faire ce sacrifice pour qu'elle soit heureuse pour les 70 ans à venir, c'est pas cher payé. On fera cet effort tous ensemble et personne ne lâchera personne._

J'avais déclamé tout ceci comme un discours enflammé, le poing serré. Je me préparais à la guerre.

Katia

J'étais toujours en train de fulminer intérieurement lorsque Ziva m'a expliqué son raisonnement. Elle faisait mine de comprendre ma réaction et la manière dont j'anticipais la suite des choses. J'avais décidé de l'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de réagir. Ziva avaient des soupçons quant à la cause des sévices de notre fille. Elle ne se perdait pas dans les détails pour le moment, mais cela semblait assez grave. L'ensemble de son discours était très vibrant. Elle savait qu'elle devait mettre le paquet pour me calmer et me convaincre.

 **\- Ziva... Je veux bien me ranger de ton côté, à une seule condition. C'est toi qui te charge de gérer toutes les réactions d'Aaliyah.**

Après tout, ses arguments tenaient la route. Elle devait avoir retourné la situation dans tous les sens pour parvenir à parler avec un tel aplomb. Selon elle, le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle lorsqu'on considérait que l'adoption d'Aaliyah lui garantirait un bonheur certain pour les décennies à venir. J'avais décidé de lui faire confiance sur ce coup et j'espérais ne pas le regretter.

 **\- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée. J'avoue que je ne voyais pas vraiment plus loin que le bout de mon nez. C'est nouveau pour moi de devoir faire face à ce genre de décision. Comme tu le sais sûrement, on m'a toujours un peu reproché de faire ma tête brûlée.**

J'ai agrippé le poignet et j'ai doucement desserré les doigts de Ziva un par un. Je l'ai ensuite tirée vers moi pour pouvoir l'enlacer un moment en humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. La sentir contre moi avait toujours un effet apaisant. Après être restée ainsi un moment, je me suis écartée de ma chérie.

 **\- Je vais aller ranger l'atelier maintenant. Aaliyah a besoin de repos et je n'ai plus tellement la tête à peindre. Je te rejoins dans la cuisine quand j'ai fini, d'accord?**

Ziva

Même si mon discours était convaincant et extrêmement vibrant, Katia posait une condition : il s'agirait d'annoncer moi-même à Aaliyah ce que j'avais prévu pour elle. Et cette tâche m'incomberait puisque je devais gérer les réactions de notre fille. J'étais prête à prendre ce risque, parce que je la connaissais par cœur et que je savais pertinemment que je voulais savoir ce qui se tramait sous tout cela. Ma compagne m'a ensuite attirée vers elle pour m'enlacer. Je savais que lorsqu'une tension se faisait jour, elle avait besoin de ça. Je l'ai laissée faire parce j'avais moi aussi besoin de reprendre mon calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'écartait de moi pour aller ranger l'atelier. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, le volet artistique de ce weekend était interrompu et il était bientôt temps de s'occuper du repas du soir. Bien qu'en regardant ma montre, il n'était que 18 heures. Néanmoins, je ne voulais absolument pas discuter les "ordres" de mon tendre amour. Je me suis éclipsée sans un mot vers la cuisine. J'avais pas encore d'idée précise sur ce que j'allais faire. Mais j'avais envie de plats légèrement relevés. Je cherchais de quoi accommoder mes idées, avec d'autres viandes et légumes. J'avais envie de varier les odeurs, les couleurs, et les textures.

Alors que je me lançais dans un wok un peu fourre-tout, j'entendis Katia arriver. En la voyant, j'étais atterrée. Elle semblait pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'étais complètement interdite car je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu la rendre aussi triste en si peu de temps ! J'ai lâché mes couteaux pour me précipiter vers ma belle italienne à la mine défaite. On pouvait lire clairement de l'incompréhension sur mon visage. Et mon cerveau surchauffait pour essayer de trouver seul une explication à cet état. Je l'ai prise très délicatement dans mes bras.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ? Parle moi... Doucement…_

Katia

J'étais partie ranger l'atelier pour deux raisons. D'une part, je ressentais le besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour oublier les blessures d'Aaliyah. D'autre part, je n'aimais pas laisser mon atelier dans un tel fouillis. Nos toiles respectives avaient bien eu le temps de sécher. Je les ai donc entreposées soigneusement afin que nous puissions y revenir plus tard. J'ai également nettoyé tous les pinceaux souillés pour éviter de devoir tous les mettre à la poubelle.

J'étais en train de balayer le sol lorsque mon portable a sonné. J'ai jeté un oeil à l'écran pour me rendre compte que le numéro m'était inconnu. J'ai décroché et répondu en anglais, pensant que c'était lié à mon travail. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que sa Majesté n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à me déranger pendant un jour de congé. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre que mon interlocuteur causait en italien. Je connaissais bien cet accent florentin puisque j'avais grandi dans cette région. J'ai écouté ce qu'il avait à dire en silence, ponctuant la conversation de petits bruits pour signifier que j'avais bien compris. En raccrochant, j'étais complètement atterrée. Je suis rapidement sortie de l'atelier pour aller chercher du réconfort.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je ne savais plus retenir mes larmes. J'apercevais Ziva à travers un rideau d'eau qui m'embrouillait la vue. Je me suis blottie dans ses bras et je l'ai serré très fort contre moi. Évidemment, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour que je me retrouve dans un tel état. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à parler tant que je ne me serais pas calmée un peu. J'ai quand même essayé d'articuler quelque chose.

 **\- C'est... Tante Isabella... accident.**

Je me suis mise à pleurer de plus belle, incapable de faire face à la réalité de ce que l'on venait de m'annoncer. Ma tante avait toujours été un substitut maternel pour moi. Je passais toutes mes vacances d'été chez elle lorsque j'étais une gamine. Avec les années, mais surtout en raison du travail que j'exerçais, j'avais dû me détacher des Fortini. Aujourd'hui, Isabella était entre la vie et la mort et apparemment elle m'avait réclamée. J'ai tenté de respirer profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

 **\- Même en sautant dans le premier avion, j'ignore si je pourrai arriver à temps. Le pronostic que l'on m'a fait au téléphone était assez mauvais.**

Du regard, j'implorais Ziva de me donner un conseil. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un de solide et rationnel m'indique le chemin à suivre.

Ziva

Katia était arrivée dans la cuisine assez rapidement et je me suis retrouvée avec ma compagne dans les bras. La première chose à faire était d'arriver à la calmer afin qu'elle m'explique ce qui se passait. Ma compagne s'est contentée de quelques mots simples et directs avant de pleurer de plus en plus fortement. Elle parvint néanmoins à m'exposer brièvement la situation en prenant la parole plus clairement. Je savais déjà qu'Isabella représentait un pilier affectif de la vie de Katia puisque lors de sa descente aux enfers en terre britannique, elle l'avait mentionnée à plusieurs reprises.

Dans le même temps, Katia me regardait intensément, comme si elle cherchait un repère solide auquel se raccrocher. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle me demandait conseil implicitement. Cette fois, c'était à mon tour d'être solide et réactive pour nous tous. Et je n'allais pas me défiler. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, en prenant en compte tous les paramètres possibles, que ce soit pour ma compagne ou notre fille. Je n'ai eu besoin que de quelques secondes pour arriver à une conclusion un peu folle, je devais le reconnaître, mais qui répondait à plusieurs critères sur les heures qui allaient suivre. J'ai pris mon adorée par les épaules, pour qu'elle me regarde bien de face avant de répondre :

 _On part. Ce n'est pas compliqué mon amour. On mange rapidement ce soir, il est déjà 19h de toute façon, ensuite on fait nos bagages. Mieux, tu vas préparer nos valises pendant que je finis de préparer le repas de ce soir. Aaliyah n'a que sa valise de ce weekend et de toute manière elle n'a pas tellement d'objets qui lui appartiennent au VLB. Il faudra juste que tu l'aides à se préparer. S'il lui manque quelque chose, on l'achètera sur place. Je ferais affréter un jet à Washington, on peut décoller pour Florence dans 3 heures maximum, un peu avant minuit. On peut n'avoir qu'une seule escale en Europe si le plan de vol est au cordeau. On peut être au chevet d'Isabella vers 17h demain heure locale._

J'ai laissé quelques secondes à Katia pour assimiler ces informations.

 _On devait s'occuper de Miller, on le fera plus tard. Et puis ce sera l'occasion de visiter l'Italie une fois qu'Isabella s'en sortira. Je suis persuadée que notre venue en famille l'aidera à se battre. Et si nos hiérarchies respectives grognent un peu, on s'en accommodera. Je te le répète, on peut être là-bas en moins d'une journée. Mais je tiens à ce que tu y ailles. Et autant qu'on soit là pour te soutenir. C'est ça, une vraie famille._

A présent, j'attendais simplement le feu vert de Katia pour demander le jet.

Katia

Une fois de plus dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression de basculer dans un gouffre sans fin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'apprenais une mauvaise nouvelle par téléphone. La dernière fois, c'était pour m'annoncer la mort de mon père. En fait, c'était en partie pour cela que je réagissais aussi violemment. J'avais une sensation de déjà vu qui me déplaisait fortement.

Alors que j'interrogeais toujours Ziva du regard, cette dernière allait devoir prendre les devants. Je comptais sur elle pour être mon phare. Elle avait toujours bien rempli ce rôle depuis notre rencontre. J'appréciais sa force de caractère et sa manière bien à elle d'analyser une situation avec beaucoup de pragmatisme. En moins de trois minutes, elle avait échafaudé un plan qu'elle soumettait à mon approbation.

Ses mains posées fermement sur mes épaules, elle m'expliquait qu'il était tout à fait possible de se rendre en Italie dans un délai tout à fait raisonnable. Ziva m'expliquait qu'elle pouvait obtenir un jet privé. Il me suffisait simplement d'acquiescer et elle ferait tout le nécessaire pour nous.

 **\- Mon amour... Si tu penses pouvoir y arriver, alors oui... Allons-y.**

Je savais aussi bien que Ziva que j'aurais des regrets si je ne faisais pas tout le nécessaire pour voir Isabella avant qu'il soit trop tard. Seulement, je me demandais comment nous ferions pour que Aaliyah puisse voyager avec nous. Sa permission de sortie de l'institut n'était valable que pour 48 heures.

 **\- À qui vas-tu t'adresser pour avoir le passeport d'Aaliyah et surtout pour qu'on l'autorise à voyager avec nous...?**

Mon sens pratique était en train de prendre le dessus sur mes émotions. Bien sûr, j'étais toujours à fleur de peau et la moindre petite remarque pourrait déclencher une autre crise de larmes chez moi. Ziva avait souvent réponse à tout. J'espérais que ça serait le cas cette fois-ci!

Ziva

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Katia approuvait le mode opératoire que je lui proposais. Elle essayait de reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même, sans réellement y parvenir. La moins bonne, c'est qu'elle soulevait deux points importants : Premièrement, quid du passeport d'Aaliyah et deuxièmement, qui allait autoriser notre fille à voyager avec nous, à cette heure, surtout avec les soupçons de trafic d'influence qui pesaient sur Miller avec pour conséquence les blessures dont elle souffrait. J'allais devoir faire jouer quelques anciennes relations pour parvenir à mes fins et ne pas éveiller les soupçons des familles afghanes. Mais une fois encore, mon cerveau était en mode turbo et il n'était pas question que de la paperasse nous arrête.

 _Pour ce qui est du passeport d'Aaliyah, c'est moi qui le possède ici, à la villa, depuis ma propre naturalisation. Quant à faire sauter la permission de sortie d'Aaliyah, ça me coûtera certainement quelques services à rendre à la diplomatie américaine, mais on doit justement me renvoyer quelques ascenseurs. Bien sûr, Miller et ses éventuels complices vont en avaler leur cravate, mais nous aviserons au fur et à mesure. C'est plutôt du côté des commanditaires des sévices subis par notre fille qu'il faudra s'inquiéter. Mais si on doit se défendre, on le fera._

J'avais le visage fermé en y pensant. Mais ce voile disparaissait bien vite.

 _Pour l'instant, l'important c'est de se préparer rapidement. Je passe les coups de fil nécessaires pour que l'on puisse partir pour l'aéroport dans une heure. Je compte sur toi pour préparer nos bagages et ceux d'Aaliyah._

Nouvelle courte pause. Mes yeux plongés dans ceux de ma compagne, je montrais toute la tendresse possible pour la rassurer.

 _Chérie, il va falloir être forte quelques heures encore. Une fois dans le ciel, tu pourras tout laisser sortir. Mais pour l'instant, je fais appel à l'agent de terrain aguerri que tu es devenue. Il faut qu'on agisse vite et très bien. Et pour autant, ne cache rien à notre fille, de toute façon, elle s'en rendrait compte. Allez au travail. Et une dernière chose..._

J'ai embrassé doucement les lèvres mouillées de ma belle italienne pour l'encourager.

 _N'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que tout. Allez, en avant !_

J'ai ensuite saisi mon nouveau smartphone qui n'avait pas connu les joies des murs en béton pour faire le nécessaire. Je me suis retournée volontairement afin de pousser Katia à bouger pour préparer notre départ. Elle devait prendre le mors aux dents et se battre. Pour elle, pour les Fortini et pour notre famille en devenir.

Katia

Décidément, rien ne pouvait freiner Ziva dans ses élans lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Elle m'expliquait que le passeport d'Aaliyah était déjà en sa possession. Pour ce qui était d'obtenir la permission d'emmener notre petite protégée avec nous, elle allait faire jouer ses relations. Je demeurais assez admirative devant le sang froid de ma petite amie. Même lorsqu'elle évoquait ce salaud de docteur Miller et ses complices, elle arrivait à demeurer calme. J'étais rassurée de voir qu'elle avait les choses en main. De plus, elle avait complètement raison : il fallait que je sois forte pour le moment. Lorsque Ziva s'est approchée de moi pour m'embrasser, je me suis laissée faire avant de lui rendre son baiser.

 **\- Merci mon amour. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Allez, je file dès maintenant pour préparer nos bagages.**

Il était assez difficile de prévoir ce dont nous aurions besoin. Je prenais donc des fringues de manière assez aléatoire. Comme Ziva l'avait fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, nous pourrions toujours faire des achats une fois sur place. J'ai dû m'agiter dans tous les sens pendant un peu plus de vingt minutes avant de descendre avec les bras chargés de deux grosses valises. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller trouver Aaliyah dans sa chambre. Ziva m'avait conseillé de ne rien cacher à notre fille. J'allais donc lui expliquer sans détour que nous nous apprêtions à nous envoler pour l'Italie.

Je suis entrée dans la chambre d'Aaliyah sur la pointe des pieds. D'après ce que je voyais, notre invitée était profondément endormie et je voulais éviter de la faire sursauter. Doucement, je l'ai interpellée en lui caressant les cheveux.

 **\- Alliyah... Réveille-toi, il faut que je te parle.**

La petite a un peu remué dans son sommeil. J'ai donc insisté en l'appelant sur un ton plus ferme. Elle a fini par prononcer mon nom d'une toute petite voix. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait un peu de difficultés à se réveiller.

 **\- Je suis désolée de devoir mettre un terme à tes songes... À cause d'une urgence familiale, nous devons immédiatement partir en Italie toutes les trois. Je vais t'aider à faire tes bagages. Ziva s'occupe des démarches administratives pour éviter que nous soyons rabrouées aux douanes.**

Mon message était direct et ne se perdait pas en détails. Connaissant Aaliyah, elle voudrait savoir exactement ce qui me poussait à regagner mon pays natal aussi brusquement.

Ziva

Alors que de mon côté je n'eus aucun mal à obtenir les permissions dont j'avais besoin pour que nous quittions le pays dans la nuit, Katia devait s'occuper de nos bagages. Je ne doutais pas qu'Aaliyah serait légèrement déboussolée face à cette précipitation soudaine mais je savais aussi que notre protégée était forte et s'adaptait très vite aux situations qui se présentaient, comme j'avais dû malheureusement lui apprendre. J'espérais que ce départ pour l'Europe signifierait aussi le début du renouveau pour notre fille.

Katia était venue me réveiller et j'avais du mal à émerger. La première chose qui m'a frappée, c'est que je n'avais plus mal. C'était une excellente nouvelle. J'entendis parler d'urgence familiale. Que nous devions partir pour l'Italie. J'avais du mal à rassembler les informations que j'entendais, je me suis donc relevée d'un bloc, presque mécaniquement. Bien sûr, j'avais une confiance aveugle en Ziva et Katia mais j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Principalement pour reprendre le fil des événements. J'étais à présent debout, ressemblant mes affaires comme un zombie.

 _Aaliyah : Pourquoi partir d'un seul coup ? Et surtout j'entends à ta voix que tu es triste et soucieuse. Est-ce si grave que cela ? Et qu'est-ce que l'on va dire à mon tortionnaire ? Il m'a formellement interdit de m'enfuir ou de parler... Sinon ma famille en souffrirait en Afghanistan. Et il en est capable !_

J'étais partagée entre le sentiment d'urgence et la peur. La villa avait l'air de bruisser de partout. Et je ne devais surtout pas céder à la panique. Je suis restée stoïque en attendant qu'on m'explique, en finissant de rassembler mes affaires. Katia semblait sur le point de craquer et l'atmosphère était terriblement lourde.

Katia

Tout de suite après que je l'ai réveillée, Aaliyah s'était redressée dans son lit avant d'en descendre. Comme je m'y attendais, elle m'interrogeait sur la situation. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi nous devions nous hâter de partir de la sorte. Elle semblait inquiète de ce qui pourrait se passer par rapport à Miller. Apparemment, cet enfoiré l'avait menacé de faire du mal à sa famille en Afghanistan si elle parlait des mauvais traitements qu'il lui infligeait.

 **\- Aaliyah, fais-nous confiance. Personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de ta famille. Ziva a les choses bien en main.**

Alors que je repensais à la raison qui nous poussait à faire ce voyage d'urgence, mes émotions refaisaient surface à toute vitesse. Il fallait que j'use de toute ma concentration pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer.

 **\- J'ai une tante, Isabella, qui s'est beaucoup occupée de moi lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Elle a été victime d'un grave accident de la route. Pendant un bref moment de lucidité, elle m'a réclamé à son chevet...**

J'espérais sincèrement qu'Aaliyah comprenne sans que j'aie besoin d'expliquer plus longuement. Je demeurais assez inquiète quant au bourrage de crâne qu'avait subi Aaliyah. Chaque fois qu'elle laissait filtrer des informations, elle alimentait mon sentiment de rage à l'égard de ce type. Notre face-à-face serait explosif, c'était garanti! Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, c'était les Fortini qui devaient primer.

 **\- J'espère que l'on pourra profiter du voyage un minimum. L'Italie est magnifique, même en cette saison.**

Trêve de banalités, l'heure que m'avait accordée Ziva tirait à sa fin. Si Aaliyah avait fini de rassembler toutes ses affaires dans son sac de voyage, il était temps de retrouver ma chérie pour la suite des choses.

Ziva

Katia m'avait rapidement expliqué les raisons de ce départ précipité pour l'Italie. Ainsi j'apprenais que sa tante Isabella avait été victime d'un grave accident de la route. Je comprenais instantanément qu'il ne fallait pas insister, sous peine de faire du mal à Katia. Je ressentais également la précipitation qui incombait à tout le monde. Sans plus de cérémonie, je bouclais ma valise en claquant le haut du bagage et en tirant la fermeture éclair avec détermination. Pendant notre voyage, j'aurais tout le temps de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de tout cela.

De mon coté, grâce à mon charme oriental dévastateur, j'ai obtenu sans difficulté une sortie de territoire discrète pour Aaliyah sous couvert d'un voyage diplomatique sans jamais que l'identité de notre protégée soit mentionnée. L'heure impartie était effectivement écoulée et je voyais les filles sortir de la chambre d'Aaliyah alors que notre chauffeur de taxi chargeait déjà les valises dans son coffre. Il était temps de partir et je voyais les mines déterminées des deux amours de ma vie.

 _Vous êtes prêtes ?_

Inutile de se le demander. A présent, il était temps de rejoindre le territoire florentin où Isabella nous attendait avec impatience.


	7. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

Katia

Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Washington, je ne pensais pas remettre les pieds en Europe aussi rapidement. Le voyage s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble. J'avais eu une bonne crise de larmes alors que nous survolions l'océan Atlantique. Résultat, je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Le décalage horaire allait frapper fort pour moi!

Alors que nous venions d'atterrir, je priais le ciel pour que ma tante s'accroche au moins jusqu'à notre arrivée. Une fois les formalités de douanes effectuées, nous nous sommes entassées dans un taxi. En italien, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on nous conduise jusqu'à l'Hôpital Santa Maria Nuova, _presto!_ Nous n'avions pas une seule seconde à perdre. Il était 17:45, heure locale, ce qui signifiait des embouteillages. Je me suis tournée vers Ziva avant de soupirer un peu. Pourvu que ce chauffeur connaisse bien les raccourcis. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour Isabella.

Une fois garé devant l'hôpital, je me suis empressée de payer le taxi. Je me suis ensuite précipitée à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ziva veillerait certainement à s'occuper de guider Aaliyah. Pour ma part, je devais me rendre au kiosque d'information pour demander à voir Isabella Fortini. Mon coeur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me sortir de la poitrine. L'employée a esquissé un timide sourire avant de m'indiquer le chemin vers la chambre de ma tante. J'ai jeté un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour me rendre compte que ma chérie et Aaliyah se tenaient juste derrière moi.

 **\- Allons-y!**

J'ignorais si elles pourraient entrer dans la chambre d'Isabella avec moi, mais je tenais à ce que ma famille se tienne à mes côtés le plus longtemps possible. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, j'ai agrippé la main de ma petite amie. J'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Ziva

Nous avions donc pris ce fameux jet privé vers 23h30 à Washington sans aucune difficulté. Je m'étais bien gardée d'expliquer qu'il m'appartenait, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Une fois que notre famille était en vol, Aaliyah s'était rapidement endormie. Katia de son côté pleurait tout son soûl et elle en avait bien besoin. Il était vraiment important qu'elle soit dans les meilleures dispositions possibles pour affronter ce qui l'attendait dans cette chambre d'hôpital à Florence. Je l'ai donc veillée autant que possible tout en m'assurant de me reposer aussi afin d'être présente et alerte aux moments les plus difficiles.

Nous nous sommes rendues le plus rapidement possible au chevet d'Isabella, malgré les embouteillages qui encombraient la ville. Nous pouvions remercier le chauffeur de ce taxi d'être doué et prévenant. Une fois arrivées à l'hôpital, j'ai mis nos bagages en consigne pendant que ma compagne se renseignait pour savoir dans quelle chambre sa tante se trouvait. Alors que nous nous y rendions, je pouvais sentir l'appréhension qui gagnait ma belle italienne dans ma main droite tandis qu'Aaliyah tenait doucement ma main gauche. Sans échanger un seul mot, nous sommes entrées toutes les trois dans la chambre. Il n'y avait que la patiente qui s'y reposait pour le moment. J'ai installé Aaliyah du côté du lit opposé à l'entrée de la chambre, dans un fauteuil prévu pour les visiteurs. De mon côté, je me suis tenue debout près de Katla, légèrement en retrait pour laisser mon adorée retrouver ses esprits et profiter de l'instant présent. Isabella s'était battue et demeurait toujours parmi nous.

Katia

En entrant dans la chambre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Isabella semblait assez mal en point, mais elle s'accrochait tout de même à la vie. Elle avait l'air de dormir pour le moment. Après avoir parcouru tous ces kilomètres, il était hors de question de rester plantée debout sans rien dire.

Ziva avait aidé Aaliyah à prendre place dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre avant de revenir près de moi pour m'épauler en cas de besoin. J'ai fait un pas en direction du lit et je me suis penchée pour étreindre doucement ma tante. Ses grands yeux bruns se sont ouverts et j'y ai lu un certain soulagement.

 **\- Isabella, je suis venue aussi rapidement que possible.**

 **Isabella (d'une voix assez faible) : Grazie Katia!**

Je lui ai fait signe de ne pas parler pour économiser ses forces. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, elle l'avait échappé belle. Elle avait de nombreuses contusions. Le docteur à qui j'avais parlé quelques heures auparavant avait aussi mentionné la possibilité de devoir l'opérer. Je devrais me renseigner pour voir si c'était toujours d'actualité.

J'ai profité du fait que ma tante soit réveillée pour lui expliquer brièvement, mais sans détour, que j'étais accompagnée de Ziva et d'Aaliyah. Ma tante faisait partie de ces personnes qui connaissaient mon orientation sexuelle et qui l'acceptaient sans aucune gêne. J'aurais préféré faire les présentations dans de meilleures circonstances que celles qui nous avaient réunies aujourd'hui. Je tenais cependant à ce qu'Isabella sache que nous serions toutes les trois à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

 **Isabella (curieuse) : Tu m'avais parlé d'une Ziva à l'époque... C'est la même femme?**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais en effet beaucoup parlé de Ziva à ma tante. Elle était au courant des sentiments que j'avais éprouvés pour elle à Londres. Elle savait que cette histoire ne s'était pas terminée comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de lui narrer ce qui s'était passé depuis mon arrivée à Washington. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle veuille en apprendre plus à ce sujet. Après tout, mon bonheur lui avait toujours tenu à cœur.

 **\- Effectivement. Le destin a fait que nos routes se sont croisées à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs... Chérie, approche et dis-lui bonjour.**

Dans ma tête, je me disais qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas la chance de rencontrer beaucoup de membres de ma famille. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas non plus faire connaissance avec Isabella.

Ziva

Bien évidemment, j'étais moi aussi soulagée de voir qu'Isabella se portait aussi bien que possible au vu des circonstances. Alors qu'Aaliyah s'était quasiment instantanément rendormie, la faute au décalage horaire, Katia avait pu étreindre sa tante et lui expliquer brièvement les événements récents dans les grandes lignes. Voir ce petit moment de complicité me rappelait les moments, trop rares malheureusement, que j'avais pu passer avec ma mère avant qu'elle ne décède tragiquement. J'eus un élan de tendresse pour ces deux femmes qui se retrouvaient. Tout ceci me confortait dans l'idée que nous avions pris la meilleure décision en venant promptement jusqu'ici.

Après ce bref temps d'explication, Katia m'a demandé de saluer Isabella. C'est donc avec un sourire franc et un brin de malice que je me suis approchée de la femme qui avait toujours soutenu celle que j'aime. J'étais très heureuse de la revoir d'ailleurs.

 _Buongiorno Signora Fortini. Je suis très heureuse de vous voir à nouveau. La dernière fois, le vin de Toscane embaumait dans votre maison il me semble._

Isabella se mit à rire doucement. Apparemment, les souvenirs remontaient très vite à la surface et il était probable que chacune de nous doive une explication à ma compagne.

 _Isabella : Tu as raison Ziva ! Mais tu m'avais fait promettre de le taire à Katia jusqu'au moment venu. Tu as donc décidé qu'il était temps. Je suis heureuse de voir que tout est rentré des l'ordre. Mais avant de continuer, j'ai une question à poser. Katia, tu m'as parlé de cette petite fille qui dort à nos côtés. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant ses origines orientales non ?_

Légère pause. La faiblesse d'Isabella se faisait sentir.

 _Isabella : Il me semble avoir entendu mes agresseurs parler en arabe juste avant qu'ils ne décampent en me laissant quasiment morte... Et si c'est le cas, tout danger est loin d'être écarté..._

Un frisson me parcourait l'échine à cette pensée. Et si cet accident n'était que le début d'un énorme guet-apens ?

Katia

J'avais fait un pas de côté pour permettre à Ziva de venir saluer ma tante. Une fois de plus, Ziva mettait en pratique ses notions d'italien. Sa voix était très mélodieuse lorsqu'elle s'exprimait dans cette langue. Apparemment, les deux femmes avaient déjà fait connaissance. Ziva avait omis de mentionner ce détail. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de lui faire une scène à ce sujet. Je me demandais intérieurement pourquoi Ziva avait fait promettre à Isabella de ne rien me dire à ce sujet. Quelles raisons avaient pu la pousser à vouloir rencontrer un membre de ma famille?

J'ai jeté un regard rempli d'interrogations à Ziva avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur les dires de ma tante. Elle avait plus ou moins deviné les origines d'Aaliyah. Isabella était peut-être en plein délire lorsqu'elle émettait l'hypothèse que son accident n'avait rien d'anodin.

 **\- Isabella, te rappelles-tu d'autres détails concernant l'accident? La couleur de la voiture, la marque...? Combien de voix as-tu entendues ? As-tu raconté tout cela à la police?**

Je me rendais bien compte que de l'affubler de questions n'était pas très sage. Il fallait pourtant que nous sachions le plus de choses possibles, puisque le danger pouvait toujours planer.

 **Isabella : Tu sais très bien Katia qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en la police ici. Je ne leur ai rien dit du tout. Il y avait deux voix d'homme... Et une de femme, je crois. Je ne me souviens pas tellement de la voiture. Tout s'est passé si vite.**

La voix de ma tante était à nouveau en train de faiblir. Elle fermait les yeux pour essayer de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Une longue minute s'est écoulée avant que je prenne la parole.

 **\- Merci pour ces précieuses informations. Si autre chose te revient en tête, n'hésite pas à nous le dire. Je crois que tu devrais essayer de te reposer maintenant.**

Si tout ceci était un gigantesque complot pour nous faire quitter l'Amérique, nous avions agi exactement selon les plans de nos ennemis. Le fond de cette histoire sentait très mauvais. Il faudrait donc demeurer sur nos gardes et être prêtes à agir à tout moment.

Ziva

Katia, comme je m'y attendais, me lançait son fameux regard interrogatif quand elle a compris que j'étais déjà passée voir sa tante il y a longtemps déjà. J'avais de très bonnes raisons de l'avoir fait et encore de meilleurs intérêts de l'avoir caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, tout ceci méritait des éclaircissements, mais pour le moment il fallait se concentrer sur Isabella et sa déposition, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Isabella n'ayant pas prévenu les autorités (la corruption étant malheureusement de mise) nous étions seules sur ce coup là. Aaliyah de son côté dormait paisiblement.

J'écoutais religieusement les descriptions d'Isabella qui était assez confuses. Deux hommes et peut-être une femme l'avaient agressée. Malheureusement peu de détails lui revenaient en mémoire. L'hypothèse du complot organisé se dessinait de plus en plus. Katia n'insista pas plus longtemps car il était temps que sa tante se repose. Alors que nous sortions de la chambre pour laisser la patiente se reposer avec notre fille pour que de notre côté nous allions discuter de la marche à suivre pour les prochaines heures, un homme nous barrait la route dans le couloir avec véhémence.

 _Inconnu : Katla ! Espèce de traîtresse ! Comment oses-tu venir ici, après avoir abandonné notre famille et jeté le déshonneur sur elle, bien que ce ne soit que des rumeurs ?_

Le déshonneur ? Je craignais qu'il ne parle de moi. En attendant, nous faisions face à Gabriele Fortini, le frère aîné de Katia, qui s'était probablement proclamé chef de famille depuis la mort du patriarche des Fortini. Ce guignol essayait de m'impressionner par sa stature. Je suis restée stoïque et silencieuse, pas impressionnée pour un sou. Ce que je craignais surtout c'est que Katia explose. Je pouvais déjà sentir la chaleur de sa colère derrière moi.

Katia

Il était bien inutile de rester dans la chambre de ma tante tandis que cette dernière se reposait. Aaliyah avait également besoin de repos. Un simple regard vers Ziva avait suffi pour que nous tombions d'accord pour la laisser dormir dans le fauteuil. Après être sorties de la chambre, nous avons fait quelques pas dans le couloir. J'espérais que nous pourrions trouver un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. J'étais d'autant plus inquiète depuis que ma tante avait évoqué la possibilité d'un complot.

Pour trouver de la tranquillité, c'était raté. Un homme plus que familier se dressait devant nous. Mon frère aîné, Gabriele, crachait son venin sur moi. Ses paroles étaient blessantes et révoltantes. J'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing en pleine figure, histoire de lui montrer que je n'étais plus la petite adolescente fragile qui s'en laissait imposer. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'agripper solidement son bras et de réaliser une douloureuse clé articulaire tout en le plaquant contre le mur.

 **\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Gabriele! Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te démettre l'épaule si tu te débats. Compris?**

Un raclement sourd est alors sorti de la gorge de mon frère. J'aurais préféré ne jamais le revoir. Notre dernière rencontre remontait aux funérailles de mon père. Nous ne nous étions pratiquement pas adressé la parole à ce moment-là. Il s'était contenté de médire dans mon dos.

 **-** _ **Primo**_ **, je n'ai trahi personne. C'est la famille qui m'a abandonnée lorsqu'elle m'a poussé à avorter.** _ **In secondo luago**_ **, cette femme qui se tient à mes côtés est tout le contraire du déshonneur. Elle donnerait sa vie pour préserver mon bonheur. On ne peut certainement pas en dire autant de toi!**

Le manque de sommeil ne m'aidait pas à demeurer calme. Il faut cependant avouer que Gabriele m'avait cherchée. C'était à mon tour de porter des accusations et à exprimer tout ce que je ressentais à l'égard des Fortini. Les membres les plus traditionnels de ma famille, notamment mes oncles et mon frère, s'étaient empressés de désapprouver mon style de vie. Selon eux, je n'avais jamais rien accompli qui soit digne de notre famille. D'abord, j'étais tombée enceinte. Ensuite, j'avais juré allégeance à la couronne britannique. Comble des combles, je me promenais aujourd'hui au bras d'une femme! À ce que je sache, le fait de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais n'avait rien de honteux. Je travaillais fort. J'affrontais sans cesse des menaces terroristes afin que les gens ordinaires puissent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. De plus, j'assumais pleinement toutes les décisions que j'avais prises pour en arriver là aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais toujours pas relâché le bras de mon frère. Je crois même qu'à force de ruminer, la pression que j'exerçais sur lui s'était accentuée. Tout mon langage corporel semblait indiquer que je le haïssais.

Ziva

Avec l'entrée en scène de Gabriele, ce que je craignais s'était produit. Katia avait porté atteinte à notre petit mafioso de campagne. Elle avait aussi répondu à ses accusations avec une facilité assez désarmante et enfin elle le maintenait suffisamment contre le mur pour qu'il ne réplique pas facilement. Profitant de ce silence chargé d'un orage terrible, il était temps que j'entre en scène. Même si nous étions dans le plus ancien des hôpitaux de Florence, il était inutile d'en venir aux effusions de sang. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'aucun des deux ne baisserait les yeux. J'entrais donc dans la bagarre.

 _Chérie, relâche le bras de ce petit mafieux de pacotille qui se prend pour un dur. Il y a des choses bien plus graves à s'occuper pour le moment. Et puis, tu n'oserais pas avoir son sang sur les mains et toucher ma peau que tu adores par la suite non ?_

Avec un mélange de délicatesse et de fermeté, j'ai pris la main de ma compagne pour lui faire lâcher prise. Alors que Gabriele pouvait s'enfuir, je l'ai gardé contre le mur.

 _Quant à toi petit fumier, je te déconseille de recommencer à me calomnier ou à cracher ta bile sur ta sœur devant nous ou dans notre dos, car je pourrais me répandre concernant ce que tu as essayé de faire quand je suis venue la dernière fois. Et souviens toi aussi de ce que tu as subi en conséquence. Il n'est pas dit que je t'épargnerais cette fois..._

Gabriele, à ces mots, est devenu livide. Les souvenirs douloureux semblaient avoir fait leur effet. Lorsque je me suis écartée de lui, il a glissé contre le mur pour se retrouver assis au sol.

 _Gabriele : J'ai bien compris... Officier David. Personne ne vous gênera sur le territoire italien. Je ne tiens pas à mourir..._

Je me suis penchée pour lui donner une tape sur la joue droite.

 _Bien. Voilà un bon garçon. Tu viens, il mio bambino ?_

Gabriele ne bougeait presque pas, il tremblait même, alors que nous prenions congé de lui dans le couloir.

Katia

Un jour, mon tempérament allait me perdre. Il aurait été si facile de donner une bonne raison à Gabriele de se trouver à l'hôpital. Je n'avais qu'à appuyer son épaule un peu plus fermement contre le mur tout en tournant son bras. J'étais à deux doigts de le faire lorsque Ziva s'était interposée. Elle avançait de solides arguments en vue de m'amadouer. Évidemment, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir les mains souillées. Afin de s'assurer de mon obéissance, si l'on peut dire ainsi, elle avait fait en sorte que je lâche prise. J'étais loin d'être prête à renoncer à me battre contre Gabriele s'il tentait quoi que ce soit de stupide.

Ziva n'en avait pas pour autant terminé avec mon frère. Elle évoquait une rencontre précédente. Je devinais que cela remontait à l'époque où elle avait été voir Isabella. Elle le menaçait au sujet de ce qui s'était passé. Cela devait être assez grave puisque Gabriele s'aplatissait comme une crêpe devant elle. Ziva semblait assez satisfaite du dénouement de cette rencontre inopportune. Sans plus attendre, je l'ai suivie après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à cet abruti qui me servait de frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes entrées dans une petite pièce servant vraisemblablement de réserve. Nous pourrions y être tranquille le temps de s'expliquer. Je commençais à manquer cruellement de patience et je n'appréciais pas que ma compagne m'ait caché son voyage en Italie. Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je me suis mise à l'interroger.

 **\- Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te demander. Quand et surtout pourquoi es-tu venue en Italie? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché? J'ai besoin de comprendre. À la lumière de ce qui vient de se passer avec Isabella et Gabriele, ça me semble important.**

Mon ton était plus sec que ce que j'aurais voulu. J'espérais simplement qu'elle accepterait de me donner des explications. Il fallait aussi retrouver les agresseurs d'Isabella. C'était notre seule piste pour apprendre ce qui était en train de se tramer et dans quelle histoire nous avions mis les pieds.

Ziva

Après cet épisode public dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il était plus que temps de prendre le problème qui nous était posé à bras le corps. Le piège se refermait lentement sur nous tous et il n'y avait aucun doute que l'accident d'Isabella n'était que le premier coup de semonce, l'intimidation pour nous tester, Katia et moi. Nous nous sommes donc rendues dans une petite pièce à l'écart pour y réfléchir. Il fallait établir un plan d'action qui tienne la route afin de protéger tout le monde et régler cette situation définitivement. Bien sûr, tout ne serait pas simple et je me doutais que le danger nous frôlerait une nouvelle fois.

Sitôt que Katia avait refermé la porte derrière elle, j'ai pu apercevoir à nouveau ce regard dur qu'elle avait quand elle était en colère. Bien qu'elle fasse des efforts pour ne pas exploser une nouvelle fois devant moi, son ton était cassant. Il était plus que temps de répondre à ses interrogations. Et une fois encore, je n'allais pas esquiver les éclairs que ses yeux me lançaient. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique quand elle est en colère.

 _Il est vraiment temps que je t'explique tout cela, même si c'est assez simple en réalité. Au printemps 2010, le MOSSAD a appris que certains de ses intérêts en Europe étaient menacés. En creusant leur enquête, il s'est avéré qu'un seul objectif intéressait les espions syriens. Un agent qui faisait de l'excellent travail pour décimer leurs rangs et désorganiser leurs réseaux. Et cet agent, c'était toi. En quelques semaines, tu étais devenue leur cible à abattre. Nous avons prévenu les Anglais, qui nous ont signifié qu'ils avaient perdu ta trace._

Légère pause. Je ne voulais omettre aucun détail.

 _J'ai donc reçu l'ordre de te retrouver. J'ai commencé par venir à Florence pour reprendre le fil de ta vie, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Isabella qui m'a fait l'amabilité de m'accueillir chez elle. Quant à Gabriele, il m'a fait des avances appuyées, que j'ai repoussées avec fermeté. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais lorsqu'il a compris que je te cherchais, j'ai eu la joie d'apprendre qu'il avait fait mettre un contrat sur ma tête. J'ai donc légèrement torturé ton frère pour qu'il me donne ses complices pour mettre fin à cette mascarade financière potentielle qui me ralentissait dans ma mission de protection._

Il fallait revenir au plus important.

 _Je t'ai ensuite suivie dans toute l'Europe ainsi que dans douze autres pays en m'assurant que personne ne viserait ta tête d'ange jusqu'à ce que ta mission soit remplie et les groupuscules syriens effondrés. Tu t'es même étonnée plusieurs fois de voir que le ménage était fait dans certains bunkers ennemis avant ton arrivée._

Des images défilaient furtivement dans ma tête.

 _J'ai été ton fantôme pendant des mois. Le plus dur était de te voir sans jamais pouvoir te toucher. Mais je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Et surtout pour que tu restes maître de la situation, forte et décidée. J'avais encore en tête ton manque de confiance à Londres. Cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Isabella et Gabriele l'ont su, mais ta tante par bonté et ton frère par bêtise de sa part._

A présent, je gardais le silence afin que Katia assimile tout cela. Je me suis assise non loin d'elle, calmement, en attendant qu'elle réagisse à tout cela.

Katia

Lorsque je veux obtenir des réponses, rien ne peut réellement m'arrêter. J'avais un peu de mal à saisir comment Ziva se sentait en ce moment. Depuis notre départ hâtif de Washington, elle avait tout pris en charge. Elle subissait le même décalage horaire que moi, mais devait en plus gérer Aaliyah et moi. Avec ce qui venait de se passer dans le couloir, j'avais les nerfs tellement à vif que ce n'était pas le temps de me contredire. Ziva avait la présence d'esprit de s'en rendre compte et de me fournir des réponses.

L'histoire qu'elle me racontait était simple. Elle relatait des faits qui s'étaient passés en 2010, alors que je m'attirais les foudres des Syriens. Je pensais avoir fait du bon boulot sur ce coup. Il faut croire que non, puisque sans l'intervention silencieuse de Ziva, on aurait sans doute fini par me tuer. De légers frissons me parcouraient le dos.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. L'épisode qui s'était passé avec mon frère ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Séduisante comme elle était, Ziva aurait pu mettre n'importe qui dans son lit en claquant des doigts. Cependant, elle n'avait rien d'une fille facile. Gabriele ne se doutait pas qu'elle soit très futée. Ainsi, elle avait fini par le retrouver après qu'il ait mis un contrat sur sa tête. Elle l'avait suffisamment apeuré pour qu'il ne veuille jamais vouloir se frotter à elle à nouveau.

J'ai mis un peu de temps à assimiler les faits qu'elle venait de me relater. Une part de moi lui en voulait toujours de m'avoir caché sa venue en Italie et sa mission de protection. Je croyais que l'on pouvait tout se dire.

 **\- Ziva... J'espère que tu ne me caches rien d'autre. C'est très désagréable de l'apprendre des années après les faits. J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aurais rien dit si nous n'étions pas venues en Italie au chevet d'Isabella.**

En taisant ses actes, elle avait essayé de me protéger au mieux. La confiance en moi que j'avais acquise était basée sur une sorte de mensonge... Ce n'était pas le temps de me laisser abattre. Avec ce qui se tramait, il fallait que je retombe rapidement sur mes pattes.

 **\- Je ne suis pas du tout rassurée de ce qui se passe. On nous a attiré ici et nous avons commis la bêtise d'emmener Aaliyah avec nous. Difficile d'aller sur le terrain avec elle.**

Mon exaspération continuait de transparaître dans mes paroles. Il fallait planifier soigneusement notre intervention pour assurer la sécurité de notre famille avant tout. Je me demandais bien quel était le lien entre l'accident d'Isabella et les sévices subis par Aaliyah. Déjà lorsque nous étions à Washington, Ziva avait des soupçons sur ce qui était en train de se tramer.

 **\- Chérie, dans quel merdier crois-tu que nous soyons tombées?**

Ziva

J'avais laissé le temps à Katia de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de tout ce que je lui avais raconté. Malheureusement, ces révélations ne semblaient pas apaiser sa colère. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu était que je lui avais caché tout cela. Même si je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'étais blessée qu'elle soit si mauvaise à ce moment là. Je commençais à ressentir moi aussi le poids du décalage horaire et le fait que j'avais tout supporté. Mais je ne craquerais pas, c'était hors de question. La situation était tellement grave pour l'instant... Je me décidais à prendre la parole.

 _C'est la seule chose que j'aie été obligée de te cacher. Tu sais tout le reste. On peut tout se dire, tu le sais. Si ton employeur en avait eu vent, tu aurais risqué ta place. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail sur cette mission. Je voulais seulement que tu restes en vie._

Je me suis ensuite concentrée sur ce qui se passait aujourd'hui.

 _Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ce qui nous arrive. Je suis persuadée que l'accident de ta tante est une tentative volontaire pour nous attirer ici. Les liens entre la mafia italienne et les familles traditionalistes d'Afghanistan sont très étroits. Je pense vraiment qu'ils espèrent nous reprendre Aaliyah. Et honnêtement, même si c'est un danger supplémentaire, je préfère que notre fille soit ici, avec nous, plutôt qu'entre les griffes de ce salopard de Docteur Miller. Il va falloir protéger tout le monde mais aussi mettre un terme à la traque dont nous faisons peut-être l'objet. C'est tuer ou être tué._

J'avais le visage dur et le traits tirés par la fatigue.

 _Nous allons les attendre et les flinguer. Une fois que les hommes de Florence seront à terre, nous irons jusqu'à la source. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour ma famille. Mais avant tout pour toi. Ne sois pas si mauvaise dans tes ressentiments. Je ne te trahirais jamais._

J'avais mal de la voir comme ça. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne.

Katia

Je m'en voulais intérieurement de réagir comme une gamine. Depuis toujours, Ziva avait été là pour moi. Elle avait toujours su me protéger des dangers comme de moi-même. J'aurais dû lui témoigner de la reconnaissance plutôt que de la rancoeur. J'avais fait la sourde oreille et je m'étais arrêtée au fait qu'elle avait gardé cette mission secrète jusqu'à maintenant. Ziva me faisait donc à nouveau valoir ses arguments. Je devais lui faire confiance lorsqu'elle me disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres petites cachotteries du genre.

J'ai continué de me taire alors qu'elle ramenait gentiment la conversation vers sur ce qui nous occupait aujourd'hui. J'essayais de me détendre et de reprendre une attitude normale vis-à-vis de ma copine. La fatigue semblait la gagner de plus en plus rapidement. Elle n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Ziva était prête à se battre pour assurer la sécurité de notre famille.

 **\- Je suis désolée Ziva. J'ai du mal à gérer mes émotions en ce moment. Tu n'aurais pas dû écoper de ma colère. Le passé est immuable, l'avenir est incertain.**

Je trouvais que cette citation de Cicéron collait très bien à notre situation actuelle. Rien de ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé ne pouvait être changé. Par contre, c'était à nous de faire en sorte d'assurer un bel avenir pour notre famille. S'il fallait anéantir la mafia de Florence avant de nous attaquer au véritable problème, alors nous le ferions.

 **\- Je suggère que l'on s'installe chez Isabella et que l'on prenne du repos à tour de rôle. Je ne souhaite pas que des innocents se retrouvent au milieu du carnage. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux agir de manière à ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Tout faire comme si nous étions réellement tombées dans leur piège. Gabriele se chargera très certainement de répandre la rumeur de notre arrivée à Florence...**

J'étais beaucoup plus calme à présent. Ziva avait travaillé très fort cette fois-ci pour calmer mon tempérament explosif. De toute manière, j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui en vouloir pendant plus de cinq minutes. L'amour qu'il y avait entre nous était sincèrement plus fort que tout.

Ziva

Je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer. Au moins Katia reconnaissait son erreur ce qui était un premier pas. En citant Cicéron, un auteur latin, j'ai compris que l'incident était clos. Pour l'instant. car c'était à mon tour d'être à bout. Je me rendais compte que j'en avais bien trop supporté depuis la veille au soir. Mon psychisme craquait complètement. Ma compagne suggérait de se rendre chez Isabella pour nous reposer à tour de rôle et de laisser Gabriele faire le mouchard auprès de ses amis. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais il subsistait un problème de taille.

 _Tu as raison pour tout cela, mais il y a un petit souci. Qui va s'occuper de la sécurité d'Isabella à l'hôpital pendant que nous nous relayons à au repos et à la préparation de l'offensive ?_

La fatigue ne rendait pas mes idées très claires. Allez ma grande, encore quelques heures à tenir... J'étais à bout mais je voulais tenir nerveusement. Il fallait continuer, même si à l'instant j'aurais préféré que nous soyons tous en train de rire autour de la table d'Isabella. Mon cerveau était bloqué... Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Mes traits se tendaient encore plus. Non, pas question de craquer ! Je devais tenir le coup. Je me persuadais en attendant que Katia me soumette une idée pour assurer la sécurité de sa tante. Si seulement on avait un homme de plus !

Katia

Je pouvais aisément me rendre compte que Ziva était au bord de l'épuisement. Il fallait donc je que prenne le relais et rapidement! Elle soulevait un point assez important en avançant que quelqu'un devait rester auprès de ma tante pour assurer sa sécurité.

 **\- Chérie, je sais tu n'aimes pas faire appel à des gens qui te sont inconnus... Mais sur ce coup, tu devras me faire confiance.**

J'ai extrait mon téléphone portable de la poche de mon jeans et j'ai envoyé un SMS à quelqu'un qui me devait une fière chandelle. Le message contenait un seul mot : Uccello. Ce nom de code faisait référence à une mission qui s'était déroulée en 2012. J'avais sauvé la vie à un agent à la retraite : Shaun Wyler. Cet ancien espion avait toujours suivi les principes de la vieille école. Il était assez réticent à toute forme de communication électronique. Il se méfiait de tout le monde, surtout depuis qu'il avait été trahi par son propre co-équipier.

 **\- Je t'explique brièvement. Un ancien du MI6 se la coule douce en Toscane depuis quelques années. Il a promis de m'aider à mon tour si j'étais un jour dans le besoin. Il est plus que qualifié pour veiller sur Isabella. J'espère seulement qu'il répondra à l'appel...**

Nous étions donc dans l'attente des nouvelles de Wyler. S'il mettait trop de temps, il faudrait penser à un autre plan. J'avais pourtant confiance en lui et j'avais le pré-sentiment qu'il était l'homme de la situation. J'ai enlacé doucement Ziva pour lui donner le courage de continuer à lutter. Il nous fallait être fortes, pour notre famille.

Ziva

Katia avait donc pris le relais en m'annonçant qu'elle faisait appel à un ancien du MI6 pour assurer la sécurité d'Isabella. Elle avait raison sur le fait que je n'aimais pas embarquer des inconnus dans une telle opération, mais le manque de moyens humains m'obligeait à obtempérer sans tarder. Elle contacta donc son ami pendant que j'essayais de me reprendre. Nous attendions ensuite la réponse de son contact et Katia tenta de m'enlacer pour m'encourager. Sauf que c'était trop facile. Je me suis écartée d'elle, puis avec de la rage dans les yeux, j'ai dégainé mon arme.

 _Comment as-tu pu oser douter de moi ? J'ai pris des coups pour toi. J'ai veillé sur toi malgré ta disparition ! Tu m'as laissée pantelante après mon départ pour Washington. Tous au MOSSAD te prenaient pour une traîtresse avec ta disparition en 2010 après nos opérations conjointes en Europe 5 ans plus tôt, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que mon père t'envoie des assassins pour que tu sois abattue ! Il a fallu que j'use de tout mon poids pour pouvoir partir seule et sauver ta peau !_

J'étais complètement hors de moi.

 _Et tu oses me reprocher de t'avoir caché ça ? Mais si je te l'avais appris plus tôt, est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé construire aujourd'hui cette famille ? Non ! Jamais ! Pas avec ta fierté ! Ah j'oubliais..._

Cran de sécurité retiré.

 _Tu veux que je te tire une balle dans l'épaule, comme celle que j'ai reçue pour toi au musée ? Histoire que tu saches ce que ça fait ! Depuis des années, je te protège, parce que oui, bordel, tu es mon seul trésor ! Alors ? Je tire ou tu te rends compte à quel point je te porte à bout de bras, surtout depuis hier ? Je vous aime Aaliyah et toi !_

Il n'est pas certain que braquer ma compagne soit la meilleure chose à faire, mais j'étais à bout et je ne voulais perdre personne.

Katia

J'étais sous le choc de voir Ziva se rebiffer de la sorte. Non seulement s'était-elle écartée de moi, mais elle avait aussi sorti son flingue qu'elle pointait sur moi. J'avais droit à une explosion en règle de sa part. Madame avait parlé de ne pas être trop mauvaise dans mes ressentiments, mais ses conseils ne s'appliquaient pas à elle.

J'encaissais difficilement tout ce qu'elle était en train de m'avouer. Je restais le plus immobile possible, histoire d'éviter de la provoquer davantage. Il n'était pas question de faire preuve de soumission, mais seulement de prudence.

 **\- Ziva, regarde-moi! Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Comment est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne l'ampleur de ce que tu as traversé si tu le gardes pour toi? J'arrive à me rendre compte de beaucoup de choses par moi-même, sauf que j'ignorais que le MOSSAD m'avait déjà eu dans le collimateur.**

J'avais l'impression que beaucoup de choses se mêlaient dans sa tête. Au lieu de se calmer, elle venait d'enlever le cran de sûreté de son arme. Elle l'a approché de mon épaule et je sentais qu'elle était à deux doigts de tirer.

 **\- Si tu penses que je dois recevoir une balle pour que les choses soient équitables entre nous, tire. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais garder cette balle pour ceux qui veulent du mal à notre famille. Je t'aime aussi Ziva et je suis vraiment reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as toujours fait gaffe à mes fesses. Sans toi, je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde...**

Mon regard a glissé vers l'arme qu'elle braquait toujours sur moi. J'ai posé ma main sur son avant-bras sans appuyer trop fort. La décision de tirer ou non lui revenait, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

 **\- Laisse-moi te démontrer que tu ne m'as pas protégée en vain...**

Ziva

J'avais le bras tendu, j'étais vraiment prête à tirer. A trouer la peau de la femme que j'aimais plus que tout. Katia avait la main posée sur mon avant-bras. J'ai laissé glisser mon bras vers le bas... Remis le cran de sûreté et j'ai rangé mon arme avec lenteur. Ceci fait, j'ai regardé Katia dans les yeux. Dieu que ses yeux sont profonds... Avant de l'embrasser comme une sauvage. Comme si ma rage devait se transformer sous ce baiser. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, c'était un instinct animal, sans raison apparente. Lorsque j'ai manqué de souffle, j'ai fini par me détacher des lèvres délicieuses de ma belle italienne.

 _Un peu que je les ai sauvées tes petites fesses bien fermes. Je ne peux pas en profiter pour l'instant, mais je te garantis qu'en guise de représailles quand tout sera fini tu vas repasser à la casserole, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Je t'aime comme une folle, toute rebelle que tu es !_

Je me sentais mieux mais j'attendais que Katia réponde à cet assaut. Il était temps de clore cet incident. Je voulais qu'on retrouve notre solidité. Je la dévorais des yeux, j'aurais pu la mordre. Un désir que je ne connaissais pas encore m'envahissait. Même si ce n'était pas le moment. Cette rage allait servir d'une manière ou d'une autre. La tigresse d'Israël est de retour, et ça va saigner ! J'étais prête à tout et je me fichais royalement de la fatigue que j'avais accumulée jusqu'à présent.

Katia

Les secondes s'étiraient en minutes alors que Ziva rangeait son arme. J'étais soulagée qu'elle ait pris cette décision. Sans prévenir, elle a pris d'assaut mes lèvres. Je l'ai laissée mener le bal, répondant à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle y mettait. Je sentais les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer alors que j'étais en train de manquer d'air. Lorsque Ziva s'est écartée de moi, j'ai respiré un bon coup. Histoire de bien remettre les pendules à l'heure, elle promettait de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au lit. L'entendre parler de la sorte me rendait folle de désir pour elle.

 **\- Il me tarde de goûter à ta cuisine, amore.**

Je me suis serrée contre elle, laissant mes mains se balader sur son corps tout en reprenant le baiser. Certes, ce n'était pas le temps de laisser nos instincts prendre le dessus. Nos démonstrations affectives avaient tendance à déraper. Je m'en fichais beaucoup en cet instant, jusqu'à ce que mon portable se mette à vibrer contre sa cuisse. Je me souvenais très bien de ce qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois qu'une sonnerie intempestive nous avait interrompue en plein action. Je me suis donc écartée avec lenteur, devinant que le message provenait de Wyler.

 **\- Désolée chérie, il va falloir qu'on y aille. Je te promets que tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux de moi plus tard...**

J'ai subtilement envoyé le numéro de la chambre d'Isabella à Wyler et j'ai fait un pas en direction de la porte.

Ziva

Katla avait répondu positivement à mes sollicitations corporelles en me rendant mes baisers avec la même force que moi. Elle me disait aussi que j'aurais tout le loisir de me "venger" plus tard. Elle avait raison dans la tournure des événements, il fallait s'occuper de notre famille et couper quelques têtes au passage. J'avais évidemment compris que son contact s'était manifesté et c'était une bonne nouvelle. Nous pourrions compter sur lui pour veiller sur Isabella et in extenso, sur Aaliyah lorsqu'il serait temps de flinguer des mafieux à tout va.

J'ai donc bondi vers la porte pour précéder ma compagne. J'étais remontée à bloc, Florence allait trembler sous notre courroux ! Je me suis élancée vers la chambre pour décider avec les filles de notre mode opératoire. Nul doute que notre ami mystère allait nous rejoindre dans le même temps. Pendant que nous nous y rendions, j'ai serré fort la main de Katia pour lui dire que je comptais sur elle et que personne ne nous arrêterait à présent.

Avec prudence, j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre, pour éviter de réveiller nos protégées si elles dormaient. Ce que j'ai vu en ouvrant la porte me ravissait. Aaliyah était assise sur les genoux d'Isabella, notre fille découvrant le visage bienveillant de la tante aimante de Katia. J'eus un temps d'arrêt, comme si je voulais immortaliser l'instant dans ma tête. Ma compagne fit mieux en immortalisant cet instant avec son téléphone, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.

 _Je suis heureuse de voir une si belle scène les filles ! Bien. Nous allons attendre un ami de Katia pour s'organiser pour pouvoir mettre un terme à cette mauvaise blague qui nous touche tous. Notre famille ne va pas se laisser faire !_

Une détermination sans faille transparaissait dans ma voix. Ils allaient tous payer.

Katia

C'est un peu à regret que je me dirigeais vers la porte, tandis que Ziva bondissait littéralement. Un regain d'énergie semblait s'être emparé d'elle. Lorsqu'elle a pris ma main dans la sienne, j'ai senti qu'une force invisible nous unissait pourtant.

En arrivant dans la chambre d'Isabella, j'ai été très attendrie par ce que je voyais. Aaliyah était en train de faire connaissance avec ma tante. J'ai dégainé mon téléphone portable et j'ai pris une rafale de photos. Je n'avais pas du tout fait preuve de discrétion, ce qui fait que nous avons toutes éclaté de rire.

La présence d'une enfant semblait remonter le moral d'Isabella. Elle avait toujours apprécié la compagnie des jeunes. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur de voir que cette rencontre familiale se passait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle ait lieu à l'hôpital. Aaliyah qui avait l'habitude de vivre à l'Institut semblait assez à l'aise de se trouver en milieu hospitalier. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui faisait l'objet de soins.

Ziva verbalisait à merveille mes pensées en disant qu'elle était très heureuse d'assister à une telle scène. Je me suis contentée de faire un grand sourire pour montrer que j'étais d'accord avec elle. Nous étions bien déterminées à faire tout le nécessaire pour préserver le bonheur de notre famille.

 **\- D'ailleurs, cet ami ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... J'ai une entière confiance en lui, alors je vous demande de vous en remettre à mon jugement.**

J'avais à peine eu le temps de prononcer ces paroles que l'on cognait à la porte. Je suis allée ouvrir et j'ai brièvement enlacé Wyler tout en le remerciant à mi-voix d'être venu nous aider. Shaun est entré dans la chambre et a salué tout le monde. On pouvait clairement voir qu'il était venu en quatrième vitesse. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient en bataille et ça devait faire quatre ou cinq jours qu'il ne s'était pas rasé. Il n'avait pas fait d'effort côté vestimentaire non plus.

Shaun : _Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous me sortez de ma retraite aujourd'hui?_

 **\- C'est une longue histoire dont on ne comprend pas encore tous les tenants et aboutissants. La mafia italienne et les familles traditionalistes d'Afghanistan sont impliquées. On croit que ça concerne notre fille Aaliyah et que l'accident de ma tante Isabella était un moyen de nous attirer à l'extérieur des États-Unis.**

Le briefing semblait satisfaire mon ami. Il connaissait assez le milieu de l'espionnage pour savoir que cette histoire était plausible. Il avait l'air quasiment aussi déterminé que Ziva, comme si le fait de reprendre du service lui donnait des ailes.

 **\- Avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans notre équipe ne peut être que bénéfique. Pendant que Ziva et moi allons nous charger du problème qui nous occupe, quelqu'un doit rester ici et assurer la protection d'Isabella et d'Aaliyah.**

Je faisais bien attention à choisir mes mots pour ne pas donner l'impression que deux têtes brûlées allaient partir en mission suicide. La réalité était que nous étions en territoire étranger et que si les choses tournaient mal, personne ne viendrait à la rescousse. En mettant Shaun dans la confiance, j'assurais nos arrières un minimum.

Ziva

Une fois que nous nous sommes réinstallées dans la chambre d'Isabella, Katia accueillait notre nouvel équipier chaleureusement. J'avais seulement entendu parler de lui de très loin, mais sa réputation d'homme solide, précis et érudit était parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je serrais donc une main ferme avec un sourire bienveillant. Vu ce qui nous attendait dehors, j'étais déjà beaucoup plus rassurée quant à la protection des filles. Notre base arrière est donc assurée, nous pouvions à présent avancer. Je décidais donc de ne pas perdre plus de temps et d'enchaîner directement.

 _Voilà qui est rassurant. Au moins on va pouvoir se concentrer sur ces petits fouineurs. Shaun, je vous fais totalement confiance pour assurer la sécurité de notre famille. De notre coté, nous allons nous mettre en route sans tarder. Plus tôt nous aurons fini tout cela, plus tôt nous pourrons visiter la Péninsule et prendre en main notre avenir à tous._

Encore une fois, je me surprenais à déclamer un tel discours. Je ne me comprenais pas tellement moi-même. C'était peut-être ça, être responsable des siens.

 _Katia le sait mieux que quiconque, j'ai eu une petite conversation rapprochée avec Gabriele un peu plus tôt. J'en ai profité pour lui coller un mouchard sur la peau. Comme il est fait de la même texture que les pansements cicatrisants, même s'il se balade nu ou qu'il change de fringues, il ne le perdra pas et je précise qu'il est waterproof. Nous allons donc commencer par là. Le petit mafioso arrogant va nous mener tout droit vers ses complices._

Légère pause, je voulais être claire et précise dans mes propos.

 _Shaun, je vous enverrai ce qu'il faut pour nous suivre sur votre téléphone, que j'espère sécurisé. Il faut que vous soyez capable de savoir où nous sommes en permanence, car évidemment, on bosse sans filet là..._

Je voyais du coin de l'œil la tête d'Aaliyah. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se disait.

 _Nous allons nous aussi nous tracer nous-mêmes au cas où les téléphones tomberaient en rideau. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous équiper pour nous défendre._

C'est alors qu'Aaliyah bondit au bas du lit d'Isabella pour venir contre moi.

 _Aaliyah : Je ne veux pas que vous preniez trop de risques Katia et toi. Tu as déjà été blessée la dernière fois._

 _Ma puce, nous allons préparer notre opération et Katia me couvrira et je la couvrirais. Je te promets que nous reviendrons en un seul morceau._

J'ai ensuite regardé successivement Katia et Isabella pour qu'elles rassurent notre fille à leur tour.

Katia

Comme Shaun venait d'arriver et qu'il était prêt à remplir sa mission, nous pourrions enfin quitter l'hôpital. Ziva venait de régler oralement plusieurs détails. D'une part, elle avait fait en sorte que nous puissions pister mon frère. Je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait eu une idée de génie en lui collant un mouchard sous la forme d'un pansement cicatrisant. Shaun allait aussi pouvoir garder un oeil sur Ziva et moi en permanence. Il était toujours bienvenu d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse connaître notre position. Si les choses tournaient vraiment mal, nous ne serions pas entièrement démunies.

Aaliyah semblait néanmoins inquiète. Elle se montrait très protectrice envers nous et appelait à la prudence.

 **\- Tu n'as rien à craindre pour nous Aaliyah. À nous deux, nous cumulons plus d'une vingtaine d'années sur le terrain. De plus, je connais très bien le sol italien. Cela nous sera de la plus grande utilité. Comme Ziva l'a dit, nous allons assurer nous arrières l'une et l'autre.**

J'ai doucement caressé les cheveux de notre fille. Contrairement à Ziva, je préférais ne pas faire de promesse. Il suffisait d'avoir la foi dans nos capacités et d'être les plus fortes et les plus futées.

Isabella : _Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. Je suis certaine que tout se passera pour le mieux._

Avant de quitter la chambre d'hôpital, j'ai enlacé ma tante à nouveau. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle pourrait se reposer sans crainte maintenant. Pendant ce temps, Ziva s'est entretenu à nouveau avec Shaun. Elle devait lui remettre les informations qui permettraient de nous tracer.

Tout était maintenant en ordre pour que nous puissions passer à la suite des choses. Je suis sortie de la chambre d'un pas décidé. Bizarrement, le décalage horaire et le manque de sommeil ne semblait plus tellement m'affecter. La tâche à accomplir était bien trop importante pour qu'elle soit remise à plus tard. Tous ceux qui avaient eu ne serait-ce que l'intention de faire du mal à notre famille allaient le payer de leur vie.


	8. La traque

Ziva

Après s'être assurées que chacun était prêt à accomplir sa tâche ou protégées par le protocole mis en place, nous sommes parties rapidement de l'hôpital alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Nous devions nous équiper en armes et munitions ainsi qu'en équipement défensif. Il était très clair que cette opération commando ne souffrirait d'aucun temps de latence et au diable le repos ! Nous nous sommes rendues chez Isabella pour y établir notre base opérationnelle. J'y avais fait livrer tout le matériel nécessaire pour notre opération frontale ainsi que des moyens de transport personnels. J'avais choisi de faire rapatrier deux motos afin d'être mobiles et efficaces toutes les deux.

Nous avons pris nos quartiers dans une petite pièce attenante à la chambre des invités. Alors que Katla vérifiait notre matériel offensif, j'ai installé le matériel informatique afin d'établir notre plan d'action. Je constatais avec plaisir que le traceur de Gabriele était toujours actif. Heureusement pour nous, son autonomie et sa précision étaient grandes. J'ai laissé les ordinateurs mouliner pour que tout fonctionne. Je me rendais compte qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette adrénaline particulière qui précède ce genre de mission.

J'ai ensuite pris deux traceurs pour pouvoir les mettre en place pour moi et Katia. Je la sentais extrêmement concentrée. Je me suis approchée d'elle en silence et alors que j'écartais la bretelle droite de son top pour poser le traceur sur son épaule, je lui murmurais quelques mots à l'oreille.

 _Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu es affairée comme ça ? Je t'ai posé ton traceur. Il faut que me poses le mien. Et que tu me donnes ton avis sur la façon dont on devra procéder._

Une fois que les balises seront activées, plus question de revenir en arrière. Quand nous reviendrons dans cette maison, notre famille sera libre.

Katia

Il ne nous avait fallu qu'une petite heure pour rassembler tout l'équipement qui servirait à mener à bien notre opération. Le tout avait été livré en toute discrétion chez Isabella. Ziva se chargeait d'installer tout le matériel informatique alors que je me m'attardais sur notre puissance de feu. Il fallait que je m'assure du bon fonctionnement des armes. Étant donné la nature et l'importance de cette opération, j'étais très concentrée sur ma tâche. J'étais en train de mettre de l'ordre dans nos munitions lorsque j'ai senti que l'on m'effleurait l'épaule. Avec douceur, elle m'informait qu'elle venait d'y poser mon traceur.

 **\- Merci mon amour. J'imagine que tu en as terminé avec ton installation informatique.**

J'ai reposé mon Glock sur la table avant de me lever. Un regard vers la table de travail de Ziva a suffit pour confirmer mon affirmation. J'ai délicatement pris le traceur qui lui était destiné des mains et je l'ai posé sur sa peau.

 **\- J'espère que ce système est fiable et indétectable. S'il fallait que l'ennemi s'en serve contre nous... Je n'ose pas imaginer le tort que cela pourrait nous causer. Quant à la marche à suivre, je crois deviner l'endroit où s'en rendu Gabriele. Avant que je ne quitte définitivement l'Italie, il passait beaucoup de temps dans une salle de jeu clandestine. Il reste à déterminer si nous préférons une approche radicale ou furtive. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester ici les bras croisés...**

Dans les deux cas, je préférais que nous initions l'attaque plutôt que d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. Plus vite nous serions débarrassées de la mafia, plus vite nous pourrions passer du bon temps en famille. La nuit étant tombée, il nous serait plus facile de demeurer incognito. Dès que notre plan serait mis au point, il faudrait bouger sans attendre.

Ziva

Katia me posait délicatement le traceur pour ne pas l'abîmer. Bien évidemment, elle se montrait prudente dans l'éventualité où le signal pourrait être récupéré par nos adversaires. De fait, je me devais de m'en assurer. Ma compagne m'informait également que Gabriele se trouvait probablement dans une salle de jeu clandestine. Voilà qui nous arrangeait bien, si les cadavres s'accumulaient, les autorités n'allaient que nous remercier... En théorie du moins ! Je vérifiais rapidement où pouvait se trouver notre rat malade malgré lui, puisqu'il portait le poison de la vengeance. Il était plus que temps que tu passes à la caisse mon ami.

 _Ne t'en fais pas angelo, ils ne sont réglés que sur des bandes de fréquences prédéfinies par mes soins. Seul Shaun et nous pouvons nous suivre mutuellement. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être furtive. On va entrer par la grande porte, arme au poing et les descendre jusqu'au dernier. On va se faire notre remake personnel de la Nuit de la Saint-Barthélémy. J'ai une putain de revanche à prendre._

J'ajustais mon gilet pare-balles avec minutie. J'avais relevé l'adresse du bouge où se trouvait Gabriele. J'avais néanmoins une dernière requête à soumettre à ma belle italienne.

 _Il est probable que Gabriele soit tué ce soir. Si tu veux qu'il soit épargné ou encore le descendre toi-même préviens moi. Parce que sinon, ce chien va mourir de ma main._

J'étais prête à présent. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques kilomètres de notre destination. Et la nuit serait longue car la Route du Sang ne se limiterait certainement pas à ce bordel glauque.

Katia

Ziva était déterminée et catégorique : pas question d'être furtive. Je la reconnaissais bien dans cette décision. Je voyais surtout qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière une fois que nous nous serions engagées dans cette voie. J'ai simplement hoché la tête lorsqu'elle s'est mise à parler de revanche. J'avais aussi une dent contre Gabriele, quoique mes griefs aient été différents. Le moment était venu de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Ziva venait d'ajuster son gilet pare-balles et j'en avais fait de même. Je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsqu'elle a pris la parole à nouveau. Elle préméditait le meurtre de mon frère. Je me suis figée sur place. J'avais souvent rêvé de le voir mort, c'est certain. Pourtant, entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de ma compagne avait quelque chose de choquant. Une chose est certaine, elle avait bien fait de m'en parler d'avance. Cela éviterait un blocage mental une fois sur le terrain.

 **\- Tu as ma permission pour le descendre, si la situation s'y prête bien évidemment. Pas de risque inutile. Tu as fait des promesses à Aaliyah, ne l'oublie pas.**

Ce petit rappel effectué, nous sommes sorties de la demeure d'Isabella. Nous étions armées jusqu'aux dents. En plus de nos armes de poing respectives, nous avions chacune une armes de secours, des munitions et des bombes fumigènes. Je soupçonnais Ziva d'avoir également pris son couteau avec elle. Dehors, nous avons enfourché nos motos et j'ai pris les devants. Je connaissais très bien les rues de Florence et notre destination était somme toute assez près. La moto avait toujours été un moyen de transport que j'adorais pour autant que les températures s'y prêtaient. C'était ainsi beaucoup plus facile d'emprunter les rues et les ruelles étroites.

Un regard furtif vers l'écran de mon téléphone m'indiquait que Gabriele n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure. Les choses s'annonçaient bien pour le moment. Je sentais déjà l'adrénaline monter en moi. Un sourire carnassier s'est affiché sur mon visage alors que je garais ma moto et que je m'apprêtais à faire une entrée fracassante!

J'ai fait signe à Ziva de passer par derrière tandis que j'allais entrer par la grande porte de devant. Je souhaitais avant tout éviter que des rats s'échappent aussi facilement du navire. En entrant dans l'établissement, je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec une armoire à glace. Cet homme fort antipathique s'est avancé vers moi pour pratiquer une fouille au corps. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser une main sur moi, j'ai brandi mon arme sous ses yeux.

 **\- Tu me touches et je te refroidis illico presto. Tu préviens ton patron et je jure que ça va barder lorsque je vous retrouverais ta famille et toi. C'est clair?**

J'ai attendu que l'homme se soumette avant de lui donner une petite tape sur la joue et un bon coup de genou directement dans ses bijoux de famille. Le passage était maintenant libre. Je me suis engouffrée à l'intérieur d'un pas décidé. En bonne espionne, j'ai tout de suite repéré l'autre sortie. Je m'attendais à ce que Ziva fasse son entrée à tout moment. Je reconnaissais plusieurs têtes dans l'assistance pour les avoir déjà vu traîner aux côtés de Gabriele. Arme en main, j'ai visé le premier connard qui a croisé mon chemin et je lui ai logé une balle dans le genou. Le rythme des choses allait très certainement s'accélérer dès maintenant. Je priais pour que Ziva vienne me donner un coup de main sans plus attendre.

Ziva

J'ai suivi docilement Katla dans les rues labyrinthiques de Florence pour que l'on puisse se rendre le plus rapidement possible dans la tanière crasseuse où devait se vautrer Gabriele. J'avais déjà cet arrière-goût de sang dans la bouche, inhérent à la vengeance qui se préparait. Il était évident que nous étions remontées comme des horloges suisses et le machisme italien allait prendre un sacré coup de plomb dans l'aile. Aucune de nous ne ferait dans le détail.

Une fois arrivées à destination, ma compagne m'indiquait de passer par l'entrée de service. Je m'exécutais sans tarder, car je me doutais que les choses allaient s'accélérer une fois que nous serions à l'intérieur. Étrangement, la porte n'était pas gardée. En revanche elle était fermée à clé. Je n'avons pas le temps de la crocheter, alors j'ai simplement fait exploser la serrure d'une balle de SIG. Dès mon entrée, j'ai entendu un coup de feu. Un homme hurlant. Katia était à l'initiative. Profitant du noir partiel, j'ai assommé les deux premiers types que j'ai croisé, puis j'ai tiré deux balles dans le cœur de deux autres. Voilà qui nous mettait clairement dans l'ambiance.

Les mafiosos tentaient de fuir mais ils se heurtaient soit à un canon venu d'Orient ou à une beauté au sang chaud. Je décidais donc de faire sortir la fouine de son trou.

 _Le prochain qui bouge sera immédiatement immobilisé. C'est compris ? Gabriele ! Montre toi, espèce de rat !_

Un des sbires tentait de s'enfuir en sautant par une fenêtre. Une balle perforante dans le dos plus tard, il tomba raide mort avant même de toucher le sol.

 _D'autres amateurs ? Non ?_

Katia

Notre entrée fracassante donnait de jolis résultats. Ziva venait d'abattre au moins trois hommes en moins d'une minute. Dès que l'une des personnes présentes tentait de s'enfuir, elle se heurtait à notre rage. Pas question de faire preuve de clémence et d'épargner qui que ce soit. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient rendus coupables uniquement par leur présence ici cette nuit. Le simple fait de côtoyer les personnes qui en voulaient à ma famille les condamnaient à payer. Ziva semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Elle venait d'ordonner à Gabriele de se montrer. Le salopard qui me servait de frangin avait en effet disparu de la carte. Il avait sans doute profité de la confusion pour se terrer derrière le bar ou ailleurs. Comme il ne daignait pas de se montrer, j'ai décidé d'aller le chercher moi-même.

Je me suis donc avancée vers le fond de la salle tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche. La majorité des personnes restantes avaient compris que nous ne plaisantions pas du tout. Alors que j'apercevais enfin Gabriele, un homme s'est jeté sur moi par derrière. Sous son poids, je me suis retrouvée plaquée au sol. Pour le moment, j'avais toujours mon arme en main. Cela s'avérait plus handicapant qu'autre chose puisque je ne pouvais pas à la fois me débattre efficacement et garder le contrôle de mon Glock. Rapidement, j'ai fait feu pour vider mon chargeur et j'ai abandonné mon arme. Comme je tirais plus ou moins à l'aveugle, il était probable que mes balles se soient simplement logées dans un mur.

Maintenant que j'avais les mains libres, je pouvais les utiliser pour tenter de reverser mon adversaire. Ça n'allait pas être aisé puisqu'il devait faire au moins cinquante kilos de plus que moi. Pourtant, il fallait bien que je me dégage et que je lui mette la pâtée. Tant que nos corps seraient aussi près l'un de l'autre, Ziva ne pourrait pas faire feu de peur de m'atteindre. J'ai poussé un cri retentissant avant d'user de toutes mes forces pour renverser la situation. Après avoir basculé sur le côté, j'ai pu sortir mon arme de secours que je portais à la cheville et je lui ai tiré une balle entre les deux yeux. Voilà qui était réjouissant! Je me suis relevée, j'ai essuyé du revers de la main les éclaboussures de sang qui venaient d'atterrir sur mon visage et j'ai foncé à toute vitesse sur mon frère.

 **\- Gabriele, tu es le prochain sur la liste!**

La seule chose qui m'empêchait de le buter directement était de savoir que Ziva souhaitait lui donner la mort. Je l'ai agrippé par la peau du cou et j'ai laissé un flot de grossières insultes sortir de ma bouche. Avec ce que j'avais appris sur lui un peu plus tôt, j'avais perdu le peu d'estime que j'aurais encore pu avoir pour lui. Avant de l'éliminer, je croyais qu'il serait avisé d'essayer de le faire parler. S'il possédait la moindre information pouvant nous être utile, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de nous la livrer. L'avenir de notre famille était toujours en jeu et nous n'allions pas trouver de répit tant que la situation ne serait pas rétablie.

Ziva

Notre manière d'opérer fût d'excellente facture. Pendant que Katia réglait son compte à un rugbyman en puissance, je devais me débattre avec deux types armés d'un couteau. Si j'ai pu en maîtriser un, l'autre érafla mon bras droit. Dans un grognement sauvage, je lui ai planté ma lame effilée dans le cœur. La salle clandestine était devenue un bain de sang. Alors que je continuais d'avancer, j'entendis ma compagne vociférer après Grabriele. Le pauvre bougre essayait de s'enfuir. Une main italienne puissante l'immobilisait promptement. L'heure du dernier face à face était arrivée. Et il allait souffrir, jusqu'à son dernier râle.

 _Nous y voilà, mon cher Gabriele... Ce que nous voulons savoir est simple. Très simple même pour toi, espèce de singe puant ! Qui t'a payé pour tenter d'enlever Aaliyah ?_

Gabriele ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 _Gabriele : Va crever en enfer, sale arabe !_

Une balle dans le genou gauche.

 _Gabriele : Argh ! Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture !_

Une autre balle dans l'épaule droite.

 _Gabriele : Tu n'as aucun droit de me blesser ainsi !_

Je peinais à garder mon calme, mon poing alla frapper son œil droit.

 _J'ai tous les droits sur un homme qui m'a droguée, puis attachée et enfin violée avec trois de ses potes, espèce d'ordure ! Alors je te le répète une dernière fois avant de risquer de te tuer pour de bon ! QUI ? Qui a commandité le rapt d'Aaliyah ?!_

Le canon froid de mon SIG était en train d'embrasser sa tempe. Cran de sécurité retiré.

 _Gabriele : D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais parler. En réalité, c'est la famille afghane d'Aaliyah qui a commandité tout cela pour la récupérer. Ils considèrent son entrée aux Etats-Unis comme un affront. C'est une vieille famille d'Afghanistan, proche de la matriarche Shakarji..._

Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. J'appuyais mon canon plus fort sur sa tête pour l'encourager à continuer. Il devait tout nous dire.

 _Gabriele : Les représentants de la famille sont en chemin. Ils vont la chercher dans toute la ville. Un commando est en route... Je n'en sais pas plus. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de te l'arracher. Et rien que pour ça, je te souhaite un joli voyage en enfer !_

J'ai déplacé mon arme pour planter mon canon sur la poitrine de ce fumier. J'ai encouragé Katia à faire de même.

 _Gabriele : Non ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! Katia ! Je suis ton-_

Une double détonation dans la poitrine de Gabriele lui coupa la parole. Nous avons tiré toutes les deux en même temps, en nous regardant dans les yeux, l'éclat des coups de feu agissant comme un flash. Un chargeur se vidant sur lui pour chacune de nous. Justice était faite, en partie tout du moins.

Katia

Après avoir traîné Gabriele sur quelques dizaines de mètres, je l'ai abandonné entre les mains de Ziva. J'ai remarqué qu'un très léger filet de sang s'échappait du bras droit de ma compagne. Elle s'est posée bien carrée en face de lui et s'est mise à l'interroger. Pas question de lui faire de cadeau, il fallait être ferme et sans pitié. J'ai laissé Ziva prendre les choses en main, sachant qu'elle allait faire dans la violence.

Chaque fois que mon frère ouvrait la bouche, elle faisait feu sur lui. Sa peau était désormais trouée en deux endroits et ce salaud refusait toujours de se livrer à nous. Il protestait même en disant que Ziva n'avait aucunement le droit de le torturer ainsi. C'était le genre de commentaire qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui-même. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ziva se change en furie et le frappe au visage. Le chat sortait finalement du sac quant à ce qui s'était réellement déroulé entre Gabriele, ses amis et Ziva. Le peu de considération que j'aurais encore pu avoir pour lui venait de s'envoler pour de bon. J'étais également prête à le flinguer et à débarrasser ce monde d'un fléau immonde.

Fortement encouragé par le comportement de Ziva, Gabriele s'est mis à parler. Il s'agissait de sa dernière confession et les informations qu'il nous donnait allait s'avérer précieuses. Les représentants de la famille d'Aaliyah n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait en finir avec Gabriele. Alors que je pointais aussi mon arme contre la cage thoracique de ce monstre, il m'a imploré une dernière fois. Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir sa phrase et j'ai tiré en même temps que Ziva. Alors que son corps retombait froidement au sol, je me sentais un peu plus légère. Je me suis penchée sur Gabriele pour lui retirer son traceur avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- C'est toi qui pourriras en enfer!**

En effet, nous étions les deux seules survivantes de ce massacre. Personne n'avait réussi à s'enfuir. Avant de partir, il me restait un petit détail à régler. Il était hors de question que l'on puisse enquêter proprement sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir. J'ai donc stratégiquement posé un engin explosif près de l'installation électrique.

 **\- Maintenant, on dégage d'ici!**

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, je nous ai mises à couvert et j'ai appuyé sur le détonateur. L'explosion avait non seulement causé des dommages assez impressionnants, mais avait aussi déclenché un incendie qui se propagerait dans tout le bâtiment par le biais des fils électriques. J'ai enfourché ma moto et nous sommes reparties comme nous étions venues dans l'anonymat absolu de la nuit.

Ziva

Après l'interrogatoire musclé que j'avais mené, Gabriele s'effondra sur le sol, inerte et froid. Katia prenait aussitôt la situation à son compte pour la suite des événements. Elle posa une charge explosive là où il le fallait pour couvrir notre fuite. De mon côté, je restais très prudente afin qu'aucune goutte de sang ne s'échappe de mon bras. Ma compagne me hurlait l'ordre de sortir. Je m'exécutais donc sans broncher. Une fois que nous étions à couvert, elle déclencha l'engin explosif que je considérais de forte puissance. Nous avons ensuite profité du vacarme que cela produisait pour nous enfuir sans être vues, à la faveur de la nuit tombée.

Je suis restée silencieuse pendant quelques kilomètres, le temps d'atteindre la campagne florentine pour que nous puissions faire le point sur la situation. Il était trop tôt pour nous replier chez Isabella, nous avions encore pas mal de travail devant nous. Je me suis arrêtée à la lisière d'un bois, pour pouvoir récupérer et également constater l'état de ma blessure. J'avais la tête qui bourdonnait encore un peu après l'exécution de ce salopard, ce qui m'avait remis quelque chose en tête par association d'idées. J'ai enlevé mon gilet pare-balles et mon haut et seul mon top me recouvrait. Fort heureusement, la blessure à l'arme blanche que j'avais reçue était assez superficielle. Je cherchais donc ma trousse de secours pour y remédier. Dans le même temps, je prenais la parole.

 _Pendant notre interrogatoire avec Gabriele, j'ai repensé à l'une de nos discussions précédentes. Je t'ai retracé mon champ de mines sentimental, mais je ne connais pas le tien. Il serait bon que je le connaisse maintenant, si jamais ça tourne mal..._

Je retenais un léger cri de douleur alors que l'alcool à 90 degrés me brûlait la peau.

Katia

Chacune sur nos motos, nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'extérieur de la ville. J'ai laissé Ziva me doubler à un moment et je l'ai suivie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en bordure d'un bois. Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle tenait à s'arrêter ici et maintenant, même si j'accueillais favorablement cette pause. Ziva voulait apparemment soigner son bras. Alors qu'elle enlevait son gilet pare-balles et son haut, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder avec insistance. Le moment aurait facilement pu déraper si elle ne m'avait pas posé une question à laquelle j'avais promis de répondre. Je me suis retenue de soupirer et j'ai observé une minute de silence avant de lui narrer mes déboires sentimentaux.

 **\- Écoute chérie, c'est difficile pour moi de repenser à tout ça... Si on ajoute la fatigue et les derniers événements que tu connais, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir bien encaisser le choc.**

J'ai fait une pause alors que Ziva serrait les lèvres pour réprimer un cri de douleur au contact du tampon d'alcool sur sa plaie. Ce que je m'apprêtais à révéler allait certainement me faire du mal.

 **\- Mon premier amour s'appelait Davide. Nous fréquentions la même école, mais il était plus âgé que moi. Bien entendu, mon père m'avait défendu à maintes reprises de fréquenter des garçons. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'inventer toutes sortes d'histoires pour le voir en cachette. Puis, je suis tombée enceinte. Dès que ça s'est vu, mon père était évidemment hors de lui et je t'ai brièvement raconté la suite.**

Nouvelle pause de ma part. Repenser à mon avortement me rendait livide. Je devais néanmoins continuer de relater ma vie sentimentale. J'ai donc repris la parole.

 **\- J'ai été privée de sorties pendant six mois après notre déménagement à Londres. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, vu que j'étais en pleine dépression. Je n'avais pas envie de passer du temps avec qui que ce soit. J'ai commencé à me sentir mieux lorsque j'ai intégré une école d'art. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que j'ai commencé à voler de mes propres ailes. J'ai emménagé dans mon propre studio et j'ai fait la rencontre d'une femme : Maggie. Notre histoire aura duré un an et demi avant que je la retrouve au lit avec une autre. J'ai eu mal Ziva... tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Être trahie de la sorte alors que j'avais ouvert mon cœur à nouveau... Par la suite, je me suis abstenue d'entretenir des relations intimes. J'ai limité mes interactions avec les autres. Un jour, tu as croisé ma route à Londres. J'ai tout de suite ressenti quelque chose pour toi. Je voyais bien que tu n'étais pas prête à avoir ce genre de relation avec une femme. J'ai laissé passer ma chance et je m'en suis voulu. J'ai donc replongé dans le travail. J'ai usé de mon charme comme d'une arme. Ça s'avère très pratique dans certains cas. Parfois, je jouais tellement bien la comédie que j'ai su me convaincre moi-même. Trahir des gens que j'avais appris à aimer, dans le seul but d'aider mon pays, s'est avéré difficile. Après quelques missions d'infiltration bien corsées, je me suis réessayée à l'amour. Je parle du véritable amour, pas de ce faux-semblant qui émanait de mon personnage. Ma compagne précédente, Esther, est décédée des suites d'un cancer. Si j'ai accepté de venir m'établir en Amérique, c'est aussi pour fuir toutes ces choses qui me la remémoraient.**

J'avais baissé les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux. Maintenant que Ziva connaissait le fin fond de l'histoire, j'allais peut-être réussir à tourner la page comme il se doit. Je me suis adossée contre un arbre avant de glisser au sol lentement. Je me suis prise les genoux à deux mains alors que mes sanglots devenaient audibles. Je pleurais ces personnes qui avaient un jour fait partie de ma vie et qui n'étaient plus... Je pleurais à cause du mal que l'on m'avait fait et de celui que j'avais fait en retour. J'avais l'impression que ma boîte de Pandore personnelle venait d'être ouverte.

Ziva

Alors que je soignais ma plaie avec les moyens du bord, Katia prenait son courage à deux mains pour répondre à mes interrogations, tout en me mettant en garde sur le fait qu'elle n'encaisserait probablement pas bien tout ce qu'elle allait ressentir en me contant l'histoire de son coeur meurtri. Je savais pertinemment que je ne serais pas déçue du voyage. On pourrait penser que le décor ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de confession, j'étais persuadée qu'au contraire, c'était le moment idéal pour en parler. Je voulais que ma compagne exorcise ses démons avant d'affronter la pire résistance de toute notre vie.

Elle me racontait tout : Son premier amour, son avortement et ses conséquences, directes ou indirectes. Sa reconstruction, ses trahisons, subies ou portées, et son histoire récente. Je retenais chaque information, chaque nom, chaque situation, chaque effet qui ont façonné la femme que j'aimais. Je voyais aussi le courage dont elle avait fait preuve pour sortir tout ça des tréfonds de son âme et enfin j'en voyais les conséquences actuelles, puisque j'ai me suis retrouvée avec une femme-enfant qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je me suis approchée doucement d'elle, puis j'ai pris son menton entre mes doigts.

 _Chérie, regarde moi. Tu as eu le courage de tout me raconter et je suis fière de toi pour cela. Maintenant, il faut aller de l'avant. Nous sommes ici pour empêcher l'enlèvement de notre fille. Et pour avoir ce bébé que j'ai hâte de porter pour nous deux. Ton passé t'a construite, il ne faut pas le renier mais en faire une force. Davide, j'ignore où il est et il est probable qu'Esther te regarde d'où elle est, quant à Maggie si je la croise je lui casserais la gueule. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi contre ces fumiers, tu comprends ?_

J'avais un air déterminé. J'attendais qu'elle fasse quelque chose alors que mon visage était très près du sien.

Katia

J'étais en train de me vider de toutes les larmes de mon corps et je sentais que mes forces étaient en train de m'abandonner. À cause de Ziva, toutes mes blessures s'étaient ouvertes à nouveau. J'éprouvais beaucoup de sentiments à la fois : colère, tristesse et même de la peur. Ziva s'est approchée de moi et a délicatement pris mon menton entre ses doigts afin que je la regarde. Maintenant que je lui avais relaté mon passé, il était temps de tirer un trait sur celui-ci. Il fallait aller de l'avant, sans pour autant oublier ces expériences qui m'avaient construite.

Je me suis concentrée sur la profondeur du regard de Ziva. Malgré la fatigue et la bataille que nous venions de livrer contre Gabriele et ses acolytes, elle était tout en beauté. Son visage était si proche du mien que j'ai à peine eu à m'avancer pour trouver ses lèvres. Je l'ai lentement embrassée jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se calment suffisamment et que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même. J'allais tout faire pour que ma relation avec Ziva ne soit pas à l'image des précédentes. Ce que nous étions en train de faire cette nuit même prenait tout son sens maintenant. Il fallait assurer le futur de notre famille. Le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de bien nous débarrasser de nos démons personnels.

 **\- Tu as eu raison de me faire parler... Je suis bien déterminée à me battre pour assurer notre bonheur. Je suis aussi en accord avec ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as ma permission pour défoncer la gueule de Maggie si jamais tu la croises...**

J'ai asséché mes yeux avec le revers de ma main avant de continuer à parler. Je croyais qu'il serait bon de s'assurer auprès de Shaun que tout se passait bien à l'hôpital. Si tel était le cas, je ressentais le besoin d'allonger un peu notre pause. Je voulais aussi m'assurer que la blessure de Ziva n'allait pas la gêner.

 **\- Chérie, je pense que l'on devrait contacter Shaun pour le mettre en garde contre ceux qui en veulent à notre famille et nous assurer qu'Aaliyah et Isabella vont bien. Si c'est le cas, comme je l'espère, alors j'ai besoin de dormir avant de poursuivre notre traque.**

J'étais en effet épuisée tant sur le plan physique que mental. Me remettre debout m'a d'ailleurs demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Cela faisait plus de quarante-huit heures que je m'agitais dans tous les sens. Retourner sur le terrain dans cet état était comparable à demander que l'on me tire une balle dans la tête sur le champ.

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais, Katia finissait de vider son sac. Ainsi, elle serait à 120% concentrée sur notre opération par la suite. Je sentais parfaitement l'épuisement dont elle souffrait. Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas pris le temps de nous poser une seule minute depuis l'annonce simultanée des blessures d'Aaliyah et l'accident d'Isabella. Nous ne sommes pas des machines, il était plus que temps de se refaire une santé. J'accueillais donc la suggestion de ma compagne avec bienveillance. Il fallait s'assurer que nos arrières sont assurés avant de baisser temporairement notre garde.

 _Tu as parfaitement raison, je vais contacter Shaun, pour vérifier que tout est sous contrôle. Nous allons ensuite dormir quelques heures avant de faire rendre gorge à tous ces salopards. Installe simplement nos duvets à terre. Il fait bon ici, même la nuit, c'est l'avantage._

J'ai donc joint le geste à la parole en appelant notre allié britannique sur mon cellulaire sécurisé. Il a décroché très rapidement, me répondant d'une voix très calme et posée.

 _Bonsoir Agent. Rapport de situation, je vous prie._

 _Shaun : Bonsoir. Tout est sous contrôle. Nos invitées se reposent avec le sommeil du juste._

 _Nous avons été informées qu'un groupe hostile se dirige probablement vers vous. Veuillez prendre toutes les dispositions de surveillance et de repli nécessaires, que nous laissons à votre discrétion. Terminé._

 _Shaun : Bien compris. Terminé._

Shaun a raccroché sans plus de cérémonie. Katia, pendant ce temps avait disposé notre couchage. Je me suis agenouillée devant elle.

 _Tout se passe bien ma chérie. Je l'ai informé du danger qui se profilait à l'horizon. Nous pouvons donc nous reposer quelques heures avant de nous occuper de ces visiteurs venus d'Orient._

J'avais le visage détendu et un léger sourire sur le visage. Nous avancions dans la bonne direction et j'en étais très heureuse.

Katia

J'ai utilisé mes dernières forces pour aménager notre petit nid douillet en pleine nature. Je pouvais distraitement entendre Ziva parler à Shaun. La conversation a duré moins d'une minute. Inutile de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Les cellulaires que nous utilisions avaient beau être sécurisés, mais il ne faut tout de même pas tenter le Diable. Après avoir raccroché, Ziva est venue me faire son rapport. J'étais rassurée de savoir que tout se passait bien à l'Hôpital Santa Maria Nuova. J'avais bien fait de confier cette mission à l'agent d'expérience qu'est Shaun.

J'ai fait signe à Ziva de venir s'allonger contre moi. Une fois que c'était fait, j'ai vérifié qu'elle avait bien soigné l'entaille faite à son bras. J'ai ensuite doucement passé mes bras autour d'elle et j'ai attiré contre moi. De cette manière, notre chaleur corporelle allait mieux se conserver.

 **\- Dors bien Ziva. Je t'aime.**

Pour ma part, le sommeil n'allait pas tarder à me gagner. J'avais grandement besoin de me reposer et de refaire mes forces.

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées avant qu'un bruit me réveille. Je me suis redressée d'un coup et j'ai dégainé mon arme tandis que je reprenais mes esprits. Il devait être très tôt encore puisque les premiers rayons de Soleil pointaient à peine à l'horizon. J'ai rangé mon arme avant de réveiller Ziva afin qu'elle ne manque pas le spectacle du lever du jour.

 **\- Chérie... il faut te réveiller. Une longue journée nous attend encore...**

J'avais prononcé ces mots le plus doucement possible pour ne pas trop brusquer son réveil. J'appréciais la voir s'animer lentement alors qu'elle quittait le monde des songes. Tandis que ma compagne s'éveillait, je me suis mise à réfléchir comme nos ennemis. En mettant ainsi en œuvre mes années d'infiltration, j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'ils allaient certainement arriver à Florence par la voie ferroviaire. Le train est le moyen de transport par excellence pour passer inaperçu au milieu des voyageurs.

 **\- Ziva, je propose que nous nous rendions à la gare de Florence-Santa-Maria-Novella. Les envoyés de la famille d'Aaliyah y passerons sans aucun doute. Nous aurons un peu de temps devant nous pour effectuer des recherches quant à leurs identités possibles. J'ai toujours mes codes d'accès pour fouiller sur INTERPOL...**

Pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que d'un semblant de plan. C'était tout de même la meilleure manière de relancer notre traque selon moi. Il faudrait bien entendu peaufiner notre action en temps et lieu. Pour le moment, j'attendais que Ziva me donne son avis avant que nous nous remettions en route.

Ziva

Après ma conversation avec Shaun, je ne me suis pas faite prier pour m'allonger auprès de ma compagne et dormir quelques heures. Ma blessure au bras étant très bien soignée je ne devrais pas en souffrir pendant le raid sur la famille d'Aaliyah. Juste avant de m'endormir, j'ai pu apercevoir la grande fatigue qui marquait le visage de Katia. Je me suis contentée de répondre un faible _Je t'aime aussi_ avant de sombrer dans un sommeil très profond. J'avais tenu nerveusement pendant deux jours et il était plus que temps de recharger les batteries.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour se levait à peine, Katia me tirait doucement de mon sommeil. Je grognais comme une petite tigresse pas très contente de devoir se réveiller. Katia restait silencieuse, semblant réfléchir à la suite des événements. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me fît part de son intention de se rendre à la gare de Florence pour intercepter nos invités. Elle préconisait aussi de faire quelques recherches via INTERPOL pour nous offrir quelques cibles.

 _Je suis d'accord avec tout ça chérie. Mais j'ai deux conditions à t'opposer. Quand tout sera fini, je veux prendre une bonne douche et je veux des câlins. Parce ces salopards m'empêchent d'avoir ma drogue nounours quotidienne, et j'aime pas !_

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase de façon très enfantine avec une petite moue destinée à faire rire Katia. Je savais qu'ensuite, on ne rirait pas beaucoup. Je me suis levée pour m'étirer face au soleil levant et je pensais de plus en plus à ce qui arriverait après tout cela. J'avais envie qu'on discute sérieusement, en famille, de ma future grossesse. J'ai ensuite fouillé dans mon sac à dos pour prendre des barres énergisantes et en donner une à mon adorée. Il faudrait se contenter de ça pour le moment. Ensuite, il était temps d'entamer nos recherches.

Katia

Ziva bougonnait souvent au réveil et ce matin ne faisait pas exception. J'avais attendu un petit peu avant de lui soumettre mes idées. Mon plan rencontrait peu de résistance de sa part. Les seules conditions qu'elle posait me faisaient bien sourire. Je me suis mise à rire doucement avant de lui répondre.

 **\- C'est d'accord. Séance de câlins obligatoire, sous la douche, lorsque tout sera réglé. Ton chant si caractéristique me manque...**

Je lui ai ensuite fait un clin d'œil complice. Il était vrai que la menace planant sur notre famille avait fait en sorte que nous devenions des équipières plutôt que des amoureuses. Cet éloignement forcé aurait pu avoir des conséquences fâcheuses si nous n'avions pas été l'une comme l'autre des pros du métier.

Quelques instants plus tard, ma douce moitié m'offrait une barre énergisante qui faisait office de petit déjeuner. Le goût n'était pas tellement au rendez-vous, mais c'était tout ce que nous pouvions déguster pour le moment. Après avoir mangé, j'ai rangé nos couvertures et effacé toutes les traces de notre passage. J'ai aussi programmé notre destination dans le GPS de nos deux téléphones portables. J'en ai profité pour vérifier que nos traceurs étaient toujours actifs. Une fois que tout cela a été fait, nous étions fin prêtes à repartir en direction de Florence.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la gare était un endroit assez achalandé. En arrivant, j'ai tout de suite consulté le tableau des arrivées. Un train arriverait en provenance de Pise à 9h 17. Il y avait aussi un train prévu à 10h 40. Ce dernier amènerait des passagers venant de Rome. Cependant, c'est un train qui arriverait de Venise en passant par Bologne qui m'intéressait le plus. La région vénitienne est en effet assez près de la Slovénie... Il m'apparaissait probable que nos visiteurs aient décidés d'entrer en Italie par cette frontière plutôt que d'atterrir directement au pays des spaghettis. J'ai noté toutes ces informations dans un petit carnet noir avant d'aller retrouver Ziva.

 **\- Il est 7h 05. S'il n'y a pas de retard, ça nous donne environ trois heures pour nous préparer. Jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous coltiner à nos nouvelles cibles, je veux que tu réfléchisses à comment nous allons réussir à les coincer. Je sais bien que nous n'aurons pas le choix d'improviser un peu. Il faudra absolument éviter de déclencher un mouvement de foule ici.**

J'attendais la confirmation que Ziva avait bien compris avant de me plonger dans mes recherches informatiques. Gabriele nous avait donné très peu d'information concernant les envoyés de la famille d'Aaliyah. Je sentais que j'allais m'arracher les cheveux à essayer d'en apprendre plus sur leurs potentielles identités.

Ziva

Katia respectait toujours mes phases de réveil et j'appréciais toujours autant une telle prévenance de sa part. Elle se mit même à rire lorsque je donnais mes "conditions" qui, au départ, voulaient surtout la faire rire mais qui traduisait aussi mon envie de revenir à une certaine normalité par la suite. Ma compagne couvrait une fois de plus notre futur déplacement avec une redoutable efficacité. J'avais oublié à quel point notre complémentarité s'était exprimée depuis longtemps, même lors de notre première rencontre. Je me sentais épaulée et je savais que, sur le terrain, mon adorée était un roc.

Nous nous sommes ensuite rendues à la gare de Florence pour préparer notre interception. Nous avions trois heures pour préparer une offensive chirurgicale car il était hors de question que notre vendetta ne fasse aucune victime collatérale. C'était une condition sine qua non. Pendant que la recherche de nos cibles était initiée par ma belle, j'ai étudié la gare en détail. J'avais déjà une idée assez précise de la manière de procéder du fait de ma précédente visite.

 _Nous pouvons nous servir des portiques de sécurité pour en faire un goulot d'étranglement et ainsi les neutraliser silencieusement. Par la suite, on peut se servir du local de maintenance pour réunir nos cibles et disposer librement d'elles. L'inconnue restant évidemment leur nombre..._

Je devais reconnaître que je n'en menais pas large. S'il étaient nombreux, ça allait sérieusement compliquer les choses. Je voulais réussir car je commençais à ressentir un manque. Ma fille me manquait et je me rendais compte que c'était la première fois que je m'en rendais pleinement compte.

Katia

Je venais de mettre en route mes recherches informatiques lorsque Ziva s'était exprimée quant à une possible manière de procéder. J'avais relevé la tête afin de mieux me concentrer sur ses paroles. Depuis la montée du terrorisme, la sécurité avait été renforcée en beaucoup d'endroits du monde. La gare de Florence ne faisait pas exception dans ce domaine. Depuis ma dernière visite des lieux, des portiques de sécurité dernier cri avaient été installés. Tous les voyageurs en transit devaient obligatoirement y passer. C'était la première fois que je me réjouissais que de telles dispositions aient été prises afin d'apaiser la paranoïa de la population.

 **\- Je vois que tu as bien étudié la situation... et que tu aimes bien prendre d'assaut les réserves, placards et autres locaux de maintenance!**

Des souvenirs bien spécifiques m'étaient en effet revenus en tête lorsqu'elle avait fait mention du local de maintenance. La plus agréable de ces mémoires concernait bien évidemment nos retrouvailles au Musée du Smithsonian. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir. Vivement la fin de cette opération que nous puissions tenter de nouvelles expériences intimes. J'ai été tirée de ma rêverie par un bip émanant de ma tablette électronique.

 **\- Ah! Un résultat intéressant. Les frères Selab Rasim et Ghazan Rasim. D'après ce que je vois ici, ils sont présumés être les pierres angulaires d'un réseau de trafic d'êtres humains...**

Je continuais de faire défiler le dossier de ces deux charmants individus tout en essayant de retenir mes hauts le cœur. Selab et Ghazan étaient en effet capables de commettre des atrocités sans nom. Ils enlevaient des enfants avant de les réduire en esclavage. À côté d'eux, Gabriele et sa bande étaient des enfants de chœur. J'ai tendu l'écran à Ziva afin qu'elle puisse s'imprégner du dossier tandis que la rage montait en moi.

 **\- Il est hors de question qu'ils nous reprennent Aaliyah! Je te promets que nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire. Qu'ils viennent accompagnés ou pas, personne ne sera épargné. C'est immonde ce qu'ils ont fait subir à ces innocents!**

J'étais d'ordinaire têtue, je dois bien le reconnaître. C'était d'autant plus vrai lorsque je me sentais concernés et que j'étais en colère comme en ce moment. Rien au monde ne pourrait m'arrêter une fois que je serais lancée.

Ziva

Katia avait commencé son travail de recherche avec beaucoup de minutie alors que je continuais à étudier le terrain pour pouvoir parer à toutes les éventualités. Ma compagne me faisait remarquer que j'avais une fois de plus vu un local de maintenance comme solution de repli et que j'avais l'air d'apprécier ce genre d'endroit. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire car il se trouve que nous avons pensé toutes les deux au même moment de notre histoire, même s'il fût interrompu par des salopards de première.

Alors que j'allais répondre en riant, sa tablette nous rappela à l'ordre. Ainsi, les frères Rasim sortirent du lot, et vu la tête de ma belle italienne, on se retrouvait avec de sacrés affreux. Au point même que j'assistais à une colère en bonne et due de forme de la part de Katia, que je comprenais parfaitement quand j'ai pu lire le casier long comme le bras de nos futurs adversaires. Mais contrairement à ma petite amie, je décidais de rester extrêmement calme, car je savais qu'il ne serait pas simple d'avoir tout le groupe en une seule prise. C'était pourtant ce que nous devions accomplir, pour pouvoir enfin retrouver les nôtres par la suite.

 _Je comprends ta colère mon amour, mais il faut essayer de rester concentrées. Nous ne sommes que deux et je suppose qu'ils seront accompagnés de plusieurs hommes de main. il va falloir agir très vite et très bien pour les étourdir et ne leur laisser aucune chance de s'enfuir._

Ma voix était plus grave et plus profonde qu'à l'accoutumée et trahissait ma détermination. Même si je restais aussi froide qu'un serpent, ce que j'avais lu m'avait rendue aussi malade que Katia. Même si cette fois l'approche serait bien plus furtive, cela finirait en bain de sang. C'était une certitude.

Le temps passait et l'heure fatidique était arrivée. il ne restait plus qu'à attendre nos victimes. Sans un mot, nous nous sommes placées chacune près des portiques pour atteindre nos ennemis en silence. Aucun n'en réchapperait.

Katia

C'est avec un effort certain que j'en suis venue à suffisamment calmer ma colère. Ainsi, je donnais raison à Ziva lorsqu'elle disait qu'il fallait pouvoir demeurer concentrée. J'ai pris une bonne inspiration et j'ai réfléchi à toutes ces choses que j'avais envie d'accomplir une fois que cette histoire serait derrière nous.

Il nous restait un peu de temps avant l'arrivée du train en provenance de Venise pour revoir notre plan. Je voulais entre autre étudier moi-même les plans de la gare. Une petite dizaine de minutes avant le moment fatidique, nous savions l'une comme l'autre comment agir. À partir de ce moment, il fallait surtout éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Cela impliquait de ne plus nous adresser la parole. De cette manière, les frères Rasim et leur bande ne se rendraient pas immédiatement compte de notre présence sur les lieux. Conserver ce maigre avantage sur nos rivaux s'avèrerait capital pour la suite des choses.

Postée à proximité de l'un des portiques de sécurité, je me suis mise à observer la file de gens qui s'apprêtaient à le franchir. J'éliminais d'office les amoureux, les femmes, les enfants et bien évidemment les hommes d'affaires à l'air trop pressé. Profiler une foule afin d'identifier des malfrats n'est pas aussi facile qu'il y parait. Même si j'étais assez douée sur le terrain, j'avais failli manquer Ghazan! Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure tout en me dirigeant sournoisement vers lui. Alors en face de lui, je l'ai bousculé. Plutôt que de m'excuser, comme l'aurait fait une personne normale, je l'ai plutôt menacé à mi-voix.

 **\- Inutile de faire des vagues ou de résister. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici.**

J'observais soigneusement sa réaction. Il me semblait éprouver de l'incrédulité ; comme s'il était impossible qu'une femme s'en prenne à lui. Il choisissait également d'ignorer ma mise en garde et d'alerter ses hommes de main. Au final, cela m'arrangeait grandement. En effet, s'il n'avait pas donné de signal quelconque, il nous aurait été impossible d'identifier ses complices. J'espérais seulement que Ziva avait eu le temps de les dénombrer avec exactitude... Quant à moi, j'ai tout de suite réagi en frappant mon vis-à-vis de sorte à l'étourdir suffisamment pour pouvoir le mener jusqu'au local de maintenance. J'ai menotté notre premier invité à un tuyau de plomberie et je suis ressortie filer un coup de main à Ziva.

Ziva

Katia avait fini par se calmer en prenant en considération la tâche compliquée qui nous attendait. Une fois la situation rétablie, il était plus que temps de nous poster aux endroits prévus pour intercepter ces salopards. Observant minutieusement la foule, j'avais tout de même un air de nonchalance parfaitement calculée pour éviter de dévoiler le pot aux roses trop tôt. Ma compagne repéra un des frères en premier, puis l'emballa sans coup férir. Malheureusement pour nous, ce cuistre alerta ses hommes de main instantanément et ils tentèrent de lui porter assistance. Dans le même temps, je dénombrais quatre hommes de main. Voilà qui allait sérieusement compliquer notre avancée.

Sans plus attendre je me suis saisie de Selab, le deuxième frère félon, en lui faisant un violente clé de bras. Je l'ai empêché de crier en tenant fermement son cou de ma main droite, le traînant vers le local de maintenance où l'attendait son frère. Dans le même temps, Katia était revenue et les quatre gorilles tentaient de me suivre dans la foule compacte des voyageurs. J'ai laissé à ma douce le soin de tenir les assaillants en respect le temps de tenir notre second invité à sa place. Ceci fait je revins vers le théâtre des opérations, tous poings dehors. J'en bousculais deux que j'envoyais valdinguer près de la porte du local. Ils étaient inconscients, ce qui nous laissait le temps de prendre les deux derniers en duel. Les voyageurs autour de nous commençaient à s'agiter, alors chacune de nous assomma un assaillant. Ceci fait, nous avons ramené tout le monde au même endroit sans un mot.

Une fois à l'intérieur du local, je le fermais à clé. Nous avions réussi à choper tout le monde, ce qui était un bel exploit. Nous prîmes le temps d'attacher tout le monde, et j'injectais un produit anesthésiant à chaque gorille des frères Rasim pour que l'on soit tranquilles pour plusieurs heures. Je voulais laisser à ma belle italienne l'honneur de commencer l'interrogatoire. Cela tombait bien puisque les deux frères s'éveillaient en essayant de se libérer en hurlant. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient bâillonnés et le local était à l'écart. La foule de voyageurs couvrait sans s'en rendre compte les cris éventuels qui pourraient se produire par la suite. Ils étaient seuls et démunis face à nous.

Katia

La première partie de notre plan s'était bien déroulée. Sur le plan statistique, il était difficile de croire que deux femmes comme nous puissent venir à bout de six hommes. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce que nous venions d'accomplir. Les frères Rasim ainsi que leurs hommes de main avaient tous été neutralisés. Ziva me laissait le champ libre afin que je commence l'interrogatoire.

 **\- Les règles sont simples. Lorsque l'on vous pose une question, vous répondez. Si la réponse est satisfaisante, nous passerons à une autre question et ainsi de suite. Sinon, c'est dans la souffrance la plus atroce que vous irez rejoindre mon frère en enfer.**

J'avais exposé cela sur un ton froid, me souvenant de toutes les horreurs commises par Selab et Ghazan. La discussion que nous allions avoir n'avait rien d'un procès juste et équitable. Nous nous étions déjà proclamées bourreaux.

 **\- Bien. Commençons. Première question : reconnaissez-vous avoir commandité l'accident d'Isabella Fortini?**

Le plus âgé des deux s'est mis à rire. Je me suis positionnée derrière lui en appuyant la lame de mon poignard contre sa gorge.

 **\- Je ne plaisantais pas!**

J'ai continué de faire pression sur la lame jusqu'à ce que le sang de cette vipère se mette à perler. Bizarrement, plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche à présent.

 **Ghazan : Oui, je le reconnais. Cesse de menacer mon frère maintenant!**

Ainsi donc, le cadet souhaitait qu'aucun mal de ne soit fait à son frangin. Ayant obtenu une réponse, je suis revenue me placer face à celui qui avait parlé.

 **\- Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. Le couteau n'était qu'une manière de bien illustrer mes paroles. La prochaine fois que l'un de vous se moque ou qu'il refuse de répondre, je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux, compris? Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous garder tous les deux en vie, espèces d'ordures!**

Du fait de la situation du local et des tranquillisants administrés aux quatre autres hommes, nous avions encore beaucoup de temps devant nous. J'ai tout de même repris l'interrogatoire en y allant d'une deuxième question.

 **\- Quel a été le rôle de Miller dans cette opération?**

 **Ghazan : Simplement celui d'effrayer Aaliyah et de nous informer régulièrement à propos de l'agent David et de sa gouine... vous.**

J'avais peine à contenir ma rage et je l'ai frappé à la tempe. Mon coup était assez fort pour qu'il soit dérouté pendant un moment, mais pas assez pour qu'il perde conscience. L'autre frère quant à lui se gardait bien d'ouvrir la bouche depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec mon couteau. Il faudrait cependant qu'il retrouve l'usage de sa langue rapidement puisque nous n'en avions pas fini avec lui. Je me suis tournée vers Ziva et je lui ai fait signe qu'elle pouvait aussi poser ses questions.

Ziva

Comme je l'avais espéré, Katia avait pris les commandes de l'interrogatoire. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais assurée que les liens de chacun de nos captifs nous garantissait une paix royale. Les premières questions de ma coéquipière nous apportèrent des réponses franches une fois qu'une lame effilée égratigna le cou de Selab. Au moins, chacune de nous était capable de la même cruauté ce qui allait mettre nos hôtes dans de bonnes dispositions au plus vite. J'appréciais le fait que tout ceci se déroule rapidement, car j'étais certaine que tout commencerait ici mais que le danger ne ferait que s'intensifier au fil des heures.

D'après les premières informations qui arrivèrent dès que la menace se fit plus pressante, ces deux fumiers reconnurent avoir commandité l'accident de la route d'Isabella. J'avais pris soin de contacter discrètement Shaun et j'avais ouvert un canal pour qu'il puisse entendre et surtout enregistrer la déclaration des deux félons. Nous avons appris également que le docteur Miller avait eu pour rôle de torturer notre fille psychologiquement et de les informer sur moi et ma compagne. A présent, c'était à mon tour de mener le bal.

 _Quelles informations vous ont été transmises ? Et je te conseille d'être exhaustif, mon cher Selab !_

Ce faisant je me suis placée devant lui, stoïque et très menaçante.

 _Selab : Simplement vos déplacements, vos actions professionnelles au sein du NCIS puisque l'agent Fortini n'était pas encore extrêmement active sur le sol américain. Notre opération est en place depuis de longues semaines. On sait tout ce qui s'est passé. D'ailleurs, ça va ton épaule, chienne d'arabe ?_

Il avait dit le mot de trop. S'il ne se reprenait pas, il allait recevoir une balle chemisée de la part de mon silencieux. Le canon froid de mon arme venait effleurer la tète de cet imbécile.

 _Tu disais ?_

 _Selab : T'es hors de ta juridiction, espèce de salope ! Un fantasme sur pattes qui ferait bien des malheureux dans les rangs du MOSSAD s'ils savaient que tu préfères le gazon ! Sois maudite !_

La sentence tomba. Une balle dans le front en silence. Ce pauvre Ghazan n'avait plus le choix que de tout nous dire.

 _Bien ! Donc je reprends. Vous nous faisiez suivre et récoltiez des informations depuis un certain temps dans le but d'atteindre Aaliyah. Qui viendra la récupérer si vous réussissez votre opération ? Et surtout qui d'autre est derrière tout cela ?_

Notre otage était choqué mais ne tenait visiblement pas à subir le même sort que son frère refroidi juste à coté de lui.

 _Ghazan : Ce sont les parents d'Aaliyah, accompagnés par le patriarche de la famille. Ne m'abattez pas ! Personne d'autre n'est derrière tout cela ! Le jeune Etat afghan ne tient absolument pas à s'attirer les foudres de votre gouvernement ! Au contraire, ils ont tout tenté pour faire échouer cette opération !_

 _Où sont-ils exactement ?_

 _Ghazan : Ils attendent au Savoy de Florence. Chambre 423. Nous devons leur livrer le colis cet après-midi à 16h._

Le colis ! Pour une telle insulte, il le payait d'une balle dans l'épaule.

 _Comme ça, tu sauras ce que ça fait ordure ! Dernière question. Ces gens possèdent-ils une garde rapprochée ?_

Notre captif se retint de hurler de douleur.

 _Ghazan : Quelques hommes pour leur sécurité, ainsi que le docteur Miller, là-bas lui aussi pour toucher son argent. Je ne sais rien de plus ! Pitié, épargnez moi !_

Une balle siffla et il tomba raide mort. Katia avait précédé ma pensée. Nous savions ce qui nous intéressait. Il fallait se débarrasser de tout ce joli monde pour pouvoir continuer notre virée sanglante. Alors que je faisais craquer une capsule de cyanure dans la bouche de chaque homme de main pour qu'ils ne parlent jamais de ce qu'ils avaient vu, c'était à Katia la spécialiste de s'assurer qu'aucune trace de notre passage ne serait remarquée même si la police autopsiait les corps des six hommes. Lorsque ce sera fait, il sera temps de se charger des cerveaux de cette affaire et surtout de s'occuper de Miller.

Katia

Une fois de plus, nous avions réussi la mission que nous nous étions fixée. Le local de maintenance allait faire office de tombeau pour les six corps qui y gisaient. Froidement, j'avais mis fin à la crapuleuse existence de Ghazan. Tout ce qui me restait à faire était de bien maquiller cette petite scène. J'avais quelques tours dans mon sac qui allaient me permettre d'effectuer une jolie mise en scène.

 **\- Règlement de comptes suivi d'un suicide collectif, ça te semble plausible?**

J'aurais bien entendu préféré pouvoir faire disparaître les corps, telle une magicienne. Cependant, c'était impossible d'utiliser des explosifs pour couvrir ces meurtres comme je l'avais fait à la salle de jeu. On ne retrouverait jamais les armes ayant servi à mettre à mort les frères Rasim. D'ailleurs, il nous faudrait les détruire lorsque notre opération en Italie s'achèverait. J'ai détaché les liens des quatre gorilles avant que la rigidité cadavérique ne s'empare d'eux. J'ai aussi pris soin d'effacer toutes les empreintes que nous aurions pu laisser dans cette pièce. L'ensemble de l'opération demandait beaucoup de minutie. Il fallait que je passe au peigne fin chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. En sortant du local, j'ai cassé le mécanisme de la serrure. Connaissant plutôt bien la bureaucratie de mon pays natal, j'estimais qu'il s'écoulerait des semaines, voire des mois, avant que quelqu'un ne s'acharne sur cette porte et découvre le pot aux roses.

Plus rien ne faisait désormais obstacle à ce que l'on mette enfin la main sur les véritables responsables. Les derniers règlements de comptes n'avaient été d'une mise en bouche de ce qui nous attendait réellement. Installée sur ma moto, je filais à vive allure en direction du Savoy de Florence. Le rendez-vous était fixé pour 16h. Une fois de plus, il y avait une petite période de flottement qui nous permettrait de nous préparer à l'affrontement final.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, j'ai demandé s'il était possible d'occuper une chambre au quatrième étage. La réceptionniste m'a informée que malheureusement, l'ensemble de cet étage ainsi que celui du dessus avaient été loués pour un mariage. J'ai consulté Ziva du regard avant de poursuivre la conversation en italien. Je savais pertinemment que la famille d'Aaliyah avait donné ce prétexte afin d'être bien tranquille. Au final, j'ai pu obtenir la clé de la chambre 623 qui était située un peu au-dessus de celle qui nous intéressait. J'ai donné un faux nom et j'ai réglé la location en liquide. Le plus naturellement possible, je me suis dirigée vers l'ascenseur en prenant Ziva par la taille. J'appréciais de la sentir aussi près de moi alors que nous traversions un épreuve aussi difficile. Encore un peu de courage et cette histoire serait bientôt derrière nous.

Ziva

Alors que le massacre touchait à sa fin pour le moment, Katia était extrêmement méticuleuse. J'avais rapidement hoché la tête lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la scène du règlement de comptes. Cela collait parfaitement aux circonstances possibles si jamais tout cela nous revenait dans la figure un jour. Je laissais ma coéquipière s'occuper de tout cela pendant que je faisais l'inventaire de notre puissance de feu. Je ne doutais pas de notre réussite, mais chaque détail comptait à présent. Lorsque le maquillage de la scène de crime fût achevé, Katia sortait avec moi et juste avant qu'elle ne casse la serrure pour ralentir les forces de l'ordre si besoin était, j'ai eu une idée lumineuse. En silence, j'ai arrêté son bras. J'ai simplement baissé le thermostat de la pièce au minimum pour ralentir la décomposition des corps. Je lui ai ensuite donné le vert d'un seul regard.

Nous filions à présent à vive allure vers le Savoy de Florence. Une fois sur place, nous avons constaté que la famille d'Aaliyah avait réservé l'intégralité du quatrième et du cinquième étage de l'hôtel pour s'assurer d'une confidentialité totale lors de leur transaction. Katia gardait un calme olympien lorsqu'elle réserva la chambre 623, ce qui nous permettait d'être en surplomb direct par rapport à nos cibles. La discrétion du personnel de l'hôtel nous garantissait un effet de surprise indéniable sur nos adversaires. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigées vers l'ascenseur le plus naturellement du monde pour nous rendre à la chambre susdite. Nous ne nous sommes pas attardées plus longtemps et nous avons pris nos quartiers sans coup férir. Je consultais ma montre : 10h32. Voilà qui nous laissait plusieurs heures pour nous préparer avant le dernier assaut...

 _Je propose que l'on prenne une bonne douche avant de penser à notre dernier acte dans cette pièce macabre. Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous et ça nous permettra de nous remettre parfaitement en condition avant de s'y mettre. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Je n'avais pas attendu la réponse de Katia que j'avais déjà disparu dans la grande salle de bain. Je voulais que nous soyons en parfaite condition physique pour mettre un point final à cette histoire.

Katia

En arrivant à l'étage, je n'étais pas du tout déçue par ce que je voyais. La chambre que nous allions occuper était à la hauteur de la réputation de l'établissement. Une fois nos affaires posées, Ziva suggérait que nous passions d'abord sous la douche. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner mon accord qu'elle filait déjà en direction de la salle de bain. J'ai tout de même pris le temps de mettre la vignette _Prière de ne pas déranger_ avant d'aller la rejoindre.

La salle de bain était spacieuse et luxueuse : comptoir de marbre, plancher et murs agrémentés de mosaïques, baignoire de bonne dimension et cabine de douche spacieuse. Je sentais que nous allions pouvoir passer un agréable moment ici. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas faite prier pour initier l'action. Les contacts avec ma féline compagne me manquaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée. J'avais dû faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermées tout à l'heure... Je me reprenais donc maintenant en l'embrassant. Ce baiser se voulait d'abord tendre, mais il gagnait rapidement en intensité. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'explorer le corps de ma bien-aimée tout en prolongeant cet étreinte. Lorsque j'ai commencé à manquer de souffle, je me suis détachée de Ziva pendant le bref moment qui était nécessaire pour que je puisse enlever mon haut. Afin de demeurer sur un pied d'égalité, je me suis penchée vers mon adorée pour tirer gentiment sur son top avec mes dents. J'avais envie que les épaisseurs de vêtements tombent assez rapidement pour me retrouver sous la douche avec elle. L'eau chaude allait nous purifier, sans pour autant nous absoudre de nos récents crimes. Alors que les enjeux de notre opération demeuraient terriblement importants, j'avais besoin de pouvoir me raccrocher au corps de mon amoureuse.

Une fois tous nos vêtements tombés sur le carrelage, j'ai attiré Ziva dans la cabine de douche avec moi. J'ai réglé la température de l'eau pour que celle-ci soit brûlante.

 **\- J'ai une confidence à te faire... Moi aussi j'aime bien me retrouver dans des endroits plutôt exiguës avec toi!**

J'ai appuyé mes dires d'un clin d'oeil avant de la faire pivoter de sorte à ce qu'elle me présente son dos. Doucement, je l'ai enlacée par derrière. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne avait quelque chose de complètement électrisant. J'aurais pu rester ainsi, sous la cascade d'eau presque bouillante et tenant la femme la plus précieuse à mes yeux, pendant une éternité.

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais, la suite que nous avions choisie était magnifique et très lumineuse. Je devais reconnaître que j'étais impressionnée par la majesté de l'endroit. Mais alors que j'avais filé dans la salle de bain sans attendre, Katia m'y rejoignait aussi rapidement que possible. Une fois à l'intérieur, sur ses murs de mosaïques et ainsi que ceux que l'on foulait à nos pieds, ma compagne m'embrassait avec douceur puis l'empressement se fît sentir. Mon top vola grâce à ses quenottes volontaires, le reste suivant très vite. J'avais, moi aussi, besoin de retrouver cette intimité avec elle après tout ce que nous avions traversé et ce qui nous attendait quelques étages en dessous.

En entendant la confidence de mon aimée, j'eus un petit rire innocent et cristallin.

 _J'adore ce genre de situation moi aussi mon amour._

J'avais une voix grave et profonde. J'avais terriblement envie d'elle, l'adrénaline accumulée depuis le début de notre mission suicide couplée à la vue et au ressenti de ce corps magnifique contre moi me rendait folle. Ainsi, j'ondulais doucement contre elle pour faire monter la pression. Je voulais que ma belle reprenne possession de moi, surtout après ce que j'avais avoué bien malgré moi lors de l'interrogatoire de la salle de jeux clandestine. Elle était mienne, et je lui appartenais.

 _Mon corps est à toi... Reprends ton bien mon amour._

Je me suis faite très insistante. Oui, évidemment que c'était en train de déraper. Mais non seulement j'en avais envie, mais j'en avais aussi besoin. Comme la plus douce et la plus légale des drogues. Cette femme était mon opiacée la plus importante de toute mon existence.

Katia

Au cas où j'aurais pu mal interpréter le comportement de ma belle, ses paroles étaient quant à elles sans équivoque. Elle désirait intensément que je la reconquière. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je laisse mes bas instincts prendre le dessus. Son corps était devenu mon terrain de jeu et je me délectais de chacune des réactions que je pouvais causer chez ma partenaire. Alors que je reprenais possession de ses atouts féminins, j'arrivais presque à oublier la mission qui nous avait conduites dans cet hôtel.

Je savais exactement comment provoquer une réaction d'extase chez mon amour. Aussi, c'est sans grande surprise que je l'ai senti s'arquer avant que ne se relâchent tous les muscles de son corps. Pour accentuer son bien-être, je l'ai entièrement savonnée. Je profitais à fond de ce moment. Il faut dire que j'avais déboursé une somme faramineuse pour pouvoir occuper cette suite et que j'avais bien besoin de me sentir revivre après les deux massacres de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Après avoir dépensé beaucoup de calories sous les jets d'eau de la douche, je me suis vêtue du peignoir luxueux du Savoy et je suis allée me caler entre les coussins du lit. Il nous fallait penser à la manière de procéder pour en finir avec la famille d'Aaliyah.

 **-** _ **Mia cara**_ **... Il faut penser aux choses un peu plus sérieuses maintenant... Je n'ai pas envie que la mission échoue alors que nous sommes si près du but. Comme nous l'avons appris un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, seule la garde rapprochée pourrait nous poser problème. Vu que nous nous trouvons exactement en surplomb, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions descendre en rappel et nous introduire par la fenêtre...**

Je faisais preuve d'une concentration extrême lorsqu'il s'agissait de monter une opération. Il faut dire que c'était avec nos propres vies que nous jouions. En cas de problème, personne ne nous viendrait en aide... Je continuais de réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer lors de cette confrontation. Inutile de tirer dans le tas comme des brutes. La finesse serait de mise afin d'éviter un potentiel incident diplomatique.

Ziva

Katia répondit instantanément à ma requête, comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Ainsi j'ai pu retrouver ma compagne et reprendre un peu de dignité sur ce corps que je pensais souillé en quelque sorte. Pour autant, après cet intermède enchanteur, il était plus que temps de se remettre au travail. En sortant de la salle de bain, je profitais de ce peignoir épais et doux sur ma peau alors que ma belle italienne suggérait de descendre en rappel et en toute discrétion pour tenter de neutraliser la garde rapprochée de nos amis afghans. La famille Karkhan, anciennement Karzaï, était très puissante et très respectée, il fallait donc rester prudentes. De plus, il était déjà presque midi et il fallait agir.

 _Je suis d'accord chérie, d'autant que, d'après ce que je sais, la suite possède des baies vitrées de chaque coté de la pièce principale. Du coup, nous pourrions descendre en rappel, chacune sur une des façades, et neutraliser le plus d'hommes possible avant de s'attaquer au coeur du problème._

Je fis une légère pause pour affiner ma réflexion.

 _Nous n'avons pas de matériel d'escalade, ce qui complique les choses. On va donc devoir y aller avec un gros coeur et une confiance presque suicidaire. L'avantage, c'est que les balcons sont plutôt rapprochés et au moins nous ne serons pas remarquées trop tôt. Une fois arrivées à destination, on descend la garde rapprochée en silence. En revanche, pas question de toucher aux Karkhan. Quant à Miller, lui, il va passer un sale quart d'heure._

Tout en parlant, je m'étais rhabillée avec des vêtements frais et propres commandés sur la route menant à hôtel.

 _Dernier point à effectuer avant de décoller,il va falloir nous débarrasser de nos anciennes fringues au cas où les autorités nous chercheraient des poux après tout cela. Mais ça, c'est ta spécialité mon amour._

12h30. J'étais prête à en découdre et nous allions pouvoir jouer notre dernière Ode Hurlante.

Katia

Pour ce qui est d'établir la marche à suivre, Ziva et moi nous complétions très bien. Elle faisait remarquer que nous n'avions pas pris de matériel d'escalade avec nous. De ce fait, la descente de deux étages allait donc s'avérer un peu plus compliquée...

 **\- Rassure-moi chérie... Tu n'as pas le vertige? Les façades de l'hôtel sont faites de grosses pierres et comme tu l'as fait remarquer, les balcons sont assez rapprochés. Je ne crois pas que cette partie de l'opération nous pose de réels problèmes.**

Par contre, il faudrait bien gérer nos émotions pour qu'aucun mal ne soit fait aux Karkhan. Il était hors de question d'avoir ces morts sur la conscience. Je ne voulais pas qu'Aaliyah puisse nous reprocher quoi que ce soit. Avant de nous remettre à la tâche, je suis allée ramasser nos anciens vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la salle de bain. Notre chambre possédant un foyer, j'allais réduire en cendres les preuves qui auraient pu nous relier à nos crimes. Je suis restée debout à contempler les flammes un moment avant de suivre l'exemple de mon adorée et me rhabiller à mon tour. J'en ai aussi profité pour me remonter les cheveux en simple queue de cheval. Cela me donnait un air un peu moins sauvage que lorsque je laissais ma crinière flotter au vent.

Le temps a la fâcheuse habitude de s'égrainer lentement lorsque l'on attend qu'un moment précis arrive. Je voyais que Ziva venait de regarder l'heure et qu'elle semblait prête à agir.

 **\- Je prends la façade sud alors que tu couvres la façade nord. Il faudra faire preuve de synchronisme pour ne pas que l'une de nous se retrouve dans l'eau chaude. En faisant les choses vite et bien, nous allons très certainement atteindre notre objectif.**

Tout me semblait assez clair maintenant. Je n'ai pris que le nécessaire avec moi et je me suis dirigée vers le balcon d'un pas décidé. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait d'escalade, mais les vieilles habitudes reviennent rapidement. Aussi, c'est avec l'agilité d'un chat que je suis parvenue au quatrième étage. Je me suis faite discrète et j'ai attendu d'apercevoir Ziva sur la façade opposée pour passer à l'attaque.

Ziva

Katia ne faisait pas mentir sa réputation de minutie puisque nos vêtements furent purement et simplement brûlés dans la cheminée de notre chambre. Au moins c'était un détail de réglé. Elle confirma ensuite la disposition des balcons qui nous permettraient d'atteindre nos cibles. Chacune de nous se préparait avec calme car cette dernière phase était probablement la plus importante, puisque cette fois, il fallait être précis et appliquer une stratégie chirurgicale. Ma compagne choisissant le coté sud, j'ai pris le nord. En très peu de temps, nous avions atteint le quatrième étage et la suite qui nous intéressait.

Lorsque je suis arrivée à destination, ma coéquipière était déjà arrivée. J'avais dû me montrer plus maligne qu'un couple qui ronronnait sur un des balcons, ce qui m'avait retardée de quelques secondes. Mais j'étais à présent en face de ma belle. Je dénombrais 8 hommes de main, le patriarche des Karkhan, ainsi que les parents d'Aaliyah. Evidemment, ce fumier de docteur Miller était présent lui aussi, accompagné de sa femme. 12 personnes à maîtriser, rien que ça. Heureusement que seuls 2 des hommes de main restaient statiques. Les autres faisaient des rondes dans les pièces voisines, ce qui permettrait de les éliminer silencieusement. J'ai transmis ces infos à ma belle italienne en lui précisant que je n'avais pas le vertige et je lui faisais ensuite signe pour lancer l'assaut.

Nous nous sommes rendues dans les pièces attenantes pour régler leur compte aux 6 paramilitaires mobiles. Ils se présentèrent deux par deux toutes les 15 minutes. Chacune de nous pouvait en éliminer un à chaque fois, sans aucune difficulté et en silence. 6 de chute, reste 6. Ceci fait, nous sommes entrées par la grande porte avec fracas. Un balle dans le coeur de chaque gorille plus tard, il ne restait que les pièces de l'échiquier les plus importantes.

 _Famille Karkhan, Docteur Miller, bonjour ! Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que la livraison n'aura pas lieu. Par conséquent, la transaction est caduque !_

Miller jetait un oeil autour de lui, probablement pour chercher une solution de repli. Je ne me suis pas gênée pour le braquer directement.

 _Toi, espèce de salaud, tu restes là._

Je me tournais ensuite vers Katia.

 _Peux-tu signifier à nos invités ce qui se passe et surtout ce qui va se passer ensuite je te prie ?_

Katia

J'avais sagement attendu que Ziva atteigne l'autre balcon avant de m'introduire dans la pièce. Ma coéquipière me signifiait le nombre d'individus présents dans la suite. Nous devions en effet neutraliser la garde rapprochée de la famille avant de pouvoir nous frotter au Docteur Miller. Le plus discrètement possible, nous avons réglé le sort des soldats. Ziva a ensuite salué le noyau familial ainsi que ce cher docteur. Son entrée en la matière me paraissait assez théâtrale.

 **\- Bien, je vois que l'effet de surprise est passé... Madame et messieurs Karkhan, très heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur des lâches tels que vous. Aucun mal de vous sera fait, malgré la piètre opinion que nous avons de vous. Sachez qu'il est bien trop tard pour réparer votre erreur passée.**

J'étais parcourue de frissons en me rappelant ce qu'Aaliyah m'avait raconté concernant cette nuit de noirceur qui l'avait changée à jamais. Par association, je repensais aussi à tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer à l'institut. Le tortionnaire de notre fille se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi. Je lui ai lancé un regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Ziva lui avait fermement menacé afin qu'il reste immobile.

 **\- Comme mon équipière l'a mentionné, le paquet ne sera jamais livré. Aaliyah mérite d'avoir une famille sur laquelle elle pourra compter et qui l'encouragera à devenir une personne extraordinaire. N'essayez plus jamais d'entrer en contact avec elle. Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, que ce soit de manière directe ou par le biais de vos envoyés. Sinon, nous serons dans l'obligation de les renvoyer à l'expéditeur en petits morceaux. Ai-je été assez claire?**

La femme qui se trouvait devant moi s'est mise à hurler dans sa langue natale. J'avais beaucoup de mal à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle a voulu se lever, son mari l'a fermement retenue. Il avait bien compris qui était en contrôle de la situation. Le patriarche, quant à lui, semblait encore sous le choc et gardait le silence.

 **\- Une dernière chose avant de partir...**

Je me suis approchée de Miller que j'ai empoigné par les épaules.

 **\- Vous, venez avec nous.**

Voilà qui concluait notre visite de la chambre 423. Je me suis chargée de conduire Miller hors de la pièce alors que Ziva m'emboîtait le pas. Comme nous allions sans doute passer dans une panoplie de caméras de sécurité et que nous allions aussi croiser des civils, j'avais dû ranger mon arme. Je pensais avoir la situation bien en main, sauf que Miller était loin d'être un adversaire loyal. Dès que nous sommes arrivés à proximité d'une cage d'escaliers, il a sorti un scalpel de sa manche et l'a planté au creux de ma main. La douleur était vive et il n'en fallait pas moins pour que je relâche complètement mon étreinte. Le docteur en avait donc profité pour nous fausser compagnie en détalant dans les marches à toute vitesse.

 **\- CAZZO!**

Il était hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Même si j'avais mal à la main, j'étais déterminée à poursuivre cet enfoiré jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. J'étais en colère qu'il ait réussi à m'avoir aussi facilement et surtout qu'il ait détalé comme un rat qu'il était.

Ziva

Notre manière d'opérer fût une réussite. L'entrée spectaculaire de deux furies armées jusqu'au dents maintenait l'ordre dans ces luxueux locaux avec une certaine facilité. Katia déclama un speech à son tour, en expliquant qu'Aaliyah ne leur reviendrait jamais, surtout au vu de ce qu'elle avait pu subir, que ce soit récemment ou non. Chaque protagoniste resta sagement à sa place, y compris la femme de Miller, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque son mari fût emmené sans ménagement avec nous. La raison à cela était très simple : elle le craignait, tout simplement.

Alors que ma belle italienne était en avant avec notre otage, cette raclure se dégagea de son emprise en plantant un scalpel dans la main droite de sa gardienne. En relâchant son étreinte ferme sous la coup de la douleur, notre fugitif s'est enfui dans la cage d'escalier qui lui faisait face. Nous nous sommes aussitôt élancées à sa poursuite, mon adorée faisant totalement abstraction de la douleur qui la rongeait. Elle a même enlevé sauvagement le scalpel de sa main avant de la ranger pour le garder comme preuve. Nous étions toutes les deux enragées après ce tortionnaire de première.

Je me suis contentée d'adresser un regard d'encouragement à Katia alors que nous dévalions les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Miller ne s'est pas arrêté au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre directement au parking. J'ai fait signe à ma coéquipière de le suivre de près, pendant que je me rendais à l'autre sortie. J'avais une idée précise en tête et ce grand parking à ciel ouvert allait être le théâtre d'une empoignade terrible. J'ai foncé vers ma moto, pris mon casque et je me suis postée à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouverait Miller.

Comme je l'espérais, il essayait de s'enfuir avec son Range Rover flambant neuf. Sauf que pour sortir du parking de l'hôtel, il allait devoir passer un obstacle de taille : Moi et ma moto. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais Katia arriver en courant comme une malade pour essayer d'enfourcher sa machine à son tour.

 _Reste en arrière !_

Je lui avais aboyé cet ordre qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion. Miller s'était arrêté à quelques centaines de mètres en face de moi. J'ai baissé la visière de mon casque en faisant hurler le moteur jusqu'au rupteur. Le dernier face-à-face était arrivé.

 _Cette fois, c'est entre toi et moi, enfoiré !_

J'ai fait patiner la roue arrière avant de partir comme une bombe, ma moto cambrée sur la roue arrière pour gagner de la vitesse. Le duel se jouerait sur les nerfs de chacun, sauf que je savais que Miller, en bon mâle alpha, ne se dégonflerait pas. Et je comptais là-dessus.

Alors que ma moto était à pleine vitesse sur ses deux roues, il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine de mètres entre les deux véhicules. J'ai sauté de ma machine en direction de mon adversaire, ce qui fait que ma bécane se coucha au sol pour glisser en avant. Vu le peu de distance restante, elle vint s'encastrer dans le train avant du Range Rover. De mon coté, je tirais comme une malade dans le pare-brise de Miller pour essayer de l'abattre, tout en déclenchant la charge explosive que j'avais posée sur ma moto le matin même, juste avant que nous nous rendions au Savoy. Le résultat dépassa mes espérances : l'explosif couplé aux réservoirs d'essence des deux véhicules provoqua une explosion de forte puissance et je me suis retrouvée à devoir traverser les flammes. J'ai ensuite atterri derrière la carcasse du Range, en roulé-boulé. Légèrement sonnée sous le choc, je ne me suis pas relevée tout de suite.

Néanmoins, le plus important était fait, puisque Miller périssait brûlé vif, enfermé dans sa carcasse métallique chauffée à blanc. Notre mission était enfin terminée.

Katia

Grâce à l'adrénaline, la douleur dans ma main était assez supportable une fois que le choc initial était passé. J'ai rarement descendu quatre étages aussi rapidement que pendant cette poursuite. Une fois arrivée au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, Ziva est passée devant et m'a fait signe de la suivre. Sans me poser de questions, j'ai obtempéré. Ziva courrait tellement vite qu'elle avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur moi. Le temps que j'arrive à la rattraper, Ziva avait déjà enfourché sa moto et me vociférait de rester en arrière. Inutile de rétorquer quoi que ce soit lorsque Ziva se montre aussi autoritaire. Faisant preuve de témérité, elle se plaçait en travers du chemin de Miller. La connaissant, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas reculer. Elle fonçait, tête baissée, afin de donner le change à ce cher docteur. Le reste de la scène m'a semblé s'être déroulé au ralenti. Ziva sautait de la moto au dernier instant possible. Un cri de peur est sorti de ma gorge alors que la moto entrait en collision avec la voiture, créant ainsi une forte explosion qui m'a aveuglée.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai constaté que des flammes léchaient toujours ce qu'il restait de la Range Rover et de son passager. Ce dernier se lamentait pour que l'on lui porte secours. Je l'ai diligemment ignoré alors que je courrais vers l'endroit où devait se trouver ma compagne. Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse puisque je craignais pour sa vie. Lorsque je l'ai aperçue, elle gisait sur le sol. Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever plus ou moins régulièrement. Elle respirait donc toujours, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi. J'avais pourtant envie de lui hurler que son comportement irréfléchi aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

 **\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire? Tu es complètement folle!**

Mon ton était assez dur, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de faire le nécessaire pour aider ma précieuse tigresse à se remettre debout. En raison de la nature de ce qui venait de se passer, il valait mieux ne pas trop s'attarder sur cette aire de stationnement. J'ai donc aidé Ziva à marcher jusqu'à ma moto qui était heureusement intacte. Nous allions devoir nous serrer un peu pendant le trajet vers la demeure d'Isabella. Ainsi, nous avons filé à vive allure dans les rues de Florence. J'avais sciemment choisi cette destination puisque je souhaitais que Ziva puisse s'y reposer en toute quiétude.

Avant de réellement pouvoir dire que cette opération était terminée, je devais absolument retourner discrètement au Savoy. Je devais entre autres faire le ménage de notre suite et tenter de voir s'il existait une sauvegarde des caméras de surveillance. Il était hors de question que les autorités italiennes parviennent à nous relier de près ou de loin à ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours.

En arrivant chez ma tante, c'était à mon tour de me montrer ferme et autoritaire, mains appuyées contre mes hanches.

 **\- Je vais t'aider à t'installer dans la chambre que j'occupais lorsque je venais en visite jadis. Tu vas t'allonger et te reposer tandis que j'effectuerai une dernière opération de nettoyage. Je vais ensuite voir avec les médecins de l'hôpital pour qu'Isabella puisse obtenir son congé. Je compte bien réunir notre famille sous un même toit pour que nous puissions célébrer notre réussite tous ensemble.**

J'ai observé une petite pause avant d'ajouter :

 **\- J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi tout à l'heure... Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme celui-là...**

Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter pour le moment. Mon plan était bien établi et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il échoue. J'avais tout de même un petit pincement au coeur de devoir abandonner ma chérie l'espace d'une ou deux petites heures. Avant de partir, j'ai embrassé Ziva comme si c'était à la fois notre premier et dernier baiser. Notre traque avait pris fin et le repos que nous allions nous octroyer bientôt était plus que mérité!


	9. O sole mio

Katia

Notre mission avait pris fin depuis trois jours maintenant. Isabella était rentrée chez elle et Shaun s'était proposé de rester à ses côtés à Florence. J'avais l'impression qu'une petite flamme s'était allumée entre ces deux-là... C'est en partie pour cette raison que j'avais fait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre Ziva et Aaliyah qu'elles devaient absolument visiter la côte amalfitaine avant que nous rentrions en Amérique.

Tôt le matin suivant, j'ai loué une berline et nous avons pris la route en direction d'Amalfi. Même si notre traque s'était bien terminée, Aaliyah nous en voulait toujours un peu d'avoir foncé tête baissée. Le voyage en voiture n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien que j'essayais de lui décrire le plus possible les paysages afin qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop.

En arrivant à Sienne, j'ai choisi d'emprunter la Via Aurelia. Cela nous permettait de longer la côte plutôt que de nous engouffrer en plein centre du pays. Puisque je tenais à ce que nous nous arrêtions souvent, nous avons mis plus de douze heures à parcourir le trajet entre Florence et Amalfi. J'étais donc plutôt fatiguée lorsque nous sommes arrivées à destination. Heureusement, j'avais déjà prévu un endroit où nous loger pendant la semaine à venir. J'espérais simplement que la Villa Benedetta serait à la hauteur des photos que j'avais pu voir...

 **\- Nous y voilà enfin! Malheureusement, nous n'allons pas pouvoir réellement profiter de la vue, ni de la plage avant demain matin.**

Sur ces paroles, j'ai débouclé ma ceinture de sécurité et je suis sortie à la voiture. Après m'être étirée, je suis partie directement vers l'entrée de la villa où le propriétaire m'attendait pour que je puisse récupérer les clés de notre petit coin de paradis. J'ai ensuite franchi le seuil de la porte en retenant ma respiration. D'après ce que je pouvais entrevoir, les lieux n'allaient pas me décevoir puisque architecture et art se mêlaient parfaitement avec la décoration épurée de style plutôt contemporain. J'avais hâte de voir les réactions de Ziva et d'Aaliyah et de pouvoir passer de belles vacances sous le soleil avec elles.

Ziva

A la suite de notre traque meurtrière, chacune de nous ressentait le besoin de poser les valises. J'avais mis une journée et demie à me remettre de ma dernière cascade et Aaliyah m'en voulait à mort pour avoir pris un tel risque. En conséquence, notre fille ne nous adressait quasiment plus la parole depuis notre retour. Katia, de son coté, avait laissé entendre que nous pourrions prendre quelques jours de vacances dans son pays natal avant de rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Si j'accueillais la nouvelle avec enthousiasme, Aaliyah restait dans son mutisme. Je savais pertinemment que cela augurait une future crise de sa part, puisqu'elle devait penser que j'avais trahi ma promesse de prudence.

A l'aube du quatrième jour, nous prîmes la route vers cet endroit côtier que ma compagne vantait comme enchanteur. Pendant la demi-journée de route, Aaliyah restait très silencieuse, mais elle avait du mal à cacher son émerveillement face aux nombreuses descriptions de sa mère d'adoption. Mais elle campait sur ses positions, assise confortablement à l'arrière de la berline de location que nous utilisions. Honnêtement, j'avais du mal à savoir ce que je devais faire pour calmer son courroux. J'espérais que ces vacances nous permettraient de crever l'abcès et de parler avec elle de ce qui s'est passé et qui sait, peut-être de l'avenir.

Une fois arrivées à destination, la majesté de la Villa Benedetta me frappa instantanément, alors que Katia récupérait les clés de la maison, Aaliyah marchait distraitement à mon bras droit. La magnificence de l'endroit était incroyable et avec le cadre qui l'entourait, tout était réuni pour une parenthèse idyllique. Je ne pouvais que féliciter ma douce pour ce choix. Alors qu'elle réglait les derniers détails avec le maître des lieux, J'allais commencer à décrire l'architecture du lieu pour qu'Aaliyah s'en imprègne, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps puisque ma fille m'interrompait instantanément.

 _Aaliyah : Pourquoi tu m'as trahie ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre de risques !_

Je me suis doucement agenouillée devant elle.

 _Je sais ma puce, je t'avais promis d'être prudente. Mais tu sais, il a fallu qu'on se batte très fort avec ta maman. Pour que tu puisses vivre libre et heureuse avec nous. Katia ne s'est pas blessée et ma blessure au bras est superficielle, je ne pouvais pas la prévoir._

La petite se renfrogna.

 _Aaliyah : Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! Tu pouvais abattre ce salopard de loin, sans risquer ta vie ! Katia a eu très peur, elle en pleurait encore hier !_

Je savais que mon adorée avait du mal à se remettre du fait de m'avoir vue frôler délibérément l'échec et mat.

 _Pour cela, je plaide coupable. Effectivement, j'ai pris des risques énormes cette fois là. Mais j'aimerais te dire deux choses : Premièrement, je voulais que ce fumier crève pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Et deuxièmement, je voulais être sûre qu'il y reste pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait osé te toucher et te meurtrir. Et ça c'était intolérable. Je reconnais ma faute, mais il devait le payer très cher._

Pendant que je parlais, des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux noirs de ma fille.

 _Aaliyah : Katia m'a tout raconté... Elle dit que tu aurais pu y rester !_

J'ai ouvert mes bras. Instinctivement, Aaliyah vint s'y blottir. Katia, pendant ce temps, revenait vers nous.

 _Tu sais ma puce, j'étais casquée et je portais à la fois ma combinaison de motarde avec ses protections, ainsi que mon gilet pare-balles. C'était risqué c'est vrai, mais calculé. En dehors de la puissance de l'explosion, que j'avais sous-estimée._

Mon petit bout de chou me regardait un peu moins méchamment mais toujours bouleversée.

 _Aaliyah : Je ne veux pas te perdre maman. Ni Katia d'ailleurs, qui est ma maman aussi, c'est tout ! Je voudrais que tu y penses, même en mission, au moins quand tu te prépares... Dans le feu de l'action ce n'est pas possible, mais avant... Je t'en prie !_

 _Je te le promets ma puce. C'est juré._

Alors que je tentais de la calmer et que Katia était à nos cotés, je me rendais compte qu'elle avait raison. J'avais une famille à présent. Et je devais en tenir compte et me souvenir que je ne vivais plus pour moi toute seule. Je n'ajoutais plus un mot laissant le soin à Katia de prendre la parole après moi.

Katia

Alors que je revenais vers Ziva et Aaliyah, j'ai surpris quelques bribes de leur conversation. Notre fille avait en effet retrouvé l'usage de la parole et s'exprimait sur ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Je me rendais compte que je lui avais verbalisé un peu trop d'information lorsqu'elle m'avait surprise en train de pleurer en silence. Je n'avais alors pas eu le choix de lui relater l'imprudence de Ziva lors de la dernière confrontation avec Miller. Tout ce qu'elle en avait retenu était que sa mère aurait pu y rester et qu'elle avait failli à sa promesse. J'étais maintenant suffisamment près pour voir qu'Aaliyah avait les yeux pleins d'eau. Ma compagne faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer et justifier ses actes.

 **\- Aaliyah, comme Ziva essayait de te l'expliquer, tout ce que nous avons fait ces derniers jours était motivé par l'amour que nous avons pour toi. Ziva a un peu mal évalué les risques, c'est vrai... Je lui en ai voulu un peu sur le coup moi aussi. Mais il est temps de passer à autre chose.**

J'ai pris la main d'Aaliyah dans la mienne et je l'ai serrée fort avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il était grand temps de faire une trêve et prendre possession de nos quartiers. Pour se faire, j'avais l'intention de commander des pizzas authentiques. Impossible de faire la gueule lorsque l'on goûte à de la vraie cuisine italienne!

J'ai laissé à Ziva le soin de s'occuper de rentrer nos bagages tandis que j'aidais notre fille à entrer à l'intérieur. Je lui ai décrit sommairement l'intérieur afin qu'elle puisse avoir quelques repères. Ensemble, nous avons choisi les pizzas que j'allais commander.

Environ une heure s'est écoulée avant que nous recevions notre commande. Attablée à l'extérieur, j'ai fait part de mes plans pour les jours à venir.

 **\- J'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour des vacances dans ce cadre plus qu'enchanteur. Au programme : balade dans la ville, promenade en bateau, plongée sous-marine, visite de Pompéi... Je suis censée jouer aux guides touristiques si mes souvenirs sont bons!**

Je restais assez neutre en élaborant les diverses possibilités, sachant aussi que nous aurions besoin de temps de repos pour récupérer nos forces. J'espérais aussi que nous pourrions faire des plans pour l'avenir. Beaucoup de choses étaient restées en suspens, notamment concernant l'adoption officielle d'Aaliyah et le fait que Ziva et moi avions décidé d'avoir un bébé. Les prochains jours seraient l'occasion de faire le point sur toutes ces choses et de préparer l'avenir.

Ziva

Katia avait pris soin d'expliquer à Aaliyah les raisons profondes qui m'avaient amenée à prendre de tels risques. Elle lui précisait aussi qu'elle m'en avait voulu un temps d'avoir si peu considéré la valeur de ma propre vie mais qu'à présent il fallait penser aux prochains événements qui nous attendaient. Ma compagne joignait ensuite le geste à la parole en entraînant notre fille à l'intérieur de la maison en s'assurant rapidement qu'Aaliyah prenait quelques repères sommaires. De mon coté, je me suis occupée de nos bagages en silence, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant que mes deux amours s'entendaient parfaitement bien.

Plus tard, alors que nous étions attablées à l'extérieur, ma douce aimée nous fît part de son programme prévisionnel pour les jours à venir. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ma compagne avait de la suite dans les idées et qu'elle voulait nous proposer une foule d'activités très variées. Je me doutais que nous ferions des choix, d'autant que nous avions toutes besoin de repos. En regardant notre fille assise à ma droite, je me doutais des choix qui seraient faits...

 _Aaliyah : Je n'ai jamais fait de plongée sous-marine, ni du bateau ! Mais des visites historiques pourquoi pas, le ressenti doit être extraordinaire._

 _Je suis assez d'accord. Il faudra qu'on en profite pour se reposer et pour parler de certaines choses plus sérieuses. Je pense notamment à ton adoption Aaliyah._

Notre fille observa un léger silence. Je me suis bien gardée de parler du désir d'enfant qui nous animait Katia et moi. Je considérais que ceci relevait d'une décision intime et que faire la surprise à notre fille serait une belle tranche de vie à traverser.

 _Aaliyah : Vous pensez vraiment m'adopter ? Je sais que la mission de Florence a eu pour effet de me libérer de l'Institut, mais je ne suis pas sûre de mériter une aussi lourde décision de votre part à toutes les deux._

Voyant son hésitation, j'ai pris notre fille dans les bras.

 _Bien sûr que l'on est sûres de notre décision. Rappelle-toi quelle réaction tu as eue lorsqu'il a fallu te soigner à la villa._

 _Aaliyah : Oui, c'est vrai... Tu as raison maman._

J'avais encore du mal à entendre cette dénomination à mon endroit, mais je commençais doucement à m'y faire.

Katia

En voyant la réaction d'Aaliyah lorsque j'avais parlé des activités pour la semaine, j'étais d'autant plus convaincue quant à notre décision de l'adopter. Elle méritait d'avoir la chance de s'épanouir et de découvrir le monde qui nous entoure... Cependant, il ne serait pas aisé de la convaincre qu'elle avait beaucoup de potentiel. Le docteur Miller avait vraiment fait un boulot impeccable pour miner l'estime qu'elle se faisait d'elle-même. D'ailleurs, notre fille mettait déjà en doute la décision que nous avions prise de l'adopter. Pour la rassurer, Ziva l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui remémorait ce qui s'était passé à Washington.

 **\- Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux!**

J'étais très attendrie par ce que je voyais et je n'ai donc pas pu m'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment sur mon téléphone. J'avais prévu d'utiliser les photos de ce voyages pour inspirer mes prochaines toiles... Bien sûr, ce projet était top secret et n'allait être dévoilé qu'au dernier moment.

 **\- Rassure-toi Aaliyah, la décision de t'adopter n'a pas été prise à la légère. Je suis rapidement tombée sous ton charme. Tu m'as toi-même dit que tu considérais Ziva comme ta mère... Nous t'aimons aussi comme notre fille.**

J'essayais moi aussi de rassurer Aaliyah quant au fait que nous étions sérieuses dans notre démarche. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais moi aussi d'accord avec le fait qu'elle s'installe à la villa. Sa présence allait ajouter de la vie et aider à donner de la personnalité à cet endroit que je trouvais un peu dépourvu d'âme.

 **\- Je pense que cette pause en Italie est la bienvenue pour nous toutes, après les péripéties que nous avons vécues de ces derniers jours. Aaliayh, puisque tu sembles intéressée par les activités nautiques, c'est ce que nous ferons dès demain. Je vais régler tous les préparatifs nécessaires à notre sortie en mer. Par contre, il faudra être debout tôt.**

En disant cela, je signifiais à mes deux amours que nous ne devrions pas trop traîner avant de nous mettre au lit. De toute manière, le trajet en voiture m'avait beaucoup fatiguée. J'avais uniquement envie de m'endormir dans les bras de celle que j'aime et de m'offrir un repos bien mérité.

Après avoir desservi la table, je me suis rendue dans la chambre des maîtres et je me suis écroulée sur le lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Comme quoi même les super espionnes peuvent atteindre leurs limites! Mon corps refusait de bouger tellement j'avais accumulé de la fatigue et du stress. C'est dans un état entre veille et sommeil que j'attendais que Ziva vienne me rejoindre.

Ziva

Alors que j'avais Aaliyah dans les bras, Katia dégaina son téléphone instantanément. Je commençais tout juste à m'habituer à cette pratique récente qui consistait à prendre tout et n'importe quoi en photo. En l'occurrence, c'était un excellent réflexe d'avoir capturé ce moment de vie alors que chacune de nous trouvait sa place affective les unes par rapport aux autres. Aaliyah de son côté semblait être rassurée quant à la décision d'adoption qui la concernait. Évidemment, pour contrecarrer le travail de sape du docteur Miller sur notre fille, il faudrait énormément de temps. Mais j'étais persuadée que ces vacances en Italie seraient une excellente première étape pour rendre à la petite sa liberté perdue.

Notre fille montrant un réel intérêt pour la plongée sous-marine et un tour en bateau, ma compagne prenait la décision de commencer par ça dès le lendemain matin. Elle nous précisait également que nous serions debout dès l'aube. Nous avons donc acquiescé en silence. Après avoir desservi la table avec ma belle, j'ai mené Aaliyah dans sa chambre. Comme nous étions fatiguées nous aussi, je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit rapidement avant de rejoindre Katia dans notre chambre. Je tenais à ce qu'Aaliyah gagne en autonomie et de toute manière, je me doutais qu'elle n'appréciait guère qu'on ne l'assiste trop.

En arrivant dans la chambre que j'allais partager avec ma compagne, je trouvais ma princesse latine totalement endormie mais encore toute habillée. Je me suis donc approchée d'elle je l'ai prise contre moi et je l'ai délicatement déshabillée en laissant de légers baisers papillons derrière moi. Mon aimée était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne réagissait que très légèrement, mais sans jamais sortir du sommeil. Ainsi, je me suis couchée près d'elle en silence, en la gardant contre moi. J'appréciais vraiment de pouvoir m'assoupir avec celle que j'ai choisie dans les bras, en toute liberté, nues comme deux belles naïades que Michel-Ange n'aurait pas reniées. Je m'endormais ensuite très vite en attendant la journée chargée du lendemain.

Katia

Je me suis réveillée bien au chaud dans les bras de mon adorée. Je ne gardais aucun souvenir de m'être départie de mes vêtements la veille au soir. Je soupçonnais donc Ziva d'avoir fait le nécessaire pour me mettre à l'aise. Je me suis lentement étirée tout en prenant soin de ne pas brusquer Ziva. Ma compagne pouvait en effet prendre des airs de tigresse sauvage lorsque qu'elle était violemment arrachée à ses doux rêves. J'ai doucement caressé sa peau tout en murmurant son nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

 **\- Bonjour chérie! Tu es magnifique dans la lumière du petit matin...**

Un petit coup d'oeil vers l'écran de mon téléphone m'avait en effet confirmé qu'il était encore très tôt. C'était très bien ainsi, puisque je devais tout organiser pour notre sortie en bateau. J'ai profité du fait que ma compagne soit en train de s'éveiller pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, je me suis éclipsée des draps pour éviter que cela dégénère.

 **\- Prends le temps de mieux te réveiller. J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à faire à l'extérieur. Je reste joignable sur mon téléphone au besoin. Je t'aime.**

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, je finissais d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements ainsi qu'une tenue appropriée pour sortir : short kaki et chemiser beige. En sortant de la chambre, je suis allée m'assurer qu'Aaliyah allait bien. Notre fille était toujours endormie et elle avait un petit air angélique que je ne lui avais pas vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Je suis sortie de la villa et j'ai filé faire quelques courses. Dans les petites villes de ce genre, rien ne vaut le bouche à oreille. Le plus naturellement du monde, je demandais conseil aux gens que je croisais. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu obtenir les meilleures adresses où me procurer des charcuteries, des herbes fraîches, des fruits et des légumes. C'était un bon début! Je me suis aussi renseignée au sujet de la location de bateau et de matériel de plongée. Tout le monde semblait s'entendre sur le fait que je devrais m'adresser à un certain Luigi. J'ai donc pris ses coordonnées et j'ai réservé un yacht ainsi que l'équipement nécessaire pour la journée. Une fois tous mes méfaits accomplis, je suis tranquillement rentrée à la villa avec mes sacs de courses.

La journée s'annonçait très bien puisque la météo était au rendez-vous. Je me sentais très légère alors que je préparais les plats qui formeraient notre pique-nique du jour. J'étais particulièrement fière de ma salade tomates et bocconcini. Je fredonnais un air lorsque Aaliyah a fait irruption dans la pièce.

 **Aaliyah : - Bonjour Katia! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé hier soir... Vous voulez vraiment que je fasse partie de votre famille?**

J'ai posé mon couteau de cuisine sur le plan de travail avant de m'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

 **\- Tout était bien réel, je te rassure. Je te promets que tu auras droit à tout ce dont tu as déjà pu rêver et plus encore. Allez... Si tu allais gentiment tirer Ziva du lit maintenant? Si tu te souviens bien, nous partons en expédition aujourd'hui!**

Je lui ai gentiment expliqué qu'elle devait suivre le couloir et cogner à la deuxième porte qui se trouverait sur sa gauche. Je me suis ensuite remise au travail en attendant qu'Aaliyah ramène mon rayon de soleil dans la cuisine.

Ziva

Le réveil du lendemain fût un vrai délice, puisque Katia m'éveillait tranquillement, en prenant le temps d'attendre que j'émerge doucement de mon sommeil. Une fois que j'étais consciente de mon environnement, ma compagne s'éclipsa bien vite, sachant très bien ce qui pourrait arriver, qui serait contre-productif par rapport aux objectifs de la journée. Je l'ai donc laissée partir avec un sourire radieux. Plus tard, alors que je lisais _Attesa sul mare_ (Attente sur la mer) de Francesco Biamonti en version originale, bien installée sur la terrasse de la chambre pour profiter des rayons généreux du soleil italien, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer doucement à la porte.

Je me suis donc levée en nuisette blanche pour aller ouvrir. C'était Aaliyah qui venait me chercher pour le petit-déjeuner.

 _Bonjour ma puce ! Tu as bien dormi ?_

J'ai pris ma fille dans les bras pour la porter jusqu'à mes épaules pour lui donner un léger baiser sur la joue.

 _Aaliyah : Super bien ! Tu as l'air très reposée toi aussi. Katia nous attend dans la cuisine. On doit manger assez vite pour partir en mer ensuite. Et j'ai hâte d'y être maman !_

 _Je m'en doute ma puce. Allons-y._

Je me suis rendue à la cuisine avec Aaliyah dans les bras. Elle avait beau avoir déjà 11 ans, elle était encore toute menue, ce qui m'arrangeait pour la garder contre mon coeur. En arrivant près de la table je l'ai posée à terre pour qu'elle prenne possession de son environnement. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers ma belle italienne, pour l'enlacer doucement.

 _Re-bonjour chérie. Tu as pu faire tout ce que tu voulais ?_

Il était à peine 8h30 à l'horloge de la cuisine. La journée commençait idéalement. Je décidais de garder mes interrogations pour la plongée d'Aaliyah dans les eaux bleues pour le moment. J'en parlerais à mon adorée quand le moment de nous préparer à partir arriverait. Je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher l'enthousiasme de notre fille avec des considérations techniques. Je me doutais que Katia avait dû y réfléchir en amont, bien avant de nous proposer une telle activité. Nous mangerions léger avant de partir à la découverte du monde du silence.

Katia

J'ai profité du fait qu'Aaliyah disparaisse pour finir de mettre la table. Le petit-déjeuner allait surtout consister en une panoplie de fruits frais, de pain grillé et de fromage. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'alourdir l'estomac avant de sortir en mer. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées avant que Ziva arrive dans la cuisine en portant Aaliyah. Après avoir déposé notre fille sur le sol, mon amour m'a doucement enlacée et m'a demandé si j'étais parvenue à faire tout ce que je voulais ce matin. J'ai esquissé un sourire un peu mystérieux avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Je crois que tout est fin prêt pour une journée inoubliable. Thé ou expresso?**

Pour ma part, j'avais un peu de mal à me décider. J'attendais donc que Ziva réponde avant de choisir le même breuvage qu'elle. Pendant le repas, j'ai vaguement énoncé ce qui nous attendait pour la journée. J'avais fait quelques recherches concernant les sites de plongée sous-marine et j'avais découvert quelques endroits facile d'accès aux débutants. Ziva et moi allions pouvoir observer les poissons ainsi que les coraux alors qu'Aaliyah devrait se contenter de les ressentir. Pourtant, j'étais persuadée qu'elle apprécierait l'expérience.

Une fois le repas terminé, Aaliyah est retournée dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et se préparer. J'étais seule avec ma bien-aimée et celle-ci me regardait avec des interrogations dans les yeux.

 **\- Je sais ce que tu te demandes. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai pensé à tout. Aaliyah sera en sécurité auprès de moi. Je possède assez d'expérience et d'heures de plongée pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et puis... ce n'est pas la première fois que je plongerai avec une aveugle. Il suffit de bien répéter les gestes avant de sauter du bateau.**

Je me suis levée et j'ai doucement pris le poignet de Ziva dans ma main, en appliquant une légère pression avec deux doigts.

 **\- Par exemple, je viens juste de te dire que tout va bien.**

J'espérais avoir réussi à rassurer suffisamment Ziva pour que la majorité de ses appréhensions s'envolent. J'appréciais le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas ouvertement fait part de ses craintes devant notre fille. Je souhaitais que notre excursion du jour aide Aaliyah à trouver une certaine paix intérieure et à briser ses chaînes. Pour moi, tout semblait aussi clair que l'eau de la mer Méditerranée dans laquelle nous nous apprêtions à patauger.

Ziva

Lorsque je suis revenue à la cuisine avec Aaliyah dans les bras, j'avais pu entendre un très léger soupir d'aise de la part de ma fille. Cela confirmait une chose que j'espérais depuis très longtemps, qu'elle trouve une réelle sensation de sécurité avec moi et Katia. Lorsque j'ai demandé à ma chérie si elle avait pu s'organiser comme elle voulait, j'ai eu droit à une réponse assez sibylline. Elle s'amusait à ne pas trop en dire et j'adorais ce petit jeu. Alors qu'elle semblait hésiter entre le thé et l'expresso, je suis restée fidèle à mes habitudes en prenant un thé assez fort et ma compagne me suivait dans ce choix. Alors que notre fille fila se changer pour mettre notamment le maillot de bain bleu nuit que je lui avais acheté récemment, mon adorée me rassura bien vite quant au déroulement de l'immersion prévue dans les eaux bleues de la Méditerranée.

 _Je te remercie de me rassurer. Même si je n'ai jamais plongé avec une personne atteinte de cécité, j'ai aussi beaucoup d'heures de pratique. Je crois que c'est mon côté maternel qui a parlé._

Plus tard, alors que nous étions sur le yacht loué par Katia, j'avais décidé de me mettre à l'aise pour profiter du cadre qui nous entourait. Je ne portais qu'un bikini blanc et des sandales aux pieds, le soleil pouvait donc s'en donner à cœur joie. Je décrivais les falaises et la transparence de l'eau à Aaliyah lorsqu'une mouette rieuse se fit entendre.

 _Aaliyah : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Ça, ma fille, c'est une mouette. Il est probable que si elle est là, c'est qu'il y a des poissons juste en dessous !_

J'avais une petite fille toute menue contre moi qui s'émerveillait devant tout ce qui se passait. De mémoire, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vue aussi éveillée. L'heure de la plongée viendrait bientôt, avec Katia en chef de groupe. Elle allait devoir expliquer à Aaliyah comment tout cela allait se passer et surtout que l'immersion puisse se dérouler en toute sécurité.

Katia

J'avais réussi à calmer l'instinct maternel de Ziva et c'est dans la bonne humeur générale que notre excursion en mer a débuté. Je dois avouer que Luigi avait très bien compris mes besoins. En arrivant sur le yacht, j'avais constaté que le matériel de plongée était déjà embarqué. J'ai pris les commandes du bateau alors que Ziva et Aaliyah profitaient de la balade pour prendre un peu de soleil. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai enclenché le pilotage automatique et je suis allée les rejoindre.

 **\- Nous allons bientôt arriver à destination. C'est un site de plongée parfait pour les débutants, c'est-à-dire que les courants marins sont faibles et que les eaux ne sont pas trop profondes. Avant de s'y aventurer, je dois vérifier l'équipement qui nous a été prêté.**

J'ai passé les minutes suivantes à expliquer la fonction de chacun des objets à notre petit rayon de soleil. Je la laissais manipuler le matériel afin qu'elle puisse se familiariser avec ce dernier. Comme toujours, Aaliyah se montrait curieuse, tout en étant très réceptive aux notions que je tentais de lui inculquer. Au bout d'un moment, j'en suis venue à lui parler des consignes de sécurité et nous avons répété les gestes qui nous serviraient à communiquer pendant toute la durée de l'activité.

 **\- L'important est de ne jamais paniquer. Si tu éprouves le moindre inconfort, signale-le immédiatement et nous allons remonter à la surface et revenir sur le yacht. C'est compris?**

 **Aaliyah : Oui Katia, j'ai bien compris. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être!**

La petite se montrait toujours très enthousiaste par rapport à ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne soit pas déçue par l'expérience.

J'ai remarqué que le yacht décélérait, ce qui signifiait que nous étions arrivées aux coordonnées que j'avais programmées dans le système GPS du bateau. J'ai demandé à Ziva de bien vouloir aider notre fille à enfiler l'équipement de plongée tandis que j'allais jeter l'ancre. Pas question de remonter à la surface après notre excursion pour se rendre compte que notre moyen de transport n'était plus à proximité. Une fois cette action accomplie, je me suis aussi préparée à faire mon saut en mer. Je dois reconnaître que j'avais des papillons dans l'estomac tellement j'appréhendais ce beau moment. Après avoir enfilé wetsuit, masque et palmes, il ne me restait plus qu'à installer ma bouteille d'oxygène ainsi qu'un ordinateur à porter au poignet.

J'ai vérifié une troisième fois que tout le matériel était en ordre et qu'Aaliyah savait parfaitement comment réagir avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir près de moi. Plutôt que de sauter dans la mer, nous allions nous y laisser glisser. J'attendais simplement qu'elle me donne le signal avant de partir à la découverte de la biologie marine.

Ziva

En montant sur le bateau, j'avais moi aussi remarqué que le matériel de plongée était déjà embarqué et que Luigi avait vu large. Même si Aaliyah embarquerait une bouteille plus petite au vu de sa corpulence, chacune de nous avait deux bouteilles de prévues, ce qui permettait d'envisager deux immersions non successives. Katia avait aussi pris le temps d'expliquer à notre fille tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir avant de plonger, que ce soit en matière de sécurité ou de simplement de lui montrer ce que l'on utiliserait pendant cette activité très ludique.

J'ai ensuite aidé notre fille à s'équiper. Le plus drôle a été de lui mettre les palmes aux pieds, car j'ignorais qu'Aaliyah était aussi chatouilleuse. Je pensais qu'il serait compliqué de la lester, mais j'ai trouvé le bon poids très facilement. Je lui ai aussi expliqué trois choses : Premièrement, que ses appareils auditifs ne pouvaient pas fonctionner sous l'eau et qu'il faudrait par conséquent qu'elle garde un contact physique permanent avec Katia ou moi. Deuxièmement, je lui ai installé son ordinateur de plongée au poignet en lui disant clairement que sans taper dans la réserve de sécurité de sa bouteille, elle aurait une autonomie de 34 minutes exactement et enfin troisièmement, que du fait de sa surdité, elle ne pourrait pas descendre à plus de 25 mètres de profondeur, ce qui était largement suffisant. Les implants internes dont elle disposait résistaient à ce degré de pression, je m'étais informée à ce sujet avant l'opération de pose de ces dispositifs quelques mois plus tôt.

 _Aaliyah : Je m'en souviendrais maman. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre de risques. Je ressens ta légère appréhension tu sais._

Touché. Décidément, il est bien difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à cette petite.

 _Je ne suis pas inquiète. Katia est une plongeuse expérimentée et moi aussi. Je suis simplement prudente pour que ton baptême de plongée soit un de tes meilleurs souvenirs, tout simplement._

Ma fille se contenta de rire franchement et j'en fis de même. Ma compagne était revenue pendant ce laps de temps, je me suis préparée en même temps qu'elle. Par réflexe, j'ai vérifié le lestage de ma belle et l'état de son détendeur, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ces lèvres.

 _Merci pour tout ça mon amour._

Je me suis ensuite assise à la gauche d'Aaliyah pendant que Katia s'est placée à sa droite. Nous nous sommes ensuite glissées dans l'eau. Une première respiration sous l'eau, puis deux... Et chacune de nous ouvrait les yeux sur la beauté de ce qui nous attendait. Comme je l'avais imaginé, des bancs de poissons virevoltaient çà et là. Nous descendions doucement les premiers mètres et je décidais d'immortaliser le moment en prenant Katia et Aaliyah en photo et vidéo avec mon téléphone que j'avais placé dans une coque étanche. Et un OK tout rond, un !

Mes deux amours semblaient nager sans effort, ce qui était rassurant. J'étais même carrément surprise de voir qu'Aaliyah était une excellente nageuse ! Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers les poissons pour que notre fille puisse les toucher. Pendant ce temps, j'admirais le fond marin parfaitement translucide.

Katia

Une fois dans la mer, j'ai rapidement constaté que nous étions toutes très à l'aise dans l'eau. Ziva était une nageuse et plongeuse d'expérience alors qu'Aaliyah se débrouillait très bien pour une novice. En effet, elle devait non seulement composer avec ses handicaps, mais aussi apprivoiser une manière différente de respirer. Pourtant, rien de tout ceci ne semblait réellement la gêner. Ses mouvements demeuraient fluides et elle paraissait ne faire qu'un avec l'environnement. Pour ma part, j'étais très heureuse de renouer avec la Mer Méditerranée et c'est avec bonheur que je veillais à ce que notre excursion se passe bien. En tant que chef d'expédition, il était de mon devoir de guider Ziva et Aaliyah pendant toute la durée de cette sortie sous-marine.

Nous étions en train de descendre tranquillement lorsque j'ai justement aperçu un poisson lune remontant vers la surface. Ces poissons sont de type osseux, assez plats et peuvent atteindre une masse de 1000 kilogrammes. J'ai donc signifié à mes deux amours que je souhaitais que nous nous en approchions lentement. Je souhaitais éviter d'effrayer la môle prématurément. J'étais ravie de pouvoir présenter un poisson de grande envergure à notre fille. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à proximité, je me suis placée un peu en retrait et j'ai laissé Aaliyah faire connaissance avec la créature marine. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vérifié combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis notre descente dans l'eau. Nous avions encore un peu de temps devant nous pour tenter de nous mêler à un banc de poissons et pour observer le fond marin tapissé de posidonie, d'algues fourchues et de coraux.

En tout, vingt-neuf minutes se sont écoulées avant qu'Aaliyah ne manifeste le désir de remonter à la surface. Elle mettait en pratique toutes les consignes que j'avais énoncées auparavant et préférait ne prendre aucun risque par rapport à l'autonomie de sa bouteille d'air. Comme une sirène l'aurait fait avec sa queue, nous avons alors agité nos palmes le plus rapidement possible afin de nous propulser vers le haut. Il nous suffisait maintenant de regagner le yacht qui se trouvait à proximité. Aaliyah pourrait alors nous livrer ses impressions relatives à son baptême de plongée sous-marine!

Ziva

Une fois en immersion, tout le monde avait pris ses marques très rapidement, que ce soit pour notre chef d'escadrille italien qui nous menait dans l'immensité bleue avec un calme olympien ou notre petite novice qui restait toujours très concentrée, d'une part pour ressentir un maximum de choses mais aussi et surtout pour respecter à la lettre les consignes que nous lui avions transmises. Au point qu'Aaliyah avait demandé à remonter quelques minutes avant d'atteindre la réserve de sa bouteille d'oxygène. Du coup, une fois la remontée commencée, j'ai fait signe à Katia de lâcher la main de notre fille pour qu'elle puisse expérimenter le fait de nager totalement seule, même si nous étions à ses côtés au cas où.

Nous avons fait surface assez vite, mais sans nous presser non plus. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, Aaliyah enleva son détendeur avant même d'atteindre le bateau. Il me semble qu'elle avait des choses à dire.

 _Aaliyah : C'était génial ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre ! Wahou !_

 _Tant mieux ma puce ! Allez, encore un effort, on va remonter sur le bateau d'accord ?_

Le yacht n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres. J'ai hissé Aaliyah sur le ponton arrière avant de m'y asseoir à mon tour. J'ai immédiatement aidé notre fille à enlever son équipement, puis je l'ai posé à sa place, avant de me débarrasser du mien. Aaliyah essayait de se relever mais elle n'y parvint pas. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu et refusaient de la soutenir. Dans la foulée, je lui ai rendu ses prothèses auditives.

 _Aaliyah : Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_

 _Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as fourni de gros efforts sans t'en rendre compte et ton corps doit se réhabituer à la terre ferme, ou tout du moins à être revenu en surface. C'est normal._

 _Aaliyah : Mais Katia et toi, vous vous déplacez normalement !_

 _Tout simplement parce qu'on a l'habitude de plonger et notre corps également. Ça viendra pour toi aussi si tu multiplies ce genre d'expérience. Ne t'inquiète pas._

La petite poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je l'ai aidée à se relever pour lui enlever sa ceinture de plomb et sa combinaison. Ensuite, elle s'est assise sur une des chaises longues sur le pont. Pendant que je finissais de me débarrasser de mon équipement, notre petit rayon de soleil reprit la parole.

 _Aaliyah : En tout cas, c'était génial ! J'ai adoré toucher le gros poisson, nager au milieu d'autres, et ce silence ne m'a même pas fait peur ! Maman, tu as eu une idée vraiment géniale !_

On pouvait sentir une vague incroyable de sincérité quand elle regardait intensément Katia pour lui adresser de telles félicitations et je soupçonnais ma compagne d'avoir piqué un fard à ce moment là.

Katia

Les premières paroles d'Aaliyah étaient des plus révélatrices. La petite avait adoré l'expérience et disait ne jamais s'être sentie aussi libre auparavant. Ziva paraissait assez contente aussi et incitait notre fille à fournir un dernier effort pour regagner notre embarcation. Je suis restée derrière elles, histoire de profiter de l'eau un peu plus longtemps.

Une fois sur le ponton arrière du bateau, je me suis défaite de mon équipement avant d'aller chercher des serviettes pour tout le monde. À mon retour, Aaliyah semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait du mal à récupérer. Heureusement que Ziva était là pour la rassurer! Je trouvais de plus en plus qu'elle tenait à merveille son rôle de maman. J'ai tendu une serviette à Ziva avant de me diriger à mon tour vers une chaise longue. J'avais étendu ma serviette avant de m'y installer et je comptais bien profiter un peu du soleil. Après tout, le bikini à rayures multicolores que j'avais choisi de porter était idéal pour améliorer mon teint.

Aaliyah ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de verbaliser à quel point elle avait apprécié l'expérience. Elle avait entre autre adoré toucher au poisson lune.

 **\- Je suis très contente d'avoir eu cette idée moi aussi! C'était génial d'être avec vous deux et de redécouvrir le fond marin méditerranéen! J'ai hâte de voir les photos prises par Ziva...**

J'ai replacé mes verres fumés bien en place sur mon nez et j'ai fermé les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Malgré tout, j'avais aussi besoin de récupérer après avoir fourni un effort physique non-négligeable. Jusqu'à maintenant, cette journée se déroulait exactement comme je l'avais prévue. C'était un excellent précurseur à ce qui nous attendait pendant le reste de nos vacances en Italie!

Ziva

Après ce petit moment d'euphorie que nous vivions toutes les trois, Aaliyah copiait Katia et j'en fis de même, ainsi sur le pont de ce yacht, on pouvait voir trois lézards en train de se gaver de soleil sur des serviettes incroyablement douces d'ailleurs. Décidément, ma compagne savait choisir les meilleures matières pour prendre soin de nous ! Katia avait déjà fermé les yeux pour récupérer et notre petite pile électrique s'endormit carrément, signe qu'elle avait grand besoin de reprendre des forces. Avec un sourire béat, je me suis aussi laissée aller à un repos salvateur.

Une petite heure plus tard, le soleil commençait à taper un peu plus fort. Pourtant il n'était que onze heures, mais cela augurait d'une journée très ensoleillée, parfaite pour rester un moment en mer. J'ai ouvert lentement les yeux, pour m'apercevoir que mes deux amours dormaient encore. Katia était magnifique allongée ainsi, le soleil sublimant ses traits. La voir endormie et détendue comme cela me faisait à la fois fondre et la rendait incroyablement désirable. Je me suis redressée pour admirer le panorama qui s'offrait à mes yeux admiratifs. Je restais scotchée devant le bleu incroyable de la Mer Méditerranée et au climat apaisé qui m'entourait. La mer était totalement calme, une véritable mer d'huile. En me tournant à nouveau vers ma princesse latine, il me vint alors une idée. Je me suis levée et j'ai recouvert Aaliyah d'un drap très léger pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape des coups de soleil. Ensuite j'ai décidé de réveiller doucement ma belle italienne.

 _Coucou chérie. Viens avec moi, j'ai une idée..._

Je lui ai enlevé ses lunettes de soleil avant de les poser sur sa chaise longue. D'une très légère autorité, je l'ai entraînée avec moi vers le ponton arrière pour qu'elle s'assoie dessus, les jambes dans l'eau. J'ai ensuite attrapé au vol deux spare-air avant de la regarder amoureusement.

 _J'ai envie d'aller nager avec toi..._

Vu le regard enflammé que j'avais, ma douce encore légèrement ensommeillée ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre à quel genre de ballet aquatique je voulais la convier...

Katia

Allongée au soleil, j'avais fermé les yeux pendant ce qui m'avait semblé être un court instant... pour les rouvrir une heure plus tard! C'était Ziva qui m'avait réveillée le plus doucement possible en me disant qu'elle avait une idée. J'étais encore trop dans les vapes pour contester l'autorité dont elle faisait preuve. Je l'ai donc laissée m'entraîner vers le ponton arrière sans poser de questions.

Il était impossible d'avoir des doutes quant aux intentions de ma sirène. Elle voulait que nous retournions nager en tête-à-tête. Je savais qu'elle affectionnait l'apnée et qu'elle pouvait retenir son souffle pendant de longues périodes. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis aussi une experte dans ce domaine. En emportant deux spare-air, nous nous assurions de pouvoir faire perdurer ce moment intime.

En guise de réponse, j'ai tendrement embrassé ma compagne juste avant de l'entraîner dans l'eau avec moi. La mer, qui était encore très calme, s'apprêtait à accueillir un tango des plus enflammés! En effet, le simple regard suggestif de Ziva avait suffi pour réveiller mon désir d'elle. Une fois immergée, je me suis laissée aller contre son corps magnifique. Même si je devais veiller à ce que nous restions plutôt près de la surface, tout le reste de mon attention disponible se concentrait sur ma partenaire. Je me devais de prendre possession de chaque millimètre carré de sa peau. C'est avec bonheur que je laissais mes doigts filer sur sa peau alors que se prolongeait notre étreinte. Bien que j'avais alors énormément envie d'elle, je souhaitais de tout cœur que Ziva prenne les devants et qu'elle ose m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Une intuition me disait que je n'allais pas être déçue...

Ziva

Katia avait parfaitement répondu à ma sollicitation en m'embrassant tendrement avant de me mener dans l'eau. Dès que l'immensité bleue nous entourait, ma compagne me faisait profiter de ses mains fines qui exploraient déjà fiévreusement ma peau. A mes yeux, c'était le signal qui m'indiquait que ma belle voulait la même chose que moi, une danse qui nous mènerait tout droit au paradis. Et bien évidemment, le voyage allait être inoubliable. Puisque nous étions dans ce monde de calme et que notre capacité à y rester était tout de même limitée, je décidais de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

En battant lentement des pieds pour nous maintenir toutes les deux légèrement en dessous de la surface, je défaisais le haut du bikini de mon adorée pour profiter de sa douce poitrine. Mes lèvres prenaient d'assaut ses rondeurs avec une gourmandise sans limite alors que mes mains continuaient d'explorer son corps parfait. Même s'il était difficile d'entendre quoi que ce soit sous l'eau, j'étais persuadée que des soupirs d'aise s'échappaient déjà de la bouche sucrée de ma partenaire. C'était la première fois que nous étions totalement libres de laisser nos instincts s'exprimer depuis notre arrivée en Italie et je comptais bien en profiter.

Alors que j'utilisais mon spare-air à regret, je me suis rendue compte à quel point Katia avait réussi un magnifique exploit. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je me laissais aller aussi facilement. Quelque soit la situation, j'agissais instinctivement, sans jamais avoir peur de me tromper ou presque. Alors que je revenais à mon ouvrage avec un désir encore décuplé, je voyais cette femme contre moi et je comprenais à quel point j'étais heureuse. Je la voulais comme une dingue et c'est elle qui m'a fait sortir de la routine enfermée où je m'ennuyais ferme. Pour la remercier de tout cela, je redoublais d'efforts pour éveiller ses envies les plus profondes.

Katia

Dès que nous avions plongé dans l'eau, j'étais devenue extrêmement sensible et alerte. Ainsi, lorsque Ziva s'est empressée de défaire mon bikini pour libérer ma poitrine, je me suis très légèrement étirée vers l'arrière afin de mieux m'offrir à elle. Ma princesse aquatique savait très bien que plus elle se montrait gourmande, plus elle avait de chance de déclencher un véritable tsunami. Des bulles d'air s'échappaient de ma bouche à un rythme de plus en plus rapide puisque je n'arrivais pas à réprimer mes soupirs. Ma sirène avait pris les devants cette fois-ci. Je n'allais donc pas la décevoir pour la suite des choses.

J'ai fait le plein d'air avant de me défaire des bras de Ziva momentanément. J'avais abandonné la rationalité et je me laissais entièrement guider par mes pulsions primaires. J'ai fait une culbute et je me suis retrouvée tête-bêche par rapport à mon adorée. L'objectif de la mission était à la fois simple et corsé. Le coefficient de difficulté supplémentaire était uniquement causé par l'eau turquoise qui nous entourait. Faisant preuve de beaucoup d'agilité, j'ai retiré d'une seule main le bas du maillot de ma partenaire. Son intimité profonde s'offrait désormais à moi. Je n'ai guère perdu de temps avant de lui faire profiter de mes caresses, tantôt avec mes doigts, tantôt avec ma bouche et ma langue. J'allais jusqu'au bout de mon souffle avant de tirer sur les réserves du spare-air. Ce petit jeu pouvait durer bien longtemps, pour notre plus grand plaisir à toutes les deux!

Je ne pouvais pas entendre Ziva crier, mais je connaissais assez son corps pour savoir qu'elle bénéficiait de notre tango autant que moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti les choses avec autant d'intensité qu'en ce moment-même. Plus que tout, je voulais que cette étreinte hors du commun se prolonge à l'infini…

Ziva

Katia avait instantanément réagi à mon petit manège et je pouvais sentir que quelque chose de différent se passait. Sous mes assauts, ma compagne quittait très rapidement la relative réserve qui la caractérisait habituellement. C'était certainement dû au cadre qui nous accueillait toutes les deux, couplé au désir trop longtemps retenu ces derniers jours. Ma déesse des eaux bleues s'offrait complètement à moi, puis elle m'a surprise en effectuant un retourné spectaculaire. Avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf, mon bas de bikini a littéralement volé et mon intimité fût conquise séance tenante par ma belle italienne.

Après avoir repris longuement mon souffle, je décidais de lui rendre la pareille, puisque son intimité s'offrait à mes caresses et mes baisers sans que j'aie à bouger. Arrachant carrément sa culotte de bain sans ménagement, j'ai assuré ses jambes autour de mon cou, puis je me suis délectée de son intimité pour que moi aussi je me permette de la faire décoller. La scène aurait pu être peinte à la Renaissance tellement la pureté de l'eau s'accordait avec les ressentis puissants qui se dégageaient de chacune de nous. Le désir assouvi en ce temps suspendu n'avait aucun égal. J'avais envie de crier de bonheur face aux vagues de plaisir qui nous animaient toutes les deux, chacune de nous cherchant à rendre l'autre complètement folle. Nous allions, main dans la main, vers des sommets encore jamais atteints.

Il arrive souvent que l'on veuille que l'amour soit beau dans la douceur et le contrôle de soi. Ici, entourées par une Mer Méditerranée enveloppante et presque aimante, nous étions en train de jouer une partition sauvage mais toujours respectueuse. J'aimais cette femme au-delà de toute folie et je voulais qu'elle le sache. Ce moment prenait une couleur d'éternité qui m'emplissait d'un bonheur indicible. Je voulais revoir ce paradis unique que seule Katia était capable de me donner. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, vu les soubresauts qui m'animaient. Mon amazone me rendait complètement folle d'elle et elle le savait parfaitement.

Katia

Même en étant complètement concentrée sur ma tâche, il était difficile de ne pas ressentir que ma belle était en train de me rendre la pareille. Elle était passée maître en la matière et mon corps répondait immédiatement au contact de ses lèvres entre mes cuisses. Il faut dire que la posture que j'avais adoptée se prêtait très bien à cette réciprocité. Mon bikini n'avait pas fait obstacle bien longtemps! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je fasse mon deuil de ce deux pièces qui était à jamais perdu dans la Méditerranée...

Ziva était en train de me rendre complètement folle! J'étais parcourue par des vagues successives de frissons et de plaisir. Tout en me retenant de jouir trop rapidement, je prolongeais l'assaut sur ma princesse aquatique. Je tenais à ce qu'elle puisse se souvenir de cette expérience comme étant le summum de la félicité. Je savais très bien ce qu'il me restait à faire pour que ses sensations se trouvent encore décuplées. Avec précaution, j'ai introduit le spare-air en elle tout en gardant l'embout pour respirer à ma portée. J'ai ensuite appuyé sur le mécanisme pour prendre une dose d'air, tout en laissant s'échapper quelques bulles supplémentaires qui iraient directement chatouiller ma sirène. Je me suis ensuite remise à la dévorer avec avidité. Tout ce qu'il restait de nous deux n'était désormais que pulsions. Nous étions, l'une comme l'autre, en train de consumer notre amour mutuel.

Un peu comme Aaliyah un peu plus tôt, j'avais pu retrouver ma liberté et ma raison d'exister. Alors que je me trouvais dangereusement près de ce point névralgique de non-retour, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'avais accompli récemment. Aujourd'hui, surtout en ce moment précis, je me voyais d'abord et avant tout comme une femme. L'espionne prenait le second, voire le troisième rang. Ma vie avait changé du tout au tout depuis que j'avais eu la chance de m'établir en Amérique... Et c'était pour le mieux!

Je continuais néanmoins de faire preuve d'acharnement sur les parties intimes de mon adorée. J'avais décidé que c'était elle qui décollerait la première. Coûte que coûte, tant que j'aurais encore de l'air, j'allais persévérer en dépit des spasmes que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à réprimer.

Ziva

Nous étions toutes les deux prêtes à craquer et à nous laisser emporter par notre jouissance que j'espérais puissante et mutuelle. Mon amazone faisait preuve d'audace une fois de plus, puisque je me suis retrouvée avec un spare-air très aventurier. Cette fois, j'ai crié de plaisir pour de bon alors que les bulles d'air qui m'ont frôlée ensuite me faisaient bondir de plaisir. J'avais parfaitement compris où Katia voulait en venir, elle espérait que j'explose sous ses caresses et ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue experte ont fini par m'achever. Alors que je voulais que ma compagne craque au même instant que moi, je me suis arquée une dernière fois avant de m'abandonner à cet orgasme libérateur.

Au vu des réactions que je suscitais sur ma belle italienne, je la soupçonnais de vivre la même chose que moi à cet instant précis. Nous avions terriblement besoin de nous retrouver après tous ces événements violents et parfois traumatisants. Je me sentais purifiée de tout cela, avec un sentiment de félicité incroyable. Nous avions atteint le paradis ensemble, dans un nouvel accord parfait. Alors que je revenais face à elle en reprenant mon souffle, on pouvait voir que j'avais sommairement attaché les deux pièces du bikini de mon adorée ainsi que mon bas de bikini à mon poignet droit avec les liens de coté des différentes pièces de tissu.

Une fois que chacune de nous avait repris son souffle et ses esprits, j'ai entraîné ma chérie vers la surface. Alors que Katia voulait revenir aussitôt vers le yacht, je l'ai retenue par le bras.

 _J'aimerais que l'on reste un peu ici chérie. Pour nous rhabiller déjà, et puis..._

Je piquais un fard en hésitant à continuer.

 _J'aimerais qu'on parle sérieusement du bébé tant que nous sommes seules. J'ai envie de faire la surprise à Aaliyah de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite soeur._

La traque à Florence et ce qui venait de se produire avait réveillé mon envie d'enfanter avec beaucoup de force.

Katia

Ma persévérance avait rapidement livré ses fruits. Sous l'intensité du traitement que j'étais en train de lui infliger, Ziva s'était arquée. C'était mon signal pour en faire de même et de me laisser porter par cet instant magique. Le sommet que nous étions en train d'atteindre n'avait aucun équivalent. Je me suis complètement laissée aller contre ma belle israélienne, alors qu'une expression de béatitude pouvait se lire sur mon visage.

Ziva me faisait maintenant face et j'ai doucement caressé son visage tandis que j'effectuais un retour sur Terre. Nous sommes ensuite remontées vers la surface pour refaire le plein d'air marin. Ma sirène m'incitait à rester dans ses bras, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

 **\- Grazie amore mio...**

Je restais assez énigmatique quant au sens de ce merci, qui se voulait à la fois un hommage à ce qui venait de se passer mais aussi un remerciement pour avoir préservé mon maillot.

Ma princesse aquatique avait fait preuve d'hésitation avant d'aborder le sujet de sa future grossesse. Je savais que ce projet lui tenait à coeur et qu'elle évitait d'en parler plus souvent de peur de me brusquer. Pourtant, l'idée avait eu le temps de faire son chemin. Je me surprenais de temps à autre à imaginer le ventre rebondi qui caractériserait ma compagne alors qu'elle porterait notre enfant.

 **\- Tu sais ma chérie, j'ai hâte aussi de faire la connaissance avec notre bébé... Avoir Aaliyah auprès de nous m'a fait réaliser que j'étais prête pour avoir une vie de famille. Il est peut-être temps que je me pose définitivement et toi aussi par la même occasion. Nous aurions pu y laisser notre peau lors de la traque de Florence...**

Tout en débitant mon petit discours, j'avais remis mon maillot de bain. Fondamentalement, j'étais assez en accord avec son idée de faire une surprise à Aaliyah. Il serait facile de le lui cacher dans les premiers temps tout du moins…

Ziva

Alors que j'entendais Katia me remercier, j'étais assez surprise voire légèrement interloquée, car je me demandais vraiment à quoi cela faisait référence, soit au beau moment sous-marin qui venait de se produire, soit simplement par rapport au fait que sa tenue de bain était toujours là ou peut-être même les deux. Je ne me suis pas laissée le temps d'y réfléchir davantage puisque j'abordais avec beaucoup de précautions l'éventualité de ma future grossesse. Une fois de plus, la réponse de ma compagne m'a surprise. Elle avait hâte que cet heureux événement se produise ! Que de changements depuis la première fois où j'en avais parlé !

Alors que je me rhabillais dans l'eau, j'écoutais attentivement la réponse de ma belle italienne. Ainsi, la proximité aimante d'Aaliyah avait réveillé une réelle envie de fonder une famille chez ma petite amie. C'est ensuite la phrase suivante qui me paraissait bien énigmatique...

 _Que veux tu dire quand tu parles de nous poser ? Je suis bien consciente que je vais devoir m'arrêter de travailler sur le terrain pendant la deuxième partie de ma grossesse, mais est-ce que tu sous-entends de changer de métier voire d'arrêter de travailler complètement pour préserver notre famille ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Même si je reconnais que j'ai de moins en moins envie de risquer ma vie maintenant que je vous ai toutes les deux. Et bientôt une troisième vie à chérir..._

Légère pause. Je voulais poser mon raisonnement.

 _Et quid de la législation à Washington pour porter un enfant sans père ? Parce que je refuse de me laisser toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que toi lors d'un acte sexuel hein ! Et est-ce qu'on veut une autre fille ou un garçon ? Tu vois, tout ça j'aimerais qu'on en parle. Non pas qu'on prenne des décisions dans l'instant, mais j'aimerais ton avis._

Un masque de crainte passait très furtivement sur mon visage.

 _Et puis est-ce que je serais affaiblie pendant la grossesse ? Est-ce que ce sera dur à gérer pour toi émotionnellement à cause de ton passé ? Et puis par-dessus tout, j'aimerais... Qu'on se marie un jour aussi._

Instantanément, j'ai mis ma main devant ma bouche parce j'avais parlé trop vite, sous le coup de l'émotion. Je suis restée interdite, n'osant rien ajouter de plus. J'attendais que ma belle amazone me réponde avec une anxiété extrême. Bon sang, pourquoi avais-je parlé si vite ?

Katia

Les derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés à Florence m'avaient fortement marqué. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé et à comment nous devrions envisager la suite des choses. C'était la toute première fois que je faisais part à ma chérie de mes réticences à demeurer en service. J'avais eu le temps de bien envisager chacune des possibilités. Il était donc normal que je demeure posée en énonçant mon idée. Ziva voulait néanmoins que je précise ma pensée. Elle ne se voyait pas exercer une profession différente et disait ne rien savoir faire en dehors de son métier d'agent du NCIS. Je plongeais toujours mon regard dans celui de ma sirène alors qu'elle me faisait part de quelques-unes de ses interrogations et de ses craintes. La venue prochaine de cet enfant entraînait beaucoup de questions dont certaines ayant trait à la logistique.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque j'ai été complètement surprise par ce que je venais d'entendre. Au détour d'une phrase, ma bien-aimée venait de me demander en mariage! Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à croire que cela venait de se passer. Inutile de trop réfléchir à ce que j'allais répondre. J'aimais cette femme plus que tout au monde.

 **\- Si c'est une demande officielle... Alors ma réponse est oui.**

J'ai laissé s'écouler plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles mon coeur s'était mis à battre très rapidement. J'ai attendu de voir que Ziva avait bien entendu et compris ce que je venais de dire avant de clarifier me propos précédents.

 **\- Ce que j'essayais de te dire tout à l'heure est très simple. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à te laisser risquer ta vie lorsque tu porteras notre enfant... Je ne doute pas que le fait de devenir mère te changera aussi. Tu ne voudras pas priver notre bébé de l'un de ses parents prématurément... De plus, j'ai une intuition qui me dit que tu as déjà eu des rêves Ziva! Tu n'es certainement pas née avec un flingue ou un badge dans les mains. Il serait peut-être temps d'explorer d'autres avenues et de t'amuser un peu.**

Quant à moi, je m'étais déjà coupée du monde une fois pour éviter que mes proches se retrouvent mêlés à des histoires sordides... À la lumière des derniers événements, force était de constater que mes efforts avaient été vains. Y aurait-il toujours quelqu'un qui trouverait le moyen de m'atteindre à travers ma famille? Travailler au MI6 m'avait appris qu'un agent, même retraité, demeurait une cible si sa couverture venait un jour à être compromise.

 **\- Je vois qu'il nous reste beaucoup de choses à discuter toutes les deux. Ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment, de prendre toutes les décisions. Une chose est certaine cependant. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de ce qui se passera lorsque tu seras enceinte. Comme toutes les femmes qui sont passées par là avant toi, tu franchiras tous les obstacles et donnera la vie à un tout petit être fragile et en santé.**

J'ai attrapé les deux mains de ma compagne pour lui démontrer que je l'appuyais déjà. J'étais très touchée qu'elle se soucie des éventuelles répercussions émotionnelles que la maternité pourrait avoir sur moi. Pour le moment, j'essayais de faire abstraction de mon histoire personnelle. Cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'aurais pas quelques crises de larmes plus tard. L'une comme l'autre, il faudrait vivre ces quarante semaines un jour à la fois.

Ziva

J'étais encore sous le choc de ma propre audace et toutes sortes de phrases assez vides de sens m'ont traversé l'esprit. Ces quelques secondes de silence m'ont paru interminables. Mais Katia, en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec son regard perçant et pénétrant m'avait répondu par l'affirmative ! Mon amazone avait dit oui, comme si c'était une évidence qu'elle attendait presque. Je me sentais soulagée d'un poids à cet instant, mais alors que je voulais manifester ma joie, mon aimée prenait le temps de répondre à mes interrogations.

Pour faire simple, elle m'expliquait qu'effectivement il serait difficile de risquer de se prendre une balle perdue alors que ma famille m'attendait à la maison. De plus, mon doux amour était persuadée que ce serait l'occasion de réaliser des choses que j'avais mises de côté et enfin, qu'elle avait la certitude que ma future grossesse se passerait sans anicroche. Devant une telle expression de confiance, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

Je me suis approchée de ma future femme pour l'embrasser lentement et profondément. Je suis ensuite restée dans ses bras pour commencer à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire si je décidais de raccrocher mon arme et mon badge. Et à mon grand étonnement, deux idées me vinrent instantanément à l'esprit. J'ai donc pris la parole d'une voix douce et très posée.

 _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me rends heureuse en acceptant si vite de m'épouser. Je voulais te le demander depuis un moment et surtout d'une façon plus formelle. Mais oui, c'est une demande officielle mon amour._

Après une légère pause, je suis revenue sur notre futur potentiel.

 _Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a deux choses que je rêve de faire. D'abord, j'ai toujours voulu écrire des romans historiques et enseigner l'Histoire. Bien sûr, pour le moment, je veux profiter de la vie avec toi et les enfants à terme. Après tout, il est temps de penser à moi et à nous. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu raccroches ? Peut-être te consacrer pleinement à la peinture ?_

Pendant que je parlais, je faisais la planche dans l'eau et j'ai senti instantanément les bras de ma chérie passer sous moi pour me soutenir. J'adorais discuter ainsi avec Katia, au calme. Je me rendais compte également qu'il y avait de belles choses qui nous attendaient à notre retour aux États-Unis.

Katia

J'avais essayé de me montrer rassurante dans mes propos, mais une euphorie nouvelle était tout de même en train de s'emparer de moi. Aussi, lorsque ma belle s'est approchée de moi pour m'embrasser, je l'ai accueillie à bras ouverts. Cette étreinte venait sceller la plus belle des promesses : celle de s'aimer pour toujours. Je profitais pleinement de ce moment de tendresse et je le prolongeais même en gardant ma belle dans mes bras après que nos lèvres se soient séparées. Ziva rayonnait de bonheur et me disait qu'elle pensait à me faire sa grande demande depuis un certain temps.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin, j'étais loin de me douter que le calme de la mer serait propice à faire des plans pour l'avenir... Après s'être offert un petit temps de réflexion, ma fiancée me faisait part de certains de ses rêves. Elle se voyait bien enseigner l'Histoire et même devenir écrivaine. Je la reconnaissais assez bien dans ses deux activités et j'en ai profité pour me dire que rien n'est impossible !

 **\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me concentrer uniquement sur mon propre art, mais je pourrais ouvrir une école ou bien m'occuper d'une galerie d'art... Je ressens le besoin de créer, tu le sais bien... D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse. Je tiens toujours à ce que tu sois la vedette de ma prochaine série de toiles.**

Je lui ai lancé un sourire complice avant de sortir ma main droite de l'eau. Je me suis ensuite mise à faire le contour des traits de son joli visage. Je sentais qu'elle était libre de toutes tensions. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de la voir aussi détendue. Nos vacances sur la côte amalfitaine s'avérait des plus bénéfiques !

 **\- Je passerais bien le reste de mes jours à nager avec toi...**

J'ai poussé un petit soupir, l'air de dire que je savais que ce moment tirait à sa fin. Il faudrait retourner sur le yacht avant qu'Aaliyah ne se réveille et nous cherche partout. Nous pouvions bien prendre encore cinq minutes en tête-à-tête avant d'y retourner. Je me suis donc aussi couchée sur le dos pour faire l'étoile de mer. Mes doigts se sont réfugiés dans ceux de ma princesse. L'avenir s'annonçait prometteur et rempli de surprises ! J'avais hâte de voir comment tout ce que nous avions évoqué allait pouvoir se mettre en place.

Ziva

Katia accueillait toutes ces nouvelles avec un doux enthousiasme tout en prolongeant nos gestes d'amour. Tout me semblait si simple à cet instant, comme si le temps était suspendu à nos lèvres. Ensuite ma belle italienne me fît part de ses projets en évoquant l'idée soit d'ouvrir une école d'art ou de s'occuper d'une galerie d'art. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour me rappeler que je lui avais promis de devenir sa muse. Un petit rire cristallin s'échappait de mes lèvres suite à l'évocation de cette demande qu'elle avait formulée.

 _Je n'ai pas oublié que je devais t'inspirer pour tes prochaines œuvres mon amour. D'ailleurs je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que tu comptes peindre exactement. Tu as pris quelques informations à ce sujet il y a longtemps déjà. Je me souviens que je me suis retrouvée debout dans ton atelier et que tu semblais y réfléchir à ce moment là._

J'avais toujours un sourire béat en évoquant ce moment précis de notre vie alors que le soleil se couchait. Alors que ma compagne retraçait doucement les traits de mon visage, elle disait qu'elle resterait bien nager avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps en poussant un petit soupir de déception. Nous savions toutes les deux qu'il faudrait bientôt revenir sur le bateau pour éviter que notre fille ne s'inquiète et panique. Après quelques minutes de calme, allongées sur le dos et main dans la main, je me suis décidée à revenir vers le yacht en gardant ma fiancée dans mes bras. Je l'ai déposée comme une mariée sur le ponton arrière, puis je suis allée chercher deux serviettes pour nous sécher en silence.

Une fois que nous étions sèches et que les spare-air étaient rangés, j'ai réveillé Aaliyah tout doucement qui dormait encore sur sa chaise longue.

 _Coucou Aaliyah. Il est midi ma puce. Il faut te réveiller..._

 _Aaliyah : Mmh... Déjà ? C'est vrai que j'ai faim maman. On va manger ?_

 _Bientôt ma puce. On va peut-être accoster quelque part et manger dans un restaurant de fruits de mer, si ta maman est d'accord, évidemment._

J'interrogeais implicitement mon doux amour du regard tout en faisant comprendre à mon adorée que je préférais garder le silence sur ce qui s'était passé en immersion et les discussions qui ont suivi.

Katia

Le retour vers le yacht s'est effectué tout en douceur. Alors que j'étais toujours allongée sur le dos, Ziva me remorquait doucement vers notre embarcation. Nous continuions cependant à converser bien innocemment sur le fait qu'elle tiendrait bientôt le rôle de muse dans mon atelier de peinture.

 **\- Oui, c'était encore embryonnaire à ce moment-là... Depuis, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je veux faire. Ce sera une surprise en temps et lieu. J'espère que tu sauras garder la pose...**

Je restais volontairement énigmatique sur le sujet. Elle découvrirait ce que j'avais en tête lorsque le moment serait venu! J'étais cependant très heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas oublié sa promesse. Soudainement, j'ai senti que ma chérie me soulevait. J'ai poussé un petit gloussement alors que je me retrouvais sur le ponton arrière. J'ai attendu sagement que Ziva revienne avec des serviettes pour que nous puissions nous sécher. J'ai ensuite constaté qu'elle allait réveiller notre fille.

Aaliyah réclamait de la nourriture et ma chérie proposait que l'on se rende dans un restaurant de fruits de mer. Toutes les deux se sont mises à me regarder avec insistance, attendant que je donne mon accord à ce plan.

 **\- En fait, j'ai tout prévu pour que l'on mange en mer. Aaliyah, souviens-toi ma puce, j'étais en train de préparer un pique-nique lorsque tu es venue me trouver à la cuisine.**

J'ai fait une légère pause, espérant ne pas avoir déçu mes deux amours.

 **\- Nous pourrons aller au restaurant ce soir, qu'en dites-vous? Je vais aller chercher les plats que j'ai préparés et nous pourrons manger ici tout en profitant encore de ce cadre enchanteur.**

J'ai attendu que l'une ou l'autre prenne la parole tout en appuyant une main sur ma hanche. Aaliyah s'est faite entendre la première.

 **Aaliyah: Oui, c'est vrai! Je me souviens maintenant! Ça sentait très bon et tu t'affairais avec un grand couteau... J'adore ta cuisine Katia!**

J'ai senti le rouge me monter aux joues en raison de ce compliment si simple, mais si sincère et j'ai fait demi-tour pour aller chercher la glacière. J'ai vérifié que tous les aliments aient gardé une température optimale avant d'inviter Aaliyah et Ziva à se servir.

 **\- Salade de tomates et bocconcini, charcuteries, salade d'épinards, pain, fromage... Et j'ai pris des tiramisu pour le dessert.** _ **Autentico italiano!**_

J'ai rempli mon assiette comme si cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas mangé. L'exercice aquatique creuse l'appétit... Je me gardais bien de faire allusion à notre deuxième sortie dans la mer. Ce qui s'était passé pendant cette petite heure resterait entre ma sirène et moi. Pour le moment, je profitais de la belle température en compagnie de ma famille. Une véritable image digne d'une carte postale que je n'aurai jamais osé peindre moi-même.

Ziva

Pendant que nous revenions vers le bateau, Katia n'informait qu'elle avait réfléchi assez longuement à la façon dont je serais représentée sous ses pinceaux. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir beaucoup plus, ma belle italienne se contentant de se demander si je serais capable de garder la pose. Pour le reste, ce sera une surprise totale puisque qu'elle avait cette expression énigmatique qu'elle affectionnait tant. Je me mis alors à rire doucement alors que nous sortions de l'eau.

 _Rassure toi mon amour, je serais d'une patience d'ange pour toi. Tu dois commencer à le savoir non ?_

Après que nous nous soyons séchées et que notre fille soit sortie de ses songes, j'avais émis l'idée de déjeuner dans un restaurant de fruits de mer. Une proposition que ma compagne réfuta gentiment en expliquant qu'elle avait déjà prévu notre déjeuner et que cette idée serait parfaite pour le dîner. Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'avais entr'aperçu des mets délicieux sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ce matin. Aaliyah répondit à la sollicitation silencieuse de Katia la première en se souvenant que son odorat a été flatté par les plats qu'elle préparait. La petite en profita pour complimenter sa mère sur sa façon de cuisiner, qu'elle adorait. Ma fiancée piqua un fard face à cet éloge culinaire et bien qu'elle s'enfuyait chercher notre repas en se tournant vivement, ce détail ne m'avait pas échappé.

Après un bref descriptif de ce qui composait notre déjeuner, chacun se servait largement, puisque nous avions toutes les trois une faim de loup, conséquence directe de nos activités aquatiques de la matinée. Nous mangions silencieusement, presque religieusement même, lorsque je me décidais à prendre la parole.

 _Aaliyah a raison chérie, tu es un véritable cordon bleu !_

Alors que mes deux amours auraient pu me répondre, je continuais sur ma lancée. Nul doute que la suite de mon discours ferait son petit effet.

 _Tant que j'y suis, j'aimerais vous soumettre une idée que j'ai eue pendant notre trajet en voiture entre Florence et ce cadre côtier magnifique. Et si nous envisagions d'acquérir une résidence secondaire ici ? Et mieux encore, si tu apprécies les ballades en bateau ma puce, pourquoi ne pas posséder notre propre embarcation ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

Je me doutais que la soudaineté de telles idées allait sans doute provoquer de vives réactions, mais tout l'intérêt de mon discours résidait dans l'effet de surprise. La vie devait être vécue à fond et sans regrets. C'est ce que je voulais depuis que je m'étais laissée emporter par le bonheur de chérir ma propre famille.

Katia

Le repas que nous étions en train de partager était exquis, mais ce n'était pas moi qui allais m'en vanter. Nous étions toutes tellement affamées que bien peu de mots s'échappaient de nos bouches, occupées qu'elles étaient à mastiquer les aliments. Ziva ne s'est pas gênée pour me complimenter sur ma cuisine. J'avais l'habitude qu'elle me fasse ce genre de compliments et je savais qu'elle était sincère. Je m'apprêtais à la remercier, mais la politesse m'empêchait de le faire puisque ma chérie n'avait pas fini de parler. Ma compagne était en train d'émettre une idée assez folle. Elle tâtait le terrain pour savoir si Aaliyah et moi aimerions avoir un pied-à-terre en Italie! J'avais beaucoup de mal à croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

 **\- Ma foi... J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Tu me prends totalement par surprise ma chérie!**

Je commençais à accuser le coup de toutes les émotions par lesquelles j'étais passée ces dernières heures. Il y avait eu les deux sessions de plongée, la discussion relative au projet bébé, la demande en mariage... Et maintenant le projet d'acquérir une résidence secondaire! Tout cela s'additionnait et des larmes étaient en train de s'échapper de mes yeux sans que je puisse me contrôler. J'ai tenté de reprendre mon calme. Je n'avais aucune raison de pleurer. Tout se passait tellement bien dans ma vie...

 **\- Excusez-moi toutes les deux. Je pleure de joie... Je suis tellement heureuse que vous fassiez partie de ma vie et d'enfin avoir une famille bien à moi. Si Aaliyah est d'accord, nous pourrions regarder pour une résidence secondaire, en Italie ou ailleurs.**

J'ai regardé Ziva droit dans les yeux avant de former silencieusement sur mes lèvres les mots «Tu es complètement cinglée mais je t'aime!» Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter pour le moment. Je n'allais pas rejeter l'idée, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'une décision soit prise dans la hâte.

Ziva

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'effet de surprise que j'avais recherché en demandant leur avis à mes deux princesses avait marché incroyablement bien. Aaliyah avait avalé sa nourriture tout rond alors que Katia se disait carrément prise au dépourvu ! D'ailleurs, ma belle italienne laissa échapper quelques larmes de joie et elle tentait de s'excuser de son comportement. Je voyais bien qu'il était temps que je reprenne la parole alors que ma fiancée m'adressait sa phrase silencieuse, à laquelle j'ai répondu par un "Je sais mon coeur" tout aussi silencieux. Mais alors que j'allais m'expliquer, c'est Aaliayh qui me prenait de vitesse en prenant la discussion à son compte.

 _Aaliyah : Je préfère que ce soit des larmes de joie Katia ! Maman, je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu nous soumets maintenant, mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu nous en parles, parce que vu d'ici, ça paraît un peu précipité comme décision..._

La maturité du discours de notre fille était tout simplement impressionnante. On pouvait remercier son goût prononcé pour la littérature, qui a construit une érudition peu commune pour son âge.

 _Je comprends ton scepticisme ma puce. En fait, c'est l'enchaînement des événements depuis que j'ai retrouvé Katia qui m'amènent à de telles prises de décisions. Je t'explique : Il y a quelques mois, le jour où ta maman et moi nous nous sommes retrouvées, j'ai été blessée par balle et l'explosion de ma moto puis son passage très proche de ma boîte crânienne, j'ai été passablement secouée. Ajoute à cela l'explosion mal calculée à Florence face à Miller, où même si je ne risquais pas vraiment d'y rester, j'aurais pu me retrouver grièvement blessée._

Je marquais un léger temps d'arrêt.

 _Même s'il n'est pas question de mettre un terme à ma carrière d'agent du NCIS pour le moment, tous ces moments dangereux m'ont fait réaliser que je devais profiter du bonheur que m'offrait la vie avec vous deux. L'éventualité d'acquérir une belle maison ici est une façon pour moi de vous montrer que je veux m'ancrer dans notre vie de famille et la construire avec vous deux. Il n'est plus question de me laisser mener par mes instincts guerriers et légèrement kamikazes alors que mes deux amours m'attendent à la maison. Et puis, si on acquiert une bâtisse ici, ce n'est pas Isabella qui s'en plaindra non ?_

J'avais une dernière chose à leur préciser.

 _Chérie, je suppose que quand tu parlais d'un éventuel ailleurs, tu pouvais potentiellement penser à un bien immobilier en Israël. En l'occurence, je possède toujours la maison de feu mon père où nous pourrions nous établir si nous décidons de revenir vers ma terre natale à un moment donné._

Et il restait à rétablir une petite vérité, alors que j'avais des yeux pleins de malice.

 _Et je vous jure que je n'ai pas l'intention de me précipiter dans cette recherche d'une nouvelle résidence, puisque je veux qu'elle nous plaise à toutes les trois, que ce soit un coup de coeur. Ni plus ni moins !_

Je devais avouer que j'étais fière de moi sur ce coup-là, car il était fort probable que pour mes deux amours, ce pan de ma personnalité était totalement méconnu.

Katia

Aaliyah avait, elle aussi, été surprise par la proposition de Ziva. Notre fille était loin d'être une idiote. Elle demandait à sa mère de lui fournir des explications pouvant justifier ce changement soudain de comportement. Il est vrai que j'avais rarement vu ma compagne agir de la sorte. Je savais que quelque chose avait récemment changé chez elle. D'ailleurs, mon amour était en train de faire des aveux complets. Elle n'avait pas été très chanceuse sur le terrain ces derniers temps et elle avait eu une prise de conscience puisque la mort l'avait taraudée de près à plusieurs reprises! Aujourd'hui, ma compagne faisait valoir qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir profiter de la vie. Sa proposition d'acquérir une résidence secondaire en Italie était directement liée à son désir de construire une vie familiale pour nous toutes. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de la soutenir dans cette décision.

 **\- Oui, je pensais bien à ta contrée natale lorsque j'ai fait référence à ailleurs... Je suis soulagée d'entendre que tu souhaites prendre moins de risques sur le terrain. Aaliyah sera certainement d'accord avec moi sur ce point...**

Je me suis tournée vers notre fille et j'ai pu apercevoir qu'elle hochait vivement la tête.

 **Aaliyah : J'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai pu découvrir de l'Italie jusqu'à maintenant! Maman, tu dis que tu ne veux pas précipiter les choses, mais est-ce qu'on pourra aller visiter des maisons avant de rentrer aux États-Unis?**

J'aimais beaucoup l'enthousiasme de notre puce. Elle me paraissait beaucoup plus détendue et sûre d'elle depuis qu'elle avait plongé dans la mer. Lentement, mais sûrement, nous allions veiller à effacer tout le mal que lui avait fait le docteur Miller. Sans attendre la réponse de Ziva, j'ai repris la parole.

 **\- J'avais plutôt prévu de vous emmener à Pompéi d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il faudra voir si nous pouvons aménager du temps dans notre emploi du temps pour faire des recherches immobilières...**

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais imposé ma volonté pour que d'une part, ces vacances aient lieu et que, d'autre part, nous fassions les activités que j'avais proposées. Si mes deux princesses n'étaient pas d'accord avec moi, elles devaient se manifester! Je voulais surtout éviter que l'on me reproche éventuellement d'être trop dirigiste et de ne pas savoir écouter leurs besoins.

Ziva

Ma proposition de se trouver un pied-à-terre en Italie avait emporté tous les suffrages, ce qui ne me surprenais pas tant que cela. Ce qui m'interpellait beaucoup plus, c'est à quel point mon changement de comportement était attendu par mes deux amours apparemment. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que notre fille voulait visiter des maisons le plus rapidement possible, alors que dans le même temps, Katia nous informait qu'elle avait l'intention de nous faire visiter Pompéi. J'ai levé les deux mains en signe d'apaisement amusé.

 _Je crois que nous aurons largement le temps de faire les deux. L'important, c'est que chaque minute passée dans la Péninsule soit un plaisir pour tout le monde ! Car une fois que nous serons rentrées à la maison, la vie devra reprendre ses droits et nous aurons beaucoup de choses à faire. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il est probable que je prenne quelques jours de plus tout en restant disponible pour le NCIS, en astreinte en somme, car il faudra organiser ta nouvelle vie mon coeur !_

Pendant que je prononçais cette dernière phrase, j'avais un regard débordant d'amour maternel pour Aaliyah. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait dû le ressentir très fortement, ça aussi, c'était tout nouveau pour elle.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Aaliyah, qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, nous gratifia de pitreries et de grimaces. Une fois notre déjeuner terminé, j'aidais ma moitié à tout ranger pendant qu'Aaliyah était retournée s'allonger sur sa chaise longue pour digérer en toute quiétude. J'en profitais pour discuter avec ma fiancée à voix basse.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour le reste de l'après-midi, si on rentre directement ou si le yacht est à notre disposition jusqu'à ce soir, même s'il y a toujours le dîner aux fruits de mer qui nous attend. Dans tous les cas, je crois que si Aaliyah ramenait elle-même le bateau au port, ce serait une belle expérience pour elle, tu ne penses pas ?_

Après un baiser papillon dans le cou de ma belle italienne, je continuais d'exposer mes idées.

 _J'ai dit que je prendrais quelques jours pour gérer la finition administrative de l'adoption d'Aaliyah, ainsi que la poursuite des soins et de son apprentissage scolaire. D'ailleurs, je préférerais que ça se passe à la maison, dans les premiers temps du moins. Tu penses qu'il est possible que tu puisse te mettre en disponibilité ? Et en dernier lieu, il va falloir que je me prépare au volet médical de ma future grossesse... Je ne vais pas tomber enceinte par hasard..._

J'essayais d'être moins rétive à parler de ce sujet, mais c'était vraiment compliqué pour moi. J'imagine que les barrières se lèveront avec le temps. J'avais décidé unilatéralement que Katia n'assisterait pas aux procédures de procréation. Ainsi, je pourrais la surprendre légèrement lors de l'annonce de l'heureux événement proprement dit. J'avais sincèrement envie de faire les choses dans les règles de l'art.

Katia

Je me suis sentie rassurée lorsque Ziva a affirmé que nous pourrions faire des compromis pour faire des visites immobilières et touristiques. Quelque part, l'Italie m'avait manqué plus que ce que je m'étais permise de me l'avouer. Le soleil, la mer, la nourriture et le riche passé de ce pays en faisait un endroit unique au monde. C'est un peu pour toutes ces raisons que j'étais heureuse de me trouver à bord du yacht avec mes deux amours...

Après avoir terminé de prendre notre repas, Aaliyah est retournée s'allonger au soleil. Ziva a profité du fait que nous nous trouvions seules à nouveau pour me demander si j'avais d'autres plans pour l'après-midi. Elle suggérait que notre fille pourrait prendre les commandes de l'embarcation jusqu'au port. J'étais assez réceptive à cette idée et je hochais légèrement de la tête pour signifier mon accord. Je continuais d'écouter avec attention ce que ma compagne avait à dire.

 **\- Nous sommes les maîtres à bord jusqu'à 15 heures et je suis d'accord pour qu'Aaliyah nous mène à bon port. D'ailleurs, tu pourras la seconder dans cette opération.**

J'ai marqué une petite pause tandis que je réfléchissais aux autres choses qu'elle venait juste de m'exposer. Entre mon déménagement en Amérique et nos vacances en Italie, j'avais plus ou moins utilisé une bonne partie de mes congés accumulés. Le MI6 devait cependant m'offrir une compensation pour toutes ces heures supplémentaires que j'effectuais habituellement sans broncher.

 **\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour être disponible à notre retour à Washington. Pour ce qui est d'inscrire Aaliyah dans une école, je crois qu'elle devrait participer à cette décision. Elle a peut-être envie d'avoir des camarades de classe et de passer du temps avec des personnes de son âge...**

Entre l'adoption de notre fille et la naissance de notre futur enfant, les prochains mois s'annonçaient chargés! Ziva se préparait déjà psychologiquement à franchir toutes les étapes qui seraient nécessaires à la conception d'un bébé. J'allais tout faire pour la soutenir, bien qu'au final, ce serait elle qui allait en endurer les désagréments.

Avant que nos messes basses n'éveillent la curiosité d'Aaliyah, j'ai fait signe à Ziva que nous ferions mieux de retourner auprès d'elle. Cette fois-ci, c'était à mon tour de la soulever du sol et de la porter dans mes bras. Après avoir déposé ma fiancée sur sa chaise longue, je l'ai doucement embrassée.

Je me suis également réinstallée au soleil et j'ai continué de réfléchir. Beaucoup de belles choses nous attendaient à court et à long terme. Une chose était certaine : devenir mère adoptive était déjà en train de me changer. J'ai continué de rêvasser une petite heure avant de déclarer que nous ferions mieux de rentrer. C'est à ce moment que j'ai annoncé à Aaliyah qu'elle venait d'être promue au grade de capitaine. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment y croire au tout début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve réellement aux commandes. C'était un véritable bonheur de la voir manier le yacht et notre retour vers le port a été parsemé de fous rires incontrôlables.

Le bilan notre sortie s'avérait très positif. Aaliyah avait fait de belles découvertes et repoussé ses limites. Ziva m'avait demandée en mariage et nous avions esquissé nos plans pour l'avenir. Sincèrement, je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux que de clôturer la journée dans un restaurant de fruits de mer. J'allais bientôt pouvoir vérifier si les huîtres possèdent réellement des propriétés aphrodisiaques!


	10. Une visite volcanique !

Ziva

Après une sortie en mer extrêmement positive et la découverte pour notre fille de fruits de mer exquis, la soirée se déroula assez calmement, puisque nous sommes rentrées à la Villa Benedetta après une ballade dans le port de plaisance. Aaliyah s'est rapidement endormie sur le chemin du retour, submergée à la fois par les émotions nouvelles qu'elle avait pu vivre et les efforts physiques que notre petite princesse avait dû fournir tout au long de la journée. Je suis donc allée la coucher rapidement après notre arrivée avant de rejoindre ma compagne. En passant devant l'un des nombreux miroirs qui ornaient le couloir menant à notre chambre à coucher, j'ai pu m'apercevoir à quel point je me sentais heureuse de vivre tout ce qui m'arrivait ces derniers temps et je me surprenais à en rire doucement.

En rejoignant ma belle amazone dans notre chambre, je la voyais s'étirer devant le miroir, sans doute pour soulager certaines tensions musculaires accumulées dans la journée. Je me suis arrêtée quelques secondes pour admirer ma Vénus personnelle qui, dans cette posture, semblait sortir tout droit du célèbre tableau de Sandro Botticelli _La Naissance de Vénus_. Silencieusement, je me suis débarrassée de mes vêtements avant de m'approcher d'elle pour l'enlacer par-derrière. Sauf que je n'avais pas été calme et douce cette fois-ci. J'ai plaqué mon adorée contre le mur jouxtant la psyché, en tenant fermement ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Ses lèvres se joignaient aux miennes sans discussion et mon corps entier était déjà incandescent en ondulant contre elle. Je la voulais comme comme une dingue pour clôturer cette journée magique. L'effet aphrodisiaque des huîtres n'était pas un mythe, apparemment ! Il fallait espérer que Katia réponde favorablement à cet assaut aussi violent qu'inattendu.

Katia

Alors que je me trouvais devant le grand miroir de notre chambre, je faisais silencieusement le bilan de cette première journée de vacances. Tout s'était merveilleusement déroulé et mes attentes avaient même été surpassées! Aaliyah avait adoré son expérience de plongée sous-marine. Pendant le repas du soir, elle n'avait pas tari d'éloges à mon égard pour avoir organisé une telle activité juste pour elle. J'avais d'ailleurs essayé de cacher mon embarras en me resservant du vin plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Résultat, je me sentais un peu pompette en ce moment.

J'ai fermé les yeux l'espace d'un instant tout en m'inclinant légèrement vers l'arrière. Il n'a fallu qu'une seule seconde d'inattention de ma part pour subir un assaut musclé. J'ai à peine eu le temps de sentir la peau brûlante de Ziva contre la mienne avant de me retrouver plaquée contre le mur. Le retour à la réalité était aussi brutal que délicieux. Ma fiancée me tenait à sa merci en emprisonnant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Même en n'étant pas totalement libre de mes mouvements, j'arrivais quand même à répondre à ses avances. En utilisant ma jambe gauche, j'ai fait en sorte que ma princesse se colle encore plus contre moi. Sous ses douces ondulations, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupirer abondamment.

 **\- Tu me rends complètement folle! Je t'en supplie... Laisse-moi te toucher,** _ **cara mia**_ **!**

J'avais prononcé ces mots d'une voix forte et suppliante. J'avais souvent rêvé d'avoir ce genre d'échanges au cours de ma vie. Aucun de mes amours précédents n'avait réussi à exacerber mes sensations aussi facilement que Ziva. Avec elle, tout était différent. Je me suis laissée gagner par l'excitation tout en essayant de dégager mes mains. Ziva ne semblait pas disposée à me rendre ma liberté. Mes yeux brûlaient de désir pour cette femme qui était mienne et le serait pour toujours. Ziva allait-elle pouvoir résister à mon regard encore bien longtemps?

Ziva

Une situation similaire s'était déjà présentée quelque temps plus tôt, sauf que c'était moi la prisonnière. Cette fois c'était moi qui menais la danse. Ma fiancée avait répondu très rapidement à mes avances et elle demandait logiquement à être libérée de mon emprise. J'entendais sa voix forte et suppliante alors que nos corps essayaient déjà de se fondre en une seule entité brûlante. Au fil du temps, il y a fort à parier qu'une boule de feu finirait par imploser dans la pièce. Je continuais mon ballet enchanteur contre ma belle italienne alors que je n'étais absolument pas décidée à laisser ses mains explorer son terrain de jeu préféré. Mes lèvres, qui avaient repris leur assaut frénétique, se séparèrent d'elle à nouveau.

 _Si tu veux te libérer, il va falloir gagner ton combat contre moi. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire d'un simple regard tu sais. Cette fois je veux que ton désir pour moi explose dans tous les sens avant même de commencer sérieusement à virevolter avec moi..._

En tendant le bras sur le côté, j'ai attrapé deux foulards noirs très légers que j'avais préalablement déposés à proximité. Avec le premier, j'ai lié les poignets de ma belle au-dessus de sa tête. Avec la seconde étoffe, je bandais les yeux de ma partenaire avec douceur pour éviter qu'elle ne panique inutilement. Tout cela devait rester un jeu érotique avant tout. Une fois mon forfait accompli, je me suis assurée qu'elle restait bien adossée au mur, avant de descendre lentement le long de son corps avec des baisers légers mais d'une gourmandise sans limites. Ressentir son corps incandescent sous mes lèvres était un bonheur incroyable. Explorer d'abord son cou, puis sa poitrine si belle et arrogante était un délice.

Alors que je me doutais qu'elle essaierait probablement de se libérer d'elle-même, j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Abandonnant rapidement son ventre, j'ai décidé de faire honneur à sa douce intimité. Ainsi privée du sens de la vue, nul doute que les sensations qui allaient parcourir ma belle amazone n'en seraient que décuplées. Je voulais vraiment lui montrer à quel point son bien-être était capital à mes yeux. Cette femme, qui était en mon pouvoir, valait tous les trésors du monde. Rien ne pourrait me détourner d'elle, jamais. La seule chose qui importait pour le moment était de voir quand et comment mon adorée succomberait à une telle vague de sensualité potentielle.

Katia

Ma supplication n'avait pas donné l'effet escompté. Plutôt que de me rendre ma liberté, ma belle me faisait savoir calmement que je devrais le mériter. Un simple regard serait loin de suffire pour faire craquer Ziva puisqu'elle était déterminée à raviver mon désir. Tout en me parlant, ma compagne agitait deux foulards sous mes yeux. Je comprenais exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête et cela ne me posait pas de problème en soi. Il était évident qu'elle agissait ainsi parce qu'elle souhaitait pimenter ce moment. Si je m'étais montrée un peu trop suppliante quelque temps auparavant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui était à venir.

Dès que Ziva m'avait privée de l'un de mes sens, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de me concentrer sur mes sensations. Je ressentais intensément chacun de ses baisers. J'étais surprise par la précision de ses gestes. J'avais de plus en plus envie qu'elle me fasse grimper aux rideaux. Heureusement, elle ne faisait pas traîner les choses en longueur. Alors que j'étais toujours prise entre le mur et l'assaut de ma fiancée, cette dernière avait parcouru le chemin menant de mon cou à mon intimité. Elle avait fait escale le temps de savourer ma poitrine, ce qui m'avait bien sûr arraché quelques cris aigus.

J'anticipais avec bonheur le moment où elle s'aventurerait entre mes cuisses. Ses lèvres étaient si douces contre ma peau... J'étais incapable de réprimer les frissons d'extase qui me parcouraient. J'étais également incapable de rester complètement immobile. J'essayais tant bien que mal de desserrer les liens qui faisaient en sorte de garder mes poignets ensemble. Voyant que je n'allais pas y arriver facilement, j'ai fini par passer mes bras autour du cou de ma belle, la forçant ainsi à rester exactement là où elle était et à poursuivre sur sa lancée. J'ignorais combien de temps je pourrais tenir avant de succomber au trop plein d'excitation.

Même s'il est un peu égoïste de penser ainsi, ici et maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance mis à part ce que ma future femme s'appliquait à me faire ressentir. Je me sentais choyée de l'avoir retrouvée et conquise. J'étais surtout heureuse de me sentir aimée de la sorte.

Ziva

Mon petit manège avait réussi à rendre ma compagne complètement folle de désir, au point qu'après quelques cris si mélodieux à mes oreilles, Katia avait fini par passer ses bras autour de mon cou, bien que ses poignets soient toujours prisonniers de l'étoffe de soie noire qui les entouraient. De mon côté, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je voulais que ma belle succombe complètement aux assauts qu'elle subissait. Je pouvais d'ailleurs ressentir sous mes lèvres gourmandes chacun des frissons qui parcouraient l'échine de mon adorée, ce qui accentuait encore plus fortement mon empressement à la rendre dingue.

Je savais que l'extase ne tarderait pas puisque je pouvais goûter au nectar si particulier que ma fiancée pouvait m'offrir dans ces moments là. De plus, elle était parcourue de spasmes lents et son agitation était plus forte. Je me suis donc lancée dans le sprint final pour l'emmener au septième ciel. Ses cris de plaisir emplissaient la pièce et je me faisais la réflexion que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'un tel spectacle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Katia accentuait la pression à l'arrière de ma tête, ses longs doigts fins s'emmêlant avec empressement dans mes cheveux. Je n'allais pas décevoir ma captive et je mettais les bouchées doubles pour que le plaisir de ma future femme explose dans tous les sens.

Lorsque l'orgasme s'empara d'elle, je me suis libérée de son étreinte pour revenir vers son visage et éviter qu'elle ne bascule sous le choc. J'ai gardé ses bras autour de mon cou pendant quelques secondes, le temps que les sensations les plus fortes puissent la parcourir en toute quiétude. Ensuite, je l'ai doucement libérée de ses liens, lui rendant la vue par la même occasion. Je la trouvais magnifique et rayonnante, alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre moi pour récupérer.

 _Bienvenue au paradis mon amour..._

Même si cette phrase était d'une banalité consommée, je ne voyais rien d'autre à ajouter alors que mon adorée vivait intensément ce moment.

Katia

Ziva avait redoublé d'efforts à partir du moment où j'avais passé mes mains autour de son cou. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Elle me faisait complètement perdre le nord, si bien que des spasmes de plus en plus violents me parcouraient le corps. L'explosion qui s'en est suivi était une sorte de délivrance en soi. Mes jambes avaient du mal à me soutenir. Si Ziva n'était pas venue soutenir le haut de mon corps, nul doute que je me serais écroulée au sol au moment de ma jouissance. C'est l'instant qu'elle avait choisi pour me rendre la vue. La vision de son visage angélique ne faisait qu'ajouter à mon bonheur. Sa beauté était telle qu'elle aurait facilement pu figurer au plafond de la chapelle Sixtine.

J'avais maintenant suffisamment repris mes esprits pour me rendre compte que mes ongles s'étaient plantés dans la peau de son dos. Mon entrée au paradis avait été sublime. C'était l'un de ces rares moments que l'on pourrait vivre et revivre à répétition... Ma respiration était toujours haletante, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de prononcer quelques mots.

 **\- Tu t'es vraiment surpassée, mon amour.**

Je profitais du fait qu'elle m'avait rendu ma liberté pour la guider jusqu'à notre couche. Après l'avoir poussée à s'allonger, je me suis doucement hissée sur elle pour l'embrasser comme une folle. L'une de mes mains caressait sa joue alors que l'autre allait s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. J'appréciais autant ce moment de tendresse que l'assaut que je venais de subir. J'étais calme et détendue, mais ça n'allait pas du tout à l'encontre du désir que j'avais pour elle. Ce qui allait suivre allait être tout aussi plaisant pour nous deux. J'avais envie de reprendre possession d'elle, comme j'avais pu le faire un peu plus tôt pendant notre danse sous-marine.

Ziva

Ma belle amazone avait complètement implosé sous mes caresses et ma précision diabolique. J'avais vraiment bien fait de la soutenir après son accession au firmament, car comme je le pressentais, la défaillance n'était pas loin. La voir succomber ainsi me procurait une telle satisfaction que je n'ai pas voulu protester lorsque mon adorée me mena vers le lit après ce premier acte d'amour magnifique. Il était impossible de ne pas s'apercevoir que ma fiancée voulait me rendre la pareille. Vu ses réactions précédentes, il n'y avait aucun doute que le voyage serait d'une rare intensité.

Mon adorée m'embrassait comme une dingue, comme si elle était possédée, sauf que le seul démon qu'elle possédait c'était moi. J'ai donc passé mes bras autour de son cou tout en répondant à ses baisers avec ferveur et empressement. Le fait de m'être occupée d'elle avait exacerbé mes sensations. Ajoutez à cela les légères marques présentes sur mon dos et vous obtenez un mélange particulièrement explosif ! Je me laissais faire pour que Katia puisse faire étalage de tout son talent. J'espérais vivre quelque chose de grand et de magnifique. Je n'en doutais pas puisque l'osmose entre nous était tout simplement parfaite.

Après mon ballet autoritaire pour rendre ma future femme complètement folle, elle usait de tout son poids pour me maintenir couchée sur le dos, alors que je sentais sa main gauche sur ma joue alors que sa main droite se perdait dans mes cheveux. Je pouvais ressentir son envie de mon corps à des kilomètres. Un désir pur et sauvage comme je n'en avais jamais vu de toute ma vie, et je ne voulais absolument pas contrarier les plans de mon magnifique trésor. Bien sûr, j'avais une vision idéalisée de cette femme aux courbes parfaites et j'attendais avec excitation et délectation ce que ma belle italienne allait me faire subir, j'avais donc les yeux mi-clos en attendant la suite des événements.

Katia

Mon corps était en train de se fondre parfaitement avec celui de ma princesse. Je pressais mes formes contre les siennes afin de lui faire ressentir à quel point j'avais envie de fusionner avec elle. J'avais un plan bien précis en tête. Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de parvenir à mes fins. Après avoir goûté ses lèvres abondamment, je me suis redressée afin de mieux contempler son corps de déesse. L'attirance que je ressentais pour elle était bien réelle. Ziva avait les yeux fermés à demi et semblait attendre la suite des événements avec impatience...

 **\- Tu sais que je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin... Mais pour ce faire, je dois t'abandonner une petite minute. Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici.**

On dit que l'attente creuse le désir... Dans cette situation précise, l'effet de surprise allait également entrer en ligne de compte. J'ai rapidement quitté notre chambre pour me rendre à la cuisine. J'avais besoin d'un accessoire quelque peu inusité qui m'aiderait à faire resentir de nouvelles sensations à ma fiancée. J'ai par la suite regagné notre petit nid d'amour tout en cachant dans mon dos ce que j'étais allée chercher. C'est uniquement lorsque j'ai repris ma place au-dessus de ma partenaire que je lui ai laissé entrevoir la suite des événements. Dans ma main gauche, je tenais un pot de miel d'acacia que j'avais acheté le matin même. À l'aide d'une cuillère, j'ai répandu la substance collante sur la poitrine et le ventre de ma compagne. C'était elle qui allait me servir de dessert ce soir. Lentement, j'allais me délecter du goût de sa peau mêlée aux arômes de dragée et de vanille caractéristique de ce miel italien de très bonne facture. En raison de la consistance de cet aliment, je devais réellement m'appliquer afin de ne laisser aucune trace sur son magnifique corps. Mes longues lapées s'accompagnaient de caresses sensuelles. J'espérais que mes faveurs arrivent à transporter ma future femme dans un autre monde.

Ziva

Ma compagne manifestait une envie grandissante de seconde en seconde alors qu'elle était contre moi. A ce contact appuyé, ma peau réagissait instantanément en prenant quelques degrés de plus. Après avoir profité de mes lèvres avec délectation, ma belle m'a demandé de rester allongée alors qu'elle quittait la pièce pour quelques instants. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux complètement, en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête, mais Katia avait déjà disparu. Lorsqu'elle revint avec un objet dans le dos, ma curiosité s'intensifia encore. Je n'avais pas dû attendre longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Je me suis retrouvée avec du miel d'acacia étalé sur le corps, qui entrait instantanément avec ma peau surchauffée par le numéro de ma compagne, qui s'appliquait à lécher le miel sur moi comme un chat qui lapait son lait du matin. Si on ajoute à cela les caresses voluptueuses dont me gratifiait ma belle amazone, j'étais en train de vivre un moment magique. Des soupirs s'échappaient bien vite de ma bouche, puis de légers cris étouffés. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une imagination très fertile et le traitement que je subissais me rendais ivre de bonheur.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mon corps était parcouru de décharges électriques de plus en plus fortes et j'essayais de contenir mes cris alors que ma partenaire savait parfaitement où elle allait. C'était la première fois que je me prêtais à un jeu érotique de cette nature et je devais reconnaître que j'adorais ça. Voir la gourmandise de Katia dans tous les sens du terme me ravissait. Une nouvelle fois, j'étais très étonnée de voir que je pouvais inspirer une telle débauche de sentiments à quelqu'un. Depuis que nous nous étions retrouvées, Katia semblait n'être jamais rassasiée et j'en étais très fière en mon for intérieur.

Katia

La température corporelle de mon adorée avait grimpé en flèche lorsqu'elle avait compris que ce qui était en train de se passer était bien réel. Le miel prenait donc une texture légèrement différente au contact de sa peau, un peu comme lorsqu'on le tartine sur une tranche de pain grillée. Il va sans dire que je me régalais tout en profitant de l'occasion pour démontrer une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité à ma compagne. Je m'appliquais à ne laisser aucune trace de mon méfait sur sa personne. Assez rapidement, j'avais pu constater que Ziva se laissait complètement transporter vers des sommets nouveaux. Sa respiration était plus saccadée et ses soupirs, d'abord timides, s'étaient changés en des cris beaucoup plus audibles. L'entendre se manifester de la sorte m'encourageait fortement à continuer. C'est donc avec un appétit renouvelé que j'ai continué de laper son corps. J'avais non seulement envie de la dévorer, mais aussi de la posséder entièrement.

Lorsque j'ai senti qu'elle était mûre pour qu'autre chose se passe, j'ai lentement quitté la région de sa poitrine pour descendre vers son intimité. J'ai déposé plusieurs baisers papillon le long de son corps, en la fixant bien du regard entre chacun d'entre eux. Si nos regards se croisaient, elle verrait bien que j'étais ivre d'amour pour elle. Ma langue étant à présent extrêmement bien déliée, la suite des choses n'allait pas tarder à emmener Ziva vers l'extase.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me supplie de lui infliger le coup de grâce. Je pouvais la sentir contracter ses muscles. Une chose était certaine : nous débordions toutes les deux d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait d'épater l'autre. Faire confiance à mon instinct et à mes fantasmes rapportait gros... Une partie de moi ne voulait pas s'arrêter et mettre fin à une communion aussi spéciale que parfaite.

Ziva

Katia s'appliquait à me rendre complètement folle d'elle, avec des gestes lents et méthodiques. J'avais l'impression qu'elle reprenait une fois de plus un bien qui lui avait échappé depuis bien trop longtemps. Lorsque je croisais son regard de braise, je voyais une femme complètement acquise à ma cause, mais aussi tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, que ce soit en terre britannique ou même récemment, voir une telle déclaration silencieuse faisait exploser mon coeur. J'étais certaine que mon regard lui rendait l'étendue de ma reconnaissance.

Le traitement de ma compagne faisait son effet au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Mon corps était à présent prêt à craquer, puisque ma belle italienne arrivait au coeur de moi sans coup férir. J'entendais mes cris qui gagnaient en puissance sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Etrangement, ma compagne semblait prendre son temps, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. J'étais haletante, et j'avais du mal à voir ce qui m'entourait, tellement les sensations qui me parcouraient étaient pures et violentes. Je ne pouvais que me laisser emporter par une extase toute proche, mais je sentais que ma belle amazone la retenait, comme si elle m'était refusée pour le moment.

 _Libère-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'aime à la folie mon ange !_

J'avais hurlé cette phrase à pleins poumons, mais avec une voix suppliante comme je n'avais jamais pu l'entendre auparavant. C'était ma fiancée qui avait la main et j'étais totalement sous son emprise. Une fois de plus, je découvrais à quel point la communion entre deux êtres pouvait être unique. A chaque fois, les sensations que je recevais de ma douce aimée étaient puissantes mais toujours renouvelées. En attendant, je sentais que chaque muscle de mon corps était sur le point de rompre. Une telle félicité se méritait et ma partenaire était la seule capable de m'asséner le coup de grâce et de me mener au paradis, à ce sommet inaccessible que je réclamais avec force.

Katia

Depuis le début, je m'appliquais à agir en douceur afin que ma princesse puisse ressentir chacun de mes gestes. Je savais que cela avait un petit côté exaspérant et cela m'amusait un peu d'agir de la sorte. J'aimais la faire languir et sentir que son plaisir dépendait entièrement de moi. D'ailleurs, elle me demandait maintenant de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Sa voix était forte et elle employait un ton encore plus suppliant que d'ordinaire. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était d'accéder à se demande en intensifiant mes gestes. Je voulais que ce jour en particulier reste gravé dans sa mémoire et qu'elle se souvienne encore longtemps de cette ascension vers le plaisir.

Je me suis donc appliquée à lui faire resentir le plus grand des bonheurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque complètement. Je suis me suis lentement hissée aux côtés de ma belle pour la tenir contre moi alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Mon appétit d'elle n'était jamais entièrement rassasié, mais cette nouvelle envolée avait tout de même réussi à combler un certain manque. Je continuais de lui témoigner de la tendresse et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui murmurer des douces paroles en italien. Les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient très mélodieux et des oreilles indiscrètes auraient pu croire que j'étais en train de chanter. En vérité, c'était plutôt mon adorée qui avait usé ses cordes vocales...

Un certain calme nous enveloppait maintenant et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à m'endormir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser aux huîtres du dîner et de me demander si elles étaient responsables de ce qui venait de se passer... Toujours est-il que je ne regrettais rien du tout et que je n'hésiterais pas à agir de la sorte à nouveau. Les moments d'intimité passés avec ma fiancée sortaient des sentiers battus et de la monotonie. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque deux agents téméraires décident de se fier à leurs intuitions!

Ziva

Ma fiancée s'était enfin décidée à m'accorder sa grâce et me laissait accéder à un orgasme libérateur. Alors que j'étais en pleine envolée, je pouvais sentir que ma compagne me prenait dans ses bras en me serrant contre elle. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que je reprenais mon souffle et que j'essayais de reprendre pied dans la réalité, j'entendis de douces paroles à mon oreille, qui eurent pour effet de m'apaiser instantanément. Katia était tellement attentionnée avec moi qu'un sourire béat illumina mon visage. Au-delà de mes sensations, mon paradis terrestre était aussi d'être à l'abri dans les bras de ma future femme.

Après un tel récital, nous nous sommes endormies très vite, épuisées par tant d'efforts et d'émotions fortes. Ces vacances en Italie se déroulaient à merveille et rien ne pouvait ternir un bonheur aussi parfait. Katia s'était assoupie un peu avant moi, ce qui fait que j'ai pu la regarder dormir avec le sommeil du juste et je savais que je ne me lasserais jamais d'un tel spectacle. Les bras de Morphée m'ont ensuite enveloppée très vite, sans que je m'en rende totalement compte. Décidément tout changeait dans mon comportement et jamais, depuis le retour de ma belle italienne je n'avais lutté contre ce revirement général dans ma vie personnelle.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée la première et je pouvais voir que Katia n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Avec des précautions infinies pour ne pas la réveiller, je me suis extraite des draps, puis je me suis habillée de mon peignoir blanc pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais avant je suis allée voir Aaliyah pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la chambre, je l'ai trouvée assise, en pyjama, sur le balcon, face au soleil levant. Elle semblait pensive, je me suis donc approchée doucement pour signaler ma présence sans la brusquer. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule avec douceur, ma fille s'est retournée en m'adressant un sourire radieux.

 _Aaliyah : Bonjour maman ! Tu vas bien ?_

 _Je vais très bien ma puce ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Il est encore très tôt tu sais._

 _Aaliyah : En fait, j'avais oublié de fermer les rideaux hier soir... Alors ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil qui m'ont réveillée._

 _En réalité, c'est de ma faute, puisque lorsque je t'ai couchée hier soir, tu étais déjà dans un sommeil assez profond et j'ai oublié de les fermer. Excuse moi._

 _Aaliyah : Ce n'est pas grave maman. Je peux profiter du lever du soleil comme ça. Katia dort encore ?_

 _En effet. Il n'est que 6h30 tu sais. Si nous en profitions pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour l'amener à maman ? Comme ça, elle se réveillera avec de bonnes odeurs très appétissantes. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _Aaliyah : C'est une super idée ! Allons-y !_

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée avec une fusée qui fonçait vers la cuisine, mais en silence. Je l'ai suivie avec amusement, puis nous préparâmes un petit-déjeuner léger avec des tartines de pain grillées au miel, histoire de sourire un peu. Une fois que tout était prêt, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la chambre en silence tout en pouffant de rire sous les pitreries de ma fille. Alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement la porte de la chambre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mimer la démarche d'un domestique guindé au service d'un roi quelconque. Aaliyah pouffa même si elle ne me voyait pas, car je riais de ma propre bêtise. J'ai déposé le plateau contenant le petit déjeuner près du lit avant d'aller embrasser délicatement mon adorée. Aaliyah, de son côté, est allée s'asseoir au bout du lit.

 _Coucou chérie. Il faut te réveiller mon coeur, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner..._

Je ne doutais pas une seconde que les effluves gourmandes du repas que nous avions apporté réveilleraient Katia tout en douceur.

Katia

Le retour au calme s'était effectué dans la douceur et la tendresse. Nous avions toutes les deux retrouvé notre équilibre. C'est dans cet état d'esprit très favorable que je me suis endormie. Je me sentais aimée et en sécurité. Que demander de plus?

Les heures ont passé sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai fini par entendre des petits ricanements qui ne pouvaient absolument pas provenir de mon rêve. Pourtant, je sentais des lèvres contre les miennes et cela se mariait parfaitement à mes songes. Un grand sourire a tout de suite illuminé mon visage lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de Ziva. En ouvrant les yeux lentement, j'ai constaté que Ziva et Aaliyah se trouvaient dans la chambre. Mon adorée avait aussi pris soin d'apporter notre petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir que l'on avait fait honneur au miel...

 **\- Bonjour vous deux!**

J'ai rapatrié le drap pour me couvrir sommairement, façon toge romaine. Je me suis ensuite bien calée dans les coussins avant d'attraper une tranche de pain grillée que j'ai lentement grignotée. Je profitais de ce moment pour demander à mes deux amours si elles avaient passé une bonne nuit. Il était essentiel qu'elles se soient reposées, au vu de ce qui nous attendait aujourd'hui. En mon for intérieur, je savais que cette visite touristique serait un bon indicateur pour savoir si Aaliyah était prête à poursuivre son éducation à la maison. Il y a tant de choses que l'on n'a pas besoin d'apprendre dans une salle de classe...

Nous avons dégusté notre repas tout en l'agrémentant de blagues et de fous rires. Aaliyah ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce qui me revenait en tête lorsque je mangeais une tartine au miel, mais elle riait quand même de bon coeur avec nous. Une fois de plus, je réalisais à quel point j'étais contente d'avoir une famille à mes côtés. C'était beaucoup plus gai que de se réveiller, seule et à l'autre bout du monde, afin de remplir une mission pour le MI6.

Avant de partir de la villa, j'ai sommé Aaliyah et Ziva de choisir une tenue confortable et surtout de bien se chausser. Nous allions passer la majeure partie de la journée debout. Je possédais une excellente connaissance du site de Pompéi et il y avait beaucoup de choses que je souhaitais leur montrer : le théâtre, les temples dédiés à différentes divinités, de simples habitations... Nous nous apprêtions à faire un saut dans le temps et j'espérais que le voyage serait mémorable pour nous toutes.

Ziva

L'effet de surprise fût une réussite et Katia se réveillait doucement avec un visage illuminé de bonheur. Elle semblait tellement heureuse que voir une telle expression faciale de sa part me ravissait. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ma chérie ne pouvant s'empêcher de relever l'ingrédient particulier que j'avais ostensiblement laissé sur le plateau. Aaliyah ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait nos rires contenus, Mais l'essentiel était fait, je voulais rappeler à ma belle italienne ce beau moment d'intimité que nous avions passé ensemble.

Sitôt notre repas terminé, le Commandant Fortini reprenait le déroulement des opérations pour nous mener vers Pompéi. Elle nous intima l'ordre de nous habiller confortablement et de prévoir des chaussures de marche puisque nous allions beaucoup marcher aujourd'hui. Avec ma fille, nous avons eu la même idée en même temps, à savoir que nous avons effectué un salut militaire parfait avant d'aller nous préparer. Face à cette situation, tout le monde se mit à rire de nouveau. Décidément, ma famille respirait la joie de vivre !

Une fois que nous étions prêtes, j'ai pris la décision de conduire moi-même mes deux amours vers Pompéi. Comme ça, ma belle amazone pouvait préparer notre parcours pendant la petite cinquantaine de kilomètres qui nous séparaient de notre destination. Aaliyah avait décidé de profiter du beau temps italien et d'ouvrir la vitre arrière pour pouvoir humer à sa guise les parfums qui embaumaient le bord des routes. Je trouvais ma fiancée magnifique dans sa tenue blanche avec de petites lunettes de soleil noires discrètes. Aaliyah portait aussi les siennes, et sa tenue bordeaux lui allait à ravir. Je me rappelais d'ailleurs qu'il faudra que je repasse au VLB à notre retour pour récupérer ses affaires. Une fois arrivées à destination, je me suis tournée vers notre guide touristique du jour.

 _Par quoi commence-t-on, mademoiselle la guide ?_

Katia

J'avais dû me montrer plutôt ferme puisque Ziva et Aaliyah m'avaient toutes les deux adressé un salut militaire. Je me suis mise à rire la première et j'ai donné une petite tape sur les fesses bien fermes de ma fiancée. Il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Nous avons donc mis les bouchées doubles pour nous préparer.

En sortant de la villa, Ziva m'a pris les clés de la voiture de location des mains. J'en ai donc conclu qu'elle se proposait de conduire. C'était l'occasion pour moi de réviser l'horaire de la journée. Il y avait tant de choses à voir que nous allions devoir faire des choix.

Nous étions justement arrivées à destination et ma bien-aimée semblait bien pressée de commencer la visite! Elle voulait savoir par quoi nous allions commencer.

 **\- Par la billetterie!**

J'étais tout à fait sérieuse, car il s'agissait d'un passage obligé si l'on voulait avoir accès à la ville. Alors que nous faisions la queue, j'en profitais pour énoncer quelques faits historiques.

 **\- Pompéi a été enseveli sous les cendres en l'an 79 de notre ère. La ville s'en est trouvée préservée jusqu'au 17e siècle. Vous allez voir qu'un certain mystère entoure toujours cette ville... C'est très spécial de se trouver dans un lieu qui témoigne aussi bien du passé. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un film ou un bouquin...**

J'ai fait une pause le temps de payer les billets et de nouer un bracelet à mon bras et l'autre à celui de notre fille. Nous étions ensuite prêtes pour commencer la visite à proprement parlé. Nous nous sommes d'abord dirigées vers un temple dédié à Apollon. Je décrivais en détail l'architecture de cet édifice et j'expliquais aussi à Aaliyah les différents types de colonnes. Dans le cas présent, elles étaient ornées de volutes et donc appartenaient à l'ordre ionique.

Le retour aux sources avait un effet très bénéfique sur moi. J'étais très souriante et j'appréciais sincèrement de jouer les guides touristiques. Après nous être imprégnées de ce lieu sacré, nous nous sommes attardées au forum. J'ai sorti une bouteille d'eau de mon sac et je l'ai passée à mes compagnes de voyage. Je profitais de cette petite pause pour recueillir leurs premières impressions sur Pompéi.

 **\- Des centaines de personnes ont défilé sur cette place publique pour y faire du commerce ou encore pour discuter de politique... En fait, le forum est un peu comme un centre-ville. D'ici, on peut facilement aller aux temples, au théâtre, visiter les différentes institutions publiques et judiciaires. Alors, vous en dites quoi jusqu'à maintenant? Il nous reste encore plusieurs choses à voir!**

Ziva

Katia prenait son rôle de guide touristique très au sérieux. Ainsi, je la voyais potasser l'historique de Pompéi ainsi que le déroulement horaire de la journée pendant que je conduisais avec prudence. Je me suis fait la réflexion que j'étais bien plus calme et responsable au volant depuis quelques semaines. Décidément, l'éveil aux responsabilités familiales m'avaient radicalement changée. Qu'il est loin le temps où, au volant de ma Mini Cooper ou au guidon de ma moto, je ne pensais qu'à moi et à la vitesse de mon engin. Me voilà chef de famille alors que la trentaine vient de sonner à ma porte. Je souriais à cette pensée alors que nous arrivions à destination.

Une fois que notre petite troupe avait effectué son passage obligatoire à la billetterie de ce haut lieu touristique, ma fiancée, qui nous avait gratifiées d'une petite introduction dans la file d'attente, décrivait avec précision les architectures que nous avions sous les yeux à notre fille. Après le magnifique temple dédié à Apollon, nous avons profité du forum de la ville. De mon côté, j'étais subjuguée par la beauté et le degré de conservation de l'endroit, malgré les années qui passaient. Je me surprenais à imaginer ma belle italienne en toge, sortant du forum de Pompéi après un affrontement politique très animé. Drôle d'idée, mais je la trouvais très amusante. Je suis revenue à la réalité quand j'ai entendu ma compagne nous demander ce que l'on pensait, ma fille et moi, du déroulement de la visite jusqu'à présent. Évidemment, notre puce répliqua la première.

 _Aaliyah : C'est tout simplement génial ! Tu expliques très bien les choses et tu décris encore mieux ce qui nous entoure. C'est simple, j'ai l'impression de tout voir comme si je n'étais plus aveugle._

En voilà un magnifique compliment ! Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête pour approuver ce que venait de dire notre fille. Je me suis approchée de ma future femme pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 _Je crois vraiment que tu aurais pu vivre à cette époque tu sais..._

J'ai laissé volontairement ma phrase en suspens pour laisser l'imagination de ma douce galoper en quatrième vitesse. Nul doute qu'un jour où l'autre, cette simple phrase trouverait un écho dans notre vie commune. Après cette petite pause où chacune de nous avait pris le temps de récupérer, il était temps de reprendre la visite. Je me suis surprise à tourner sur moi-même comme une petite fille, les yeux fermés, pour profiter de l'atmosphère du lieu et aussi pour ressentir une légère innocence. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais me permettre de me laisser aller à ce genre d'excentricités. Comme si je reprenais possession d'une chose que la vie m'avait arrachée, l'insouciance de l'enfant que je n'étais plus depuis longtemps.

Katia

Ma question avait semblé tirer Ziva de ses rêveries. Je le reconnaissais aisément au petit sourire qui illuminait son visage soudainement. Alors qu'elle revenait doucement parmi nous, Aaliyah en profitait pour s'exprimer. Une fois de plus, notre fille se montrait des plus enthousiastes quant à notre activité du jour. Qui plus est, elle avouait que mes descriptions arrivaient quasiment à lui rendre la vue. J'étais extrêmement flattée de l'entendre... Ma princesse quant à elle y allait d'un tout autre genre de compliment. Elle me révélait à voix basse qu'elle m'imaginait bien vivre à cette époque. J'avais toujours affectionné l'Antiquité, pour plusieurs raisons. Il faut dire que mes études en arts n'avaient en rien arrangé les choses. J'avais pu y perfectionner mes connaissances sur la Grèce et la Rome antique. Ziva n'avait donc pas tout à fait tort de dire que j'aurais pu vivre à Pompéi, à cette période... À mon tour de devoir sortir de mes rêveries! Il fallait bien continuer notre visite.

 **\- Vous êtes bien gentilles toutes les deux. Et si on allait vers le Grand Théâtre maintenant? On y jouait quelques tragédies grecques et aussi de nombreux auteurs latins, dont le plus célèbre est Sénèque.**

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les gradins, j'en ai profité pour citer quelques-unes de ses œuvres : Œdipe, Médée, Phèdre... Ziva connaissait probablement mieux ce sujet que moi, littéraire qu'elle était. Toujours est-il que le Grand Théâtre était loin d'être un chef-d'œuvre, mis à part en ce qui concerne sa conservation. Le problème avec beaucoup de ruines antiques, peu importe leurs situations géographiques, est qu'elles ont rarement été épargnées par le temps. D'ordinaire, on retrouve beaucoup de colonnes fractionnées et de bouts de statues. On peut aussi généralement constater l'érosion de la pierre et la disparition des couleurs... À Pompéi, tout semble plus neuf et plus récent. C'est ce que j'appréciais particulièrement aujourd'hui en visitant ce site pour la énième fois.

 **\- Le théâtre pouvait accueillir environ 5000 personnes. Un peu comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, les places du bas étaient réservées aux riches et puissants. La scène était en fait une façade de maison comme on en verra plus tard dans le quartier résidentiel. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, il y avait trois entrées - ce qui est bien pratique lorsque l'on joue des pièces!**

Nous nous sommes assises dans les gradins et j'ai fermé les yeux pour imaginer ce à quoi une représentation pouvait bien ressembler. Le soleil commençait à taper fort et j'étais reconnaissante d'avoir pris mes verres fumés avec moi!

Ziva

Sur ces entrefaites, nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le Grand Théâtre de Pompéi qui m'impressionna par sa stature. Contrairement à Katia qui avait eu l'occasion de le visiter à plusieurs reprises, c'était une première pour moi et notre fille. La majesté de l'endroit et son état de conservation imposait le respect. Décidément, l'éruption du Vésuve pourrait presque demeurer salutaire d'un point de vue historique, si l'on osait passer sous silence le drame humain qui s'y noua. Un pas scientifique que je me gardais bien de franchir.

Alors que nous descendions les gradins de l'enceinte, ma fiancée cita quelques œuvres de Sénèque, l'un des plus célèbres auteurs latins encore de nos jours, que ce soit pour ses tragédies ou plus largement pour avoir été un témoin précieux de son temps. En bonne littéraire passionnée, je relevais les exemples que ma belle italienne énuméra avec un sourire entendu. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur l'édifice proprement dit, qui possédait trois entrées et dont la dénomination de deux d'entre elles allaient devenir célèbre au fil des siècles. Mais avant de confirmer certains informations sur le volet architectural de l'édifice, j'avais envie de revenir sur les œuvres de Sénèque.

 _Tes exemples sont très pertinents chérie. Il faut noter qu'à l'origine pour Médée et Phèdre, le texte grec d'origine fût écrit par Euripide. Sénèque reprit donc ces œuvres à son compte et Œdipe serait un peu plus de son fait, bien que Sophocle et son œuvre Œdipe Roi soit la référence la plus courante à cette tragédie antique. A la suite de Sénèque, ces histoires ont été réadaptées au théâtre notamment au 17e siècle, où beaucoup d'auteurs se référaient à l'Antiquité pour leurs œuvres théâtrales. Pierre Corneille adapta Médée et Œdipe, alors que Jean Racine s'appropria Phèdre. Citons aussi Voltaire, qui s'intéressa à Œdipe lui aussi._

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt en observant ma compagne du coin de l'oeil alors que nous étions assises dans les gradins.

 _Plus tard, au siècle dernier, Jean Anouilh livra sa propre vision de Médée, ainsi que son interprétation de la tragédie œdipienne sous le nom Antigone. J'ai toujours trouvé fascinant de voir que l'Antiquité avait toujours des résonances vingt siècles plus tard. Et pour compléter ce que disait Katia sur les entrées du théâtre, je voudrais parler des entrées en scène des comédiens. Quand on entre par la gauche, on entre côté jardin et quand on entre par la droite, on entre côté cour. Ainsi, le metteur en scène peut plus facilement diriger ses acteurs sans se tromper !_

Lorsque je me suis enfin tue, je me suis retrouvée avec deux élèves qui semblaient m'écouter avec passion. J'étais surprise de voir cela et de m'apercevoir à quel point mon comportement m'avait amusée. Non pas que j'étais en train d'étaler ma science, mais j'aimais vraiment transmettre ce que je savais. Tout cela me changeait des interpellations, des dossiers d'enquête et du reste. La transformation était en marche…

Katia

Ziva avait saisi la balle au bond et nous avait fait part de choses bien intéressantes concernant la postérité des oeuvres de Sénèque. L'entendre parler me donnait envie de relire ses grands classiques... Rien ne m'empêcherait de le faire lorsque nous serions de retour à Washington! Ma chérie profitait de l'occasion pour expliquer la dénomination des entrées au théâtre. Mine de rien, cette journée s'avérait déjà très enrichissante et éducative! J'avais justement l'impression d'être redevenue étudiante l'espace de quelques minutes.

 **\- Merci Ziva pour ce brillant exposé! Et maintenant, si nous allions nous imprégner de quelques-unes des demeures de ce fameux quartier résidentiel? Cela nous donnera un assez bon aperçu de la vie quotidienne romaine.**

Une fois de plus, les lieux que nous allions voir étaient extrêmement bien préservés. Quelques travaux de restauration avaient suffi pour redonner toute leur splendeur aux fresques. Notre premier arrêt serait la _Villa dei Misteri_. Mes deux amours auraient ainsi la chance de mieux se représenter l'aspect d'une maison à cette époque. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai pris soin de bien décrire les images décorant les murs.

 **\- Le sujet de cette fresque est vraisemblablement celui d'une initiation au culte de Dionysos. Ce genre de rituel pouvait parfois marquer le passage vers l'âge adulte. Dans le cas présent, la plupart des historiens s'entendent pour dire que ce rituel préparait les jeunes filles au mariage. Il faut aussi mentionner que l'âge légal pour se marier était de 12 ans pour une fille et de 14 ans pour un garçon...**

Ce genre de norme allait perdurer pendant plusieurs siècles. De très jeunes femmes allaient être promises à des hommes plus âgés et mieux nantis. Et l'amour romantique dans tout cela? Nos ancêtres étaient loin d'avoir le choix de leurs relations amoureuses. Je suis restée assez interdite pendant un moment. Au final, même si j'avais pu vivre à l'époque de l'éruption du Vésuve, je doutais que j'aurais pu me plaire dans une société où la femme devait prendre un époux que l'on lui imposait de surcroit!

 **\- Excusez-moi.. J'ai un peu perdu le fil! Nous devrions aussi visiter la** _ **Casa del Menandro**_ **. Le style des fresques est différent, mais tout aussi intéressant. La fresque qui donne son nom à ce lieu rend en fait hommage à l'auteur grec Ménandre.**

Cette maison avait appartenu à un marchand qui devait brasser de bonnes affaires. C'était la déduction logique à faire puisque les lieux étaient vastes et richement décorés. Les fresques étaient de style plus ancien. On pouvait aussi y admirer de belles mosaïques. J'avais bien hâte de faire découvrir tout cela à Aaliyah et à Ziva, mais il fallait d'abord marcher à nouveau vers le centre de la ville.

Ziva

Comme je m'y attendais, mon exposé fît des étincelles. Aaliyah se contenta d'avoir une expression admirative sur le visage alors que Katia me félicita pour le brillant exposé que je venais de conclure. Même si nous étions en vacances, il s'avérait que cette visite était placée sous le signe de l'érudition. Ma fiancée reprit ensuite la main pour nous mener dans une maison d'époque, avec une décoration très riche. On pouvait s'émerveiller de la conservation des oeuvres une fois de plus et ce qui attirait l'attention, c'était une fresque de 3 mètres de haut sur 17 mètres de large, que ma compagne décrivait avec précision. A un détail près qui me chatouilla les oreilles.

 _Désolée de t'interrompre chérie, mais puisque nous sommes dans une ville et une habitation romaine, il serait plus juste de dire que la scène présente un rite au dieu Bacchus. Même si le nom grec est plus mélodieux pour cette fois, n'induisons pas Aaliyah en erreur veux-tu ?_

Professeur David était déjà de retour. Décidément l'atmosphère de ce lieu me rendait très impliquée dans ce rôle d'enseignant. Mais lorsque je me suis tournée vers notre fille, elle avait le visage figé.

 _Aaliyah : Ils mariaient les filles à 12 ans ? Légalement ? Bon sang... Ça veut dire que j'aurais pu être quasiment mariée à mon âge si j'avais vécu à cette époque. Et même pas par amour..._

Notre puce semblait choquée. Je l'ai instantanément entourée de mes bras, alors que ma belle italienne semblait pensive.

 _Tu sais mon coeur, l'époque n'était pas la même. On vivait moins longtemps et effectivement, l'intérêt des familles passait avant les tendres penchants possibles des époux. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, c'est devenu extrêmement rare, même si ce genre de comportement existe toujours malheureusement._

Entretemps, ma belle amazone était revenue parmi nous et nous proposait de visiter une autre habitation mais avant cela, il fallait revenir vers le centre de la cité. Nous avancions assez vite, en nous mêlant aux touristes. C'est alors que j'entendis une première invective.

 _Inconnue : C'est vraiment la cour des miracles aujourd'hui !_

Pensant d'abord que cette phrase ne nous concernait pas, je feignais d'ignorer, tout en gardant mon bras droit autour de la taille de ma future femme et guidant Aaliyah avec mon bras gauche. Deuxième salve.

 _Inconnue : Regardez les, ces trois-là ! C'est une honte ! Deux femmes qui s'affichent comme ça ! Et la petite qui les accompagne doit être dingue !_

Cette fois, aucun doute possible, notre famille était visée. Nous étions victimes une fois de plus de l'archaïsme d'une harpie, comme Gabriele avait pu le sous-entendre quelques jours plus tôt. Ce qui m'inquiétais le plus, c'est qu'il était impossible que mes deux amours n'aient pas entendu ces paroles blessantes. Lorsque je me suis retournée, j'ai pu voir l'auteure de ces méfaits verbaux, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, entourée de quelques personnes. Ils nous montraient du doigt comme dans une cour de récréation, tout en affichant une mine outrée.

Katia

La foule de touristes commençait à envahir les lieux, si bien qu'un espèce de brouhaha de voix nous enveloppait. Ziva se montrait très protectrice envers notre fille, ne lâchant jamais son bras ou sa main. Elle m'enlaçait aussi par la taille, ce qui fait que nous étions bien serrées l'une contre l'autre. J'ai sursauté lorsqu'une voix s'est détachée du lot. Apparemment, notre famille avait choqué quelqu'un. Une femme plus âgée que nous était en train de nous pointer du doigt en disait que c'était une honte. Elle n'avait jamais croisé la route d'une Fortini en colère! Je me suis écartée de mes deux adorées et je me suis dirigée vers le groupe en relevant la tête. Je les ai tous foudroyés du regard avant de m'en prendre à la chef de cette bande qui me semblait être une pieuse catholique coincée. C'était tout à fait le genre de personne que je ne pouvais pas tolérer. Mes mains se sont tout de suite portées à sa gorge alors que je la poussais vers le mur de pierre de l'un des bâtiments.

 **\- Il n'y a absolument rien de honteux ici, mis à part votre comportement qui est bien entendu indigne de votre Dieu! Il a dit aimez-vous les uns les autres. Tâchez de vous en souvenir avant de cracher votre venin!**

J'étais tellement hors de moi que j'appuyais plus fortement contre son cou. Je voyais bien que la dame était en train de manquer d'air. J'avais fait pire en matière de carnage et d'homicide ces derniers jours... Je l'aurais achevée de mes mains si l'un des membres du groupe n'était pas intervenu pour m'en empêcher. Je pouvais le sentir trembler alors qu'il tirait sur mes bras pour que je relâche la harpie. J'ai rapidement compris le message et j'ai fait demi-tour. Il me semblait que Ziva et Aaliyah n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. J'ai esquissé un grand sourire avant de reprendre la visite touristique.

 **\- Voilà, nous sommes arrivées devant la maison de Ménandre.**

J'ai laissé Ziva et Aaliyah passer devant alors que je me retournais une dernière fois pour m'assurer que le petit groupe n'avait pas eu le malheur de nous suivre. L'intérieur de cette demeure était richement ornée. En plus de pouvoir y admirer les fresques, plusieurs objets en argent y étaient exposés.

 **\- La maison a été construite au troisième siècle avant notre ère. On remarque que les colonnes sont recouvertes de stuc. Une chose est certaine, la famille Poppée était fortunée et respectée.**

Bien évidemment, la richesse avait toujours appelée au respect. Faire étalage de ses biens étaient une manière de montrer aux autres que l'on valait mieux qu'eux. L'Histoire se souvient plus facilement des noms des puissants que de ceux des plébéiens. Cependant, Pompéi était une fois de plus un lieu à part... La catastrophe naturelle qui avait frappé ici n'avait pas fait de distinction entre riches et pauvres. Tous étaient morts et l'empreinte de nombreux corps avaient été retrouvés. J'ai gardé le silence pendant un moment, histoire de laisser mes compagnes de voyage apprécier la beauté des lieux.

Ziva

Comme je le craignais, Katia réagissait très mal aux invectives de la grenouille de bénitier qui nous faisait face. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de retenir ma dulcinée qui a bondi instantanément vers le groupe inopportun pour leur répondre avec véhémence. Si elle s'était arrêtée là, le risque aurait été proche de zéro, mais les mains de mon espionne préférée se sont retrouvées autour du cou de la mégère et un mur accueillait son dos avec une puissance herculéenne. J'ai préféré ne pas bouger, principalement pour protéger Aaliyah d'un éventuel mouvement de foule. Un inconnu dans le groupe parvint à maîtriser la fureur de ma compagne en lui faisant lâcher prise. L'incident se clôtura de cette façon et nous reprîmes notre visite alors que nos contradicteurs ne nous suivaient pas.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison rendant hommage à Ménandre, avec un silence religieux. Notre guide nous informa sur les propriétaires de la maison et sur sa construction. J'admirais les fresques qui s'y trouvaient en explicitant ce que capturaient mes yeux à notre fille. Mais je la sentais distraite. Non pas qu'elle soit ailleurs, mais elle semblait moins concentrée sur mes paroles et ne réagissait que très peu à mon discours, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle qui, depuis notre arrivée en Italie était pleine de vie, elle semblait s'être éteinte d'un seul coup. Evidemment, je me doutais que la cause de ce mutisme était lié à ce qui s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me suis donc agenouillée devant Aaliyah en prenant son menton entre mes doigts. J'ai aussi fait signe à ma fiancée de s'approcher.

 _Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma chérie ?_

Pure question rhétorique.

 _Aaliyah : Cette femme a dit que j'étais dingue. Pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi nous sommes une honte ? Ce n'est pas juste !_

Nous y voilà. La partie s'annonçait difficile, mais la maturité de notre fille me permettait d'être directe.

 _Ma puce, tu n'es pas dingue, je te rassure. Cette femme que tu as entendue a fait preuve d'une intolérance incroyable envers nous. Parce que nous ne correspondons pas aux standards de la société. Le fait d'avoir deux mamans n'est pas toujours très bien admis, encore aujourd'hui._

 _Aaliyah : Mais pourquoi elle a dit que j'étais dingue alors ? Et pourquoi tu es partie comme une fusée vers ces gens maman ?_

Un regard fusait à l'endroit de ma belle amazone. Ce regard était presque inquiet pour elle.

 _Parce que ta mère a réagi instinctivement pour nous défendre. Katia est quelqu'un d'entier, qui réagit au quart de tour. Et cette femme a supposé que tu pouvais être dingue car comme tu n'auras pas de papa, certaines personnes pensent que tu seras éduquée de façon déviante. La différence fait peur tu sais. Et certains humains réagissent mal face à cela. Mais la seule chose qui soit importante, c'est que tu sois heureuse avec nous et que tu t'épanouisse au fil des ans. Le reste n'est qu'un ramassis d'idioties._

 _Aaliyah : Mais je sais que je vais bien grandir moi ! Et je veux un câlin !_

Notre fille pleurait à présent contre moi, je gardais à présent le silence pour laisser à ma future femme le soin de s'exprimer à ce sujet.

Katia

J'étais toujours silencieuse et contemplative lorsque Ziva s'est mise à questionner Aaliyah. Cette dernière ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son assiette. J'ai laissé ma douce moitié mener la conversation, puisqu'elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Je me rendais compte que certaines choses allaient devoir changer. Je ne pouvais plus agir sur un coup de tête et espérer que l'on ne me demanderait pas de comptes. Notre fille avait l'air assez perturbée par ce qui s'était produit. Elle ne comprenait pas les propos de cette femme, ni pourquoi j'étais partie si rapidement vers le groupe. Ziva faisait de son mieux pour rassurer notre petit rayon de soleil, mais je devais aussi faire ma part. Je me suis agenouillée avant de la serrer fort dans mes bras.

 **\- Je suis désolée ma chérie. Comme l'a dit Ziva, ces personnes sont intolérantes et méchantes. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de comportement, ce qui fait que je bous intérieurement très rapidement. J'aurais dû au moins t'offrir des explications lorsque je suis revenue vers vous.**

Les pleurs d'Aaliyah étaient en train de s'affaiblir, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Cependant, je me doutais bien qu'elle aurait du mal à oublier l'incident. Tant que nous serions à Pompéi, elle resterait sur ses gardes.

 **\- Et si nous allions déguster des gelati tout en prenant doucement la direction de la sortie du site? Je pourrais continuer à décrire l'architecture, mais je vois bien que nous sommes toutes un peu fatiguées maintenant...**

J'ai volontairement laissé ma phrase en suspens. L'idée était lancée, maintenant il faudrait voir ce que mes acolytes en pensaient. Mine de rien, nous avions beaucoup marché et la chaleur commençait à devenir accablante. J'espérais que notre fille allait retrouver sa joie de vivre et sa curiosité naturelle très bientôt!

Ziva

Katia avait fait son mea culpa quant à son comportement en expliquant à notre fille qu'elle ne supportait que très difficilement un tel comportement d'intolérance à notre endroit et elle s'excusa également de son emportement personnel et surtout de ne pas s'être expliquée ensuite. Aaliyah avait eu droit à deux câlins pour le prix d'un, ce qui était plus que nécessaire car notre petite puce était vraiment perturbée par ce qui s'était passé. Ma compagne nous proposait de manger de la crème glacée tout en quittant tranquillement la ville. Elle avait bien compris qu'Aaliyah ne se sentait plus du tout à l'aise ici et de toute façon, la fatigue nous gagnait toutes les trois, il était inutile d'insister.

 _Moi je vote pour sans hésiter !_

Je voyais Aaliyah qui hochait la tête avec gourmandise. Les mots étaient parfois bien inutiles ! Ainsi, nous sortions de la bâtisse rendant hommage à Méandre dans un bel ensemble alors qu'Aaliyah prenait directement la tête du groupe. Ma belle italienne avait dû quasiment lui courir après pour la rattraper ! Comme quoi, la perspective d'une pause gourmande avait donné des ailes à notre petit rayon de soleil. Je les suivais ensuite tranquillement, à deux pas en arrière, tout en m'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié dans la dernière demeure que nous avions visitée.

Une fois que nous étions arrivées devant le stand de glaces, chacune de nous commanda son parfum préféré. Je me suis laissée tenter par le citron évidemment, Aaliyah bondissait partout en nous demandant de choisir une crème glacée au caramel et ma fiancée se fit plaisir de son coté avec une glace à la framboise. Une fois notre commande passée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Même si le petit incident survenu quelques temps plus tôt avait légèrement gâché cette matinée, cette sortie culturelle était très positive. Nous avions, sous la houlette de ma future femme, fait des découvertes magnifiques et c'était l'essentiel. Une fois notre glace mangée, nous avons repris la route, et j'ai laissé Katia conduire cette fois-ci, pour lui laisser le choix quant à la suite des événements.


	11. Portrait de ma Vénus

Katia

Nous étions de retour à Washington depuis quelques jours déjà. Je gardais un souvenir des plus mémorables de nos vacances en Italie. L'expérience s'était avérée très bénéfique pour notre petite famille. En plus de passer du bon temps ensemble, nous avions appris à mieux nous connaître tout en profitant de mon Italie natale. J'étais aussi très heureuse de constater que notre fille avait pris de l'assurance pendant ce voyage. En rentrant aux États-Unis, nous avions pu amorcer les démarches d'adoption d'Aaliyah. Ma fiancée faisait même pression auprès d'amis haut placés pour accélérer la procédure. En attendant, Aaliyah n'était jamais retournée à l'Institut. Nous évitions même d'aborder le sujet du _Volta Laboratory and Bureau_ devant elle puisque cela la plongeait dans un état de terreur.

Afin de bien occuper le jeune et vif esprit de notre petite chérie, j'avais décidé de lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Elle devait faire le tour de la villa et récupérer des objets qui serviraient de décor pour le portrait de Ziva. Évidemment, ma muse n'était pas au courant de ces agissements et je devais garder mon sérieux lorsqu'elle me faisait des réflexions du genre « Katia, tu n'aurais pas vu ma jetée en lapin? » Comme le dit un vieux dicton : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...

[...]

Ce matin, je m'étais levée de bonne heure pour terminer les préparatifs dans l'atelier. J'avais d'abord tendu une toile de bonne dimension sur un châssis. Je m'étais aussi assurée d'avoir tous les outils à portée de la main : crayons pour tracer une ébauche, papier, pinceaux, spatules, tubes de couleurs, chiffons, etc. Tout était fin prêt pour notre première séance de peinture et j'avais hâte de me retrouver en présence de ma muse. Il ne manquait plus que la principale intéressée, que j'allais m'empresser d'aller réveiller.

Je suis entrée dans notre chambre sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai constaté que ma princesse était toujours endormie. Je me suis allongée à côté d'elle et je l'ai contemplée un petit moment. Je me sentais un peu coupable de devoir troubler son sommeil, même si s'était pour la bonne cause. Je l'ai doucement enlacée avant de déposer un baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

 **\- Mon amour, tu es attendue dans mon atelier aussitôt que tu seras passée sous la douche et que tu auras pris ton petit déjeuner. La lumière du petit matin est idéale pour rendre justice à ta beauté naturelle...**

J'avais prononcé ces paroles sur un ton très doux et j'attendais maintenant que ma compagne réagisse à mon discours. Dans une heure tout au plus, il n'existerait plus tellement de mystères par rapport au portrait que je m'apprêtais à peindre.

Ziva

Lorsque nous sommes rentrées d'Italie, je ne pouvais que me féliciter du chemin parcouru. Lorsque nous avons repris l'avion, avec un petit pincement au coeur il fallait le reconnaître, nous avons promis à Isabella de revenir très bientôt, sans pour autant lui faire part de nos desseins. Je tenais à faire les choses dans l'ordre, car même si mes deux amours savaient ce que j'avais en tête, tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de tout apprendre d'un seul coup. Aaliyah semblait la plus touchée par ce départ et je me doutais pourquoi. C'était tout simplement le retour à la réalité qu'elle devait redouter.

C'est dans cette optique que dès notre retour chez nous, je me suis attelée à la tâche compliquée de l'adoption de notre petite princesse. J'avais demandé et obtenu une mise en disponibilité pour motifs personnels, ce qui me permettait de me consacrer à ce dossier épineux à la suite des événements qui incombaient à notre famille. Pendant quelques jours, j'ai pu constater que quelques objets personnels semblaient disparaître. Mais toute occupée à l'adoption d'Aaliyah, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de creuser la question. Je voulais surtout que notre rayon de soleil soit protégée des loups de l'extérieur le plus tôt possible.

Un matin où le soleil se voulait généreux, ma compagne est venue me réveiller de bonne heure mais avec une infinie douceur. Dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle m'informait que j'étais attendue dans son atelier dès que je serais prête à l'y rejoindre.

 _(D'une voix ensommeillée) : Mmmh. Ton atelier ? Oh... Tu veux me peindre aujourd'hui ? D'accord..._

Je me suis souvenue de la promesse que j'avais faite à ma fiancée alors que nous nous baladions dans Georgetown. Je me suis donc levée rapidement, pour me préparer et ne pas perdre trop de temps et surtout pour ne pas faire attendre mon artiste préférée. Après une douche rapide et un petit déjeuner léger, je me suis présentée à la porte de l'atelier que j'ai trouvée fermée. J'ai donc frappé avec calme, car je pensais que ma belle italienne mettait une dernière main à son matériel, j'ai donc attendu qu'elle m'ouvre son antre, qu'elle gardait assez jalousement fermée le reste du temps.

Katia

Ziva me faisait toujours craquer lorsqu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. D'une voix encore rauque, elle me signifiait qu'elle avait bien compris ce que je venais de lui demander. Oui, l'heureux jour était enfin arrivé... Depuis le temps que je planifiais de l'immortaliser avec mes pinceaux!

En sortant de notre petit nid d'amour, je suis passée devant la chambre d'Aaliyah. J'ai vérifié qu'elle allait bien. Elle ressemblait à un ange lorsqu'elle dormait ainsi. Contrairement à ma princesse, je n'allais pas la réveiller. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait venir cogner à la porte de mon atelier si elle avait besoin de quelque chose ce matin.

J'ai ensuite regagné la pièce qui était dédiée à l'expression de mon art. J'avais encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point avant l'arrivée de ma belle. Notamment, je m'étais procurée un chauffage d'appoint que je voulais positionner près du podium. Celui-ci était surmonté d'un matelas mince, qui était quant à lui recouvert de coussins et de la peau de lapin. En arrière-plan, j'avais disposé le paravent japonais qui se trouvait d'ordinaire dans la chambre des maîtres. L'ensemble de cette mise en scène pouvait avoir l'air un peu éclectique. Pourtant, j'avais effectué tout un travail de visualisation en amont. Lorsque Ziva prendrait place sur le podium, ma vision serait complète. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à diriger mon modèle.

Justement, je l'entendais qui frappait à la porte de l'atelier. Par habitude, j'avais fermé la pièce à clé. En effet, je m'enfermais souvent tant pour réfléchir que pour travailler sur différentes toiles. J'avais rapidement établi une norme selon laquelle personne n'était admis à entrer sans avoir préalablement obtenu mon autorisation. Je me suis avancée vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

 **\- Re-bonjour ma chérie! Tu as fait vite... Mais tout est fin prêt. Si tu veux bien me suivre.**

Je l'ai prise par la main avant de la mener jusqu'au podium. J'appréciais déjà de la voir baignée dans la lumière du matin. Si cette expérience s'avérait positive, ma future femme accepterait peut-être de poser pour moi à nouveau.

 **\- D'abord, laisse-moi te débarrasser de ce qui est superflu.**

Je faisais bien entendu référence au tissu qui la recouvrait. J'ai dénoué son peignoir de satin avant de le faire glisser de ses épaules. Mes gestes étaient lents et j'en profitais pour la caresser avec douceur. Je me gardais bien de trop l'émoustiller. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que les heures à venir s'annonçaient particulières!

Ziva

Lorsque je suis entrée dans l'atelier de Katia, la première chose qui me frappa fût de voir le podium avec tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Notre paravent que j'avais ramené d'Osaka, un matelas, des coussins et la fameuse peau de lapin qui avait mystérieusement disparu ces derniers jours. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en y repensant. Tout s'explique ! Néanmoins, je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'appesantir sur cette pensée loufoque puisque mon artiste préférée prenait déjà les choses en main. Avec des gestes lents, elle me débarrassait de mon peignoir en satin blanc, sans pour autant trahir un éventuel désir que les choses dérapent. Mon Master Pittore faisait preuve de silence et d'un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

Ainsi donc, je me suis retrouvée en petite tenue sur ce piédestal, j'en étais presque gênée. Je me rendais compte que pour les heures à venir, j'allais être le centre de toutes les attentions et je n'en avais absolument pas l'habitude. Est-ce que je ressentais de la timidité ou de l'appréhension ? C'était certainement tout cela à la fois. En acceptant de poser pour ma fiancée, je me doutais que de tels événements se produiraient mais je n'avais pas anticipé les sentiments qui me passaient par la tête et le cœur en ce moment. Sentir à ce point l'importance que ma belle amazone m'accordait, c'était tout simplement incroyable à mes yeux.

Je restais silencieuse face à ma belle italienne en attendant de suivre ses directives. Comme tout ceci était nouveau pour moi, j'ignorais si je devais me comporter en poupée muette ou si la relation entre le peintre et son modèle était un dialogue. Je me suis donc contentée d'interroger mon adorée du regard avec un semblant de sérénité. J'avais entièrement confiance en elle et en son art, mais l'une des questions qui se posait était de savoir si j'allais effectivement me retrouver en tenue d'Eve dans ce décor éclectique, alors que la lumière matinale venant des grandes fenêtres de l'atelier illuminait la pièce d'un jour nouveau et éclatant.

Katia

Ziva avait à peine eu le temps de remarquer que les objets qui avaient disparu composaient le décor dans lequel elle allait s'immiscer. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, j'avais tout de suite fait preuve d'autorité. Elle ne semblait pas tellement à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle de modèle. Il est vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience unique en soi. C'était à moi d'imposer les règles et le rythme de cette séance. J'ai fait une petite pause afin d'admirer cette femme qui me plaisait tant et qui était sur le point d'être immortalisée. J'ai devancé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres en lui murmurant :

 **\- J'ai besoin que tu enlèves tout... S'il te plaît, reste toi-même. Tu n'es pas en train de jouer un rôle. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ne t'en prive surtout pas.**

Je lui ai ensuite adressé un franc sourire. Pour moi, cette journée était très importante. J'avais souvent rêvé de ce moment à l'époque de notre rencontre. Je voulais que tout soit parfaitement bien orchestré. Pour le reste, j'allais faire confiance à mon talent et à mes aptitudes artistiques. Ce portrait rendrait justice à ma belle.

 **\- Allonge-toi de manière à être confortable et naturelle. Je vais ensuite te diriger pour améliorer ta posture et ton expression. Nous pourrons faire une pause lorsque tu seras fatiguée... Par contre, tu ne pourras pas voir le tableau avant qu'il soit achevé.**

Le plus dur était bien entendu de faire abstraction du désir que je ressentais pour elle. Je devais éviter de compromettre la relation professionnelle exigée entre l'artiste et son modèle. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique et terriblement attirante. J'avais eu la chance de bien étudier la lumière de cette pièce maintes fois, mais c'était le premier jour où tout me paraissait aussi éclatant. Tout était presque fin prêt pour que nous puissions commencer!

Ziva

Ma fiancée prenait son rôle très à coeur, au point qu'elle m'a surprise en faisant preuve d'autorité. Ainsi je devais effectivement me débarrasser de toute étoffe et me montrer à mon artiste dans le plus simple appareil. Non pas que j'en sois gênée, mais le contexte actuel, très différent, m'avait légèrement paralysée. Heureusement, Katia m'informa qu'il fallait que je reste moi-même et surtout que je n'hésite pas à m'exprimer pendant la séance de travail. Voilà qui allait grandement simplifier les choses et me permettre de me laisser emporter par l'art de ma future femme.

A partir de cet instant, tout paraissait plus simple. J'ai répondu au sourire de ma fiancée par un éclat de rire avant de m'installer au milieu de ce décor agencé avec précision. Pour rire, j'ai lancé ma petite culotte de soie rouge sang au-dessus de la tête de ma belle italienne. Ainsi je signifiais que la glace était rompue. Je me suis ensuite allongée de tout mon long face au chevalet de mon Master Pittore, en arborant un regard franc et un sourire mutin. J'avais calé dans mon dos une rangée de coussins afin de m'y appuyer pour pouvoir rester immobile un moment. Positionnée de cette façon, il me semblait que la lumière s'étalait sur moi comme un drap immatériel et immaculé.

 _Nous y voilà. J'attends donc tes observations et je reconnais avoir été timide, mais je me sens à l'aise ici. Et je suis certaine que tes pinceaux virevoltants feront merveille._

La séance commençait enfin et je me sentais importante aux yeux de ma belle amazone, mais aussi totalement en phase avec elle, une fois de plus. Je pouvais ressentir à quel point son atelier était accueillant et apaisant. La magie opérait encore, comme toujours depuis nos retrouvailles au musée du Smithsonian quelque temps plus tôt. Je ne réalisais pas encore que mon image allait être fixée à jamais sur une toile, mais cette expérience serait unique. J'avais hâte d'être menée sous la houlette de mon peintre préféré et surtout, bien plus tard, de voir l'oeuvre terminée.

Katia

J'avais réussi à faire comprendre à Ziva qu'elle devait se mettre à l'aise, même si cette situation était toute nouvelle pour elle. Elle avait donc pris ses marques et lançait même sa culotte par-dessus ma tête. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire un instant, avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Au moins, la glace était brisée. Lorsqu'elle s'est dite prête à recevoir mes observations, je me suis avancée vers elle. Il y avait quelques petites choses à corriger, notamment la position de ses mains ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles... Dans l'ensemble, elle avait très bien su s'inscrire dans la vision de mon tableau. Il faut dire que la mise en scène ne lui laissait pas trop de choix.

 **\- Voilà, je suis prête à commencer.**

Cette annonce me paraissait être empreinte de solennité. Je suis donc retournée derrière mon chevalet et j'ai commencé à prendre des mesures que je reportais systématiquement sur la toile. Ce petit manège a duré un bon quart d'heure. Je voulais être certaine d'avoir les bonnes proportions pour ne pas gâcher mon chef-d'œuvre. Pendant ce temps, Ziva demeurait parfaitement immobile.

J'ai par la suite commencer à mélanger des couleurs. Je ressentais un peu d'appréhension au moment de donner le premier coup de pinceau, mais ce sentiment m'a rapidement quitté. J'ai d'abord esquissé des formes générales qui plantaient à la fois le décor ainsi que la délicieuse silhouette de ma muse. Au fil du temps, j'ai ajouté des dégradés de couleurs ainsi que de nombreux détails, parfois minuscules. Il peu s'avérer très utile de connaître par cœur le corps de son modèle...

Le tout s'était mis à prendre vie sous ma main aguerrie. J'étais déjà très contente de ce qui se dessinait sous mes yeux et je faisais preuve d'une concentration de maître. Combien d'autres artistes avaient ressenti un tel sentiment d'accomplissement avant moi? C'était une question qui resterait sans réponse!

Ziva

Me voici donc devenue un modèle. Moi qui adorait laisser vagabonder mon esprit pour revenir mentalement vers la Renaissance, cette période si fertile en icônes, en artisanats uniques, je me suis prise à rêver d'être un de ces modèles que les peintres faisaient renaître sous leurs mains expertes, ces hommes et ces femmes capturés pour la postérité. J'avais laissé ma compagne apporter de légères corrections à ma posture avant de la laisser s'installer derrière son chevalet. Lorsque qu'elle m'informa qu'elle était prête à démarrer, j'ai pu ressentir toute la solennité qu'elle voulait mettre dans cet instant unique.

J'aurais pu agir et lui répondre, mais je me suis abstenue, considérant que ce moment lui appartenait. Je n'avais pas oublié que mon départ forcé pour Washington avait tari son inspiration. Je l'ai laissée travailler pendant une vingtaine de minutes en prenant garde de ne pas bouger, même imperceptiblement. Je prenais, moi aussi, mon rôle très à coeur. Au bout de ce laps de temps, je décidais qu'il était temps de briser le silence. J'avais quelques petites choses à voir avec ma fiancée, notamment pour les prochaines semaines. Je voulais profiter du silence de cette pièce pour parler sérieusement de ce qui nous attendait.

 _Excuse-moi de te sortir de ta concentration extrême, mais j'aimerais profiter de ce moment de calme pour discuter de la suite des événements._

L'exercice pouvait s'avérer compliqué, car je devais faire en sorte que Katia puisse me répondre sans dévier de sa tâche, que j'imaginais compliquée. Et vu ce que j'espérais aborder, il fallait la jouer fine. Bien sûr, je me doutais que tout cela se passerait bien, mais j'émettais toujours quelques réserves quant à l'impact émotionnel que tout cela pourrait produire sur le moral de la belle artiste qui me faisait face. J'ai donc voulu choisir mes mots avec minutie... Avant de me rendre compte qu'énoncer les choses simplement était la meilleure chose à faire.

 _J'aimerais savoir si tu préférerais que je porte un garçon ou une fille, si tu avais le choix. Parce qu'évidemment, je vais bientôt devoir me préparer médicalement à cet événement._

Nous y voilà. Il était temps d'aborder sérieusement ce sujet, puisque dans les prochaines semaines, j'allais me rendre dans un établissement spécialisé qui me permettrait d'enfanter. Bien sûr, je ressentais de l'appréhension à cette idée, mais je me sentais prête à vivre cette aventure. J'étais d'autant plus décidée à me lancer dans ce périple que ma future femme m'avait assurée de son soutien sans faille. Même si je comptais vivre le volet médical de la préparation à la grossesse proprement dite sans Katia, pour lui éviter un ascenseur émotionnel bien inutile, par la suite, c'est d'abord en couple puis en famille que ce voyage serait vécu.

Katia

J'étais entièrement dévouée et absorbée par ma tâche. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que je me sente inspirée à nouveau. Pour une rare fois depuis mes années étudiantes, peindre ne me demandais aucun effort. J'arrivais assez bien à mes fins puisque le portrait qui se dessinait sur cette toile était un nu de grande qualité. Une fois encadré, il allait parfaitement agrémenter notre chambre à coucher...

Sans que je m'y attende, la voix de Ziva venait me tirer de mes rêveries. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment de solitude pour que nous discutions d'événements à venir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en me rendant compte qu'elle était très avenante lorsqu'il s'agissait de préparer notre futur. La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui initiait ce genre de conversation. Depuis que je m'étais confiée sur mon passé, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle s'efforçait de me ménager. Je lui avais pourtant dit que l'idée d'avoir un enfant avait fait son chemin. D'ailleurs, en la voyant allongée ainsi, j'avais tout loisir d'imaginer son ventre légèrement plus rebondi... Cette fois-ci la conversation semblait s'orienter sur le futur sexe de notre bébé. En effet, elle voulait savoir si j'avais une préférence. J'ai déposé mon pinceau et j'ai commencé à mélanger les différentes teintes qui me permettraient d'imiter le teint de sa peau tout en y réfléchissant. Au bout d'un moment, je lui ai fait part de ma réponse.

 **\- J'ignore pourquoi tu me demandes cela... Je crois que j'aimerais avoir une fille, mais je serai contente aussi si notre bébé s'avère être un garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par devoir t'y préparer? Et n'est-ce pas une question qui se posera plus tard en présence des spécialistes...**

J'avais l'impression que Ziva avait déjà commencé à se préparer. Elle avait déjà dû faire des recherches en toute discrétion. J'ai continué de la peindre en attendant qu'elle me réponde, ajoutant notamment du volume à ses atouts féminins. La lumière du matin faisait en sorte que les ombres étaient subtiles. Je veillais cependant à ne pas trop surexposer les teintes, tout en sachant que la peinture fonce d'au moins un demi-ton en séchant.

Ziva

Katia n'avait pas quitté son ouvrage des yeux alors que j'avais orienté la conversation vers notre future progéniture. Lorsqu'elle posa son pinceau pour me répondre elle arborait un petit sourire entendu mais ses yeux m'interrogeaient. Sa réponse confirmait mes impressions. Ma fiancée se doutait que je travaillais sur la question de mon côté et je considérais qu'il était temps de l'inclure dans mon chemin personnel vers la procréation. Ainsi, puisque mon artiste avait posé ses pinceaux, je me suis légèrement relevée pour la regarder dans les yeux le plus intensément possible.

 _Voilà une réponse qui me rassure énormément chérie. Je t'ai simplement demandé ton avis par curiosité. Et effectivement, la question du sexe du futur enfant est une affaire de spécialistes et les établissements américains sont des pionniers en matière de choix de ce type. Mais honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de recourir à ce genre de pratiques, parce que pour moi, ça frise l'eugénisme et je suis contre. Je préfère être surprise à l'échographie, comme n'importe quelle maman._

Pendant que je répondais à mon Master Pittore, je ne pouvais pas cacher une lueur grandissante qui émanait de mon regard. J'avais hâte de concrétiser ce beau projet avec ma belle amazone. Avant de continuer je prenais le temps d'étudier le langage corporel de Katia et je me rendais compte qu'effectivement, bien des barrières avaient disparu. Elle aussi piaffait d'impatience à l'idée d'accueillir ce petit être qui viendrait illuminer notre maison et notre vie.

 _En réalité, Lorsque tu m'as donné ton consentement, il y a quelques semaines dans la véranda, je n'ai pas perdu de temps. Dès le lendemain, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le Professeur Hamilton pour préparer mon corps à la transplantation. Traitements hormonaux et vérifications en tout genre pour s'assurer que tout est en place pour que je puisse porter cette nouvelle vie en toute quiétude. J'ai rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour tenter une première implantation._

Je me doutais qu'une fois de plus, mon adorée aurait beaucoup d'informations à traiter d'un coup. Mais j'avais agi ainsi dans son intérêt. Même si l'idée avait fait son chemin, je me disais constamment que je devais ménager les émotions de ma belle italienne. De ce fait, j'ai précisé une dernière chose.

 _J'ai préféré te ménager, suite à ce que tu as vécu. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas te faire subir la séance d'essai de vendredi prochain._

J'attendais de voir comment ma douce allait réagir. Il fallait faire preuve de tact et j'en étais parfaitement consciente.

Katia

Ziva se disait rassurée par mes propos, principalement parce qu'elle préférait être surprise par le sexe de notre bébé. J'étais pour ma part contente de voir que nous étions plutôt sur la même longueur d'ondes à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, je voyais bien que ses yeux s'étaient mis à étinceler de mille feux depuis qu'elle avait abordé sa grossesse à venir. J'étais cependant légèrement surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait déjà entrepris des traitements et qu'elle m'avait tenue à l'écart de tout cela. Il est vrai qu'il s'agissait de son corps et que l'explication qu'elle me donnait n'était pas dépourvue de logique.

Pourtant, je me suis rapidement rendu compte que je n'encaissais pas très bien cette nouvelle. Ziva avait la fâcheuse habitude de me mettre devant le fait accompli, comme si cela aidait à faire passer la pilule. En l'occurrence, ce n'était pas le cas puisque j'étais blessée.

 **\- J'aurais préféré que tu m'en glisses un mot plus tôt, mais puisque c'est ainsi...**

J'ai laissé cette phrase en suspens, comme s'il s'agissait d'une menace que je lui adressais. D'ordinaire, j'aurais voulu m'enfuir le plus loin possible d'elle en claquant la porte. Je me retenais de le faire puisque je souhaitais vraiment terminer le portrait de ma Vénus et qu'il faudrait bien poursuivre cette conversation à un moment ou un autre.

 **\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais? Nous formons une équipe et je t'ai promis de te soutenir... Tout ce que tu fais, c'est me tenir à l'écart de tout ce qui concerne ta grossesse!**

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard dur. C'était trop difficile pour moi d'accepter cette situation sans broncher. J'avais besoin de me sentir impliquée, ne serait-ce que pour développer des liens avec notre fils ou notre fille. J'allais également me faire du souci pour Ziva à chacun de ses rendez-vous médicaux, pour autant qu'elle me fasse part à l'avenir des séances d'essai et autres visites de contrôle... Si tout ceci avait pour but de me ménager, c'était raté!

Ziva

Comme je m'y attendais, Katia n'encaissait pas bien du tout mes décisions. Même si j'avais expliqué pourquoi j'avais agi de la sorte, elle se sentait blessée dans son amour propre et je pouvais le ressentir très fortement. Pire, elle se faisait menaçante dans sa manière de me répondre, puis elle m'indiqua clairement que malgré le fait qu'elle m'avait promis de me soutenir, je la maintenais à l'écart de ma future grossesse. En pratique, elle avait raison. Si on analyse la situation au premier degré, il est évident que j'avais laissé ma compagne sur la touche. Du coup, je me retrouvais à gérer son comportement de petite fille capricieuse. J'aurais pu m'énerver, mais je ne le voulais pas. La finesse devait absolument être de mise et je me devais de la rassurer.

 _Chérie, je comprends ta réaction, bien que tu saches parfaitement que les menaces voilées n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je t'ai écartée uniquement de la première partie de cette aventure et ma grossesse n'a pas encore commencé. Et si je t'en parle aujourd'hui, c'est parce que justement, il est temps qu'on avance ensemble. J'ai voulu agir ainsi parce que j'ai été marquée par ta détresse lorsque tu m'as raconté avec courage ce qui s'est passé en Italie. J'ai voulu te préserver car je sais que tu es impulsive et que pour le moment, gérer tes émotions peut être problématique pour toi dans certaines circonstances._

Légère pause. Je voulais prendre le temps de la conforter dans un état d'esprit différent du sien.

 _Honnêtement, il ne s'agissait que de préparer mon être à en accueillir un autre. A partir du moment où je porterais notre petit trésor, tu auras tout le loisir de t'inquiéter, de me couver même, de nous couver. J'ai simplement voulu t'éviter des images difficiles pendant mes examens, ou même une éventuelle déception si l'implantation ne fonctionne pas. Mais je vois qu'il est inutile que j'en fasse autant. Si tu veux être présente vendredi prochain, tu viendras avec moi. Ainsi tu vivras ta première étape personnelle dans ce magnifique voyage._

On disant tout cela, je portais ma main droite sur mon ventre. je savais que bientôt, je ne serais plus seule. Que bientôt on serait deux au minimum. En attendant, je ne lâchais pas le regard de ma fiancée. J'avais beau comprendre son comportement, il fallait que cela change. Lorsqu'elle était en colère, j'avais parfois l'impression que ma belle italienne perdait un petit peu pied. Même si je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir, un tel comportement dans le futur ne devait pas la desservir. Il serait tellement dommage de rater de belles choses juste à cause d'une bouderie...

 _Chérie, encore une fois, je comprends pourquoi tu réagis ainsi. Mais lorsque notre enfant sera là, il faudra parfois que tu fasses preuve de calme et de maturité même énervée..._

Je me suis ensuite levée, et je me suis approchée de ma future femme, puis j'ai pris sa main droite, que j'ai posée sur mon ventre. Aujourd'hui était décidément un jour très important pour nous deux.

 _Ici, dans quelques jours j'espère, grandira le fruit d'un amour inconditionnel. Le nôtre. Ce périple est aussi le tien à présent. Et puisque tu le désires, tu seras là à chacune de ses étapes, je te le promets._

Je me suis bien gardée d'enlacer mon artiste impétueuse. Je voulais simplement qu'elle s'imprègne de ce moment important, solennel et magique. Même si fondamentalement, je n'avais pas mal agi, il était plus que temps que les choses s'apaisent. Le chemin serait long et difficile et j'étais certaine que Katia remplirait son rôle de soutien puis de parent avec beaucoup de zèle et d'efficacité. Je me suis tue en attendant que ma compagne prenne toute la mesure de ce qui nous attendait.

Katia

Je me suis promise d'écouter tout ce que Ziva avait à me dire avant de lui répondre. Bien sûr, ses décisions avaient été réfléchies. Au plus profond de moi-même, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas agi de la sorte par mesquinerie. Je devais la laisser me convaincre plutôt que de durcir mon comportement davantage. J'étais rassurée d'entendre qu'elle voulait que j'aie une place dans cette aventure aussi. Cette conversation s'avérait être l'occasion de sauter à pieds joints dans ce périple!

Ma princesse avait quitté le podium et s'était avancée vers moi tout en prononçant son discours. Elle m'avait simplement pris la main droite qu'elle avait posée sur son ventre. Dans peu de temps, une vie supplémentaire s'accrocherait à elle de toutes ses forces. D'ici la naissance de cet enfant, un défi de taille m'attendait. En effet, ma chérie me faisait tendrement remarquer que je devrais gagner en maturité. Elle n'avait pas tort à ce sujet. Il fallait que j'apprenne à maîtriser mes élans de colère. C'était loin d'être la première fois que l'on me le faisait remarquer.

Instinctivement, je m'étais mise à caresser sa peau. Il devait y avoir un peu de peinture sur mes doigts, puisque j'ai constaté que je laissais de jolies traces sur mon adorée. J'ai relevé la tête et une expression bien différente est passée sur mon visage. Une idée folle que je tenais absolument à exécuter venait de me passer par la tête. J'ai attrapé un bâton de fusain qui traînait sur ma table de travail et j'ai laissé mon imagination guider mes gestes tandis que je lui répondais.

 **\- Je veux être présente... Je pense que ça m'aidera même à mettre mon expérience malheureuse de côté. Le passé m'a empêchée d'avancer, mais il est temps que cela change. Je comprends que tu aies fait des démarches de ton côté et que tes intentions étaient louables.**

Je continuais de noircir son ventre avec douceur tout en cherchant mes mots. Sa peau renvoyait maintenant l'image d'un fœtus, comme s'il s'agissait d'une projection de ce qui nous attendait dans quelques semaines.

 **\- Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir fait des menaces en l'air et pour avoir haussé le ton. Puisque tu m'as fait part de quelque chose que je devrais améliorer, je me permets de te faire une remarque. Je suis déjà ta femme, alors s'il te plaît considère moi en tant que telle et montre moi que tu as confiance en moi.**

J'avais maintenant terminé mon œuvre sur son ventre. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était de l'emmener devant le miroir antique qui trônait toujours dans cette pièce afin de pouvoir lui montrer mon dessin. Je me réjouissais de connaître sa réaction!

Ziva

Mon adorée fît preuve de calme et de discernement dans la suite des événements. Que ce soit dans ses mots, ses gestes ou encore son langage corporel, toute trace d'agressivité avait disparu. Cela corroborait ma petite remarque sur le travail de maturité qu'elle effectuerait bien vite. Alors que ses doigts fins parcouraient ma peau avec douceur, je l'ai vue prendre un bâton de fusain et commencer à dessiner sur moi. Je l'ai laissée faire avec amusement alors qu'elle me répondait qu'elle voulait être présente pendant toute la grossesse et qu'elle pensait que ce serait une bonne façon de laisser derrière elle son expérience malheureuse dans ce domaine, en ajoutant qu'elle comprenait mon comportement et mes décisions.

Néanmoins, puisque j'avais soulevé un petit souci à régler de son coté, ma fiancée me renvoyait l'ascenseur en objectant qu'en tant que compagne, je me devais de lui faire confiance et de cesser de la surprotéger. C'était de bonne guerre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire lorsque j'entendis cette petite condition. Apparemment elle avait fini son oeuvre sur moi et je me suis retrouvée face au miroir antique qui trônait dans son atelier depuis son arrivée à la maison. J'ai pu découvrir une représentation foetale dessinée avec finesse sur mon ventre. Plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon adorée, de petites larmes de joie me montaient aux yeux.

 _C'est ainsi que je me représente ce petit bout à venir tu sais. Il reste plus qu'à le faire grandir. Je compte bien t'accorder toute la confiance que tu mérites, et ce petit être va grandir dans une famille aimante comme jamais. Ça aussi, c'est une promesse._

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger d'ici, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que ma future femme était à mes cotés mais surtout, je n'avais pas envie que ce dessin éphémère disparaisse trop vite... J'ai fermé les yeux pour tenter de l'imprimer dans ma mémoire. Pour moi, c'était le premier cadeau inhérent à l'enfantement à venir que me faisait ma belle italienne. A présent, je n'avançais plus seule sur ce chemin. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et imaginant la tête d'Aaliyah lorsque nous lui annoncerons la nouvelle. Instinctivement je m'étais étirée de toute ma hauteur pour profiter de ce moment en restant immobile. J'ignorais totalement ce que ma belle amazone avait en tête pour la suite. Allions-nous continuer la séance de peinture ou non ? De mon côté je pensais déjà au rendez-vous à la clinique du Professeur Hamilton…

Katia

L'émotion avait gagné Ziva lorsque je l'avais placée face au miroir antique. Des larmes de joie lui brouillaient la vue alors qu'elle me confirmait qu'elle se représentait le petit être qui allait grandir en elle. J'étais fière de ce dessin même si je regrettais un peu le fait qu'il soit aussi éphémère. Nous sommes restées un moment devant le miroir alors que Ziva me promettait de former une famille aimante pour notre futur bébé.

 **\- C'est merveilleux de te voir te tourner vers l'avenir tout en t'épanouissant ma chérie! Je suis persuadée que nous allons être de bonnes mamans toutes les deux.**

Par la suite, je suis allée chercher son peignoir afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Je l'ai posé sur ses épaules alors que j'allais récupérer une éponge pour lui nettoyer la peau avec douceur. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de frotter bien fort pour enlever le fusain!

 **\- Je t'en dessinerai un autre... sur ton ventre ou sur du papier. Par contre, il faudra peut-être faire une deuxième séance pour terminer ton portrait. Je te le laisserai savoir... En attendant, tu peux venir voir ce que tu m'as inspirée.**

Contrairement à ce que j'avais décidé au début de la séance, je pensais maintenant qu'il pourrait être agréable que mon modèle puisse admirer mon travail. En effet, j'avais assez bien réussi à fixer son image sur la toile, mais je préférais ne pas écarter l'idée de devoir y apposer quelques retouches. On pouvait y voir une femme magnifique, ma Vénus, allongée sur une peau de lapin. J'avais assez bien réussi à capturer l'éclat de la lumière du matin sur sa peau. Lorsque je regardais ce portrait, je me sentais franchement interpellée par cette princesse aux courbes parfaites. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'invitait à venir la rejoindre pour que nous puissions consommer notre amour sans aucune honte.

Ainsi se terminait donc cette première expérience avec ma nouvelle muse. J'espérais qu'elle avait apprécié de poser pour moi et qu'elle accepterait à nouveau de se prêter au jeu. Je me doutais que cela serait plutôt difficile, voire impossible, de renouveler l'expérience dans les mois à venir. D'autres projets tout aussi passionnants allaient bientôt se concrétiser et j'étais prête à tout pour continuer d'assurer le bonheur de notre famille.


	12. Une nouvelle aventure commence

Ziva

A la fin de notre séance artistique dans l'atelier de Katia, elle m'avait proposé de voir l'avancée de son travail. J'avais poliment décliné l'invitation, car je voulais être émerveillée par la toile une fois l'oeuvre terminée et seulement à ce moment là. Ma belle italienne avait respecté mon choix et nous avons rejoint notre fille dans le salon puis le reste de la journée s'est déroulée tranquillement. Chacune de nous vaquant à ses occupations parce qu'il fallait bien travailler un minimum. Ce qui me faisait d'ailleurs penser que je devais préparer ma reconversion...

Le vendredi suivant, je me suis levée tôt pour me préparer à mon rendez-vous avec le Professeur Hamilton. Je n'avais pas dormi très calmement la nuit précédente car j'étais un peu stressée par l'importance que prenait cette entrevue. Intérieurement, je croisais les doigts très fort pour que le premier essai soit le bon. Aaliyah savait que j'avais rendez-vous et que mon adorée aussi, mais nous nous gardâmes de l'informer de la raison de cet entretien et surtout que nous nous y rendions ensemble. Je tenais par-dessus tout à ce que la surprise soit totale lorsque ma grossesse serait dévoilée à notre fille.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivées au Shady Grove Fertility Center au 2021 K Street, une secrétaire nous a pris très rapidement en charge. Puisque les examens préliminaires étaient déjà faits, mon médecin référent ne fît guère de cérémonie, si ce n'est qu'il releva avec enthousiasme la présence de ma future femme. Peu causant, il ne s'attarda pas. En entrant dans la salle stérilisée, j'ai pris pleinement conscience que je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'ai tenté de me détendre lorsque j'ai dû laisser Katia à l'entrée de la pièce. l'intervention fût brève et lorsque je suis ressortie de là, j'étais un peu pantelante. Beaucoup d'émotions mélangées me submergeaient. Je me suis doucement réfugiée dans les bras de ma compagne.

 _Nous y voilà... Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre._

Katia

La semaine avait filé comme une flèche. J'avais réussi à mettre les dernières touches à mon tableau et j'avais aussi entrepris de classer nos photos de vacances. Je me découvrais une passion pour le scrapbooking! Moi qui avais toujours trouvé cette activité un peu niaise... Comme quoi il est toujours possible de changer d'avis!

Le vendredi matin, Ziva s'est levée avant moi. Je pouvais facilement ressentir sa nervosité et j'essayais de me montrer avenante et rassurante. Pour le moment, nous avions réussi à cacher toute cette histoire à Aaliyah. Elle ignorait que nous allions nous rendre dans une clinique de fertilité ce matin et que quelque chose d'important ce serait passé à notre retour.

Le personnel de la clinique se montrait très aimable et le médecin traitant de Ziva semblait heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur mon nom. J'imaginais que ma princesse lui avait déjà expliqué notre situation de couple. J'étais assez fière qu'elle me présente comme étant sa conjointe. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le moment de faire connaissance avec le Professeur. Après ce bref interlude, j'ai rapidement pressé la main de Ziva dans la mienne avant de la laisser aller s'installer dans la salle stérilisée. La procédure devait prendre quelques minutes tout au plus. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que Ziva sorte de la pièce. Dès que la porte s'est ouverte, ma compagne est tout de suite venue se jeter dans mes bras. Je l'ai enlacée avec plaisir, espérant être en mesure de lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

 **\- Je peux me montrer patiente... Tu es bien placée pour le savoir! Je suis confiante que tout fonctionnera parfaitement.**

Le Professeur Hamilton est venu nous reconduire jusqu'à l'accueil, où son assistante personnelle nous attendait afin de nous remettre des documents importants. Il fallait également prendre rendez-vous pour un contrôle. C'est à ce moment que nous saurions si cette belle aventure était réellement en marche!

Ziva

Ainsi donc les dés sont jetés ! En repartant de la clinique après cette intervention médicale, il ne restait plus qu'à faire preuve de patience. Et ma compagne me rassura très vite en m'expliquant qu'elle était prête à l'être. Je soupçonnais que c'était surtout le cas quand il s'agissait de notre couple et de notre famille que Katia pouvait avoir une patience d'ange. Sur le chemin du retour, je n'étais pas très loquace car je mesurais l'ampleur de la responsabilité qui m'incomberait bientôt, car j'étais persuadée, dans une certaine mesure, de la réussite de l'opération que je venais de subir.

En arrivant à la maison, j'ai filé directement dans notre chambre, car je sentais que mes nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. De plus, il était hors de question d'inquiéter Aaliyah sur mon état de fatigue nerveuse ou pire encore de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Je tenais par-dessus tout à ce que l'effet de surprise soit total et ça devenait clairement une obsession. J'aurais peut-être dû m'en inquiéter mais j'avais largement d'autres idées en tête à ce moment là.

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, le jour de la visite de contrôle est arrivé. Malheureusement pour ma compagne, ses supérieurs lui ont collé une réunion d'état-major à la dernière minute, ce qui avait le don de la mettre dans un état de colère apocalyptique ! C'est donc seule que je me suis rendue au rendez-vous fixé par la secrétaire du Professeur Hamilton pour savoir si, oui ou non, je portais un enfant. Mon médecin m'accueillait dans son bureau avec calme et déférence. En entrant dans la pièce, j'avais les jambes en coton et mes mains tremblaient un peu. Il m'invita à m'asseoir en face de lui, à son bureau.

 _Professeur Hamilton : Mademoiselle David, j'ai ici vos analyses sanguines..._

Il remonta ses lunettes avant de poursuivre.

 _Professeur Hamilton : ...Qui confirment que vous êtes enceinte de votre premier enfant. Félicitations !_

Malgré moi, j'ai poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un rêve, je portais une vie en moi ! Mon praticien s'est levé pour me serrer la main et me congratuler pour cette réussite mais je ne touchais plus terre. La suite de l'entretien était plus floue, mais je suis repartie avec mon dossier de suivi de grossesse et c'est un peu sans m'en rendre compte que je suis revenue à la maison. Je n'ai pas appelé ma belle italienne car je me doutais que sa réunion rasoir au possible ne devait pas être terminée. En arrivant dans l'entrée, j'ai déposé des petits chaussons de bébé là où ma compagne déposerait ses clés avec rage en rentrant en fin d'après-midi.

Aaliyah de son coté, était occupée dans une autre pièce de la maison avec le précepteur que nous avions engagé peu de temps après notre retour d'Italie pour que notre fille bénéficie d'un apprentissage soutenu afin de pouvoir envisager une intégration en milieu scolaire à la rentrée des classes suivante. En attendant le retour de mon adorée, je me suis installée dans la véranda pour me reposer et me préparer à l'annonce de cette excellente nouvelle à l'élue de mon cœur.

Katia

La journée avait très mal débuté. En dépit du fait que j'avais demandé ma journée de congé, mon portable professionnel s'était mis à sonner de manière intempestive. Je devais absolument être présente à une réunion d'état-major et c'était évidemment une question de vie ou de mort. Jamais on ne m'aurait demandé mon avis puisque après tout, je ne suis qu'une espionne parmi d'autres. J'étais en colère, mais il fallait que j'obéisse comme un bon toutou si je ne voulais pas prendre la porte. Le moment n'étant pas venu d'annoncer ma retraite, j'ai donc choisi la première option tout en sachant que j'allais manquer un rendez-vous médical qui revêtait une importance capitale pour ma future femme et moi.

Pendant toute la durée de la réunion, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à mon portable. J'espérais avoir des nouvelles de ma princesse, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir m'évader mentalement de cette prison. Cependant, c'était le silence radio entre nous. Lorsque la réunion s'est achevée, mon supérieur immédiat m'a demandé de rester un moment de plus afin que nous discutions de mes avancées depuis mon arrivée aux États-Unis. Me voilà coincée ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie fourni des explications quant à mes maigres progrès.

 **\- J'ai toujours un peu de mal à me bâtir un réseau de contacts ici. Les techniques habituelles ne fonctionnent pas et l'on se méfie de moi. Mais croyez-moi, je vais être en mesure de prendre le dessus de la situation. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle.**

Une chose est certaine, je savais me contrôler et mentir lorsque cela m'arrangeait. Je pense qu'il m'a cru puisque j'ai enfin pu m'échapper de cette réunion maudite! En arrivant à la villa, j'ai lancé mes clés avec force sur la table près de la porte. C'est à ce moment j'ai remarqué que quelque chose d'inusité trônait en évidence : une paire de petits chaussons y étaient soigneusement déposés. J'ai tout de suite compris ce message et je me suis contenue afin de ne pas sauter de joie. Notre famille comptait officiellement un nouveau membre, fragile. Je suis partie en quête de ma chérie que j'ai retrouvée dans la véranda. Je suis allée m'asseoir à côté d'elle et j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. J'attendais qu'elle me confirme de vive voix qu'elle était enceinte.

 **\- Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir manqué ton rendez-vous. Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé. Dis-moi tout!**

Ziva

Lorsque j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrir et claquer avec violence, j'ai compris que Katia était rentrée, puis un léger silence et enfin des pas pressés. Ma compagne ne tarda pas à apparaître sous la véranda où j'étais assise face à la baie vitrée et je profitais du soleil qui commençait doucement à décliner. Ma douce aimée s'est portée à mes côtés en s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu être présente, puis elle me demandait de lui raconter comment s'etait passé l'entretien avec le Professeur Hamilton. Alors qu'elle sondait mes yeux pour essayer de tout savoir avant que je ne prenne la parole, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

 _En réalité, l'entretien s'est très bien passé. Comme lorsque nous sommes allées à la clinique pour l'implantation, il ne fit pas réellement de cérémonie en me confirmant rapidement que mes analyses de sang sont formelles : je suis effectivement enceinte de notre premier enfant._

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase avec lenteur et une certaine gravité parce que je voulais marquer ce moment unique. Je réalisais une fois de plus que le voyage était commencé et pour de bon. Pour ajouter du concret à cet instant magique, j'ai pris la main de ma fiancée pour la poser sur mon ventre et y apposer la mienne. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir des larmes de joie mêlées à un sentiment d'accomplissement. J'avais encore du mal à démêler tous les sentiments qui me passaient par la tête, mais cette confusion me rendait presque euphorique !

 _Bientôt, ma chérie, tu pourras poser ta tête ici et un petit bout de chou te répondra. Nous sommes quatre à présent._

J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point je restais calme en énonçant cette excellente nouvelle, alors qu'intérieurement, je bondissais de joie. En y réfléchissant, il y avait une explication simple à tout cela. J'attendais de voir la réaction de ma belle amazone avant d'exhulter à mon tour, certainement aussi car je me sentais déjà, sans le savoir, chef de famille qui devait rester lucide et calme pour les autres membres de la maisonnée. Mais sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux étincelaient comme des fous. Il fallait espérer que ma chère et tendre s'en rende compte et me permette d'exploser de joie à mon tour.

Katia

J'avais vraiment hâte de savoir ce qui s'était dit pendant cet entretien avec le professeur. J'essayais de tout déceler dans le regard de Ziva et j'étais reconnaissante qu'elle ne me fasse pas languir plus longuement. Un franc sourire était venu illuminer son visage avant qu'elle me dise que tout s'était bien déroulé. Le plus important était qu'elle était enceinte de notre premier enfant. Plusieurs choses me venaient en tête alors que ma main était apposée contre le ventre de ma chérie. Après l'horrible journée que j'avais passée, cette nouvelle arrivait à tout me faire oublier. J'avais l'impression que des ailes d'ange m'avaient poussé dans le dos! J'ai continué de caresser le ventre de ma princesse, sachant qu'une vie minuscule se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je me suis approchée du visage de Ziva et je l'ai embrassée longuement.

 **\- Félicitations! Je suis tellement contente pour nous... Tu ne peux même pas imaginer! Et je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien!**

Quand je suis excitée, je me mets à parler très vite et j'en oublie même de respirer. C'est ce qui était en train de se produire. Les mots sortaient de ma bouche avant que j'aie le temps de penser.

 **\- Dis-moi comment tu te sens? Il y a tellement de choses à prévoir... Et là je ne pense même pas aux prénoms potentiels... Il faudra l'annoncer à Aaliyah lorsque tu seras prête. Je ne sais pas trop comment elle va réagir. Bref, parle-moi mon amour. J'ai du mal à me contenir et je prends toute la place.**

J'ai observé une pause afin que ma future femme puisse s'exprimer. Nul doute que de nombreuses émotions se bousculaient en elle également. Porter un enfant alors que celui-ci est désiré est une expérience qui vaut la peine d'être vécue. Volontairement, je reléguais ma propre expérience malheureuse au fond d'un placard, dont la clé avait été volontairement égarée. Même si nous nous trouvions dans le même lieu que lorsque je m'étais confiée à Ziva, l'heure était aujourd'hui aux réjouissances!

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais, ma fiancée explosa de joie lorsque je lui ai confirmé la bonne nouvelle. Pour moi, cela constituait le signal implicite de me laisser aller à ma joie. Ainsi des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, des larmes de joie qui formaient un torrent. Tout ceci arrivait alors que ma compagne me félicitait après m'avoir embrassée longuement et tendrement. Ensuite, Katia s'est mise à parler très vite, pour aborder différents sujets inhérents à mon état. Son cerveau avait l'air de surchauffer à vue d'œil ! Lorsqu'elle s'est tue pour me laisser le temps de lui répondre, je me suis contentée de l'enlacer avant de prendre la parole.

 _Je me sens très bien chérie, Je suis heureuse et soulagée que tout se soit bien déroulé. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à prévoir et que nos vies vont profondément changer, à commencer par notre parcours professionnel. Pour les prénoms, on a le temps d'y penser, puisque pour l'instant on ne sait pas si j'attends une fille ou un garçon. Quant au fait de l'annoncer à Aaliyah, je ne suis pas inquiète, je pense qu'elle attend ce genre d'événements avec impatience, même inconsciemment. Et je pense qu'il faudra attendre que mon ventre s'arrondisse pour qu'elle puisse ressentir quelque chose à ce moment-là._

J'ai marqué une pause pour essayer de comprendre ce que je ressentais en cet instant précis. Étrangement, il n'était pas difficile d'exprimer tout cela.

 _Je suis à la fois exaltée et terrifiée à l'idée de vivre ces huit mois où cette petite vie va grandir et prendre des forces à l'intérieur de moi. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je songe sérieusement à ma reconversion, mais surtout, pour une fois, à penser un peu à moi, parce que je ne suis plus toute seule dans ce corps. Cette enveloppe de chair dont j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de la faire plier de force à ma volonté, c'est l'inverse qui va se produire. Je ne réalise pas encore ce qui se passe je crois. Et... Je pense aussi à mon père aujourd'hui, qui espérait devenir grand-père à travers moi._

Nouveau moment de silence. Pendant quelques secondes, une ambiance de recueillement se faisait sentir dans la pièce. Même si j'avais eu des différends avec lui, j'aurais aimé que mon père sache ce qui m'arrive et qu'il puisse voir ma grossesse de ses propres yeux. Non pas que je sois triste, mais pendant ce court laps de temps, il me semble que je pouvais ressentir un peu de nostalgie. Israël me manque peut-être ? impossible de le dire pour le moment. J'ai relevé légèrement la tête vers ma belle amazone pour lui décocher un sourire radieux.

 _Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais que l'on fête dignement ce magnifique événement. Des idées ? Surprends moi mon amour..._

Et un premier défi pour la future maman, un ! Parce que pour mon adorée aussi, la maternité proprement dite commençait dès maintenant.

Katia

Bien qu'elle ait été souriante, ma douce et tendre compagne était en train de pleurer. Elle se disait heureuse et soulagée, même si beaucoup de choses allaient changer pour nous dans les mois à venir. Ma future femme répondait à certaines de mes interrogations avec beaucoup de calme. On aurait dit qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à certaines choses... Par exemple, elle croyait qu'il valait mieux attendre avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à notre fille afin que celle-ci puisse ressentir ce changement. Pour balancer toutes ces sensations et sentiments positifs, mon adorée me faisait aussi part de ses craintes. Elle se disait aussi déçue de ne pas pouvoir annoncer cette grande étape à son père qui était maintenant décédé. Je pouvais aisément comprendre cette déception et la nostalgie qui en découlait. Ainsi, j'ai observé un instant de silence par respect pour Eli David, que je n'avais pourtant jamais rencontré.

 **\- Humm... Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour marquer cet événement. Attends-moi quelques instants et je reviens.**

Je suis d'abord allée dans notre chambre pour chercher un petit cadeau que j'avais prévu pour l'occasion. Ensuite, je suis allée à la cuisine pour chercher une carafe de limonade et deux verres glacés. En effet, cette boisson était idéale pour nous désaltérer puisqu'il faisait une chaleur appréciable dans la véranda. Je voulais aussi éviter de proposer une boisson alcoolisée à Ziva, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle en penserait.

Je me suis assise à côté de ma princesse et je nous ai servi à boire, alors que je lui tendais un petit paquet cadeau. J'avais pris soin de bien emballer le paquet, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas immédiatement en deviner le contenu. C'est fou ce qu'une boîte à chaussures peut faire comme miracle dans une telle situation!

 **\- Voilà, je ne savais pas si je devais t'offrir quelque chose, mais j'ai vu ce livre sur la maternité dans une vitrine du centre-ville et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'acheter. J'espère que sa lecture te plaira. Je sais que tu as pour habitude de dévorer des romans... Mais devenir maman est une étape importante et je voulais que tu te sentes épaulée dès le départ.**

À l'intérieur du livre, j'avais écrit une courte dédicace : À la femme de ma vie, celle qui fait battre mon coeur jour et nuit. Je t'aime et j'ai hâte d'accueillir une vie supplémentaire à la maison.

J'ai levé mon verre pour que nous puissions porter un toast à notre famille. J'étais anxieuse de connaître la réaction qu'allait provoquer mon cadeau.

Ziva

Ma fiancée avait eu un comportement exemplaire comme à son habitude. C'était toujours aussi étonnant de voir à quel point nous nous complétions parfaitement. Après avoir disparu quelques instants, elle revint avec un plateau sur lequel trônait deux grands verres glacés et de la limonade mais surtout un petit cadeau. Surprise, je l'ai ouvert avec précaution pour découvrir un magnifique livre d'accompagnement à la maternité. Apparemment, c'était relativement par hasard que les yeux de ma compagne s'étaient arrêtés dessus. Une fois encore, j'étais très touchée par cette douce attention et la dédicace écrite à la main que je découvrais à l'intérieur acheva de porter un sentiment de félicité aux nues.

 _C'est une magnifique attention chérie. Ce livre va accompagner ma grossesse et me rassurer. Mais tu sais, il faudra qu'on le lise à deux cette fois, car toi aussi tu vas vivre ce périple, avec moi. C'est vraiment important à mes yeux. Merci mon amour, pour tout ce que tu fais chaque jour à mes côtés._

Sur ces mots nous trinquâmes à notre famille et à cette nouvelle étape qui se concrétisait sous nos yeux. La limonade de Katia, que je soupçonnais faite maison par ma douce aimée, comme si elle avait anticipé ma demande. Pendant que la fraîcheur du breuvage me faisait beaucoup de bien, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire doucement en pensant à ce que ma belle italienne allait devoir subir pendant ma grossesse. J'étais certaine que la vie ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille tous les jours. Mais j'étais persuadée que l'on s'en sortirait très bien tout de même.

 _Tu as conscience que je risque d'être parfois difficile à vivre au moins ? Les sautes d'humeur, les nausées matinales et le reste, tu vas devoir le supporter aussi tu sais ? Je pense aussi à tout ce qu'il va falloir beaucoup prévoir de choses d'avance pour aménager la chambre du bébé et la maison... Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'on va pas s'ennuyer jusqu'à la naissance du petit bout !_

Je laissais vagabonder mon esprit et je laissais sortir tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'est qu'une question me revenait sans cesse en pleine figure, entêtante et légèrement casse-pieds. Le meilleur moyen de m'en débarrasser, c'était évidemment d'en discuter avec ma future femme. J'avais beau essayer de penser à autre chose, le boomerang de cette pensée ne se lassait jamais. Puisque c'est ainsi, autant s'en défaire maintenant.

 _Et est-ce que tu crois que je devrais démissionner du NCIS dès maintenant ?_

Voilà, les mots étaient lâchés. Reste à savoir ce que ma belle amazone en pensait.

Katia

Je me félicitais d'avoir fait cette trouvaille. Ziva semblait très heureuse de cette attention et elle ajoutait même qu'il faudrait que je le lise aussi. Je comptais bien me reposer sur les sages conseils de ce bouquin afin de mieux comprendre les différentes étapes de la grossesse de ma compagne. Comme elle me le faisait remarquer, il y aurait certainement des hauts et des bas. Je devrais la supporter lorsqu'elle aurait des changements d'humeur. J'étais bien déterminée à lui apporter mon soutien et à la couver pendant les mois à venir. Pas question qu'elle se fatigue inutilement ou qu'elle prenne des risques inutiles!

 **\- Je suis prête à relever ce défi et à t'épauler, comme je te l'ai déjà promis ma chérie. Je crois que l'aménagement de la chambre du bébé sera une activité plaisante à accomplir. J'ai déjà commencé à y penser, lorsque j'ai besoin d'une échappatoire comme pendant ma réunion d'aujourd'hui.**

Justement, ma future femme s'interrogeait sur les choix qu'elle devrait faire professionnellement. Une question semblait la ronger de l'intérieur : devrait-elle remettre sa démission au NCIS immédiatement? Je me suis accordée un instant pour y réfléchir avant de lui donner mon avis, qui s'avérait très terre à terre.

 **\- Je ne connais pas les politiques de cette agence, mais j'imagine que tu devras leur annoncer que tu es enceinte afin que des mesures soit prises pour t'éviter le danger. Te connaissant, tu supporteras assez mal d'être confinée derrière un bureau. Si tu n'as pas besoin de recevoir un salaire pendant ton congé de maternité, alors tu devrais démissionner dès que possible.**

Quant à moi, j'avais presque claqué la porte au MI6 aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qui m'avait aidé à garder mon calme... Peut-être était-ce le simple fait de ne pas avoir planifié mon geste ainsi que ses conséquences.

Ziva

Au moins, ma compagne s'était montrée très pragmatique dans sa réponse à mon interrogation majeure. Et son argumentaire tenait très bien la route. Effectivement, rester derrière un bureau n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé et je savais que dès l'instant où ma future maternité serait officialisée, ma hiérarchie m'éloignerait du terrain. De toute manière, l'idée de ma reconversion avait déjà fait pas mal son chemin dans mon esprit et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un temps d'arrêt. Je ressentais surtout le besoin de me concentrer sur ma vie de femme et notre vie de famille. Au final, c'était ça le plus important.

 _Je crois qu'en fait, mon amour, j'avais simplement besoin de ton approbation. Je vais présenter ma démission dès lundi. J'ai vraiment envie d'autre chose. Et puis ça me permettra de préparer la suite, que ce soit l'arrivée du bébé ou mon prochain métier. Pour dire les choses clairement, je pourrais vivre sur la fortune de ma famille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais je supporterais assez mal de ne rien faire. Et puis, je veux être capable de subvenir aux besoins de notre famille quelque soit les circonstances._

Je m'éveillais lentement à toutes ces responsabilités, sans heurts aucun. Et même si certains de mes collègues allaient me manquer, la page d'action forcenée que je vivais jusqu'à maintenant était en train de se tourner. Les semaines à venir seraient exaltantes, j'en étais persuadée. Ce qui m'intéressait maintenant, c'était de parler sérieusement de la suite des événements professionnels de ma compagne. Une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait pas apprécié de s'être fait pulvériser son jour de congé alors que le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui était une étape capitale pour elle aussi. Depuis nos retrouvailles, je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression que son travail la rendait heureuse.

 _Et toi mon amour, quelle décision vas-tu prendre vis-à-vis de ton allégeance à la Couronne Britannique ? Parce qu'à mon avis, tu n'es pas heureuse au boulot. Tu n'as plus envie d'être dérangée en permanence. Depuis que tu vis avec moi, je ne t'ai jamais vue rentrer le soir avec le sourire. Il est peut-être temps de t'arrêter toi aussi non ? Même si je sais qu'il est très difficile de rompre les liens avec ce genre d'organisation... Il est temps que tu vives pour toi mon cœur._

En affirmant de tels propos, je savais que je prenais des risques. Mais comme toujours, je voulais être honnête envers ma fiancée et j'espérais qu'elle le comprendrait. En attendant qu'elle me réponde, j'étais tout de même légèrement anxieuse.

Katia

Mon raisonnement avait semblé plaire à ma douce moitié. Elle m'avouait qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin d'obtenir mon approbation avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Au final, elle prévoyait de démissionner de son poste dès le début de la semaine prochaine. Ainsi, elle serait libre de se consacrer aux préparatifs de naissance ainsi qu'à son changement de carrière. Ziva m'avouait quelque chose que je savais déjà : ce n'était pas pour des motifs financiers qu'elle souhaitait travailler. Si l'idée de se retrouver coincée à faire des travaux légers l'horripilait à ce point, il était tout naturel qu'elle ne puisse pas non plus envisager de ne rien faire de son temps.

L'avenir professionnel de ma compagne était donc scellé et elle s'interrogeait à présent sur ce que je comptais faire. Elle n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle disait que mon travail ne me rendait plus heureuse. Lorsque j'avais accepté de m'établir en Amérique, je croyais que mon rôle allait changer et j'allais acquérir plus de liberté. Dans les faits, c'était loin d'être le cas. Je devais toujours répondre au doigt et à l'oeil, ce qui s'avérait souvent incompatible avec la vie que j'avais envie de mener.

 **\- Tu sais, j'étais tellement en colère contre ma hiérarchie aujourd'hui que j'ai eu envie de tout plaquer. Ils m'ont offert une carte verte pour que je puisse travailler ici... Je pourrais donc demander la citoyenneté américaine. Tu as dû passer par là, non? J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour organiser ma sortie, qui sera sans aucun doute théâtrale.**

Je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver le bec dans l'eau. Après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services, je pourrais sans doute négocier ma retraite du MI6. Avec cette somme d'argent, je comptais bien financer l'ouverture d'une galerie ou d'une école d'art. J'étais bien trop fière pour demander à ma future femme de me prêter les fonds nécessaires à cette entreprise.

 **\- J'apprécie énormément tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Et comme tu viens de le mentionner, je veux aussi être capable de subvenir aux besoins de cette famille. C'était très généreux de ta part de débourser les sommes nécessaires à notre escapade en Italie... Mais cela ne doit plus se reproduire. À partir de maintenant, je veux contribuer au même titre que toi.**

Ma future femme ne pourrait pas me reprocher de vouloir être son égale en tout. Je lui ai fait un petit sourire entendu, qui voulait dire que je savais quelle avait été la hauteur de sa contribution personnelle lors de notre voyage. Le jet privé lui appartenait et c'était aussi elle qui s'était procuré tout le matériel utilisé lors de notre traque. À côté de cela, les dépenses que j'avais engagées faisaient pâle figure.

Ziva

La conversation que nous avions entamée avait pris une tournure inattendue. Je pensais évidemment que nous allions parler de l'arrivée de notre futur enfant et de la suite de nos carrières respectives mais deux éléments me troublaient un peu. Tout d'abord une confirmation, celle que ma fiancée ne se plaisait plus dans son environnement professionnel, mais j'ignorais à quel point j'avais raison. Ensuite, une surprise vint à mes oreilles : Katia était parfaitement consciente des sommes engagées ces dernières semaines, notamment lors de notre campagne transalpine. Loin de moi l'idée de penser que ma future femme soit naïve, mais j'évitais tout de même d'amener ce genre de sujet car je pensais que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais puisque ce sujet était évoqué, autant en parler en toute franchise.

 _Il était normal d'agir ainsi. Pour moi, à aucun moment je n'ai investi à fonds perdus pour que notre famille gagne son droit à la liberté. Bien sûr, il est sage de vouloir participer toi aussi au fonctionnement quotidien de la maisonnée et j'appuie totalement ta décision. Quant à demander la citoyenneté américaine, pourquoi pas, mais c'est un processus assez long. Et je pense qu'il serait aussi judicieux que tu gardes ta nationalité anglaise, notamment s'il est possible que le petit ou la petite puisse l'acquérir grâce à toi._

J'appréciais toujours ces discussions à bâtons rompus qui débouchaient toujours sur des prises de décisions mesurées et bénéfiques. Je relevais aussi que mon adorée pensait s'éloigner du service actif et se reconvertir comme elle l'avait évoqué en Italie. Honnêtement, j'avais parfaitement compris qu'elle voulait être indépendante financièrement pour organiser sa seconde carrière. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui livrer une réflexion à ce sujet. Une fois encore, il me paraissait important que ma belle italienne se sente soutenue.

 _J'ai parfaitement compris également que tu veuilles te débrouiller seule pour ouvrir ta galerie ou fonder ton école d'art. Mais si je peux apporter les premiers fonds afin d'accélérer le processus, si tu le souhaites, ce sera avec plaisir. Quand à ta retraite du MI6, il faudra effectivement bien la préparer. Quitte à en rajouter un peu..._

J'avais une idée derrière la tête, assez extrême en réalité. Mais seule ma compagne serait capable d'évaluer ce qu'il serait possible de faire et s'il était nécessaire d'envisager une disparition pure et simple. Simulée certes, mais tout de même. Je n'avais aucune envie de devoir regarder derrière moi à chaque pas et que ce soit le cas pour tout le monde ici. Si nous quittions toutes les deux le service actif, c'était pour vivre normalement, autant que possible.

Katia

J'avais la nette impression qu'une grande partie de notre futur était en train de s'écrire ici et maintenant. Ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait que nous attendions maintenant un enfant... Nos carrières professionnelles allaient aussi changer démesurément. Comme je l'avais pressenti, Ziva proposait de m'offrir une mise de fond pour mon projet. Était-ce possible d'accepter cette offre alors que je venais de lui dire que je comptais bien apporter ma propre contribution financière? J'allais devoir y réfléchir un peu... Pour le reste, ma compagne me sommait de ne pas abandonner totalement ma nationalité anglaise. Elle croyait que notre fils ou notre fille pourrait en bénéficier plus tard. C'était une réflexion assez judicieuse que je ne m'étais pas faite jusqu'à maintenant.

 **\- Je ne rejette pas ton soutien d'emblée, mais j'aimerais d'abord prévoir l'ensemble du projet avant de me concentrer sur des questions de capital. Je pense aussi que d'avoir une double nationalité pourra s'avérer bénéfique. C'est donc une question à suivre!**

J'allais donner mon avis sur ma retraite du MI6 lorsque mon téléphone professionnel s'est mis à sonner. Je me suis donc excusée auprès de ma princesse avant de décrocher. Numéro inconnu et personne au bout du fil! J'ai donc raccroché en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Faux numéro ou mauvaise blague... Donc j'allais dire que j'ai aussi ma petite idée pour ma retraite. Tu pourras m'expliquer ce à quoi tu avais pensé? Et tu me connais, j'aime épater la galerie et leur en mettre plein la vue!**

J'ai appuyé ces derniers propos d'un clin d'œil, avant de me perdre dans le regard de ma future femme. Quelque chose avait déjà changé en elle. J'avais la nette impression qu'elle avait gagné en maturité. Une chose est sûre, son regard était très brillant et je l'avais rarement vu aussi radieuse qu'aujourd'hui!

Ziva

Après que la conversation ait largement dévié de son sujet initial tout en y restant lié, ma fiancée ne remettait pas en question l'idée que je puisse participer à l'apport de capitaux pour son futur projet artistique et il s'avérait que la future double nationalité potentielle de notre enfant lui paraissait une bonne idée. Alors qu'elle allait me dire comment elle comptait quitter la scène de l'espionnage britannique, son téléphone professionnel se manifesta. J'allais protester, mais ma compagne m'assurait que c'était un faux numéro. J'en doutais fortement, vu que ce portable devait être protégé mais je préférais ne pas relever cette légère incohérence, d'autant que Katia me demandait ce à quoi j'avais pensé pour qu'elle quitte le monde dangereux et sournois des services secrets de la Couronne.

 _Puisque tu me le demandes, j'ai pensé à une solution radicale, au cas où les services qui t'emploient te colleraient trop au fesses, avec une disparition pure et simple. Simulée certes, mais tout de même. Je reste persuadée qu'ils ne te laisseront pas partir comme ça, à moins d'avoir des arguments extrêmement solides à leur opposer._

Comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, j'avais poussé mon raisonnement très loin, en tentant d'imaginer toutes les possibilités concernant la future retraite de mon doux amour. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions pas continuer notre discussion puisque j'entendais raisonner les pas d'Aaliyah dans le couloir menant à la véranda. Sa journée de cours était terminée et elle venait nous rejoindre pour se reposer à son tour. J'ai donc silencieusement mis fin à notre échange afin d'éviter que notre fille entende quelque chose qui pourrait l'informer trop tôt sur nos projets à venir. La journée se finirait donc normalement à un détail près, puisque notre famille s'agrandissait officiellement à présent. Et je gardais aussi en tête cet appel mystérieux que ma future femme avait éludé...


	13. Quand le passé refait surface

Katia

Les deux semaines qui ont suivi l'annonce de la grossesse de Ziva se sont enchaînées à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pour le moment, je demeurais toujours en fonction pour le MI6. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était mon ultime mission et qu'ensuite j'enverrais tout balader. Lorsque j'étais à la maison, je couvrais ma belle princesse de petites attentions. Je voulais que tout se passe sans problème et qu'elle réserve son énergie pour faire grandir la petite vie qui se développait dans son ventre. Aussi, j'avais décidé de ne pas lui faire mention de la panoplie d'appels téléphoniques silencieux qui m'accaparaient depuis un certain temps. Chaque fois c'était un numéro différent et l'appel se terminait au bout de quelques secondes. Un jour, j'ai cru entendre une respiration avant que ne se coupe la communication. Le plus inquiétant dans cette histoire était que ces appels passaient tous par ma ligne sécurisée. C'était, en principe, un numéro que personne n'aurait dû connaître mis à part ma hiérarchie...

À force de me faire harceler, j'avais purement et simplement décidé d'arrêter de répondre aux numéros qui m'étaient inconnus. Si c'était important, on allait certainement me laisser un message. Je dormais d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux depuis que j'avais mis ce principe en application!

Cet après-midi, je m'étais enfermée dans mon atelier pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. J'avais entrepris de vernir les toiles que j'avais offertes à Ziva à l'époque de notre rencontre. C'était une tâche qui me demandait très peu d'attention, donc parfaite pour me laisser porter par mes pensées. Il y avait tant de choses à faire en prévision de l'arrivée du bébé! Il fallait choisir la pièce qui serait reconvertie en nursery. Je comptais bien mettre mes talents artistiques à contribution afin d'en faire un endroit magique et unique. Par contre, il était hors de question d'entreprendre des travaux tant que le sexe de notre bébé serait inconnu. Je voulais éviter de peindre l'endroit jaune ou vert par souci de neutralité...

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque le carillon de la porte s'est fait entendre. J'ai fermé le couvercle du pot de vernis et j'ai déposé mon pinceau avant d'aller ouvrir. J'étais réellement surprise en découvrant la femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il faut dire qu'il fallait vraiment être gonflée pour s'inviter chez moi de la sorte après ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Maggie Powell se trouvait face à moi et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait avancé son pied de manière à bloquer la porte.

 **Maggie: Katia, faut pas rester plantée ainsi. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières? Comme tu as cessé de prendre mes appels, il a bien fallu que je prenne d'autres mesures...**

 **\- Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi, salope! Va t'en tout de suite de chez moi. Dégage!**

J'avais haussé la voix et je pouvais sentir la colère monter en moi. À une certaine période de ma vie, j'avais aimé cette femme. Cependant, elle m'avait trahie de la pire des façons et jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner. Je m'apprêtais à la frapper lorsque j'ai entendu des pas débouler derrière moi.

Ziva

Pendant les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, je n'avais pas ménagé mes efforts, car je savais que bientôt, le petit être que je portais allait accaparer toute mon attention et qu'il serait difficile de mener beaucoup de tâches à la fois. Comme prévu, j'ai présenté ma démission au directeur du NCIS dès le lundi suivant la confirmation de la grossesse, mais je devais m'acquitter d'un préavis d'un mois, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère, puisque comme je l'avais pressenti, l'annonce de ma grossesse entraînait un retrait immédiat du travail de terrain. Heureusement pour moi, l'accumulation de jours de congés non-soldés me permettait de moduler mon temps de travail à ma convenance.

Ainsi, j'ai pu préparer mon départ et habituer mes collègues à ma future absence. Un tel aménagement de temps me procurait aussi l'occasion de finaliser l'adoption d'Aaliyah, puisque notre escapade transalpine avait retardé ce processus. Enfin, je ressentais l'anxiété de ma compagne qui grimpait en flèche. Si au premier abord, je mettais ça sur le compte de l'arrivée de notre bébé, d'autres signes m'encourageaient à penser que le problème était tout autre. Au fil des jours, ma fiancée se faisait de plus en plus distante, malgré les petites attentions dont elle me gratifiait. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et notre fille le ressentait aussi.

Cet après-midi là, ma compagne s'est enfermée dans son atelier. J'en ai profité pour passer du temps avec Aaliyah, qui devait réviser ses leçons pour la semaine suivante. Alors que nous allions nous occuper d'une matière qu'elle détestait, le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna. En entendant les pas décidés de Katia dans le couloir menant à l'entrée, nous sommes restées toutes les deux concentrées sur notre tâche. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis les éclats de voix de ma belle italienne que je me suis levée d'un bond. Instinctivement, je savais que ça pouvait mal finir.

 _Ma puce, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Finis ta leçon et repose toi un moment. Et surtout, ne sors pas de la chambre tant que je ne t'ai pas prévenue que tout est sous contrôle. C'est important._

 _Aaliyah : D'accord. Le dénouement est arrivé ?_

 _Je crois. Et à mon avis, ça ne va pas être calme._

 _Aaliyah : Protège bien maman. Elle a l'air très en colère._

 _Je sais. Je te promets que je ferais le maximum. Reste tranquille._

Aaliyah a hoché doucement la tête. Je me suis propulsée hors de sa chambre d'un pas pressé en entendant la fin de la phrase de l'intruse et la réponse cinglante de ma belle amazone. Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix à la fois de la colère mais aussi la surprise de voir cette grande blonde à l'air suffisant qui lui faisait face. Alors que j'ai vu le bras droit de Katia se crisper pour s'envoler et frapper notre visiteuse, j'avançais imperceptiblement la main pour la retenir, pour que ce geste reste hors de vue de l'étrangère. Ceci fait, j'ai pris la parole.

 _Mademoiselle Powell, il me semble que vous ne vous êtes pas annoncée. De ce fait, vous ne partez pas gagnante. Je vous demande donc de tourner les talons et de sortir de chez moi._

 _Maggie : Qui êtes-vous pour me parler avec une telle condescendance ? C'est Katia que je suis venue voir pour avoir une petite conversation, pas vous._

Son ton était dur comme de la pierre. Mais je ne me suis pas démontée pour autant. Il fallait la jouer fine, tout en ne dévoilant que le nécessaire. Vu les forces en présence, tout ceci ne se réglerait pas en cinq minutes. Depuis que mon adorée m'avait fait part de son passé sentimental, je m'étais renseignée succinctement sur les protagonistes qui avaient traversé sa vie, pour parer à une telle éventualité. Et en voyant la tête incrédule de notre adversaire blonde, ce n'était pas une précaution de trop. Pendant ce temps, j'avais laissé ma main droite sur le bras droit de Katia pour lui signifier ma présence et l'encourager à tenir le coup. Il fallait que l'on sache ce qu'elle voulait en débarquant ainsi.

Katia

J'étais prête à décocher une droite qui allait abîmer le visage de mon interlocutrice lorsque mon mouvement avait été suspendu par Ziva. Je me suis contentée de lancer un regard assez noir à ma compagne pour qu'elle comprenne que j'étais vraiment fâchée contre cette pouffiasse. C'est alors que ma princesse s'est adressée directement à Maggie en lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici. Mon ancienne copine répliquait qu'elle était venue pour avoir une petite conversation avec moi seule.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à dire qui ne puisse être mentionné devant ma femme. Explique-moi pourquoi nous devrions t'écouter.**

 **Maggie: Je suis au courant pour Florence et c'est avec plaisir que j'irai tout raconter aux autorités compétentes si vous ne me laissez pas entrer tout de suite!**

Je suis devenue livide en entendant ces paroles. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant? À moins que... Je me souvenais que ma tante avait parlé d'une présence féminine lors de son accident. Lors de notre traque, nous n'avions pas retrouvé de femme et je ne m'en étais pas trop formalisée puisqu'il était possible que le témoignage d'Isabella ne soit pas fiable à cent pour cent. Je me suis donc écartée malgré moi pour laisser Maggie entrer. Instinctivement, j'ai pressé ma main dans celle de Ziva. C'était une manière pour moi de me calmer. Il fallait découvrir s'il y avait d'autres survivants et si elle avait confié ce secret à d'autres personnes. C'était une chose d'être victime de chantage, mais disons que je ne tenais pas à finir mes jours comme une criminelle... Cette opération serait très certainement condamnée si elle venait aux oreilles du gouvernement anglais ou américain.

 **\- Bon! Si tu nous disais tout de suite ce que tu veux? Je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi!**

Cette fois-ci, je maîtrisais beaucoup mieux le timbre de ma voix. Il fallait que j'aie l'air de bien contrôler la situation. Surtout, il ne faudrait pas céder aux caprices de madame lorsque nous en apprendrions plus sur sa demande. J'espérais que ma tigresse avait bien compris ces enjeux autant que moi!

Ziva

Pendant la première phase de l'affrontement, je me suis contentée de prendre ma compagne sous mon aile pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Malheureusement pour nous, mademoiselle Powell avait un argument de poids pour s'imposer dans notre demeure. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé à Florence, ce qui impliquait que notre virée sanglante avait encore un témoin. Je me suis rappelée qu'Isabella nous avait parlé d'une voix féminine, qu'elle avait entendue lors de son accident. En voyant cette idiote dans l'encadrement de la porte, une première case était cochée. C'était elle qui était présente.

Au vu de la gravité de la situation, j'ai donc laissé entrer mademoiselle Powell. Elle arborait simplement un sourire narquois en passant devant moi sans ajouter un mot de plus. J'étais consciente des enjeux qui se jouaient en cet instant précis. En traversant le patio, elle n'a pas pu retenir un sifflement d'admiration. La démarche conquérante de notre intruse devenait outrancière. Elle pensait avoir déjà gagné face à nous. Mais c'était mal nous connaître, après la mafia italienne et une famille afghane, une petite frappe londonienne n'allait pas faire la loi chez nous. Maggie s'est ensuite installée sans ménagement sur notre canapé.

 _Maggie : Voilà qui est bien plus civilisé. Je suis ici pour réclamer un dû. De deux manières différentes. Vous avez fait pas mal de dégâts à différents endroits de la ville, donc je viens récupérer le prix de mon silence. Et toi, Katia, tu vas venir avec moi. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu m'appartiens, même si tu as essayé de fuir. Mais si tu ne veux pas finir en taule, tu devras m'obéir sans jamais sourciller._

J'ai préféré ne rien répondre pour le moment. Car clairement, elle pensait avoir toutes les cartes en main et j'attendais de voir ce que ma compagne allait lui répondre. Il fallait absolument être certaines que notre adversaire était le dernier témoin de notre opération et qu'elle n'avait pas bavé ailleurs. Je supportais très mal que cette salope considère ma future femme comme du bétail, comme une chose qu'on échange. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir son comportement comme une expression violente de frustration physique qu'elle voulait assouvir en espérant disposer du corps de ma douce moitié. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Et j'en étais malade, voire carrément écœurée, car c'est l'exact opposé des sentiments que je ressentais pour ma belle italienne.

Katia

Au fond, Maggie n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis notre séparation. Elle agissait toujours comme un animal sournois. Si elle avait débarqué ainsi à la villa, c'était à la fois pour que l'on achète son silence et pour me récupérer. Évidemment, il n'était nullement question d'obtempérer à ses basses menaces. Jamais elle n'allait pouvoir me reconquérir. De plus, celui ou celle qui allait me forcer à la soumission n'était pas né!

 **\- Maggie chérie, j'ai toujours admiré ta détermination et ton intrépidité... Si seulement tu avais pu t'abstenir de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, j'aurais pu construire ma vie avec toi...**

Tout en prononçant mon mielleux discours, je m'efforçais de penser à la suite des choses. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder autour de moi pour savoir ce qui nous entourait. Nos armes de service étaient rangées dans un coffre-fort. Il était impossible d'aller à la cuisine pour s'armer d'un couteau...

En réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible, une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit, mais il fallait absolument que Ziva se prête aussi au jeu. Je lui ai donc lancé un regard qui la suppliait de faire diversion. Comme je n'étais toujours pas assise, je me suis discrètement approchée de la fenêtre et j'ai fait semblant de regarder dehors. En vérité, je cherchais un moyen de m'emparer discrètement de l'embrasse du grand rideau.

 **\- Au fait, à combien se chiffre ta demande de capital? Dix, vingt, trente mille dollars?**

 **\- Maggie: L'opération en Italie devait me permettre d'assurer mes vieux jours, mais bien sûr il fallait que vous fassiez tout capoter! Enfin, ce n'est plus bien grave... Un demi-million de dollars devrait suffire pour pallier à cette erreur. Je sais que ton arabe en a les moyens, vu ce que son père lui a légué. Eh oui, vous n'êtes pas les seules à savoir enquêter!**

 **\- As-tu seulement conscience de tout le mal que tu m'as fait? Bien sûr que oui... Tu te nourris de la douleur d'autrui, sinon tu n'aurais jamais été aussi grotesque en affirmant que je t'appartiens.**

Sans prévenir, j'ai enroulé l'embrasse autour de son cou délicat et j'ai entravé suffisamment sa respiration pour qu'elle commence à se débattre légèrement. La pauvre n'avait pas pressenti cette attaque de ma part et elle devait s'en vouloir à mort. Pour ma part, j'étais assez contente d'avoir réussi à renverser la vapeur de si belle manière. Mademoiselle Powell n'allait plus pouvoir user de la carte de la supériorité. C'était si bon d'avoir réussi à la faire taire et de savoir que son sort dépendait uniquement de ce que j'allais faire. Il me suffisait de tirer un peu plus fort pour qu'elle s'éteigne à tout jamais. Avant tout, je voulais qu'elle souffre pour la peine. Je voulais aussi que nous nous assurions que personne d'autre n'était au courant pour Florence.

Ziva

Les choses ne tournaient pas vraiment à notre avantage dans les premières minutes de l'entretien avec mademoiselle Powell. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne doutait de rien. Elle semblait persuadée d'avoir pris l'ascendant psychologiquement sur Katia. A un détail près, puisque ma fiancée avait gagné une belle confiance en elle ses derniers temps et surtout, elle avait plusieurs bonnes raisons de faire le nécessaire pour me protéger de cette dingue cupide qui semblait bien renseignée sur ma situation financière. Ainsi, lorsque ma moitié me jeta un regard pour me demander de faire diversion, j'obtempérais instantanément. J'ai donc légèrement masqué les mouvements de ma princesse pendant qu'elle échangeait avec notre invitée forcée.

J'avais tout de même du mal à encaisser le fait qu'elle soit là pour obtenir une somme importante en nous faisant chanter. Alors quand ma belle amazone parvint à tenir notre assaillante en laisse grâce à l'un des cordons des rideaux, il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre la parole en veillant à ce que l'étranglement dont elle souffrait ne la tuerait pas tout de suite. C'était à notre tour d'être en position de force et comme à chaque fois qu'une telle situation se présentait, aucune de nous ne ferait dans la dentelle. Pour ma part, je devais protéger les miens et ma belle italienne avait une revanche à prendre sur cette infidèle chronique. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, j'entreprenais une fouille au corps afin de m'assurer que nous étions seules à entendre cette conversation. Fort heureusement, je n'ai trouvé aucun micro. En revanche, un dictaphone se trouvait dans une de ses poches. Je l'ai stoppé instantanément.

 _Voilà qui est fort intéressant, ma chère Maggie. Tentative de chantage sur deux agents gouvernementaux, ça va faire une sacrée tâche sur ton CV ma jolie._

J'ai enlevé la cassette que contenait l'appareil pour la garder et l'écouter plus tard. Quant au matériel lui-même, j'appliquais une technique que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Je l'ai fracassé contre un mur, pour m'assurer qu'il ne nous trahirait pas. Son smartphone, extrait d'une autre poche de son pantalon a subi le même sort. Sous des dehors très calmes, la colère commençait à poindre. Fini de rire. Il était plus que temps d'obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires à notre future tranquillité.

 _Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes seules, tu vas nous dire tout ce que nous voulons savoir. Je tiens à te dire que tu n'es qu'à quelques centimètres d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Alors je te conseille d'être précise et exhaustive. Premièrement, est-ce que d'autres personnes que toi sont encore impliquées dans le contrat de Florence ? Et surtout, as-tu caressé l'idée stupide de te répandre à ce sujet ou sur tout ce qui concerne ma propre vie ou celle de Katia ?_

Tout mon être transpirait la haine et inspirait la peur. Toucher mentalement ou physiquement à la femme que j'aime pour la faire souffrir était un crime à mes yeux et elle devait le sentir. J'avais beau ne pas être armée, la menace était bien réelle, tout l'intérêt des longues secondes qui s'égrenaient maintenant ne serviraient qu'à faire plier l'esprit malade qui nous faisait face. Je commençais sérieusement à ressentir un dégoût profond pour cette femme qui avait osé piétiner le cœur que je chérissais le plus au monde. Le moment que nous traversions avec ma future femme était critique mais je me sentais très sûre de ma force de persuasion.

Katia

Maggie ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre ce que je m'en prenne à elle. Elle avait dû se dire qu'une part de moi l'aimait toujours et donc qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. C'était sans compter tous les changements que j'avais récemment apportés à ma vie. J'avais repris les rênes de ma destinée et il n'était pas question qu'une salope de son genre vienne gâcher quoi que ce soit! Alors que j'étranglais toujours notre invitée indésirable, ma tigresse effectuait une fouille au corps en bonne et due forme! C'est uniquement après s'être assurée qu'il ne subsisterait aucune preuve de cet entretien qu'elle s'est mise à l'interroger. J'ai desserré mon emprise pour lui permettre de répondre aux questions de ma douce moitié.

 **Maggie: Ils sont tous morts... J'ai attendu au point de rendez-vous pendant trois jours. Personne n'est venu.**

Bien qu'elle était à bout de souffle, je percevais nettement la colère qui l'habitait. Florence avait été une occasion en or pour me faire du mal à nouveau et cela avait échoué. Son esprit plus que malade avait alors élaboré un plan de secours pour me récupérer comme elle l'avait si bien dit auparavant.

 **Maggie: Personne d'autre ne sait. Personne. Je suis seule face à vous.**

Voilà qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle était stupide. Sa fin approchait et elle devait bien le sentir. Sans lâcher ma prise, j'ai contourné le canapé pour lui faire face. Je voulais pouvoir lire la peur dans ses yeux à cet instant précis. Je voulais aussi qu'elle sache ce que ça fait que d'être considérée comme du bétail et qu'elle souffre le martyr. Je me suis servie de tout mon poids pour l'écraser avant de la frapper au visage de toutes mes forces.

 **\- Celle-là c'était pour m'avoir trompée à Londres! Et celle-ci, c'est pour t'en être prise à ma famille.**

Mon poing venait de s'écraser une nouvelle fois sur son visage. J'enchaînais les coups à une vitesse fulgurante, jusqu'à ce que je l'atteigne à la tempe et qu'elle perde conscience. C'est seulement à ce moment que j'ai arrêté de l'injurier et que j'ai fondu en larmes. La bataille était terminée, mais il faudrait quand même en finir pour de bon avec elle. C'était l'unique manière de garantir notre paix d'esprit.

Ziva

Après mon début d'interrogatoire musclé, Katia ne lâchait pas prise. Malgré tout, au vu du passé commun unissant Maggie et ma douce moitié, je restais légèrement en retrait. Notre intruse nous informait qu'elle était la seule survivante de sa tentative d'opération transalpine. La situation dans laquelle se trouvait notre adversaire la poussait à la confidence réelle, dépourvue de mensonges. Mademoiselle Powell avait parfaitement compris qu'elle allait mourir. Par conséquent, elle nous informait que nous avions décimé l'intégralité de ses coéquipiers et qu'elle était seule face à nous et c'était une excellente nouvelle.

A l'annonce de cette dernière information, ma compagne contourna le canapé pour faire face à son ancienne petite amie pour enfin pouvoir se défendre de tout ce qu'elle avait pu subir au fil de toutes ces années. Un coup de poing au visage, puis deux et enfin, une pluie d'insultes et de violence s'abattait sur Maggie, au point que très rapidement, la demoiselle blonde s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. C'est seulement à ce moment précis que ma belle italienne fondit en larmes au sol auprès du corps de son ex, inerte. Je le suis approchée de ma future femme pour la prendre doucement dans mes bras pour la calmer.

 _Chérie, la partie est quasiment terminée. Je te laisse le choix du mode opératoire pour que nous nous débarrassions de cette vermine. C'est ton combat mon amour. Il est temps de te libérer de tes chaînes._

Je voulais que ce soit mon doux amour qui mette un terme à ce cauchemar, parce qu'elle méritait de trouver la tranquillité d'esprit qui lui revenait de droit. Si mon avis pouvait compter, j'imaginais une mort violente et radicale. Malheureusement, se débarrasser d'un corps dans notre propre demeure pouvait s'avérer dangereux sur le long terme. Je comptais sur l'imagination de ma belle espionne pour palier à ce problème. J'espérais aussi qu'une fois le souci réglé, nous pourrions nous retrouver toutes les deux, et vivre avec Aaliyah de très belles choses pour oublier cet événement traumatisant, d'autant que notre fille était toujours en train d'attendre la fin de la tempête en se reposant sagement dans sa chambre. Malgré tout, je restais persuadée que je devais prendre le temps de passer un moment avec mon adorée en tête-à-tête après que l'affaire concernant Maggie Powell soit réglée.

Katia

Mes nerfs avaient lâché lorsque Maggie s'était écroulée au sol. J'avais eu beau m'acharner sur elle, je constatais qu'elle respirait toujours! Les larmes me sont rapidement montées aux yeux et j'ai décidé de ne pas les réprimer. Je sentais les bras de ma future femme s'enrouler autour de moi. Elle disait que tout ceci serait bientôt terminé. La sentir me soutenir de la sorte me donnait un regain d'énergie.

 **\- Tu as raison, je vais en finir avec elle... Mais sans souiller davantage notre demeure.**

Je ne craignais pas tant les représailles de la loi que de traumatiser Aaliyah. Même si notre fille n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis le début des hostilités, je souhaitais lui éviter le souvenir d'une autre mort. De plus, je savais à quel point elle détestait que l'on se mette en danger. Je n'avais pas envie de la contrarier aujourd'hui.

 **\- Je vais me débrouiller toute seule pour la suite des choses. Dis au revoir à ton tapis persan. Mademoiselle Powell et moi allons faire une balade en tête-à-tête.**

Je savais déjà comment elle allait finir et ça ne serait pas joli à voir. J'avais successivement écarté les manières traditionnelles de tuer pour arrêter mon choix sur une mort plutôt atroce. Elle allait être broyée dans sa propre voiture, qui deviendrait par le fait même son tombeau.

Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour sortir notre indésirable invitée de la villa et pour l'installer dans le coffre de sa voiture. J'ai ensuite conduit jusqu'à la casse automobile la plus proche. C'est à ce moment que j'ai dû laisser mon charme opérer. J'ai expliqué au préposé que je voulais me venger de mon ex en faisant plier sa voiture. L'histoire ayant un fond de vérité, c'était très facile d'avoir l'air crédible et d'inspirer la compassion de cet employé. J'ai finalement obtenu ce que je voulais et j'ai même forcé la dose en demandant à assister à l'opération.

Deux petites heures plus tard, j'étais de retour à la villa. J'avais dû prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Je savais qu'une discussion avec ma compagne s'imposerait d'elle-même d'ici peu. Pour le moment, je désirais prendre une bonne douche chaude et oublier un peu la teneur de cette journée.

Ziva

Le fait de me retrouver avec ma compagne dans les bras et de prendre le temps de la rassurer avait eu l'effet escompté. Même si elle avait mal, ma belle amazone reprenait le dessus assez rapidement. Je pouvais lire une forte détermination dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'annonça qu'elle allait régler le problème vis-à-vis de Mademoiselle Powell. Ainsi donc j'allais devoir dire adieu à mon tapis persan, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient si cela facilitait les choses. Il fallait clore ce chapitre douloureux pour aller de l'avant. Ma fiancée est partie avec la voiture de Maggie et son propriétaire dans le coffre et j'ai préféré ne pas poser de questions.

Pendant l'absence de Katia, je suis retournée voir Aaliyah, qui patientait toujours dans sa chambre. Lorsque je suis entrée, je l'ai trouvée sur son lit, assez sereine apparemment, en train de lire un roman d'aventures retranscrit en braille. Dès que j'ai franchi le pas de la porte, son regard a pénétré le mien. L'heure était venue de faire mon rapport ! Elle avait son regard dur et les traits tendus, ce même visage qui nous avait accompagnés de Florence à la côte amalfitaine. C'était à moi de la rassurer, tout en évitant de lui mentir. J'avais érigé ce comportement en principe cardinal dès que j'ai commencé à prendre soin d'elle.

 _Aaliyah : Alors, c'est terminé ?_

 _Oui ma puce. C'est terminé. Maggie Powell ne troublera plus notre demeure et notre vie. Ta maman va pouvoir retrouver la paix._

 _Aaliyah : Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_

 _De l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, afin que nous achetions son silence. Elle a participé à l'accident qui a failli coûter la vie à Isabella. Elle était donc le dernier témoin vivant de notre opération commando à Florence. Nous l'avons interrogée, puis Katia l'a frappée de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule, inconsciente. Katia est ensuite partie avec le corps inerte de l'intruse pour s'occuper de son cas. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, je n'ai pas pu savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Je sais seulement qu'elle à mis le corps dans mon tapis persan et qu'elle a installé le tout dans le coffre de la voiture de mademoiselle Powell._

 _Aaliyah : Et tu penses qu'elle prendra des risques ?_

 _Non, absolument aucun. Tes parents ont été très marqués par ton inquiétude et ton comportement lors de notre voyage en Italie. Nous ne voulons plus faillir à la promesse de sécurité et de sérieux que tu as mise en place. Parce que nous t'aimons énormément, tout simplement._

 _Aaliyah : Mais qui était cette femme ?_

 _C'était l'ancienne petite amie de Katia. Ta mère a beaucoup souffert lorsqu'elle retrouva Maggie dans le lit d'une autre femme. C'était une rupture très douloureuse pour ta mère. Je te laisse imaginer la surprise qu'elle a dû avoir lorsque cette vermine est apparue à notre porte. Car même si cette abrutie appelait Katia, je pense qu'elle ne se dévoilait pas. Je ne fais que supposer, j'imagine que nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard. Comme je te l'ai dit, mademoiselle Powell avait pris part à l'accident qui a blessé Isabella, et indirectement, elle était aussi complice de la tentative d'enlèvement dont tu faisais l'objet._

 _Aaliyah : Qu'elle crève._

 _Je suis bien d'accord. Et vu le regard qu'arborait ta mère en partant tout à l'heure, je pense que notre voeu sera exaucé._

La conversation s'est arrêtée là. En attendant le retour de ma belle italienne, je suis restée un moment avec Aaliyah, qui voulait absolument me montrer tous les livres qu'elle possédait. Je me suis donc assise en tailleur sur le lit alors que ma fille me montrait sa collection. Une heure plus tard, j'ai pris congé de notre rayon de soleil, car je voulais préparer quelque chose pour le retour de Katia. Ma future femme était chamboulée par les événements récents et je me faisais un devoir de l'aider à passer à autre chose. Nous n'étions pas encore mariées, mais je considérais que je devais honorer ce devoir conjugal tout de même.

J'ai donc fait couler un bain très chaud, avec renfort de mousse également, en préparant la pièce avec une lumière tamisée, des parfums relaxants et une ambiance sonore adéquate. J'avais expliqué à Aaliyah ce que je comptais faire et elle m'avait approuvée instantanément. Notre fille pouvait à présent se mouvoir dans la maison, mais elle savait que pendant un moment, ses parents avaient besoin de rester seuls en tête-à-tête. J'avais terminé mes préparatifs depuis moins de dix minutes lorsque ma douce moitié rentrait à la maison. Je lui ai juste laissé le temps de poser ses clés avant de l'enlacer doucement pour l'entraîner avec moi.

 _Viens ma chérie, tu as besoin de te détendre._

Je l'ai menée vers la salle de bain et une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai fermé la porte à clé. Ceci fait, j'ai pris le temps de déshabiller l'élue de mon coeur avec douceur et sans jamais la brusquer. Puis je me suis déshabillée à mon tour avant de l'entraîner avec moi dans la baignoire. L'eau était encore très chaude et avec une légère autorité j'ai fait asseoir mon doux amour dans le fond de la baignoire, où je me suis assise à mon tour. Je l'ai ensuite placée de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise contre moi, son dos contre ma poitrine. Maintenant que Katia pouvait se laisser aller contre moi, je lui massais doucement la tête en laissant courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux afin que chacun de ses nerfs relâchent la pression qu'elle leur faisait subir depuis des jours.

 _J'ai prévenu Aaliyah de ce qui se passait ici, par conséquent nous sommes seules pour un moment. Tu peux donc tout me dire mon amour._

Je n'ai rien ajouté pour le moment, le silence était de mise, ce qui permettrait certainement à ma petite amie de se laisser aller et de s'ouvrir à moi.

Katia

Une fois arrivée à la villa, j'ai constaté avec bonheur que ma chérie avait anticipé à merveille mon état d'esprit! J'avais à peine déposé mes clés que je sentais sa douce main se glisser dans la mienne puis ses bras autour de moi afin de m'entraîner dans notre salle de bain. Tout y avait été aménagé pour un moment de détente en tête-à-tête. Je lui ai laissé le soin de me départir de mes vêtements et j'ai suivi ses mouvements pour que nous installions dans la baignoire. L'eau était encore très chaude, exactement comme je m'y attendais. Je me suis laissée aller contre ma princesse alors que celle-ci faisait des miracles avec ses doigts de fée. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé de rompre mon silence.

 **\- Je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû te parler de ces mystérieux coups de fil, mais je ne voulais pas te causer d'inquiétude... J'ignorais l'identité de la personne qui me contactait. Les numéros changeaient sans cesse...**

J'ai légèrement tourné mon visage vers Ziva afin de déceler si elle éprouvait de la colère envers moi. Je me souvenais de la manière dont j'avais moi-même réagi lorsqu'elle m'avait caché des choses par le passé. Je me préparais mentalement à devoir l'affronter. Bien que la situation soit maintenant réglée, j'avais mis les miens en danger et je me le pardonnais difficilement. Maggie aurait pu braquer un flingue sur moi... Elle aurait pu s'en prendre à Aaliyah ou à Ziva et au bébé. Nous avions été chanceuses que je puisse remédier à la situation. Le pire dans toute cette histoire était que j'avais adoré la montée d'adrénaline qui avait accompagné cette visite impromptue. En prenant ma retraite du MI6, j'allais renoncer à tuer des gens. Je laissais librement court à mes pensées en attendant de connaître les réactions de Ziva.

 **\- Au moins, j'ai pu obtenir vengeance... Mon cœur est plus léger en quelque sorte. Elle ne reviendra pas d'entre les morts pour nous emmerder à nouveau! Je voudrais pouvoir mettre cet épisode derrière nous le plus rapidement possible... Crois-tu que notre rayon de Soleil accepterait de faire un peu de sport?**

En effet, une idée me trottait dans la tête. Le sport était un excellent moyen de dépenser de l'énergie et de s'amuser en famille. Au bout du compte, seule cette famille que j'avais choisie de construire m'importait!

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions installées confortablement dans la baignoire, je continuais à prendre soin de Katia avec une infinie patience. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le fil des événements et je voulais surtout qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable. Malheureusement, cette douce espérance n'était pas de mise. Lorsque ma douce aimée reprit la parole, c'est un énorme sentiment de culpabilité qui transparaissait, au point qu'au moment où nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai vite compris que ma belle italienne s'attendait à de la colère de ma part. Bien sûr, j'étais consciente que ma future femme avait joué avec le feu et nos vies, mais je savais aussi qu'elle manquait d'éléments concrets pour agir différemment et surtout qu'elle voulait nous protéger.

 _Tu sais chérie, je ne peux pas nier que je suis légèrement en colère face à ta façon de prévenir les événements. D'autant que tu as fait preuve de véhémence à chaque fois que j'ai agi de la même façon. Mais, et j'insiste sur ce mot, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer qui se cachait derrière ces numéros inconnus. Évite simplement à l'avenir de me sortir des excuses bidon de faux numéros sur un portable sécurisé. Le seul point positif de tout cela, c'est que ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille et que Aaliyah s'attendait elle aussi à un problème, ce qui fait que j'ai pu limiter les dommages collatéraux. Tu sais, chérie, on est une famille maintenant, je dirais même une équipe, on se soutient les uns les autres. Et tu es pardonnée de ton erreur, je te rassure. Il faut construire notre avenir maintenant. Y compris pour la petite vie qui grandit juste ici..._

Pendant cette dernière phrase, j'ai posé la main droite de ma fiancée sur mon ventre. Très bientôt ce petit être allait s'exprimer lui aussi. Ma belle italienne m'avait aussi demandé si notre fille accepterait de faire du sport, après qu'elle m'ait assuré que sa vengeance effectuée, le passé ne la hanterait plus. En attendant, je trouvais son idée excellente. Malgré sa cécité, Aaliyah est une petite fille hyperactive et l'idée de pouvoir se dépenser à travers une activité physique est une très bonne solution, d'autant que le passage au VLB l'avait privée de découvertes de ce genre.

 _J'approuve totalement ton idée mon amour. Même si selon l'activité choisie, il faudra peut-être l'aménager pour prendre en compte la cécité de notre petite princesse. Mais je sais par expérience que notre fille a soif de découverte et de nouveaux défis à relever. Et n'oublie pas qu'à partir d'un certain moment, je ne pourrais pas faire n'importe quoi avec le petit ou la petite. A quel sport tu as pensé alors ?_

En parlant de sport, sentir la peau et le corps de ma belle amazone contre moi me donnait des idées intimes, le tout accentué par l'environnement aquatique bien entendu, mais si les choses devaient tourner ainsi, je voulais que ce soit ma douce moitié qui prenne l'initiative. D'abord, je voulais me faire désirer et ensuite ce serait sa douce punition. Elle devrait me conquérir, encore faut-il qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle le veuille. En attendant j'attendais de savoir quelle activité sportive serait potentiellement proposée à notre fille.

Katia

Contrairement à ce dont je m'attendais, ma compagne n'était pas entrée dans une colère noire. Je dois bien admettre qu'elle savait mieux gérer ses émotions que moi. Elle préconisait simplement que j'évite de répéter les mêmes erreurs et que les membres de cette famille se soutiennent entre eux. Voilà des paroles simples et sincères qui avaient un effet apaisant sur moi. Pour accentuer le fait que nous étions un tout maintenant, ma future femme avait posé ma main contre son ventre où notre enfant était en train de se développer. C'est avec beaucoup de douceur que je caressais cette région de son corps, en attendant de pouvoir serrer notre bébé dans mes bras.

 **\- J'avais pensé à une balade à vélo... En tandem pour l'une de nous, puisqu'il faudra quelqu'un pour diriger Aaliyah... J'ai besoin de me reconnecter à la nature et à ma famille.**

Maintenant que la majorité de mon stress était retombé, je me rendais compte que de me retrouver peau contre peau éveillait mon désir pour ma princesse. J'avais une fois de plus envie d'orchestrer un ballet aquatique qui nous serait bénéfique à toutes les deux. L'ambiance feutrée dictait une approche attentionnée et délicate. Je me suis donc laissée glisser vers le fond de la baignoire jusqu'à ce que ma tête puisse reposer contre sa poitrine. Cette position était idéale pour taquiner gentiment les attributs de ma sirène. Ma main gauche s'amusait à faire le contour de ses formes tandis que je continuais d'entretenir la conversation.

 **\- Dis-moi que tu ne me trahiras jamais... J'ai besoin de le savoir maintenant.**

Mine de rien, Maggie Powell avait réussi à implanter un doute en moi. Je voulais m'assurer que Ziva ne me considérait pas comme une chose et qu'elle m'aimait sincèrement. Une fois qu'elle m'aurait rassurée, elle n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir puisque j'avais l'intention de lui promulguer les meilleures faveurs possibles.

Ziva

Ma belle amazone semblait se détendre grâce au bain que nous partagions et mon discours sincère semblait l'aider. Elle m'informait ensuite qu'une ballade à vélo pouvait s'envisager, à condition que l'une de nous prenne Aaliyah sous son aile sur un tandem. Ma fiancée évoquait le souhait de se reconnecter à la nature et à notre famille, une décision que je ne pouvais qu'approuver. La chaleur de l'eau nous enveloppant de plus en plus, je voyais mon adorée glisser vers le fond de la baignoire pour laisser reposer sa tête sur ma poitrine. Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard brûlant, j'ai compris qu'une nouvelle danse se préparait. Alors que sa main gauche explorait déjà mes formes, voici que ma belle italienne me posait une question indirecte.

 _Bien sûr que je ne te trahirais jamais mon amour. Je suppose que le fait d'avoir revu cette ordure blonde a fait remonter en toi de sombres réminiscences... Mais souviens-toi de son discours. Elle parlait de toi comme un objet de consommation courante. Ce n'est pas ma conception des choses. J'ai toujours dans l'idée de me marier avec toi et l'amour que je te témoigne chaque jour sans effort est l'exact opposé des pulsions malsaines et primales de cette salope. Et crois-tu vraiment que je porterais notre futur enfant si je ne t'aimais pas le plus sincèrement du monde ?_

Je regardais ma chérie avec une infinie douceur teintée du désir naissant que je lui témoignais, afin de lui signifier que j'étais prête pour honorer la danse aquatique qu'elle me proposait. J'avais aussi dans l'idée de reprendre aussi mes droits, après que mademoiselle Powell se soit rendue coupable d'avoir souillé de son regard abject le corps parfait de ma déesse immaculée. Ainsi mes mains prenaient déjà d'assaut son dos, en prenant garde de ne pas la griffer pour l'instant, même si des vagues entières d'envies enchanteresses menaçaient déjà de déferler sur elle.

Katia

Il m'arrivait très rarement de demander à ce que l'on me rassure. D'ordinaire, je suis capable de faire la part des choses sans que ne soit prononcées des paroles. Ziva avait pourtant bien compris que mes doutes avaient été provoqués par les propos de Maggie. Ma princesse me faisait remarquer qu'elle n'aurait pas entrepris les démarches nécessaires pour tomber enceinte si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard n'étaient pas réels. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une minute pour que mes craintes soient chassées.

 **\- Tu sais bien que je ne doute pas de ton amour en tant que tel. C'est seulement que de la voir débarquer ici, avec toute sa suffisance, m'a rappelé que l'humain peut trahir autant qu'il peut aimer. Mais tu as bien raison lorsque tu dis qu'elle me voyait comme un objet que l'on jette après usage... Du moins, c'est ce que son esprit malade et dérangé m'a fait ressentir un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui.**

Je demeurais très calme tout en faisant ces quelques réflexions. Pendant ce temps, ma sirène répondait discrètement à mes avances en me caressant le dos. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle appréhendait positivement ce qui allait se passer. Aussi, c'est sans ménagement que j'ai laissé mes lèvres dériver vers sa poitrine. Mes lèvres et ma langue étaient toujours comblées par ce contact intime. Je continuais d'opérer dans la douceur, sans brusquer quoi que ce soit. Je voulais que ma future femme puisse ressentir de belles choses et qu'elle comprenne que j'avais sincèrement envie d'elle. Même si son ventre était toujours plat pour le moment, son corps avait déjà commencé à se métamorphoser très légèrement. Pour l'instant, j'étais le seul témoin de ces petits détails qui m'enchantaient.

 **\- Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi mon amour...**

Sur ces mots, j'ai laissé une traînée de baisers allant de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'emparer de ses lèvres. C'est avec une indéniable passion que je l'ai embrassée à pleine bouche. Le temps était en train de se figer et c'était comme si plus rien n'existait mis à part nos deux corps et l'amour qui nous unissait.

Ziva

J'étais heureuse de constater que mes paroles avaient eu leur petit effet. Alors que ma compagne se faisait déjà plus précise dans ses intentions, elle me confirmait ce dont je me doutais déjà. Cette saloperie blonde lui avait vraiment secoué l'esprit. Une fois qu'elle se sentait rassurée, ma belle italienne me faisait profiter de ses douces lèvres sur mon corps. Ma poitrine a été prise d'assaut sans délai, puis ce fût au tour de mes lèvres d'être emprisonnées. Non seulement je me suis laissée faire, mais je répondais avec fougue à tous ses assauts en approfondissant ce baiser libérateur. J'étais en train de retrouver ma future femme, qui redevenait lentement elle-même.

Avec beaucoup d'empressement, je me suis ensuite détachée de ses lèvres une fois que je manquais d'air pour explorer à mon tour le corps de ma belle amazone. Je dévorais sa poitrine de baisers pendant que mes mains prenaient leurs marques ailleurs, notamment sur les fesses fermes et rebondies de ma partenaire, que je massais avec force et autorité. J'ai ensuite plaqué mon adorée contre la faïence de la baignoire avant de disparaître sous l'eau. Mes lèvres exploraient son ventre puis, alors que je comptais descendre encore, je suis remontée à la surface parce que Katia m'y forçait sans que je sache pourquoi. Peut-être voulait-elle faire durer le plaisir ? Il n'empêche que même si le contexte entre nous n'était pas le même qu'avec cette poufiasse, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'affirmer mon emprise sur ma déesse.

 _Moi, j'ai le droit de le dire, tu m'appartiens mon amour. Et je t'appartiens en retour._

Il n'était pas difficile de voir à quel point nous nous consumions d'amour l'une envers l'autre. La différence, au delà du fait que ce sentiment est partagé, c'est tout simplement le respect mutuel qui nous animait toues les deux. Jamais je n'oserais considérer ma future femme comme un objet, un dû dont je pourrais disposer à ma guise. Je voulais qu'elle s'en rende compte, dans cette pièce, à quel point mon coeur lui revenait de droit et surtout à quel point il avait grandi à son contact. Et si c'était ça, finalement, l'expression simple et limpide d'un amour unique et sans bornes ? En attendant, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi ma douce moitié m'avait ramenée hors de l'eau.

 _Où veux-tu me mener chérie ?_

Katia

C'est avec beaucoup de passion que mon amour répondait à mon baiser. Il faut croire qu'elle n'attendait que cela pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tout se déroulait rapidement. Ses lèvres avaient tôt fait de venir à la rencontre de ma poitrine et j'appréciais particulièrement le massage qu'elle faisait subir à mes fessiers. J'avais l'impression que ma compagne avait la situation bien en main alors que ses baisers descendaient rapidement le long de mon ventre. C'est à ce moment que je l'ai forcée à s'arrêter. J'ai eu droit à un regard interrogateur de sa part, tandis qu'elle affirmait amoureusement que je lui appartenais. Je devinais qu'elle avait choisi ces mots exprès.

 **\- Tu fais bien de le préciser ma chérie. J'ai envie de toi, sans aucun doute... Mais pour une fois, je veux que l'on prenne notre temps. Je veux ressentir une douce ascension avant que se relâchent toutes mes tensions. Crois-tu pouvoir suivre cette voie?**

Nos rapports étaient souvent improvisés et passionnés et cela me convenait parfaitement. Aujourd'hui, j'avais pourtant envie d'autre chose. C'était de douceur dont j'avais besoin et je voulais surtout que nous profitions au maximum l'une de l'autre. Sans attendre sa réponse, j'ai recommencé à effleurer sa peau. Je savais que chacune de mes caresses allaient être amplifiées par l'eau qui nous entourait. J'ai enroulé mes jambes autour du corps parfait de mon adorée afin qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Mon regard était rempli de désir pour elle. Il va sans dire qu'en cet instant, nous étions toutes les deux sur un pied d'égalité. L'envie de nous unir l'une à l'autre était palpable dans l'air. Ce qui nous soudait était bien plus profond que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre en amour jusqu'à maintenant…

Ziva

Ma future femme répondait très rapidement et très facilement à mon interrogation muette. Elle voulait tout simplement que l'on profite de l'instant de communion qui nous unissait toutes les deux. En passant ses jambes tout doucement autour de moi, ma compagne me rapprochait d'elle et ses caresses calmes et lentes m'enflammaient complètement. En soutenant son regard, j'ai répondu silencieusement à sa question. Oui, je pouvais suivre la voie de la douceur et de la lenteur. Oui, je pouvais prendre mon temps et découvrir un plaisir nouveau. Oui, je serais capable de vivre tout ce qui est possible à ses côtés.

 _Bien sûr que je peux te suivre sur cette voie. Tu sais parfaitement que je pourrais tout faire pour toi mon amour._

A cet instant, j'avais envie de dire quelque chose d'important à ma belle amazone, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était le bon moment pour en parler. Pourtant sous les caresses de ma déesse, j'en avais envie, mais j'avais peur de briser l'ambiance de ce moment unique. Dans le même temps, je m'étais replacée en face de Katia, mes jambes entourant les siennes mais placées de sorte que nos intimités puissent se toucher sans effort. Mes mains parcouraient son corps avec des gestes amples et lents, pour que son désir de moi monte crescendo mais pianissimo, afin que chaque seconde de cette étreinte se grave dans nos esprits.

Je découvrais avec bonheur que l'on pouvait aussi prendre le chemin du désir et de la félicité avec délicatesse, et cette danse me convenait parfaitement. Même si mon envie de parler devait transparaître légèrement, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur tout l'amour charnel que je voulais donner à ma princesse. Il fallait qu'elle se détende et surtout qu'elle se retrouve elle-même. Personne n'avait le droit de la blesser mentalement et je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point elle m'était précieuse. Très lentement, alors que mes mains prenaient encore plus possession du corps incandescent de ma douce moitié, mon intimité est allée à la rencontre de la sienne avec une tendresse infinie.

Katia

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de prononcer un long discours afin d'être comprise par mon adorée. Elle s'était presque immédiatement accordée à mon rythme doux et lent. Elle me faisait également savoir qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi par amour pour moi. Je me suis légèrement cambrée vers l'arrière alors qu'elle se positionnait pour que nos intimités puissent se toucher le plus naturellement possible. J'appréciais beaucoup la tournure des événements et je ne me gênais pas pour contribuer à ce ballet aquatique. Alors que j'ondulais légèrement, j'avais tout loisir pour plonger mon regard dans celui de ma princesse. C'était quelque chose que je cherchais lors de nos rapports intimes. J'aimais essayer de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. En l'occurrence, j'avais la nette impression qu'elle hésitait à prendre la parole. Ce moment était peut-être trop beau ou trop parfait pour qu'elle ait envie de se manifester...

 **\- Mon amour, à quoi penses-tu?**

Ainsi, je lui donnais la possibilité de s'exprimer librement, si elle en avait envie. J'ai délicatement caressé sa joue avant de laisser mes doigts courir dans son dos. Sa peau était extrêmement agréable à toucher et je ne pouvais jamais me lasser de ma future femme. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mon désir se trouvait attisé par les gestes de ma compagne. Je me suis d'ailleurs surprise à émettre de petits soupirs qui confirmaient l'état de bien-être dans lequel je me trouvais. Lorsque je fermais les yeux sommairement, le visage de Maggie Powell ne venait plus m'embêter. Tout ce qui importait était de ressentir le corps de ma sirène contre le mien. Le reste était bien secondaire!

Ziva

Ma déesse avait répondu très favorablement à mes derniers gestes puisqu'elle suivait le mouvement en facilitant les choses. Ainsi le contact entre nous était parfait et comme à son habitude dans ces moments de grâce qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous, ma compagne sondait mon regard en profondeur. Je me suis laissée faire malgré moi et bien évidemment, Katia m'encourageait à prendre la parole. Alors que nos corps étaient à l'unisson pour atteindre lentement mais sûrement l'extase libératrice, j'avais donc le choix et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me suis décidée à parler alors que nos soupirs étaient de plus en plus présents.

 _En réalité ma chérie, je réfléchissais au sexe de notre futur enfant... Mine de rien, nous serons bientôt fixées. Je pensais aussi au fait de nous marier. J'ai envie que l'on saute le pas très bientôt... Je veux... Porter cet engagement tu sais..._

J'avais à présent du mal à faire des phrases complètes parce que le tourbillon de sensations que ma future femme m'offrait devenait difficile à contrôler. En ayant mes mains dans son dos, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, une fois de plus, d'y planter mes ongles ! C'était vraiment plus fort que moi. A présent que nos ondulations se faisaient plus amples et plus pressantes, des cris sortaient de ma bouche et je ne faisais rien pour les retenir. Mon corps s'électrisait au contact de ma belle amazone. Aucun être humain avant elle n'avait été capable de me mettre dans un tel état de plaisir, avec une intensité sans cesse renouvelée.

J'espérais au fond de moi qu'en prenant la parole, je n'avais pas brisé ce moment unique et parfait. J'avais la sensation que c'était lors d'un instant comme celui-ci que je pouvais ouvrir mon coeur sans retenue. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, mon coeur était grand ouvert depuis quelques mois maintenant ! L'arrivée de Katia était une bénédiction, tout simplement. Non seulement je m'ouvrais au monde, mais surtout j'agissais pour le bien des miens. Et ça, personne ne pourrait me l'enlever ! C'est avec cette magnifique pensée que j'intensifiais encore notre danse pour que ma princesse se prépare à un superbe décollage.

Katia

Je me laissais de plus en plus gagner par mes sensations et cela pouvait se voir et s'entendre. Je continuais néanmoins à insister pour que Ziva me livre ses préoccupations. Quelques secondes se sont écoulées avant qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle avait en tête. En fait, le fil de ses pensées allait dans deux directions différentes. D'un côté, elle se demandait si elle portait une fille ou un garçon. De l'autre, elle réitérait son désir de me passer la bague au doigt. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. D'ailleurs, je m'apercevais bien qu'elle avait le souffle court. Je me suis appliquée à lui témoigner que j'étais d'accord avec cette dernière idée en accentuant cette danse qui nous était propre. C'est ce moment que ma princesse a choisi pour planter ses ongles dans la chair de mon dos. J'ai interprété ce geste comme un signal pour fournir les efforts nécessaires qui allaient nous emmener tout droit vers l'extase.

Ma compagne se concentrait autant que moi afin que des vagues de bonheur nous traversent. Une fois de plus, j'étais agréablement surprise de voir à quel point nous nous complétions sur ce plan. À partir de quelques désirs énoncés précédemment, nous étions arrivées à ce point de non-retour après avoir fait un très beau voyage. Je me suis complètement laissée aller contre ma partenaire en poussant un ultime cri.

Aucun doute ne subsistait: j'appartenais bel et bien à cette femme magnifique qui me faisait face. Je l'ai enlacée amoureusement avant de m'extraire de la baignoire pour aller chercher nos peignoirs. En revenant vers mon adorée, je lui ai posé une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

 **\- Aimerais-tu que l'on choisisse une date pour notre mariage?**

Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle m'avait fait la grande demande, nous avions très peu parlé de cet événement. J'avais imaginé qu'elle préférait s'occuper de sa grossesse avant d'officialiser notre union aux yeux de tous. Il était tout à fait envisageable de nous marier assez rapidement, pour autant que notre cérémonie demeure assez intime. Aussi, j'attendais impatiemment de connaître son opinion sur ma question.

Ziva

Alors que j'avais laissé filer mes pensées en expliquant les différentes préoccupations qui me traversaient l'esprit, je n'avais guère eu le temps de développer mes idées plus avant car ma compagne m'emportait vers un paradis sublime qu'elle seule pouvait m'offrir. Bien vite, alors que mes ongles lacéraient son dos, je me suis laissée faire pour atteindre une extase libératrice, unissant mon dernier cri de plaisir au sien dans un nouvel accord inaltérable. Ma princesse, après s'être laissée aller contre moi pendant notre accession au septième ciel, s'est extraite de la baignoire pour que nous puissions nous réfugier dans nos peignoirs respectifs. En revenant vers moi elle me posait une question qui me ravissait, j'allais donc m'empresser d'y répondre !

 _Evidemment que j'aimerais que l'on fixe une date pour cet événement chérie. Bien sûr, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas trop envie d'attendre plus longtemps, d'autant qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que l'on soit beaucoup à y assister. Je pense même que l'on pourrait être seules, ou quasiment seules en tout cas. J'ai besoin d'intimité pour vivre pleinement ce moment. Mais bien entendu, tu as ton mot à dire là-dessus mon amour._

Une fois de plus, mon discours démontrait que j'avais déjà pas mal réfléchi à la question. Pour ainsi dire, tout cela me trottait dans la tête depuis notre visite de Georgetown et le léger esclandre dont ma belle italienne gratifia les clients du Pie Sisters. A cet instant précis, j'eus une révélation : Katia était la femme de ma vie et tous les événements qui suivirent me confortèrent dans cette idée. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai cherché que le bon moment pour faire ma demande en mariage à ma déesse. Mon seul faux pas, si on pouvait le considérer comme tel, a été de faire ma demande involontairement au milieu de la Mer Méditerranée. Mais au final, c'était un cadre parfait pour formuler un tel souhait.

Alors que je repensais au cheminement de mes réflexions, j'attendais que ma belle amazone me donne son avis sur ce que je venais d'énoncer. Emmitouflée dans mon peignoir en ratine très douce, je me suis réfugiée dans les bras de ma belle. Décidément, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Katia était mon refuge et rien ne pourrait m'en éloigner. Jamais. En attendant qu'elle me réponde, je plongeais à nouveau mon regard dans le sien pour tenter de déceler les premiers éléments de réponses que j'attendais sur ce bel événement à venir.

Katia

Un grand sourire avait illuminé le visage de ma dulcinée suite à ma question. Elle semblait assez pressée que notre union soit officialisée. Ma sirène avait envie que l'on célèbre cet heureux événement en toute intimité. Étant très peu entourée, je ne voyais pas d'objection majeure à soulever.

 **\- J'aimerais bien que nous soyons en présence de nos témoins respectifs et d'Aaliyah... Comme tu le sais, j'entretiens très peu de liens avec ma famille.**

En fait, j'évitais d'aborder ce sujet en temps normal. Isabella demeurait mon seul lien avec les Fortini. Quant à ma famille maternelle, mon père m'avait toujours tenu à l'écart d'eux. Les années ayant passé, il était très difficile d'imaginer qu'un rapprochement aurait lieu dans les semaines à venir.

Ziva s'était serrée contre moi et son regard était des plus pénétrant. Bientôt, elle serait mienne pour toujours. Depuis nos retrouvailles au Smithsonian, je n'avais jamais regretté de m'être jetée à l'eau. À ce moment, elle m'avait demandé si je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Je lui avais alors dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque je savais ce que je ressentais. C'était encore valable aujourd'hui. À chaque instant, une histoire unique et magnifique était en train de s'écrire: la nôtre.

 **\- Je pense que l'on peut prendre rendez-vous à la mairie le plus rapidement possible. J'en ai assez d'attendre. Je t'ai attendue toute ma vie et il me tarde de t'appeler ma femme.**

Mon ton était légèrement possessif, mais je doutais fort qu'elle m'en tiendrait rigueur. Après tout, elle avait affirmé que nous nous appartenions l'une à l'autre un peu plus tôt... Je l'ai embrassée tout en faisant preuve d'autorité. Résultat : elle se retrouvait prise entre moi et la porte close de la salle de bain. Je me suis laissée emporter par les émotions, rêvassant distraitement à notre future nuit de noces.

Ziva

Deux choses sont ressorties dans les réponses de ma compagne vis-à-vis de mes réflexions sur la cérémonie de notre future union. Ma belle italienne émettait d'abord le souhait que nos témoins soient présents ainsi que notre fille. C'est ainsi que je l'envisageais également et elle ajouta que vu le peu de liens qu'elle entretenait avec sa famille, peu de personnes seraient conviées, Isabella et peut-être Shaun bien entendu. Ensuite, ma dulcinée abondait dans mon sens en confirmant qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps pour célébrer cet événement. Ainsi, nous étions déjà d'accord sur l'essentiel dès le départ. Ma fiancée termina son exposé en m'informant qu'elle avait hâte de me désigner comme sa conjointe de façon officielle. Se faisant je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre la porte de la salle de bain pour une belle étreinte teintée d'autorité.

Tout en m'abandonnant à ce baiser chargé de promesses, je rêvais moi aussi de la nuit de noces que nous allions passer ensuite, dès que nos vœux seraient prononcés. En outre je savais déjà qui serait mon témoin, je le savais même depuis très longtemps, mais ceci est une autre histoire. Lorsque je me suis détachée des lèvres de ma déesse, j'avais un sourire béat et je me rendais compte une fois de plus que lorsque l'on se trouve en présence de son âme soeur, tout paraît simple et évident. Bien sûr, il faudrait organiser tout cela, mais pour le moment il était temps de retrouver notre fille et se retrouver en famille, alors que Katia semblait avoir retrouvé la paix de l'esprit.

Ainsi, en sortant de la salle de bain, nous avons eu juste le temps de faire quelques pas dans le couloir menant au salon principal avant de voir arriver une fusée humaine, toutes sirènes vocales dehors. Aaliyah a foncé dans les bras de Katia, qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la prendre dans ses bras. En voyant cette scène, je me suis mise à rire de bon cœur et je me rendais compte avec plaisir que la relation entre elles devenait aussi forte que ma relation personnelle avec Aaliyah. J'étais heureuse de voir que notre fille ne faisait pas de différence de comportement entre nous et ce, sans aucun effort.

 _Aaliyah : Coucou maman ! Comment tu te sens ?_

 _En voilà une bonne question ! Comment tu te sens ma chérie ?_

Katia

Cette dernière étreinte avec ma chérie était des plus agréable. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que nous sommes sorties de la salle de bain. Aaliyah devait guetter notre arrivée puisqu'il lui a fallu très peu de temps pour sauter dans mes bras. Fort heureusement, elle était encore petite et menue pour son âge. C'est donc avec une grande facilité que je l'ai soulevée dans les airs avant de la serrer contre moi. Notre fille avait à coeur mon bien-être et me demandait comment je me sentais. Ziva lui faisait écho en reprenant la question à son compte.

 **\- Je me sens merveilleusement bien. Je peux remercier ma chérie pour cela.**

En prononçant ses mots, j'ai fait un clin d'oeil à ma sirène qui avait tout pris en charge depuis mon retour à la villa. Elle avait très bien anticipé mes états d'âme et j'étais très reconnaissante pour ce bon moment que nous venions de partager dans la baignoire.

 **\- Mon trésor, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller faire une balade à vélo toutes les trois. Ça te dit de venir pédaler derrière moi?**

 **Aaliyah: Je suis trop contente de savoir que tu vas bien! Katia, il faudra que tu m'expliques où tu vas chercher toutes tes idées un jour! J'adorerais faire du vélo!**

Nous étions donc fixées pour la suite des choses. J'ai envoyé Aaliyah se changer tandis que nous allions aussi revêtir des tenues sportives appropriées. Notre petite troupe s'est ensuite réunie dans le hall d'entrée de la villa. J'avais pris soin de regarder à quel endroit nous pourrions louer des bicyclettes pour quelques heures. J'avais envie que nous empruntions les sentiers longeant le Potomac. Il fallait donc s'y rendre en voiture.

C'est chez Big Wheel Bikes que nous avons pu emprunter un vélo tandem pour Aaliyah et moi, et une bicyclette classique pour mon adorée. La température s'était un peu rafraîchie et notre balade sur la Capital Crescent Trail s'annonçait bénéfique et enchanteresse!

Ziva

L'arrivée en fanfare de notre fille achevait particulièrement bien le retour de Katia vers notre famille. notre rayon de soleil s'est retrouvé dans les bras de ma compagne qui la souleva sans effort. A l'énoncé de l'activité qui était proposée ensuite, notre fille a explosé de joie en complimentant ma dulcinée sur sa propension à émettre des idées géniales. Je me suis rappelée qu'effectivement, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser des sorties, ma compagne se révélait très douée. Ainsi donc, nous nous sommes préparées assez rapidement avant de prendre la voiture pour nous rendre au parking jouxtant le Key Bridge Boathouse qui nous donnait accès à la Capital Crescent Trail. Nous avons ensuite parcouru les 500 mètres qui nous séparaient de Big Wheel Bikes afin de louer un vélo tandem pour Aaliyah et Katia en chef de file et une bicyclette classique pour moi.

Nous étions enfin prêtes pour commencer notre périple sur la CCT et profiter du décor planté entre le Potomac et cette voie de 18 km de long où des centaines de milliers de personnes flânaient, couraient ou encore se déplaçaient en rollers. Cette fois encore, j'ai laissé ma princesse prendre la direction des opérations, puisqu'elle menait notre fille sur ce sentier et c'était de toute façon à son tour, à nouveau, de jouer les guides touristiques. Je suivais doucement derrière, en m'assurant que chacun portait bien son casque. Décidément, j'avais toujours ces réflexes inhérents à ma place de chef de famille et je riais sous cape en voyant que je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire.

Ma belle amazone prenait le temps de décrire tout ce qu'elle voyait à Aaliyah, qui semblait très attentive. De mon côté, je me suis surprise à apprécier le fait de prendre mon temps, alors que sur une voie sportive comme celle là, j'aurais été capable de rouler vite, en bonne sportive accomplie. Mais non, je voulais prendre mon temps, observer ce qui se passait autour de moi et voir mes deux amours évoluer avec grâce en entendant des phrases ponctuées d'éclats de rire de part et d'autre. Je commençais à ressentir l'étendue de mon bonheur et celui de ma famille. Un bonheur simple et sans artifice qui me convenait parfaitement.

Katia

J'avais pris les devants après avoir aidée Aaliyah à monter sur la selle de la bicyclette. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une journée particulièrement agréable, beaucoup de gens avaient eu la même idée que moi. Nous circulions donc assez lentement sur le sentier. J'avais ainsi tout loisir de décrire tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. De temps à autre, je regardais derrière moi afin de m'assurer que les membres de ma famille se portaient bien. Un franc sourire illuminait le visage de notre fille. Je pouvais déceler une expression similaire sur le visage de ma compagne. Je me suis donc félicitée intérieurement d'avoir proposé cette balade qui nous permettait à la fois de nous retrouver les unes avec les autres et de dépenser notre surplus d'énergie!

 **\- Alors, elle vous plaît autant qu'à moi cette promenade?**

La question s'adressait autant à notre petit rayon de soleil qu'à ma chérie. J'ai entendu Aaliyah rire avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

 **Aaliyah, enjouée : C'est génial maman! J'ai presque l'impression de voler... Même si je sais que tu es prudente et que nous ne roulons pas si vite que ça! D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de dévaler des pentes!**

 **\- Tout à l'heure, c'est promis. Au fait, je ne vous ai pas encore dit que ce sentier était autrefois une voie ferrée... C'est en 1985 que le dernier train y a circulé, mais il a fallu encore 11 ans avant que la ville en fasse un sentier sportif!**

De ce fait, la majorité du sentier était aménagé de manière à ce que les véhicules ne puissent pas accéder à ce chemin. Les principaux boulevards étaient donc contournés par le biais de ponts. La CCT était en réalité un endroit très sécuritaire, en plus d'être une sorte de petit paradis en pleine ville! Au bout de quelques kilomètres, j'ai commencé à ressentir le besoin de faire une petite pause. J'ai fait signe à Ziva de me suivre alors que j'empruntais une voie d'accès qui allait nous permettre de sortir du sentier pendant quelques instants. J'avais en tête d'aller à la station service située sur MacArthur Boulevard pour y acheter de quoi nous ravitailler. La déshydratation est l'ennemi numéro 1 de l'athlète!

Ziva

L'excursion que Katia nous faisait faire était très agréable. Même si beaucoup de gens se croisaient sur le chemin aménagé de la Capital Crescent Trail, chacun se respectait et faisait preuve de déférence pour permettre une expérience calme et posée pour tout le monde. Ma compagne nous a demandé si la ballade qu'elle nous proposait était appréciée. Alors que j'allais répondre, notre fille prenait la parole pour dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de cette sortie. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Aaliyah était enchantée d'être là et de profiter du cadre qui nous entourait ! Du coup, je me suis contentée de sourire pour confirmer les impressions de notre rayon de soleil.

D'ailleurs, Aaliyah émettait aussi l'envie de dévaler des pentes pour ressentir des sensations de vitesse. Ma compagne y répondait favorablement en promettant de réaliser le vœu de la petite un peu plus tard. Ma déesse en profita pour nous informer que le sentier est basé sur une voie ferrée dont le dernier train circula il y a 30 ans et que le sentier actuel a été ouvert au public en 1996. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, ma belle italienne me demandait en silence de la suivre hors du sentier pour que nous puissions faire une pause et nous restaurer. Ainsi, c'est avec prudence que nous atteignâmes le point d'accès de la CCT qui nous permettait de nous rendre sur MacArthur Boulevard. Alors que nous respections scrupuleusement les feux de signalisation du carrefour donnant sur l'artère de circulation, Aaliyah et Katia passèrent cette difficulté sans encombre. Je me suis donc engagée à mon tour en respectant moi aussi les feux de circulation mais je n'ai pas eu autant de chance...

Un pick-up blanc de la municipalité grilla le feu rouge à ma gauche et il vint me percuter de plein fouet. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me déporter pour l'éviter et le spectacle qui a suivi était assez effrayant. Telle une poupée de chiffon, je me suis légèrement envolée pour atterrir assez lourdement sur le pare-brise du véhicule avant de rebondir et revenir sur le plancher des vaches en atterrissant sur mon côté droit. Par effet de gravité, je me suis retrouvée le dos contre le bitume et Katia s'est instantanément retournée pour constater les dégâts. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus car j'ai perdu connaissance très rapidement.


	14. Returns to origins

Ziva

Très rapidement après le grave accident dont Ziva a été victime, les secours ont été prévenus. Katia et Aaliyah sont restées près du corps inerte de leur amour, qui respirait encore mais avec difficulté. Une fois que les ambulanciers sont arrivés, la prise en charge des trois personnes s'est effectuée sans problème. Dans l'ambulance, les deux filles tenaient chacune une main de Ziva en priant tous les dieux possibles pour qu'elle tienne le coup. A son arrivée à l'hôpital, une équipe d'urgentistes prenait l'agent David en charge pendant que Katia appelait le professeur Hamilton pour le tenir informé de la situation. Aaliyah de son côté, s'était enfermée dans un mutisme profond, encore choquée par ce qu'elle avait entendu. De ce fait, elle n'entendait pas ce que Katia rapportait au professeur Hamilton.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le médecin urgentiste demandait à voir Katia en privé. La demoiselle se leva d'un bond en expliquant à Aaliyah qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. La petite ne réagissant toujours pas, le praticien posa son diagnostic à quelques pas seulement du rayon de soleil de cette famille qui s'était éteint pour le moment.

 _Médecin : nous avons fait passer une batterie de tests et d'examens à votre amie. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est très solide. D'abord, j'aimerais vous rassurer, la vie qu'elle porte en elle va bien. Sa chance aura été de ne pas encore être très développée. Quant à la patiente qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, il y a des points positifs et un point négatif. Ce qui est positif, c'est que physiquement elle n'a presque rien de cassé puisqu'elle s'en tire avec un bras fracturé, une cheville foulée et des contusions sur tout le corps mais tout cela reste facilement soignable._

Le jeune homme en blouse blanche marqua une pause avant d'aborder un sujet plus grave.

 _Malgré tout, il subsiste un problème de taille. Mademoiselle David est à présent dans un coma profond car malgré le casque de sécurité qu'elle portait, la violence du choc l'a amenée à être atteinte d'une commotion cérébrale sévère. Toutefois, le scanner pratiqué à son arrivée nous indique que peu ou pas de lésions sont à craindre. Vous pouvez remercier l'excellente condition physique de la patiente et son jeune âge. Je suis confiant quant à ses chances de réveil et je table sur un rétablissement total de mademoiselle David une fois que la commotion disparaîtra, cependant il va lui falloir un peu de temps._

Une fois le diagnostic révélé à Katia, elle a obtenu de la part du médecin l'autorisation de voir sa future femme dans sa chambre. Elle s'y rendait donc avec Aaliyah dans les bras qui pleurait en silence. Une fois qu'elles sont arrivées à destination, elles ont repris le même cérémonial que celui qui avait commencé dans l'ambulance en prenant chacune une main de Ziva en priant pour qu'elle revienne parmi les vivants. Pendant ce temps, la belle israélienne revenait inconsciemment dix ans en arrière...

[...]

Juillet 2005. Voilà maintenant deux semaines que les attentats de Londres avaient eu lieu. Pour ma part, mon père m'avait envoyée dans la capitale britannique pour effectuer un rapport précis de la menace terroriste qui pesait sur la ville quelques mois auparavant, car des signes avant-coureurs existaient, au point que malheureusement, je me suis retrouvée dans l'une des rames qui ont explosé ce jour-là... J'ignore encore comment j'ai pu en réchapper. A mon arrivée au MI6 après ce Jour Noir, on m'a informée que j'allais collaborer avec le jeune agent Fortini pour mener à bien la mission qui m'avait été confiée. Ainsi un matin, alors que je consultais les statistiques inhérentes à ces attentats dans le bureau que l'on m'avait assigné dans les locaux du MI6, on frappa à ma porte. Lorsque je suis allée ouvrir, je me suis retrouvée face à une grande femme brune, avec des yeux perçants et le visage un peu éteint.

Pour ma première collaboration réelle et sans soutien de base à l'étranger, tu parles d'une surprise ! Je n'avais malheureusement pas eu le temps de lire le dossier de service de l'agent Fortini mais le badge qui trônait sur son tailleur sombre m'évitait de faire un impair et de la vexer d'entrée de jeu, car je savais que les Anglais étaient parfois susceptibles quand il s'agissait du savoir-vivre. Je l'ai donc invitée à entrer tout en restant légèrement sur la défensive. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

 _Entrez agent Fortini. Je suis l'officier David, agent opérationnel du MOSSAD et je suis là pour prêter main forte à vos services suite aux attentats que vous connaissez._

La demoiselle entra dans le bureau en silence. J'ai refermé rapidement la porte du bureau pour revenir m'asseoir derrière ma table de travail. En voyant mon interlocutrice de dos, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait les épaules tombantes, comme si elle était abattue. J'ai ensuite gardé le silence afin de laisser la parole à mon homologue britannique.

Katia

Deux semaines jour pour jour s'étaient écoulées depuis que notre ville avait été touchée par une attaque terroriste organisée. Tout le monde au MI6 était sur les nerfs, moi y compris. Contrairement à la majorité des agents, je faisais partie de ceux qui auraient pu empêcher cette catastrophe. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que je surveillais un dénommé Rashid Aswat. En échange de quelques renseignements bien utiles, cet homme avait réussi à intégrer notre organisation. Pourtant, j'avais surpris des bribes de conversation qui laissaient penser qu'il agissait toujours pour le compte du groupe Al-Muhajiroun. Tout ce que j'avais contre lui, c'était des suspicions. Étant nouvelle sur le terrain, je manquais terriblement de crédibilité. Je voyais donc une occasion de m'illustrer brillamment en démasquant cet agent double. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller voir mes supérieurs le 7 Juillet, plusieurs bombes avaient explosé dans les transports publics Londoniens. Je me disais donc que si j'avais agi plus rapidement, cette catastrophe aurait pu être évitée.

Ce matin, j'avais rendez-vous avec un représentant du MOSSAD. Je connaissais uniquement son nom : officier David. C'était un nom assez classique. J'avais donc du mal à me représenter à qui j'aurais affaire et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi on m'avait choisie pour collaborer avec les Israéliens! Mais je n'allais tout de même pas désobéir à un ordre direct. Je me suis donc rendue au bureau de cet agent à l'heure convenue et j'ai frappé contre la porte. J'avais essayé de ramasser le plus de courage possible avant de m'exécuter. J'ai à peine eu le temps de contrôler l'expression sur mon visage avant que ne s'entrebâille la porte du bureau, laissant place à une femme aux traits agréables, qui semblait maître d'elle-même. Après qu'elle m'ait invitée à entrer, j'ai fait un pas en avant tout en gardant mes lèvres bien scellées.

 **\- Bonjour officier David. Oui, les attentats d'il y a deux semaines...**

Ma voix était lasse. La couverture médiatique de l'événement n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Dès qu'un téléviseur ou qu'une radio se trouvait allumée, on n'entendait parler que de ce qui s'était passé le 7 Juillet dernier. Un climat assez malsain régnait à Londres et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir m'enfuir très loin de tout cela. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre de la sorte. Pas tant qu'il y aurait encore des suspects et des responsables à arrêter!

 **\- Je dois vous avouer que je m'attendais à tomber sur un homme. On a omis de me faire parvenir une copie de votre dossier...**

Avec ce qui se passait ces jours-ci, j'espérais que mon interlocutrice ne tiendrait pas rigueur au MI6 pour ce petit oubli. Je me suis assise dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau et j'ai croisé mes jambes. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir totalement à l'aise dans cette situation. Pourtant, comme j'avais décidé d'embrasser la carrière d'espionne, ce n'était pas la dernière fois que j'aurais à collaborer avec une autre agence!

Ziva

Lorsque l'agent Fortini passait le pas de la porte de mon bureau, je me suis arrêtée sur sa démarche. Hésitante, légèrement robotique, cela s'ajoutait aux épaules tombantes que j'avais déjà remarquées. Lorsque ma future collègue ouvrit la bouche, j'avais le droit à une voix lasse, presque désincarnée. La demoiselle s'était assise en face de moi et son visage était figé. Néanmoins, mademoiselle Fortini a eu l'honnêteté de me dire qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer un homme puisque le MI6 avait oublié de lui faire parvenir mon dossier. A ces mots, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire, du fait que moi aussi, je m'attendais à me retrouver face à un collègue masculin.

 _Au moins, nous sommes à égalité sur ce point, mademoiselle Fortini. Votre dossier m'est parvenu très tardivement et je m'attendais moi aussi à ce que vous soyez un homme !_

J'avais parlé tout en ayant un sourire franc et avenant. Même si nous étions sur la défensive toutes les deux, puisqu'il était prévu que nous collaborions, autant essayer de briser la glace un minimum dès le départ. De plus, je savais par expérience que les agents européens étaient recrutés tardivement par rapport à nous, ce qui impliquait certainement que l'agent Fortini devait encore faire ses preuves au sein de l'organisation britannique, ce qui expliquait certainement en partie un manque potentiel de maîtrise émotionnelle évidente qui transparaissait dans son langage corporel. Par réflexe, je me suis retournée vers la fenêtre pour prendre deux tasses et le thé que j'amenais systématiquement au boulot pour tenir le choc avec les longues heures de travail que je vivais depuis plusieurs mois.

 _Vous en voulez ? Faites attention, je le fais toujours très fort. Une vieille habitude..._

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai repris la parole.

 _Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire votre dossier personnel, j'ai pu suivre l'évolution des différentes notes internes que vous avez adressées à votre supérieur, l'agent Reynolds. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vos travaux sont d'une précision remarquable. Malheureusement, le manque d'ancienneté dont vous souffrez n'a pas permis de prévenir la menace qui a touché Londres. Mais c'est vous qui aviez raison. De mon côté, je suis arrivée à des conclusions similaires mais beaucoup plus embryonnaires. En clair, ces enfoirés de terroristes nous ont pris de vitesse et ça ne doit pas se reproduire._

J'ai marqué une petite pause en buvant une gorgée de thé. Dans le même temps, je soutenais le regard de mademoiselle Fortini pour appuyer mes déclarations.

 _J'ai tenté, moi aussi, de prévenir votre état-major, qui ne m'a pas vraiment écoutée en se disant certainement qu'une étrangère ne pouvait pas comprendre le fonctionnement de votre pays. Je crois qu'ils nous ont mis en situation de collaboration pour nous faire taire. Je suis parquée dans ce bureau exigu au fond d'un couloir pour que l'on ne m'entende plus crier au loup. Je crois que du coup, on est dans le même bateau. Ils veulent qu'on se taise ? Très bien, nous allons mettre nos efforts en commun pour leur démontrer qu'ils sont aveugles, quitte à agir seules._

Mon homologue britannique avait toujours le visage sombre. Si je devais avoir une équipière, il fallait qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur. Dans ce cas, autant y aller franco !

 _Dites, vous comptez vous laisser abattre comme ça ? Si je me réfère à votre nom de famille, vous avez certainement des origines italiennes non ? Elle est où, en ce moment la fierté italienne ombrageuse qui vous caractérise ? Hein ? Il va falloir que je vous cogne pour que vous réagissiez ?_

J'étais parfaitement consciente du caractère outrancier de mes propos. Mais d'après ce que j'avais lu, si le supérieur de l'agent Fortini avait daigné lire les rapports de sa subordonnée, le bilan des attentats aurait été bien moins lourd…

Katia

À ma dernière remarque, l'officier David répondait qu'elle s'attendait également à rencontrer un homme. J'ai esquissé un petit sourire en pensant à toutes ces choses qui nous conditionnent... L'image des femmes de pouvoir avait encore du mal à s'enraciner dans la psyché collective. Afin de me mettre à l'aise, mon homologue israélien m'offrait une tasse de thé qu'elle disait fort.

 **\- Merci pour le thé.**

Avant que j'aie le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'officier David se chargeait de meubler la conversation. Apparemment, elle avait pu lire les différents rapports que j'avais adressés à mon supérieur hiérarchique. Elle me félicitait pour mon travail en disait que j'avais vu juste. À quoi bon faire ce boulot si c'est pour que des dizaines d'innocents périssent tout de même? La demoiselle qui se tenait devant moi continuait de parler en expliquant qu'elle avait aussi tenté d'empêcher cette catastrophe. Elle pensait que notre collaboration visait en fait à nous faire taire.

Pour achever son long monologue, ma nouvelle collaboratrice menaçait de me frapper si je ne changeais pas d'attitude immédiatement. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je saute par-dessus le bureau et que je l'empoigne solidement par les épaules.

 **\- Ça suffit! J'en ai assez entendu et je ne vous permets pas d'émettre d'hypothèse sur moi ou sur ma famille. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que l'on fasse équipe. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que l'on me donne un coup de main et je doute fort que le MI6 ait réellement besoin du MOSSAD pour éclaircir cette histoire.**

Puisqu'elle avait décidé d'être aussi directe, je ne me privais pas pour riposter. J'ai desserré ma poigne, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Si elle avait eu l'impression que j'étais abattue, elle avait droit à une toute autre Katia Fortini maintenant.

 **\- Bien. Si on en venait au cœur du sujet maintenant. Je crois qu'il demeure possible que d'autres attentats aient lieu bientôt. La couverture médiatique est propice à ce que l'histoire se répète. Rester dans ce bureau ne nous mènera à rien.**

Bizarrement, mon coup de colère avait réussi à m'apaiser. Mine de rien, la jeune femme avait réussi à accomplir quelque chose là où d'autres avaient échoué jusqu'à maintenant. J'étais finalement sortie de ma léthargie et j'étais prête à retourner sur le terrain pour poursuivre cette enquête.

Ziva

Mon coup de force avait eu l'effet escompté. L'agent Fortini était sortie de sa réserve en bondissant au-dessus de mon bureau pour venir m'empoigner par les épaules en me fusillant du regard et surtout en m'exposant clairement sa façon de penser. Au bout de quelques secondes, la demoiselle relâchait sa prise tout en continuant à soutenir mon regard. Je voyais bien qu'elle fulminait mais qu'elle voulait aussi retrouver son calme. Katia reprit ensuite la parole pour exposer son point de vue sur la suite probable des événements, pour m'expliquer qu'il était probable que des répliques pourraient avoir lieu, dans la même mécanique que celle des tremblements de terre. Je ne pouvais qu'appuyer cette hypothèse.

 _Vous avez absolument raison. Vu ce qui se trame sur la Toile et le poids des médias qui tournent en boucle sur le sujet, je crains qu'une fois de plus, vos prévisions s'avèrent être justes. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour mon discours cavalier précédent, mais il fallait que vous soyez capable de repartir au combat, sabre au clair !_

La suite des événements donna raison à l'agent Fortini car quelques heures seulement après cette entrevue, d'autres explosions eurent lieu dans la capitale britannique sans aucune victime cette fois. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger l'ambiance générale dans la population...

Pendant que Ziva se remémorait ses premiers souvenirs de collaboration avec celle qui deviendrait la femme de sa vie, elle tentait de sortir du coma profond où elle était plongée. Aaliyah était rentrée à la maison après que Katia ait demandé à Isabella de venir de Florence pour s'occuper d'elle. Katia, elle, avait décidé de rester auprès de sa future femme en permanence, ne s'autorisant que quelques heures de repos sur le lit de camp qui avait été installé dans la chambre de sa dulcinée. Ziva pendant ce temps, se replongeait dans ses souvenirs...

[...]

Janvier 2006. Cela faisait six mois que je collaborais avec Katia. Nous avions appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier. Des automatismes commençaient à apparaître lorsque nous opérions sur le terrain et l'équipe que nous formions donnait de bons résultats. Sur le plan personnel, l'agent Fortini m'avait un peu ouvert les portes de son esprit et de sa sensibilité, notamment en me montrant ses talents de peintre. Malgré tout, Katia ne semblait pas arriver à digérer les échecs que le MI6 avait dû subir en juillet, à deux semaines d'intervalle. Même si elle arrivait à être régulièrement elle-même et à sourire à la vie, elle avait encore souvent des baisses de moral significatives que je tentais de guérir en lui expliquant qu'elle avait fait de son mieux en toutes circonstances.

Ce jour-là, le _fog_ londonien avait fait des siennes pour laisser planer sur Londres un voile cotonneux très épais. Plus tard dans la journée, le brouillard s'était levé pour laisser place à une pluie fine et insidieuse. Le genre de journée qu'on aimerait oublier en somme. Alors que chacune de nous était occupée à flatter notre hiérarchie sur nos progrès respectifs, j'avais dû laisser Katia seule dans l'après-midi alors que j'avais un rendez-vous avec un contact du MOSSAD près de Piccadilly Circus. L'endroit, noir de monde, était parfait pour établir un contact discret et sécurisé.

Une fois mon entrevue terminée, alors que je revenais au bureau, mon cellulaire s'est mis à vibrer. C'était Katia.

 _Oui ?_

 **Ça va pas du tout. Il faut que je te voie.**

 _Bien sûr Katia. Je sors de mon rendez-vous là. Où est-tu ?_

 **Au pub The Porterhouse de Covent Garden.**

 _J'arrive tout de suite._

En raccrochant, je me suis rendue compte que mon équipière avait une voix traînante et très basse, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Je me suis rendue très rapidement sur Maiden Lane pour retrouver ma collègue. Evidemment, le pub était bondé puisque cette adresse avait une très bonne réputation. Néanmoins, je n'ai eu aucun mal à trouver Katia, qui contrairement à son habitude, avait déjà une pinte de bière quasiment vide à côté d'elle. Je me suis manifestée avec calme en lui posant une main sur l'épaule car si l'alcool faisait déjà effet, autant éviter de brusquer mon amie, que je soupçonnais d'avoir déjà pris un peu d'avance sur moi. Je me suis ensuite assise en face d'elle en arborant un sourire chaleureux.

 _Alors que se passe-t-il Katia ?_

Katia

La journée avait été particulièrement difficile et mon premier réflexe en sortant du bureau de mon chef avait été de m'engouffrer dans le premier pub venu. Depuis les attentats du mois de juillet, j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à m'affirmer en tant qu'agent. De plus, je devais sans cesse me battre contre la bureaucratie du MI6. Aujourd'hui, parce que j'en avais plus qu'assez d'être rabrouée, j'avais fait des pieds et des mains pour discuter avec le directeur de l'agence. Résultat, l'agent Reynolds m'avait fait venir dans son bureau et il était entré dans une colère noire! J'avais tout encaissé sans broncher. J'avais refoulé mes émotions et j'avais fait mine de m'excuser. J'avais également promis à Reynolds que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduirait plus.

J'avais déjà descendu une pinte de bière blonde afin de me donner le courage nécessaire pour appeler Ziva. Au téléphone, je lui avais dit que je ne me sentais pas très bien et l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ma coéquipière a mis très peu de temps avant de franchir la porte du pub The Porterhouse. Immédiatement après s'être installée face à moi, elle m'a tout de suite demandé ce qui se passait.

 **\- C'est Reynolds. Il n'a pas apprécié que je passe par-dessus lui auprès de la hiérarchie. Il m'a dit que j'étais le pire agent dont il n'avait jamais eu la charge... Le MI6 n'aurait jamais dû me recruter...**

Sur ces paroles, j'ai tout simplement fondu en larmes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir échoué. Mon supérieur avait insinué que je n'avais pas ma place au MI6 et que je devrais lui présenter ma démission. Cette idée me tournait donc dans la tête et j'étais incapable de m'en défaire.

 **\- Je crois que je vais tout lâcher. À quoi bon se battre contre des moulins à vent? Je suis à bout de forces.**

Voilà, j'avais tout résumé en quelques phrases. Mon dilemme restait entier. Les yeux humides, je regardais mon amie et j'attendais qu'elle me donne son avis sur la situation.

Ziva

Une fois que je me suis retrouvée assise en face de Katia, elle me résumait la situation en quelques phrases. En clair, l'agent Reynolds avait fait une crise d'autorité parce que mon amie avait demandé à parler au directeur de l'agence sans passer par lui. Une chose évidente quand on connaît le bonhomme, très à cheval sur les principes de hiérarchie avec le balai dans le cul qui allait avec. Connaissant l'agent Fortini, elle avait dû tout prendre dans la figure sans répliquer. Ce connard avait même insinué que Katia ne méritait pas sa place au MI6. Une accusation complètement infondée au vu de ce qui avait été accompli depuis son entrée en service.

Après m'avoir expliqué ce qui s'était passé, elle fondit en larmes. Instantanément, j'ai pris sa main droite dans ma main gauche pour lui témoigner mon soutien. Je n'étais pas très douée pour exprimer mes sentiments et je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup mieux pour le moment, l'important étant de remettre ma collègue en selle. Elle parlait de tout arrêter, lassée sans doute de devoir se battre en permanence contre ses supérieurs obtus qui ignoraient ses mises en garde et désapprouvaient chacune de nos actions communes. Néanmoins, je pensais fermement que Katia ne devait pas tourner le dos à sa vocation. Elle me regardait à présent avec ses yeux humides et semblait attendre mon avis sur ce qui se passait.

 _Katia, regarde moi. Reynolds est un imbécile de première classe. Carriériste à souhait, bien accroché à son fauteuil, il n'a pas mis les pieds sur le terrain depuis presque 10 ans. Il a simplement voulu réaffirmer son autorité de la pire des façons. Si tu as obtenu une entrevue avec le directeur Morrison, c'est parce que tu en vaux la peine. De plus, tes rapports plaident pour ta cause. Pour ces foutus attentats que tu rumines depuis 6 mois, si tes conclusions avaient été écoutées avec attention, le gouvernement britannique n'aurait pas ces morts sur la conscience et les problèmes de sécurité contre lesquels on se bat toutes les deux tous les jours._

Comme à mon habitude je marquais une pause pour appuyer mes propos. J'en ai profité pour accrocher le regard de ma coéquipière et sécher ses larmes avec le revers de ma main droite.

 _Si tu lâches ce boulot auquel tu tiens énormément, ce serait donner raison à cet emmanché et te désavouer auprès de ceux qui t'ont fait confiance. Et d'une certaine façon, tu trahirais ton pays et c'est la dernière chose que tu veux. Et plus important encore, je t'en voudrais de m'abandonner aussi lâchement sur le terrain._

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase avec le sourire alors qu'on nous apportait deux pintes de bière pour que je puisse m'enivrer légèrement à mon tour. J'en buvais une gorgée sans lâcher la main de Katia, car je savais qu'elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose en ce moment précis. L'agent Fortini naviguait en pleine tempête et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien. Je devais être le phare qui devait la ramener au port. Je m'y employais avec plaisir car il n'était pas question que son talent soit sacrifié à cause de l'égo démesuré de son supérieur.

 _Tu sais, j'ai eu plusieurs équipiers avant toi et ce que je vais te dire est une vérité absolue. Tu es la seule à qui je peux confier ma vie aveuglément. Sur le terrain, je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien d'irrémédiable tant que tu me couvriras. Je te le répète, tu es la seule à pouvoir prétendre à ça. Alors ne laisse pas une andouille aigrie détruire ce que tu as accompli. I mois, je t'ai secouée pour que tu te relèves à notre première entrevue. Je ne le referais pas. Tu vas te redresser de toi-même, parce que tu en vaux la peine. Sois fière de ce que tu as fait jusque là. Moi, je suis fière de travailler avec toi._

J'avais déclamé mon discours sans jamais quitter les yeux de Katia. Ils devaient se rallumer, quitte à ce que la flamme de la rage de vaincre dévore ses yeux. En silence et sans bouger d'un iota, j'ai attendu que la fière italienne qu'elle est reprenne la parole.

Katia

Comme lors de ma rencontre forcée avec l'officier David, je me sentais abattue et dépassée par la situation. Reynolds avait réussi à me faire douter de moi. Cependant une chose d'importance avait changé. Au fil du temps, nous étions devenues de véritables coéquipières qui se complétaient à merveille sur le terrain! Il y avait aussi cette petite étincelle de plus que je n'osais pas avouer pour le moment. Aussi, lorsque j'ai senti que la main de ma partenaire contre ma propre main, une petite décharge électrique m'a parcouru le dos. Les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des plus réconfortantes. D'une part, elle soulignait que mon excellent boulot m'avait valu une entrevue avec le directeur Morrison. D'autre part, elle ne manquait pas de dépeindre mon chef tel qu'il était vraiment : un imbécile de bureaucrate qui ne tolérait pas d'avoir perdu la face.

Mon amie s'est chargée d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient toujours sur mes joues en ajoutant qu'elle se sentirait lâchement abandonnée si je devais renoncer à ce travail que j'aimais. Sous le flot de ses paroles, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de piquer un fard. J'étais assez reconnaissante du fait que l'ambiance du pub soit tamisée. Ainsi, il y avait peu de chances pour que Ziva remarque à quel point elle me troublait. J'ai pris plusieurs bonnes inspirations avant de répondre aux éloges que je venais de recevoir.

 **\- C'est à force de te côtoyer que je me suis améliorée sur le terrain. Tu n'as jamais peur et tu ne recules devant rien. J'ai l'impression que quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu seras là pour moi.**

Le fait qu'elle ait répondu aussi rapidement à mon appel en était d'ailleurs une preuve supplémentaire. Petit à petit, j'étais en train de reprendre mes esprits. Bien sûr que j'étais fière de mon travail. Prendre ma retraite des services secrets dès aujourd'hui aurait été une énorme erreur.

 **\- Repose ton verre tout de suite! J'aurais voulu que l'on trinque... À toutes ses choses qui nous rendent plus fortes!**

J'ai levé mon verre et j'ai attendu pour qu'elle fasse de même. Même si j'avais pris un peu d'avance sur elle, je commençais tout juste à me réchauffer et j'étais encore en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Ziva

Apparemment, mon discours avait eu l'effet que j'espérais, puisque mon équipière reprenait du poil de la bête. Katia avait compris instantanément où je voulais en venir et personne ne la ferait démissionner aussi facilement. Sa fierté transalpine perçait à nouveau sous son abattement premier. Néanmoins, pendant que je faisais l'éloge de son travail et de ses qualités, j'ai remarqué que mademoiselle Fortini piquait un fard. J'ai préféré ne rien laisser paraitre et faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu pour lui permettre de continuer à reprendre le dessus.

Ainsi, Katia me répondait en m'expliquant qu'elle s'était améliorée sur le terrain à mon contact. D'après elle, je n'avais jamais peur et je ne reculais devant rien. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, puisqu'il m'arrive d'avoir peur. En revanche, je ne recule devant rien car j'ai été entraînée très tôt pour agir ainsi et de toute manière, je ne faisais que peu de cas de ma propre vie. Seul le résultat final comptait, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Mon amie ajouta qu'elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour elle et elle avait raison sur ce point. Ce faisant elle me demandait de reposer mon verre pour trinquer avec elle et je m'exécutais immédiatement avec un grand sourire.

 _Et à tous les emmerdeurs qui ne pourront pas nous empêcher d'avancer !_

Nos verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un éclat de rire commun. Nous buvions tranquillement nos bières respectives lorsqu'une idée toute simple m'est venue à l'esprit. Après tout, cela faisait de longs mois que notre binôme travaillait d'arrache-pied pour garantir la sécurité de la population britannique et il me semble que nous avions bien mérité une petite pause. Mais avant de faire une telle proposition à Katia, je prenais quelques secondes pour choisir mes mots avec soin, parce que je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait à ma proposition. Car après tout, même si nous partagions des intérêts communs, notre relation restait essentiellement professionnelle.

 _Dis-moi Katia, tu es à bout de forces, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et si nous prenions quelques jours de repos toutes les deux ? Histoire de recharger les batteries. Juste pour passer un moment de calme entre amies._

Il me semble que j'avais été simple et claire dans mon énoncé. Voyons ce qu'en pensait ma collègue.

Katia

Ziva avait répondu favorablement à ma demande de trinquer. Elle en rajoutait même en disant que les emmerdeurs n'allaient pas se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je me sentais redevenir moi-même alors que nous étions doucement en train de nous enivrer. Une chose est sûre, je ne pouvais que me féliciter intérieurement d'avoir appelé mon amie.

Quelques instants plus tard, ma coéquipière me proposait simplement de passer du temps ensemble à l'extérieur du cadre professionnel. J'étais assez surprise par cette proposition et cela devait se lire sur mon visage. L'idée ne me paraissait pas mauvaise, loin de là. Seulement, j'étais étonnée de voir que mon discours avait été écouté avec autant de soin.

 **\- Crois-tu qu'un long week-end serait suffisant pour décrocher? Comme tu le sais, j'ai peu d'ancienneté. J'espère que ça ne compliquera pas les choses.**

Je suis restée pensive un moment en me demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête lorsqu'elle m'avait fait cette proposition. Une chose est certaine, j'étais ravie de voir qu'elle m'appréciait suffisamment pour envisager de passer quelques jours avec moi. Il restait à savoir où nous pourrions nous rendre.

 **\- En admettant que j'arrive à prendre congé auprès de mon état-major, tu dois bien avoir une idée précise derrière la tête. N'essaie pas de me mentir Ziva David, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu as pesé tes mots avant de lancer cette idée!**

Le pub qui était victime de sa popularité était en train de se remplir de travailleurs venant de terminer leur journée de travail. De ce fait, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de s'entendre parler. J'ai continué de savourer ma pinte de bière tout en fixant les lèvres de mon équipière. J'avais deux bonnes raisons de le faire. La première étant que j'arrivais à mieux comprendre ses paroles en lisant sur ses lèvres. La deuxième raison était purement personnelle. Je m'imaginais prendre ses lèvres et l'embrasser fougueusement. Pour le moment, je m'interdisais de le faire par peur de foutre en l'air une relation qui m'était chère.

Ziva

Lorsque nous trinquâmes et que j'ajoutais ma touche personnelle à ce moment précis, j'ai eu le plaisir d'entendre Katia rire franchement, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, surtout ces derniers temps. Elle passait tellement de temps à ruminer ses échecs passés qu'elle oubliait carrément de vivre. Nous buvions tranquillement nos consommations et alors que je faisais ma proposition, Katia me gratifia d'une expression de surprise mais ne semblait pas être sur la défensive, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Mon amie me demandait presque aussitôt si un long week-end suffirait, ce qui était une question légitime quand on connaît la rigidité de la hiérarchie du MI6. Le problème du manque d'ancienneté de Katia se posait aussi mais je savais déjà comment régler ce souci.

 _Pour te dire la vérité, j'avais anticipé tes interrogations en m'entretenant avec le directeur Morrison. J'ai fait valoir le fait que nous travaillions toutes les deux depuis 6 mois déjà et qu'un arrêt de quelques jours ne serait pas du luxe. Il approuva rapidement ma demande en me demandant de lui préciser quelle période je souhaitais obtenir. Reynolds en avalera sa cravate, mais si tu signes les papiers que j'ai dans mon sac à dos, nous pouvons partir vendredi, c'est à dire dans deux jours et revenir mardi matin à Londres.._

Ma collègue me demandait également de préciser ma pensée sur le déroulé des événements qui pouvaient être envisagés. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que mon homologue italienne commençait à bien me connaître puisqu'elle me pressait de lui dire la vérité sur mes desseins. Dans le même temps, le pub se remplissait et se faisait de plus en plus bruyant et nous devions recourir à la lecture labiale pour bien nous comprendre. Je me faisais d'ailleurs la réflexion que mon amie me fixait intensément. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool, puisque pour moi il était impossible que quelque chose de particulier se trame dans sa tête, bien que son comportement puisse le laisser penser. Mais non, c'était impossible...

 _D'accord, je vais te dire toute la vérité. Mon choix s'est arrêté sur la ville de Bath, pour que nous profitions toutes les deux des eaux thermales de la ville. Pendant ces quelques jours, c'est la détente assurée !_

Je remarquais de plus en plus que Katia fixait mes lèvres avec un regard gourmand, comme si elle voulait me manger. J'ai eu un frisson qui me parcourait le dos et je me sentais légèrement nerveuse, au point que mon regard s'est réfugié dans mon verre. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que ma collègue avait en tête ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas le voir ?

Katia

J'étais très impressionnée de savoir que Ziva avait demandé que l'on m'octroie un congé. Il faut dire que rien n'arrêtait la jeune femme et qu'elle savait obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Du moins, c'était l'opinion que je m'étais faite d'elle au fil du temps. L'idée de prendre du bon temps à Bath, situé à environ 185 kilomètres à l'ouest de la capitale, était très intéressante. Aussi, c'est avec empressement que j'ai apposé ma signature aux papiers qui allaient nous permettre cette petite évasion. Le reste de cette soirée s'est déroulée dans la bonne humeur. Enfin, j'avais l'impression de mieux respirer. Je crois que la présence de mon amie y était pour beaucoup... Vers 22:30, Ziva m'a appelé un taxi afin que je rentre chez moi en un seul morceau. Il faudrait tenir encore deux jours avant de pouvoir profiter des eaux thermales.

Les deux journées suivantes m'ont paru bien pénibles. C'est uniquement en déposant mon sac de voyage dans ma chambre d'hôtel que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais sincèrement besoin de faire une pause. Dès le lendemain matin, nous avions prévu de visiter cette ville possédant une histoire unique. Ce sont les Romains qui fondèrent Bath au premier siècle avant notre ère. Même si c'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds, il m'était très facile de m'y sentir chez moi!

Différentes activités s'offraient à nous et toutes me semblaient plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Je tenais absolument à ce que nous fassions l'expérience des bains romains et que nous passions une autre journée au _Thermae Bath Spa_. Le reste de notre temps libre pourrait être consacré à des visites touristiques classiques.

Pour la première fois, Ziva allait découvrir d'autres facettes de ma personnalité. Elle allait pouvoir constater que j'étais plus qu'une agent de terrain et que je me passionnais entre autres pour l'histoire de l'art. Dans ce cadre des plus enchanteurs, le plus difficile serait de ne pas lui ouvrir mon cœur. De toute manière, j'avais assez souffert sur le plan sentimental pour débuter une autre relation. Toutes ces pensées me tournaient dans la tête alors que j'étais étendue sur le ventre, sur l'un des lits de la chambre, alors que je battais des pieds dans les airs. Je devais alors avoir l'air d'une petite fille espiègle qui rêvasse!

Ziva

Lorsque j'ai expliqué à Katia qu'il suffisait qu'elle signe les papiers que j'avais emmené avec moi pour que nous puissions passer un long week-end de détente à Bath, il ne fallait pas longtemps pour qu'elle s'exécute. Ainsi, nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout sauf du boulot. Vers 22h30, j'ai fait raccompagner mon amie en taxi pour éviter une éventuelle catastrophe. De mon côté, je suis prudemment rentrée à pied, puisque j'habitais à quelques rues de là. Au moins, j'avais réussi à rendre le sourire à mon équipière et c'était l'essentiel.

Deux jours plus tard, nous nous sommes donc rendues à Bath pour profiter des eaux thermales et de l'histoire de la ville, que je savais très riche. Katia allait pouvoir se rendre compte que je lisais beaucoup d'ouvrages et que l'histoire ne me laissait pas indifférente. Le jour J, nous avons parcouru les 185 kilomètres qui nous séparaient de notre destination. J'avais loué une voiture et forcément je roulais vite, c'était plus fort que moi. Une fois que nous sommes arrivées à destination, j'ai laissé ma collègue s'installer dans notre chambre à deux lits jumeaux séparés, un détail dont je m'étais assurée auprès de la réception, pour éviter que Katia ne se sente mal à l'aise. Je me suis douchée rapidement et j'imaginais que mon amie ferait de même avant que nous profitions des bains romains.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait et nous nous sommes rendues aux bains où il n'y avait personne en ce milieu de matinée. Nous étions hors période touristique ce qui expliquait la faible affluence que nous avons pu constater. Les bains étaient très chauds et dégageaient énormément de vapeur. Nous nous sommes introduites dans le bain et au bout de quelques minutes, je ne voyais presque plus Katia. Comme il devait en être de même pour elle, j'en ai profité pour me mettre à l'aise et faire en sorte que mon corps tout entier profite des eaux thermales sans aucun tissu qui m'emprisonnerait et je savais que la vapeur cacherait ma nudité. Je me suis ensuite approchée de mon amie pour lui masser doucement les épaules. Je voulais qu'elle se détende en toute innocence. J'espérais qu'elle apprécierait ce moment de calme et de détente d'autant que je m'appliquais dans les soins que je prodiguais à ma collègue.

Katia

Il était inutile de remettre le moment où nous allions enfin nous détendre. Nous nous sommes donc rendues presque immédiatement aux bains. L'endroit était désert et chargé d'humidité. La vapeur nous enveloppait complètement et je dois avouer que c'était très agréable. Je me suis immergée presque entièrement dans le bain. Seule ma tête restait hors de l'eau pour le moment. J'avais bien du mal à voir à plus de dix centimètres de moi. Il était donc très aisé de se détendre et d'oublier tout ce qui emplissait mon quotidien. Plusieurs minutes de silence se sont ainsi écoulées, si bien que j'ai sursauté en sentant les mains douces de Ziva se poser sur mes épaules. J'ai alors tourné ma tête vers la gauche de sorte à pouvoir l'apercevoir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ziva...**

À travers le brouillard, j'avais pu deviner les formes généreuses de son corps. J'ai donc rapidement détourné la tête. J'évitais ainsi de m'attarder trop longuement sur ce que j'avais cru voir, c'est-à-dire le corps sublime d'une femme qui ne me laissait pas de marbre.

Mon amie s'est appliquée à masser mes épaules avec beaucoup de douceur. Je pouvais sentir les muscles de mon dos et de mon cou se relâcher un par un. Malgré moi, je poussais des petits cris et des soupirs. Si quelqu'un avait pu nous épier en ce moment, il aurait pu penser qu'autre chose était en train d'arriver. Avant de ne plus être capable de maîtriser mes pulsions, je me suis lentement écartée de ma coéquipière.

 **\- Je crois que ça suffit pour le moment... Je pourrais m'endormir comme un bébé alors qu'il n'est que midi. Si on allait manger chez Sally Lunn?**

J'espérais avoir réussi à masquer mon très léger inconfort. Cela faisait déjà deux fois cette semaine que je me surprenais à réellement désirer la magnifique israélienne qui était à mes côtés. Si cela devait se reproduire, il n'était pas dit que je saurais me contrôler.

Ziva

Evidemment, je m'attendais à ce que Katia soit surprise par le contact que je lui offrais. Sous mes doigts aux gestes précis, mon amie se détendait à vue d'oeil, poussant même des petits cris de bien-être ponctués de soupirs. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle en avait grand besoin. Malgré tout, j'ai pu sentir dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'est tournée vers moi une légère gêne au point qu'elle détourna bien vite le regard. Au bout d'un moment, Katia s'écartait de moi en me disant qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir ici, alors que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Pour ne pas appuyer son trouble, je n'ai pas relevé son inconfort et j'ai accepté avec plaisir sa proposition.

 _Oui avec plaisir ! De toute façon, j'ai une faim de loup !_

Le souvenir de Ziva s'est arrêté là. Dans la chambre d'hôpital où elle se trouvait, seuls les bips des moniteurs troublaient le silence. A la droite du lit, Katia tenait la main de sa fiancée en silence, tout en continuant à garder espoir pour que sa belle reprenne conscience le plus vite possible. Isabella et Aaliyah multipliaient leurs visites dans la journée pour permettre à Katia de se reposer. Aaliyah avait essayé de dessiner plusieurs fois, pour essayer de rendre visible ses sentiments. Les médecins restaient optimistes quant au retour de mademoiselle David parmi les vivants mais ils restaient tout de même très prudents. Ziva pendant ce temps, continuait son voyage dans le temps...

[...]

Septembre 2007. Alors qu'avec Katia, nous avions à présent gagné le respect du MI6 et obtenu la démission de l'agent Reynolds après que ses malversations financières ainsi que son manque de sérieux dans la prévention des menaces terroristes fut prouvé par Katia, un coup de tonnerre nous frappa toutes les deux. Eli David, directeur du MOSSAD et accessoirement mon père, me donnait l'ordre de quitter Londres pour me rendre à Washington. Mes affaires seraient rapatriées à Tel-Aviv pour vérification avant de repartir pour la capitale américaine. Et comble de l'horreur, je n'avais que deux jours pour me préparer à partir.

Le jour du départ, nous avons pris la route vers l'aéroport d'Heathrow le coeur gros. Je me retenais de pleurer, ce que Katia semblait incapable de faire. J'étais mortifiée de laisser une amie si chère à mes yeux derrière moi. J'aurais voulu tout plaquer, ignorer cet ordre qui me lacérait le coeur. De plus, je pensais que Katia n'était pas encore totalement remise des échecs de juillet 2005. Je me sentais coupable de lui faire subir un tel affront. Dans la zone d'embarquement, l'heure des adieux était arrivée. J'ai pris mon amie dans mes bras, tout en ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes larmes.

 _Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Katia. Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que l'on a accompli ensemble._

Je me suis ensuite forcée à quitter cette étreinte pour atteindre la passerelle d'embarquement. J'ai regardé mon équipière une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans ce couloir interminable qui menait à l'avion qui m'arrachait à la seule personne qui comptait réellement à mes yeux. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me suis mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Katia

La nouvelle était tombée deux jours auparavant. Sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire, l'officier David allait être mutée à Washington. Même si j'appréciais que Ziva m'ait informée de cette situation le plus tôt possible, j'avais énormément de difficultés à accepter son départ. J'avais tout de même offert de l'accompagner à l'aéroport Hearthrow pour un ultime au revoir. J'ai sangloté pendant tout le trajet. J'avais peur de me retrouver seule au MI6 et de devoir recommencer à faire mes preuves. J'avais aussi beaucoup de mal à voir partir la femme pour qui j'éprouvais des sentiments. J'aurais pu me déclarer alors que nous nous trouvions dans la zone d'embarquement, mais je voulais éviter qu'elle ait l'impression que la situation me poussait au mélodrame alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Lors de notre dernière étreinte, Ziva m'a dit que jamais elle ne m'abandonnerait et qu'elle garderait précieusement en mémoire tout ce que nous avions accompli. C'est entre deux sanglots et avec beaucoup de trémolos dans la voix que je lui ai répondu.

 **\- Je te promets de te donner des nouvelles. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi!**

J'ai répondu à son étreinte avec beaucoup de force. C'était ma dernière chance de graver dans ma mémoire certains détails comme le parfum sur sa peau ou encore la texture satinée de sa peau. C'est elle qui a rompu ce moment particulièrement important alors que l'on pouvait entendre une voix claironner que c'était le dernier appel pour le vol 4462 à destination de Washington. À regret, je l'ai laissé partir vers de nouvelles aventures dont j'étais exclue. Elle s'est retournée une seule fois avant d'emprunter le couloir vers son avion. Je suis restée immobile à pleurer pendant une minute, puis j'ai essayé de foncer à toute vitesse vers la voie que Ziva venait d'emprunter. Un agent de sécurité s'est mis en travers de ma route dès qu'il a compris ce que j'allais faire et m'a empêché d'aller plus loin. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été prise par une crise de panique et ce sont les services d'urgence qui ont dû me prendre en charge.

Ziva

Alors que Ziva se remémorait l'un de ses souvenirs les plus douloureux concernant sa fiancée, des larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues. Dans le même temps elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour sortir du coma où elle était plongée. La matinée venait de commencer et les médecins avaient déjà effectué leur visite quotidienne auprès de leur patiente et Katia venait de revenir seule s'asseoir près de sa belle. Les moniteurs indiquaient une très légère augmentation du rythme cardiaque, mais rien de bien significatif.

L'un des premiers contacts que j'ai ressenti, c'est celui de la main chaude de Katia. Ses longs doigts fins étaient reconnaissables entre mille et avec le peu de forces que j'avais, j'ai pu serrer imperceptiblement ses doigts. Ensuite ce sont mes yeux qui se sont légèrement ouverts et j'ai été aveuglée instantanément par la lumière du jour. Un faible grognement sortait de ma gorge, mais comme j'étais intubée, je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer beaucoup plus. Je me suis donc légèrement mise à bouger en tournant la tête vers ma fiancée en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce fichu tube m'énervait et le fait que j'avais bougé déclenchait une alarme qui prévenait les infirmières de mon réveil. Je commençais à m'agiter parce que je me sentais en train d'étouffer.

 _Infirmière : Calmez-vous Mademoiselle David, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Si vous m'entendez pressez ma main._

J'obtempérais instantanément. Bon sang, qu'on m'enlève ce truc !

 _Infirmière : Vous voulez qu'on vous retire le tube ?_

Nouvelle affirmative. On m'a retiré le dispositif séance tenante. Je toussais un peu, toujours avec des larmes au coin des yeux. Je respirais faiblement mais régulièrement. Une première question me venait à l'esprit instantanément alors que je voyais ma belle italienne encore un peu dans le flou.

 _Est-ce que mon bébé va bien ?_

C'était ma première angoisse, primaire et instinctive. Pendant ce temps mes yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la lumière. J'avais été possessive dans ma question parce que je le portais et j'étais encore légèrement désorientée.

Katia

Quarante-cinq jours avaient passé depuis que Ziva avait été percutée de plein fouet par un pick-up de la ville. L'hôpital était devenu ma nouvelle demeure puisque je refusais catégoriquement de laisser ma princesse toute seule. Les médecins m'avaient dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Cependant, le combat était loin d'être fini puisque ma chérie était plongée dans le coma depuis six semaines et demi. J'avais dû faire appel à Isabella pour s'occuper d'Aaliyah puisque je n'en avais pas la force physique ou mentale.

Après la visite médicale du matin, j'étais restée près de ma compagne et comme à l'habitude, je lui serrais la main en priant pour qu'elle se réveille bientôt. J'avais tant de choses à lui raconter et elle me manquait terriblement... J'étais en train de repenser au moment où elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte lorsque j'ai eu l'impression que sa main avait bougé. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagi puisque je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un réflexe inconscient dans son sommeil. C'est uniquement en entendant un son étouffé sortant de sa gorge que j'ai compris qu'elle était en train de revenir parmi nous. Tout de suite, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'appel pour que l'on vienne m'aider. En effet, l'équipe médicale m'avait préparée à ce moment et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle demande qu'on lui enlève le tube qui lui entravait la bouche.

J'ai laissé l'infirmière faire son boulot en me plaçant très légèrement en retrait. Il n'était pas question de gêner ses mouvements. Dès que ma compagne a pu parler, elle a demandé comment se portait son bébé.

 **\- Je te rassure mon amour, le bébé va bien! Je suis tellement soulagée de t'entendre à nouveau.**

L'infirmière a d'ailleurs tout de suite proposé à ce que l'on réalise une échographie. Mine de rien, 12 semaines s'était écoulées depuis la conception de notre enfant. Pour nous occuper pendant ces jours passés au chevet de ma belle au bois dormant, je lui avais lu et relu le livre de maternité que je lui avais offert. Je savais donc qu'il y avait de bonnes chances que l'on puisse apprendre le sexe de notre enfant lors de cette échographie.

 **\- J'aimerais passer un moment seule à seule avec ma conjointe avant qu'une batterie de tests lui soient imposée à nouveau...**

Je signifiais ainsi à l'employée de l'hôpital de nous laisser un moment d'intimité. Il fallait que j'explique à Ziva tout ce qui avait changé depuis son accident, à commencer par le fait qu'elle n'était plus une employée du NCIS! Je me suis donc installée à son chevet une fois de plus. Rien n'avait réellement changé depuis le matin, si ce n'est que je pouvais enfin me perdre dans son regard. Submergée par l'émotion, des larmes silencieuses se sont mises à couler sur mes joues.

 **\- Ne me refait jamais une telle frayeur Ziva David! Je ne pourrai pas le supporter à nouveau! Tu m'as tellement manqué!**

Ziva

Le personnel médical qui s'affairait autour de moi me semblait particulièrement efficace, même si j'étais encore un peu dans les choux. J'étais enfin libérée de ce tube de plastique et ma compagne me rassura instantanément sur le fait que notre bébé allait bien. L'infirmière proposait même d'effectuer une échographie pour que je le constate par moi-même. J'étais bien évidemment d'accord avec cette idée mais ma fiancée s'y opposa fermement en demandant à la praticienne de nous laisser un moment de tranquillité. Je ne m'y opposais pas non plus car j'avais aussi besoin de reprendre le fil des événements.

Lorsque l'employée de l'hôpital avait quitté la pièce, je me suis tournée vers ma belle italienne dont j'avais remarqué les larmes silencieuses. Après m'avoir sermonnée en m'expliquant que je lui avais fichue une sacrée trouille, elle m'expliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter une telle situation à nouveau. Sauf que la dernière chose dont j'arrivais à me souvenir, c'était ce foutu pick-up blanc qui n'aurait jamais dû me foncer dessus ! Je n'arrivais même pas à estimer le temps que j'avais passé dans cet hôpital. J'en retenais une certaine frustration, mais l'essentiel était que notre petit être n'ait pas souffert de ma cascade involontaire.

(Avec une voix rauque) : _Crois-moi je me serais bien passée de cette cascade par-dessus ce satané pick-up... Tu m'as manqué toi aussi avec Aaliyah évidemment. Tes lèvres m'ont manqué, tes bras aussi. Embrasse-moi et raconte moi ensuite ce que j'ai manqué..._

Ma voix était lente et je me sentais encore très faible. Petit être, tu pompes toute mon énergie... Mais tu fais bien de t'y employer. Je m'en serais jamais remise si tu avais disparu. Je commençais tout juste à me rendre compte de ce qui m'entourait et surtout, qu'une fois de plus, une fois de trop, j'avais failli y laisser la vie et peut-être même deux vies. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer un solide frisson en y pensant. En attendant que ma belle amazone accède à ma demande et me permette de reprendre pied dans la réalité, je me rendais compte que cette fois, c'était elle qui avait été mon phare pour revenir parmi les vivants.

Katia

Je me demandais si ma compagne avait la moindre idée du temps qui avait passé... Comme je voulais lui épargner un choc inutile, je me suis contentée d'obtempérer en apposant mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'évitais de la serrer trop fort dans mes bras pour ne pas lui faire mal. C'est uniquement après avoir exploré toutes les surfaces de sa bouche que j'ai consenti à lui parler franchement.

 **\- Tu as été absente pendant plus de six semaines. Je suis restée à côté de toi pratiquement tout le temps.**

D'un geste, je lui ai désigné le lit de camp où j'avais pu me reposer quelques heures par-ci, par là. J'ai ensuite repris mon récit fidèle des événements.

 **\- Aaliyah a subi un violent choc nerveux suite à ton accident. Elle s'en est remise grâce aux efforts d'Isabella. Cette dernière est venue expressément à ma demande pour s'occuper de notre fille. Elles sont venues te voir tous les jours... Notre rayon de Soleil t'a fabriqué un bijou avec des billes pour agrémenter le bracelet d'hôpital en plastique qui orne ton poignet et elle a beaucoup dessiné. Tu pourras voir ses œuvres plus tard.**

J'ai fait une nouvelle pause pendant laquelle j'ai laissé l'une de mes mains descendre sur son ventre. Le petit être qui grandissait là-dedans s'était accroché à la vie. Certains auraient dit qu'il s'agissait d'un miracle. J'y voyais plutôt un signe que cet enfant avait déjà hérité du caractère de sa mère, c'est-à-dire un entêtement sans bornes et un courage exemplaire.

 **\- J'ai fait en sorte que la meilleure équipe médicale de l'Est des États-Unis s'occupe de toi et du bébé. Au début, tu as reçu beaucoup de fleurs et de cartes. J'ai successivement rencontré des gens faisant partie de ton entourage professionnel...**

Très légère hésitation de ma part.

 **\- Il y a un mois, tu as reçu une lettre qui marquait la fin de ton service pour le NCIS. Ces derniers jours, tu as commencé à t'agiter dans ton sommeil. J'avais l'impression que tu étais prisonnière de tes cauchemars... Mais tout est fini maintenant. Je sais que ça te fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler.**

J'ai donc laissé le temps qu'il fallait pour que mes paroles fassent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. J'étais prête à répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle pourrait avoir. Même si j'avais été très prise à l'hôpital, j'avais aussi fait en sorte d'engager des poursuites judiciaires à l'encontre du conducteur qui l'avait renversée. Pour le moment, j'ignorais si l'affaire irait jusqu'au procès. Une chose est sûre, j'étais convaincue que ce salopard devait nous offrir une généreuse compensation. Il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée sans que je le maudisse d'avoir failli foutre en l'air tout ce qui m'était cher!

Ziva

Ma belle amazone avait accédé à ma demande avec beaucoup de douceur et je me rendais bien compte que Katia était très précautionneuse, de peur de me faire mal certainement. Ma fiancée m'expliquait que j'étais restée inconsciente pendant plus d'un mois et demi. A cette information, j'encaissais un premier choc alors que j'apprenais différentes choses : mon doux amour était restée auprès de moi en permanence, Aaliyah avait subi un énorme choc psychologique suite à mon accident, ce qui fait qu'Isabella avait été appelée en urgence pour s'occuper d'elle. J'ai aussi jeté un œil à mon bracelet d'hôpital et j'ai eu une pensée attendrie en voyant son œuvre et j'avais vraiment hâte de la voir pour la rassurer.

Ma future femme m'indiquait aussi que j'avais reçu des fleurs et des cartes pendant ma période d'inconscience et qu'elle avait pu rencontrer mes collègues à plusieurs reprises. Dans ce domaine, j'ai eu la confirmation que je n'étais plus en service actif, ce qui signifiait que je pouvais me concentrer sur ma reconversion, même si pour le moment c'était loin d'être le plus important à considérer. Je devais continuer à faire le point sur ma situation et ce sera d'autant plus facile puisque j'étais suivie par une équipe médicale apparemment très expérimentée.

 _J'ai hâte de voir Aaliyah et Isabella tu sais. Ma première question est toute simple. A quel point suis-je amochée ? J'imagine que mon vol plané à eu des conséquences... C'est vraiment un miracle que notre bébé ait pu tenir le coup. D'ailleurs... *tousse* est-ce qu'il a été en danger ou est-ce que je l'ai parfaitement protégé ? Et surtout est-ce qu'on en sait plus sur le fumier qui a joué au bowling avec mon corps ? *tousse* Et encore plus important, puisque le NCIS a entériné ma retraite, y aura-t-il un retour financier ? J'aimerais vraiment mettre les enfants à l'abri du besoin tu sais._

Je faisais une petite pause en regardant avec amour ma déesse adorée. Elle avait dû souffrir le martyr pendant ces longues semaines d'absence. Je supportais toujours aussi mal ma faiblesse mais ce que je voulais par dessus tout, c'était retrouver ma famille. Et surtout, maintenant que je bougeais un peu, j'avais envie d'une bonne douche chaude ! D'abord pour sortir de ma léthargie mais surtout pour me sentir propre. Je voulais reprendre rapidement le dessus mais je ne savais pas ce dont j'étais capable, d'autant que j'étais encore branchée au moins à une sonde gastrique puisque je ne pouvais pas m'alimenter seule pendant mon coma.

 _Tu sais chérie, là maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à aller me doucher pendant que tu continues à m'informer sur ce qui s'est passé. Quant aux cauchemars dont tu parlais, j'ai des bribes d'images... Juste avant de me réveiller, je me suis souvenue de nos adieux déchirants à l'aéroport d'Heathrow... Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on me sépare de toi mon amour._

Katia

Ziva m'a fait part de ses interrogations assez rapidement. J'étais surprise de voir à quel point elle arrivait globalement à reprendre le fil des choses. Tout d'abord, elle avait besoin que je l'informe sur son état de santé et sur celui du bébé. Ensuite, elle me demandait si l'on connaissait l'identité de la personne qui l'avait envoyée à l'hôpital. Enfin, elle voulait savoir si elle toucherait une somme d'argent pour sa retraite du NCIS. J'allais donc devoir lui fournir les pièces du puzzles afin qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur exacte de son accident et des événements qui avaient suivi.

J'ai remarqué que mon amour continuait de s'agiter. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir après six semaines passées dans le gaz. C'est ce moment qu'elle a choisi pour me dire qu'elle souhaitait prendre une douche avec moi. Je doutais très fortement de pouvoir réaliser ce désir à court terme. D'une part, elle était toujours reliée aux appareils médicaux. D'autre part, elle n'aurait tout simplement pas la force d'aller bien loin.

 **\- Une véritable douche s'envisage difficilement pour le moment. Tu ne réalises pas que tu dois passer par une période d'adaptation importante. Tes muscles ont souffert de ne pas être mobilisés. Les médecins voudront te faire un scanner, des radiographies, l'échographie pour le bébé... Je déteste être celle qui freine tes élans. Oublie le souvenir de notre séparation. C'était le jour le plus affreux de ma vie... Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant, mais sache que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.**

Le simple fait d'évoquer Heathrow me donnait des trémolos dans la voix. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais esquivé de reparler de ce qui avait pu arriver de mon côté. Je finirais certainement par me confier à ma belle, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui m'importait était de l'avoir enfin retrouvée. J'ai néanmoins continué mon récit.

 **\- Tes blessures étaient en somme assez mineures : une cheville foulée et un radius fracturé. Même si tu portais un casque, ta tête a subi un violent choc qui t'a plongée dans le coma. La vie de notre bébé n'a pas été menacée, je te rassure. Il doit mesurer environ dix centimètres maintenant et peser plus ou moins quarante-cinq grammes.**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire tout en me représentant ce à quoi notre enfant ressemblait maintenant. En fait, il était légèrement plus petit qu'un chaton à la naissance.

 **\- Le conducteur, Monsieur Lincoln, s'est arrêté tout de suite après t'avoir percutée. On m'a dit qu'il a subi un choc nerveux et qu'il avait probablement été distrait par son téléphone portable. Ce n'est pas une excuse et ne crois pas que j'aie été tendre à son égard. J'ai même engagé des poursuites judiciaires contre lui. Nous reparlerons certainement de cela plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie de t'embrouiller le cerveau avec du jargon d'avocat.**

Le dernier point que j'allais aborder n'allait certainement pas lui faire plaisir. J'espérais qu'elle réagirait mieux à cet état de fait que moi. Étant donné que nous n'étions pas mariées, je n'avais aucun moyen de connaître la réponse à sa question concernant les conséquences financières de sa retraite du NCIS.

 **\- Je n'ai aucune idée des indemnités qui auraient pu t'être versées ou qui le seront. Je n'ai pas accès à tes comptes bancaires chérie et personne n'a voulu discuter avec moi puisque officiellement je ne suis rien par rapport à toi.**

Alors que je relatais ce dernier fait, j'ai pressé sa main un peu plus fortement dans la mienne. J'avais encore plus envie de me marier et d'officialiser notre union aux yeux de tous. Je me moquais bien de ce que les gens pourraient en penser. Pour moi, il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'alternative et il devenait de plus en plus pressant de pouvoir l'appeler ma femme.

Ziva

Après toutes les interrogations dont j'avais fait part à ma fiancée, elle devait prendre le temps d'y répondre tout en cherchant certainement à me ménager du fait que je sortais de mon profond sommeil. Malgré tout, Katia avait fait le choix d'être relativement directe, en m'informant qu'il serait difficile que je puisse me doucher, du fait de la perte de tonus musculaire liée à mon immobilisation. Je me rendais compte qu'effectivement, un mois et demi sans entretenir mes forces allait avoir des conséquences. Je n'en portais pas ombrage car je remerciais la vie de ne pas m'avoir quittée et c'était déjà beaucoup. Dans le même temps, j'ai appris que j'allais subir une batterie d'examens, ce qui n'était guère surprenant.

Au fil du temps, je devenais de plus en plus alerte et lorsque ma déesse me faisait le compte rendu de mes blessures, ma première réaction a été une surprise totale ! Au final, en dehors du choc que j'avais subi à la tête, je m'en étais sortie avec des blessures mineures. Apparemment, le conducteur du pick-up s'était arrêté instantanément après l'accident, ce qui était une bonne chose. Malgré tout, ma dulcinée avait engagé des poursuites judiciaires contre cet homme et apparemment j'en saurais plus à un autre moment. Enfin, la question de la rétribution de mes années de service au NCIS semblait plus épineuse. En effet, ma belle amazone n'avait pas pu obtenir d'informations à ce sujet puisque officiellement, nous n'étions pas mariées. Connaissant ma future femme, elle avait dû se retenir de faire un scandale devant la rigidité de la bureaucratie américaine. De mon côté, j'ai préféré en sourire.

 _Eh bien voilà des nouvelles mitigées, mais que je trouve encourageantes. Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être présumé de mes forces pour pouvoir me doucher avec toi, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on m'aide à me laver avant de subir les examens médicaux dont tu m'as parlé. Promis, je ne penserais plus à ce jour funeste, parce qu'on doit avancer chérie. Mes blessures sont minimes et c'est aussi un petit miracle. Un de plus... L'important étant que le petit être aille bien. Bon, pour ce Monsieur Lincoln, nous en reparlerons quand j'aurais repris des forces, quant au refus de te donner les informations sur ma retraite du NCIS, il faut aussi comprendre que la peur de la fraude frise la paranoïa dans la bureaucratie américaine. J'essaierais d'en savoir plus une fois que je serais sortie d'ici.. Mais c'est une preuve de plus que je ne veux plus tarder à me marier avec toi. Sans compter que ça a failli ne pas pouvoir se produire donc je ne veux plus attendre._

Tout en parlant, j'ai actionné le système électrique qui pouvait faire relever le lit, de cette façon, je pouvais "m'asseoir" dans ce lit, et voir un peu mieux ce qui m'entourait. Une fois que j'étais bien installée dans cette position, j'ai attiré ma belle italienne contre moi. J'avais besoin de ressentir à nouveau ce contact entre nous et je n'étais pas la seule puisque Katia s'est laissée aller contre moi sans opposer la moindre résistance. J'étais de retour pour de bon et personne n'allait m'arracher la vie que je commençais à construire. Je savais déjà que mon insigne ne me manquerait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes de calme on frappa à la porte. C'était l'infirmière qui revenait pour s'occuper de moi.

 _Infirmière : Bonjour Mademoiselle David, je suis très heureuse que vous soyez de retour parmi nous ! Je m'appelle Angie Thompson, je suis là pour m'occuper de vous depuis votre arrivée dans notre service. Nous allons devoir vous préparer pour les différents examens qui vous attendent._

 _Enchantée, mademoiselle Thompson, je suis d'accord pour tout cela, mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir me laver avant de passer ces examens._

 _Angie : Bien entendu, nous allons vous y aider. Mademoiselle Fortini peut nous accompagner, je vous rassure, c'est même conseillé dans votre cas puisque vous devez retrouver vos repères. En revanche, vous allez devoir vous laisser faire, car vous n'avez pas encore la force de vous débrouiller seule. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément facile, ni pour vous ni pour votre amie, mais c'est nécessaire._

 _Ce qui est important pour moi, c'est de me remettre le plus rapidement possible. Donc je ne vais pas résister, je vous assure._

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec le sourire. Après tout, se faire chouchouter ne serait pas désagréable. Je lançais un regard à ma princesse pour lui signifier que bientôt se serait à elle seule de s'occuper de moi. De toute manière, je n'avais aucune envie de prolonger mon séjour ici car beaucoup de choses m'attendaient à l'extérieur. J'espérais simplement que Isabella et Aaliyah arriveraient pour me rendre visite qu'une fois que ma douche serait prise et que les examens seraient effectués. Ainsi, nous aurions peut-être deux bonnes nouvelles à leur annoncer !

Katia

Après avoir redressé son lit d'hôpital, mon adorée m'avait doucement attirée vers elle. Je ne lui ai opposé aucune résistance. Il faisait tellement bon de me retrouver dans ses bras après tout ce temps! C'est uniquement maintenant que je m'octroyais le droit de montrer un signe de faiblesse en versant quelques larmes. Dans l'ensemble, mon amour démontrait une assez bonne compréhension de son état. Elle était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir subi plus de dommages. C'est la voix aiguë d'Angie qui a mis fin à notre étreinte. L'infirmière personnelle de Ziva et moi entretenions d'assez bonnes relations. Cette femme avait non seulement veillé sur ma princesse, mais elle avait également pris soin de moi dans une certaine mesure. L'infirmière a alors proposé son aide pour faire la toilette de ma chérie et j'allais pouvoir les accompagner. Ce serait sans doute l'une des rares situations pendant laquelle j'allais laisser une autre femme avoir un contact intime avec ma belle.

Par la suite, une succession de médecins ont fait subir toutes sortes de tests à ma sirène. Cette dernière se laissait faire et ne contestait pas les diverses consignes qu'elle recevait. En fin d'après-midi, le professeur Hamilton devait passer pour s'assurer du bien-être de ses patients. C'est à ce moment que nous saurions si nous allions être les heureux parents d'un garçon ou d'une fille. En attendant, Ziva et moi étions retournées dans sa chambre. Je m'étais hissée sur son lit et allongée près d'elle.

 **\- Chérie, tu as été très courageuse aujourd'hui! Si tu n'avais pas passé ces dernières semaines à dormir, je te dirais de te reposer. En vérité, tes yeux m'ont tellement manqué...**

Évidemment, je m'étais ennuyé de toute sa personne. La veiller à quasiment chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit m'avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Maintenant que Ziva était revenue parmi nous, j'allais probablement la couver excessivement. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était toujours perçue comme étant la chef de la famille. J'avais pris le relais ces dernières semaines et je comptais bien lui démontrer que cette expérience m'avait permis de gagner en maturité.

 **\- J'ai parlé à Isabella pendant que tu subissais ton scanner un peu plus tôt... Elle m'a dit qu'Aaliyah s'est mise à sauter de joie en apprenant que tu n'étais plus dans le coma. Elles vont venir te rendre visite un peu plus tard. J'ai cru comprendre que notre fille a une surprise pour toi.**

Tout en parlant, je laissais mes doigts parcourir discrètement le corps de ma compagne. La maternité l'avait changée. Sa chevelure avait notamment gagné en épaisseur et en éclat. Pour le moment, son ventre n'avait pas pris trop de volume, mais ça ne saurait trop tarder. En étant inconsciente aussi longtemps, elle avait évité les désagréments des premiers mois de grossesse. Il s'agissait là d'un très maigre avantage et je me suis bien gardée de lui faire remarquer.

Ziva

La batterie d'examens qui j'avais subie révélait un point très positif. La commotion cérébrale n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, ce qui expliquait mon réveil. Pour le reste, ma cheville était rétablie et mon bras aussi, bien qu'il soit conseillé de rester très prudente pendant le processus de rééducation pour que mes muscles retrouvent leur puissance de feu habituelle. Lorsque nous sommes enfin revenues dans ma chambre, il ne restait plus qu'à vivre ma première échographie, tout du moins, celle dont je serais consciente. Nous allions enfin être fixées sur le sexe du petit être que je portais et j'attendais ce moment avec impatience.

En attendant, ma princesse s'est hissée sur mon lit pour s'allonger auprès de moi et ça aussi, c'est une situation qui m'avait manqué. Ma belle italienne me disait que j'avais été courageuse et que mes yeux était restés clos bien trop longtemps et par-dessus tout qu'elle m'aurait intimé l'ordre de dormir et si je ne m'étais pas assoupie aussi longtemps. A cette dernière affirmation, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire doucement. La situation était à présent inversée, ma belle amazone ayant pris le rôle de protecteur envers moi et je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire. Ma dulcinée m'informait également qu'Isabella et Aaliyah avaient été prévenues de mon réveil et que notre fille avait bondi partout comme un petit kangourou en apprenant cette excellente nouvelle. Elles passeraient nous voir un peu plus tard et notre rayon de soleil avait apparemment une surprise pour moi.

 _Voilà qui promet d'apporter beaucoup de joie dans les heures qui viennent ! Tu m'as manqué énormément toi aussi mon amour. Au fil des heures, je reconstitue le puzzle de ce qui s'est passé et je remets aussi en place les bribes de souvenirs qui m'ont traversée. Je me suis souvenue de notre première rencontre au MI6 et de notre voyage à Bath il me semble._

Ma compagne laissait courir ses doigts discrètement sur moi et elle semblait pensive. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de laisser vagabonder nos pensées puisque le professeur Hamilton frappait doucement à la porte de la chambre. Ainsi le moment crucial et tant attendu était arrivé. Dans peu de temps, notre petit être allait se dévoiler un peu plus. En voyant arriver mon médecin, j'étais plongée dans une myriade d'émotions, entre l'envie de savoir et la peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais il fallait bien se jeter à l'eau !

 _Professeur Hamilton : Bonjour à toutes les deux, je suis heureux de vous compter à nouveau parmi nous mademoiselle David. Bien ! Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, ce serait un peu cruel non ?_

Le praticien était arrivé avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour effectuer une échographie précise. Ma déesse s'était placée légèrement en retrait afin que je sois préparée. Le gel appliqué sur mon ventre était très froid mais je m'en rendais à peine compte. Je voulais savoir ce qui nous attendait le plus tôt possible. Mon médecin fit un examen précis et très minutieux avant de rendre son verdict.

 _Professeur Hamilton : Mademoiselle David, je vous annonce que vous attendez une superbe petite fille ! Elle se porte merveilleusement bien. Grâce à cette sonde, nous allons pouvoir écouter son cœur._

Pendant que j'entendais le diagnostic du professeur Hamilton, des larmes de joie me montaient aux yeux et quand j'ai entendu son petit cœur battre, la digue à lâché. Je suis restée sans voix. J'attendais donc une fille. Une magnifique petite fille. La joie était tellement grande que je n'arrivais pas à réagir si ce n'est qu'un sourire béat illuminait mon visage. Je cherchais instinctivement la main de ma compagne mais je ne touchais plus terre. Il fallait espérer que ma dulcinée me ferait revenir rapidement à la réalité.

Katia

Peu à peu, ma douce arrivait à se souvenir de ce à quoi elle avait rêvé pendant son coma. Apparemment, je ne l'avais pas quittée pendant tout ce temps. Elle s'était souvenue de notre rencontre, assez explosive, mais aussi de notre voyage à Bath. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en me remémorant cette période de ma vie. Les choses avaient beaucoup évolué depuis! Avant que j'aie le temps de me prononcer sur ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer, le professeur Hamilton nous a interrompues afin de pratiquer une échographie. Je suis donc descendue du lit et j'ai repris place sur la chaise que j'avais occupée si souvent pendant ces dernières semaines.

Même s'il n'hésitait pas à plaisanter, le praticien choisi par Ziva se montrait très professionnel. Sur un écran, nous avons pu voir une image pas très nette du petit être qui grandissait dans le corps de sa mère. J'étais totalement fascinée par ce que je voyais et je crois même que j'ai retenu mon souffle jusqu'à ce que le médecin déclare que nous attendions une fille. Je me suis tournée vers mon amour et j'ai pu voir qu'une vague d'émotions la submergeait.

 **\- Tu te rends compte, nous allons avoir une petite fille!**

Tout en tenant la main de ma compagne, je me suis penchée au-dessus d'elle et j'ai déposé un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Inutile d'en faire trop lorsque l'on est en présence d'une tierce personne. Ceci fait, j'ai interrogé le professeur Hamilton du regard afin de m'assurer que tout était normal quant à l'état de santé de notre enfant. Celui-ci s'est tout de suite fait rassurant. Il nous a dit que nous formions déjà un formidable couple de parents et qu'il y aurait encore deux examens à venir : à la 22e semaine et à la 32e semaine. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas matière à nous inquiéter et il fallait profiter de chaque instant de la grossesse. Alors que le professeur sortait de la chambre, j'ai cru apercevoir que nos prochaines visiteuses étaient déjà arrivées.

 **\- Je reviens tout de suite. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te voir...**

Je me suis donc éclipsée de la chambre à mon tour. Aaliyah était sagement assise dans le couloir et elle attendait que l'on lui donne la permission d'entrer. Elle serrait un paquet-cadeau dans ses bras.

 **\- Bonjour ma chérie. Maman a bien hâte de te voir... Viens avec moi.**

 **Aaliyah: J'espère qu'elle sera contente de ma surprise. (En baissant le ton) C'est un ours en peluche que j'ai assemblé spécialement pour elle.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je pense que tu lui as beaucoup manqué et qu'elle aura aussi une surprise pour toi! S'il te plaît, sois douce avec Ziva. Elle se remet encore de ses blessures et la journée a été fatigante.**

Par surprise, je faisais référence au fait que mon adorée voudrait sans doute annoncer sa grossesse sans plus attendre. Nous sommes donc entrées dans la chambre et j'ai soulevé Aaliyah pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le lit, près de ma princesse. Isabella n'était pas très loin derrière nous. L'heure des retrouvailles avait enfin sonné!

Ziva

Ma compagne avait réagi très rapidement à l'annonce du Professeur Hamilton, en essayant de me faire revenir sur Terre. J'y parvenais lentement, tout en comprenant ce que j'étais en train d'accomplir. Pendant ce temps, Katia s'assurait que tout était en ordre par rapport à ma grossesse avec mon médecin. Celui-ci s'est éclipsé ensuite, après m'avoir aidée à me rhabiller. Ma belle italienne s'est éclipsée à son tour pour accueillir Aaliyah et Isabella, qui attendaient leur tour dans le couloir. J'attendais donc une petite fille... Maintenant, elle prenait une personnalité en quelque sorte. Sur ces entrefaites, ma fiancée et notre fille sont entrées avec Isabella légèrement en retrait et la petite a atterri sur le lit près de moi. Instantanément, Aaliyah sollicitait un câlin de ma part, qui arrivait séance tenante évidemment.

 _Aaliyah : Bonjour maman ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! On a tous eu peur pour toi tu sais. Maman, Tante Isabella, Shaun aussi... Et tu m'as BEAUCOUP manqué !_

 _J'imagine bien mon coeur. Vous m'avez tous manqué aussi. Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu ramènes avec toi ?_

Je faisais référence au paquet cadeau qu'elle serrait très fort contre elle, de peur qu'il lui soit volé sans doute.

 _Aaliyah : C'est un cadeau pour toi maman. Pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis contente que tu sois revenue._

 _D'accord et je t'aime aussi tu sais. Tu m'aides à l'ouvrir ? Je n'ai pas encore récupéré beaucoup de forces pour l'instant._

Bien entendu, c'était plus pour la faire participer qu'autre chose. J'en étais parfaitement capable et personne dans la pièce n'était dupe de ce petit jeu. Isabella s'était approchée de Katia pour m'entourer le plus possible. Ma famille était réunie autour de moi et mon coeur explosait de joie en voyant tout ce petit monde autour de moi. Pendant ce temps, le cadeau d'Aaliyah s'était révélé : c'était un ours en peluche que l'on pouvait coudre soi-même. Je me doutais qu'Isabella l'avait certainement aidée, mais l'attention dont je faisais l'objet me touchait énormément.

 _Il est magnifique cet ours en peluche ma puce. En plus, tu as dû mettre beaucoup de minutie à le coudre. Je suis très heureuse de ce cadeau, vraiment._

 _Aaliyah : De rien maman. Tante Isabella et Shaun m'ont beaucoup guidée aussi, c'est un travail d'équipe._

 _C'est encore plus beau alors. Isabella, Shaun est donc venu avec toi ?_

 _Isabella : Oui, lorsqu'il a su ce qui t'arrivait, il a laissé tomber son jardin et nous sommes partis aussitôt que possible. Prendre soin de ta fille pour que ta compagne puisse rester auprès de toi était une évidence. Aujourd'hui, il est resté à la villa pour mettre un peu d'ordre et je le soupçonne de vérifier tes installations, notamment le circuit électrique qui, selon lui, a un peu vieilli._

 _Haha ! C'est fort possible en effet. Merci à vous deux d'être venus en tout cas. Et surtout, restez aussi longtemps que vous voulez, car j'aimerais profiter de ma famille après ma sortie de l'hôpital._

Alors que j'allais continuer à discuter, Aaliyah me coupa la parole.

 _Aaliyah : Maman a dit que tu avais une surprise pour moi ! J'ai envie de savoir !_

 _Oui, c'est vrai mon coeur. J'ai effectivement une surprise pour toi. En fait, c'est une surprise pour tout le monde, sauf pour Katia et moi. Donne-moi ta main s'il te plait. Chérie, tu peux sortir la photo qui a été prise par le Professeur Hamilton s'il te plaît ?_

Chacune d'entre elles s'exécuta sans tarder. J'ai donc posé la main droite d'Aaliyah sur mon ventre pendant que ma princesse sortait le cliché de l'échographie que je venais de subir. Notre fille semblait dubitative, ne comprenant pas instantanément ce que je voulais lui dire. Isabella, elle, arborait un grand sourire puisqu'elle semblait avoir très bien cerné la situation.

 _Tu vas bientôt avoir une petite soeur, ma puce... Elle grandit ici, juste ici._

Notre fille est restée interdite quelques secondes, puis l'information semblait avoir percuté violemment son cerveau, et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèves.

 _Aaliyah : Mais, c'est génial ça ! Bravo maman ! Je vais avoir une petite soeur !_

Notre rayon de soleil avait du mal à ne pas bondir partout pour manifester sa joie. Mais elle savait que je devais ne pas être brusquée alors elle se retenait, pendant que ma déesse montrait la photo de l'échographie à Isabella. Nul doute que celle-ci prendrait bientôt la parole pour en savoir plus sur ma grossesse.

Katia

En revenant dans la chambre d'hôpital, j'ai laissé Aaliyah prendre les choses en main. L'accident de Ziva avait été très pénible pour elle. Il avait fallu des jours avant qu'elle se décide à sortir de son mutisme. C'était tout à fait compréhensible vu la nature du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi. Notre petit rayon de Soleil a rapidement exprimé ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers temps. Sa maman lui avait beaucoup manqué. Par la suite, mes deux amours ont uni leurs forces pour ouvrir le paquet cadeau qui contenait bel et bien un ourson en peluche, cousu à la main. Une fois de plus, j'étais impressionnée par la fibre artistique de notre fille. J'avais l'impression de me voir en elle lorsque j'avais plus ou moins son âge et que j'étais encore très innocente!

Isabella et ma princesse ont également échangé quelques mots, notamment au sujet de Shaun. J'étais vraiment contente de voir que ces deux-là filaient toujours le parfait bonheur! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour trouver son âme soeur! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque Aaliyah a demandé à savoir quelle était la surprise que sa mère devait lui annoncer. Au début, notre fille ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Le bébé était encore trop petit pour qu'on puisse le sentir bouger dans le ventre de mon amour. Pourtant, tout ceci était bien réel. D'ici quelques semaines, la troupe des amazones allait s'agrandir un peu plus!

 **Isabella: Félicitations à toutes les deux! Il faudra fêter dignement cet événement dès que Ziva sera de retour à la maison. C'est un véritable miracle que cet enfant ait survécu à l'impact lors de l'accident! Il faudra y penser lorsque vous chercherez un prénom.**

Ma tante avait toujours été attachée aux symboles. Aussi, je n'étais pas du tout surprise par la dernière remarque qu'elle avait faite. Effectivement, il nous faudrait réfléchir à un prénom pour ce petit être à qui l'on témoignait déjà beaucoup d'amour.

 **\- Je suis ravie que tout le monde soit enfin au courant! Pour continuer avec d'autres bonnes nouvelles, Ziva et moi allons également nous marier très prochainement...**

Je m'attendais à ce que nos visiteurs réagissent fortement et positivement à cette nouvelle. Après tout, c'était dans l'ordre des choses que d'officialiser notre relation aux yeux de tous. J'espérais seulement que Ziva ne m'en voudrait pas d'avoir fait cette annonce dans la foulée.

Ziva

La nouvelle de ma grossesse apportait beaucoup de joie dans la chambre que j'occupais. Aaliyah semblait prendre la mesure de cet événement au fur et à mesure pendant qu'Isabella nous félicitait pour cette excellente nouvelle. Elle ajoutait que le fait que notre future princesse ait survécu à mon accident était un véritable miracle et qu'il faudrait en tenir compte lors du choix de son prénom. J'appréciais cette façon de voir les choses et je me suis promise d'y penser lorsque le moment serait venu. Dans le même temps, ma belle amazone annonçait aux filles que nous avions l'intention de nous marier très bientôt. J'aurais pu râler sur le fait que ma compagne ne m'ait pas consultée avant de faire cette révélation, mais il n'en était rien, puisque j'avais exprimé le souhait de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour officialiser notre union. Les filles, elles, ont dû encaisser une nouvelle de plus !

 _Aaliyah : Mais... Woah ! C'est aussi une super nouvelle ça ! Vous nous en avez fait des cachotteries en fait hihihi ! Je vais avoir une petite soeur et mes parents vont se marier. On dirait que vous voulez tout précipiter, mais c'est vraiment génial !_

 _Isabella : Effectivement, les choses se précipitent, mais encore une fois, félicitations à vous deux. J'espère simplement que si vous voulez vous marier très bientôt, les cartons d'invitation sont déjà envoyés !_

Sur ces mots, Isabella éclata de rire, emportant toute la chambre avec elle. C'est vrai que, du coup, les filles devaient avoir l'impression de se faire livrer un énorme paquet d'informations et d'émotions dans la figure. Je me devais donc d'expliquer un peu mieux ce qui se passait. D'abord pour rassurer notre entourage et surtout pour leur montrer que nos actes étaient issus d'une réflexion posée. D'un geste, j'ai demandé à tout le monde de se rapprocher de moi pour que je ne force pas trop sur ma voix encore un peu voilée.

 _Je reconnais que pour pour vous deux, tout cela paraît aller un peu vite. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Katia, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées, était dévastée pour les événements professionnels qu'elle avait vécus. Je l'ai aidée et je sais que dès cette période là, elle aurait voulu que je m'engage auprès d'elle. Je m'en suis rendue compte en revoyant mes souvenirs de cette période pendant mon sommeil. Bien sûr, je m'en doutais un peu depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvées mais ça m'a paru extrêmement clair en revoyant ce qui s'est passé._

Légère pause. J'étais encore un peu fatiguée par les examens médicaux que j'avais passés un peu plus tôt.

 _Et depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvées au Musée du Smithsonian, j'ai échappé par trois fois à l'échec et mat de justesse. Au-delà de l'amour que nous nous témoignons l'une à l'autre, c'est aussi pour ne plus perdre de temps que nous avons décidé de prendre les choses en main et de nous unir devant la société civile. Quant à la petite crevette que je porte qui continue de grandir, c'est un souhait commun, même si j'ai dû convaincre ma dulcinée au départ. Ce qu'il faut aussi retenir, c'est que je ne suis plus agent du NCIS. J'ai officiellement rendu mon insigne depuis quelques semaines. J'ai mis un terme à ma carrière à haut risque pour prendre soin de notre famille et ma fiancée fera de même dès que possible. Vous voyez, tout cela est parfaitement réfléchi._

A la fin de mon discours, je regardais tout le monde tour à tour pour scruter leur réaction. Mais surtout, j'attendais de voir ce que ma future femme allait répondre, ce qui m'apprendrait peut-être de nouvelles informations concernant sa retraite des services secrets britanniques ?

Katia

Le discours de ma bien-aimée m'avait beaucoup émue. J'étais incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui m'avait fait le plus d'effet : l'entendre dire que son coma lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais déjà pour elle à Londres ou lorsqu'elle avait souligné avoir récemment échappé à la mort par trois fois. J'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à cacher le fait que j'étais maintenant submergée par les émotions. Aussi, je me suis laissée aller tout en serrant la main de ma compagne.

 **\- Tout cela se voulait une surprise à la base et on dirait que c'est réussi...**

Je me suis arrêtée de parler un instant, afin de bien reprendre mes esprits. Isabella avait parlé de nouveau départ et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle. Comme ma chérie le faisait remarquer, chacune de nos récentes décisions avaient été très réfléchie.

 **\- En parlant d'insigne, j'ai toujours l'intention de prendre ma retraite du MI6. J'attendais ton retour parmi nous avant de démissionner de mes fonctions.**

Cette dernière déclaration n'allait pas faire autant de vagues que les précédentes, puisque dès l'admission de ma princesse à l'hôpital, j'avais dû prendre congé auprès de mon agence. De ce fait, j'avais aussi glissé un mot sur mes intentions futures à Aaliyah et à Isabella. Toutes deux avaient approuvé ce choix. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le mettre en application.

À ce moment, quelqu'un est venu frapper discrètement à la porte de la chambre. Je suis allée ouvrir la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Angie. L'infirmière voulait me signifier que l'heure des visites était maintenant terminée. J'étais bien entendu autorisée à rester, mais nos autres visiteurs devaient rentrer à la villa et laisser mon ange se reposer.

 **Aaliyah : J'ai hâte que vous rentriez à la maison toutes les deux. Votre présence me manque beaucoup.**

 **\- Je sais ma puce, d'ici quelques jours Ziva obtiendra le droit de sortir d'ici. En attendant, sois sage et écoute bien tante Isabella.**

 **Aaliyah : C'est promis!**

Notre fille a enlacé sa mère une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Isabella a également brièvement serré ma compagne dans ses bras tout en promettant de prendre soin de notre aînée.

Après leur départ, je suis retournée m'allonger contre ma future femme. J'avais l'intention de la garder dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement.

 **\- Tu avais raison sur un point tout à l'heure... Depuis les premiers jours à Londres, je rêvais de t'avoir pour moi toute seule... C'était déchirant de te voir partir à Hearthrow. Lors de la collision avec ce pick-up, j'ai eu peur de te perdre pour une seconde fois. Heureusement que tu es revenue, sinon j'ignore comment j'aurais trouvé la force de continuer.**

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'allais potentiellement avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je pouvais remercier le ciel de me l'avoir ramenée.


	15. Fiat justitia, et pereat mundus

Katia

La transition entre l'hôpital et la villa s'était effectuée sans histoire. Je continuais de veiller sur mon adorée et sur le petit être qu'elle portait en elle. Je m'assurais entre autres à ce qu'elle se repose dès qu'elle démontrait des signes de fatigue. Isabella et Shaun avaient décidé de prolonger leur séjour jusqu'au moment du mariage. Il va sans dire que ma tante avait pris possession de notre cuisine tandis que son compagnon se faisait une joie d'aider à la préparation de la chambre de bébé. Tout cela nous laissait beaucoup de temps pour nous occuper de notre rayon de Soleil.

Ce matin, nous avions cependant rendez-vous au cabinet d'avocats qui se chargeait des procédures à l'encontre de Monsieur Lincoln. J'avais chargé un ténor du barreau d'étudier le dossier. Il devait prendre en compte toutes les preuves et nous dire s'il y avait matière à poursuivre jusqu'au procès. Pour l'occasion, j'avais choisi de porter une robe à blocs de couleur qui était à la fois moderne et chic. Après l'avoir enfilée, je me suis tournée pour demander à ma princesse de remonter la fermeture éclair de ma tenue.

 **\- Mon amour, tu veux bien me filer un coup de main?**

Cette demande était un pur caprice de ma part. J'avais envie de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, sans pour autant que les choses dérapent trop. Seulement, pendant de longues semaines, seule sa peau m'avait été accessible. J'avais très certainement mémorisé chaque particularité de ses mains à force de les serrer dans les miennes. En attendant qu'elle s'exécute, je passais en revue dans ma tête les différents sujets à aborder pendant notre rencontre avec Maître Alan Wilkinson. J'espérais sincèrement que nous pourrions obtenir justice face à la tragédie qui nous avait frappées.

Ziva

Le retour à la maison s'était effectué sans problème et j'appréciais l'ambiance générale qui régnait dans la maison depuis mon retour. Isabella et Shaun géraient avec une maestria peu commune chacun de leurs domaines respectifs. Nous avions interdiction, ma future femme et moi, de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine et son compagnon mettait un point d'honneur à mener les travaux d'aménagement de la chambre du bébé. Aaliyah, de son côté, se faisait chouchouter par tout le monde et elle attendait avec impatience que sa petite sœur se manifeste enfin.

Je vivais avec délectation mon retour à la maison et j'essayais de ne plus penser à l'accident et à ses lourdes conséquences. Malheureusement, il m'arrivait encore de cauchemarder à ce sujet et il en résultait le plus souvent des sueurs froides et quelques réveils en sursaut. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si ma belle amazone s'en rendait compte... En attendant, ce matin nous avions rendez-vous avec Maître Wilkinson pour faire le point sur la procédure en cours à l'encontre de monsieur Lincoln. Ma future femme s'était parée de ses plus beaux atours et elle me demandait de fermer sa robe. Je n'étais pas dupe sur la nature de sa demande.

 _Bien sûr chérie. Tu penses que nous aurons de bonnes nouvelles de la part de Maître Wilkinson ?_

Je n'avais aucun doute sur les capacités de notre avocat, mais je restais tout de même dubitative quant à la viabilité d'une telle procédure. Mais je préférais laisser les choses se faire et connaître le point de vue exact de Maître Wilkinson. Je me doutais que ma princesse avait réfléchi posément aux événements avant d'engager de telles poursuites. Ainsi donc, après avoir accédé à la demande de Katia, nous sommes parties en voiture vers les bureaux de notre ténor du barreau.

Katia

Alors qu'elle me donnait un coup de main avec ma robe, Ziva m'interrogeait sur le genre de nouvelles que nous pourrions avoir de la part de Maître Wilkinson. En fait, j'avais eu la chance de parler avec sa secrétaire quelques jours plus tôt. Cette dernière m'avait assuré que son patron avait eu la chance de bien étudier le dossier, mais qu'il devait vérifier nos témoignages.

 **\- J'espère bien que le rendez-vous sera positif! J'ai choisi cet avocat justement parce qu'il est réputé dans les affaires du genre. J'espère qu'il te plaira...**

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais du mal à saisir comment ma chérie se situait par rapport aux procédures que j'avais mises en branle alors qu'elle était dans le coma. Pour l'une des toutes premières fois, j'avais pris une décision qui la concernait sans même la consulter. Étant donné qu'elle avait accepté de venir au rendez-vous de ce matin, je me disais qu'elle allait au moins donner une chance à notre avocat.

J'ai pris le volant de notre berline et j'ai pris la direction du centre-ville. Cette fois-ci, nous allions sur la 12e rue, tout près de la Maison Blanche. Le prestigieux cabinet où exerçait notre avocat employait beaucoup de monde. À la réception, une jeune femme nous a accueilli avec un grand sourire. Elle voulait savoir si nous avions rendez-vous et avec qui.

 **\- Bonjour, nous venons voir Maître Wilkinson à 9:30.**

 **Réceptionniste : Bien sûr! Bienvenue Mesdames Fortini et David. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...**

Sans plus attendre, nous avons été conduites dans une petite salle de conférence. J'ai pris place à côté de mon amour en attendant l'arrivée d'Alan Wilkinson. De longues minutes se sont écoulées avant que ne s'ouvre à nouveau la porte et qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années fasse son apparition. Il s'est d'abord approché de nous tout en tendant la main fermement.

 **Alan Wilkinson : - Bienvenue à vous deux! Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir les éléments du dossier contre Monsieur Lincoln. J'aimerais d'abord que l'on prenne quelques instants pour se remémorer les événements tels qu'ils se sont déroulés. Mademoiselle David, pourriez-vous me faire part de vos souvenirs?**

La moindre chose que l'on pouvait dire était que notre avocat ne perdait pas une seconde avant de se mettre au travail. J'espérais qu'il se montrerait à la hauteur de sa réputation et que nous sortirions gagnantes de cette histoire.

Ziva

Ma compagne espérait que cette entrevue donnerait des résultats positifs et elle semblait confiante lorsque nous sommes partis de la villa en voiture. Je suis restée silencieuse pendant le trajet, car j'essayais de me remémorer chaque détail de mon accident, puisqu'il était probable que Maître Wilkinson me demanderait des détails sur ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour-là. En arrivant dans le quartier où ce trouvait le cabinet d'avocats, je me sentais rassurée à mon tour car je me doutais que ma fiancée n'avait pas choisi notre avocat par hasard.

Après que nous ayons été conduites dans une salle de conférence, Maître Wilkinson est arrivé et il s'est montré affable et très énergique. Sans perdre une seconde, notre avocat me demandait de me replonger dans mes souvenirs de l'accident. J'étais assez contente d'avoir anticipé sa demande dans la voiture. Ainsi, même si ce moment de ma vie restait un événement traumatisant, je n'aurais pas à lutter pour lui faire part de mes sensations. Ainsi j'ai fermé les yeux un instant avant de prendre la parole. En tant qu'ancien agent, je savais que chaque détail pouvait compter.

 _A vrai dire, j'avais anticipé votre demande Maître. Nous sortions de la Capital Crescent Trail par l'accès qui donnait sur MacArthur Boulevard. Katia et notre fille sont passées sans problème en respectant les feux de signalisation. Je me trouvais à leur suite et j'ai, moi aussi, respecté scrupuleusement les feux de circulation. Le pick-up de Monsieur Lincoln a surgi à ma gauche et je suis sûre qu'il a grillé le feu qui le concernait. Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter et la bicyclette que j'utilisais s'est encastrée dans le pick-up. J'ai rebondi sur le pare-brise pour finalement atterrir sur le sol, mon dos embrassant violemment le bitume. Ensuite, c'est le noir complet. Ma dernière pensée a été évidemment de songer au bébé que je portais..._

Evidemment, j'étais secouée en repensant à cet accident et aux conséquences dramatiques qu'il aurait pu engendrer. Même si au départ, j'étais réticente à l'idée de poursuivre Monsieur Lincoln, les conséquences éventuelles de mon accident m'ont brutalement fait changer d'avis. Ma prise de conscience était assez violente mais je restais suffisamment maître de mes émotions pour ne pas trop le montrer. Malgré tout, je sentais que je devenais blême au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Dire que nous aurions pu tout perdre en quelques secondes…

Katia

Maître Wilkinson était très attentif au récit de Ziva. Alors qu'elle racontait ce qui s'était passé, ce dernier prenait des notes à l'aide de sa tablette électronique en jetant des coups d'œil discrets par-dessus ses lunettes de temps à autre. J'ai doucement serré la main de ma future femme dans la mienne alors qu'elle se remémorait la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait pensé avant de s'évanouir.

 **\- Ça va aller chérie, c'est fini. Le bébé se porte bien.**

J'essayais de me montrer forte, même si l'accident avait aussi provoqué un certain traumatisme chez moi. J'ai versé un peu de thé dans une tasse à son intention.

 **\- Comme j'avais déjà traversé le carrefour, je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé. J'ai entendu un véritable boucan au moment de l'impact. C'est à ce moment que j'ai arrêté de pédaler et que j'ai vu que Ziva était étalée au sol. J'ai voulu accourir vers elle, mais je devais m'assurer de la sécurité de notre fille, Aaliyah. Comme vous le savez, elle est handicapée...**

Je n'aimais pas du tout employé ce mot pour décrire notre rayon de Soleil. À mes yeux, elle était tellement pleine de vie que ce qualificatif était réducteur. J'allais continuer mon récit, mais Maître Wilkinson avait levé la main pour m'intimer de me taire.

 **Alan : J'ai ici la transcription de l'appel qui a été fait au 911. Vers 17h43, Mademoiselle Fortini a rapporté la collision. Le préposé lui a demandé des précisions quant à l'état de santé de la personne qui avait été frappée. Katia a déclaré que Ziva était inconsciente, mais qu'elle ne présentait pas de signes extérieurs d'hémorragie. Elle a aussi dit que la victime était enceinte. L'ambulance est arrivée sur les lieux 9 minutes plus tard. Tout ceci est exact?**

J'ai hoché la tête pour signifier mon accord. Cette fois, c'était mon tour de pâlir légèrement. Je me souvenais également avoir vu le conducteur sortir de son véhicule et bafouiller quelques mots. J'avais évité de lui sauter à la gorge, même si l'envie ne manquait pas. Un meurtre par jour, c'est assez...

Notre avocat a alors demandé si nous avions le coeur solide avant d'étaler des photos de la scène de crime sur la table. On pouvait voir la bicyclette pliée, le pare-brise du pick-up éclaté, ainsi que des clichés de mon amour lorsqu'elle avait été admise aux urgences. Devant ces images, je restais interdite.

Ziva

Alors que je me sentais légèrement défaillir, ma compagne tentait de me rassurer et elle avait raison, puisque notre fille à naître allait bien. Katia me connaissait par cœur puisqu'elle m'a offert un thé fort pour que je tienne le choc. Je me suis ressaisie rapidement, alors que ma future femme évoquait sa version des faits. Maître Wilkinson prenait religieusement des notes pendant ce temps et il démontrait un grand professionnalisme. Je n'ai pas appris grand chose de plus, si ce n'est que la sécurité d'Aaliyah avait été une priorité pour ma belle amazone et j'en étais très heureuse.

Alors qu'elle allait continuer, notre avocat a pris le relais en énonçant la transcription de l'appel aux urgences formulé par ma douce moitié. Les secours étaient arrivés en moins de dix minutes, ce qui m'avait probablement sauvée la vie ainsi que celle de la petite. Katia confirmait cette version silencieusement. La suite des événements allait être plus difficile encore, puisque nous devions nous pencher sur les clichés du lieu de l'accident ainsi que sur ceux qui ont été effectués à mon entrée aux urgences. Ma princesse est restée sans voix devant ces images et j'ai eu du mal à réprimer un sentiment d'horreur en les voyant. En dehors des dégâts matériels, me voir aussi faible et blessée me donnait des coups violents au moral.

 _Alan : Je sais que qu'il est très compliqué de voir de telles images. Mais il est nécessaire que vous ayez pris connaissance de toutes les pièces du dossier. Croyez-moi, je préférerais vous éviter de telles souffrances._

Ma force mentale commençait sérieusement à tanguer. C'était pour moi énormément d'émotions d'un coup, sans compter que tout cela me réveillait la nuit. Ajoutez à cela des sensations exacerbées liées à ma grossesse et vous obtenez un cocktail particulièrement explosif. Malgré tout, je faisais le maximum pour rester maître de mes émotions et je voulais garder la tête froide. Il n'était pas question de se désunir dans cette épreuve. J'essayais de me persuader que c'était simplement un mauvais moment à passer, d'autant que ma déesse ne semblait pas se remettre de ce qu'elle voyait.

Katia

Même en ayant côtoyé ma tendre moitié alors qu'elle était très mal en point, j'avais du mal à regarder les photographies qui étaient étalées sur la table. Tout ceci me semblait bien irréel... Je détestais les images qui démontraient que ma chérie avait frôlé la mort de très près. Pourtant, il fallait bien que je me fasse à cette idée. Il était probable que cette affaire allait être jugée devant un tribunal. À ce moment, il faudrait être forte et ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par ce que la partie adverse pourrait dire ou faire. Je comprenais donc ce qui avait poussé notre avocat à nous faire relater nos souvenirs et à nous présenter ces horribles images.

 **Alan : J'ai aussi eu l'occasion de me pencher sur le dossier médical de Ziva. L'équipe de professionnels qui l'a prise en charge était des plus compétentes. Si j'ai bien compris, très peu de séquelles de l'événement subsistent aujourd'hui. Il faut pourtant que vous sachiez que nous pouvons demander réparation sur la totalité des frais médicaux engagés à Monsieur Lincoln.**

J'étais très contente de voir que notre avocat avait pris le temps de bien analyser notre dossier. Ainsi, il avait une très bonne idée de ce que j'avais dû endurer pendant ces longues semaines. Mine de rien, mon propre équilibre psychologique avait aussi été rompu.

 **\- Maître, en plus des frais médicaux, je me demandais si l'on pouvait demander des dommages et intérêts... Deux vies ont été mises en danger et cela nous a occasionné beaucoup de stress.**

Notre avocat a alors sorti une petite calculatrice de la poche de sa veste et s'est mis à tapoter dessus frénétiquement. Au bout d'un moment, il a retourné l'appareil vers nous pour que nous puissions voir à combien s'élevait le montant qu'il souhaitait obtenir dans cette affaire. J'ai dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'assimiler ce que je voyais.

 **Alan : Ce sont les assurances qui paieront la majorité de cette somme... Il ne faut surtout pas que vous pensiez que cette histoire mènera cet homme à la rue. Je doute qu'il soit même emprisonné pour son geste. C'était la première fois qu'il fauchait une personne, il n'avait pas consommé de drogue ni d'alcool et il n'a pas non plus cherché à fuir après les faits. Étant à ce moment en plein exercice de ses fonctions dans le cadre de son travail pour la ville, c'est Washington qui vous offrira une retraite confortable. J'ai cru comprendre que Mademoiselle David a d'ores et déjà rendu son insigne et que Mademoiselle Fortini fera bientôt de même.**

 **\- C'est exact.**

Je me suis contentée d'une réponse brève tout en repensant aux six zéros qui dansaient toujours devant moi. Comment un accident de la route pouvait-il s'avérer aussi payant? J'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment ce pays fonctionnait! Si j'avais bien suivi tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début du rendez-vous, nous étions en très bonne posture pour obtenir justice!

Ziva

Devant de telles images, j'avais du mal à rester concentrée, car c'était ma personne et surtout mon bébé qui avait été touché. Maître Wilkinson continuait de mener la réunion en expliquant qu'il avait eu accès à mon dossier médical et qu'il avait pu se rendre compte que j'avais bénéficié des meilleurs soins possibles et tout cela avait un coût. Apparemment, nous pouvions demander à ce que Monsieur Lincoln nous dédommage à hauteur de l'intégralité de ces frais. Ma compagne ajouta qu'elle pensait à d'éventuels dommages et intérêts. Notre avocat a fait un rapide calcul avant de nous montrer le montant potentiel... Qui se chiffrait en millions de dollars ! J'étais abasourdie, complètement abasourdie !

Maître Wilkinson nous rassurait en expliquant que ce serait les assurances qui paieraient la majorité de la somme qui serait réclamée à notre opposant, ainsi nous ne ruinerions pas Monsieur Lincoln, qui n'avait pas fui devant ses responsabilités et n'était ni ivre ni drogué au moment des faits. Même si j'étais encore sous le coup de l'émotion, j'ai pris la parole après que ma fiancée ait confirmé que j'avais rendu mon insigne et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rendre le sien. Je me demandais d'ailleurs quand cet événement aurait enfin lieu.

 _Au moins, si l'action en justice va à son terme, tu n'auras plus de questions à te poser pour l'ouverture de ta galerie ou de ton école d'art chérie. Vous me rassurez Maître, sur le fait que Monsieur Lincoln ne sera pas dépossédé trop durement. Malgré tout, je m'attends à ce que son avocat ne se laisse pas faire facilement. La joute au tribunal risque d'être violente non ?_

Je me doutais que la ville de Washington n'allait pas vouloir payer des sommes astronomiques aussi facilement, surtout pour un banal accident de la circulation. Car même si pour nous, cet événement a été un traumatisme de premier ordre, je craignais que nos adversaires minimisent la portée de l'événement. Bien sûr, ce serait de bonne guerre dans l'enceinte d'un tribunal mais j'espérais que notre ténor du barreau parviendrait à tenir la barre et à obtenir réparation.

Katia

Suite à l'annonce du montant qu'il était possible de demander en dédommagement, ma princesse me faisait remarquer que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour ouvrir mon école d'art. Mine de rien, cette idée faisait son chemin dans ma tête. Par ailleurs, Ziva anticipait la réaction de la partie adverse. En admettant que cette affaire se rende à procès, la victoire s'acquerrait à la fin d'un violent combat. J'ai fixé notre avocat du regard afin de voir ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre.

 **Alan : J'ai l'habitude de plaider des causes comme la vôtre. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, il vaut mieux compter sur un jury formé de vos pairs. Il faudra aussi préparer vos témoignages et décider qui d'autre viendra à la barre.**

 **\- Un procès devant un jury? Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais...**

L'idée de devoir témoigner dans une salle pleine de monde était déjà plutôt stressante. J'envisageais assez mal de devoir convaincre douze personnes que ce qui s'était passé nous avait causé un tort irréparable. Une certaine panique était en train de s'emparer de moi. Pour la toute première fois, j'étais en train de remettre en question le processus que j'avais enclenché. Notre défenseur a alors repris la parole comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

 **Alan : Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Le but de cette rencontre est de confirmer qu'il y a bien matière à poursuivre et à confirmer notre engagement mutuel. Dans un autre ordre d'idée, je dois aussi vous faire signer les papiers qui officialisent l'adoption d'Aaliyah...**

En effet, j'avais eu l'idée d'apporter à Maître Wilkinson les divers formulaires remplis par mon adorée avant son accident. J'avais chargé notre avocat de finaliser les démarches puisque je n'avais alors aucun temps à consacrer à ce processus. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en toucher un mot à ma compagne depuis son retour à la villa. Sans attendre, j'ai apposé ma signature au bas de chacune des pages avant de tendre les papiers d'adoption à mon doux amour.

Ziva

La surprise du montant pouvant être réclamé à notre adversaire étant passée, notre avocat prenait la suite des événements en main. Suite à ma légère objection précédente, Maître Wilkinson nous informait qu'il serait probable de devoir faire face à un jury pour nous justifier. J'étais déjà pas mal ébranlée par ce que nous avions dû subir depuis le début de notre entrevue, j'allais craquer complètement mais Alan reprit instantanément la parole pour nous annoncer que les papiers concernant l'adoption d'Aaliyah étaient tous en ordre. J'aurais pu protester, mais j'étais toujours sous le coup de ce que j'avais entendu. Ainsi lorsque ma compagne me tendait les papiers pour que je les signe, je les ai envoyés balader.

 _(D'une voix forte) : Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous nous demandez ? Faire face à un jury qui va nous dire que ce n'est pas si grave cet accident de circulation ! Alors que j'ai failli perdre mon bébé ? Ou encore qu'on va remettre en cause notre couple ? Et vous avez pensé à Aaliyah ? Comment elle va prendre tout cela ?_

J'étais hors de moi. Je me sentais déjà extrêmement responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé. J'ai protégé mon bébé, mais à quel prix ! Un mois et demi d'absence, plusieurs décisions ont été prises sans moi et tout le monde a souffert... Je tremblais de rage et je ne voyais plus vraiment mes interlocuteurs, je partais très loin et ma colère m'emportait complètement. La digue avait explosé et pas seulement cédé. Je laissais tout sortir. Et ils allaient devoir le gérer.

Je haletais, la rage émanait de moi par vagues entières et ma fiancée allait devoir me ramener parmi nous. La fin de la procédure d'adoption était une excellente nouvelle et l'annoncer à Aaliyah serait un bonheur magnifique qu'elle nous ferait vivre avec sa bonhomie habituelle. J'avais les poings serrés, je me retenais de frapper la première chose qui me passerait sous la main. J'avais trop de choses à l'intérieur, et ça devait sortir. Vite.

Katia

En moins de deux secondes, les papiers pour l'adoption d'Aaliyah ont volé aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sans prévenir, Ziva était entrée dans une colère noire. Le rendez-vous avait pris une tournure à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. J'ai fait signe à notre avocat de nous laisser seules un moment. Il n'était pas utile qu'il assiste à cette scène. Sans prononcer un seul mot de plus, Maître Wilkinson a pris congé de nous. J'ai attendu quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Rien ne nous oblige à continuer cette procédure. Je vois bien que tu es toute retournée...**

Ces dernières minutes, mon adorée avait dû se souvenir des faits et voir les dommages qui lui avait été infligés. Elle avait certainement pris conscience de toute la souffrance que nous avait causé cet accident de la route, mais aussi de tout le mal que pourrait nous faire vivre cette procédure. Vivre dans le passé peut s'avérer désagréable, j'en savais quelque chose.

 **\- Je ne veux rien t'imposer. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas... ?**

Tout en prononçant ces mots, je cherchais à croiser le regard de ma belle. J'entendais qu'elle éprouvait de la difficulté à respirer et je pouvais sentir les vagues de chaleur émaner de son corps. Elle était tellement remontée que je n'osais pas la toucher pour le moment.

 **\- Pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai dû prendre plusieurs décisions difficiles. Les docteurs ne m'ont jamais donné de faux espoirs. Jusqu'à ton réveil, rien ne pouvait nous indiquer si tu reviendrais et surtout dans quel état tu serais. Tu m'en veux d'avoir dû avancer sans toi? Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire... J'entends tes tourments la nuit.**

Mine de rien, la tigresse qui se tenait à mes côtés avait besoin de s'exprimer. Plus elle se retiendrait et pire cela serait. Si elle avait des choses à me reprocher, c'était le moment de tout lâcher.

Ziva

Ma colère était immense, mais c'était plus lié à un mélange de sentiments qu'à une réelle tornade dirigée envers ma future femme. L'angoisse d'avoir failli tout perdre, la violence des images, la peur de devoir faire face à un jury et surtout la sensation d'avoir abandonné ma famille pendant mon profond sommeil justifiait cet état de rage contenue mêlée à une panique manifeste qui amenait à ce constat. Katia justifiait ce qui s'était produit ainsi que les actions entreprises par le fait qu'effectivement, personne ne pouvait prédire avec certitude si j'allais sortir du coma et surtout dans quel état.

Ma belle amazone semblait aussi se douter que je pouvais lui en vouloir d'avoir avancé sans moi et que je pouvais ressentir de la colère envers elle. J'aurais pu, c'est vrai, lui en faire un reproche appuyé. Mais en voyant la sérénité avec laquelle ma compagne gérait la situation, notamment en envoyant Maître Wilkinson boire un café d'un simple regard, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'agir. Malgré tout, j'en avais gros sur la patate et il fallait que ça explose. Malheureusement, il était probable que tout sorte un peu dans le désordre...

 _Oui, tu as avancé sans moi ! Quelles autres décisions vais-je découvrir ensuite ? On va se retrouver devant un jury qui va nous juger pour notre mode de vie et rien d'autre ? Tu vois Aaliyah se faire juger aussi ? J'ai failli disparaître et vous abandonner toutes les deux ! Et surtout, j'ai failli perdre mon bébé ! Et on me demande de rester calme et stoïque devant ces images où je suis presque morte ! Tu as eu raison d'avancer, mais qui se demande comment je gère tout ça ? Oui, Lincoln devra payer, même si Washington va objecter qu'on est déjà riches... Et qu'est-ce que ça peut leur foutre qu'une sale arabe désaxée sexuellement et qui ose élever une petite fille aveugle dans ces conditions crève sous les roues d'un pick-up ? Ils s'en cogneront oui ! Et tu entends mes tourments la nuit ? Alors pourquoi tu n'agis pas alors ?_

Ma colère ne se calmait pas, même si au fond de moi, je savais que ma belle italienne avait agi positivement, dans l'intérêt de notre famille. J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait que c'était ce vortex d'émotions qui me rendait si irritable et non pas une faute réelle de sa part. Au plus profond de mon âme, je ne rejetais pas ce qui allait se passer et encore moins que l'adoption de notre fille soit enfin finalisée, mais il fallait que tout ce poison sorte pour que j'aie la possibilité de tenir face aux dures épreuves qui nous attendaient. Une certaine lassitude des batailles à mener se faisait aussi sentir. Serions-nous tranquilles un jour ?

Katia

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de demander une nouvelle fois à ma future femme pour qu'elle s'exprime sans retenue. Elle avait peut-être cherché à me ménager jusqu'à maintenant. J'étais presque certaine qu'elle éprouvait une sorte de culpabilité d'avoir été absente pendant six semaines. Je voyais que ma compagne était toujours submergée par l'émotion puisqu'elle avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sa colère avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'allumeur et de sexy. Pourtant, je n'appréciais pas particulièrement qu'elle hurle de la sorte.

 **\- Tu ne feras pas d'autres découvertes. Je t'ai raconté toutes les grandes lignes de ce qui s'était produit lorsque tu es revenue parmi nous.**

Je devais faire le maximum d'efforts pour la rassurer. Nous avions d'abord formé une équipe à Londres. Sans confiance et respect mutuel, il s'avère impossible de construire une relation durable. À l'époque, c'est la jeune et flamboyante Ziva qui m'avait ramenée à la vie. Il était temps qu'elle comprenne que j'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que sa vie reprenne son cours normal.

 **\- Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es fâchée... J'ai envie de dompter ton côté sauvage.**

Il s'agissait d'avances à peine déguisées. Je voulais qu'elle oublie que l'on se trouvait dans un cabinet d'avocats l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Lorsque j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir suffisamment déstabilisée, je me suis approchée de son visage et j'ai pris sa bouche d'assaut avec autorité. Ma princesse avait besoin de ce contact autant que moi. Bien sûr, cela ne réglait pas tout. Il fallait pourtant que nous arrivions à canaliser ses émotions.

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas aller à procès, personne ne t'y forcera. Tu as été très courageuse tout à l'heure. Tu sais très bien que je me soucie de ton bien-être et de notre famille avant tout. Avec Maître Wilkinson, je suis certaine que nous pourrons obtenir un accord à l'amiable. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir imposé certaines décisions... Pour tes cauchemars, il faudra en reparler ma chérie.**

En effet, j'avais essayé de la prendre contre moi lors des ces crises nocturnes. Le résultat était toujours le même : elle me repoussait avec force. Je soupçonnais qu'elle se battait contre ses propres démons et qu'elle ignorait m'avoir frappée. Mon corps ne gardait aucune marque de ces coups et je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aborder ce sujet avec mon adorée jusqu'à maintenant.

Ziva

Ma colère emplissait toute la pièce et chose très étonnante, Katia restait très calme. Ma compagne était tellement maître d'elle-même que j'en étais surprise. Elle m'assura que je n'allais pas découvrir d'autres décisions prises sans moi et que je savais tout. Dans le même temps, ma fiancée me faisait carrément des avances appuyées en plein milieu de cette salle de conférences ouverte à tous les vents ! Elle disait vouloir me dompter lorsque je suis en colère et qu'elle me trouvait magnifique lorsque j'étais dans cet état. Alors que je me suis arrêtée sur ce dernier fait, ma belle amazone est venue s'approprier mes lèvres avec violence. Je me suis laissée faire, car j'avais vraiment besoin de ce contact pour reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Ma princesse m'informait ensuite qu'il n'était pas forcément nécessaire que l'on pousse la procédure jusqu'à un procès si je pensais ne pas pouvoir tenir le coup. Avec l'aide d'Alan, il était tout à fait possible de trouver un accord à l'amiable et éviter la confrontation directe avec un jury. Elle était aussi désolée d'avoir dû m'imposer certaines et décisions et enfin, il faudra effectivement que l'on reparle de mes terreurs nocturnes. Alors que je retrouvais un peu de calme et de sérénité, une décision s'imposait d'elle-même. Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout, ne serait-ce que parce que n'avions pas à nous cacher. Depuis quasiment une décennie, nous avons toujours fait face à l'adversité et cet événement ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

 _Chérie, on ne va pas se défiler. Si nous pouvons aller jusqu'au procès, on ira. Il est hors de question de se cacher parce que notre vie est légèrement différente. J'ai craqué parce que depuis mon retour je ne récupère pas mes forces comme je le voudrais et mes cauchemars m'épuisent. Sans compter que la petite n'est pas là pour faire de la figuration elle non plus. Quant à l'adoption d'Aaliyah, je te félicite d'avoir mené la procédure à son terme. Il faut que j'apprenne à te laisser mener notre barque et que je ne suis pas le seul maître à bord. Je vais signer ces papiers et Aaliyah n'aura plus rien à craindre. Maître Wilkinson peut revenir. Nous avons du travail._

Mes yeux flamboyaient toujours, mais cette fois, je me maîtrisais totalement. Bien sûr, j'espérais prendre le temps de gérer mes problèmes avec ma déesse une fois que nous serions sorties d'ici, car je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reprendre la main dans la relation que j'entretenais avec Katia depuis mon réveil. Une fois de plus, il fallait remettre les choses à plat, pour pouvoir avancer. Dans le même temps, ma peur panique du procès s'était transformée en une envie folle d'en découdre. Cet accident n'aurait jamais dû se produire et peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle, sans cet événement traumatisant, j'aurais déjà la bague au doigt...

Katia

Mon baiser et mes dernières paroles avaient réussi à calmer la tornade qui s'était emparée de mon adorée un peu plus tôt. L'explosion étant passée, Ziva parvenait à réfléchir posément. Elle s'excusait, à sa manière, d'avoir réagi avec tant de violence. Chaque jour, elle faisait face aux conséquences de son accident. Certains progrès s'observaient déjà, mais cela n'allait pas assez rapidement pour une femme aussi active. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer suffisamment de forces en raison de ses mauvais rêves. La grossesse amenait aussi son lot de changements. Je comprenais que sa colère n'avait pas été dirigée vers moi. L'accumulation de la fatigue et des frustrations avait eu raison d'elle.

 **\- Je suis prête à tout affronter à tes côtés. J'espère seulement que tu comprends que ce qui vient de se passer dans cette pièce devait se produire un jour ou l'autre. Fais-moi confiance mon amour... Cette épreuve m'a permis de grandir un peu.**

Je me suis levée et je me suis placée dans son dos, de manière à pouvoir lui masser délicatement les épaules. Je souhaitais que ma chérie puisse se détendre avant de faire revenir notre défenseur dans la pièce. Maintenant que l'adoption d'Aaliyah était pratiquement officialisée, il nous resterait à discuter d'honoraires avec Maître Wilkinson. Je lui avais déjà versé une petite avance afin qu'il accepte d'étudier notre affaire.

 **\- Je sais que nous avons plutôt l'habitude de régler nos comptes de manière radicale... Si l'on décide de faire appel au système judiciaire, il faudra s'armer de patience et de courage. J'en ai la capacité, mais je dois m'assurer que tu me suivras dans cette aventure. D'après ce que l'on dit, le tribunal est un théâtre où tous les coups sont permis. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, cela exposera notre vie privée et les choix que nous avons fait. Il ne faudra jamais perdre de vue nos objectifs tout en faisant front commun. Je reste convaincue que d'affronter Lincoln nous permettra de tirer un trait sur notre accident.**

En prononçant ces deux derniers mots, j'avais posé mes mains sur son ventre. Mine de rien, cette partie de corps de ma future femme avait gagné en volume depuis son retour à la maison. Bientôt, même des inconnus pourraient le remarquer. En attendant que ma tigresse reprenne la parole, je restais près d'elle en lui témoignant mon affection.

Ziva

Le cyclone s'était calmé et je reprenais mes marques alors que ma fiancée prenait le temps de me rassurer en m'expliquant qu'au delà du fait qu'elle serait toujours là pour m'épauler, la crise que je venais de faire était inévitable et normale. Katia me demandait aussi de lui faire confiance et de remarquer que cette épreuve lui avait fait faire preuve d'une maturité bienvenue. J'étais prête à tout pour réussir ce nouveau challenge et évidemment, je m'en remettais à ce que ma belle amazone ferait. Il fallait que je me laisse faire et ce n'était vraiment pas dans ma nature, mais sous les gestes doux et prévenants de ma dulcinée, tout semblait possible.

Ma douce aimée prenait aussi le temps de me prévenir sur ce qui nous attendait si nous confirmions auprès d'Alan notre intention de mener cette procédure jusqu'au bout. Je m'attendais à ce que nous soyons pris pour cible. Mais contrairement à mes affirmations précédentes, avoir pris le temps d'extérioriser mes griefs me permettait d'y voir plus clair. Nous allions faire face et obtenir réparation. J'imaginais également que si notre exposition médiatique pouvait faire avancer les choses, ce ne serait pas du temps perdu pour tout le monde. Ainsi, alors que ma compagne était dans mon dos pour me détendre, ses mains fines posées sur mon ventre, je me sentais prête définitivement.

 _Tu peux faire revenir notre ténor du barreau. Je suis parfaitement disposée à préparer la suite des événements. Et je pense qu'il serait d'ailleurs intéressant de faire taper une copie de l'acte d'adoption en braille pour que notre fille puisse le lire elle-même._

Même si mon accident m'affaiblissait encore pas mal, mon intellect, lui, était remonté comme une horloge suisse. Le combat qui s'annonce venait de prendre une autre dimension.

Katia

J'ai attendu d'être bien certaine que Ziva savait dans quoi nous nous engagions avant d'aller chercher notre avocat. En sortant de la salle de conférence, j'ai remarqué que ce dernier était en train de discuter avec sa secrétaire tout en sirotant son café. Je me suis éclaircie la voix avant de m'adresser à Alan.

 **\- Maître, nous avons pris notre décision...**

 **Alan : Excellent, je serai avec vous dans une minute!**

Notre ténor du barreau me semblait particulièrement enjoué à ce moment. Peut-être avait-il compris que nous allions officiellement requérir ses services? J'ai fait demi-tour et je suis retournée auprès de ma sirène qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. D'un hochement de tête, je lui ai signifié que notre défenseur n'allait pas tarder à revenir. En l'attendant, je me suis assurée que les papiers confirmant l'adoption d'Aaliyah étaient rangés en une pile bien droite.

 **\- C'est une excellente idée d'obtenir une copie en braille pour que notre fille puisse apprendre cette nouvelle d'elle-même! Je crois qu'elle sera ravie d'avoir officiellement deux mamans...**

Je suis devenue pensive à cet instant. Notre famille n'avait rien de traditionnel, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. J'avais déjà démontré à plusieurs occasions que je ne laisserais personne nous dénigrer. Aujourd'hui, c'était plus vrai que jamais. J'allais tout faire pour garantir un avenir heureux à ma famille. Maître Wilkinson a choisi ce moment pour paraître à nouveau. Ses bras étaient chargés de pâtisseries. Quelque chose me disait qu'il savait comment se rattraper auprès de la gente féminine.

 **Alan : Servez-vous! Ces croissants au chocolat sont un véritable péché mignon! Alors, êtes-vous prêtes à discuter de la suite des événements?**

Le regard de notre interlocuteur scrutait nos moindres réactions. J'ai pris la main de ma chérie dans la mienne avant d'acquiescer. À partir de ce moment, la procédure allait être lancée. Il faudrait que notre avocat rédige notre plainte et qu'il communique avec la partie adverse. Si l'on devait fixer une date pour un procès, l'attente moyenne variait entre 9 et 12 mois. Enfin, nous allions offrir un pourcentage des gains à notre avocat en guise de salaire. Dans l'ensemble, j'étais assez d'accord avec tout ce qui s'était discuté pendant la rencontre. Avant que nous partions, Maître Wilkinson demandait si nous avions des questions. Le mot de la fin appartenait donc à ma compagne.

Ziva

Le calme était revenu dans la pièce et nous étions désormais prêtes à entamer la procédure de défense que Maître Wilkinson allait mener avec nous. Katia est allée prévenir notre défenseur rapidement, puis elle est revenue pour remettre les papiers d'adoption pour Aaliyah en ordre. Elle accueillait mon idée d'en faire une copie en braille avec enthousiasme et c'est seulement quelques instants plus tard que notre hôte pour cette entrevue est arrivé, les bras chargés de pâtisseries. Il devait se douter que les minutes précédentes avaient dû être très difficiles.

Notre interlocuteur s'est d'abord assuré que nous étions tous sur la même longueur d'onde quant à la procédure qui serait suivie ainsi que sur les modalités qui incomberaient à ce processus. Il nous informait que le temps qui nous séparait du procès allait de 9 mois à un an et qu'évidemment, les honoraires de notre avocat seraient prélevés totalement ou en partie sur la somme qui nous reviendrait en cas de victoire judiciaire. J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec les conditions posées par Alan, je n'ai donc pas eu d'objections à formuler. Avant que nous nous séparions, Alan nous demandait si nous avions des questions. Alors que ma compagne ne semblait pas en avoir, je prenais la parole.

 _Je n'ai pas d'autres questions à vous poser Maître. Cette entrevue m'a rassurée sur un point. Nous avons bien fait de nous attacher vos services. Et je tenais à m'excuser pour mon emportement de tout à l'heure. Je ne maîtrise pas très bien mes émotions ces temps derniers..._

 _Alan : Vous êtes toute excusée, mademoiselle David. L'accumulation des événements récents explique à lui seul votre emportement. Et je vous assure qu'il est légitime. Je vous raccompagne._

Le professionnalisme de notre interlocuteur était décidément sans faille. Ainsi, nous sommes sorties du bâtiment pour reprendre notre voiture et rentrer à la maison, ma fiancée refusant toujours obstinément de me laisser conduire. J'aurais pu protester, mais je ressentais une certaine fatigue, donc je me suis laissée faire. Nous prenions donc la direction de notre foyer avec une excellente nouvelle à annoncer à Aaliyah !


	16. As the sun rises

Ziva

J'avais vraiment bien fait de laisser Katia conduire pour revenir à la villa car quelques minutes seulement après notre départ, je me suis endormie comme une masse, alors que le trajet n'était que de quelques kilomètres. Ainsi, ma compagne a dû me réveiller à notre arrivée à la maison. Lorsque nous sommes entrées dans la maison, seule Isabella est venue nous accueillir, puisque notre fille était en train de suivre ses cours avec son précepteur et Shaun était sorti faire quelques courses.

Je n'ai pas énormément réagi face à la jovialité d'Isabella car j'étais encore endormie. Ainsi, nous avons décidé de me laisser me reposer un moment avant de nous réunir pour annoncer l'excellente nouvelle qui concernait notre fille aînée. Je ne me suis pas interposée dans cette décision et j'ai filé instantanément dans notre chambre, en laissant ma fiancée discuter avec sa tante. Nul doute qu'elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire sur différents sujets, d'autant que depuis mon réveil, les moments de calme se faisaient très rares dans la maisonnée...

Je me suis réveillée à peu près une heure et demie plus tard, une fois encore à cause de ces foutus cauchemars. Ma belle amazone avait mentionné le fait qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle, mais je ne la voyais pas dans la pièce pour l'instant. J'avais une légère difficulté à émerger et je n'entendais aucun bruit dans la maison. J'allais me lever pour essayer d'en savoir plus, mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Ce manque de tonus musculaire commençait sérieusement à m'énerver ! Alors que j'allais protester une fois de plus, la main de ma douce aimée vint se poser sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de m'agiter.

Katia

Après notre rendez-vous au cabinet d'avocats, j'ai repris place derrière le volant de la voiture. Le trajet s'est effectué en silence, mais cette fois-ci cela s'expliquait par le fait que mon amoureuse était endormie. Il faut dire que cette rencontre avait été éprouvante et très productive. En arrivant à la maison, j'ai dû réveiller Ziva et l'aider à marcher. Je lui ai ensuite fait comprendre qu'elle devrait s'allonger pour récupérer des forces. Mes recommandations n'ont pas été discutées, ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvée seule avec ma tante.

Isabella avait préparé un goûter et nous nous sommes installées sur la terrasse pour le déguster. Évidemment, elle voulait savoir comment c'était passé notre rencontre. J'ai pris le temps de lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé en détail. Isabella m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps ce matin. Elle avait, une fois de plus, retourné la cuisine pour nous préparer des petits plats. Shaun quant à lui s'était mis en tête qu'il fallait s'occuper de l'extérieur de la villa. Selon lui, c'était un scandale qu'il y ait si peu de plates-bandes de fleurs. Il était donc sorti pour acheter des plantes et du matériel de jardinage. Isabella et moi avons discuté de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment.

 **\- Je vais aller voir si Ziva est réveillée...**

Ma tante m'a indiqué d'un geste qu'elle comprenait et j'ai filé dans la chambre à coucher. Je me suis immédiatement rendue compte que mon ange était prisonnière de ses mauvais rêves. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens et je pouvais ressentir son énervement. J'ai posé ma main sur elle afin de la rassurer.

 **\- Je suis là mon amour. Regarde-moi dans les yeux...**

Je faisais preuve de beaucoup de douceur de manière à ne pas la brusquer. Je voulais éviter à tout prix qu'elle panique. Même si je possédais très peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, je me doutais qu'elle aurait besoin de se sentir en sécurité le plus rapidement possible.

Ziva

Alors que je vivais une situation difficile à supporter, je sortais assez violemment du sommeil et ma compagne tentait de me ramener vers la réalité avec beaucoup de douceur. Il était évidemment important que je ne sois pas secouée pour le moment car j'oscillais entre les images de mort et de douleur qui me hantaient depuis mon retour parmi les vivants et la vie réelle représentée par Katia qui avait posé sa main sur la mienne. D'un seul coup, j'ai serré sa main avec violence en me relevant d'un bloc, tout en ayant mon autre main refermée, prête à asséner un violent coup de poing. Dans le même temps, mes yeux se sont parfaitement ouverts et je me suis rendue compte quel geste j'allais accomplir.

Instantanément, j'ai desserré ma prise et abaissé mon poing, seule une expression d'horreur s'est peinte sur mon visage. J'ai failli frapper ma future femme... Des larmes de tristesse mêlées de rage me sont montées aux yeux et je me suis écroulée dans les bras de ma belle amazone. Il fallait vraiment que ces rêves maudits cessent. Non seulement je ne récupérais pas, mais je pensais que mon bébé pouvait être en danger à cause de tout cela. Même si tu es encore toute menue petite princesse, je m'en voulais de ne pas te protéger au mieux...

 _J'en ai marre de subir ces terreurs nocturnes. Toujours ces images, à chaque fois les mêmes... Je devrais profiter de ce temps pour donner des forces à notre fille et c'est peut-être le contraire. Pour le moment, je suis loin d'être une mère exemplaire. C'est même l'exact opposé, puisque j'ai failli la perdre. Et surtout te laisser seule avec Aaliyah..._

Même si j'avais repris des forces, le moral était loin d'être au beau fixe. Je passais mon temps à me repasser la bande de l'accident en boucle, en essayant de comprendre où j'avais pu fauter. Une femme active comme moi qui ne se trompe que rarement avait réussi l'exploit de faillir à ses premières responsabilités de femme. Je le vivais très mal, mais je pensais pouvoir porter ce fardeau toute seule, par fierté mal placée sans doute. J'étais la seule responsable de ce qui s'était passé après l'accident. Etre restée aussi longtemps dans le coma constituait pour moi la pire des ignominies. Je pleurais à présent à chaudes larmes sans arriver à m'arrêter. Quel tableau pathétique j'offrais à ma fiancée à cet instant !

Katia

Assez soudainement, la main de ma princesse m'avait serrée avec force. Je m'étais mordue la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un cri de surprise. Au même moment, Ziva s'était redressée et avait ouvert les yeux. Elle était prête à me frapper avec son poing. Je savais qu'elle avait reçu un entraînement très spécial de la part du MOSSAD et je ne doutais pas qu'elle pourrait se défendre même en étant dans un état de demi-sommeil. J'allais me préparer à bloquer son geste lorsque j'ai senti que mon adorée avait repris ses esprits. Mon amour avait l'air effrayée du geste qu'elle avait presque commis. Je suis grimpée sur le lit et j'ai enlacé ma compagne avec douceur. J'ai lentement caressé son dos en lui intimant de se laisser aller.

 **\- Tu culpabilises pour l'accident alors que ce n'était pas ta faute. J'ignore quelles images tournent en boucle dans ta tête, mais c'est en train de te ronger de l'intérieur...**

Mon adorée avouait qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère. Je devais absolument lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait fait de bien pour cette famille.

 **\- Ma chérie, tu oublies que tu as sauvé la vie d'Aaliyah et que tu as changé la mienne à tout jamais. Tu aurais pu mourir bien des fois ces derniers mois, je te l'accorde. Pourtant, notre bébé n'a pas souffert. Elle se porte à merveille...**

J'ai sorti l'étui de cuir qui contenait entre autres mon insigne de la poche arrière de mon jeans et j'en ai extrait une photocopie de l'échographie que je gardais toujours sur moi. Bien que ce ne soit pas moi qui portais ce petit être, j'aimais la savoir près de moi en permanence. J'ai déplié la feuille de papier et je l'ai mise sous les yeux de Ziva.

 **\- Reviens dans le présent, je t'en prie. Nous avons toutes besoin de toi de manière différente, mais pour le moment il faut que tu apprennes à vivre tranquillement...**

J'ai attiré ma belle un peu plus contre moi afin qu'elle puisse écouter mon cœur battre. J'espérais en avoir fait assez pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle cesse de douter d'elle-même. Je continuais d'être très attentive à elle. Tant que des larmes déferleraient sur ses joues, je n'allais pas la lâcher.

Ziva

Katia avait eu d'excellents réflexes comme à l'accoutumée, en ne prenant aucun risque et en me laissant m'exprimer. Alors que j'expliquais que je me sentais coupable de ce qui s'est passé à Washington lors de cette fichue ballade, ma compagne prenait le temps de me rassurer. Elle avait parfaitement compris que cette situation m'épuisait. Elle me rappelait aussi que malgré ce que je pensais, j'avais accompli certaines choses qui ne s'oublieraient pas de sitôt. Lorsque ma fiancée m'a montré sa photocopie de l'échographie de notre fille à naître, j'ai craqué complètement. Dans le même temps ma future femme avait fait en sorte que je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'entendais son coeur battre et je savais que ce coeur battait pour moi.

Je reprenais lentement pied dans le présent mais mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Je laissais tout mes sentiments contradictoires sortir et c'était une des rares fois de mon existence où mon armure était tombée. En cet instant, j'étais aussi vulnérable qu'une petite fille. Malgré tout, je savais que ma déesse me protégeait et que je n'avais absolument rien à craindre. Tout cela m'a d'ailleurs rappelé une situation similaire qui était arrivée quelques mois plus tôt, dans une petite pièce à l'écart du monde. Après le temps de l'aveu, voici le temps de la confession.

 _Les images sont toujours les mêmes. Je me vois étendue sur le bitume de ce foutu carrefour, inerte, avec du sang tout autour de moi. Puis je vous vois pleurer Aaliyah et toi. J'en déduis que je suis morte. Sauf que je ne le suis pas, je suis simplement prisonnière de mon corps. La dernière salve d'images est encore plus douloureuse puisque je me réveille dans mon cercueil dans lequel on m'a enterrée vivante. Des voix fantomatiques me reprochent en permanence de n'avoir pas réussi à rester vivante pour ma famille... Je frappe comme une dingue pour sortir de là. Je hurle ton nom et celui de notre fille, je sens que j'étouffe, que je vais mourir pour de bon... Je hurle comme une malade... Et je me réveille. Ce cauchemar me rend folle. Alors que je veux simplement vivre ma grossesse comme toutes les mamans. Juste ça._

Voilà, j'avais enfin réussi à m'exprimer clairement à ce sujet alors que ma princesse me serrait toujours contre elle. Je voulais oublier ces images morbides et avancer. Peut-être qu'à force d'avoir fait ce métier où j'ai abattu des centaines de vies par obligation, tout cela me revient en boomerang alors que j'ai décidé d'y mettre un terme ? Impossible de répondre à cette question pour le moment. Je profitais simplement de la chaleur de ma belle italienne qui parvenait à me calmer. Je me suis risquée à croiser son regard malgré mes yeux embués de larmes. En cet instant, je la trouvais plus belle que jamais.

 _Je t'aime mon amour._

Ces simples mots, sans aucun artifice, résumaient tout les sentiments que je ressentais pour la femme de ma vie. Même si je savais pertinemment qu'Aaliyah avait fini son cours et que nous avions quelque chose à fêter qui la concernait, je n'avais aucune envie de bouger pour le moment. Ma douce aimée était mon refuge et il était hors de question que j'en sorte pour l'instant. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais j'arborais une moue de petite fille ce qui était une situation inédite. Katia est la seule personne au monde capable d'obtenir une telle chose de ma part.

Katia

Les pleurs de ma belle ne s'atténuaient pas, mais j'avais au moins l'impression de la faire se sentir en sécurité. J'ai continué d'être rassurante dans mes gestes alors qu'elle me racontait ses cauchemars. Dans cette réalité parallèle, elle avait été très secouée par la collision et il y avait du sang partout. Cependant, la pire partie de ce rêve était encore à venir. En effet, mon amour se retrouvait enfermée dans un cercueil alors qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il s'en suivait un état de panique qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait cherché à me frapper un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Il faut trouver un moyen pour que tu arrives à contrôler ton rêve... C'est la meilleure manière de t'en sortir. Je pense aussi que tu gagnerais à faire quelques exercices de relaxation avant d'aller dormir.**

Ce n'était que quelques idées, puisque j'étais loin d'être une experte de ce domaine. Seulement, j'étais aussi passée par une période où je culpabilisais au point de faire des cauchemars.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. N'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi!**

Nous sommes restées dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un moment. J'avais pu voir un air enfantin sur son visage lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés. Il était très rare que ma chérie régresse au point de redevenir une petite fille sans défense. C'était pourtant ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle s'était ouverte à moi tout en sachant que cela pourrait la rendre vulnérable.

 **\- J'avais dit à Isabella que je reviendrais bientôt... Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je suis venue voir si tout allait bien. Penses-tu avoir la force de descendre avec moi?**

Je ne souhaitais pas du tout la laisser seule et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de faire quoi que ce soit. En ce moment, je lui appartenais entièrement. Ma future femme devrait décider de ce que nous allions faire.

Ziva

Je me sentais tellement bien dans les bras de ma douce aimée que j'aurais pu y rester éternellement. Tout en restant très douce dans ses gestes, elle me disait qu'il faudrait tenter de prendre le contrôle de ce rêve morbide pour me permettre de retrouver la paix de l'esprit. Katia ajouta que des exercices de relaxation avant de me coucher ne seraient pas du luxe. J'adhérais totalement à ses idées car je voulais retrouver mon équilibre pour que je puisse reprendre ma place dans notre famille. Je voulais faire de mon mieux pour que toute la maison respire la joie de vivre.

Bien sûr, elle me confirmait aussi tout l'amour qu'elle me témoignait, même si c'était une évidence. Nous sommes ensuite restées un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que ma fiancée ne m'informe qu'elle avait quitté Isabella pour venir me voir depuis une demi-heure déjà et il était fort probable que notre invitée commence à s'inquiéter. Ainsi, lorsque ma belle amazone me demandait si nous pouvions descendre ensemble, c'est avec un grand sourire que j'ai pris la parole, rejetant le plus loin possible ce rêve noir qui m'affligeait si souvent.

 _Bien sûr que je viens avec toi chérie. Nous avons une excellente nouvelle à annoncer à Aaliyah non ? Les papiers sont sur le secrétaire de mon bureau, on va les récupérer au passage. Je retiens toutes tes idées pour que j'arrive à me détendre face à ce mauvais rêve, mais j'ajoute une condition. J'aimerais que tu puisses me masser les épaules avant de dormir. Tes soins sont miraculeux pour que je me laisse aller tu sais._

Evidemment, rien n'était réglé pour le moment, mais je me faisais un devoir d'avancer. Personne ne m'enlèverait ce bonheur que j'avais cherché pendant si longtemps et surtout pas une armée de fantômes venus de mon passé trouble. Si j'ai rendu mon insigne, c'est aussi pour cela. Amener la destruction ne m'intéressait plus, même sous couvert de la loi. Et ça, même mon esprit devait l'accepter. Je suis donc descendue du lit pleine d'enthousiasme en filant comment une fusée hors de la chambre pour récupérer les papiers d'adoption d'Aaliyah, en prenant avec moi les deux exemplaires de l'acte d'adoption pour permettre à notre fille de vivre pleinement ce moment important. Une fois en haut de l'escalier menant au salon, j'ai attendu mon adorée pour que nous puissions descendre ensemble.

Katia

Après ce petit interlude, mon amour retrouvait enfin le sourire. Intérieurement, j'étais contente qu'elle fasse un effort pour chasser son mauvais rêve et revenir parmi les vivants. Sans attendre, elle me disait qu'elle était d'accord pour me suivre et que nous pourrions en profiter pour annoncer à Aaliyah qu'elle faisait officiellement partie de notre famille. Bien sûr, cela ne changeait presque rien du tout puisque nous la considérions déjà comme notre fille. Par ailleurs, ma compagne me demandait de lui faire une faveur et de la masser avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Selon elle, mes doigts étaient capables de faire des miracles. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

 **\- Je te masserai intégralement si cela peut te permettre de te détendre,** _ **cara mia...**_

Ma princesse s'est levée la première et est allée chercher l'acte d'adoption qu'elle avait posé sur son secrétaire. J'en ai profité pour m'étirer le dos avant de me relever. J'ai ensuite rejoint Ziva près des escaliers et nous sommes descendues main dans la main. J'entendais Aaliyah réciter ses leçons à Isabella. Notre petite puce faisait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'elle suivait des cours privés. J'étais très fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle était en train de devenir.

J'ai demandé à ma compagne de m'attendre au salon tandis que j'allais chercher Aaliyah. Je m'octroyais ainsi un petit plaisir, c'est-à-dire celui de prendre notre rayon de Soleil dans mes bras. Il fallait en profiter tant qu'elle restait menue.

 **Aaliyah : Katia, pose-moi sur le sol! Je suis capable de marcher!**

J'ai éclaté de rire en l'entendant protester de la sorte. Voilà, elle se disait déjà trop grande pour profiter de ce mode de transport très spécial. À mi-chemin entre la véranda et le salon, j'ai fini par la poser sur le sol avant qu'elle décide de me chatouiller pour obtenir raison de moi. Aussitôt libre, Aaliyah avait filé au salon et avait pris place dans son fauteuil favori.

 **\- Aaliyah, tu ne perds rien pour attendre! La prochaine fois, nous allons faire la course! Bon, trêve de bêtises... Ta mère et moi aimerions te faire lire quelque chose...**

J'ai lui ai remis le texte confirmant son adoption et j'ai attendu de voir ce qu'elle en pensait. C'était un véritable bonheur que de guetter la moindre de ses réactions. Pour l'une des toutes premières fois, j'éprouvais de la fierté maternelle. Il y avait de quoi se réjouir!

Ziva

Alors que nous sommes descendues au rez-de-chaussée, nous pouvions entendre notre fille réciter ses leçons à Isabella qui faisait preuve d'une patience d'ange dès qu'il s'agissait de s'occuper de notre famille. Ma compagne m'a demandé d'aller patienter au salon pendant qu'elle allait chercher notre petite puce. J'ai obéi sans discuter et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant la joute verbale et gestuelle qui opposait mes deux amours. Leur entente mutuelle me ravissait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Aaliyah est arrivée la première pour filer s'asseoir à ma droite. Katia a promis qu'elles feraient la course un jour. Les couloirs de la villa vont être très animés dans ce cas ! Après ce petit moment d'insouciance, ma fiancée a donné le texte en braille qui confirmait son adoption à Aaliyah. Isabella était restée en retrait puisque je ne l'ai pas vue arriver au salon. Ma belle amazone et moi, nous sommes restées silencieuses pour laisser le soin à notre fille de prendre connaissance du texte qu'elle était en train de lire et d'en mesurer les conséquences.

 _Aaliyah (d'une voix tremblante) : C'est... la confirmation que je suis adoptée, c'est ça ?_

 _Absolument ma puce. ta maman a finalisé la procédure avec notre avocat pendant que j'étais endormie. Tu es officiellement notre fille à partir d'aujourd'hui._

 _Aaliyah (avec des larmes dans la voix) : Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je suis... Tellement heureuse ! Merci !_

Notre fille a bondi de son fauteuil pour atterrir dans mes bras, l'acte d'adoption à la main. Un torrent de larmes m'est tombé dessus, mais c'était évidemment le témoignage d'une joie immense qui traversait notre rayon de soleil. J'ai fait signe à ma dulcinée de me rejoindre et de récupérer l'acte d'adoption dans la main de notre fille pour le poser sur la table basse. Isabella a choisi ce moment pour apparaître, avec un plateau dans les mains rempli de victuailles et de boissons. Décidément, son sens inné de la bonne action au bon moment me surprendra toujours !

Katia

Le silence était de mise alors que notre puce apprenait l'excellente surprise que nous lui avions faite. Assez rapidement, une vague d'émotions a pris d'assaut notre fille. On aurait dit qu'elle avait du mal à croire que tout ceci était bien réel. La bonne humeur d'Aaliyah était contagieuse et je me suis approchée pour enlacer mes amours. À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous formions une famille unie et rien ne pourrait nous arrêter.

 **\- C'est réciproque ma chérie. Je suis très fière que tu sois ma fille Aaliyah!**

Ma tante est alors arrivée avec un plateau chargé de nourriture ainsi que des boissons. Je lui ai décoché un regard qui voulait dire que j'allais encore prendre quelques kilos par sa faute. J'ai grignoté un délicieux petit gâteau tout en écoutant Aaliyah nous raconter sa journée. Lorsque son flot de paroles s'est arrêté, j'ai voulu allumer la télévision et j'ai constaté que rien ne s'affichait sur notre splendide écran plat. Je me suis levée pour inspecter les connections et tout semblait être en ordre.

 **Isabella : Je croyais que ce problème était réglé! Un employé du câble est passé pendant votre rendez-vous. Il m'a dit qu'il avait reçu un appel de votre part et qu'il venait vérifier la force du signal...**

J'ai interrogé ma future femme du regard pour voir si elle avait effectivement demandé à ce que quelqu'un de venir à la maison. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas fait appel à un technicien. J'ignorais même quelle compagnie nous offrait ce service. Sur mes gardes, je me suis approchée de la fenêtre pour voir si un fourgon n'était pas garé à proximité. Je n'aimais pas du tout savoir qu'un inconnu était venu à la villa alors que nous étions absentes. Si mes soupçons s'avéraient confirmés, il faudrait agir immédiatement.

 **\- Isabella, cet employé t'aurait-il remis une carte de visite ou un bon de travail à tout hasard?**

D'un signe de tête, ma tante me signifiait qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun document qui pourrait attester qu'un représentant du câble était venu à la maison. Pour le moment, j'évitais de m'énerver afin de ne pas trop troubler l'ambiance de fête qui régnait. Cependant, on pouvait clairement lire de l'inquiétude sur mon visage. Cette visite impromptue n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ziva

Alors qu'Aaliyah nous avait raconté sa journée, Katia avait eu envie d'allumer la télévision pour émettre un bruit de fond pendant notre moment de partage sans doute. Malheureusement, rien ne se produisait lors de la mise en action de l'appareil. C'est alors qu'Isabella nous informait qu'un employé du câble était passé à la maison pour vérifier la force de notre signal audiovisuel. Le problème étant que ni ma dulcinée ni moi n'avions fait appel à un service de ce type. Instantanément, ma belle amazone se rendait à la fenêtre pour voir si quelqu'un était présent à proximité de la villa. D'un geste, j'ai encouragé les filles à continuer d'entretenir la conversation. pendant ce temps, nous allions échanger par écrit. Ce mode opératoire me rappelait des choses assez terribles...

 _Aaliyah, quelles appréciations t'ont été transmises par ton professeur ?_

 _Aaliyah : En progrès, il m'évaluera dans deux semaines apparemment._

 _C'est une excellente nouvelle ça. Il faudra que je regarde tes évaluations précédentes ce soir ma puce._

 _Aaliyah : Je te les amènerais tout à l'heure maman._

Pendant ce temps à l'écrit, j'ai informé les filles de la façon suivante :

 **Mode opératoire du MOSSAD. Micros installés probables. Continuez à parler le plus naturellement possible. Recherche des dispositifs et remontée des signaux recommandée. Faites revenir Shaun au plus vite. Le MOSSAD en veut à notre famille.**

Chacun devait agir vite mais sans jamais éveiller les soupçons de ceux qui nous écoutaient avec attention. Restait à savoir ce qui motivait un tel dispositif. J'arrivais pour le moment à garder mon calme parce que la moindre notion de panique mettrait tout le monde dans une position inconfortable. Je restais totalement stoïque, parfaitement maîtresse de mes émotions car il était hors de question que cette salope de Orli Elbaz gagne des points sur nous. Le masque de la détermination était le mien et l'implication de la directrice du MOSSAD était manifeste, de près ou de loin. Et je finirais par comprendre ce qui se passait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Katia

Je n'étais pas la seule à me méfier. Assez rapidement, Ziva nous a encouragés à faire comme si rien d'anormal était en train de se passer. La discussion a donc continué par rapport aux études de notre fille. Parallèlement, mon adorée avait envoyé un message sur nos portables portant sur la possible implication du MOSSAD. Après toutes ces années, son ancienne organisation se souciait toujours d'elle... Si des micros avaient bel et bien été installés à la villa, cela voulait dire que nous avions fourni de précieuses informations à ceux qui nous écoutaient!

Afin d'éviter qu'Aaliyah ne panique, je me suis approchée d'elle et j'ai utilisé les signaux que nous avions pratiqués lors de l'épisode de la plongée sous-marine. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'il y avait un certain danger et qu'elle devait être prudente. Sans un mot, notre petite puce m'a signifié qu'elle avait bien compris. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant, il fallait que l'une d'entre nous aille chercher Shaun qui devait être occupé à l'extérieur. J'étais légèrement inquiète du fait qu'aucun fourgon ne semblait être garé dans notre rue... Je me suis mise à arpenter la pièce à la recherche de mouchards potentiels. Je devais faire appel à ma mémoire visuelle pour remarquer si des objets avaient été légèrement déplacés ou tassés. Il s'agissait d'une recherche préliminaire qui, pour le moment, ne m'apprenait pas beaucoup de choses. Dire qu'il faudrait passer au peigne fin toutes les pièces de la maison!

Pendant ce temps, Isabella est retournée à la cuisine. Je l'ai entendue tapoter contre la fenêtre pour attirer l'attention de Shaun. Ce dernier devait être en train de fleurir l'extérieur de notre demeure après s'être muni de l'équipement nécessaire un peu plus tôt. Un peu d'aide ne serait par de refus pour récupérer les saloperies installées par le MOSSAD et pour en tracer le signal. Après que l'ex-espion se soit lavé les mains, je lui ai tendu mon téléphone pour qu'il puisse y lire le message de Ziva.

 **\- J'ai planté quelques rosiers dans la cour... Ça te rappellera l'Angleterre Katia!**

L'allusion aux roses ne pouvait pas être anodine. Même si je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire, j'étais certaine qu'il avait bien compris l'ampleur de la situation.

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai fini par trouver un petit dispositif dissimulé dans le plafonnier. D'après le modèle, ce microphone avait une portée maximale de 500 mètres. Le pseudo employé du câble devait donc toujours se trouver dans le secteur, peut-être dans l'une des maisons voisines... Cette fois-ci, hors de question d'attendre sagement qu'on nous attaque. Il fallait trouver ces salopards avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de recevoir des ordres à notre égard!

Ziva

Evidemment, la situation devenait critique pour tout le monde. Katia avait informé Aaliyah silencieusement et elle commençait à rechercher des micros dans la demeure. Isabella, de son côté, est allé chercher Shaun pour qu'il soit informé de la situation et que des solutions soient potentiellement trouvées. Son allusion aux roses ne m'échappait pas, mais pour le moment, il était difficile de faire appel au MI6 pour nous aider à régler le problème. D'abord parce que accuser le MOSSAD sans preuve était extrêmement risqué et ensuite parce que cette cabale était dirigée vers moi personnellement, par conséquent, ils iront au bout de leur mission pour m'anéantir.

Assez rapidement, ma princesse avait trouvé un dispositif dans le plafonnier du salon. J'ai également reconnu ce modèle, avec sa grande portée. Ainsi, il était certain que ces fumiers rôdaient toujours dans le secteur. Silencieusement, j'ai demandé à Katia et à Shaun de sortir avec un détecteur pour trouver nos adversaires. Il n'était pas question de rester attentistes et de subir la loi de ces chacals ! Je prenais d'ailleurs garde à rester dos à la télé car je soupçonnais qu'une caméra était dissimulée à proximité. Nos adversaires ne devaient en aucun cas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Nouveau message écrit de ma part.

 **Caméra dissimulée près de l'écran. Katia & Shaun, allez les débusquer. Aaliyah, Isabella et moi restons ici pour trouver tous les dispositifs installés, sans les détruire pour le moment, pour ne pas les alerter trop tôt. Une fois trouvés, neutralisez les assaillants. Soyez prudents.**

 _Je suis très heureuse que tu aies planté des rosiers Shaun ! Voilà qui égaiera l'extérieur de la maison ! Mais il faudra faire preuve de patience avant de pouvoir en profiter il me semble. Et il faudra éviter que les chardons s'y accrochent bien entendu._

Une nouvelle allusion voilée pour permettre à Shaun de comprendre que j'avais suivi son raisonnement, du moins en théorie. Ce nouvel événement se déroulait comme une partie d'échecs. Nous devions nous avancer avec prudence et agir rapidement. Notre seule chance de sortir vainqueurs de cette situation résidait dans le fait d'être stratégiquement plus forts que ces salopards. J'ignorais encore pourquoi ma famille était visée, mais le MOSSAD tout entier allait le regretter, c'était une certitude. En attendant, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, même si je m'inquiétais du fait qu'Aaliyah pouvait se sentir un peu perdue face à la situation qui nous occupait tous.

Katia

Maintenant que nous avions trouvé l'un des micros, il était plus facile d'envisager la suite des événements. Ziva proposait que l'on forme deux équipes. Elle resterait à la villa avec Aaliyah et Isabella tandis que j'irais sur le terrain avec Shaun. Ce serait l'occasion pour moi de profiter de l'expérience de l'un de mes mentors. Sans discuter, je suis montée à l'étage pour me munir d'une arme de poing que je rangeais dans un coffre. Il s'agissait d'une arme personnelle que j'avais acquise récemment. Avant de rejoindre Shaun, je me suis également équipée d'un détecteur de fréquences. Afin de pouvoir localiser ceux qui nous écoutaient, il était primordial que la conversation soit maintenue dans notre maisonnée. Je comptais donc sur Ziva pour se charger de cette tâche puisqu'elle s'en acquittait très bien depuis tout à l'heure.

Shaun m'attendait dans notre jardin et il semblait s'être également équipé pour cette mission improvisée. Sans plus attendre, nous sommes partis débusquer les agents du MOSSAD. J'ai remis le scanner à Shaun afin de demeurer le plus mobile possible. Depuis l'accident qui avait failli coûter la vie à ma compagne, j'étais plus déterminée que jamais à protéger ma famille!

Vraisemblablement, les Israéliens devaient se trouver à proximité. C'était beaucoup plus pratique pour agir et pour surveiller nos moindres mouvements. Après tout, ils avaient attendu que nous nous absentions Ziva et moi pour venir à la villa. La troupe commandée par Orli Elbaz savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Qu'à cela ne tienne puisque je n'étais plus une débutante!

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, nous avons enfin pu avoir la certitude de l'emplacement du camp de base utilisé par ces enfoirés. C'était le moment d'envoyer un message à Ziva pour lui faire part de nos progrès et savoir où elle en était :

 _Avons trouvé le nid de vipères à côté du cyclamen. Comment se passe votre cueillette?_

Pour le moment, nous étions à couvert et il n'y avait rien qui laissait croire que nous avions été repérés. J'ai tout de même enlevé le cran de sûreté de mon arme et je me suis préparée pour la suite de cet assaut improvisé. Shaun faisait preuve d'un calme olympien et je me sentais rassurée de ne pas devoir affronter des agents surentraînés toute seule!

Ziva

Alors que chacun avait une tâche bien précise à accomplir, il était temps de contre-attaquer. Chaque membre de notre famille restait concentré, car nous étions tous conscients du danger qui nous entourait. Même Aaliyah restait étonnamment calme malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas agir énormément pour nous assister face à nos assaillants. Isabella quant à elle restait très neutre dans son comportement, malgré le fait que ses traits se soient tendus à partir du moment où Shaun et Katia sont sortis de la maison. En attendant de connaître l'avancée de nos éclaireurs, il était important de maintenir la conversation dans la maison afin de continuer à endormir nos adversaires...

 _Aaliyah : Maman, Katia a fini hier soir de vernir et d'accrocher mes tableaux dans ma chambre. Tu veux voir ce que ça donne ?_

 _Très bonne idée ma puce. Allons-y._

Décidément, ma fille m'étonnera toujours. Malgré sa cécité, elle avait parfaitement saisi les contours de la situation que les Israéliens nous imposaient. Ce simple échange nous permettait d'effectuer trois choses. Premièrement, d'inspecter plusieurs pièces sur le chemin qui menait à la chambre d'Aaliyah. Deuxièmement, je pouvais ainsi accéder à mon bureau pour récupérer mon arme personnelle, une arme de secours, mon couteau ainsi que du matériel et enfin troisièmement, de sécuriser les filles dans la chambre de la petite pour pouvoir rejoindre ma future femme et son mentor pour couvrir leurs arrières.

Ainsi, nous nous sommes rendues dans le refuge de notre rayon de Soleil, en repérant pas moins de cinq micros et deux mini-caméras au passage. Pour ce qui est des objectifs braqués sur nous, nous nous sommes contentées de les ignorer en s'assurant simplement que les micros embarqués dans lesdits dispositifs ne capteraient plus aucun son. J'ai ensuite récupéré discrètement mon arme de poing avant de rejoindre les filles. C'est à ce moment précis que le message de Katia nous est parvenu. Notre équipe de choc avait trouvé le nid de ces serpents à sonnettes et il était plus que temps d'agir. J'ai donc répondu au message de Katia.

 **Nous avons croisé cinq chanteurs et deux réalisateurs peu entraînés. Notre lys blanc et notre lys jaune sont dans une de nos serres. Je viens vous assister pour notre moisson.**

J'ai ensuite griffonné un message écrit pour Isabella.

 **Je te laisse mon arme de secours et j'espère que tu sais tirer. Si vous trouvez un autre micro ici, continuez à alimenter la conversation. Pas de caméra ici. Si nos assaillants viennent jusqu'ici, tu les abats jusqu'au dernier, mais surtout vous ne sortez pas de cette pièce tant que nous ne sommes pas revenus vous chercher. Je compte sur toi.**

J'ai ensuite épelé un message sur le bras d'Aaliyah en traçant chaque lettre une à une.

 **Je vais assister Katia et Shaun. Je serais très prudente, c'est promis.**

Les deux filles hochèrent silencieusement la tête et je voyais bien qu'elles n'étaient pas rassurées. Je n'en menais pas large non plus, mais il fallait bouter ces ordures hors de notre cadre de vie. Je maudissais encore une fois le MOSSAD qui cherchait une fois de plus à m'enlever mon bonheur, comme il l'avait souvent fait pendant toutes ces années. C'est ainsi que je suis sortie silencieusement de la chambre, afin que les autres idiots pensent toujours que nous étions trois dans la maison. Je me suis ensuite rendue auprès de notre seconde équipe grâce à mon propre scanner. Il était bien utile que Katia travaille encore pour le moment ! Je me suis manifestée en silence à ma princesse en posant ma main sur son épaule alors qu'elle était à couvert avec Shaun. L'assaut frontal allait pouvoir commencer.

Katia

En attendant que Ziva réponde à mon message, nous avons fait le tour du bout de terrain investi par l'ennemi. J'ai été surprise de constater qu'ils aient choisi de vivre dans un petit camping-car. A priori, nous n'allions donc pas faire face à une horde d'Israéliens. C'était une bonne nouvelle et j'aurais dû me réjouir. Pourtant, je restais énormément méfiante face à ce qui pouvait nous attendre.

À ce moment, j'ai reçu un message de ma compagne qui me disait avoir trouvé un total de sept dispositifs, dont cinq micros additionnels et et deux autres caméras. Selon ce que je comprenais, Isabella allait rester à la villa et protéger notre fille. Nul doute que ma tante chérie agirait dans le meilleur intérêt d'Aaliyah puisqu'elle devait racheter sa faute du matin. Mon adorée, quant à elle, viendrait nous rejoindre afin de nous offrir son assistance qui serait plus que précieuse.

 _Message reçu. Fais gaffe aux indésirables rhododendrons et surtout évite les jonquilles!_

Sachant qu'elle se remettait toujours de son accident et qu'elle portait notre fille, je tenais absolument à ce qu'elle prenne le plus de précautions possible. Pas question qu'elle se mette en danger inutilement. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, Shaun était en train d'étudier la signature thermique des occupants de la remorque.

 **Shaun (à voix basse) : Je distingue huit silhouettes à l'intérieur.**

J'ai levé le pouce en l'air pour signifier que j'avais bien compris. Nous avions donc affaire à une unité soudée. Lorsque mon amour nous rejoindrait, elle pourrait confirmer ce que je soupçonnais. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, elle avait fait partie d'une équipe de ce genre alors qu'elle était au service du MOSSAD...

Les secondes se sont lentement écoulées alors que j'étais toujours accroupie derrière un arbre. À force de rester immobile, je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Vivement que l'action s'amorce! Justement, nous allions pouvoir bouger puisque je sentais une douce main se poser délicatement sur mon épaule!

Ziva

Lorsque j'avais reçu la réponse de Katia, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, le langage des fleurs était bien utile en cette journée difficile ! Nous étions à présent regroupés derrière deux chênes écarlates qui nous offraient une excellente couverture face à nos assaillants. J'ai salué brièvement Shaun que je n'avais pas encore vu de la journée. J'avais évidemment suivi à la lettre les conseils de prudence de ma compagne pour éviter de lui ajouter un stress supplémentaire bien inutile. A présent que notre équipe était au complet, je devais mettre à jour mes informations sur les forces en présence.

 _(A voix basse) : Alors où en sommes-nous ?_

 _Shaun (sur le même ton) : D'après la signature thermique que j'ai pu relever, ils sont huit. C'est beaucoup de monde, mais comme il n'y a qu'une sortie possible, l'effet entonnoir va fonctionner à plein régime._

 _(En baissant encore d'un ton) : Ça veut dire qu'on a affaire à une unité Kidon. Ils envoient une unité aussi entraînée pour nous écouter ? Tout cela n'a pas de sens. Mais peu importe. Je vais me poster près de la porte pour maîtriser d'éventuels fuyards. Vous deux, vous allez attaquer de front pour les faire sortir. Je précise que dans ce type de formation armée, il y a un chef d'escouade et tous les autres sont à ses ordres. On doit capturer le meneur et on peut abattre froidement les autres. Aucun d'entre eux ne doit avoir le temps de prévenir leurs supérieurs. Capice ?_

Même si ça m'écorchait carrément la gueule, j'acceptais malgré tout de rester en retrait pour l'action qui allait se produire. Ma nouvelle responsabilité de mère et un instinct de conservation grandissant par rapport à notre fille à naître me permettait de supporter ce changement de comportement sans heurts. Malgré tout, j'allais assurer la sécurité de Katia et de Shaun avec beaucoup de sang-froid et de détermination. La Directrice Elbaz allait certainement en avaler son thé de travers une fois que notre coup de force sera perpétré et je me délectais d'avance de la rage folle que nous allions lui inspirer.

Katia

Aussitôt arrivée, ma chérie demandait à ce qu'on l'informe sur la situation. Même si notre équipe était plus de deux fois moins nombreuse que la leur, nous avions quand même l'avantage de la surprise. De plus, les agents du MOSSAD n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de sortir par l'unique porte! D'une voix à peine audible, mon adorée déclarait que nous avions affaire à une unité Kidon qui obéissait à un seul et unique chef. Elle nous donnait également le feu vert pour lancer cette attaque.

Shaun s'est élancé le premier afin de faire sortir les rats de leur trou. Rapidement, il a fracassé la vitre arrière du camping-car avec un gros caillou. L'effet était immédiat. Deux hommes ont pointé leur nez dehors et se sont mis à chercher qui avait commis ce méfait. C'est là que j'intervenais. Je suis sortie de ma cachette au pas de course et j'ai carrément sauté sur le premier venu! Une bataille au corps à corps s'en est suivie alors que mon mentor se chargeait du deuxième agent. Après avoir maîtrisé mon adversaire, je lui ai logé une balle dans la tête. Celui-ci n'allait pas avoir la chance de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil vers Shaun pour m'assurer que tout allait bien de son côté aussi. Il nous restait encore six gaillards dont nous devions nous préoccuper.

Je suis restée assez près de la porte du véhicule en m'assurant que l'on ne pouvait ni me voir, ni m'entendre. Il fallait maintenant attendre que le chef de la bande réagisse lorsque ses hommes mettraient trop de temps à revenir.

Même si j'avais fait comprendre à Ziva qu'elle devait éviter de jouer au héros, je me sentais rassurée de savoir qu'elle assurait nos arrières. De sa position, elle devait être en mesure de bien voir tout ce qui se passait. Une chose était certaine : nous n'allions pas entrer dans le repère du MOSSAD tant qu'ils seraient plus nombreux que nous.

Ziva

Une fois que les détails de l'action à mener ont été éclaircis pour tout le monde, chacun d'entre nous s'est mis en place. Shaun est sorti de notre couverture le premier pour attirer les premiers gaillards dehors. Katia et notre ami ont pu ainsi maîtriser et descendre deux membres de l'escouade sur huit. Nous étions encore en position de faiblesse, mais du fait que ma compagne ne m'avait pas vraiment écoutée et qu'elle se trouvait près de la porte, mais hors de vue de nos assaillants, je me suis reculée pour revenir vers les chênes écarlates pour éviter de m'exposer au danger et préparer la suite de notre assaut.

Alors que deux de ces agents ne revenaient pas, je me doutais que le chef d'escouade allait devoir prendre une décision rapide et binaire. Soit il faisait sortir tout le monde et le risque du surnombre augmenterait pour Shaun et ma princesse, soit il appellerait directement des renforts avant de sortir et la situation se compliquerait encore davantage. Il fallait donc empêcher le reste de cette équipe de salopards de prendre une décision. J'ai donc balancé une bombe fumigène par la vitre cassée par Shaun quelques minutes plus tôt. Les rats allaient quitter le navire promptement, sans avoir le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit et c'était le but de la manœuvre.

Mon stratagème a eu l'effet escompté. Instantanément, les six hommes restants sont tous sortis en file indienne et dans la plus grande panique. Alors que j'abattais froidement deux d'entre eux d'une balle dans la tête chacun sans sortir de ma couverture, j'ai pu reconnaître le chef de l'unité Kidon. C'était Adam Eshel, un des nombreux contacts du MOSSAD en Europe, qui m'avait aidée à retrouver Ilan Bodnar quelques années auparavant. Ainsi donc ce fumier avait retourné sa veste. Il allait se souvenir de son voyage à Washington ce connard, foi de Ziva David !

Alors que Shaun avait abattu de son côté deux autres sbires en quelques minutes, je me suis élancée vers ce fumier pour le maîtriser sans le descendre. C'est alors que j'ai entendu un coup de feu... Puis un cri suraigu... Katia était touchée. Adam lui avait tiré dessus. Le temps semblait se ralentir alors qu'il ne restait que cet enfoiré et un de ses acolytes. Il fallait espérer que Shaun allait pouvoir régler la situation alors que je plaquais mon adversaire au sol, pendant que ma compagne s'écroulait sur l'herbe à quelques mètres de moi.

Katia

Quelques instants après nous être occupés des éclaireurs, ma chérie a balancé un fumigène dans le camping-car. Il s'agissait d'un excellent stratagème pour pousser tous les hommes restants vers l'extérieur. Je me suis décalée vers la droite dès que la porte s'est ouverte. Cela donnait une belle ligne de tir pour Ziva et je savais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire feu. Comme prévu, deux Israéliens se sont rapidement écroulés au sol. Shaun s'est chargé de mettre les deux suivants au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour crier _spaghetti_. Mon mentor n'avait définitivement pas perdu la main.

Il nous restait donc deux personnes à nous occuper. Le plus grand d'entre eux fonçait sur moi. J'ai tenté d'esquiver tout en pointant mon arme sur lui. Alors que je faisais feu, j'ai glissé dans la boue. Légèrement déstabilisée, j'ai raté la tête de ce salopard et ma balle est allée se loger dans la tôle du véhicule. Voilà quelques précieuses secondes de perdues! J'ai poussé un juron en italien pour évacuer ma colère. Mon assaillant profitait du fait que la situation soit en train de tourner à son avantage pour faire feu à son tour. Son projectile est venu se loger dans ma jambe gauche. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer un cri de douleur. J'ai tenté de rester debout en mettant le plus de poids possible sur ma jambe valide, mais c'était mission impossible.

Mon cri avait alerté le reste de mon équipe, ce qui fait que tout le monde était en train de converger vers moi. Alors que je me suis écroulée au sol, j'ai aperçu mon amour qui utilisait ses épaules pour plaquer au sol celui qui avait osé me tirer dessus. Pendant ce temps, Shaun avait vidé son chargeur sur l'autre homme. Seul le chef restait en vie et pour le moment et il était en très mauvaise posture! Son arme avait fait un vol plané et avait atterri je-ne-sais-où.

La douleur qui me traversait la jambe devenait de moins en moins supportable. Pour éviter de perdre trop de sang, je devais appuyer fortement là où la balle avait pénétré. Toute mon attention se portait donc sur moi et j'avais beaucoup de mal à suivre l'interrogatoire mené par Shaun.

* * *

Ziva

Le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que pour deux agents à la retraite et une autre en fin d'activité, l'efficacité de chacun de nous n'était plus à prouver. L'unité Kidon qui nous faisait face a été purement et simplement décimée, que ce soit par mes soins ou ceux de Shaun. A l'heure actuelle, seul Adam Eshel était encore vivant, tous ses hommes de main n'ont rencontré que nos balles et son dernier soutien a été truffé de plomb. Lorsque je l'ai plaqué au sol, il a essayé de ce débattre, mais la faute qu'il venait de commettre me donnait une force herculéenne et il s'en est rendu compte très vite. Je l'ai menotté sans ménagement avant de le confier à Shaun pour qu'il l'interroge.

Lorsque je me suis relevée, je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot, me contenant d'adresser un regard dur à Shaun, qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas question de prendre de gants avec ce salopard. Nous devions tout savoir sur les données de cette mission, les motivations qui ont amené cette unité à fouler le sol américain et surtout quelles conséquences pouvaient amener le fait que nous ayons flingué de sang-froid huit ressortissants venus d'Israël. Pendant que Shaun posait les premières questions de l'interrogatoire, je suis allée voir ma princesse qui souffrait le martyr.

Ce fumier avait réussi à la toucher à la jambe. Malgré le fait que ma belle amazone avait déjà fait un point de compression pour perdre le moins de sang possible, je voyais bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cet état. J'ai donc décidé d'enlever mon top blanc pour le déchirer en bandes pour poser un garrot sur la jambe gauche de ma fiancée et lui permettre de regagner la maison. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à prendre part à cette opération avec cette blessure. Alors que je m'affairais à soigner ma dulcinée du mieux que je pouvais, j'ai hurlé à l'adresse du seul fumier encore en vie :

 _Je te garantis que tu vas me le payer, manyouk (enculé) !_

Puis je suis revenue vers le visage de Katia. Je faisais tout pour garder mon calme, puisqu'il était inutile de céder à la panique pour le moment. Je devais réfléchir très vite pour permettre un repli pour tout le monde tout en préservant les éventuelles preuves que pouvait contenir le camping-car. Il fallait absolument que l'on puisse tout ramener à la villa, tout en s'assurant qu'aucune trace de notre passage sur ce terrain ne subsisterait ensuite, ni même du passage de nos assaillants. Tout cela devenait un sacré casse-tête. Ma belle italienne était toujours consciente et elle devait bien se rendre compte à quel point mon cerveau surchauffait.

Katia

Immédiatement après avoir immobilisé le chef de l'unité, mon ange l'a remis aux bons soins de Shaun et elle est venue me porter secours. Je perdais du sang malgré tous les efforts que j'avais déployés. Ma chérie n'a pas perdu de temps et utilisait son top déchiré pour stopper l'hémorragie. J'ai dû serrer les dents une bonne douzaine de fois pour réprimer la douleur. Le pansement de fortune ferait l'affaire pour le moment, mais nul doute que je devrais recevoir des soins de la part d'un médecin, ne serait-ce que pour extraire la balle et cautériser la plaie. En plus d'avoir très mal, je me sentais nulle et je me disais que j'aurais pu éviter ce projectile...

En faisant un effort de concentration, des bribes de conversation me parvenaient.

 **Shaun : Depuis combien de temps dure votre mission?**

 **Adam : Plutôt mourir que de trahir le MOSSAD!**

Un bruit qui s'apparentait à un claquement a retenti à ce moment. Nul doute que mon mentor allait mettre les bouchées doubles pour obtenir des réponses. Étant issu de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de vieille école, je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à torturer Adam Eshel.

 **Shaun : Et Ziva, tu t'es gêné pour la trahir peut-être?**

Mon regard a alors croisé celui de ma princesse. Elle semblait réfléchir à la suite des choses. En effet, dès que nous aurions des réponses, il faudrait agir rapidement et effacer toutes traces de cet événement. Il faudrait aussi veiller à ce que l'ancien employeur de ma compagne la laisse tranquille.

 **\- Entends-tu ce qu'ils disent? Pourquoi nous avoir mis sur écoute... De quel crime sommes-nous coupables?**

Ma respiration était un peu saccadée et j'avais réellement du mal à bien suivre ce qui se passait. Je détestais me sentir inutile, ce qui fait que j'essayais de réfléchir à la suite des événements. Nous pouvions nous servir du camping-car pour revenir à la villa. Isabella pourrait alors aider son amoureux à tout vider tandis que Ziva me conduirait à l'hôpital... Il restait à s'occuper du nettoyage du terrain et des anciens occupants du camping-car.

 **\- Je ne pourrai pas marcher pour rentrer. Par contre, l'un de vous pourra m'aider à grimper dans le véhicule...**

L'idée était lancée. Maintenant, il restait à voir ce que ma future femme en penserait et comment les choses allaient réellement s'organiser.

Ziva

Shaun avait, comme prévu, prit l'interrogatoire de notre adversaire à son compte. Pendant ce temps; je tentais d'apaiser les douleurs de ma compagne pour pouvoir la rendre transportable. J'entendais de loin le déroulement de l'interrogatoire musclé de Shaun qui ne se privait pas pour aller jusqu'à la menace physique pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Il en ressortait assez peu de chose, notamment parce qu'Adam avait l'habitude de résister à la coercition, ce qui n'était pas un avantage pour nous. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas ma priorité numéro un. Pour l'instant, il fallait s'organiser pour la suite des événements. Katia me donnait d'ailleurs quelques indications pour procéder à son évacuation.

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se dit, mais apparemment, les ordres venaient de très haut, pour tenter de tout savoir sur notre vie, mais je ne parviens pas à savoir pour quelle raison profonde un tel ordre à pu être donné. Et je note aussi tes idées. Il faut t'accrocher chérie, nous allons t'évacuer vers la maison, puis nous aviserons._

Ensuite, j'ai dégainé mon cellulaire pour donner mes instructions à Shaun en toute discrétion. Nous devions avancer et obtenir toutes les informations possibles pour pouvoir remonter la piste de cet ordre venu d'Israël. Le tableau qui se dessinait devant nous paraissait bien sombre. Malgré tout, je me devais de garder la tête froide, car c'était sur mes épaules que reposait à présent l'avenir de notre famille, et ce à plus d'un titre. Et ce même si je voyais toute l'étendue de la souffrance de ma princesse qui me lacérait le cœur.

 **Shaun, on évacue les lieux. On va transporter notre blessée dans le véhicule contenant le dernier cyclamen. Il faudra ensuite envisager un travail de réfaction en profondeur du terrain et profiter de l'occasion pour récupérer toutes les partitions de cette œuvre orientale.**

En attendant la réponse de Shaun, j'essayais de garder ma déesse contre moi. Vu que je ne portais presque rien en haut du corps, j'ai niché la tête de ma belle italienne dans mon cou en espérant la rassurer.

 _On va te ramener à la maison mon cœur. Je t'emmènerais à l'hôpital ensuite. Accroche toi mon amour !_

Katia

Même si ma compagne arrivait à saisir quelques bribes de conversation, nous étions loin de connaître l'ensemble des motivations qui avaient amené les Israéliens à nous épier. Plutôt que de s'attarder sur ce qui était en train de se dérouler entre Shaun et Adam, mon infirmière personnelle préférait me dire de m'accrocher. Elle avait bien noté mon idée et je crois bien que ce serait par l'entremise du camping-car que nous allions regagner la villa.

J'ai pris une grande respiration pour tenter de supprimer la douleur qui me transperçait la jambe tandis que mon adorée envoyait un message à Shaun. Nos violons allaient ainsi se trouver accordés. Par la suite, ma chérie a fait en sorte que je puisse poser ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et je me suis tout de suite sentie rassurée. Heureusement qu'elle était venue me porter secours... J'imaginais difficilement le sentiment que j'aurais pu ressentir en me vidant totalement de mon sang, seule et loin de tous ceux que j'aimais. Un grand frisson m'a parcouru à ce moment.

 **\- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne m'abandonne pas...**

J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'accrocher à elle, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Plusieurs moments heureux me sont revenus en tête, comme cette séance d'essayage qui avait totalement dérapé à Georgetown... Je me suis aussi représentée ma compagne en train de poser pour moi. Nous avions vécu de belles choses ensemble et il en restait encore d'autres à venir. Il fallait absolument que je reste consciente le plus longtemps possible, même avec cette perte de sang qui m'affaiblissait!

À ce moment, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, suivi d'un grincement qui me faisait penser que Shaun avait dû ouvrir la porte du camping-car. En admettant que mon mentor ait lu le message de ma chérie, il avait sans doute décidé d'abréger l'interrogatoire pour que l'on puisse s'occuper de moi. Un coup à la tempe bien calculé suffit pour mettre quelqu'un hors d'état de nuire pendant plus d'un quart d'heure!


	17. Chacun son tour

Katia

J'ai un peu perdu le fil de ce qui s'est déroulé entre le moment où nous sommes revenus à la villa et celui où l'on m'a admis aux urgences de l'hôpital. Je me souviens que mon amour m'avait allongée sur la banquette arrière de notre voiture et qu'elle avait conduit très très vite. Ensuite, j'ai été prise en charge par une équipe de médecins. Puis, c'est le trou noir jusqu'à maintenant.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai été aveuglée par de la lumière blanche. J'étais confuse et je ne comprenais pas vraiment où j'étais et ce qui s'était passé. J'avais un vague souvenir d'avoir été blessée à la jambe. Aussi, j'ai étiré mon bras pour m'assurer que personne ne m'avait amputée. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement en constatant que j'avais encore tous mes membres!

Étant donné que je m'agitais un peu dans tous les sens, les moniteurs autour de moi s'étaient mis à s'énerver. De ce fait, une infirmière est venue voir ce qui se passait.

 **Infirmière : Bonjour Mademoiselle Fortini. Vous devez rester immobile pour éviter de défaire votre pansement. Étant donné que vous êtes réveillée, nous allons vous transférer dans une chambre.**

J'ai hoché la tête pour lui signifier que je comprenais et que j'allais me montrer docile. L'infirmière était en train de tout organiser pour pouvoir déplacer mon lit. Lorsque nous avons été en mouvement, je lui ai demandé de m'éclairer un peu sur ce qui s'était passé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

 **Infirmière : Vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang, ce qui fait que vous avez perdu connaissance assez rapidement après avoir été prise en charge. Je vois ici que nous avons extrait une balle de votre jambe gauche et qu'il n'y a pas eu de complications... Voilà, je vais vous installer dans la chambre 113 et aller prévenir vos proches que vous êtes réveillée.**

 **\- Merci.**

Les quelques minutes suivantes m'ont paru interminables... Je détestais réellement être confinée dans un lit d'hôpital. De plus, nul doute que cet incident avait dû être rapporté aux autorités compétentes. Pour moi, cela voulait dire que le MI6 serait mis au courant et je craignais que l'on me mette sur le dos une faute diplomatique.

Ziva

Après l'incident qui a mis Katia à terre et que toute la troupe ait été rapatriée à la villa, j'ai laissé Shaun prendre l'ensemble des opérations en main. Il devait expliquer aux filles ce qui s'était passé et surtout gérer la suite des événements concernant notre dernier carnage et enfin tenter de prévoir les conséquences de ces actes violents. Pour le moment, je me suis concentrée sur l'état de santé de ma future femme, en conduisant comme une cinglée à travers Washington, mais avec maîtrise et efficacité pour atteindre les urgences de l'hôpital universitaire. Décidément, il va falloir que l'on prenne un abonnement à ce service si ça continue...

Ma princesse a été rapidement prise en charge et opérée sur-le-champ pour que la balle qui handicapait sa jambe gauche soit extraite au plus vite et n'engendre pas trop de dégâts. De mon côté, une longue attente commençait. Je devais vivre ces longues heures angoissantes avec un minimum de maîtrise de mes émotions et je me rendais compte par quels sentiments très forts et très difficiles ma belle amazone avait dû passer, à la fois lors de ma blessure à l'épaule et pire encore lors de mon récent coma. Il a fallu attendre quasiment la fin de la journée pour que l'infirmière du service m'informe que ma fiancée était réveillée et se trouvait dans la chambre 113. Je me suis levée d'un bond en remerciant promptement cette femme en blouse blanche qui illuminait la fin de ce temps difficile.

Lorsque je suis entrée dans la chambre occupée par ma belle italienne, je savais que j'avais les traits tirés, déformés par l'angoisse. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que je m'étais inquiétée autant pour un de mes semblables. Je me suis avancée vers le lit et une fois que je me suis trouvée à proximité de la barrière repliée de cette semi-prison médicale, j'ai tout simplement embrassé ma douce aimée avec une tendresse infinie avant de l'enlacer doucement mais fermement.

 _Bon retour parmi nous ma princesse..._

Je n'ai pas voulu rompre cette étreinte, car je voulais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Je ressentais tellement de choses différentes dans ma tête que je ne pouvais rien ajouter d'autre. J'ai instinctivement posé ma tête sur la poitrine de Katia et j'entendais la plus belle des symphonies du monde. Entendre le coeur de celle que l'on aime battre était le plus beau des cadeaux que la vie pouvait m'offrir. Je me fichais royalement de ce qui nous menaçait pour le moment. Rien n'aurait pu me détacher de cet instant unique. Je me laissais transporter par cette douce mélopée, tout simplement.

Katia

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma chérie passait le pas de ma porte. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait l'air plutôt tendue. Je comprenais trop bien l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il y a quelque temps, les rôles étaient inversés et c'était moi qui se trouvais dans l'attente de nouvelles sur son état de santé. À vrai dire, c'était la toute première fois que je me blessais de la sorte sur le terrain. J'allais garder un très mauvais souvenir de la douleur associée à une plaie par balle et de ces foutus Israéliens qui avaient gâché ma journée!

Après avoir pris d'assaut mes lèvres, mon adorée m'enlaçait tout en me souhaitant un bon retour parmi mes semblables. Je remarquais au passage qu'elle avait enfilé l'un de mes pulls préférés. Ses formes se devinaient très bien dans cette tenue. Alors que nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ziva s'était montrée à la hauteur et surtout elle ne m'avait pas abandonnée. C'était un réel bonheur de l'avoir à mon chevet.

 **\- Je suis très contente que tu sois ici. Laisse ta tête contre ma poitrine... J'aime beaucoup humer le doux parfum de tes cheveux.**

Lentement, j'ai laissé ma main droite courir dans sa chevelure d'ange avant de caresser son dos doucement. J'essayais de faire abstraction de ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. Cependant, je désirais savoir si tout le monde allait bien.

 **\- As-tu des nouvelles de notre bouquet de fleurs, en particulier notre petit lys blanc?**

Le reste des questions qui me trottaient dans la tête pouvait encore attendre un peu. Si le MI6 avait quelques reproches à me faire, nul doute qu'ils prendraient contact avec moi. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je consulterais Maître Wilkinson. Je pensais néanmoins récolter le blâme pour ce qui s'était passé et démissionner. De ce fait, je souhaitais protéger ma compagne et mon mentor.

Ziva

Ma princesse semblait heureuse de me voir et me demandait de rester ainsi contre elle, la tête sur sa poitrine. Je ne l'ai surtout pas contredite et je profitais allègrement de ce cocon que ma belle italienne m'offrait. Dans le même temps, elle me demandait si j'avais des nouvelles de notre famille en continuant d'utiliser le langage imagé qui nous avait servi quelques heures plus tôt. Non seulement tout cela nous permettait de converser un peu plus tranquillement, mais j'aimais beaucoup la comparaison que tout cela nous offrait, car les fleurs pour moi, symbolisaient une douceur que je prenais l'habitide de donner aux miens.

 _Notre petit lys blanc va bien chérie. D'ailleurs, elle a décidé de s'enfermer dans ton atelier en attendant ton retour. Je la soupçonne très fortement de s'exprimer à sa manière dans ton antre. Je t'en prie, ne la blâme pas pour avoir osé prendre possession des lieux. Si elle a choisi la même voie que toi, j'en suis personnellement très fière._

Légère pause alors que je sentais une des mains de ma déesse blessée parcourir mon dos.

 _Nos deux amoureux travaillent d'arrache-pied pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Notre sage fait le tri du matériel et sa dulcinée prend le temps d'analyser les informations récoltées. J'ignorais d'ailleurs qu'elle en était capable. C'est un atout très précieux qu'aucun cyclamen n'avait pu prévoir à mon avis. De plus, des amis de notre sage sont arrivés pour sécuriser notre logis en attendant notre retour. Que ce soit pour se débarrasser du matériel intrusif que pour assurer la sécurité de notre bouquet de fleurs. Quant aux intrus, notre analyste en chef s'en est occupée avec les méthodes transalpines qui s'imposaient._

Même si je me doutais que ma belle amazone devait se poser une foule de questions, je voulais profiter de ce moment de tranquillité en tête-à-tête avant que le déferlement d'ennuis ne commence. Malgré la fatigue, j'avais quelques idées en tête, mais je me suis bien gardée de le mentionner à ma future femme, pour deux raisons : la première étant tout simplement que j'ignorais si Katia en serait capable actuellement au vu de son état de santé et la seconde raison étant que nous nous trouvions dans un hôpital. Ce serait faire preuve de beaucoup de témérité... Ainsi, je me suis contentée de croiser le regard de mon doux amour en ne cachant rien de ce qui me passait par la tête. La tournure que prendraient les prochaines minutes dépendraient d'elle.

Katia

Apparemment, tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes à la villa. Notre fille s'était réfugiée dans mon atelier, certainement pour évacuer ses émotions. Je me félicitais intérieurement de tout avoir fait étiqueter en braille afin qu'elle puisse s'y retrouver facilement. Mon mentor et ma tante chérie se chargeaient du nettoyage et de l'anéantissement des chanteurs et autres réalisateurs planqués dans notre demeure. Tout cela me semblait bien normal. Je n'étais pas trop surprise d'apprendre qu'Isabella possédait des talents cachés. Par contre, j'ai haussé un sourcil en apprenant que mon mentor avait fait appel à des renforts.

 **\- Tu crois que l'on peut faire confiance à des inconnus?**

En toute honnêteté, je ne me trouvais pas dans une posture qui me permettait de m'opposer aux décisions prises. J'imaginais que chacun avait dû réfléchir très rapidement à la manière de nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Le regard brûlant de ma princesse a alors croisé le mien. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, nous avions eu très peu de moments en tête-à-tête. De plus, un grand état de fatigue accaparait ma dulcinée en permanence. Après l'épreuve que nous venions de traverser, je comprenais tout à fait qu'elle ait envie de moi. Aussi, il me peinait de lui apprendre ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière à mon réveil.

 **\- J'en ai envie, je t'assure. Nos contacts fougueux me manquent... Mais apparemment, cette jambe doit rester le plus immobile possible.**

Un contact physique intense était donc à proscrire pour moi. Il restait à voir si mon doux amour aurait des idées pour me montrer ses sentiments sans compromettre mon pansement. La dernière chose que je désirais était de me faire surprendre pendant nos ébats. J'avais passé l'âge de devoir me cacher pour ne pas risquer l'embarras... Pourtant, au plus profond de moi, j'avais envie que ma compagne me fasse sentir femme et qu'elle m'aide à oublier mes soucis momentanément!

Ziva

Katia prenait ses marques au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait le dessus face à sa blessure. Elle écoutait mon discours avec beaucoup d'attention, son professionnalisme ayant repris le dessus pour assimiler les informations concernant l'avancée de nos investigations. Lorsqu'elle énonça une brève objection quant à l'utilisation de renforts par l'intermédiaire de Shaun, je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, puisque j'aurais probablement réagi de la même façon si la situation était inversée. Shaun lui-même avait anticipé la réaction de son élève et il ne me restait plus qu'à rassurer ma fiancée à ce sujet.

 _Le procédé est peu orthodoxe, je te l'accorde. Mais Shaun a fait appel à trois personnes supplémentaires seulement, toutes à la retraite depuis un certain temps et il se porte garant de leur intégrité. Il sait pertinemment que nous allons au-devant de sacrés ennuis, que ce soit avec l'Angleterre ou Israël. Je suis certaine qu'il a fait des choix pondérés et solides._

Ma déesse avait aussi compris à quel point j'avais envie d'elle. Elle m'indiquait qu'elle n'était pas contre, mais que sa jambe gauche devait rester le plus immobile possible. Depuis ma sortie du coma et surtout le fait que ma grossesse me fatiguait énormément, nous n'avions pas vraiment pris de temps pour nous ces dernières semaines. Mon désir, en conséquence, était très haut sur mon échelle de Richter personnelle et ce n'est pas la blessure de ma belle amazone qui allait m'arrêter. Et puis même si nous nous trouvions dans un hôpital, j'avais envie de courir le risque.

 _L'intensité peut s'obtenir de mille manières mon amour. Danse avec moi..._

Sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre, j'ai bondi sur le lit après avoir enlevé la couverture qui recouvrait ma future femme. Ma princesse s'est retrouvée prise d'assaut fermement mais toujours avec une certaine douceur. Avant de l'accaparer avec mes baisers sur sa peau, je me suis assurée d'immobiliser sa jambe gauche contre ma jambe droite. Ceci fait, je l'ai embrassée comme une folle alors que mes mains s'affairaient déjà dans son dos. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du personnel soignant, il fallait absolument que j'évite de la griffer... Je voulais cette femme, par tous les moyens. Je m'étais déjà collée à elle, ondulant déjà pour l'éveiller au plus vite.

Katia

Ma belle princesse avait tôt fait de me rassurer au sujet des personnes venues prêter main forte à Shaun. Elle m'assurait que mon mentor se portait garant de ces personnes. Tout devrait donc se passer sans heurts et l'appui de ces personnes ne pouvaient que soulager mes proches. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, j'avais moi aussi l'esprit tranquille et je pouvais concentrer toute mon attention sur ma future femme. Cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout refroidie par mon commentaire au sujet de ma jambe qui devait bouger le moins possible. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais fait cette remarque! Le lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvions ne freinait pas ses envies non plus.

La proposition qu'elle me faisait était très osée et cela me plaisait énormément. Très rapidement, elle m'a invitée à danser avec elle tout en affirmant qu'il y avait mille manières d'obtenir de l'intensité. J'ai à peine eu le temps de considérer cette proposition avant de voir ma couverture s'envoler d'un coup! Immédiatement après avoir commis ce méfait, ma chérie a pris place au-dessus de moi. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup d'autorité dans le but ultime d'éveiller tous mes sens. Évidemment, je répondais à ses étreintes et à ce délicieux baiser qui m'enivrait totalement. Je souhaitais que ce moment se prolonge le plus longtemps possible et je ne détestais pas le facteur de risque supplémentaire qu'impliquait cette danse improvisée...

Tandis que mon adorée plantait de délicieux baisers sur ma peau, je pouvais nettement sentir la température de mon corps monter. Fort heureusement, ma jambe gauche restait en place grâce à la pression qu'elle recevait de la part de la jambe droite de ma partenaire. Même si cela me laissait peu de place pour me mouvoir, je soulevais légèrement mon corps afin de suivre toutes les ondulations de mon amour. Mes mains ne se lassaient jamais d'explorer son dos. J'ai d'ailleurs utilisé la force de mes bras pour attirer Ziva contre moi et poser mes lèvres tout près de son oreille. J'ai déposé plusieurs baisers dans cette région de son corps en lui murmurant l'amour que je ressentais pour elle en ce moment.

 **\- Personne d'autre que toi arrive à me faire sentir ainsi chérie. Je t'aime tellement! Tu n'as même pas idée…**

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais, ma compagne avait répondu favorablement à mes avances appuyées. Et même si la situation exigeait qu'elle soit plus immobile que d'habitude, elle faisait tout pour me démontrer l'étendue de ses sentiments et de ses sensations. La phrase mélodieuse dont elle me gratifia par la suite m'emplissait de bonheur. Ainsi donc, j'étais la seule à la rendre aussi heureuse et honnêtement j'étais très fière de l'apprendre. Même si la réciproque était évidemment vraie, entendre de telles paroles me réchauffaient le coeur, ou plus exactement le faisaient exploser.

Pour toute réponse à tout cela, j'ai défait le vêtement d'hôpital que ma princesse portait, puis je l'ai plaquée sur le lit, le dos bien à plat, pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal. L'avantage de ces vêtements légers étant qu'ils pouvaient glisser facilement. Je savais pertinemment que la situation était inégale et que ma déesse blessée le remarquerait. Mais pour le moment, je voulais redécouvrir le corps de ma belle amazone qui m'avait tellement manqué. En ayant tous les sens en éveil, je devais ressembler à un fauve en furie mais je n'en avais que faire.

Mes mains, mes lèvres et mon corps incandescent voulaient se fondre en elle. Mais je ne voulais pas brusquer ma fiancée, je me suis donc contentée de l'explorer doucement de mes doigts fins et de mes lèvres gourmandes. Je ne pouvais jamais me lasser de parcourir sa peau d'albâtre. Bien sûr, je me suis risquée à m'attarder sur certaines de ses sensibilités, mais je voulais qu'elle me le réclame, ce chemin que je voulais emprunter avec elle. Ma douce aimée avait raison. Personne d'autre ne pouvait nous mener vers de tels états de félicité.

 _Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour. Il n'y a que toi pour me permettre de vivre de telles jolies choses._

Katia

Les mots que j'avais prononcés étaient emplis de sincérité et semblaient avoir touché le coeur de ma bien-aimée. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, les actes ont beaucoup plus d'importance que les paroles. Sans se faire prier, ma tigresse faisait en sorte de m'enlever ma blouse d'hôpital. Puis, elle m'avait allongée contre le matelas. De ce fait, elle se trouvait maintenant en position de force au-dessus de moi. Tout cela était franchement agréable pour moi, même si j'appréciais aussi de mener la danse.

Le désir brûlant de ma compagne était marqué par la douceur dont elle faisait preuve. Je sentais qu'elle avait envie de prendre le temps qu'il fallait pour reconquérir mon corps. Il faut dire que même si plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où nous avions consommé notre amour, ma partenaire n'avait pas oublié comment me plaire. Ses mains et ses lèvres me connaissaient par cœur. J'ai cherché à croiser son regard pour qu'elle puisse lire dans mes yeux que j'appréciais toutes ses caresses.

C'est à ce moment que mon adorée m'a déclaré l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Ces phrases simples suffisaient amplement pour me donner des ailes. En guise de réponse, j'ai pris sa main et je l'ai posée contre mon coeur.

 **\- Le battement que tu ressens t'es entièrement destiné... Je vis pour toi mon amour. Maintenant, arrête de me faire languir... J'attends de revivre cette joie dans tes bras depuis des mois!**

J'ai glissé mon autre main le long de son corps pour m'attaquer aux boutons de son chemisier. J'étais capable de réaliser cet exploit en utilisant une seule main. Le but de l'opération était de pouvoir sentir sa douce peau contre la mienne. En arrivant au dernier bouton, j'ai effleuré son ventre qui prenait un peu plus d'ampleur chaque jour. C'était un véritable bonheur de toucher ma future femme et elle devait ressentir à quel point j'étais ravie de pouvoir reprendre mes marques sur elle.

Ziva

Katia commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. Même si elle se montrait docile, surtout du fait de sa blessure, je sentais que son désir de moi était en train d'exploser. Ce qu'elle a répondu à ma déclaration d'amour était magnifique et puissant, au point que j'ai immédiatement obtempéré à sa demande. Elle voulait que nous consommions notre amour au plus vite. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle dextérité mon chemiser s'est ouvert pour s'en convaincre. Cette seconde déclaration était le signal que j'attendais pour pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Tout en restant au-dessus de ma belle amazone, je me suis débarrassée de mon chemisier puisque le pull préféré de ma fiancée, que je lui avais honteusement dérobé avait volé depuis longtemps. D'un claquement de doigts très sec, mon soutien-gorge rouge sang n'a pas fait long feu lui non plus. Ceci fait, je me suis jetée sur ma future femme pour que nos corps surchauffés entrent en contact. On aurait pu voir s'échapper de la vapeur d'eau tellement la température corporelle de chacune de nous explosait le plafond. Mon désir grimpait encore d'un cran.

Après avoir pris d'assaut à nouveau les lèvres de ma déesse jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque, mes lèvres se sont attardées sur la poitrine de mon adorée. Je voulais à nouveau explorer les vallées exquises du corps de ma douce moitié avant de penser à l'emmener au paradis. Prendre mon temps était une expérience unique, tout comme chaque étreinte avec Katia. Jamais je ne pourrais m'ennuyer avec celle qui avait osé m'ouvrir son coeur il y a quelques mois déjà. Et je reconnaissais sans en rougir que j'aimais jouer avec la fine frontière entre douceur et violence, expression directe entre délicatesse et fermeté, démonstration entre le feu et la glace.

Katia

Il était impossible de mal interpréter mes gestes et mes paroles. J'avais besoin de ce contact unique que seule mon adorée pouvait m'offrir. L'attente avait amplifié les sentiments que je ressentais pour cette femme qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi. Elle avait d'ailleurs uni ses efforts aux miens pour faire disparaître les couches de vêtements qui emprisonnaient sa poitrine. Je remarquais au passage qu'elle portait de la lingerie fine qui lui saillait à merveille. Un claquement a retenti dans la pièce alors que son soutien-gorge est allé rejoindre son chemiser au pied du lit.

Ma princesse s'est alors allongée sur moi et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir. Il me semblait que sa peau était aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion. J'ai laissé mes mains se perdre dans son dos tout en la griffant légèrement... Pendant ce temps, ma compagne m'embrassait à pleine bouche et je ne me retenais pas pour lui rendre son baiser avec fougue! Il était clair que nous ressentions quelque chose de très fort l'une pour l'autre.

Ziva avait une manière bien unique d'explorer mon corps. Elle était passée maître dans l'art de me rendre complètement folle! Ses caresses étaient un tout équilibré qui pouvait allier douceur et violence, sans jamais me faire de mal. Elle savait parfaitement doser ses gestes et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était à l'écoute de mes moindres désirs... Il faut dire que malgré le fait que nous étions dans un hôpital, je ne me retenais pas de soupirer et de couiner de toutes sortes de manières. Pour ne pas attirer le personnel soignant, j'évitais tout de même d'être aussi expressive et sonore que d'ordinaire. De plus, je devais faire un certain effort pour ne pas déplacer ma jambe gauche. Pourtant, cela n'allait pas empêcher mon autre jambe se s'enrouler à la manière d'un serpent autour de ma future femme. Alors que mon amour s'affairait sur mon corps, j'ai fermé les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour bien profiter de toutes ces sensations qui s'offraient à moi.

Ziva

Ma déesse se montrait très expressive malgré le fait que nous soyons dans sa chambre d'hôpital et que le personnel soignant pouvait nous surprendre à tout moment. Cette notion de danger qui me parcourait l'échine avait le don d'exacerber le désir que je ressentais pour ma belle amazone, qui me le rendait d'ailleurs à merveille. Je me suis retrouvée prisonnière de sa jambe valide qui s'enroulait autour de moi pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Evidemment, je n'en avais aucune envie, cela va de soi. Il était temps d'accélérer encore les choses...

Mon pantalon de soie noir, grâce à la jambe droite de ma dulcinée, s'est bien vite retrouvé recroquevillé sur mes chevilles, et je l'ai éjecté sans ménagement du lit pour qu'il rejoigne mes autres vêtements sans autre forme de cérémonie. J'étais donc quasiment nue et libre auprès de ma fiancée puisqu'il ne me restait que ma dernière prison rouge sang qui s'évanouirait bientôt elle aussi. Je laissais à ma future femme la chance de s'en charger et ça me permettait aussi de la faire languir encore un peu plus. Je savais que la lenteur lui rendrait la vie dure et qu'elle risquait de laisser libre cours à ses pulsions les plus profondes et c'est ce que je recherchais.

En attendant, après avoir fougueusement pris d'assaut les lèvres de ma compagne et exploré ses douces formes, je me suis frayée un chemin de baisers le long de son ventre, pour descendre vers son intimité. Mais là encore, je voulais prendre mon temps. Ainsi, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à laisser mes mains et mes lèvres explorer l'intérieur de ses cuisses chauffées à blanc sans jamais toucher au fruit de notre passion commune. Je m'en approchais dangereusement, puis je m'en éloignais promptement lorsque j'entendais la respiration de mon adorée s'accélérer. Je savais que je jouais avec le feu, mais j'adorais cette sensation de mener la danse avec une telle précision, presque diabolique.

Katia

Je savourais pleinement ce moment d'intimité avec ma belle princesse. Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas envie que les choses tournent mal et que nous nous fassions surprendre... Il fallait à tout prix éviter que cette danse cause plus de frustration que de libération. Aussi, je ne me gênais pas pour faire sentir à ma partenaire à quel point je la désirais, ici et maintenant. J'ai joué avec ma jambe pour faire glisser son pantalon. De ce fait, j'avais maintenant plus ou moins accès à la dernière barrière qui se dressait entre nos deux corps brûlants.

Pendant que je m'aventurais à faire claquer l'élastique de sa culotte contre sa peau, mon adorée continuait de me chauffer à blanc. Je ressentais très bien qu'elle appréciait de me faire languir ainsi. Je me laissais conquérir par le jeu de séduction qui s'opérait entre nous.

À ce moment, j'ai décidé de m'y prendre à deux mains pour enfin provoquer sa nudité et rétablir l'équité entre nous. J'ai dû mal calculer ma force puisque j'ai pu entendre les coutures du vêtement céder tandis que je le tirais vers le bas. Un grand sourire de satisfaction s'est alors affiché sur mon visage. Ziva avait beau être aux commandes, j'arrivais tout de même à mes fins!

Nos étreintes se poursuivaient et j'anticipais positivement déjà le moment où ma chérie prendrait d'assaut mon fruit défendu. Mon amour était d'ailleurs en train de laisser une traînée de baisers sur mon ventre. Elle connaissait très bien ce chemin pour l'avoir parcouru des dizaines de fois par le passé. Plutôt que se ruer sur mon fruit défendu, elle faisait absolument tout pour me rendre folle. À chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de moi avec ses lèvres, je me disais que ce serait la bonne! J'avais l'impression de devenir complètement dingue et j'ignorais combien de temps encore je pourrais supporter ce manège avant de réclamer mon dû. De ce fait, j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas onduler sous son corps et à ne pas soupirer lourdement. Je m'offrais complètement à ma tigresse et elle allait devoir agir maintenant, ou c'est moi qui allais prendre les devants, et ce, même en ayant une jambe invalide!

Ziva

Le jeu de séduction auquel j'avais convié ma compagne fonctionnait à merveille, puisqu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. J'en ai eu pour preuve lorsque ma dernière prison a eu droit à un traitement particulier puisque les coutures ont cédé face à la volonté farouche de ma princesse de nous mener sur le même piédestal avant de s'envoler vers notre paradis personnel. Apparemment le jeu avait assez duré et il était temps de se laisser porter par le désir puissant et ravageur qui nous consumait toutes les deux. Au moins, Katia ne se laissait pas faire comme une étoile de mer et j'adorais ça.

Ainsi, puisque nous étions toutes les deux en tenue d'Eve à présent, j'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses, non seulement pour satisfaire le désir de ma belle amazone mais aussi pour éviter de prendre le risque d'être interrompues par l'arrivée d'une infirmière inopportune par exemple. Je me suis donc déplacée vers ma compagne en me retournant de telle sorte que je me suis retrouvée à genoux, les jambes de chaque côté de la tête de mon adorée pour lui laisser mon intimité à portée de ses lèvres, sans qu'elle n'ait à bouger d'un pouce. De mon côté, je me suis allongée sur elle pour m'occuper avec déférence de son fruit défendu.

Cette fois, nous étions véritablement entrées dans le vif du sujet. Si jusqu'à présent, j'avais pris mon temps pour faire monter l'envie de moi pour ma future femme et vice versa, cette fois je voulais que nos sensations réciproques explosent très rapidement, comme une sorte de feu d'artifice final à nos retrouvailles charnelles. Je me suis donc appliquée à donner un maximum de sensations à ma douce aimée et je ne me ménageais pas le moins du monde. Ma sirène méritait tous les hommages possibles et je m'appliquais à lui rendre tout ce qu'elle m'avait déjà donné.

Katia

Il était impossible de se méprendre quant à mes désirs. Chaque cellule de mon corps réclamait mon adorée et je faisais tout sauf rester allongée docilement sous elle. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on m'avait tiré dessus quelques heures plus tôt que j'allais jouer à la statue! Alors que je me manifestais de plus en plus, mon amour effectuait une pirouette digne d'une acrobate de cirque. Sa tête se trouvait nichée entre mes cuisses tandis qu'elle m'offrait le plus beau des cadeaux : l'accès à son intimité.

Sans attendre, j'ai tout de suite pris possession d'elle en la caressant d'abord avec mes doigts. Tandis que je m'appliquais à faire ressentir des sensations à ma chérie, je m'apercevais qu'elle avait accéléré la cadence de son côté. Je ne me suis pas faite prier pour joindre mes lèvres à cette danse. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil alors que je profitais de cette délectable ascension.

Je me laissais complètement guider par mon instinct afin de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ma compagne. J'avais bien entendu envie de repousser mes limites et de provoquer notre extase à l'unisson. Aussi, j'ajustais chacun de mes gestes à ceux qui étaient commis sur ma personne. Je ne me gênais pas non plus pour caresser la peau incandescente de ma tigresse. Comme elle avait fait traîner les choses en longueur auparavant, il était nécessaire d'accélérer le rythme des choses. Une partie de moi était surexcitée à la seule idée que nous pourrions être surprise dans cette posture. Cela me donnait encore plus d'énergie pour donner mon maximum et ce n'était pas Ziva qui allait s'en plaindre! Après tout, elle avait tout fait pour faire grimper la température de la pièce pendant plus d'un quart d'heure et il était plus que temps de le lui faire payer de la plus belle des façons qui soit!

Ziva

Mon stratagème avait apparemment fait des merveilles sur ma compagne, puisqu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à me rendre chacune des sensations que je lui offrais. Je n'ai absolument pas freiné mes élans d'amour et de désir pour ma déesse, d'autant plus qu'elle se montrait de plus en plus aventureuse que ce soit avec ses lèvres ou ses mains. Mon corps était incandescent et je ne réfléchissais plus car chacun de mes gestes étaient guidés par une envie primaire de donner un maximum de plaisir à ma belle amazone.

Même si nous n'étions pas aussi expressives qu'à l'accoutumée pour éviter d'ameuter tout l'hôpital vers la chambre de mon adorée, notre ascension était aussi fulgurante que puissante. Mes longs doigts fins ont pris le relais de mes lèvres pour rendre ma douce aimée complètement folle et se fondre lentement en elle. Connaître sa fiancée par coeur et pouvoir anticiper ses réactions était un véritable bonheur et surtout un privilège que personne ne pourrait jamais m'enlever. J'ai ensuite décidé d'intensifier encore mes gestes, pour la mener vers un paradis unique qui nous avait été refusé bien trop longtemps.

Evidemment, ma future femme n'était pas en reste, puisqu'elle calquait ses gestes sur les miens. J'avais parfaitement compris qu'elle cherchait, une nouvelle fois, à obtenir de chacune de nous un accord parfait. Mes muscles étaient tendus comme jamais et je sentais qu'ils allaient rompre sous l'effort que je leur demandais. Des décharges électriques incroyables me parcouraient le corps et je m'en délectais alors que le lit commençait à se faire entendre. Je voulais que le coup de grâce me soit asséné par ma princesse, pour lui montrer à quel point mon amour elle était indestructible.

Katia

Lorsque j'avais accepté de danser avec elle, je savais qu'il faudrait faire les choses un peu plus rapidement et surtout plus silencieusement que d'habitude. Je me suis quand même laissée emporter par la mélodie jouée par nos deux corps. Même après toutes ces semaines, nous étions toujours en parfaite harmonie. Rien ni personne ne pouvait freiner l'amour que nous ressentions l'une et l'autre. D'ailleurs, ma compagne savait parfaitement être démonstrative et comment utiliser l'instrument qui était mis à sa disposition. J'avais la sensation qu'elle me connaissait par cœur et que par conséquent, elle arrivait à anticiper chacune de mes réactions. Au moment où j'ai senti qu'elle utilisait ses doigts pour me caresser, je me suis cambrée d'un seul coup en m'agrippant à ses jambes. L'influx nerveux qui me parcourait l'échine était si puissant que je devais faire un effort phénoménal, presque surhumain, pour ne pas hurler. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ma chérie continuait d'intensifier ses mouvements. J'étais en train de nager en plein bonheur et c'est entre autres pour cela que je m'appliquais à lui rendre cette félicité innommable.

J'étais à l'écoute des réactions de ma future femme. Aussi, je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle traversait en ce moment même. Je savais que son corps me demandait de lui donner le coup de grâce et de lui apporter ce sentiment de libération. J'ai donc entrepris le dernier mouvement de cette danse, celui qui allait lui permettre de s'envoler. Je lui ai donné tout ce que j'avais en espérant qu'elle graverait ce moment dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

C'est uniquement lorsque j'ai senti que j'avais accompli ma mission que je me suis à mon tour laissée emporter par un tourbillon de sensations. Mes muscles étaient endoloris par l'effort, mais je n'en avais que faire. Ma tête est retombée contre le matelas du lit alors que je me délectais encore des effluves que ma belle avait laissées sur mes lèvres. Le retour à la normale allait certainement se faire graduellement car je ne désirais pas rompre le caractère magique du moment que nous venions de vivre.

Ziva

Chacune de nous devait faire un effort terrible pour ne pas faire usage de nos cordes vocales à un volume trop élevé et risquer une interruption impromptue de notre danse au plus mauvais moment. Ma déesse avait parfaitement compris que j'étais sur le point d'exploser et que je demandais ardemment que nous prenions notre envol. Ainsi, elle s'appliquait à me donner ce que je voulais ressentir et bientôt un orgasme libérateur nous emplissait de joie toutes les deux. J'avais, moi aussi, quasiment tous mes muscles ivres de douleur à force de m'être retenue de m'exprimer, mais je m'en fichais complètement. L'important pour moi, c'était que ce moment était gravé en lettres de feu dans ma mémoire, et ce pour toujours.

Une fois notre forfait accompli, j'ai ramené la couverture sur nous, et je me suis allongée auprès de ma princesse blessée, en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine. Il fallait que nous puissions récupérer de tous ces efforts et je m'autorisais à la prendre dans mes bras quelques instants. Je n'avais aucune envie de revenir trop vite à la réalité, aussi je me suis contentée d'écouter la respiration saccadée de ma fiancée en arborant un sourire béat aux lèvres. J'étais très fière de ce que nous venions d'accomplir, tout cela en préservant le pansement qui recouvrait la blessure de ma future femme.

 _Merci pour ce moment magique mon amour._

Ces mots étaient bien trop simples, voire même carrément simplistes pour exprimer l'étendue du bien-être que mon adorée venait de m'offrir. Je suis restée ainsi, au chaud contre elle pendant de longues minutes avant de me résoudre à contrecoeur à me rhabiller, pour donner le change. J'ai redonné sa blouse d'hôpital à ma douce aimée avant de l'aider à s'en vêtir. Une fois que nous étions présentables, je me suis assise sur le lit auprès de ma belle amazone. Il était temps que nous soyons prêtes d'ailleurs, puisque j'attendais des petits pas pressés dans le couloir et des éclats de voix bien connus. le reste de notre famille venait rendre visite à ma belle italienne.

Katia

Quelques instants après notre libération commune, mon adorée s'est à nouveau allongée près de moi. Elle avait choisi de poser sa tête contre ma poitrine, exactement comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. J'ai sommairement laissé mes doigts explorer sa chevelure en bataille tandis qu'elle m'auscultait les poumons. Cette période de calme me ravissait presque autant que la danse que nous venions d'accomplir... Le seul bémol à ce tableau quasi parfait était que nous devions y mettre fin.

 **\- Merci à toi pour avoir rendu ce moment possible et inoubliable... Peut-être que je devrais recevoir des balles plus souvent?**

Bien entendu, je plaisantais. J'ai tout de suite pouffé de rire pour signifier à ma future femme que ma dernière affirmation n'était pas sérieuse du tout. La complicité qui nous unissait était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour être heureuse.

Même si nous étions très bien dans cette position, mon amour se redressait pour ramasser nos vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Tandis qu'elle se rhabillait, j'étais incapable de ne pas la fixer. Il faut dire que sa nudité ne camouflait en rien sa maternité et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Par la suite, elle m'a tendu mon vêtement d'hôpital pour que je puisse me couvrir à mon tour. Avec son aide, nous sommes devenues présentables. Le timing était excellent puisque des bruits de pas que je reconnaissais entre mille se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

Avant que ne s'ouvre la porte, j'ai eu le temps de sommairement embrasser ma chérie une dernière fois. Il s'agissait d'un ultime remerciement avant que la réalité ne nous rattrape. Comme prévu, Isabella, Shaun et Aaliyah sont entrés dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Tout le monde semblait bien portant et cela me faisait plaisir. Je remarquais tout de même que ma tante avaient les traits tirés. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle avait appris que j'étais blessée...

 **\- Merci d'être venus et pour tout le reste.**

Mon regard s'appuyait nettement sur Shaun alors que je prononçais la deuxième partie de ma phrase. Je demeurais légèrement méfiante par rapport aux contacts à qui il avait fait appel, mais j'avais décidé de passer outre pour le moment. Je me suis recroquevillée un peu plus dans le lit pour permettre à Aaliyah de venir me faire un câlin. Notre fille et sa joie de vivre m'avaient manqué ces dernières heures. Même si j'étais entrée dans l'âge adulte depuis longtemps, l'innocence de l'enfance me manquait parfois…

Ziva

Ma compagne m'avait gratifiée d'un trait d'humour très particulier en me disant qu'elle devrait peut-être se faire trouer la peau plus souvent. Alors que j'allais me retourner pour lui montrer mon étonnement, je l'ai entendue pouffer de rire. En comprenant l'incongruité de la phrase, je me suis mise à rire à mon tour. Par la suite, nous nous sommes préparées en vitesse pour pouvoir accueillir le reste de notre tribu. Je me doutais que tout le monde était impatient de voir notre convalescente préférée, surtout Aaliyah qui avait passé son temps soit à dessiner, soit à me harceler pour obtenir des nouvelles par n'importe quel moyen.

Toute la troupe est entrée avec un certain calme dans la pièce, Aaliyah filant dans les bras de Katia pour réclamer un câlin qui lui était dû depuis très longtemps, tandis qu'Isabella me serrait dans ses bras accompagnée de Shaun qui était très chaleureux lui aussi. Bien évidemment, notre rayon de soleil a été la plus rapide pour prendre la parole alors qu'elle ne quittait pas les bras de ma princesse. Heureusement que j'avais eu ma dose d'affection juste avant, parce que sinon, j'aurais pu être jalouse devant une telle démonstration de sentiments.

 _Aaliyah : Je suis contente que tu ailles bien maman. Tout le monde s'est inquiété tu sais. J'ai beaucoup dessiné et j'ai même essayé de peindre. Isabella dit que c'est très beau, mais j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis aussi. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'apprend à peindre._

 _Isabella : Je confirme que ton élève est très douée Katia et je te tire mon chapeau pour l'organisation de ton atelier qui permet à ta fille de peindre seule !_

Seul Shaun s'était légèrement reculé et restait étrangement en retrait, comme s'il voulait ne pas se mêler à ces retrouvailles générales. Pourtant, il faisait complètement partie de notre cercle familial car nous soupçonnions, mon adorée et moi, qu'une idylle s'était nouée entre Isabella et lui, même si aucun des deux n'avait confirmé ce fait pour le moment. D'un geste discret, je l'ai invité à revenir près de nous. Le mentor de ma fiancée s'exécuta mais restait tout de même silencieux. Peut-être par pudeur ou par simple timidité ? Pendant ce temps, les réjouissances continuaient dans la chambre.

Katia

Notre fille ne s'était pas fait prier pour prendre place sur le lit. Je l'ai ensuite enlacée avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Évidemment, Aaliyah était heureuse que je me porte bien et elle me laissait savoir que tout le monde s'était fait du souci pour moi. Même si sur le coup la douleur avait été vive et que j'avais couru un certain danger, l'imbécile qui allait mettre fin à mes jours n'était pas né!

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, notre rayon de Soleil avait décidé d'exercer sa créativité dans mon atelier. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver puisque j'aurais sans doute cherché à faire de même si j'avais été dans sa posture. L'art est bien utile lorsqu'il s'agit de chasser ce qui nous accable.

 **\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as peint. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès techniques depuis ta première visite dans l'atelier! Je suis très fière de toi ma puce.**

Ma tante quant à elle me félicitait d'avoir organisé l'atelier pour permettre à notre fille de s'exprimer. C'est vrai que j'avais passé un temps fou à tout étiqueter en braille et à organiser l'espace de manière sécuritaire. Maintenant que tout cela était fait, l'autonomie d'Aaliyah se trouvait décuplée.

Alors que la bonne humeur régnait, mon mentor demeurait fermé sur lui-même. Je connaissais assez bien ce comportement pour avoir côtoyé l'homme dans le passé. Il devait se dire qu'il ne trouverait pas la paix tant que nous n'aurions pas tiré cette histoire au clair avec les Israéliens. Il s'agissait bien entendu d'une histoire à suivre puisque je ne pourrais pas m'aventurer sur le terrain tant que ma blessure nécessiterait des soins. Je me suis quand même risquée à sonder le regard de Shaun. Ses pupilles étaient plus sombres que d'habitude. Il devait être sacrément en colère pour que cela affecte le brun de ses yeux.

 **\- Vous savez, je me suis inquiétée pour notre famille dès qu'Isabella a mentionné qu'un employé du câble était passé... Au fond, c'est une chance que nous nous en tirions ainsi. La villa est-elle sécurisée maintenant?**

 **Shaun : Les lieux sont plus sécuritaires qu'une base militaire. Je vous ferai, à Ziva et à toi, un topo complet de la situation un peu plus tard. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Katia. J'ai la situation bien en main.**

Mon mentor essayait de se montrer rassurant, mais je sentais qu'il avait peut-être trouvé des informations cruciales qui nous permettrait de remonter à la source du mal. Je comprenais néanmoins qu'il souhaitait épargner à Aaliyah cette conversation qui pourrait lui faire peur. Je me suis légèrement tournée vers ma future femme afin qu'elle nous donne son avis par rapport au commentaire de Shaun.

Ziva

Chacun de nous profitait de l'instant présent, presque hors du temps, où il semblait que rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Ma compagne complimentait notre fille pour son initiative artistique et lui indiquait qu'elle espérait bientôt voir de ses propres yeux le résultat de ses travaux. Par la suite, il a bien fallu aborder un sujet plus grave, en l'occurence celui de nos anciens assaillants. Shaun rassurait son élève en expliquant que la sécurité de la maison était assurée et qu'il avait la situation sous son contrôle. Je sentais moi aussi qu'il se retenait de parler plus ouvertement devant Aaliyah, mais aussi parce que nous nous trouvions dans un endroit public, peu propice pour divulguer ce genre d'informations. Néanmoins, ma princesse sollicitait implicitement mon avis sur le dernier commentaire de Shaun.

 _Il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Nous aurons du travail à accomplir une fois que Katia sera rétablie. Il faudra tirer les enseignements de cette intrusion et agir en conséquence, mais avec prudence. Dès le retour de toute l'équipe à la maison, nous ferons le nécessaire. Tous ensemble, Aaliyah y compris. Ils pensent jouer de nos faiblesses, à nous d'en faire une force._

Au moins, les choses étaient claires. Je n'avais pas tous les éléments en main, mais cette fois, personne ne serait mis sur la touche. J'étais persuadée qu'Aaliyah pouvait nous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, notamment parce que sa cécité la forçait à compenser avec ses autres sens. Je ne savais pas encore comment rendre cette situation possible, mais on devait y arriver. Comme souvent lorsque je déclamais un tel discours, un certain silence s'est fait dans la chambre. J'ignorais si c'était par respect ou même par solennité par rapport à mes paroles, mais chacun regardait les autres avec une certaine gravité.

Les Israéliens avaient essayé de pénétrer notre sanctuaire et notre vie, il était plus que temps de leur faire rendre gorge. Le MOSSAD allait se souvenir que s'attaquer à la famille David-Fortini pouvait leur coûter très cher. Non seulement parce que chacun de nous ferait preuve d'une détermination sans faille, mais aucun de nous n'aurait de la pitié envers ces vermines. Pour des raisons différentes, chaque personne présente dans cette chambre avait de bonnes raisons de donner une leçon à ces rats qui avaient pour très mauvaise habitude de nous pourrir la vie. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Katia

Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude récemment, ma future femme déclamait un discours des plus rassembleurs. D'ailleurs, elle ne se gênait pour inclure tous les membres de notre famille. En effet, il ne fallait renoncer à aucun atout. Notre fille était jeune, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait déjà été confrontée à la violence. Même si une partie de moi souhaitait la protéger, tôt ou tard l'âge adulte la rattraperait et elle devait y être préparée.

Un certain silence s'était installé dans la chambre alors que chacun mesurait la portée des paroles de mon adorée et anticipait la suite des choses. J'avais la nette impression qu'Aaliyah fixait sa mère avec insistance même si elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Je percevais aussi la force de caractère de notre enfant, comme si elle nous disait silencieusement qu'elle était prête à se battre à nos côtés.

 **\- Vous êtes tous extraordinaires et je suis convaincue que cette mission sera un succès grâce à vous. Comme l'a dit mon amour, personne ne sera mis de côté et nous devons saisir toutes les chances qui nous sont données. Isabella a déjà démontré ses talents... Quant à toi Aaliyah, tu es tellement intelligente, je sais que tu comprends ce qui se passe.**

Il faudra discuter de méthodologie plus tard. Shaun nous livrerait son rapport et cela nous permettrait d'avoir un solide point de départ. En attendant, il y avait un autre sujet que je devais aborder avec le reste de notre troupe.

 **\- Comme vous le savez, entre cette histoire récente, les procédures judiciaires à l'encontre de M. Lincoln et l'arrivée du bébé, beaucoup d'événements très forts sont à venir. Il y a quelques semaines, nous vous annoncions notre intention de nous marier... Je ne veux plus remettre cette union à plus tard. Plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de m'engager envers celle que j'aime...**

Sans que je puisse me contrôler, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues. Cela s'expliquait partiellement par l'accumulation d'émotions et de la fatigue, mais aussi parce que j'étais persuadée que notre mariage serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait nous arriver.

Ziva

Mon discours, outre le silence solennel qu'il a déclenché, avait eu l'effet que j'espérais. Tout le monde se sentait impliqué pour tous les événements qui allaient suivre. Ainsi, ma fiancée a pris la parole pour passer en revue ce que j'avais déclamé et appuyé mes dires, en insistant sur le fait que tout le monde serait mis à contribution, y compris Aaliyah. Notre fille d'ailleurs prenait toute la mesure de ce qui se disait et montrait une détermination impressionnante. Je songeais avec fierté qu'elle avait certainement acquis une partie de ce trait de caractère à mon contact.

Ma princesse évoqua ensuite la volonté de s'occuper de notre mariage au plus tôt. Bien évidemment, il est certain que sa blessure et ses conséquences ont certainement contribué à cette demande d'accélération de la part de Katia. Pour ma part, je n'y voyais aucune objection, bien au contraire. Les mines réjouies d'Aaliyah, d'Isabella et de Shaun me confirmaient que chacun était prêt à préparer puis à vivre ce moment unique dans la vie de ma future femme et moi. Contrairement à la première prise de parole de notre famille dans cette chambre, c'est Isabella qui a été la plus prompte à répondre à sa nièce.

 _Isabella : Honnêtement, avec Shaun, on se demandait quand vous alliez vous décider ! Bien sûr qu'il faut que cette union soit célébrée au plus vite !_

 _Shaun : J'ajouterais même, qu'au-delà de la symbolique de votre amour à toutes les deux, cela pourrait simplifier bien des choses sur le plan administratif et judiciaire. Je pense à l'affaire Lincoln notamment._

 _Aaliyah : Moi, je dis que mes parents devraient se marier dès la sortie de maman de cet hôpital !_

Alors que j'apercevais quelques larmes de joie qui perlaient sur les joues de mon adorée, quelques secondes de silence accueillirent la déclaration d'Aaliyah. Puis, Shaun commençait à applaudir cette déclaration tonitruante, suivi par Isabella et enfin ma belle amazone et moi. Même si cette phrase pouvait être banale dans le contexte de la discussion, c'était une des premières fois où Aaliyah faisait peser sa force de conviction et de décision et tout le monde salua cette initiative. Décidément, notre fille avait de la suite dans les idées et même si je pouvais en avoir l'habitude, elle arrivait systématiquement à me surprendre.

Katia

Je ne sais pas trop à quel genre de réaction je m'attendais en abordant le sujet du mariage. Toujours est-il que toutes les personnes réunies dans cette pièce s'accordaient pour dire que c'était plus qu'une bonne décision. Aaliyah disait même que cette célébration devrait se faire dès ma sortie de l'hôpital. J'ignorais s'il était possible d'envisager un tel déroulement des événements puisqu'il fallait tout de même un minimum de préparation pour créer un moment mémorable.

Tandis que je pleurais toujours, les applaudissements ont commencé à déferler. J'étais si fière de voir que notre petite puce prenait ses marques et s'affirmait! Je me suis donc jointe à cette ovation qui avait été déclenchée par le discours de notre fille.

 **\- J'avoue que cette manière d'entrevoir les choses me plaît beaucoup Aaliyah, mais il reste beaucoup de choses à préparer. Nous devons voir pour des robes, les alliances, le lieu de la célébration... Je voudrais que ce jour soit mémorable, sans pour autant devoir se prendre la tête pour l'organiser. Une fois de plus, la contribution de tous sera plus que bienvenue.**

Je laissais donc entrevoir à tous et chacun que nous étions ouvertes aux suggestions, des plus banales aux plus folles. Après la journée que nous avions passé, j'avais bien besoin de me raccrocher à des pensées positives. Aussi, je me représentais assez bien le genre de cérémonie intimiste qui permettrait de prendre pour épouse ma Ziva.

À ce moment, Aaliyah est descendue du lit et a filé à toute vitesse vers Isabella. Cette dernière l'a soulevée dans les airs. Une idée avait dû traverser l'esprit de notre rayon de Soleil, puisque cette dernière était en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de ma tante. J'étais contente de voir autant de complicité entre elles et une partie de moi était très curieuse de savoir ce qu'Aaliyah avait encore pu inventer! Pour toute réponse, Isabella se contentait de sourire. J'imagine qu'elle devait éviter de parler pour que tout ceci demeure une surprise... C'était une histoire à suivre et même si j'étais plutôt une bonne espionne, je n'allais pas chercher à savoir de quoi il était question.

Ziva

Décidément, l'idée d'organiser notre union soulevait l'enthousiasme de toute la famille rassemblée dans cette chambre. Ma compagne appuyait la déclaration d'Aaliyah tout en objectant très légèrement qu'il fallait tout de même s'organiser un minimum pour que ce jour unique reste gravé dans nos mémoires. Ainsi, tout le monde devait participer si nous voulions que cette célébration soit préparée dans un délai assez court. A ce moment précis, notre fille filait voir Isabella pour lui murmurer quelques chose à l'oreille. Notre représentation de la sagesse se contenta de sourire ensuite, ce qui n'aidait pas à savoir ce qu'elles avaient en tête, mais je ne voulais pas chercher à trahir le secret pour l'instant.

[...]

Quelques jours après cette visite chaleureuse de notre maisonnée, Katia était prête à sortir de l'hôpital puisque sa blessure se refermait assez facilement et surtout rapidement. Même si la balle avait pénétré les chairs de sa jambe, les soins à apporter à sa blessure étaient minimes. Je suis donc allée la chercher alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Lorsque je suis entrée dans la chambre, j'ai trouvé ma fiancée debout, accoudée à la fenêtre en train de rêvasser en attendant que je vienne la chercher. Sa valise était déjà bouclée et rangée près de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Autant dire que ma belle amazone avait hâte de partir de l'établissement !

 _Coucou chérie, désolé d'être légèrement en retard, mais l'administration de l'hôpital ne retrouvait pas l'autorisation du médecin à ajouter à ton bon de sortie..._

Je me suis approchée de ma fiancée pour l'enlacer doucement. Ma future femme avait l'air un peu ailleurs car elle se contentait de m'adresser un signe de tête tout en profitant pendant quelques secondes de notre étreinte, avant d'aller prendre son bagage et de m'entraîner à ses côtés pour sortir de l'institution médicale. Je supposais qu'elle réfléchissait à notre mariage puisque depuis qu'Aaliyah avait émis le souhait que notre union soit célébrée le plus tôt possible, ma future femme s'acharnait à vouloir penser à tout pour réussir le pari fou lancé par notre rayon de soleil. Nous sommes donc montées en voiture silencieusement en sortant de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez nous et organiser le plus beau jour de notre vie.


	18. Des préparatifs étonnants

Ziva

Après la sortie de notre convalescente, tout notre famille s'organisait pour faciliter la vie de Katia, Aaliyah était constamment en train de demander si sa mère avait besoin de quelque chose, Isabella gérait l'intendance de la maison avec brio et Shaun continuait à travailler sur les preuves que nous avions amassées quelque temps plus tôt, tout en prenant doucement sa place dans notre tribu. Quant à moi, je courais un peu partout pour anticiper administrativement notre mariage. Ainsi j'ai confirmé au NCIS que je prenais ma retraite et le retour financier qui en découlait m'est enfin revenu de droit.

Il restait néanmoins un point important qui n'était pas encore entériné. Aucun de nous n'arrivait à décider à quel endroit se ferait la cérémonie. Ma fiancée et moi, nous avions évidemment pensé à Las Vegas puisqu'il est facile et très rapide de d'unir là-bas, mais pour le moment rien n'était arrêté. Je voulais que cet événement marquant de notre vie soit parfait, par conséquent, je voulais être sûre que toutes les décisions liées à la cérémonie feraient l'unanimité. Une sacrée gageure en somme...

Pour le moment, je m'étais réfugiée dans mon bureau et j'avais envoyé un SMS à ma fiancée pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Je voulais que l'on se décide sur le lieu de la cérémonie pour pouvoir mettre le reste des éléments de cette journée unique en place. En attendant son arrivée, je jetais des idées sur le papier, notamment pour préparer ma reconversion. Il était évident que je n'allais pas me complaire dans une oisiveté qui m'aurait rendue folle très rapidement. Alors que j'allais me lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre de la pièce, j'entendais qu'on frappait à la porte.

 _Entre chérie !_

Katia

Ma convalescence n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. J'avais donc rapidement reçu mon congé de l'hôpital, avec pour seule condition de revenir pour un examen de routine dans quinze jours.

Une fois de retour à la maison, j'ai remarqué que le monde avait continué de tourner sans moi. Chacun contribuait au bon fonctionnement de la maisonnée et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi. Notre fille s'inquiétait de mon bien-être et se montrait des plus serviables. Elle m'avait aussi montré ses magnifiques dessins et tableaux. Son handicap lui permettait de laisser libre cours à ses instincts. Les formes et couleurs se répondaient en formant un tout surprenant! J'étais très fière de ses progrès. J'étais d'ailleurs en train d'aider Aaliyah à vernir ses toiles lorsque j'avais reçu un SMS de la part de mon adorée qui me demandait de passer la voir dans son bureau.

 **\- Excuse-moi ma puce, maman aimerait discuter avec moi. Il faudra terminer ce travail plus tard.**

 **Aaliyah : D'accord Katia. Je vais aller voir si Isabella a besoin d'aide. À tout à l'heure!**

Notre fille passait beaucoup de temps avec ma tante et je savais qu'elles complotaient toujours quelque chose par rapport au mariage. Toutes deux m'assuraient que j'en saurais plus en temps et en heure. J'avais donc renoncé à chercher à comprendre.

J'ai rapidement rangé l'atelier avant d'aller doucement frapper à la porte du bureau de ma bien-aimée. Cette dernière me signifiait d'entrer. Je me suis donc exécutée en silence. Ma future femme était debout près de la fenêtre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Je me suis approchée pour l'enlacer.

 **\- Tu voulais discuter mon amour?**

Comme à l'habitude, j'étais assez démonstrative. Je ne me gênais pas pour lui faire ressentir que malgré le fait que nous ayons chacune nos activités, elle m'avait manqué.

Ziva

Alors que je venais d'ouvrir la fenêtre de mon bureau pour retrouver un peu de fraîcheur, ma compagne est entrée très rapidement et elle est venue naturellement m'enlacer pour me signifier que même si elle était revenue à la maison et que nous n'étions jamais éloignées, je lui avais manqué. C'était notamment pour ce genre de gestes que j'avais répondu favorablement à la témérité de ma fiancée au musée. Parce qu'elle me faisait sentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, sans pour autant m'étouffer. Ce simple geste résumait presque tout ce que nous avons construit depuis nos retrouvailles.

 _Effectivement mon amour, je t'ai demandée de venir car nous devons commencer à envisager les préparatifs du mariage. Il serait intéressant de définir pour de bon où se déroulera la cérémonie et quelles festivités, si nous en prévoyons, seront à organiser._

Tout en parlant, j'ai gardé ma future femme contre moi en croisant ses mains sur mon ventre, car avec un peu de chance, notre fille allait se manifester, ce qui serait une première pour ma belle amazone. Je trouvais que l'intimité de mon bureau serait parfaite pour cette découverte si elle avait lieu. Je prenais quelques précautions de ton et de langage également car je ne voulais pas que ma belle italienne se sente obligée de faire quoi que ce soit. Toutes les décisions, des plus importantes aux plus bénignes, devaient être prises à deux, c'était vital pour moi.

En attendant que mon adorée réponde à cette première intervention, je me faisais la réflexion silencieuse que pour le moment, je n'avais pas vu de mouvements d'humeur de Katia concernant ma grossesse depuis notre passage à la clinique du Professeur Hamilton. J'espérais simplement que ma moitié ne me cachait pas d'éventuels soucis, de peur que je m'inquiète de son état plus que de raison. J'ai rapidement chassé cette pensée en me disant que s'il y avait eu un problème, elle m'en aurait parlé. Cependant, il faudra que je reste vigilante. Je ne veux pas que celle qui partagera bientôt le plus beau des engagements souffre en silence.

Katia

Alors que mes bras enserraient ma compagne, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ma place était aux côtés de cette femme. Beaucoup de choses m'avaient plu d'emblée chez elle, que ce soit sa force de caractère ou le simple fait qu'elle avait un don pour me faire sentir meilleure. Alors qu'elle prenait la parole, mon adorée avait fait en sorte que je pose mes mains contre son ventre. En guise de réponse à ma question, elle me disait qu'elle voulait que l'on discute des préparatifs du mariage, notamment du lieu de célébration. Il est vrai que nous avions beaucoup de décisions à prendre et que le fait que nous voulions hâter les choses ne nous aidait pas vraiment.

 **\- Je sais mon amour, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je me disais que nous pourrions nous envoler vers un autre état, histoire de réellement marquer le coup...**

C'était assez timidement que je lançais cette idée puisque je ne voulais pas imposer ma volonté. Si cela se concrétisait, nous pourrions tous profiter du jet privé de Ziva pour nous rendre à destination. Je me rendais compte que ma compagne souhaitait réellement établir un climat propice au dialogue puisqu'il me semblait qu'elle choisissait ses mots avec précaution. Je savais qu'elle adorait lorsque nous étions sur un pied d'égalité. En ce moment, avec sa grossesse, les choses pouvaient paraître un peu moins équilibrées. Cependant, même si c'était elle qui portait notre enfant, cette décision avait été prise à deux. Il en allait de même pour tout ce qui concernait notre mariage.

J'allais retirer mes mains de leur emplacement actuel, contre le ventre de ma chérie, lorsque j'ai eu l'impression de sentir du mouvement. J'étais surprise, mais ravie, de sentir notre fille bouger pour la première fois.

 **\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle commençait à se manifester!**

Il s'agissait d'une première expérience pour moi et surtout du premier contact réel que j'avais avec notre bébé. Alors que je planifiais d'enlever mes mains quelques instants plus tôt, je me retrouvais complètement sous le charme de ce petit être qui venait de me dire bonjour, à sa façon, pour la toute première fois.

Ziva

Katia avait écouté attentivement ce que j'avais à lui dire et elle m'avait laissée faire pour lui permettre de poser ses mains sur moi. Dans sa réponse à mon intervention, je me rendais compte qu'une fois de plus, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, puisque j'avais aussi dans l'idée de voyager dans un autre état pour que notre union soit célébrée. Ainsi, je lui ai répondu doucement tout en m'assurant qu'elle ne bougeait pas ses mains en priant intérieurement pour que la petite se décide à dire bonjour à sa mère.

 _Effectivement, j'avais aussi pensé que nous pourrions nous rendre dans un autre état. J'avais envie que l'on profite du cadre enchanteur d'Hawaii, histoire de profiter pleinement de ce moment unique pour nous deux et notre famille._

Alors que j'attendais que ma compagne donne son avis sur cette affirmation et que je voyais bien qu'elle voulait se détacher de moi un bref instant, notre petit être s'est enfin décidé à bouger. J'ai eu droit à un magnifique coup de pied que ma fiancée a senti elle aussi. Surprise, elle me disait que je n'avais rien dit quant aux premiers mouvements de notre bébé. Ma future femme semblait ravie de vivre ce tout premier moment de communication avec notre enfant à naître. J'étais heureuse de voir son visage s'illuminer et que l'effet de surprise soit total.

 _Je plaide coupable mon coeur. Effectivement, je ne t'ai rien dit car je voulais que tu découvres ce fait par toi-même. Mais rassure-toi, ça ne fait que quelques jours que notre petite fille s'exprime ainsi. Elle s'éveille doucement au monde qui l'entoure..._

J'avais fait installer dans mon bureau un canapé qui me permettait de m'allonger rapidement si la fatigue me gagnait et je devais reconnaître que cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Je n'arrivais pas encore à ralentir suffisamment mes activités pour prendre soin de moi et de la petite pour me reposer. Avec douceur, j'ai entraîné ma belle amazone vers le canapé et une fois que nous étions assises, j'ai relevé mon haut pour laisser apparaître mon ventre et que ma fiancée puisse faire plus ample connaissance avec notre fille.

Katia

J'étais entièrement sous le charme de notre fille qui se manifestait à moi pour la toute première fois! Il y avait une grande différence entre savoir qu'une vie grandissait dans le ventre de ma compagne et entre le ressentir pour la toute première fois. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre à mon adorée que cette dernière me guidait vers le canapé. Après s'y être installées, elle relevait suffisamment son haut pour dévoiler son ventre. J'y ai à nouveau posé les mains en attendant que le miracle de la vie se reproduise.

Dans le même laps de temps, j'essayais de nous imaginer sur une plage d'Hawaii tandis que nous prononcerions nos vœux... C'était exactement le genre de souvenir inoubliable que j'avais envie de garder de notre mariage. Il y aurait une brise qui permettrait à la chaleur d'être plus supportable... Le bleu infini de l'océan nous servirait de témoin supplémentaire. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus j'avais l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait.

 **\- J'adore la perspective de t'épouser sur la plage... Être en harmonie avec les éléments : l'eau, l'air, la terre et même le feu... Je pense que tout cela serait magnifique mon amour!**

D'après ce que l'on m'avait dit, tout le monde devait se rendre à Hawaii au moins une fois dans sa vie. Les habitants savaient s'amuser sans se prendre la tête... De plus, ils avaient l'habitude d'accueillir des gens venus du continent qui souhaitaient, comme nous, profiter de ce cadre particulièrement enchanteur pour s'unir à tout jamais.

J'ai alors ressenti une autre vibration sous ma main, comme si c'était notre petite puce qui désirait donner son accord. J'y voyais un signe qui présageait ce que le reste de notre famille pourrait penser. En effet, l'avis de tous les membres de ce regroupement familial aurait de l'importance. Je me doutais qu'Aaliyah allait simplement sauter de joie. Elle avait adoré notre sortie en mer lors de notre passage en Italie. Il va sans dire que la perspective de nous retrouver entouré d'eau l'enchanterait. Quant à Isabella et Shaun, ils se montreraient loyaux, comme à leur habitude.

 **\- C'est une excellente idée que tu as eue. Je t'imagine déjà avec un lei de fleurs au cou...**

Je me gardais bien de dire que lorsque cette brève pensée m'avait traversée l'esprit, je m'étais représenté ma muse vêtue uniquement de fleurs. Ma bien-aimée me connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre ce que j'avais imaginé. Mon sourire en coin voulait tout dire.

Ziva

Apparemment, mon idée sur la destination paradisiaque pour la célébration de notre mariage avait emporté un incroyable succès auprès de ma fiancée. Ajoutez à cela le petit miracle auquel elle venait d'assister, il apparaissait clairement qu'elle ne touchait presque plus terre. Comme je l'espérais, une fois que nous étions installées sur le canapé, ma belle amazone apposa ses mains sur mon ventre pour ressentir à nouveau la sensation que notre fille à naître pouvait lui offrir. D'ailleurs, elle me signifiaient toutes les deux leur accord pour que la cérémonie se déroule sur une plage, ce qui parachèverait le décorum de ce moment unique.

En entendant un tel enthousiasme, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire et de me sentir entourée, soutenue et choyée par ma future femme. Alors que je rêvassais à l'idée de prononcer notre engagement entourées de notre famille et de ce décor splendide, j'entendais ma belle italienne me parler de colliers de fleurs qui je pourrais porter à ce moment-là ou plus généralement pendant notre séjour à Hawaii. En tournant légèrement la tête vers mon adorée, j'ai pu voir son regard s'illuminer et son sourire en coin qui en disait long...

 _Je vois parfaitement à quoi tu penses mon amour et tu sais pertinemment que je ne dirais jamais non. Tu sais bien que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi._

Ainsi donc, la destination choisie pour la future cérémonie était arrêtée, car j'étais certaine que toute notre tribu accueillerait cette décision avec une joie non dissimulée. Je me suis ensuite assise dans le fond du canapé en allongeant ma douce aimée pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur mes genoux. ainsi elle pourrait coller son oreille contre mon ventre et qui sait, peut-être qu'un dialogue silencieux s'instaurerait entre notre petit être et sa mère. Mais il était possible aussi que ce soit un peu tôt pour cela. Qu'importe, dans tous les cas, je voulais prendre soin de ma princesse et profiter de ce moment de calme et de sérénité.

Katia

Depuis notre rencontre fortuite au musée, nous étions passées par beaucoup d'épreuves. J'avais pu, depuis longtemps déjà, vérifier que les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers ma compagne étaient plus forts que tout. Même s'il nous arrivait de nous échauffer l'une contre l'autre, je savais que cette femme serait toujours là pour moi et pour notre famille. Je profitais pleinement donc de ce moment de tranquillité tandis que Ziva m'incitait à poser ma tête contre son ventre. Elle affirmait que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais d'elle et je la savais sincère. Aussi, peut-être y aurait-il un autre épisode de portrait en tenue d'Ève à venir pendant notre voyage de noces...

En étant si près de notre enfant à naître, je me suis mise à lui murmurer quelques mots. Entre autres choses, je lui ai dit que j'avais hâte de la voir et de la serrer dans mes bras pour la toute première fois. Je lui ai aussi dit que ses mamans seraient toujours là pour elle. Je passais d'une langue à l'autre pour lui faire entendre les intonations italiennes de ma voix. Même si mon discours restait sans réponse, j'appréciais ce contact intime entre le bébé, mon amour et moi.

 **\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris la décision de te laisser porter notre fille. Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre de telles expériences si j'étais restée accrochée à mon histoire personnelle... Je pense toujours un peu à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'étais devenue mère à l'époque, mais je sais que dans ce cas, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit. Je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée puisqu'il n'y aurait pas eu Londres...**

Tout en demeurant dans la même position, j'ai tourné mon visage de sorte à ce que mon adorée puisse voir mes yeux. Je tenais à ce qu'elle sache que je n'avais plus de regrets quant à ma vie. Le simple fait de pouvoir la côtoyer avait suffi pour que s'opère ce changement.

J'aurais voulu faire perdurer ce moment pour toujours, mais j'entendais des pas dans le couloir, suivis de trois coups secs frappés à la porte du bureau.

 **Isabella : Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Aaliyah demande à vous voir pour l'un de ses devoirs...**

Je trouvais assez étrange que notre fille ait besoin de nous, surtout qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit lorsque nous étions dans l'atelier. Je me suis tout de même redressée et j'ai haussé les épaules avant d'aider ma princesse à faire de même.

 **\- D'accord, nous arrivons...**

Je me demandais bien ce que notre rayon de Soleil avait pu inventer cette fois-ci. Peut-être était-ce la surprise sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis quelques temps. Toujours est-il que nous allions le découvrir bientôt.

Ziva

Le moment que nous étions en train de vivre était unique à bien des égards. Pour commencer, ma compagne avait accepté mon invitation à s'approcher de notre fille à naître, puis elle s'est mise à lui parler alternativement en anglais et en italien pour habituer notre petit être aux accents mélodieux de sa mère. Ensuite, ma belle amazone me gratifia d'une magnifique déclaration selon laquelle elle ne regrettait pas de m'avoir laissé initier cette belle aventure que nous étions en train de vivre et plus important encore, son regard m'indiquait que ces regrets quant à son passé difficile étaient derrière elle. J'étais évidemment très heureuse de ressentir tout cela.

Alors que le silence était revenu dans la pièce pour souligner la solennité de ce moment d'intimité partagée, Isabella venait frapper à la porte de mon bureau. En entrant dans la pièce, elle nous informait qu'Aaliyah voulait nous voir au sujet de l'un de ses devoirs. Je n'en étais pas vraiment surprise, puisqu'il était déjà arrivé que notre fille aînée me demande de l'assister au sujet de certaines matières complexes. Ainsi, je me suis relevée avec l'aide de ma future femme puis nous sommes rendues d'un pas serein dans la chambre de notre rayon de soleil.

Pendant ce court trajet, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relever l'attitude de ma déesse, qui semblait intriguée par la demande transmise par Isabella, d'autant que celle-ci nous suivait à quelques pas derrière nous. J'ai décidé de ne pas m'appesantir sur l'attitude de mon adorée, considérant que de toute façon nous arrivions près de la porte de la chambre d'Aaliyah. A ce moment précis, c'était à mon tour de relever un fait très étrange, puisque nous avons retrouvé notre fille debout devant la porte de sa chambre et elle semblait nous attendre.

 _Tu voulais nous voir ma puce ?_

Katia

Nous avons quitté le bureau main dans la main pour nous diriger vers la chambre d'Aaliyah. Ma princesse ne semblait pas se préoccuper du caractère un peu bizarre de cette requête. C'est uniquement lorsqu'elle a vu que notre fille attendait devant la porte que j'ai senti que ma compagne avait un léger doute quant à la raison de notre présence.

 **Aaliyah : Oui, bienvenue à vous deux. Avant d'être admises dans ma chambre, nous allons vous bander les yeux.**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Ainsi donc, l'histoire se confirmait de plus en plus. L'aide aux devoirs avait été un prétexte pour nous faire venir ici en temps opportun! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que ma vue se trouvait coupée par un masque de repos. C'était le genre d'objet qui se trouvait toujours dans ma trousse de voyage pour m'aider à me reposer dans les transports. Très rapidement, Ziva s'est aussi retrouvée dans l'obscurité. C'est uniquement à ce moment que nous avons pu pénétrer dans l'antre de notre fille. Cette dernière nous a fait asseoir sur des coussins posés à même le sol. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver que tout ceci prenait une tournure très orientale.

 **Aaliyah : Depuis plusieurs jours, Isabella m'aide afin de rendre ceci possible. Aujourd'hui, mes chères mamans, nous allons choisir vos tenues pour le mariage. Seulement, ça porte malheur de voir une robe de mariée avant que soit venu le jour J. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez rien voir.**

J'étais très impressionnée par le raisonnement d'Aaliyah. Elle avait réussi à manigancer tout cela juste sous notre nez! L'idée de choisir ma robe à l'aveugle me paraissait des plus inusité. J'allais bien entendu me prêter au jeu et j'espérais que mon amour ferait de même.

 **\- C'est une très bonne idée ma puce. Alors, explique-nous comment vont se dérouler les choses?**

 **Aaliyah : Vous pourrez toucher les robes que nous avons pré-sélectionnées pour vous. Isabella vous aidera à vous habiller. Il y a seulement deux règles à respecter. Premièrement, ne jamais enlever votre bandeau. Deuxièmement, vous ferez tous vos commentaires à voix basse pour éviter d'être entendue par votre douce moitié.**

Les consignes étaient simples et j'avais hâte de vivre cette expérience unique aux côtés de mon trésor d'amour. De plus, nous allions ainsi pouvoir régler l'un des détails majeurs de notre mariage. On aurait dit que les astres s'étaient alignés pour que des pas de géant soient faits aujourd'hui!

Ziva

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant la chambre d'Aaliyah et que celle-ci nous confirmait qu'elle voulait nous voir, j'étais surprise mais pas intriguée. En revanche, après m'être retrouvée avec un bandeau de repos sur les yeux et surtout en écoutant ce que notre fille aînée nous expliquait, j'étais subjuguée par l'idée qu'elle avait eue et surtout, je me rendais compte à quel point Isabella avait été complice de cette idée de génie ! Je me suis gardée d'applaudir face à cet effort grandiose d'imagination de la part de nos deux conspiratrices mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

Ainsi préparées, nous allions donc choisir, à l'aveugle, notre tenue d'apparat pour la cérémonie qui se déroulerait à Hawaii, même si les filles ne le savaient pas encore. Aaliyah détaillait la marche à suivre et les consignes à respecter pour que ce moment unique se déroule au mieux. En entendant la voix mélodieuse et enjouée de ma compagne, je comprenais qu'elle partageait le même sentiment que moi. C'était un mélange de fierté envers notre rayon de soleil d'avoir réussi un tel coup et de l'excitation à l'idée d'essayer nos futures robes de mariée.

 _Les consignes me paraissent très claires mon coeur. Je me propose donc de commencer._

Je me suis levée avec prudence et une fois debout, c'est Isabella qui me menait vers les pièces d'étoffe que nous allions porter. J'avais un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui se passait exactement mais le fait d'être temporairement aveugle m'incitait à faire deux choses. Premièrement, à faire confiance à mes autres sens et deuxièmement, à me laisser guider par Isabella. Je me suis donc retrouvée face à plusieurs robes, et la première idée qui me venait à l'esprit était tout simplement que je ne pouvais pas voir de quelle couleur serait parée la robe que je porterais ce jour-là.

 _(à voix basse) : Aaliyah, dans ces conditions, je ne peux pas savoir de quelle couleur sera mon habit de lumière mais j'imagine que c'est fait exprès._

Je passais d'une tenue à l'autre, en me concentrant sur les formes, les textures et les ajouts portés sur les tissus qui formaient le vêtement que j'allais porter en ce jour unique pour toute notre famille. Pendant ce temps, Aaliyah et Isabella gardaient le silence religieusement pour me laisser le temps d'apprécier chacune des créations qu'elles avaient sélectionnées pour moi. Non seulement je me prêtais volontairement au jeu, mais j'éprouvais un plaisir non dissimulé à vivre cette expérience incroyable que seule notre fille aînée ait été capable d'imaginer.

 _(à voix basse) : J'ai un coup de coeur pour cette robe, juste en face de moi. je crois que ce bustier m'irait très bien._

Je n'ai rien ajouté d'autre en attendant que ma future femme ou nos conseillères vestimentaires prennent la parole.

Katia

Tandis que j'avais les yeux bandés, je sentais une certaine excitation monter en moi. Dans les prochaines minutes, j'allais choisir ma robe de mariée. Petite fille, j'avais souvent rêvé de ce moment. Il faut dire que les contes de fées y étaient pour beaucoup... Pour le moment, je restais assise sur mon coussin puisque ma future femme avait exprimé le désir de commencer. Des bruits de tissu ainsi que de faibles intonations de sa voix me parvenaient. Pourtant, je faisais de grands efforts pour ne pas suivre la conversation. Il fallait respecter les règles de l'exercice.

Au bout d'un moment, Isabella a demandé à Ziva de se dévêtir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grogner un peu. J'aurais préféré pouvoir moi-même m'acquitter de cette tâche, mais c'était impossible.

 **\- Interdiction de regarder ma compagne de trop près!**

Pour toute réponse à cette remarque particulièrement possessive, ma tante se contentait de rire à gorge déployée. En cohabitant avec elle et Shaun ces dernières semaines, j'avais pu en apprendre plus sur leur relation. En fait, depuis leur rencontre à Florence, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés longtemps. Je n'avais donc rien à craindre de la part d'Isabella... Je me demandais si Ziva percevrait mon commentaire comme étant une blague ou l'expression de ma jalousie...

 **Aaliyah : Ce sera bientôt ton tour Katia. Mais avant, il faut que maman enfile la robe qui lui fait de l'œil. C'est la seule manière de savoir si c'est le bon choix pour elle.**

 **\- Excuse-moi ma puce. Je vais essayer d'être patiente. En attendant, je vais me faire toute petite.**

Je me suis repositionnée pour augmenter mon confort. En effet, avec ma blessure récente à la jambe, j'avais du mal à rester assise sans bouger. Il fallait absolument que je m'assure d'avoir une bonne circulation sanguine dans mes membres inférieurs. Je me suis donc allongée les jambes en utilisant un coussin pour les élever légèrement.

Pendant ce temps Isabella devait aider ma chérie à enfiler la tenue de son choix. Je ne pouvais pas n'empêcher d'imaginer de quoi elle aurait l'air le jour de notre mariage. Une chose était certaine : elle allait être resplendissante de bonheur puisqu'il s'agirait du plus beau jour de notre vie!

Ziva

La séance d'essayage se déroulait à merveille. Isabella faisait preuve d'une grande déférence vis-à-vis de moi et de la petite vie qui grandissait en moi. Honnêtement, je la soupçonnais d'avoir peur de la casser, vu que chacun de ses gestes étaient lents et extrêmement précautionneux. Au bout d'un moment, le temps de l'essayage proprement dit était venu et Isabella me demandait de me déshabiller. A ces mots, ma compagne a bondi en exprimant avec véhémence sa désapprobation. Isabella a répondu à sa nièce avec un rire éclatant et puissant. De mon côté je me suis contentée de sourire, tout en me penchant vers mon habilleuse du jour.

 _(A voix basse) : Ne sois pas si moqueuse Isabella. Souviens-toi que Maggie est venue chez nous récemment sans y être invitée. C'est très dur pour elle de me partager, tu le sais bien._

 _Isabella (à voix basse) : Je sais. Mais que veux-tu, il faut bien en sourire. Au moins, il est certain qu'aucune de vous n'ira voir ailleurs._

 _Je te rassure mon coeur, chaque geste de ta tante est très professionnel !_

Cette dernière phrase se voulait enjouée. Je voulais rassurer ma belle amazone, personne ne pourrait me détourner d'elle. Jamais. Aaliyah, pendant ce temps, avait prévenu l'élue de mon coeur que son tour viendrait bientôt. Après s'être confondue en excuses, elle gardait un silence respectueux en attendant que je puisse enfiler mon futur habit de lumière. Je m'y sentais très à l'aise, la douceur du tissu m'enchantait et il semblait que mes formes épousaient parfaitement l'écrin de cette robe.

 _Je m'y sens parfaitement à l'aise. Même si je ne me vois pas, j'ai l'impression que cette robe a été faite spécialement pour moi. J'ai vraiment un coup de foudre pour cette tenue. Aucun doute possible. Vous en pensez quoi les filles ?_

Bien sûr, Katia ne pouvait pas répondre et je me doutais qu'il en résulterait une pointe de frustration de sa part. En revanche, j'attendais d'avoir l'avis éclairé de nos deux conspiratrices. Isabella avait d'ailleurs invité Aaliyah à s'approcher pour qu'elle puisse me toucher. Avec un peu de chance, sa petite soeur donnerait son avis à sa manière ! Si jamais cela se produisait, la magie de ce moment de partage n'en serait que plus grande. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée qu'à présent notre petite fille à naître commençait à s'exprimer.

Katia

Il s'avérait plutôt difficile pour moi de rester tranquille et d'attendre mon tour. Pourtant, je m'appliquais à respecter mon engagement auprès de notre fille aînée. Pendant ce temps, mon adorée affirmait que tout se passait bien et qu'Isabella était très respectueuse dans ses gestes. Le simple fait d'entendre cette déclaration avait un effet calmant sur moi. Je souhaitais que personne ne vienne souiller le corps de mon amoureuse. D'ici peu, elle serait mienne officiellement... L'attente était parfois intenable!

Tandis que je réfléchissais, j'ai eu l'impression qu'Aaliyah venait de passer en coup de vent derrière moi. Elle allait sans doute allez inspecter la tenue de sa mère avec ses petites mains. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait ressentir la présence de sa petite sœur pour la première fois! J'espérais sincèrement que ce soit le cas et qu'il s'agisse d'une révélation pour elle!

 **Isabella : Très saillant! Tu es magnifique Ziva. La couleur te convient également. Tu devras malheureusement faire confiance à mon jugement... Mais puisque tu t'y sens bien, je crois que tout est parfait. Aaliyah, viens un peu plus près, je vais te guider.**

Le silence a alors envahi la pièce, conférant une certaine solennité aux événements. Puis, un cri aigu s'est fait entendre.

 **Aaliyah : Ah! J'ai reçu un coup! C'était le bébé?**

Notre rayon de Soleil semblait surprise mais heureuse. Nous lui avions expliqué les différentes étapes d'une grossesse et ma future femme saisissait chaque occasion de lui faire toucher son ventre afin qu'elle puisse se rendre compte des changements qui s'opéraient. J'étais heureuse que notre puce rencontre notre enfant à naître. Mon seul regret était d'avoir les yeux bandés à ce moment-là. J'aurais aussi voulu voir mon ange dans la robe qu'elle avait choisie. La patience n'est pas l'une de mes plus forte qualités, il fallait donc que je fasse de grands efforts pour résister à la tentation d'enlever mon bandeau. Cela aurait fait de la peine aux deux conspiratrices qui s'étaient données beaucoup de mal pour organiser cette séance d'essayage.

Ziva

Isabella confirmait mes impressions positives en m'affirmant que la robe que j'avais choisie m'allait à ravir, la moitié de l'essayage était donc effectué. Isabella faisait en sorte qu'Aaliyah puisse se rendre compte elle-même que cette tenue me convenait parfaitement. Lorsque ses mains s'attardèrent sur mon ventre rond, elle a pu sentir que sa soeur se manifestait et un cri aigu emplissait donc la pièce. Aaliyah me demandait ensuite la confirmation qui s'imposait par rapport à ses sensations. J'étais très heureuse que nos deux enfants communiquent pour la première fois.

 _Effectivement ma puce, c'est ta petite soeur qui s'exprime avec toi pour la première fois. Je suis sûre que tu graveras ce moment unique dans ta mémoire._

 _Aaliyah : Bien sûr maman ! Bonjour petit être..._

Notre fille aînée s'était agenouillée devant moi, je l'ai compris en entendant ses vêtements se froisser. Elle semblait scruter mon ventre malgré sa cécité. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'est relevée pour entourer sa petite soeur à naître dans ses bras.

 _Aaliyah : Je ferais de mon mieux pour te protéger et te faire découvrir plein de choses... On t'attend tous de pied ferme ici tu sais..._

Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à assister à un tel dialogue et j'ai trouvé ce moment très attendrissant. Etrangement, dès qu'Aaliyah s'est relevée, elle s'est éclipsée très rapidement, certainement pour que la séance d'essayage puisse suivre son cours. Même si je ne voyais pas ma future femme, je me doutais qu'elle devait s'impatienter, non seulement pour essayer sa robe, mais probablement aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu assister de visu au premier contact entre nos deux enfants. Décidément, même si ma famille peut être considérée comme atypique, je ne voudrais rien changer. Pour rien au monde.

Katia

Une effusion de joie avait empli la pièce lorsque le petit être s'était manifesté au contact d'Aaliyah. Une partie de moi aurait voulu être un témoin oculaire de cette scène, mais au fond, je savais que le fait d'être privée de l'un de mes sens me forçait à me concentrer davantage. Un joli dialogue s'établissait entre les différents membres de ma famille. Aaliyah promettait de toujours veiller sur sa petite sœur. Elle lui faisait aussi savoir que sa venue était très attendue. Ce discours me faisait très plaisir, car j'imaginais que de ne pas partager les liens du sang aurait pu affecter le comportement de notre aînée.

Par la suite, notre puce est venue vers moi et a déposé un baiser sur ma joue. J'ignorais pourquoi elle me remerciait de la sorte.

 **\- Tu es heureuse que notre famille s'agrandisse...?**

 **Aaliyah : Oui Katia. Je me rends compte que je ne vous remercie pas assez pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.**

La simplicité et la spontanéité de notre rayon de Soleil me surprenait toujours autant. Je me suis tournée vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras et lui faire ressentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Pendant ce temps, Isabella avait terminé la première partie des essayages avec mon amour. Mon tour était donc venu et j'avais très hâte d'être confrontée aux choix qui s'offraient à moi.

Dans le silence le plus complet, j'ai laissé ma tante me mener près des tenues de mariage. Il devait s'agir d'une sélection différente de celles offertes à Ziva puisque nous ne sommes pas de même taille. Je me suis complètement laissée emporter par ce que je ressentais en touchant les tissus. J'arrivais à en discerner des satinés et des plus mats. Je portais aussi attention aux drapés, broderies et autres ajouts. Je recherchais une robe sophistiquée qui mettrait mes attributs féminins en valeur.

 **\- (À voix basse) : J'aimerais que tu m'aides à enfiler celle-ci. J'ai l'impression de me trouver devant une création de designer... (En baissant le ton d'un cran) : Elle n'est pas trop ajourée ?**

 **Isabella (également à voix basse) : Excellente décision, c'est celle que j'avais choisie pour toi. Elle n'est pas vulgaire, ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère nièce.**

Rassurée, j'ai donc entrepris d'enlever mes vêtements. Ma tante devait m'aider pour ne pas que le bandeau me bloquant la vue soit déplacé d'un iota. J'avais hâte de porter ce vêtement pour savoir s'il me convenait aussi bien que cela. Les premières impressions sont souvent les bonnes... C'était sans doute l'une des leçons de cet exercice.

Ziva

Après ce moment magique entre Aaliyah et sa petite soeur, j'ai entendu notre fille se déplacer pour aller voir sa mère pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis qu'elle partageait notre vie. De mon côté, je me suis rhabillée avec l'aide d'Isabella afin que ma belle amazone puisse choisir à son tour sa robe de mariée. Lorsque Isabella m'a laissée m'asseoir sur les coussins pour que ma propre attente commence, j'ai cherché la main droite de ma fiancée et je l'ai trouvée instantanément. Ma cécité temporaire me donnait un effet de manque par rapport à ma future femme et je voulais lui dire que j'étais présente pour elle. C'était chose faite.

Pendant que ma douce moitié partait faire son choix, je profitais de ce moment de calme pour méditer un instant. Ainsi, je ne serais pas tentée de suivre la conversation qui se déroulait entre Isabella et Katia. Aaliyah, de son côté, restait silencieuse apparemment, au point que j'étais parfaitement incapable de savoir où elle se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis installée au mieux pour mon introspection que j'ai compris qu'elle était assise à côté de moi. Instinctivement, j'ai tendu la main vers elle pour lui caresser les cheveux.

 _Aaliyah : Dis, tu ne nous en veux pas trop pour cette petite mise en scène ?_

 _Bien sûr que non ma puce. Au contraire, ce sera un excellent souvenir à raconter à ta soeur tu sais. D'ailleurs, comment tu appréhendes la venue d'un nouveau membre dans notre famille ?_

 _Aaliyah : Si tu t'inquiètes d'une éventuelle jalousie de ma part lorsque ma soeur sera là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, parce que j'ai eu l'habitude de ne pas être enfant unique avant que tu ne me sauves du désert. Et je sais aussi que l'égalité est un principe qui te tient à coeur et pour Katia aussi. J'ai vraiment envie qu'elle soit avec nous le plus vite possible car le monde mérite qu'on le découvre. Surtout avec notre famille unique en son genre._

Une fois de plus, notre fille aînée avait visé juste. Un tel compliment de sa part ne pouvait que frapper mon coeur en son centre. Notre fille n'oubliait jamais la chance qu'elle avait eue de sortir du désert en un seul morceau et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne remercie la vie d'être encore là. Comme je ne trouvais rien d'autre à ajouter, j'ai simplement attiré notre rayon de soleil contre moi. Je voulais lui montrer une fois de plus à quel point j'aimais ma fille. Que de chemin parcouru depuis cette mission en Afghanistan... C'était un long chemin qui m'avait menée vers un bonheur simple et parfait.

Katia

Isabella prenait le plus grand soin possible en m'aidant à enfiler ma robe. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été faite sur mesure pour moi... La coupe semblait être idéale et j'étais surprise par sa légèreté. Décidément, notre fille formait une équipe du tonnerre avec ma tante!

 **Isabella (à voix basse) : Est-ce que j'ai serré trop fort?**

 **\- (en chuchotant) : Non, c'est très bien ainsi.**

J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se déplaçait autour de moi pour vérifier que tout était parfait. Soudainement, j'ai senti une main dans mes cheveux. On aurait dit qu'Isabella voulait me signifier que je devrais porter une coiffure haute. J'ai relevé un peu le menton pour lui signifier que j'avais bien compris.

Pendant ce temps-là, il me semblait entendre les voix de ma princesse et de notre fille chérie. Le sujet de leur conversation portait sur la naissance du bébé. Aaliyah disait qu'elle ne serait pas jalouse du nouveau-né. Elle savait que nous ferions toujours preuve d'équité entre nos enfants. Ce dernier point était très important et je dirais même qu'il s'agit d'une valeur familiale!

 **\- Aaliyah, pourrais-tu venir nous donner ton avis s'il te plaît?**

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre bien longtemps pour sentir un courant d'air passer. Notre rayon de Soleil inspectait les moindres détails de ma robe. Sa manière de voir avec le bout des doigts était très agréable à ressentir... Au bout de quelques minutes, elle a légèrement tiré sur la jupe et je me suis penchée pour être à sa hauteur. Notre fille s'est approchée de mon oreille avant de parler.

 **Aaliyah : Tu es ravissante et resplendissante Maman!**

Le verdict était donc tombé! Nos tenues d'apparats étaient choisies. Maintenant, nous allions pouvoir nous concentrer sur d'autres préparatifs. Cette fois-ci, je voulais éviter de boucler nos valises en vitesse! Je me demandais comment notre famille allait réagir sur le fait que nous allions les emmener à Hawaii pour célébrer notre mariage...

Ziva

Alors que ma compagne était en train d'essayer sa future robe de mariée, Aaliyah restait à mes côtés tout en continuant à me rassurer par rapport à son futur comportement lorsque sa soeur serait née. Assez rapidement, Katia à demandé à Aaliyah de venir vers elle pour qu'elle donne son avis sur le futur habit de lumière de ma princesse. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à réaliser que bientôt, nos destins seraient liés à jamais. Notre puce se leva d'un bond et elle a parcouru la distance qui la séparait de sa mère très rapidement.

Je n'entendais pas grand chose, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu savoir directement si le choix était arrêté pour ma déesse en ce qui concerne sa robe de mariée. C'est uniquement en entendant la boucle de ceinture de ma belle italienne tinter en se refermant que j'ai compris que la séance d'essayage était terminée. Une fois que ma future femme s'était changée, Isabella est venue vers moi avec sa nièce à son bras droit en m'invitant à m'appuyer sur son bras gauche. Elle nous a menées toutes les deux vers la sortie de la chambre et c'est seulement une fois que nous étions dans le couloir et que la porte s'est refermée que nos bandeaux nous ont été retirés.

 _Isabella : Merci à toutes les deux d'avoir accepté de vous prêter à cette mise en scène. C'est Aaliyah qui a eu l'idée de tout cela et je ne peux que m'en féliciter. Je vais l'aider à ranger tout le matériel et à entreposer vos robes de mariée comme il se doit. Vous ne les verrez que le jour du mariage et bien évidemment, aucune de vous n'aura le droit de voir la tenue de l'autre avant le jour J car il est important que votre union commence sous les meilleurs auspices._

 _Merci à toi Isabella d'avoir assisté notre fille dans la réalisation de ce moment unique. Pendant que vous faites le nécessaire dans la chambre d'Aaliyah, je vais aller préparer le déjeuner. Tu viens avec moi chérie ? J'aurais peut être besoin d'une assistante ! A moins qu'il faille aller voir ce que Shaun fabrique. Ça fait un bon moment que l'on a pas eu de ses nouvelles. Ce matin, je l'ai encore vu s'engouffrer dans la caravane de nos anciens ravisseurs..._

J'avais une idée assez précise de ce que j'allais préparer pour régaler toute notre tribu pour ce repas de midi. Ma douce moitié avait le choix entre la cuisine et l'extérieur de la maison et je ne voulais absolument pas imposer quoi que ce soit à ma belle italienne. Je pensais avec une certaine malice qu'il était probable que ce serait pendant ce repas en famille que j'allais préparer que la destination choisie pour la célébration de notre mariage serait dévoilée au grand jour. Même si j'étais certaine qu'elle plairait à tout le monde, j'étais curieuse de voir et d'entendre la réaction de chacun des convives à l'énoncé de cette information importante.

Katia

La séance d'essayage était terminée et ma tante nous avait gracieusement escortées vers l'extérieur de la chambre. C'est uniquement à ce moment que la vue nous a été rendue. Isabella nous remerciait d'avoir écouté les consignes d'Aaliyah. Je me doutais que tout ceci comptait beaucoup pour elle puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à nous surprendre de la sorte. J'étais d'ailleurs très fière qu'elle ait pris une telle initiative. Il y a quelques mois, sa tête était assombrie par l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait rien entreprendre à cause de son handicap. Aujourd'hui, elle nous avait montré qu'elle avait de la suite dans les idées.

Je me suis contentée de sourire et de hocher la tête aux différents commentaires émis par Isabella et Ziva. Mon adorée s'est ensuite proposée de préparer le repas du midi.

 **\- Je viens avec toi chérie. Je suis certaine que Shaun finira par réapparaitre. Tu sais qu'il aime bien la solitude... J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est mi-homme, mi-ours...**

Isabella a alors paru légèrement embarrassée. Peut-être était-ce en raison de la forte pilosité de son homme? Je n'allais pas insister davantage. Sans ajouter un seul mot de plus, j'ai donné une petite tape sur les fesses de ma compagne pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de bouger.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je me suis servie un verre d'eau avant de m'installer au comptoir-lunch pour y attendre les instructions de mon amoureuse. Elle devait certainement avoir une idée en tête.

 **\- Mon amour, je pense que tu vas adorer ma robe... J'ai moi-même très envie de la voir, surtout pour la couleur...**

En effet, en raison du petit jeu auquel nous nous étions prêtées, nous allions aussi avoir une surprise le jour venu. Je trouvais que cela ajoutait une petite touche de magie rare. Une partie de mes pensées s'est reportée sur ce que Shaun pouvait bien être en train de trafiquer. Je nous savais en sécurité et c'était ce qui importait le plus pour le moment. Pourtant, il faudrait bien avoir une conversation sérieuse concernant ce qui s'était passé le jour où l'on m'avait tiré dessus. Une chose était sûre, cette histoire était loin d'être terminée! Ziva et moi avions l'habitude d'aller au bout des choses et d'éliminer toutes les menaces. Les Israéliens allaient donc entendre parler de nous dès que notre vie personnelle nous le permettrait.

Ziva

Ma compagne avait répondu assez sereinement au sujet de Shaun, en expliquant qu'il finirait par revenir de lui-même dans la maison, cet homme étant très solitaire selon les dires de son élève. Lorsqu'il a été question de dire qu'il ressemblait à moitié à un ours, j'ai remarqué qu'Isabella tiquait légèrement. En belle femme jalouse de son trésor, elle prenait ce genre de remarque très à coeur. Je me suis donc contentée de lui adresser un regard entendu puisque ma fiancée m'intimait l'ordre de nous rendre à la cuisine en me tapant légèrement sur les fesses.

Une fois arrivées à destination, je me suis équipée de mon tablier de cuisine pendant que ma belle amazone prenait un verre d'eau et en profitait pour s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse assumer son rôle de commis pour préparer le déjeuner. J'avais prévu de faire une salade piémontaise, des poivrons farcis gratinés au gruyère et de préparer des glaces car Aaliyah adore ça. Parce qu'il fallait commencer par le début, j'ai amené tous les ingrédients nécessaire au plat du Piémont sous le nez de Katia. Pendant ce temps, j'allais jouer du couteau avec les poivrons et la farce. Le gruyère arriverait en dernier.

 _Je te fais confiance pour me surprendre mon coeur ! Aaliyah ne tarit jamais d'éloges sur ta cuisine, alors tu as une réputation à défendre !_

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la cuisine, je préférais toujours manier de grands couteaux pour obtenir des coupes franches et nettes dans les légumes que j'utilisais. Ainsi, il serait possible de préparer une dizaine de poivrons farcis rapidement, tout en restant généreux sur la dose de farce utilisée. La cuisine est un domaine que j'ai redécouvert assez récemment, notamment depuis que j'ai la charge de faire vivre notre famille. Etrangement, j'y accorde bien plus d'importance depuis que Katia est revenue dans ma vie, à fortiori depuis qu'Aaliyah habite avec nous. C'était devenu un plaisir que j'étais d'ailleurs en train de partager avec ma future femme.

Katia

Ma compagne avait noué son tablier et s'affairait à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du repas du midi. Elle me semblait concentrée et sûre d'elle. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant les pommes de terres, le jambon, les tomates et les œufs durs posés juste devant moi. Apparemment, ma belle avait envie de mettre un plat italien à l'honneur et justement c'était l'une de mes spécialités.

 **\- Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir... La cuisine, c'est un peu comme le vélo. C'est très difficile à oublier!**

Je me suis donc levée pour aller chercher un grand saladier dans lequel j'allais déposer les éléments de mon petit chef-d'œuvre. Par la suite, j'ai commencé par tailler les pommes de terre en cubes. Il s'agissait de restes de la veille au soir. Je gardais les yeux baissés sur mon plan de travail pour éviter de me blesser par inadvertance.

 **\- Tu sais chérie, j'ai toujours été attirée par l'Amérique, mais j'ignorais que je pourrais m'y épanouir de la sorte. Je me sens vraiment bien à tes côtés... Même quand tu manies un couteau de chef!**

En fait, la vie de famille avait eu un effet positif sur mon caractère. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres dès mon réveil, un peu comme lorsque Ziva avait égayé ma vie londonienne. De plus, j'avais retrouvé ma muse, ce qui fait que j'arrivais à nouveau à peindre. Mes derniers tableaux reflétaient très bien cet état d'équilibre retrouvé... Tout ceci, je le devais principalement à ma princesse et à notre puce.

En faisant cette dernière confidence à ma tigresse, je cherchais à savoir si elle ressentait la même chose. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait promis de changer de comportement et de s'assagir... Il faut dire que je ne lui en laissais guère le choix depuis qu'elle portait notre fille. Je souhaitais qu'elle profite au maximum de sa grossesse et que tout se passe sans encombre. Il fallait que le petit être qui grandissait en elle se développe parfaitement.

Je m'attaquais maintenant aux tomates et aux cornichons. Mine de rien, l'élaboration de ma salade piémontaise avançait doucement. Il restait uniquement à ajouter le jambon blanc et les oeufs avant de mettre une généreuse portion de mayonnaise pour lier le tout.

Ziva

Ma compagne prenait très à coeur ce qu'elle devait accomplir, pendant que mes poivrons se faisaient garnir avec rapidité et précision. Ces dernières semaines, du fait qu'Isabella et Shaun habitaient avec nous, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'exercer nos talents culinaires. Ma belle italienne me disait d'ailleurs qu'elle espérait ne décevoir personne. Je me suis contentée de sourire puisque j'étais certaine qu'elle s'en sortirait parfaitement. Je supposais d'ailleurs que cette phrase teintée de prudence était une légère plaisanterie de la part de ma future femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais une confession assez surprenante de la part de ma fiancée où elle m'expliquait qu'elle avait toujours été attirée par les Etats-Unis et qu'elle était étonnée de pouvoir s'y sentir aussi bien à mes côtés. Cette fois j'ai relevé la tête de mon plan de travail pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, mon grand couteau toujours à la main avec lequel je venais de finir d'égaliser ma farce dans les poivrons rouges, verts et jaunes qui composeraient notre plat de résistance. A la vitesse de l'éclair, j'ai rejoint ma belle amazone avant de la pousser contre le mur du fond de la cuisine, en plantant mon couteau juste au-dessus de sa tête.

 _Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir peur de moi lorsque j'ai une lame à la main mon amour ? J'ai beau m'être assagie, je reste une créature du désert tu sais..._

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, j'ai embrassé ma déesse latine avec une fougue aux confins de la violence. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'un jeu de séduction que j'initiais à dessein. Il était évident que je m'épanouissais comme jamais auprès de ma belle amazone et que j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes en ce moment et je voulais qu'elle le sente au plus profond de son être. Une fois de plus, j'avais fait de ma princesse ma prisonnière, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de faire durer le plaisir. Ainsi, mes lèvres ont quitté les siennes une fois que l'oxygène me manquait. Il était temps de me confier à mon tour, alors que mes yeux plongeaient dans les siens.

 _J'ai trouvé un équilibre parfait à tes côtés chérie et rien ne pourrait me détourner de la route que nous avons choisie. Je bénis chaque jour ta témérité, sans laquelle je vivrais encore dans l'obscurité et la tristesse. Le bonheur de me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés est indescriptible._

Je continuais ensuite à contempler la beauté diaphane de Katia en attendant de savoir si elle avait quelque chose à ajouter.

Katia

J'avais entièrement confiance en ma compagne, même quand cette dernière s'avançait vers moi en ayant toujours son couteau de cuisine à la main. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal. J'adorais aussi la manière bien unique qu'elle avait de me faire sentir que j'étais à elle. Elle assumait parfaitement ses origines et je dois avouer que ce côté exotique avait quelque chose de très allumeur. Une vague de plaisir s'est immédiatement emparée de moi lorsque ma princesse du Néguev m'a plaquée contre le mur. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de ma belle juste avant que celle-ci prenne mes lèvres d'assaut. Il s'agissait d'un baiser spontané et fougueux. Même en ayant peu d'espace pour bouger, je me suis débrouillée pour lui faire savoir qu'elle aussi était mienne. Mes mains étaient d'ailleurs très baladeuses et se retrouvaient coincées sous les couches de tissu qui habillaient ma panthère sauvage.

Lorsque nous en sommes venues à chercher notre souffle, mon adorée s'est légèrement écartée de moi. Ses yeux noisettes étincelaient de mille feux tandis qu'elle disait avoir trouvé son équilibre. Elle me remerciait aussi d'avoir osé faire les premiers pas puisque grâce à cela, elle avait le bonheur de se réveiller dans mes bras chaque matin. J'ai laissé un petit silence s'installer entre nous deux avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Tu avais déjà fait une bonne partie du chemin à Londres... Je n'ai fait que t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu refusais d'admettre chérie. J'avoue que je suis contente d'avoir rattrapé le coup. Tu es magnifique,** _ **amore mio.**_

J'ai fini par retirer l'une de mes mains de sous son chemiser pour la poser tendrement contre sa joue. Je me souciais guère d'avoir un couteau planté juste au-dessus de la tête. Tout ce qui importait en ce moment était la femme qui me faisait face. J'essayais de graver ce moment dans ma mémoire avant de devoir finaliser la préparation de ma salade. Dans quelques minutes, Isabella et Aaliyah allaient certainement venir nous rejoindre et je préférais qu'elles n'assistent pas à cette scène.

Ziva

Ma déesse n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce en me voyant arriver avec ma grande lame et elle se laissait mener sans résistance pendant ce pas de danse improvisé. Après ma déclaration, ma belle amazone ajouta simplement que le chemin qui avait mené à notre bonheur avait été fait de concert et j'étais absolument d'accord avec ce constat. Ma compagne me regardait avec ce regard pénétrant qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et j'aurais pu fondre comme neige au soleil. Malheureusement, nous devions revenir sur terre pour finir de préparer le déjeuner. J'ai donc récupéré mon couteau en écartant les résidus de plâtre qui ont tenté de se perdre dans la chevelure d'ébène de ma future femme.

Il était temps que nous retournions à notre tâche culinaire car on pouvait entendre les pas pressés de notre fille aînée qui se rendait promptement à la cuisine. Alors que ma princesse finissait d'agrémenter sa salade piémontaise, j'enfournais rapidement les poivrons pour qu'ils soient gratinés d'ici une heure. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Aaliyah a failli glisser sur le carrelage, j'ai donc été obligée de la rattraper rapidement pour éviter une chute un peu idiote. Décidément, notre rayon de soleil avait trouvé sa vocation. Elle serait cascadeuse !

 _Je t'ai déjà dit de mieux assurer tes pas dans la cuisine ma puce !_

 _Aaliyah : C'était fait exprès maman. Tu sais bien que je connais mon environnement par coeur ! Je voulais simplement atterrir dans tes bras. Et c'est réussi !_

 _Petite chipie va ! Sauf que je vais pas pouvoir te garder avec moi, je dois me laver les mains après avoir manipulé le gruyère. Allez zou !_

J'ai donc reposé notre fille à terre pour aller me laver les mains et prendre du mastic dans l'arrière-cuisine pour reboucher rapidement la légère entaille que le mur du fond possédait toujours, dernier stigmate de notre improvisation survenue quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme la préparation du repas touchait à sa fin, je me doutais que Shaun et Isabella ne tarderaient pas à apparaître à leur tour et je ne tenais pas spécialement à devoir leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé précédemment. L'intimité de mon couple était aussi un élément que je protégeais jalousement, j'en avais même fait une vertu cardinale.

Katia

Même en ayant une famille et bientôt deux adorables filles, ma compagne et moi arrivions à partager ce genre de moments totalement improvisés. Pour éviter d'être surprises, nous sommes rapidement retournées à la tâche culinaire qui avait été laissée en plan. Il me restait uniquement à ajouter la mayonnaise et quelques épices pour terminer ma salade. Je venais de couvrir le saladier d'une pellicule de plastique lorsque notre cascadeuse a fait toute une entrée dans la pièce!

Si Ziva n'avait pas anticipé la suite des événements, Aaliyah aurait chuté au sol et elle aurait pu se faire une jolie bosse à la tête. Aussi, mon adorée profitait de cette situation pour rappeler à notre aînée d'être plus prudente lorsqu'elle venait nous rejoindre dans la cuisine.

 **\- Tu te défends bien ma puce, mais ta mère a raison. Je dirais même que nous avons passé assez de temps à l'hôpital pour les cinq années à venir!**

Ma compagne ajoutait qu'elle devait se laver les mains et que ce n'était donc pas le moment pour faire des câlins. J'ai eu l'impression que notre fille affichait une légère moue à cet instant. Je me suis donc empressée de changer de sujet tandis que je devinais ce que mon amour allait chercher dans l'arrière-cuisine.

 **\- Tu arrives juste à temps pour nous aider à préparer le dessert...**

J'avais maintenant toute l'attention d'Aaliyah qui s'avérait plutôt gourmande. Elle s'était tournée vers moi et elle attendait que je lui communique plus d'informations sur la recette que nous allions faire.

 **\- En fait, il faut voir cela avec le chef. Je ne suis qu'une exécutante. Mais ton aide sera bienvenue.**

Parce que je détestais attendre, je suis retournée voir ce qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur et j'en ai sorti une panoplie de petits fruits qui pourraient agrémenter n'importe quel dessert. Je me suis empressée de les passer sous un filet d'eau, éclaboussant par le fait même Aaliyah qui se tenait juste à côté de moi. Ma fille s'indignait en disant que j'avais fait exprès de diriger le jet d'eau sur elle. Sans attendre une explication de ma part, elle a tendu son petit bras devant elle et m'a arraché des mains la douchette du robinet pour le braquer directement sur moi! Résultat : je me retrouvais trempée et frigorifiée! Pour rendre les choses encore moins confortables, mon haut pâle cachait maintenant très mal mes formes et les détails de mon soutien-gorge. Bien sûr, Aaliyah ne pouvait pas constater les conséquences de ses actes...

 **\- C'est malin! Je vais devoir aller me changer maintenant.**

Tandis que je franchissais le pas de la porte, j'ai fait un face à face avec mon mentor. En moins d'une seconde, j'ai pris une jolie teinte rouge et j'ai ensuite filé à la vitesse de l'éclair vers notre chambre pour y trouver un top de rechange. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à briller de par mon absence. Il fallait donc agir rapidement et retourner à la cuisine dans les plus brefs délais.

Ziva

L'arrivée d'Aaliyah dans la cuisine avait fait grand bruit et j'avais remarqué la petite moue qu'elle avait faite lorsque je me suis détournée pour filer vers l'arrière-cuisine. J'entendais de loin la décision de ma compagne d'impliquer notre fille dans la préparation du dessert. Alors qu'elles attendaient mes instructions dès que je serais revenue dans la pièce, Aaliyah n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'arroser le haut de sa mère pour s'amuser. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre compte que grâce à ce stratagème, je pouvais apercevoir de loin son soutien-gorge qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. C'était pour moi un ravissant spectacle et je doutais de l'innocence de notre fille à ce sujet.

Alors que ma belle amazone s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour aller se changer, elle tomba nez à nez sur Shaun qui nous rejoignait à son tour. Usant parfaitement de son flegme britannique il ne laissait rien paraître quant à une éventuelle réaction face à son élève. Tandis qu'il s'écartait promptement pour laisser Katia s'enfuir on pouvait entendre un petit rire cristallin s'échapper de la bouche d'Aaliyah. Rapidement, j'ai détaillé l'expression de Shaun qui semblait impassible comme à son habitude. Mais la jovialité semblait prendre le dessus, ce qui me ravissait d'emblée.

 _Shaun : Je reconnais que j'ai été attiré par le doux fumet des poivrons farcis que tu es en train de faire cuire. La cuisson est bien caractéristique._

 _C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais Shaun. Du nouveau par rapport à tes recherches ?_

 _Shaun : j'en ai appris beaucoup comme tu peux t'en douter. Mais par le moment, nous avons d'autres choses à préparer._

Le calme olympien du mentor de ma déesse latine pouvait être très déstabilisant. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire preuve de la moindre exaltation. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer que dans l'intimité du couple qu'il forme avec Isabella, cet homme d'âge mûr et de fort belle allure était capable d'être un peu plus expansif. En attendant que ma belle italienne revienne dans la cuisine afin que je puisse donner le top départ pour la préparation des glaces à l'italienne, je passais en revue la panoplie de fruits que se présentait déjà sur le plan de travail.

Katia

En entrant dans notre chambre, j'ai tout de suite repéré un haut pastel qui m'irait très bien. Intérieurement, j'en voulais toujours à Aaliyah de m'avoir arrosée de la sorte. Je savais qu'elle avait agi de manière plutôt innocente, mais je n'arrivais pas à rire de la situation. Avant de retourner dans la cuisine, il fallait absolument que je me calme. J'ai pris une petite minute pour me regarder dans le miroir plein pied et pour faire un exercice de respiration. Lorsque je me suis sentie plus en harmonie avec moi-même, je suis sortie de la pièce.

Étant donné que je savais que Shaun était rentré de par lui-même, il ne manquait plus que ma tante pour que notre famille soit réunie. Je suis donc partie à sa recherche à travers la villa. Isabella avait ses petites habitudes lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas en compagnie d'Aaliyah. Ainsi, je l'ai trouvée en train de lire dans la véranda. Je suis entrée en silence et j'ai attendu qu'elle remarque ma présence pour parler.

 **\- Excuse-moi Isabella, nous n'allons pas trop tarder à passer à table... Ziva et moi avons une annonce à faire.**

J'avais maintenant toute l'attention de ma parente. Cette dernière venait de refermer son bouquin d'un coup sec.

 **Isabella : Je ne vois pas quel genre d'annonce vous pourriez faire de plus. Le mariage, le bébé... Tout va bien avec le bébé au moins?**

 **\- Oui, elle se porte bien et comme tu en as eu connaissance tout à l'heure, elle est de plus en plus présente! Ne t'inquiète pas pour un rien Isabella.**

Toujours est-il que j'avais maintenant piqué sa curiosité à vif et que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'elle se lève et me précède vers la cuisine. En arrivant dans la pièce, j'ai remarqué qu'Aaliyah n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de sa place. Fort heureusement pour elle, j'avais réussi à mettre de côté le petit incident qui m'avait forcée à aller me changer. Isabella est allée rejoindre son homme tandis que j'ai effleuré le bras de ma compagne.

 **\- As-tu toujours besoin de mon aide pour préparer le dessert, chérie?**

J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait d'elle-même que j'avais réuni tout le monde dans la pièce pour que nous puissions annoncer notre départ prochain vers Hawaii. Je commençais à trépigner d'impatience pour que notre union soit prononcée. Il m'apparaissait de plus en plus évident que nous étions faites l'une pour l'autre et que jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de sa présence.

Ziva

Alors que ma compagne était toujours absente, Aaliyah était resté exactement à la même place sans vraiment prendre part à la préparation des desserts. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir implicitement compris que sa mère n'avait pas apprécié son petit jeu. De mon côté je m'affairais à préparer des glaces à l'italienne ainsi que des sorbets aux parfums préférés de chacun des membres de notre famille. Il serait judicieux que ma fiancée et notre aînée aplanissent cet embryon de conflit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, parce que je savais que des accidents de ce genre allaient se reproduire à l'avenir, surtout avec notre seconde fille.

En réalité, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser plus avant puisque Isabella est arrivée dans la cuisine avec Katia à sa suite. Tout cela m'arrangeait bien, car ainsi, il serait possible de dévoiler à tout le monde la destination paradisiaque que nous avions choisie pour notre mariage ! Ma déesse latine s'est approchée de moi pour me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide pour finaliser les desserts glacés et le fait qu'elle effleure mon bras me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Chaque contact avec ma princesse était un ravissement, quelqu'en soit la raison.

 _Aaliyah a choisi les parfums des glaces en respectant les parfums préférés de chacun de nous, donc tout va bien. Tu peux simplement t'assurer que la glace tiendra dans les cornets mon amour. (A voix basse) : Je pense que l'heure de l'annonce est venue. Merci chérie d'avoir réuni tout le monde._

Je me suis éclaircie la gorge et j'ai frappé une fois dans mes mains afin de requérir l'attention de l'assemblée.

 _Bien ! Puisque nous sommes tous réunis ici, j'aimerais vous faire une annonce importante. Nous avons arrêté définitivement la destination qui verra l'union de notre amour très prochainement. Nous allons tous nous rendre dans le 50e état américain, nous partons donc tous en voyage à Hawaii ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

Bien évidemment, j'attendais impatiemment les réactions de chacun des membres de notre famille. Il était important que chacun donne son avis sur la question car tout le monde était acteur de la vie commune de notre maisonnée. Même si je ne doutais pas de l'adhésion de chacun d'entre nous par rapport à cette décision, j'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'ils penseraient de tout cela. Alors que Katia rangeait les glaces dans le congélateur en attendant qu'elles soit dégustées, je scrutais les visages de tout le monde, guettant la moindre de leurs réactions.

Katia

À la demande de ma princesse, je me suis chargée de vérifier que les glaces étaient parfaitement préparées. Tout me semblait avoir été fait selon les règles de l'art et j'en salivais d'avance. Mais avant de déguster le repas et, a fortiori, le dessert, il fallait annoncer à nos proches ce que nous avions décidé un peu plus tôt.

Afin d'attirer l'attention de tous, ma compagne a simplement frappé dans ses mains. Ziva se comportait comme un véritable chef de famille et elle en tirait une certaine fierté. Les bruits de conversation se sont tous arrêtés au même moment. Je guettais du coin de l'œil les réactions qui allaient suivre. Dès que le mot _Hawaii_ a retenti dans la pièce, notre fille aînée a poussé un cri de joie. Je me suis empressée de ranger les glaces dans le congélateur avant de revenir vers notre famille.

 **Aaliyah : On pourra aller à la plage? Et est-ce que je pourrai faire du surf?**

 **Shaun et Isabella (en cœur) : C'est génial!**

Je n'étais guère surprise de ces réactions, même si une petite partie de moi se trouvait soulagée du fait que personne ne nous traite de folles. Plusieurs de nos décisions étaient prises sur des coups de tête et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Pourtant, ce que nous avions construit jusqu'à maintenant ne souffrait d'aucun manque de préparation. Parfois, il faut savoir avoir confiance en soi!

 **\- Je suis contente de voir autant d'enthousiasme et d'emballement de votre part. Ma puce, nous irons très certainement à la plage. Pour le surf, il faudra voir une fois sur place.**

Afin de signifier à Aaliyah que je ne lui en voulais plus d'avoir été espiègle, je l'ai attirée contre moi pour lui faire un câlin. Il était important qu'elle sache que même si j'avais ressenti de la colère sur le coup, cette histoire était désormais derrière nous.

Ziva

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'enthousiasme a gagné tous les membres de la maisonnée lorsque la destination de notre mariage a été révélée. Notre fille parlait instantanément de virées sur la plage et de surf ! Quant à Isabella et Shaun, ils manifestaient en coeur leur approbation, ce qui me faisait sourire, puisque c'était la première fois que je voyais le mentor de ma fiancée avoir des sentiments et les exprimer sans réserve ! J'espérais que ce changement de comportement était une conséquence positive pour lui à force de côtoyer notre petite tribu.

 _Aaliyah, comme l'a dit ta mère, évidemment que nous irons à la plage ! Quant au surf, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen pour te faire découvrir les joies de la glisse mon coeur !_

Tout le monde semblait électrisé par la nouvelle que je venais d'annoncer. Il était évident que chacun de nous, pour des raisons différentes, profiterait de l'exotisme de ce voyage. Bien évidemment, je comptais faire profiter de mon jet à toute la famille pour que tout se déroule dans les meilleures conditions. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vu que ma princesse faisait un câlin à notre fille aînée, ce qui enterrait définitivement le petit incident de l'arrosage imprévu. Au moins, mes deux amours étaient réconciliées et cela me rassurait. Après des années de relations conflictuelles à plusieurs niveaux, j'avais envie de voir une harmonie parfaite avec les miens.

Sur ces entrefaites, il était plus que temps de nous restaurer. Isabella avait d'ailleurs précédé ma pensée car sans la moindre parole, elle s'est mise à préparer la table pendant que chacun discutait de ce qu'il avait envie de faire à Hawaii. C'est ainsi que Shaun nous a appris qu'il se reposerait au bord de l'eau pendant qu'Isabella s'intéresserait à l'art local. En ce qui concerne ma déesse latine et moi, nul doute que nous allions être accaparées par les derniers préparatifs de la cérémonie sur place. Mais une fois notre union célébrée, rien n'empêcherait notre couple de s'adonner à d'autres activités. Je pensais notamment au sous-entendu dont ma douce moitié m'avait gratifiée lorsque nous avons pris la décision de nous rendre à Hawaii…

Katia

Suite à l'annonce de la destination de rêve qui nous accueillerait prochainement, chacun des membres de notre famille affichait une mine ravie. C'était l'une des premières fois que je voyais Shaun sourire pendant plus d'une fraction de seconde! Nous vivions tous un grand moment de bonheur pendant lequel les soucis ne nous accablaient plus.

Isabella ne voulait certainement pas rompre la magie du moment puisque c'est en silence qu'elle dressait la table. Mon mentor quant à lui exposait ce qu'il comptait faire sur l'archipel. Il semblait avoir besoin d'un réel moment de détente. Après tout, je soupçonnais qu'il ne s'était guère reposé depuis que je l'avais tiré de sa retraite.

 **\- Je pense qu'il sera plus simple de nous rendre à Honolulu rapidement et de finaliser les préparatifs sur place.**

J'ai jeté un petit regard vers mon adorée qui serait bientôt mienne à jamais. Avant que ce jour heureux se produise, nous devions faire le choix des alliances, du traiteur, commander un gâteau de noces et prévoir la cérémonie. Cela faisait encore un bon nombre de choses à voir et je commençais ressentir de la nervosité.

En suivant le plan que je venais d'énoncer, notre famille pourrait profiter des joies d'Hawaii : le Soleil, la mer et l'ambiance unique de ce coin de paradis. Dans les faits, nous allions aussi mettre entre parenthèses les derniers événements qui s'étaient produits à Washington. Même si ce ne serait pas exactement calme pour ma belle et moi, j'y voyais aussi l'occasion de nous retrouver avant l'arrivée du bébé.

J'ai invité tout le monde à prendre place autour de la table de la salle à dîner tandis que j'aidais au service. Les poivrons farcis auraient pu faire la couverture d'un magazine tant ils étaient beaux. Nous avons servi un demi-piment dans chacune des assiettes. Les excédents sont restés dans le plat qui avait servi à leur cuisson. J'ai déposé celui-ci au centre de la table tout près de ma salade. Chacun pourrait ainsi se servir à nouveau sans avoir à se lever.

 **\- Bon appétit à tous!**

Sans plus attendre, tout le monde s'est mis à manger en faisant preuve d'appétit. La conversation portait presque exclusivement sur ce que nous pourrions faire à Hawaii. Une fois de plus, j'ai félicité Ziva d'avoir suggéré cette destination où nous allions avoir bien du plaisir.


	19. Aloha wau ia 'oe nui loa

Katia

C'était une journée splendide comme nous en avions eu bien d'autres au courant de la semaine qui venait de se terminer. Environ un mois s'était écoulé depuis que nous avions annoncé que nous allions partir à Hawaii. Étant native de l'Italie, je n'avais aucune difficulté à m'adapter à la chaleur de l'île. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'appréciais l'ambiance et la culture d'Hawaii.

Après nous être tous enduits de crème solaire, notre petite tribu s'apprêtait à prendre d'assaut Sunset Beach. Il s'agissait de la dernière journée avant que notre mariage ait lieu. Afin de nous éviter une dose de stress supplémentaire, Isabella avait insisté pour que nous prenions du bon temps en famille. J'avais essayé de m'y opposer, en soulevant différents prétextes, mais je n'étais pas parvenue à la convaincre. Impossible donc de faire un compromis.

En sortant de notre hôtel, Isabella a réquisitionné nos téléphones portables en disant qu'elle veillerait aux petits imprévus qui pourraient survenir. J'ai poussé un petit soupir avant de me plier à la volonté de ma parente. Dans un sens, je savais que nous étions chanceuses qu'elle soit là pour veiller aux derniers préparatifs. Cependant, je détestais m'en remettre aux autres. En fait, j'avais du mal à accepter que je ne pourrais pas tout contrôler.

 **\- Voilà mon portable et je te promets d'essayer de me relaxer sur la plage...**

 **Isabella : Tu me remercieras plus tard Katia. Ziva, j'ai aussi besoin d'avoir ton téléphone.**

Ma tante avait ouvert son sac de plage bien grand pour que ma princesse puisse y déposer son appareil. Pendant ce temps, Aaliyah avait agrippé ma jupe et tirait légèrement dessus pour signifier son impatience à aller nager. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait toujours pas eu le plaisir de faire du surf. J'avais discuté de cette éventualité avec Ziva et nous nous étions mises d'accord pour tenter d'exaucer ce souhait dès que notre fille serait plus familière avec cet environnement.

Malgré tout ce que je venais de passer en revue mentalement, la journée s'annonçait mémorable. Il était important de nous créer des souvenirs quant au dernier jour précédant notre mariage. Ainsi, dans quelques années, nous serions en mesure de raconter une belle histoire à notre fille cadette.

Ziva

Nous étions arrivés à Hawaii depuis quelques semaines et chacun d'entre nous avait eu le temps de s'acclimater au climat tropical de cette île de rêve. De mon côté, j'avais récemment dépassé la mi-parcours concernant ma grossesse et tout se passait à merveille. Le Professeur Hamilton prenait régulièrement de mes nouvelles et il se tenait prêt à faire le voyage jusqu'à nous si nécessaire. Evidemment, ma princesse était au petits soins pour moi, comme toute la famille d'ailleurs, Aaliyah ne manquant jamais une occasion de communiquer avec sa petite soeur.

Ce matin-là, nous avions décidé de profiter de notre dernière journée avant notre union pour nous rendre à Sunset Beach pour pouvoir profiter de l'élément aquatique, ce que notre fille attendait avec impatience. Nous lui avions promis une séance de surf, à condition que l'environnement qui l'entourait soit parfaitement connu de la petite et de ses parents. Ma déesse s'était renseignée au préalable, nous savions donc qu'il serait possible que notre rayon de soleil soit capable de surfer sous conditions évidemment. Isabella, de son côté, avait fini par convaincre sa nièce de lui laisser son téléphone portable pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangées. Katia avait protesté mais sa tante avait tenu bon. Moi, en revanche, je n'avais absolument pas résisté à la demande expresse d'Isabella et c'est en riant que je lui ai confié mon cellulaire.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à la plage, nous nous sommes tous installés tranquillement. Shaun s'est mis à lire sur un transat avec sa compagne à côté de lui et Aaliyah courrait vers l'eau entraînant sa mère à sa suite. Pour ma part, j'ai planté un parasol avant de me mettre à l'aise. J'ai enlevé mon paréo turquoise qui laissait apparaître mon ventre rond que je n'avais aucune envie de cacher. C'est donc vêtue de mon bikini rouge grenat que je suis allée rejoindre ma petite famille qui s'amusait déjà dans l'eau, avec Aaliyah qui essayait de nager tout en jouant avec sa mère.

 _Alors on s'amuse bien les filles ?_

Katia

En arrivant à la plage, Aaliyah m'a immédiatement accaparée pour que nous allions nous baigner. Il faut dire que je lui avais fait une promesse et qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne serait pas montée sur une planche de surf! Pour le moment, nous allions uniquement sauter les vagues. J'espérais que notre fille aînée pourrait ainsi se familiariser avec le rythme des vagues. J'étais loin d'être une experte dans le domaine, mais je m'efforçais tout de même de bien décrire le phénomène physique que l'on nomme des vagues.

 **\- Comme tu pourras t'en apercevoir, les vagues viennent par groupement. Il y en a des grandes, puis l'océan se calme et envoie une succession de plus petites vagues... Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les vagues, que l'on nomme aussi la houle, dépendent du vent et non pas des marées.**

J'aurais pu continuer d'étaler les connaissances que j'avais lues dans une brochure touristique consacrée au surf, sauf qu'une immense vague s'amenait vers nous à toute vitesse. Instinctivement, j'ai attrapé Aaliyah par le bras. Je me suis ensuite placée devant elle pour la protéger le plus possible contre cette attaque imprévue. Malgré la puissance de cette vague, nous n'avons pas été aspirées vers le fond. Aaliyah n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire lorsqu'elle a compris ce qui venait de se passer.

C'est à ce moment que mon adorée a fait quelques pas dans notre direction. Elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien et si nous profitions bien de ce moment.

 **Aaliyah : Bien sûr que nous nous amusons! Viens nous rejoindre au plus vite, maman!**

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, notre petite puce s'était mise à nager vers la plage. Le grand nombre de baigneurs et de surfeurs lui compliquait un peu la tâche. Cependant, j'étais toujours aussi impressionnée de constater à quel point elle se débrouillait bien dans l'eau!

 **\- Mis à part le fait que la dernière vague a coupé court à ma leçon de physique, tout se passe bien mon amour.**

Ma sirène s'avançait déjà lentement vers nous. De l'endroit où je me trouvais, il était très facile de fixer mon regard sur cette femme qui serait mienne dès le lendemain. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de constater à quel point la maternité lui allait bien!

Ziva

Alors que je m'approchais de mes deux amours, j'entendais de loin, malgré la foule de touristes qui envahissait déjà ce paradis aquatique, ma princesse latine expliquer à notre fille aînée le concept physique des vagues. Bien sûr notre rayon de soleil a été la plus prompte à répondre à ma question en me signifiant qu'elles s'amusaient comme des folles. Ma future femme a renchéri avec une légère pointe d'humour par la suite. Sans me presser, je les ai rejointes alors qu'Aaliyah cherchait à devancer l'arrivée des vagues, riant aux éclats quand elle y parvenait. Elle avait parfaitement compris l'intérêt de se laisser porter par les vagues et le ressac qu'elles pouvaient produire.

Ma belle italienne ne semblait pas très rassurée de laisser Aaliyah se débrouiller un petit peu seule, alors je me suis approchée d'elle pour l'enlacer et la forcer à lâcher la main de notre fille. Ceci fait, je l'ai fait s'agenouiller dans l'eau afin que l'eau la recouvre jusqu'au épaules. Ensuite, je l'ai emmenée avec moi pour que nous allions plus au large. Je voulais que nous soyons un peu moins entourées par les touristes et le moyen le plus simple pour y parvenir était de passer derrière les vagues. J'ai donc entraîné mes deux amours avec moi, en prenant soin de garder Aaliyah devant nous afin qu'elle reste dans notre champ de vision, tout en expérimentant le fait de nager librement.

 _Mon coeur continue de nager droit devant toi. Tu gardes la tête hors de l'eau jusqu'à ce que je te dise que l'on s'arrête. Ainsi je pourrais te guider à la voix, d'accord ?_

 _Aaliyah : Compris, maman !_

La petite s'exécuta avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de prudence. La ligne d'eau devant nous étant parfaitement déserte, notre fille n'eut aucun mal à atteindre l'arrière des vagues, tout en prenant garde à ne pas se laisser emporter. Heureusement que ses appareils auditifs ne craignaient pas l'eau, du moins, tant qu'Aaliyah ne plongeait pas en profondeur. Mon adorée avait encore un léger désavantage sur moi, puisqu'elle connaissait Aaliyah depuis moins longtemps, ce qui fait que les limites de notre fille étaient encore parfois mal définies pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je voyais un voile de crainte passer furtivement dans les yeux de Katia, alors que nous nous rendions dans un endroit plus calme derrière la houle.

 _Ne t'en fais pas chérie. Souviens-toi avec quelle aisance notre petit bout de chou nageait lors de notre plongée sous-marine en Italie. Même si elle met la tête sous l'eau elle aura le réflexe de remonter. C'est inné d'accord ? Et nous ne la quittons pas des yeux de toute façon. Mais il faut qu'elle se sente libre. C'est important d'accord ?_

 _Aaliyah ! On est arrivés ! Reste la tête hors de l'eau en battant des pieds pour te stabiliser ! On arrive !_

Nous n'étions qu'à deux mètres de notre fille, ce qui fait que nous l'avons rattrapée instantanément. Néanmoins, j'encourageais ma dulcinée du regard à dire ce qu'elle pensait, car j'avais été légèrement contre sa volonté en la forçant à laisser Aaliyah se mouvoir comme elle le souhaitait. Il était important, encore aujourd'hui, que les deux amours de ma vie apprennent à s'apprivoiser par rapport à la situation particulière qui les unissait toutes les deux. Pendant ce temps-là, notre fille à naître se manifestait gaiement mais j'attendais quelques instants, le temps que douce aimée prenne la parole, avant de leur signaler ce fait attendrissant.

Katia

Ma sirène a fini par nous rejoindre et elle m'a rapidement enlacée. Ainsi, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de lâcher le bras d'Aaliyah. Cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en plaindre et elle continuait donc de s'amuser avec les vagues. J'aurais pu protester, mais je me suis souvenue que nous étions ici pour nous détendre. Je n'ai donc pas opposé trop de résistance lorsque ma déesse a fait en sorte que je m'immerge jusqu'au épaules. Je l'ai également écoutée lorsqu'elle nous a guidé vers le large. Notre fille se trouvait à quelques mètres devant nous et elle semblait attentive aux consignes.

Je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à l'aise dans cette situation. J'avais peur qu'une vague plus puissante survienne et qu'Aaliyah boive la tasse. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que je voulais qu'elle vive. De plus, je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait dans ce genre de situation.

Mon inquiétude devait se lire sur mon visage puisque ma chérie tentait de me rassurer. Elle disait entre autres choses que notre fille aînée remonterait d'elle-même à la surface en cas de pépin.

 **\- Je suis un peu mère-poule, je te l'accorde. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se retrouve au bord de la noyade la veille de notre mariage, c'est tout.**

Une certaine nervosité transparaissait dans ma réponse. Mon ton était assez sec et les muscles de mon visage étaient un peu crispés. J'ai accéléré mes gestes pour que nous nous retrouvions plus près de notre petit trésor. Elle allait certainement ressentir notre présence. Je me suis donc gardée de lui prendre la main cette fois.

 **Aaliyah : Je me sens bien ici Katia. Je compte les vagues comme tu me l'as appris.**

 **\- C'est bien ma puce. Laisse-nous savoir si tu te sens fatiguée. Il faudra garder tes forces pour essayer de monter sur une planche de surf tout à l'heure.**

À cette annonce, notre fille a poussé un cri de joie qui a dû être entendu sur la plage tellement il était aigu. À cet instant, je soupçonnais ma tante d'avoir manigancé cette sortie à Sunset Beach uniquement pour faire plaisir à notre enfant! Isabella cédait à tous les caprices d'Aaliyah depuis qu'elle s'était occupée d'elle pendant la convalescence de Ziva.

Ziva

Je sentais bien l'étendue de la fébrilité de ma future femme. Qui ne serait pas nerveux à la veille de son mariage ? Mais étrangement, je ne ressentais aucune nervosité par rapport à la cérémonie. Je savais que nous serions entourées de nos proches, que chacun d'entre nous aurait son rôle à jouer et que tout se passerait bien. Ma princesse concédait tout de même qu'elle avait un tempérament protecteur par rapport à notre fille aînée et franchement, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Une fois que nous étions réunies à l'arrière des vagues, Aaliyah rassura sa mère en lui disant qu'elle appliquait à la lettre les conseils qui lui avaient été transmis et Katia ajoutait également qu'elle devait nous informer de son état de fatigue le cas échéant.

Je comptais profiter de cette petite réunion improvisée hors de portée d'Isabella et de Shaun pour revoir avec mes deux amours quelques détails concernant la cérémonie du lendemain. J'avais la ferme intention de confier une tâche bien spécifique à notre fille, afin qu'elle se sente impliquée personnellement par rapport à l'étape importante qui allait se dérouler pour ses parents. Non pas qu'il s'agisse une fois encore de promouvoir l'équité au sein de notre famille, mais je voulais simplement qu'Aaliyah se sente utile et qu'elle garde un souvenir inoubliable de notre mariage.

 _Puisque nous sommes là tous les quatre, oui, je dis bien tous les quatre, j'aimerais en profiter pour discuter un peu. D'abord, sachez que notre petite puce qui grandit dans mon ventre joue au basket depuis ce matin. Je crois que l'air iodé d'Hawaii la rend un peu folle ! Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais confier une mission à Aaliyah lors de la célébration de notre union, si tout le monde est d'accord._

Comme souvent lorsque je voulais appuyer une déclaration solennelle envers ma famille, je laissais un très léger temps de pause avant de continuer.

 _Lors de la cérémonie, une personne devra amener nos alliances afin que nous échangions nos consentements. Et j'aimerais que ce soit à toi, Aaliyah, d'accomplir cette tâche._

 _Aaliyah : Tu en est sûre maman ? C'est une lourde responsabilité..._

 _J'en suis certaine mon coeur. J'ai vraiment envie que tu sois partie prenante lors de cet événement unique. Tu le sais, je fais confiance à très peu de personnes en dehors de notre famille. Et je suis convaincue que tu vas t'acquitter de cette mission avec les honneurs. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

C'était encore une de mes idées un peu saugrenues, mais qui aurait le mérite de rendre ce moment de notre vie encore plus unique qu'il ne l'est déjà. Isabella et Aaliyah s'étaient déjà occupées des robes de mariée que nous allions porter et je soupçonnais Shaun d'avoir mis son grain de sel dans la logistique de notre mariage. Par cette idée et par cette demande, je voulais qu'Aaliyah, elle aussi, se sente encore plus considérée par son entourage, qu'elle se sente importante. Parce qu'il est évident que notre fille aînée participait activement à mon équilibre affectif. C'était ma façon très personnelle de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour le bonheur de notre tribu.

Katia

Maintenant que nous étions à l'écart des autres baigneurs et du couple de quinquagénaires qui nous accompagnait dans cette folle aventure à Hawaii, mon adorée prenait la parole pour faire une déclaration. Elle soulignait d'abord le fait que nous étions réunies toutes les quatre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à notre fille qui naîtrait bientôt. J'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et de lui chanter une berceuse... Bien sûr, il restait encore plusieurs semaines d'attente et il fallait encore tomber d'accord sur un prénom pour notre miraculée. Ceci n'était pourtant pas le sujet à l'ordre du jour. En effet, ma compagne voulait plutôt confier à Aaliyah une mission de la plus haute importance en lui demandant d'apporter les alliances durant la cérémonie du mariage. C'était, selon moi, une excellente idée.

 **\- Je pense que tu la personne toute désignée pour t'acquitter de cette tâche, Aaliyah!**

 **Aaliyah : Wow! En êtes-vous certaines? C'est avec grand honneur que j'accepte. J'ai aussi une question pour Ziva concernant le mariage... Je sais qu'Isabella sera le témoin de Katia, mais j'ignore qui sera le tien!**

Il s'agissait d'une question assez importante et j'espérais que ma future femme pourrait nous en apprendre plus à ce sujet. En attendant qu'elle réponde, je me suis installée sur le dos et j'ai fait l'étoile de mer. Cette posture permettait de me reposer et d'admirer les quelques nuages qui ponctuaient le ciel bleu. Je savais aussi que ma princesse aurait ainsi tout le loisir d'observer les formes que mon bikini couleur crème épousait parfaitement. En ce moment même, mes pensées vagabondaient vers ce à quoi notre nuit de noces allait ressembler. Pour respecter la tradition, nous avions prévu de ne pas dormir dans la même chambre ce soir. L'expérience allait très certainement s'avérer difficile et je me doutais que cela ne ferait qu'exacerber le désir que je ressentais déjà pour ma chérie.

Ziva

Ce qui était positif, c'est que mon idée emportait tous les suffrages. Ma déesse latine approuvait cette idée et Aaliyah acceptait de remplir cette mission avec ferveur. Puisque nous étions seules derrière les vagues, notre fille aînée souleva une interrogation de taille. Si on connaissait depuis longtemps l'identité du témoin de ma belle amazone, je m'étais bien gardée de parler de mon propre témoin. Mais à la vielle de la cérémonie, il était temps de dévoiler son identité. Je pensais d'ailleurs que Katia avait deviné de qui il s'agissait.

 _Je suis heureuse que tu me poses la question Aaliyah. J'ai choisi mon témoin de mariage depuis de très longues années tu sais. Il s'agit de mon ami d'enfance Shmeil Pinkhas. Il devrait arriver très tôt demain matin par la voie des airs. J'ai demandé à Shaun de le prendre en charge, j'aimerais qu'il reste un peu avec nous après le mariage, mais je doute qu'il puisse le faire car c'est un homme de lettres très occupé._

Lors de cette dernière phrase, un léger voile de tristesse est passé sur mon visage. Mais je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'il ne resterait pas avec nous. En me tournant légèrement, j'ai pu apercevoir ma future femme, allongée sur le dos, son bikini de couleur crème soulignant parfaitement l'arrogance de ses formes. Décidément, dormir sans elle cette nuit pour respecter la tradition nuptiale allait être une torture ! Je n'avais pas dormi seule depuis nos retrouvailles et j'étais certaine que j'allais sentir instantanément le vide qui résultera de son absence. Mais je savais aussi que ce manque allait rejaillir positivement sur la nuit de noces qui s'ensuivrait !

 _Aaliyah : Pourquoi as-tu gardé cette surprise maman ?_

 _Parce que jusqu'à très récemment, il n'était pas certain que Shmeil puisse venir. Depuis le raid du MOSSAD à la villa, il fait partie des gens que la Directrice Elbaz fait surveiller de près. Mais mon ami d'enfance est bien plus malin que cette harpie, heureusement pour lui._

Je me faisais d'ailleurs la réflexion que j'ignorais comment Shmeil avait pu réussir à tromper la vigilance des services de Tel-Aviv. Mais comme l'avait sous-entendu Isabella, ce n'était pas le jour pour s'occuper de telles considérations guerrières. En attendant que l'un de mes deux amours reprenne la parole, je jetais un coup d'oeil circulaire pour essayer de trouver un endroit adéquat où notre fille pourrait découvrir les joies de la glisse sans que ni elle ni ses parents ne se mettent en danger. La petite demoiselle était très à l'aise dans l'eau et son maillot de bain deux pièces bleu nuit lui allait à merveille.

Katia

Notre petite puce était bien curieuse. Il parait que poser des questions est un signe d'intelligence. Aussi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant demander qui serait le témoin de Ziva. Il est vrai qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas en parler jusqu'à maintenant. En entendant parler d'un ami d'enfance, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Shmeil. Elle m'avait déjà parlé de cet homme qui avait fait de partie de sa vie dès sa petite enfance. Je savais que l'amitié qui les liait était très spéciale. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle lui ait demandé d'être témoin de notre mariage! Par ailleurs, ma future femme expliquait pourquoi elle avait caché l'identité de l'une des personnes qui attesterait que notre union est en tout point légale!

 **\- Je suis très heureuse de savoir que ton vieil ami pourra faire le voyage! Je n'ai jamais encore eu la chance de le rencontrer, mais je sais à quel point tu estimes Shmeil!**

Je commençais seulement à me détendre, ce qui fait que je devais admettre que ma tante avait eu raison de nous pousser à venir à la plage. Je détestais avoir tort alors qu'en réalité, Isabella me connaissait trop bien. Elle savait que je devais m'éloigner des tracas de dernière minute pour que je puisse refaire le plein d'énergie.

 **Aaliyah : Ah oui, je comprends mieux maintenant. Dites, est-ce que je vais vraiment pouvoir faire du surf? J'ai vraiment envie de me sentir libre sur une planche!**

Décidément, notre fille aînée avait beaucoup de mal à rester inactive plus de cinq minutes. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, étant donné les épreuves par lesquelles elle était passée. Depuis que nous l'avions adoptée, elle avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et nous montrait qu'elle souhaitait vivre pleinement. Plus c'était dangereux et casse-cou, plus elle était enchantée à l'idée de pratiquer un sport ou une activité.

 **\- Je pense qu'on pourra faire un essai. Mais avant tout, tu te souviens que je t'ai promis de faire la course avec toi il y a quelques temps... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une course à la nage? La dernière sur la plage est une poule mouillée!**

J'allais attendre que tout nous soyons toutes prêtes avant de donner le signal de départ.

Ziva

Lorsque j'ai annoncé que Shmeil serait mon témoin demain, ma princesse manifesta une grande joie, d'abord parce qu'elle savait à quel point il était important qu'il soit là et ensuite parce qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le rencontrer. Alors que tout le monde comprenait ma manière d'opérer et se réjouissait de l'annonce de cet invité de dernière heure, notre fille aînée nous ramenait vers une réalité qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, à savoir qu'il fallait que l'on s'occupe sérieusement de surf ! Nous étions à Hawaii après tout !

Puisqu'il était temps que nous revenions vers la plage pour utiliser l'équipement adéquat, ma belle amazone décidait de nous faire regagner la plage sous forme d'une course. Je m'étais souvenue qu'en effet, à la villa, cette idée avait été lancée pour s'amuser. Mais si Aaliyah devait faire jeu égal avec sa mère, il fallait tenir compte de sa cécité. Heureusement pour mes deux amours, j'avais déjà anticipé ce genre de considération et je savais exactement ce que j'allais faire pour rendre ce challenge possible. Décidément, j'étais prête à tout pour satisfaire les voeux de ma famille.

 _Pour que tout cela soit équitable, je vais ouvrir le chemin devant toi Aaliyah. Je vais siffler à chaque respiration en nageant devant toi. Tu vas devoir te guider au son pour éviter les autres baigneurs. De cette façon, ta mère ne pourra pas m'accuser de favoritisme. Haha !_

Ainsi donc, je me suis placée un mètre plus avant que les deux concurrentes que j'adorais par-dessus tout. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de s'amuser, mais je savais que ma belle italienne et ma petite puce avaient toutes les deux des âmes de compétitrices acharnées, il était donc important que toutes les conditions soient réunies pour que le sprint vers la plage se déroule dans les meilleures conditions. J'étais donc prête à décoller au signal de ma déesse latine, tout en sachant que je n'allais pas fournir un effort violent pour préserver notre fille à naître, c'était une évidence.

Katia

L'idée de faire la course contre Aaliyah à la nage faisait son chemin. Une fois de plus, ma chérie se montrait à l'écoute des besoins particuliers de notre fille. Ma princesse exposait son plan pour éviter qu'Aaliyah entre en collision avec les autres baigneurs ou qu'elle prenne la mauvaise direction. Elle allait simplement lui ouvrir le chemin et lui procurer un repère sonore! J'avoue que cette idée me paraissait géniale!

 **Aaliyah : Je suis partante maman! Allez, donne le signal!**

 **\- Un, deux, trois... C'est parti!**

Nous nous sommes donc élancées vers la plage à bonne vitesse. Les vagues aidaient à ce que nous soyons propulsées vers la ligne d'arrivée. Je savais que la compétition serait féroce puisque nous étions toutes les deux plutôt mauvaises perdantes. Pour le moment, je préférais rester à la même hauteur que ma concurrente. Je me méfiais légèrement de ce qui arriverait lorsque nous serions dans une zone de densité humaine accrue. Si les baigneurs et surfeurs s'écartaient pour céder le passage à l'équipe adverse, je devrais à mon tour les contourner ou me mettre à la suite d'Aaliyah. Cette deuxième option semblait être la plus sage, même si cela signifiait que je devrais garder des forces pour une remontée lors du sprint final.

Mes gestes étaient des plus précis et l'on aurait pu croire que je faisais partie d'une équipe de natation. En fait, j'avais longtemps suivi des leçons lorsque j'étais encore adolescente. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait fait découvrir la plongée sous-marine! Aujourd'hui, c'est avec une certaine fierté que je nageais dans le simple but de gagner cette compétition amicale.

La plage se trouvait maintenant à une quinzaine de mètres. Il était temps d'accélérer et je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir compris. On aurait dit que des nageoires avaient poussé sur le corps d'Aaliyah tant elle avançait rapidement!

Ziva

Juste avant que la course commence, je m'étais placée à un petit mètre d'Aaliyah afin de rester à portée de voix. D'un signe discret, j'ai prévenu ma fiancée que j'étais prête à servir de poisson-pilote à notre fille, ainsi les baigneurs et surfeurs s'écarteraient sur notre passage et notre petite sirène ne prendrait aucun risque. La course s'est élancée à vive allure, chacune des compétitrices ayant une très bonne condition physique. Du coup j'ai dû moi-même forcer l'allure pour m'adapter à leur vitesse. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait céder le moindre pouce de terrain !

Alors que tout le monde était lancé à pleine vitesse et qu'il ne restait qu'une petite dizaine de mètres avant la plage, l'eau était moins profonde. Je continuais à guider Aaliyah de façon sonore et très régulière. Vu la densité accrue des baigneurs, ma déesse latine s'était réfugiée dans le tirant d'eau de notre fille, en espérant certainement porter l'estocade juste avant le sable. Pour ma part j'étais à présent à genoux dans l'eau et mes deux amours pouvaient entendre mes encouragements. Quelques vacanciers observaient la scène, légèrement intrigués alors qu'Aaliyah fonçait vers mes bras. Ma dulcinée était toute proche d'elle, nageant à sa droite.

Il était très difficile de dire laquelle des deux avait touché le sable en premier, même si je pensais qu'Aaliyah avait grappillé quelques secondes sur la fin. C'était donc elle qui avait gagné la course, mais de très peu. Du coup, j'ignorais comment allait réagir ma future femme dans la défaite, bien que le compétition soit amicale, ce qui fait que tout allait se terminer dans la bonne humeur. Notre fille aînée a atterri dans mes bras en relevant la tête hors de l'eau, les cheveux en bataille. Ma belle amazone est arrivée juste derrière elle, en m'entourant les épaules.

 _Aaliyah : Alors ? Qui a gagné ?_

 _Il me semble que c'est toi ma puce ! Mais de très peu. Je crois que tu as profité de ton petit gabarit pour te faufiler entre les gens qui se baignaient._

 _Aaliyah : Ouais ! Génial ! Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre maman ! Tu es très forte tu sais._

Les gens autour de nous commençaient à comprendre ce qui se passait. Une fois de plus, ce moment servait de test pour savoir si notre famille atypique suscitait des réactions particulières alors que mes deux amours virevoltaient autour de moi.

Katia

La lutte pour la première place s'est achevée lorsque notre fille a rejoint les bras de sa mère. J'étais donc bonne dernière, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'enlacer ma future femme. Cette dernière se retrouvait donc prise en sandwich entre Aaliyah et moi.

 **\- Très bien, alors je suis une mère poule... mouillée!**

En prononçant ses mots, j'ai tout de suite éclaté de rire. Notre petite sirène s'est rapidement jointe à moi. Elle semblait assez fière de l'avoir emporté sur moi. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle constatait que je ne faisais pas preuve de mauvaise foi en lui concédant tout de suite la victoire.

Une petite troupe de curieux s'était rassemblée autour de nous. Les Hawaïens sont plutôt ouverts d'esprit et toujours contents de célébrer. Aussi, quelques-uns d'entre eux ont fait les éloges d'Aaliyah. Un garçon qui devait avoir environ son âge a même demandé à notre aînée si elle voulait l'affronter à la nage.

 **Aaliyah : Un peu plus tard peut-être... On m'a promis que je pourrais tenter ma chance sur une planche de surf maintenant.**

En prononçant ses paroles, notre fille souriait de toutes ses dents. Fort heureusement, personne n'osait faire de commentaire à cet égard. Avant que quiconque ait l'idée de remettre en question la pratique du surf par une aveugle, j'ai entraîné notre famille vers l'endroit où l'on pourrait louer une planche de surf. Une petite cabane sur la plage faisait office de bureau de location.

 **\- Bonjour, j'ai appelé un peu plus tôt cette semaine... Nous aimerions initier notre fille au surf.**

 **Préposé : Ah oui, votre voix m'est familière... Venez avec moi, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut!**

Le blondinet nous a conduit vers l'arrière-boutique où s'entassaient des planches de différentes tailles. Au bout d'un moment, il en a sélectionné une qui semblait plus large que la moyenne. Après me l'avoir remise, il s'est penché pour discuter avec Aaliyah.

 **Préposé : Salut, je m'appelle Kimo et je vais t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir pour conquérir les plus belles vagues de l'île!**

J'aimais beaucoup l'approche de ce type et notre fille semblait elle aussi ravie. Avant de retourner dans l'eau, il fallait que notre nouvel ami explique à Aaliyah comment pagayer et à se repérer sur la planche. Pour l'aider à se repérer, des marques de cire ont été faites sur la planche. Ainsi, il existait désormais un repère tactile qui aiderait notre rayon de Soleil à réaliser son rêve. Il aura fallu plus de trente minutes pour tout enseigner à Aaliyah et pour que cette dernière se sente bien à l'aise avec la poussée qu'elle aurait à fournir pour se lever et surfer. La prochaine étape consistait à retourner dans l'eau. Une fois de plus, il faudrait guider notre trésor afin d'assurer l'harmonisation de ses gestes avec les vagues de la mer.

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais, la course s'est terminée dans la bonne humeur, ma princesse acceptant sa défaite avec la sourire, ce qui accréditait légèrement la thèse selon laquelle elle pouvait avoir eu envie de laisser gagner notre fille, même si cette hypothèse me semblait surprenante. J'étais également heureuse de voir le petit attroupement qui a suivi et je n'ai pas manqué de voir qu'un gosse de l'âge d'Aaliyah lui avait proposé une nouvelle course, que notre aînée déclina poliment car elle voulait passer à l'activité centrale du moment, pour pouvoir enfin goûter au plaisir de la glisse.

 _Alors ma puce, on fait tourner les têtes ?_

Je faisais évidemment référence à la proposition qu'elle avait reçue et je prenais le parti d'en sourire. Notre rayon de soleil a rougi légèrement alors que nous arrivions au bureau de location que ma déesse avait choisi. Kimo, le futur instructeur d'Aaliyah avait été prévenu de notre visite en amont et j'étais impressionnée par le travail de préparation que ma fiancée avait accompli. Ainsi, alors que chacune de nous s'est équipée d'une planche, notre puce suivait à la lettre son initiation au surf. La planche qu'elle utiliserait était adaptée à sa cécité et tout était prévu pour que ce moment soit inoubliable.

Une fois que tout le monde était prêt à rejoindre l'eau, tout le monde a couru vers les flots. Kimo restait aux côtés d'Aaliyah pendant que ma dulcinée et moi formions un périmètre plus large pour permettre à notre fille de se sentir pousser des ailes. Nous profitions tous de la houle mais je redoublais de prudence dans mon propre cas. Pas question de risquer la vie de notre fille à naître. Ainsi je surfais sur des vagues moyennes tout en surveillant ma famille avec attention et bienveillance. Décidément, tout semblait parfait.

Katia

Après avoir bien assimilé les techniques du surf, nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'océan. Kimo resterait près d'Aaliyah pour lui donner des indications précises. Pendant ce temps, mon adorée essayait aussi de surfer. Elle semblait bien s'amuser, même si elle restait assez prudente. Je pense qu'elle cherchait à ne pas mettre notre bébé en danger puisque ce petit être avait déjà enduré un bon nombre de péripéties! Pour ma part, je restais sagement assise sur ma planche en attendant la vague du siècle! J'avais donc tout loisir d'observer ce qui se passait.

Mon regard s'est porté vers la plage. Nous nous trouvions plus ou moins en face de l'endroit où s'était installée notre famille. Shaun avait d'ailleurs levé les yeux de son bouquin et discutait au téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Isabella s'était approchée de l'eau, caméra en main! Je la soupçonnais de vouloir immortaliser la glisse d'Aaliyah.

Avant d'être trop déportée par la houle, je me suis couchée à plat ventre sur ma planche et j'ai ramé pour me rapprocher de l'action. À ce moment, une vague de bonne dimension fonçait tout juste vers Aaliyah.

 **\- Ma puce, ce sera bientôt le moment! Montre-nous que tu es une championne!**

J'avais prononcé ses mots d'une voix forte pour être certaine que notre fille entendrait mes encouragements. Immédiatement après que j'aie pris la parole, Kimo a commencé à donner ses instructions. Ainsi, notre fille s'est mise à faire des mouvements avec ses bras pour être prête pour l'arrivée de la vague. Au signal de l'instructeur, elle a bondi sur ses pieds tout en gardant son équilibre. Debout sur sa planche, Aaliyah avait la fière allure d'un guerrier.

 **Aaliyah : Regardez-moi! Je surfe! Wahooooo!**

Même si cet exploit serait de courte durée, notre petite sirène semblait profiter à fond du moment présent. Une fois la vague éteinte, elle s'est tout de suite tournée vers Kimo pour lui demander s'il était possible de retenter l'expérience. Ce dernier semblait ravi de ce qui venait de se passer et il était partant pour rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Ziva

Une fois que tout le monde était prêt à affronter les éléments, nous nous sommes jetés dans les flots. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris quelques vagues prudemment pour me chauffer, Je décidais de me laisser tenter par une vague plus importante, alors qu'Aaliyah savourait ses premières sensations de glisse sous la houlette de Kimo. Ma princesse, elle, semblait attendre la vague parfaite qui lui conviendrait. En jetant un oeil vers la plage, j'ai pu apercevoir Isabella qui filmait nos péripéties, ce qui me ravissait énormément. Notre pilier familial songeait vraiment à tout.

Notre fille aînée avait envie de poursuivre l'expérience après cette première vague réussie. Bien évidemment, personne ne s'y opposait et Kimo acceptait avec un grand sourire de rester avec nous. Pendant ce temps, une vague gigantesque arrivait, ce qui allait probablement décider ma princesse latine à se jeter dans la bataille. Enhardie par mes premiers essais, je décidais d'en faire de même. Je me suis donc placée au bon endroit pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de cet élément éphémère. J'étais fascinée de voir à quel point la nature pouvait se montrer majestueuse et puissante...

J'ai donc pris la houle correctement, la première partie de la glisse se déroulant sans aucun problème. J'étais même bien installée dans le tube et ma planche ne variait que très peu d'inclinaison. Malheureusement pour moi, une légère déviation s'est opérée sans que je ne puisse l'anticiper. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je me suis retrouvée sous l'eau, dans un tourbillon furieux. Je savais par expérience qu'il fallait surtout rester calme et ne pas tenter d'aller contre le courant. La seule chose qui était importante, c'était de garder les yeux ouverts pour éviter de se blesser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tempête produite par les flots rageurs s'est calmée, et ma planche est remontée comme un bouchon à la surface de l'eau. en regardant à ma droite, j'ai vu ma fiancée arriver comme une flèche sous l'eau pour me récupérer. je lui ai fait signe que tout allait bien, mais alors qu'elle voulait me faire remonter à la surface, je l'ai enlacée pour l'embrasser rapidement sous l'eau. C'est seulement après avoir commis ce léger méfait que nous sommes revenues à la surface.

 _Tout va bien ! je me suis juste laissée surprendre par une variation dans la vague ! Une sacrée surprise !_

Katia

L'une des règles tacites du surf est qu'il ne faut jamais voler la vague de quelqu'un d'autre. Une vague qui me plaisait bien était en approche. J'ai donc regardé Ziva pour voir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle s'était entraînée sur des vagues moyennes et semblait prête à relever ce défi. Je me suis donc inclinée et je l'ai laissée s'installer. Même si tout semblait se dérouler parfaitement, je restais assez méfiante. Je savais que l'océan savait faire preuve de traîtrise! Comme de fait, ma princesse a chuté et elle a disparu sous l'eau. Je me suis immédiatement dirigée vers elle, plongeant pour lui porter secours. Lorsque mon adorée m'a vue, elle a levé un pouce en l'air pour me signifier qu'elle allait bien. Avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle me dérobait un baiser sous l'eau. C'était une sensation très agréable, surtout après avoir eu l'impression de perdre deux êtres chers.

 **\- Heureusement que tu vas bien! Je ne veux surtout pas devoir me passer de la mariée demain!**

J'ai éclaté de rire, surtout afin de pouvoir relâcher un peu de pression. Ma planche de surf était toujours attachée à ma cheville. Je suis donc remontée dessus. J'étais la dernière personne qui n'avait réalisé aucune prouesse sur ma planche. J'espérais pouvoir en mettre plein la vue à ma compagne...

 **\- Si tu as envie de t'y remettre, j'ai envie de tenter un chassé-croisé.**

J'entendais par là que nous pourrions chacune surfer une vague différente jusqu'au moment où elles se fracasseraient pour former un tout. J'aimais bien cette image qui représentait une sorte d'union naturelle. J'attendais donc patiemment de voir ce que ma chérie penserait de cette idée. Pendant ce temps, j'entendais Aaliyah rire aux éclats. J'étais vraiment contente de voir à quel point elle s'amusait. Une fois de plus, nous avions prouvé que l'impossible est possible!

Ziva

Le léger incident qui m'avait affectée n'avait eu aucune conséquence réelle et ma déesse latine était soulagée de me voir en parfaite santé après cette péripétie. Ma fiancée était la seule qui ne s'était pas encore mesurée à l'océan et elle émettait le souhait d'effectuer un chassé-croisé sur les prochaines grandes vagues qui se présenteraient à nous. J'étais emballée à cette idée et j'en percevais toute la symbolique, renforcée par ce qui nous attendait le lendemain. J'ai donc approuvé son idée d'un simple signe de tête avant de éloigner pour me placer à l'opposé de ma dulcinée afin de pouvoir commencer le mouvement aquatique qu'elle me proposait.

Heureusement pour nous, les deux vagues attendues se présentaient rapidement. J'ai laissé ma belle amazone partir en premier avant de prendre la vague suivante à l'opposé. Comme prévu les deux éléments se rejoignaient et j'ai pu m'approcher de ma future femme très rapidement et très facilement. Une fois que nous étions assez proches, j'ai tendu ma main droite vers Katia pour qu'elle la prenne tout en gardant mon équilibre, car je voulais que le symbole soit respecté jusqu'au bout. J'espérais également qu'Isabella pourrait immortaliser ce moment avec sa caméra, que j'avais aperçue un peu plus tôt.

 _Demain, tu seras mienne à jamais mon amour._

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec une certaine solennité en regardant ma belle italienne dans les yeux et en m'assurant qu'elle m'entendait parfaitement. Nous étions toutes les deux attentives à ce genre de représentation idyllique, qui symbolisait à elle seule la puissance du lien qui nous unissait toutes les deux. Une fois de plus, je me remémorais certains de nos souvenirs les plus heureux et je me sentais inattaquable en cet instant. La houle s'éteignait doucement et je n'avais pas lâché la main de Katia, car je n'en avais aucune envie. Ce lien unique auquel je tenais plus que tout, je ne voulais jamais le rompre.

Katia

Ma sirène avait répondu favorablement à ma proposition. Par conséquent, nous avons dû nous positionner de manière à pouvoir réaliser cette belle danse. Notre complémentarité et notre complicité allaient nous permettre d'atteindre la perfection. Une première vague s'est approchée de moi et j'ai commencé à pagayer afin d'atteindre une bonne vitesse. J'ai ensuite écouté mon instinct qui me soufflait à l'oreille qu'il était temps de me lever sur ma planche. À ce moment, j'ai eu l'impression que des ailes avaient poussé dans mon dos. J'ai aperçu ma compagne qui avait aussi réussi à saisir sa vague. D'ailleurs, nous nous rapprochions l'une de l'autre à bonne vitesse.

Lorsque Ziva s'est trouvée tout près de moi, elle a étendu le bras pour que nous puissions nous toucher. J'ai imité son geste avec ma main gauche tout en continuant de contrôler ma glisse en fléchissant mes genoux. Ma princesse me faisait face et de douces paroles s'échappaient de sa bouche. En effet, dans quelques heures, j'allais enfin pouvoir accomplir l'acte le plus important de ma vie et épouser Ziva David!

 **\- Et toi, tu seras mienne... Prépares-toi pour une nuit de noces haute en couleurs!**

Il y avait une pointe de séduction dans cette phrase, toute possessive que j'étais. À la lumière des derniers événements, je ne voulais surtout pas que ma femme se trouve à nouveau en danger. Ce bonheur qui nous attendait, nous l'avions amplement mérité.

Notre vague était en train de s'essouffler, ce qui fait que nous allions devoir descendre de nos perchoirs respectifs. Après avoir lâché la main de ma belle, j'ai sauté à l'eau en attendant qu'elle fasse de même. Aussitôt ceci fait, je me suis approchée pour enlacer mon amoureuse et pour lui voler ses lèvres. Malgré ce climat chaud et humide auquel ma future femme n'était pas accoutumée, ses lèvres demeuraient d'une douceur incroyable! C'est avec bonheur que je me délectais de ma partenaire tout en faisant abstraction totale de ce qui se passait autour de nous.

Ziva

Notre chorégraphie improvisée s'est déroulée sans accroc et j'étais certaine que le résultat serait magnifique à voir. Ma déesse latine avait également répondu à ma sollicitation verbale avec une pointe de séduction et de possessivité qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Lorsque la houle s'est évanouie sous nos pieds, nous avons toutes les deux sauté dans l'eau à côté de nos planches et j'ai a peine eu le temps de m'immerger jusqu'au épaules que ma princesse emprisonnait mes lèvres contre les siennes. Décidément, ce moment était magique.

Je me suis laissée porter par ce baiser que ma dulcinée m'offrait, en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui nous entourait. Ce n'est que lorsque l'air nous a manqué que j'ai commencé à entendre quelques applaudissements et certaines manifestations de joie qui fusaient autour de nous. Je me suis donc légèrement tournée vers la plage tout en gardant ma fiancée dans les bras pour m'apercevoir que quelques surfeurs nous entouraient. Visiblement, le spectacle que nous avions offert avait attiré du monde et je me sentais légèrement trop exposée à cet instant.

 _Je ne voudrais absolument pas être ailleurs à cet instant mon amour._

En faisant face à la plage, nous pouvions voir notre famille s'agiter frénétiquement, que ce soit Aaliyah qui était restée près de Kimo, le temps que l'on vienne la récupérer ou de la part d'Isabella et de Shaun qui applaudissaient à leur tour. Je savais que le cours de surf d'Aaliyah était terminé, mais je n'avais aucune envie de bouger de l'endroit où je me trouvais, car j'étais dans les bras de ma belle amazone, mon refuge, le seul endroit au monde où je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Ce sentiment d'éternité ne méritait pas d'être brisé et je ne ferais aucun geste pour qu'il se termine.

Katia

Notre baiser s'est prolongé aussi longtemps que possible. C'est uniquement lorsque mon adorée s'est légèrement écartée de moi que j'ai pris connaissance du petit attroupement autour de nous. Je n'étais pas tellement surprise, vu comment nous avions déjà attiré les regards lors de notre course à la nage. Par contre, j'avais l'impression que ma douce moitié se sentait légèrement gênée. Je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité avec moi.

 **\- Tu sais, ma chérie, je ne voudrais pas non plus me trouver ailleurs qu'à tes côtés en ce moment... Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir rompre ce contact très agréable, mais il faudrait quand même regagner la plage.**

Le cours de surf d'Aaliyah étant terminé, il nous faudrait rendre les trois planches. Je voulais aussi en profiter pour casser la croûte. Le fait d'avoir passé plus de deux heures dans l'eau m'avait légèrement fatiguée. Même si le but de cette sortie à la plage était de relaxer et d'oublier les tracas relatifs au mariage, je tenais à m'assurer que l'heureux événement aurait toujours lieu!

Je suis donc tranquillement remontée vers la plage tout en tenant la main de ma belle. Aaliyah était toujours en compagnie de Kimo et ils semblaient être en grande conversation. À ma grande surprise, notre fille semblait légèrement embarrassée. Son instructeur lui avait peut-être fait un compliment de trop... Je me suis tout de même approchée d'eux pour demander à notre aînée si elle avait aimé son expérience.

 **Aaliyah : C'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves maman! Et je ne suis pas tombée une seule fois. Kimo dit que j'ai sûrement des gènes de surfeur.**

J'ai esquissé un petit sourire en entendant ce commentaire. Il y avait peu de chance pour que cette affirmation soit véridique, mais Kimo n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Toujours est-il que nous sommes allées rendre nos planches avant de retourner à l'endroit où nos serviettes bien chaudes nous attendaient.

Ziva

L'expérience de la glisse pour Aaliyah était une franche réussite et c'était un plaisir constamment renouvelé de la voir s'émerveiller face à ce que le monde pouvait lui offrir. Ma dulcinée me gardait contre elle tout en me disant qu'il faudrait revenir sur la plage auprès d'Isabella et de Shaun. Je n'étais pas contre cette idée car effectivement, cette virée océanique m'avait donné faim. Alors que nous revenions sur le rivage, notre fille nous faisait part de ses sensations et nous informait que Kimo pensait qu'elle était génétiquement prédisposée au surf. J'ai souri doucement à cette affirmation en remerciant chaleureusement Kimo pour la prise en charge parfaite dont il avait fait preuve.

Une fois que le matériel a été restitué à qui de droit, nous sommes revenues auprès de nos tourtereaux qui semblaient rire sous cape. Bien évidemment, Isabella avait prévu de quoi tenir un siège sur cette plage avec des victuailles et des boissons fraîches, ce qui nous permettait de récupérer rapidement. Comme nous nous approchions de la mi-journée, nul doute que cet encas improvisé se transformerait en pique-nique sur le sable, ce qui ne me dérangeait guère. Aaliyah, fidèle à sa gourmandise habituelle, s'est jetée sur les sucreries pendant que ma fiancée et moi avons jeté notre dévolu sur les toasts salés que notre figure maternelle avait préparés avec amour. D'ailleurs, en m'attardant sur son visage, j'ai pu y lire une expression inconnue.

 _Que se passe-t-il Isabella ?_

 _Isabella (surprise dans sa rêverie) : Oh ! Rien de spécial. Je me rendais juste compte que demain, ma petite Katia serait mariée. C'est une étape très importante dans la tradition italienne, tu le sais bien... Et j'en suis très heureuse._

Cette petite phrase me rappelait qu'effectivement, lorsque j'avais dû tout tenter pour retrouver la trace de ma future femme à travers le monde, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps à discuter. Je supposais que c'est à ce moment précis que certaines choses se sont jouées. Je soupçonnais Isabella d'avoir compris bien avant moi à quel point Katia m'était précieuse, alors que je l'ignorais moi-même. Le mariage de demain serait un aboutissement pour notre couple, mais aussi pour elle. Je la trouvais magnifique et sereine, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui lisait _Murphy_ , de Samuel Beckett. Etrangement, je trouvais que cette oeuvre correspondait bien au caractère de Shaun, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Katia

En revenant auprès de notre famille, j'ai laissé Aaliyah me raconter son expérience de surf en détail. Notre fille semblait ravie d'avoir pu voler sur l'océan. Elle exprimait aussi son désir de continuer à s'améliorer en natation lorsque nous serions de retour à Washington. Cela me paraissait être une excellente idée et je ne me suis pas faite prier pour l'encourager à prendre des leçons à la piscine.

Isabella avait prévu de quoi nous ravitailler. Avec le temps, elle avait appris les goûts de chacun. Aussi, c'est avec un plaisir visible que j'ai grignoté quelques toasts salés avec des charcuteries et du fromage. Je dégustais mon encas sans pour autant faire preuve de gourmandise. Assez rapidement, le sujet du mariage a refait surface dans la conversation. Ma tante chérie nous faisait part de ses états d'âme et se disait heureuse que je franchisse cette étape importante. Il est vrai que les Italiens sont très attachés à la _famiglia_. Même s'il était évident que je vivais une véritable relation amoureuse avec Ziva, le mariage ne pourrait que confirmer et consolider notre relation.

 **\- Je vois bien que tu es contente et fière à la fois. Dès demain, je serai une femme à part entière et ce sera maintenant à ma compagne de veiller sur moi. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi au cours de toutes ces années. Encore aujourd'hui, ton soutien sans faille m'est très précieux.**

Il est rare que je prenne le temps de remercier mes proches de cette manière. Pourtant, à l'aube de ma nouvelle vie, je ressentais le besoin de rendre cet hommage à ma famille.

 **\- Quant à toi Shaun, je suis très heureuse d'avoir croisé ta route. Tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses sur le terrain. Si ce n'avait pas été de ton aide, je ne suis pas certaine que notre famille aurait survécu à certaines batailles. Certaines personnes pourraient te reprocher le calme et l'apparente indifférence qui te caractérise. Au fond, je sais très bien que ses traits de caractère s'avèrent bénéfiques dans notre métier... Une fois de plus, merci de veiller à notre sécurité.**

Avant de continuer mon discours, j'ai fait signe à Ziva pour qu'elle vienne m'appliquer un peu d'écran solaire dans le dos.

 **\- Aaliyah, ma puce, tu illumines ma vie chaque jour avec ta vivacité et ta joie de vivre. Ne change surtout pas. C'est un immense plaisir de te voir grandir et t'épanouir chaque jour.**

Il ne me restait plus qu'à honorer ma magnifique compagne, mais cet hommage devrait attendre une journée de plus. En effet, j'avais peur de révéler, par mégarde, une partie des vœux que j'avais écrits pour le lendemain. Je me suis donc laissée imprégner par ce moment tandis que les douces mains de ma future femme me massaient délicatement la peau. Une chose était sûre, j'avais hâte de pouvoir affirmer que je désirais la prendre pour épouse. La journée de demain serait forcément inoubliable.

Ziva

La réaction d'Isabella avait déclenché une série de sourires chaleureux de la part de toute la famille. Aaliyah s'était même rapprochée d'elle pour lui faire un câlin dont elle avait le secret. Shaun posait son livre à côté de lui et nous offrait un sourire franc et j'étais heureuse de voir ça. Ma fiancée, quant à elle nous gratifia d'un discours très solennel où elle remerciait chacun des membres de notre tribu, sauf moi. Je n'en prenais pas du tout ombrage car je savais qu'elle prononcerait ses voeux demain, face à moi et qu'il était inutile qu'elle se répète deux fois ou pire encore que ma future femme ne se trahisse involontairement.

Pendant que ma belle amazone déclamait son discours, elle m'avait demandé de lui appliquer de la crème solaire sur le dos pour éviter que sa peau d'albâtre ne souffre des rayons mordants du soleil. Je me suis exécutée avec plaisir et beaucoup de douceur. Par la suite, nous sommes tous restés tranquilles sur la plage, les surfeuses ayant besoin de repos et les tourtereaux qui ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de bouger de là. Le tableau qui en résultait était magnifique et je me doutais que Katia ou Isabella auraient bien voulu immortaliser ce moment unique.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, nous avons dû revenir à l'hôtel car il était temps que Shaun aille chercher Shmeil à l'aéroport. Même si mon témoin devait arriver très tard ce soir, je tenais à m'assurer que le personnel de l'hôtel lui réserve un accueil digne de lui, je me suis donc assurée que tout était en place pour recevoir mon ami dans les meilleures conditions. La soirée s'est déroulée normalement mis à part le fait qu'Aaliyah a reçu un mot de la part du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré sur la plage. J'ai ri sous cape lorsque notre fille a piqué un fard alors que je lui faisais la lecture de la missive en question. Apparemment, notre aînée avait fait chavirer un coeur...

Par la suite, chacun allait bientôt se reposer en vue de la journée marathon qui nous attendait le lendemain. Pour une fois, ma belle italienne et moi, nous allions dormir dans deux chambres séparées, pour respecter la tradition nuptiale. J'ignorais comment Katia allait gérer mon absence cette nuit, mais je savais que dans mon cas ce serait très difficile. Depuis que mon adorée vivait à mes côtés, je n'avais plus jamais dormi seule. Mais d'un autre côté, je tenais à respecter la tradition, c'est ainsi que j'ai volé un dernier baiser à ma douce aimée avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre vers 22h. Je me répétais en boucle que demain, Katia serait mienne à jamais pour me donner du courage.


	20. Le plus beau jour de notre vie

Ziva

La nuit qui précédait notre mariage a été très compliquée pour moi. Non pas que j'aie fait des cauchemars, mais je me suis beaucoup agitée dans mon lit, au point que lorsque je me suis réveillée alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les stores de ma chambre, je n'avais plus aucune couverture sur moi, pas même le drap léger qui me recouvrait presque entièrement la veille au soir. En regardant mon portable, je me suis aperçue qu'il était à peine 6h. Malgré tout, j'ai décidé de me lever pour essayer d'aller me détendre sous une bonne douche chaude.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, je me sentais mieux et complètement détendue. Je m'étais bien plus reposée que je le pensais et le champ de mines que représentait mon lit résultait simplement de l'absence de ma fiancée à mes côtés. Je me suis ensuite habillée avec une tenue décontractée puisque je ne savais pas comment allait s'organiser la suite des événements. Isabella et Aaliyah devaient nous habiller toutes les deux avec nos robes de mariée, que nous n'avions toujours pas vues d'ailleurs. Evidemment, nous devions rester séparées l'une de l'autre pour que la surprise de nos habits d'apparat soit totale.

En attendant que les filles passent me voir afin de commencer les derniers préparatifs avant la cérémonie, je décidais de relire une dernière fois les voeux que je prononcerais face à ma future femme dans quelques heures. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je finissais ma lecture, j'ai entendu qu'on frappait doucement à ma porte. Je me suis levée promptement, abandonnant momentanément le balcon de ma chambre pour aller ouvrir. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, un grand sourire illuminait mon visage.

 _Shmeil : Bonjour Ziva._

 _Shmeil ! Entre je t'en prie !_

Une fois que mon ami d'enfance avait franchi le seuil de la porte, que j'ai refermée d'un geste sec, j'ai étreint mon témoin très chaleureusement et rapidement. Une fois ce geste terminé, Shmeil s'est rendu de lui-même sur le balcon pour admirer la vue que ma chambre offrait. Je l'ai rejoint instantanément, m'accoudant au balcon avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Shmeil : Alors, c'est le grand jour... Et je vois que tu as respecté ta promesse. J'en suis très honoré._

 _Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier pour ce jour unique, tu le sais bien. Effectivement, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais lier mon destin à celui de Katia Fortini et j'en suis très heureuse._

 _Shmeil : Je le vois bien Ziva, ton visage n'a jamais été aussi rayonnant. Et avant que tu te poses la question, j'approuve totalement ton choix, même si certains en Israël grincent des dents. Le bonheur ne doit jamais s'effacer face à des considérations stériles._

La sagesse de Shmeil était toujours aussi impressionnante. Il savait que ce jour était capital pour moi et il me soutenait en permanence. Je me suis contentée de garder le silence en croisant le regard bienveillant de mon ami. Il ne faisait aucun doute que bientôt, les filles arriveraient avec mon habit de lumière, mais pour l'instant nous restions sur le balcon pour nous imprégner de ce moment de calme et de félicité, un des derniers moments de tranquillité avant le tourbillon du mariage qui aura lieu au Bayer Estate.

Katia

Ma dernière nuit en tant que jeune fille ne s'est pas très bien déroulée. Au dernier moment, j'avais failli renoncer à me séparer de mon adorée. J'avais persisté dans mon idée pour respecter la tradition et parce que j'avais longuement insisté pour que cela se passe ainsi. Lorsque l'heure est venue de m'allonger, je n'avais pas du tout sommeil. En fait, je me rendais compte qu'un chapitre de ma vie était en train de s'achever. Il était temps de dire au revoir à certains de mes fantômes. Dès le lendemain, la famille Fortini et la famille David seraient unies à tout jamais!

J'ai fini par me relever et prendre en main mon carnet de croquis. J'avais eu peu de temps pour noircir des pages avec différentes images depuis notre arrivée à Hawaii. J'avais tout de même pris le temps d'esquisser quelques paysages. Ce soir, j'allais réaliser un auto-portrait. C'est uniquement lorsque j'ai ressenti de la satisfaction par rapport à mon oeuvre que j'ai pu m'endormir, lumières ouvertes!

J'ai dormi en dent de scie. Chaque fois que je me réveillais, je cherchais Ziva et je mettais un peu de temps à comprendre où j'étais. Je finissais par me rendormir malgré ce sentiment de manque. Au petit matin, j'ai décidé de me lever et d'aller courir sur la plage. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas une grande adepte de ce sport, mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer mon stress. En rentrant, je suis passée sous la douche. J'en sortais tout juste lorsque j'ai entendu que l'on cognait à ma porte. Je suis allée ouvrir et j'ai fait un face à face avec Isabella.

 **Isabella : Bonjour Katia! Tu as l'air en pleine forme! Une voiture t'attend en bas pour te mener au Bayer Estate. Je t'y rejoindrai avec Aaliyah tout à l'heure. Une équipe de professionnels s'occupera de ta coiffure et de ton maquillage. Ziva subira plus ou moins la même chose ici. Nous vous aiderons à enfiler vos robes sur les lieux de la cérémonie.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi tout de suite? Comment veux-tu que je supporte tout cela seule?**

 **Isabella : J'ai une ou deux choses à régler ici. Je te promets que ça ne sera pas bien long. Un peu de courage!**

Lorsque ma tante emploie ce ton, il est impossible de continuer une discussion. Je me suis donc habillée avant de descendre dans le lobby de l'hôtel. J'imagine qu'Isabella allait parler à ma fiancée pour la prévenir du déroulement de la journée. Je suis montée dans la voiture qui allait me conduire au lieu de notre mariage. J'étais toujours anxieuse bien que je savais au fond de moi que tout se passerait bien.

Ziva

Alors que Shmeil essayait de me détendre en me faisant rire, parce qu'il avait parfaitement compris que le stress commençait à monter sérieusement, j'ai entendu des petits coups frappés à la porte. Je suis allée ouvrir, c'était évidemment Aaliyah qui venait voir sa maman. Comme à son habitude, elle semblait très joyeuse et en mode kangourou, puisqu'elle a bondi dans mes bras. Shmeil est resté légèrement en retrait, ne voulant pas s'imposer lors de ces retrouvailles familiales. Je gardais ma fille aînée dans les bras tout en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, vu qu'elle adorait ce genre de cascade.

 _Aaliyah : Bonjour maman ! Isabella est partie dire à Katia comment elle allait devoir se préparer, elle va venir nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre._

 _Bonjour ma puce ! D'accord, on va attendre Isabella alors et pendant ce temps, viens dire bonjour à mon ami d'enfance Shmeil. C'est lui qui sera mon témoin tout à l'heure._

Notre rayon de soleil s'est arrêtée instantanément de bouger en entendant le prénom de mon ami. Elle avait parfaitement compris à quel point je respectais cet homme et elle semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi démonstrative. Je l'ai menée vers lui et les présentations se sont déroulées en silence, Shmeil prenant les mains de ma fille pour les porter à son visage.

 _Aaliyah : Bonjour monsieur Pinkhas, vous avez l'air d'avoir vu beaucoup de choses dans votre vie. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir prêté attention à votre présence._

 _Shmeil : Je t'en prie Aaliyah, appelle-moi Shmeil ! Et tu sais, même si tu as raison, j'ai beaucoup aimé voir la joie de vivre que tu transmets à ta maman. C'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui, il faut s'amuser ! Même si je sais que tu auras une grande responsabilité pendant la cérémonie._

 _Aaliyah : C'est vrai. Et je m'en acquitterai avec honneur._

 _Shmeil : Je n'en doute pas une seconde ma chère._

Les présentations n'ont pas pu durer plus longtemps car au même moment, Isabella faisait son entrée sans frapper car elle avait les bras chargés de matériel.

 _Isabella : Bonjour Ziva, bonjour Shmeil ! Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être mieux annoncée mais comme tu peux le voir Ziva, j'avais les mains légèrement prises. Katia est en route vers le Bayer Estate où elle sera coiffée et maquillée. Nous allons te préparer ici, puis nous nous rendrons tous ensemble sur les lieux de la cérémonie, où nous vous aiderons à vous parer de vos robes de mariée. Comment tu te sens Ziva ?_

 _A vrai dire, je ressens un peu d'appréhension. Mais je sais que tout va bien se passer._

 _Isabella : Voilà une attitude positive. Allez, au travail !_

Isabella m'a ensuite fait asseoir au milieu de la pièce, puis elle a déplacé la psyché de la chambre pour la mettre face à moi pour qu'elle puisse travailler avec l'aide d'Aaliyah. Shmeil, de son côté, observait la scène d'un oeil amusé en s'accoudant au balcon de la chambre.

Katia

En arrivant Bayer Estate, on m'a tout de suite conduite au deuxième étage pour que je puisse me préparer. La pièce était aménagée de manière à ce que la mariée puisse prendre ses aises. Je me suis donc installée sur une chaise qui faisait face à une coiffeuse. Le meuble était fait de bois exotique que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître et il était surmonté d'un grand miroir ovale. J'étais en train de regarder mon reflet lorsque j'ai entendu la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et se refermer lentement. Avant que j'aie le temps de me retourner, j'ai aperçu une silhouette familière qui s'approchait de moi. J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre comment ce qui était en train de se passer pouvait être possible...

 **\- Maman?**

Je ne pouvais pas prononcer un seul mot de plus tellement l'émotion était en train de s'emparer de moi. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vues. Mes parents avaient divorcé lorsque j'étais encore adolescente et j'en gardais un souvenir assez douloureux. Mon père avait obtenu ma garde et s'était occupé de moi jusqu'à ma majorité. Après avoir acquis mon indépendance, j'avais choisi de garder mes distances avec ma famille pour éviter de devoir mentir au sujet de mon métier. Je n'avais même pas essayé de prévenir ma mère au sujet de mon mariage. Il aurait fallu que je lui explique bien trop de choses et le courage m'avait manqué.

 **Patricia : Katia, ma chérie... J'espère que ce sont des larmes de joie? Je vois bien que ma présence te perturbe. Ça va aller?**

 **\- Oui!**

Je me suis levée pour me jeter dans les bras de ma mère. J'étais redevenue une petite fille qui cherche un peu de réconfort dans l'amour inconditionnel d'un parent. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant un moment, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé.

 **Patricia : Ça m'a fait un choc lorsque j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Isabella. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour me retrouver... Nous avons organisé mon voyage en vitesse. Je suis arrivée hier après-midi.**

La petite sortie forcée à la plage commençait à prendre une autre signification... Ma tante avait sans doute voulu nous éloigner pour éviter de gâcher la surprise. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à gérer ce qui était en train de se passer. Ainsi, j'ai laissé le soin à ma mère d'orienter les derniers préparatifs pour que j'aie l'air d'une mariée. Une conversation silencieuse s'était installée, comme si nous n'avions pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit pour nous comprendre. Au bout d'une petite heure, j'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Mon maquillage léger et naturel accentuait mes traits. Nous avions opté pour une coiffure en chignon, avec quelques mèches qui s'en échappaient pour encadrer un peu mon visage. J'étais très satisfaite du résultat et j'avais hâte de voir et d'enfiler ma robe!

Ziva

Isabella avait l'habitude de commander, c'était une certitude. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une petite tornade qui virevoltait autour de moi. Aaliyah qui connaissait mon visage sur le bout des doigts, c'est le cas de le dire, faisait des merveilles elle aussi. Shmeil gardait le silence et je pensais qu'il ne livrerait ses impressions qu'à partir du moment où je serais prête à enfiler ma robe de mariée, qui m'attendait certainement déjà au Bayer Estate. Je souriais à cette pensée, tout en me demandant où pouvait se trouver ma fiancée et surtout si tout se passait bien pour elle.

Isabella et Aaliyah se sont contentées d'approfondir légèrement mes traits, car elles savaient toutes les deux que je n'appréciais guère les maquillages trop marqués. Quant à ma coiffure, je me suis simplement retrouvée avec les cheveux attachés et légèrement relevés en une queue de cheval légèrement effilée pour que ma longueur de cheveux retombe doucement sur mes épaules. Quelques mèches de cheveux adoucissaient également mon visage. Ainsi parée, Isabella m'observait dans la psyché et semblait heureuse du résultat obtenu.

 _Isabella : Qu'en pensez-vous Shmeil ?_

 _Shmeil : Que Ziva est resplendissante, tout simplement. Sa beauté émanant du désert transparaît intensément grâce à votre talent ma chère._

 _Aaliyah : Je fais confiance à Shmeil !_

 _Isabella : Comment tu te trouves Ziva ?_

 _Je reconnais que je me trouve belle. Profites-en bien Isabella, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je m'envoie des fleurs !_

 _Isabella : Sauf que c'est le jour parfait pour le faire ! Allez, ne traînons pas. On va devoir rejoindre Katia qui nous attend au Bayer Estate. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être coiffée et maquillée elle aussi. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous parer de vos habits de lumière._

Notre chef de file prenait à nouveau clairement et fermement les choses en main avec une autorité et une douceur mêlées qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Ainsi nous nous rendîmes tous ensemble dans le hall de l'hôtel, une fois qu'Isabella et Aaliyah avaient rangé tout le matériel qui leur avait servi plus tôt. En sortant de l'hôtel, une luxueuse berline avec chauffeur nous attendait. Tout le monde s'est installé confortablement à l'intérieur et je prenais soin de ne pas défaire le travail d'orfèvre effectué par Isabella et ma fille aînée. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rendus au Bayer Estate où m'attendait ma future femme afin que nous puissions vivre l'étape la plus importante de toute notre vie, celle d'unir nos destins à tout jamais.

Katia

Alors que j'étais presque prête pour la cérémonie qui aurait lieu sur la plage, j'étais une fois de plus prise par une vague de stress. J'ai cru entendre le bruit d'un moteur d'une berline qui s'avançait dans l'allée. Je me suis levée pour aller à la fenêtre. À ce moment, j'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule.

 **Patricia : Tu ne dois pas voir l'autre mariée avant la cérémonie... Je sais que c'est une tradition un peu bête, mais ça fait partie du jeu. D'ailleurs, je tiens à contribuer à ma manière en te prêtant un bracelet en argent qui ne me quitte pas depuis ta naissance. Tu connais sans doute l'expression qu'une future épouse doit avoir sur elle quelque chose de vieux, de neuf, d'emprunté et de bleu.**

J'ai souri en écoutant ma mère énoncer cette tradition anglaise datant du 19e siècle. Je me suis tournée vers elle avant de répondre.

 **\- Tu oublies le penny d'argent dans la chaussure!**

En effet, je me souvenais très bien des vers de ce poème. C'est avec plaisir que j'ai tendu le bras droit pour que ma mère puisse y glisser le bracelet en question. Sur l'entre-fait, j'ai entendu des petits pas pressés qui montaient l'escalier, suivi par les échos de voix d'Isabella qui disait à notre fille de ne pas courir! Ainsi, les membres de notre famille étaient réellement arrivés!

La porte de la pièce s'est ouverte et j'ai constaté que ma tante était un peu en nage d'avoir couru après notre fille.

 **\- Ah, si ce n'est pas ma conspiratrice préférée et ma fille qui s'amènent enfin! Heureusement que vous m'aviez laissée en bonne compagnie... Ma puce, tu viens dire bonjour? Je veux te présenter quelqu'un d'important.**

Aaliyah s'est approchée, curieuse. Apparemment, ma tante ne l'avait pas prévenue de la présence d'une invitée supplémentaire qui se joignait au mariage. En revanche, ma mère n'avait pas l'air surprise qu'une petite fille fasse partie de ma vie.

J'ai soulevé le petit poids plume qui se tenait maintenant en face de moi et je l'ai approché du visage de sa grand-mère. Je voulais qu'elle puisse la toucher et qu'elle se rende compte par elle-même de la personne qui se trouvait face à elle. Ma mère se laissait faire en silence.

 **Aaliyah : Vous ressemblez à Katia... Avec une bouche un peu plus fine.**

 **Patricia : Oui, tu n'es pas la première à le remarquer.**

 **Aaliyah : Maman, est-ce que c'est ta mère?**

 **\- Oui mon trésor. Elle a fait un long voyage pour être présente... C'est une superbe surprise de la part d'Isabella. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, est-ce que je peux enfin voir ma robe?**

Loin de moi l'idée de brusquer les choses, mais j'avais vraiment hâte d'épouser ma chérie. Il y avait beaucoup de fébrilité dans l'air. En toute honnêteté, il s'agissait d'une journée inoubliable!

Ziva

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au Bayer Estate, je me suis sentie saisie par la majesté de l'endroit. Je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir choisi Hawaii comme destination de villégiature pour que notre union soit célébrée. Pendant le trajet, étrangement, peu de mots furent échangés, chacun de nous étant parfaitement conscient de l'importance de ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures. Pour ma part, je sentais une certaine appréhension me gagner, notamment parce que je voulais que cette journée soit parfaite, à tous les niveaux.

Une fois que la berline qui nous transportait s'est immobilisée, Isabella a pris la parole.

 _Isabella : Nous y voilà ! Je vais d'abord me rendre auprès de Katia avec Aaliyah pour que nous puissions l'habiller pour la cérémonie, puis nous viendrons s'occuper de toi ensuite. Je te promets que nous ne serons pas longtemps éloignées de toi. Je tiens à préciser que l'ordre de préparation des mariées à été choisi au hasard, à pile ou face._

 _Je n'en doute pas Isabella. Shmeil veillera sur moi, ne t'inquiète pas._

Dans un grand éclat de rire général, j'ai laissé notre pilier familial et ma fille aînée rejoindre ma future femme qui se trouvait certainement dans une autre partie du Bayer Estate. Shmeil, comme je le pensais, est resté près de moi et comme souvent, il savait détecter mes états d'âme avec une précision assez terrifiante. Je me rendais bien compte que le stress était en train de me submerger car mes gestes se faisaient plus nerveux, plus saccadés. Par réflexe, j'ai mis ma main droite sur mon ventre, certainement pour essayer de trouver du réconfort auprès de ma fille à naître.

 _Shmeil : Tu sais qu'Eli rêvait de te voir porter la vie il me semble ?_

 _Oui, je le sais Shmeil. Lorsque le Professeur Hamilton m'a confirmé que j'étais bel et bien enceinte, c'est l'une des premières pensées qui m'ont traversé l'esprit._

 _Shmeil : Je suis persuadé que là où il se trouve, il doit être très heureux de te voir accomplir un tel parcours dans ta vie de femme Ziva._

 _J'en suis sûre. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu accéder à un tel bonheur sans Katia, tu le sais mieux que personne._

Mon ami s'est contenté de garder le silence, comme s'il confirmait mes dires avec une certaine solennité. En ce jour unique, Shmeil avait raison de me rappeler à quel point mon père aurait été fier de me voir vivre tout cela. Mais je pensais aussi à ma belle amazone, qui, même si elle se trouvait à proximité de moi, elle commençait à me manquer sérieusement. J'avais vraiment hâte de la voir dans sa robe de mariée, par pouvoir l'enlacer à nouveau ! Je n'imaginais pas à quel point elle pouvait m'être indispensable, ici et maintenant. L'amour que je lui porte n'a aucune limite, aucune frontière et comme une petite fille, j'étais au bord de faire un caprice. Je voulais voir ma fiancée !

Katia

Ma demande de voir ma robe n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Isabella est sortie de la pièce pour revenir avec une housse de transport blanche. Ladite pochette renfermait la robe que j'allais porter dans quelques minutes! J'étais très excitée à l'idée d'enfin en voir la couleur.

 **Aaliyah : Katia, ferme les yeux!**

 **\- Si tu y tiens à ce point, ma puce...**

En effet, ma fille avait acquis une certaine pointe d'autorité dans sa voix à force de côtoyer Isabella. Je me suis donc exécutée tandis que j'entendais le joli bruit que faisait la fermeture éclair de la housse. C'est uniquement lorsque la robe en a été extraite que j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux. Isabella se tenait devant moi avec son appareil photo à la main. Elle souhaitait sans doute immortaliser ma réaction. L'habit que j'avais choisi était de couleur rose fuchsia. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais osé une nuance si vibrante si ça n'avait pas été une conséquence du petit jeu d'Aaliyah! Pourtant, c'est avec fierté que j'allais porter cette teinte des plus féminine.

 **\- C'est une très belle robe et j'ai hâte d'être habillée! Maman, à toi l'honneur...**

Les prochaines minutes ont été consacrées à mon habillement. Je me suis extraite de mes vêtements de ville sans plus attendre. J'étais au beau milieu du processus lorsqu'une idée m'a traversée la tête.

 **\- J'aimerais que l'une de vous transmette un message à Ziva... Comme je ne peux pas la voir. Dites-lui qu'elle me manque énormément et que je suis très impatiente de la voir.**

 **Isabella : Tu peux compter sur moi. D'ailleurs, et si nous y allions maintenant? Je pense que tu es entre bonnes mains avec ta mère. Elle pourra te conduire au lieu exact de la cérémonie en temps et lieu. Viens avec moi Aaliyah.**

Je me suis donc retrouvée en tête-à-tête avec ma mère qui finissait de mettre les dernières touches à ma tenue. La robe tombait aussi bien que dans mon souvenir et c'était très bien ainsi! Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre le signal pour nous rendre sur la plage.

Ziva

Alors que étions en train de patienter, Shmeil et moi, dans une pièce tranquille où la lumière naturelle du Bayer Estate illuminait nos visages, nous discutions de mon enfance en Israël, à une époque où j'étais encore insouciante. Shmeil semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir, d'autant qu'à mon avis, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de s'exprimer à ce sujet récemment, pour plusieurs raisons plus ou moins joyeuses. D'ailleurs, il s'exprimait toujours avec retenue, en prenant toujours le recul nécessaire sur les événements passés.

Alors que j'espérais lui poser quelques questions sur ses activités récentes, notamment depuis notre riposte au coup de force initié par l'unité Kidon à la villa, j'entendais des petits pas pressés, ainsi que la voix forte d'Isabella qui réprimandait notre fille aînée parce qu'elle courrait comme une dératée. La porte de la pièce s'est ouverte à la volée et Aaliyah a déboulé près de moi comme une fusée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Isabella essoufflée, rouge comme une pivoine, en train de vociférer après la petite. L'énergie de notre fille nous tuera tous !

 _Isabella : Je t'avais dit de ne pas courir ! Imagine que tu bouscules quelqu'un et qu'il te blesse involontairement !_

 _Aaliyah : C'est que je voulais voir maman moi ! Et puis il faut l'habiller pour la cérémonie non ?_

 _Quelle entrée mesdemoiselles ! Ma puce, il faut te contrôler un peu. Isabella a partiellement raison, même si tes sens sont en éveil. Bref ! J'imagine que je vais enfin voir ma tenue d'apparat._

 _Isabella : C'est exact. Katia est en train de finir de se préparer, c'est à ton tour de voir ton habit de lumière. Mais avant de commencer, je dois te transmettre un message de la part de ta fiancée. Elle te fait dire que tu lui manques énormément et qu'elle a hâte de te voir._

 _Merci Isabella, elle me manque aussi et j'ai très envie de la voir également. Ne traînons pas alors !_

 _Aaliyah : Ferme les yeux maman !_

Je me suis exécutée avec un sourire en coin et il n'était pas question de tricher. Lorsque j'ai entendu le froissement du tissu de ma robe contre la housse de protection qui m'indiquait qu'elle était sortie de son écrin, j'ai rouvert les yeux. Et ce que j'ai vu m'a subjuguée. J'avais choisi une robe bustier longue rouge grenat, avec des ajouts discrets sur le tissu. J'étais très heureuse de ce choix, notamment de la couleur, car j'affectionnais particulièrement ce genre de teintes profondes sans jamais céder à la provocation. Elle me correspondait parfaitement.

 _C'est incroyable de voir à quel point cette robe me ressemble... Alors que je l'ai choisie à l'aveugle ! C'est fou... Bravo les filles !_

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Isabella avait immortalisé ce moment de découverte avec son appareil photo, je me suis laissée faire pour qu'Isabella et Aaliyah terminent de me préparer pour la cérémonie qui allait se dérouler sur la plage. Shmeil est resté silencieux pendant toute cette période car il avait l'habitude de graver dans sa mémoire les moments forts auxquels il assistait de cette manière. Ma robe de mariée m'allait parfaitement, tombait sur mes jambes avec une harmonie incroyable, tout en soulignant mes formes avec grâce. J'étais donc prête à me rendre sur le sable d'Hawaii et c'est Isabella qui me guidait vers mon destin avec Shmeil et Aaliyah juste derrière nous.

Katia

Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, je me suis regardée dans le miroir une dernière fois. La robe que j'avais choisie était ornée de tulle et de petites pierres. La coupe était évasée et j'aimais particulièrement la fluidité du tissu. Une ceinture simple venait souligner ma fine taille. J'ai remis un peu de brillant à lèvres et j'ai finalement ressenti que j'étais prête.

 **\- Comment tu me trouves?**

 **Patricia : Tu es la plus belle d'entre toutes! Et si nous allions sur la plage maintenant? Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.**

La marche jusqu'à la plage m'a semblé durer une éternité. Comme je souhaitais m'imprégner de la solennité du moment, j'ai tenu à garder le silence. Il était prévu que chacune des mariées remonte l'allée une après l'autre. En arrivant sur la plage, j'ai enlevé mes chaussures pour être plus à l'aise sur le sable. Je me suis ensuite avancée vers le célébrant de notre mariage tout en prenant mon temps. Je souhaitais savourer chaque seconde de cet heureux jour où tous les projecteurs étaient tournés vers ms belle et moi. Ma mère a très bien joué son rôle d'accompagnatrice, avant de prendre place au tout premier rang. Il faut dire que nos invités se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main! Dans quelques minutes, chacune des cinq chaises seraient occupées et ma compagne se tiendrait fièrement à mes côtés.

Je commençais à ressentir beaucoup d'appréhension et j'avais hâte de voir mon adorée parée de ses plus beaux atours. La nuit que nous avions passée en solitaire avait accru mon désir pour ma panthère sauvage. Vivement que la fameuse phrase donnant le droit d'embrasser la mariée soit prononcée! Mais avant que cela ne soit possible, il fallait faire la promesse de toujours nous aimer... J'avais tellement hâte de réciter mes voeux et d'immortaliser mon engagement à tout jamais.

En attendant que ma future femme se joigne à nous, j'ai poussé un petit soupir à peine audible. Je me sentais bien dans cet endroit, mais je serais encore plus heureuse lorsque mon épouse se trouverait à ma droite.

Ziva

En remontant vers la plage où la cérémonie allait se dérouler, le stress se faisait de plus en plus présent. Isabella devait le ressentir, car elle m'adressait un regard plein de tendresse comme pour me dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, que tout allait bien se passer. Aaliyah se tenait à côté de Shmeil, en silence elle aussi, comme si l'ambiance de ce moment unique dans la vie de ses parents l'avait saisie au corps. Comme il était prévu que chacune des mariées remonte l'allée jusqu'à la plage l'une après l'autre, j'ai pu apercevoir la robe que ma future femme portait, même si elle était de dos.

Je la trouvais absolument ravissante dans cette robe rose, qui semblait avoir été faite spécialement pour elle. En arrivant sur le sable, j'ai moi aussi laissé mes chaussures sur place pour m'avancer pieds nus jusqu'à notre célébrant. Cette fois, nous ne pouvions plus reculer, car la cérémonie allait commencer. Une fois que je suis arrivée à la hauteur de ma future femme, Isabella, Aaliyah et Shmeil se sont installés au premier rang, près d'une personne dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité. J'aurais pu interroger ma belle amazone du regard, mais je me suis contentée de prendre sa main dans la mienne pour lui signifier ma présence.

Ces dernières semaines, j'avais tout imaginé pour ce moment d'union entre nous deux. Je me rendais compte que le cadre était non seulement parfait, mais je me sentais sereine, comme si j'étais enveloppée dans du coton. Comme si l'évidence de ce jour unique se dévoilait à moi avec douceur, sans violence ni artifice. Pour souligner la solennité et l'importance de l'événement qui nous occupait toutes les deux, j'ai volontairement cherché le regard de ma princesse. Une fois que je l'ai trouvé, j'ai vu des flammes qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses pensées, mêlées au bonheur d'être présente à mes côtés. La célébration pouvait alors réellement commencer.

Katia

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil derrière mon épaule tandis que mon amour remontait l'allée. Je dois avouer que je la trouvais particulièrement attrayante dans sa robe rouge grenat! C'était une couleur qui lui allait très bien et qui stimulait mes sens. La femme qui serait très prochainement mon épouse se tenait à côté de moi et c'est naturellement que nos mains se sont jointes. Nos regards enflammés se sont croisés et j'ai senti une vague de désir m'envahir.

La cérémonie aurait pu commencer immédiatement, mais l'un des invités brillait par son absence. En effet, il semblait que personne n'avait vu Shaun de la journée! Isabella semblait à la fois inquiète et vexée. À regret, j'ai signifié à la personne chargée d'animer notre mariage qu'il faudrait attendre avant de commencer. Je me suis ensuite approchée de ma tante pour tenter de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

 **\- Est-ce que Shaun t'a prévenu de son retard?**

 **Isabella : Non, j'ignore où il se trouve. Il voulait vous faire une surprise, j'imagine...**

 **\- Nous ne sommes plus à quelques minutes près... Je pense que nous pouvons l'attendre.**

Je suis donc retournée auprès de ma chérie tandis que les soupirs d'Isabella se faisaient toujours entendre. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce que mon mentor pouvait bien mijoter. Il faut dire que tous les préparatifs avaient été mis en place et que rien ne semblait manquer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, notre retardataire a enfin fait son apparition. Il portait quelque chose dans ses mains et le tout était masqué par un tissu opaque. Ma tante a bondi de sa chaise et s'est mise à vociférer dans ma langue natale. Même ceux et celles qui ne comprenaient pas l'italien savaient qu'elle n'était pas contente. Shaun a tout encaissé en silence tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir pour regarder la cérémonie.

 **Célébrant : Bonjour tout le monde! Je crois que nous allons pouvoir commencer maintenant. Laissons nos différends de côté puisque nous allons maintenant unir le destin de Katia et de Ziva. Le mariage est un moment unique dans une vie. C'est l'ultime chemin dans lequel deux êtres peuvent s'engager. Plus que de simples compagnes de voyage, les futures mariées demeureront ensemble dans toutes les situations. Elles s'épauleront de mille et une manières différentes. Katia et Ziva ont choisi d'écrire des voeux personnels. Laquelle des deux aimerait commencer?**

Un petit silence à suivi le discours d'inauguration de notre mariage. J'en ai profité pour plonger mon regard dans celui de ma bien-aimée. L'une de nous devrait prendre la parole assez rapidement.

Ziva

Nous étions enfin réunies sur la plage, entourées de nos proches, je pensais donc que la cérémonie pouvait commencer. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, puisque Shaun manquait à l'appel. Après que ma douce moitié se soit renseignée auprès d'Isabella et que notre retardataire pointait son nez avec un quart d'heure de retard, nous pouvions enfin démarrer. Bien sûr, sa compagne ne se privait pas pour le réprimander avec véhémence au préalable, mais le flegme tout britannique de Shaun fonctionnait à merveille et je me suis contentée de sourire de cette situation qui tournait au comique burlesque.

Puisque tout le monde était présent, notre célébrant prenait la parole. Son discours était très sobre, presque paternaliste et parfaitement préparé. Je félicitais intérieurement ma déesse latine pour avoir fait le choix de cette personne, tout en m'interrogeant sur le contenu que Shaun gardait dans ses mains, le tout caché par une étoffe noire et opaque. Je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps d'approfondir mon questionnement puisque notre maître de cérémonie évoquait déjà les voeux de mariage que chacune de nous devait prononcer. Ma princesse plongeait instantanément son regard dans le mien pour que je réponde à la question de notre célébrant. Je me suis donc jetée à l'eau en premier, avec une certaine appréhension car je voulais transmettre beaucoup de choses à ma future femme et à l'assemblée. Je me suis donc éclaircie la gorge avant de m'élancer.

 _Mon amour,_

 _Nous sommes venues ici pour que nos destins et nos familles respectives soient unies à jamais. Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ce texte, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à la fois à notre première rencontre, qui remonte à une décennie et à nos retrouvailles, il y a quelques mois. Dans les deux cas, plus ou moins directement, tu as fait preuve de témérité. C'est cette qualité que j'admire le plus chez toi. Que ce soit dans les tâches quotidiennes ou quand la situation se complique, tu prends souvent les problèmes à bras le corps. Avec toi, je me sens systématiquement protégée et je veux te le rendre chaque jour qui se lèvera devant nous. Ton retour tonitruant dans ma vie m'a éveillée à tellement de choses... Tu m'as appris à ne pas avoir peur des défis que la vie pouvait m'opposer et le premier d'entre eux a été de considérer que nous pouvions former une vraie famille. Aaliyah est là pour en témoigner et bientôt, sa petite soeur pourra en faire de même. Dire que j'ai grandi à tes côtés est un euphémisme. Je suis devenue moi-même à ton contact et je ne voudrais jamais revenir en arrière car je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon amour. Voilà pourquoi je veux me marier avec toi aujourd'hui, devant ceux qui nous soutiennent avec une force incroyable._

Une fois mes voeux prononcés, j'ai laissé un léger silence s'installer. Non seulement nous étions entrées toutes les deux de plain-pied dans la cérémonie, mais surtout je ressentais une légère angoisse quant à la réception de mon discours par nos invités, mais surtout, je me demandais comment ma fiancée allait réagir face à cette déclaration où j'avais essayé de faire transparaître le plus de sincérité possible. Pour le moment j'arrivais encore à contrôler mes émotions, mais je me doutais que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Notre mariage était un tel aboutissement pour nous deux que la coupe allait déborder à un moment ou à un autre.

Katia

J'étais un peu surprise par la vitesse de la cérémonie. Il est vrai que nous avions décidé de faire simple. J'étais d'ailleurs contente de voir que notre célébrant se montrait sobre et professionnel. Ziva a été la première à réagir à sa demande de prononcer ses vœux. Pendant qu'elle parlait, nos regards se sont plongés l'un dans l'autre. Je profitais de ce moment pour admirer la manière dont son maquillage mettait en valeur ses traits que j'aimais tant. Ma compagne se remémorait certains moments forts de notre relation. Elle rendait hommage à ma témérité et elle avouait que je lui avais ouvert les yeux sur plusieurs choses. Elle profitait aussi de l'occasion pour glisser un mot sur notre famille, que ce soit Aaliyah ou encore notre bébé à naître. J'ai doucement caressé son ventre alors qu'elle finissait son discours. J'étais très touchée par ses propos et j'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits avant de me livrer à elle.

 **\- Mon adorée, ce que tu viens de dire me va droit au cœur. J'aimerais te dire quelques mots à mon tour. La période de notre rencontre à Londres a eu un fort impact sur moi. J'étais impressionnée par ce que tu pouvais faire. Tu possèdes une force de caractère incroyable. Je ne t'ai jamais vue abandonner. Récemment, tu t'es battue pour rester en vie et je suis persuadée que tu auras la même détermination lorsqu'il s'agira d'assurer l'unité de notre famille. J'aime lorsque tu te montres audacieuse et lorsque tu fais confiance à ton instinct. Nos âmes ont été séparées pendant un long moment, mais au final c'est comme si rien n'avait réellement changé entre nous. À tes côtés je me sens plus belle et plus forte. Je souhaite que le meilleur nous arrive et jamais je ne me lasserai de toi. Je t'aime pour toujours ma Ziva.**

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes émotions. J'avais ouvert mon coeur à toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes. J'espérais que cet hommage leur avait plu. Notre célébrant a repris le commandement de la cérémonie en invitant Aaliyah à apporter les alliances. Celles-ci avaient été choisies avec soin. Pour y ajouter une touche personnelle, nous y avions fait graver la date du mariage ainsi que nos initiales. Notre fille s'est donc levée pour remplir le rôle que nous lui avions confié.

Ziva

Alors que nous échangions toutes les deux nos voeux de mariage, nos regards ne se quittaient pas, comme pour dire à quel point ils étaient importants pour nous. Lorsque j'ai entendu les voeux de ma fiancée, j'étais subjuguée par la justesse du portrait de moi qu'elle dressait à toute l'assemblée présente. Bien sûr, chacun de ces mots me touchaient au coeur, au plus profond de moi-même. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de cacher nos sentiments l'une envers l'autre, mais les voeux de ma déesse latine prenaient une autre dimension. En plus d'être sincères, c'était une promesse que rien ne pourrait jamais altérer, j'en avais la certitude.

Bien évidemment, face à un tel discours, des larmes de joies me sont montées aux yeux. Heureusement pour moi, elles se montrées rares et disciplinées, ainsi j'ai pu garder le contrôle de mes émotions en partie. Notre célébrant a repris le cours de la cérémonie en enchaînant par l'arrivée d'Aaliyah avec les alliances. Pour moi c'était le moment le plus important de toute la journée. Ces anneaux allaient représenter notre union et ce symbole d'éternité me ravissait. Notre rayon de soleil connaissait parfaitement le chemin à parcourir pour venir jusqu'à nous, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune aide extérieure.

En voyant ma fille arriver avec beaucoup de classe et de sérieux dans sa robe bleu roi, je me remémorais instantanément les premières heures que nous avions passées ensemble. Que de chemin parcouru depuis ces premiers moments où cette petite fille frêle et apeurée ne se laissait pas approcher... En faisant ces quelques pas vers nous, notre fille aînée incarnait elle aussi une symbolique très forte, puisque c'est elle qui tenait entre ses mains les symboles de notre union toute proche. Une fois qu'elle était arrivée à destination, je l'ai prise par les épaules pour la placer entre ses deux parents, le temps que nos consentements soient échangés.

Katia

Aaliyah semblait plus que ravie de participer à la cérémonie. Ma future femme l'a seulement aidée à bien se positionner entre nous deux. La cérémonie pouvait donc continuer sans heurts.

 **Célébrant : Katia Fortini, acceptes-tu d'unir ton destin à celui de Ziva David?**

Il était évident qu'il s'agissait de ce que je voulais. Chaque parcelle de mon corps voulait s'unir à la sublime femme qui se tenait mes côtés. J'avais rêvé de ce moment des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois. Alors que nous étions face à l'océan, je savais pertinemment que je ne désirais rien d'autre que de me marier. Mon bonheur était réel et sincère. Aussi, c'est sans effort que je souriais à pleines dents! Le moment était venu de donner mon consentement. J'ai donc pris une bonne inspiration avant de répondre.

 **\- Je le veux plus que tout!**

J'attendais impatiemment le moment où l'anneau d'argent se glisserait à mon doigt. Les alliances possèdent un pouvoir symbolique inégalé. Le cercle ne connaît ni début, ni fin. C'est un éternel chemin, une boucle sans fin. C'est avec fierté que j'allais porter ma bague.

Il était prévu que nous enfilions nos alliances en même temps. Ainsi, Ziva devrait aussi confirmer son engagement envers moi avant que nous puissions nous exécuter. Il s'agissait d'une manière de souligner l'égalité dans notre couple.

 **Célébrant : Ziva David, acceptes-tu d'unir ton destin à celui de Katia Fortini?**

J'étais pendue aux lèvres de ma chérie, attendant qu'elle prononce les mots magiques…

Ziva

Le moment était venu. L'heure de l'échange des consentements avait sonné. Ma princesse a été la première à être interrogée par le maître de cérémonie. Le sourire de ma déesse en disait long sur la sûreté de son choix et l'envie de l'affirmer. Puis mon tour est arrivé, notre célébrant me demandant si je voulais unir mon destin à celui de Katia. Bien évidemment, la question ne se posait même pas, surtout après tout ce qui avions déjà traversé. Mais cette tradition ajoutait un poids certain à ma réponse. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas à y réfléchir une seule seconde, puisque je savais ce que je voulais.

Mais histoire de s'amuser un peu et faire grimper un suspense un peu enfantin, j'ai pris quelques secondes de silence avant de répondre. Je voyais bien que ma belle amazone était pendue à ma lèvres et nos invités aussi. Aaliyah, elle, avait parfaitement compris à quel jeu je jouais et se retenait de rire. Même si je m'amusais en apparence, ces quelques secondes m'ont permis de revoir encore quelques images, des souvenirs que nous avions partagés, notamment à Bath. Considérant que l'attente avait assez duré, je me suis tournée vers ma future femme et j'ai déclaré d'une voix forte et claire mon consentement.

 _Oui ! Je le veux._

Ma belle italienne n'a pas pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Cette fois, j'ai ri de bon coeur et toute l'assemblée m'a suivie. Aaliyah nous a donné nos alliances à toutes les deux pour que nous les enfilions au même moment. Nous nous sommes exécutées dans un ensemble parfait, comme souvent quand il s'agit d'union entre nous. Notre fille aînée aurait voulu bondir de joie car elle savait ce qui se passerait ensuite mais elle gardait son sérieux pour le moment, tant que notre célébrant n'avait pas terminé la cérémonie. Tout le monde restait calme, mais je savais qu'une fois la célébration de notre mariage terminée, une explosion de joie envahirait la plage.

Katia

L'attente était à son comble et j'ignorais pourquoi ma fiancée observait un silence. Les secondes qui se sont écoulées m'ont semblé être des heures. En entendant qu'elle voulait s'unir à moi, je n'ai pas pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Nous avons donc échangé nos alliances qui brillaient de mille feux sous le soleil éclatant d'Hawaii. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous embrasser pour conclure ce mariage. D'ailleurs, je ressentais une certaine appréhension par rapport à cela. Ce serait un baiser comparable à celui de nos retrouvailles... Comme si c'était la toute première fois que je découvrais les lèvres de ma compagne.

 **Célébrant : Excellent! Vous pouvez maintenant vous embrasser!**

Tous les membres de notre famille se sont mis à applaudir en même temps. Je me suis approchée de Ziva pour l'enlacer avec mon bras droit tandis que ma main gauche allait se poser contre sa joue. J'ai ensuite posé mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'agissait d'un baiser tendre par lequel je lui démontrais tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai remarqué que des dizaines de papillons virevoltaient autour de nous. Il devait s'agir de la petite surprise de Shaun, puisque je ne me rappelais pas avoir formulé ce souhait...

Je me suis écartée des bras de ma belle afin d'aller recevoir les félicitations de ma famille. Nos témoins étaient occupés à signer les papiers rendant ce mariage officiel. Il faudrait aussi que ma femme et moi y apposions notre signature. Pour l'instant, je laissais ma mère me serrer dans ses bras. Même si je resterais toujours sa petite fille, elle affirmait qu'elle était très heureuse pour moi.

Le moment présent était empli de magie et je venais de réaliser l'un de mes rêves les plus fous! J'étais maintenant mariée et heureuse de l'être! Ziva était mienne et jamais plus elle ne m'échapperait. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il s'agissait du début de nouvelles aventures. Les prochains mois s'annonçaient chargés en émotions avec l'arrivée de notre fille... Mais avant de repenser à tout cela, il convenait de célébrer notre union comme il se doit.


	21. Vive les mariées !

Katia

Après la cérémonie, tout le monde était convié à un cocktail sur la plage. Nos invités avaient le choix entre trois différents breuvages, dont un sans alcool. D'ailleurs, j'avais opté pour le Mojito aux fruits rouges et c'était très rafraîchissant! Des amuse-gueules étaient également offerts. Malgré le nombre restreint d'invités, j'avais insisté pour que cet entre-deux ait lieu. Ainsi, personne ne se sentirait tenaillé par la faim ou la soif!

Je me suis approchée à pas feutrés de ma femme que j'ai enlacée tendrement. J'avais envie de lui proposer un cadre spécifique pour faire des photos. Après tout, qui dit mariage dit souvenirs!

 **\- Mon amour, maintenant que tu es mienne, j'aimerais que nous allions prendre quelques photos sur le bord de l'océan, sans pour autant endommager nos tenues... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?**

L'eau avait toujours joué un rôle important dans notre couple. Je souhaitais donc mettre cet élément à l'honneur. Par ailleurs, je tenais à ce que nous nous éloignions un peu de nos proches. Je pensais que je pourrais ainsi expliquer à ma compagne qui était l'invitée mystère qui s'était jointe à nous. Ziva avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas m'interroger à ce sujet pendant la cérémonie, mais je savais que cette question lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **\- Tu es magnifique et j'ai vraiment hâte de me retrouver un peu seule avec toi...**

Ma nuit de célibat avait aiguisé mes sens. Même si je savais qu'un bon moment s'écoulerait avant que nous puissions consommer notre union, je tenais à ce que mon amour ressente tout le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle. Nul doute que le baiser que nous avions échangé m'avait ouvert l'appétit. J'étais folle d'amour pour ma femme, et elle allait le savoir!

Ziva

A la suite de la cérémonie, tout le monde s'est retrouvé sur la plage devant un cocktail que nous avions fait organiser au préalable. Bien sûr, un mélange sans alcool était prévu, notamment pour moi et Aaliyah, mais je savais que tout le monde était plus ou moins raisonnable face à un éventuel taux éthylique. Alors que j'observais les discussions de tout le monde avec le sourire aux lèvres, ma femme s'est approchée de moi à pas feutrés pour me proposer de prendre des photos au bord de l'eau. J'acceptais en silence et avec joie tout en sirotant mon Gnamacoudi.

Je me suis donc laissée mener au bord de l'eau, en faisant signe à notre photographe de nous suivre de loin pour prendre des clichés de mariage digne de ce nom, mais suffisamment éloignés pour que je puisse discuter avec ma belle amazone en toute quiétude, car j'avais une question importante à lui poser. Pendant que nous posions au bord de l'eau, je profitais des bras de ma belle italienne. Je ne réalisais pas encore totalement que nous étions mariées, mais je sentais déjà cet instinct de possession qui grandissait en mon for intérieur. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant que notre fille à naître à décidé de danser la samba, comme elle l'avait fait au moment où notre mariage était officialisé. Mais je voulais interroger ma dulcinée à présent.

 _Dis-moi chérie, il y a une personne inconnue parmi nos invités. Je vois bien qu'elle se fait discrète mais je l'ai remarquée pendant la cérémonie. Je n'ai pu la voir que furtivement, mais je jurerais qu'elle a les mêmes yeux que toi. Je pourrais me risquer à une hypothèse, mais j'aimerais que tu confirmes mes impressions et que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé._

J'avais parlé avec une voix très douce et très posée, car si ce que je croyais avoir compris se confirmait, le symbole était parfait une fois de plus. Alors que jusque-là nos photos de couple étaient classiques et sages, j'ai pris ma dulcinée contre moi avec autorité tout en m'assurant de la maintenir fermement face à moi. Le cocktail faisait peut-être déjà son effet, de toute manière, ma princesse ne pouvait absolument pas se méprendre sur mes intentions. J'avais clairement envie d'elle et notre nuit de séparation n'avait fait qu'aiguiser mon désir de celle qui était mienne à présent. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille des paroles sans équivoque.

 _(A voix basse) : Tu m'as manqué la nuit dernière et je te garantis que notre nuit de noces va être longue chérie._

Katia

C'est sans discuter que ma princesse avait consenti à se rendre sur la plage avec moi. J'appréciais de me retrouver seule à seule avec elle. Même si je savais que nous étions épiées par le photographe, j'essayais d'agir le plus normalement possible. Je tenais à ce que nous ayons l'air naturelles sur les clichés. Comme je l'avais pressenti, ma femme profitait de ce moment pour m'interroger par rapport à l'invité mystère.

 **\- J'ai été surprise de la voir ce matin... Si la ressemblance est aussi frappante, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de ma mère, Patricia.**

J'ai esquissé un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole. Il était assez rare que nous parlions de nos familles respectives. Je savais que ma chérie souffrait toujours de la perte de son père.

 **\- Isabella l'a fait venir de Grande-Bretagne. Je n'étais pas au courant de sa venue, mais je suis heureuse qu'elle ait pu assister au mariage et rencontrer sa petite-fille. Je ferai les présentations officielles plus tard.**

Assez soudainement, mon adorée m'avait attirée contre elle avec autorité. Ses lèvres sont venues se placer à proximité de mon oreille. C'est en murmurant que ma compagne me promettait une nuit de noces haute en couleurs. J'ai fermé les yeux l'espace d'un instant et je me suis remémorée certains de nos rapports torrides. Nul doute que nous allions passer un moment inoubliable cette nuit.

 **\- J'ai hâte d'y être mon amour. Tu sais que la maternité t'avantage et que j'ai toujours l'intention de réaliser un portrait de toi avec des leis de fleurs...**

Ma voix était langoureuse et laissait transparaître le désir qui ne cessait de grandir en moi. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Rien ni personne ne pourrait m'arracher des bras de ma chérie et c'est avec bonheur que j'en profitais pleinement.

Ziva

Ainsi donc, mon intuition s'était révélée juste. L'invitée mystère était donc bel et bien la mère de ma femme. En me précisant instantanément la surprise qu'elle a eue en la voyant arriver ce matin même, j'ai vite compris qu'Isabella avait manigancé tout cela avant même que ma belle italienne ne me le confirme. Bien sûr, je trouvais l'idée excellente, car c'était le jour où tous nos proches se devaient d'être là. Bien sûr, j'ai pensé à ma propre famille disparue, mais je savais qu'ils étaient là, tout près et qu'ils étaient tous heureux pour moi.

Ma dulcinée me précisait aussi qu'elle ferait les présentations officielles plus tard, histoire d'expliquer à tout le monde qui était notre dernière arrivante. Mais j'avais une meilleure idée en tête. Au lieu de faire subir à Patricia une présentation devant tout le monde, ce qui pourrait être gênant pour l'intéressée, je pensais que cette introduction dans notre famille pourrait se faire en plusieurs fois, si ma belle amazone était d'accord. Il ne m'avait pas échappé que le désir montait en flèche entre nous, que ce soit par rapport à la nuit à venir ou encore au portrait de moi avec les colliers de fleurs que ma douce moitié projetait toujours de peindre.

 _Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je n'ai pas oublié le projet artistique que tu as en tête et j'ai moi aussi hâte de me retrouver dans les draps seule avec toi. Je crois que nous pourrions demander à ta mère de nous rejoindre pour que les présentations à notre famille se fassent plus en douceur et en plusieurs étapes. Elle débarque comme cela au milieu de notre vie et j'aimerais qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Avant d'obtenir la réponse de ma déesse latine, je l'ai embrassée avec fougue mais sans réelle violence. Je voulais vraiment rattraper le temps perdu, même si notre séparation d'hier était volontaire. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les éclats de rire et les conversations animées de nos invités. En me séparant des lèvres de ma princesse, j'ai eu un petit sourire en coin parce que je me demandais où se trouvait le soupirant de notre fille. Décidément, je trouvais la situation mignonne comme tout.

Katia

L'intelligence de ma femme n'était plus à démontrer. Elle ne semblait pas trop étonnée par la révélation que je venais de faire. Cependant, mon adorée remettait en cause la manière de procéder que j'avais énoncée. Selon elle, ma mère pourrait se sentir gênée par des présentations officielles. Je comprenais un peu son point de vue, même si je savais que ma mère était plutôt le genre de femme qui impose sa présence.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, j'ai été prise d'assaut par ma compagne. Je l'ai laissée m'embrasser tout en répondant à ses avances. Je profitais du moment pour me vider l'esprit et m'abandonner à ma femme. Lorsque j'ai fini par ressentir un manque d'air, j'ai mis fin à ce moment de communion. C'est en regardant ma princesse dans les yeux que j'ai répondu à sa précédente question.

 **\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas son genre de s'effacer. Je l'entends rire d'ici. Par contre, j'ai une idée pour attirer ma mère par ici...**

J'ai sifflé pour attirer l'attention du photographe qui s'est approché de nous.

 **\- Pourriez-vous demander à la femme portant une robe orangé de venir nous rejoindre pour prendre quelques clichés? Merci!**

J'ai attendu que le photographe tourne les talons pour sauter dans les bras de ma chérie et l'embrasser à nouveau. Si elle n'avait pas porté notre bébé, j'aurais certainement poussé le vice en m'enroulant autour d'elle comme un serpent... Cependant, je souhaitais éviter un accident fâcheux qui aurait pu coûter la vie à notre fille. C'est donc avec précaution que je gérais les conséquences du déplacement de mon propre centre de gravité. Je profitais de ses instants de tranquillité comme un voleur profite de l'absence de garde pour dévaliser un coffre.

Quelques minutes se sont écoulées avant que j'entende ma mère s'éclaircir la gorge.

 **Patricia : Tu voulais me voir pour prendre des photos?**

 **\- Oui, mais surtout pour te donner la chance de rencontrer la femme de ma vie. Maman, je te présente Ziva.**

J'aurais pu être embarrassée d'avoir été surprise par ma mère, mais il n'en était rien. Maintenant, il restait à voir comment se déroulerait cette rencontre…

Ziva

Après avoir parfaitement répondu à l'assaut que je venais de mener contre ma princesse latine, les premières paroles de ma femme me rassuraient plus que convenablement. Apparemment, sa mère était souvent à l'aise en société et ne peinait pas à s'imposer. Néanmoins, ma princesse acceptait mon offre de la faire venir ici pour que puissions faire connaissance. Notre photographe a été chargé d'aller chercher ma belle-mère et pendant ce temps, ma dulcinée reprenait l'assaut à son compte en m'embrassant fougueusement à son tour, tout en veillant à ma sécurité et à celle de notre fille à naître.

Cet instant d'intimité a été évidemment interrompu par l'arrivée de Patricia, qui s'est éclaircie la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Ma belle amazone ne semblait absolument pas gênée par cette situation, mais moi en revanche, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de piquer un fard. Tout en me gardant près d'elle, ma chérie a fait les présentations. Mais alors que j'avançais la main droite pour serrer celle de ma belle-mère, celle-ci m'a gratifiée d'une accolade chaleureuse. Même si cette femme était d'origine britannique, elle avait parfaitement intégré la chaleur humaine propre à l'Italie ! Une fois libérée de cette courte étreinte, j'ai décidé de parler en premier.

 _(Légèrement intimidée) : Je suis enchantée de vous connaître._

 _Patricia : Je le suis également Ziva. Je suis très heureuse de rencontrer une des rares personnes qui ait réussi à emplir le coeur de Katia de joie et de bonheur._

 _Vous savez, ça n'a pas toujours été si rose..._

 _Patricia : Oui, j'ai su certaines choses, grâce à Isabella, qui a veillé sur Katia pendant mon absence. Mais c'est le bonheur du moment présent qui est important. Et votre bonheur futur aussi._

Patricia a avancé la main vers mon ventre sans oser le toucher. Je l'ai donc aidée à terminer son geste en l'autorisant à poser sa main sur moi. J'ignorais si notre fille à naître allait réagir ou non, mais je l'espérais secrètement. Pendant ce temps, ma douce moitié se tenait à mes côtés, visiblement satisfaite par le déroulement des événements. Notre photographe était posté à quelques mètres, mais je ne le voyais pas. J'appréciais son professionnalisme, ce qui nous permettait de rester très détendues et nul doute que les clichés qu'il prenait vont être magnifiques.

Katia

La rencontre entre ma mère et ma femme se déroulait bien dans l'ensemble. Ziva semblait légèrement intimidée et j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait pris des couleurs. Je me suis tenue aux côtés de mon adorée tandis qu'elle discutait avec sa belle-mère. Je me suis demandée si c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation... Ma princesse m'avait parlé de ses précédentes relations amoureuses, mais j'ignorais si elle avait été proche d'une belle-famille auparavant.

Ma mère a respectueusement approché sa main du ventre de Ziva. Je trouvais ce geste particulièrement touchant, même ce n'était pas moi qui portais notre enfant. D'ici quelques temps, nous allions enfin accueillir une vie de plus au sein de notre famille...

 **Patricia : Wooah! Bébé est en forme! Ça me rappelle lorsque j'étais enceinte de toi Katia... Tu étais très active, surtout en fin de journée...**

Ma mère semblait se remémorer d'autres souvenirs. Nul doute que l'arrivée prochaine de notre enfant lui faisait plaisir. J'espérais que le photographe arrivait à capturer toute la magie émanant de ce moment.

 **\- As-tu pu discuter avec les autres invités maman? Ziva était inquiète que tu puisses te sentir un peu seule...**

Ma mère nous a regardées l'une après l'autre avant de rire doucement.

 **Patricia : Je me suis présentée aux deux hommes présents. Ils m'ont tous deux promis de me faire danser tout à l'heure. Je n'en demande pas plus. Ne soyez pas inquiètes pour moi. J'ai toujours réussi à faire ma place en société, sinon je n'aurais pas épousé et divorcé de ton père ma chérie!**

Voilà qui était rassurant, même pour moi. Ma mère ayant abordé le sujet de la danse, je commençais à avoir la bougeotte. J'ai pris la main de mon épouse dans la mienne et j'ai commencé à tracer des mouvements circulaires dans sa paume.

 **\- C'est une bonne idée de danser un peu avant de prendre le repas principal. Mon amour, est-ce que ça te dit de faire quelques pas de danse avec moi?**

Ziva

La rencontre avec ma belle-mère se déroulait parfaitement bien. Ma femme veillait au grain évidemment et il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ma légère intimidation. Lorsque Patricia a posé sa main sur mon ventre, notre fille s'est manifestée avec un superbe coup de pied, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était présente avec force. Apparemment, Katia avait le même comportement lorsqu'elle grandissait dans le ventre de sa mère. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, j'ai ressenti une certaine nostalgie de la part de Patricia. Sans doute parce qu'à cette époque les lendemains chantaient...

Ma princesse abordait ensuite clairement la question de l'intégration de sa mère dans notre famille, sa réponse, franche et directe, nous rassurait toutes les deux. Ainsi deux danses lui étaient déjà promises, ce qui donnait des idées à ma déesse latine. Apparemment, elle voulait danser avec moi. Je n'étais pas contre cette idée, bien au contraire. D'autant que si l'on veut respecter la tradition, c'est au couple marié d'ouvrir le bal. Heureusement pour moi, la danse est un art que je maîtrisais parfaitement. Ainsi nous sommes revenues vers nos invités et la piste de danse pour que les festivités proprement dites commencent.

 _Bien sûr mon amour que je veux danser avec toi. Je te laisse mener pour commencer._

L'atmosphère qui nous entourait était propice à ce genre de moment. Du fait que nous étions toujours sur la plage, nos pieds était toujours libres et je n'avais aucune envie de les enfermer dans mes chaussures. Alors que je me rendais au milieu de la piste avec ma dulcinée, je pouvais voir Shaun et Isabella discuter gaiement avec Patricia dès qu'elle était revenue à leur hauteur. Shmeil participait lui aussi à la conversation pendant qu'Aaliyah semblait observer tout le monde, un peu à l'écart, les oreilles prêtes à tout entendre. En attendant de commencer, j'attendais impatiemment de savoir sur quel pas de danse ma douce moitié allait m'entraîner.

Katia

Nous nous sommes peu à peu déplacées vers le reste des invités, afin de ne pas retarder la poursuite des festivités. J'étais très satisfaite du déroulement des choses et de voir que ma mère acceptait ma compagne avec autant de facilité. Il faut dire qu'elle souhaitait uniquement que le meilleur m'arrive! Alors que nous étions à mi-chemin, mon adorée a accepté de danser avec moi. Elle me laissait même choisir le type de pas que nous allions faire. J'avais, bien sûr, quelques idées derrière la tête.

C'est en parfaite harmonie que nous nous sommes placées au milieu de la piste de danse. J'ai fait signe au DJ de s'approcher pour lui donner mes instructions à voix basse. En fait, je voulais surprendre ma belle et surtout qu'elle se laisse guider par moi. Quelques minutes de silence se sont écoulées avant que la musique se mette en route.

 **\- Dansons mon amour, c'est l'heure d'en mettre plein la vue à nos invités!**

J'ai placé ma main droite dans le bas du dos de ma partenaire en lui tendant la main gauche. Si elle connaissait au minimum la danse, elle avait déjà reconnu le rythme du tango. Le pas de base de cette danse est assez facile à apprendre. Il s'agit en fait d'une marche rythmée qui alterne lenteur et rapidité. Lorsque ce pas est maîtrisé, le couple peut s'amuser à y ajouter des éléments de séduction, comme certains balancements ou encore les fameux renversés.

 **\- Tu es épatante dans cette robe rouge grenat... Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit, mais je tiens à le répéter.**

Ce qui est bien avec le tango, c'est que l'on peut plus ou moins improviser les figures que l'on veut exécuter. L'essentiel est d'avoir en tête les huit temps à venir pour ne pas se retrouver entièrement au dépourvu. Alors que j'attirais Ziva vers moi pour compléter un renversé, des sifflements se sont fait entendre. Apparemment, notre danse plaisait à nos invités et je ne pouvais que m'en féliciter!

Ziva

En acceptant cette danse, je savais que ma femme allait s'en donner à coeur joie, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos invités. Evidemment pour le moment, aucun des protagonistes de cette journée magique ne s'était aventuré à ce genre d'exercice puisque la tradition veut que ce soit le couple marié qui ouvre le bal. Ma douce moitié a donc pris les choses en main en donnant ses instructions au Dj pour que la première danse soit une réussite. En entendant les premières mesures du tango argentin auquel j'étais conviée, j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On ne pouvait pas imaginer une meilleure entrée en matière !

Comme je l'avais imaginé, ma belle amazone conduisait notre évolution virevoltante. Avec une assurance peu commune, Katia menait la danse avec maestria. J'aurais juré qu'elle avait pris des cours de danse, mais je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir si je connaissais cette information. J'ai été légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle m'a attirée contre elle pour terminer un magnifique renversé, qui souleva l'enthousiasme de l'assemblée. Furtivement, j'ai pu apercevoir qu'Isabella décrivait à notre fille aînée se qui se passait devant ses yeux et alors que je pouvais à nouveau me perdre dans le regard de ma belle italienne, je décidais de lui rendre le compliment qu'elle m'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Tu es resplendissante dans cette robe rose fuchsia mon amour. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver une telle harmonie tu sais._

Alors que la musique ralentissait, j'ai décidé d'inverser les rôles. Ma déesse latine allait devoir se laisser faire à présent. Alors qu'une partie rapide de la musique se faisait entendre, j'ai décidé de complexifier les pas que nous exécutions, en forçant ma partenaire à suivre précisément chaque placement de nos pieds. Je voulais étourdir ma princesse, l'emmener très loin, jouer de la séduction suggérée sans jamais vraiment y toucher. C'est seulement lorsque le silence s'est produit avant le prochain mouvement que j'ai plaqué ma dulcinée contre moi en l'embrassant comme une sauvageonne. Cette fois, quelques applaudissements ont fusé dans l'assistance.

 _Tu es mienne cara mia. Ne l'oublie jamais._

Bien sûr, en disant cela, j'avais un ton autoritaire, mais c'était surtout pour alimenter le jeu de la séduction plus qu'autre chose.

Katia

Alors que je tenais fermement ma femme qui était renversée vers l'arrière, nos regards se sont croisés. C'est à ce moment que ma partenaire me complimentait sur ma tenue et aussi sur l'harmonie qui régnait entre nous. En effet, nos pas étaient parfaitement accordés et c'est avec beaucoup de grâce que nous occupions la piste de danse! Lorsque le tempo a ralenti, ma partenaire m'a fait comprendre qu'elle allait à présent mener la danse. C'était plutôt osé d'échanger les rôles ainsi, mais je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient. Je l'ai donc laissé prendre le rôle qui revient habituellement à l'homme. Il faut dire que ma compagne savait faire preuve de fermeté tout en restant créative.

La danse, plus particulièrement le tango, est un acte de séduction. Je dois avouer que mon adorée me faisait vivre toutes sortes d'émotions. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait défoncer ma poitrine tant il battait fort! La musique s'est emballée un peu plus, avant de se taire assez subitement. C'est alors que je me suis retrouvée prisonnière de ma cavalière qui m'embrassait férocement. Je n'avais pas du tout anticipé ce geste, mais c'est spontanément que je répondais à ce baiser. Lorsque nos lèvres se sont séparées, ma princesse m'a gratifié d'un commentaire qui me faisait sourire.

 **\- Prouve-le moi cette nuit!**

Je cherchais surtout à la provoquer tout en alimentant certains fantasmes qu'elle pourrait avoir en ce moment. Même si nous étions seules sur la piste de danse, j'étais consciente que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Les membres du personnel et les membres de notre famille semblaient tous retenir leur respiration. La musique s'était arrêtée depuis plus d'une minute. J'ai pris la main de ma princesse dans la mienne pour que nous puissions saluer les spectateurs. Le DJ a ensuite invité tout le monde à venir danser. Le morceau suivant était d'un tout autre registre puisqu'il s'agissait de la populaire chanson _Vogue_ de Madonna. J'allais pouvoir reprendre mon souffle un peu et apprendre les différents mouvements de cette chorégraphie à Aaliyah. Notre fille avait beau souffrir de cécité, je savais que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de vouloir se dépenser sur la piste de danse!

Ziva

Dire que la danse que nous exécutions s'apparentait à une guerre de territoires n'était pas illusoire. Chacune de nous voulait pousser sa partenaire dans ses derniers retranchements, pour préparer notre nuit de noces et on voulait toutes les deux qu'elle soit mémorable. Et en ce qui me concerne, la machine à fantasmes tournait à plein régime ! La musique avait fini par s'arrêter et tout le monde semblait abasourdi par le spectacle que nous venions d'offrir. Après notre numéro électrisant, nous avons salué l'assistance sous les applaudissements nourris de nos invités.

 _C'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime chérie._

Par la suite, le DJ invitait tout le monde à danser et le morceau suivant était d'un registre que je maîtrisais beaucoup moins. Pendant que Shaun et Isabella sont allés danser à leur tour, j'ai préféré faire une pause. Ma belle amazone n'a pas eu énormément de répit pour autant car Aaliyah l'entraînait à nouveau vers la piste. Je riais de bon coeur en voyant la scène, tout en m'accoudant au bar voisin. Shmeil me faisait face, riant lui aussi en voyant la détermination de notre fille aînée à mener sa mère par le bras pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser à son tour.

 _Shmeil : Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ta fille est volontaire ! Elle me rappelle quelqu'un..._

 _Elle a surtout appris à s'ouvrir au monde Shmeil. Et je n'aurais pas réussi à la faire sortir de sa tour d'ivoire sans ma femme tu sais._

 _Shmeil : Vous formez une famille atypique et ce n'est rien de le dire. Mais la joie emplit votre maison. Et c'est bien là l'essentiel._

Mon ami aurait bien continué un moment la conversation, mais Patricia est arrivée dans son dos. Elle semblait vouloir prendre part à la discussion, ce qui ne me gênais pas le moins du monde. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec ma belle-mère, même si je me doutais qu'Isabella avait dû faire un résumé détaillé à mademoiselle Watson me concernant. Mais si elle avait d'autres questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. Ma belle italienne avait la chance que les siens soient toujours proches d'elle et je m'assurais qu'elle puisse continuer à en profiter encore longtemps.

 _Patricia : Vous nous avez offert un magnifique numéro avec Katia tout à l'heure. Ma fille n'a rien à envier à sa mère au même âge..._

 _Je suis certaine que vous pourriez refaire la même chose dès maintenant vous savez !_

Nous nous sommes regardées quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire toutes les deux. La glace était définitivement rompue.

Katia

Comment expliquer la danse à une personne qui ne peut pas voir? C'était la question qui m'était posée et je devais trouver une manière d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible! Ma fille était impatiente d'exécuter les mouvements de la chorégraphie. Finalement, j'ai décidé de ma placer derrière elle et de l'aider à enchaîner les mouvements de bras. En même temps, je lui expliquais l'origine de cette chanson et des mouvements.

 **\- Le magazine Vogue est reconnu comme influent dans le milieu de la mode. Le vidéoclip de cette chanson s'inspire de poses stylisées comme on en voyait dans cette publication. Il fait aussi écho à certaines stars du cinéma telles que Rita Hayworth, Marlene Dietrich ou encore Marilyn Monroe. Il faut rester rigide dans tes mouvements et prendre l'attitude qui va avec. Imagine que l'on te prend en photo...**

 **Aaliyah : Un peu comme ça maman?**

 **\- Oui, c'est très bien. Pense à ton maintien et ta posture. Maintenant, voyons quelques jeux de jambes!**

Fort heureusement, notre fille était sensible au rythme et elle apprenait vite. Elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser au son de ce morceau pop! Pour ma part, ça me rappelait une époque où j'étais plus jeune et que je fréquentais les boîtes de nuit à Londres. C'était une chanson très populaire dans les années 1990 et je me souviens même avoir acheté ce disque! Il faut dire que Madonna n'a jamais eu peur d'oser et de faire parler d'elle par le biais du scandale...

Pendant que j'étais occupée sur la piste de danse, j'avais tout loisir d'observer ma femme. Ziva était en train de discuter avec son vieil ami. Ma mère était venue les rejoindre. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à suivre leur conversation. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est que tous semblaient de bonne humeur! Plus près de nous, Isabella et Shaun dansaient comme deux adolescents. L'amour est beau à voir, peu importe l'âge des protagonistes!

 **\- Ma puce, je pense que je vais aller me chercher un autre verre. Est-ce que je te rapporte quelque chose?**

 **Aaliyah : Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît. Et quand tu reviendras, je vais te montrer tout ce que je sais faire sur une piste de danse!**

 **\- J'ai hâte de te voir faire des pirouettes!**

Je suis donc partie en direction du bar. Le doux rire de ma femme se mêlait à celui de ma mère. Elles avaient l'air assez complices, surtout pour deux personnes qui venaient à peine de se rencontrer.

Ziva

Ma femme avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Aaliyah comment danser sur ce morceau de Madonna et je me réjouissais de voir une telle facilité de communication entre ma femme et ma fille aînée. Shmeil, de son côté, se montrait très courtois vis-à-vis de ma belle-mère, ce qui me permettait de m'éloigner légèrement pour essayer de trouver un peu de calme. La chaleur ainsi que les émotions fortes que j'avais traversées commençaient à me peser très légèrement. Je devais prendre quelques minutes de tranquillité afin de pouvoir continuer à profiter de la fête par la suite.

Mon adorée a dû se rendre compte de mon relatif isolement, car lorsqu'elle s'est rendue au bar pour prendre un rafraîchissement et certainement en prévoir un pour notre rayon de soleil, j'ai senti son regard perçant se poser sur moi. Je me suis tournée vers elle en souriant. Grâce aux langage des signes qu'elle connaissait depuis que je le lui avais appris à Londres, je me suis empressée de rassurer ma belle amazone, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'inquiète sur mon état aujourd'hui. L'heure était à la fête, pas aux prises de tête.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, tout va bien. Je fais une pause tout simplement. La petite voudrait bien danser, alors elle s'agite beaucoup. Je te rejoins très bientôt. Je t'aime._

C'est lorsque j'ai aperçu le sourire amusé de ma douce moitié que j'ai compris qu'elle était rassurée. Isabella et Shaun continuaient de danser, du moins jusqu'à ce que notre pilier de sagesse se rende compte que je m'étais légèrement mise à l'écart. D'un seul regard, elle a montré à Shaun où je me trouvais et les tourtereaux sont venus spontanément à ma rencontre. Décidément, je ne pensais pas susciter autant d'intérêt, surtout aujourd'hui ! C'est la journée de notre mariage, pas mon anniversaire ! Malgré tout, c'est avec bienveillance et un grand sourire que j'ai vu notre couple de l'année venir vers moi.

 _Isabella : Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_

 _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin de faire une petite pause. La petite joue au basket contre mon ventre et la chaleur m'accable légèrement. Un verre de limonade citronnée pour me rafraîchir et il n'en paraîtra plus !_

 _Isabella : Chéri, tu peux demander au barman une serviette humide et des glaçons pour rafraîchir Ziva ?_

 _Shaun : Bien sûr, je te ramène ça tout de suite._

 _Merci à tous les deux, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai juste besoin de récupérer. J'ai vécu beaucoup d'émotions différentes aujourd'hui._

 _Isabella : Raison de plus, laisse-toi chouchouter un peu. C'est ton jour autant que celui de ta femme non ?_

Touché. Décidément, Isabella avait toujours le mot juste dans la bouche. Et souvent le dernier mot d'ailleurs.

Katia

Tout en m'approchant du bar, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ma princesse. Je n'arrivais pas à déceler si tout allait bien pour elle. Ma femme s'est empressée de me rassurer. Pour se faire comprendre, elle utilisait le langage des signes. Tout allait bien, mais elle avait besoin de faire une pause. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire sur le fait que notre bébé dansait aussi dans son ventre. Décidément, l'ensemble de notre famille voulait faire la fête aujourd'hui!

J'ai commandé deux verres d'eau et je suis retournée m'occuper d'Aaliyah. Étant donné que Shaun et Isabella venaient de sortir de piste à l'instant, notre fille aînée s'en donnait à cœur joie! Pour une fois, personne n'allait lui demander de se calmer.

 **\- Ma puce, j'ai de l'eau pour nous deux.**

Aucune réaction de la part d'Aaliyah. Il était possible qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendu tellement elle était absorbée par sa routine de danse. J'ai donc fait signe au DJ de baisser le volume de la musique et j'ai appelé notre fille à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle a tourné la tête vers moi et s'est approchée en sautillant.

 **Aaliyah : Merci maman. J'aimerais que tu me fasses tourner après...**

 **\- Avec plaisir!**

Tandis que je buvais mon verre, je gardais un œil sur mon adorée. Ma tante semblait avoir pris en charge son bien-être. Il est vrai qu'il faisait chaud et que la journée avait été chargée en émotions. Shaun s'est éclipsé l'espace d'un instant et il a tendu une serviette humide à Isabella pour qu'elle l'applique contre la nuque de mon amour. Au même moment, Aaliyah a posé son verre sur la table, signifiant qu'elle était prête à retourner danser.

J'ai pris la main de notre fille dans la mienne et je l'ai menée au coeur de la piste. Il fallait qu'elle accepte de se laisser conduire pour que j'arrive à la faire tourner. C'était assez comique de nous voir. D'ailleurs, nous n'arrêtions pas d'éclater de rire l'une comme l'autre!

Ziva

Je devais reconnaître que je n'avais pas l'habitude de me faire chouchouter ainsi. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt moi qui prenais soin des miens. Mais Isabella et Shaun avaient le don de se montrer persuasifs et de toute façon, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas me laisser aller. Une fois que je me suis sentie à nouveau d'aplomb, j'étais prête à retourner sur la piste de danse. Lorsque j'ai jeté un oeil dans cette direction, j'ai vu mes deux amours s'éclater comme des folles en riant à gorge déployée. J'ai discrètement fait signe à Shaun pour qu'il immortalise ce moment. Il était important de se constituer de beaux souvenirs à raconter à notre fille à naître.

Une fois que la prise de vue était terminée, je me suis donc dirigée vers le centre de la piste pour me manifester auprès de ma famille. C'est évidemment ma femme qui s'est rendue compte de ma présence en premier et elle m'a demandé en silence d'attendre qu'Aaliyah s'en aperçoive d'elle-même. Notre rayon de soleil avait repris sa danse virevoltante personnelle, tant et si bien qu'elle a atterri la tête la première contre moi. Cette fois, c'est moi qui riait de bon coeur, sous le regard amusé de nos invités. Aaliyah quand à elle, était légèrement abasourdie.

 _Aaliyah : Maman ? Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais là... Je suis désolée !_

 _Ne le sois pas ma puce. Au moins, l'espace d'un instant, tu as été en communion totale avec ta petite soeur._

 _Aaliyah : C'est vrai. J'ai tellement hâte de la voir !_

 _Comme nous tous mon coeur. Je crois que nous allons bientôt pouvoir manger. Tu viens avec nous ?_

 _Aaliyah : Oui !_

Pendant cette scène attendrissante, j'avais pu apercevoir du coin de l'oeil que la table d'honneur avait été dressée et que les serveurs du Bayer Estate s'affairaient pour que nous puissions tous nous restaurer. Je trouvais l'ambiance de la fête absolument parfaite et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour notre mariage. Ma déesse latine me regardait elle aussi avec bienveillance tout en jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs vers notre bébé. Je soupçonnais ma belle amazone de se poser des questions sur mon état de récupération et sur le sien. Décidément, ma dulcinée était incorrigible.

Katia

J'avais beaucoup de plaisir à danser avec ma fille même si une partie de moi s'inquiétait toujours de l'état de fatigue de Ziva. Des morceaux de musique de différents genres s'enchaînaient et Aaliyah semblait ravie de pouvoir s'exprimer en tournoyant dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, ma femme s'est dirigée vers nous en silence. J'ai mis un doigt devant mes lèvres pour lui demander de faire preuve de discrétion. Comme elle n'avait toujours pas remis ses chaussures, cela ne présentait pas trop de difficultés! Après tout, l'ancienne espionne que j'avais épousée possédait d'excellentes aptitudes à l'infiltration. Tôt ou tard, notre fille aînée allait se rendre compte de la présence de sa mère!

C'est à force de tourner qu'Aaliyah s'est cognée contre le ventre rebondi de mon adorée. La scène était assez comique et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire! Comme l'ensemble de la famille, notre petite puce avait hâte de voir sa petite sœur.

 **\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir bercer notre bébé aussi. Je suis persuadée que tu seras excellente dans ton rôle de grande sœur... C'est très important de veiller sur les plus petits que soi.**

Sur invitation de Ziva, nous nous sommes approchées de la table d'honneur. Étant donné le petit nombre de convives, nous allions tous manger à la même table. Il y aurait d'abord une soupe froide servie en entrée, suivie par un choix de plats principaux de poisson ou de viande.

Tout le monde a pris place à table. C'était une grande table carrée, ce qui fait que deux personnes pouvaient s'asseoir de chaque côté. J'aimais beaucoup la proximité qui était ainsi crée. Le centre de table n'était pas trop massif, ce qui fait qu'il était possible d'entretenir la conversation avec la personne assise juste en face. Une fois de plus, j'appréciais le soin avec lequel nous avions organisé ce mariage. Le moindre détail me ravissait et contribuait à rendre ce jour particulièrement mémorable. Bien sûr, je me faisais toujours un peu de souci pour ma chérie et notre fille à naître. J'ai profité du fait que nous soyons assises pour poser ma main contre son ventre et pour la caresser doucement. J'espérais réussir à apaiser mes deux amours.

Ziva

Une fois que chaque convive était attablé, j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point chacun s'était placé naturellement. Shaun et Isabella nous faisaient face et Shmeil et Patricia étaient à leurs côtés. J'avais ma princesse à ma droite et notre rayon de soleil à ma gauche. Dès que nous étions assises, ma déesse latine a posé une main sur mon ventre et je pouvais sentir dans ce geste tout l'apaisement qu'elle voulait nous transmettre, à la petite et à moi. Je ne m'en plaignais pas le moins du monde et je reconnaissais bien l'instinct de protection des Fortini.

La soupe froide était une excellente entrée en matière, d'abord parce qu'elle sera rafraîchissante pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour son mélange de saveurs très particulier. J'avais demandé au traiteur de la préparer avec des produits frais, quitte à ce que la préparation soit plus difficile à réaliser. Même si le repas allait être assez simple, Je tenais à ce qu'il soit aussi un souvenir étonnant pour tous nos invités et mon épouse. Les viandes et les poissons qui viendraient ensuite avaient bénéficié d'autant de soins dans le choix des morceaux et des saveurs qui accompagneraient ces plats. Les fins gourmets qui constituaient ma famille ne seraient pas déçus, c'est une certitude.

Je savais qu'à un moment donné, les toasts aux mariées pouvaient fuser, mais je n'étais pas inquiète à ce sujet. Tout le monde était heureux pour notre mariage et chacun profitait du cadre enchanteur du Bayer Estate avec gourmandise. En observant notre fille aînée, je me rendais compte à quel point elle avait un appétit d'ogre, en particulier depuis qu'elle vivait avec nous. Mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela car elle se dépensait énormément également. La voir aussi épanouie me remplissait de joie. Elle irradiait de bonheur, tout simplement.

Katia

Tout le monde semblait apprécier les plats qui nous étaient servis. Aaliyah demandait même à ce qu'on lui serve une deuxième assiette! Je n'étais pas surprise de la voir manger autant puisqu'elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie en dansant! Pour ma part, j'avais choisi de manger de la volaille à la provençale. La nourriture était assaisonnée avec goût et je n'avais rien à redire contre notre traiteur!

Shaun avait pour habitude d'être assez renfermé sur lui-même, mais l'alcool semblait lui délier la langue. Il était en grande conversation avec Shmeil! Les deux hommes étaient très cultivés ce qui fait qu'ils n'étaient pas à court de sujets de discussion. Soudainement, ma mère a utilisé sa cuillère pour frapper contre sa coupe.

 **Patricia : J'aimerais porter un toast aux mariées. Katia, ma chérie, je veux que tu saches que je suis très fière de toi et de la femme que tu es devenue. Ziva, nous ne nous connaissons guère, mais je tiens à te dire que tu fais partie intégrante de notre famille. Je vous souhaite le plus grand bonheur à toutes les deux!**

Les verres de tous les convives se sont entrechoqués en guise d'approbation. Après avoir reposé mon verre, je me suis tournée vers mon adorée et j'ai attendu qu'elle me regarde. Dès que le contact visuel a été établi entre nous, j'ai posé mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le mariage étant la manifestation de l'amour, je me permettais un tel geste même si nous étions à table. Les applaudissements ont fusé, comme si tout le monde approuvait mon audace!

 **\- Même si seulement deux d'entre vous ont été choisis pour occuper le rôle de témoin aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous soyez tous là pour veiller à ce que notre mariage soit un succès. Ma chérie, je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux surtout pas que notre histoire s'arrête un jour!**

J'étais très sincère dans mes propos. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours, je voulais continuer d'avancer aux côtés de ma femme. Je souhaitais me réveiller à ses côtés à chaque jour et l'épauler dans tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait. C'était tout aussi primordial que pouvait l'être le principe d'égalité dans notre couple.

Ziva

Notre repas de noces se déroulait à merveille, chacun de nos convives discutant avec les autres naturellement et avec entrain. J'avais remarqué que Shmeil s'était détendu à son tour et j'étais heureuse de le voir à pareille fête. Mais alors que les plats principaux circulaient très vite, l'heure des discours est arrivée. Tout d'abord, Patricia a pris la parole pour nous dire à quel point elle était fière du parcours de sa fille et que j'étais considérée comme faisant partie de sa famille en ce qui la concernait. Furtivement, l'épisode de Florence m'est revenu en mémoire... Puis ce fût au tour de ma princesse de prendre la parole.

Son discours, très simple et direct, m'a touché en plein coeur. J'en étais émue aux larmes lorsqu'en guise de conclusion, ma déesse latine m'a embrassée sous les applaudissements de tous nos proches. Après de telles manifestations d'amour et de fraternité, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien dire. Alors que Shmeil allait se lever pour prendre la parole, je lui adressais un signe discret pour l'informer que je comptais m'exprimer. Par galanterie, il s'est donc ravisé pour me laisser le champ libre. Pendant ce temps, Aaliyah me regardait malgré sa cécité, comme si elle soulignait d'elle-même l'importance de ce moment. Je me suis donc levée pour prononcer mon discours.

 _Je t'aime moi aussi plus que tout au monde mon amour, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai lié ma destinée à la tienne dans l'allégresse de cette journée. Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez tous là aujourd'hui pour vivre ce moment unique dans nos vies. Mais j'aimerais aussi avoir une pensée pour ceux qui devraient être là, mais que le destin a décidé de nous enlever. Eli mon père, ma soeur Tali, ainsi que ma mère Rivka. Ne soyons pas tristes, puisque je sais qu'ils sont heureux de nous voir ici aujourd'hui. Mais je pense fort à eux et c'est aussi grâce à cette famille que la nôtre va s'agrandir très bientôt._

Comme souvent après un tel discours, le silence s'est abattu sur l'assemblée. Puis Shmeil s'est levé pour m'applaudir, suivi par Shaun, puis tout le monde en a fait de même. Ma femme était debout à côté de moi et elle a nouveau posé sa main sur mon ventre rond. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir en voyant que tout le monde m'acclamait. Mais je devais reconnaître que j'appréciais de me sentir autant considérée. Une fois que tout le monde s'est assis de nouveau, mon ami Shmeil s'est donc levé pour qu'il prenne enfin la parole. Je m'excusais une fois encore en silence de l'avoir devancé, mais il s'est contenté de me sourire chaleureusement.

 _Shmeil : Mes amis, nous sommes ici pour célébrer dans la joie l'union de deux femmes que nous aimons tous profondément. Bien sûr, le couple qu'elles forment toutes les deux est atypique et dérange certains, notamment en Israël. Mais la seule chose qui importe, c'est l'amour qu'elles portent à deux. Je suis heureux que ma petite Ziva trouve enfin son équilibre auprès de Katia et je suis impressionné par la maturité qui en découle. Même si ces dernières années, la fougue et l'emportement dont elle faisait preuve se sont calmés, je vois bien que c'est la sérénité qui l'habite désormais. Je vous souhaite à toutes les deux tout le bonheur possible car c'est amplement mérité._

Le discours de mon ami a été lui aussi accueilli avec beaucoup de chaleur. Mais alors que les plats principaux disparaissaient, je me réjouissais d'avance à l'idée de partager avec nos invités les desserts qui arriveraient bientôt. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir compris car Aaliyah semblait se lécher les babines à l'idée de manger du gâteau. Lorsque j'ai vu ça, je l'ai montré discrètement à mon adorée qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Heureusement pour elle, le brouhaha des différentes conversations a couvert son léger rire cristallin.

Katia

Mon petit discours n'allait pas rester sans réponse bien longtemps. Après avoir profité de la douceur des lèvres de ma chérie, je me suis sagement rassise sur ma chaise. L'ami de Ziva voulait prendre la parole, mais il avait compris que mon épouse aimerait d'abord prononcer quelques paroles... Shmeil étant très bien élevé, c'est avec humilité qu'il se mettait en retrait pour laisser la place à sa petite protégée. En ce jour important, mon épouse tenait à avoir une pensée pour les membres de sa famille aujourd'hui disparus. Nul doute qu'ils nous observaient et qu'ils pouvaient être fiers de ce que Ziva était devenue. D'ailleurs, le discours de Shmeil qui a suivi faisait les éloges de ma femme. En effet, il soulignait les changements positifs qui s'étaient opérés chez son amie. Avec le temps, ma princesse était devenue un peu plus raisonnable. Elle gérait mieux ses émotions, même si elle était toujours capable de colères redoutables! C'est en souriant que je me rappelais la promesse qu'elle nous avait fait de s'assagir un peu et surtout de prendre moins de risques inutiles. Elle avait failli y laisser sa peau à bien trop d'occasions!

 **\- C'est très bien dit Shmeil! Si personne d'autre ne souhaite s'exprimer, je crois que nous pouvons passer au dessert...**

Un nouveau silence s'est installé parmi les convives. J'ai remarqué qu'Aaliyah semblait utiliser ses doigts pour donner un signal.

 **Tous les invités, à l'unisson : Vive les mariées!**

Il n'y avait donc plus rien à ajouter. Je me suis levée et j'ai pris ma femme par la main pour réaliser une autre tradition de mariage. Nous allions unir nos forces pour entamer la magnifique pièce montée qui servait de dessert. C'est avec un certain plaisir que je me remémorais à quel point nous avions tergiversé pour choisir ce gâteau! Il y avait tellement de possibilités que je m'en étais remise à la décision de ma compagne. J'aurais donc une petite surprise lorsque l'intérieur du gâteau serait révélé.

Ziva

Après cette série de discours, tous plus émouvants les uns que les autres, l'heure de partager le dessert était arrivée. Après une dernière déclaration à la cantonade de la part de tous nos invités, nous nous sommes levées, ma femme et moi, pour découper la pièce montée qui allait conclure ce repas avec brio et gourmandise pour tout le monde. Je me suis souvenue que le choix du gâteau avait donné naissance à beaucoup de débats, mais ma princesse avait finalement décidé de me laisser prendre la décision finale. Ainsi, lors du découpage du dessert géant, elle aurait la surprise de voir ce que le gâteau contenait.

Armées toutes les deux d'une grande lame, nous nous sommes postées chacune de part et d'autre de l'oeuvre pâtissière. Shaun filmait la scène pendant qu'Isabella prenait des photos. C'est ma déesse latine qui attaquait le découpage en primer et sous la pâte d'amande de chacun des gâteaux liés entre eux, on posait découvrir de bas en haut : un moelleux au citron, puis un fraisier et enfin, en petite taille tout en haut, un gâteau au chocolat façon brownie. J'avais donc décidé de ne pas trancher et de réunir les trois parfums qui nous avaient tapé dans l'oeil.

 _Comme tu peux le voir chérie, je n'ai pas su choisir. Alors j'ai voulu que toutes nos envies soient représentées._

J'étais très fière à la fois de mon choix final et de la qualité du travail réalisé par le pâtissier new-yorkais que j'avais engagé pour accomplir ce chef-d'oeuvre. La figurine qui nous représentait tous les deux avait été commandée par Isabella pour que les couleurs des robes nous correspondent. Nous allions garder cette représentation de notre couple très précieusement, car elle avait été faite en porcelaine. Je ne voulais absolument pas entendre parler de plastique, une matière que je trouvais trop commune. Chaque souvenir de ce mariage devait être unique, c'était l'une de mes plus grandes exigences.

Katia

En tranchant le gâteau, j'ai été ravie de voir que la pièce montée comportait toutes les saveurs que nous avions aimées. Ainsi donc, mon amour n'avait pas pu se résigner à un seul gâteau. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts: citron, fraise et chocolat. J'ai pris ma femme par la taille et j'ai souri à la caméra pour immortaliser le moment. Après avoir découpé une part, j'ai utilisé une fourchette pour détacher une bouchée que je réservais pour ma femme. Je trouvais très amusant de la nourrir de la sorte. Nos invités se sont montrés très patients tandis que nous accomplissions les rituels entourant le gâteau de noces. Par contre, Aaliyah n'a pas tardé à se lever pour qu'on la serve en premier dès l'instant où nous avions terminé. Je reconnaissais bien ma fille dans ce comportement! Elle avait une dent sucrée qui était plutôt difficile à rassasier!

Lorsque tout le monde a été servi, nous sommes retournées à table. En toute honnêteté, j'avais déjà mangé plus qu'à ma faim. Heureusement que ma robe n'était pas trop ajustée, car j'aurais pu m'y sentir à l'étroit...

 **Isabella : Alors, qu'allez-vous faire du reste de l'après-midi?**

Ma tante posait son regard sur nous à tour de rôle. Elle savait que le jour ne tomberait pas sur Hawaii pour plusieurs heures encore. Il est vrai que nous avions réservé une suite nuptiale pour la nuit, mais il était impossible de s'y rendre immédiatement.

 **\- Je ne sais pas exactement... Une ballade en entre amoureuses peut-être. J'ai un projet artistique que j'aimerais bien mettre en œuvre avant de devoir repartir d'Hawaii, mais il faut trouver le bon endroit pour le réaliser.**

Une seule personne pouvait comprendre ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Il avait été question à quelques reprises de ce portrait que je comptais réaliser. Bien sûr, il me fallait l'accord de ma muse. Je m'étais donc tournée vers elle en attendant qu'elle réponde à cette sollicitation.

Ziva

Le partage de la pièce montée a été un nouveau moment de rassemblement pour notre famille. Evidemment, dès que le cérémonial autour de la pâtisserie était terminé et que ma femme s'est amusée à me nourrir elle-même pour s'assurer que je prenais bien ma dose de sucre réglementaire, la fusée Aaliyah est arrivée pour demander sa part de ce magnifique chef-d'oeuvre culinaire. Chacun s'est servi sans compter pour faire honneur à la cuisine qui leur était proposée. Pour ma part, j'avais largement mangé plus que de raison et ce n'est pas mon bébé qui allait s'en plaindre !

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde avait regagné la table, Isabella nous demandait ce qui nous comptions faire pour le reste de la journée. Ma princesse a répondu qu'elle envisageait une ballade à deux, notamment pour trouver le cadre idéal pour le nouveau portrait qu'elle voulait réaliser à mon sujet. J'ai noté qu'elle restait vague sur ses intentions et c'était très bien ainsi car je me souvenais parfaitement ce qu'elle avait en tête. C'est donc avec un petit sourire assez neutre que j'ai décidé d'accepter la proposition de ma déesse latine.

 _Je trouve ton idée excellente chérie. En effet une ballade aux alentours, notre première en tant que jeunes mariées, c'est un excellent programme de mon point de vue. Et puis ça laissera à tous nos invités un moment de liberté où chacun pourra s'amuser à sa guise avant de dîner ce soir, non ?_

Même si le fond de ma démarche était un peu égoïste, puisque je voulais retrouver ma belle amazone que je n'avais pas vue en tête-à-tête depuis de très longues heures, je prenais toujours le temps de penser au bien-être des miens. Décidément, j'avais bien du mal à me détacher du rôle de chef de famille que je m'étais octroyé assez autoritairement. Je devais reconnaître aussi que j'étais très curieuse du mode opératoire que mon artiste préférée allait choisir pour mener ce projet pictural à bien. Si j'étais sa muse, elle était mon phare en permanence.

Katia

Ainsi donc ma femme avait-elle accueilli favorablement ma proposition. Même s'il n'était pas question de nous enfuir comme des voleuses, je dois admettre que j'avais hâte de me retrouver seule avec ma princesse. Comme nous avions loué le Bayer Estate pour toute la journée, nos invités seraient libres d'y rester et de se faire chouchouter.

 **Aaliyah : J'aimerais que Shmeil m'apprenne à jouer aux échecs pendant que vous serez parties. Il m'a dit que je pourrais découvrir ce jeu malgré mon handicap.**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée ma puce. Je suis certaine que ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux de vous reposer.**

J'ai esquissé un petit sourire entendu à l'intention de l'ami de ma compagne pour le remercier. Notre fille ne connait pas la signification du mot répit et j'étais certaine qu'elle lui en mettrait plein la vue.

D'après ce que je comprenais, Isabella, Shaun et ma mère allait rester dans les environs pour discuter autour d'un verre. Je soupçonnais les deux femmes de vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. Shaun allait devoir subir leurs verbiages et j'étais un peu désolée pour lui.

Nous avons tranquillement terminé de manger le dessert et j'étais heureuse de voir que la bonne humeur régnait toujours! Pour la suite des choses, j'avais prévu le coup en demandant à ce qu'une voiture nous soit livrée. Nous allions donc pouvoir mettre un peu de distance entre les membres de notre famille et nous!

Je me suis excusée auprès des convives avant d'entraîner ma femme avec moi. Une Dodge Viper noire nous attendait dans l'allée et le valet de l'établissement m'a remis les clés en souriant. J'ai ouvert la portière du côté passager et j'ai fait signe à ma belle de prendre place. La voiture était puissante, mais surtout elle n'était pas affriolante. Pas question de crier au monde entier que nous étions des jeunes mariées. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me retrouver sur la route et faire rugir le moteur de cette voiture en compagnie de l'être qui m'était le plus cher au monde!

Ziva

Une fois qu'Isabella a été renseignée sur nos intentions pour les heures qui allaient suivre, nous avons été informées qu'Aaliyah allait apprendre à jouer aux échecs avec Shmeil et que nos deux pipelettes en chef allaient discuter autour d'un verre sous l'oeil de Shaun qui ne se trouvait pas vraiment au meilleur endroit du monde ! Je lui ai donc décoché un sourire de compassion auquel il répondait avec entrain. Comment allait-il survivre à ce ping-pong verbal de l'enfer ? La fin du repas s'est ensuite déroulée dans une ambiance parfaite et très apaisante.

Suite à cela, ma femme s'est excusée auprès de nos invités, puis elle m'a entraînée vers l'allée du Bayer Estate où une voiture nous attendait pour que nous puissions prendre le large. Comme d'habitude, ma princesse avait fait les choses bien car c'est une Dodge Viper qui se dévoilait devant mes yeux. Piloter un tel monstre de puissance, que ce soit sur les autoroutes de l'archipel ou sur les routes escarpées de l'île allait être un moment magnifique à vivre. Ma douce moitié m'a ouvert la porte pour que je m'installe côté passager puis elle s'est installée au volant. Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui adorait les grosses cylindrées, c'était l'écrin parfait pour partir à la conquête du cadre adéquat pour le portrait que ma belle amazone voulait réaliser.

 _Louer cette voiture est une idée géniale mon amour. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu sais t'amuser ! D'ailleurs, ça me donne envie d'en acheter une quand notre bébé sera né !_

Je restais prudente par rapport à ça car il était évident que je n'allais pas faire des cabrioles sur route ou sur circuit tant que j'étais enceinte. D'ailleurs, la petite s'agitait dans tous les sens depuis quelques minutes, la faute à une joie communicative qu'elle avait piqué à sa mère sans doute. Une fois que nous étions installées dans le cockpit, ma compagne ne s'est pas privée pour faire hurler le moteur de ce V10 qui ne demandait qu'à chanter, d'autant que l'on avait le droit à la version ACR, autant dire le reptile le plus puissant possible et j'adorais ça !

Katia

J'étais enchantée de voir à quel point j'avais bien fait de penser à louer cette voiture. Ma compagne appréciait les voitures bien plus que moi. Il faut dire qu'elle avait la conduite appropriée pour manier ce genre d'engin. Je comptais bien lui montrer que j'étais capable de conduire vite et de profiter des atouts de la Dodge Viper.

 **\- Boucle bien ta ceinture, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire preuve de retenue...**

J'ai lancé le moteur et je dois dire que j'adorais le bruit que j'entendais. La voiture répondait à chacun de mes gestes avec une précision impressionnante. En sortant du Bayer Estate, j'ai pris la direction d'Honolulu. Bizarrement, les voitures s'écartaient naturellement pour me faire de la place.

 **\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tester ce bolide sur une piste, avant de rentrer faire quelque chose de plus sage... J'ai envie de vraiment marquer le coup en t'offrant une activité mémorable pour notre première sortie de jeunes mariées...**

Il y a plusieurs endroits possibles pour faire la course à Hawaii, mais on m'avait dit que plusieurs avait fermé récemment. J'avais donc derrière la tête de conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport et de faire fermer une piste d'atterrissage, rien de moins! C'était l'endroit où je comptais nous conduire, sauf si ma compagne avait une quelconque objection à formuler. Sur le chemin, je voulais aussi que nous nous arrêtions pour acheter les fameux colliers de fleurs qui serviraient au portrait que je me proposais de réaliser.

Derrière le volant, je me sentais à la fois maître de ce véhicule, mais aussi de notre destinée. Je savais que les prochaines semaines ne seraient pas nécessairement faciles. Nous avions toujours une dernière opération en cours et je savais que nous aurions une très petite fenêtre de temps pour la réaliser avant l'arrivée du bébé. Tout allait se dérouler très rapidement. Il valait donc mieux profiter du moment présent en faisant une folie de plus.

Ziva

Ma femme savait pertinemment qu'elle avait tapé juste en louant ce monstre de puissance fait de carbone et d'aluminium. Même si j'avais fini par m'assagir depuis que j'avais ma propre famille en charge, j'étais toujours en quête de ce type de sensations. Ma compagne, en ayant pris le volant, voulait me montrer qu'elle n'allait pas ménager sa monture. Elle avait l'intention de tester ce reptile sur une piste avant de s'attaquer, certainement, au portrait que mon artiste préférée avait en tête depuis un moment. Ce programme me convenait parfaitement, même si je ne savais pas si Hawaii possédait un ou plusieurs circuits...

Malgré tout, même en roulant que sur autoroute, les autochtones s'écartaient naturellement en voyant arriver un bolide nerveux et aussi imposant. Même si ma belle amazone conduisait vite et bien, elle ne pilotait pas encore. J'espérais lui apprendre à conduire de cette façon un peu plus tard. Le moteur V10 chantait parfaitement et j'avoue que j'avais envie de conduire à mon tour. L'après-midi à venir allait être encore très forte en émotions, j'en étais persuadée. Je pensais aussi que ce serait l'un de nos derniers moments de calme avant une nouvelle tempête. Il était plus que temps de régler nos comptes avec le MOSSAD.

Je voyais avec plaisir que la portion d'autoroute que nous empruntions à présent était plus clairsemée, ce qui pouvait éventuellement permettre à ma douce moitié d'effectuer une petite pointe pour décrasser le moteur de cette Viper. Je me suis contentée de jeter un regard vers ma belle italienne pour qu'elle écrase la pédale de droite, même si je doutais qu'elle ait le coeur assez solide pour tenter l'expérience. En somme, c'était un défi que je lui proposais et mon regard devait parfaitement le retranscrire. Voyons si ma dulcinée allait non seulement le comprendre mais aussi s'exécuter.

Katia

L'après-midi était encore jeune et il faisait une température à rendre jaloux la plupart des Américains! C'est sous le soleil éclatant d'Hawaii que je conduisais la Viper. J'avais depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de me conformer aux limites de vitesse. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la route pour éviter un impact. Même si je regardais fixement la route, je pouvais sentir que mon adorée avaient ses yeux posés sur moi. Je me demandais pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. J'avais presque l'impression qu'elle attendait quelque chose de ma part.

Après avoir dépassé Honolulu, le trafic se faisait moins dense. Je me suis donc risquée à appuyer plus fortement contre l'accélérateur. Plutôt que de rester dans la voie de gauche, j'effectuais certains dépassements par la droite. Tout semblait bien se dérouler et je ressentais une incroyable montée d'adrénaline même si le moteur du bolide était loin de tourner au régime maximal.

En prenant la sortie de l'aéroport, je m'attendais à ce que ma femme me pose des questions. Les dernières dispositions pour que nous puissions nous amuser à toute allure n'étaient pas encore prises. Je connaissais quelqu'un à l'interne qui pourrait faire fermer une piste si je lui présentais mon badge. Bien sûr, j'allais peut-être nous attirer des ennuis, mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis. J'étais prête à tout pour que cette journée reste gravée dans nos mémoires.

 **\- Je préfère que tu attendes ici. Je dois voir un ami à l'intérieur. Ensuite, nous aurons accès à trois kilomètres de piste pour nous seules.**

Avant de sortir de la voiture, j'ai rapidement embrassé ma femme. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai appelé mon ami Adam pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Malheureusement, ma robe de mariée était tout sauf discrète. Je devais donc faire en sorte d'agir le plus normalement possible.

 **Adam : Bonjour agent Fortini. Avez-vous des soupçons de menaces terroristes?**

 **\- Oui, c'est exactement cela... Il faut empêcher un avion de partir avant que les renforts arrivent...**

 **Adam : Je peux faire fermer la piste numéro 5 pendant trois-quarts d'heure. Est-ce que ça suffira?**

 **\- Oui, c'est parfait. Merci.**

Il n'y avait donc pas une minute à perdre. Je suis retournée à la voiture avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous allions pouvoir voir ce que ce reptile avait dans le ventre. J'ai cogné contre la vitre du côté passager pour annoncer à ma compagne qu'elle allait pouvoir réaliser un grand rêve. Lorsqu'elle a ouvert, j'ai déposé les clés dans ses mains et j'ai attendu de voir sa réaction.

Ziva

Conformément à ce que j'espérais, ma femme a décidé d'accélérer le rythme dès que la circulation était moins pesante. Au moins le V10 de la Dodge allait pouvoir prendre un peu l'air ! Lorsque ma dulcinée a pris la direction de l'aéroport, j'étais clairement dans l'expectative. Quelle fantaisie m'attendait encore ? La réponse n'a pas tardé puisque ma compagne m'a annoncé ensuite que je devais l'attendre dans la voiture pour qu'elle puisse voir un ami et qu'ensuite nous aurions une piste d'atterrissage pour pouvoir nous amuser. A ce moment seulement, j'ai commencé à comprendre ce qui nous attendait.

Lorsque ma belle amazone est revenue à la voiture en cognant à la vitre de ma portière, j'ai évidemment ouvert instantanément. Ma douce moitié m'a alors donné les clés de ce bolide en scrutant ma réaction. Une vague de joie et d'adrénaline m'a envahie instantanément. C'était à moi de montrer à Katia ce que cette machine était capable de faire ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas être déçue. Je rêvais depuis de longues années de m'adonner à ce genre d'exercice ! Décidément, ma belle italienne savait systématiquement me faire plaisir.

 _Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu me fais plaisir mon ange. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez !_

J'ai couru comme une gosse pour faire le tour de notre bolide et m'installer au volant. Mais avant de me glisser au poste de pilotage, j'ai laissé mes chaussures dans le coffre. Conduire aussi vite en talons pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Je me suis ensuite installée comme il fallait, en m'assurant que la distance du pédalier était parfaite. J'ai vérifié du coin de l'oeil que ma déesse latine était bien installée elle aussi. Par réflexe, j'ai aussi pris soin de m'assurer qu'elle était bien harnachée. Si on voulait amener ce monstre au maximum de ses possibilités, il valait mieux que tout le monde soit en sécurité.

 _Bon, on va y aller chérie. Surtout, tu restes calme d'accord ? On a plus de 3 kilomètres d'asphalte et du dégagement juste derrière. Et même si je veux pousser ce magnifique engin dans ses derniers retranchements, je ne ferais aucun geste inconsidéré._

Cette dernière consigne étant posée, il est temps de s'y mettre. Comme nous n'avons que 3 kilomètres devant nous, je préfère utiliser le Launch Control de la Viper et son Race Mode. Première vitesse enclenchée, je m'amuse donc avec la console centrale et quelques boutons à appuyer. Ensuite, il ne reste plus qu'à lâcher les chevaux. Les deux pédales lâchées et notre reptile bondit instantanément. J'écrase ensuite l'accélérateur, seconde, troisième... Le V10 hurle tout ce qu'il peut ! La vitesse est déjà ahurissante ! Je reste concentrée pour garder mon bolide dans l'axe.

Quatrième, cinquième... J'aperçois ma princesse qui est collée à son siège, mais j'ignore si elle a peur. Sixième vitesse enclenchée, il ne reste plus qu'à atteindre la vitesse maximale. 290... 295... 300 km/h ! Il ne reste déjà plus qu'un kilomètre. 305... 310 km/h ! Et je freine en mettant ensuite la Viper en travers. Je reprends de la motricité pour le retour avant de décélérer tranquillement. Quel pied phénoménal ! Une fois que je suis revenue à une vitesse plus raisonnable, je consens à regarder ma douce victime qui a l'air de ne pas avoir détesté le voyage. Je décide donc à faire quelques donuts, avant de lui laisser le soin de me livrer ses impressions.

Katia

Il fallait voir Ziva lorsque je lui ai remis les clés du bolide. Elle agissait comme une petite fille qui est sur le point d'ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai vu ses yeux s'enflammer alors qu'elle s'extirpait de son siège. En très peu de temps, elle avait fait le tour du véhicule pour s'installer côté conducteur. J'ai donc pris place à sa droite. Avant de partir en direction de la piste d'atterrissage, mon adorée a pris la peine de vérifier que je n'allais pas pouvoir bouger de mon siège. J'avais une légère appréhension par rapport à ce qui allait se passer. C'était une sorte de baptême du feu pour moi.

Heureusement, ma femme se faisait rassurante et elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Avant de s'élancer, ma princesse m'a priée de rester calme. J'ai pris une bonne inspiration en essayant de me décrisper au maximum. Puis, nous sommes parties! J'arrivais à ressentir l'accélération, ce qui déclenchait chez moi une poussée d'adrénaline. Comment l'homme avait-il pu imaginer un tel engin? Cette sensation était étrange et très difficile à décrire. Alors que je distinguais la fin de la piste, j'ai jeté un oeil au cadran de vitesse et j'ai vu que nous avions franchi la barre des 300 km/h!

J'étais toujours sous le coup de l'émotion lorsque la voiture a commencé à décélérer. J'étais enfin capable d'ouvrir la bouche et de livrer mes premières impressions.

 **\- C'est incroyable ce qu'elle a dans le ventre! J'avais un peu peur au départ, mais tu es une excellente pilote. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie!**

C'est d'une voix forte que j'avais déclaré tout cela. On pouvait déceler toute l'admiration que je ressentais à l'égard de ma femme à ce moment précis. Chose certaine, elle avait relevé haut la main le défi qui lui avait été lancé!

Ziva

Ma femme me livrait ses impressions sur le run que nous venions d'effectuer. On pouvait ressentir toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour moi dans le ton que prenait ses paroles, même si de mon point de vue, je m'étais contentée d'accélérer en ligne droite. Mais je devais reconnaître que j'étais très satisfaite de la prestation que j'avais offerte à ma déesse latine. Ce qui me faisait rire également, c'est que j'avais atteint cette vitesse vertigineuse les pieds nus ! Si mes anciens instructeurs du MOSSAD me voyaient, ils hurleraient au scandale ! Est-ce que j'avais fait ça toute ma vie ? En quelque sorte...

 _D'un certain point de vue chérie, tu as raison. J'ai toujours conduit vite, tout du moins, tant que je n'avais pas de raison de ralentir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un entourage à chérir, donc c'est différent. Mais ça sert d'apprendre la conduite rapide pour fuir de n'importe quel danger. Et cette bagnole est tout simplement fantastique, même si dans sa catégorie, malheureusement, elle n'est pas la meilleure. Mais elle est très proche de l'excellence._

Je revenais à un rythme de croisière le temps que ma douce moitié se remette de ses émotions. De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas me montrer trop brutale car j'en connais une qui protesterait avec perte et fracas. Pendant ce temps, l'adrénaline continuait à faire battre mon coeur et le sang cognait encore sous mes tempes. J'avais pas mal envie de faire d'autres cabrioles mais je savais que ma princesse avait aussi d'autres projets pour l'après-midi, d'autant que j'ignorais pour combien de temps encore ce terrain de jeu resterait libre pour nous.

Je me demandais également si la compagne de mes jours voulait s'amuser à son tour ou même apprendre à conduire de la même façon un jour. S'il était évident que cette journée se déroulait de manière parfaite, ma curiosité ne s'était pas éteinte concernant le futur portrait dont j'allais être le sujet central. Heureusement pour moi que je ne suis pas de nature narcissique car ma belle amazone passait son temps à me mener sur un piédestal. Si l'amour rend aveugle, nous devions être très heureuses de l'être l'une et l'autre depuis le début de notre histoire commune.

Katia

Ma chérie semblait très satisfaite de ses prouesses. Je l'ai écoutée me dire qu'elle avait toujours roulé vite. C'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà pu me le démontrer à Londres, Florence et même à Washington. La principale différence était qu'elle n'avait pas à ce soucier d'un éventuel billet d'effraction. Aujourd'hui, j'avais pris des risques en faisant fermer cette piste sous de faux motifs.

 **\- Tu m'apprendras peut-être à piloter un beau jour... Pour le moment, il vaut mieux quitter les lieux avant que les choses prennent une autre tournure... Tu te doutes bien que notre présence ici a été possible grâce à une faveur que me devait un ami.**

Je n'en ai pas dit plus sur le sujet. Même si l'idée de jouer avec le feu était séduisante, je souhaitais que le jour de notre mariage demeure parfait.

 **\- Il faudrait retourner à l'hôtel pour y récupérer mon matériel d'artiste. J'aimerais que l'on trouve un endroit privé qui servira de cadre. Peut-être à proximité d'une cascade. Il faudra s'éloigner un peu d'Honolulu pour éviter les endroits fréquentés par les touristes. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Je suis ouverte aux suggestions.**

Je parlais rapidement en utilisant mes mains. C'était mon côté italien qui ressortait lorsque mon imaginaire était sollicité. Il faut dire que j'avais hâte de revoir ma princesse dans ses plus simples apparats! Les fleurs et la nature amplifieraient sa beauté naturelle.

En attendant une réaction de sa part, j'ai allongé mon bras pour pouvoir poser une main sur sa cuisse. Nos contacts physiques commençaient sérieusement à me manquer. Fort heureusement, je savais qu'une très longue et torride nuit nous attendait dans quelques heures.

Ziva

Ma déesse latine semblait heureuse d'avoir vécu une telle expérience. Néanmoins elle m'indiquait gentiment qu'il serait opportun de quitter la piste d'atterrissage avant d'avoir quelques ennuis administratifs qui ne feraient que gâcher notre journée. Elle m'expliquait ensuite qu'il faudrait repasser à l'hôtel pour récupérer son matériel. Je n'y étais pas du tout opposée, bien au contraire. Ainsi nous pourrions nous changer afin d'enfiler des tenues plus conventionnelles pour nous déplacer en toute quiétude. Si j'étais d'accord avec ces propositions en matière de cadres naturels possibles, j'ai eu une petite idée légèrement différente pour la mise en image de ce qu'elle voulait capturer de moi.

 _Je suis absolument d'accord par rapport à tes propositions, mais j'en ajouterais une de plus si tu veux bien. Je trouve intéressant d'adopter une approche photographique cette fois. Ainsi tu pourrais effectuer un shooting sur moi dans le décor que tu veux et ensuite t'exprimer artistiquement à partir des clichés qui résulteront de ce processus. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

Bien évidemment, j'avais parfaitement remarqué que la main de ma princesse s'était aventurée sur moi. Pour moi aussi, les heures se faisaient de plus en plus longues avant de me retrouver avec ma belle amazone contre moi. En attendant, je prenais la direction adéquate pour sortir de la piste sans faire de vagues. Le gardien posté à la sortie de la zone des aéronefs n'a fait aucune difficulté et nous avons repris l'autoroute tranquillement pour revenir au Bayer Estate. Heureusement pour nous, je savais où Isabella avait entreposé nos tenues décontractées pour nous habiller de façon plus classique et repartir aussitôt.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas envie de croiser l'un de nos invités. La raison était toute simple, je me sentais dans ma bulle, avec ma femme et personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer pour l'instant. Je commençais lentement à réaliser que nous étions mariées et j'avais besoin de temps pour l'intégrer pleinement au niveau émotionnel. Cette nouvelle séance d'expression esthétique devait rester un temps unique pour chacune de nous, j'y tenais énormément, même si j'avais du mal à expliquer l'irrationalité de mon raisonnement.

Katia

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de fournir d'arguments supplémentaires à la femme de ma vie pour qu'elle mette le cap vers l'hôtel. Tandis qu'elle conduisait, elle proposait que je prenne des photos qui serviraient à inspirer le portrait que je voulais faire. Cette idée me plaisait énormément. En prenant un bon nombre de clichés, il serait facile pour moi de les transposer sur papier ou sur toile. De plus, cela minimiserait les risques de se faire prendre en flagrant délit...

 **\- Si je troque mon crayon ou mon pinceau pour l'appareil photo, penses-tu que l'on pourra faire quelques autoportraits de nous? J'aimerais que nous ayons un souvenir personnel de cette journée. J'ai même une petite idée derrière la tête.**

En arrivant à l'hôtel, il a fallu confier la magnifique Dodge Viper au valet. Par la suite, direction l'ascenseur. J'ai tiré ma femme à l'intérieur et j'ai appuyé frénétiquement sur le bouton pour que la porte se referme en vitesse. Je souhaitais éviter qu'une panoplie d'invités se glissent dans ce petit espace avec nous. Certains personnes auraient pu trouver mon comportement puéril. La vérité était que je n'avais pas envie de partager ma femme avec quiconque. D'ailleurs, nous nous étions promises d'appartenir à l'une et l'autre.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais aucune critique à formuler concernant le déroulement de la journée. Tout se passait comme prévu, avec quelques surprises en plus. Je me demandais si ma princesse ne me réservait pas aussi quelque chose d'inoubliable... En effet, il existe une tradition selon laquelle les mariés doivent se faire un cadeau. J'avais déjà rempli ma part du marché, et je savais à quel point ma chérie aimait lorsque les choses étaient justes et équitables. Restait donc à voir ce qu'elle avait mijoté!

Ziva

Mon idée d'utilisation de la photographie avait l'air de plaire énormément à ma femme et j'en étais ravie. Je me voyais déjà en plein shooting, en train de répondre à la moindre de ses exigences. Dans le même temps, ma princesse formulait le souhait de faire quelques autoportraits pour que nous ayons un souvenir unique de cette journée qui en comptait déjà beaucoup. Lorsque nous sommes revenues au Bayer Estate, La Viper a été confiée au personnel puis ma déesse latine s'est amusée à vouloir fermer les portes de l'ascenseur au plus vite. Je me suis amusée de cette situation car apparemment je n'étais pas la seule qui tenait à une intimité absolue !

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées dans la pièce contiguë à la suite nuptiale où nos tenues décontractées nous attendaient, j'ai posé mes mains sur les yeux de ma dulcinée. Si elle m'avait fait la magnifique surprise de louer une voiture de sport, j'avais moi aussi quelque chose à lui offrir. Intérieurement, je souriais d'avance face au cadeau que j'allais faire à la compagne de mes jours. Sans un mot, elle s'est laissée mener dans la pièce, où je l'ai fait asseoir sur un tabouret très particulier. Lorsque j'ai enlevé mes mains, ma belle amazone s'est retrouvée face à un piano à queue de concert, que j'avais fait venir avec la complicité d'Isabella.

 _Je me suis souvenue d'une sortie que l'on avait vécue à Londres, où tu avais joué magnifiquement au piano dans un bar. Je t'avais trouvée extrêmement douée et tu m'avais avoué ce jour-là que tu n'avais plus joué à un seul instrument depuis ton départ forcé d'Italie. J'aimerais que tu joues pour moi et que ce vide soit comblé._

Bien évidemment, je laissais le temps à ma douce moitié de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et surtout de pouvoir s'exprimer à ce sujet. J'étais très fière d'être mariée à une artiste complète et je trouvais dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas exprimer toute l'étendue de son talent. Bien sûr, je me suis bien gardée de dire que si l'expérience s'avérait concluante, un piano identique serait livré à la villa, mais aussi qu'une autre surprise, plus grande encore, attendait ma belle italienne dans les semaines à venir. Je devais reconnaître que j'adorais surprendre Katia et voir chacune de ses réactions.

Katia

L'ascension vers l'étage supérieur s'est effectuée trop rapidement à mon goût. Certaines idées m'avaient traversé l'esprit, mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue de profiter sauvagement de ma bien-aimée. En arrivant à l'étage, j'ai été prise au dépourvu lorsque ma femme a placé ses mains devant mes yeux. J'ai compris qu'elle souhaitait à son tour me faire une surprise. Aussi, c'est en observant un silence de moine que je l'ai laissée me conduire où bon lui semblait! Cette manière de procéder me plaisait beaucoup.

Une minute plus tard, j'étais assise sur un tabouret. J'ai eu l'impression de pivoter légèrement avant que la vue me soit rendue. À mon plus grand étonnement, je me retrouvais face à un magnifique piano de concert! Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de jouer d'un tel instrument...

 **\- Tu te souviens de cette soirée? Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de ce détail. Il me semble que nous avions fait la fête comme des dingues!**

Toute la période à Londres avait été ponctuée de soirées improvisées. Je multipliais les occasions de passer du temps avec la seule personne qui arrivait à me rendre le sourire. Étant donné que l'élue de mon cœur demandait à ce que je lui joue un morceau, j'ai fait quelques gammes pour m'échauffer. Le piano était parfaitement accordé. Mes longs doigts parcouraient les touches avec beaucoup d'aisance.

J'ai réfléchi un moment avant de décider quel morceau j'allais interpréter. La journée était aux réjouissances. Je souhaitais donc que la musique accompagne harmonieusement nos noces. Finalement, j'ai opté pour _La primavera_ de Vivaldi. J'avais plusieurs raisons de choisir ce compositeur. D'abord, il était italien, comme moi. Ensuite, il s'agissait d'une des seules œuvres que je pouvais jouer sans avoir besoin de partition. Enfin, j'adorais la légèreté et la gaieté qui se dégageait du concerto n°1.

J'espérais que ma femme apprécierait mon choix et qu'elle pardonnerait les quelques hésitations de mon exécution. Après tout, j'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de jouer de la musique.

Ziva

Ma surprise avait parfaitement fonctionné car je pouvais lire un grand étonnement sur le visage de ma dulcinée. Elle semblait très touchée par le fait que je me souvienne de ce moment étonnant que nous avions vécu dans ce pub londonien, même si le temps avait très légèrement déformé ses souvenirs. Je me devais de rectifier très subtilement le tir. Ainsi, pendant que ma femme faisait ses gammes avant d'interpréter un morceau de son choix, c'est avec un grand sourire que j'ai posé mes coudes sur l'armature majestueuse de l'instrument avant de prendre la parole.

 _Je crois que tu mélanges plusieurs soirées mon amour. Celle qui fait référence à ce moment était très calme au contraire. Nous avions dû planquer très tard ce jour-là et nous avions dû finir notre nuit dans ce bar pour essayer de nous détendre. Vu l'heure tardive, ou plutôt matinale, nous étions seules dans l'établissement et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es assise au piano pendant un moment avant que nous rentrions nous reposer quelques heures._

Une fois que les choses étaient remises gentiment à leur place, ma femme a commencé à jouer le premier mouvement du _Printemps_ de Vivaldi. J'ignorais si ma déesse latine avait gardé en mémoire le fait que j'écoutais énormément de musique classique dès que j'avais besoin de me ressourcer. Le morceau qu'elle avait choisi correspondait parfaitement au caractère de ma douce moitié et à la couleur générale de cette journée. Même si l'interprétation de ma princesse souffrait de quelques imperfections, que je mettais sur le compte du manque de pratique évidente, ses longs doigts fins couraient sur le clavier avec une aisance déconcertante.

Non seulement j'étais heureuse d'avoir visé juste pour cette surprise, mais me remémorer ce souvenir londonien me ravissait également. Un jour peut-être, il serait intéressant de savoir à quel point j'ai pu être aveugle alors que ma déesse latine débordait déjà d'amour pour moi. Une fois encore, je saluais intérieurement le self-control dont ma belle amazone avait dû déployer pour ne pas se découvrir trop tôt. En attendant, je profitais de chaque note exécutée par ma musicienne préférée. Une telle intensité retranscrite à l'intérieur d'une oeuvre majeure de ce cher Antonio était tout simplement incroyable de justesse. Je me sentais littéralement transportée par la musique qui caressait mes oreilles.

Katia

Je me suis concentrée sur le concerto que je tentais d'interpréter tout en repensant un peu à la soirée à Londres évoquée par mon amour. Le temps avait apparemment déformé mes souvenirs. Sur un ton doux, ma femme m'avait expliqué que ces événements c'étaient plutôt déroulés aux petites heures du matin, dans un pub désert. J'avais certainement dû vaincre ma gêne naturelle avant de me donner en spectacle. En effet, même si j'appréciais de m'exprimer à travers la musique, j'avais toujours eu peur de jouer pour un public. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention. Au final, c'était la raison principale pour laquelle j'avais délaissé la musique au profit de la peinture. Les arts visuels n'ont pas besoin d'être vus en présence de l'artiste.

J'ai entamé le deuxième mouvement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le piano est un instrument que j'affectionne particulièrement. Il peut retranscrire toute une gamme d'émotions, et ce, avec différents niveaux d'intensité. C'était très agréable pour moi de redécouvrir ce que j'étais capable de faire dans le domaine musical. Avec un peu de pratique, je pourrais certainement jouer quelque chose de plus complexe. Je pourrais peut-être même apprendre à l'élue de mon coeur un morceau qui se joue à quatre mains... Généralement, ses pièces sont assez intéressantes puisqu'elles nécessitent une alchimie particulière entre les interprètes.

Le deuxième mouvement s'achevait et je me rendais compte que les premières mesures du troisième et dernier mouvement m'échappaient complètement. Je me suis donc arrêtée de jouer subitement.

 **\- Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau inestimable ma chérie. On peut dire que tu sais aussi faire les choses en grand! Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ils ont réussi à faire monter ce grand instrument ici. À moins que tu aies des pouvoirs magiques que j'ignore?**

J'ai éclaté de rire en disant cela. Il était clair qu'il avait fallu beaucoup d'efforts de logistique pour rendre ce moment possible. Ma princesse était capable de soulever des montagnes pour voir mon visage s'illuminer et c'était une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient grandir l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

Ziva

L'interprétation de ma déesse latine sur cette oeuvre de Vivaldi me touchait énormément. Elle s'appliquait toujours autant alors que le deuxième mouvement de ce concerto emplissait la pièce. J'aurais pu regarder ma femme jouer pendant des heures ainsi, mais elle s'est arrêtée de jouer subitement et je supposais que le dernier mouvement de la pièce musicale choisie lui faisait défaut. Qu'importe, j'avais réussi mon coup et obtenu ce que je voulais, simplement voir le sourire divin de ma princesse illuminer son visage. C'était un plaisir simple qui n'avait pas de prix.

Ma belle amazone évoqua ensuite la logistique qu'il avait fallu déployer pour que cet imposant et néanmoins majestueux instrument puisse prendre place en ces lieux. En entendant son rire cristallin, j'ai instantanément compris le caractère drôle et enfantin de la question et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'esclaffer à mon tour. Effectivement, les déménageurs se sont bien amusés pour que ce magnifique piano soit à sa place dans cette pièce. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de coups de fil qui j'ai reçu d'Isabella qui se faisait copieusement engueuler par les travailleurs de force.

 _Tu as raison mon coeur, déposer ce piano de concert a valu quelques crises de nerfs aux manutentionnaires qui ont eu l'honneur de le manipuler. Heureusement qu'Isabella a un très fort caractère et moi aussi. Mon amour, je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais si nous voulons mettre en images ton prochain portrait de moi et nos autoportraits qui suivront, il est temps de se mettre en route._

Le temps avançait et faisait son oeuvre et en plus, nous n'étions pas encore changées. Si nous voulions prendre notre temps et choisir l'endroit parfait pour pratiquer notre shooting, je me doutais que nous allions encore rouler vite. C'est donc avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté que je me suis attaquée à la coiffure de ma belle italienne pour l'aider à se préparer au plus vite. Si comme elle l'avait suggéré plus tôt, nous irions certainement près d'une cascade, il était donc inutile de garder nos coiffures de mariage. J'adorais toujours autant mener la danse quand il s'agissait d'avancer dans la vie, main dans la main, avec Katia à mes côtés.

Katia

Le petit interlude musical s'étant terminé, il fallait se hâter un peu. Nos tenues n'étaient pas tellement adaptées à la prochaine activité prévue au programme. Il est vrai que ma compagne n'aurait pas besoin de grand-chose tandis que j'immortaliserais son image... Cette simple pensée me ravissait, même si ce grand moment n'était pas encore arrivé.

Ma femme s'est approchée de moi et elle a commencé à jouer avec mes cheveux pour défaire ma coiffure. Je me suis laissée faire, tout en m'arquant légèrement vers l'arrière pour augmenter le nombre de points de contact entre nous.

 **\- C'était vraiment un honneur de jouer pour toi, en toute intimité...**

Il n'était pas désagréable de me laisser porter par le moment. Ma princesse agissait avec autorité, certes, mais cela ne me déplaisait pas. Au contraire, j'aimais bien lorsqu'elle prenait les choses en charge. Aussi, c'est sans rouspéter que j'ai revêtu un habillement plus simple. J'avais opté pour une mini-jupe en jeans, un top léger beige pale et des sandales de marche. Pour compléter mon look, j'avais placé une paire de verres fumés sur ma tête. Cet accessoire pourrait s'avérer pratique tandis que la météo restait au beau fixe.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à rapatrier mon appareil photo et des colliers de fleurs. Nous pourrions ensuite reprendre le volant de la Viper afin de découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

 **\- Si tu es prête aussi, je crois qu'on devrait s'éclipser avant qu'Aaliyah ressente notre présence. Notre petite puce possède beaucoup d'intuition et j'ai peur qu'elle débarque à tout instant.**

C'était un vrai petit miracle que nous ayons pu regagner le Bayer Estate en demeurant incognito. Cet après-midi nous appartenait et il n'était pas question que quiconque vienne s'imposer à nous.

Ziva

Ma princesse s'était laissée faire sans sourciller lorsque j'ai décidé de m'occuper d'elle pour défaire sa coiffure pour que nous nous changions rapidement. Elle m'indiquait qu'elle avait ressenti cette parenthèse musicale comme un honneur et je ne pouvais qu'approuver son point de vue. Ma déesse latine s'est ensuite changée, pendant que j'optais pour une robe légère mauve et des ballerines blanches. J'avais moi aussi pris mes lunettes de soleil car je savais que le temps était toujours magnifique dehors.

Pour gagner du temps, les colliers de fleurs avaient été livrés à la réception de l'hôtel. Nous étions donc prêtes à partir et comme le précisait fort justement ma belle amazone, il valait mieux que nous partions en vitesse avant que notre fille aînée ne nous surprenne. Le temps de récupérer l'appareil photo de ma dulcinée et il était plus que temps de repartir. Avant de ressortir de la pièce contigüe à notre suite, je regardais ma belle italienne avec malice car j'avais une petite idée derrière la tête. Avec des yeux mutins, je commençais à rire sous cape.

 _Attrape-moi si tu peux !_

Sans un mot de plus, j'ai filé dans le couloir pour foncer vers l'ascenseur afin d'atteindre la réception. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas courir aussi vite que lors de nos précédentes courses-poursuites car mon petit trésor me rappellerait à l'ordre instantanément. Néanmoins je comptais sur l'effet de surprise pour prendre suffisamment d'avance et atteindre la Viper avant ma douce moitié, après que j'aie récupéré les colliers de fleurs au vol. Une fois que nous serions réunies dans la voiture, il faudrait trouver rapidement le cadre enchanteur pour notre démarche artistique car je voulais que les clichés soient parfaits et que nous puissions prendre notre temps.

Katia

J'ai été prise au dépourvu lorsque ma femme m'a lancé le défi de l'attraper. J'ai vu qu'elle fonçait à toute vitesse vers l'ascenseur et j'ai mis un peu plus d'une seconde avant de réagir. Je me suis mise à courir derrière elle et la porte de l'ascenseur s'est refermée juste avant que j'aie le temps de la bloquer. Il me restait l'option de prendre les escaliers. J'ai donc rebroussé chemin le plus rapidement possible. L'ascenseur était plutôt lent, donc j'avais peut-être encore une mince chance de battre ma panthère sauvage préférée.

Je devais être à mi-chemin lorsque j'ai entendu l'ascenseur sonner au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai aperçu l'élue de mon coeur qui se déplaçait le plus rapidement possible. Il faut dire que malgré le poids supplémentaire qu'elle devait traîner, elle demeurait au meilleur de sa forme! Cependant, il semblait qu'elle avait décidé de récupérer les colliers de fleurs. J'en ai donc profité pour emprunter l'entrée de service. J'espérais gagner au moins quelques secondes en agissant de la sorte.

Au final, nous avons posé la main sur la poignée de la portière au même moment. Quel match nul! J'ai décidé de m'incliner et de laisser mon amour reprendre le volant du bolide qui nous emmènerait vers notre prochaine destination.

 **\- Je te concède cette victoire, même si la course n'était pas des plus loyale... Je saurai prendre ma revanche. Tiens-le toi pour dit!**

J'ai pris place à l'intérieur de la voiture en riant doucement. Il n'y avait rien de tellement sérieux dans les paroles que je venais de prononcer. Je n'aimais pas abandonner et encore moins perdre. Cependant, je considérais que rien dans cette course avait été équitable. Au final, ma princesse avait voulu que l'on s'amuse et je pense que nous y avions pris un certain plaisir toutes les deux.

 **\- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait aller soit à Lulumahu Falls ou à Li'keke Falls. Ma première idée aurait été de visiter les Sacred Falls, mais c'est apparemment trop dangereux aujourd'hui. Il y a eu des éboulements, donc il est formellement interdit d'y aller de nos jours. Avec le bébé, nous ne pouvons pas prendre un tel risque...**

La décision finale concernant notre destination serait prise par mon amoureuse. Sachant qu'elle allait devoir se garder des forces pour ce qui nous attendait cette nuit, il valait peut-être mieux aller à Lulumahu Falls puisque qu'atteindre le point d'eau requérait la moitié moins de marche. Dans tous les cas, il faudrait être paré pour braver la forêt tropicale!

Ziva

Mon stratagème avait parfaitement fonctionné puisque ma femme a eu un très léger blanc sur son temps de réaction lorsque je suis partie comme une flèche. Evidemment l'épreuve n'était pas équitable, mais nous avons terminé la course au même moment. Ma princesse m'a tout de même laissé le goût de la victoire même si elle me promettait de prendre sa revanche plus tard, le tout dans un sourire entendu. Même si elle n'était probablement pas sérieuse, j'espérais bien qu'elle se "vengerait" à un moment ou à un autre... Le jeu de la séduction était permanent entre nous, même si nous étions à présent mariées.

Ma belle amazone me proposait deux destinations, soit Lulumahu Falls ou Li'keke Falls. J'ai donc dégainé mon smartphone pour me renseigner et prendre une décision. Atteindre l'eau à Lulumahu Falls serait moins long et j'avais déjà eu une alerte de fatigue pendant notre repas de mariage, j'ai donc décidé d'être raisonnable et de choisir cette destination. Une fois les coordonnées entrées dans le GPS de la Viper, nous sommes parties tranquillement, car cette fois, j'avais envie d'un peu de calme. J'ai regardé amoureusement ma dulcinée du coin de l'oeil avant de prendre la parole.

 _Tu sais chérie, j'espère bien que tu vas te venger de moi cette nuit. En attendant, j'en connais une qui a beaucoup apprécié cette petite course._

En disant cela, je me rendais aussi compte que j'allais bientôt entrer dans le dernier tiers de ma grossesse. Cette aventure était parfaite jusque là car ma belle italienne faisait tout son possible pour subvenir au moindre de mes besoins et ceux de notre fille à naître. Notre famille était aussi très présente, sans pour autant être étouffante, ce qui était un bel exploit. Aaliyah, de son côté, montrait à la fois une excitation certaine à l'idée de voir arriver un nouveau membre dans notre tribu et un respect incroyable vis-à-vis de sa petite soeur pour ne jamais nous brusquer elle et moi. C'est en rêvassant à tout cela que je conduisais ma douce moitié vers notre destination.

Katia

J'ai remarqué que ma douce moitié prenait le temps de se renseigner sur les deux cascades avant de rendre sa décision. C'était une bonne manière de faire un choix réfléchi. Je me suis donc abstenue de faire plus de commentaires sur le sujet. Finalement, c'est Lulumahu Falls qui accueillerait ma muse.

Tandis que nous roulions vers cette destination, ma compagne m'a avoué qu'elle espérait que je me venge cette nuit. Quelques idées m'ont alors traversé la tête. Il faut s avoir s'amuser pour entretenir le brasier de notre amour...

 **\- Notre fille sera peut-être une championne olympique, qui sait? Avec la dose d'activités physiques qu'elle pratique déjà, cela ne me surprendrait guère...**

Je conservais ce ton plaisantin qui me caractérisait lorsque je ressentais une vague de joie de vivre. Je profitais du trajet pour graver dans ma mémoire les paysages caractéristiques de l'île d'Oahu. Même si ma femme ne conduisait pas à toute allure, le trajet ne m'a pas semblé très long. Pour accéder à la cascade, il faudrait terminer l'ascension à pied. D'après ce que j'avais compris, le sentier était plutôt aménagé. Il faudrait seulement faire attention à ne pas s'écarter de la route marquée de drapeaux.

 **\- Voilà mon amour, un petit effort et nous pourrons réaliser ce travail artistique qui alimente mon imagination depuis quelques semaines. Je me charge de transporter le matériel.**

Ce point n'était pas discutable. Il était hors de question que mon adorée se charge inutilement. C'était à moi de veiller sur sa santé et celle du bébé. D'ailleurs, j'avais pris goût à ce rôle et je pouvais parfois me montrer plus protectrice que nécessaire.

 **\- Si tu ressens un quelconque malaise, dis-le moi immédiatement et nous ferons une pause. J'ai apporté de l'eau et une petite collation au cas où tu aurais une fringale.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'étais prête à m'engager sur le sentier. J'espérais que la chute d'eau vaudrait ce déplacement et que cette excursion serait parmi nos plus mémorables souvenirs de mariage. Que l'aventure commence!

Ziva

Alors que nous roulions tranquillement vers Lulumahu Falls, ma femme s'est amusée à plaisanter sur le fait que l'enfant que je portais allait peut-être devenir champion olympique avec tout ce que je lui faisais déjà subir. Honnêtement, j'ai mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre la blague et en rire à gorge déployée. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ma dulcinée semblait très heureuse et de ce fait, elle s'amusait beaucoup avec moi grâce à l'humour britannique bien particulier qu'elle maniait à la perfection. Décidément l'alchimie que nous formions toutes les deux continuait à me surprendre chaque jour.

Pendant que ma princesse observait les paysages qui défilaient autour de nous, je restais prudente sur la route car si certains axes autoroutiers d'Hawaii étaient parfaitement entretenus, d'autres avaient été laissés à l'abandon par les employés de la voirie depuis un bon moment ! Malgré tout, nous sommes arrivées à destination assez rapidement et c'est avec autorité que ma belle amazone a pris les choses en main, notamment en m'intimant l'ordre de ne rien porter. Je ne comptais pas contredire cette décision puisque je savais que l'ascension serait assez longue et abrupte et il n'était pas question de faire courir le moindre risque à notre bébé. Bien évidemment, je comptais informer mon artiste préférée de la moindre de mes défaillances. Par précaution, je buvais d'ailleurs assez abondamment avant de commencer notre montée.

 _Je serais très prudente chérie. D'ailleurs c'est valable pour toi aussi ! Si on doit s'arrêter pendant notre escalade, on s'arrêtera._

J'ai décidé de partir devant ma compagne pour pouvoir préparer à l'avance notre progression. Et ainsi, ma déesse latine pourrait éventuellement anticiper un éventuel problème s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Nous avions entre 30 et 45 minutes de marche à faire et je prévoyais au minimum une pause à mi-chemin. Nous n'étions pas en mission, alors le pas de charge n'était pas de rigueur. Je commençais doucement à m'habituer à cette nouvelle vie paisible, sans contraintes militaires de quelque type que ce soit. Cette liberté m'était chère et je ne l'aurais abandonnée pour rien au monde.

Katia

L'ascension vers la cascade s'annonçait bien. Ma chérie se montrait plus que raisonnable en ne discutant pas mon commandement. Avant de partir, elle avait pris plusieurs gorgées d'eau et je l'avais imitée. Par la suite, ma panthère sauvage avait pris les devants de cette expédition. Elle avait tenu à ce que je sache que je devais aussi la tenir informée de mon état. Nous ferions des pauses régulières au besoin.

Marcher sur ce sentier me donnait l'impression d'être la vedette d'un film d'aventures. Il fallait sans cesse faire attention à l'endroit où l'on posait les pieds. Le sentier était plus humide à certains endroits et il nous arrivait de devoir dévier légèrement du sentier pour éviter de nous enliser dans la boue.

 **\- Comment ça se passe pour toi mon amour? Crois-tu être en mesure de traverser ce filet d'eau en marchant sur les petits rochers?**

En effet, il valait mieux changer de rive maintenant, comme l'indiquait un drapeau rouge accroché à un arbre. J'étais légèrement inquiète quant à la capacité de ma femme à marcher sur le roc glissant. Son ventre rebondi avait pour conséquence de déplacer son centre de gravité.

En attendant la réponse qui viendrait certainement, j'ai sorti mon appareil photo de mon sac et j'ai pris quelques clichés. Ceux-ci serviraient à documenter le genre de végétaux qui pourraient compléter mon futur tableau. J'en ai aussi profité pour me désaltérer.

Nous n'avions pas tout à fait parcouru la moitié du chemin menant aux chutes. Jusqu'à maintenant, très peu de randonneurs avaient croisé notre chemin. J'attribuais cela au beau temps qui régnait aujourd'hui ainsi qu'au fait que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Dans un sens, c'était mieux ainsi... Ma muse n'accepterait pas de se dévoiler si le bassin autour des Lulumahu Falls était envahi par le plus petit nombre de gens.

Ziva

Mon périple se passait très bien. En étant placée en chef de file, je pouvais imposer mon rythme de marche et ainsi gérer ma fatigue. Ma femme de son côté, suivait tranquillement en s'assurant que tout allait très bien. Le sentier était parfois pavé de mauvaises intentions et nous devions en dévier sous peine de glisser dans la boue. Non pas que je ne me serais pas amusée avec cet élément mais ce n'était pas le sujet qui nous occupait aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui nous entourait me rappelait les longues séances de pistage nécessaires pour traquer mes cibles dans mon ancienne vie...

Alors que nous arriverions bientôt à la moitié de notre montée, ma dulcinée me demandait si je me sentais capable de traverser un filet d'eau pour atteindre la rive opposée. La difficulté était évidemment double, puisque je devais gérer mon équilibre avec notre fille à naître et les rochers qui composaient cette difficulté étaient particulièrement glissants visuellement. J'ai donc préféré m'arrêter pour répondre à ma tigresse sauvage, d'abord pour la rassurer sur la faisabilité de cette traversée et ensuite pour étudier et trouver le chemin le plus sécurisé possible pour effectuer cette petite épreuve.

 _Oui mon amour, je pense pouvoir traverser tranquillement. Au moins si je me retrouve à quatre pattes, personne à part toi pourra se moquer de moi, puisque nous sommes pratiquement seules. Par contre, vu qu'on a dépassé la moitié de l'ascension, je ferais bien une pause ensuite._

A vrai dire, je commençais à avoir chaud et la fatigue pointait très légèrement le bout de son nez. Je me serais bien départie de mon haut pour retrouver un peu de fraîcheur mais comme je portais une robe l'option ne se présentait malheureusement pas. En attendant, j'ai traversé le filet d'eau avec beaucoup de prudence et d'application. Cette difficulté ne m'a pas vraiment posé de problème et une fois que j'étais arrivée sur l'autre rive je me suis retournée pour voir ou en était ma belle amazone. A mon grand étonnement, elle avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Où est-elle passée ?

Katia

C'est avec prudence que ma chérie s'est aventurée vers l'autre rive. Une fois de plus, j'avais décidé de rester derrière elle afin de pouvoir agir en cas de pépin. Lorsqu'il ne lui restait plus que deux pas à faire, je me suis légèrement écartée vers la droite. J'ai profité du fait que l'eau semblait claire pour remplir ma gourde d'eau. J'ai utilisé un bout de mon top pour filtrer le liquide un minimum. Je suis donc restée accroupie pendant une ou deux minutes. C'est uniquement en me relevant que j'ai remarqué qu'un gros rocher avait obstrué la vue que mon adorée aurait pu avoir sur moi.

Je me suis alors engagée sur la voie qui me mènerait sur l'autre rive. Les pierres étaient effectivement assez glissantes. Il fallait user de beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas commettre de faux pas. Alors qu'il ne me restait que deux pas à faire, mon pied gauche a glissé et j'ai effectué une pirouette digne d'une acrobate avant d'atterrir à genoux devant ma femme.

 **\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas! Par contre, je crois que nous avons bien mérité de faire une pause. Si je me réfère au GPS, il y a une petite clairière derrière cette lisière d'arbres...**

Je me suis relevée et j'ai frotté mes mains contre mes cuisses pour enlever la terre et la poussière qui s'y étaient collées. L'incident n'avait eu aucune conséquence fâcheuse et c'était très bien ainsi!

 **\- Je pense qu'Aaliyah aurait apprécié de découvrir cette facette d'Hawaii. Nous pourrions essayer de trouver un sentier plus facile pour l'y emmener avant notre départ. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est notre journée, mais je ne peux pas cesser de penser à ceux que j'aime...**

En arrivant dans la zone dégarnie d'arbres, j'ai repéré un rocher sur lequel nous pourrions nous asseoir pour nous y reposer un peu. J'avais aussi besoin de faire une pause avant que la montée ne se complique.

Ziva

Ma femme avait disparu de mon champ de vision mais je n'ai pas eu à m'inquiéter longtemps puisqu'elle est réapparue rapidement avant de traverser le filet d'eau à son tour. Si la majorité du trajet s'est très bien passé, elle a glissé juste devant moi pour atterrir à genoux. Avant même que j'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, ma belle amazone m'assurait que tout allait bien. Après m'avoir informée qu'une clairière se trouvait à proximité, j'étais heureuse d'entendre qu'il serait intéressant pour notre fille aînée de découvrir certains paysages d'Hawaii. Ma princesse avait toujours notre famille à l'esprit et j'étais fière d'elle pour cela.

 _Je crois que notre puce serait très heureuse de découvrir les paysages luxuriants que nous traversons. Nous étudierons ça avec elle demain dans la journée d'accord ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir d'Hawaii dès demain._

Le GPS de ma dulcinée ne s'était pas trompé, puisque ladite clairière s'est ouverte devant nous très rapidement. Ma déesse latine s'est dirigée instantanément vers un rocher plat où nous pourrions nous asseoir pour récupérer de la première partie de notre ascension. Je l'ai naturellement suivie et je me suis assise près d'elle. Nous pouvions toutes les deux y prendre nos aises, je me suis donc mise en tailleur pour essayer de détendre ma colonne vertébrale. Il faut dire que la petite agitée que je portais était entrée dans sa période sportive, comme chaque jour à cette heure de l'après-midi. Une fois que nous étions installées, je me suis tournée vers Katia avec un air grave mais très léger.

 _Tu sais, je n'oublie pas que nous devrons très bientôt nous rendre en Israël pour régler nos comptes. Même si nous nous sommes mariées aujourd'hui, j'y pense tout de même un peu. Et je suis certaine que le trésor que je porte va constituer une priorité macabre pour nos opposants. Et je reconnais que j'ai peur de cela._

Même si le cadre qui nous entourait était magnifique, j'avais toujours fait part de mes états d'âme à Katia depuis que nous nous connaissions suffisamment. Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher cette journée unique mais il était important que la compagne de mes jours connaisse tous mes ressentis, positifs ou non. J'espérais profondément ne pas tout gâcher en faisant preuve d'honnêteté, mais la possibilité, même infime, de perdre mon bébé m'apparaissait comme insupportable. En attendant que ma tigresse sauvage prenne la parole, j'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien pour m'y réfugier.

Katia

Une nouvelle excursion en plein cœur de l'île pouvait donc s'envisager. J'étais contente de voir que Ziva et moi étions sur la même longueur d'ondes à ce sujet. Mon adorée est venue me rejoindre sur le rocher qui m'avait accueilli. Elle me faisait face, ce qui fait que j'avais tout loisir de la contempler. Alors qu'elle prenait à nouveau la parole, j'ai remarqué un pli d'inquiétude sur son front. Même si ce jour nous était réservé, une part d'ombre restait au tableau.

En effet, l'île paradisiaque sur laquelle nous nous trouvions avait un peu pris l'apparence d'une échappatoire pour notre famille. Tant que nous serions ici, il serait difficile de toujours se croire en danger. Pourtant, le MOSSAD pouvait encore se tapir dans l'obscurité. Rien ne garantissait qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de préparer leur prochaine attaque. Il était évident que ma compagne se faisait du souci pour notre enfant à naître. C'était à moi de la réconforter. J'ai donc pris une de ses mains dans la mienne. Je voulais qu'elle puisse ressentir ce lien particulier qui nous unissait désormais.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà promis beaucoup de choses, mon amour, et je veux que tu saches que je tiens toujours parole. Je vous protégerai toutes les deux, même si je dois me placer dans une position difficile pour y arriver. Je ne vais jamais abandonner. Comme tu le sais, les Fortini ne se laissent pas facilement marcher sur les pieds! Oui, il faudra régler certains comptes en Israël... Cependant, je crois que tout cela est inévitable et que nous serons encore plus fortes lorsque cette épreuve sera terminée!**

J'espérais avoir été convaincante dans mes paroles. J'étais profondément sincère et cela devait se lire sur mon visage. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de ma femme pour tenter de déceler ce qu'elle pensait. Bien sûr, il valait mieux garder en tête le fait que les prochaines semaines seraient sanglantes. D'ici peu, ma princesse serait interdite de vol et elle devrait concentrer son énergie sur la vie qui grandissait en elle. Il faudrait donc faire en sorte d'aller sur la terre natale de ma douce moité avant qu'elle ne se retrouve clouée au sol, dans notre villa à Washington.

 **\- Notre fille viendra au monde. J'imagine qu'elle aura tes yeux... Et peut-être ta bouche aussi. Elle sera magnifique et nous ferons tout pour lui donner l'amour et l'éducation qu'elle mérite. Tout se passera bien...**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander de quoi ma propre fille aurait eu l'air. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait été plus âgée qu'Aaliyah. Un voile de tristesse est passé sur mon visage à ce moment. C'était la première fois que je repensais à mon avortement depuis que j'avais avoué ce traumatisme à ma dulcinée. C'était aussi pour guérir de mon passé que j'avais accepté de devenir mère et que je souhaitais le meilleur avenir pour ma famille.

Ziva

Ma femme avait, comme souvent, parfaitement compris le sentiment qui m'animait. Non seulement la crainte de perdre des êtres chers m'habitait, mais c'était surtout l'impression de faiblesse qui me dominait. J'avais parfaitement intégré le fait de prendre soin de moi pour la santé du bébé mais je supportais mal la pression liée au volet israélien de notre vie. Ma dulcinée me rassurait rapidement, en m'expliquant qu'elle nous protégerait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus, puisque j'aurais agi de la même manière. Au moins, les choses étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche entre nous.

Ma tigresse sauvage me promettait aussi que notre fille allait naître dans de bonnes conditions et qu'elle aurait droit au meilleur cadre de vie possible, avec beaucoup d'amour de la part de sa famille. J'étais surprise aussi de l'entendre faire des prédictions sur les traits que notre petit trésor volerait à sa mère biologique. J'ai souri à cette pensée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'approfondir car un voile de tristesse s'est dessiné furtivement sur le visage de Katia. Je ne pouvais pas affirmer à 100% que j'avais deviné ce qui rendait ma belle italienne si triste tout à coup, je me suis donc risquée à prendre la parole.

 _Je crois savoir ce qui te rend triste mon amour. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ? Ne serais-ce que pour confirmer ou non mon intuition ?_

En cet instant précis, une révélation s'est faite au grand jour pour moi. Mais je tenais à être certaine de ce que j'avançais avant de m'aventurer plus avant dans cette conversation. Indirectement, nous nous étions engagées sur un terrain miné, car nous touchions toutes les deux du doigt au plus grand traumatisme de ma belle amazone. Depuis qu'elle avait réussi par miracle à me raconter l'histoire de son avortement sous la véranda de la villa, nous n'en avions jamais reparlé. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que c'est ma douce moitié qui y pensait d'elle-même. Peut-être que la nature apaisante qui nous entourait avait un effet positif sur nous ?

Katia

J'ai observé une minute de silence avant de répondre à la question de ma compagne. Elle avait été très respectueuse dans son approche et c'est avec douceur qu'elle m'avait demandé si je voulais lui livrer mes pensées.

 **\- Je me faisais seulement la réflexion de ce qu'aurait été ma vie si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement... Est-ce que j'aurais pu m'occuper de mon bébé? Aaliyah aurait une grande soeur aujourd'hui.**

Il était évident que ces questions resteraient sans réponse. Mon adorée avait perdu des êtres chers auparavant, mais rien ne se compare à la mort de son enfant. J'essayais de vivre chaque jour pleinement, même en sachant que tout aurait pu être différent. Aujourd'hui, j'avais une femme et une famille. C'était déjà beaucoup et je me devais d'être reconnaissante.

 **\- Je veux être là pour notre fille à naître. Elle sera certainement surprotégée, vu qu'elle sera, à mes yeux, notre bien le plus précieux.**

Il s'agissait, implicitement, d'une autre promesse. Je me suis rapprochée de ma femme pour me réfugier dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée sur les sons que j'entendais : des battements de coeur, des chants d'oiseaux, le bruit d'une légère brise ainsi que le ruissellement lointain de l'eau. Tous ces sons avaient un effet apaisant sur moi. Lorsque j'ai senti que le plus gros de ma peine s'était évaporé, j'ai sorti l'appareil photo de mon sac.

 **\- Que dirais-tu si nous prenions un premier cliché ici? Cela nous servira de rappel au fait que nous devons toujours être honnête l'une envers l'autre, même quand de sombres pensées nous accaparent.**

J'ai attendu la réponse de mon ange avant de mettre en marche la caméra. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle s'opposerait à mon idée, surtout que le but de la sortie était de prendre des photos.

Ziva

J'étais heureuse de constater que mon intuition était bonne. Katia essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si les événements n'avaient pas été les mêmes, notamment si elle avait pu donner naissance à son enfant. Je savais que cette absence était la pire des souffrances pour ma femme, surtout depuis cette soirée où les confidences ont fusé et où j'ai pu lire toute la détresse du monde. Bien sûr, dans le même temps, ma princesse m'assurait qu'elle serait là pour élever notre fille et je n'avais aucun doute sur son implication, ni sur le fait qu'elle allait la surprotéger, puisque j'aurais probablement le même défaut moi aussi.

Ma belle amazone s'est ensuite rapprochée de moi avec un regard d'enfant qui me faisait fondre instantanément, je lui ai donc ouvert mes bras et elle s'y réfugiait avec bonheur. Nous sommes restées ainsi quelques minutes afin que la peine de ma compagne disparaisse. J'aimais la sentir ainsi contre moi, tout en écoutant la nature vivre autour de nous. Une fois que la tristesse s'était envolée, ma déesse latine a émis l'idée de commencer à prendre des clichés en dégainant son appareil photo. Puisque c'était le but de notre expédition, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient.

 _Bien sûr chérie, nous sommes là pour ça ! Mais tu sais, rien n'interdit que tu portes la vie à ton tour, une fois que notre premier enfant sera né et qu'il aura un peu grandi. Ce serait un bonheur pour moi de t'assister pendant ce magnifique voyage et ce serait une manière de guérir cette blessure qui te lacère le coeur..._

Pendant ces deux dernières phrases, je regardais à nouveau ma belle italienne dans les yeux tout en faisant preuve d'une infinie douceur. Je savais qu'affirmer une telle chose allait potentiellement lui faire un choc, mais je voulais son bonheur par-dessus tout. Même si l'idée pouvait sembler folle voire incongrue, je pensais qu'en parlant de cela assez tôt, l'idée pourrait faire lentement son chemin dans la tête de ma tigresse sauvage. Maintenant que j'avais rendu mon badge, je me voyais parfaitement avec trois enfants qui gambaderaient dans la villa et ses alentours.

Katia

Alors que je reprenais mes esprits, ma compagne s'est permise de faire une remarque quant à la possibilité que je porte un enfant à mon tour. Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, j'avais été ferme à ce sujet. Je ne me sentais pas capable de revivre une grossesse. Aujourd'hui, ma position à ce sujet n'avait pas beaucoup changé. J'étais toujours aussi triste lorsque je repensais à ma petite fille qui n'avait pas pu vivre. Mon adorée pensait que je pourrais guérir de mes souffrances en expérimentant la maternité à nouveau.

 **\- Tu dis que tu pourrais m'assister, mais que se passerait-il si j'entrais dans une phase de dépression? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force et le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne sais pas si une autre vie voudra s'accrocher à moi... Je ne sais rien du tout.**

J'essayais de maîtriser mes craintes et mes angoisses du mieux que je pouvais. Cependant, il était clair que ce sujet de conversation me mettait dans tous mes états. La peur d'échouer est pire que tout. À ce moment, j'en voulais un peu à ma femme d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Même si elle avait peut-être raison, le fait d'agrandir notre famille n'allait pas réparer le passé. L'idée de vivre dans une maison emplie de rires d'enfants était très séduisante. De gros changements nous attendaient déjà dans quelques semaines.

 **\- Tant que notre fille ne sera pas née, je ne pourrai pas apporter de réponse claire quant à une possible grossesse. Je préfère voir comment ton accouchement se déroulera et m'assurer que le bébé sera en pleine santé. Je m'accorde le droit de prendre une décision plus tard.**

En remettant la décision à plus tard, j'espérais que ma chérie comprendrait les efforts que je faisais. Je l'ai fixée droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Je cherchais à lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle avait à mon égard. J'ai passé la sangle de l'appareil photo autour de son cou. J'étais souvent derrière l'objectif, ce qui fait que j'apparaissais rarement sur les photos. J'avais envie de conserver un souvenir dans lequel je serais représentée telle que mon adorée me voyait.

Ziva

Bien évidemment, je m'attendais à ce que ma proposition n'emporte pas les suffrages de ma femme et surtout qu'elle soit désarçonnée par mon raisonnement. On ne guérit pas facilement d'une telle blessure, surtout quand elle a été si mal soignée pendant de longues années. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle accueille cette déclaration favorablement. En revanche, j'espérais que grâce à ce que nous avions déjà vécu pendant mon premier voyage maternel, ma princesse gagne en assurance et qu'ainsi le passé cesse de la terrifier autant. Malheureusement, il n'en était rien, je me devais donc de la rassurer à ce sujet.

 _Je confirme que je t'assisterais dans toutes les actions que tu voudras entreprendre, c'est aussi pour cela que je porte cette alliance depuis quelques heures et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Bien sûr, on ne peut rien présager de l'avenir et je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision aujourd'hui ni même dans les semaines à venir. Je laisse simplement la porte ouverte en te disant que si un jour tu souhaites vivre cette expérience, je ferais tout pour que tu y parviennes dans les meilleures conditions possibles._

Alors que je finissais de répondre à ma déesse latine, celle-ci m'a confié son appareil dans l'optique que prenne des clichés de ma belle amazone. Je me suis donc acquittée de cette tâche avec enthousiasme, en prenant soin de diriger mon modèle en silence. Je voulais profiter du soleil qui perçait à travers les feuilles des arbres pour jouer avec les rayons de lumière et obtenir un portrait solaire de ma tigresse sauvage. J'ai pris différentes angles de vue pour qu'elle puisse choisir le meilleur d'entre eux par la suite. Je voulais vraiment rendre hommage à celle qui illuminait ma vie en permanence.

Ce qui était magnifique pendant ce court moment de grâce, c'est que chaque élément s'imbriquait parfaitement dans les portraits que je prenais de mon artiste personnelle. La nature elle-même semblait se conformer à mes désirs et il me semblait que tout était fait pour que le temps suspende gracieusement son vol. Je mitraillais sans retenue puisque je savais que nous ferions le tri par la suite. Une fois que mon tour de piste était terminé, j'ai rendu son bien à ma belle italienne avec une mine satisfaite. J'avais réussi, pour la première fois, à capturer l'essence de celle qui m'apportait un bonheur parfait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Katia

En ce moment, j'avais besoin de me faire rassurer par ma compagne et je dois dire qu'elle y arrivait très bien. Même si une part de doute et de peur subsistait toujours en moi, je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur ma femme. Peut importe les épreuves par lesquelles nous allions devoir passer, elle m'offrait son soutien inconditionnel. C'était quelque chose de très important pour moi. Un sourire s'est naturellement dessiné sur mon visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait des photos de moi. J'éprouvais un certain plaisir à prendre différentes poses et à afficher des émotions différentes. Vers la fin de ce shooting improvisé, j'ai même éclaté de rire. Le stress qui m'habitait quelques minutes auparavant semblait s'être évaporé.

 **\- Merci d'avoir joué le jeu mon amour. Je garde en tête tes paroles et je te dirai quand je serai prête à passer par les étapes qui mènent à la maternité...**

Je demeurais assez évasive par rapport à tout ça. J'espérais que l'élue de mon coeur verrait que j'étais au moins prête à repenser à tout cela plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait terminer l'ascension vers la cascade.

 **\- On dirait que tu as bien aimé te retrouver derrière la caméra mon coeur... Cependant, je pense qu'il faut faire un bout de chemin. Qu'en penses-tu? Je n'ai pas envie de passer notre nuit de noces ici...**

J'ai rangé ma caméra dans mon sac et j'ai tendu la main à mon amour pour retourner vers le sentier. Cette pause m'avait fait assez de bien dans l'ensemble et je me sentais d'attaque pour terminer la montée. Je gardais toujours en tête le genre de photos que je souhaitais prendre lorsque nous serions arrivées à destination.

Ziva

Au moins, je m'apercevais que mon discours avait eu l'effet escompté, puisque ma femme se détendait au fur et à mesure de mes prises de vue. Mieux encore, je l'ai vue éclater de rire alors que je terminais mon tour de piste. Un rire sonore qui rebondissait dans tous les sens contre la pierre et qui me mordait le coeur. Ce rire cristallin qui symbolisait tellement ma déesse latine... Mais il était temps de reprendre notre ascension. Je me sentais reposée et désaltérée, prête à faire face à cette nature qui ne se dévoilait pas facilement. Ma tigresse sauvage m'indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de passer la nuit ici et j'étais bien d'accord avec elle.

Nous avons donc repris notre chemin et j'ai rempilé dans mon rôle précédent. La pente était encore plus raide à présent et je devais veiller à ce que nous restions sur une piste praticable. J'étais très attentive à ma respiration, car l'intensité de l'effort consenti aurait pu me mettre en apnée, ce qui était la dernière chose à faire. De ce fait nous n'échangions aucune parole, car il fallait éviter de faire des erreurs. Etonnamment, nous n'avons croisé personne pendant la suite de notre périple, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivées à la cascade que ma belle amazone voulait utiliser pour me mettre en valeur, je me suis assise sur un rocher pour reprendre mon souffle. Je devais reconnaître que j'avais puisé dans mes réserves d'énergie et fort heureusement, la petite est restée sage pendant notre progression. Hors d'haleine, je cherchais un peu d'air et j'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement. Ma princesse est venue s'installer à côté de moi visiblement inquiète de mon état. Elle avait raison car je mettais de longues secondes à récupérer.

 _La vache... Je ne sais pas à quelle hauteur nous sommes, mais j'avoue que j'ai les jambes coupées... Pfiou..._

Katia

Tandis que nous complétions notre ascension vers la cascade, je surveillais la progression de ma femme. J'étais très attentive à elle et je tentais de déceler si la fatigue l'accaparait à nouveau. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait le souffle court. Ma compagne s'est assise sur un rocher et je suis allée la rejoindre instantanément. J'ai pris son pouls pour m'assurer qu'elle récupérait bien de l'effort physique qu'elle venait de fournir. Je devais afficher une mine assez inquiète, puisque la santé de deux de mes amours était en jeu.

 **\- Reste ici et respire profondément. Je reviens tout de suite.**

Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'ai enlevé mon top avant de le passer sous l'eau de la cascade. J'ai ensuite appliqué le tissu sur la nuque de ma princesse afin de l'aider à se rafraîchir. Ironiquement, c'était moi qui m'exposais en petite tenue alors que nous étions venues ici pour que je puisse photographier ma muse en tenue d'Ève. J'avais besoin d'être rassurée par rapport à l'état de l'élue de mon coeur. Je me suis donc empressée de la bombarder de questions.

 **\- Dis-moi comment tu te sens? Est-ce que ça va avec le bébé? C'était une mauvaise idée de faire cette randonnée avec la chaleur et ta grossesse...**

Je suis restée plantée devant mon adorée en attendant qu'elle me réponde. J'étais dans tous mes états alors qu'un certain sentiment de culpabilité s'emparait de moi. Nous aurions très bien pu faire ses photos dans notre suite nuptiale un peu plus tard. Pourquoi avoir suggéré de nous rendre en pleine nature, là où personne ne pouvait nous déranger et surtout où personne ne pouvait nous aider?

Ziva

Comme je pouvais le craindre, ma femme s'est inquiétée instantanément lorsqu'elle a compris que j'avais du mal à récupérer de notre montée vers la cascade. En moins de deux je me suis retrouvée avec le top gorgé d'eau de ma belle amazone sur la nuque pour que je puisse me rafraîchir. En regardant ma dulcinée dans les yeux, j'ai pu y voir une lueur de culpabilité, comme si elle s'en voulait de m'avoir amenée jusqu'à cet endroit magique. D'abord, j'avais accepté de venir et je savais quels risques physiques cela comportait, ensuite c'est moi qui traçait notre itinéraire et qui en gérait la difficulté. Il fallait donc que je rassure Katia sur mon état au plus vite.

 _Merci chérie pour l'application de ton top, ça m'aide beaucoup, mais rassure toi je vais bien. L'effort que je viens de fournir, bien que progressif, m'a obligée à puiser dans mes réserves. Néanmoins je t'assure que je vais bien et notre bébé aussi. D'ailleurs je récupère déjà très bien. L'idée de venir ici, dans ce cadre luxuriant est une excellente idée, la nature qui nous entoure me permettra peut-être de me dévoiler encore plus facilement. Et puis je considère ce shooting comme une belle entrée en matière avant que nous puissions consommer notre union ce soir mon amour..._

Entre-temps, j'avais retrouvé une respiration normale et je regardais mon artiste préférée dans les yeux. J'avais décidé de commencer à jouer le jeu de la séduction sérieusement à partir de cet instant précis. Nous étions seules près de cette cascade et je voulais que ma tigresse sauvage profite de ce bouillonnement de sentiments pour que son oeil aguerri fasse de moi un modèle qu'elle aurait envie de manger tout cru ! J'avais très envie de prendre ses lèvres d'assaut mais je ne m'y aventurais pas volontairement. Jouer avec la frustration entre deux êtres pouvait s'avérer très bénéfique dans certaines situations.

J'étais certaine qu'une fois encore, les paroles seraient superflues pour lui montrer à quel point j'avais envie d'elle, à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. Pour une fois, j'oubliais complètement que je portais un enfant et je me concentrais uniquement sur mes sensations. Voir ma belle italienne ainsi la rendait incroyablement désirable. J'aurais pu me contenir mais je ne le voulais pas. Je laissais transparaître chacune des vagues de désir que je fabriquais pour ma douce moitié sans aucun effort. La question était de savoir comment la compagne de mes jours allait réagir face à ce changement brutal de la donne...

Katia

Je guettais les moindres réactions de ma compagne puisqu'elle semblait avoir mal encaissé la dernière partie de notre randonnée. Même si elle avait dû puiser dans ses réserves, elle m'affirmait qu'elle allait bien et que notre fille n'était pas en danger. J'imaginais que l'application du tissu froid sur sa nuque l'aidait aussi à reprendre une température normale. Comme après n'importe quel type d'effort physique, il était normal de se sentir essoufflée. Le fait que ma chérie arrivait à tenir une conversation avec moi prouvait ses dires : elle allait bien.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma femme que j'en oubliais presque ma tenue. C'est à travers le regard de ma belle que j'ai pris conscience qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait une manière de me regarder qui laissait transparaître le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Je n'aurais pas été surprise de la voir me bondir dessus pour étancher sa soif. Au lieu de cela, ma princesse me donnait l'impression de retenir ses pulsions et elle ne le dissimulait même pas!

Je me suis agenouillée et j'ai dégainé mon appareil photo pour capturer ce regard enflammé qui me plaisait tant. Cette première série de clichés mettait en valeur le visage de mon ange.

 **\- Tu es magnifique mon amour. C'est une excellente entrée en la matière... J'aimerais que tu t'allonges et que tu penses à ce que tu voudras faire cette nuit.**

Je m'étais approchée de mon adorée en prononçant ses paroles. J'ai glissé une main sous la jupe de sa robe et j'ai effleuré sa cuisse. Il s'agissait d'un contact qui laissait présager certaines de mes idées quant à cette nuit de noces tant attendue. Plutôt que de donner satisfaction immédiate à ma muse, j'ai rapidement retiré ma main. Inutile de trop la chauffer à blanc... Je lui ai ensuite tourné le dos afin de sortir les colliers de fleurs de mon sac à dos.

Lors de ce shooting photo, je souhaitais mettre en valeur la féminité de mon modèle. La maternité la rendait encore plus désirable et je voulais qu'elle le ressente. Par ailleurs, j'avais comme autre objectif d'intégrer parfaitement ma tigresse au décor enchanteur entourant la cascade. Mon plus grand défi serait de bien diriger la femme de mes rêves afin que l'expérience soit une réussite absolue.

Ziva

Les premiers pas de danse que j'avais initiés avaient eu l'effet escompté. Non seulement ma femme m'avait déjà prise en flagrant délit de sensualité mais elle avait immortalisé cet instant avec son appareil. Elle me rendait d'ailleurs la politesse en effleurant ma peau sous ma robe sans trop en faire. Ainsi le jeu du chat et de la souris pouvait véritablement commencer. Ma dulcinée s'est ensuite emparée des colliers de fleurs en me demandant de m'allonger sur le rocher tout en gardant à l'esprit ce que je comptais faire pendant notre nuit de noces.

Bien évidemment, je n'allais pas me faire prier. je me suis donc allongée sur ce majestueux minéral tout en enfilant un premier collier de fleurs autour de mon cou. Pour ce qui était de savoir à quel moment je devais me dénuder, ce serait à mon artiste préférée de me guider à ce sujet. Si j'étais certaine que cette séance photo allait être une réussite, je voulais que ma belle amazone garde la main sur son déroulement. La nature qui nous entourait me semblait de plus en plus belle elle aussi. Comme si elle était heureuse d'accueillir notre couple, comme si elle respectait chacune de nos intentions.

Lorsque je posais pour ma déesse latine, j'oubliais presque tout et je me mettais dans une position qui ne m'était pas coutumière. J'avais tellement l'habitude de mener les débats, d'emporter les décisions ou encore d'imposer mon point de vue que ces moments où c'est ma princesse qui menait la danse me faisaient un bien fou. Alors que Katia mitraillait de plus belle, je la regardais de manière lascive, parfaitement consciente que je jouais avec le feu. Tout comme lors de notre première séance dans son atelier, je voulais que ce shooting reste un souvenir inaltérable dans son esprit et dans le mien.

 _Tu sais mon amour, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être de l'argile dans tes mains d'artiste et que tu me sculptes selon tes désirs..._

Katia

La séance de photographies se déroulait à merveille. Même en posant, ma princesse savait être authentique. Une panoplie d'expressions passaient successivement sur le visage de ma femme. Elle avait une grande facilité à passer d'un état d'esprit à un autre : moqueuse, aguicheuse, sérieuse... Je lui donnais quelques indications minimales à voix basse afin de raffiner l'excellent travail qu'elle produisait.

 **\- Penche la tête un peu plus à gauche... N'oublie pas de faire attention à comment tu places tes mains et tes pieds. Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.**

Cette entrée en la matière nous permettait à toutes les deux d'apprivoiser cette situation. Il m'arrivait rarement de diriger un modèle et encore moins de le faire en pleine nature! Contrairement à l'expérience que nous avions vécue dans l'atelier, il fallait prendre en compte les éléments du décor ainsi que l'éclairage naturel qui se frayait un chemin à travers la forêt tropicale.

Après avoir pris des dizaines et des dizaines de clichés, je me suis approchée de ma muse pour lui donner mes prochaines instructions. Il était plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses!

 **\- J'aimerais que tu enlèves tout ce que tu portes, sauf les fleurs. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu te rapproches de la cascade le plus possible. Je vais essayer de faire vite pour éviter que nous soyons surprises ou que les gouttelettes d'eau rendent la situation inconfortable pour toi.**

Mes instructions étant données, je me suis mise à chercher du regard un endroit à partir duquel je pourrais continuer ce shooting improvisé. J'aurais voulu pouvoir garder un grand angle de vue tout en étant légèrement surélevée. J'ai finalement repéré un rocher plat qui répondait parfaitement à mes attentes. J'irais m'y installer dès que mon adorée aurait suivi mes instructions. Je repensais aussi à l'analogie que mon doux amour venait de faire. Elle n'avait pas tort de se comparer à de l'argile, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle voulait bien se prêter à ce jeu.

Ziva

La séance artistique initiée par ma femme battait son plein. Apparemment, le travail que je fournissais lui convenait parfaitement puisque je recevais très peu d'instructions de sa part. Je m'amusais beaucoup à changer instantanément de comportement et d'expression corporelle, ce qui semblait ravir mon artiste préférée. Une fois que nous avions accumulé beaucoup de clichés, le moment fatidique était arrivé. Je devais me dévêtir entièrement et ne garder que les colliers de fleurs sur moi. Ma dulcinée me demandait ensuite de m'approcher le plus possible de la cascade et elle m'assurait que ses prises de vues seraient rapides et efficaces afin d'éviter que l'on se fasse surprendre ou que je sois gênée par les projections d'eau.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout cela chérie. D'abord, nous sommes seules ici et les oiseaux sont les seuls qui me verront dans le plus simple appareil en dehors de toi. Quant à l'élément aquatique, il risque pas de me gêner puisqu'il me rafraîchira._

Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Je me suis déshabillée calmement et volontairement assez lentement pour émoustiller ma princesse au passage. Une fois que j'étais prête à rejoindre la cascade, je me suis approchée de l'eau avec délice, tout en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les roches humides qui entouraient ce coin de nature magnifique. Je me suis amusée à flirter avec l'eau, de dos, de face, avec différentes expressions sur le visage. Je me suis même amusée à m'arroser moi-même en riant. Pendant ce court laps de temps, je redevenais une enfant qui pouvait jouer avec n'importe quoi.

Une fois que j'avais épuisé toutes mes idées d'espiègleries près de la cascade, j'ai décidé de me mettre carrément dessous en m'étirant de tout ma hauteur afin de rendre mes formes les plus arrogantes que possible. J'étais certaine qu'ainsi, ma déesse latine allait voir son sang bouillir derrière son objectif. Je voulais que son désir de moi crève le plafond et je savais parfaitement comment m'y prendre pour y parvenir. Etre la muse d'un artiste de son calibre, avec un talent inné me donnait envie de me donner à elle sans compter.

 _J'espère que tu apprécies le spectacle chérie._

J'étais parfaitement consciente que ma belle amazone était capable de lire mes paroles sur mes lèvres...

Katia

Ziva semblait prendre très à coeur son rôle de modèle. J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle en faisait même un peu plus que nécessaire afin de m'allumer au passage. En fait, ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allait me plaindre du spectacle qui m'était offert. Ma compagne s'était dévêtue lentement en faisant preuve de sensualité. Alors que j'avais gagné mon rocher qui servirait de point d'observation, mon adorée avait suivi mes instructions à la lettre. L'eau de la cascade ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. Elle l'utilisait d'ailleurs comme n'importe quel accessoire de scène. J'étais épatée de voir à quel point ma femme ne faisait qu'un avec la nature et c'est avec bonheur que j'immortalisais ce moment à tout jamais.

Après avoir pris toutes sortes de poses emplies de joie de vivre et d'espièglerie, ma compagne s'est placée directement sous l'eau. Son corps était légèrement arqué vers l'arrière, ce qui fait que ses formes étaient parfaitement distinctives. À cet instant, j'ai pu lire sur les lèvres de l'élue de mon coeur. Elle voulait s'assurer que j'appréciais le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux. À cet instant, j'ai failli sauter dans l'eau et aller la rejoindre. Cependant, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de me souvenir que mon appareil photo n'était pas fait pour aller sous l'eau.

 **\- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre!**

J'ai pris quelques photos supplémentaires alors que mon amour s'amusait toujours à me narguer de loin. J'avais suffisamment de clichés pour produire une série de portraits dont ma panthère sauvage serait le sujet principal. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à détacher l'objectif de mon sujet principal. Habillée de colliers de fleurs et enceinte de notre fille, elle était plus magnifique que toutes les Vénus ayant été peintes à ce jour.

J'ai fait signe à ma belle de venir me rejoindre là où elle avait laissé ses vêtements. J'avais l'intention de l'aider à se rhabiller avant de repartir en direction du Bayer Estate. Il faudrait aussi que je remette mon top que je devinais être toujours humide…

Ziva

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'adorais être le modèle de Katia. Elle avait beau être à bonne distance de moi, perchée sur son rocher plat, je savais que mon comportement lui convenait parfaitement et que ma petite touche de provocation avait fait son petit effet. J'en veux pour preuve la vitesse à laquelle ma femme est redescendue de son perchoir pour me rejoindre là où mes vêtements m'attendaient. Sans un mot mais avec des regards qui auraient pu mettre le feu à la forêt tropicale, nous nous sommes préparées à redescendre de ce piédestal naturel. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à décliner et il était probable que nous arriverions au Bayer Estate en début de soirée.

Ma tigresse sauvage m'a aidée à me rhabiller rapidement tout en faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas s'attarder sur mon corps, qui n'attendait qu'elle d'ailleurs. Mais nous devions encore patienter un peu avant de consommer notre union dans les règles de l'art. Si le fait de revenir vers la Viper n'était pas plus facile que notre ascension par rapport au relief du terrain, en revanche mon appareil respiratoire n'a pas autant souffert qu'à l'aller. Ma belle amazone avait remis son top encore trempé pour redescendre, j'espérais qu'elle n'en soit pas gênée.

Une fois que nous étions revenues au niveau de la mer, j'ai laissé la compagne de mes jours conduire jusqu'au Bayer Estate, car je craignais de souffrir de somnolence par rapport aux efforts que j'avais fournis et c'était bien plus raisonnable d'agir de la sorte. De toute manière, le sergent-chef Fortini ne m'aurait pas laissé le volant et elle aurait eu raison. La route vers notre hôtel s'est déroulée sans histoire et comme prévu, nous sommes arrivées en début de soirée sur place. Toute la famille était heureuse de nous revoir et chacun avait passé une excellente après-midi les uns avec les autres. Après un repas léger et ponctué de nombreux fous rires et quelques heures de conversations enjouées, chacun a rejoint sa chambre pour profiter d'une nuit réparatrice au son relaxant de l'Océan Pacifique. Enfin réparatrice... Pas pour tout le monde.


	22. Une nuit torride tant attendue

Ziva

Une fois que tout le monde avait pris possession de sa chambre pour la nuit, j'ai mené ma femme vers la suite nuptiale que nous avions réservée. Tant que nous déambulions dans les couloirs, je faisais le nécessaire pour rester calme, au cas où nous aurions croisé quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'afficher ostensiblement l'amour que je portais à celle qui partageait ma vie et qui était à présent mienne à tout jamais. La seule chose qui trahissait mon état d'excitation, c'était simplement la pression énorme que ma main droite faisait subir aux doigts fins de ma dulcinée.

En revanche, une fois que j'ai ouvert la porte de notre suite et que j'ai entraîné ma belle amazone à l'intérieur en claquant la porte derrière nous, je l'ai plaquée au mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser comme une dingue. La nuit précédente, où nous dormions séparées avait laissé des traces. Le top de Katia s'est déchiré sous mes assauts et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là. Je voulais reprendre mon bien et le manque accumulé depuis la veille s'exprimait violemment. Néanmoins, lorsque l'air a fini par me manquer, je me suis légèrement écartée pour regarder ma princesse dans les yeux.

 _Tu m'as tellement manqué hier soir mon amour. J'ai terriblement envie de toi tu sais, mais d'abord il faut que je me prépare. Je reviens très vite..._

Sur ces mots, je me suis enfuie dans la salle de bain, après avoir attrapé un sac à dos contenant ma tenue pour la soirée que j'avais préparé avant même notre départ pour Hawaii. Sauf que cette fois, personne n'avait été complice en quoi que ce soit. J'avais choisi ma tenue seule, en pensant très fort aux goûts de ma déesse latine. J'ai également profité de cet interlude dans cette pièce pour me maquiller très légèrement. Je suis ensuite ressortie de la salle de bain pour faire face à ma belle italienne, qui pouvait me voir dans une nuisette de satin dorée parfaitement ajustée, avec un peignoir en satin blanc par-dessus. Je me suis arrêtée à quelques centimètres de ma douce moitié en prenant la pose.

 _Alors chérie, qu'en dis-tu ? Ne suis-je pas à croquer dans cette tenue arrogante à souhait ?_

Katia

Le retour au Bayer Estate s'est déroulé en douceur. Mon top a eu le temps de sécher complètement avant que nous atteignions la Viper. J'ai eu la chance de conduire le bolide sur le chemin du retour. En arrivant à l'établissement où avait eu lieu notre mariage, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : consommer notre union. Avant tout, il fallait passer un peu de temps avec nos invités. Je dois avouer que j'avais tellement la tête ailleurs que j'avais du mal à m'impliquer dans les conversations et Isabella ne s'est pas gênée pour me le faire remarquer!

Puis, l'heure tant attendue est enfin arrivée. Mon amoureuse m'avait prise par la main et elle était en train de me broyer les doigts tellement elle serrait fort! Si son désir se mesurait par la force dont elle faisait usage, la nuit s'annonçait très prometteuse!

En arrivant dans la suite nuptiale, je me suis retrouvée prise d'assaut par la femme de ma vie. Tout en me plaquant contre le mur, elle avait trouvé le chemin de mes lèvres. Tandis que je lui rendais ce baiser fougueux, mes jambes se sont naturellement enroulées autour de celles de ma partenaire. Pendant ce temps, mon adorée continuait de se montrer insistante et elle n'allait sans doute pas ralentir ses ardeurs. Tout à coup, les coutures de mon top ont cédé et j'en ai profité pour l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce.

Tout se déroulait comme dans mes rêves les plus fous! Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait alors que je manquais de souffle. Ma princesse a fini par s'écarter de moi. Mon regard s'est plongé dans le sien et j'ai pu y voir tout le désir qu'elle avait pour moi.

 **\- Reviens vite... Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre bien longtemps et je n'hésiterai pas à enfoncer la porte pour te récupérer!**

Les minutes qui se sont écoulées m'ont paru être des heures. J'avais l'impression d'être une lionne en cage. D'ailleurs, je faisais systématiquement le tour de la chambre pour m'assurer que tout était parfait. J'ai allumé une bougie aromatisée à la canneberge et un doux parfum a empli l'air de la pièce. Puis, je suis retournée près de la salle de bain. Au même moment, la porte s'est ouverte et une divine créature a fait son apparition. La nouvelle tenue de mon épouse lui saillait à merveille! J'ai tendu ma main vers l'épaule de ma chérie pour lui dénuder l'épaule. Pour l'instant, je me retenais de lui retirer tous ses vêtements car j'appréciais ce que je voyais.

 **\- À qui le dis-tu! Tu es la plus belle femme qui existe sur Terre... Tu sais très bien l'effet que tu as sur moi et ça fait des heures que tu t'en amuses. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de jouer!**

Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai fait tourner Ziva. Plutôt que d'y aller de quelques pas de danse supplémentaires, je me suis empressée de la projeter contre le matelas du lit. Une fois ce méfait accompli, je suis placée au-dessus d'elle et je l'ai couverte de mille baisers. Bien sûr, il s'agissait que d'une mise en bouche. Le meilleur était encore à venir!

Ziva

Quand j'ai vu la réaction de ma femme lorsque je suis sortie de la salle de bain, j'étais certaine d'avoir tapé dans le mille ! Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir rongé mon frein depuis de longues heures, puisque je me suis retrouvée littéralement projetée sur le lit qui allait accueillir nos ébats fougueux. Ma tigresse sauvage s'est placée ensuite au-dessus de moi pour me dévorer de baisers. Bien évidemment je n'étais pas en reste, puisque mes mains s'acharnaient à défaire tout ce ma belle amazone portait. Cette nuit était la nôtre et il n'était pas question de faire les choses à moitié.

Lorsque j'ai pu enfin réussir à défaire le short en jean de ma douce moitié, au prix de contorsions incroyables, je me suis décidée à tenter de croiser le regard brûlant de Katia. Ce que j'y ai vu était incroyable voire carrément unique. Je n'avais jamais vu ma princesse brûler de désir pour moi avec autant d'intensité. Ses yeux auraient pu faire fondre du métal ! Vu la tournure extrême que prenaient les événements, je priais intérieurement pour que les murs de la suite nuptiale soient parfaitement insonorisés, car il était évident que ni ma belle italienne ni moi allions nous retenir !

Après cette entrée en matière musclée, j'ai décidé de reprendre la main. Avec beaucoup de force, j'ai retourné la situation. Cette fois c'était à mon tour de goûter à la peau incandescente de la compagne de mes jours. J'étais parfaitement lucide sur le fait que nos préliminaires allaient certainement durer un certain temps. D'abord parce qu'en théorie on ne se marie qu'une fois. Ensuite parce que je voulais que ce moment soit inoubliable et je n'étais pas la seule à le vouloir. Et enfin, parce que nous avions toute la nuit devant nous et qu'il était inutile de se presser !

Katia

Chacun de mes gestes et chacun de mes baisers reflétaient le désir que j'éprouvais pour ma déesse. Je pressais mes lèvres dans son cou, j'explorais ses formes et je me délectais de chaque centimètre carré de son être. Même si je maintenais fermement l'élue de mon coeur contre le matelas, elle était parvenue à se frayer un chemin vers la fermeture éclair de mon short en jeans. D'ici très peu de temps, l'ensemble de mes vêtements allait certainement voler aux quatre coins de notre suite! Bien sûr, tout ceci dépendait de la volonté de ma tigresse. Il était possible qu'elle préfère me faire languir... D'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Puis, par je ne sais quel miracle, ma femme a réussi à me faire tomber sur le matelas et elle s'est empressée de m'emprisonner sous elle. J'ai poussé quelques soupirs tandis qu'elle tentait de me reconquérir avec ses baisers.

Pour moi, le moment que nous allions passer ensemble était aussi significatif que nos retrouvailles. J'avais l'impression que ma compagne posait ses yeux sur moi pour la toute première fois et qu'elle était émerveillée par ce qu'elle était en train de découvrir. Évidemment, j'étais incapable de rester immobile. J'avais tellement envie de ma femme que mes mains ne se lassaient pas de sa peau.

 **\- Emmène-moi au paradis mon amour.**

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre, mais plutôt un souhait que je faisais pour cette nuit et pour notre vie future. J'ai regardé ma princesse dans les yeux l'espace d'un instant avant de m'approcher doucement de ses lèvres. Le ballet de nos langues était parfaitement coordonné. Si on m'avait donné le choix de me trouver n'importe où dans le monde, j'aurais choisi d'être ici, simplement parce que rien ne pouvait se comparer à un moment d'intimité avec mon adorée. C'était le bonheur à l'état pur et je comptais bien faire durer ce plaisir le plus longtemps possible!

Ziva

L'avantage lorsque l'on porte du satin, c'est qu'il glisse très facilement sur la peau. Ainsi je n'ai pas gardé ni mon peignoir ni ma nuisette bien longtemps. Même si j'avais retourné la situation par la force et que ma femme était devenue ma prisonnière, nous prenions toutes les deux un malin plaisir à effeuiller notre partenaire avec empressement pour que notre met préféré daigne se dévoiler à nous. L'ambiance était déjà électrique et même électrisante et je m'enhardissais de seconde en seconde bien que je n'en ai guère besoin. Cette femme qui me faisait face était mienne et elle allait le savoir.

Par le jeu de la séduction et de notre envie grandissante et entreprenante, nous étions toutes les deux en sous-vêtements. En soie noire pour moi et en soie rouge pour ma belle amazone. Inutile de préciser que nous ne nous étions pas du tout consultées avant puisque notre préparation au mariage s'était faite séparément. Isabella avait-elle mis son grain de sel dans cette heureuse coïncidence ? il serait amusant de lui poser discrètement la question un de ces jours. En attendant, ma tigresse sauvage me demandait expressément de l'emmener au paradis. Bien évidemment, je ne comptais absolument pas la décevoir !

En me penchant sur elle pour laisser une traînée de baisers sur sa peau, mes lèvres se sont perdues dans son dos et d'un seul coup de dent bien placé, le soutien-gorge de ma belle a été dégrafé séance tenante. Même s'il était évident que je ne faisais pas dans le détail et que mon avarice de paroles était volontaire, je continuais à penser que je devais chauffer ma compagne à blanc, jusqu'au moment où elle me suppliera de m'occuper sérieusement d'elle. Nous étions encore que dans la première partie de notre ascension paradisiaque et je savais parfaitement mener ce genre d'expédition. Je voulais que ma déesse latine sorte de ses gonds, que ces instincts les plus profonds puissent enfin s'exprimer.

Katia

Il était impossible pour moi de rester immobile et encore moins d'être sage après avoir fait chambre à part pendant une nuit. Cette épreuve avait été difficile pour moi et pour ma femme. Je tenais à lui démontrer à quel point elle avait pu me manquer lors de notre dernière nuitée de célibat. C'est donc avec empressement que j'ai retiré son peignoir. La peau de ma chérie était encore plus douce que les apparats qu'elle avait choisi de porter ce soir. La nuisette se trouvait aussi en travers de mon chemin. J'ai donc glissé mes mains dans le dos de ma douce moitié et j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir la passer par-dessus sa tête. Tout ceci requérait bien des efforts puisque les assauts de ma tigresse étaient constants. Elle s'affairait maintenant dans mon dos et je devinais la manoeuvre qu'elle allait faire. Avec une habileté remarquable, ma princesse avait tiré suffisamment sur mon soutien-gorge pour en défaire les agrafes. J'étais parcourue par de petites décharges électriques tandis que les lèvres de mon amour parcouraient toujours mon dos.

Ma poitrine étant libérée, j'étais maintenant presque entièrement nue et toujours à la merci de la plus sublime des créatures. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle s'était contentée de répondre par des actes à ma sollicitation précédente. Je dois avouer que je n'étais absolument pas déçue du déroulement des événements. Même si une partie de moi souhaitais que nous prenions notre temps afin de bien graver cette nuit dans nos mémoires, une autre partie de moi commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement.

Ma femme se trouvant toujours derrière moi, j'ai pivoté très légèrement sur le côté tout en étirant mon bras gauche. Ma main est allée se placer contre l'intimité de ma belle, même si l'étoffe de soie noire faisait toujours obstacle. D'ici la fin de la nuit, j'espérais reprendre plusieurs fois mes droits sur cette partie du corps de ma tigresse...

Ziva

Ma manière d'opérer remplissait son office à la perfection puisque ma femme s'agitait de plus en plus en dessous de moi. Je devinais qu'elle voulait me montrer à quel point je lui avais manqué la nuit précédente et son langage corporel trahissait une certaine impatience. Malgré tout, je considérais que ce n'était pas encore assez, même si sa main gauche explorait doucement mon intimité sans me défaire de ma dernière prison de soie noire pour autant. Bien sûr, la comportement de ma déesse latine m'arrachait de légers soupirs mais je m'obstinais à me contrôler et surtout à ne pas parler. Ma princesse devait encore monter en température, je voulais qu'elle atteigne des limites de résistance au désir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connues.

Ma tigresse sauvage ne portait plus que sa culotte de soie rouge et comme j'étais au-dessus d'elle, je pouvais profiter de son arrogante poitrine que j'embrassais délicatement en profitant de chacune de ses rondeurs. Ma main droite s'est aussi aventurée entre les cuisses de ma partenaire mais sans jamais s'occuper directement du fruit défendu de ma dulcinée. Mes doigts s'en approchaient, virevoltants, mais je tournais autour avec une précision terrifiante. A chaque fois que je m'approchais de l'endroit rêvé par ma compagne j'entendais la respiration de Katia s'accélérer, ce qui m'incitait à m'en éloigner quelque peu. J'adorais jouer au chat et à la souris avec la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux.

Grâce à un chemin de baisers, mes lèvres ont rejoint ma main droite et c'est avec les dents que j'ai décidé de retirer à ma belle amazone sa dernière étoffe. Ma Vénus personnelle était à présent totalement nue devant moi et j'avais tout le loisir d'embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau surchauffée par le désir. Mon coeur bondissait dans ma poitrine alors que je m'amusais à décrire des cercles de baisers entre ses cuisses en refusant toujours d'approcher du siège des pulsions de ma belle italienne. Je pouvais sentir toute la tension qui régnait entre nous et je me doutais que très bientôt, la belle créature au cheveux noirs de jais allait me supplier de répondre à son envie de mon corps incandescent.

Katia

Les lèvres de ma femme se pressaient sans ménagement contre ma peau. Ses assauts étaient constants et elle ne m'accordait pas une seule seconde de répit. Mon adorée se délectait de mes rondeurs avec douceur et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'en frissonner de bonheur, tandis que j'étendais toujours mes doigts vers l'étoffe de soie qui recouvrait l'intimité de ma partenaire. Même si ma main ne s'aventurait toujours pas à aller plus loin, je constatais avec bonheur que Ziva appréciait mes caresses. J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'impression qu'elle tentait de rester maître de la situation.

D'ailleurs, la main droite de ma tigresse était en train de s'aventurer en terre connue. Elle effleurait l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ce qui faisait monter le degré d'excitation chez moi. Ma poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement tandis que j'anticipais le moment où ma douce moitié s'emploierait à satisfaire mes désirs les plus profonds. Elle faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour me rendre complètement folle de désir et je la soupçonnais même de le faire exprès.

C'est en faisant usage de ses dents que ma compagne a pu me débarrasser du dernier vêtement qui cachait partiellement mon corps. J'ai poussé un petit cri de surprise en sentant ses dents effleurer ma peau. Puis, les lèvres de ma sirène sont venues se joindre à sa main.

Je me suis mise à onduler sous elle afin de favoriser un contact fortuit, mais ma belle savait très bien anticiper mes réactions. Par conséquent, j'étais loin d'obtenir ce que je désirais et une certaine frustration était en train de s'accumuler en moi. L'une de mes mains est venue s'enfouir dans la crinière de mon ange pour l'inciter à s'attarder entre mes cuisses. Mon autre main caressait amoureusement son dos. Il m'arrivait même de la griffer légèrement pour lui signifier à quel point j'avais hâte qu'elle s'aventure plus loin.

 **\- Avoue que ça t'amuses de me faire languir comme ça!**

Ma voix était légèrement plus saccadée que d'ordinaire et j'avais beaucoup de mal à réprimer mes soupirs. Aurais-je besoin de me mettre à genoux et de la supplier de m'achever pour qu'elle obéisse à mes souhaits et qu'elle contribue à faire de notre nuit de noces un moment inoubliable?

Ziva

A cet instant précis, nous étions à la croisée des chemins. Soit je m'employais à satisfaire les désirs de ma femme, soit je la faisais encore languir un moment. Même si pour le moment elle ne m'avait pas suppliée verbalement, son corps le faisait pour elle. D'abord, elle essayait d'obtenir ce contact tant désiré en ondulant sous moi, pour tenter d'avoir un contact fortuit entre nous. Ensuite, je me suis retrouvée avec l'une de ses mains qui appuyait fermement sur ma tête pour obtenir justice. Enfin, sa voix saccadée se faisait entendre en osant se demander si mon comportement était volontaire. Je considérais que cette phrase était le signal attendu pour faire basculer ma tigresse sauvage dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Sans un mot, j'ai carrément mordu l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche pour lui arracher un cri de douleur avant de m'enfuir à l'intérieur de son intimité offerte à mes lèvres et à ma langue gourmande. L'assaut était soutenu et je voulais que ma belle amazone subisse une montée d'adrénaline sans précédent. Mes mains pendant ce temps massaient ses fesses bien fermes pour assurer ma prise. Je voulais entendre la compagne de mes jours hurler à en faire trembler les murs, rien de moins. Non seulement parce que ma nuit de célibat de la veille m'avait frustrée plus que je ne l'aurais pensé et surtout parce que je voulais que notre nuit de noces soit un souvenir inaltérable pour nous deux.

Sans laisser une seule seconde de répit à ma douce moitié, les doigts de ma main droite ont pris le relais à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Katia alors que ma langue allait s'amuser avec la sensibilité de la poitrine de ma partenaire. Mes gestes étaient fermes et précis d'un côté comme de l'autre et je pouvais sentir les muscles intérieurs de ma belle italienne se refermer avec puissance sur mes doigts fins. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je n'allais pas pouvoir m'échapper facilement ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir puisque j'accentuais la profondeur de mes gestes pour que le plaisir de mon adorée explose littéralement et qu'il envahisse la pièce.

Katia

En guise de réponse à mon interrogation, j'ai senti les dents de ma princesse se planter dans la chair de ma cuisse gauche. J'ai entendu un cri déchirer le silence de la nuit avant de me rendre compte que j'avais produit ce son. Alors que la douleur me transperçait toujours, ma femme s'est enfin décidée à s'aventurer vers mon intimité. Le plaisir se mêlait à l'élancement de ma cuisse et j'avais bien du mal à taire mes soupirs et mes cris.

Même si ma femme s'accrochait à moi, je parvenais tout de même à bouger suffisamment pour augmenter les frottements entre nos corps. Alors que je me manifestais de plus en plus vocalement, la bouche de ma divine épouse était remontée vers ma poitrine. À ce moment, sa main droite à pris le relais entre mes cuisses. Mes jambes se sont instinctivement enroulées autour des cuisses de mon adorée. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse demi-tour après m'avoir chauffé à blanc de la sorte!

Même sans paroles, la communication passait très bien entre nous. Tout comme certaines plantes carnivores, j'avais refermé mes muscles sur ma proie. Par conséquent, ma belle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accentuer ses gestes. Une vague de plaisir me parcourait et j'ai crié le nom de ma femme plusieurs fois. Évidemment, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle s'arrête. Je savais que je pourrais me contenir encore un moment avant d'exploser de bonheur. Mon regard de braise a croisé celui de ma bien-aimée. Elle pouvait voir à quel point je faisais des efforts pour repousser mes limites. Sans trop réfléchir, mes mains ont parcouru le dos de ma partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent prise sur la bande élastique du soutien-gorge de ma dulcinée. Sans plus attendre, j'ai défait les agrafes et j'ai libéré la poitrine de ma femme. Le contact entre nos peaux était de plus en plus électrisant! Décidément, le mariage nous réussissait parfaitement et je n'avais aucun regret!

Ziva

Comme toujours, ma femme répondait parfaitement aux gestes que je lui administrais sans retenue. Cette nuit de noces se devait d'être unique et nous avions la ferme intention d'y parvenir ! Lorsque j'ai entendu le cri de douleur de ma belle amazone, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir un surplus d'adrénaline et de crier victoire intérieurement. Ma princesse était en mon pouvoir. Ma tigresse sauvage faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour augmenter la frénésie qui s'emparait de nos corps. Dans le même temps, ses jambes se sont mêlées aux miennes. Le message était clair : j'avais l'interdiction formelle de m'enfuir et cela tombait bien car je n'en avais aucune envie.

Bien évidemment, toutes les réactions de ma partenaire me guidaient fortement et je me suis aperçue rapidement que mon soutien-gorge allait voler. J'ai laissé les choses se faire, puis j'ai volontairement accentué la pression entre nos poitrines pour que ma déesse latine perde carrément la tête. J'avais aperçu juste avant les flammes du désir qui dévoraient ses yeux et je comprenais parfaitement tous les efforts qu'elle consentait à fournir pour faire durer le plaisir. Devant une telle débauche d'énergie, je ne pouvais que continuer mon périple et mener ma princesse vers les sommets de la félicité.

J'étais parfaitement consciente que j'avais encore une légère avance sur elle, si l'on peut dire. Là encore, c'était volontaire. J'avais la ferme intention de mener ma belle vers un orgasme puissant et libérateur et ensuite seulement, elle se rendrait compte de ce léger déséquilibre. Connaissant le tempérament de feu de mon épouse, elle allait vouloir rétablir la situation avec une détermination sans faille. En attendant, mes gestes se faisaient plus rapides et plus pressants encore afin de rendre ma dulcinée complètement folle. Explorer les limites du désir de la femme de ma vie est un jeu qui me ravissait à chaque partie.

Katia

Mon adorée n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre d'avoir un peu moins de tissu sur elle. À force de bouger l'une contre l'autre, l'air de la chambre s'était passablement réchauffé malgré la climatisation. La sueur perlait sur ma peau alors que je m'appliquais toujours à ne pas céder au plaisir qui m'habitait. Sentir la poitrine généreuse de ma femme contre la mienne était une pure extase. J'avais la nette impression que ma compagne s'appuyait plus fermement contre moi depuis que je l'avais débarrassée de cette étoffe...

Ma princesse se faisait de plus en plus insistante dans ses gestes. Elle accélérait le rythme de ses mouvements en sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais plus lui résister bien longtemps. Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'envoler vers le paradis, une seule pensée m'a traversé l'esprit : je n'aurais plus jamais à affronter la solitude maintenant que nous étions unies pour la vie. Les muscles de mes jambes et de mon ventre ont d'abord cédé, n'étant plus capables de continuer de fournir cet effort inouï. Résultat, j'étais prise de tremblements et j'étais aussi incapable de réprimer mes cris. Par réflexe, je me suis accrochée à ma partenaire en lui plantant mes ongles dans le dos. Mes gestes n'étaient plus du tout contrôlés et j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Une période de retour au calme a suivi cette explosion de sensations. Je me sentais plus lasse, mais surtout libérée de toutes sortes de tensions accumulées avec le temps. Bien sûr, je comptais bien rendre la pareille à ma sirène dès que j'aurais repris le dessus sur moi-même. Les paroles étant toujours bien inutiles, j'ai pris le visage de l'élue de mon coeur entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassée langoureusement. C'était ma manière de la remercier d'avoir repris possession de mon coeur et de mon corps de la plus belle manière qui soit.

Ziva

L'ascension vers l'extase absolue était imminente. Par la précision de mes gestes, je pouvais sentir que ma femme était sur le point de craquer et d'accéder à la félicité que je m'étais promise de lui offrir. Tout son corps était tendu et sur le point de rompre. Lorsqu'elle a fini par céder aux sirènes du paradis dans un dernier cri incroyable, je me sentais heureuse et conquérante d'avoir réussi mon périple et les griffes de mon fauve préféré témoignaient de la violence des sensations auxquelles elle goûtait. Ma belle amazone avait peut-être atteint un état de plénitude qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore et j'aimais l'idée selon laquelle j'en étais totalement responsable.

Evidemment après un tel effort, ma princesse avait besoin de récupérer. Sans un mot, mon épouse a pris mon visage entre ses mains et elle m'a embrassée avec une douceur peu commune. Je ressentais ce geste avec un sentiment de bonheur absolu puisque j'étais consciente que ce comportement constituait la meilleure manière qui soit de me remercier de m'être occupée du désir incroyable que ma déesse latine ressentait pour moi. Je me suis ensuite allongée sur le lit aux côtés de ma belle italienne et j'ai délicatement posé sa tête sur ma poitrine pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Je savais que mon tour viendrait ensuite et que ma dulcinée allait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais il y a un temps pour tout et pour le moment, nous profitions du calme qui nous habitait avant le retour de la tempête ou carrément du cyclone de sensations que ma douce moitié allait me faire subir. Notre nuit de noces se déroulait à merveille et j'étais heureuse de ressentir la joie de m'être établie définitivement avec Katia. Même si c'était une évidence depuis de longues semaines déjà, le fait de consommer notre union est un pas que je me réjouissais de franchir. En attendant la suite des événements, je laissais ma main droite se perdre dans la chevelure d'ébène de mon adorée.

Katia

Tandis que j'embrassais la femme de ma vie, je commençais à ressentir tous les bienfaits de l'orgasme qui m'avait libérée. Mes muscles se décrispaient peu à peu et mon corps reprenait une température acceptable. Après avoir remercié ma compagne pour les bons soins qu'elle m'avait prodigué, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir poser ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'avais encore besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. J'ai profité de cet instant pour placer mes mains sur le ventre de mon adorée. Avec un peu de chance, notre fille allait peut-être se manifester. Une fois de plus, je constatais à quel point le fait de porter un enfant avait embelli ma princesse. Depuis l'après-midi, l'idée que je puisse à mon tour enfanter était resté dans un coin de mes pensées...

Ma main gauche a lentement glissé en direction des cuisses de ma femme. J'ai osé glisser mes doigts sous sa prison de soie alors que mes lèvres exploraient les rondeurs de ma douce moitié. J'étais très douce dans mes mouvements puisque je voulais éviter de brusquer ma belle et de rompre le charme du moment. On aurait pu croire que je voulais moi aussi faire languir ma compagne, mais il n'en était rien. En fait, j'avais besoin de cette période de calme pour me remettre de mes propres émotions. Je trouvais intéressant que la transition se fasse tranquillement et que j'acquière peu à peu du pouvoir sur mon âme soeur. Cependant, il était évident que j'allais m'appliquer à la faire décoller vers le septième ciel en temps et lieu!

J'ai légèrement relevé la tête pour essayer de deviner ce à quoi mon ange pouvait être en train de penser. Alors que nous étions toujours au calme, elle semblait heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas dire si cela était dû au fait qu'elle avait pu combler la lacune de notre séparation pré-nuptiale ou si d'autres pensées plus profondes lui traversaient l'esprit…

Ziva

Après ce premier round qui avait vu ma femme accéder à un paradis unique, nous avions toutes les deux besoin d'une petite période de calme pour reprendre nos esprits. Ma belle amazone avait accepté sans broncher mon invitation à poser sa tête sur ma poitrine alors que sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Quelques instants plus tard, ses mains se sont attardées sur mon ventre, où notre fille à naître montait la garde en quelque sorte. Et vu l'agitation précédente que j'avais initiée, elle était parfaitement éveillée.

Du coup, lorsque les mains de mon épouse se sont attardées sur mon ventre rond, la petite s'est mise à jouer au football avec mon ventre et ma belle amazone allait avoir le plaisir de ressentir chacun de ses coups. Tout cela me faisait sourire et me rendait très heureuse car j'attachais énormément d'importance à la communication entre chacun des membres de ma famille, puisque c'était le ciment de notre vie présente et future. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ma princesse allait réagir face à cette manifestation musclée. J'en riais d'avance évidemment.

Après ce magnifique échange entre mes deux amours, ma déesse latine s'est aventurée avec calme et délicatesse sous ma dernière prison de soie et j'accueillais ce contact avec délectation. Ce mélange de douceur et de détermination maîtrisée m'électrisait déjà car cela augurait une montée vers les cieux et seule la compagne de mes jours était capable de me mener sur ces chemins escarpés. Je fermais déjà les yeux en anticipant les gestes que j'allais recevoir de la part de ma dulcinée. Ma peau commençait à regagner quelques degrés et quelques soupirs se faisaient déjà entendre.

Katia

Maintenant que c'était à mon tour de mener le bal, je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi ma femme avait mis autant de temps à combler mes désirs. Il était très agréable de susciter des réactions chez ma compagne. D'ailleurs je notais au passage que ses sens étaient en éveil et qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir parfaitement ses soupirs. Tandis que mes doigts cherchaient à rencontrer l'humidité entre les cuisses de ma princesse, mes lèvres continuaient d'embrasser le ventre rebondi qui renfermait notre petit trésor à naître. Apparemment, notre fille était elle aussi éveillée. Je l'ai sentie bouger à plusieurs reprises et j'en étais ravie.

Ma langue s'est attardée au niveau du nombril de ma bien-aimée, de manière à la chatouiller légèrement. J'ai ensuite tracé un chemin de baisers entre ce point de départ et l'endroit qui servirait de ligne d'arrivée. En l'occurrence, j'avais l'intention de libérer ma sirène de sa dernière étoffe. Plutôt que d'utiliser le même procédé que celui employé par mon épouse, j'ai maintenu fermement le tissu d'une main et j'ai utilisé mes dents pour déchirer la soie. Le bruit du craquement des coutures a empli la pièce alors que je criais intérieurement victoire!

Plutôt que de m'attaquer directement au fruit défendu qui s'offrait maintenant à moi, j'ai passé mon chemin. J'avais envie de goûter aux cuisses fermes de ma muse. Elle avait usé de tous ses charmes pour me provoquer aujourd'hui et je m'étais jurée de lui faire payer son arrogance! Même si j'avais un projet très clair pour la suite des choses, je m'amusais à faire grimper le désir de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur. Je comptais la surprendre et lui arracher un ou plusieurs cris d'ici peu...

Ziva

Ma déesse latine avait clairement pris les choses en main, puisque c'était à mon tour de subir ses délicieux assauts, sous les applaudissements nourris de notre fille à naître. A présent, c'était à mon tour d'être suspendue à la bonne volonté de mon épouse et de voir mon envie d'elle s'accentuer selon ses gestes. Tout comme j'avais consciencieusement évité d'être directe et de susciter le désir en ligne droite, ma dulcinée prenait son temps, que ce soit avec ses mains ou avec ses lèvres. Ma femme savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et mon corps était en train de lui appartenir entièrement.

Le chatouillement que j'ai ressenti au niveau de mon nombril m'a fait rire doucement mais je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'y attarder puisque peu de temps après, les coutures de ma dernière prison cédaient sous les offensives de ma princesse dans un bruit de craquement que j'ai trouvé assourdissant ! J'étais maintenant totalement nue devant ma compagne et je tentais de retenir mes cris par tous les moyens. Il n'était pas question de capituler aussi facilement au tourbillon de sensations que Katia m'offrait. Ce n'était pas la guerre, mais je voulais simplement faire durer le plaisir et que ma dulcinée s'emploie pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Ma belle italienne virevoltait sur mon corps et ma respiration était déjà haletante. Tout comme je n'avais pas cherché à atteindre son intimité bille en tête, ma douce moitié tournait autour, en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'en approcher. Ses lèvres goûtaient ma peau avec une gourmandise incroyable et j'étais obligée de reconnaître que je bouillais déjà d'impatience à l'idée de gagner mon paradis personnel avec ma chère et tendre. Résultat, je me contorsionnais malgré moi pour obtenir ce que j'espérais, mais je savais que je n'allais pas être satisfaite tout de suite et ce jeu du chat et de la souris me rendait folle de désir envers ma belle amazone.

Katia

Je savais pertinemment ce que j'étais en train de faire subir à l'élue de mon coeur. Une vague de sensations devaient s'emparer d'elle alors que je faisais tout pour retarder le moment où je m'occuperais véritablement de son désir. Après avoir couvert ses cuisses de baisers, je me suis déplacée vers le bas de son corps. J'en ai profité pour masser ses jambes qui devaient être lourdes suite à notre randonnée. Puis, sans prévenir, j'ai empoigné ses chevilles et d'un geste sec je l'ai tirée vers le bord du lit. Je me suis agenouillée au pied du lit et j'ai contemplé la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Au premier plan, je pouvais apercevoir l'humide intimité de ma promise. En regardant plus loin, au second-plan, le ventre de ma chérie me faisait penser à une montagne. En arrière-plan, lorsque je m'étirais le cou, je pouvais voir la poitrine et le visage de l'élue de mon coeur.

J'ai passé les jambes de ma partenaire autour de mon cou. De cette manière, elle ne risquait pas de glisser plus loin lorsque ma langue virevolterait dans tous les sens. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus question de trop faire attendre la sublime créature qui s'offrait à moi. Je connaissais d'excellentes manières de la faire grimper aux rideaux. J'alternais les rythmes de mes caresses. J'utilisais ma bouche et ma langue avec une précision de maître. Pour agrémenter le tout, j'ai fini par glisser un doigt en elle. Je savais que cela susciterait d'importantes réactions chez elle et j'étais préparée à redoubler d'efforts lorsque ma tigresse m'en donnerait le signal...

À ce moment, mon adorée était la seule autre personne existant sur Terre. J'avais une seule mission à remplir et je m'employais à rendre ce moment mémorable pour nous deux. Nous n'aurions pas d'autres nuits de noces. Il fallait donc tout faire pour nous créer les plus beaux souvenirs qui marqueraient à tout jamais notre union.

Ziva

Mon impatience liée à la future explosion de mon désir pour ma femme grandissait de seconde en seconde alors que Katia faisait preuve d'une maîtrise diabolique. Elle parcourait mes cuisses avec la légèreté d'un papillon avant des les masser, sans doute pour éliminer une partie de la fatigue que j'avais accumulée un peu plus tôt. Puis sans autre forme de cérémonie, je me suis retrouvée au bord du lit, les jambes écartées avec ma princesse agenouillée devant moi. Bien évidemment, ce geste brusque m'avait arraché un cri de surprise et je me délectais d'avance de ce qui allait suivre.

Ma déesse latine assura sa prise en portant mes jambes autour de son cou. Même si le risque que je serre mes membres inférieurs autour de sa gorge délicate existait, notamment lorsque j'allais m'abandonner à elle, je n'ai fait aucune objection à cette situation. Par la suite, ma belle amazone utilisait toutes les facettes de son talent pour me faire décoller. Je ne pouvais plus retenir ni mes cris ni les décharges électriques qui me parcouraient le corps par vagues entières. Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de faire trembler les murs de notre suite nuptiale. Et si jusqu'à présent je m'étais montrée avare en paroles, j'ai dû me résoudre à briser mon silence cette fois-ci.

 _Non fermarti amore mio ! (Ne t'arrête pas mon amour !)_

Tout devenait blanc, sans contour réel. J'étais complètement folle de cette femme qui me menait au paradis tambour battant. J'imaginais qu'elle n'allait pas faiblir dans l'effort et que je recevrais encore plus d'attention de la part de ma dulcinée. Comme je l'avais pressenti, mes jambes commençaient sérieusement à se serrer autour du cou de mon épouse. J'essayais de maîtriser ma force musculaire, mais c'était très difficile puisque mes sensations semblaient primer sur tout le reste. Je n'étais pas loin de craquer puisque tous les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus au maximum mais je voulais tenir encore un peu, histoire que l'explosion libératrice soit un bonheur total.

Katia

La tension qui habitait ma compagne devait être très forte puisque c'est dans ma langue natale qu'elle s'exprimait à présent. Le message de ma belle était clair : elle ne voulait pas que je m'arrête. Il s'agissait du plus beau compliment à entendre tandis que nous avions un rapport intime. Même si j'avais voulu prendre du recul ou faire une pause, les jambes de ma femme m'auraient maintenue en place. Avec la pression que je lui faisais subir, elle devait se raccrocher à ce qu'elle pouvait. En l'occurrence, j'avais l'impression d'être la proie d'un boa constrictor tellement elle me serrait fort!

Je me suis concentrée à nouveau sur mon objectif principal. Il n'était plus question de faire preuve de douceur ou de lenteur. Je redoublais d'efforts pour que l'ascension de ma princesse soit des plus mémorables. Ma langue virevoltait dans tous les sens et j'appréciais particulièrement le goût des effluves de ma partenaire lorsqu'elle était sur le point de s'abandonner complètement au plaisir. D'ailleurs, ma femme présentait tous les signes d'un décollage immédiat. Je la soupçonnais de se retenir le plus longtemps possible avant d'accueillir la délivrance à bras ouverts.

J'étais prête à grimper dans le lit dès que ma compagne aurait explosé. J'avais envie de presser mon corps contre elle en l'entourant de mes bras. En réalité, j'avais besoin de nous savoir ensemble et unies pour toujours. Rien ne pouvait nous atteindre tant que nous serions à Hawaii et c'était une raison de plus pour profiter de notre nuit de noces.

Ziva

Ma femme redoublait d'efforts pour que j'obtienne mon passeport vers un paradis unique et sans égal. Je me doutais qu'elle devait lutter contre la puissance de mes muscles notamment autour de sa gorge délicate, mais elle semblait s'en accommoder parfaitement. Lorsque je lui ai intimé l'ordre de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, elle s'exécuta sans délai en augmentant encore la cadence et en gagnant en précision dans ses gestes. De mon côté, j'avais bien du mal à discerner la moindre des sensations que ma belle amazone m'offrait, tellement elles étaient nombreuses.

Au bout de quelques minutes sous ce traitement infernal, j'ai fini par craquer en hurlant le prénom de mon épouse à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Cette jouissance était évidemment libératrice, mais le fait d'avoir retardé son arrivée au maximum la rendait incroyablement puissante. Je tremblais de tous mes membres alors que mes jambes retombaient légèrement pour libérer ma chère et tendre. J'étais hors d'haleine, encore sonnée et époustouflée par ce que je venais de vivre. Un tel degré de félicité semblait impossible à atteindre, même si nous avions déjà fait très fort par le passé. Seule ma belle amazone était capable de m'offrir de tels moments de plénitude et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je l'ai épousée.

Même si je manquais encore de forces, le temps de récupérer de ce moment complètement fou, je me suis rallongée sur le lit en attirant ma dulcinée contre moi. Avec une certaine autorité, j'ai pris chacun de ses bras pour qu'ils m'entourent, car j'avais envie de me sentir choyée, comme dans un cocon où rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Cette nuit de noces était tout simplement magique et elle n'aurait pas pu mieux se dérouler. Ma respiration était encore assez rapide et notre fille à naître n'était pas en reste, car j'avais la sensation qu'elle dansait pendant que j'essayais de récupérer de ce magnifique voyage.

 _Grazie amore mio..._

Une fois de plus, les mots que j'employais étaient très simples, mais la ferveur qui s'en dégageait était infinie.

Katia

Les efforts que j'avais déployés portaient enfin leurs fruits! Mon prénom a retenti dans la pièce alors que ma femme s'abandonnait totalement aux sensations qui la parcouraient. Lorsque ses jambes se sont légèrement relâchées, j'ai pu grimper sur le lit. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'admirer le sublime corps de ma compagne tandis qu'elle cherchait toujours son souffle. Décidément, j'avais réussi à faire de ce moment un souvenir qui serait impérissable pour elle. Ma partenaire était retombée sur le matelas comme une poupée de chiffon et elle m'appelait auprès d'elle. Bien sûr, j'étais ravie de pouvoir sentir son corps moite contre le mien. C'est donc sans plus de cérémonie que je me suis positionnée à droite de mon adorée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Madame a tiré sur mes bras pour que je l'enlace.

Les quelques minutes suivantes ont été consacrées à la récupération de ma princesse. J'étais si près d'elle que je pouvais constater que notre fille dansait toujours dans son ventre. Avait-elle apprécié ce moment autant que nous? C'était là une question sans réponse. Par contre, ma tigresse verbalisait un merci dans ma langue maternelle. C'était une attention toute simple, mais elle me remplissait tout de même de bonheur.

 **\- Le plaisir était pour moi, mon amour. Nous avons plus de mille et une nuits devant nous... Je t'aime et t'épouser a été la plus belle décision de toute ma vie.**

Lorsque j'ai senti que mon épouse pourrait tenir sur ses deux pieds, je suis partie à la recherche de son peignoir et j'en ai profité pour m'habiller d'un léger déshabillé gris-bleu. J'ai tendu le peignoir à ma compagne et je lui ai pris la main pour la mener jusque sur notre balcon privé. Dehors, nous pouvions voir le ciel scintiller de mille feux. J'ai passé mon bras autour de la taille de ma sirène et je suis restée silencieuse à admirer les éléments qui nous entouraient. Hawaii était un paradis hors du commun et je souhaitais m'imprégner de la magie des lieux.

Ziva

Ma femme avait répondu à mon remerciement de la plus belle des façons tout en restant très simple, ce qui me ravissait d'emblée. Je récupérais lentement alors que j'étais réfugiée dans les bras de mon épouse. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que nous avions consommé notre union et que même si nous n'avions pas attendu que notre mariage ait lieu pour goûter au plaisir de la chair, je me sentais tout de même assez différente. Une nouvelle étape avait été franchie cette nuit et j'en prenais lentement conscience. Les bras de Katia m'offraient un sentiment de sécurité unique et j'aurais pu ronronner de plaisir à l'idée de me trouver à cet endroit précis en ce moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma belle amazone s'est levée pour aller chercher mon peignoir de satin blanc alors qu'elle s'était parée d'un déshabillé que j'adorais voir sur elle. Nous nous sommes ensuite rendues sur le balcon de notre suite pour admirer la paysage enchanteur qui s'offrait à nous. Lorsque j'ai senti le bras de ma belle amazone autour de ma taille, je me suis laissée faire tout en posant délicatement ma tête sur la poitrine de mon adorée. Tout en profitant de la nature silencieuse qui nous entourait, ma compagne avait tout le loisir de profiter de ma chevelure comme elle appréciait de le faire si souvent.

 _Tu sais chérie, même si la décision de me marier avec toi était une évidence, je me suis parfois demandée si c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Eh bien, quand je vois ce qui vient de se passer et où je me trouve en ce moment, le doute n'est plus permis. Je t'aime mon amour._

Il était très difficile d'espérer vivre une meilleure situation que celle qui nous occupait pour le moment. Je me faisais la réflexion que le sentiment de sécurité qui m'habitait en ce moment, seule ma déesse latine était capable de me le procurer aussi facilement. Je savais que je pouvais baisser momentanément ma garde et que tout se passerait bien. Notre fille à naître avait retrouvé son calme et elle respectait religieusement le moment de calme que ses parents étaient en train de vivre. J'avais beau avoir parcouru la Terre en long, en large et en travers, je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs en cet instant. Je souriais béatement à la vie, tout simplement.

Katia

Une fois à l'extérieur, ma femme a doucement répondu à ma sollicitation en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine. J'ai laissé mes doigts courir dans sa chevelure. J'appréciais particulièrement cette proximité et cette communication silencieuse qui nous unissait alors. C'était à mon tour d'être avare de paroles, ce qui laissait tout le loisir à ma compagne de s'exprimer. Elle avouait s'être demandé si le mariage était la meilleure chose à faire pour nous. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il m'avait fallu avoir de lourds regrets pour être seulement capable de me jeter sur Ziva lors de nos retrouvailles à Washington. Aujourd'hui, mes regrets s'étaient évanouis. Je me rendais compte que cette période pendant laquelle nous avions été séparées nous avait permis de nous épanouir. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours besoin de grandir un peu... Mon adorable épouse évitait de me le rappeler trop souvent, mais je savais qu'elle n'appréciait guère lorsque je réagissais comme une gamine.

 **\- Je n'ai aucun doute quant à notre union. Tu sais chérie, je crois que chaque chose arrive pour une raison. Aujourd'hui, je suis fière d'être ta femme. C'est avec bonheur que j'envisage notre avenir et celui de notre famille.**

Une petite brise s'est levée à ce moment. Dans la chaleur d'Hawaii, le vent s'avérait presque toujours bénéfique. Je pouvais aussi entendre le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient doucement sur la plage. Tout semblait calme et la nuit était encore jeune...

 **\- J'aimerais réaliser l'un de mes fantasmes mon amour : prendre un bain de minuit avec toi.**

J'avais exprimé ce souhait en toute simplicité. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que ma sirène accepterait cette idée. Bien sûr, cette activité comportait son lot de risques. Cependant, il demeurait assez peu probable de nous faire surprendre par l'un de nos invités.

Ziva

Après le temps de la fusion des corps, voici le temps de la confession, comme souvent dans notre cas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir des moments intimes. Mon épouse me confirmait ce dont je me doutais déjà, à savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que nous ayons décidé de nous unir quelques heures plus tôt. Plus fort encore, elle se disait fière d'être ma femme aujourd'hui. Face à ce genre de compliment, je ne pouvais que rougir légèrement tout en ressentant moi aussi une grande fierté d'entendre cela de la part de quelqu'un d'extrêmement méfiant de nature.

Par la suite, ma belle amazone émettait le souhait de réaliser un de ses fantasmes, à savoir prendre un bain de minuit avec moi. Bien évidemment, un large sourire s'épanouissait instantanément sur mon visage lorsque Katia me faisait cette proposition car non seulement j'adorais m'amuser dans l'eau et elle le savait, mais s'il fallait réaliser l'un des fantasmes de ma déesse latine, il était plus qu'évident que je serais intéressée ! Même si quelques risques nous attendaient, je me fichais totalement de ce que pourraient penser les rares personnes qui pourraient nous voir.

 _J'accepte avec joie mon amour. Mais je te conseille de ne te vêtir que d'un simple peignoir car ainsi il sera plus simple de le retrouver ensuite si nous ne portons qu'une pièce d'étoffe chacune. Il est évident que nous devrons prendre ce bain en tenue d'Eve mon coeur..._

A l'énoncé de cette dernière phrase, mes yeux se sont enflammés instantanément. Même si un bain de minuit n'impliquait pas forcément qu'une nouvelle danse érotique nous attendait, il était fréquent que l'eau nous donne de la suite dans les idées. Puisque nous ne porterions de toute façon qu'un seul vêtement chacune, il ne restait qu'à nous rendre près de l'eau. Sans jamais quitter ma princesse du regard, je me suis aventurée dans le couloir en espérant que ma belle italienne m'emboiterais le pas tout en riant sous cape. Je me demandais comment cette nouvelle expérience allait se dérouler pour nous.

Katia

En ce soir de fête, ma princesse ne pouvait rien me refuser. Elle ne semblait pas du tout choquée par ma proposition de baignade nocturne. Cependant, je dois avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur le plan logistique. Il serait plus simple d'emporter chacune un seul vêtement sur la plage.

Ma femme est rentrée la première et je lui ai rapidement emboîté le pas. Contrairement à elle, je devrais me changer avant de pouvoir m'aventurer dans les couloirs. J'ai fait glisser les bretelles de mon déshabillé et ce dernier a glissé au sol. D'un coup d'oeil circulaire, j'ai pu localiser mon peignoir de soie. J'ai couru pour le récupérer et j'ai tout juste eu le temps d'en nouer la ceinture avant de rattraper ma compagne. Je devais faire un effort monumental pour ne pas éclater de rire tellement j'étais euphorique tandis que nous passions devant les autres chambres de l'établissement. Heureusement pour nous, les planchers ne craquaient pas et personne ne s'est rendu compte que nous avions quitté notre nid d'amour.

En arrivant à l'extérieur, je me suis retenue de pousser un petit cri de victoire. Si les murs de la suite étaient bien isolés, il fallait minimiser nos échanges sonores tant que nous serions à proximité du Bayer Estate. J'ai pris ma compagne par la main et je l'ai lentement guidée vers l'océan. Seule la lumière de la pleine Lune nous éclairait et il fallait faire attention à l'endroit où nous posions nos pieds.

Arrivées sur la plage, j'ai laissé tomber mon peignoir dans le sable et je me suis avancée vers l'eau. Je dois avouer que ma démarche était plus provocante que d'ordinaire. J'avais envie de susciter à nouveau le désir de ma sirène. J'avais envie qu'elle me trouve belle et attirante. Je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'elle viendrait bientôt me rejoindre. Alors que les vagues chatouillaient déjà mes cuisses, j'étais heureuse de constater que la houle était plutôt calme. Cela nous permettrait de nous amuser en toute sécurité.

Ziva

Une fois que la décision de nous rendre sur la plage a été prise, nous n'avons pas perdu de temps. Mon épouse s'est changée très rapidement et je pouvais sentir toute l'excitation et la fébrilité qu'elle dégageait. Il était très difficile pour nous de rester silencieuses en passant devant les chambres du Bayer Estate et il en était de même une fois que nous avions atteint les abords extérieurs de l'établissement, mais nous avons tenu bon. De toute manière, je n'avais aucune envie que l'on puisse être dérangées dans notre démarche.

Une fois que nous avions atteint la plage, ma déesse latine s'est dévêtue en laissant tomber négligemment son peignoir sur le sable. Voir ma belle amazone s'avancer nue vers l'eau avec un déhanché parfait avait le don d'allumer en moi un incendie terrible de désir pour cette sublime créature qui était mienne. Sans attendre, je me suis départie de mon peignoir et je me suis empressée de la rejoindre. Une fois que l'eau m'arrivait au niveau du ventre je me suis agenouillée dans l'eau pour que mon corps soit recouvert jusqu'à épaules.

Une fois immergée, j'ai attiré ma princesse vers moi en la forçant à mettre la tête sous l'eau pour éviter une éventuelle hydrocution même si elle était peu probable. Ainsi nous étions mouillées des pieds à la tête et je voulais que nous nous éloignions du rivage à présent. La houle étant peu présente, nous pouvions être légèrement plus téméraires. J'adorais l'idée de me sentir happée par l'eau de la nuit, qui ressemblait à de l'encre noire. Une fois que nous étions légèrement éloignées de la plage et que nous devions battre des pieds pour rester à la surface, j'ai embrassé ma belle italienne avec une force et une passion inouïe. La fait qu'elle ait pu se mouvoir ainsi dans le plus simple appareil avant de pénétrer dans l'océan avait éveillé en moi des pulsions très profondes et puissantes.

Katia

J'avais raison de penser que ma sirène ne mettrait pas trop de temps à venir me rejoindre. J'ai entendu ses pas pressés tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à ma hauteur, elle m'a attirée vers elle pour m'inciter à me mouiller entièrement. Fort heureusement, j'ai pensé à fermer les yeux et la bouche avant que ma tête se retrouve sous la surface. Ma femme souhaitait probablement m'éviter un choc qui aurait pu provoquer un arrêt cardio-vasculaire.

Après avoir adressé un franc sourire à ma compagne, je l'ai laissée nous guider vers le large. J'aimais beaucoup la complicité qui nous habitait cette nuit. Malgré le fait que j'avais peu dormi la veille et le programme plus que chargé de la journée, j'avais encore des forces pour nager. Il faut dire que l'idée même de prendre ce bain de minuit me donnait des ailes!

Lorsqu'il est devenu évident que nous avions de l'eau par-dessus la tête et que nos pieds devaient s'agiter pour nous maintenir hors de l'eau, ma femme s'est emparée de mes lèvres. Nous avons échangé un long baiser qui témoignait parfaitement des sentiments que nous éprouvions l'une pour l'autre. J'avais la nette impression d'avoir bien allumée mon épouse un peu auparavant. J'ai laissé mes mains se balader sur le corps de mon adorée. Alors que la noirceur de la nuit et de l'océan nous habillaient, le toucher acquérait une plus grande importance. Je connaissais par coeur chacune de ses formes, mais je les redécouvrais toujours avec un intérêt renouvelé.

Notre baiser a pris fin et je me suis déplacée derrière ma femme, sans jamais rompre le contact avec sa peau. Une fois en place, j'ai tassé sa chevelure par-dessus son épaule gauche. J'avais ainsi découvert une assez grande zone qui pouvait me servir de terrain de jeu! Je m'appliquais à déposer de nombreux baisers papillons dans le cou, le haut du dos et l'épaule de ma princesse tout en continuant de battre des pieds pour me maintenir à la surface de l'eau. J'espérais qu'elle appréciait cette petite attention de ma part...

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions arrivées plus au large et que nos corps semblaient happés par la mer d'encre qui nous entourait, ma femme cherchait par tous les moyens de ne jamais perdre le contact charnel avec moi. J'appréciais énormément l'application avec laquelle mon épouse restait proche de moi. Une fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans mon dos, des baisers papillons parcouraient mon corps avec insistance. Si j'avais pu avoir des doutes sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite, ce n'était évidemment plus possible puisque le comportement de ma belle amazone était sans équivoque !

Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre et je m'arrangeais pour que le terrain de jeu de ma dulcinée s'agrandisse, notamment en rejetant le reste de ma chevelure sur ma poitrine. Ma peau se réchauffait à vue d'oeil et mes mains, baladeuses à souhait, cherchaient à l'aveugle les formes parfaites de ma tigresse. J'ai fini par me retourner pour être face-à-face avec ma belle italienne et mes mains sont descendues instantanément vers son postérieur pour la forcer à relever les jambes pour qu'elles s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Le jeu de la séduction qui nous tenait en haleine tournait à plein régime et j'avais terriblement envie d'elle.

Dans ces moments là, le monde extérieur n'existait plus vraiment. Mon monde n'était constitué que de ma déesse latine et de ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Cette nuit, son corps était ma mappemonde et je voulais la parcourir sans attendre. Apprendre tout du corps de ma douce moitié était toujours un plaisir constamment renouvelé. J'entendais déjà le souffle de ma partenaire qui s'accélérait légèrement et je prenais un malin plaisir à l'écouter. Lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de ma sirène, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me manger tout cru et j'en étais très contente car c'est exactement ce qui devait nous animer cette nuit.

Katia

Je continuais à faire le monter le désir de ma femme en variant les baisers et les endroits où je les déposais. Assez rapidement, j'ai senti que ma princesse tentait de se tourner vers moi. J'ai posé une main sur son ventre pour l'aider à compléter son mouvement. Résultat, nous étions à nouveau face-à-face. J'ai embrassé le coin de sa bouche et je savais pertinemment que ça aurait le don de l'énerver. Au même moment, j'ai senti ses mains contre mes fesses. J'en déduisais qu'elle désirait qu'un rapprochement s'effectue entre nous. Je me suis laissée faire et j'ai relevé les genoux de manière à pouvoir ensuite enserrer la taille de ma sirène avec mes pieds.

Heureusement que l'eau salée augmentait la flottaison et que nous n'en étions pas à notre première danse aquatique! D'ailleurs, des flashbacks de l'Italie me revenaient en tête. Les circonstances étaient un peu différentes, mais nous avions aussi repoussé nos limites.

En ayant adopté cette posture, je me retrouvais surélevée par rapport à ma compagne. Elle avait donc tout loisir de dévorer la partie supérieure de mon corps qui s'offrait à elle. Pour éviter de l'entraîner vers le fond de l'eau, je devais faire des mouvements avec mes bras. Dans l'ensemble, cette sortie improvisée était déjà fort agréable. Je savais que le meilleur était à venir puisque je ne prévoyais pas rester sage bien longtemps. Évidemment, mon état d'esprit devait transparaître dans mon regard... J'aurais pu mettre le feu au Pacifique d'un simple coup d'œil. Pourtant, une seule chose m'importait en ce moment. Je voulais faire décoller mon adorée vers d'autres horizons, et ce, pour la seconde fois de la nuit!

 **\- Je suis complètement folle de toi ma chérie...**

Il s'agissait de simples mots, mais qui résumaient très bien mon état d'esprit du moment. J'ai laissé ma jambe gauche autour de ma déesse tandis que l'autre servirait à nous supporter. Puis, j'ai pris la jambe droite de mon épouse et je l'ai aidée à la fléchir dans mon dos. Nos intimités ont alors pu se toucher. Un petit frisson de bonheur m'a parcouru le dos. Quoi demander de mieux qu'un contact intime avec la sublime créature qui était mienne à jamais?

Ziva

Mon épouse ne s'en laissait jamais compter lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entretenir le désir qui existait entre nous. Non seulement elle adorait jouer avec mes nerfs, notamment en m'embrassant au coin des lèvres alors que je détestais ça et que je préférais un baiser franc à pleine bouche, mais aussi en variant ses gestes et en anticipant mes envies. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle a fait en sorte que nos fruits défendus se touchent, après s'être assurée que nous étions parfaitement en équilibre, un petit cri aigu est sorti de ma bouche sans que je puisse le contrôler. J'imaginais d'ailleurs sans peine que ma femme devait crier victoire intérieurement lorsqu'elle a pu entendre ce son.

J'avais aussi retenu la phrase que ma déesse latine avait prononcée. Ainsi donc je la rendais folle de moi ? Eh bien ça n'allait pas s'arranger puisque je prenais un malin plaisir à parcourir de mes lèvres gourmandes les rondeurs de ma princesse. Je voulais qu'elle ne sache plus où donner de la tête, qu'elle s'enivre de son désir de moi et que ce bain de minuit soit carrément responsable en partie du réchauffement climatique de la planète ! Ainsi donc, pendant que mes lèvres goûtaient à la peau de ma dulcinée, ma main droite continuait son exploration systématique du corps de la compagne de mes jours.

Je trouvais qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour entrer dans la phase d'expression quasiment bestiale de nos pulsions. Ma douce moitié ne me suppliant pas encore, je savais qu'elle pouvait encore endurer une certaine attente, même si elle devenait insoutenable. Le fait d'être entourée par l'océan et surtout de me baigner de nuit me rendait plus machiavélique que jamais. Nous avions l'une comme l'autre l'envie de vivre une nuit inoubliable et nous faisions tout pour que ce soit le cas. J'avais la ferme intention de m'occuper de l'intimité de ma belle amazone mais elle devait me le demander. De toutes ses forces !

Katia

Le contact intime que j'avais provoqué avait eu l'effet escompté. Ma sirène avait poussé un cri aigu et j'avais l'impression qu'elle redoublait d'efforts sur mon corps. Chacune de ses caresses m'arrachait un petit soupir. D'ailleurs, j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer normalement. Les lèvres de ma compagne ne connaissaient pas la signification du mot repos. Ainsi, c'est avec une détermination peu commune qu'elle prenait plaisir à explorer ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'elle devait redécouvrir chaque parcelle de mon corps qui s'offrait à elle!

Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait difficile pour moi de demeurer silencieuse. Des couinements se sont d'abord échappés de mes lèvres. Puis, lorsque mon adorée insistait encore un peu plus, les sons que je prononçais devenaient un peu plus sonores. Nul doute que je devrais bientôt la supplier de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses si elle continuait son petit manège.

Cette fois, pas question de lui lacérer le dos, mais je devais tout de même me raccrocher à quelque chose. Mes mains ont donc fermement agrippé les fesses de ma femme. En ce moment, rien n'aurait pu nous détourner l'une de l'autre. La fusion entre nos corps et nos âmes était telle que même une lame n'aurait pas pu nous séparer. La tension que je pouvais endurer était à son comble. Mes pensées étaient un peu troubles et il fallait que ma déesse me libère.

 **\- J'en peux plus mon amour... Je bous de désir pour toi.**

Il m'avait fallu faire d'immenses efforts pour arriver à faire deux phrases complètes. J'espérais donc que le message était suffisamment clair.

Ziva

A force d'obstination, j'avais fini par obtenir ce que je voulais, à savoir que ma déesse latine me supplie de satisfaire son désir de moi sans attendre. Pour moi, c'était un jeu auquel j'adorais m'adonner parce que mon épouse n'usait jamais de faux-semblants dans l'intimité et c'était un plaisir de l'emmener dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais puisqu'elle me l'avait demandé avec une telle envie dans la voix, je ne pouvais que m'exécuter. Comment pouvais-je résister à l'appel de la femme sublime qui se tenait devant moi ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

Je suis donc revenue vers le visage de ma belle amazone pour déposer un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres, sans m'y attarder plus que de raison car j'avais une idée assez précise de la suite des événements. D'abord, j'ai soutenu son regard de braise quelques secondes avant de prendre une énorme quantité d'air pour filer sous l'eau ensuite. Instantanément, j'ai pris d'assaut avec violence l'intimité de ma princesse pour la faire hurler de toutes ses forces. Ma langue se faisait très incisive et virevoltante, je voulais que Katia ressente des sensations terriblement excitantes et incontrôlables. J'étais certaine que l'effet de surprise jouerait également beaucoup en ma faveur et j'espérais que ma sirène apprécierait ce nouveau voyage.

Pour éviter que nous perdions l'équilibre, je battais lentement des pieds en restant bien à la verticale pendant que les jambes de ma dulcinée entouraient ma gorge pour assurer son équilibre. Je savais que cette pratique comportait quelques risques, mais je contrôlais parfaitement ma respiration et la situation. C'était aussi pour éviter une éventuelle asphyxie que je ne perdais pas une seconde pour faire décoller l'élue de mon coeur vers le paradis qu'elle méritait. Donner un plaisir charnel aussi parfait que possible, voilà un cadeau que je pourrais offrir à la compagne de mes jours en permanence sans jamais me lasser.

Pour préserver de l'air et rester immergée le plus longtemps possible, mes gestes étaient lents et calculés, mais je gardais toujours une certaine fermeté dans mes agissements pour que ma douce moitié ressente tout l'amour que je lui portais.

Katia

J'avais beau être entourée par l'océan, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était brûlant. Il faut dire que ma princesse avait tout fait pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Suite à ma demande, j'ai senti qu'elle essayait de projeter son corps un peu plus vers le haut pour venir à la rencontre de mes lèvres et j'aurais aimé que cet échange dure plus longtemps. Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai silencieusement imploré ma belle une nouvelle fois, car toutes les parcelles de mon être réclamaient qu'elle s'occupe de moi.

Ma femme avait bien sûr une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Je l'ai vue inspirer une bonne bouffée d'air avant de disparaître sous l'eau. L'ascension qu'elle me faisait vivre était rapide. Il fallait prendre en compte que même si elle possédait des poumons en or, ma sirène était quand même contrainte par le temps. Ma voix a déchiré le silence de la nuit tandis que la langue de mon épouse virevoltait dans tous les sens. J'étais entièrement soumise à la bonne volonté de mon adorée et c'est avec bonheur que je laissais les différentes sensations qu'elle m'offrait m'envahir.

J'aurais pu être égoïste et me retenir un peu plus longtemps. Cependant, je connaissais bien les risques auxquels ma compagne s'exposait. Si elle venait à manquer d'air, le bébé pourrait en souffrir et il n'était pas question que cela se produise! Le va-et-vient des vagues amplifiait chacun des gestes de l'élue de mon coeur, du coup l'état de félicité n'a pas tardé à me gagner complètement. J'ai senti mes muscles se contracter tandis que je poussais un dernier cri. Dès que j'ai repris suffisamment mes esprits, je me suis dégagée de l'emprise de ma muse pour lui permettre de remonter à la surface puisqu'elle aurait très certainement besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Ziva

Le corps de ma femme réagissait parfaitement alors que je lui faisais subir le traitement qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout. Si ses muscles avaient eu la capacité de crier d'eux-mêmes, ils l'auraient certainement fait. Mon épouse avait également compris que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas rester indéfiniment sous l'eau. Par conséquent, elle s'est rapidement abandonnée à la félicité que je lui proposais. Lorsque j'ai senti que ses muscles allaient se contracter une dernière fois, j'ai pu profiter de son orgasme puissant avant que ses jambes finissent par libérer ma gorge et que je puisse remonter à la surface.

Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps que je reprenne ma respiration puisque mes poumons étaient en train de me brûler car je n'avais pas totalement anticipé le fait que ma fille utilisait bien plus d'énergie que je le pensais. Malgré tout, lorsque je suis revenue à l'air libre, je n'ai pas laissé le temps à ma belle amazone de se rendre compte de ce problème. Je suis revenue vers son visage tout en introduisant deux de mes longs doigts fins en elle. En me comportant de la sorte, mon idée était simple. Je voulais que ma princesse ne redescende pas sur terre tout de suite et qu'elle subisse une deuxième ascension sans délai.

Le chant que ma déesse latine me faisait entendre était magnifique et harmonieux et je me délectais de chacun des cris qui sortaient de sa bouche. Même si l'exercice s'avérait compliqué voire périlleux, j'étais persuadée de parvenir à mes fins. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle avec la tête posée sur l'épaule droite de ma belle italienne, j'avais décidé cette fois-ci de prendre mon temps pour faire vivre à Katia tout un éventail de sensations qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Le simple fait de tenter de donner autant de plaisir sans interruption à ma sirène était un régal, tout simplement.

Katia

Alors que tous mes désirs étaient comblés, ma sirène a pu revenir à la surface de l'eau. J'étais trop prise par mes propres sensations pour porter réellement attention à son état. Ma femme s'est approchée de mon visage et elle a décidé de poser sa tête contre mon épaule droite. J'ai alors avancé un bras pour pouvoir l'enlacer tandis que mon corps continuait de vibrer. C'est à ce moment que mon épouse m'a prise par surprise en glissant sa main entre mes cuisses. Par la suite, ses doigts se sont lentement enfoncés en moi et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier une nouvelle fois.

Cette délicate attention de la part de ma compagne me surprenait légèrement. Elle m'avait déjà donné beaucoup de plaisir cette nuit et le simple fait de profiter de ce bain de minuit m'avait ravie. N'étant pas totalement remise de mon orgasme précédent, j'avais encore plus de mal que d'habitude à retenir mes soupirs et mes cris. Cette fois-ci, c'est en agissant avec douceur et lenteur que mon adorée me faisait vivre l'ascension vers le paradis. Bien sûr, chacun de ses efforts seraient récompensés avant que nous regagnions notre suite nuptiale. Cette nuit, nous étions deux bêtes sauvages qui ne demandaient qu'à assouvir leur pulsions. Je dois avouer que, pour ma part, j'étais très loin d'être déçue des événements!

Mon corps a commencé à s'agiter tout seul et ma tête est partie vers l'arrière sans que je le veuille. J'atteignais un nouveau sommet en terme de félicité et je le devais bien évidemment aux efforts fournis par mon épouse. Au moment de cette merveilleuse envolée, j'ai systématiquement enlacé la compagne de mes jours. Ma princesse pouvait et devait être très fière d'elle.

Je ne voulais surtout pas rompre le contact physique avec ma chérie, mais j'avais tout de même besoin d'un peu de répit avant de sérieusement m'occuper d'elle. Pour reprendre mes esprits et des forces, je me suis placée sur le dos tout en tenant la main de Ziva. Tout ce qui nous entourait me semblait noir et j'étais légèrement étourdie. J'avais même du mal à faire la différence entre le ciel et la mer...

Ziva

L'effet de surprise que j'avais obtenu avait fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances. Non seulement mon épouse prenait un plaisir immense avec cette nouvelle envolée, mais il semblait que Katia ne puisse plus se contrôler totalement. Ses gestes devenaient instinctifs, absolument pas calculés et j'adorais voir le spectacle qu'elle m'offrait d'autant que sa voix puissante continuait à s'élever dans les cieux par la même occasion. Même si j'étais certaine de réussir à rendre ma belle amazone ivre de ce plaisir charnel, la voir se mouvoir ainsi me ravissait.

Bien sûr, après ces deux ascensions consécutives, il fallait que ma tigresse sauvage puisse récupérer ses forces et surtout qu'elle reprenne conscience de son environnement. D'ailleurs, je la soupçonnais d'être au bord de l'évanouissement au moment où elle s'est allongée sur le dos. J'aurais pu me sentir coupable d'avoir poussé ma belle amazone dans ses derniers retranchements mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, je considérais que je me devais d'explorer les limites du désir puissant qui nous unissait toutes les deux.

En se plaçant ainsi à la surface de l'eau sans me lâcher la main, j'avais l'impression de guider une enfant alors qu'elle faisait la planche pour la première fois. Instantanément, j'ai placé mon bras libre sous les fesses de ma douce moitié pour la soutenir. Mon autre main est ensuite allée caresser le visage d'ange de ma belle italienne. A la faveur de la nuit et de la noirceur de l'eau, sa peau paraissait encore plus blanche qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme si un ange était porté par les flots, qui restaient étrangement calmes. Et cet ange, c'était le mien.

 _Ça va aller mon amour ? Je reconnais que j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. Mais c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais non ?_

J'avais volontairement composé cette phrase de façon évasive car je voulais que Katia puisse exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis alors que la nuit nous appartenait.

Katia

Après cette délicieuse envolée, il s'avérait bénéfique de faire la planche afin de rependre mes esprits. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés tout seuls et le doux va et vient des vagues s'avérait très apaisant. Ma femme a placé un bras sous moi pour m'aider à bien rester à la surface. Elle voulait savoir si je me portais bien. J'ai laissé planer un petit silence avant de lui répondre. Évidemment, je me sentais plutôt détendue en ce moment. Ce troisième orgasme avait eu pour effet de me délivrer physiquement et mentalement. Je me sentais très zen à l'heure actuelle et je ne pouvais que remercier ma chérie pour les bons soins qu'elle m'avait promulgués.

 **\- Cette nuit, tout est permis. Je veux que l'on se rappelle de ce moment pour le reste de nos jours... Je te l'ai déjà dit aujourd'hui : je t'aime et je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi.**

Nouveau petit silence de ma part. Il m'était réellement impossible d'imaginer un avenir où ma princesse et nos deux filles seraient absentes. Bien sûr, pour que cet avenir continue d'être possible, il faudrait se rendre en Israël et régler nos comptes avec le MOSSAD. Ma compagne avait beau avoir rompu tous ses liens avec cette organisation, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était toujours hautement surveillée et critiquée. Le fait d'être la fille d'Eli David n'offrait pas que des avantages.

J'ai rapidement chassé ses pensées et je suis revenue vers le visage de mon épouse. Éclairée par la Lune, elle me semblait encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Mes lèvres ont glissé sur les siennes et je l'ai franchement embrassée. L'une de mes mains s'est rendue sur son ventre et s'y est arrêtée un instant. Notre fille ne semblait pas trop s'agiter pour le moment. Je me suis jurée intérieurement de protéger ce petit être et de m'assurer que notre fille puisse naître dans les meilleures conditions. J'ai dû reprendre mon souffle afin de pouvoir prolonger mon baiser tandis que ma main descendait doucement vers l'intimité de ma belle. C'était à son tour de subir mon assaut et j'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas déçue.

Ziva

Avec cette troisième ascension que j'avais donnée à ma femme, je me surprenais moi-même de ma gourmandise. Mais comme je l'avais dit un peu plus tôt, c'était cette nuit qu'il fallait se montrer inventive et peut-être même sauvage d'un certain point de vue. Alors que Katia répondait à ma question de manière légèrement sibylline, je pouvais en conclure qu'elle se sentait très bien suite au délicieux traitement que je lui avais administré. A mes yeux, le temps s'était totalement arrêté et le bien-être de mon épouse passait avant toute chose.

Ma belle amazone est revenue debout face à moi et après quelques secondes d'observation de sa part, elle a pris d'assaut mes douces lèvres, d'abord doucement puis plus franchement ensuite. A ce moment précis, j'ai compris que ma danse vers le paradis venait de commencer. Alors que ma douce moitié reprenait son souffle pour continuer à m'embrasser presque violemment, j'ai senti sa main descendre vers mon fruit défendu et j'anticipais avec bonheur ce que j'allais ressentir. Ma tigresse sauvage savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à varier la vitesse et les mouvements de sa main très aventureuse.

Bien malgré moi, je soupirais déjà d'aise à l'idée des sensations qui allaient être les miennes. Fort heureusement, il semblait que notre fille à naître s'était endormie, ce qui me permettrait de profiter encore plus de la chorégraphie sensuelle que me proposait ma dulcinée. En ouvrant les yeux après l'un de mes soupirs, j'ai pu admirer le visage de ma déesse latine que la lune elle-même semblait caresser doucement. Seule une partie de son visage était éclairée, l'autre plongeant dans l'obscurité et je ne pouvais voir que son oeil enflammé de désir de moi à travers ce côté sombre. Cette dualité incroyable me ravissait totalement et je me suis permise de la graver profondément dans ma mémoire en attendant d'en faire quelque chose d'autre plus tard.

Katia

Mes lèvres n'en pouvaient plus de dévorer la bouche de ma chérie. Je commençais d'ailleurs à ressentir un certain engourdissement dans ma mâchoire. Je me suis arrêtée quelques secondes, sachant très bien que je m'exposais à des protestations de la part de ma partenaire. J'ai donc rapidement entrepris de descendre vers sa poitrine en déposant une traînée de baisers le long de sa gorge. Ma main droite se trouvait toujours entre les cuisses de mon adorée et je m'amusais à lui faire subir le plus beau des traitements. Ma main gauche quant à elle parcourait librement la peau de son dos. Afin d'être plus à l'aise et augmenter notre stabilité, j'ai forcé mon amour à enrouler ses jambes autour de moi. J'étais ravie de constater que nos ventres se touchaient maintenant!

J'essayais de varier les mouvements et d'alterner le rythme de mes gestes afin de susciter l'intérêt de ma femme. J'avais envie de lui faire vivre le plus beau des voyages et qu'elle se souvienne de notre bain de minuit toute sa vie. Cette sortie improvisée sous les étoiles avait quelque chose de magique que je tenais à préserver cela à tout prix. Bien sûr, les soupirs de mon épouse m'encourageaient à poursuivre dans la voie que j'avais choisie... Alors que mes caresses se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes, je me doutais que le doux chant de ma sirène n'allait pas tarder à percer le silence de la nuit.

Même si je restais pour le moment à la surface de l'eau, je n'écartais pas l'idée de tester mes aptitudes à retenir mon souffle. La perspective de pouvoir goûter au fruit défendu de ma princesse avait le don de m'enivrer. Cependant, elle devrait me demander grâce pour que je consente à lui donner exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Eh oui, j'avais moi aussi décidé de la rendre complètement folle et de faire durer le plaisir!

Ziva

Ma femme me connaissait vraiment par coeur car non seulement elle était en train de me chauffer à blanc, mais elle prenait tout son temps pour maîtriser l'intégralité de ma montée vers le paradis. Evidemment c'était de bonne guerre puisque c'est exactement ce que j'avais fait subir à mon épouse un peu plus tôt. A mes soupirs de plus en plus audibles se sont succédés des cris, d'abord étouffés puis de plus en plus sonores. Ma peau devenait incandescente et je voulais que ma déesse latine cesse de tourner autour du pot ainsi, jouant entre mes cuisses sans jamais s'arrêter là où je l'espérais.

Les mains et les lèvres de ma princesse virevoltaient sur moi et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. En me forçant à placer mes jambes autour d'elle, Katia avait augmenté la surface de contact entre nous et mon corps surchauffait encore plus. Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter et cela devait se voir. Mon regard suppliait ma belle amazone de bien vouloir accéder à mon désir le plus profond, cet instinct primaire qui dépassait l'entendement. Je ne pouvais pas l'y forcer et de toute façon je ne le voulais pas. Ma partenaire prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à tester mes limites et l'adrénaline qui en découlait me faisait un bien fou.

Même s'il était difficile d'avoir un chemin de pensée cohérent lorsque un reptile puissant vous tient ainsi et ne cherche qu'à vous rendre dingue, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ma partenaire était magnifique et parfaite, comme si je l'avais attendue toute ma vie durant et qu'aujourd'hui, alors que je portais mon alliance, cette attente avait pris fin. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'enserrais le corps de ma douce moitié et la pression était de plus en plus manifeste. Si elle n'accédait pas bientôt à ma demande silencieuse, il est fort probable que ma belle italienne se retrouve sous l'eau de force, la tête entre mes cuisses !

Katia

Alors que les cris de la compagne commençaient à déchirer le silence de la nuit, je savais que la tension de son corps était à son comble. Je pouvais sentir les muscles de son ventre et de ses cuisses se contracter de plus en plus. Je continuais donc de jouer avec les nerfs de ma femme en espérant qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop. J'essayais d'ignorer son regard de feu qui me suppliait d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Mes lèvres se sont détachées de la peau de ma compagne le temps de prononcer quelques mots.

 **\- Je sais ce que tu endures mon amour... Tu me remercieras plus tard.**

Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil tout en pensant qu'elle méritait amplement le traitement que je lui faisais maintenant subir. Ma sirène m'avait allumée de nombreuses fois aujourd'hui et elle m'avait chauffé à blanc trois fois cette nuit. Elle récoltait donc ce qu'elle méritait, même si c'était légèrement moqueur de ma part d'agir ainsi.

C'était mon tour d'introduire mes doigts en elle et d'explorer avec délice cette zone qui était garante du plaisir de ma princesse. Je m'attendais à susciter une forte réaction chez elle... Mes doigts continuaient à jouer du plus bel instruments du monde. À ce moment, plus rien n'existait autour de nous. J'étais uniquement au service des sensations de ma chérie. Y avait-il seulement une limite à ce que j'étais prête à faire pour satisfaire la femme de ma vie?

Ziva

Mes cordes vocales commençaient sérieusement à s'échauffer grâce à la virtuosité de ma femme, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de me montrer toute l'étendue de l'amour charnel que je lui inspirais. Mon corps tout entier était tendu comme la corde d'un arc prêt à décocher une flèche et mes muscles étaient déjà sur le point de rompre. Pendant ce temps, mon épouse continuait à jouer avec mes nerfs, au point d'oser me narguer verbalement avant de reprendre son ballet aquatique. Elle me rendait clairement la monnaie de ma pièce après tous les délicieux tourments que je lui avais fait subir plus tôt dans la nuit.

Face à cette dernière provocation je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, puisque ses doigts fins entraient lentement à l'intérieur de moi pour me faire hurler de plaisir. Ma belle amazone jouait ensuite avec les parois de mon intimité en profitant des innombrables terminaisons nerveuses qui garnissaient cette zone qu'elle seule avait le droit d'atteindre. Après plusieurs hurlements qui auraient pu réveiller Hawaii tout entier, j'ai décidé de passer à l'offensive parce que ma dulcinée m'avait défiée ostensiblement et cette pique m'avait rendue complètement folle, non pas de colère, mais de désir.

Ainsi, sans prévenir, j'ai posé mes deux mains bien à plat sur la tête de Katia pour m'assurer d'avoir une prise solide. Ensuite, je l'ai forcée à se rendre sous l'eau et elle s'est retrouvée prisonnière, la tête entre mes cuisses. Elle allait devoir s'occuper de mon fruit défendu de cette façon séance tenante. Enfin, pour m'assurer qu'elle avait compris ce que j'attendais d'elle, la paume de ma main droite s'est placée à l'arrière de sa tête afin d'augmenter la fermeté de mon geste. J'étais évidemment parfaitement consciente de la soudaineté de la situation, mais je considérais que ma déesse latine l'avait bien cherché. Toutefois, pour des raisons de sécurité, si je me rendais compte que ma princesse manquait d'air, je comptais la libérer instantanément de mon emprise. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait me mener sur le chemin de la félicité, vers ce paradis unique que j'appelais de mes voeux.

Katia

Ma compagne aurait très bien pu devenir chanteuse grâce à sa puissante voix. Ses cris s'étaient transformés en hurlements et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me délecter de ce moment. Il faut dire que j'appréciais particulièrement de savoir que ma princesse se trouvait en mon pouvoir!

Un jeu permanent de séduction se déroulait entre nous et j'avais poussé le vice un peu loin en provoquant ma femme verbalement. Je m'amusais à lui laisser entrevoir ce qui l'attendait en cédant peu à peu à ses désirs. Contre toute attente, me femme n'acceptait plus que les choses traînent en longueur. Soudainement et assez brutalement, les mains de mon épouse se sont posées sur ma tête et j'ai ressenti une pression énorme contre mon crâne lorsqu'elle s'est mise à me pousser de toutes ses forces. J'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre une longue inspiration avant de me retrouver submergée. Les cuisses de ma sirène se sont alors placées de chaque côté de mon cou. J'étais donc retenue captive sous l'eau et une seule solution s'offrait à moi : je devais utiliser toutes mes astuces pour rendre mon amour complètement ivre de plaisir. Tout en économisant ma réserve d'oxygène, j'ai plaqué ma bouche contre l'intimité de ma muse. Mes doigts se trouvaient toujours à l'intérieur d'elle et j'espérais que cela favoriserait une envolée rapide vers le paradis. Je demeurais précise et méticuleuse dans l'exécution de mes gestes tandis que la paume de main de mon amour appuyait fermement derrière ma tête. Heureusement pour moi, je connaissais par cœur le corps sublime de ma muse et nous n'en étions pas non plus à notre première danse aquatique!

Mes poumons ont commencé à brûler après trois ou quatre minutes passées sous l'eau. Je devais puiser dans mes dernières réserves d'air et donner le meilleur de moi-même pour rester immergée. Même dans ses conditions extrêmes, je n'aurais pas voulu me trouver ailleurs. Le bonheur et la satisfaction de mon adorée m'importait plus que tout au mode et je devais veiller à ce qu'elle vive l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

Ziva

Mon coup de force avait porté ses fruits dans un premier temps puisque ma femme a pris à la fois la mesure de ce que j'attendais d'elle et elle s'est appliquée à me donner ce que je désirais le plus au monde, accéder à la félicité absolue. Sous mon emprise, ma déesse latine faisait preuve d'application et de détermination avec des gestes diaboliquement précis. Face à un tel traitement, mes cordes vocales vibraient de toute leur force et je prenais un aller simple pour un orgasme puissant et libérateur. J'avais l'impression de devenir une boule de feu animée par le désir et les sensations que ma belle amazone m'offrait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai fini par craquer complètement en m'abandonnant à la félicité que j'attendais depuis un long moment. Aussitôt après avoir atteint le summum de mes sensations, j'ai libéré mon doux amour de mon emprise. Sauf qu'elle ne réagissait pas et ne semblait pas remonter d'elle-même à la surface. Sans paniquer, je me suis immergée pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et ce que je craignais est arrivé... Ma dulcinée avait légèrement présumé de ses forces et surtout de ses capacités en apnée. Je lui ai donc insufflé de l'air avant de la ramener à la surface.

Encore toute engourdie par ce que mon corps avait subi avec délectation, j'ai eu une légère difficulté à allonger Katia sur le dos à la surface de l'eau. J'y suis parvenue malgré tout, et ma douce moitié revenait doucement à elle. En la voyant ouvrir les yeux, j'étais soulagée de la voir revenir auprès de moi. Etrangement, je ne ressentais que très peu de culpabilité d'avoir fait subir un tel traitement autoritaire à ma partenaire, même si je m'en voulais tout de même que sa vie ait été mise en danger, même très peu de temps. En attendant qu'elle reprenne doucement ses esprits, je laissais courir ma main gauche dans sa chevelure alors que ma main droite était placée sous les fesses de ma princesse.

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir été si dirigiste mon amour... Même si c'est le plus beau voyage que tu m'aies offert jusqu'à présent. Reprends tranquillement ton souffle mon coeur._

L'élue de mon coeur était si belle allongée ainsi, avec ses formes arrogantes et magnifiques que l'onde semblait habiller avec une grâce incroyable.

Katia

Ma réserve d'air s'étant presque totalement épuisée, je commençais à me sentir défaillir. En temps normal, j'aurais battu des pieds pour remonter à la surface. Cependant, je me trouvais toujours prisonnière de ma compagne et je ne possédais plus l'énergie pour m'opposer à sa force.

Tout est devenu noir soudainement, puis j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'insufflait de l'air dans les poumons. Je ressentais toujours une sorte d'engourdissement qui m'empêchait de bouger. Des bribes de conversation me sont parvenues et je crois que ma femme s'excusait. Il allait me falloir quelques minutes pour récupérer de cette dernière péripétie. Pour le moment, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Mes voies respiratoires n'avaient pas trop apprécié que je passe autant de temps sous l'eau. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas avalé d'eau... Est-ce que j'aurais réellement pu me noyer en donnant du plaisir à ma chérie? Il était évident qu'elle n'aurait pas pu laisser une telle tragédie se produire!

En reprenant mes esprits, j'ai pu constater toute la tendresse que me témoignait ma princesse. L'une de ses mains supportait mon corps pour éviter que je coule tandis que son autre main me caressait les cheveux.

 **\- Je vais bien... Juste un peu fatiguée. As-tu apprécié le voyage?**

C'était l'une des premières fois que je demandais à ma partenaire si elle était satisfaite d'un rapport intime. Étant donné que j'avais plus ou moins perdu connaissance au moment de son orgasme, je tenais à connaître son appréciation quant à ce dernier mouvement de ballet aquatique. Dès que j'aurais récupéré un peu de force, il serait sage de rentrer nous reposer dans notre suite. Être une jeune mariée s'avérait légèrement plus fatiguant que ce que j'avais anticipé, mais ce n'était pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre!

Ziva

Je devais reconnaître que la défaillance dont a été victime ma déesse latine m'avait légèrement effrayée, tout simplement parce que malgré ma prévenance et mon anticipation sur les événements, ma princesse avait souffert. Alors qu'elle était toujours allongée à la surface de l'eau, je prenais soin de la soutenir au mieux et j'étais attentive à la moindre de ses réactions. Je voulais qu'elle récupère ses forces le plus vite possible et dans les meilleures conditions. Une fois que ma belle amazone avait retrouvé ses esprits elle me demandait si j'avais apprécié le voyage qu'elle m'avait offert. Décidément mon épouse ne perdait pas le nord !

 _C'est la plus belle ascension de toute ma vie mon amour, tu as été fantastique. Mais pour le moment il faut que tu te reposes, c'est très important. Ensuite, nous reviendrons vers la plage et enfin je te porterai jusqu'à notre suite. La prochaine fois, ne fais pas la fière et préviens moi plus tôt que tu es à court d'oxygène. On pouvait tout à fait finir cette danse à la surface tu sais. Je t'aime mon coeur._

J'avais vraiment besoin de dire tout cela à ma dulcinée car l'effroi très léger que j'avais pu ressentir lorsque j'ai compris que Katia ne remontait pas devait encore se lire sur mon visage. Pendant ce temps, j'écoutais le coeur de ma belle italienne pour m'assurer qu'il battait avec conviction. Même si nous avions frôlé à plusieurs reprises l'échec et mat, si jamais il s'était produit dans ces conditions, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner. La sublime créature que je tenais dans mes bras était l'un des rares trésors que j'avais pu garder auprès de moi et il était hors de question que je perde celle qui illuminait ma vie chaque jour.

Le silence qui nous entourait était très enveloppant et seul le bruit des vagues parvenait à le troubler. Ma douce moitié reprenait des couleurs et j'ai pu voir un magnifique sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Je ne sais pas si ce sourire avait un rapport avec ce que nous venions de vivre ou non mais je l'accueillais avec soulagement. Décidément, la vie que nous avions choisie ne manquait jamais de piment et de péripéties. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à chantonner doucement, tout en berçant l'élue de mon coeur qui semblait ne pas être opposée à cette situation étonnante.

Katia

Un jour ou l'autre, mon orgueil finirait par me tuer. Ma compagne tentait de me le faire réaliser doucement. Si une situation semblable venait à se reproduire, je devrais faire en sorte de revenir à la surface pour faire le plein d'air. Il fallait que j'arrête d'être aussi téméraire, ne serait-ce que parce que j'avais maintenant une femme et des enfants qui avaient besoin de moi.

Je me suis laissée bercer par la mer et le calme qui nous enveloppait. Cette pause forcée me permettait de reprendre des forces. Ziva s'était rapprochée suffisamment de moi pour pouvoir écouter les battements de mon coeur. Le son de sa voix caressait mes oreilles et s'avérait très apaisant pour moi. Elle avait dû avoir une sacrée frousse lorsqu'elle avait compris que je manquais d'oxygène. J'ai tenté de la rassurer en lui offrant l'un de mes plus beaux sourires. Il fallait rapidement oublier cet incident et concentrer notre attention sur ce que nous pourrions faire d'ici l'aube.

 **\- Tu sais chérie, je comprends que j'aurais pu et dû agir différemment... Cependant, comme tu m'assures que c'était ta plus belle envolée, j'ai du mal à éprouver des regrets. Maintenant, j'aimerais que nous retournions dans nos quartiers. Il me semble que le score est toujour et j'aimerais beaucoup rétablir l'équilibre. Je me sens parfaitement capable de t'offrir la félicité en cadeau une dernière fois aujourd'hui.**

Mes paroles étaient réfléchies et j'étais presque certaine que mon épouse n'allait pas refuser mon offre. Je m'imaginais déjà sous la douche en train de masser délicatement le corps de ma princesse. Je prendrais le temps de la savonner avant de la faire grimper aux rideaux une nouvelle fois. Par la suite, il serait temps de nous allonger pour de bon afin de reprendre des forces. Bien sûr, les câlins seraient au rendez-vous! Je savais que ma femme avait beaucoup de mal à demeurer immobile, même après l'amour. C'était quelque chose que j'avais compris dès le début de notre relation.

Ziva

Même si j'étais encore très légèrement sous le choc de l'incident qui aurait pu coûter très cher à mon épouse, je devais reconnaître que j'appréciais particulièrement les multiples facettes que sa personnalité pouvait m'offrir selon la situation. Ma femme était capable à la fois d'une témérité et d'une fierté à toute épreuve, mais aussi de se comporter comme une gosse ou encore d'être extrêmement responsable pour pouvoir mener notre famille sur le chemin du bonheur avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est aussi pour tout cela que j'avais épousé ma Vénus personnelle, pour tout ce qu'elle était, tout simplement.

Pendant qu'elle se reposait, ma princesse émettait le souhait de revenir dans notre suite pour que nous y terminions notre nuit de noces dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Ma déesse latine avait relevé, à juste titre d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait une légère avance sur moi pour ce qui concernait le plaisir de la chair cette nuit et qu'il fallait rétablir l'équité entre nous. A ces mots, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire carnassier qui signifiait évidemment que j'étais partante pour un troisième round ! Pendant ce temps, je m'arrangeais pour que nous puissions regagner la plage en toute quiétude.

 _Décidément, tu es incorrigible mon amour ! Mais c'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime de tout mon être amore mio._

Comme je l'avais prévu, une fois que nous avions regagné le sable, j'ai laissé ma dulcinée se vêtir à nouveau avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour la porter comme une mariée. Bien sûr, la tradition voudrait que j'accomplisse ce geste à Washington, mais franchir le seuil de notre suite avec ma belle italienne serrée contre moi était un symbole fort que je tenais à respecter scrupuleusement. Une fois ce petit cérémonial terminé, j'ai fait asseoir ma douce moitié sur le lit avant de me positionner près d'elle. En attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer pendant les prochaines minutes de cette nuit magique, je me perdais à nouveau dans le regard profond de l'élue de mon coeur.

Katia

En voyant la réaction de ma chérie, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle accueillait favorablement ma proposition. Bien sûr, il nous fallait d'abord regagner le confort de notre suite avant que je puisse mettre mon plan à exécution! Ma compagne voulait que je continue de me reposer et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était proposée de me porter jusqu'au Bayer Estate. Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours adoré ce cliché de jeunes mariés et que j'étais ravie de me blottir dans les bras de ma belle après avoir quitté le confort de l'océan.

Notre sortie nocturne avait porté ses fruits et je me sentais parfaitement détendue lorsque ma compagne m'a déposée sur le lit. Mon adorée se tenait maintenant devant moi et nous étions incapables de détacher nos regards l'une de l'autre. Ma muse devait certainement se demander ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Je la trouvais magnifique dans son peignoir qui avait tendance à vouloir glisser sur ses épaules. Je me suis relevée et j'ai tendu la main vers ma princesse. Je l'ai ensuite entraînée vers l'immense salle de bain attenante et j'ai refermé la porte derrière nous.

La pièce était décorée avec goût et comportait de nombreux miroirs. Je me suis placée dans le dos de ma femme en m'assurant qu'elle pouvait nous voir sous plusieurs angles. J'ai ensuite dénoué la ceinture de mon peignoir avant de le laisser glisser à mes pieds. Mes mains se sont employées à déshabiller mon ange tandis que mes lèvres glissaient sur sa peau à laquelle s'était greffé le goût de l'océan. Sans jamais faire de pause, j'ai guidé mon amour vers le fond de la pièce et je l'ai plaquée contre le mur de céramique de la douche. J'ai ouvert l'eau et j'ai sauvagement embrassé ma sirène... Même si nous en étions au dernier round de la soirée, je tenais à démontrer à mon épouse qu'elle ne serait pas en reste. Je possédais encore l'énergie nécessaire pour lui faire vivre un moment très agréable.

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions revenues dans notre suite et que j'avais eu l'honneur de porter ma femme comme il se doit, nous avons pris quelques secondes pour nous regarder. Une fois encore, je mesurais le chemin parcouru depuis ce fameux samedi après-midi au musée du Smithsonian. Bon sang, que serais-je devenue si je n'avais pas croisé à nouveau la route de mon épouse ? Malheureusement, je n'ai eu guère le temps d'approfondir cette réflexion puisque ma dulcinée m'entraînait vers la salle de bain. Cette pièce était magnifique, avec ses miroirs qui tapissaient les murs.

Je me suis retrouvée avec ma belle amazone dans le dos, qui après s'être défaite de son peignoir, a entrepris de m'enlever le mien. Ses lèvres parcouraient ensuite mon corps avec gourmandise tout en me menant avec autorité vers le mur du fond de la pièce. Une fois que mon dos à été en contact avec la céramique, ma déesse latine m'a embrassée sauvagement alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau de la douche. La température de l'eau était évidemment idéale et j'ai voulu répondre avec véhémence au baiser que ma princesse m'offrait. Nous en étions peut-être au dernier assaut de la soirée, mais non seulement j'avais encore terriblement envie d'elle, mais je voulais surtout finir notre voyage intime en beauté !

Lorsque nous avons manqué d'air, mes lèvres se sont légèrement détachées de celles de ma partenaire et j'ai pu pousser un soupir de désir d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Je voulais prendre possession du corps de ma belle amazone et elle devait le savoir. Instinctivement, ma jambe droite s'est enroulée autour de ma dulcinée pour la forcer à établir le plus de contact possible entre nous. Mes mains virevoltaient sur la chair de l'élue de mon coeur avec frénésie et j'étais persuadée d'entendre les premiers soupirs de désir de Katia. Nous nous apprêtions à nous unir à nouveau alors que l'eau ruisselait sur nous et j'en étais évidemment ravie.

Katia

L'eau qui coulait sur nous était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Ma sirène avait répondu franchement à mon baiser et son désir de moi semblait insatiable! Tout semblait parfait et le soupir qu'elle venait de pousser en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Assez rapidement, la jambe droite de ma femme est venue s'enrouler autour de moi tandis que ses mains glissaient sur ma peau. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas rester indifférente faces à ces délicieuses caresses. Mon corps tout entier désirait reprendre possession de ma belle pour la troisième fois cette nuit. J'ai à mon tour poussé quelques soupirs qui traduisaient l'état de manque affectif dans lequel je me trouvais toujours.

Nos corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et j'appréciais particulièrement de sentir la rondeur du ventre de mon adorée contre ma peau nue. J'ai étiré mon bras gauche pour attraper une bouteille de gel douche. Après avoir ouvert le bouchon, j'ai versé le savon sur nos deux corps, un peu au hasard. Mes mains continuaient d'explorer tous les recoins du corps de l'élue de mon coeur. Cependant, le côté pratique s'alliait maintenant à l'aspect ludique. Je prenais un malin plaisir à savonner ma femme tout en évitant d'aller trop près de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de me frotter à une boule de feu tellement sa peau était incandescente!

Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas tant de faire languir la compagne de mes jours, mais plutôt de profiter à fond de la singularité de ce moment. Pour autant que l'eau ne devienne pas glacée soudainement, je pouvais aisément passer des heures sous la douche et je ne risquais pas de manquer d'air cette fois-ci.

Ziva

Dans cette partie de la danse nocturne à laquelle ma femme me conviait, c'était elle qui conduisait cette fois-ci. Mon corps tout entier dégageait une chaleur très intense qui aurait fait fondre du métal. Mon épouse me savonnait avec douceur et précision et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pousser des petits cris à chaque fois qu'une zone érogène était sollicitée. Après notre escapade aquatique, se retrouver dans cette pièce où nous pouvions nous voir évoluer était un ravissement total. Je constatais que ma déesse latine prenait tout son temps pour s'approprier l'objet de son désir et j'adorais ça.

Bien évidemment, je n'étais pas en reste pour tenter de faire en sorte que ma princesse grimpe aux rideaux le plus rapidement possible. En profitant de chacune des rondeurs que je possédais, j'ondulais contre elle sans aucune retenue. Même si Katia menait cet assaut, je voulais lui faire perdre la tête afin de lui compliquer légèrement la tâche et ainsi la faire sortir de ses gonds. Le désir ne s'alimente que s'il est provoqué et j'avais la ferme intention que ma dulcinée ressente mon envie d'elle au plus profond de ses entrailles, car elle savait que je ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

Une fois que nous étions savonnées toutes les deux, j'ai entrepris de nous rincer tranquillement. le jet d'eau était suffisamment large et puissant pour que nous puissions nous placer dessous toutes les deux en même temps. Ainsi pendant que le savon s'enfuyait à nos pieds, j'ai décidé d'embrasser l'élue de mon coeur comme une dingue, tout en plantant mes ongles dans son dos. Ma tigresse sauvage était littéralement sous mon emprise et je ne comptais pas la lâcher de sitôt. En agissant de cette manière, j'espérais qu'elle se défendrait et que notre passion nous consumerait encore davantage.

Katia

Ma compagne était toujours plutôt restreinte dans ses mouvements puisqu'elle était adossée contre le mur de céramique et que je demeurais très près d'elle. Cependant, ma sirène trouvait le moyen de multiplier les contacts en ondulant contre moi comme une dingue! Par moments, j'avais du mal à demeurer concentrée sur les sensations que je voulais lui faire ressentir puisque ma princesse essayait elle aussi de me faire perdre la tête. Cette situation n'était néanmoins pas désagréable et je le signifiais à ma femme en soupirant que ses actes me plaisaient énormément.

Plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que j'avais à nouveau besoin de reprendre possession de mon épouse. Chaque parcelle de mon corps avait envie que nous consommions encore notre union. Maintenant que nos corps étaient savonnés, ma chérie a fait un pas vers l'arrivée d'eau. Les gouttelettes ruisselaient sur nous en enlevant toute trace de l'océan, du sable et du gel douche. D'ailleurs, une mousse assez dense s'était accumulée à nos pieds... Mon regard s'est légèrement attardé sur la poitrine de ma belle avant de s'arrêter sur son visage. C'est alors que ma panthère s'est emparée de mes lèvres pour que nos bouches dansent un nouveau tango. Les ongles de mon félin préféré se sont plantés dans mon dos. Par réflexe, j'ai mordillé la lèvre inférieure de mon amour. Nos rapports devenaient de plus en plus bestiaux et mes actes étaient beaucoup moins réfléchis.

Ainsi, j'ai continué d'embrasser ma femme tout en étant consciente que son sang se mêlait désormais à nos salives. Alors que nos lèvres se séparaient, j'espérais que mon geste brutal me serait pardonné. En attendant, je continuais de mener cette danse en laissant une traînée de baisers qui partaient des lèvres de mon ange et qui descendait rapidement vers son fruit défendu. Une fois agenouillée, j'ai fait une petite pause qui allait me permettre de reprendre mon souffle et de constater à quel point je continuais de susciter le désir de ma déesse.

Ziva

La tournure des événements prenait une teinte de sauvagerie qui n'allait absolument pas me déplaire. Ma femme avait osé me mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure et le goût de mon propre sang se mêlait à notre danse buccale. Même si cette entaille n'a fait s'échapper que quelques gouttes de ce fluide corporel, l'effet serait immédiat. Comme pour les requins, le goût du sang avait le don de m'exciter au plus haut point. Il n'était plus possible de rester raisonnable et de mesurer mes faits et gestes. Mon épouse avait ouvert ma boîte de Pandore, rien de moins !

Ainsi, lorsque ma belle amazone s'est agenouillée devant moi pour accéder à mon intimité qui n'attendait qu'elle, j'avais remarqué que ma tigresse sauvage faisait une légère pause, probablement pour reprendre son souffle et admirer mon corps un court instant. Je l'ai laissée faire tout en écartant imperceptiblement les jambes. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai plaqué ma main droite à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'amener avec une violence inouïe vers le fruit de mon désir profond. Ma dulcinée allait devoir s'employer à me mener vers une jouissance que je voulais puissante et absolue.

Au moment où ses lèvres ont touché les miennes et que ses gestes se sont fait sentir, j'ai poussé un cri extrêmement sonore, signe que j'avais envie que Katia se surpasse encore une fois. Je me rendais compte que lorsque l'on vit avec celle qui l'on a choisie, on peut presque tout se permettre en matière de rapports intimes, dans la limite d'acceptation de son partenaire. Mon adorée ne semblait pas avoir de limites et j'entendais avec délice ses cris de satisfaction s'enfuir de sa bouche prisonnière de mes cuisses puissantes. Il était évident que ce moment de grâce serait le dernier pour cette nuit, alors autant finir en beauté.

Katia

Alors que j'observais une légère pause après avoir parcouru le corps de ma déesse de haut en bas, j'ai pris conscience de tout le chemin que nous avions fait depuis Londres. Même si à l'époque je rêvais déjà de partager une nuit avec cette magnifique créature, j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle finirait par me demander de l'épouser. J'ai à peine eu le temps de terminer ma réflexion que ma chère et tendre appuyait contre l'arrière de ma tête pour que je m'attarde enfin à goûter à son fruit défendu. Une fois la tête entre ses cuisses, je me suis immédiatement appliquée à la tâche qui m'incombait. Il fallait rétablir l'équilibre entre nous et je souhaitais que ce voyage soit lui aussi inoubliable.

Chacun de mes efforts était récompensé et je savais que mes manoeuvres étaient réussies en entendant les sons et les cris qui s'échappaient de la bouche de mon adorée. Par ma part, je m'amusais à varier l'intensité de mes gestes afin de causer d'innombrables surprises à ma femme. J'étais également incapable de rester silencieuse alors que je me régalais du nectar de ma compagne. Cette fois-ci, je me sentais capable de tenir le rythme aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Les cuisses de mon épouse avaient beau me maintenir fermement en place, je n'avais pas du tout la sensation de manquer d'air.

J'ignore combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il me semblait que l'eau était légèrement plus tiède qu'avant... Ma chérie semblait toujours tenir le coup, mais je savais qu'elle finirait bien par craquer. Lorsque cela arriverait, je prévoyais de donner le coup de grâce. Ce serait un peu comme lorsque l'on assiste à des feux d'artifice, la dernière explosion surpasserait toutes les autres et scellerait à tout jamais cette nuit magique.

Ziva

Mon épouse avait parfaitement réagi face à ma soudaine prise en main de la situation puisqu'elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucune résistance pour se retrouver exactement là où je le désirais. Une fois qu'elle était bien en place, ma femme faisait preuve de toute la virtuosité possible pour me rendre complètement folle d'elle. Elle me connaissait par coeur et chacun de ses gestes étaient précis, voire carrément chirurgicaux. Je n'avais pas d'autre alternative que de réagir violemment, que ce soit en matière de volume sonore ou de puissance musculaire. Mon corps tout entier ne tenait plus en place et chacun de mes muscles s'est tendu au maximum et un par un, c'était tout simplement incroyable.

Je ne parvenais même plus à formuler la moindre pensée car ma belle amazone, par le ballet érotique qu'elle me proposait, m'empêchait de voir, d'écouter et de ressentir autre chose que toutes les sensations qu'elle me procurait. Jamais un être sur cette planète n'avait pu me comprendre et me combler à ce point-là. Même les contours de la pièce où nous nous trouvions semblaient s'effacer d'eux-mêmes pour que je ne puisse pas me déconcentrer. Instinctivement, j'essayais de tenir le choc pour que ce moment unique perdure, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Je n'aurais pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de ce nouvel assaut, mais je commençais à sentir que l'eau se rafraîchissait. Ma tigresse, elle, semblait redoubler d'efforts pour que je rende les armes, ce que je n'ai pas tardé à faire, puisque j'étais en train de plier face à la puissance des décharges électriques qui parcouraient mon corps à ce moment-là. Mais alors que je pensais que le paradis était atteint sous mes derniers cris, ma dulcinée s'est employée encore plus intensément pour m'offrir un bouquet final de toute beauté.

Pendant cette ultime ascension, je ne pouvais plus me maîtriser. J'ai hurlé le prénom de ma belle italienne de toutes mes forces, tout mon corps se contorsionnait et j'étais certaine que mon intimité n'était pas en reste. Je me suis cambrée une dernière fois avant que mes cordes vocales s'expriment une dernière fois dans une note inaltérable et d'une puissance inégalée. Dans les instants qui ont suivi, je me suis adossée au mur tout en libérant Katia de mon emprise. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est le manque de soutien dont mes jambes faisaient preuve, je me suis donc retrouvée à glisser lentement contre le mur, puis je me suis assise au sol. J'étais essoufflée mais tellement heureuse !

 _Tu t'es surpassée... Comme toujours mon amour... Je t'aime tellement... Grazie mille, amore mio..._

J'étais au nirvana grâce à la femme de ma vie. L'eau tiède avait beau ruisseler sur moi, je n'en avais cure. Ma douce moitié m'avait menée au paradis et rien d'autre ne comptait pour l'instant. C'était la seule pensée qui parvenait à traverser mon esprit et en levant légèrement les yeux, je pouvais admirer le corps parfait de ma princesse. Sa beauté me subjuguait toujours autant. C'était peut-être ça le secret d'un amour éternel, être constamment et agréablement surpris de ce que l'élue de son coeur peut nous offrir chaque jour. Un bonheur simple et constamment renouvelé en somme.

Katia

Les minutes et les secondes semblaient être suspendues à mes lèvres. J'avais l'opportunité de manipuler le temps pour que l'ascension de ma femme atteigne un sommet inégalé. Je me suis appliquée à ma tâche jusqu'à ce que ma chérie pousse un ultime cri de jouissance. Mon prénom devait encore raisonner dans la pièce lorsque j'ai pu m'extirper d'entre les cuisses de ma compagne. Étant donné la puissance des sensations qu'elle venait de vivre et son état général de fatigue, j'avais un doute quant à sa capacité à rester debout... Je me suis légèrement reculée et j'ai ouvert mes bras de manière à pouvoir retenir l'élue de mon coeur si elle se mettait à tanguer dangereusement. Finalement, elle s'est simplement laissée glisser contre le mur et elle est venue me rejoindre sur le carrelage. Même si j'arrivais à lire et interpréter l'expression de béatitude sur son visage, j'appréciais le compliment qu'elle m'adressait.

 **\- C'était exquis de te faire ressentir autant de plaisir mon amour... J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre nuit de noces et ce que tu m'as fait subir aussi, même si je reconnais que tu t'es amusée aux dépends de mes nerfs...**

Mon regard s'est plongé dans celui de mon adorée et j'ai essayé de déceler ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. L'eau de la douche semblait se refroidir assez rapidement, probablement parce que l'eau traversait une bonne distance avant d'entrer en contact avec nos corps. Je me suis levée et j'ai étendu le bras pour fermer le robinet. Par la suite, je suis allée chercher deux grandes serviettes. Je me suis d'abord séchée, puis j'ai aidé mon épouse à se relever avant de doucement éponger son corps. Lorsque j'ai eu fini, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai emmenée se coucher. La nuit était bien avancée et il était fort probable que nous devions nous lever avant midi le lendemain pour faire nos adieux à Shmeil... Je me suis allongée aux côtés de ma princesse et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. Elle était ce que j'avais de plus cher, et plus rien ne pourrait me séparer d'elle désormais!


	23. Un retour à la réalité qui claque !

**Katia**

Il était midi, heure locale d'Honolulu, lorsque nous sommes montés dans le jet privé de ma femme. Nous devions faire escale à Washington pour que les membres de notre famille puissent regagner la villa. Cette décision avait été prise à la dernière minute, après que j'aie enfin eu une petite conversation avec Shaun...

Lorsque notre famille serait en sécurité, il était prévu que mon adorée et moi traversions l'Atlantique pour atterrir en Israël. Même si notre nuit de noces et notre Lune de Miel avaient été fabuleuses, mon esprit demeurait en état d'alerte. Le MOSSAD en savait beaucoup trop sur nous et une menace planait toujours sur notre famille...

J'ai bu une gorgée de thé et je me suis repositionnée dans mon siège avant de fermer les yeux. Le rapport de Shaun tournait en boucle dans ma tête. La veille au soir, j'avais pris mon mentor à part pour que nous discutions de la menace israélienne. J'avais compris que Shmeil avait pris un sacré risque en acceptant de venir à notre mariage et j'étais inquiète pour sa sécurité et pour celle des miens.

 **\- Sais-tu de quoi j'aimerais que nous parlions?**

 **Shaun : Du MOSSAD? Je sais que je t'avais promis un rapport complet, mais vous sembliez tellement prises par le mariage... Et puis, j'avais la situation bien en main.**

 **\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose...**

 **Shaun : J'avais demandé à un collègue à la retraite de veiller sur le vieil ami de Ziva et je suis maintenant sans nouvelles d'eux. Il n'y a pas nécessairement matière à s'inquiéter, mais je pense qu'il faut régler son compte à Orli et sa bande le plus tôt possible, histoire de mettre fin à toute menace potentielle.**

À ce moment, j'avais regardé intensément celui qui me servait de figure paternelle depuis le décès de mon propre père. Ainsi donc, il avait pu confirmer que la directrice en personne était derrière toute cette histoire d'espionnage. J'avoue que je n'étais pas vraiment surprise, mais si tout ceci était vrai, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'une autre unité Kidon soit déployée à nos trousses.

 **\- Quelle est la dernière position connue de ton contact?**

 **Shaun : Je sais qu'ils ont pu entrer en Israël. Il est possible qu'ils ne puissent pas donner de nouvelles parce qu'ils craignent que leur message soit intercepté. Comme je l'ai dit Katia, il faut en finir avec cette histoire. Le MOSSAD ne vous a pas écouté directement pendant plus que quelques heures, mais ils nous ont tous observé de loin. Ils connaissent vos habitudes, savent pour l'accident de Ziva, le bébé... Eshel a préféré mourir plutôt que de livrer tout ce qu'il savait, mais je crois que l'opération a été mise en place suite à la démission de ta femme du NCIS. Ils n'avaient plus les moyens de l'épier discrètement et comme on dit : « Garde toujours tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près.**

 **\- C'est un principe que j'aime bien appliquer moi-même. Donc, tu crois qu'ils ont peur qu'elle revendique le trône du MOSSAD? La bonne blague!**

 **Shaun : Oui, exactement... Il vaut mieux rentrer dès demain. À toi de voir avec Ziva s'il est préférable que l'on se sépare ou que l'on reste ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Tu sais que je veillerais de mon mieux sur Isabella et Aaliyah...**

Notre conversation s'était achevée ainsi, puisque mon adorée était sortie sur le balcon pour nous convier à dîner. Je m'étais contentée de lui adresser un regard grave pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais plus du tout la tête aux vacances. J'avais attendu que nous soyons seules dans notre suite pour lui faire part des grandes lignes du rapport de Shaun et la décision de faire halte à Washington s'était imposée d'elle-même. Nous allions toucher le sol du continent américain dans un peu plus de 8 heures, ce qui nous laissait amplement le temps de préparer notre offensive en Israël. Plus tard, j'ai rouvert les yeux et j'ai pris la main de ma compagne dans la mienne. Il faudrait être forte et courageuse afin d'assurer l'avenir de notre famille!

 **Ziva**

Après une nuit de noces tout simplement magnifique et une lune de miel incroyable, le retour à la réalité a été rude. Même si je n'avais pas oublié ce qui s'était déroulé à la villa avant notre départ pour Hawaii, la transition avait été violente. Le masque que ma femme m'avait offert le dernier soir avant notre départ m'avait glacée d'effroi et pour être tout à fait honnête, je lui en voulais un peu d'avoir dû subir une telle douche froide, même si la situation l'exigeait. Shaun lui avait fait son rapport suite aux événements violents qui nous avaient frappés à Washington et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que pour le moment, l'avenir n'était absolument pas radieux !

Suite au résumé dont m'avait gratifié mon épouse sur la situation, nous avons pris la décision de repartir au plus vite, mais surtout de débarquer Aaliyah, Isabella et Shaun à Washington pour nous assurer qu'ils seraient en sécurité. Une fois que cette escale serait accomplie, nous prendrions la direction de ma terre natale pour mettre un terme à la cabale qui me visait moi ainsi que toute ma famille. Pour le moment, j'avais décidé de garder pour moi le léger sentiment de colère que je ressentais envers ma dulcinée car le moment était mal choisi pour se plaindre. La seule chose qui nous importait à toutes les deux était de réussir à écarter l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur nos têtes.

Alors que je m'étais endormie pour récupérer dès le décollage du jet, j'ai rouvert les yeux deux heures plus tard lorsque j'ai senti que ma belle amazone prenait ma main dans la sienne. En croisant son regard inquiet, j'ai compris rapidement qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à la mission qui nous attendait, même si de longues heures nous séparaient encore de notre arrivée sur le sol israélien. Décidément, il sera impossible de parler d'autre chose tant qu'Orli Elbaz et ses chiens galeux ne serait pas mis hors d'état de nuire. Une fois encore, je me suis retenue de râler, mais combien de temps allais-je garder mon sang froid ? J'étais bien incapable de le dire. Malgré tout, je n'en laissais rien paraître.

 _Chérie, puisque tu es réveillée, commençons à mettre en place notre plan d'action. Même si nous faisons simplement escale à Washington, il faut établir clairement notre stratégie une fois que nous aurons posé le pied à Tel-Aviv. Je doute qu'une approche frontale telle que nous l'avons exercée à Florence soit une bonne solution. Nous serons clairement attendues et il sera difficile d'atterrir avec notre jet sans que le MOSSAD n'en soit informé. Puisque nous devrons être subtiles dans notre approche, quelles sont tes propositions ?_

En attendant que mon équipière puisse me répondre, je me suis étirée sur mon siège pour m'assurer d'être parfaitement alerte lorsqu'elle prendrait la parole.

 **Katia**

J'ai regardé ma femme s'éveiller alors que je tenais toujours sa main. Les premiers instants suivant son réveil étaient toujours agréables à observer. J'étais contente de voir que ses deux heures de sommeil lui avaient été bénéfiques. Ce moment était magique et j'ai sursauté en entendant la voix rauque de mon épouse. Évidemment, il fallait envisager de quelle manière nous allions faire notre entrée en Israël tout en tenant compte que nous n'étions certainement pas bienvenues.

 **\- Je pense qu'il faudra que nous soyons très discrètes, c'est pourquoi je pensais que nous pourrions atterrir dans un autre pays et finir le voyage par la terre ou par la mer... Seulement si tu te sens capable de le faire en portant notre fille...**

Les quatre semaines passées à Hawaii nous avaient fait du bien. Cette pause était plus que méritée, surtout lorsque l'on sait à quel point nos vies avaient été menacées... À l'approche du dernier trimestre de grossesse, je me souciais d'autant plus du bien-être et de la santé de mon adorée et de notre bébé. Je voulais que le reste de cette étape de vie se passe sans heurts pour elles.

 **\- Je pense qu'il faut aussi envisager de voyager sous de faux noms... Ça nous évitera d'être repérées trop rapidement par ton ancienne organisation. Dans l'idéal, je voudrais que l'on puisse profiter de l'effet de surprise pour contrer le surnombre de nos ennemis.**

J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à cette opération, mais je dois avouer que ma compagne demeurait la mieux placée pour juger de la situation. Elle connaissait mieux le terrain où nous allions nous aventurer et elle savait exactement le genre d'entraînement que reçoivent les agents du MOSSAD. Je blaguais souvent sur le fait que ma tigresse avait de véritables réflexes de tueuse. En réalité, je savais qu'il pouvait s'avérer très dangereux de chercher la bagarre avec elle.

 **\- Je me demande aussi à quel moment il sera judicieux d'entreprendre de retrouver Shmeil et son garde du corps.**

En effet, il fallait éviter de bêtement tomber dans un piège. À force de me creuser la tête, je sentais qu'une migraine essayait de s'installer dans mon crâne. Je me suis donc appliquée à me masser les tempes pour favoriser la circulation sanguine.

 **Ziva**

Tout en me réveillant, j'écoutais les propositions de mon épouse pour que notre approche du territoire israélien soit la plus discrète possible. Le fait d'arriver via un autre pays était une bonne idée mais je doutais fortement que le MOSSAD oublie de surveiller les frontières du pays. Voyager sous un nom d'emprunt était une excellente idée également, nous devrons donc nous constituer une couverture parfaite et ce malgré le fait que je n'étais plus en service actif et que ma femme soit en délicatesse potentielle avec sa hiérarchie depuis nos derniers exploits. Evidemment, il fallait aussi penser à retrouver Shmeil et l'ancien collègue de Shaun rapidement car il n'était pas question de les retrouver sans vie.

 _Toutes tes idées sont excellentes mon coeur, mais on va devoir faire preuve de roublardise si on veut atteindre Tel-Aviv sans se faire repérer. Passer par les frontières voisines, tout du moins par les voies terrestres est une hypothèse à exclure. Le MOSSAD a certainement pensé à surveiller les frontières dès le départ et de toute façon, même si on fait attention à ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il sera difficile de passer au travers des mailles du filet. Le fait de voyager sous un faux nom est à prévoir, même si je suis jeune retraitée et toi persona non grata au MI6. Il va falloir réussir un sacré tour de force du coup. Quant à l'objectif de retrouver Shmeil et son accompagnateur, c'est notre priorité absolue avant même de s'attaquer à Orli Elbaz et toute sa clique._

Pendant que je parlais, mon cerveau s'était mis en mode turbo. Tout comme à chaque fois qu'une situation recommandait une réponse rapide et précise, mon cerveau surchauffait instantanément. Je commençais à avoir une idée assez précise de la manière dont nous allions procéder pour atteindre ma terre natale. Mais si mon plan me paraissait bien articulé, il était loin d'être sensé. En effet, une bonne dose de folie m'avait traversé l'esprit avant d'arriver à une conclusion aussi dingue. Et je connais une magnifique créature italienne qui ne vas pas aimer du tout ce que je compte soumettre à son approbation.

 _Chérie, je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te proposer pour que nous puissions arriver à destination, mais je me lance tout de même. Je propose que nous atterrissions à Chypre, puis que nous partions par la mer en bateau pneumatique. Une fois arrivées à bonne distance de la côte, il faudra que l'on abandonne notre embarcation pour une petite plongée sous-marine jusqu'au port de Tel-Aviv et de là nous pourrons nous mêler aux touristes pour entrer dans la ville proprement dite. Je sais que c'est dangereux, d'autant plus pour moi qui porte notre bébé, en matière de consommation d'oxygène notamment. Mais si on veut créer un effet de surprise total, ça me paraît une excellente façon de procéder. Ils ne penseront jamais à surveiller ce port de plaisance, d'autant que beaucoup d'ouvriers y travaillent en ce moment._

Je me doutais que j'allais me faire incendier par ma dulcinée pour avoir imaginé un plan aussi tordu. Mais le MOSSAD étant une organisation particulièrement fourbe, il fallait être capable de raisonner sur le même terrain psychologique qu'eux. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus dans ce mode opératoire, c'était évidemment le risque que je courrais à plus de six mois de grossesse de tenter un tel exploit physique. Sur le papier, c'était tout simplement mission impossible. Mais pour ma famille, celle que j'avais choisie, j'étais capable de tout, y compris d'accomplir les périples les plus dangereux.

 **Katia**

Assez rapidement, ma femme a souligné qu'il serait impossible de franchir une frontière terrestre sans se faire repérer. J'avoue que cela pourrait s'avérer difficile, surtout lorsque l'on sait le mal que le MOSSAD s'était donné pour nous faire surveiller à Washington. D'ailleurs, il était impossible que l'existence du jet privé leur soit inconnue à ce jour. C'était une donnée de plus dont nous devrions nous préoccuper. Pour l'instant, j'écoutais ma conjointe m'énoncer les idées folles qu'elle avait cogitées.

Selon ma douce moitié, il vaudrait mieux éviter d'atterrir directement en Israël. Jusque là, j'étais en parfait accord avec elle. En guise de destination, ma princesse suggérait que l'on se rende d'abord à Chypre. À partir de cette île, nous pourrions voguer sur la Méditerranée grâce à un bateau pneumatique. À ces mots, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Dans les conditions actuelles, il semblait risqué de s'aventurer dans un tel voyage. Pour couronner le tout, mon adorée ajoutait qu'il faudrait regagner la terre ferme à la nage.

 **\- Tu as raison, je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu puisses te mettre en danger... Je sais que tu es à l'aise dans l'eau et que tu possèdes une solide expérience en tant que plongeuse. Cependant, il est impératif que ni toi, ni notre fille à naître souffre d'un manque d'oxygène potentiel. Je voudrais aussi éviter que tu te sentes fatiguée et que tu n'arrives pas à regagner la terre ferme. Ceci dit, si tu penses pouvoir le faire en étant prévoyante, je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner...**

J'avais un peu de mal à réaliser ce que je venais de dire. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas de meilleur plan à proposer et que c'est aussi en partie pour cette raison que je m'inclinais aussi facilement. J'ai rempli ma tasse de thé à nouveau avant de continuer de parler.

 **\- Il est hors de question d'utiliser ton avion pour nous rendre en Europe. Histoire de brouiller les cartes, je pense que nous devrions louer un autre avion et faire en sorte que celui-ci décolle au même moment que le jet. Ainsi, nous pourrions aisément brouiller les pistes quant à notre réelle destination. Pour que cela fonctionne, il faudrait qu'un appareil d'apparence identique soit disponible...**

Bien sûr, j'allais approfondir cette réflexion de mon côté. Je gardais également en tête que je ne pourrais pas utiliser aucune des mes identités d'agent du MI6, et cela allait compliquer les choses. Peut-être que mon mentor pourrait nous aider dans ce domaine... Encore une chose de plus sur laquelle méditer!

 **Ziva**

Comme je l'avais anticipé, mon épouse n'appréciait guère l'approche que j'envisageais pour nous rendre à Tel-Aviv. Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu craindre, je n'ai pas assisté à une explosion en règle, je trouvais même que ma partenaire de combat se résignait rapidement en se rangeant de mon côté. J'étais étonnée que tout cela se passe dans le calme... Tout en continuant de réfléchir, ma belle amazone soulevait le fait que nous ne pouvions pas utiliser mon avion pour nous rendre à Chypre, tout du moins pas directement. L'idée serait de le faire décoller en même temps qu'un autre appareil à la signature radar identique pour semer la confusion. Cela revenait à tirer deux balles avec deux armes coordonnées pour étourdir nos adversaires et j'approuvais cette idée. Néanmoins, je n'oubliais pas qu'il fallait rassurer Katia sur certains points.

 _Tu sais chérie, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis parfaitement consciente du danger qu'une telle expédition représente. Mais Orli Elbaz doit mourir. Même si cette fois, il n'est pas question de laisser un charnier derrière nous. C'est notre dernière mission, autant qu'elle soit la plus propre possible. Je te rappelle que tu as reçu une balle alors que ce sont eux qui sont venus chez nous. Avec tout ça, on a même pas pu fêter l'adoption d'Aaliyah dignement d'ailleurs._

Légère pause. Je voulais maîtriser ma colère pour la rediriger correctement le moment venu.

 _Je suis certaine que tu veilleras sur ma progression pendant notre plongée et même si la disparition de Shmeil et de son garde du corps est un élément inquiétant en termes de temps, non n'avons aucune obligation de nous presser. Je compte gérer mon effort et ne pas me mettre dans le rouge, pour notre sécurité à toutes les trois. Reste à savoir comment nous allons nous parer de nos identités factices avec le manque d'appui dont nous souffrons._

J'étais certaine que ma femme pensait à la même personne que moi pour s'acquitter de cette tâche. Shaun ne supporterait pas de rester inactif face à notre problématique commune, tout comme le reste de notre famille d'ailleurs. Pendant ce temps, je pesais le pour et le contre sur un fait important. Fallait-il que mon avion, qui servirait de leurre, contienne des passagers au cas où le MOSSAD s'avérait trop curieux ? Je n'arrivais pas à trancher seule cette question, car les deux réponses possibles comportaient une dose d'incertitude équivalentes. Décidément, cette préparation de mission devenait sacrément coriace !

 _Mon coeur, deux choses me viennent en tête. Premièrement, je pense qu'on peut mettre Shaun sur le coup pour la construction de nos identités d'emprunt. Deuxièmement, un point délicat me taraude et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Faut-il installer des passagers dans notre jet qui servira d'appât afin d'être sûr que le MOSSAD foncera dessus en ne se préoccupant pas de nous ? Et question subsidiaire, où allons-nous le faire atterrir ? En Israël ou ailleurs ?_

Même si cette préparation de mission devait s'éterniser, je m'en fichais complètement. Je n'avais que deux exigences, celle de réussir ma vengeance contre mon ancien employeur et surtout que cette fois, personne ne soit blessé ni même égratigné. Je voulais raccrocher mon flingue en beauté et Katia aussi.

 **Katia**

Même si je ne m'étais pas farouchement opposée au plan de mon adorée, je demeurais extrêmement sceptique par rapport à nos chances de nous en tirer sans courir aucun danger. Ma compagne m'a rapidement rassurée en faisant valoir que rien nous forçait à agir rapidement. Jusqu'à présent, le MOSSAD était loin de se douter de notre venue et c'était très bien ainsi.

Comme je l'avais moi-même pensé que quelques minutes auparavant, ma compagne suggérait que l'on sollicite la contribution de Shaun pour qu'il forge nos nouvelles identités. Je savais qu'il serait ravi de mettre ses compétences à profit.

 **\- J'irai voir mon mentor pour lui demander son aide tout à l'heure. Tant que nous sommes dans les airs, il est inutile de s'affoler.**

J'ai laissé un petit silence s'installer tandis que je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de mettre notre leurre en place. À moins de pouvoir faire embarquer des diplomates dans le jet privé appartenant à ma femme, je trouvais risqué d'envoyer des innocents dans la gueule du loup...

 **\- J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver aux personnes qui prendraient notre place. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de provoquer un gigantesque bain de sang. Comme tu le sais, il est probable que le MI6 me désavoue en tant qu'agent suite à ce qui s'est passé à Washington. J'aimerais éviter que les charges à mon encontre s'alourdissent...**

En toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas tenté de reprendre contact avec ma hiérarchie depuis l'incident de Washington. Me faire discrète avait fonctionné jusqu'à présent, mais rien ne garantissait que mon directeur d'agence n'allait pas sévir contre moi. Lorsque cela se produirait, j'étais prête à rendre mon badge et à me consacrer à mes projets de retraite.

 **\- Le premier jet atterrira donc à Chypre et le deuxième devrait aussi se rendre au Moyen-Orient. Pourquoi pas le Liban ou la Jordanie? Je pense que si l'on concentre nos efforts à bien planifier le mouvement de nos pièces sur l'échiquier, nous parviendrons aisément à orchestrer un échec et mat digne de ce nom!**

Je ne suis pas une grande joueuse d'échecs, mais j'avoue que j'avais récemment affronté Aaliyah pour lui faire plaisir. Notre fille était franchement douée pour manipuler son adversaire comme bon lui semblait. En glissant une référence à ce jeu, je souhaitais lui rendre un petit hommage au passage. D'ailleurs, avec sa logique imparable, l'aide de notre fille aînée pourrait s'avérer bénéfique afin de vérifier que notre plan d'action était véritablement sans faille.

 **Ziva**

La préparation de notre assaut sur le MOSSAD prenait sérieusement forme et j'en étais assez contente même si l'imminence du danger me stressait légèrement. pendant que mon épouse donnait son avis sur les derniers détails que j'avais soulevés, notre fille à naître s'était réveillée et elle se manifestait plus que joyeusement. Il fallait espérer qu'elle n'agirait pas de la sorte pendant notre périple méditerranéen à la nage ! En attendant, je devais répondre aux objections et aux propositions de ma femme, qui dispensait ses conseils avec beaucoup d'à-propos.

 _Je comprends totalement ton point de vue par rapport à l'idée d'envoyer des innocents au casse-pipe. Même si cela nous enlève une petite marge de manoeuvre, je ne tiens pas à voir mourir des innocents pour le compte de notre vendetta. Pour la destination de notre leurre, je pense plus au Liban, car si ma mémoire est bonne, le taux de dangerosité est légèrement moins élevé qu'en Jordanie. Si notre jet personnel atterrit sur ce territoire, il n'est pas certain qu'il puisse repartir. De plus, vu les relations tendues entre les deux pays malgré le traité de paix, Orli Elbaz pourrait prendre cette arrivée sur cette terre voisine comme un acte belliqueux et cela mettrait le MOSSAD en éveil. Donc le Liban me paraît légèrement plus indiqué._

Lorsque j'ai entendu l'allusion de ma dulcinée au jeu d'échecs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Aaliyah m'avait glissé un mot à l'oreille par rapport à leur partie jouée il y a quelques jours et je savais que notre fille aînée s'était beaucoup amusée à affronter sa mère. J'étais assez fière de ma petite puce car c'est moi qui lui avait appris à jouer il y a longtemps déjà, puisque c'est grâce à ce jeu que j'ai pu entrer véritablement en communication avec elle après le traumatisme de son abandon. Après avoir laissé vagabonder mon esprit sur cette pensée en demi-teinte, j'ai repris la parole.

 _Il me semble que toutes les pièces utiles à notre bataille sont en place à présent. Même si beaucoup de travail logistique reste à faire, nous pouvons informer toute notre tribu de nos intentions. Comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, chacun de nous aura son rôle à jouer, Isabella et Aaliyah aussi. J'espère simplement qu'après ce dernier coup d'éclat, on pourra envisager sérieusement ton retrait du service actif et se concentrer sur la venue au monde de notre petit trésor. Parce qu'honnêtement, je sais que là aussi je vais avoir besoin de toi, plus que jamais._

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase en regardant ma belle amazone droit dans les yeux en ne cachant pas mon appréhension par rapport à l'accouchement à venir. Parce que je savais, instinctivement, que cette étape serait très importante pour nous deux.

 **Katia**

Après nous être mises d'accord sur les grandes lignes de notre plan, il était temps de rassembler tout le monde et de leur expliquer ce qu'il en était. Je me suis chargée d'aller chercher Shaun et Isabella pendant que ma compagne réveillait Aaliyah. Même s'il a fallu se montrer convaincantes, nos proches ont rapidement compris que nous avions très peu de marge de manœuvre pour nous rendre en Israël. Notre fille aînée semblait particulièrement inquiète de savoir que nous serions impossibles à joindre tout le temps que durerait notre plongée sous-marine. J'ai dû la rassurer en promettant de surveiller étroitement la réserve d'oxygène de sa mère.

Les heures qui ont suivi nous servaient à mettre en place certains détails et à distribuer des tâches aux membres de notre famille. Shaun avait commencé à imaginer les identités que nous allions prendre. Ma tante allait se charger d'assister Aaliyah dans les calculs de distance et de quantité d'oxygène nécessaire à notre traversée. Pendant ce temps, j'avais demandé à ma chérie de dessiner de mémoire les plans des locaux du MOSSAD. Quant à moi, je dressais l'inventaire de ce que nous devions apporter à Chypre et de ce qu'il faudrait acquérir une fois rendues en Israël. Inutile de dire que nous allions devoir voyager léger.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, nous avons enfin atterri à Washington. Nous avons effectué un passage éclair à la villa, notamment pour finaliser nos faux papiers. Le plus difficile a été de dire au revoir à Aaliyah puisque notre fille avait une peur réelle de nous perdre. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, je comprenais tout à fait l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour nous.

Alors que j'allais refermer la porte, Shaun s'est interposé pour me glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Il avait réussi à trouver un jet en tous points identique à celui de ma femme et à engager du personnel plus que discret. Ainsi donc, tout était prêt pour que nous puissions franchir des milliers de kilomètres. Une fois que nous étions arrivées à l'aéroport et tandis que nous montions à bord, j'ai poussé un bâillement bien sonore. Une fois que le décollage aurait eu lieu, je comptais bien m'allonger et dormir un peu.

 **Ziva**

Puisque notre plan d'action était établi, il était plus que temps d'informer notre famille de ce qui allait se passer. Notre manière d'agir soulevait de nombreuses interrogations pour tout le monde, mais nous avons su convaincre Shaun et Isabella. Aaliyah, en revanche, n'hésitait pas à montrer sa peur de nous perdre. A cela, ma femme a pris le temps de rassurer notre fille aînée en lui expliquant qu'elle allait surveiller de près ma réserve d'air pendant notre périple sous-marin, ce qui était le point noir de notre plan pour notre rayon de soleil. Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car je considérais cette partie de notre progression comme la plus hasardeuse moi aussi.

Pendant le reste du vol vers Washington, chacun de nous avait une tâche précise à accomplir et toute l'équipe s'est mise au travail avec un sérieux presque religieux. Une fois arrivés à Washington, nous avons fait un crochet rapide par la villa, notamment pour finaliser nos papiers d'identité factices. Shaun avait fait de l'excellent boulot comme à son habitude. Au moment de partir, les adieux ont été difficiles, notamment avec notre puce qui voulait absolument nous suivre. J'ai dû lui promettre qu'elle serait informée de notre progression autant de fois que possible. Au moment de fermer la porte de la villa et de partir, Shaun a glissé quelques mots à l'oreille de Katia, mais j'étais tellement triste de laisser notre famille derrière nous que je n'ai pas eu envie de m'y intéresser sur le moment.

Nous nous sommes rendues à l'aéroport avec une voiture louée par Shaun et nous avons pris le jet qu'il avait affrété pour l'occasion. Je constatais avec un certain soulagement qu'il était parfaitement identique à mon propre appareil. Au moins notre agent à la retraite faisait vraiment bien les choses et je savais instinctivement que l'équipage serait d'une discrétion absolue. Ainsi donc, notre dernière mission pouvait enfin commencer. Alors que mon épouse s'est allongée rapidement après le décollage pour se reposer, j'ai décidé d'affiner les dessins des plans concernant les bâtiments du MOSSAD que ma partenaire m'avait demandés. J'espérais notamment me servir de ces croquis pour que nous puissions nous armer jusqu'aux dents directement sur place afin de ne pas avoir à transporter notre artillerie au préalable. De plus, j'appréciais non seulement l'ironie qui en résulterait, mais aussi l'idée qu'il serait plus difficile pour mon ancienne agence de se plaindre ostensiblement aux autorités si ses propres armes se sont retournées contre elle.

 **Katia**

Avant de m'endormir, j'ai relu une dernière fois les informations présentes sur mon nouveau passeport. J'étais Sophie Monaghan, une photo-journaliste de nationalité française. J'ai souri doucement en remerciant intérieurement Shaun d'avoir pensé à ce faux métier pour moi. En plus de mon passeport, il m'avait aussi fabriqué une fausse carte de presse qui pourrait avoir son utilité à un moment ou à un autre... Mes pensées ont continué de vagabonder jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne.

À mon réveil, je me suis sentie complètement désorientée. Je ne reconnaissais absolument rien autour du moi et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me rappeler que nous étions en route pour Chypre. Ma première réaction a été de m'adresser à ma femme pour qu'elle me dise où nous étions par rapport à notre destination.

 **\- Chérie... Pourrais-tu me dire si j'ai dormi longtemps?**

Je me suis relevée en douceur et je me suis approchée de ma princesse. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, j'ai pu voir qu'elle avait continué d'améliorer ses croquis du quartier général du MOSSAD. J'étais étonnée de voir à quel point ses souvenirs semblaient précis... Il ne nous restait plus qu'à espérer que peu ou pas de changements auraient été apportés à ses lieux.

Alors que j'étais toujours debout, l'avion a été rudement secoué. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je me suis effondrée au sol.

 **Pilote: Nous traversons actuellement une zone de fortes turbulences. Veuillez regagner vos sièges.**

 **\- Un peu tard pour ça, connard!**

J'avais grommelé ces mots tout en sachant très bien que seule ma compagne allait m'entendre. Pour éviter de tomber une deuxième fois, je me suis hissée sur le siège le plus proche et j'ai attendu que les secousses cessent.

 **Ziva**

Alors que j'avais passé deux petites heures à améliorer mes croquis, mon épouse avait trouvé rapidement les bras de Morphée, où j'ai fini par la rejoindre après avoir accompli ma tâche. Je me suis réveillée 6 heures plus tard, grâce à notre fille à naître qui avait décidé de jouer au foot avec le ventre de sa mère. Ma femme quant à elle se reposait toujours. Une heure après moi, elle a ouvert les yeux en me demandant rapidement où nous en étions dans notre progression. Heureusement pour elle, je suivais notre position GPS grâce à un écran installé à ma droite.

 _Tu as dormi à peu près 7 heures mon amour. Ce qui fait qu'il nous reste encore quelques heures avant de nous arrêter à Londres pour notre unique escale. J'ai demandé à notre pilote de tenter de se poser directement à Gatwick pour que nous puissions gagner un peu de temps._

Evidemment, cette escale ne me plaisait guère, mais notre appareil devait être ravitaillé en kérosène. J'allais continuer à exposer notre parcours lorsque ma belle amazone a été déséquilibrée par de fortes turbulences. Notre pilote nous a prévenues, mais un peu tard, ce qui fait que j'ai entendu ma dulcinée râler alors qu'elle était au sol. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à cette situation cocasse. Alors que Katia regagnait la place assise la plus proche, j'ai jeté un oeil aux papiers d'identité factices que Shaun avait fabriqués. Ainsi je me nommais Audrey Garland et j'étais éditrice de nationalité suisse. J'en connais un qui a entendu parler de mes idées de reconversion...

 _Désolé d'avoir ri de ta chute mon coeur. Comme tu le vois, nous avons encore pas mal de chemin à faire. Cette escale londonienne aura beau nous rappeler des souvenirs, ce sera la première fois dans cette opération où nous prendrons le risque d'être découvertes._

Le sérieux et le calme l'ont emporté sur l'espièglerie très rapidement. Je ne voulais pas échouer et je mettais tout en oeuvre pour y parvenir. A la simple idée qu'Orli Elbaz se retrouve symboliquement empalée au bout d'une pique, mes yeux s'assombrissaient comme jamais. Non seulement j'allais protéger ma famille en agissant de la sorte, mais surtout, les comptes que j'avais à régler avec le MOSSAD seraient définitivement soldés une fois notre vendetta terminée. J'ai été élevée avec une échelle de valeurs où la famille est plus importante que tout et cette ordure allait mortellement s'en souvenir.

 **Katia**

J'avais donc dormi pendant la majeure partie du trajet entre les États-Unis et l'Angleterre où nous devions faire escale. Je dois dire que la perspective de cet arrêt obligatoire ne m'enchantait guère, même si les chances de croiser l'une de mes connaissances étaient minces. Au moins, nous n'allions pas devoir effectuer un changement d'aéroport par la voie terrestre. C'était une excellente initiative que ma compagne avait prise et je l'ai remerciée en la gratifiant d'un sourire caractéristique.

Évidemment, ma femme avait rigolé de ma chute et de ma réaction. Ce n'était pas le temps de faire plus de pitreries, mais je lui ai tiré la langue en guise de réponse. Les traits de mon visage se sont rapidement durcis. Il fallait absolument que je retrouve mon sérieux et ma concentration.

 **\- J'espère que nous ne serons pas immobilisées trop longtemps à Gatwick. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on vienne nous embêter. Il faudra éviter à tout prix de nous faire repérer... J'aimerais que l'on revoie ensemble le motif fictif de notre voyage vers Chypre. Je pensais à un voyage d'ordre professionnel.**

Évidemment, nos nouveaux papiers ne faisaient pas état de notre statut matrimonial réel. Il faudrait donc bannir l'emploi de marques d'affection lorsque nous serions en présence d'agents douaniers.

 **\- Je pensais que l'on pourrait dire que je prépare un reportage sur le conflit chypriote. Tu penses que ce serait une couverture suffisante?**

Je me suis mise à contempler la beauté qui émanait de ma femme. Pour moi, elle était toujours magnifique, même lorsqu'elle ne pensait qu'à se venger et que l'inquiétude se mêlait à la détermination que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

 **Ziva**

Après ce petit interlude comique où ma femme m'a gratifiée d'une petite grimace qui me faisait fondre, notre sérieux a repris le dessus. Mon épouse suggérait l'idée très intéressante de solidifier notre couverture pour éviter les ennuis une fois que nous aurons atteint notre destination. Ma partenaire avait parfaitement cerné la problématique qui nous incomberait une fois sur le sol chypriote, car même si ne passerions que quelques heures sur l'île avant de plonger dans la Méditerranée, éveiller les soupçons de nos adversaires si près du but serait idiot.

 _Je valide totalement ta proposition mon coeur. Le conflit dont tu parles est ancien et personne ne sera étonné de voir arriver une photographe de terrain pour s'intéresser à ce conflit hautement instable. D'ailleurs il l'est d'autant plus qu'Israël a des intérêts économiques avec la République chypriote, ce qui ne nous arrange pas vraiment puisque s'ils nous soupçonnent de quelque chose, le MOSSAD le saura instantanément. Il va falloir la jouer fine._

Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas pensé aux gisements de gaz qui se trouvent en plein milieu de notre parcours aquatique. Israël et Chypre s'observant en chien de faïence pour savoir qui profitera réellement de ses ressources. Des accords sont signés bien sûr, mais si quelqu'un s'aperçoit qu'une israélienne, ancienne espionne du MOSSAD nage en plein milieu de cette zone, le raccourci vers une tentative d'attentat ou du moins de prise d'informations ne va pas être long. Décidément, cette mission sentait déjà le souffre avant même d'avoir réellement commencé.

 _Tu vois chérie, il va vraiment pas falloir traîner entre le moment où on arrive à Chypre et la minute où on se trouvera dans le port de Tel-Aviv. Parce qu'entre les deux, on risque bien plus notre peau qu'en Israël. Je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque-là, mais si on doit plonger de nuit, on le fera. Même si ça augmente le risque de malaise pour moi du fait des eaux plus froides. Et interdiction formelle d'en parler à Aaliyah._

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie, j'avais le visage blême face à mon épouse. J'avais l'habitude de prendre des risques, mais le fait de devoir préserver la vie qui grandissait dans mon ventre me faisait prendre conscience à quel point cette partie de l'opération était délicate. Dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, nous devions nous occuper de notre couverture, mais à cet instant, je prenais vraiment conscience du danger que j'encourais. Et pour la première fois, j'avais réellement peur avant d'y aller. Tout l'entraînement du monde ne peut faire face à la possibilité effroyable de perdre son enfant, surtout au péril de sa propre vie.

 **Katia**

Alors que je faisais des efforts pour réveiller mes neurones, mon adorée énonçait un danger auquel nous n'avions toujours pas pensé. Il y a quelques temps, Israël et Chypre ont tous deux revendiqué l'exploitation de plusieurs gisements de gaz naturel qui se situent dans la mer Méditerranée entre les deux pays. Même si des accords ont été signés, il faudrait réellement cacher la véritable identité de ma femme pour éviter des ennuis supplémentaires. De ce fait, ma douce moitié envisageait que notre traversée doive s'effectuer pendant la nuit. Cette variation dans l'exécution de notre plan comportait un degré de difficulté encore plus élevé et cela ne m'enchantait guère!

 **\- Je pensais que l'époque de la prise de risques était derrière nous...**

À ce moment, j'ai pris la main de la compagne dans la mienne. Je ressentais le besoin de sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il était difficile pour moi d'accepter qu'elle veuille mettre deux vies en jeu. Cependant, je me doutais que ce raisonnement était encore plus difficile à accepter pour mon amour. Elle prenait toujours son rôle de chef de famille très à coeur et je savais que cette décision de plonger dans des eaux froides avait pour but de demeurer incognito le plus longtemps possible.

 **\- Le risque est vraiment énorme. Je ne peux pas vous perdre maintenant... Nous pourrions faire demi-tour et rentrer à la villa, mais nous savons toutes les deux que ça impliquerait de sacrifier notre tranquillité d'esprit.**

Voilà où j'en étais dans mes réflexions. Je savais que nous allions poursuivre cette mission et que j'allais être encore plus protectrice que d'habitude. Il restait à voir comment l'opération allait réellement se dérouler une fois sur le terrain. Mon opinion sur la question demeurait assez mitigé.

 **Ziva**

Ce que j'ai entendu suite à mon annonce ferme de modifier notre plan d'action m'a littéralement heurtée puisque ma femme pensait que la période teintée de prises de risques était derrière nous. De plus, elle avait osé émettre l'hypothèse de renoncer à cette mission et de revenir à la villa. Même si c'était évidemment pour nous préserver moi et notre fille à naître, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Depuis la veille de notre départ d'Hawaii, mon épouse accumulait les petites erreurs qui commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Ainsi lorsque ma dulcinée a voulu prendre ma main dans la sienne, je l'ai vivement retirée avant de me lever pour lui faire face.

 _Non mais je rêve ! A la veille de notre départ du Bayer Estate, tu as fait la gueule sans même prendre de gants, comme si notre lune de miel n'avait plus d'importance puisqu'elle était terminée ! Et maintenant qu'effectivement notre mission va s'avérer périlleuse, tu te plains des risques encourus et pire encore, tu proposes de faire demi-tour ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Si tu veux rentrer à Washington, je ne vais pas te retenir ! Si je dois mener cette mission seule, je le ferais. Mais bonne chance pour t'expliquer avec Aaliyah pour m'avoir abandonnée, moi et le bébé ! Une grossesse que j'ai acceptée aussi parce que tu étais incapable de l'assumer toi-même, je te le rappelle !_

J'étais complètement hors de moi. Sans laisser le temps à Katia de répondre, je me suis enfuie à l'intérieur de la salle de bain de l'appareil. Une fois que j'avais claqué la porte, je me suis adossée contre celle-ci avant de me laisser glisser au sol. Une fontaine indescriptible de larmes a déferlé instantanément, causée par le mélange de sentiments terribles qui m'envahissait. J'étais à la fois blessée, triste et enragée d'avoir entendu un tel discours teintée de couardise. Même si ma belle amazone avait conclu que nous ne serions pas tranquilles si notre mission n'allait pas à son terme, j'étais beaucoup trop en colère pour retenir cette partie de son discours.

Il était évident que le fait d'avoir pleinement conscience du danger avait exacerbé mes sentiments et en particulier ma colère, totalement dirigée contre ma partenaire pour le moment. J'ignorais totalement comment elle allait réagir face à ce léger retournement de situation, mais en attendant mes pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Au contraire ils s'intensifiaient au fil du temps et je ne voyais plus vraiment le décor qui m'entourait. J'étais complètement recroquevillée sur le carrelage, en position foetale, j'étais devenue une âme en détresse qui se sentait incroyablement seule à ce moment précis.

 **Katia**

Je suis demeurée perplexe lorsque ma femme s'est rapidement défaite de ma main et qu'un flot de paroles est sorti de sa bouche. L'heure était aux reproches et j'en prenais plein la gueule! Mes derniers commentaires avaient été mal perçus. De plus, ma compagne profitait de cette montée de lait pour me faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la transition entre la fin nos festivités de jeunes mariées et la manière dont je lui avais fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait se remettre au boulot.

Avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, ma tigresse s'est empressée de dire qu'elle ne me forçait pas à poursuivre cette mission, mais qu'elle n'allait pas renoncer.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas eu le droit de répliquer et je doutais fortement que mon adorée soit disposée à m'écouter. Je me suis levée pour aller chercher mon carnet de croquis qui se trouvait dans mon bagage à main. J'ai commencé un croquis sur lequel on pouvait voir deux silhouettes féminines enlacées. Au centre, j'ai esquissé la forme d'un petit être qui se trouvait protégé par l'amour que se vouaient les deux femmes. Par la suite, j'ai détaché la feuille du carnet et j'ai écrit au verso :

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser en proposant de rentrer à Washington. Je t'ai promis de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive et de toujours être à tes côtés. Je porte cette promesse à mon doigt et j'ai bien l'intention de l'honorer. Je vais tout faire pour vous protéger même si je dois le faire au péril de ma propre vie._

 _S'il te plaît, ouvre cette porte. Je te demande du plus profond de mon coeur de me pardonner mon indélicatesse dans la manière d'exprimer mes craintes._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Katia_

J'ai plié ma lettre en trois et je l'ai fait glisser sous la porte. Je suis restée assise par terre, la tête collée contre la porte, à écouter les pleurs de ma femme.

 **Ziva**

Pendant un laps de temps que je n'arrivais pas à quantifier, je n'étais qu'un amas de douleur, l'ascenseur émotionnel que j'avais pris dans la figure était bien trop grand pour moi. Passer du bonheur parfait vécu à Hawaii à la perspective sombre de cette mission suicidaire en Israël, je n'arrivais pas à l'encaisser. Lorsque j'ai claqué la porte de la salle de bain et que je me suis mise à pleurer, ma femme n'a pas prononcé un mot et elle a bien fait de s'abstenir. Elle savait pertinemment que le son de sa voix ne ferait qu'attiser ma colère pour le moment. Un peu plus tard, j'ai vu une feuille pliée en trois glisser au sol entre mes jambes.

Au moins, Katia avait réagi et n'avait pas simplement attendu que je me calme. J'ai lu sa missive au verso de la feuille de croquis avant de voir l'esquisse qui se trouvait au recto. Le texte et le dessin m'ont touchée en plein coeur et mes larmes ont commencé à faiblir. J'ai réfléchi pendant quelques secondes à l'échange que nous avions eu et à ce qui venait de se passer. Mon épouse s'en voulait d'avoir été brutale avec moi, mais combien de fois l'inverse s'était produit ? Je ne pouvais plus les compter. Même si ma belle amazone avait émis l'idée de rentrer aux Etats-Unis, elle avait ajouté que ça ne nous aiderait pas et je devais le prendre en compte.

Je me suis donc levée pour ouvrir légèrement la porte avant de m'adosser au lavabo qui était juste en face de la porte. J'étais assise là, la mine défaite et c'est ce visage que mon amour verrait si elle osait ouvrir la porte. Au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir autant que je voulais bien le dire. Elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucun faux-semblant, mais d'une honnêteté tellement pure... Même si mon félin sauvage avait été maladroit, ce n'était intentionnel et je voulais me réfugier dans ces bras, j'en avais terriblement envie parce que j'avais craqué et j'étais complètement paumée. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à parler, j'étais aphone sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi.

 **Katia**

Les minutes passées à attendre que quelque chose se produise m'ont parues bien longues. J'avais été franche et directe dans ma lettre et j'espérais avoir réussi à toucher ma femme suffisamment pour qu'elle consente à me voir. J'ai cru entendre des bruits de pas et ensuite la porte s'est légèrement ouverte. J'ai utilisé mon épaule droite pour la pousser complètement et j'ai vu que ma chérie qui avait l'air aussi désemparée qu'une fillette terrorisée. Je m'en voulais d'être à l'origine de cette crise.

Je me suis approchée de mon épouse et je lui ai ouvert mes bras. J'ai attendu qu'elle vienne s'y loger, car je ne voulais pas la brusquer à nouveau.

 **\- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes de vouloir veiller sur vous deux...?**

Bien sûr, je me rendais compte que ma femme se cachait aussi souvent que possible derrière une épaisse carapace. Il était rare qu'elle s'aventure à montrer ses vulnérabilités. Je comprenais qu'une partie de sa colère avait été alimentée par ses propres peurs. Il fallait absolument qu'elle me fasse part de ses craintes par rapport à notre mission.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qui t'angoisse le plus dans le plan que nous avons mis au point. Je promets de tout faire pour te rassurer. Tout ira bien, je ne vais pas rentrer au pays sans vous deux. C'était stupide de ma part d'envisager un retour hâtif à la villa.**

Il était très important pour moi de revenir sur ce fait et d'admettre mes erreurs. Maintenant, il restait à voir comment ma princesse allait réagir et si elle sortirait enfin de son mutisme.

 **Ziva**

Lorsque ma femme a ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, j'ai relevé la tête très légèrement. J'étais totalement perdue et elle a fait ce que j'espérais puisqu'elle a ouvert ses bras devant moi. Je m'y suis réfugiée instantanément en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt après, elle me demandait d'une voix douce si je lui pardonnais d'avoir voulu veiller sur moi et notre bébé. Il était évident que j'excusais sa maladresse. Ensuite ma belle amazone m'a demandé d'exprimer mes peurs par rapport à notre future vendetta et elle m'a confirmé qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas le navire et surtout qu'il avait été idiot d'envisager un retour précipité à la villa.

 _Bien sûr que je te pardonne mon amour. C'est normal de vouloir exprimer ses craintes, surtout au vu de la mission carrément suicidaire que l'on s'apprête à accomplir. Puisque tu me le demandes, c'est surtout la traversée de la Méditerranée de nuit qui m'effraie le plus, je ne veux pas que la petite en souffre. Même si cette étendue est relativement chaude par rapport à l'Atlantique par exemple, le stade avancé de ma grossesse complique les choses. Mais je suis prête à fournir cet effort pour notre famille. Tu devras être extrêmement présente à mes côtés et me protéger des éventuelles attaques extérieures si nous sommes repérées tout en prévenant la moindre de mes défaillances même si je compte y prêter beaucoup d'attention._

J'avais dit tout cela d'une traite, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Il fallait que ça sorte le plus vite possible, pour exorciser mon appréhension. J'en avais profité pour enlever le haut de Katia sans son consentement car je voulais sentir le contact de sa peau sur mon visage. J'avais besoin de repères et la chaleur que pouvait dégager mon épouse en était un. Mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées et je profitais des bras de ma dulcinée sans vergogne. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai relevé la tête pour retrouver les yeux de Katia. Mon regard jetait à nouveau des éclairs.

 _Tu sais, j'ai déjà décidé de quelle façon cette salope va mourir... Ma vengeance sera terrible et implacable._

 **Katia**

J'ai entouré ma chérie de mes bras et je me suis mise à caresser son dos. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve ses esprits et j'étais prête à tout faire pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. La voix de ma femme semblait plus rauque que d'habitude. Alors qu'un amas de paroles sortait de sa bouche, les mains de mon adorée s'étaient glissées sous mon haut. Je me suis laissée faire lorsque j'ai compris qu'elle souhaitait retirer la toison qui emprisonnait le haut de mon corps. Une fois cette action accomplie, ma princesse a niché sa tête contre ma poitrine. J'avais vraiment l'impression de tenir une femme-enfant dans mes bras.

Concernant les heures à venir, mon doux amour craignait surtout que notre traversée nocturne se passe mal. Il fallait donc que je la rassure à ce sujet.

 **\- Tu sais que je serais prête à tout, même à vous remorquer jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions ta terre natale. Pendant tout le temps de la traversée, je ne vais pas te quitter des yeux. On fera des pauses régulièrement pour éviter que tes forces t'abandonnent. Je pourrais aussi transporter une bouteille d'oxygène supplémentaire, en cas d'urgence ou d'imprévu.**

Mon regard était maintenant plongé dans celui de ma tigresse et j'ai pu déceler un changement d'émotion chez elle. Soudainement, elle semblait déterminée et extrêmement motivée. Ma compagne pensait alors à mener à bien sa vengeance et elle avouait avoir décidé la manière de faire payer l'actuelle directrice du MOSSAD. J'espérais seulement que les risques seraient minimisés. J'ai interrogé ma sirène du regard afin de l'encourager à m'en dire plus. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait mettre les dernières touches à notre plan d'attaque et réellement passer à l'action.

 **Ziva**

Après cette courte période d'abattement de ma part, il fallait reprendre le fil des événements et ma détermination grandissait rapidement à cet effet. Ma femme m'indiquait qu'elle serait capable de me remorquer sur la terre ferme si j'étais victime d'une défaillance physique et elle me proposait en parallèle de porter un double réservoir d'oxygène sur son dos, au cas où les calculs de consommation d'air ne s'avéraient pas justes. Sur ce point, j'étais certaine que tous les paramètres avaient été pris en compte par Isabella et Aaliyah, notamment qu'une femme enceinte consomme plus d'oxygène qu'une personne normale puisqu'il faut bien gérer la vie qu'elle porte en elle.

 _Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu puisses m'aider à atteindre la terre ferme si je commence à fatiguer. Heureusement que j'ai continué à m'entretenir pendant ma grossesse car ça va s'avérer capital lors de notre traversée. Quant au fait d'emporter une seconde bouteille sur ton dos, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ta tante et notre fille ont fait des calculs très précis à ce sujet, tu devras simplement éviter que je panique et que je consomme plus d'air que prévu. Et même si nous arrivons au bout de nos réserves d'oxygène, ça nous arrangera d'un certain point de vue puisque nous n'aurons qu'à abandonner notre équipement et continuer de nager à l'air libre. Lorsque cela arrivera, nous serons certainement assez loin de la zone à risques. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très écologiquement responsable._

Même si je ne parlais pas encore de la fin de vie d'Orli Elbaz en détail, je voyais bien que ma belle amazone m'interrogeait du regard pour que je sois un peu plus précise sur ce point. Non pas que je fasse durer le suspense volontairement, mais c'est en distillant les informations le plus calmement possible que je me concentrais le mieux. J'étais toujours dans les bras de mon épouse mais mon corps s'était légèrement redressé et mes muscles se tendaient un à un. J'étais en train de redevenir lentement le serpent du désert que tant d'ennemis ont pu craindre par le passé.

 _Et comme je vois que tu brûles d'impatience à l'idée de savoir comment cette salope va crever, je vais te le dire. Elle mourra sous mes coups et ma lame la plus tranchante après avoir subi un interrogatoire terrible. Je pensais l'abattre d'une balle de 7.62mm, mais nous devons savoir pourquoi elle a organisé cette cabale contre moi. Ensuite seulement elle aura droit à une morte lente et douloureuse. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais aussi aimé la finguer de loin pour qu'elle ne sente pas la mort arriver. Pourrais-tu m'aider à prendre une décision à ce sujet ?_

Mon regard était devenu froid comme de l'acier. Cette salope allait payer et le MOSSAD dans son ensemble avec elle.

 **Katia**

Je pensais avoir réussi à calmer ma femme avec mon discours. C'était tout à fait vrai que j'étais prête à faire des efforts supplémentaires pour assurer sa sécurité et celle de notre fille à naître. Ma compagne m'a rapidement rappelé que les calculs d'Isabella et d'Aaliyah en matière de consommation d'oxygène avaient été effectués sérieusement. Je savais que nous pouvions leur faire confiance pour avoir pris en compte toutes les données, en particulier la grossesse de mon amour.

J'ai écouté le raisonnement de ma princesse jusqu'au bout. Même si je n'aimais pas l'idée de polluer la mer qui m'avait vue grandir, je comprenais qu'il pourrait s'avérer nécessaire d'abandonner une partie de notre matériel en chemin. Je me suis donc contentée de hocher la tête pour signifier mon accord. Je continuais d'observer calmement les changements qui s'opéraient chez ma tigresse. Je pouvais sentir l'air se charger d'électricité alors qu'elle était sur le point d'énoncer comment elle comptait se débarrasser d'Orli Elbaz. Deux choix s'offraient à nous et c'était à moi que revenait le rôle de trancher.

 **\- Ce qui me plaît moins dans ta première idée, c'est que tu t'exposes inutilement. Imagine qu'elle arrive à se libérer et te frappe au ventre? Il y a des risques pour ta grossesse et comme tu le sais, je tiens à vous protéger toutes les deux. Par ailleurs, si l'on veut vraiment savoir pourquoi une telle opération a été organisée contre nous, il suffit de pirater leurs dossiers. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour moi de le faire si l'on parvient à s'infiltrer dans leurs locaux. Je pense que tu devrais abattre cette chienne galeuse de loin. Mais nous avons toujours le temps d'y réfléchir plus amplement...**

J'avais donc exposé mon avis sur la question. Il restait à voir si ma chérie se rangerait de mon côté. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle puisse comprendre qu'elle devait être raisonnable et penser à sa propre sécurité plutôt qu'à mener la parfaite vendetta.

 **Ziva**

J'avais clairement vu dans le regard de mon épouse que le mode opératoire que j'imaginais pour nous débarrasser de la tête pensante du MOSSAD suscitait de l'inquiétude chez elle. Cette fois je trouvais son comportement parfaitement justifié, ce qui fait que lorsque j'ai pu entendre les arguments avancés par ma partenaire, ils me paraissaient parfaitement valables et sensés. Ainsi, ma belle amazone avait tranché en faveur d'un assassinat à distance afin que je sois protégée et notre fille cadette également. La sagesse de ma dulcinée était plaisante à voir et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en sourire.

 _Ton raisonnement se tient mon amour. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions y réfléchir plus longtemps. J'ai beau avoir une envie irrépressible de me venger de cette raclure, avoir la possibilité de décider à quelle seconde la vie de cette salope va s'arrêter me conviendra parfaitement. La victoire sera encore plus belle de cette manière._

A partir de cet instant, je me sentais totalement prête à l'action. La majorité des détails concernant notre mission commando étaient réglés et j'avais à présent hâte d'en découdre. Je me suis donc relevée et sans aucun signe avant-coureur j'ai plaqué ma femme contre la porte de la salle de bain pour l'embrasser comme une sauvage. Ce baiser était pour moi le signe parfait pour sceller le début de notre assaut insensé mais aussi une démonstration de force envers ma belle italienne. A partir de maintenant, rien ni personne ne pourrait nous arrêter.

Alors que je pressais le corps de Katia contre le mien, une myriade de souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Alors qu'habituellement je m'attardais sur les images heureuses et empreintes de douceur, cette fois ce sont les bribes de nos différentes missions en commun qui constituaient les bouts de films qui me traversaient l'esprit. C'était tout simplement une preuve de plus que j'étais prête à affronter avec ma déesse latine l'armée qui allait se soulever contre nous. Jamais auparavant le goût du sang ne m'avait autant envahi la bouche avant un combat, probablement parce que je savais que ce serait le dernier.

 **Katia**

Peu importe les tempêtes que nous traversions, ma femme et moi arrivions toujours à nous réconcilier. J'ai su qu'elle m'avait entièrement pardonnée lorsqu'elle m'a plaquée contre la cloison de la salle de bain et que ses lèvres se sont emparées des miennes. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu profiter l'une de l'autre très longtemps puisque l'atterrissage à Gatwick était imminent. Nous avons donc regagné nos sièges et bouclé nos ceintures.

Notre passage éclair en Angleterre s'est très bien déroulé. Bien sûr, je suis restée sur mes gardes jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions la voie des airs. J'aurais voulu me détendre, mais j'en étais incapable dans les circonstances actuelles. Je trouverais le repos uniquement lorsque notre mission serait accomplie et que nous aurions la confirmation que la tête dirigeante du MOSSAD n'était plus de ce monde.

[...]

Une fois que nous étions descendues à l'aéroport de Lanarca, nous n'avions plus une seule minute à perdre. Il fallait rassembler le matériel nécessaire à notre traversée méditerranéenne avant la tombée de la nuit. Il était primordial que cette partie de notre mission soit bien préparée et accomplie dans le temps imparti. Fort heureusement pour nous, les fausses identités préparées par mon mentor s'avéraient efficaces. En ce qui concerne l'achat du matériel, comme le canot pneumatique, les bouteilles d'oxygène et les combinaisons de plongée, nous avions décidé de tout régler en liquide. Ainsi, il ne subsisterait aucune trace réelle de notre passage à Chypre. Tout me semblait maintenant prêt, si ce n'est que je devais m'assurer que ma princesse se sentait toujours d'attaque pour entreprendre ce dangereux voyage. Avant d'entreprendre notre périple, j'ai donc regardé ma sirène droit dans les yeux et j'ai essayé de sonder son esprit.

 **Ziva**

J'aimais beaucoup la façon dont notre altercation s'était terminée, même si nous n'avons pas pu prolonger ce délicieux moment d'intimité car l'aéroport de Gatwick s'apprêtait à nous accueillir. Notre escale au pays de sa Majesté s'est déroulée sans accroc et rapidement la terre chypriote a vu arriver un couple de femmes obligé de s'ignorer pour le bien de notre mission. Une fois que nous avons pu passer aux douanes avec succès, il a fallu ressembler le plus rapidement possible tout le matériel nécessaire pour notre plongée nocturne. Fort heureusement, les identités factices préparées par Shaun ont parfaitement fonctionné et c'est ainsi qu'à l'heure des dernières lueurs du jour nous étions prêtes à nous lancer dans ce pari insensé d'atteindre Israël par la mer.

Ainsi, au moment de mettre notre embarcation à l'eau, ma femme m'a regardée droit dans les yeux tout en gardant le silence. Même si aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait me demander. Est-ce que j'étais certaine de vouloir entreprendre ce voyage aquatique qui pouvait non seulement me coûter la vie, mais aussi et surtout être fatal à notre fille à naître qui n'avait rien demandé ? Voir les choses sous cet angle aurait pu me faire reculer, mais il n'en était rien. A partir du moment où mon regard se refroidissait dans l'avion, ma détermination était forgée et aucun élément extérieur n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. J'ai donc répondu à mon épouse d'une voix calme et décidée.

 _Je suis prête mon amour. Et rien ne pourra nous arrêter._

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, j'ai aidé ma dulcinée à charger le matériel dans le canot pneumatique pour accélérer la mise à l'eau de notre bateau. Une fois l'opération terminée, je suis montée à bord pour guider notre véhicule sur les premiers mètres. Une fois que la flottaison a été suffisante, j'ai attendu que Katia me rejoigne sur l'eau. Nous n'étions pas encore prêtes à plonger car il était inutile de nous changer dès maintenant. A l'instant où ma belle amazone était à bord, j'ai allumé le moteur du Zodiac pour que nous puissions quitter la rive au plus vite. A partir de maintenant, il n'était plus question de revenir en arrière. Alea jacta est.

 **Katia**

Omnia vincit amor. L'amour triomphe de tout. Alors que j'avançais dans la mer pour pouvoir grimper dans notre embarcation, j'espérais de tout coeur que cette maxime s'avèrerait véridique pour nous! J'ai pris place à l'intérieur du canot pneumatique et mon adorée s'est chargée de faire démarrer le moteur. Nous nous apprêtions à faire un voyage de plus de 400 kilomètres vers le sud-est! C'était d'ailleurs la toute première fois que j'allais naviguer dans cette zone de la mer Méditerranée. Une partie de mes pensées allait cependant vers mes ancêtres qui avaient dû emprunter cette voie marchande plus d'une fois... Dès l'Antiquité, l'île de Chypre avait été reconnue pour ses gisements de cuivre, ses épices et ses plantations.

 **\- Le ciel est dégagé. Nous allons donc pouvoir utiliser les étoiles comme repère supplémentaire. Isabella m'a appris comment faire quand j'étais petite.**

Pour le moment, l'ensemble de ce qui nous entourait me semblait bien calme. J'espérais que cela allait durer et que les conditions resteraient optimales pour notre plongée à venir. Je me suis imperceptiblement rapprochée de ma femme et j'ai allongé le bras pour caresser son ventre rebondi. Je voulais essayer d'apaiser le bébé qui devait bien sentir que le niveau de stress de sa mère atteignait des sommets inégalés...

 **\- À quel moment penses-tu qu'il faudra revêtir nos combinaisons et sauter à l'eau?**

J'imaginais qu'il faudrait plus ou moins demeurer sur nos gardes et pouvoir bouger très rapidement si nous venions à croiser une autre embarcation. Même si tout avait semblé se dérouler parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant, il était possible que nous ayons déclenché une sorte d'alarme silencieuse qui aurait alerté nos ennemis... Bref, je n'étais pas du tout rassurée quant à ce qui allait se passer dans les heures à venir!

 **Ziva**

J'étais parfaitement consciente que ce qui s'ouvrait devant nous était une pure folie. Ma femme m'a rejointe rapidement dans notre bateau et j'ai démarré le moteur parce que je ne comptais pas rester plus longtemps dans le coin. Une fois que nous avons pris un peu de distance et que seule l'eau nous entourait, mon épouse m'indiquait qu'elle pourrait se repérer grâce à la position des astres, ce que je pouvais faire également et qui s'avérerait utile puisque nous n'avions pas de matériel sophistiqué avec nous. Je savais que nous avions 216 milles à parcourir et que ce ne serait pas une promenade de santé.

Quelques minutes après notre départ, ma dulcinée s'est approchée de moi pour caresser mon ventre rond et notre fille à naître en avait bien besoin. En effet, elle bougeait comme une dingue depuis la mise à l'eau, un fait que je mettais sur le compte du stress qui s'emparait de moi. Dans le même temps, ma partenaire me demandait quand il serait judicieux de s'équiper pour notre future plongée nocturne. J'ai dû réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre car il fallait prendre plusieurs paramètres en compte. Je ne voulais pas qu'un élément extérieur perturbe notre progression, du moins autant que possible.

 _Je pense que tu peux t'équiper maintenant chérie. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu me remplaceras à l'arrière du bateau et je m'équiperais à mon tour. On doit se préparer à plonger rapidement au cas où les choses ne tournent pas en notre faveur, par conséquent il faudra que tu sois à la fois rapide et méticuleuse dans tes vérifications. Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de vérifier ton lestage par exemple._

A cette idée, je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il serait compliqué de me lester correctement avec le poids du bébé et un centre de gravité qui n'était jamais totalement stable. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris au moment de monter ce plan complètement cinglé ? En attendant que ma belle amazone commence à se préparer pour la deuxième partie de notre traversée, je guidais notre bateau sur les flots imperturbables de la Méditerranée, tout en essayant de scruter l'horizon pour essayer de prévenir les éventuels dangers qui nous guettaient peut-être. Je savais que nous nous approchions des gisements de matières premières qui suscitaient tant d'intérêt de part et d'autre de cette étendue majestueuse...

 **Katia**

Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'attendre bien longtemps pour que mon adorée réponde à ma question. Selon elle, je pouvais dès maintenant revêtir ma combinaison de plongée. Nous avions opté pour un vêtement en Néoprène de sept millimètres d'épaisseur avec cagoule, histoire de pouvoir affronter une baisse de la température de l'eau qui allait de pair avec l'heure de notre immersion. J'ai donc entrepris de me déshabiller tout en sachant pertinemment que ma femme allait en profiter pour se rincer l'oeil. Chacun de mes gestes étaient effectués méthodiquement. Je voulais m'assurer que tout était conforme et surtout que mon adorée n'aurait pas besoin de vérifier mon équipement. Considérant ma morphologie et le fait que j'avais pris quelques kilos pendant notre voyage à Hawaii, j'allais avoir besoin d'ajouter sept kilogrammes de plomb pour mon lestage. Une fois parée de mes nouveaux atours, je suis allée relayer ma princesse à l'arrière de notre embarcation.

Si mes calculs étaient exacts, nous allions croiser la zone où des gisements de gaz naturel avaient été découverts. Jusqu'à maintenant, notre traversée avait été tranquille. C'est principalement pour cette raison que j'étais méfiante à l'approche du champ gazier de Dalit. Alors que je scrutais le ciel pour vérifier que nous n'avions pas dévié de notre cap, j'ai eu l'impression de voir quelque chose passer furtivement au-dessus de nos têtes.

J'ai jeté un oeil vers ma compagne pour voir où elle était et si elle avait aussi aperçu quelque chose. J'avais la nette impression qu'il s'agissait d'un drone. Quoi de mieux pour surveiller une zone à fort intérêt commercial qu'un engin télécommandé. Si nous avions effectivement été repérées par quiconque, il fallait accélérer la cadence. J'ai poussé notre moteur à fond en priant pour que le drone n'ait aucune charge explosive à nous balancer sur la gueule...

 **\- Fortes présomptions que nous ayons été repérées. Est-ce que tu es prête à sauter?**

Dans un monde idéal, j'aurais aimé que nous nous rapprochions encore plus de notre destination, mais il devenait trop dangereux de rester visibles à la surface de l'eau.

 **Ziva**

Pour le moment, notre progression s'effectuait sans accroc. Ma femme a appliqué instantanément mon conseil puisqu'elle s'est préparée aussitôt que je lui en avais donné l'ordre, bien que je ne me considère pas comme son supérieur mais son égal comme toujours. Evidemment, pendant que mon épouse se changeait, j'en ai profité pour admirer le spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Même si je devais rester concentrée sur notre cap, s'offrir ce petit plaisir n'avait pas de prix. Une fois que ma partenaire était prête, elle m'a remplacée à la direction du bateau pour que je puisse à mon tour me mettre en tenue.

En prenant en compte mon petit trésor et le fait que j'avais pris moi-même du poids avec l'effet combiné de la grossesse et de notre voyage à Hawaii, je devais me lester avec 7 kilos et demi de plomb. Je me suis préparée avec calme et précision tout en ne perdant pas de temps car alors que j'étais à la moitié de ma préparation, une ombre est passée au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous avons toutes les deux eu la même réaction, à savoir que notre arrivée dans la zone d'exploitation des gisements avait coïncidé avec le survol d'un drone de surveillance. Face à cette menace, j'ai accéléré ma mise en condition tout en ne paniquant pas pour ne rien sacrifier à ma propre sécurité. Katia s'est vivement tournée vers moi pour me demander si j'étais prête à plonger tout en poussant le moteur à fond.

 _Je suis quasiment prête ! Arrête le moteur et perce le boudin principal à plusieurs endroits au couteau. Je vais couler avec le bateau et m'assurer que le coupe-circuit est bien en place. Toi, tu plonges et tu me récupères sous l'eau dès que le bateau aura coulé ! Allez !_

Le compte à rebours à commencé. Si jamais le drone revenait avec des intentions plus belliqueuses, ça allait chauffer pour nous et il n'était pas question d'échouer si près du but ! Je suis restée à l'arrière du bateau pour en garder le contrôle. Heureusement pour moi j'étais prête à plonger puisqu'il ne me restait que l'embout de mon détendeur à mettre dans ma bouche. Une fois le moteur coupé et mis en sécurité à l'intérieur du Zodiac, j'ai décidé de plonger à mon tour. Première respiration... Puis une seconde. J'étais immergée mais dans le noir total car je n'avais pas eu le temps d'allumer la flashlight installée sur ma combinaison. Il fallait espérer que ma dulcinée suive l'opération de près et me récupère rapidement pour éviter que je ne me perde dans cette immensité aquatique noire comme de l'encre qui voulait froidement m'engloutir.

 **Katia**

J'avais parlé de sauter, pas de foutre en l'air notre embarcation! Si mes calculs étaient exacts, nous devions encore parcourir plus de 60 kilomètres avant d'atteindre la terre ferme. Considérant que nos réserves d'oxygène étaient bonnes pour environ une heure et dix minutes, si nous restions assez près de la surface, il ne fallait surtout pas saccager le Zodiac trop tôt. Cette fois-ci, j'allais devoir être plus dirigiste parce que ma femme avait très mal compris ce que j'avais en tête.

 **\- Non, idiote! Il ne faut pas percer le bateau! Pas maintenant. Rentre le moteur dans l'embarcation pendant que je saute. Quand tu verras que je suis immergée, viens me rejoindre. Nous allons attendre que le danger passe au-dessus de nos têtes et remonter à bord.**

Je me suis assurée que ma compagne avait compris et qu'elle n'essaierait pas de prendre un couteau pour percer le pneumatique. Après avoir établi un solide contact visuel, j'ai sauté la première. J'ai allumé ma lampe et j'ai attendu d'entendre le bruit que ma dulcinée ferait en entrant dans l'eau à son tour. Rapidement, je me suis avancée vers elle, sans jamais lâcher la corde qui me reliait à notre bateau. J'avais arbitrairement décidé que nous n'allions pas passer plus de dix minutes sous la surface de l'eau. S'il fallait que nous restions cachées plus longtemps, il faudrait le faire en apnée pour éviter de gruger nos réserves d'air. J'espérais seulement que ma sirène avait compris où je voulais en venir. Pour tenter de la rassurer, j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et je me suis mise à tracer des ronds.

Les minutes qui se sont écoulées m'ont paru être des heures. Personne n'avait ouvert le feu sur nous jusqu'à présent. Je pensais que la nervosité nous avait fait agir avec précipitation. Afin de pouvoir regagner la côte, il fallait à tout prix utiliser la force de propulsion du moteur. Autrement, cette mission n'allait jamais se terminer! Lorsque j'ai recommencé à me sentir plus ou moins en sécurité, j'ai fait signe à mon adorée qu'il fallait s'aventurer à la surface. J'ai tout de suite constaté que rien ne nous menaçait directement. Nous avions sans doute dérivé un peu de notre cap, mais ce n'était pas dramatique. J'ai laissé le temps à ma chérie de se hisser au sec avant de la rejoindre. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : foutre le camp d'ici le plus vite possible! En remettant le moteur à l'eau, j'ai eu beau faire toutes les manœuvres correctement, il m'était impossible de le faire démarrer. Je regardais donc ma partenaire d'un air incrédule. S'agissait-il d'une défaillance technique? Décidément, les choses allaient de mal en pis!

 **Ziva**

Il aurait été difficile de dire que tout se déroulait calmement puisque c'était carrément la panique à bord ! L'arrivée de ce drone nous avait fait perdre tous nos moyens, la faute à une trop grande pression liée à la réussite de cette mission d'infiltration. Alors que je voulais carrément saborder notre embarcation, ma femme m'en a dissuadé avec une autorité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Elle proposait de se cacher sous le bateau et d'attendre de voir ce que le drone allait détecter ou non. J'aurais pu protester, notamment lorsque je me suis fait traiter d'idiote, mais je n'en ai guère eu l'occasion car ma partenaire était déjà immergée. J'ai donc fini par plonger à mon tour et alors que je m'enfonçais dans le noir, Katia m'a guidée rapidement sous le canot pneumatique et je me suis laissée faire.

De longues minutes sont passées au-dessus de nous et je devais reconnaître que l'on s'était affolées pour rien. Le drone n'avait pas ouvert le feu et le silence seul nous répondait. Ma belle amazone a décidé rapidement que nous devions remonter à bord et je me voyais mal la contredire. Je me suis hissée tant bien que mal dans le bateau puisque le boudin principal était glissant et j'avais du mal à me mouvoir. Ma belle amazone m'a suivie aussitôt et sans perdre de temps, elle a remis le moteur à l'eau pour que l'on puisse se barrer d'ici en vitesse.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait beau essayer de démarrer le moteur, aucune réaction de propulsion ne se produisait. Lorsque j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je me suis levée et je me suis approchée du bloc supérieur. J'ai cogné dedans avec le poing et je n'ai eu que des sons creux en guise de réponse. J'aurais voulu rester calme et essayer de maîtriser mes sentiments mais ce que je venais de comprendre pouvait à plus ou moins long terme compromettre notre mission. Et ça, c'était une faute que je jugeais impardonnable, même si j'avais moi-même failli tout foutre en l'air quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _Tu as poussé le moteur à fond tout à l'heure avant de nous faire sauter à l'eau non ? Ralah Di Smouk ! (Putain de merde !) Tu as donc niqué notre deuxième réservoir plein ! Il ne nous reste que 30 litres pour atteindre la rive opposée ! Bien vu l'aveugle !_

De rage, j'ai poussé ma dulcinée sur le côté pour attraper le dernier jerrican dont nous disposions et remplir le réservoir d'essence de notre moteur jusqu'à la dernière goutte possible. J'étais persuadée que l'autonomie du Zodiac serait insuffisante pour accoster à Tel-Aviv, ce qui impliquait de finir la traversée à la nage avec tous les risques que cela comportait.

 **Katia**

Alors que je pensais qu'une défaillance technique affectait notre moteur, ma sirène s'est approchée de moi et elle a tapé comme une dingue sur le bloc supérieur. Un son creux s'est répercuté dans la nuit, suivi par les échos de sa voix. Elle était visiblement énervée et j'en prenais plein la gueule. Connasse par-ci, aveugle par-là... En plus, elle osait me bousculer pour pouvoir remplir le réservoir d'essence elle-même. Si elle pensait que j'allais me laisser faire, elle allait être déçue.

 **\- Parce que tu penses que j'avais le choix? Je te rappelle qu'il fallait faire au plus vite pour passer la zone des gisements que se disputent Chypre et Israël! 30 litres d'essence, c'est suffisant pour s'approcher de la côte! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a eu la bonne idée de ce plan foireux!**

Les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Même si j'avais vaguement envisagé que nous pourrions dériver de notre plan, je pensais que l'on pourrait au moins compter l'une sur l'autre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les hostilités étaient ouvertes. Je suis allée m'asseoir à l'avant du bateau sans prêter plus d'attention à ce que ma femme pourrait être en train de faire. Assez subitement, je me suis retournée et j'ai hurlé :

 **-** _ **Vai a farti fottere! (Va te faire foutre!)**_

J'ai pris une très grande inspiration pour essayer de me calmer, mais le simple fait d'avoir crié m'avait énormément soulagée. Je m'énervais rarement contre la compagne de mes jours, mais cette fois-ci je considérais qu'elle méritait amplement cette injure. Si elle n'était pas capable de voir que c'était de sa faute si on se retrouvait sur un bout de polyuréthane au milieu de ces eaux, en pleine nuit, alors elle avait un sérieux problème entre les deux oreilles.

 **Ziva**

La situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée, que ce soit au niveau de notre matériel que du degré d'énervement qui subsistait entre nous. Katia n'avait pas bien réagi à mon discours sur le fait que notre carburant avait été gaspillé et ses conséquences. Apparemment mon plan était foireux et une belle insulte en italien est arrivée, ce qui était un signe évident que ma partenaire était hors d'elle. D'ailleurs elle s'est assise à l'avant du bateau en me laissant me débrouiller seule avec notre problématique de propulsion, pour essayer de se calmer sans doute.

De mon côté, j'ai remis de l'essence dans le réservoir en veillant à ce que tout le combustible dont nous disposions puisse être utilisé. J'ai ensuite démarré le moteur et nous avons parcouru le maximum de distance possible avant de tomber en panne sèche. Malgré la nuit qui nous entourait encore, nous pouvions commencer à apercevoir la côte israélienne, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Le moteur s'étant arrêté, il fallait finir notre périple par nos propres moyens. Et même si je n'étais pas très rassurée, c'est d'une voix neutre et posée que j'ai pris la parole.

 _Nous y voilà. Cette fois, il va falloir plonger pour atteindre Tel-Aviv. A vue de nez, il nous reste entre 2 et 3 kilomètres à parcourir. Nos réserves d'oxygène seront peut-être légèrement insuffisantes mais on a pas le choix. Je rentre le moteur et on va couler le Zodiac pour de bon._

Au vu de l'aspect périlleux de ce qui nous attendait, j'aurais pu chercher à obtenir le pardon de ma femme en m'excusant. Sauf que cette fois, les noms d'oiseaux avaient volé et j'étais trop blessée pour y parvenir. Par conséquent, l'ambiance est restée extrêmement tendue alors que je préparais le sabordage de notre embarcation. Ma dulcinée ferait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais pour l'instant, la communication était rompue et même si j'avais mal au coeur face à cette situation, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à baisser ma garde. Je ne voulais pas m'aplatir devant elle. Pas cette fois.

 **Katia**

Je suis restée assise à l'avant de notre embarcation pendant tout le reste de notre traversée. Mon regard était vide et j'évitais de me retourner pour cacher l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais. Ma femme était aussi silencieuse que moi. J'ignore ce qui pouvait lui traverser la tête. Une chose est sûre, elle refusait d'admettre ses torts.

Lorsque notre moteur s'est arrêté pour de bon, ma compagne a enfin ouvert la bouche. Sur un ton neutre, elle exposait qu'il faudrait gagner la côte en nageant. J'étais toujours prête à plonger. Par acquis de conscience, j'ai tout de même vérifié mon équipement et celui de ma sirène. J'étais encore légèrement en colère contre elle et ça devait se voir dans mes yeux et dans mes gestes saccadés.

 **\- Il n'est pas question qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Sois prudente une fois sous l'eau.**

Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'excuses, j'espérais que ma partenaire allait comprendre que je tenais toujours à elle et à la vie qui grandissait en elle. J'avais qualifié ce plan de foireux une petite heure auparavant. Il fallait donc mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour pouvoir gagner le pari insensé que nous avions fait.

J'ai aidé ma princesse à couler notre embarcation. En plus de transporter une bonbonne d'oxygène sur mon dos, j'allais aussi traîner un sac étanche qui contenait quelques uns de nos biens : chaussures, serviette, vêtements et nos alliances. J'ai laissé mon épouse prendre en charge le sabordage de notre embarcation et j'ai attendu qu'elle donne le signal pour plonger. Voilà, nous étions enfin arrivées à la partie la plus périlleuse de notre voyage. Un peu plus de deux kilomètres nous séparaient de la plage. J'étais prête à affronter la mer Méditerranée une fois de plus et je me suis promise intérieurement de faire un don à une œuvre caritative si nous nous en sortions vivantes.

 **Ziva**

Puisque notre bateau n'était pas capable d'aller plus loin et que pagayer aurait donné une progression trop lente et beaucoup trop repérable, il était temps de se préparer à plonger pour parcourir les dernières kilomètres qui nous séparaient de ma terre natale. Katia a d'abord vérifié notre matériel de plongée avec précaution et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le contact de ses mains sur moi ne me faisait pas plaisir. Elle profitait de ce dernier moment à l'air libre pour me recommander la plus grande prudence une fois dans l'eau. J'aurais pu lui répondre qu'elle aurait dû s'en foutre comme elle l'avait précisé auparavant, mais le moment était trop important pour s'abaisser à cela, je me suis donc contentée d'un signe de tête tout en gardant le silence.

Une fois que nous étions parées à nous fondre dans la Méditerranée, nous avons sabordé notre embarcation en prenant garde a ce que le moteur reste bien en place à l'intérieur puis lorsque l'eau nous arrivait aux genoux, j'ai donné le signal pour l'immersion. Nous nous sommes jetées à l'eau dans un bel ensemble et nous avons pris quelques secondes pour nous assurer que le bateau coulait correctement. Ceci fait, j'ai pris la direction des opérations pour que nous entamions notre progression vers la côte au plus vite car je savais que nos réserves d'air étaient légèrement inférieures à ce dont nous avions besoin.

[...]

La traversée se déroulait normalement pour le moment, ma femme restant derrière moi pour prévenir une éventuelle défaillance de ma part. Nous avions déjà parcouru quasiment deux kilomètres sous l'eau lorsque mon détendeur ne m'apportait plus d'oxygène. je me suis donc légèrement tournée vers mon épouse pour lui signifier que mes réserves d'oxygène étaient terminées. Je me suis défaite de mon équipement le plus rapidement possible pour regagner la surface située à 3 mètres au-dessus de moi environ. J'ai tout laissé sur place sauf mes palmes car j'espérais m'en servir pour nager rapidement vers le rivage.

J'étais à présent en train de remonter et j'atteignais la surface. Malheureusement, j'avais fait la fière sous l'eau et je n'avais pas pris garde à la fatigue musculaire que je faisais subir à la fois à mon corps et indirectement à notre fille à naître. Si j'ai pu prendre une grande inspiration une fois à l'air libre, j'ai aussi senti mes forces m'abandonner peu à peu. J'étais incapable de me remettre à nager pour atteindre la terre ferme et je suis repartie sous l'eau instantanément. Je me suis battue comme une dingue grâce à mes bras pour rester à moins d'un mètre sous la surface, mais je n'allais pas tenir longtemps ainsi. Voir mon corps qui lâche prise à 500 mètres du but, c'est rageant...

 **Katia**

J'avais eu l'impression que ma femme n'avait pas apprécié que je la touche, mais il fallait bien que je remplisse ma promesse de veiller sur elle coûte que coûte. Il nous a fallu plusieurs minutes pour couler notre bateau et il nous était impossible de revenir sur cette décision. L'eau de la mer n'était certainement pas très accueillante, mais il fallait s'immerger pour continuer notre traversée.

Je suis restée derrière ma compagne parce qu'il était plus facile de veiller sur elle ainsi. J'essayais d'économiser le maximum d'air possible, notamment en gardant mon calme. Après avoir nagé pendant un bon moment, j'ai vu que ma femme avait tourné la tête vers moi. Grâce à sa gestuelle, j'ai pu comprendre que sa réserve d'air était épuisée. J'ai essayé de faire comprendre à l'élue de mon coeur qu'elle devait rapidement remonter à la surface. Pour se faire, elle devrait se départir de son équipement. Pendant ce temps, je redoublais d'efforts pour franchir la distance qui me séparait de mon épouse.

Nous sommes arrivées à la surface en même temps. Cependant, ma sirène était tout de suite redescendue sous l'eau et ce n'était pas normal. J'ai donc replongé à mon tour et j'ai vu que la panique devait être en train de gagner ma princesse. En effet, elle agitait sans cesse les bras. Je me suis approchée d'elle pour freiner sa chute vers le fond de la mer. Il y avait des chances pour qu'elle m'entraîne avec elle dans sa noyade. Heureusement pour moi, je connaissais les prises de dégagement qui nous éviteraient de sombrer toutes les deux.

Tout d'abord, j'ai pris une grande respiration avant d'enlever l'embout de plastique de mon détenteur et de le flanquer dans la bouche de ma douce moitié. Nous allions devoir nous partager le contenu de ma bonbonne jusqu'à ce que nous remontions à la surface. Moins d'un mètre nous séparait de notre destination, j'ai donc mis chacun de mes muscles à contribution pour secourir les deux êtres qui étaient les plus chers à mes yeux. J'ai essayé différentes tactiques, notamment de pousser et de tirer sur le corps de ma belle. Cette dernière technique semblait légèrement plus efficace. Au bout d'une minute qui m'a semblé interminable, nos deux têtes se sont retrouvées à l'air libre. J'étais à bout de souffle, mais il fallait que je m'assure que mon ange était toujours en vie et qu'elle n'allait pas couler à nouveau. En maintenant sa tête hors de l'eau, je l'ai forcée à s'allonger sur le dos en plaçant mon bras gauche sous son aisselle. Mon autre main a appuyé contre son menton pour m'assurer que ses voies respiratoires demeureraient dégagées. Je me suis ensuite empressée de la remorquer vers la rive. Pour la rassurer, je me suis mise à chanter en italien. J'essayais tant bien que mal de rétablir un lien de confiance entre nous. Au moment où nous avons atteint la côte, les premiers rayons de soleil pointaient à l'horizon. Heureusement pour nous, la plage était complètement déserte.

 **Ziva**

Décidément, la fin de notre périple sous-marin était devenue très compliquée. Heureusement pour moi, ma partenaire a réagi rapidement lorsqu'elle a compris ce qui m'arrivait. Avec autorité, elle s'est approchée de moi et j'ai pu respirer à nouveau grâce à son détendeur. Lorsque ma femme m'a ceinturée pour que nous remontions à la surface, j'ai tout fait pour l'aider, que ce soit en arrêtant de m'agiter et en essayant d'être dynamique au niveau musculaire pour éviter d'être un poids mort que mon épouse aurait à traîner. Une fois à la surface, je me suis retrouvée sur le dos et Katia m'a remorquée vers la rive en chantant doucement en italien pour me rassurer.

Une fois que nous avions atteint la plage, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que le soleil se levait timidement. Je constatais aussi avec plaisir que la plage était déserte, ce qui nous arrangeait pour le moment. J'étais à la fois heureuse d'être en vie et à bout de forces et même si de l'animosité s'était manifestée un peu plus tôt entre ma belle amazone et moi, non seulement elle avait tenu sa promesse mais l'efficacité dont elle avait fait preuve était tout simplement époustouflante. Grâce à cela, nous avions réussi à accomplir notre traversée insensée de la Méditerranée.

 _Merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie à toutes les deux chérie..._

J'avais prononcé cette phrase assez faiblement alors que ma dulcinée m'avait déposée sur le dos et le sable de Tel-Aviv m'avait presque accueillie chaleureusement. J'essayais de retrouver mon souffle et mes forces le plus tôt possible car même si l'endroit était désert pour l'instant, il ne faudrait pas traîner dans le coin trop longtemps. J'entendais des bruits de métal et les sangles qui se défaisaient du corps de ma belle italienne, ce qui signifiait qu'elle enlevait son équipement. Nous allions donc bientôt pouvoir nous changer pour continuer notre voyage et nous fondre dans la foule de la ville. Je me suis donc assise dans le sable pour retrouver pleinement la réalité et reprendre le fil des événements.

 **Katia**

En arrivant sur la plage, j'étais moi-même très fatiguée. Je me suis assurée que ma femme et l'enfant qu'elle portait allaient bien. Puis, je me suis départie de tout mon équipement de plongée. J'avais bien entendu le remerciement de ma compagne, mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre pour le moment. Je me suis simplement assise près d'elle et nous avons regardé les premières lueurs du jour ensemble.

 **\- Je te défends de retenter un coup comme celui là. Je te défends de mourir. Tu m'entends Ziva? Il n'est pas question que je devienne veuve.**

Ma voix s'est cassée en mille morceaux et j'éprouvais une réelle difficulté à respirer. J'étais passé très proche de perdre l'amour de ma vie et il fallait que j'évacue mon stress. Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même et j'ai placé ma tête entre mes jambes. La colère que j'avais pu éprouver à l'égard de ma princesse s'était transformée en chagrin. Bien sûr, j'étais soulagée que tout ce soit bien terminé, mais je ne savais pas combien d'autres fois je pourrais supporter qu'elle frôle la mort.

 **\- Je t'aime tellement. Je te demande pardon pour les paroles que j'ai eues tout à l'heure...**

Mes yeux étaient toujours baignés de larmes, mais j'avais tout de même relevé la tête pour chercher du réconfort dans les yeux de ma belle israélienne. Il fallait rapidement que je reprenne le dessus puisqu'il fallait éviter de bousiller notre couverture. L'ordre de mission était toujours d'actualité et Orli allait payer cher tout ce qu'elle nous avait fait subir! Parole de Fortini.

 **Ziva**

A partir du moment où nous avions atteint la plage, l'atmosphère avait changé entre ma femme et moi. Nous étions toutes les deux fatiguées, mais je voyais bien que mon épouse était aussi éprouvée sur le plan mental. Bien sûr, je l'étais également mais j'avais compris rapidement qu'il fallait que je la soutienne car elle avait eu la peur de sa vie à l'idée de perdre deux de ses trésors les plus précieux. Lorsque ma belle amazone s'est assise à côté de moi pour observer le lever du jour, j'ai vu ses larmes et je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas feintes.

J'ai entendu sa demande teintée d'autorité de ne jamais refaire un coup pareil, de ne pas disparaître et qu'il était hors de question que ma dulcinée vive l'épreuve du veuvage. Je l'entendais pleurer et ses larmes sincères me mordaient le coeur. J'ai aussi entendu ses excuses pour les mots malheureux qui avaient volé entre nous et par-dessus tout, Katia me formulait simplement l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Même si ses mots étaient simples et presque galvaudés, ils étaient tellement empreints de sincérité qu'ils m'ont fait fondre instantanément.

 _Je suis désolée de t'avoir insultée moi aussi. Je t'aime de tout mon être mon amour. Et je te rassure, dès le départ, j'ai décidé que cette opération commando serait la dernière. Je n'ai plus envie de risquer ma peau à l'avenir. Nous sommes ici pour mettre un point final à mon ancienne vie pour qu'ensuite notre famille vive en paix et que nos enfants grandissent en sécurité. La seule façon de mourir que je souhaite, c'est de vieillesse !_

Sans réellement demander son avis à ma tigresse sauvage, j'ai posé sa tête sur mes genoux de façon à ce qu'elle puisse à la fois entendre notre fille à naître lui dire bonjour et la remercier à sa manière pour que mon doux amour puisse se calmer. Cette traversée nous avait fait beaucoup de mal, mais je considérais que tout cela nous aiderait aussi à trouver la motivation nécessaire pour aller au bout du processus engagé. Le MOSSAD allait subir nos foudres et Zeus n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! En attendant, je gardais l'élue de mon coeur contre moi en essayant de la calmer.

 _Calmati il mio bambino, è finita... (Calme-toi mon bébé, c'est fini...)_

Même si nous n'étions pas spécialement en sécurité et que le risque de perdre notre couverture était assez conséquent, je tenais à m'occuper de la détresse de ma compagne avant de continuer notre vendetta personnelle. C'est ainsi qu'elle a pu m'entendre chanter une douce mélopée en arabe que l'on chante aux enfants pour qu'ils retrouvent leur sérénité après une dispute ou un événement traumatisant. C'était également une première pour notre fille cadette qui entendait ses premiers mots dans ma langue maternelle. J'étais d'ailleurs persuadée que le fait d'avoir atteint mon pays d'origine m'avait amenée à avoir ce réflexe heureux.

 **Katia**

Après toutes ces heures où un mur de silence s'était dressé entre nous, le son de la voix de mon adorée me paraissait presque irréel. Je l'ai écoutée me présenter ses plus sincères excuses et affirmer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de notre dernière opération en tant qu'espionnes. Je me suis laissée faire lorsque ses bras sont venus m'entourer. Je me suis rapidement retrouvée la tête collée à ses genoux, tout près de son ventre rebondi. J'ai tout de suite cherché avec mes mains à ressentir les prouesses de notre bébé à naître.

Alors que ma femme tentait par tous les moyens de m'aider à me calmer, j'étais en train de me convaincre qu'il faudrait nous arrêter à Londres sur le chemin du retour. J'étais fermement décidée à démissionner du MI6 avant qu'on me montre gentiment la sortie.

La berceuse chantée par ma sirène avait réussi à apaiser une partie de mes souffrances. Je me rendais bien compte que nous étions en vie toutes les trois. J'avais eu peur que le pire arrive, mais force est de constater que nous avions été chanceuses! En passant mes bras autour de la taille de ma compagne, j'ai pu me hisser sur elle. Je devais faire peur à voir, mais c'était loin d'être ma préoccupation principale! Avec lenteur, je me suis approchée de son visage et j'ai posé mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais besoin de cette étreinte pour me donner la force de continuer... Pour moi, ce baiser mettait fin à la dispute que nous avions eue. Il était maintenant temps d'entreprendre la suite de notre voyage.

 **\- Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Il vaudrait mieux trouver un endroit sécuritaire où établir notre quartier général... C'est ta terre natale, alors à toi de prendre le commandement des opérations. Je te fais confiance mon coeur.**

En attendant que ma princesse prenne la parole, je suis restée dans ses bras puisqu'il s'écoulerait un temps considérable avant que je puisse l'étreindre à nouveau.

 **Ziva**

Les soins particuliers que je portais à ma femme semblaient porter leurs fruits puisqu'elle avait l'air de se calmer doucement. Mieux encore, elle s'est hissée sur moi pour m'embrasser délicatement, comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'y être autorisée. Je l'ai laissée faire car je trouvais ce geste touchant et très important car il nous permettait de mettre fin à notre dispute stérile. Ma compagne me faisait remarquer que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever pour de bon et qu'il valait mieux décamper pour nous établir dans un endroit plus sûr afin de planifier la suite de notre intervention. Comme elle l'indiquait si bien, nous sommes sur mes terres, je devais donc prendre les choses en main. Je me suis donc levée en entraînant ma belle amazone avec moi, puis j'ai retiré ma combinaison de plongée tout en prenant la parole.

 _Tu as raison chérie, il est temps de s'y mettre. Pour commencer, nous allons nous changer et être un peu plus présentables pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement que le sac étanche que tu as emmené avec toi a rempli parfaitement son office. Quant à nos alliances, je propose que nous les portions en pendentif sous nos vêtements pour l'instant. Il faudra aussi que tu t'assures que le matériel de plongée qui est arrivé jusqu'ici disparaisse._

J'effectuais ensuite une légère pause pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je savais parfaitement où je voulais me rendre mais pour cela, il nous fallait un véhicule, tout en évitant de se faire repérer avec, en le volant à la vue de tous par exemple. Mais je savais comment nous allions nous y prendre. Je comptais sur certaines capacités de ma partenaire pour que nous parvenions à nos fins. Etrangement, alors que nous avions fourni des efforts considérables pour arriver sur cette plage, toute trace de fatigue semblait s'être envolée de mon être depuis que ma dulcinée attendait mes instructions.

 _Nous allons voler discrètement un véhicule au poste de surveillance côtier qui se trouve près de cette tour de guet en face de toi. Je vais nous conduire dans une maison que mon père avait achetée il y a plusieurs décennies en cas de problème majeur. Je ne connais son emplacement que depuis son décès, seul Shmeil avait été mis dans la confidence avant moi. Par conséquent, le MOSSAD ne pensera pas à nous chercher là-bas et nous serons légèrement à l'écart de la ville, ce qui est un plus. Une fois que nous serons arrivées à destination, il faudra également faire disparaître le véhicule que nous allons emprunter. Nous devons rester fantomatiques jusqu'à la fin de notre vendetta._

Tout en parlant je m'étais changée et l'élue de mon coeur également. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'admirer le corps magnifique de Katia et de la trouver toujours aussi désirable. Nous étions des survivantes et je profitais encore plus de chaque instant de bonheur que la vie m'offrait.

 **Katia**

Maintenant que notre dispute était derrière nous, il fallait rapidement se remettre au travail. J'avais laissé le champ libre à ma compagne pour qu'elle me fasse part de quelle façon elle entrevoyait la suite des choses. Tout d'abord, il fallait nous habiller et se débarrasser du matériel qui avait réussi à finir la traversée avec nous. Il s'agissait de ma première tâche et j'allais m'en acquitter dès que j'aurais fini d'attacher à mon cou la chaînette à laquelle pendait mon alliance.

J'ai fait un tour sur moi-même et j'ai repéré une grande fosse qui avait été creusée dans le sable. Je n'ai pas attendu de voir ce que ma femme allait penser pour y déposer les quelques objets qui attestaient de notre présence ici. J'ai ensuite utilisé mes mains pour renflouer le trou le mieux possible. Bien sûr, il était possible que tout ceci soit découvert par des baigneurs, mais j'espérais que nous serions bien loin lorsque cela arriverait!

La suite s'annonçait intéressante puisque nous étions arrivées par la voie de la mer et que nous ne possédions donc pas de moyen de transport. C'était un inconvénient majeur, surtout lorsque l'on se trouve dans un pays désertique. Mon adorée proposait donc que nous empruntions un véhicule au poste de surveillance côtier adjacent à la plage. C'était tout à fait dans mes cordes de m'introduire sans bruit dans un endroit interdit et d'essayer de voir si un gardien n'aurait pas laissé des clés traîner sur le contact d'une voiture ou d'un 4x4.

 **\- Tu veux utiliser mes habiletés d'infiltration pour que l'on puisse se tirer d'ici en vitesse? Ce n'est pas un problème. Cependant, je te demande de rester en retrait. Laisse-moi m'introduire dans le poste de garde, seule. Personne ne me connaît ici et je sais ce que je fais.**

Cette fois, j'ai cherché à obtenir l'approbation de ma douce moitié. Elle devait comprendre que je cherchais à la mettre à l'abri d'un potentiel danger. Lorsque j'aurais récupéré notre moyen de transport, je laisserais le volant à ma princesse et elle pourrait nous conduire à la résidence qu'elle disait être sécuritaire.

 **Ziva**

Ma femme avait écouté et assimilé sans aucun problème toutes les informations qui découlaient de mes décisions. Dès l'instant où j'avais fini de parler, Katia finissait de mettre son alliance autour de son cou et de la dissimuler sous ses vêtements comme je l'avais prescrit. J'ai donc pu finir de me changer tranquillement pendant que ma partenaire enterrait rapidement le reste du matériel qui trahissait notre arrivée en Israël. Je n'étais pas inquiète à ce sujet puisque même si des baigneurs retrouvaient ce matériel, ils ne trouveraient que les combinaisons, les palmes ainsi que la bouteille et les plombs de ma dulcinée. Le reste avait disparu dans la Méditerranée depuis longtemps déjà.

Ma belle amazone m'a ensuite fait remarquer que si nous voulions emprunter un des véhicules qui appartenait au poste de surveillance côtier, elle devra agir seule et par conséquent, je devais rester en retrait. Je n'étais pas contre cette idée car elle avait un argument imparable, celui d'être une inconnue. Personne ne connaissait son visage d'ange et c'était un avantage à ne pas négliger, surtout si on considérait que cette action conditionnerait tout le reste de la mission commando que nous avions mis en place. Face à une telle évidence, je ne pouvais que m'incliner.

 _Je suis d'accord avec toi chérie. Pendant que tu récupères un 4x4 ou un utilitaire, je vais me poster au nord de notre position au bord de la route. Tu me récupéreras hors de vue du préposé que tu croiseras dans la tour et je prendrais le volant ensuite, quelques kilomètres plus loin._

Il va de soi que je n'avais aucune appréhension sur le fait que non seulement ma compagne réussisse ce que je lui avais demandé, mais que tout se passerait sans aucun imprévu. Du coup, j'ai pris la direction que j'avais indiquée tranquillement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. J'ai rapidement gagné la route et je me suis postée là où je l'avais prévu et conformément à ce que nous avions planifié, il n'a fallu que quelques minutes avant que ma belle italienne arrive avec un véhicule tout-terrain flambant neuf. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à ma hauteur, je suis montée rapidement du côté passager et nous n'avons pas demandé notre reste. Il était temps de nous poser dans cette maison reculée que Shmeil m'avait fait découvrir il y a deux ans maintenant.


	24. Une pause bien méritée

Ziva

Notre subterfuge pour obtenir un véhicule avait fonctionné à merveille. C'est à quelques kilomètres au nord de notre point de départ que j'ai pris le volant à la place de ma femme pour que nous puissions nous rendre à la maison de campagne qui allait nous servir de point de chute pendant notre vendetta personnelle. Du fait que j'aie pu remonter de la plage tranquillement pendant que ma partenaire commettait sa petite infraction, j'ai pris soin de garder le sac étanche qui contenait nos effets personnels, nos serviettes mouillées et surtout nos papiers d'identité factices qui nous seront encore très utiles pendant quelques jours.

Nous avions encore une quinzaine de kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à destination et pendant que je conduisais, le silence était de mise. Sauf que ce n'était pas un silence pesant comme nous l'avions vécu pendant notre traversée. Cette fois, nous réfléchissions chacune de notre côté et l'atmosphère était sereine. Je me suis même risquée à poser une main conquérante sur le genou de Katia, pour lui signifier que j'étais présente à ses côtés. Elle s'est simplement contentée de sourire et le simple fait de voir le visage de ma belle amazone s'illuminer me ravissait.

Nous sommes arrivées rapidement à destination et la maison était restée telle que Shmeil me l'avait montrée deux ans auparavant. Sans perdre un instant, notre 4x4 volé s'est retrouvé dans le garage attenant et j'ai entraîné Katia à l'intérieur. Même si vu de l'extérieur, cette habitation restait volontairement délabrée pour ne pas attirer les regards, l'intérieur était parfaitement entretenu et je savais que nous pourrions nous établir ici en toute sécurité. Une fois que nous sommes arrivées au salon, j'ai pris ma dulcinée dans mes bras pour la faire reculer jusqu'au canapé pour qu'elle pose son magnifique postérieur dessus. Par précaution, j'ai écrit sur un bloc-notes posé sur la table basse le message suivant :

 **Bienvenue dans cette maison de vacances. Vérification générale du matériel avant même de parler.**

Je me suis contentée de cela avant de me mettre au travail. A priori, il n'y avait pas de raison que le MOSSAD ait mis cet endroit sous surveillance, mais je préférais être prudente. Et vu la façon dont j'ai donné le message écrit à ma compagne, il était impossible qu'il soit lu par une caméra.

Katia

Obtenir un véhicule avait été très facile. Tout s'était passé à peu près comme prévu. J'avais réussi à m'introduire discrètement dans la cour intérieure, en évitant les caméras et j'avais rapidement repéré un 4x4 qui répondait parfaitement à nos critères. J'ai ensuite rejoint mon adorée qui m'attendait un peu plus au nord. Après nous être assurées que personne ne nous suivait, je me suis arrêtée sur le bas côté pour que nous échangions nos places. Pour le moment, nous observions un nouveau temps de silence. Il faut dire que j'avais toujours besoin de récupérer de notre traversée. Je me suis calée dans mon siège et j'ai admiré le paysage... Au bout de quelques minutes, ma femme a commencé à se détendre et elle s'est risquée à poser sa main sur mon genou. Cette petite attention m'a bien fait sourire. C'était le genre de marque d'affection que me remplissait de bonheur, simplement parce que cela signifiait que ma compagne était là pour moi.

Nous avons dû parcourir environ quinze kilomètres avant d'arriver devant une maison isolée d'apparence délabrée. Ma princesse a garé notre voiture dans le garage. Puis, elle m'a entraîné à l'intérieur. Avec une certaine autorité, mon ange m'a fait asseoir dans le canapé avant de me faire lire un message. Elle voulait que l'on évite de communiquer verbalement au cas où des micros ou des caméras auraient pu être installés dans cette planque. J'ai esquissé un sourire pour lui signifier que j'avais bien compris. Nous allons donc scruter les moindres recoins de cette demeure pour nous assurer d'être vraiment en sécurité. En toute honnêteté, je ne pensais pas que nous allions trouver quoi que ce soit.

Je me suis relevée et j'ai commencé à inspecter chacun des objets qui nous entouraient : lampes, coussins, bouquins... Il fallait tout passer en revue pour que ma douce moitié se sente enfin en sécurité. Plus de trois-quarts d'heure ont passé avant que je rejoigne ma partenaire dans la cuisine. J'ai pris la même feuille de bloc note que j'avais conservé dans ma poche jusqu'à maintenant et j'ai écrit au verso :

 _Je n'ai rien trouvé. Et toi?_

J'ai observé ma chérie en silence et elle semblait très calme. Si quelque chose avait été découvert, j'aurais certainement pu lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage, mais il n'en était rien.

Ziva

Une fois que nous avions investi les lieux que nous serviraient de base et de repli stratégique il était temps, par précaution de s'assurer que le MOSSAD n'avait pas laissé traîner ses sales pattes dans cette demeure. Ma femme avait parfaitement compris ce que j'attendais d'elle et nous nous sommes mises au travail aussitôt. Après 45 minutes de recherches minutieuses, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, notre maison de vacances était sécurisée. Katia m'a ensuite demandé par écrit si j'avais trouvé quelque chose. Puisque la réponse est négative, j'ai décidé de lui répondre normalement.

 _Non, je n'ai rien trouvé chérie. Nous sommes tranquilles ici et pour être tout à fait honnête ça m'arrange. Voilà des jours que nous sommes sur le qui-vive. Je crois qu'on devrait se relâcher un peu._

Pour signifier concrètement ce que je venais de dire, je me suis affalée sur le canapé avec fracas. Depuis notre départ d'Hawaii, nous étions toutes les deux sous-tension. Il était temps d'évacuer tout cela pour pouvoir ensuite reprendre notre marche en avant, retrouver Shmeil et son accompagnateur et surtout empaler Orli Elbaz au bout d'une pique. D'ailleurs, lorsque j'ai eu cette délicieuse pensée, je me suis posée la question de ce que pouvait devenir le MOSSAD après notre intervention. Pour le moment je n'avais pas de réponse concrète à apporter à cette interrogation, mais elle s'imposerait tôt ou tard. Pendant ce temps ma dulcinée m'avait suivie sur le canapé et elle s'était lovée contre moi.

 _Est-ce que par hasard je t'aurais manqué mon amour ? Si tu as faim on peut se faire à manger rapidement. Shmeil à toujours veillé à ce qu'il ne manque rien ici, au cas où il faudrait vivre plusieurs jours en autarcie dans cette baraque._

Machinalement, mes doigts s'emmêlaient dans la longue chevelure de ma belle amazone. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles se détendre un à un au fil du temps, ce qui m'indiquait qu'elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Evidemment, nous savions toutes les deux pourquoi nous étions ici et j'aurais pu ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité en prenant le temps de me reposer avant de revenir à nos moutons. Mais je savais aussi que j'avais demandé énormément d'efforts à mon corps et il me le faisait savoir. Si Katia se détendait, moi en revanche, mes muscles étaient toujours tendus à l'extrême et l'acide lactique avait beaucoup de mal à être évacué. J'aurais aimé que ma tigresse m'aide à ce niveau mais je préférais garder mon supplice sous silence pour l'instant.

Katia

Ainsi donc, nous étions bel et bien en sécurité dans cette maison. Ma compagne me le confirmait de vive voix et elle ajoutait que nous pourrions nous relâcher. Tout en prononçant ses paroles, ma femme se dirigeait vers le salon et elle s'était laissée tomber sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas tardé à l'y rejoindre et je me suis serrée contre l'élue de mon coeur. J'avais besoin d'un peu de tendresse et la proximité de nos corps allait certainement m'aider à en obtenir. Ma femme l'a rapidement compris puisqu'elle s'est mise à me caresser doucement les cheveux. Je me sentais de plus en plus détendue, ce qui fait que j'ai mis une ou deux minutes avant de répondre à sa question.

 **\- Oui, j'ai faim...**

Jusqu'à ce moment, j'avais tout fait pour ignorer les signes de la faim. C'était uniquement lorsque ma princesse avait parlé du fait que l'endroit était bien approvisionné en nourriture que mon ventre s'était remis à crier famine.

 **\- Évidemment que tu m'as manqué. En moins de 24 heures, nous avons réussi à avoir nos deux premières disputes de couple depuis que nos destins sont unis. Je crois que rien ne nous sera épargné lors de notre dernière mission.**

J'ai fait une petite pause pendant laquelle j'ai changé de posture pour poser ma tête contre le ventre de ma sirène. J'ai un peu remonté son t-shirt pour pouvoir déposer quelques baisers sur son ventre rebondi. Je constatais que ma femme demeurait plutôt crispée alors qu'elle aurait dû se détendre elle aussi.

 **\- Ferme les yeux ma chérie. J'aimerais que tu imagines quelque chose d'heureux, ce que tu veux. Laisse-toi faire.**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me suis remise à chanter dans ma langue natale. Une douce mélodie a rapidement empli la pièce tandis que je me suis mise à masser délicatement les mains de mon adorée. Je savais qu'elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle aurait relâché toutes ses tensions.

Ziva

Ma femme a accueilli ce nouvel environnement avec bonheur. Non seulement elle me laissait la choyer sans faire d'histoires, mais lorsque que l'ai entendue me confirmer qu'elle avait faim, j'ai cru entendre une petite fille innocente à souhait. Ma compagne me faisait remarquer que nous avions eu nos premières disputes de femmes mariées et ce en très peu de temps et qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'un manque conséquent se soit installé entre nous. Rien qu'à l'évocation de ces souvenirs pénibles, un frisson d'horreur me parcourait l'échine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que ma dulcinée avait déposé des baisers légers sur mon ventre juste avant, elle s'est rendue compte que j'étais extrêmement tendue. Du coup, j'ai pu entendre à nouveau sa voix mélodieuse pendant que mes mains recevaient un traitement d'une douceur incroyable. Malheureusement, même si ce que faisait Katia était efficace localement, je me rendais compte que tout le reste de mon corps restait dans un état de tension incroyable. Evidemment, j'aurais préféré ne pas m'en plaindre, mais je considérais qu'il était important que je sois en pleine possession de mes moyens pour encaisser sereinement ce qui nous attendait par la suite.

 _Mon amour, je crois que l'on va aller dans la chambre pour que tu me masses entièrement et correctement. Il faut que tu m'aides à éliminer tout ce stress et l'acide lactique qui a décidé d'élire domicile durablement à l'intérieur de chacun de mes muscles._

Décidément, ça m'arrachait toujours autant la gueule de demander de l'aide. Pourtant je devrais être habituée à ce genre de considération de la part de ma belle amazone ! Peut-être que le contexte de la mission d'aujourd'hui m'empêchait de voir cette complainte peu appuyée d'un bon oeil... Il faut dire que pendant toutes ces années de service actif, j'avais eu majoritairement l'habitude de travailler seule et de ne devoir compter que sur moi-même pour avancer vers les objectifs que je m'étais fixés. En attendant de voir la réaction de ma belle italienne, je me suis perdue une nouvelle fois dans son regard profond.

Katia

Mon adorée semblait profiter du moment, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'avais. Elle me laissait masser ses mains et le traitement que je lui infligeais devait s'avérer efficace puisque ma femme avait envie que je la masse intégralement. Évidemment, je n'allais surtout pas m'opposer à ce souhait. Je me suis donc levée sans lâcher la main de ma compagne. Je l'ai ensuite entraînée vers la chambre principale où nous pourrions prendre nos aises. Alors que j'aidais ma belle à se dévêtir, j'en ai profité pour lui faire une légère remarque :

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas te retenir autant et souffrir en silence. J'arrive à suffisamment te percer à jour pour savoir que tu as toujours autant de mal à admettre que ton corps puisse défaillir.**

J'ai fait signe à ma princesse de prendre place sur le matelas tandis que j'enlevais lentement la majorité de mes vêtements...Tout ce que ma chérie avait à faire maintenant était de se laisser choyer!

Comme j'avais fouillé tous les recoins de cette pièce un peu plus tôt, je savais qu'un flacon d'huile de massage se trouvait dans l'une des tables de nuit. J'ai donc pu en enduire légèrement mes mains avant de les frotter ensemble pour les réchauffer. Une délicieuse odeur de menthe poivrée a envahi la pièce. Je me suis ensuite avancée vers ma chérie pour lui offrir un massage dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. J'allais partir de ses pieds et remonter lentement le long de son corps, en prenant soin de masser chaque partie de son anatomie en profondeur. C'était exactement le genre de traitement dont elle avait besoin pour éliminer l'acide lactique qui s'était accumulé dans ses muscles.

Ziva

Ma belle amazone avait parfaitement compris ce que j'attendais d'elle et je me suis retrouvée debout à ses côtés très rapidement. Elle m'a ensuite entraînée dans la chambre principale avec douceur. Une fois que nous étions arrivées à l'intérieur après avoir claqué la porte derrière nous et que ma femme m'aidait à me déshabiller, elle m'a fait remarquer gentiment que j'avais encore beaucoup de mal a extérioriser mes douleurs éventuelles et que je ne respectais pas assez les limites de mon corps. J'aurais pu me renfrogner, mais il n'en était rien. Non seulement elle avait raison mais j'appréciais aussi la prévenance dont elle faisait preuve.

Je ne me suis pas faite prier pour me déshabiller entièrement puisque j'avais demandé un massage intégral. Ma dulcinée en revanche semblait vouloir garder ses sous-vêtements. J'en étais assez étonnée mais j'ai laissé les choses se faire alors qu'elle me demandait de m'allonger sur le ventre. J'avais bien l'intention de me retourner ensuite pour profiter pleinement des mains expertes de ma compagne. C'est lorsque j'ai senti le parfum de menthe poivrée qui embaumait dans la pièce que j'ai compris que j'allais vivre un moment magique, comme seule mon épouse pouvait m'en offrir.

A partir de cet instant, je profitais de chacun de ses mouvements sur ma peau, qu'ils soient lents, doux ou appuyés. Mes muscles étaient choyés, mais aussi travaillés en profondeur pour que je retrouve toutes mes forces et mon tonus musculaire. Lorsque Katia remontait lentement le long de mes jambes, à aucun moment je n'ai caché ma respiration qui s'accélérait et les petits gémissements de bien-être qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres gourmandes. Même si nous étions en mission, je ne m'interdisais absolument pas que les choses puissent déraper. Mon adorée m'avait manqué et je comptais bien le lui faire savoir. Alors qu'elle remontait tranquillement vers mon ferme postérieur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre la parole.

 _C'est magnifique chérie... On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie._

Katia

Un constat s'est rapidement imposé : ma femme avait besoin de plus qu'un simple massage sensuel. Ses muscles étaient tellement tendus que je devais user de toute ma force pour les dénouer. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandée comment elle avait pu arriver à tenir debout aussi longtemps. Notre traversée à la nage l'avait littéralement lessivée!

Bien sûr, je faisais tout mon possible pour varier les rythmes afin que ce massage ne soit pas monotone. Je ne cherchais pas à ce que ma belle s'endorme, mais à rétablir son bien-être général. Mes gestes semblaient satisfaire ma femme puisqu'elle poussait de petits gémissements et que sa respiration semblait s'accélérer alors que je remontais le long de son corps.

Je commençais à m'occuper des fessiers de ma compagne lorsqu'elle m'a gratifié d'un commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir. Selon elle, on aurait dit que j'avais fait ça toute ma vie.

 **\- Je te remercie mon amour, même si je pense que tu exagères un peu. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider à te sentir mieux...**

Pour le moment, j'arrivais à demeurer assez professionnelle pour que la situation ne dérape pas. Cependant, j'étais loin d'être certaine de pouvoir me maîtriser lorsque mon ange se tournerait sur le dos. Le simple fait d'avoir le corps nu de ma princesse sous les yeux avait le don de m'émoustiller. J'ai esquissé un sourire malicieux que personne ne verrait avant de m'attaquer au dos de mon adorée. Cette fois-ci, j'allais verser un peu d'huile sur sa peau satinée pour doubler les bienfaits du traitement thérapeutique.

Ziva

Le traitement divin que me faisait subir mon épouse me faisait un bien phénoménal. C'était comme si on me rendait mon corps après l'avoir torturé et poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Je me rendais compte que Katia devait user de toute sa force pour détendre certains de mes muscles et défaire les noeuds nerveux qui parcouraient mon être. Si je savais pertinemment que j'avais repoussé mes limites au maximum, le fait que ça se traduise par autant d'effets physiques et physiologiques me surprenait énormément. Si ma femme avait été obligée de me ramener elle-même vers la plage quelques heures plus tôt, c'est tout simplement parce que j'avais été au bout de toutes mes capacités et ce constat était presque effrayant.

En attendant, ma masseuse personnelle continuait d'accomplir son travail avec beaucoup de sérieux. Son sens du toucher était tout simplement incroyable et j'étais totalement conquise par ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mon dos allait subir avec bonheur les bons soins de ma dulcinée mais cette fois, j'ai d'abord senti l'huile couler sur ma peau avant que les mains solaires de ma déesse latine ne se mettent au travail. Ma colonne vertébrale allait être un véritable champ de mines et je me devais de livrer à ma partenaire un conseil pour la guider sur cette partie fragile de mon enveloppe charnelle.

 _Mon amour, tu vas devoir user de toute ta force pour remettre mon dos d'aplomb. L'important est que tu gardes toujours tes mains de chaque côté de ma colonne vertébrale pour éviter un déplacement osseux inopportun. Mails si tu veux arriver à tes fins, il va falloir y aller franco chérie !_

J'avais une confiance totale envers ma princesse puisque je savais qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour m'aider à reprendre des forces. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas la voir agir mais j'anticipais avec bonheur le moment où ma belle amazone me demanderait de me retourner. J'avais envie de la voir, de détailler son visage d'ange et de la regarder se mouvoir au-dessus de moi. De plus, je serais beaucoup plus à l'aise du fait que mon ventre ne serait pas contraint par quoi que ce soit ! Mine de rien, notre petit trésor commençait sérieusement à prendre de la place. J'ai ri intérieurement à cette affectueuse pensée d'ailleurs.

Katia

Les quelques notions d'anatomie que je possédais grâce à mes études en art guidaient mes gestes. En m'attaquant au dos de ma compagne, je savais que je devrais redoubler d'attention pour ne pas lui déplacer de vertèbres. Mon adorée me donnait d'ailleurs quelques conseils qui me permettraient de lui apporter tous les bienfaits dont elle avait besoin.

 **\- D'accord mon amour, j'ai compris. Tu dois commencer à te sentir mieux, non?**

J'ai posé mes mains bien à plat de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale et j'ai repris le massage là où je m'étais arrêtée. J'ai porté une attention toute particulière à la région des lombaires puisque je savais que la grossesse pouvait favoriser l'apparition de lombalgies. Je prenais très à coeur mon rôle de masseuse et cela devait se ressentir chez ma femme.

Plusieurs minutes ont passé avant que je termine de masser le dos de mon adorée en m'attardant à sa nuque. Je commençais à sincèrement avoir envie d'elle même si nous n'avions parcouru que la moitié du chemin. Il était donc temps que ma princesse se retourne pour que je puisse terminer mon travail. Je me suis approchée de l'oreille de ma tigresse et je lui ai murmuré quelques paroles.

 **\- Retourne-toi chérie. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me laver les mains dans la salle de bain pour éviter d'enduire ton ventre d'huile essentielle. J'ai lu que c'était contre-indiqué pendant la grossesse...**

Sans plus attendre, je suis partie vers la pièce en question. À mon retour, j'espérais que ma femme aurait exécuté mes ordres et qu'elle s'offrirait une fois de plus à moi. Pour une raison que j'ignore, cette activité avait aussi un effet apaisant sur moi. Peut-être était-ce parce que je savais que j'apportais un réel bien-être à l'élue de mon coeur?

Ziva

L'implication et la douceur dont ma femme faisait preuve pour me masser était magnifique à voir. Elle me demandait d'ailleurs si je commençais à ressentir les effets positifs d'un tel traitement sur ma personne. Je me suis amusée à lui répondre positivement en ronronnant comme un petit tigre très heureux de se faire chouchouter. Ma princesse appliquait à la lettre les conseils que je lui avais donnés, et l'effet sur ma mon corps était plus que positif. J'étais en train d'accéder à une béatitude que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant et c'est à mon épouse que je devais cet état de détente incroyable qui était en train de me gagner au fur et à mesure de sa progression sur ma peau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que mon dos était parfaitement détendu et que ma déesse latine finissait de s'occuper de ma nuque, elle me demandait de me retourner le temps qu'elle aille se laver les mains car comme elle l'indiquait elle-même, la menthe poivrée m'était interdite pour le bien-être du bébé. Mais alors que j'allais répondre à cette demande expresse de ma dulcinée, elle avait déjà disparu de la chambre. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant ma belle italienne, gambadant dans la maison en petite tenue sans aucune gêne d'ailleurs.

Il m'avait semblé percevoir dans son murmure une pointe de désir que Katia n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais contente de le ressentir ainsi et j'espérais que cette belle impression se concrétiserait bientôt en actes qui me ravissaient d'avance. Néanmoins, je considérais que c'était ma compagne qui avait le pouvoir de décider de la suite des événements cette fois-ci. J'avais envie de me laisser surprendre, d'apprécier ce moment hors du temps car je savais qu'ensuite, le mot répit disparaîtrait de notre vocabulaire et de notre horizon pendant un long moment.

* * *

Katia

Je suis partie me laver les mains en ayant le coeur assez léger. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire et de profiter de ce moment spécial avant de reprendre le fil de notre opération commando. Lorsque je suis revenue dans la chambre, mon adorée s'était pliée à mes indications et me présentait l'autre côté de son corps de déesse. Elle ne ronronnait peut-être plus, mais je pouvais aisément m'apercevoir que les traits de son visage étaient moins tendus et c'était une bonne chose en soi!

 **\- Tu es tellement belle mon amour.**

En plus d'être sincère, mon commentaire laissait transparaître tout le désir que j'éprouvais pour ma femme. Tout en m'approchant du lit, mes yeux n'ont pas quitté son regard de feu. J'ai ensuite posé mes lèvres contre les siennes et nous avons échangé un long baiser fougueux. Mes mains se baladaient maintenant librement sur le corps de ma tigresse en profitant bien de ses rondeurs. Ma partenaire de vie ne semblait pas se plaindre de la tournure des événements. Mon intuition me disait même qu'elle avait souhaité que la situation dérape de la sorte.

 **\- Si tu veux d'autres caresses spéciales, il faudra que tu sois sage le temps que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé.**

J'ai ri doucement tout en m'éloignant progressivement du visage de mon ange. J'ai recommencé le massage en m'occupant d'abord de ses pieds et de ses jambes. Je laissais délibérément traîner les choses en longueur. De temps à autre, l'une de mes mains remontait plus haut le long des cuisses de mon israélienne préférée. Cette fois, j'avais toutes les cartes en main et je comptais bien profiter du fait que ma douce moitié se trouvait en mon pouvoir.

Ziva

Pendant que ma femme était partie se laver les mains, je me suis allongée sur le dos comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux et si le temps nous avait manqué, la séance aurait pu s'arrêter là puisque je me sentais suffisamment remise pour que nous nous remettions en ordre de marche. Mais non seulement mon épouse voulait faire les choses bien et surtout ne laisser aucune partie de moi sans soin mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin de toute façon. Mon bien-être semblait passer avant toute chose et il était évident que la réciproque s'appliquait elle aussi.

Lorsque Katia est revenue, elle m'a gratifiée d'un compliment qui m'a fait monter le feu aux joues sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Suite à cela, ma dulcinée est venue m'embrasser avec ardeur et je lui rendais la pareille immédiatement. Ce contact très intime me faisait un bien fou ! Pendant ce temps, les mains de ma compagne réapprenaient leur géographie avec avidité également. Il était clair que le feu du désir allait nous consumer bientôt mais il fallait d'abord terminer le traitement que je subissais avec bonheur.

Ma déesse latine me demandait d'être sage le temps qu'elle finisse son oeuvre sur moi, j'ai ri doucement en même temps qu'elle alors qu'elle redescendait vers mes jambes pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à moi. Comme toujours elle était très appliquée dans ses gestes mais du fait que l'envie d'elle montait en flèche en mon for intérieur, je réagissais instantanément à ses dérivations de parcours et elle le savait. Le jeu de la séduction battait son plein entre nous et j'en étais ravie. Nous étions incorrigibles, mais je considérais que ce moment d'intimité serait le meilleur moyen de se préparer à l'assaut contre le MOSSAD, à la fois pour notre cohésion personnelle mais aussi pour être prêtes à tout pour réussir.

Katia

Ma tigresse du désert réagissait chaque fois que je m'approchais de son intimité. Il était impossible de se méprendre sur mes intentions, mais je voulais qu'elle se trouve dans un état de détente absolue avant de réellement dériver de ma tâche. J'ai donc délibérément évité de finir le travail au niveau de ses cuisses pour m'attaquer à son ventre. Notre fille avait le droit au même traitement que sa mère et j'espérais être capable de lui transmettre tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

 **\- Dans quelques semaines, nous verrons enfin ton visage ma puce...**

J'avais murmuré cette phrase tout en effleurant le ventre de mon adorée. Il restait tant de choses à faire avant l'arrivée du bébé... Nous n'avions même pas choisi son prénom encore! Tandis que j'essayais de me creuser la tête, mes mains continuaient de masser le corps de ma déesse. Je manipulais maintenant les bras de ma femme tout en posant mon regard sur sa poitrine qui s'offrait à moi.

 **\- Tu sais mon coeur, j'aimerais te proposer un nom pour notre fille à naître. J'aimerais que nous l'appelions Evelyne, en hommage à tout ce que nous avons traversé pendant ta grossesse. Cette petite s'est accrochée de toutes ses forces pour demeurer en vie.**

Plutôt que de rester suspendue au-dessus de ma femme, je me suis allongée près d'elle en attendant qu'elle me réponde. J'ai alors regardé ma princesse dans les yeux pour tenter de déceler sa réaction. On aurait dit que le temps s'était figé tout d'un coup, comme c'est toujours le cas lorsque l'on fait une déclaration solennelle de ce genre. Ma compagne pourrait aimer ou détester ma suggestion. L'idée principale était de remettre ce sujet à l'ordre du jour et d'arriver à un compromis assez rapide.

Ziva

Mon épouse savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait dans la progression de son massage sur moi. Ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'une zone érogène, je me tortillais sous ses doigts et ma femme s'en éloignait aussitôt. J'avais donc l'obligation d'attendre le bon vouloir de ma masseuse personnelle pour pouvoir éventuellement passer à une partie plus ludique et plus active de ses soins. Je m'amusais de cette situation et je la laissais faire avec un bonheur que je ne dissimulais pas. Jamais au cours de ma vie je n'avais reçu autant d'attention de la part de quelqu'un. Katia était vraiment exceptionnelle.

Mon ventre rond a eu le droit lui aussi à une belle exploration en règle et j'ai pu entendre avec plaisir ma princesse murmurer quelques mots à l'attention de notre fille à naître. Elle avait raison, dans quelques semaines, son joli minois allait faire son apparition et nous transporter de joie. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que mes bras étaient en train de redevenir utilisables, ma déesse latine proposait d'appeler notre fille Evelyne, dérivé d'Eve, ce qui venait notamment de l'hébreu _havvah_ , qui signifiait _vie ou source de vie_. Cela convenait parfaitement dans le sens où le bébé que je portais avait tout supporté sans broncher. Elle était une survivante, comme sa mère.

 _Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Pour tout te dire, c'est l'un des prénoms qui m'était venu à l'esprit lorsque Isabella nous a demandé d'y penser. J'imagine que tu as réfléchi à sa signification, notamment en hébreu mon amour. J'aurais pu t'en parler plus tôt, mais je voulais que tu fasses tes propres propositions pour le premier enfant où ce choix interviendrait pour toi._

Pour conclure mon petit discours, je me suis contentée d'enlacer ma compagne tendrement. Pour le moment, notre petite diablesse se tenait tranquille, certainement parce les bons soins de sa mère avait dû lui procurer une béatitude incroyable tout comme pour moi. En attendant que ma partenaire réagisse, je me remémorais les épreuves que nous avions traversées depuis que ma grossesse a été confirmée. Dans le même temps, certains souvenirs heureux me revenaient en mémoire, notamment lorsque nous avons annoncé ma grossesse à Aaliyah. Je me rendais compte qu'elle me manquait beaucoup, ainsi que tout le reste de notre tribu. Mais il fallait mener ce combat à deux pour limiter les risques et j'en étais parfaitement consciente.

Katia

Je n'étais pas surprise que ma chérie connaisse la signification du prénom Evelyne. Il était important pour moi que notre fille porte un prénom qui témoignait de ses origines. Bien sûr, j'avais également pris en considération les conseils de ma tante pour guider ma recherche. Au final, ma femme m'avouait qu'elle avait aussi pensé à ce prénom, mais qu'elle avait préféré se taire pour me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

Pour me signifier son accord, mon adorée m'a enlacée. J'en ai profité pour embrasser un endroit stratégique de son cou. La transition entre le massage thérapeutique et le massage érotique était en train de se faire. J'allais en profiter tout autant que ma compagne puisque rien au monde ne me faisait plus plaisir que de la faire grimper aux rideaux.

J'ai roulé au-dessus de mon amour avant de me redresser. J'ai attendu que nos regards se croisent pour lui prendre les mains et les guider dans mon dos. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui libère ma poitrine de sa prison de tissu. En amenant ma princesse à accomplir ce geste, je souhaitais aussi lui signifier qu'elle n'était plus obligée à simplement se laisser faire ou de suivre mes instructions. Mes mains ont glissé le long de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent à nouveau la peau de ma partenaire. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question d'éviter les zones érogènes et j'allais parfaitement m'employer à faire frissonner de bonheur celle que j'aime. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du dernier moment de tendresse que nous allions vivre avant de mettre fin à la vie de la tête pensante du MOSSAD. Il fallait donc faire en sorte d'en profiter au maximum.

Ziva

Ma femme a accueilli très favorablement ma légère témérité lorsque je l'ai enlacée puisqu'elle m'a répondu par un baiser léger dans le creux de mon cou. C'était le premier signal qui devait nous amener toutes les deux à des rapports intimes et plus animés. Ma princesse s'était déplacée au-dessus de moi avant de se relever. Une fois que nos regards se sont croisés pour s'enflammer instantanément, Katia a guidé mes mains pour que je lui dégrafe son soutien-gorge séance tenante. Je me suis donc assise derrière elle pour accomplir ma tâche sans attendre.

Les mains de ma belle amazone se sont relâchées le long de son corps pour aller à la rencontre de ma peau. A ce contact, je commençais déjà à sentir que ma peau s'échauffait rapidement. Je me suis donc collée à ma déesse latine pour qu'elle puisse sentir toutes mes rondeurs contre elle. Même si j'avais terriblement envie d'elle, je tenais à ne pas être trop entreprenante dès le début de notre danse érotique. Se faire désirer est un enchantement pour chacun des danseurs et je comptais bien le démontrer encore une fois.

Alors que ma dulcinée se lovait à présent contre moi, mes mains étaient exploratrices à souhait, avides de parcourir une nouvelle fois la peau sucrée de mon adorée. Je m'amusais aussi avec mes lèvres en déposant des baisers provocants dans le cou de ma partenaire afin qu'elle soit parfaitement éveillée face à ce qui l'attendait. J'alternais aussi mes baisers avec des petits souffles d'air chaud qui donnaient la chair de poule à ma douce prisonnière. J'ignorais si ma partition était parfaite mais je m'amusais beaucoup à tenter de rendre ma belle italienne complètement folle, quitte à ce qu'elle en perde l'esprit momentanément.

Katia

Ma femme avait parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir et elle ne s'est pas faite prier pour défaire les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge. J'ai laissé ma compagne en disposer à sa guise. Alors que je n'avais fait qu'effleurer la peau de mon adorée, j'ai senti qu'elle pressait tout son corps contre moi. Il faut croire que les soins que je lui avais promulgués avaient exacerbé ses sensations. Le fait de nous retrouver dans cette position peu ordinaire accentuait le désir que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Pendant une heure, j'avais essayé de résister aux charmes de ma princesse. Maintenant que son bien-être était rétabli, j'avais relégué mon détachement aux oubliettes.

Je me suis laissée aller contre mon amour et j'ai poussé quelques petits soupirs. Avec une infinie douceur, ma sirène reprenait possession de moi. J'appréciais particulièrement les baisers qu'elle déposait succinctement dans mon cou. Je me suis surprise à soupirer alors que j'appréhendais de plus en plus la suite des choses. J'avais l'impression que ma princesse essayait de me rendre folle! Je me tortillais maintenant dans tous les sens puisque chaque cellule de mon corps réclamait davantage d'attention de la part de ma chérie.

Lorsque je n'ai plus été capable d'encaisser plus de caresses, je me suis momentanément échappée des mains de ma belle pour lui faire face à nouveau. Nos poitrines se sont frôlées et j'ai jeté un regardé enflammé à ma partenaire.

 **\- Je te veux, Ziva.**

Il s'agissait d'une simple phrase, mais elle exprimait exactement ce que je pensais. Je voulais posséder le corps et l'âme de mon épouse et rien n'allait m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins. Sans plus attendre, mes lèvres sont allées à la rencontre des siennes. J'entrevoyais ce baiser comme une sorte de promesse d'amour…

Ziva

Mon petit manège avait eu l'effet que j'espérais puisque ma femme commençait sérieusement à ne plus tenir en place. On aurait dit un petit félin à qui on refusait sa pelote de laine pour qu'il puisse jouer et j'avoue que cette image m'amusait beaucoup. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche pour obtenir une alchimie parfaite, Katia s'est enfuie pour me faire face et me dire qu'elle me voulait. Ma belle italienne n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et cela me convenait parfaitement. Depuis qu'elle m'avait passé la bague au doigt, je sentais parfois plus fortement cette douce autorité que ma dulcinée pouvait avoir sur moi et j'en étais ravie.

Ses paroles ont eu un effet immédiat sur moi, mais avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mes lèvres ont été prises d'assaut par ma déesse latine. Je me suis évidemment laissée faire en lui rendant son baiser avec la même ardeur. Je n'étais pas mécontente que les choses tournent en sa faveur pour l'instant car je savais à quel point ma masseuse personnelle avait dû se contenir pendant qu'elle s'occupait de moi un peu plus tôt. Les ébats fougueux qui se dessinaient à présent sonnaient comme une récompense pour les bons soins que j'avais reçus.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à bout de souffle, mes lèvres se sont détachées de celles de mon adorée à regret. Sous le choc de la prise de pouvoir de ma belle amazone, je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le dos, ma partenaire me surplombant sans vergogne. je comptais profiter de ce positionnement pour que la dernière prison de ma belle italienne débarrasse le plancher. Ainsi donc, avec douceur et à l'aveugle, j'ai fait glisser sa dernière étoffe jusqu'à ses chevilles avec mes pieds. Même si j'étais en quelque sorte en position de faiblesse, je n'allais pas rester inactive pendant notre danse charnelle. Tout en soutenant le regard enflammé de ma compagne, je prenais la parole et je promenais mes mains gourmandes sur le corps de mon amante enflammée.

 _Je te veux ardemment moi aussi mon amour._

Katia

J'adorais me retrouver au-dessus de ma tendre moitié à cause du léger avantage que cela me donnait sur elle. Tout en prolongeant notre baiser, je l'avais poussée contre le matelas. Alors que nos bouches se sont séparées, j'ai senti les pieds de ma chérie qui tentaient par tous les moyens de m'enlever ma culotte. Elle est parvenue à ses fins assez rapidement et j'ai ensuite remarqué que nos jambes s'étaient naturellement entremêlées. J'ai souri à ma belle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui entravait son visage. J'ai ensuite déposé une traînée de légers baisers papillons sur sa peau brûlante. Pour le moment, je me concentrais surtout sur son cou et sa gorge.

En approchant mon visage du corps de mon adorée, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de menthe poivrée qui avait pénétré sa chair. Je me rendais également compte que mon massage avait été bénéfique pour ma compagne puisqu'elle m'apparaissait complètement détendue! Je me suis lentement frayée un chemin vers son arrogante poitrine. Tout en étant précise dans mes gestes, j'évitais de brusquer ma femme. Je prenais tout mon temps pour lui faire ressentir les plus exquises sensations à travers mes baisers et mes caresses.

Pendant ce temps, je pouvais sentir les mains de mon épouse s'affairer sur moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me considérait comme son petit félin personnel. Elle avait avoué qu'elle me désirait ardemment et elle s'employait à me le faire ressentir. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin après les heures éprouvantes de notre traversée en mer. Il fallait absolument que nous retrouvions notre complicité afin d'assurer le succès de notre opération. Je me suis surprise à pousser quelques soupirs alors que je commençais à être moi-même plus détendue. J'ai tenté de chasser les pensées qui auraient pu m'assombrir l'esprit pour mieux me concentrer sur le moment intime que j'étais en train de vivre...

Ziva

Comme toujours dès qu'il s'agissait de vivre un moment intime avec mon épouse, je cherchais à la contenter par tous les moyens. Ses gestes étaient d'une précision redoutable et je me surprenais à entendre dès maintenant de grands soupirs s'échapper de ma bouche. Bien sûr je n'étais pas en reste car mes mains profitaient allègrement du dos puis du postérieur de ma princesse. Même à l'aveugle, je faisais en sorte que ma déesse latine se sente possédée par moi. Elle était mienne et j'entendais bien le lui rappeler, surtout après notre traversée en mer tumultueuse.

Alors que les lèvres de ma belle amazone parcouraient ma poitrine avec avidité et délice, je me faisais encore plus lascive qu'à l'accoutumée pour établir le plus de points de contact possible entre nos deux êtres. Même s'il était évident que nous ne pourrions pas fondre physiquement l'une avec l'autre, j'avais envie que chaque cellule du corps de ma partenaire fusionne avec moi. Nos intimités respectives se tutoyaient mais sans vraiment obtenir ce que je voulais. Je me suis nichée dans son cou avant de poser les dents contre la peau de Katia car elle m'appartient pour toujours.

J'attendais encore un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses car je voulais une fois encore entendre ma femme me le demander. J'adorais mener ma dulcinée dans ses derniers retranchements et je pouvais ressentir chacun de ses muscles se tendre comme pour me supplier d'assouvir son désir profond, mais je tenais à ce que ma tigresse s'exprime le plus sincèrement possible. Nous étions seules dans cette maison de campagne et je comptais bien en profiter. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu me convaincre de me trouver ailleurs en cet instant. Cette sublime créature qui me fait l'honneur de m'offrir son corps est mon seul foyer aujourd'hui.

Katia

Alors que je me délectais toujours des rondeurs de ma femme, je pouvais la sentir onduler sous moi. J'avais la nette impression qu'elle voulait que notre union soit la plus totale possible. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos de haut en bas, avant de s'attarder sur mes fesses. J'essayais de demeurer concentrée sur ma tâche, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Comme si mon adorée en était consciente, elle est venue à la rencontre de mon cou et j'ai pu sentir ses dents marquer légèrement ma chair. J'ai alors poussé un cri strident. Je n'éprouvais pas vraiment de douleur, mais l'audace de ce geste m'avait surprise!

Je me rendais compte que toutes les petites attentions de mon épouse m'avaient chauffé à blanc. Mon désir pour elle n'avait pas de limites et je souhaitais ardemment qu'elle le ressente avant de la laisser s'occuper de moi. J'ai donc continué de caresser son corps. J'essayais d'évaluer dans quel état de manque elle pouvait se trouver. Mes mains se sont aventurées plus bas tandis que ma tête se nichait parfaitement contre sa poitrine. Je voulais faire en sorte que ma princesse soit parcourue de délicieuses décharges électriques.

Pour arriver à mes fins, je variais le rythme et l'intensité de mes caresses. Je m'amusais à effleurer l'intérieur des cuisses de ma sirène et à m'approcher de son intimité, sans pourtant m'y engager franchement. J'étais toujours avare de paroles, préférant me montrer à l'écoute du corps de ma belle. J'essayais aussi de suivre mon instinct pour que cette danse frôle la perfection.

Ziva

Nos préliminaires s'intensifiaient de minute en minute car ma princesse avait senti à quel point je voulais l'emmener très loin avant même que notre acte d'amour ne commence réellement. Ses mains me rendaient complètement folle et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Mes soupirs ce sont transformés en gémissements étouffés, ce qui était le signe évident qu'il ne faudrait pas que ma femme ne s'attarde trop avant de s'occuper sérieusement de moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque j'ai entendu le cri de mon épouse consécutif à la très légère morsure que je lui avais infligée.

Ma déesse latine a fini par se décider à s'aventurer plus bas et notamment à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et je voulais qu'elle s'approche de mon intimité mais elle s'en gardait bien. Pour ma part, je profitais largement du fait que la tête de ma belle amazone soit posée sur ma poitrine pour m'amuser avec sa longue chevelure avec ma main gauche tout en continuant l'exploration du corps de ma douce moitié avec ma main droite. J'avais la sensation très agréable d'avoir incroyablement manqué à Katia et j'en jouais avec délice. Notre danse devait être inoubliable et je faisais tout ce qui était possible pour y parvenir.

Je voyais bien que ma tigresse était chauffée à blanc, prête à se jeter sauvagement sur moi pour assouvir notre désir commun. J'étais exactement dans le même état et j'aurais été capable de tout pour obtenir ce que j'espérais, voir l'envie de ma belle italienne satisfaite. Néanmoins, j'avais décidé de ne pas craquer la première et il me semblait que ma partenaire faisait le même raisonnement. Ce n'était pas une guerre psychologique, même si ça pouvait y ressembler. Nous étions toutes les deux à la recherche de la perfection, tout simplement.

Ainsi lorsque les doigts de ma main droite ce sont approchés imperceptiblement de l'intimité de mon adorée, nos regards regards se sont croisés. Enflammés comme jamais, aucune de nous ne voulait céder et baisser les yeux. Nos visages étaient tendus à l'extrême, dévorés par le désir ardent qui nous animait toutes les deux. Qui de nous deux allait prendre la main pour mener le plus bel assaut qui soit vers le paradis ? J'avais bien une idée en tête, mais est-ce que ma sirène allait avoir la même que moi ? Je l'espérais de tout mon être.

Katia

Nous étions parfaitement échauffées à présent. J'étais même persuadée que la température de la pièce avait grimpé d'un ou deux degrés depuis que nous nous affairions l'une sur l'autre. J'appréciais chacun des gestes perpétré par ma femme. À sa manière, elle continuait sa prise de possession en règle de mon corps. Alors que mes mains se faisaient plus aventureuses, ma princesse s'empressait d'agir comme une sorte de miroir. Sa main droite était très baladeuse et je commençais à sérieusement avoir du mal à me contenir.

J'ai fini par relever ma tête et j'ai pu voir que ma compagne me regardait intensément. Ses beaux yeux bruns qui me fixaient étaient emplis de désir. J'étais bien incapable de rompre ce contact visuel, du moins, pas tant que nos âmes n'auraient pas réussi à communiquer. Les secondes se sont changées en minutes. Nous étions toutes les deux incapables de bouger. Finalement, j'ai décidé de me mouvoir la première. C'était peut-être dû au fait que je devais faire plus d'efforts pour me maintenir en équilibre sur le corps de mon épouse...

Il était inutile de nous retenir plus longuement. Le petit jeu de l'attente avait assez duré et j'étais plus que prête à ce que ma nos corps fusionnent de la plus belle manière possible. Aussi, j'ai effectué une belle pirouette pour que mon adorée puisse avoir accès à mon fruit défendu pendant que je continuerais à m'occuper d'elle. Mon approche demeurait délicate pour le moment, puisque je voulais m'assurer que notre ascension vers la félicité serait commune. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ma princesse entrerait dans cette danse et que le bruit de nos ébats n'allait pas tarder à résonner autour de nous.

Ziva

Le petit jeu de l'attente allait enfin toucher à sa fin. Lorsque ma femme a croisé mon regard brûlant et dévastateur, il me semblait que le message était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je la voulais pour moi toute seule et tout de suite ! Katia n'a pas attendu plus longtemps pour agir. Au prix d'une magnifique figure artistique au-dessus de moi, elle consentait à m'offrir son intimité séance tenante. Devant un tel cadeau, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps avant de m'en emparer avec une gourmandise qui m'étonnait moi-même. En plaquant mes deux mains sur ses fesses pour qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, je signifiais à ma belle amazone que notre ascension pouvait commencer et que je n'allais pas me retenir.

Le parfum unique de ma princesse m'enivrait complètement. Ma langue aiguisée se frayait un chemin sans encombre à l'intérieur de mon adorée. J'étais avide d'elle et j'aurais pu en perdre la raison. J'étais folle d'amour et de désir de ma déesse latine et c'était une des premières fois où je laissais réellement mes plus bas instincts hors de contrôle, sans aucune entrave. J'avais déjà approché un tel état de grâce avec ma tigresse sauvage à plusieurs reprises mais je gardais toujours une marge de sécurité. Cette fois, je lâchais tout, sans aucune retenue, probablement parce que j'avais vu passer la mort de très près une fois de plus, peut-être même une fois de trop.

Maintenant que j'étais certaine que mon épouse ne s'enfuirait pas du piédestal parfait où elle se trouvait, mes mains ont repris leurs mouvements de possession. Sauf que cette fois ce sont mes ongles qui se sont plantés dans la chair de ma partenaire, sur chacune de ses cuisses, pour lui signifier une fois de plus à quel point elle m'appartenait. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en laissait pas compter pour autant et mes cris ont commencé à sérieusement se faire entendre puisque mon fruit défendu était lui aussi pris d'assaut. Cette femme était mienne, mais je lui appartenais moi aussi. J'avais beau le savoir, cette pensée me ravissait toujours autant.

Katia

Très rapidement après que j'aie changé de position, mon adorée ne s'est pas gênée pour réaffirmer son envie de moi. Ses mains se sont fermement agrippées à mes fesses et il n'était plus question que je bouge de là où je me trouvais. Il faut croire que j'avais fait plaisir à ma compagne en lui offrant un accès plus que direct à mon intimité. J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise par l'assaut que j'étais en train de subir. En effet, j'avais l'impression que mon adorée se montrait encore plus gourmande que d'ordinaire.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire en guise de représailles. Cependant, je dois avouer que mes mains se sont avérées très utiles pour écarter davantage les cuisses de ma princesse. Chaque fois que je subissais une nouvelle attaque, je me consacrais à donner plus de plaisir à l'élue de mon coeur. De ce fait, ma langue s'appliquait à visiter chaque recoin du jardin secret de ma chérie. Je constatais avec bonheur que nos préliminaires l'avaient parfaitement préparée à ce qu'elle était en train de subir.

Alors que j'ai pu sentir les ongles de Ziva qui s'enfonçaient dans mes cuisses, j'ai lâché un autre cri aigu. À partir de ce moment, j'ai senti que nous étions en parfaite harmonie. Mes soupirs et grognements s'étaient transformés en cris qui auraient pu réveiller un mort. Même en étant choyée par ma tigresse israélienne, j'arrivais tout de même à augmenter la friction entre nos corps en ondulant comme une anguille. Évidemment, je n'avais aucune intention de m'enfuir. Je souhaitais seulement atteindre un nouveau niveau de perfection avec ma douce moitié. Je me demandais s'il était réellement possible que cette danse surpasse ce que nous avions pu faire jusqu'à maintenant... Pour l'instant, je n'arrivais pas à trancher et je commençais à avoir de sérieuses difficultés à cogiter en raison des spasmes qui s'emparaient de moi!

Ziva

Ma détermination à amener ma déesse latine au paradis avait l'air de porter ses fruits puisque j'entendais des cris qui auraient pu me vriller les tympans mais ils résonnaient en moi comme une symphonie pleine de promesses. Je voulais que nous atteignons un nouveau cercle de félicité, non pas en enfer, mais au paradis, le seul endroit au monde où personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. Ma princesse n'était pas en reste car elle était aussi joueuse que moi et je m'étonnais de ressentir des sensations différentes, comme si certaines de mes terminaisons nerveuses s'étaient brusquement réveillés, car seule ma belle amazone savait où les trouver.

J'avais du mal à voir ce qui constituait la pièce qui nous entourait. Je m'abandonnais à un plaisir pur, aveuglant et sans limite. Je m'employais à rendre chaque sensation plus violente encore que la précédente pour mon adorée. Je voyais bien que le voyage était déjà bien entamé, mais je cherchais à l'amener au bord d'une explosion dont elle aurait du mal a se remettre. Si notre nuit de noces avait été magnifique notamment par notre inventivité, l'étreinte magique que nous étions en train de vivre allait être sublimée par la puissance de nos sensations qui fusaient dans tous les sens.

D'un point de vue extérieur à la situation, on aurait pu croire que nos gestes pouvaient être violents voire désordonnés et brutaux. Il n'en était rien car c'est notre désir animal qui s'exprimait clairement et seul le plaisir de ma partenaire m'importait. Je voulais que les fauves que nous étions toutes les deux soient totalement lâchés et j'avais la ferme intention de faire irradier la sensualité de ma belle italienne, comme une boule de feu incontrôlable. Ainsi, je m'employais avec tous les moyens dont je disposais à la rendre complètement ivre de plaisir.

Katia

Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit mis à part les sensations qui me traversaient. La fréquence et l'intensité des décharges électriques étaient si grandes que j'avais l'impression que tout ce qui trouvait autour de nous ne possédait plus de contour. Une seule réalité subsistait : celle où seuls nos deux corps étaient en train de se témoigner tout l'amour que nous ressentions l'une pour l'autre. Je ne sais pas si je fournissais plus d'efforts que d'ordinaire, mais j'étais certaine de ressentir un sacré coup de chaud!

J'ai fini par me laisser emporter par le tourbillon de sensations qui me traversaient le corps. Mes muscles avaient tout supporté : les nombreuses heures de vol depuis Hawaii, la traversée de la Mer Méditerranée et les disputes conjugales. J'avais puisé au fond de mes réserves et l'orgasme qui s'est emparé de moi a fait en sorte que toutes mes tensions sont tombées d'un coup. Avant de perdre conscience, j'ai hurlé le nom de ma femme. J'avais atteint une extase si grande qu'elle me paraissait irréelle.

Tout est devenu lumineux, avant que je me retrouve dans le noir. Lorsque j'ai réouvert les yeux, j'ai constaté que j'avais roulé à gauche de mon adorée. Ma respiration reprenait doucement un rythme normal. Je me sentais beaucoup plus légère qu'auparavant. Nous étions toujours tête-bêche et je pouvais encore sentir les arômes caractéristiques de ma princesse. J'ai ramassé le peu d'énergie qui me restait pour effectuer une autre pirouette et j'ai enlacé mon amour.

Ziva

Nous étions arrivées à un tel point de non-retour que nos corps allaient nous supplier d'arrêter de les mettre à l'épreuve à ce point. Nos cris se répondaient à en faire trembler les murs et j'étais très contente que nos plus proches voisins se trouvaient à plus d'un kilomètre ! Comme je l'espérais, c'est ma princesse qui a craqué la première en hurlant mon nom à s'en casser les cordes vocales avant de s'écrouler, exsangue. Je l'ai suivie de très près et j'ai eu un moment d'absence moi aussi. Des papillons ont envahi mes yeux, puis un flash extrêmement violent au moment de l'extase parfaite m'a emportée. La nom de ma déesse latine s'est superposé au mien et je me suis écroulée sur le matelas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai senti que Katia revenait vers moi avant de m'enlacer. J'étais complètement groggy, encore toute engourdie par les sensations que j'avais pu vivre grâce à mon épouse. Je me suis d'ailleurs surprise à fixer mon attention sur ses mains si fines et si douées. J'émergeais lentement et cet état de grâce ne méritait pas d'être rompu. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas bouger pour profiter des bras de ma belle amazone tout en cherchant à accrocher son regard. Ses yeux étaient mon phare, le seul repère qui ne me ferait jamais défaut.

 _Merci pour ce moment magique mon coeur. Je t'aime._

Comment souvent après de si beaux moments, les mots les plus simples sont les meilleurs. Même si nous avions dû traverser un orage relativement inédit, ma sublime tigresse était mon point d'équilibre. Une fois que j'ai pu retrouver les prunelles de mon adorée, je me suis surprise à sentir des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. C'était des larmes de joie et de reconnaissance. Pour tout ce que ma dulcinée m'apportait et ce qu'elle avait dû supporter ces dernières heures. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour m'épauler et c'était à la fois nouveau et unique à mes yeux.

Katia

Je pense que mon absence avait duré quelques minutes. D'après le manque de réaction de mon adorée, elle avait vécu le même genre d'expérience que moi. Nos corps étaient moites et l'odeur de menthe poivrée s'agrémentait maintenant de nos parfums corporels. J'essayais de m'imprégner des moindres détails de ce moment pour qu'il reste gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais.

Nous étions toutes les deux plutôt immobiles... Mes mains s'étaient naturellement posées sur le ventre de ma chérie. C'était ma manière de signifier à mes deux amours que j'étais là pour les protéger et les chérir. J'avais l'impression que le regard de ma princesse s'était posé sur moi. J'ai donc tourné la tête de sorte à ce que nos yeux puissent se rencontrer à nouveau. Nous nous sommes regardées pendant quelques instants avant que ma douce moitié me remercie.

 **\- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Tu es restée en vie. Tu aurais pu abandonner tout à l'heure, mais tu as choisi de vivre. Sans cela, ce moment n'aurait pas été possible... Je t'aime à la folie!**

Je me suis approchée du visage de ma femme et j'ai pressé mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il restait à voir comment ma sirène allait répondre à ce baiser. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai successivement revu les moments forts de notre relation : Londres, notre réunion à Washington, le voyage en Italie, l'accident, le mariage... J'étais impressionnée de voir à quel point tout s'était parfaitement imbriqué!

Ziva

Le retour à la réalité s'est fait le plus doucement possible. J'ai répondu favorablement à la douceur du baiser que je venais de recevoir avant de poser la tête de Katia sur ma poitrine. Après la débauche d'efforts et d'adrénaline dont nous étions mutuellement responsables, il fallait récupérer nos forces pour être capables de livrer bataille contre le MOSSAD et régler cette partie de notre vie une bonne fois pour toutes. Ma femme avait posé ses mains protectrices sur mon ventre pour nous montrer à notre fille à naître et à moi qu'elle ferait tout pour nous. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que pendant le massage que j'avais reçu, nous nous étions mises d'accord sur le futur prénom du bébé naturellement, sans aucun problème.

 _Très bientôt, Evelyne, tu pourras nous adresser ton plus beau sourire qui nous fera chavirer de joie._

J'avais dit cette phrase avec une infinie douceur, sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Et j'étais très heureuse de prononcer moi-même le prénom de notre petite diablesse qui avait décidé de se réveiller d'un seul coup pour manifester sa joie. Surprise par une telle manifestation, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Par la suite, j'ai repensé aux remerciements que ma belle amazone m'avait adressé un peu plus tôt. D'abord, l'instinct de conservation m'aurait poussé à faire n'importe quoi pour résister et ne pas me laisser couler. Ensuite, je n'étais pas seule à l'intérieur de mon corps et enfin, je savais pertinemment que malgré nos différends, mon épouse ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée.

 _Tu sais chérie, je n'aurais pas pu me laisser mourir. Vous perdre toutes les deux était une option impossible à admettre. Et même si on était fâchées, tu m'avais promis de me soutenir en cas de défaillance. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir atteint la plage seule. Mais je suis heureuse d'être là pour mener notre futur comme nous l'avons envisagé._

Même si je savais que nous devions bientôt nous mettre en route à la fois pour retrouver Shmeil et aller au bout de notre vendetta personnelle, je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Pas encore. Je voulais être certaine que nous étions totalement prêtes et affûtées. J'avais beau savoir que c'était notre dernière mission, je voulais terminer ma carrière en beauté. Et les deux premières étapes pour y parvenir seraient de se lever de ce lit et de se doucher rapidement. Ensuite, il faudra s'équiper sommairement avant de nous rendre à notre destination finale.

Katia

Après nos ébats amoureux, ma compagne m'a rendu mon baiser avant de faire en sorte que je puisse poser ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger prématurément de cet endroit merveilleux... En me concentrant, je pouvais entendre les battements de coeur de ma compagne. Je profitais de ce retour au calme tout en étant consciente que cela ne pourrait pas durer. D'ici quelques heures, il faudrait que l'on se mette en marche pour retrouver le grand ami de mon adorée...

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma sirène s'est adressée directement à l'enfant qu'elle portait. C'était la première fois que l'une de nous utilisions le prénom que nous avions décidé de lui donner. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses jolies syllabes sortir de la bouche de ma princesse. Evelyne, la source de notre bonheur, avait décidé de répondre à sa manière. J'ai bien ressenti le coup qu'elle venait de faire résonner et je me rendais compte que j'avais réellement hâte de la tenir dans mes bras. Même si au départ je craignais que la grossesse de mon épouse me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, j'avais réussi à faire le deuil de la petite âme que j'avais perdue. Je m'efforçais d'éliminer toute source d'énergie négative pour que notre enfant puisse naître dans l'amour.

Alors que je pensais à la naissance de notre petit ange, ma tigresse m'a avoué qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se laisser couler au fond de l'océan. J'étais rassurée d'entendre ses paroles que je savais sincères.

 **\- Tu rentreras à Washington en un seul morceau, je te le garantis! Tu peux me faire confiance mon amour, je vais continuer de veiller sur vous deux...**

Par veiller, j'entendais que j'allais couver ma douce moitié pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se ferait aucune égratignure lors de la suite de la mission. Je suis allée embrasser son ventre rebondi avant de me lever. J'ai tendu une main vers Ziva pour l'entraîner vers la douche. Par la suite, il faudrait manger avant de nous remettre au boulot. La route qui menait à Orli Elbaz était certainement parsemée d'embûches, mais j'étais armée de toute la détermination du monde pour affronter n'importe quelle situation qui se présenterait à nous!


	25. Un sauvetage périlleux et indispensable

Katia

Notre petit arrêt dans cette maison sécurisée s'était avéré très bénéfique. Nous avions pu nous ravitailler et nous reposer un moment, tout en mettant au point ce que nous allions faire dans les heures à venir. Il fallait d'abord retrouver Shmeil et nous assurer qu'il se portait bien. En effet, les paroles de mon mentor résonnaient toujours dans ma tête : « J'avais demandé à un collègue à la retraite de veiller sur le vieil ami de Ziva et je suis maintenant sans nouvelles d'eux. » Ça ne ressemblait certainement pas à un ancien espion de se faire porter pâle de cette manière, sauf s'il s'avérait absolument impossible d'envoyer un quelconque message sans qu'il soit intercepté.

Ma compagne avait passé beaucoup de temps à me montrer des cartes de la région. Elle m'expliquait l'emplacement de certains endroits clés, notamment par rapport au quartier général du MOSSAD. Évidemment, ce lieu était tenu secret et ma femme en connaissait l'emplacement uniquement parce qu'elle avait servi son pays. Pour le moment, j'essayais d'emmagasiner le plus d'information possible dans mon cerveau, tout en sachant qu'il fallait se concentrer sur le sauvetage d'un chic érudit!

 **\- Quand je regarde cette carte, je me dis qu'ils ont dû s'éloigner de la ville et partir vers l'ouest. Je vois qu'à environ 30 ou 40 kilomètres d'ici, le terrain devient plus montagneux. Ça me parait idéal pour essayer de brouiller les pistes... Je pars du principe qu'ils auraient pu se sentir traqués.**

Je laissais à mon adorée l'occasion de prendre la parole. Pour le moment, nous n'avions que des hypothèses et il faudrait bien commencer par se rendre quelque part pour mener nos recherches à bien.

Ziva

Après notre phase de récupération, j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en main, notamment en renseignant ma femme sur la géographie de la région et surtout sur le type de terrain que nous pourrions rencontrer, ce qui se résumait à une multitude de possibilités d'ailleurs. Notre premier objectif était de localiser et de porter assistance à Shmeil et à son accompagnateur qui s'étaient volatilisés depuis un long moment. Notre marche sur le MOSSAD n'interviendrait qu'une fois que mon ami sera en sécurité. Nous devions éliminer tous les moyens de pression qu'Orli Elbaz pourrait employer sur nous si nous voulions terminer brillamment notre vendetta personnelle.

Mon épouse était très attentive à la moindre information qu'elle pouvait emmagasiner au sujet de notre mission, au point même qu'elle suggérait que Shmeil et son acolyte avaient dû se réfugier dans la montagne à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'ici. Même si nos ennemis communs connaissaient parfaitement le terrain, la progression sur les pentes de certains massifs, plus lente que sur le plat, pouvait permettre d'établir une stratégie de riposte plus qu'intéressante. Si cette hypothèse se vérifiait, il subsistait un écueil de taille. Retrouver Shmeil et son compagnon de route s'avérerait compliqué et surtout très chronophage. Il fallait réfléchir à un moyen d'accélérer les choses pour les trouver rapidement et du premier coup.

 _Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne l'hypothèse de refuge que Shmeil aurait pu choisir. Son équipier n'aura certainement pas fait d'objection à ça. Mais compte tenu du fait qu'on est pas là pour se montrer et se faire repérer, on a pas le temps de faire des recherches sur le terrain. On devra choisir un point de destination à atteindre et que ce soit le bon pour récupérer nos amis au nez et à la barbe de leurs poursuivants et les ramener en sécurité. Notre mission ne doit pas durer des jours car tu sais qu'Evelyne me demande beaucoup d'énergie._

Je réfléchissais intensément sur le mode opératoire à utiliser pour localiser nos cibles sans se tromper. Mon cerveau était à nouveau passé en mode turbo et nous devions nous assurer d'agir pour le mieux. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, j'ai une idée lumineuse qui est arrivée. Je savais comment les trouver, sans que jamais le MOSSAD ne soit informé de ma manière de procéder. J'ai pris violemment ma dulcinée par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur de la maison, derrière la seule façade qui n'était pas visible de l'entrée du chemin d'accès.

 _Viens !_

Je suis sortie du bâtiment à toute vitesse puisque je savais très bien où j'allais. Katia essayait de me suivre tant bien que mal car j'essayais de courir tout en refusant de lui lâcher la main. J'étais à la fois excitée d'avoir au cette idée et furieuse contre moi-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Une fois que nous étions face à la façade cachée de la maison, je me suis mise à farfouiller sous les décombres de toutes sortes qui encombraient le sol sous nos pieds. Au bout de quelques minutes j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, un système de verrouillage par code.

J'ai composé la combinaison adéquate et la dalle de béton qui nous faisait face s'est soulevée légèrement. J'ai terminé de l'ouvrir pour permettre à ma belle amazone de descendre les quelques marches qui nous faisaient face. Je m'attendais évidemment à des interrogations de la part de ma compagne avant que nous empruntions ce passage souterrain vers un bunker construit sous la maison. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, ce que nous allions y trouver allait nous permettre de trouver nos deux hommes en difficulté rapidement et sans éveiller les soupçons des serpents du MOSSAD. Décidément, la paranoïa quasiment maladive de mon père était sacrément utile ces temps-ci.

Katia

Mon raisonnement devait être bon, puisque ma femme se disait d'accord avec moi. Même si le MOSSAD connaissait probablement mieux que quiconque le terrain avoisinant, le fait de passer à travers la montagne leur compliquait la tâche pour rattraper nos deux amis. Par conséquent, nous aurions aussi plus de difficultés à localiser Shmeil et son accompagnateur. Cela ne nous arrangeait pas franchement, puisqu'il était très difficile d'anticiper les décisions que notre duo avait prises.

Mon adorée semblait avoir analysé toutes les données. Elle s'était d'ailleurs arrêtée de parler tout d'un coup pour mieux réfléchir à la situation et aux moyens de nous comporter. Bien sûr, il fallait prendre en compte l'état de santé de mon épouse. Par exemple, il était hors de question qu'elle se fatigue inutilement et qu'elle mette Evelyne en danger. Soudainement, ma princesse m'a agrippé la main en me disant de venir avec elle. J'avais un peu de mal à suivre, principalement parce que je ne savais pas où nous allions et que mon adorée m'avait prise de court. Une fois à l'extérieur, je l'ai vue farfouiller jusqu'à ce qu'une dalle de béton se soulève. Des marches sont apparues et j'ai compris que nous allions descendre sous terre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je ne t'ai jamais vu te déplacer aussi rapidement!**

J'essayais de me limiter dans mes commentaires. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que les choses se déroulent à cette vitesse et j'avais sincèrement du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du passage qui s'était ouvert. Tout était noir là-dedans et ça ne m'inspirait rien de très positif. J'ai croisé mes bras sur mon ventre et j'ai dévisagé ma compagne. Elle devrait me fournir quelques explications avant que j'accepte d'aller voir de plus près ce qui se cachait sous terre. Il était évident qu'elle pensait que nous allions trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à poursuivre notre mission. Était-ce un moyen de transport, des armes, ou autre chose? J'allais bientôt le découvrir!

Ziva

Une fois que l'entrée du bunker était ouverte, j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas traîner avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Mais c'était sans compter sur la circonspection de ma compagne, qui même si elle était légitime, nous faisait perdre du temps. Nous avions déjà pas mal de retard sur nos cibles, il ne fallait pas en perdre davantage. Du coup, j'hésitais entre deux solutions. Soit forcer ma femme à me suivre sous terre, ou alors lui expliquer brièvement ce qui nous attendait là-dessous. J'aurais pu m'amuser à porter Katia sur mon épaule pour nous rendre à destination, mais je voulais éviter une nouvelle dispute et ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

 _J'aurais aimé que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance, mais je comprends ton scepticisme. C'est ce qui va nous permettre d'arriver plus facilement à nos fins. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant._

En effet je restais méfiante au cas où quelqu'un nous entendrait, même si nous étions probablement seules dans un endroit aussi perdu. Dans le même temps, alors que mon épouse ne bougeait toujours pas, je l'ai soulevée de terre pour la porter sur mon épaule. Finalement, j'avais envie de m'amuser. Alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise, ma main droite s'est abattue sur ses fesses pour la faire taire alors que je riais de bon coeur. Evidemment, c'était surtout pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, car je savais que la pression montait à l'idée d'entrer réellement en action dans les heures qui viennent.

Nous sommes entrées dans le souterrain et j'ai actionné le système de fermeture de la dalle de béton dès que nous avions atteint à nouveau le sol. Je progressais le long du couloir d'accès, tout en ayant gardé ma dulcinée sur mon épaule. Une fois que nous avons atteint la pièce principale, je l'ai reposée à terre, pour mettre l'électricité en fonction. La pièce s'est animée comme un sapin de Noël. Il était plus que temps que je m'explique, j'ai donc pris la parole, même si j'ignorais comment ma belle amazone avait ressenti cette prise d'autorité soudaine.

 _Nous sommes dans le bunker anti-atomique construit par les premiers propriétaires sous la maison. Ma famille s'est simplement contentée de l'entretenir pour nous assurer une protection optimale en cas de besoin._

On pouvait apercevoir du matériel informatique dernier cri, des armes de poing et des gilets pare-balles et tout ce qu'il fallait pour mener un petit assaut bien coordonné. En attendant d'entendre la réaction de ma belle italienne, j'essayais de capter son regard qui me paraissait indéchiffrable pour l'instant.

Katia

Ma question avait été comprise comme l'expression de mon scepticisme, alors que j'étais plutôt curieuse de voir ce que cette cachette pouvais bien dissimuler. En guise d'explications, mon adorée s'est contentée de dire que notre objectif serait plus facilement atteint grâce à ce que nous allions trouver. Avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, mes pieds ont quitté le sol! Un cri aigu est sorti de ma bouche, mais je me suis laissée faire. J'aurais voulu dire à ma princesse que j'étais capable de marcher et qu'elle devait arrêter de faire des efforts inutiles. Cependant, elle semblait bien s'amuser de m'avoir prise par surprise. J'ai essayé de me contenir lorsque j'ai senti qu'elle me tapait les fesses, mais j'ai quand même ri un peu.

Je ne voyais pas où nous allions et heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe! Le corridor semblait étroit et le plafond était bas. Mes yeux se sont peu à peu habitués à la pénombre et j'ai pu voir que l'endroit semblait être très bien entretenu. Lorsque j'ai pu retrouver l'usage de mes jambes, nous nous trouvions dans une pièce centrale. Les murs étaient habillés d'étagères qui contenait un arsenal impressionnant. J'ai fait un tour sur moi-même en sifflant. J'étais impressionné par ce que je voyais.

Ma sirène m'a expliqué que nous nous trouvions dans un bunker anti-atomique qui avait été construit par les anciens propriétaires de la maison. Aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt une réserve de matériel militaire et je dois dire que nos intérêts allaient être parfaitement servis.

 **\- Ton père pensait vraiment à tout...**

Étant donné que nous étions arrivées à la nage, nous n'avions pas pu transporter d'armes ou de munitions. Le visage de mon épouse était connu dans la région, ce qui fait qu'il aurait été difficile de nous équiper au marché noir. Un grand poids venait donc de tomber de nos épaules. Tout ce que nous avions à faire était de choisir ce dont nous avions besoin dans l'inventaire.

 **\- Il reste à déterminer notre moyen de transport. Il aurait été intéressant de survoler la zone, mais je pense que c'est trop risqué... Je sais que tu aimes les transports motorisés, mais le cheval me parait tout indiqué pour notre mission. Au moins, nous ne risquerions pas la panne sèche.**

Mon regard était maintenant plongé dans celui de ma belle israélienne. J'adorais cette complicité que nous avions dans le travail comme dans la vie privée. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'elle me donne son avis sur ma suggestion avant que nous puissions achever nos préparatifs de mission.

Ziva

Après mon petit moment d'espièglerie, nous nous trouvions au centre du bunker et je me réjouissais d'avoir entendu ma femme rire face à ma bêtise précédente et siffler d'admiration lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte de l'étendue du matériel dont nous disposions. Au moment où j'ai entendu mon épouse dire que mon père avait pensé à parer à toute éventualité, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser partir de mes lèvres un rire nerveux. Si, vu de l'extérieur, un tel déploiement de matériel semblait venir d'une politique de prévention, la réalité était toute autre.

 _Tu sais chérie, cette manière de vouloir tout anticiper provenait bien plus de la paranoïa que le monde lui inspirait que de la notion de protection envers les siens. Rappelle-toi comment ma famille a fini et comment j'ai failli finir en Somalie. Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point il était "prévoyant". Il faudra que je te montre ça un jour..._

Cette dernière pensée avait fait passer un léger voile de tristesse mêlé de colère sur mon visage. Néanmoins, je ne l'ai pas gardé longtemps car je devais considérer la proposition de Katia concernant notre futur moyen de locomotion et continuer de préparer la mission sur deux aspects. Premièrement, il fallait déterminer notre puissance de feu et deuxièmement, se mettre au travail pour localiser nos deux amis disparus. J'avais une idée assez précise sur tout cela, mais évidemment, ma partenaire avait le droit de me donner son avis.

 _Je suis d'accord sur le fait de nous déplacer à cheval, mais il faudra peut-être envisager le fait que je doive monter en amazone. C'est que notre petit trésor est bien présente maintenant ! Si nous devons progresser sur un terrain accidenté, il faudra que je sois en confiance pour être efficace._

Légère pause, qui me permettait comme souvent de réfléchir.

 _Il va falloir également nous équiper légèrement en armes puisqu'une fois que nous aurons récupéré nos deux compères, il faudra bien les faire redescendre avec nous. Se contenter de deux armes de poing chacune avec trois ou quatre chargeurs me semble un arsenal approprié. Bien évidemment, les gilets pare-balles sont obligatoires. En espérant en trouver un à ma taille ici. Evelyne a droit d'être protégée elle aussi..._

A l'évocation du prénom de notre fille à naître, mon visage s'est illuminé.

 _Dernier point à éclaircir, la localisation exacte de nos fugitifs. Je pense qu'ils sont localisables pour une raison simple. Shmeil a laissé ici quelques petits cailloux, comme le Petit Poucet, pour m'indiquer discrètement qu'il est venu dans cette pièce quelques semaines avant nous. Si c'est le cas, il n'a pas pu partir sans un téléphone crypté, du moins je l'espère. En comparant avec l'inventaire tenu sur cet ordinateur on saura quel appareil il a pris avec lui et ainsi nous pourrons les localiser. L'avantage, c'est que ces terminaux sont inconnus de nos adversaires, du coup on va pouvoir aller les chercher rapidement et précisément tout en réduisant les risques. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Pour cette dernière intervention, j'avais un débit de parole légèrement plus rapide, la faute à l'adrénaline qui faisait déjà battre mes temps à l'idée de rendre la vie des assaillants de Shmeil et de son ami plus coriace que prévu et obtenir ensuite ce que nous étions venues chercher, notre liberté.

Katia

Je me suis rendue compte assez rapidement de ma maladresse lorsque j'avais énoncé qu'Eli David était prévoyant. Il est vrai que je ne connaissais pas très bien ce personnage. Il faudrait que ma femme s'ouvre plus à ce sujet, puisque les événements qu'elle relatait étaient des marqueurs de son histoire personnelle. Si je me souvenais bien, elle avait été retenue prisonnière en Somalie et elle avait frôlé la mort de très près.

 **\- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été indélicate... Je sais que tu entretenais des rapports compliqués avec ton père.**

Cette fois-ci, je me gardais bien d'en rajouter. Ma chérie a enchaîné en disant qu'elle était d'accord pour monter à cheval. Je me la représentais aisément sur une fière monture. Evelyne apprécierait peut-être aussi ce moyen de transport. En ce qui concerne notre armement, ma coéquipière suggérait que nous voyagions léger. Il faudrait se limiter à deux armes de poing et de quelques chargeurs. Cela me paraissait adéquat, considérant ce qui était à notre portée.

J'ai fait quelques pas vers le mur de gauche et je me suis mise à fouiller dans une grande caisse en bois qui contenait des gilets pare-balles. Ils étaient de très bonne facture et tous pourvus de sangles ajustables. Chacun d'entre eux avait été soigneusement vérifié et étiqueté. J'en ai choisi un pour ma princesse et un pour moi, tout en priant intérieurement pour que personne n'ouvre le feu sur nous.

 **\- Je pense que celui-ci t'ira très bien. Ça me rappelle lorsque nous étions à Londres, tu sais... Juste le fait de me trouver à tes côtés suffisait pour que je me sente plus en confiance. C'est la même chose aujourd'hui. Et tu crois que l'on pourra pister ton grand ami grâce au téléphone crypté qu'il aurait emporté?**

J'avais déjà eu la chance d'avoir ce genre d'appareil entre les mains. Normalement, il aurait dû permettre à Shmeil et son accompagnateur de nous donner leur position. Cependant, il était possible que l'appareil ait été endommagé et qu'il ne serve plus à rien, sauf à émettre une position géographique.

 **\- Dans l'ensemble, je pense que nos idées se tiennent. Maintenant, il nous reste à les exécuter. Chaque minute que l'on perd à discuter pourrait s'avérer critique pour nos amis…**

Ziva

Alors que ma femme s'excusait pour sa maladresse, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire très légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher cette candeur dont elle faisait preuve puisque je n'abordais que trop rarement le sujet et que dans le même temps mon épouse respectait scrupuleusement mes états d'âme. Par la suite, nous avons pris le temps de nous équiper, ma dulcinée ayant trouvé assez rapidement un gilet pare-balles à ma taille que j'ai enfilé aussitôt. Je me suis ensuite équipée d'un Jericho 941 et d'un Glock 19 avec ses chargeurs. J'espérais ne pas avoir à trop m'en servir, mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions non plus.

 _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon coeur. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point Eli David est un personnage complexe, vu que je ne t'en parle jamais. Tu devrais sans doute m'y forcer à l'avenir d'ailleurs, car notre famille à le droit de savoir d'où elle vient. Que ce soit du côté du désert ou du côté du romantisme italien._

Katia avait aussi mentionné le fait que cette phase de préparation lui rappelait notre période londonienne et qu'elle se sentait tout de suite en confiance à partir du moment où je couvrais ses arrières. La réciproque était vraie bien entendu et lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux un bref instant, ce n'est pas un extrait de mission qui s'est rappelé à mon bon souvenir, mais plusieurs images de ce que nous vivions lorsque nous n'étions pas en service. Malheureusement, je n'ai eu guère le temps de m'y attarder. Ma belle italienne accélérait le rythme en abordant le sujet du téléphone crypté que Shmeil avait dû prendre avec lui avant de se réfugier dans les montagnes avec son acolyte.

 _En regardant l'inventaire, je vois que le terminal numéro AH756E est manquant et c'est le seul qui n'est pas présent. Je peux donc localiser très facilement son signal émetteur. S'il ne l'a pas utilisé, c'est qu'il en a été empêché. De plus, Shmeil sait qu'il a une meute de hyènes enragées aux trousses, donc il n'a pas pris de risques inutiles. Voyons cela... Le voilà ! Il ne bouge pas. Si on regarde la carte plus précisément... C'est un refuge de montagne. Espérons simplement qu'ils sont vivants..._

Intérieurement, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que le MOSSAD ait pu les rattraper et les emmener avec eux ou pire encore qu'ils aient été exécutés. A cette funeste pensée, mon corps a été parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur. Ma coéquipière avait raison, il fallait se mettre en route le plus tôt possible. Silencieusement, j'ai trouvé un haras de chevaux arabes endurants où nous pourrions emprunter nos futures montures à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je n'ai pas pu ajouter une seule parole car ma gorge était nouée et mon visage avait blêmi à l'idée que Shmeil et son compagnon aient pu connaître le pire des dénouements. Mais j'étais prête à partir et j'espérais que ma douce moitié l'était également. Nous devons les récupérer et vite !

Katia

Les dernières paroles de ma compagne résonnaient toujours dans ma tête. Il fallait espérer que nos amis étaient toujours en vie. Pour le moment, je refusais d'imaginer que le pire aurait pu leur arriver. Alors que je choisissais mes armes, j'ai récité une petite prière dans ma tête. J'ai beau ne pas être très pratiquante, le fait de me trouver en Israël contribuait à alimenter ma foi en quelque chose de plus grand que nous.

Selon les indications du système de localisation, Shmeil et l'ami de Shaun auraient trouvé refuge dans un petit campement en montagne. S'agissait-il encore d'une autre cachette de la famille David? Je n'ai pas fait part de cette réflexion à mon épouse. Je l'ai plutôt entraînée à l'extérieur du bunker en lui tenant solidement la main. Il n'était plus question de nous attarder sur quoi que ce soit!

Un peu plus tard, nous chevauchions fièrement nos montures. Je dois avouer que ma femme était ravissante et que j'aurais aimé la prendre en photo pour immortaliser la pose. Je me suis rapidement rendue compte qu'elle était bien meilleure cavalière que moi. Par moments, j'avais du mal à contrôler mon cheval.

 **\- Combien de temps avant que nous atteignons cette cabane?**

Le ton de ma voix était un peu cassant. Le soleil était de plus en plus fort et je traînais toujours une petite fatigue avec moi. Par ailleurs, je savais très bien que le sauvetage de notre duo n'était qu'une parenthèse. Notre véritable objectif demeurait d'abattre la tête pensante du MOSSAD. Chaque minute passée en montagne nous détournait un peu de notre cible : Orli Elbaz.

Ziva

Après toute cette longue phase de préparation, nous avons quitté notre base opérationnelle le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait que nous prenions la route vers le haras puis une fois nos montures préparées, nous devions nous frayer un chemin vers le refuge de montagne où le signal émetteur avait été repéré pour la dernière fois. J'avais pris soin d'entrer les coordonnées géographiques de cet endroit dur le GPS qui équipait mon téléphone crypté, du coup notre chevauchée pouvait enfin commencer. ! J'avais pris assez naturellement la tête des opérations et ma femme me suivait assez facilement sur le plat.

En revanche, à partir du moment où le terrain devenait de plus en plus escarpé, la tâche devenait plus difficile pour ma belle italienne. D'ailleurs au bout d'un certain temps, je l'entendais maugréer derrière moi. Pour éviter une nouvelle altercation potentielle, j'ai préféré ne pas relever ce changement de comportement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande combien de temps d'ascension il nous restait à parcourir avant d'atteindre nos fugitifs. Comme je n'avais aucune envie d'alimenter la mauvaise humeur de ma partenaire, je prenais la parole avec un ton calme et posé.

 _D'après le GPS, il nous reste encore un peu moins de quatre kilomètres de progression avant d'atteindre le signal de Shmeil. Ecoute, je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise sur ce type de terrain pour monter à cheval. Descends de ta monture et prends la rênes de la mienne à pied devant moi. De cette manière nous serons plus discrètes même si l'on avancera plus lentement et je tiendrais ton cheval par les rênes. De toute façon, ça nous permettra d'avoir deux points de vue différents pour prévenir une éventuelle embuscade de la part de l'arrière-garde de ses chiens galeux du MOSSAD. Je serais en hauteur et toi au niveau du sol. Allez._

J'avais parlé d'une voix relativement basse car je pensais que certains de nos futurs adversaires pourraient nous repérer à ce stade de notre avancée. Heureusement pour nous, la végétation environnante était encore assez dense pour qu'elle reste notre allié naturel pour le moment. J'espérais que ce changement de configuration permettrait à ma dulcinée de retrouver l'intégralité de ses moyens et qu'elle serait un peu moins bougonne, même si je comprenais parfaitement que la fatigue pouvait influer fortement sur son état d'esprit. Je me suis donc arrêtée près d'un rocher de belle taille en attendant de savoir si Katia validait ma nouvelle stratégie.

Katia

Alors que j'avais beaucoup de peine à me faire obéir par ma monture rebelle, ma bien-aimée affirmait qu'il nous restait encore quelques kilomètres à parcourir. Je me suis retenue de soupirer et je tentais de me raisonner. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'accélérer notre progression, surtout en raison de l'inégalité du terrain. Apparemment, mes états d'âme n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Mon adorée me proposait de descendre de mon cheval et de passer devant. De cette manière, je pourrais tenir les rênes et assurer notre progression. J'ai considéré cette option pendant un moment et j'ai décidé d'essayer pour voir si j'étais réellement plus à ma place ainsi.

 **\- Tu parviens toujours à lire en moi comme si j'étais un livre ouvert. J'avoue que tu as raison, les deux points de vue nous permettront de mieux voir notre environnement.**

Bien sûr, notre progression allait être plus lente désormais. Il fallait, entre autres, que je regarde où je mettais les pieds pour éviter de me tordre la cheville. Je suis restée silencieuse pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Je pensais notamment à notre fille aînée. J'espérais qu'elle ne se faisait pas trop de mauvais sang pour nous. J'imaginais qu'elle s'était enfermée dans mon atelier pour essayer de se vider la tête...

 **\- Je crois que l'on devrait appeler à Washington lorsque nous aurons retrouvé nos amis. Aaliyah doit s'inquiéter et elle me manque énormément.**

Le téléphone crypté que nous avions récupéré pourrait servir à effectuer cet appel. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais et que ma conjointe pourrait me le confirmer. En attendant sa réponse, je continuais d'avancer en fixant un point imaginaire au loin.

Ziva

Lorsque j'ai informé mon épouse de la distance restante à parcourir pour atteindre le refuge, j'ai entendu un magnifique soupir, signe que j'avais visé juste concernant la difficulté qu'elle rencontrait pour me suivre. Ma nouvelle configuration a donc été acceptée séance tenante et Katia s'est positionnée devant moi en tenant les rênes de ma monture. De mon côté je prenais soin de guider le cheval de ma partenaire qui, heureusement pour nous, se montrait particulièrement docile. Notre progression était évidemment ralentie mais au moins, nous pouvions avancer plus régulièrement et surtout plus silencieusement, ce qui était un plus indéniable.

Un quart d'heure après notre premier arrêt, ma belle italienne mentionnait le fait que l'on pourrait appeler notre famille une fois que nous aurions récupéré nos fugitifs. J'approuvais totalement cette idée, notamment parce que je pensais beaucoup à notre fille aînée depuis le début de notre virée en montagne. Nous lui avions promis d'être prudentes comme toujours, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette promesse n'a pas franchement été tenue ! Le fait d'appeler à Washington aurait également un autre intérêt, celui d'informer Shaun de la situation en Israël et de lui annoncer que son ami va bien. De ce fait c'est avec un grand sourire que j'ai pris la parole.

 _C'est une excellente idée en effet. Nous en profiterons pour dire à Shaun que son copain de pub va bien lui aussi._

[...]

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions arrivées à destination et nous n'avions pas rencontré la moindre résistance pour le moment, ce qui nous arrangeait bien. Après avoir attaché les chevaux près de la maison, nous nous sommes approchées de la porte d'entrée du refuge. Aucun mouvement ne semblait trahir la présence de quiconque à l'intérieur. Ma coéquipière me couvrait avec calme et je ressentais une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée de trouver un ou plusieurs corps sans vie. Avec doigté, j'ai crocheté la serrure de la porte avant d'entrer à pas de loup à l'intérieur. Ma dulcinée me suivait de près et au moment où la porte s'est refermée derrière nous, j'ai senti la froideur du métal d'un canon de pistolet sur ma tempe. Je me suis figée instantanément car j'étais parfaitement consciente que je pouvais me prendre une balle dans la tête dans les secondes qui suivaient.

 _Shmeil : Plus un geste !_

 _Shmeil... S'il te plaît, baisse ton arme. C'est moi, Ziva. je suis venue te récupérer, toi et ton accompagnateur avec Katia. Je t'en prie, retire ce flingue de ma tempe._

 _Le contact glacé du canon s'est envolé, puis j'ai entendu le cliquetis du cran de sécurité de l'arme de mon ami avant qu'il ne la range à sa ceinture. Ensuite seulement, je me suis tournée vers lui pour apercevoir ses larmes._

 _Shmeil : Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?_

Mon ami de toujours avait l'air totalement abasourdi et surtout complètement perdu. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, à la fois pour le calmer et pour exprimer mon soulagement de le voir encore en vie. J'espérais que ma dulcinée allait pouvoir m'aider à lui expliquer la situation et à reprendre les choses en main.

Katia

Les heures ont passé et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas mécontente d'être descendue de ma monture. Notre progression était régulière et nous avons atteint le refuge en toute fin d'après-midi. Après nous être assurées que nos chevaux ne s'enfuiraient pas, nous nous sommes approchées de la porte de la maisonnette. Ziva était devant moi et j'assurais nos arrières. En entrant à l'intérieur, j'ai remarqué que tout était noir. Alors que mes yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre, une voix familière nous a ordonné de ne plus bouger. J'ai arrêté de respirer tandis que mon adorée déclarait son identité. Entre temps, ma main a trouvé le chemin de l'interrupteur et j'ai pu allumer la lumière.

Shmeil a rangé son arme et il nous a regardées, incrédule. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait perdu quelques kilos depuis son départ d'Hawaii. Par ailleurs, je remarquais qu'il était seul dans la cabane.

 **\- Nous sommes là maintenant, c'est l'essentiel Shmeil. Lorsque Shaun s'est rendu compte que son copain ne donnait pas de nouvelles, il est venu me trouver et nous avons décidé de devancer notre opération israélienne pour pouvoir venir vous récupérer. D'ailleurs, on dirait que tu es seul ici. Où se trouve Sam?**

J'ai lancé un regard interrogatif à notre ami. Je craignais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **Shmeil : Nous suivions le plan que nous avions établi à l'avance. Vous savez que ce pays n'est pas sûr. Alors que nous progressions normalement, nous avons supposé que l'on essayait de nous attirer dans une embuscade. Sam a voulu faire demi-tour rapidement et il a marché sur une mine.**

Nous nous sommes tous observés tour à tour. Une minute de silence a été naturellement observée avant que Shmeil poursuive son récit.

 **Shmeil : J'ai profité du moment de confusion qui s'en est suivi pour m'enfuir, aussi vite que mes vieilles jambes me le permettaient. J'ai récupéré un téléphone sécurisé dans le bunker des David et j'ai fait la route jusqu'ici à pied. J'attendais que les choses se calment, même si j'étais prêt à faire feu sur l'ennemi le cas échéant.**

J'admirais réellement tout ce que l'ami de Ziva avait fait pour demeurer en vie. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, même si cela signifiait abandonner le corps de son compagnon de voyage. J'ai serré la main de Shmeil dans la mienne pour lui signifier que je comprenais. Mon épouse prendrait sans doute la parole bientôt pour exprimer son ressenti par rapport à ce récit.

Ziva

Après une entrée en matière assez rocambolesque mais totalement compréhensible, chacun de nous à pu se détendre. Katia ayant trouvé rapidement l'interrupteur qui commandait la lumière de la pièce, nous avons pu entamer une conversation plus civilisée. Ma femme a été la première à se demander où était passé l'accompagnateur de mon ami et ce que nous avons entendu ensuite était tout simplement terrifiant. L'ami de Shaun avait tragiquement perdu la vie en sautant sur une mine. A priori une embuscade les attendait plus loin et Shmeil a sauvé sa peau le plus rapidement possible quand il a compris qu'il serait le seul survivant lors de leur périple.

Après une longue minute de silence pour respecter la mémoire de cet homme tombé au combat, même s'il n'était pas en service actif, j'ai entouré les épaules de l'homme qui m'avait enseigné les choses de l'esprit pour le réconforter. Je savais qu'il avait agi pour le mieux, même si cela impliquait de fuir en laissant un être humain derrière lui. En cet instant difficile, je pensais aussi à Shaun qui avait perdu un ami mais qui ne le savait pas encore. L'appel vers Washington allait être terrible quand nous allions lui annoncer la mort de cet homme. J'étais certaine qu'il allait s'en vouloir d'avoir mené indirectement un être humain au casse-pipe et de ne pas nous avoir averties plus tôt de ses craintes...

 _Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait Shmeil. Personne ne te reprochera quoi que ce soit. Tu ne pouvais rien faire et nous savons tous les deux à quel point les mines, surtout si elles sont artisanales, sont d'une puissance ahurissante. La seule chose qui importe pour le moment, c'est de te ramener vers un endroit sûr pour que nous puissions mener notre opération à bien par la suite._

 _Shmeil : Tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ? As-tu pensé au bébé ?_

 _Absolument. Nous avons pris tous les risques pour venir jusqu'ici, il est hors de question d'abandonner. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Evelyne, elle est aussi déterminée que nous et ma chère et tendre nous protègera toutes les deux._

 _Shmeil : Si tu le dis. Je suis désolé de vous avoir accueilli de la sorte, mais je devais me protéger. Evelyne est un prénom qui ira à ravir à votre petite diablesse._

 _Tu as réagi à la perfection. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Merci Shmeil._

Notre hôte semblait se détendre peu à peu. Malgré tout, en regardant son visage, il me semblait que ces derniers événements l'avaient vieilli. Si ce constat m'attristait, il avait aussi le don d'accentuer encore davantage ma détermination à obtenir la tête de cette vipère qui régnait sur le MOSSAD avec une poigne de fer illégitime. J'ai chassé cette pensée assez rapidement pour tenter de réfléchir à la suite des événements. Il était déjà assez tard puisque le jour n'allait pas tarder à décliner. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si nous devions redescendre dès maintenant ou attendre le lendemain pour repartir et prendre le risque de se faire attaquer pendant la nuit, surtout si nos adversaires trouvaient notre point de chute.

 _Chérie, Shmeil, je n'arrive pas à trancher sur la prochaine action à entreprendre. Est-ce qu'on repart maintenant sachant que la nuit va nous envelopper en fin de parcours ? Ou alors est-ce qu'on attend demain matin pour nous mettre en route ? Personnellement, je préférerais tenter le diable et repartir dès maintenant, d'autant que Shmeil est un excellent cavalier, ce qui va nous permettre un retour vers notre base plus rapide, sans vouloir t'offenser mon coeur. La tombée de la nuit peut nous servir de couverture, mais je comprendrais parfaitement que vous trouviez cela trop dangereux._

Une fois encore, la mission prenait une tournure assez compliquée. J'espérais que nous pourrions nous décider rapidement afin de nous organiser en conséquence. Je laissais donc le temps de la réflexion à mes partenaires pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Katia

J'étais très fière d'avoir épousé Ziva. Je l'écoutais réconforter son vieil ami tout en lui affirmant qu'il n'était pas question de mettre fin à notre mission. Ma femme était capable de passer d'un état d'âme à l'autre tout en restant maître d'elle-même. J'admirais particulièrement sa détermination et sa faculté à ne jamais renoncer à ses objectifs. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ajouter mon petit grain de sel à la conversation qui était en cours.

 **\- Je suis prête à tout pour protéger ma femme et Evelyne. Shmeil, tu connais bien ton élève. C'est une battante et elle m'a promis de ne pas prendre de risque inutile lors de cette vendetta. Nous devons aller jusqu'au bout pour assurer la sécurité de notre famille. C'est non-négociable.**

Je me suis adossée au mur derrière moi pour tenter de faire le point sur les événements. Retrouver Shmeil s'était avéré plus facile que ce que j'aurais pensé, mais un homme avait tout de même péri. Cette tragédie nous rappelait que nous devions rester prudents et vigilants. Cette région du monde demeurait franchement dangereuse! Il fallait donc planifier la suite des événements soigneusement. Mon adorée cherchait à obtenir notre avis à ce sujet. Nous pouvions nous hâter de rentrer alors que la nuit tombait, ou attendre au lendemain pour nous mettre en route. J'ai considéré les deux options pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

 **\- Je crois aussi que nous devrions redescendre de la montagne le plus rapidement possible. Je pourrais monter en croupe derrière Shmeil...**

La perspective de me retrouver sur le dos de cette bête qui m'avait donné du fil à retordre ne m'enchantait guère, mais je savais très bien que c'était un passage obligé. J'espérais aussi que notre progression serait plus rapide maintenant que nous avions apprivoisé le terrain.

 **\- Avant toute chose, je crois qu'il faudrait au moins informer notre famille des derniers événements. J'ai un peu de mal à me représenter le décalage horaire, mais selon moi tout le monde devrait être réveillé...**

 **Shmeil: Vous pensez que c'est prudent d'utiliser ses téléphones? J'avoue que je n'ai pas voulu risquer de donner des nouvelles...**

 **\- Oui, ces appareils sont conçus pour être impossible à tracer. J'aurais du mal à l'expliquer dans des termes simples, mais disons que notre position sera préservée et que personne ne pourra nous épier.**

J'ai attendu que ma princesse confirme mes dires avant de composer un très long numéro qui allait nous permettre d'entrer en communication avec nos proches.

Ziva

Ma femme avait répondu aux interrogations de Shmeil avec ferveur concernant le fait de protéger ces deux trésors, ce qui me rassurait quand même énormément. Pour elle aussi notre opération devait aller à son terme pour garantir un avenir radieux à notre famille. Concernant le fait de repartir tout de suite, Katia était du même avis que moi, ce qui m'a surprise car depuis le début de ma grossesse, je la surnommais intérieurement Maman Prudence, ce qui faisait toujours réagir Evelyne quand j'en riais sous cape. Shmeil semblait approuver cette décision lui aussi.

 _Shmeil : Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous les filles. Plus vite j'aurai quitté cet endroit, mieux je me porterais ! Je prendrais Katia avec moi car j'imagine que toi Ziva, tu as besoin de place avec la petite._

Voilà une déclaration qui avait le mérite d'être claire comme de l'eau de roche ! Quelques secondes plus tard, ma belle amazone suggérait qu'il faudrait informer notre famille de l'évolution de la situation, malgré le décalage horaire. Shmeil émettait des réserves quant à l'utilisation de nos terminaux, la peur de voir notre conversation interceptée prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Ma princesse rassura bien vite notre ami en lui expliquant que tout était sous contrôle à ce sujet. Malgré tout, il est évident que nous n'allions pas faire durer la conversation pour éviter de laisser une chance au MOSSAD de nous tracer trop tôt. C'était à mon tour d'informer tout le monde notamment sur la faisabilité de cette communication.

 _Vu que nous avons un décalage horaire de 7 heures en plus par rapport à Washington et qu'il est un peu plus de 18h30 ici, tout le monde est réveillé, ils vont même bientôt passer à table. Vu ce que nous devons leur annoncer, je doute que leurs estomacs seront satisfaits aujourd'hui..._

A ces mots, tout le monde portait un masque grave et je savais que je devais prendre mes responsabilités et gérer moi-même cette douloureuse communication. J'ai donc composé le numéro de la ligne fixe de la villa tout en prenant garde à ne rien oublier par rapport aux indicatifs internationaux. Au bout de pas mal de sonneries, c'est Aaliyah qui a décroché. J'entendais à son souffle qu'elle avait couru comme à son habitude et je m'attendais à entendre Isabella la réprimander au loin à ce sujet. J'ai essayé d'en sourire, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Vraiment pas.

 _Aaliyah : Résidence David et Fortini bonjour ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?_

 _Quel cérémonial ma puce ! C'est Ziva à l'appareil._

 _Aaliyah : Maman ! tu vas bien ? Comment va Katia ? Et Shmeil ?_

 _Ils vont bien mon coeur. Tout s'est bien déroulé pour notre arrivée sur ma terre natale. Tu veux bien me passer Shaun s'il te plaît ? Nous avons malheureusement peu de temps devant nous. Je te promets que nous rentrerons bientôt à la maison._

 _Aaliyah : D'accord maman. Je l'appelle. Shaaaaaauuuun ! Téléphone pour toi ! A bientôt maman ! Je t'aime !_

 _Je t'aime aussi ma grande, comme tout le monde ici._

En attendant que Shaun arrive et prenne le combiné, je me suis tournée vers mes compagnons de galère. Ma coéquipière m'a fait signe de lui donner mon téléphone. Apparemment, elle voulait se charger d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle du jour à son mentor. Je me suis exécutée avec lenteur tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour lui donner tout le courage possible pour pouvoir gérer cette situation intolérable. Ma déesse latine a ensuite porté mon cellulaire à son oreille tout en prenant soin de s'asseoir pour prévenir une éventuelle défaillance de ses jambes. Bon sang, comment Shaun allait réagir en apprenant cette tragédie ? Je craignais le pire à l'instant où j'entendais que notre interlocuteur était arrivé.

Katia

Après plusieurs minutes, la communication a finalement été établie avec Washington. D'après ce que je comprenais, c'est Aaliyah qui avait décroché. Elle prenait des nouvelles de nous et mon épouse s'est empressée de la rassurer avant de lui demander d'aller chercher Shaun. J'ai profité de ce petit interlude pour signifier à mon adorée que j'allais me charger d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. En attendant que mon mentor prenne le combiné, je me suis assise par terre. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite puisque je me demandais comment mon ami allait réagir à cette annonce.

 **Shaun : Allô! Ce n'est pas très prudent de nous éterniser. De quoi s'agit-il?**

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Shaun. Je vais faire vite, mais assieds-toi d'abord. (Légère hésitation de ma part.) Voilà, nous n'avons pu retrouver que Shmeil. Il nous a raconté que ton ami est mort en service. Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir te l'apprendre...**

Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'ai entendu Shaun pleurer, ou plutôt sangloter. J'ai aussi entendu un bruit sourd, comme si le téléphone était tombé par terre. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, la voix de mon mentor m'est à nouveau parvenue.

 **Shaun : Faites attention. Personne d'autre ne doit mourir lors de cette opération. Isabella prie pour que tout se passe bien.**

 **\- Promis, je veille sur tout le monde en appliquant tout ce que tu m'as appris. Dis bonjour à ma tante de ma part. Je vous aime.**

Sans faire de plus grande cérémonie, j'ai mis fin à la conversation. Je suis restée immobile au sol à me demander ce que Shaun faisait de son côté. J'espérais que ma tante saurait prendre soin de lui. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis levée et j'ai indiqué à mes compagnons qu'il était temps de bouger. Même en poussant nos montures à aller vite, nous allions mettre plusieurs heures à redescendre de la montagne et je ne serais pas tranquille tant que nous ne serions pas rentrés à notre base.

Ziva

Lorsque mon épouse s'est emparée de mon terminal sécurisé, j'ai eu l'étrange sensation que même si elle était décidée, la peur l'envahissait légèrement. Malheureusement, je n'ai eu guère le temps de lui apporter un quelconque soutien car elle s'est assise au sol et Shaun est arrivé juste après. J'ai compris que le mentor de ma partenaire accusait le coup lorsque je l'ai vue blêmir sous le choc. Ensuite, de nouvelles promesses de prudence furent échangées avant que la communication ne se termine. Dans les minutes qui ont suivi, chacun de nous respectait le recueillement des autres sans mot dire.

C'est ma belle amazone qui est sortie de sa léthargie en premier pour que nous reprenions notre périple. Sans vraiment parler, nous nous sommes mis en route, Shmeil prenant en charge ma coéquipière avec délicatesse. Bien sûr, nous avions veillé à ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage dans le refuge avant de le quitter. Je me suis élancée en chef de file à une allure soutenue. Shmeil parvenait à me suivre parfaitement ce qui facilitait notre progression. J'avais imposé ce tempo rapide pour pouvoir profiter d'une bonne visibilité sur un maximum de distance. La nuit devait nous aider, pas nous piéger.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour donnait ses dernières lueurs d'espoir, j'ai cru apercevoir un reflet d'une paire de jumelles qui me frappait l'oeil droit. Sans attendre, j'ai ralenti ostensiblement mon allure sans montrer le moindre signe de panique. Du coup Shmeil et Katia se sont portés naturellement à ma hauteur. D'un signe discret de la main, je leur ai intimé l'ordre de se réfugier derrière une enfilade de rochers qui allaient nous permettre de descendre de cheval sans être vus. Une fois que chacun de nous avait mis pied à terre, je me suis rapprochée de mes compagnons de route.

 _(A voix basse) : Des hommes observent notre descente. Il faut les laisser venir rapidement à nous et les abattre jusqu'au dernier. Si l'un d'eux prévient Orli Elbaz, on aura fait tout ça pour rien. Des suggestions ?_

Katia

Comme convenu, j'ai laissé Shmeil grimper sur le cheval et je me suis ensuite installée derrière lui. Ma compagne n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était un excellent cavalier. Notre progression vers notre base était régulière et j'étais contente d'avoir pris la décision de ne pas nous attarder plus longtemps au refuge. Les derniers rayons de soleil étaient en train de disparaître sous la ligne d'horizon lorsque mon adorée a ralenti la cadence. J'ai vu qu'elle nous faisait un signe discret de la main et je me suis assurée que Shmeil avait interprété ce geste de la même manière. Alors que nous étions à l'abri derrière des rochers, j'ai imité ma princesse qui venait juste de toucher le sol. Apparemment, elle croyait que nous avions été repéré.

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils viennent pour nous?**

 **Shmeil : C'est en effet fort probable. Vous savez que je suis armé, mais qu'en est-il de vous?**

 **\- Deux armes de poing chacune et quelques chargeurs.**

Je me suis agenouillée au sol et j'ai utilisé un bâton pour tracer un diagramme du terrain sur lequel nous nous trouvions. J'ai représenté notre position actuelle par un triangle. Le groupe qui avançait vers nous prenait la forme d'un cercle. J'ai sommairement ajouté les rochers qui nous entouraient. Je me suis relevée et j'ai expliqué ce que j'avais en tête.

 **\- Il faut les obliger à passer par ici. L'un de nous se postera à gauche et l'autre un peu plus haut à droite. Ce sera une sorte de goulot d'étranglement. Ils n'auront pas le choix de rester à découvert s'ils veulent nous abattre. Le mieux serait que vous restiez sur vos montures pour pouvoir bouger le plus rapidement possible. Je me charge d'attirer leur attention en lançant des cailloux dans la falaise et je vous couvrirai tous les deux.**

Si mon plan était accepté, j'allais monter sur la paroi rocheuse et je resterais bien à plat au sol. J'allais ensuite lancer tout ce qui me tomberait sous la main pour que le bruit attire la petite troupe d'agents du MOSSAD. Comme ma princesse l'avait souligné, il fallait absolument éviter de mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Orli Elbaz.

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions bien à l'abri derrière les masses rocheuses, c'est mon épouse qui a pris étonnamment les choses en main en nous expliquant comment nous allions nous occuper de la petite troupe qui nous collait aux basques. J'étais vraiment impressionnée par la rapidité dont elle faisait preuve dans la prise de décision qui se dressait devant nous. Pour quelqu'un qui doutait de la véracité de la menace, la veste de ma femme s'était retournée bien vite ! Aucun de nous ne voyait la moindre objection à formuler par rapport à l'exposé que Shmeil et moi avions écouté religieusement.

Sans un mot de plus, je me suis dirigée vers le poste d'observation de droite alors que Shmeil filait vers la gauche. J'avais aussi noté que mon vieil ami était armé mais nous ignorions tous la quantité de munitions qu'il lui restaient. Nos chevaux se sont montrés relativement dociles et nous sommes positionnés avec calme et précision. On pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes furtives se mouvoir sur cette portion du terrain légèrement moins escarpée que la moyenne de ce massif. Mon mentor était prêt à en découdre et moi aussi. Quelques nouveaux cadavres allaient bientôt garnir notre tableau de chasse.

Face à cette nouvelle situation difficile, où l'avantage du nombre était clairement favorable à nos assaillants, j'aurais pu ressentir une incroyable sensation de stress. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Non seulement j'avais une confiance absolue envers mes équipiers mais j'étais totalement sereine car nous allions réussir et abattre ces salopards sans coup férir, car notre vendetta ne pouvait rencontrer aucun obstacle, quelqu'en soit la nature. En attendant que nos adversaires s'approchent, je portais ma main droite sur mon arme principale prête à faire feu.

Katia

Finalement, personne ne s'est opposé à mon plan. Tandis que Ziva et son ami allaient tranquillement rejoindre leurs postes, j'ai entrepris de grimper sur la paroi rocheuse. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait beaucoup de fissures dans la pierre. Je n'ai donc pas eu trop de difficultés à trouver prise pour me hisser plus haut. Lorsque j'ai atteint le sommet, j'ai scruté les alentours pour dénombrer nos ennemis. J'ai dû plisser les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. J'avais dénombré neuf hommes qui avançaient vers nous. J'ai envoyé cette information à ma femme en utilisant l'un de nos téléphones cryptés. Ensuite, j'ai compté jusqu'à cinquante dans ma tête avant de commencer à lancer les cailloux qui allaient attirer nos ennemis vers nous.

Presque immédiatement, j'ai remarqué que le chef de la bande semblait avoir entendu les bruits qui provenaient de la falaise. Il a fait signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter afin de mieux évaluer ce qui se passait. Malheureusement, aucune voix ne parvenait jusqu'à moi. Une minute plus tard, tout ce beau monde reprenait leur progression et c'était mon signal pour dégainer mon arme et à retirer le cran de sûreté. J'étais prête à couvrir les membres de ma propre unité et à abattre les membres du MOSSAD dès qu'ils seraient à ma portée.

C'est Shmeil qui a ouvert le feu en premier et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas manqué son coup! Par contre, un autre agent du MOSSAD venait vers lui en courant. Celui-là était pour moi. J'ai visé la tête et j'évaluais les chances de réussite de ce tir à soixante pourcent. Deux hommes s'étaient donc écroulés au sol jusqu'à présent. Si mes calculs étaient exacts, il nous restait sept cibles à abattre... Sauf si nous avions l'intention de faire un ou plusieurs captifs.

Ziva

Chaque membre de notre équipe était posté comme nous l'avions prévu et mon épouse a escaladé la paroi rocheuse qui lui faisait face avec une vitesse et une agilité impressionnante. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle nous informait que neuf personnes constituaient le groupe qui nous faisait face. La stratégie du lancer de cailloux, bien que simpliste au premier abord avait fait son effet, puisque l'escouade visée était méfiante. Shmeil a abattu le premier agresseur qui se présentait et ma princesse un deuxième avant qu'il tente de se jeter sur mon ami.

De mon côté, je pouvais admirer le vent de panique qui s'abattait sur les sept hommes restants, qui essayaient de se trouver à la fois un abri pour rester en vie tout en continuant à avancer. Sans aucune pitié, j'en ai abattu deux à la suite d'une balle dans la tête pour le premier et une balle dans le cou pour le second. Il restait donc cinq hommes à abattre et j'étais étonnée qu'il soient relativement dispersés. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de mon ancienne agence de montrer un tel manque de discipline, même ça nous arrangeait bien pour l'instant.

Peu de temps après, j'ai entendu deux autres détonations, que j'attribuais à mes équipiers. Si ces tirs avaient fait mouche, ce dont je ne doutais pas, il ne restait que trois hommes encore vivants. Je me suis donc élancée à bride abattue vers nos derniers adversaires pour assommer le chef d'escouade, au cas où nous voudrions l'interroger et dans le cas contraire, je comptais le tuer froidement. Je n'avais aucune crainte sur le fait que les deux derniers sbires de cette bande de chacals allaient être mis à terre très rapidement. Une fois que j'étais arrivée à la hauteur de ma cible je l'ai assommé d'un coup de crosse sur la tête avant de le récupérer. Notre riposte était donc un succès.

Katia

J'ai pris quelques secondes pour faire le point et identifier l'endroit exact où se trouvait chacune des cinq cibles restantes. Dès que l'une d'elles s'est avérée être à ma portée, j'ai fait feu. J'ai entendu une autre détonation que j'ai attribuée à Shmeil. Il avait aussi réussi à abattre un autre homme. À ce moment, ma compagne s'est élancée à la rencontre des derniers survivants. À partir de cet instant, ma mission était claire. Il fallait que je couvre parfaitement ma femme pour éviter qu'elle se fasse surprendre. Comme je la connaissais assez bien, j'imaginais qu'elle voulait que l'on garde le chef de la bande en vie jusqu'à ce que l'on sache s'il pouvait nous être utile.

Lorsque le chef s'est écroulé au sol, les deux agents restants ont levé les bras comme s'ils voulaient être épargnés. J'étais trop loin pour les entendre et honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'ils abusent de notre bonne foi. J'ai donc tiré deux fois de plus avant de redescendre avec précaution du rocher où je me trouvais. Par la suite, j'ai sommairement fait le tour des corps qui reposaient au sol pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de survivant. Je me suis ensuite avancée vers mon adorée pour voir comment elle entrevoyait la suite des choses.

 **\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop s'attarder dans le coin. Que veux-tu faire de lui?**

Pendant ce temps, Shmeil s'était lui aussi avancé vers nous. Il ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde par ce qui venait de se passer. Je me disais qu'il devait avoir assister à bien d'autres choses dans sa vie et qu'il était peut-être habitué à voir des cadavres. Toujours est-il que nous avions réussi à éliminer la menace qui nous guettait.

Ziva

Notre carnage s'était parfaitement déroulé puisque tous nos adversaires étaient refroidis, à l'exception du chef d'escouade que j'avais assommé sans ménagement. Mes équipiers, après s'être assurés que tout le monde était à terre, sont revenus vers moi pour savoir ce que je comptais faire ensuite. Si j'avais gardé ce dernier chacal en vie, c'était évidemment pour essayer de lui soutirer un maximum d'informations sur les intentions du MOSSAD à notre égard. J'étais persuadée que cette opposition que nous avions subie avait un lien avec la cabale que nous subissions en ce moment.

 _Je vais l'interroger. Pendant ce temps, toi et Shmeil vous allez enterrer les corps après avoir récupéré tout le matériel utile. Je pense que nous pouvons constituer un petit arsenal sympathique en fouillant nos huit salopards. Pour le neuvième, je m'en charge avant de le secouer. Ne perdons pas de temps._

Pas un mot de plus n'a été échangé et chacun de nous s'est concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire. De mon côté, après avoir attaché ma monture un peu plus loin, j'ai dépouillé mon invité de toute sa quincaillerie avant de l'attacher à un arbre et le réveiller à coups de baffes dans la tronche. Au bout de plusieurs essais, il est revenu à lui. Complètement groggy, il ne s'est pas aperçu tout de suite qu'il était attaché. La première chose qu'il a dû voir en ouvrant les yeux, c'est certainement mon arme pointée sur lui. Il s'est redressé instantanément tout en essayant de se libérer de ses liens. Le canon de mon arme sur sa tempe droite l'a dissuadé de continuer.

 _Je te déconseille fortement de continuer à t'agiter. Tu sais qui je suis Liram ?_

 _Liram : J'ignorais que tu connaissais mon prénom, Ziva David._

 _Bien, les bases sont posées. Tu serais étonné de voir tout ce que je peux retenir. Pourquoi Orli Elbaz cherche à nous éliminer ? Pourquoi cet acharnement ?_

 _Liram : Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne peux rien te dire ! Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter les ordres de la Directrice !_

 _Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ?_

Mon visage était terriblement menaçant. Sans aucun état d'âme, j'ai tiré dans le genou droit de mon prisonnier. Celui-ci hurlait de douleur.

 _Alors ? Pourquoi sommes-nous pourchassés ? Qu'est-ce cette truie essaie d'obtenir ? Que prépare-t-elle ?_

 _Liram : Je n'en sais rien ! La seule information que je possède c'est que Patricia Fortini a été amenée de force dans nos locaux il y a quelques jours car j'ai été chargé de son transfert !_

Face à cette nouvelle information, j'ai dû faire un effort gigantesque pour cacher mon désarroi. Si cette salope est allée jusqu'à enlever la mère de ma femme, c'était pour nous attirer jusqu'à elle d'une façon ou d'une autre. A partir du moment où Katia se serait rendue compte de sa disparition, il était évident que nous aurions pris la direction d'Israël en fonçant tête baissée. Pendant que Liram tentait de réprimer la douleur intense que je lui avais infligée, je réfléchissais rapidement à ma dernière question.

 _As tu prévenu tes supérieurs que tu nous as trouvés ?_

 _Liram (se retenant de crier) : Non, car nous devions absolument ne pas faire de vagues. Donc nos communications étaient quasiment inexistantes. C'est une procédure officieuse. Orli Elbaz ne veut pas se compromettre. Quel dommage Ziva..._

 _De quoi parles-tu ?_

 _Liram : Tu n'étais pas comme ça quand tu nous entraînais il y a quelques années. Personne n'aurait cru que tu changerais de camp à ce point. Toi, amoureuse d'une femme ? Et te voilà enceinte... Non mais franchement, tu sais que tu étais un fantasme sur pattes au MOSSAD au moins ?_

Mon flingue était de retour sur sa tête. De quel droit ce ver de terre pouvait se permettre de nous juger moi et mon épouse ? Il allait le sentir passer.

 _Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais parfaitement au courant de ce qui se disait dans mon dos. Et je suis bien contente qu'aucun de vous n'ait eu accès à moi à cette période de ma vie. Quant au fait que la femme que tu vois là-bas ait volé mon coeur, ça ne regarde personne. Vous n'êtes que des cafards au service d'une reine illégitime. Alors tes avis tu peux te les garder._

 _Liram (affichant un sourire tordu de douleur) : Peu importe. Nous avons réussi ce que l'on attendait de nous. Vous ralentir. Les jours de la Mamma Fortini sont comptés..._

Je ne pouvais pas en entendre davantage. Sans un mot de plus de ma part, il s'est pris deux balles dans la tête pour le faire taire. Nous avions un énorme problème et j'étais vraiment inquiète pour la vie de ma belle-mère. J'ai donc composé un message sur mon téléphone avant d'enterrer le neuvième corps. Heureusement que j'avais eu le réflexe de détruire tous les moyens de communication de ce fumier avant de l'interroger. Maintenant j'espérais que ma belle amazone parviendrait à rester calme malgré ce que je venais de lui apprendre.

 **On a un énorme problème. Patricia est captive du MOSSAD. Ses jours sont en danger. On doit agir vite. Revenez ici.**

Katia

Parce que nous étions en Israël, je considérais que ma femme était en charge des opérations. Je me suis donc pliée à sa volonté lorsqu'elle a demandé que Shmeil et moi fassions le tour des cadavres. Nous avons pu récupérer du matériel intéressant. Par contre, creuser une tombe sans avoir de pelle s'avérait assez difficile. Il a fallu improviser et utiliser des pierres pour tenter de ramollir le sol. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis relevée et j'ai fixé Shmeil du regard.

 **\- C'est impossible de creuser le sol... Crois-tu que nous pourrions déplacer les corps dans cette ouverture de la falaise et en boucher l'entrée avec de plus grosses pierres?**

L'ami de Ziva n'avait pas d'objection à émettre par rapport à mon idée. Il s'est assuré que la grotte était suffisamment spacieuse pour y loger tous les cadavres et il est ensuite venu me prêter main forte. Alors que nous avions presque terminé notre besogne, j'ai entendu deux coups de feu rapprochés. J'ai tout de suite compris que le chef d'escouade venait de périr. Une minute s'est écoulée avant que je reçoive un message provenant de mon adorée. J'ai blêmi en lisant les cinq petites phrases qui dansaient sur l'écran. Ma mère était retenue contre son gré au MOSSAD. Pourquoi? Ces salopards s'attaquaient à notre famille sans aucun motif. Nous n'avions fait que riposter! J'ai pris Shmeil par le bras et je l'ai secoué un peu violemment.

 **Shmeil : Katia, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Que se passe-t-il?**

 **\- Va chercher les montures, tout de suite. Il faut redescendre de cette montagne le plus vite possible. Ils ont enlevé ma mère!**

J'ai relâché le bras de Shmeil lorsque je me suis rendue compte que je serrais un peu fort. Le vieil homme a gardé son calme et s'est contenté de hocher la tête avant d'exécuter mon ordre. Je suis partie au pas de course vers mon amour. Lorsque je suis arrivée à sa hauteur, j'ai donné une série de coups au tronc d'arbre où le chef d'unité avait été attaché. Des larmes de rage se sont mises à rouler sur mes joues. J'étais tellement en colère que je me suis mise à crier des injures dans ma langue natale. Ils avaient osé s'attaquer à ma mère et ma vengeance serait terrible.

Ziva

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps après l'envoi de mon message pour que mon épouse arrive en trombe. Elle s'est d'abord approchée de l'arbre où mon prisonnier avait subi mes foudres un peu plus tôt pour lui donner une série de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Puis j'ai entendu une volée d'insultes en italien qui auraient fait trembler la montagne toute entière. Lorsque j'ai pu enfin apercevoir le visage de ma femme, des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues et les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la colère extrême qui bouillonnait en elle. Je me suis approchée prudemment de mon équipière alors que Shmeil arrivait avec les chevaux d'un pas décidé.

 _Chérie, écoute moi. Je suis dévastée par cette nouvelle moi aussi. Je suis persuadée que le MOSSAD a capturé ta mère dans le seul but de nous attirer dans un guet-apens. Mais non seulement nous sommes préparées mais ils ne savent pas où nous sommes. Nous allons ramener Shmeil à la maison de campagne et ensuite nous irons récupérer ma belle-mère. Et je te promets qu'iil ne lui arrivera rien de grave. Transforme cette rage animale en énergie pour agir avec force. Ils n'ont pas idée du cyclone qui va s'abattre sur eux, tu peux me croire._

Par prudence, j'évitais d'établir le moindre contact physique avec ma belle amazone pour l'instant. Je préférais qu'elle se sente libre de ses mouvements et de ses ressentiments. Je n'étais pas étonnée de l'ampleur de la réaction de Katia. Ma princesse avait eu la chance de revoir sa mère le jour de notre mariage grâce à Isabella et je savais pertinemment ce qu'une telle nouvelle pouvait produire. En quelques secondes, on peut avoir l'impression que le monde s'écroule et surtout on imagine le pire au sujet de la personne qui nous est arrachée.

Pendant que Shmeil préparait les chevaux et rendait le matériel récupéré transportable, j'ai tout de même pris le risque de prendre le visage de ma dulcinée dans mes mains pour la ramener parmi nous. Bien sûr, j'ai été accueilli par regard dur comme de la pierre et d'un noir terriblement profond. Ma déesse latine était tellement révoltée que la couleur de ses yeux avait disparu et j'aurais pu avoir peur d'une telle expression de haine. Mais j'avais la force de l'ignorer car je savais que tout ceci n'était pas dirigé vers moi. Je me devais d'aider ma belle italienne à tenir le coup.

 _On va les avoir ces fumiers. Je te le promets._

Après cette courte phrase, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce car je voulais simplement laisser ma tigresse me répondre si elle le souhaitait. Mon regard s'est assombri à son tour pour répondre au sien et lui montrer que rien ne pourrait nous arrêter.

Katia

Je me trouvais dans un état de rage que j'avais rarement éprouvé. Mes traits s'étaient durcis et mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Face au comportement que j'affichais, ma femme gardait ses distances. Mon tendre amour disait être dévastée par cette nouvelle. Elle ajoutait que nous étions toujours en position de force par rapport au MOSSAD puisque notre position n'était pas connue. J'avais toujours autant de mal à accepter ce qui se passait, mais je faisais tous les efforts possibles pour me calmer.

Ma femme a pris mon visage entre ses mains. C'était sa manière de forcer un contact visuel entre nous. Mes larmes ont rapidement cessé de couler, mais j'étais incapable de décolérer. Ma compagne m'assurait que nous allions avoir ces fumiers. Ses mots ont résonné dans ma tête pendant un bref instant. J'ai pu voir que mon adorée était aussi déterminée que moi à mettre fin à cette histoire. J'ai à mon tour posé ma main sur sa joue avant de lui répondre.

 **\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Et que personne ne se mette en travers de mon chemin ou il risque de finir en petites rondelles!**

À ce moment, Shmeil est arrivé derrière nous avec les chevaux. J'ai laissé mon bras retomber le long de mon corps et je me suis dirigée vers notre monture avec empressement. Une fois de plus, j'allais laisser Shmeil diriger la bête et j'espérais qu'il avait bien compris que nous devions y aller au grand galop!

 **Shmeil : Alors, prêtes à repartir? Katia, agrippe-toi bien à ma taille.**

Le reste de notre chevauchée s'est effectuée en silence et sans encombre. Je n'avais tout simplement pas la tête à entretenir la conversation. J'essayais de m'imaginer ce que ma mère était en train de subir à l'heure actuelle. J'avais beau l'avoir retrouvée que tout récemment, j'aimais ma mère inconditionnellement. J'avais toujours voulu la maintenir à l'écart des dangers inhérents à mon métier et j'avais le sentiment d'avoir échoué lamentablement.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque nous avons enfin rejoint la maison de campagne. Shmeil allait pouvoir rester ici le temps qu'il fallait. Pour ma part, j'allais me plonger dans l'étude approfondie des croquis que mon ange avait fait des bâtiments du MOSSAD. Je devais en connaître chaque recoin et surtout je devais savoir à quel endroit ma mère pourrait se trouver. Une chose est sûre, je n'arriverais pas à me reposer aussi longtemps que la menace ne serait pas anéantie.

Ziva

Avec un mélange de prudence et de tendresse, j'avais réussi à ramener mon épouse parmi nous et elle semblait prête à en découdre. Sa colère n'étant pas retombée, j'espérais que Katia pourrait s'en servir positivement pour que nous arrivions à nos fins, malgré le fait que notre objectif comportait à présent deux tâches distinctes. Shmeil est arrivé rapidement avec les chevaux et nous sommes repartis de cette montagne le plus rapidement possible. J'étais d'ailleurs agréablement surprise de voir que malgré la nuit tombante, Shmeil suivait parfaitement le rythme et nous avons atteint notre base opérationnelle quelques heures plus tard sans aucun problème alors que la nuit nous enveloppait complètement.

Après que j'aie ramené les chevaux à leur propriétaire avec Shmeil pendant que ma belle amazone était à la maison pour la préparer pour la nuit, nous sommes revenus en voiture vers la maison. En entrant à l'intérieur, on pouvait sentir que ma princesse s'était occupée du repas à venir et Shmeil n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que tout ce passait sans même devoir en parler au préalable. Pendant que mon vieil ami est allé s'allonger quelques minutes dans la chambre d'amis pour récupérer des forces, j'ai retrouvé ma déesse latine assise au bureau de notre chambre en train d'étudier les croquis que j'avais dessiné de mémoire quelques jours plus tôt. Tout en restant très silencieuse, j'ai enlacé ma compagne par derrière en lui laissant un baiser dans le cou.

 _Alors, quelles sont vos conclusions professeur Fortini ?_

Même si la situation était critique, je voulais détendre légèrement l'atmosphère. Je savais pertinemment que je ne parviendrais pas à calmer la colère de ma coéquipière et je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mais je devais veiller à ce que ce sentiment puissant ne se transforme pas en aveuglement face au double objectif que nous devions atteindre car un tel manque de discernement, s'il existait, pourrait être fatal à mon adorée ce qui n'était pas une option valable à mes yeux. En attendant que ma tigresse me réponde, je lui massais doucement les épaules à la fois pour lui signifier ma présence à ses côtés et essayer de la détendre un peu.

Katia

J'étais complètement absorbée dans mes pensées lorsque j'ai senti les bras de ma femme autour de moi. Je supposais qu'elle était entrée sans faire de bruit et qu'elle m'avait observé pendant quelques secondes avant d'initier ce contact. J'ai ressenti un léger frisson lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé dans le cou. Je me suis laissée faire et j'ai même esquissé un sourire en entendant sa question.

 **\- J'essaie de voir de quelle manière il serait judicieux d'aborder cette mission. Il faut éviter que l'on me repère trop rapidement. Selon tes plans, la directrice Elbaz devrait se trouver dans l'aile ouest, alors que ma mère serait plutôt détenue dans la partie nord...**

J'ai fait une très légère pause qui m'a permis de faire pivoter mon fauteuil et de faire face à ma compagne. Le petit massage d'épaules que ma princesse m'avait offert avait été bénéfique, mais je voulais éviter un dérapage potentiel.

 **\- Ma mère sait tirer et elle pourrait m'aider si je la récupère en premier. Bien sûr, il faut aussi envisager qu'elle ne sera peut-être pas en bon état... J'aurais besoin de ton avis sur la question. Doit-on prioriser Orli ou Patricia?**

Même si j'essayais de rester la plus détachée possible, j'avais beaucoup de mal à prendre une décision. À partir du moment où quelqu'un se rendrait compte que j'étais présente sur les lieux, ma mère pourrait servir d'otage et je voulais absolument préserver sa vie. Par contre, en m'attardant trop sur la phase de sauvetage, Orli pourrait avoir le temps d'organiser sa fuite. La situation demeurait donc des plus délicates et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Les plans des bâtiments commençaient à danser dans ma tête et je sentais qu'une migraine essayait de s'installer dans mon crâne. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que mon corps souffre de petites défaillances!

Ziva

Depuis que j'étais entrée dans la chambre, l'atmosphère avait eu le temps de changer. Ma femme était passé de la colère sourde, puissante et aveugle à une période d'intense réflexion. Elle me confiait que d'après mes croquis, Patricia se trouverait au nord de l'ensemble des bâtiments et alors qu'Orli Elbaz allait se trouver dans la partie ouest. Bien sûr, le dilemme était de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire en premier une fois sur place. Les deux manières de faire dans l'ordre d'exécution présentaient leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Mais pour moi, la question ne se posait même pas. La priorité absolue était de récupérer ma belle-mère. Atteindre cette chienne valait bien moins d'or à mes yeux.

 _Chérie, la question ne se pose même pas. La priorité est évidemment de récupérer ta mère. Si Orli parvient à s'échapper, nous la pourchasserons sur la Terre entière si nécessaire. Elle n'aura aucun trou assez grand pour se cacher, je te le garantis. En attendant, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose qui pourrait beaucoup t'aider une fois que tu auras récupéré ma chère belle-mère, que ce soit pour fuir ou pour kidnapper notre empêcheuse de vivre en paix._

A ces mots, je me suis emparée de mes croquis qui correspondaient aux emplacements probables de nos cibles, que j'ai posés sur le haut du plan de travail. En dessous, j'ai posé de nouvelles feuilles vierges pour qu'elles coïncident parfaitement en largeur et en hauteur, mais sans les superposer. Puis je me suis assise sur les genoux de ma belle amazone puis nous avons pivoté vers le bureau. Je me suis mise à dessiner frénétiquement tout en chantonnant pour rester concentrée. Je devais parvenir à mes fins sans commettre la moindre erreur, que ce soit en matière d'échelle ou au niveau de l'emplacement de chaque élément. La réussite de notre vendetta en dépendait fortement. Quelques minutes plus tard, mes "oeuvres" étaient terminées et j'étais assez contente du résultat obtenu.

 _Voilà, nous y sommes. Tu as devant toi tous les passages souterrains qui serpentent sous les bâtiments qui nous intéressent, l'idée étant de te mouvoir dans ces galeries pour récupérer ta mère en toute discrétion. Une fois que ce sera fait, selon l'état de ta compagne de voyage, tu pourras décider de la faire sortir de la même manière ou de continuer avec elle pour t'occuper de notre ennemie préférée. Je pose une seule condition lors de cette mission, puisque tu préfères que je ne t'accompagne pas pour des raisons de sécurité. Cette salope doit rester en vie car nous devrons l'interroger pour enfin comprendre pourquoi elle a décidé de nous faire vivre un enfer._

J'espérais avoir donné à mon épouse un jeu solide avec des cartes maîtresses pour qu'elle s'en sorte sans aucune égratignure car je n'étais pas totalement rassurée à l'idée de la couvrir de loin. De plus, si Katia revenait à Washington blessée, Aaliyah nous hurlerait dessus pendant un bon moment ! C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que je devais rester en retrait mais je devais m'y résoudre pour ma propre sécurité et celle d'Evelyne. Malgré toutes ces considérations, je ressentais le besoin de réaffirmer une chose évidente mais fondamentale.

 _Bien sûr, il est évident qu'à partir du moment où tu seras à l'intérieur et que tu ne seras pas en train de te faufiler dans les souterrains, je te suivrais en permanence grâce à la lunette de mon fusil de précision. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on trouve le moyen de m'en équiper en complément d'une arme et des munitions pour Patricia._

Le fusil de précision était le dernier élément à trouver pour que le puzzle soit complet. J'espérais que ma princesse aurait une idée à ce sujet puisque l'arsenal qui se trouvait sous la maison que nous occupions n'en possédait pas...

Katia

Ma compagne a rapidement répondu à mon interrogation. Pour elle, aucun doute ne subsistait. Il fallait d'abord sauver ma mère avant de nous attaquer à la dirigeante du MOSSAD. Je me sentais déjà un peu plus rassurée de savoir que la vie de ma mère primait sur la mort d'Orli Elbaz! Par la suite, ma femme s'est assise sur mes genoux et elle s'est mise à dessiner un autre plan. Je la regardais faire tout en caressant son ventre. Evelyne ne réagissait pas et j'ai supposé qu'elle devait dormir.

Une dizaine de minutes se sont écoulées avant que mon adorée reprenne la parole. Elle m'expliquait qu'il existait des souterrains sous les bâtiments dans lesquels je pourrais aller et venir sans trop me faire remarquer.

 **\- Est-ce que ces passages datent de Mathusalem ou est-ce encore une précaution mise en place par ton père? J'aimerais savoir à quoi m'attendre...**

Maintenant que nous avions une idée de la manière d'infiltrer le MOSSAD, il fallait trouver l'arme que Ziva allait devoir utiliser. J'avais une petite idée qui allait sans doute nous aider à arriver à nos fins.

 **\- Chérie, je crois que le mieux serait de voir ce qui est disponible sur le marché noir. Ce pays est un point chaud de la planète et je suis certaine que les convois militaires se font souvent attaquer... Shmeil a peut-être des contacts lui aussi.**

Il fallait user de tous nos atouts pour que notre mission soit un succès. Aucune marge d'erreur possible.

Ziva

Au moins, ma femme avait l'air rassurée sur le fait que je privilégie la récupération de sa mère à notre vengeance contre le MOSSAD. J'avais aussi remarqué que pendant que je dessinais les plans qui nous manquaient, elle avait posé ses mains sur mon ventre rebondi. J'étais toujours attendrie de voir toutes ces petites attentions qui facilitaient la communication entre la petite diablesse que je portais et sa mère, même si pour le moment, Evelyne était assoupie. Une fois que mes croquis étaient terminés, Katia m'a demandé si les souterrains étaient récents ou non et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

 _En réalité, c'est à la fois une très vieille structure souterraine et mon père l'a modernisée pour permettre une évacuation rapide du personnel important de l'agence. Le seul danger qui va t'obliger à être extrêmement vigilante, c'est que l'on ne connaît pas les éventuelles modifications qui ont pu être apportées par la nouvelle direction._

Après avoir éclairci ce point, il en restait toujours un à éclaircir. Je ne possédais toujours pas d'arme à longue portée et ma belle amazone suggérait de se tourner vers le marché noir pour en trouver ou de voir ça avec Shmeil qui a des contacts dans tout le pays. J'étais étonnée que ma princesse parle de l'économie souterraine pour que je puisse m'équiper puisque c'était une hypothèse qui avait été écartée implicitement au fil de notre progression. Il était certain que ma coéquipière n'avait pas oublié cette information et qu'elle l'occultait uniquement parce que nous manquions de solutions concrètes face au problème qui nous était posé.

 _Chérie, il me semble que l'idée de se tourner vers les circuits illégaux pour trouver une arme de ce calibre est assez périlleux, d'autant que ça risque d'éveiller les soupçons de nos adversaires. Passer par l'intermédiaire de Shmeil me paraît bien plus sage et judicieux._

Puisque nous parlions de mon ami de toujours, il frappait justement à la porte de la chambre. Je soupçonnais notre homme sage et filou d'avoir légèrement écouté la conversation pour savoir à quel moment il pourrait nous déranger sans pour autant commettre d'impair.

 _Oui Shmeil, entre !_

 _Shmeil : Le repas est prêt. J'ai pris le relais de ta chère et tendre lorsque je suis revenu de ma sieste pour garder les plats au chaud. Excusez-moi mesdames, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter la fin de votre conversation et franchement, utiliser le marché noir alors que vous êtes connues toutes les deux des services d'Orli serait suicidaire. En revanche, je peux me débrouiller pour faire livrer ici, en toute discrétion, un M24 ou un HTR 2000 d'ici demain matin. Ainsi vous partirez demain matin équipées pour faire rendre gorge à cette raclure illégitime et ses sbires._

 _Merci à toi Shmeil. Si on peut choisir, il me semble que ta seconde proposition est une arme plus légère. Si je dois me rapprocher, je préfère être capable de la porter dans le dos. De même, je ne compte pas la laisser sur place une fois notre assaut terminé. Il faudra la détruire de toute façon par la suite._

 _Shmeil : Tout à fait. Je m'occupe de ça après le dîner. En attendant, venez manger les filles. Allez hop !_

Voilà que notre puits de sagesse fait preuve d'autorité à présent ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glousser légèrement face à cette situation cocasse. Je suis donc descendue des genoux de ma dulcinée sans attendre alors que tout le monde s'est mis à rire dans la pièce. J'ai pris la main de ma déesse latine pour la mener vers la pièce principale. Effectivement, les arômes de ce repas improvisé embaumaient dans la pièce et connaissant les talents conjugués de mes deux compagnons de route, j'étais certaine que j'allais me régaler ce soir. Demain à cette heure, nous serons enfin libres de vivre notre vie.

Katia

Notre plan d'attaque prenait de plus en plus forme et j'étais assez satisfaite de ce constat. Les souterrains auraient apparemment été rénovés, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Ainsi, les structures ne risquaient pas de d'effondrer sur ma mère et moi. En ce qui concerne l'acquisition d'un fusil de précision, mon idée de faire appel au marché noir a été rejetée d'emblée car le risque de se faire repérer était trop grand. Cependant, Shmeil avait surpris notre conversation et il se chargeait d'obtenir un M24 ou un HTR 2000. Ma femme avait une préférence pour l'arme qui était la plus légère, afin de parer à d'éventuels imprévus.

Le dîner était prêt et Shmeil nous invitait à passer à table. Il avait fallu que j'use de toute mon ingéniosité pour préparer un repas avec le peu d'ingrédients disponibles. J'avais finalement opté pour un couscous aux légumes, en tapant principalement dans les boîtes de conserves.

 **\- Je vous souhaite bon appétit! Même si je rumine toujours ma colère, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes des équipiers formidables. Le MOSSAD sera anéanti d'ici 24 heures et je m'en réjouis d'avance.**

Pendant toute la durée du repas, j'ai essayé de me détendre un peu et de profiter de l'instant présent. Je demeurais tout de même assez nerveuse et le moindre bruit anormal me faisait sursauter. J'allais uniquement être tranquillisée lorsque notre famille ne serait plus en danger. Alors que j'avais plutôt été silencieuse pendant le repas, je me suis tournée vers Shmeil pour lui poser une question toute simple.

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. Un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte que je connais assez mal la famille de ma femme. Shmeil, que peux-tu me dire au sujet d'Eli David?**

Je voulais entendre parler de cet homme de la bouche d'une tierce personne. Il pourrait peut-être m'aider à mieux comprendre ce personnage. Quelles étaient ses motivations? Quelles genre de relations entretenait-il? J'espérais que ma chérie n'allait pas s'offusquer de ma question puisque j'avais réellement besoin de comprendre.

Ziva

Nous nous sommes tous rendus au salon avec une certaine bonne humeur, même si je savais que ma femme gardait toujours une colère sourde en elle. Ce sentiment puissant ne s'évanouirait qu'au moment où Orli Elbaz allait rendre son dernier souffle et heureusement qu'il ne restait que quelques heures à attendre pour obtenir cette délivrance. Pour un repas qui s'était constitué avec les moyens du bord, mon épouse s'était surpassée, comme d'habitude. Nous mangions silencieusement pour profiter des mets que ma belle italienne nous offrait. Mais alors que nous allions manger une salade de fruits, ma dulcinée a rompu le silence en demandant à Shmeil de lui parler de mon père.

 _Shmeil : Katia... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment pour parler de lui..._

 _Si Shmeil. Au contraire. J'ai promis à ma chère et tendre que je devais lui parler plus souvent de ma famille. Ce sera une bonne introduction. Et puis au moins, elle n'aura pas que mon point de vue qui est loin d'être objectif._

 _Shmeil : C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire Ziva, mais à ta décharge, il y a beaucoup de raisons qui t'ont amenée à ressentir certains sentiments difficiles à son égard._

Mon vieil ami s'est tourné lentement vers ma dulcinée qui observait notre échange avec un calme olympien.

 _Shmeil : Comme tu t'en doutes certainement, Eli David était un homme complexe, un être aux multiples facettes et à vrai dire, je ne suis pas certain que quiconque le connaisse totalement. Lorsque je l'ai connu, il était profondément humain, attentif aux autres et persuadé de poursuivre un idéal de paix pour lui, sa famille et son pays. Ce qui l'a profondément changé, c'est son ascension au sein du MOSSAD et sa famille._

Sur ces derniers mots, j'ai failli avaler une cerise confite de travers. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas interrompre le récit de notre homme sage.

 _Shmeil : Je t'ai entendue Ziva. Il est vrai que ses actions à ton égard n'ont pas été justes. Mais quand ses enfants étaient petits, il voulait les protéger. C'est le jeu politique et les pressions de toutes sortes qui l'ont changé. Il est devenu très noir, manipulateur et tous ses enfants sont devenus des pions. A partir de ce moment, la paranoïa l'a gagné en permanence et chacun de ses gestes et de ses mots étaient calculés et souvent remplis de mensonges. Ziva a vécu tout cela et Eli ne pensait qu'au MOSSAD quitte à sacrifier la chair de sa chair._

 _C'est seulement peu de temps avant sa mort qu'il a pris conscience de ses actes et qu'il a essayé de se racheter auprès de Ziva car il s'est rendu compte qu'elle était la seule survivante de sa lignée, celle qui avait résisté à tout. Tu serais étonnée en voyant à quel point il a déployé des moyens considérables pour se protéger. Un patrimoine qui revient aujourd'hui à Ziva de droit et je crois qu'Orli Elbaz n'y est pas insensible. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse._

Shmeil s'est arrêté de parler en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait compris que j'avais supporté son discours jusqu'au bout sans broncher, tout en revivant chaque événement qu'il contait à ma belle amazone. J'étais bouleversée évidemment, mais je ne voulais pas craquer. Il n'était pas question de fendre l'armure à la veille d'un assaut aussi important que celui qui mettrait un terme à la cabale qui touchait ma famille de plein fouet. Ainsi, même si j'étais blême, je faisais tout pour garder un visage neutre. Mais mon mentor ne se laissait pas abuser aussi facilement.

 _Shmeil : Ziva, c'est du passé maintenant..._

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour s'approcher de moi, je me suis levée pour m'enfuir dehors. J'avais impérativement besoin d'air et c'est en claquant la porte que j'ai quitté la pièce.

Katia

J'ai tour à tour regardé Shmeil et ma femme tandis que j'attendais que ma question trouve une réponse. Le grand ami de Ziva se montrait un peu réticent à répondre à mes interrogations au sujet d'Eli David. Peut-être trouvait-il que cette maison n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour évoquer le souvenir de cet homme complexe. Ma compagne l'a néanmoins encouragé à parler en soutenant qu'elle devait faire une plus grande place aux discussions tournant autour de sa famille.

Shmeil m'a donc expliqué que personne ne connaissait réellement monsieur David. Il avait été un homme complexe et il possédait certainement un bon fond. Il avait commencé à se déshumaniser lorsqu'il était monté en grade au MOSSAD et sa famille en avait beaucoup souffert. À ce sujet, je me souvenais que ma princesse avait déjà évoqué de douloureux souvenirs. Elle avait notamment rendu hommage à sa mère et à sa fratrie lors de notre repas de mariage. Pourtant, en cet instant, ma chérie se contentait d'écouter en silence les propos tenus par son ami.

Shmeil a achevé de répondre à mes interrogations en insinuant que ma douce moitié pourrait prétendre au trône du MOSSAD et que cela pouvait peut-être expliquer le comportement d'Orli Elbaz à notre égard. Un silence lourd s'est installé dans la pièce alors que Shmeil observait intensément mon adorée. Lorsqu'il a repris la parole, c'était pour dire à mon ange que tout cela faisait partie du passé. Il a ensuite voulu se lever pour offrir un peu de réconfort à sa protégée, mais elle s'était empressée de se lever et nous avons pu entendre le claquement d'une porte.

 **\- Je vais aller la voir. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir ouvert une boîte de Pandore.**

 **Shmeil : Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir Katia. Mieux vaut crever l'abcès le plus tôt possible. Je vais préparer du thé en vous attendant.**

Je suis donc sortie à mon tour et j'ai constaté que ma sirène n'était pas allée très loin. Je me suis doucement avancée vers elle, en lui laissant l'opportunité de fuir une seconde fois.

 **\- Tes plus grandes blessures ont refait surface. Bien sûr que ton père a mal agi et qu'il t'a fait du mal. S'il était encore de ce monde, il ne faudrait pas le laisser en tête à tête avec moi. Je ne vais plus jamais laisser quelqu'un te faire du mal ou s'en prendre à nos deux filles.**

Je me suis arrêtée de parler pour laisser le champ libre à ma douce moitié. Je lui ai ouvert mes bras pour qu'elle puisse venir se blottir contre moi si elle en avait envie.

Ziva

Je me rendais compte que j'avais encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur moi-même lorsque mon père était évoqué dans une conversation. Même si plus de deux ans se sont écoulés depuis son assassinat, je souffrais encore beaucoup des blessures qu'il m'avait infligées. D'un autre côté, j'étais contente de m'apercevoir que je contrôlais de mieux en mieux ma colère puisque je m'étais contentée de fuir dehors sans hurler au scandale et ça, c'était un grand pas en avant à mes yeux. Une fois dehors, je me suis adossée à la façade de la maison pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit.

Bien évidemment, ma femme est arrivée très vite tout en restant à quelques pas de moi. Elle m'expliquait qu'elle comprenait ce que je ressentais et qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à demander des comptes à Eli si elle avait pu le faire. De plus, elle ajoutait que ni moi, ni nos enfants ne souffriraient parce que serons protégées. J'étais très heureuse d'entendre de telles paroles même si elles étaient évidentes à entendre de la part de mon épouse. Notre cellule familiale a toujours été extrêmement solide et ce n'était pas près de changer. Une fois que ma princesse s'est arrêtée de parler, elle a ouvert ses bras tout en me laissant le choix de fuir ou non. Je m'y suis blottie très calmement avant de lui répondre.

 _Je sais tout cela mon amour. Comme je l'ai dit en début de conversation alors que Shmeil hésitait à te renseigner sur mon père, il faut que j'arrive à me libérer de tout ça. Je ne suis pas en colère et je ne ressens aucune tristesse ni rancoeur envers lui. C'est juste que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air car comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte, le passé est lourd entre lui et moi et honnêtement, je pense que mon ami a raison. Orli Elbaz veut mettre la main sur l'héritage des David. Et merci d'être là pour moi et pour nos filles aussi. On rentre ?_

A vrai dire, nous sommes restées quelques minutes à humer l'air tranquille que la nuit nous offrait avant de revenir à l'intérieur pour déguster le thé que Shmeil avait préparé. Il nous as d'ailleurs informées que mon futur fusil à lunette serait livré tôt demain matin et qu'il en accuserait lui-même réception. Ensuite nous sommes tous allés nous reposer car la journée du lendemain allait être très longue et éprouvante et nous devons tous être en pleine possession de nos moyens pour obtenir justice vis-à-vis du MOSSAD.


	26. Dernier round

Ziva

Après ce repas du soir improvisé fort en révélations pour mon épouse, nous avons eu droit à une nuit de sommeil très tranquille et réparatrice qui a fait du bien à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'alarme que j'avais programmée pour 6h sur mon terminal crypté, ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les rideaux de la chambre qui m'ont réveillée en douceur. Lorsque je me suis tournée vers ma femme, elle dormait encore à poings fermés, son bras droit enroulé autour de moi alors que son bras gauche était resté caché sous la couette. J'aurais pu la regarder dormir ainsi pendant des heures mais la journée qui nous attendait ne tolérait pas vraiment ce genre de badinage.

Je me suis donc glissée hors du lit silencieusement pour éviter de réveiller ma princesse et j'ai filé dans la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre. Avant de m'y engouffrer, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer et le pas de Shmeil résonner dans la pièce principale. J'en ai déduit qu'il venait de recevoir notre colis, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. J'imaginais qu'avec son sens inné de la précision, il allait vérifier l'état de la marchandise et la préparer au mieux pour que je puisse l'utiliser dès que possible et au meilleur de ses capacités.

Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain, j'ai pris le temps de dire bonjour à Evelyne en posant mes mains sur mon ventre rond et en chantant une berceuse pour l'éveiller calmement si elle le souhaitait. Je me faisais la réflexion que bien peu de mois nous séparaient de sa naissance et que je commençais, de temps à autre, à ressentir de l'appréhension face à cette grande étape de ma vie de femme. Après ce petit interlude empreint de tendresse, je me suis décidée à entrer dans la baignoire pour me doucher. Mais alors que j'allais ouvrir l'eau j'ai entendu des petits pas venir de la chambre, puis la porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte sur ma déesse latine encore légèrement endormie.

 _Bonjour chérie. Tu as bien dormi ?_

Je la trouvais magnifique dans son pyjama blanc avec un chat bondissant sur son haut. En la voyant se frotter les yeux comme une enfant qu'on avait tiré du lit trop tôt, elle était mignonne comme tout.

Katia

Après avoir bu le thé préparé par Shmeil, nous sommes tous allés dormir. J'étais nerveusement fatiguée et je me suis endormie assez rapidement tout en serrant ma princesse dans mes bras. Lorsque la lumière a commencé à percer à travers les rideaux, j'ai poussé un petit grognement et je me suis rendormie presque instantanément. C'est uniquement lorsque je me suis rendue compte que ma compagne s'était éclipsée en douceur que je me suis réellement éveillée.

Alors que j'étais encore toute endormie, je me suis cognée contre un mur avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas à la villa et que la configuration de la pièce était légèrement différente. J'ai fini par trouver le chemin de la salle de bain attenante. En entrant, je me suis frottée les yeux. J'ai ensuite pu voir que mon adorée venait d'entrer dans la baignoire pour se doucher. Elle me saluait et me demandait si j'avais passé une bonne nuit.

 **\- Bonjour mon amour. Je pense que mon sommeil a été réparateur. D'après ce que je peux voir, tu as eu une bonne nuit aussi.**

Avec nonchalance, je me suis déshabillée et je suis allée rejoindre ma sirène. Nous allions devoir nous doucher rapidement avant d'entreprendre notre dernière opération. L'eau chaude achèverait de me réveiller et je serais fraîche et dispose pour infiltrer le MOSSAD.

En sortant de la douche, je me suis habillée et je suis descendue au bunker pour y prendre l'équipement dont j'aurais besoin. Cette fois-ci, j'allais opter pour deux BUL M-5 qui seraient faciles à dissimuler. Ce modèle d'arme était assez répandu en Israël, il serait donc facile de trouver des munitions additionnelles lorsque je serais sur le terrain. Évidemment, j'allais aussi revêtir un gilet pare-balles pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Les autres choses dont je pourrais avoir besoin étaient de petites taille et pouvaient entrer dans mes poches. Lorsque j'ai été parfaitement prête, je suis revenue dans la maison et j'ai constaté que Shmeil et ma douce moitié étaient en train d'inspecter le fusil qu'elle allait manier. J'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine et j'ai attendu que l'un d'eux remarque ma présence.

Ziva

Après une douche rapide et sans fioritures, nous nous sommes habillées tout aussi rapidement, j'avais d'ailleurs pris garde d'utiliser la seconde tenue que nous avions prévu lors de notre périple aquatique. Ma femme est ensuite allée s'équiper correctement puisque c'est elle qui allait être opérante sur le terrain car je ne ferais que la couvrir. Shmeil de son côté avait préparé mon équipement d'avance. Il savait ce que je préférais manier, il avait donc simplement prévu des munitions supplémentaires pour mon Jericho 941 et un nouveau gilet pare-balles si je considérais que le précédent n'allait pas.

En attendant que mon épouse revienne vers nous, j'inspectais avec mon vieil ami le HTR 2000 que l'on nous avait livré ce matin. Il était d'excellente facture et aucune pièce ne semblait présenter le moindre défaut. Alors que j'étais en train de le remonter pour le rendre parfaitement opérationnel, j'ai aperçu du coin de l'oeil que ma princesse était de retour dans la pièce principale. J'ignorais si ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa moue était un signe d'agacement ou de détermination, toujours est-il que je me suis tournée vers elle en l'invitant à s'approcher d'un signe de la main.

 _Mon amour, tu as encore démontré tes capacités exceptionnelles de discrétion ! Comme tu peux le voir, mon arme principale est parfaitement fonctionnelle. Le temps d'ajuster mon gilet pare-balles et on va pouvoir y aller._

 _Shmeil : J'ai aussi pris la liberté de faire venir ici une berline banalisée aux vitres teintées que vous pourrez utiliser pour vous approcher des bâtiments du MOSSAD. Ziva a plastifié les plans pour toi et ils sont dans cette chemise de plastique. Pour ma part, je vais rester ici pour assurer une base arrière. A partir du moment où vous franchirez cette porte vers l'extérieur, vous devrez limiter les communications._

Pendant que Shmeil parlait, j'ai terminé de m'équiper. Une fois sur que nous serons arrivées à destination, je n'aurais plus qu'à porter mon grand ami de métal dans le dos et à me mettre en place. Une fois que j'étais prête, nous nous sommes rendues à l'extérieur et j'ai pris le volant. Ce faisant, je n'ai pas fait plus de cérémonie avant de prendre la route. Shmeil nous a juste dit d'être prudentes au moment du départ. Cette fois, nous ne pouvions plus reculer. Le MOSSAD tel qu'il était connu jusqu'à présent vivait ses dernières heures et nous serons les artisans de sa destruction prochaine.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route que nous avons parcouru assez vite, j'ai garé la voiture à quelques rues du quartier général de mon ancienne agence. Pendant que ma belle amazone était partie se préparer dans l'abri anti-atomique de notre base, j'avais pointé en rouge les positions probables où Patricia pourrait être détenue et en vert les points d'accès au souterrains les plus proches pour atteindre ces points sensibles avec une légende à l'appui. En descendant de voiture, j'ai terminé de m'équiper alors que Katia était déjà prête à partir. Je sentais d'ailleurs qu'elle piaffait d'impatience.

 _C'est le moment d'y aller mon coeur. Je vais me poster sur le toit de l'immeuble qui fait face à l'entrée sud du campus. Comme il est plus élevé que l'ensemble des bâtiments qui nous intéressent, j'aurais une vue d'ensemble sur toute ta progression et je pourrais me servir de toute la plate-forme pour suivre tes changements de direction. On doit y aller maintenant. Je vais mettre moins de dix minutes avant de me poster là-bas et je t'enverrais un message quand ce sera fait. A l'instant où tu le recevras, notre opération pourra commencer. D'accord ?_

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de ma déesse latine, j'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'enfuir vers mon poste d'observation. De cette manière, je voulais éviter que la moindre hésitation envahisse le corps de ma coéquipière. Pour moi, la mission était lancée et seule la mort d'Orli Elbaz terminerait cette randonnée suicidaire.

Katia

Nos préparatifs allaient bon train et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsque ma compagne a fait l'éloge de ma capacité à apparaître sans me faire remarquer. Ma discrétion légendaire me serait bien utile aujourd'hui! D'après ce que j'avais pu voir, l'arme qui avait été livrée grâce à Shmeil semblait être en bon état. J'étais rassurée de savoir que ma femme allait pouvoir me couvrir parfaitement à partir de son point d'observation.

Nous ne nous sommes pas éternisées à notre base plus longtemps que nécessaire. Shmeil allait rester sur place et surveiller l'opération de loin. Nous sommes montées dans la voiture qu'il avait dénichée. Une fois de plus, je laissais mon adorée prendre le volant puisqu'elle savait exactement où nous allions. Le trajet ne m'a pas paru très long, mais c'était sans doute parce que j'essayais de demeurer la plus concentrée possible. Une fois à l'intérieur des murs du MOSSAD, l'erreur ne serait pas permise.

Lorsque ma partenaire a garé la voiture, j'étais parfaitement prête à faire face à ce qui m'attendait. J'avais même hâte que cette histoire soit derrière nous! Avant de nous séparer, ma conjointe m'a indiqué qu'elle se posterait sur un bâtiment qui fait face à l'aile sud. Elle s'octroyait un maximum de 10 minutes pour être en position.

J'aurais aimé signifier à mon équipière que j'avais bien compris son message, mais elle ne m'en a pas donné l'occasion. J'ai à peine eu le temps de goûter à ses lèvres avant qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Je suis donc partie en direction de l'entrée des souterrains. Je longeais les murs pour éviter de me faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. Je me fiais uniquement à la carte tracée par mon adorée et je dois avouer que sa mémoire était redoutable. J'ai tâtonné un peu pour trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture, mais toutes les autres informations s'étaient avérées très précises. J'espérais que cela allait continuer lorsque je serais à l'intérieur du dédale.

Dix minutes se sont écoulées avant que je reçoive un message de la part de ma princesse. Elle avait réussi à grimper sur le toit de l'immeuble et maintenant c'était à moi de jouer! J'ai jeté un dernier regard autour de moi avant de disparaître des rues de Tel-Aviv.

Je me suis dirigée vers l'endroit encerclé en rouge qui se trouvait le plus près de moi. J'étais heureuse de voir que le souterrain était en bon état puisque cela facilitait ma progression. Mine de rien, il ne fallait pas trop que je m'attarde puisque chaque instant passé à l'intérieur de ses murs augmentait mes chances d'être débusquée.

Ziva

Une fois que j'étais arrivée sur le toit de l'immeuble qui allait me servir de tour de contrôle pendant la progression de ma partenaire, je n'ai pas voulu perdre une seconde pour me mettre en place. Comme nous avions choisi de ne pas avoir de système de communication permanent, je devais me fier uniquement à ce que je voyais. Comme j'avais dessiné moi-même les plans qui permettaient à ma femme d'avancer sur le terrain, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à la retrouver visuellement et à la garder dans ma lunette. Elle avançait prudemment tout en restant efficace, ce qui était un plus indéniable pour échapper aux rondes des gardes qui patrouillaient dans le secteur.

Lorsque mon épouse a fini par disparaître à l'entrée du souterrain qui me paraissait le plus plausible pour retrouver Patricia, mon coeur s'est serré un instant. A partir de maintenant, je ne pouvais plus la couvrir, ni l'assister. Pendant quelques secondes je pensais qu'un contact radio permanent aurait été nécessaire, avant de me souvenir que le signal aurait été perdu dans les souterrains de toute façon. Ce qui pouvait aider ma tigresse à l'intérieur de ce labyrinthe, c'est qu'à priori peu de personnes déambulaient dans ces couloirs sombres. J'espérais simplement que Patricia serait secourue rapidement et surtout qu'elle aille suffisamment bien pour épauler sa fille pour la suite de la mission.

De façon générale, je n'aimais pas me sentir spectatrice des événements pendant une opération comme celle-ci. Néanmoins, je savais également que nous avions pris la bonne décision en me postant ici, que ce soit pour ma sécurité et celle d'Evelyne, mais aussi pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons trop tôt. Si le MOSSAD avait malencontreusement eu vent de notre présence, mon ancienne agence s'attendait certainement à se retrouver face à un duo d'emmerdeuses armées jusqu'au dents. En progressant seule, Katia augmentait tout simplement nos chances de réussite. En attendant de la voir ressortir des entrailles de cette terre hostile, je me suis surprise à prier intérieurement pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ma belle amazone.

Katia

J'ai arpenté les couloirs pendant de longues minutes. Je demeurais sur mes gardes et je tendais l'oreille pour m'assurer qu'aucune âme humaine n'était sur mes traces. Je me suis retournée plusieurs fois tout en dégainant mon arme, mais personne ne semblait se mouvoir dans mon sillage. Lorsque je suis arrivée à l'endroit marqué sur la carte, j'ai grimpé sur une échelle avant de me heurter à une porte qui était verrouillée de l'extérieur. J'ai collé mon oreille gauche à la porte pour écouter si des gardes étaient postés à proximité.

 **Voix inconnue : Notre invitée refuse toujours de coopérer.**

 **Deuxième inconnu : Elle finira bien par craquer. Il faut mettre en pratique ce que tu as appris si tu ne veux pas être renvoyé!**

J'ai blêmi en entendant ses paroles. Même si je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'ils parlaient de ma mère, je savais pertinemment que personne ne devrait être menacé et torturé. La seule bonne nouvelle était que les deux hommes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte semblait être de jeunes recrues sans réelle expérience. J'allais donc crocheter la serrure de cette porte en espérant très fort que l'effet de surprise allait jouer en ma faveur.

Je n'ai pas eu trop de difficultés à venir à bout de la serrure. Une fois que cela a été fait, j'ai entrebâillé la porte avant de donner un bon coup d'épaule pour l'ouvrir. J'ai braqué mon arme sur les deux hommes avant de les sommer de déposer leurs armes par terre. Le plus grand des deux - le premier à avoir parlé plus tôt - a tout de suite obéi. Son collègue avait l'air d'hésiter. J'ai donc ouvert le feu sur lui. La balle a traversé sa cuisse gauche et un cri de douleur a retenti dans la pièce. Son arme lui a aussi échappé des mains au même moment.

 **\- Je ne plaisante jamais lorsque j'ai un flingue dans les mains. Maintenant, dites-moi où est retenue la captive...**

Encore une hésitation de leur part. Je me suis donc approchée et j'ai donné un coup de pied dans chacun de leurs pistolets.

 **\- Si vous collaborez, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ce soir avec une bonne histoire à raconter. Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à vous envoyer rejoindre vos ancêtres.**

 **Soldat #2 : Elle est dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Vous aurez besoin de l'un de nous pour y accéder puisque la porte est verrouillée grâce à un système biométrique.**

Il était très important pour ma compagne et moi que cette opération ne se transforme pas en bain de sang. J'avais donc apporté avec moi des petites seringues qui pourraient servir à endormir mes ennemis pendant quelques heures. L'agent du MOSSAD s'étant montré plutôt collaboratif après avoir reçu une balle, je me suis contentée de lui donner un puissant sédatif. Son collègue allait cependant devoir venir avec moi et cela ne m'enchantait guère.

 **\- Vous allez venir avec moi, le temps que je récupère votre prisonnière. Sachez cependant que vous êtes observé et que la personne qui assure mes arrières n'hésitera pas à vous descendre si vous tentez de me jouer un mauvais tour. Compris?**

Le jeune homme a acquiescé. Tout en gardant mon arme pointée sur lui, je me suis approchée d'une fenêtre. J'ai utilisé un miroir pour réfléchir le soleil du matin qui pénétrait dans cette pièce. J'espérais seulement que ma douce moitié recevrait ce signal et qu'elle pourrait nous suivre de loin. Sans plus attendre, j'ai empoigné l'homme tout en appuyant le canon de mon arme dans son dos. Il allait maintenant pouvoir me conduire à ma mère.

Ziva

La progression de mon équipière devait se faire sans heurts car je ne voyais rien d'inquiétant et surtout je n'entendais rien non plus. Bien sûr, vu que j'étais très loin, entendre quelque chose était particulièrement compliqué, en particulier tant que ma femme explorait les sous-sols de mon ancienne agence. En attendant d'avoir de ses nouvelles, j'essayais d'étudier les mouvements de troupes et les différentes rondes des gardes afin de faciliter la progression de Katia une fois que sa mère serait de retour avec nous.

Même si j'avais promis de rester en retrait, je n'excluais pas l'idée de quitter mon poste d'observation pour effectuer une protection rapprochée si la situation tournait vraiment au vinaigre. L'objectif de cette mission était double et j'entendais bien mener cette opération jusqu'au bout, quel que soit le prix à payer, tant que ma petite diablesse resterait en vie. Décidément, ma fille à naître commençait sérieusement à occuper la majorité de mes pensées, même pendant ce moment critique où ma princesse était seule face à ces salopards du MOSSAD.

Mais alors que je pensais sérieusement à changer mes plans pour rejoindre mon équipière, j'ai vu un flash lumineux venant d'une fenêtre basse. J'ai braqué ma lunette à cet endroit précis et j'ai pu apercevoir ma déesse latine qui semblait aller bien. Elle braquait son arme dans le dos d'un jeune agent qui avait l'air de devoir avancer sous la contrainte. Grâce à ce signal, j'ai pu suivre nos deux protagonistes sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans un angle où je les ai perdus de vue à nouveau. Je suis donc revenue à mon étude de terrain en priant que tout se passe bien et que Patricia serait bientôt récupérée en un seul morceau. Honnêtement, j'avais hâte d'en finir avec Orli Elbaz et j'étais persuadée que je serais la dernière personne qu'elle verrait avant de s'éteindre, c'est une certitude.

Katia

Même si je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si mon signal avait été reçu, je devais continuer à avancer. Heureusement pour moi, mon otage était tellement apeuré qu'il obéissait à chacun de mes ordres. Nous avons dû parcourir entre dix et quinze mètres avant de nous trouver face à un lecteur optique dernier cri.

 **\- Ouvre la porte et désactive les systèmes de sécurité.**

Mon ton était sec et autoritaire. L'agent du MOSSAD s'est rapidement exécuté et nous nous sommes empressés d'entrer à l'intérieur. J'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'interrogatoire classique. A priori, il n'y avait aucune caméra en marche. Tandis que je pointais toujours mon arme dans le dos du jeune homme, je lui ai fait subir le même traitement qu'à son collègue en lui injectant du sédatif dans le sang. Il s'est immédiatement écroulé au sol. Maintenant, j'allais pouvoir porter secours à la mère qui avait l'air légèrement en état de choc.

 **Patricia : Katia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ils vous ont trouvé?**

 **\- Maman... Je suis venue te récupérer.**

Tout en parlant, je m'appliquais à retourner les poches du jeune soldat, en quête de tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile. J'ai trouvé un badge qui permettait sans doute d'ouvrir des portes et les clés qui servaient à ouvrir les menottes utilisées sur ma mère.

 **\- Non, c'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter. Il faut sortir d'ici et aller cueillir la directrice Elbaz au plus vite. Peux-tu marcher?**

 **Patricia : Je ne suis pas blessée, donc je devrais pouvoir marcher. Où est Ziva?**

 **\- Postée sur un toit en face. Maintenant, il faut y aller. J'ignore si j'ai été repérée.**

Sans plus attendre, j'ai libéré ma mère de ses entraves. Je lui ai ensuite remis l'une de mes armes et nous sommes sorties de la salle d'interrogatoire en y laissant le jeune soldat. D'ici une heure ou deux, il allait se réveiller et il se demanderait ce qui s'était passé. J'espérais qu'à ce moment-là, nous serions loin du quartier général du MOSSAD.

Nous avons parcouru le chemin inverse, puis nous sommes passées par les souterrains pour nous rapprocher de ma cible. Ma mère me suivait sans poser plus de questions quant à cette mission. Alors que nous allions vers la zone marquée en bleu, j'ai quand même tenu à lui faire part d'une donnée importante :

 **\- Même si tu as une arme, tu dois uniquement t'en servir pour te défendre. Nous essayons d'éviter un bain de sang et surtout, Orli Elbaz doit sortir d'ici en vie. Nous avons prévu de l'interroger. Maman, j'ai toujours voulu éviter de te mêler à des histoires d'espionnage...**

 **Patricia : Ne t'en fais pas Katia. Je suis une grande personne et j'ai vu plus de choses que tu ne le crois. Je te laisse mener l'opération et je te couvre si nécessaire.**

Alors que j'étais aussi près du but, mon coeur s'est mis à battre à vive allure. Il s'agissait d'un moment clé dans ma vie et j'espérais sincèrement que la traque dont nous étions les sujets allait s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Avant de débarquer dans le bureau de la directrice par le passage secret marqué sur mon plan, mes pensées sont allées à ma femme et à notre fille à naître. J'espérais que tout ce passait bien pour ma partenaire et qu'elle ne ruminait pas trop sa solitude.

Ziva

Toujours postée sur le toit de mon immeuble, je commençais à perdre légèrement patience. Par rapport à ce que j'avais envisagé, Katia avait certainement récupéré sa mère à l'intérieur. De plus, vu que les gardes n'avaient pas changé de position sur le chemin de ronde, j'en déduisais que pour l'instant personne n'avait été repéré, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Malgré tout, j'avais du mal à rester stoïque et j'avais sérieusement envie de quitter mon emplacement pour rejoindre ma famille pour les assister dans leur quête musclée qui visait Orli Elbaz.

Malheureusement, si je commettais une telle imprudence, non seulement je risquais d'ouvrir une brèche béante dans notre système de couverture, mais je maximisais aussi le taux de dangerosité de me prendre une balle et ça, personne ne me le pardonnerait cette fois. Je suis donc restée bien sagement en position, à prendre le soleil comme une gentille petite fille sage. Ma petite diablesse commençait sérieusement à s'agiter, probablement à cause de mon inquiétude mêlée à l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans mes veines à une vitesse folle.

Alors que je m'hydratais pour éviter de me payer une jolie insolation, je repensais avec une certaine nostalgie à la première mission officielle qui j'ai menée avec mon épouse. Voir cette grande silhouette élancée, même si elle était un peu gauche à l'époque, essayer de garder la tête haute par tous les moyens était assez drôle à voir. Même si je devais rester concentrée sur notre opération en cours, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rire avant de me remettre correctement en place. Décidément, ma tigresse devait accomplir sa tâche avec brio car rien ne bougeait. On aurait juré que personne n'était présent pour couper la tête pensante de l'hydre que l'on nommait MOSSAD.

Katia

L'heure du face à face avec Orli était venu. J'ai donné le signal d'attaque à ma mère et nous avons poussé contre le mur de toutes nos forces. Nous nous sommes retrouvées dans le bureau de la directrice, derrière son beau fauteuil en cuir. Alors que ma mère pointait son arme sur ce trône, je lui ai fait faire un demi-tour vers nous. Comme nous avions été très discrètes, madame Elbaz a affiché un drôle d'air outré lorsqu'elle m'a vue.

 **\- Boker Tov (Bonjour), Orli. J'ai écourté mon voyage de noces pour enfin pouvoir te rencontrer. Je te conseille de venir avec nous, sans faire de vagues. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui meurt d'envie de te parler.**

 **Orli : Shalom Katia, Shalom Patricia. Dans exactement 60 secondes, ma garde rapprochée va entrer par cette porte. Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, c'est perdu d'avance.**

Je n'avais certainement pas fait tout ce chemin pour échouer maintenant. Sans plus attendre, j'ai empoigné cette vipère par les épaules et je l'ai forcée à se lever. Puisque c'était par la grande porte que sa garde allait arriver, nous allions aussi emprunter ce passage. Bien sûr, la logique aurait voulu que nous empruntions les souterrains une nouvelle fois. Cependant, je considérais qu'il était moins risqué d'affronter le danger quand il se présenterait plutôt que de nous priver du support que mon épouse pourrait nous apporter.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, Orli ne se débattait pas. Elle avait peut-être compris que ma mère allait tout faire pour me protéger... Peu de choses sont plus fortes que l'instinct maternel. Comme j'avais fixé les plans des bâtiments pendant des heures, je savais exactement où aller.

Après avoir fait une trentaine de pas tout au plus, la garde rapprochée de la Directrice est apparue au détour d'un couloir. Leur dirigeante nous servait de bouclier humain, mais je doutais fortement que nous arrivions à fendre ce barrage de colère et de muscles. Le temps a semblé se figer tandis que j'essayais d'entrevoir la suite des choses.

Ziva

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que les gardes communiquaient entre eux et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que leur langage corporel traduisait une certaine agitation. Face à ce changement de comportement, une seule explication était plausible. Orli Elbaz était devenue l'otage de mes deux Valkyries personnelles. Alors que tous les soldats dégainaient leur quincaillerie, j'ai pointé mon arme vers le bureau de la directrice de mon ancienne agence. Quatre hommes en costume noir couraient vers le bureau de ce reptile puant, prêts à en découdre. Au moment où ils ont fait face à mon commando de choc, j'ai commencé à tirer. Quatre tirs, quatre têtes abattues sans coup férir. Voilà une belle entrée en matière !

Pendant que je rechargeais mon arme, je laissais le temps à ma femme de récupérer tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les cadavres pour avancer ensuite. Dans le même temps, trois cohortes de trois gardes couraient entre la sortie principale et le groupe qui j'avais à protéger. Une balle de plus pour chacun des chefs de peloton plus tard, les autres se sont enfuis en espérant qu'ils seraient épargnés. Je considérais à présent que le plus gros du danger était écarté et que si d'autres hommes devaient être abattus, mon épouse et sa mère pourraient les descendre sans moi. Je devais absolument quitter ma position pour éviter que l'on me tire dessus comme un lapin en restant trop statique et j'ai décidé de regagner la voiture pour aller chercher tout ce joli monde.

Une fois que j'ai récupéré notre voiture banalisée je n'ai pas fait dans le détail. J'ai profité de l'ouverture de la porte principale pour faire bondir les gardes de la porte sur le côté avant de m'arrêter à la hauteur de mes coéquipières. Il était temps de foutre le camp d'ici et de s'occuper sereinement de celle qui nous avait pourri la vie jusque dans ma propre demeure. Alors que je m'attendais à une riposte du corps armé qui nous entourait, tout le monde s'est arrêté instantanément lorsque Michael Bashan est sorti dans la cour en hurlant de cesser le feu. Tous les hommes armés se sont exécutés aussitôt et le calme est revenu sur toute la surface des bâtiments du campus. J'étais bien contente que ce cher ami de mon père ait quitté ses fonctions à l'ambassade israélienne de Washington pour revenir au bercail.

 _Officier Bashan : Que vas-tu faire d'elle Ziva ?_

 _Je compte l'interroger. Et croyez-moi, je me fous complètement du protocole._

 _Officier Bashan : Fais ce qui te semble juste._

 _Orli : Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Espèce de chienne !_

 _J'ai tous les droits Orli puisque tu as osé toucher à ce qui m'est le plus cher, maintenant tu vas devoir payer pour chacun de tes actes._

Sans un mot de plus nous sommes parties toutes les quatre sans difficultés. J'ai décidé que nous allions nous arrêter deux kilomètres plus loin, à l'endroit même où j'avais planté un olivier, à la mort de mon père il y a un peu plus de deux ans déjà. Entretemps, Madame Elbaz avait été attachée et bâillonnée par ma tigresse et ma belle-mère tenait toujours en respect notre invitée pour éviter tout mouvement malencontreux. Bien évidemment, tous les moyens de communication de notre ennemie avaient fini en poussière sous les roues de notre berline.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à destination, notre interlocutrice a été attachée à un poteau électrique non loin dudit olivier pour que nous puissions soutirer tranquillement les informations qui nous intéressaient avant de régler son compte à cette chose que je ne considérais déjà plus comme un être humain. Bien sûr, cette vieille pie a bien essayé de se débattre pour se libérer mais les liens de serrage que j'utilisais était terriblement efficaces. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Shmeil pour m'avoir fait penser à emporter ce genre de matériel avec moi. La bête humaine étant à notre merci, l'heure du règlement de comptes avait sonné. Je lui ai donc enlevé son bâillon avant de prendre la parole.

 _A nous deux salope. Ma première question est simple. Pourquoi as-tu organisé cette chasse aux sorcières contre moi et ma famille ?_

 _Orli : Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de te l'expliquer. Même si à l'heure actuelle, mon bras droit m'a trahie et qu'il semble s'être rallié à ta cause, tu ne sauras rien de moi._

Avec beaucoup de sang froid, j'ai giflé celle qui avait essayé de détruire ma vie. Peut-être que ma déesse latine aurait plus de chance que moi pour en savoir plus. En tout cas, j'ai tiré une balle dans son genou gauche, histoire de lui délier la langue en ignorant complètement le cri de douleur suraigu qui s'est échappé de sa bouche. C'était à son tour de souffrir et ma vengeance sera lente et douloureuse, c'est une certitude. En attendant que ma dulcinée prenne le relais, je me délectais de voir les traits du visage de mon adversaire se tendre en essayant désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique. C'était jouissif, rien de moins.

Katia

Le quatuor qui nous faisait face s'est écroulé au sol dans un temps record. J'attribuais ces morts aux tirs de précision décochés par ma femme. Ma mère s'est chargée de fouiller sommairement les cadavres, puis nous avons continué à avancer. La chienne que je tenais par la peau du cou se gardait bien de parler! En continuant d'aller vers la sortie, j'ai constaté que d'autres cadavres juchaient le sol et qu'un filet de sang s'échappaient de chacune de ces têtes. Je restais quand même sur mes gardes au cas où un brave soldat essaierait de jouer au héros.

Nous étions à quelques mètres de la porte principale lorsque j'ai entendu un crissement de pneus. À ce moment, j'ai donné l'ordre à mon otage et à ma mère de presser le pas. En arrivant à l'extérieur, des dizaines de canons se sont retrouvés pointés sur nous.

 **Voix inconnue : Lâchez la Directrice immédiatement ou nous ouvrons le feu!**

À ce moment, la voiture conduite par mon adorée a foncé à vive allure vers le groupe de soldats et ils n'ont pas eu le choix de s'écarter. Nul doute qu'ils auraient néanmoins ouvert le feu si un homme n'avait pas hurlé un ordre sans équivoque. Il a échangé quelques mots avec ma douce moitié et nous avons enfin pu partir! Après avoir roulé pendant quelques minutes, ma chérie a garé la voiture et nous avons traîné Orli à l'extérieur avant de l'attacher à un poteau. Ma douce moitié a ensuite débuté l'interrogatoire pendant que je demandais à Patricia de couvrir nos arrières au cas où nous aurions été suivies.

Lorsque je suis revenue vers mon amour, elle venait tout juste de gifler notre prisonnière avant de lui tirer une balle dans le genou. Maintenant, c'était à moi de jouer.

 **\- Dans quel but nous as-tu mises sur écoute à Washington?**

 **Orli : Je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture.**

 **\- Je crois que tu changeras d'avis lorsque je t'aurai arraché les dents une par une. Tu parleras et tu nous supplieras de mettre un terme à ta misérable vie.**

J'ai brandi une paire de pinces sous ses yeux avant de la forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Je caressais ses gencives avec le bout de mon outil, en prenant mon temps pour faire grimper la tension. Finalement, j'ai opté pour une molaire sur laquelle j'ai tiré bien fort. Orli s'est étouffée dans son sang et son visage s'est tordu de douleur. À moins qu'elle veuille réellement perdre toutes ses dents, elle allait devoir collaborer.

Ziva

J'avais décidé de laisser la main à ma coéquipière en ce qui concernait l'interrogatoire pour deux raisons. La première, c'était que j'avais besoin de faire retomber l'adrénaline consécutive au sauvetage que nous venions d'effectuer. La seconde raison de ma défection temporaire était tout simplement sauvage. Si je prenais le dialogue en main moi-même, il y avait toutes les chances que Madame Elbaz ne survive pas à cette confrontation. J'avais un goût du sang prononcé qui envahissait ma bouche et cette rage meurtrière n'aurait que des conséquences néfastes sur la prise d'informations que nous voulions opérer.

Du coup, Katia tentait de savoir ce qui avait amené notre ennemie jurée à mener une action de cette ampleur à l'encontre de notre tribu. Vu que la reine des nuisibles refusait obstinément de répondre aux accusations qui lui étaient crachées à la figure, ma princesse a décidé de lui arracher une dent à vif avec une pince. Le cri de douleur que j'ai entendu à la suite de cet acte que je considérais comme héroïque m'a fait sourire malgré le fait qu'il soit légèrement malsain. Cette raclure ne méritait aucune pitié de ma part ou de celle de mes compagnes de mission.

Patricia s'était mise légèrement en retrait pour nous laisser tout le loisir de mener cette action sans aucune entrave. Elle semblait tout de même surprise de voir sa fille être capable de déployer de tels moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Si ma déesse latine avait essayé d'éloigner sa famille de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec son métier, c'était notamment pour cela. Dans certains cas extrêmes, les louves solitaires que nous sommes doivent être capables de mettre tous nos sentiments de côté pour que l'objectif à atteindre soit rempli dans les meilleures conditions possibles. C'était pour cette raison que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce malgré les cris suraigus de notre invitée et que mon visage restait impassible tout en restant avide des réponses que notre adversaire pouvait nous apporter.

Katia

Après avoir arraché une dent à notre captive, j'ai répété ma question. Il y a eu quelques secondes de silence miraculeuses après un long épisode de hurlements stridents avant que notre prisonnière ouvre enfin la bouche.

 **Orli : Pour protéger les intérêts d'Israël.**

Il s'agissait d'un maigre début, mais je comptais bien torturer cette vipère jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dise tout ce qui l'avait conduite à traquer notre famille. En effet, j'avais la certitude qu'elle nous offrait une réponse qui était loin d'être honnête. J'ai donc repris l'interrogatoire pour pousser notre détenue à livrer le fond de sa pensée.

 **\- J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant comme réponse...**

 **Orli : J'avais eu vent de l'accident de Mademoiselle David et je savais qu'elle avait quitté ses fonctions au NCIS. Je devais donc m'assurer qu'elle n'envisageait pas de revenir au pays.**

Nous avions donc un début de réponse, mais cela n'expliquait en rien pourquoi une unité Kidon avait été déployée près de chez nous. J'ai posé les yeux sur ma femme pendant quelques secondes. Même si elle restait de marbre, je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade puisque je m'appliquais aussi à cacher mes émotions. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, il fallait absolument que je me forge une carapace. Orli nous avait fait souffrir de bien des manières. De ce fait, elle avait perdu son statut d'être humain et je n'éprouvais aucune compassion pour elle.

 **\- Prochaine question : En quoi Ziva pouvait-elle menacer Israël?**

 **Orli : Son père l'a parfaitement préparée pour qu'elle puisse le remplacer à la tête du MOSSAD. De plus, elle est la dernière survivante de sa famille. Vous avez bien vu comment l'officier Bashan a réagi tout à l'heure, sans compter qu'elle porte la vie et donc que cette lignée ne s'éteindra pas, comme elle était censé le faire.**

Je n'aimais pas trop l'insinuation que je venais d'entendre. Orli semblait plus que déçue que ma femme et ma fille soient toujours en vie et que la lignée des David soit perpétuée. Maintenant que j'avais réussi à délier la langue de cette vermine, il s'avérait difficile de la faire taire! J'espérais que mon adorée profiterait de cette occasion pour remettre les pendules à l'heure avec celle qui nous avait fait vivre un enfer peu ordinaire. Je me suis donc approchée de l'élue de mon cœur et je lui ai murmuré une phrase au creux de l'oreille.

 **\- Achève l'interrogatoire et venge-toi.**

Il restait à voir ce que ma princesse allait faire pour que nous obtenions justice.

Ziva

L'interrogatoire mené par ma femme se poursuivait et même si Orli Elbaz commençait à parler, j'avais la sensation qu'elle se retenait de dire sa véritable façon de penser face à nous. J'ignorais si ma coéquipière s'en était rendue compte, toujours est-il qu'elle m'a laissé la main après les réponses laconiques de notre insecte du désert et je voulais en savoir plus. Je me suis donc approchée de notre otage en m'assurant visuellement qu'elle était bien attachée et qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de fâcheux alors que j'allais mettre un point final à cette histoire sordide et éprouvante.

 _Tu vois Orli, Madame Fortini a bien fait son travail, mais je sais que tu n'as pas craché tout ton venin pour le moment. Si tu voulais réellement protéger les intérêts de notre patrie commune, tu n'aurais pas déployé autant de force que cela. Ce que je crois moi, c'est que tu t'intéressais à autre chose._

Mon interlocutrice a relevé légèrement la tête pour me fusiller du regard avec un air de défi.

 _Orli : Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu m'intéresser à ton avis ?_

 _Tout l'héritage de la famille David. Depuis le début, tu as tout fait pour t'approcher de ce qui nous appartient. Tu as d'abord détruit le mariage d'Eli et de Rivka, puis lorsque tu t'es aperçue qu'après bien des années d'efforts mon père ne t'avait toujours pas intégrée dans le cercle personnel que tu convoitais, tu t'es permise de mener cet homme inaccessible vers un trépas violent et inacceptable via un pion influent, Ilan Bodnar, qui a parfaitement rempli son rôle. A un détail près. Il n'est pas parvenu à me descendre. Il s'en est fallu de peu et ce nouvel échec t'a rendue dingue._

Je sentais que je m'approchais du but que je m'étais fixé. Je voulais qu'elle craque, qu'elle explose même, que plus rien ne la retienne et que je puisse accomplir ce que j'avais prévu pour elle. Orli commençait doucement à perdre son sang-froid, son visage de marbre laissant place à une expression de colère qui déformait encore trop légèrement ses traits pour l'instant. Si elle croyait que j'allais m'arrêter là, c'était vraiment mal me connaître.

 _La mort d'Ilan ainsi que l'arrestation de son frère Yaniv t'arrangeait bien puisque ce jeu politique à plusieurs bandes a favorisé ton ascension au sommet du MOSSAD. Du haut de cette tour d'ivoire, tu pouvais surveiller les faits et gestes du dernier pion qu'il restait à faire tomber pour obtenir non seulement l'argent et le pouvoir incontesté, mais surtout la vengeance que j'ai fini par t'inspirer. Tu attendais sagement qu'il m'arrive un pépin pour récolter les fruits du labeur ingrat que tu as consenti à fournir pendant tout ce temps._

Cette fois la fureur se dessinait sérieusement sur le faciès de notre prisonnière. Malgré tout, elle tentait de se contenir par tous les moyens. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Voilà qui était parfait puisque je n'avais pas terminé mon raisonnement. J'ai approché mon visage du sien pour lui asséner ses quatre vérités sans qu'elle ne puisse jamais me fuir.

 _Je suppose que par la suite, tu as appris à la fois ma démission du NCIS suite à l'annonce de ma grossesse et mon accident de la circulation un peu plus tard. Les conditions étaient enfin réunies pour que tu puisses accomplir tes noirs desseins. Malheureusement pour toi, je suis sortie du coma et je me suis parfaitement rétablie. C'est à ce moment que tu as décidé de passer à l'offensive. Tu en avais assez d'attendre, il fallait terminer le travail par tous les moyens. C'est pour ça que tu as lancé une unité Kidon à nos trousses avec un seul objectif, trouver le moyen de m'abattre, quitte à ce que ma famille en souffre._

Cette fois, le masque était tombé. Orli tentait de se débattre et tout son corps exprimait une rage indicible. L'heure des aveux complets était enfin arrivée.

 _Orli (hurlant de toutes ses forces) : Oui ! Je voulais tout ce qui me revenait de droit ! Eli David m'a séduite en me promettant que je serais un jour à ses côtés et que je partagerais tout avec lui ! Mais il s'est toujours dégonflé ! Parce que tu étais là ! Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se désavouer devant toi, malgré la bête humaine qu'il était devenu au fil des ans ! Je voulais tout et tu étais la seule qui m'en empêchait ! Tu t'es toujours relevée, quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est insupportable ! Et si j'avais pu te faire plus de mal je l'aurais fait. Tu devais mourir Ziva David !_

 _Tu vois Orli, non seulement tu as échoué, mais je tiens à ce que tu entendes ceci avant de rendre ton dernier souffle. Non seulement le MOSSAD ne va pas disparaître, mais je compte honorer ce que mon père désirait. Tu as tout tenté pour m'éliminer et m'éloigner de cette organisation qui m'a forgée, je vais en prendre le contrôle et l'amener encore plus haut que tu peux l'imaginer._

 _Orli (hurlant comme une damnée) : Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça !_

 _J'ai tous les droits espèce d'ordure ! Et toi tu vas disparaître !_

Sauf que je n'allais pas me contenter de lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux. J'avais mon arme de poing et je comptais bien m'en servir à bon escient. Je me suis reculée de deux pas en mettant mon ennemie en joue. Une première balle a perforé son genou droit. Bien évidemment, j'occultais totalement les cris de douleur qui suivaient mon action.

 _Celle-là, c'est pour avoir rendu la vie des miens impossible !_

Une balle logée dans le bras droit. J'étais toujours aussi sourde aux plaintes de cette vipère.

 _Celle-ci, c'est pour avoir fait tuer l'ami de Shaun !_

Une balle dans le bras gauche. Toujours pas de blessure fatale.

 _Cette balle c'est pour tous les torts que tu as causé en Israël !_

Je me suis enfin décidée à l'achever en pointant mon arme vers sa tête.

 _Orli : Va en enfer !_

Une nouvelle détonation. Les cris se sont arrêtés instantanément, et le bruit du coup de feu a résonné en écho tout autour de moi.

 _Toi d'abord. Et cette dernière munition était pour toi papa. Je t'ai enfin vengé convenablement. C'est terminé._

J'aurais pu baisser mon arme et m'arrêter là. Mais la rage que j'avais contenue depuis le jour où les agents du MOSSAD avaient pénétré le périmètre de ma demeure s'est déversée d'un seul coup et j'ai vidé le reste de mon chargeur sur le corps sans vie de l'ex-directrice de mon ancienne agence en hurlant comme une folle. J'ai même continué a faire souffrir mes cordes vocales alors même que mon flingue était vide, tout en continuant à actionner la gâchette en vain. Lorsque mes cris se sont tus, je suis tombée à genoux, prostrée devant le corps inerte de mon ennemie jurée, secouée par des soubresauts incontrôlables, mon arme déchargée glissant au sol. Cette fois notre vendetta était terminée mais je ne le réalisais pas encore, d'autant que j'avais totalement oublié que mon épouse et ma belle-mère étaient présentes...

Katia

Même si nous n'avions pas explicitement décidé du déroulement de l'interrogatoire, il avait toujours été clair que ce serait ma femme qui lui donnerait le coup de grâce. Orli s'était attaquée à notre famille parce qu'elle souhaitait faire du mal à Ziva. Alors que ma compagne avait repris le flambeau de l'interrogatoire, j'admirais une fois de plus à quel point elle avait perfectionné cette technique. Ma chérie abattait ses cartes une à une et elle forçait ainsi notre prisonnière à lui dire exactement tout ce qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs, l'ancienne directrice du MOSSAD avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer la rage qui l'envahissait.

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec tout ce qui se disait, jusqu'à ce que mon adorée parle d'accéder au désir de son défunt père et de prendre la tête de son organisation. Cette affirmation ne concordait pas du tout avec ce que nous avions imaginé pour notre futur. Pour le moment, je me gardais bien de commenter cette affirmation à ce sujet, puisque j'ignorais dans quelle mesure cette décision était réfléchie. Il pouvait s'agir d'une dernière provocation pour gâcher le peu de vie qu'il restait à cette vipère du désert.

Il fallait maintenant que justice nous soit rendue. Ma partenaire a retiré le cran de sûreté de son arme avant de loger quelques balles dans les membres de sa cible vivante. La balle fatale a été dédiée à Eli David, ce qui m'apparaissait être tout à fait logique. Mais comme si ma princesse n'avait pas pu exprimer toute l'ampleur de sa colère, elle a continué de hurler tout en déchargeant son arme sur le cadavre d'Orli Elbaz. Je me suis bien gardée de m'approcher trop rapidement d'elle, de peur de recevoir une balle par mégarde. Lorsque l'élue de mon coeur est tombée à genoux, je suis rapidement allée vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

 **\- C'est fini. Elle ne peut plus nous faire de mal...**

J'ai fait en sorte que la tête de ma sirène puisse se poser contre ma poitrine afin de lui apporter le plus de réconfort possible. Mes doigts se sont mêlés à ses cheveux avec douceur. Je m'attendais à ce que la fatigue nerveuse prenne le relais après cette puissante montée d'adrénaline et je voulais être disponible pour ma belle lorsqu'elle devrait encaisser le contrecoup de ses actes.

Alors que nous étions toujours enlacées, j'ai vu ma mère passer furtivement devant nous pour aller détacher le corps sans vie de l'ancienne directrice. J'étais surprise de la voir s'acquitter de cette tâche, mais je n'ai pas prononcé un mot. Il était sans doute préférable que ma tigresse ne touche pas à cette dépouille.

Lorsque j'ai senti que ma panthère préférée s'était suffisamment calmée, je l'ai aidée à se relever et je l'ai conduite jusqu'à la voiture. Cette mission était terminée, même s'il restait toujours un point à éclaircir…

Ziva

Après une telle débauche d'énergie, je me sentais exsangue, comme si toute mes forces s'étaient envolées. Peu de temps s'est écoulé entre le moment où je suis tombée à genoux et l'instant où ma femme est venue me prendre dans ses bras pour m'assurer que ce cauchemar était terminé. J'ai naturellement posé ma tête sur la poitrine de ma princesse et quelques larmes de soulagement me sont montées aux yeux. Elle avait raison, c'était fini et après toutes ses péripéties, tous ces dangers accumulés, tout le monde se portait à merveille. Tout le monde sauf Sam qui devait d'ailleurs être rapatrié chez lui au plus tôt. Voilà la première tâche à laquelle je m'attellerai lors de ma nouvelle prise de fonctions au MOSSAD. C'était une promesse personnelle que je devais honorer pour cet homme et sa famille ainsi que pour Shaun.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma déesse latine m'a aidée à me relever. Je lui ai donné mon arme avant de me laisser faire. Lorsque je me suis attardée sur l'expression de son doux visage, j'ai remarqué rapidement l'interrogation intense qui traversait ses yeux. Comme elle n'avait perdu une miette de notre interrogatoire, je savais pertinemment quelle question elle se posait et je me devais d'y répondre avec les mots justes pour tenter de la rassurer. Nous avions pris des décisions et je comptais m'y tenir. La partie allait peut-être s'avérer compliquée à jouer, mais je devais réussir à tenir mes engagements, que ce soit à la fois envers Katia et mon père. Une fois que nous étions arrivées à la voiture, j'ai décidé de prendre la parole.

 _Je sais ce qui te tracasse mon amour. J'ai dit à cette raclure que j'allais prendre la succession de mon père à la tête du MOSSAD. Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est réellement mon intention. Mais avant que tu t'affoles et que tu prennes peur, ce qui serait légitime, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur le terrain. J'ai démissionné du NCIS pour m'occuper de ma famille et c'est toujours le cas. Néanmoins, j'aimerais prendre la tête de l'agence dans un rôle non exécutif et si possible officieux pour garder la main à la fois sur le patrimoine de ma famille et m'assurer qu'une pareille mésaventure ne se reproduise pas. Officiellement, ce sera une autre personne qui sera directeur ou directrice de l'organisation mais il prendra ses ordres de moi. Bien sûr, tu as absolument ton mot à dire sur les modalités et les limites de mon futur poste car je dois préserver notre famille avant tout. Cette éventualité officieuse n'empêchera pas ma reconversion dans un autre corps de métier par ailleurs également._

J'étais surprise de voir que malgré la fatigue extrême qui m'habitait, j'avais réussi à tenir un discours aussi cohérent. C'était sans doute parce que j'avais réfléchi à cet argumentaire depuis un bon moment déjà. En revanche, même si je m'étais fendue d'une sacrée réponse aux interrogations de mon épouse, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait en penser. Son visage restait très calme et elle semblait bien plus s'inquiéter de mon état que d'autre chose. Je m'étais assise à l'avant, sur le siège passager, les jambes encore à l'extérieur de l'habitacle. En attendant de savoir ce que nous allions faire du corps de notre vermine du désert, j'espérais que ma belle amazone répondrait à l'argumentation que je venais de lui donner.

Katia

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à la voiture, j'ai ouvert la portière avant, côté passager. Je voulais que ma princesse puisse s'asseoir afin qu'elle continue de récupérer ses forces. Cependant, ma chérie avait décelé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres et elle se proposait d'abord d'y répondre. Rapidement, mon adorée m'a avoué qu'elle pensait réellement reprendre le flambeau et diriger le MOSSAD dans l'ombre. Je l'ai laissée m'expliquer son raisonnement jusqu'au bout avant de répondre.

 **\- Tu sais bien que je veux te soutenir dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Si tu désires honorer ton père de cette manière, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il faudra que notre famille soit préservée. Je veux que tu me promettes de démissionner si ce nouveau rôle met en péril notre sécurité. Cette opération dans le désert était ma dernière mission du genre. J'en ai marre de la violence... Je n'ai éprouvé aucun plaisir réel à arracher la vérité de la bouche de cette vieille peau.**

Evelyne allait bientôt naître et je ne voulais pas lui transmettre cet héritage. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour préserver l'innocence de notre fille aînée, mais notre bébé pourrait grandir en toute sécurité. C'était une promesse que je comptais bien honorer.

Je me suis assise sur les cuisses de mon tendre amour et je l'ai regardée dans les yeux. J'appréciais l'honnêteté dont elle avait fait preuve et j'espérais que nous pourrions trouver un compromis pour intégrer son nouveau rôle dans nos vies. Pour le moment, je continuais de m'inquiéter de l'état de mon israélienne préférée.

 **\- Je vais aller aider ma mère a finir le boulot. J'aimerais que tu t'allonges un peu et que tu te reposes. Tu as fourni beaucoup d'efforts depuis ce matin et je sais que notre fille à naître te demande aussi de l'énergie...**

Je suis restée un moment assise sur les genoux de l'élue de mon coeur afin de m'assurer que nous nous étions comprises. Je voulais éviter tout malentendu puisque je considérais que nous nous étions assez disputées depuis la fin de nos vacances à Hawaii.

Ziva

Une des choses qui me ravissait dans notre couple, c'est l'honnêteté qui guidait à la fois nos décisions et les actes qui en découlaient. Bien sûr, les petits accrocs de la vie existaient mais au final le respect mutuel primait sur tout le reste. Ainsi, ma femme m'a laissé exposer mon raisonnement sans m'interrompre avant de donner son avis sur la question qui se posait indirectement à nous concernant la suite de ma carrière et ses conséquences. il était important pour moi que tout soit parfaitement clair entre nous à ce sujet avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

Mon épouse me confirmait qu'elle me soutiendrait dans cette nouvelle page de ma vie professionnelle mais en ajoutant une condition de plus à la clause de préservation de notre tribu que j'avais posée dès le départ. Je devais démissionner si jamais cet équilibre était mis en danger. Pour moi c'était une évidence, surtout avec l'arrivée imminente d'Evelyne parmi nous, qui ne se gênait pas pour manifester son mécontentement d'avoir dû subir à la fois mon stress, les chocs et surtout ce fichu gilet pare-balles qui me serrait pas mal au niveau du ventre.

 _Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ton raisonnement. Il est important de protéger Evelyne notamment, qui n'a pas encore vu sa candeur bafouée et je tiens à ce que cet état reste le même le plus longtemps possible. Dans ce cas, je nommerais un directeur de plein exercice pour l'agence et je ne gérerais que le patrimoine et les affaires sensibles. Et je ne l'ai pas précisé correctement jusqu'à maintenant, mais le travail de terrain est terminé pour moi aussi. Cette mission était vraiment la dernière. Le seul avantage d'une telle position dominante au MOSSAD, c'est que si nos fantômes respectifs nous rattrapent nous pourrons y répondre. Et légalement, ce qui me tranquillisera d'autant plus._

Après ce petit échange très important, ma princesse s'est assise sur moi pour profiter d'un petit moment de calme avant de reprendre le fil des événements. Pendant ce petit contact innocent avec ma belle amazone, j'ai pu entendre qu'elle s'inquiétait de mon état de forme. Mon infirmière personnelle me prescrivait de m'allonger et de me reposer. Katia ajoutait que notre diablesse devait me pomper pas mal d'énergie et que vu les efforts que j'avais déployés depuis notre départ ce matin, je devais être dans le rouge. Même si j'avais un peu de mal à l'admettre, elle n'avait pas tort.

 _D'accord chérie, je vais me reposer pendant que tu t'occupes du corps de cette vermine avec ta mère. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit pris en charge par le personnel du MOSSAD, mais rien ne nous empêche d'envoyer une équipe le récupérer dès que possible. Et au fait..._

J'ai fait lever ma dulcinée avec douceur avant de l'encourager d'une main ferme sur son postérieur.

 _Pour moi aussi, interroger cette raclure a été difficile. Je n'en ai retiré aucune satisfaction. J'ai envie de douceur avec les miens et rien d'autre. Comme ma mère en rêvait._

Sur ces derniers mots, j'ai fermé doucement les yeux pour signifier calmement à ma déesse latine qu'il était temps de rejoindre sa mère. J'espérais ne pas avoir choqué Patricia au-delà du supportable avec ce qui venait de se passer…

Katia

Mon adorée et moi étions tombées d'accord et je ressentais un certain soulagement de savoir qu'il s'agissait aussi de sa dernière mission. Notre famille ne souffrirait plus à cause de notre passé d'agents de terrain. Par ailleurs, ma femme acceptait de se reposer dans la voiture pour reprendre des forces. Elle m'a forcé à quitter le confort de ses cuisses avant de m'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé de plaisir à tuer. J'ai répondu à cette confession en esquissant un sourire à ma belle avant qu'elle ferme les yeux.

Je suis donc retournée auprès du corps sans vie de l'ex-directrice du MOSSAD. Ma mère avait soigneusement détaché les liens qui l'avaient maintenue en place contre le poteau électrique. J'ai hérité beaucoup de choses de ma mère, dont son regard inquisiteur. Il était évident qu'une autre petite discussion s'imposait avant que nous puissions aller de l'avant.

 **\- Je veux que tu saches que je n'aime pas torturer ou tuer sans raison valable. Si tu as suivi la conversation que nous avons eue, tu sais qu'Orli voulait la mort de ma compagne et qu'elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé tranquilles... Par ailleurs, je suis entrée dans une telle colère lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais été enlevée...**

De grosses larmes se sont mises à rouler sur mes joues. J'avais réellement eu peur de perdre ma mère après l'avoir retrouvée le jour de mon mariage. Je n'aurais jamais pu pardonner qu'elle me soit arrachée de la sorte.

 **Patricia : C'est pour éviter de m'exposer à des dangers que tu avais rompu le contact avec moi? Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas facile de ne jamais recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je me disais que tu m'en voulais toujours d'avoir divorcé d'avec ton père. Maintenant que j'ai vu ce que tu es capable de faire, je pense avoir compris.**

 **\- Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré te donner des nouvelles, mais avec mon métier c'était impossible. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.**

À ce moment, ma mère m'a ouvert ses bras et j'ai pu m'y blottir. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de nous remettre au boulot. Certains gestes parlent plus que des mots et c'est pour cette raison que je n'osais pas mettre fin à cette étreinte. Finalement, c'est le cri d'un corbeau qui nous a rappelé à l'ordre, Apparemment, le corps qui se trouvait maintenant au sol avait attiré les premiers charognards.

 **\- Ziva voulait demander à des agents de passer récupérer la dépouille d'Orli, mais d'après ce que je vois, il pourrait leur manquer des morceaux...**

 **Patricia : Oui, on dirait que sa mort profite à d'autres qu'à notre famille!**

Nous avons éclaté de rire au même moment et c'est d'un commun accord que nous avons décidé de ne pas faire disparaître le cadavre truffé de balles. Une équipe quelconque d'agents pourrait passer la récupérer, s'ils tenaient encore à elle. Dans le cas contraire, elle finirait de se décomposer et redeviendrait poussière dans le désert. Au fond, je n'avais aucune raison d'octroyer plus de temps à cette vipère. Tout le monde nous avait vu au quartier général du MOSSAD, ce qui fait qu'il serait totalement impossible de prétendre que nous n'avions pas contribué au meurtre de cette femme.

J'ai entraîné ma mère vers la voiture et elle a pris place sur la banquette arrière tandis que je m'installais derrière le volant. Je nous voyais mal retourner cogner à la porte du MOSSAD aussi rapidement et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer immédiatement à la maison de campagne. J'ai donc emprunté des rues au hasard jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions face à la mer. Cette fois-ci, la plage était loin d'être aussi déserte qu'après notre longue traversée. J'ai repéré une boutique qui vendait des maillots de bain et je me suis garée sur leur parking. Nous avions toutes les trois besoin de répit et j'avais une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

 **\- Attendez-moi ici, je reviens rapidement...**

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai rapidement choisi trois bikinis qui devaient nous aller comme un gant : bleu royal pour ma princesse, noir pour ma mère et marron pour moi. Nous allions pouvoir nous changer et aller profiter un peu de la plage avant que le soleil glisse dans le ciel.

Ziva

Après notre discussion à l'écart de ma belle-mère, ma femme a consenti à la rejoindre pendant que je me reposais. J'ai pu m'assoupir pendant un bon moment et Evelyne avait fini par se calmer elle aussi. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu la porte arrière gauche s'ouvrir que je me suis réveillée en voyant les filles s'installer dans la voiture. J'ai profité de ses quelques secondes de flottement pour m'étirer et surtout retirer ce gilet pare-balles qui me faisait bouillir avec cette chaleur. Juste avant que l'on prenne la route, je suis sortie de l'habitacle pour mettre mon attirail dans le coffre. Une fois que je suis revenue m'installer sur mon siège nous avons pu partir.

Je n'avais aucune envie de poser des questions au sujet du cadavre que nous avions laissé derrière nous pour l'instant. Mon épouse est une personne sensée et très professionnelle donc j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait avec l'aide précieuse de Patricia. Je me suis rapidement rendue compte que ma princesse ne se rendait pas à la maison de campagne ni au quartier général du MOSSAD qui m'appartenait à présent. J'étais évidemment surprise mais je voulais laisser les choses se dérouler normalement, parce que la liberté que nous avions retrouvée comptait bien plus que mes interrogations.

C'est au moment où j'ai aperçu la plage que j'ai compris ce que ma déesse latine avait en tête. Elle voulait que l'on se détende après ces heures dramatiques que nous avions vécues toutes les trois. Evidemment, puisque ce n'était pas prévu, il fallait trouver de quoi se changer, ce que ma dulcinée effectuait sans tarder en se rendant dans une boutique adéquate. Pendant qu'elle était partie choisir nos nouvelles tenues et après avoir envoyé un message à Shmeil pour l'informer que nous étions toutes revenues en bonne santé de ce périple suicidaire, j'ai décidé d'engager la conversation avec la mère de ma belle amazone.

 _Patricia... J'ai pu vous observer pendant l'interrogatoire musclé qui s'est déroulé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'à aucun moment vous n'avez détourné les yeux de la scène. Quelle vérité se cache là-dessous ?_

 _Patricia : Tu es aussi observatrice que ma fille à ce que je vois. Tu sais, quand on épouse un homme italien, ombrageux et pas toujours honnête, on finit par voir certaines choses. Ce que vous avez fait subir à cette salope tout à l'heure n'est pas très éloigné des discussions particulières qui ont parfois lieu dans les sous-sols en Italie ou ailleurs._

 _Un point pour vous._

 _Patricia : D'ailleurs, j'ai moi aussi une question assez importante à te poser. Comment Katia a réagi quand il a fallu s'occuper de Gabriele ? La thèse officielle dit qu'il a disparu dans les flammes d'un bouge à Florence, mais quelque chose me dit que la réalité est légèrement différente._

 _On ne peut rien vous cacher à vous non plus. Elle a agi avec rage quand elle a compris que votre fils m'avait droguée, attachée et violée pendant une nuit entière avec trois de ses amis. A partir de ce moment précis, je crois que votre fils a perdu sa condition d'être humain aux yeux de votre fille._

 _Patricia : Il est allé jusque là ? J'en suis sincèrement navrée. Je ne l'ai pas éduqué de cette façon._

 _Je m'en doute vous savez. J'ai pu passer à autre chose depuis un bon moment déjà. De toute manière, la meilleure réponse à cette barbarie est ici, en train de grandir..._

 _Patricia : C'est une bonne philosophie Ziva. Tiens, je crois que notre amour commun a fini ses emplettes..._

En relevant légèrement la tête après avoir adressé des caresses aimantes à ma diablesse, j'ai pu apercevoir que ma tigresse revenait vers nous avec quelques achats dans les bras. Je me réjouissais d'avance à l'idée de passer quelques heures sur la plage pour nous détendre. Entretemps, Shmeil m'avait répondu qu'il était soulagé et qu'il allait se reposer un long moment pour évacuer tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à profiter d'un repos bien mérité en nous amusant sur la plage ! J'espérais aussi que plus tard, je pourrais à nouveau discuter posément avec ma belle-mère et qui sait, j'en apprendrais peut-être plus sur le comportement de mon adorée quand elle était enfant par exemple.

Katia

Je suis revenue à la voiture avec les bras chargés de paquets. J'ai tout déposé sur les genoux de mon adorée avant de reprendre le volant. En regardant dans mon rétroviseur, j'ai pu apercevoir les yeux de ma mère. Son regard s'était légèrement adouci, comme si elle avait réussi à obtenir une réponse importante. J'ai attribué ce changement d'humeur à ce qui avait pu se dire pendant mon absence.

J'ai cherché une place de parking à proximité de la plage jusqu'à ce que la chance tourne en notre faveur. Nous allions devoir passer par le vestiaire avant de pouvoir profiter de l'après-midi qui s'offrait à nous. Je tenais à ce que chacune de nous puisse se forger de bons souvenirs du pays d'origine de ma princesse. Je me suis donc changée en vitesse et je suis ensuite passée très rapidement sous une douche installée à l'extérieur. Je ressentais le besoin de me purifier le corps et l'esprit après les épreuves de cette journée. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes et des voix d'enfants m'ont tirée de ma rêverie. Je me suis rendue compte que la joie de vivre de notre fille aînée commençait à sérieusement me manquer. J'espérais que notre puce ne se montrait pas trop espiègle pendant notre absence. Isabella n'avait plus l'âge de pourchasser une enfant à travers la maison!

Lorsque l'eau a cessé de couler sur moi, je suis allée m'asseoir sur un banc face à la mer et j'ai attendu que ma mère ou l'élue de mon coeur vienne me rejoindre. Contrairement à nos vacances à Hawaii, la masse d'eau que je contemplais était très calme. Cela n'empêchait personne de s'amuser, même si la majorité des personnes présentes semblaient avoir une préférence marquée pour le bronzage. Il fait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel et qu'il faisait presque trop chaud.

 **Patricia : Tu as toujours été capable de t'enfermer dans ta bulle...**

 **\- C'est vrai... Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver. Est-ce que tu m'observes depuis longtemps?**

 **Patricia : Une minute, tout au plus. Ziva devrait arriver bientôt, je l'ai croisée en sortant du vestiaire.**

 **\- Excellent. J'aimerais que tu profites de la plage et du soleil. J'aimerais aussi que tu nous prenne en photo tout à l'heure. J'aimerais rapporter un beau souvenir avec moi.**

Ma mère a hoché la tête et son comportement non-verbal m'indiquait qu'elle savait que j'avais décelé un changement chez elle. Ma tigresse pourrait sans doute m'éclairer à ce sujet en temps voulu.

Ziva

Après notre petit arrêt vestimentaire, nous nous sommes rendues rapidement à la plage. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici depuis de très longues années puisque je passais la majorité de mes vacances à Haïfa. C'était donc un plaisir enfantin voire presque irréel de pouvoir fouler le sable de cette plage dès que je me serais changée. Ma femme m'avait donné le sac qui contenait mon maillot de bain dès que nous sommes entrées dans les vestiaires. Lorsque je l'ai découvert, j'étais très heureuse de la couleur choisie, ce bleu royal me convenait parfaitement.

Une fois changée, je suis sortie du vestiaire pour déposer mes affaires dans les casiers prévus à cet effet. Sans un mot de sa part, Patricia avait ouvert deux casiers mitoyens pour maximiser nos chances de les retrouver au retour. Je lui ai adressé un sourire radieux avant d'y déposer mes effets personnels alors que ma belle-mère filait déjà vers la douche extérieure. Je m'y suis rendue quelques instants après pour profiter du ruissellement de l'eau sur ma peau tout en fermant les yeux, ce qui me faisait le plus grand bien. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas restée longtemps sous l'eau car en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, je me suis aperçue qu'une famille attendait son tour pour utiliser la douche après moi.

 _Je suis désolée... Vous aviez tout à fait le droit de me rappeler à l'ordre vous savez..._

 _Père de famille : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Avec cette chaleur, vous aviez bien besoin de vous rafraîchir, vous et votre enfant à venir._

 _Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de votre part._

Les deux enfants se sont mis sous l'eau à la demande de leur père. Ils m'ont regardé m'éloigner avec un grand sourire que je leur ai rendu aussitôt. J'étais heureuse de voir des êtres humains capables d'une telle gentillesse. D'un pas calme et détendu, j'ai rejoint les filles près du banc où ma belle amazone s'était assise. Je les trouvais magnifiques toutes les deux et même en les voyant de dos, la complicité filiale transparaissait très facilement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles optaient toutes les deux pour une posture quasiment identique, c'était vraiment beau à voir.

 _Me voilà les filles ! J'ai un peu tardé car j'ai eu un petit moment de solitude face à une petite tribu familiale, mais je suis prête à profiter de la plage ! Vu la chaleur qu'il fait, qui vient avec moi dans l'eau ?_

J'avais une voix très enjouée, ce qui était très rare chez moi. J'attribuais ce comportement au fait d'être chez moi en Israël, mais aussi parce que de beaux souvenirs allaient sans doute me revenir en tête très rapidement.

Katia

Quelques minutes supplémentaires se sont écoulées avant que la compagne de mes jours nous rejoigne. Elle nous informait avoir échangé quelques mots avec une famille et c'est ce qui l'avait retardée. Par la suite, mon adorée nous a fait part de son envie d'aller se rafraîchir dans l'eau. Elle voulait savoir qui serait de la partie. Ma mère a rapidement pris la parole en étant franche et directe comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être.

 **Patricia : Allez-y toutes les deux. Je vais trouver un endroit où poser nos serviettes et j'irais vous rejoindre plus tard. Après avoir passé quelques jours enfermée, j'ai besoin de sentir le soleil sur ma peau.**

Je comprenais parfaitement ce que ma mère voulait dire. Elle avait vécu un moment difficile et elle avait besoin de reprendre contact avec le monde réel. J'ai donc posé ma main dans celle de ma femme avant de me lever. Alors que nous marchions tranquillement vers l'eau, je me sentais très légère. Nous avions réussi notre pari insensé sans que l'une ou l'autre ne se retrouve à l'hôpital. C'était un petit miracle en soi et je dois avouer que j'étais contente d'avoir tenu toutes mes promesses.

Alors qu'il nous restait encore quelques mètres à franchir, j'ai lâché la main de ma princesse pour passer mon bras dans son dos. Sans prévenir, j'ai placé mon autre main derrière ses genoux et j'ai ainsi pu la soulever dans mes bras. Bien sûr, je m'attendais à ce que ma tigresse proteste, mais je me disais qu'elle devait tout de même apprécier de se retrouver dans cette position. Je me suis dépêchée d'entrer dans l'eau puisque je savais que le poids de ma partenaire de vie serait moindre lorsque nous serions immergées.

 **\- Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de te féliciter pour l'excellent travail que tu as fait ce matin. Tu nous as parfaitement couvertes et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que nous avons pu sortir vivantes des locaux du MOSSAD...**

Maintenant que j'avais exprimé ma gratitude, je comptais bien limiter le nombre d'allusions futures à notre opération dans le désert. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de mon ange pour tenter de déceler ce qui pouvait bien occuper ses pensées en ce moment. Le fait de se trouver sur cette plage avait peut-être raviver quelques vieux souvenirs...

Ziva

Suite à mon invitation à aller s'amuser dans l'eau, Patricia a poliment décliné l'invitation en nous disant qu'elle préférait profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, surtout après ce qui s'est passé pour elle dans les locaux du MOSSAD. Je comprenais tout à fait son envie de profiter de l'astre du jour, c'est donc avec enthousiasme que j'ai suivi ma femme pour aller profiter de la fraîcheur, même relative, de la Méditerranée. Mais alors que nous étions sur le point d'entrer d'ans l'eau, mon épouse a décidé de prendre les choses en main, au sens propre du terme !

C'est ainsi que sans prévenir, je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de ma belle amazone. J'ai poussé un petit cri de surprise avant de rire franchement de la situation. C'est dans cette configuration étonnante que nous sommes arrivées dans mon élément préféré. A ce moment précis, Katia me félicitait pour mon travail de couverture effectué ce matin. Il est vrai que même si c'était une évidence à mes yeux de donner le meilleur de moi-même pour ma famille, je devais reconnaître que j'étais heureuse et agréablement surprise qu'aucune de nous ne revienne de cet enfer avec la moindre égratignure à déplorer.

 _Merci chérie, ce compliment me va droit au coeur. Mais c'était surtout un travail d'équipe. Tout le monde depuis le début a donné le maximum pour obtenir justice. Même si nous avons eu quelques soucis notamment sur cette étendue, c'est notre tribu entière qui a permis notre réussite. Malgré tout, je suis très fière de ma prestation, je dois le reconnaître._

Tout en parlant, je me suis aperçue que ma belle italienne sondait mes yeux pour y trouver la lumière au plus profond de mon âme. Il me semblait voir une petite lueur interrogative qui traversait ses iris magnifiques. Je pensais qu'elle avait compris que je me remémorais certains souvenirs alors que je me suis laissée glisser dans l'eau pour m'immerger jusqu'aux épaules en avançant légèrement vers le large. Au départ, une myriade d'images m'est revenue en tête, puis mon cerveau s'est arrêté sur deux visages. A l'évocation de ces deux personnes, un sourire mélancolique s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres.

 _Tu sais, en revoyant cette plage plus posément que ce matin, je revois à la fois ma mère qui m'apprenait à nager ici et mon premier amour qui m'a embrassée ici, dans l'eau, après m'avoir déclaré sa flamme..._

Cet élan de nostalgie si prévisible était en train de m'entourer doucement, avec une pointe de sel qui rendait l'instant assez étrange, comme si je mangeais une denrée à la fois douce et amère.

Katia

Alors que je sondais l'âme de ma compagne, j'ai remarqué que son expression faciale avait légèrement changé. Sans que j'aie à poser de questions, ma sirène me confiait certains souvenirs qui lui revenaient naturellement en tête. Sa mère lui avait notamment appris à nager ici et je pouvais aisément me représenter la scène. Dans quelques années, ce serait à notre tour de montrer la même chose à Evelyne. Par ailleurs, mon adorée m'a avoué qu'elle avait reçu son premier baiser ici. Je ne l'ai pas laissé s'exprimer plus en détail avant de répliquer.

 **\- Ce sont de beaux souvenirs et tu sais qu'il faut honorer chaque personne qui t'a façonné positivement.**

J'essayais de réconforter l'élue de mon coeur avant qu'elle soit submergée par la nostalgie. Nous nous étions beaucoup avancées dans l'eau et je devais battre des pieds pour me maintenir à la surface. Plutôt que de laisser le silence s'installer, j'ai profité de ce moment pour faire une proposition à ma femme.

 **\- Tout à l'heure, j'aimerais que l'on prenne des photos sur la plage. J'aimerais avoir un souvenir à montrer à Evelyne et qu'elle puisse voir que nous l'aimons déjà...**

Mon ange ne s'était jamais opposée à ce que mes visions d'artiste soient réalisées. Je croyais donc que mon idée serait bien accueillie. En attendant que mon âme soeur donne son avis, je me suis retournée pour avoir une vue sur la plage. Je cherchais ma mère pour voir si elle avait réussi à s'installer comme elle voulait. À cette distance, toutes les silhouettes se ressemblent plus ou moins. Cependant, mon oeil est entraîné pour effectuer ce genre de repérage. Après avoir scruté ce qui se passait au loin, j'ai finalement vu que ma mère se trouvait légèrement plus à l'est et qu'elle avait déniché une paire de verres fumés. Satisfaite, je me suis à nouveau tournée vers mon épouse pour solliciter son avis à l'aide de mon fameux regard inquisiteur.

Ziva

Notre passage dans l'eau rassurante de la Méditerranée se déroulait à merveille. Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous nous étions bien éloignées de la plage et peu de gens nous entouraient. Ma femme répondait à ma nostalgie galopante avec beaucoup de douceur en m'expliquant que je devais chérir mes souvenirs car ils m'avaient construite et le font toujours. J'appréciais vraiment que mon épouse fasse preuve de philosophie et qu'elle tente de rendre positif un état étrange et compliqué pour moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle émettait le souhait que nous fassions quelques photos sur la plage pour graver de belles images et surtout pour pouvoir montrer à Evelyne que nous l'adorons déjà. Après un regard rapide vers la plage, ma dulcinée est revenue vers moi pour me demander ce que j'en pensais.

 _Je suis d'accord avec toi chérie. Nous devons être capables de lui montrer toutes les choses intéressantes qui se sont passées avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Allons-y !_

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'entraînais ma belle amazone vers la plage dans un grand éclat de rire. Je me suis mise à scruter la plage pour retrouver Patricia et une fois que je l'ai aperçue, je lui ai fait de grands signes de la main pour qu'elle nous rejoigne assez rapidement. Lorsque nous avons atteint la plage, j'ai pu apercevoir l'appareil photo de Katia dans les mains de sa mère. J'en ai donc conclu qu'elle avait fait part de son projet à ma belle-mère avant de m'en parler. Décidément, la famille Fortini aimait bien jouer avec les mystères ! Patricia est arrivée à notre hauteur tout sourire en relevant ses lunettes de soleil qui se sont perdues dans sa chevelure d'ébène.

 _Patricia : Et si vous posiez pour moi ?_

 _Avec plaisir ! Comment voulez-vous que l'on procède ?_

 _Patricia : Soyez naturelles et amoureuses. Souvenez-vous que c'est notamment pour Evelyne que l'on prend ses clichés. Pour commencer, Katia pourrait entourer la petite de ses mains... Voilà ! Bien ! Allez on tente différentes poses ! Amusez-vous !_

Je ne me suis pas gênée pour essayer différentes choses. Prendre une photo de moi face à la mer pendant que ma belle amazone regardait la plage et sa mère tout en étant enlacées, situation inversée, des portraits individuels où je regarde l'horizon ou encore ou je couve mon bébé du regard, ma princesse en portrait seule également ou encore des batailles d'eau où les rires sont sonores. J'aurais pu craindre que des touristes nous regardent et fassent des commentaires sur ce qui se passait mais je n'en avais que faire. J'ai même osé embrasser ma tigresse devant l'objectif de notre photographe qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration devant mon audace.

 _Patricia : Si j'avais encore un doute sur la portée de l'amour que tu témoignes à ma fille, il s'est envolé ! Katia ma chérie, si tu prenais quelques clichés de ta mère avant que nous partions ? J'aime beaucoup être ici, mais je t'avoue que je me sens un peu fatiguée à présent._

Cette affirmation m'arrangeait bien car nous devions aussi mettre de l'ordre dans ma nouvelle agence et récupérer mon jet avant de repartir vers Londres pour raccompagner notre invitée notamment.

Katia

Comme je m'y attendais, ma douce moitié se montrait enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre quelques photos sur la plage. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que nous avons fait le chemin inverse pour retourner sur la plage. Après avoir passé plus d'un quart d'heure dans l'eau, je me sentais parfaitement rafraîchie. Ma mère n'a pas tardé à venir vers nous, appareil photo en main. Il s'agissait d'un plus petit modèle que celui qui me suivait normalement. En effet, pour que mon identité fictive demeure réaliste, j'avais dû apporter un appareil photo digne de ce nom, mais qui était assez compact pour résister à notre traversée de la Méditerranée.

Ma mère avait parfaitement compris ce que je cherchais à obtenir comme clichés et elle nous a demandé de rester naturelles et amoureuses. C'était très facile à faire et c'est donc avec bonheur que nous nous sommes exécutées. Certaines de nos poses étaient rigolotes alors que d'autres étaient empreintes de sensualité. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, nous ne sommes pas devenues un point majeur d'attraction.

Lorsque la compagne de mes jours s'est approchée de moi pour m'embrasser, je l'ai accueillie à bras ouverts et j'ai même fait en sorte de prolonger ce baiser. La magie de ce moment a été légèrement troublée par un sifflement qui sortait de la bouche de ma mère. J'ai remarqué que mon adorée avait pris une teinte légèrement rosée lorsque ma mère a parlé de notre relation de couple. L'amour que nous éprouvions l'une pour l'autre était plus fort que le roc et nous ne nous en cachions pas.

 **\- Je veux bien être ta photographe maman. Et si tu commençais par aller dans l'eau un peu?**

Je poussais ma mère à se mouiller parce que je me doutais que nous n'allions pas nous attarder tellement plus longtemps ici. C'était donc la dernière chance qu'elle avait de profiter de la mer avant de rentrer chez elle. Après avoir pris une bonne trentaine de clichés, j'ai rangé mon appareil et j'ai fait signe à ma mère que notre pause détente était terminée. Le consensus général voulait que nous fassions un arrêt au quartier général du MOSSAD et il valait mieux ne pas remettre cela à plus tard.

Ziva

Comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de permettre à mon artiste préférée d'exprimer son talent, j'étais évidemment la première à bondir pour que tout se passe au plus vite et au mieux. Notre séance photo s'est déroulée à merveille et les clichés de Patricia allaient nous rendre justice j'en étais persuadée, tout comme lorsque ma femme à immortalisé sa mère avec des clichés doux et respectueux à souhait. Bien sûr, avant la fin de cette séance, ma belle-mère a pu profiter de l'eau elle aussi et lorsqu'elle est revenue sur la terre ferme, on pouvait sentir qu'elle était revigorée par ce moment de détente plus que bienvenu.

Etrangement, c'est ma belle amazone qui a mis fin à cet épisode de repos en reprenant d'elle-même le chemin des vestiaires en nous entraînant à sa suite. Nous savions toutes que je devais prendre officiellement mes fonctions au sein du MOSSAD et il n'était pas envisageable de laisser ma future agence sans dirigeant plus de quelques heures. Ainsi, nous nous sommes changées rapidement puis j'ai pris le volant pour que nous puissions nous rendre sur place le plus rapidement possible. D'ailleurs nous avions toujours une partie du matériel utilisé pendant notre opération dans le coffre et il fallait décider soit de l'entreposer dans les locaux du campus soit les envoyer à la destruction.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à destination, le garde à l'entrée ne nous a pas fait subir le moindre contrôle. Je supposais que l'officier Bahan avait fait passer des consignes, du coup nous avons pu nous rendre directement dans le bureau qui était occupé par mon père jadis. Lorsque je suis entrée à l'intérieur, c'est Michael Bashan qui nous a accueillis très calmement. Avant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, j'ai fait signe à mes accompagnatrices de s'asseoir et de se mettre à l'aise.

 _Bashan : Ziva. Si vous êtes revenue ici, je suppose qu'Orli Elbaz n'est plus de ce monde._

 _En effet. Je suis donc venue pour assurer la suite des opérations afin qu'Israël ne donne aucun signe de faiblesse._

L'homme calme que j'avais devant moi cilla instantanément et se leva tout en contournant le bureau pour me toiser. Je suis restée debout et stoïque, nullement impressionnée par la démonstration de force et d'intimidation qui m'était faite. J'ai formé un signe avec ma main gauche qui s'était imperceptiblement cachée dans mon dos. J'étais certaine que les filles s'en apercevraient rapidement.

 _Bashan : Vous savez que ce n'est pas aussi simple, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, vous n'êtes pas en état d'accomplir une telle tâche à cause de votre écart de conduite plus que malheureux._

En finissant sa phrase, ce petit freluquet jetait un regard dédaigneux sur mon ventre. J'en connais une qui n'allait pas apprécier ce trait d'esprit plus que douteux.

 _Bashan : Ensuite, vous avez acquis la nationalité américaine pour rejeter tout ce qui vous rattachait à votre père et au MOSSAD. De quel droit oseriez-vous revenir comme une fleur et tout reprendre en main sans coup férir ?_

Son regard s'assombrissait de plus en plus. J'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait en tête.

 _Bashan : Et enfin, je suis devenu directeur de notre organisation à l'instant même où Orli a rendu l'âme sous vos coups vengeurs. Par conséquent, je refuse de me laisser faire et vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir jusqu'ici !_

Conformément à ce que je craignais, il a sorti de sa manche un cran d'arrêt extrêmement affûté, qu'il a dirigé vers mon ventre en hurlant comme une bête enragée. Je me suis jetée à terre aussitôt pour me protéger et j'ai senti la lame érafler mon bras gauche. Et merde ! Moi qui voulait rentrer à Washington sans une égratignure ! Je me tenais prête à continuer la combat, mais alors que mon adversaire tentait de se relever après s'être retrouvé à genoux après son attaque manquée, j'ai entendu trois détonations successives et quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de l'Officier Bashan gisait à mes côtés. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, Patricia avait toujours l'arme au poing et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage.

 _Merci Patricia. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de vous prévenir toutes les deux._

 _Patricia : De rien Ziva. Je refuse qu'on m'enlève la joie d'être grand-mère ! Et ça te fera un traître potentiel de moins._

J'étais encore un peu sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, mais je m'en sortais bien. Une simple éraflure au bras et surtout ma petite diablesse était saine et sauve, c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Katia

Notre sortie à la plage avait rempli les objectifs que j'avais fixés. Nous avions pu nous changer les idées et nous façonner quelques souvenirs positifs sur la terre natale de ma chérie. Comme c'était moi qui avais pris l'initiative de ce petit interlude, j'estimais que j'étais aussi en charge d'y mettre fin. C'est pour éviter de perdre trop de temps sur la plage que j'ai prématurément entraîné ma famille aux vestiaires.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes rendues au quartier général du MOSSAD pour terminer la tâche que nous avions entamée. Cette fois-ci, pas question de passer par les souterrains. Nous sommes entrées par la porte principale et aucune information ne nous a été demandée. Il était évident que notre retour était anticipé et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être méfiante. Ces gens avaient voulu nous faire du mal et ce calme apparent ne présageait rien de bon. Toujours est-il que nous avons pu nous déplacer librement et que nous n'avons pas tardé à faire un nouveau face-à-face avec Bashan. Alors que mon adorée nous priait de nous asseoir, elle demeurait debout. Sa posture démontrait de la fermeté et c'est avec calme qu'elle s'est exprimée.

Assez rapidement son interlocuteur s'est levé et il a contourné le bureau. Je pensais qu'il essayait d'établir qu'il était au moins l'égal de ma bien-aimée. Dès que ma princesse avait annoncé la couleur, l'homme a commencé à changer d'attitude. Ce changement de comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu et même ma tigresse nous signalait discrètement un danger possible. J'en ai pris note et j'ai continué d'observer la scène en silence. Je devais serrer les dents très fort pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de ce monsieur qui semblait nous mépriser autant qu'Orli Elbaz l'avait fait de son vivant.

Michael semblait fixer un point très précis alors qu'il déclarait s'être proclamé directeur et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de nous laisser tout gâcher. J'ai eu le temps de voir une lame sortir de sa manche tandis que l'israélien poussait un cri de guerrier. Grâce à ses réflexes de félin, ma beauté sauvage avait réussi à éviter l'attaque tout en protégeant notre fille. Ma mère a été la première à réagir. Elle a dégainé l'arme qui lui avait été remise un peu plus tôt et elle a tiré trois balles dans la poitrine de Bashan. Pour ma part, je me suis précipitée vers mon ange pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que sa blessure au bras était superficielle.

 **\- Comment as-tu su qu'il allait t'attaquer? Est-ce que vous allez bien Evelyne et toi?**

Avec la mort de l'Officier Bashan, il était évident qu'il faudrait rapidement nommer une nouvelle personne au poste de directeur afin d'éviter de chaudes luttes de pouvoir. Je me demandais s'il restait une quelconque personne en qui mon amoureuse avait confiance dans ce pays. Il fallait choisir quelqu'un de fort et d'audacieux qui ne se laisserait pas corrompre par le pouvoir...

 **\- Jolis tirs maman. Je crois deviner que tu t'entraînes toujours...**

Ma mère s'est contentée de nous offrir un sourire énigmatique alors qu'elle rangeait son arme. Elle a ensuite fait le tour du bureau pour ouvrir le frigo d'appoint qui était dissimulé derrière et elle nous a rapporté des bouteilles d'eau pour que nous puissions nous rafraîchir.

Ziva

Alors que j'étais toujours a genoux près du corps inerte de Bashan, ma femme s'est précipitée vers moi pour savoir comment j'allais. Bien sûr, la douleur que je ressentais au bras était assez intense, mais le shoot d'adrénaline que j'étais en train de ressentir atténuait le degré de gêne qui en résultait. Mon épouse semblait inquiète pour moi et Evelyne, ce qui était plus que légitime. Mais heureusement, j'ai pu la rassurer bien vite sur mon état. En voyant ma blessure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à notre fille aînée, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre ces derniers jours, mais je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'appesantir sur cette pensée puisque ma tigresse me demandait comment j'avais pu anticiper ce qui venait de se passer.

 _En réalité chérie, Bashan a toujours été sous-estimé par mon père car il n'était nourri que par l'ambition. Sa langue était tellement chargée à force de lécher des pompes qu'on aurait pu construire un chalet avec son stock de bois ! De plus, son langage corporel était très agressif. Il voulait le pouvoir, il n'a récolté que la mort._

Pendant ce temps, Patricia s'est approchée du frigo pour nous offrir des bouteilles d'eau plus que bienvenues. J'admirais son calme olympien et la précision avec laquelle elle a abattu froidement cette vermine. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si elle nous cachait quelque chose, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'aborder le sujet pour l'instant. Puisque l'officier Bashan était décédé, il fallait prendre les choses en main sans tarder. Cette organisation allait être façonnée selon mes directives et si quelqu'un s'y opposait, la sentence serait immédiate. Je me suis donc relevée pour aller m'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui me revenait de droit. J'ai indiqué silencieusement à ma belle amazone où elle pouvait trouver un kit de secours pour soigner ma blessure et je me suis emparée du téléphone qui était devant moi. Ma nouvelle vie commençait à cet instant précis et je comptais être efficace dès maintenant. J'ai d'abord appelé la secrétaire qui travaillait déjà avec mon père.

 _Bonjour Dina. Avez-vous entendu ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Dina : Tout à fait, madame. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?_

 _Je me porte à merveille. Veuillez nous envoyer une équipe pour enlever le corps. Je vais également avoir besoin de fournir un communiqué extrêmement ferme qui informera tous nos agents du changement de direction au MOSSAD._

 _Dina : Cette requête a déjà été anticipée. Eli... Pardon, votre père m'avait donné des instructions précises au cas où vous décideriez de prendre sa succession. A partir d'aujourd'hui, si nous nous apercevons qu'il y a des dissidents dans nos rangs ils seront éliminés. Je suis très heureuse de vous voir aux commandes et je suis certaine que notre bien commun retrouvera sa splendeur d'antan très bientôt._

 _Merci Dina. Demandez également au personnel de maison de préparer les appartements privés pour m'accueillir ainsi que mes invités. Prévoyez également que Monsieur Pinkhas sera là lui aussi._

 _Dina : Ce sera fait. Autre chose ?_

 _Assurez-vous que mon jet revienne à Tel-Aviv au plus tôt. Il devra être prêt à décoller dès que possible pour que nous puissions nous rendre en Europe pour ramener Patricia chez elle._

 _Dina : J'ai déjà envoyé une équipe de négociateurs à cet effet madame._

 _Parfait, ce sera tout. A plus tard Dina._

 _Dina : A tout à l'heure._

La communication s'est arrêtée aussitôt. Sans perdre plus de temps, j'ai appelé Shmeil, en espérant que je n'allais pas le réveiller pendant qu'il essayait de récupérer de sa veille stressante pendant notre opération. Heureusement, lorsqu'il a décroché, il avait l'air parfaitement réveillé.

 _Shmeil : Oui ?_

 _Shmeil, il faut que tu viennes rapidement au quartier général du MOSSAD. Orli n'est plus de ce monde, mais Michael Bashan non plus. Il a essayé de me planter avec une arme blanche mais c'est lui qui est à terre. Il faut que tu m'aides à nommer les bonnes personnes aux postes adéquats pour éviter un nouveau putsch au sein de notre maison..._

 _Shmeil : J'arrive tout de suite ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu blessée ?_

 _Ce fumier m'a juste légèrement entaillé le bras gauche, mais c'est superficiel. Katia est en train de me soigner et Evelyne n'a rien, tout va bien._

 _Shmeil : Parfait, je me mets en route. Je devrais avoir une liste à te soumettre en arrivant._

 _Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Ce soir, on dort tous ici avant de nous envoler pour Londres demain dans la journée. Tu pourras également établir tes nouveaux quartiers ici à partir de demain car tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles lorsque je ne serais pas en Israël._

 _Shmeil : C'est noté Ziva. A tout de suite._

En raccrochant le combiné, je regardé ma dulcinée s'occuper de ma blessure. Elle était appliquée et gardait un silence religieux pendant que je passais mes différents coups de téléphone. D'ailleurs, il m'en restait un dernier à passer, car je voulais appeler à la maison. Malheureusement, je craignais qu'il soit encore un peu tôt. Je me suis donc ravisée en me disant que je contacterais les miens un peu plus tard pour leur annoncer les dernières nouvelles en date. Je me demandais avec une certaine appréhension comment notre tribu allait accueillir les dernières décisions qui ont été prises ces dernières heures.

 _Chérie, tu pourras regarder l'heure qu'il est, voir le décalage horaire et me prévenir quand il sera judicieux d'appeler à Washington ? Je n'ai pas envie de réveiller notre famille trop tôt._

A ces mots, j'ai entendu les deux représentantes du clan Fortini essayer de rire le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement, elle n'y sont pas parvenues et c'est avec un sourire entendu que j'ai répondu à leurs réactions respectives.

Katia

Je suis restée auprès de ma chérie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève pour prendre place dans le fauteuil exécutif où son père s'était jadis assis. J'ai bu plusieurs gorgées d'eau avant d'aller chercher le kit de secours pour soigner la blessure de mon adorée. Même après toutes ces années, ma panthère n'avait rien oublié des habitudes de la maison et c'était épatant. Il était temps pour moi de jouer à l'infirmière tandis que ma tigresse passait un coup de fil pour que des dispositions particulières soient prises. J'ai ouvert la trousse de premiers soins et j'ai pu trouver le matériel nécessaire à cette procédure de routine. Heureusement, la lame n'avait pas pénétré très profondément et la blessure était assez superficielle. Nous n'aurions donc pas l'occasion de visiter les hôpitaux d'Israël et c'était très bien ainsi!

J'essayais de suivre la conversation du mieux que je pouvais tout en désinfectant la plaie, mais il était difficile de savoir ce que l'interlocuteur de ma femme lui répondait. Après avoir discuté pendant quelques minutes avec une certaine Dina, ma princesse a composé un autre numéro. Cette fois-ci, elle cherchait à joindre Shmeil afin de l'informer des derniers développements de notre mission. L'ami de ma compagne allait venir nous rejoindre et agirait en tant que conseiller. Je savais qu'il possédait assez de discernement et de sagesse pour être d'une aide précieuse. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot. J'admirais seulement le calme olympien qui habitait ma douce moitié alors qu'elle prenait ses premières décisions en tant que dirigeante du MOSSAD. J'ai fini de soigner ma chérie en apposant un joli pansement sur son bras.

 **\- Voilà, ça devrait aller comme ça. Je pense que tu seras parfaitement remise d'ici une semaine ou deux.**

J'ai déposé un baiser sur le pansement avant de serrer mon adorée contre moi. C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a demandé quelle heure il pouvait être à Washington. L'après-midi étant bien avancé pour nous, il n'y avait aucun risque de réveiller qui que ce soit à la villa. J'ai ri tout doucement et ma mère m'a rapidement imité. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a répondu à ma princesse.

 **Patricia: Il est près de 8 heures du matin en Amérique. Tu ne risques rien à appeler, surtout si l'on considère qu'Isabella se lève aux aurores et que votre fille doit avoir cours aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Excuse-moi mon coeur... Je ris à cause de ce flagrant contraste dans ton comportement. Tu t'es montrée tellement brave et sûre de toi lorsqu'il est venu le temps de discuter avec Dina et de préparer la suite des choses, mais tu demandes notre avis pour ne pas causer d'ennuis à notre famille. En fait, je trouve que c'est tout à fait adorable. Je t'aime Ziva.**

À ce moment, nous avons entendu quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Je suis allée ouvrir et j'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe de nettoyage. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à assister à cette scène. J'ai donc demandé à ce que l'on nous conduise dans les quartiers privés qui avaient été mentionnés par ma belle. Shmeil n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il fallait penser à nous reposer avant d'entreprendre le voyage du lendemain. Si la configuration des lieux le permettait, j'avais envie de me laisser glisser dans un bon bain chaud et d'y rester pendant un bon moment. Notre mission en Israël était officiellement finie.


	27. Fin de carrière

Katia

Notre avion venait tout juste d'atterrir et cette fois-ci, nous allions réellement fouler le sol de l'Angleterre. Ma mère semblait particulièrement contente de rentrer à la maison. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de me dire qu'avec l'approche du temps des fêtes, les rues de Londres seraient particulièrement animées. Une partie de moi pensait qu'elle était complètement gaga des fêtes de fin d'année parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait bientôt grand-mère pour la deuxième fois.

Après être passées par toutes les formalités requises, nous avons pu quitter l'aéroport de Luton. C'était sciemment que nous avions décidé d'éviter de nous poser à Hearthrow ou Gatwitck. En effet, je voulais éviter les deux plus importants aéroports pour ne pas ameuter le MI6 trop tôt. Je préférais de loin leur faire la surprise de mon arrivée en terre britannique et de ma démission. J'espérais ainsi pouvoir m'en tirer à bon compte, sans avoir à trop expliquer mon comportement des derniers mois.

 **\- Maman, nous allons t'accompagner jusque devant chez toi pour nous assurer que tu rentres sans encombre. Ensuite, j'aimerais refaire un petit tour de la ville avec mon amour pour que nous puissions nous remémorer quelques souvenirs... C'est ici que tout à commencé et je pense qu'il est important de faire ce pèlerinage avant de rentrer à la maison.**

 **Patricia: C'est gentil Katia, mais tu sais que j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seule...**

 **\- Non, pas de discussion. Pas après ce qui s'est passé lorsque nous t'avons laissée rentrer d'Hawaii. Allez, on monte dans le prochain taxi.**

Je reconnais que j'avais été légèrement autoritaire sur ce coup-là, mais cela s'expliquait par la très grosse frayeur que j'avais eue. Il n'était pas question que je perde ma mère aussitôt après avoir repris contact avec elle, à l'aube d'une vie nouvelle pour moi et ma famille.

Ziva

Après avoir passé quelques heures avec Shmeil pour esquisser le nouvel organigramme du MOSSAD que je comptais diriger à la fois fermement et avec raison, nous nous sommes tous reposés dans les quartiers réservés aux dignitaires en visite sur le campus. A partir du moment où la nouvelle du changement de direction est parvenue à qui de droit, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à faire rapatrier mon jet à Tel-Aviv et c'est dans un bel ensemble que les trois Valkyries que nous étions ont laissé Shmeil s'installer confortablement dans son nouveau bureau tandis que nous prenions la direction des terres de Sa Majesté, si chères à ma femme et à ma belle-mère.

Une fois que nous avons atterri à Luton et que tous nos papiers étaient en règle, mon épouse à fait preuve d'une autorité étonnante lorsqu'elle imposa notre présence à sa mère pour nous rendre jusqu'à son domicile. Patricia a essayé de résister mais ma tigresse a été intraitable. C'est donc de bonne grâce que la plus sage d'entre nous s'est inclinée en souriant alors que nous montions toutes les trois dans un Black Cab traditionnel. J'étais heureuse qu'il ne soit pas bariolé, de cette façon nous entamions nous périple en territoire britannique de la meilleure manière qui soit.

J'avais moi aussi noté à quel point notre accompagnatrice semblait presque euphorique à l'idée de voir Londres se parer de son habit de lumière pour attirer nos yeux d'enfant vers les plus belles vitrines décorées de la ville. J'en étais très contente moi aussi car il était assez rare que je profite de ces festivités correctement. En m'éloignant du travail de terrain, j'espérais pouvoir combler ce manque, entouré par les miens. D'ailleurs, Aaliyah avait accueilli notre contact téléphonique de la veille avec joie et elle poussa un grand ouf de soulagement quand elle a compris que tout le monde était sauf après notre coup d'état personnel en Israël.

Alors que je somnolais doucement sur l'épaule de ma belle amazone, le taxi s'est arrêté devant une magnifique maison victorienne que je ne connaissais pas encore. Nous étions arrivées à destination et Patricia bondissait déjà hors de notre moyen de transport pour payer le chauffeur avant que sa fille ne le fasse. Ma belle italienne m'a aidée à descendre en grognant gentiment sur sa parente pour s'amuser. Notre compagne de voyage s'est amusée de la situation et nous avait à la suivre d'un signe de la main.

 _Patricia : Bienvenue chez moi les filles ! Vous prendrez bien un thé avant de partir ?_

Evidemment, il était difficile de refuser une telle invitation. Néanmoins, je ne savais pas comment ma dulcinée allait réagir face à cette question forcée alors qu'elle voulait secouer le MI6 à sa façon.

Katia

Étant donné que j'avais décrété que nous allions toutes prendre le même taxi, la discussion était close. Ma mère est grimpée à l'avant tandis que je partageais la banquette arrière avec mon adorée. Cette dernière semblait assez fatiguée puisqu'elle a immédiatement posé sa tête contre mon épaule et elle était peu réactive. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle n'ait pas de surplus d'énergie après la suite d'événements que nous avions traversés.

Fort heureusement, le trajet en voiture s'est bien déroulé. Évidemment, ma mère s'était empressée de payer le chauffeur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grommeler, même si je me disais qu'elle avait un peu le droit de se venger. Après ce moment qui pouvait paraître cocasse, ma mère nous a invité à boire le thé chez elle.

 **\- J'aimerais beaucoup prendre le thé rapidement et profiter de l'occasion pour te dérober un pull. La température est glaciale ici!**

En réalité, il ne devait pas faire si froid, mais je m'étais habituée au climat tropical d'Hawaii puis à la chaleur du désert d'Israël. Mieux valait entreprendre notre périple vers le MI6 en étant vêtue correctement. J'ai donc pris ma femme par la main pour la guider vers l'intérieur de la demeure. Pratiquement rien n'avait changé depuis ma dernière visite et j'étais heureuse de voir que deux de mes tableaux ornaient le vestibule.

 **\- Je vais dans mon ancienne chambre avec Ziva. Nous irons te rejoindre dans la cuisine ensuite.**

Je trouvais qu'il était important que ma compagne puisse voir de quoi ma chambre avait l'air. C'était une pièce de bonne grandeur, avec deux grandes fenêtres qui étaient orientées vers l'est. Les meubles qui habillaient la pièce étaient faits en noyer et provenaient d'un héritage familial.

Tout de suite après être entrée dans la chambre, j'ai refermé la porte et j'ai solidement plaqué ma femme contre cette dernière. Je l'ai embrassée avec fougue tout en pressant mon corps contre le sien. Nul doute que mon amour allait répondre à mes avances et que ce petit assaut allait l'aider à se réveiller. Lorsque nos langues ont terminé leur danse, j'ai une fois de plus pris la main de ma sirène pour la mener jusqu'au lit. Nous nous sommes assises toutes les deux, car je souhaitais avoir une petite conversation avec elle.

 **\- Comme tu le sais, dans quelques heures, je vais démissionner de mes fonctions. Je suis déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Je ressens beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires à l'égard du MI6 et de l'époque où nous nous sommes connues. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à y voir plus clair et c'est pour cette raison que je ne pensais pas aller directement au bureau. Es-tu d'accord avec cette idée?**

J'avais besoin faire le tri dans mes souvenirs et aussi de me remémorer tout ce qui m'avait déplu lorsque j'étais un jeune agent. Le MI6 ne m'avait jamais fait de cadeau. Ils ne m'avaient pas écouté pour les attentats. Ils avaient même tenté de me rabrouer en me faisant travailler avec le MOSSAD... Pour finalement m'envoyer très loin en Amérique, là où je ne pourrais gêner personne. La vérité était que j'avais toujours eu de mauvais chefs qui s'étaient attribués mes mérites. Aujourd'hui, je devais m'imprégner de cet état d'esprit plutôt que de me laisser emporter par la relation amoureuse que je convoitais à l'époque. L'important était qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais mariée à la femme de mes rêves et que personne ne pourrait nous séparer l'une de l'autre.

Ziva

Je devais reconnaître que j'avais bien du mal à récupérer de notre périple en Israël. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis laissée aller contre l'épaule de ma femme pour essayer de récupérer un peu. Une fois que nous étions arrivées chez Patricia, j'étais étonnée que sa fille accepte l'invitation de sa mère à boire le thé sans broncher. Intriguée par ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je me suis laissée guider par mon épouse à l'intérieur de la maison en profitant de ce que je voyais avec le sourire aux lèvres. Assez rapidement, ma belle amazone a dit à sa mère que nous devions nous rendre dans l'ancienne chambre de ma dulcinée. Là encore, je suis restée docile lorsque nous nous sommes rendues dans la pièce désirée.

Dès que ma tigresse a fermé la porte de son ancien refuge, je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre celle-ci alors que Katia m'embrassait comme une damnée. Non seulement je comprenais ce comportement car nous n'avions pas eu de moments réels d'intimité depuis un bon bout de temps, mais ce contact avec les lèvres de mon adorée me ravissait. J'ai donc répondu avec ferveur à son baiser fougueux et improvisé sans me poser plus de questions. Une fois que ce délicieux interlude s'est terminé, nous nous sommes dirigées vers le lit d'adolescente de Katia. Par la suite, elle m'exposait ses vues sur ce qui allait se passer dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

Bien évidemment, ma tigresse parlait de l'objectif principal de notre arrivée en Angleterre, à savoir sa démission effective du MI6. Sa détermination s'est alors peinte sur son visage et aucun motif de guerre n'aurait pu mieux résumer son état d'esprit. Néanmoins, elle me demandait de l'aider à éclaircir ses sentiments par rapport à l'époque où nous nous sommes connues et aussi à tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments par rapport à sa carrière. Pour y parvenir, ma déesse latine proposait que nous prenions le temps de déambuler à l'intérieur de Londres avant de présenter la note à cette agence qui a failli détruire ma compagne mentalement à plusieurs reprises.

 _Je suis d'accord avec cette idée si tu sais par où commencer et si tu sais où tu vas. Le MI6 a toujours tenté de te faire taire, notamment parce qu'en temps que jeune recrue tu étais capable de fournir des raisonnements et des faisceaux de preuves solides alors que les vieux routards de ton organisation était parfois largement moins bons que toi. Je tiens aussi à te préciser que Londres est devenu un Big Brother grandeur nature. S'ils nous repèrent, il faudra la jouer fine quand le temps de l'affrontement sera venu. Tu pourras jouer l'innocence et la surprise à ton avantage mais reste consciente qu'ils essaieront de te charger des horreurs sur le dos quand ils comprendront que tu t'en vas. Mais je suis prête à te suivre partout où tu iras et nous remémorer certains souvenirs me fera vraiment plaisir._

Cette fois, c'était l'agent Fortini qui avait la main. Moi, Ziva David, même en tant que nouvelle directrice du MOSSAD, je n'avais pas à interférer dans le modus operandi de ma belle italienne. Ils allaient souffrir le martyr tous ces imbéciles coincés dans leurs carcans et je m'en réjouissais d'avance.

Katia

Ma compagne était d'accord pour m'accompagner dans les rues de Londres, mais elle se permettait quand même d'apporter une petite précision. Elle me donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir que nous errions sans but dans les rues de la capitale pendant de longues heures. Je devais donc être en mesure de proposer un itinéraire précis qui ne nous ferait pas perdre trop de temps. Par ailleurs, elle me rappelait gentiment que Big Brother était partout. Il serait donc quasiment impossible de ne pas nous faire remarquer par qui que ce soit au MI6.

 **\- Il est plus que probable que nous ayons déjà été filmées des dizaines de fois aujourd'hui. Cependant, il faut se souvenir que seulement six cent cinquante des cinq cent mille caméras de la région londonienne sont opérées par des agences gouvernementales ou par la police. Toutes les autres appartiennent à des entités privées.**

Maintenant que les faits étaient parfaitement établis, nous allions pouvoir nous équiper de vêtements plus chauds avant de boire une tasse de thé à l'anglaise avec ma mère. Nous sommes donc sorties de ma chambre pour se rendre dans celle de ma mère. Ce lieu m'avait toujours été plus ou moins interdit, c'est-à-dire que je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller sauf lorsque j'y étais invitée. En y entrant aujourd'hui, j'avais donc l'impression de transgresser une règle. Alors que je fouillais dans la penderie de ma mère, je repensais aux dernières paroles de ma femme. Il était vrai que je devais déjà penser à comment j'allais présenter ma démission. Il était peu probable que mes supérieurs n'aient pas eu d'échos quant aux événements de ces derniers mois : Florence, Washington et tout récemment Tel-Aviv. Il fallait anticiper ce qui allait se passer et avoir au moins deux coups d'avance pour éviter l'échec et mat!

 **\- Je vais prendre ce cardigan gris charcoal pour compléter ma tenue. Tu devrais aussi te choisir une petite laine. Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid mon amour.**

Le bien-être de ma chérie demeurait une priorité, surtout depuis qu'elle portait Evelyne. D'ailleurs, je commençais à ressentir beaucoup d'appréhension par rapport à sa naissance. Je voulais être là pour soutenir ma princesse lors de la dernière ligne droite de sa grossesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche de notre bout de chou. J'espérais être à la hauteur et que tout se passerait bien pour notre famille.

Ziva

La bonne nouvelle du jour, c'est que mes mises en garde ont été entendues par ma femme. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part, mais même si à priori notre passage londonien devrait être moins rocambolesque que celui que nous avions vécu à Tel-Aviv, la prudence était tout de même de mise. J'avais le souvenir que les Anglais étaient les rois de l'entourloupe et que d'essayer de prévoir leurs réactions s'avérait extrêmement compliqué. Malgré tout, je me suis aperçue que malgré moi, j'essayais de restreindre le champ d'action de mon épouse et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'ai donc pris la parole pour rectifier le tir.

 _J'aimerais revenir sur ma déclaration chérie. Si tu veux que nous déambulions à Londres sans but précis pendant un temps, on le fera. J'ai très envie à la fois de découvrir des choses et de me remémorer certains moments que nous avons vécus dans cette cité cosmopolite. Qui sait, tu seras peut-être surprise par certaines anecdotes que je pourrais te raconter !_

Une fois ce point de détail clarifié, j'ai suivi ma princesse dans la chambre de sa mère. Tout comme celle de Katia, cette pièce était décorée avec goût. Décidément, je ne me posais plus la question de savoir d'où venait le talent artistique affirmé de ma déesse latine. Alors que ma compagne optait pour un cardigan gris charcoal pour rester au chaud, je me suis contentée d'un pull bleu nuit assez ample pour ne pas gêner Evelyne pendant nos déplacements à venir. J'ai aussi pris le temps d'ajuster ma tenue devant le miroir de la chambre. Ce que renvoyait mon reflet m'a d'ailleurs légèrement surprise.

 _J'ai l'air d'avoir vieilli ces derniers jours... Dès notre retour à la maison, il va falloir que je me repose en prévision de l'arrivée d'Evelyne, c'est une évidence._

Sans un mot de plus, je me suis détournée du miroir pour sortir de la chambre en vitesse. Je ne voulais pas penser plus longtemps à ce que je venais d'apercevoir. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, j'étais presque choquée par cette vision de moi-même, comme si je me rendais enfin compte que cette vie trépidante n'était déjà plus la mienne. Je me suis donc enfuie vers la cuisine pour y retrouver Patricia et boire le thé qu'elle nous avait proposé chaleureusement. En arrivant à destination, je n'ai trouvé personne, je me suis donc dirigée vers le salon où ma belle-mère nous attendait, assise dans un fauteuil avec un plateau posé sur la table basse devant elle. Les tasses de thé et les scones étaient évidemment en bonne place, la tradition britannique était donc respectée à la lettre !

 _Patricia : Ah, vous voilà ! Ce pull vous va parfaitement ma chère ! Mais où est Katia ?_

 _Elle arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas._

Il est vrai qu'en m'enfuyant, je n'avais pas prêté attention à la réaction de ma dulcinée, mais le choc de voir mes traits aussi creusés m'avait tellement effrayée que j'avais un peu perdu mes repères un court instant. J'espérais que mon adorée ne m'en voulait pas trop de l'avoir laissée en plan de la sorte.

Katia

Ma princesse s'est rapidement ravisée à propos de notre promenade à Londres. Je resterais maître de notre périple et mon ange partagerait ses souvenirs avec moi. Après avoir revêtu le cardigan que j'avais choisi, j'ai observé les faits et gestes de mon adorée. Elle avait choisi un vêtement ample de couleur bleu nuit. Par la suite, elle a pris le temps de se regarder dans le miroir. J'ai été très surprise par sa déclaration. Ma douce moitié semblait secouée par le reflet qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle disait avoir pris un coup de vieux ces derniers jours. Peut-être avait-elle remarqué l'apparition d'une ride, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer avant que ma compagne prenne la fuite. Décidément, c'était une nouvelle habitude chez elle! Avant d'aller rejoindre ma mère, je me suis assurée que tout était tel que nous l'avions trouvé. Je suis aussi passée par la salle de bain pour mettre mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Lorsque j'ai été satisfaite du résultat, je me suis rendue au salon pour prendre le thé. J'ai pris place à la droite de mon épouse et j'ai doucement placé ma main sur son ventre pour voir si Evelyne était réveillée.

 **\- Merci pour les vêtements et pour le pull.**

J'ai pris une gorgée de thé et j'ai retrouvé le goût caractéristique qui m'apportait beaucoup de réconfort. J'avais aussi remarqué que ma mère avait disposé des scones dans une assiette et je comptais bien y faire honneur.

 **Patricia : Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas la chance de vous recevoir très souvent. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais aussi mettre ma voiture à votre disposition...**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette proposition. Il est vrai que nous gagnerions un peu de temps en ayant accès à un véhicule et que du coup, nous ne serions pas uniquement de simples touristes. Je me suis donc tournée vers ma sirène pour voir de quelle manière elle accueillerait cette suggestion. Étant donné la fatigue qu'elle traînait, je la voyais assez mal refuser.

Ziva

Après ma fuite légèrement irraisonnée de la chambre de ma belle-mère, notre hôte nous offrait un thé très doux et excellemment préparé, alors que ma femme s'asseyait à ma droite tout en posant une main rassurante sur mon ventre. Après un échange de politesses bienvenu sur le prêt des vêtements chauds, j'ai entendu que Patricia voulait nous permettre d'utiliser sa voiture pour nos futurs déplacements. Dans la majorité des cas de figure, j'aurais probablement refusé cette offre, notamment parce que je détestais me servir de la bonté des autres. Mais vu mon état de fatigue assez prononcé, je ne me voyais pas me déplacer à pied dans tous les sens, surtout si le circuit touristique de ma dulcinée s'avérait assez conséquent.

 _C'est très gentil à vous de nous accorder cette largesse qui sera plus que salutaire. Je crois que d'ici la naissance d'Evelyne, je ne pourrais plus courir comme une gazelle. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause !_

 _Patricia : C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Néanmoins, il ne me semble pas que vous soyez restée si inactive que ça jusqu'à maintenant. Vous avez dû sauver nos fesses à Tel-Aviv plusieurs fois sur ce toit._

 _Je ne pouvais pas agir autrement. Et c'était une belle façon de terminer ma carrière en service actif de toute manière._

Bien évidemment je prenais des gants en évoquant ma carrière et indirectement celle de ma belle amazone car j'ignorais à quel degré ma belle-mère avait compris ou même su ce que notre métier impliquait. Au final, j'étais assez mitigée quant au degré de compréhension dont elle pourrait faire preuve, même s'il était évident qu'elle-même savait parfaitement se défendre en cas de besoin. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que notre opération à Tel-Aviv était un tel succès. Pendant que je mangeais des scones à la vitesse de la lumière car j'avais une faim de loup, j'observais une nouvelle fois à quel point ma femme ressemblait à sa mère. C'était tout simplement bluffant.

 _Vous savez que vous vous ressemblez énormément toutes les deux ? C'est assez impressionnant ! Et avant de continuer à savourer ce thé anglais parfait qui ferait presque passer mon thé arabe préféré pour de la boisson de bas étage, j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de ma compagne pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure. Lorsque je me suis vue dans le miroir de votre chambre Patricia, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître. J'avais les traits tirés, les joues creusées et j'avais la sensation abominable de ne plus être moi-même. Comme si toutes ces années de violences diverses remontaient à la surface et me donnaient la nausée._

Légère pause car je voulais rassembler mes idées.

 _Vous qui avez eu la chance d'élever Katia et de réussir brillamment cette entreprise, croyez-vous qu'avec mon passé je puisse être une bonne mère ? Pour Aaliyah c'est différent, elle était déjà grande quand je l'ai prise sous mon aile, mais là je vais devoir être à la hauteur dès les premières heures de la vie d'Evelyne. Et je dois avouer que tout cela me terrifie, parfois bien plus que de la mettre au monde dans quelques semaines d'ailleurs._

Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi j'ai ouvert mon coeur à notre hôte aussi facilement. Peut-être parce qu'en tant que future maman, il est naturel de demander conseil à une femme qui est déjà passée par là. Malgré tout, je trouvais ma démarche légèrement cavalière, d'autant que je n'en avais pas parlé à ma tigresse au préalable. Mais comme je me sentais bien dans cette maison, comme si c'était un cocon infranchissable et que tout était calme et tranquille autour de nous, j'avais agi instinctivement sans vraiment me préoccuper des conséquences éventuelles de ma question sur chacune de mes interlocutrices.

Katia

Ma princesse a saisi au vol l'occasion d'avoir une voiture mise à notre disposition. Comme je l'avais moi-même pensé, cela faciliterait nos déplacements dans la capitale anglaise. Ma mère semblait ravie que nous acceptions l'une de ses idées pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps. Les deux femmes ont continué de se lancer des fleurs pendant quelques minutes et je dois avouer que leur complicité naissante me faisait grand plaisir. Je notais toutefois que mon adorée refusait dévoiler trop de détails quant à nos vies professionnelles respectives.

Entre deux bouchées, la femme de ma vie s'est mise à parler des ressemblances physiques qui existaient entre ma mère et moi. Il est vrai que j'avais beaucoup hérité d'elle et que nous avions plusieurs mimiques en commun. D'ailleurs, je suis à peu près certaine que nous avons esquissé le même sourire à cet instant précis. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de répondre aux éloges de ma chérie puisqu'elle continuait sur sa lancée. Je l'avais rarement vue aussi bavarde que cet après-midi.

J'ai donc laissé mon adorée s'exprimer à cent pour cent, en me contentant de lui serrer la main pour lui exprimer que j'étais là pour elle. Je comprenais mieux ce qu'elle avait ressenti en se voyant devant le miroir. Son corps avait beaucoup changé et elle s'était permise de tirer sur la corde à plusieurs reprises. Encore une fois, j'aurais pu répliquer, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Finalement, c'est ma mère qui allait prendre parole pour rassurer mon épouse dans le futur rôle qu'elle occuperait.

 **Patricia : Ziva, j'aimerais que l'on se tutoie. Je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais sache que toutes les femmes sont programmées pour assurer la survie de l'espèce. Tu sauras quoi faire pour que tous les besoins d'Evelyne soient comblés. Je pourrais aussi vous servir de référence en la matière.**

Ma mère s'est resservi du thé et nous a fait signe d'approcher nos tasses afin de leur faire subir le même sort.

 **Patricia : Ma petite Katia était assez facile à calmer. Elle ne pleurait pas beaucoup... Il suffisait de la bercer pour qu'elle se rendorme. Vous verrez toutes les deux ce qui conviendra à votre poupon.**

 **\- Maman, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas nous rendre visite à Washington lorsque nous saurons vers quelle date l'accouchement aura lieu? Je pense que ta présence serait très rassurante pour nous.**

J'ai regardé ma mère droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Maintenant que j'allais quitter le MI6 pour de bon, elle ne risquait plus d'être mise en danger par ma faute.

 **Patricia : Bien sûr! Ça sera un honneur pour moi d'être là pour la naissance de ma petite-fille. Et Katia, je ne désespère pas pour que ce soit à ton tour de mettre un bébé au monde un beau jour... Quand tu seras prête ma chérie.**

Voilà une affirmation qui allait certainement faire plaisir à mon ange. J'ai décidé de rester sagement assise plutôt que de m'enfuir ou de me fâcher. Ma mère était au courant de mon traumatisme, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir envie de procréation pour moi.

 **\- Nous allons commencer par voir comment les choses se passent avant de prendre une décision de ce genre. Je n'exclus plus totalement la possibilité d'enfanter. Je sais que mon amour sera là pour me soutenir dans tout ce que j'entreprends. J'ai épousé la perfection sur deux pattes.**

Même si nous étions très bien reçues chez ma mère, il faudrait bien penser à nous mettre en marche. Nous aurions tout le loisir de rattraper le temps perdu lorsque j'aurais rendu mon insigne.

Ziva

La liberté de parole que j'avais prise avait l'air de surprendre ma femme puisque j'ai pu constater à plusieurs reprises qu'elle voulait parler à son tour mais qu'elle s'abstenait assez facilement. Au final, c'est Patricia qui a répondu à mes interrogations, tout en exigeant gentiment dès le début de sa réponse que l'on se tutoie toutes les deux. J'accueillais cette demande avec un petit sourire car c'est ce que j'attendais depuis quelque temps déjà, mais je voulais faire preuve de déférence vis-à-vis de ma belle-mère. Du coup, j'écoutais les conseils de notre figure maternelle avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Apparemment, mon épouse avait été un bébé très calme et très facile à élever. De plus, mon interlocutrice était certaine que je serais capable d'élever Evelyne avec une bonne dose d'instinct maternel. Le fait d'entendre des choses aussi rassurantes me confortaient dans mon futur rôle de mère et je me sentais déjà plus apte à assumer cette tâche. Par la suite, ma dulcinée a proposé que sa mère soit présente à Washington au moment de la mise au monde de notre petite diablesse, une proposition que notre hôte a acceptée avec une joie immense. Au moins, je savais à présent que tout le monde serait là pour accueillir notre petit ange dans quelques semaines et j'en étais très heureuse.

Dans le même temps, Patricia indiquait à ma princesse qu'elle espérait toujours que sa fille connaisse la joie de porter un enfant, ce qui me ravissait évidemment. Ma déesse latine indiquait qu'elle n'excluait pas cette hypothèse, mais qu'il faudrait attendre de voir comment Evelyne grandissait auprès de notre tribu avant d'y songer sérieusement. Bien que cette discussion soit très enrichissante à tous les niveaux et que nous étions très à l'aise dans la demeure où nous nous trouvions, il nous fallait prendre congé pour commencer notre périple londonien. C'est ainsi qu'une fois nos tasses de thé terminées, nous nous sommes rendues devant la maison pour que ma compagne prenne le volant.

Après nous avoir informées sur les zones de travaux qui engorgeaient la capitale, Patricia nous regardait partir avec un dernier signe de la main. Une fois que nous avons tourné à gauche au coin de la rue, j'ai regardé ma guide touristique préférée avec un grand sourire.

 _Alors Madame Fortini, par quoi on commence ?_

Katia

Nous avons rapidement terminé nos tasses de thé avant de prendre congé de ma mère. J'ai dû lui promettre trois fois d'être prudente et de lui donner des nouvelles pour qu'elle me laisse partir. Cette fois-ci, j'allais prendre le volant puisque nous étions chez moi. J'avais une idée précise de l'endroit où je voulais me rendre d'abord et comme ma compagne souhaitait savoir où nous allions, j'allais lui révéler notre destination. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle allait en penser, mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque part!

 **\- Je voudrais passer devant mon ancien appartement à South Kensington.**

J'étais toujours beaucoup attachée à l'endroit où j'avais vécu pendant de nombreuses années. Les souvenirs heureux et moins heureux s'y mêlaient. Je pensais au fait que mon premier studio avait été un symbole d'une liberté nouvelle à l'époque. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les choses s'était assombries pour moi. J'avais eu cette phase de dépression suite aux attentats de Londres, puis une deuxième phase sombre lorsque Ziva était partie en Amérique. Il était d'ailleurs un peu difficile pour moi d'y voir clair puisque tous mes souvenirs s'entremêlaient. Alors que je conduisais calmement, j'ai tendu la main pour la poser sur la cuisse de mon adorée.

 **\- Quand j'ai été acceptée à l'université, j'ai pris cet appartement et je l'ai conservé jusqu'à mon départ pour l'Amérique. Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai invitée à entrer. Il y avait des toiles à moitié achevées un peu partout. Je me demande ce que tu pensais de moi à l'époque.**

Nous nous trouvions maintenant devant la bâtisse en question et je m'interrogeais toujours sur ce que mon épouse avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait eu accès à mon univers personnel pour la toute première fois. J'ai arrêté le moteur de la voiture et j'ai plongé mon regard de celui de mon adorée. J'ai pu remarquer qu'une transformation s'était bel et bien opérée chez elle. Notre escapade dans le désert ne l'avait pas épargnée et il faudrait qu'elle accepte de se laisser chouchouter lors de notre retour à Washington.

Ziva

Lorsque nous sommes parties de chez Patricia, ma femme a dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que sa liberté lui soit rendue. J'ai trouvé cette scène très amusante d'autant plus que chez les David, ce genre d'effusion n'était pas monnaie courante, bien au contraire. Lorsque nous avons pu prendre la route, ma princesse m'a rapidement informée qu'elle comptait se rendre dans le quartier de South Kensington pour que nous passions devant son ancien appartement. J'étais sceptique par rapport à ce premier arrêt prévu, mais je me suis bien gardée de le dire. Le souvenir de Maggie Powell allait certainement finir par refaire surface et cette perspective ne me réjouissait guère.

Alors que mon épouse conduisait tranquillement, elle m'expliquait qu'elle avait loué cet appartement pendant une très longue période et qu'elle se souvenait de la première soirée où j'ai eu l'honneur d'y entrer. Je m'en rappelais parfaitement moi aussi car c'était à un moment où nos vies commençaient sérieusement à être bousculées chacune de notre côté. Que la jeune débutante Fortini me laisse pénétrer dans son antre alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à me faire confiance était une étape importante dans le cheminement des liens que nous avions tissés à l'époque. Katia avait arrêté la voiture devant la bâtisse qui abritait la première habitation autonome de ma belle amazone et la question que j'avais entendue un peu avant me faisait sourire.

 _Honnêtement, je n'ai pas été surprise de voir toutes tes toiles qui attendaient d'être terminées. Il y a certaines choses que l'on ressent chez les gens et dans ton cas, c'est ton sens artistique qui ressortait. Quant au fait que tu m'invites à pénétrer dans ta bulle personnelle, je te trouvais bien téméraire de te risquer à cette ouverture si précoce envers moi. Tu n'avais pas encore acquis toute la confiance en soi dont tu disposes aujourd'hui, bien au contraire. Tu te reposais beaucoup sur moi car tu disais que tu voulais tout apprendre de moi._

Léger silence. J'étais en train de me perdre dans le regard profond de ma déesse latine.

 _Et avec le recul, je te soupçonne d'avoir déjà une petite flamme au fond de toi tournée vers moi à ce moment-là. Même si, pour être tout à fait précise, tu m'as accueillie chez toi ce jour-là parce qu'un crétin irlandais n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se battre contre moi. Mes vêtements étaient dans un piteux état, ce qui n'a pas dû te déplaire tant que cela non ?_

J'avais décidé de faire parler ma compagne à travers ses souvenirs. J'avais toujours beaucoup de tendresse pour cette période de ma vie, quelque soit les événements qui sont arrivés, notamment parce que c'était la première fois que je ne ressentais pas la pression du MOSSAD sur mes épaules. Même si je travaillais pour cette organisation et pour mon père qui attendait de grands résultats pour ma première mission en totale indépendance, je me sentais libre et je profitais largement de cette nouvelle vie qui m'était offerte. En attendant de pouvoir peut-être en dire plus, je regardais ma guide touristique préférée avec malice.

Katia

Il était toujours intéressant de connaître les pensées qui avaient pu traverser l'esprit de mon épouse lorsque nous étions de simples collègues de travail. À l'époque comme aujourd'hui, je m'étais inquiétée de l'image que je pouvais projeter. Mon adorée m'avouait qu'elle avait moins été impressionnée par la quantité de tableaux qui s'entassaient dans mon appartement que du fait que je l'ai autorisée à franchir ma bulle personnelle. Il est vrai que jusqu'à l'incident qu'elle évoquait, je m'étais toujours fait un point d'honneur à demeurer le plus secrète possible quant à ma vie personnelle. Je voulais éviter de devoir subir un interrogatoire qui m'aurait poussé à dévoiler mes sentiments trop tôt.

 **\- Tu as raison sur un point ma chérie. J'avais déjà des vues sur toi et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à cacher le malaise que je ressentais alors que tes formes se révélaient plus que d'ordinaire. Sans cet irlandais, qui sait si un rapprochement aurait eu lieu entre nous... Je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir fait pénétrer chez moi ce jour-là. Si j'avais eu plus d'assurance, je t'aurais peut-être fait des avances appuyées.**

Tout en continuant de regarder ma princesse, je pouvais garder les yeux sur la porte que j'avais franchi des milliers de fois. Je me suis revue en train de jeter les effets de Maggie par la fenêtre alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Cet acte mesquin m'avait fait un bien fou à l'époque. Alors que je repensais à cette odieuse blonde, mon regard s'est légèrement assombri. Heureusement que j'avais eu l'occasion de me venger de tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait subir! Plutôt que de ruminer ce douloureux souvenir plus longuement, j'ai profité du silence de ma sirène pour qu'elle m'aide à m'orienter vers notre prochaine destination.

 **\- Le jour de notre mariage, tu m'as fait part d'un souvenir qui m'avait totalement échappé. Je parle de cette nuit où j'ai joué du piano pour toi. Peux-tu m'aider à retrouver ce bar? J'aimerais le revoir et graver chaque détail de l'endroit dans ma tête.**

J'espérais que la mémoire de mon épouse ne lui ferait pas défaut et que nous ne mettrions pas trop de temps à retrouver cet endroit apparemment magique. Il était possible que ce bar ait fermé ses portes depuis le temps, mais je devais m'en assurer par moi-même. Le ciel était en train de se couvrir de nuages et je savais ce que cela voulait dire. D'ici quelques minutes, il allait se mettre à pleuvoir. Avec le froid ambiant, nous allions peut-être même avoir la chance d'apercevoir quelques petits flocons de neige. L'enfant qui sommeille en moi en était ravie!

Ziva

Les révélations de ma femme ne me surprenaient pas, mais j'en appréciais chaque mot avec délectation. Se sentir désiré de cette manière était très agréable et j'en étais assez fière, d'autant que Katia m'informait que si elle avait eu un peu plus de cran, elle aurait probablement été plus entreprenante ce jour-là. Bien sûr, j'ignore totalement comment j'aurais pu réagir, puisqu'à ce moment précis de ma vie, je me voyais plutôt avec un mari et des enfants et non pas avec une famille atypique. Même si j'aurais été curieuse de voir aujourd'hui ce que ma princesse aurait pu entreprendre, le fait de rester très prudente à cette époque était à mettre au crédit de la femme de ma vie.

 _Si aujourd'hui je paierais pour te voir être téméraire à ce niveau pendant cette période de notre existence, je crois que tu as été clairvoyante de rester en retrait car je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu accueillir tes émois positivement à ce moment-là. Pour cela, tu m'as toujours impressionnée._

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que j'aie pu voir le regard de ma déesse latine s'assombrir, probablement à cause des souvenirs liés à mademoiselle Powell, une autre bribe de notre passé commun est arrivée dans la conversation. Ma belle amazone me rappelait que le jour de notre mariage, j'avais fait référence à une de nos fins de nuit de travail assez étranges, lorsque j'ai eu l'honneur de l'entendre jouer au piano pour la première fois. Ma guide touristique personnelle avait émis le souhait de se rendre à cet endroit de nouveau. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait plus de son emplacement exact et heureusement pour elle, mes souvenirs étaient encore assez bons pour que nous puissions nous rendre à l'adresse de cet établissement.

 _Tu es sauvée chérie car je me souviens du nom de l'établissement dont tu parles. C'est au Oliver's que l'on doit se rendre et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il se trouve dans le quartier de Greenwich. Si je regarde mon smartphone, il est situé sur Nevada Street, au numéro 9 exactement. Je me souviens surtout du personnel qui nous connaissait bien, ce qui nous a permis de rester très tard ce soir-là, même après la fermeture. Nous avions vraiment besoin de lâcher prise après une journée de traque et de planque très éprouvante._

Pendant que je parlais, j'ai donné mon terminal à mon adorée pour qu'elle puisse se repérer et tracer un itinéraire pour que nous nous rendions à la prochaine destination de notre périple. La nostalgie n'est pas toujours un sentiment facile à gérer, surtout pour moi qui supporte encore difficilement le fait de me laisser aller, bien que mon équilibre émotionnel commence à changer grâce à ma famille. Malgré tout, je me surprenais à apprécier ce voyage unique proposé par ma compagne. Même si nous étions là principalement pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au MI6, cette entrée en matière me plaisait beaucoup.

Katia

La journée était encore jeune puisque nous approchions seulement de l'heure du déjeuner. Mon corps avait du mal à s'habituer à autant de décalages horaires successifs, ce qui fait qu'il ne me réclamait pas de nourriture. Nous allions donc pouvoir continuer notre périple tout en laissant des souvenirs nous revenir en tête. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'expérience avait été plutôt plaisante. J'adorais connaître les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de ma compagne et elle semblait aussi aimer cet exercice.

J'évitais de me laisser gagner par des émotions négatives, c'est-à-dire que j'évitais de m'attarder sur Maggie Powell et c'est pour cette raison que j'avais envie de m'arrêter dans ce bar où j'avais joué du piano pour Ziva. Heureusement que mon adorée avait une mémoire d'éléphant! Elle se souvenait parfaitement du nom de l'établissement et de son adresse. Il faudrait d'abord se rendre à Greenwich et parcourir Nevada Street. En entendant ma femme énoncer la situation géographique de ce pub, mes souvenirs ont commencé à s'éclaircir. J'ai jeté un oeil au terminal sécurisé que ma chérie me montrait et j'ai remarqué qu'il était encore trop tôt pour pouvoir être admis à l'intérieur de ces lieux.

 **\- Zut! Je vois qu'ils ouvrent en fin d'après-midi seulement. Il va falloir que je revoie notre itinéraire en détail... Accorde-moi quelques minutes mon amour.**

Il fallait que je me concentre pour établir le chemin que nous allions emprunter. Il fallait compter une bonne heure pour se rendre à Greenwich, ce qui nous laissait trois ou quatre heures de liberté. J'ai lancé un regard rempli de tendresse vers mon ange avant de redémarrer la voiture. Notre visite de Londres allait être ultra classique, mais je trouvais intéressant de passer devant Buckingham Palace. D'une certaine manière, j'appréciais l'ironie de mon comportement. Passer sous le nez de sa Majesté avant de remettre ma démission était un ultime affront.

 **\- Nous allons faire un coucou à la Reine, comme tout bon touriste qui visite Londres. Ensuite, j'aimerais que l'on monte dans le London Eye. Je sais que c'est surfait, mais j'aimerais revoir la ville de haut...**

À ce moment, j'ai dû appuyer comme une dingue sur la pédale de frein pour éviter d'emboutir un autre véhicule qui n'avait pas fait son arrêt réglementaire. Heureusement que la fatigue n'affectait pas encore mes réflexes! Une bonne dizaine de jurons italiens sont sortis de ma bouche. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, mais je vivais assez mal ce genre de situation depuis le coma de ma douce moitié. J'ai pris plusieurs bonnes inspirations pour me calmer et j'ai repris ma conduite.

Ziva

Après avoir montré une fois de plus l'étendue de ma mémoire, au sujet de laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, ma femme a regardé plus précisément ce qu'il était possible de faire par rapport à notre prochaine destination. Il s'est avéré que nous avions plusieurs heures à combler avant d'avoir la chance de nous installer à l'intérieur de l'établissement que nous convoitions. J'ai donc laissé ma guide touristique préférée se creuser les méninges et elle m'a annoncé quelques minutes plus tard que nous allions nous rendre à Buckingham Palace pour honorer la Reine Elisabeth II, puis nous prendrons place à l'intérieur du London Eye pour admirer la capitale anglaise d'un point de vue plus qu'intéressant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire rire face à la petite remarque insinuée par mon épouse au sujet de ce programme assez classique.

 _Même si tu dis que c'est très surfait, passer devant la demeure de ton employeur à qui tu vas remettre ta démission quelques heures plus tard est très amusant. Quant au fait d'embarquer à l'intérieur du Millennium Wheel, ça me permettra de combler une lacune assez impardonnable car je n'ai encore jamais eu le temps de monter à bord de cet engin et de profiter de la vue incroyable de Londres qu'il peut nous offrir. Donc c'est un programme parfait !_

Ma prise de parole avait eu lieu après une légère problématique routière puisqu'au moment où ma compagne finissait sa phrase, elle a dû donner un sacré coup de frein parce qu'un automobiliste s'était brusquement arrêté devant nous. Aussitôt après cet incident, j'ai entendu Katia proférer des jurons dans sa langue natale avant de respirer à fond pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Une fois qu'elle y était parvenue, nous avons repris notre route tranquillement. Je n'étais pas très bien placée pour lui faire la morale car j'étais la première à vociférer au volant si quelque chose n'allait pas dans le sens que je désirais. Néanmoins, c'est avec le sourire que je me suis décidée à revenir sur ce qui venait de se produire un peu plus tôt.

 _Tu sais chérie, je ne peux pas te blâmer sur ton comportement au volant car je dois être encore plus vindicative que toi la plupart du temps. Malgré tout, il va falloir que nous soyons capables de surveiller notre langage quand notre petite diablesse sera née. Je ne suis pas sûre que le fait d'apprendre nos langues maternelles respectives par les mots les plus grossiers soit une bonne chose._

Evidemment, j'avais prononcé mon discours sur un ton enjoué et un petit sourire narquois s'était dessiné sur mon visage, histoire de signifier à ma belle amazone que j'étais sérieuse et espiègle à la fois. Devant le silence qui accompagnait mes paroles, je me suis mise à rire doucement avant de déposer un baiser très léger sur la joue de ma princesse. Ma bonne humeur semblait être communicative puisque notre petit trésor dansait à l'intérieur de moi pour me signifier qu'elle était parfaitement réveillée et qu'il faudra compter sur elle pour profiter des belles choses qui nous attendaient dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

Katia

J'étais toujours un peu secouée par l'accident que nous avions évité de justesse. J'ai attendu qu'un calme relatif m'envahisse avant de reprendre ma conduite avec assurance. C'est à ce moment que ma compagne a admis une faute grave : elle n'était jamais montée dans le London Eye. J'avais un peu de mal à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience alors qu'elle avait vécu ici un bon moment. Mon idée s'avérait donc être bien meilleure que je l'aurais cru au départ et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents.

 **\- C'est incroyable que tu sois passée à côté des attractions de base lorsque tu habitais Londres. Comment occupais-tu tes temps libres?**

En vérité, je m'attendais à ce que me femme me dise qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas de temps libre à l'époque, ou qu'elle les passait à veiller sur moi. Cependant, je me disais bien qu'elle devait avoir un semblant de vie à côté et qu'elle aurait pu profiter de son temps passé à Londres pour découvrir les différents aspects de cette ville. Si elle était effectivement passée à côté de toutes ces choses, il faudrait que nous fassions un rattrapage éclair aujourd'hui. Alors que je continuais de réfléchir à tout cela, j'ai pu apercevoir les contours de Buckingham Palace. Comme d'habitude, le peuple britannique se mêlait aux touristes, ce qui fait que l'endroit était très animé.

 **\- Tu fais bien de me rappeler à l'ordre mon amour, J'avoue que ce sera difficile pour moi de me contrôler si je ne commence pas à penser à ce genre de choses tout de suite!**

Même si une partie de moi mourrait d'envie de compléter le trajet entre la résidence royale et Millennium Wheel à pied, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée avec la fatigue qui accaparait ma bien-aimée. J'ai donc conduit un peu plus longtemps pour que nous n'ayons pas à prendre un bain de foule. En arrivant à destination, je suis allée acheter les billets. J'ai décidé de faire une petite folie et de nous offrir une cabine privée. Le préposé m'a informé que nous allions pouvoir grimper à bord en priorité et que la rotation complète de cette roue gigantesque allait prendre 30 minutes. Mon adorée était restée en retrait pendant tout ce temps et c'est avec fierté que je l'ai prise par le bras pour la guider jusqu'à l'aire d'embarquement.

Ziva

Quand ma femme a compris que je n'avais jamais pu profiter de la vue incroyable de Londres qu'offrait le Millennium Wheel, elle semblait très étonnée, voire carrément scandalisée. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort car j'aurais préféré m'intéresser un peu plus aux belles choses que contenait la capitale cosmopolite qui nous accueillait aujourd'hui. La question que j'ai entendue ensuite m'a touché plus profondément que je ne l'aurais cru. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mes temps libres à ce moment de ma vie ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, j'ai donc pris la parole en regardant mon épouse avec tendresse.

 _Tu sais, lorsque je suis arrivée ici, c'était ma première mission en solitaire. Tu sais plus que quiconque à quel point Eli David ne tolérait pas l'échec et je voulais faire les choses correctement. Du coup, je ne m'éloignais de mon objectif que très rarement. C'est une fois que nous avons sympathisé que j'ai compris l'importance de prendre du temps pour soi afin de réussir ce que l'on peut entreprendre. Par la suite, je te rappelle que nous passions beaucoup de nos périodes de calme soit à discuter dans des endroits cosy ou à ton appartement où je découvrais ton art._

Pendant cette discussion, nous avons aperçu Buckingham Palace mais nous n'avons pas pris le temps de nous arrêter pour prendre un bain de foule. Sans que j'aie à la préciser, ma belle amazone avait parfaitement compris qu'il valait mieux me ménager pour l'instant. Evelyne de son côté avait décidé de redevenir calme, ce qui me permettait de profiter du trajet vers le London Eye en toute quiétude. Dans le même temps, ma princesse m'informait qu'elle appréciait que je la reprenne par rapport à son langage ordurier pour le bien-être de nos enfants.

Une fois que nous étions arrivées à destination, la grande roue de Londres s'imposait à nous avec toute la majesté dont l'édifice était capable. Je suis restée légèrement en retrait pendant que ma déesse latine prenait nos billets et à son retour j'ai pu lire sur son visage un sentiment de fierté qui faisait plaisir à voir. En jetant un oeil aux billets qu'elle avait en main, j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'elle avait réservé une cabine privée ! Décidément, ma dulcinée avait décidé de faire les choses en grand aujourd'hui. Alors que Katia me guidait vers l'aire d'embarquement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire mutin avant de m'exprimer très calmement alors que les touristes nous entouraient en attendant notre tour.

 _Tu ne te refuses rien aujourd'hui mon amour et j'adore ça. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as des souvenirs qui te reviennent concernant certaines de tes allées et venues dans mon propre appartement ? J'aimerais savoir à quel point ça t'a marqué..._

Contrairement aux apparences, ce n'était pas une question piège. Mais j'avais envie de voir ce que mon adorée avait retenu à ce sujet et si ses sensations étaient encore intactes.

Katia

Lorsque mon adorée avait entrevu nos billets, elle m'avait semblé assez contente. Nous allions pouvoir passer devant tous les touristes qui attendaient leur tour. Juste avant de grimper dans la cabine, ma princesse a répondu à ma précédente question. Avant notre collaboration à Londres, elle n'avait pas de loisirs. Elle devait faire ses preuves puisqu'il s'agissait de sa première mission en solo. Je reconnais qu'il n'était pas facile d'encaisser de telles responsabilités, surtout lorsque le patron est aussi un membre de la famille. Ce n'est qu'à mon contact que ma partenaire avait appris à se détendre et à prendre du bon temps. Par ailleurs, mon ange me demandait le genre de souvenirs que je gardais de son appartement et de cette époque en général. J'ai attendu que nous soyons installées dans le London Eye avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Mes premières impressions à l'égard de ton appartement ont été qu'il manquait cruellement de personnalité! Si tu te rappelles, je me suis mise à t'offrir tous ces tableaux de natures mortes et de paysages pour égayer un peu tes murs vierges.**

J'ai effleuré le bras de mon épouse en prononçant ce dernier mot. Je pensais aussi à un autre type de virginité qui la caractérisait alors. Elle n'avait jamais succombé aux charmes d'une femme avant de me rencontrer. J'ai hésité un moment avant de faire part de mes réflexions à ma douce moitié. Elle m'avait demandé de commenter mes allées et venues chez elle, j'allais donc m'exécuter.

 **\- Tu sais, j'avais beaucoup de mal à cacher mes sentiments pour toi. Je me souviens d'une soirée passée au coin de ta cheminée. Je te dévorais du regard et tu ne te rendais compte de rien. C'était vraiment frustrant! J'étais si près de toi, mais tu demeurais inaccessible.**

Notre voyage dans la grande roue commençait à peine et je venais juste de remarquer qu'une boîte de chocolats fins étaient posée sur l'une des banquettes. J'imagine que cette dégustation était incluse dans le prix des billets. J'ai ouvert la boîte et j'ai essayé de repérer les différentes saveurs qui s'offraient à nous. Finalement, j'ai choisi un chocolat au caramel salé que j'ai laissé fondre dans ma bouche.

Ziva

Je devais reconnaître que j'appréciais assez sournoisement de pouvoir passer devant cette foule de touristes qui piaffaient d'impatience avant d'accéder à ce monument moderne qui allait nous permettre de vivre une expérience unique. En montant dans la nacelle, j'ai pu apercevoir quelques regards interrogateurs mais je n'ai pas cherché à m'y attarder. Une fois que nous étions installées dans la cabine, ma femme a répondu à l'une de mes premières interrogations et je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait fait mouche cette fois encore. Mon appartement londonien était triste à pleurer avant que les tableaux de mon épouse viennent orner harmonieusement les murs de mon antre. J'ai aussi remarqué le geste que ma belle amazone a fait pour appuyer la fin de ses dires...

 _Pour moi cet appartement ne représentait qu'un outil indispensable et rien de plus lorsque tu l'as découvert. C'est uniquement quand tu l'as décoré avec tes oeuvres que j'ai commencé à l'apprécier et à le considérer comme un refuge._

La seconde partie des révélations de ma tigresse m'ont légèrement troublée. Elle m'expliquait que non seulement elle avait dû faire preuve d'un self-control à toute épreuve, ce que je savais déjà, mais qu'en plus, j'étais en train de m'apercevoir qu'elle sous-entendait que j'étais totalement aveugle et hermétique à ses avances. Si d'un point de vue extérieur, mon comportement pouvait amener à cette conclusion, la vérité était un peu plus complexe que cela. Pendant que ma dulcinée profitait des chocolats fins déposés sur la banquette, j'ai pris quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui répondre.

 _Tu vois chérie, même si j'avais l'air de ne rien voir, en réalité c'était tout le contraire. J'étais parfaitement réceptive à tes avances et j'en étais très touchée. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que ce jour-là en particulier, j'étais vraiment disposée à succomber à tes charmes. Malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas prête à tenter un tel voyage, qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui m'avait construite. Il m'a fallu de longues années pour comprendre que je te voulais toi et personne d'autre. Une fois de plus, je te remercie d'avoir été si téméraire lors de nos retrouvailles, car je vis aujourd'hui la plus belle des histoires à tes côtés. Je suis désolée que tu aies tant souffert en m'attendant, mais regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je t'aime mon amour._

Sur ces derniers mots, j'ai décidé de bondir sur mon adorée pour l'embrasser fermement mais sans trop de folie non plus. Je voulais simplement lui signifier qu'elle m'appartenait et que la réciproque était vraie et indestructible. Une fois que l'air nous a manqué, j'ai regardé ma sublime guide touristique personnelle dans les yeux sans ciller un seul instant. Cet abysse sombre et profond m'attirait comme un aimant et je ne parvenais pas à m'en défaire. Pendant ce magnifique baiser, le goût du caramel avait conquis mes lèvres et je m'en délectais avec bonheur.

 _Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre tout ce temps où tu as dû te retenir de me déclarer ta flamme. Mais crois-moi, j'en rêvais parfois la nuit..._

J'avais volontairement laissé la phrase en suspens pour voir si tout cela allait inspirer ma déesse latine. Etrangement, l'ambiance à l'intérieur de cet espace confiné devenait électrique.

Katia

Le chocolat que j'avais goûté était délicieux et je me suis intérieurement demandée s'ils en vendaient à la boutique de souvenirs. Notre fille aînée apprécierait certainement ce genre de petites douceurs... Alors que j'avais confié l'une de mes plus grandes frustrations à ma femme, nos corps s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, mon adorée était réceptive à mes avances. C'est son éducation et sa culture qui l'avaient poussée à faire comme si rien n'était. En somme, la compagne de mes jours n'était tout simplement pas prête à s'afficher avec une femme et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Sans que je puisse m'y attendre, ma femme a bondi vers moi et elle m'a embrassée avec autorité. J'ai évidemment répondu à son invitation et je crois même que le fait de nous retrouver suspendues dans les airs accentuaient les sensations que je ressentais. J'ai prolongé le baiser le plus longtemps possible tout en me lovant contre ma belle. J'avais besoin de ce contact et de sentir que l'amour que nous ressentions l'une pour l'autre existait depuis pratiquement toujours. Suite à cet assaut, mon épouse m'a avoué qu'elle avait parfois rêvé de moi à l'époque. J'ai haussé un sourcil en entendant ces paroles.

 **\- J'aurais bien aimé être au courant de cela plutôt, petite délinquante! J'espère que nous avons pu réaliser quelques-uns de tes fantasmes inavoués...**

C'était à mon tour de laisser ma phrase en suspens. Je ne souhaitais pas nécessairement connaître au détail près ce que ma princesse avait pu imaginer, mais j'étais tout de même légèrement intriguée par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. J'avais la nette impression que la température était en train de grimper dans la nacelle. Il n'était pas sage d'avoir ce genre de discussion dans un lieu confiné et parfaitement isolé. J'ai laissé mes doigts courir le long des cuisses de ma déesse afin qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas du tout indifférente à ses propos et que j'avais hâte de la reconquérir.

Ziva

Ce que j'appréciais particulièrement chez ma femme, c'est qu'elle ne reculait jamais devant une envie d'elle de ma part. Ainsi, même si nous étions en plein milieu de Londres, suspendues dans le vide, elle avait répondu plus que favorablement à mes avances et cet espace réduit où nous étions seules favorisait la montée en pression de nos aspirations respectives. Je ne me suis pas privée pour laisser mes mains explorer le corps de ma déesse latine, rien que pour la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Pour le moment je restais volontairement sur ses vêtements car je ne savais pas encore si nous allions oser nous dévêtir dans cette cabine ou non.

 _Serais-tu assez téméraire pour aller jusque-là mon amour ?_

Décidément, cet épisode particulier dans notre visite de la capitale britannique était le temple des questions mystérieuses ! J'avais clairement des idées de gourmandise envers ma belle italienne, notamment à cause du cadre étonnant où nous nous trouvions qui aiguisait mes sens, mais aussi parce que nous avions pas eu de moment en face-à-face depuis un certain temps. A cet instant précis, nous étions seules dans cette carcasse d'acier et personne ne pourrait nous déranger, ni même me faire fuir. Même si mes caresses se faisaient plus insistantes, je voulais connaître l'avis de ma princesse sur ce que nous nous apprêtions à commettre avant de continuer.

J'étais aussi parfaitement consciente que des caméras pouvaient être installées dans les nacelles, en particulier à l'intérieur de celles considérées comme privées pour éviter ce genre de débordement. Tout en continuant à chauffer ma partenaire à blanc, j'essayais de voir si je pouvais apercevoir un tel dispositif. Malheureusement pour nous, il y en avait un que j'apercevais dans un interstice au plafond de notre salon privé, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi. Je me suis donc légèrement détachée de ma compagne pour lui montrer discrètement l'engin en question sans le désigner directement.

 _Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre ça a plus tard mon coeur. Et je sais où et quand, si tu veux tout savoir._

Je savais qu'une bonne dose de frustration se dégagerait de cet épisode, mais je comptais m'en servir très bientôt à mon avantage et cette idée assez folle diminuait déjà très légèrement ma propre contrariété.

Katia

Il était impossible pour moi de feindre l'indifférence quant aux avances faites par mon épouse. Chaque cellule de mon corps réclamait ma chérie et cette dernière semblait l'avoir compris à merveille. Mon adorée me demandait même si j'étais assez téméraire pour aller jusqu'au bout. Par le passé, je lui avais démontré que le danger était un facteur qui alimentait davantage mes pulsions. En sentant les doigts de mon ange courir sur moi, j'avais envie de répondre à sa question par l'affirmative. J'avais la réponse au bout des lèvres lorsque j'ai observé un changement de comportement chez elle, comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

 **\- Non! Ne t'arrête pas mon amour!**

On pouvait définitivement entendre la frustration que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de remettre cette étreinte à plus tard. Alors que je faisais la moue, mon adorée a attiré mon attention sur le plafond de la cabine et j'ai pu y voir un dispositif de surveillance. Ce dernier avait capté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que nous étions à bord. J'ai poussé un soupir tandis que ma princesse confirmait que c'était partie remise et qu'elle savait où et quand elle reprendrait possession de moi.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'habitacle nous avait accueilli. Nous nous trouvions donc au sommet de la grande roue. Le ciel était couvert, mais nous pouvions quand même admirer la ville dans toute sa splendeur. J'ai pris quelques instants pour effectuer un repérage des alentours avant de prendre la parole à nouveau.

 **\- Je me rends compte qu'en apparence, rien n'a changé ici. Ma vie est tellement différente maintenant que j'aurais du mal à vivre au rythme et à la manière des Anglais...**

Peut-être avait-il fallu que je grimpe dans le London Eye pour me rendre compte à quel point cette ville et ce pays était toujours marqué par son histoire. Que ce soit à travers la monarchie ou l'architecture, le passé s'immisçait dans tout ce qui nous entourait. J'étais en train de passer par une phase importante qui me permettrait de me libérer du MI6 pour de bon. Il fallait simplement que j'accepte d'avoir évolué à l'extérieur du cadre qui m'était proposé. J'avais trouvé l'amour et fondé ma propre famille atypique et il était clair que je ne rentrais plus dans le moule que mon organisation avait tenté de m'imposer. Il fallait que je me libère de mes chaînes pour que nous puissions enfin rentrer à Washington et nous concentrer sur la venue d'Evelyne.

Ziva

En refusant à ma femme le plaisir d'effectuer une danse virevoltante avec moi, je savais qu'elle en ressortirait frustrée et que j'allais peut-être avoir droit à une de ses bouderies qui pouvaient avoir deux effets sur moi. Soit ce comportement m'énervait profondément, soit je le trouvais craquant à souhait. En l'occurrence c'est la deuxième option qui s'est dessinée cette fois-ci et je me suis doucement détachée de mon épouse avec un sourire énigmatique pour être certaine qu'au-delà de mes paroles précédentes le message était bien passé.

Nous étions maintenant au sommet du Millennium Wheel, ce qui signifiait que nous avions sous les yeux la vue la plus haute et la plus majestueuse de la capitale britannique. Après quelques secondes de silence où ma belle amazone semblait prendre quelques repères visuels, elle a fini par prendre la parole pour me dire à quel point elle aurait du mal à se réadapter à la vie tranquille et sans éclat des Anglais. Il m'était impossible de ne pas voir l'allusion qui se cachait derrière cette affirmation. Ma dulcinée se préparait mentalement à affronter sa hiérarchie afin de démissionner du MI6 avec fracas pour faire tomber quelques tonnes de poussière au passage.

 _Tu sais chérie, je me doute que ton départ sera compliqué à gérer. Cette famille, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, t'a formée, fait évoluer dans ce cadre étriqué, mais aussi cassée pour différentes raisons. Dans tous les cas, je serais à tes côtés pour encaisser ce qui se passera. Et oui, tu vas te libérer de ce moule pour de bon et nous pourrons ensuite nous consacrer concrètement et totalement à l'arrivée de notre petite diablesse._

Par réflexe, j'avais posé mes mains sur mon ventre dès que je pensais à Evelyne. Notre petite folle devait certainement dormir profondément pour l'instant puisque je n'avais pas le droit à ses joyeuses séances de basket sans ballon pour le moment. J'ai volontairement laissé passer quelques minutes de silence afin que Katia puisse retrouver de la sérénité alors que nous avions commencé notre retour vers le plancher des vaches. J'espérais que dès l'instant où nous sortirons du London Eye, nous serions prêtes à affronter la bureaucratie britannique afin que l'agent Fortini vole enfin de ses propres ailes.

Katia

Mon adorée n'avait pas idée à quel point elle avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que mon départ du MI6 serait difficile à gérer. Elle parlait en connaissance de cause puisqu'elle avait un jour claqué la porte au MOSSAD pour devenir agent au NCIS. Il s'agissait d'une transition différente, mais qui avait dû lui demander bien des sacrifices. Aujourd'hui, elle se disait prête à m'accompagner dans ce cheminement. C'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour me donner du courage. J'avais de plus en plus envie d'en finir avec les services secrets britanniques tout en leur laissant un souvenir indélébile. Un grand sourire a illuminé mon visage tandis que je prenais de l'assurance.

 **\- Je me souviens que tu m'as secouée lors de notre première rencontre. Tu cherchais le fauve en moi et je pense que tu l'as trouvé... Maintenant, ce sera à mes patrons de découvrir cette facette de ma personnalité qu'ils ont tenté d'effacer. Je sais que j'en suis capable et que tu m'épauleras autant que possible.**

Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus du sol et j'avais hâte de pouvoir descendre de cet engin. La balade avait été agréable et enrichissante. Cependant, il fallait absolument que je transforme l'énergie de ce moment en actions. Il était temps de réajuster le tir et d'apporter des changements à notre itinéraire. Nous aurions le temps d'errer dans les rues de Londres lorsque je serais redevenue une simple citoyenne... Alors que j'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, la voix d'un jeune homme a retenti dans l'habitacle. Il nous priait de sortir et nous souhaitait une bonne journée. En empruntant la passerelle de sortie, j'ai pu voir que l'on nous offrait d'acheter une photo souvenir. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'y attarder et j'ai même légèrement pressé le pas. En jetant un regard derrière moi, j'ai vu que ma princesse me suivait d'assez près et qu'elle avait dû comprendre ce qui motivait mon empressement. L'ouragan Katia n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur les terres de sa Majesté!

Ziva

Maintenant que mon épouse était remontée comme un coucou suisse, il était temps d'agir. Une fois que notre révolution aérienne était terminée, ma femme ne s'est guère attardée au traditionnel stand de souvenirs qui bordait la passerelle de sortie. Le fauve Fortini était de retour et il n'aurait pas été avisé de se mettre en travers de son chemin ! J'appréciais cet était d'esprit car je savais pertinemment qu'une fois que nous aurions atteint notre prochaine destination, il allait falloir une bonne dose de culot et de confiance en soi pour tenir face à la rigidité de la bureaucratie britannique.

Forte de ce constat plus qu'évident, j'ai rattrapé mon retard de marche en quelques enjambées soutenues. Ceci fait, j'ai subtilement attrapé les clés de la voiture de Patricia dans le sac à main de ma compagne pour lui signifier que j'allais conduire moi-même jusqu'à l'ensemble des bâtiments de son futur ancien employeur. Suite à cette manoeuvre cavalière, ma belle italienne allait protester mais je l'ai fait taire d'un signe autoritaire avant d'atteindre la voiture. Nous nous sommes installées à l'intérieur de l'habitacle sans un mot et j'ai pris la direction des opérations sans coup férir.

Nous avons atteint notre but en une demi-heure environ et pendant le trajet, j'ai pu observer tout le processus de concentration que Katia a mis en place. Nous savions toutes les deux qu'il ne fallait pas se rater. Une seule chance, pas deux. Je me suis donc présentée avec la voiture devant le PC de sécurité avec toute l'assurance dont j'étais capable. Après un dernier coup d'oeil vers ma compagne pour lui signifier que j'étais prête à affronter tout ce qui nous attendait, j'ai baissé ma vitre alors qu'un garde se présentait à nous. Le moment d'entrer en scène était arrivé.

 _Garde : Bonjour, qui dois-je annoncer ?_

 _L'agent Katia Fortini et son épouse. Nous sollicitons une entrevue avec le Directeur Morrison._

 _Garde : Etes-vous attendues ?_

 _Absolument pas. Mais s'il tient à s'éviter une sacrée dose d'ennuis, nous recevoir séance tenante est totalement dans son intérêt._

Ce petit dialogue légèrement menaçant était un calcul tactique de ma part. Notre interlocuteur est retourné à son poste, certainement pour joindre son supérieur sans que l'on puisse l'écouter afin d'obtenir des instructions à notre égard. De cette façon ma tigresse avait quelques secondes pour me donner l'ordre qu'elle souhaitait pour soigner notre entrée fracassante. Allions-nous entrer en force ou nous plier à la procédure pour exploser ensuite dans le bureau de ce cher Morrison ? C'était à ma déesse latine d'en décider.

Katia

Alors que j'avais pressé le pas, j'ai entendu ma tigresse m'imiter. En quelques bonds, elle était parvenue à me rattraper et à choper les clés de la voiture dans mon sac à main. Je ne connaissais pas les talents de pickpocket de ma femme jusque-là. Je lui ai lancé un regard qui en disait long sur ce que je pensais de cet acte, mais je l'ai tout de même laissée prendre le volant. De toute manière, mon ancienne partenaire m'avait fait comprendre qu'aucune discussion n'était possible. Nous avons donc pris place dans l'auto de ma mère et nous avons pris la direction du MI6.

L'ensemble du trajet s'est effectué sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. J'ai simplement allumé la radio pour m'aider à rester concentrée. Je revoyais successivement plusieurs étapes de ma carrière : mon recrutement au sein de l'agence, les longs mois de formation, mes premiers pas sur le terrain, l'époque des attentats de Londres, les missions à l'étranger où j'avais appris à ne plus être Katia. Il s'agissait d'un douloureux processus, mais il était impossible d'y échapper. Mon épouse respectait mon silence et elle se concentrait sur sa conduite.

En apparence, j'étais parfaitement calme lorsque mon adorée a baissé sa vitre pour répondre aux questions d'un garde de sécurité. Ce dernier voulait savoir qui il devait annoncer. Ma chérie ne s'est pas faite prier pour énoncer nos identités ainsi que le but de notre visite. Le fonctionnaire s'est très rapidement éclipsé et il fallait décider de la suite des choses pendant ce laps de temps.

 **\- On ne va pas attendre bêtement pour une réponse. Je me fiche des dégâts potentiels sur la voiture, je sais que tu peux exploser cette barrière en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.**

Je tenais à ce que nous restions maître de la situation. Il n'était pas question que mes patrons envoient quelqu'un nous cueillir ici. J'espérais avoir été claire et que ma princesse allait obtempérer sans discuter. Je me suis assurée que nos ceintures de sécurité étaient bien bouclées et je lui ai donné le signal de départ. Il faudrait être extrêmement vives pour éviter que le garde se lance à notre poursuite. Heureusement que nous étions des habituées de ce parking souterrain et que je connaissais une issue de secours qui nous permettrait d'éviter de passer par la réception.

 **\- Nous avons toujours l'avantage, mais il ne faut pas se planter. D'ici quinze minutes, tout le monde sera alerté de notre présence ici. Il faut donc atteindre le bureau de Morrison le plus rapidement possible!**

Ziva

Nous étions à présent sur notre dernier terrain hostile et il fallait que ma femme prenne une décision rapidement. L'avantage que nous possédions sur nos assaillants était extrêmement mince mais il valait suffisamment le coup pour que notre entrée soit remarquée et efficace. En jetant un regard interrogateur vers ma partenaire de combat, j'ai pu entendre ses instructions. Elle optait pour une magnifique entrée en force et pour être honnête, c'est l'option que j'espérais devoir utiliser. Je me suis assurée que l'on était prêtes à ça et dès que j'ai aperçu le signal de départ, je me suis exécutée sans attendre. Conformément aux calculs de ma femme, la grille n'a pas opposé de résistance exagérée et nous avons filé vers le parking souterrain. Je savais exactement où nous devions nous rendre ensuite.

 _Je crois qu'on devra racheter une voiture à ta mère !_

Au loin on pouvait commencer à entendre quelques signes d'agitation, ce qui était le signe que l'information selon laquelle l'entrée principale du MI6 avait été forcée commençait à circuler. Je ne ralentissais pas la voiture jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve l'issue de secours dérobée qui permettait d'évacuer le directeur de l'agence en cas de menace. Bien évidemment, nous comptions sur le fait que le personnel ne pense pas directement à nous chercher par cette voie peu utilisée. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, nous n'avons pas trainé nos guêtres dans le parking et c'est simplement armées de nos flingues respectifs que nous avons remonté le corridor qui menait vers le bureau de notre cible.

 _Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ces couloirs sécurisés, c'est qu'ils sont insonorisés. Joli avantage !_

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que tout le personnel se déployait dans tout le bâtiment pour nous chercher, nous arrivions à la porte qui donnait sur le bureau de ce cher Morrison. J'ai donc fait signe à ma belle italienne de s'arrêter pour écouter ce qui se passait, tout en lui permettant de passer devant moi. J'avais toujours trouvé incroyable ce défaut de conception qui consistait à ce que le chemin soit totalement isolé du monde alors que la porte qui y mène ne le soit pas. Mais dans le cas qui nous occupait pour l'instant c'était plus qu'intéressant.

 _Directeur Morrison : Comment ça l'agent Fortini et sa femme sont entrées par la force ? Et vous n'arrivez pas à les localiser ? Elles ne sont pas des fantômes bon sang ! Retrouvez ces femmes et qu'elles soient transférées dans mon bureau immédiatement pour interrogatoire !_

J'en avais assez entendu comme ça. Il voulait qu'on soit dans son bureau, il n'allait pas être déçu. Quant au fait de nous interroger, je doutais sérieusement que ma tigresse voie les choses se dérouler de cette manière. En lui adressant un signe d'encouragement, je lui signifiais qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse son entrée à l'intérieur de cette pièce et que l'on obtienne à la fois sa liberté et des réponses et ce, par tous les moyens. Nous étions devenues douées à ce petit jeu et j'étais certaines que notre futur interlocuteur allait vite s'en souvenir, même si j'espérais ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

Katia

J'ai fermé les yeux au moment même où la voiture a heurté la grille qui barrait notre chemin. Comme je l'avais estimé, nous avions pu franchir cet obstacle assez facilement. La peinture de la voiture avait probablement un peu souffert. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler lorsque ma femme a suggéré qu'il faudrait remplacer la voiture de ma mère. Il est vrai que je me voyais mal lui rendre son véhicule dans cet état. Cependant, c'était loin d'être une priorité absolue dans mon esprit! Pour le moment, il fallait se dépêcher de gagner l'intérieur du MI6 avant d'être cernées par des gardes antipathiques.

Nous n'avons eu aucun mal à pénétrer dans l'agence et je dois avouer que j'étais assez fière du déroulement de cette opération. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne nous avait repéré. Les couloirs étaient parfaitement silencieux, comme si tout le monde était en congé ce jour-là. En réalité, on pouvait attribuer ce silence de mort à l'excellente insonorisation des locaux. Il s'agissait d'un grand avantage lorsque l'on devait discuter de dossiers top secrets. Ma princesse me faisait d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un bel avantage.

 **\- Oui chérie, mais il ne faut pas se reposer sur nos lauriers pour autant. Pas tant que nous ne serons pas sorties du bureau de Morrison!**

Nous avons donc continué de nous hâter jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tout près du bureau en question. Ma tigresse a collé son oreille sur la porte et a écouté les échos de voix du directeur. Je l'ai imitée et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il fallait que l'on entre maintenant. De toute manière, Morrison demandait à nous voir. Pour lui, il était inconcevable que nous ayons réussi à pénétrer dans ce lieu hautement sécurisé et que personne n'arrive à nous retrouver. Il allait très certainement regretter d'avoir poussé à ce que l'on fasse de moi la parfaite petite espionne. L'arme allait se retourner contre son maître, et ça ne serait pas joli à voir! J'ai fait signe à ma compagne de s'écarter de la porte et je l'ai enfoncée à grand coup d'épaule. Celle-ci s'est ouverte, sans pour autant céder de ses gonds. Surpris, le directeur s'est levé de son fauteuil et nous a regardé comme s'il était face à deux extra-terrestres.

 **\- Bonjour directeur. J'espère que vous avez bloqué plus d'un quart d'heure dans votre agenda afin de nous recevoir.**

 **Directeur Morrison: Agent Fortini, Madame David... Asseyez-vous.**

Je pouvais clairement voir que l'homme qui se trouvait en face de nous avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Il n'était pas question que je prenne place dans un fauteuil. Je suis donc restée debout, à bonne distance de mon employeur.

 **\- Ça ira, merci. Nous sommes venues négocier ma prime de départ.**

 **Directeur Morrison: Pardon? Ai-je bien entendu? Vous faites la loi dans trois pays différents, en ne respectant ni les lois, ni les règles de l'agence et vous espérez obtenir quelque chose de nous?**

Je continuais de me tenir bien droite devant la tête dirigeante de mon ancienne organisation. Je voulais lui tenir tête et lui prouver que cette fois-ci, personne n'allait pouvoir me rabrouer. J'allais sortir d'ici en vainqueur et c'est lui qui s'en mordrait les doigts, parole de Fortini! Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout et obtenir les réponses que nous étions venues chercher. C'était donc à moi d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet qui nous intéressait plus que les différents massacres que nous avions perpétrés au titre de notre vendetta personnelle.

 **\- Je crois que vous oubliez certaines choses. Je vous ai donné mes meilleures années, j'ai renoncé une panoplie de choses qui me tenaient à coeur. J'ai rompu des liens avec des amis, des membres de ma famille, j'ai risqué ma peau dans plus de vingt pays pour obtenir des renseignements qui vous seraient utiles... Qu'est-ce que j'ai récolté au final? Un gros rien du tout! Vous m'avez forcée à me terrer dans un coin et chaque fois que je parvenais à obtenir une information cruciale pendant que quelqu'un d'autre s'en attribuait le mérite. Je vous ai prouvé que j'ai toujours été un atout, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre ainsi. Je ne vous appartiens plus. C'est terminé.**

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, j'avais haussé le ton tout en déposant mon badge avec fracas sur le bureau. Il restait à obtenir cette fameuse prime de départ - qui achèterait mon silence quant à toutes ces choses pas très jolies qui s'étaient déroulées sous mon nez. Je comptais sur le sens pratique de mon ange pour établir un montant qui serait juste et raisonnable. Elle avait toujours été une fine négociatrice et elle allait pouvoir démontrer ce talent à notre interlocuteur.

Ziva

Au moins, nous avions réussi la première partie de notre mission principale en Angleterre puisque nous nous trouvions dans le bureau du Directeur Morrison sans avoir été repérées. Notre interlocuteur avait été très désagréablement surpris de nous voir arriver par sa propre sortie de secours mais il essayait tout de même de garder son calme en usant de tout le flegme qu'il avait en sa possession. Il nous a priées de nous asseoir, ce que ma femme a refusé, mais moi non parce qu'Evelyne était agitée et la moindre possibilité de confort était primordiale. Dans les secondes qui ont suivi, nous sommes entrés dans le vif du sujet et déjà, le dialogue était très mal engagé.

Comme je l'avais pressenti, dès l'instant où mon épouse a évoqué la possibilité d'une prime de départ, son ancien supérieur hiérarchique s'est étranglé de rage, arguant avec raison que nous avions fichu la pagaille dans trois pays et ce au mépris des règles du MI6 et de la loi dans son ensemble. Malgré les faits implacables qui nous étaient reprochés, ma partenaire ne s'est pas démontée et elle a pris le temps d'expliquer pourquoi elle démissionnait. La majorité de ses griefs ont été énoncés clairement et l'on pouvait voir que Morrison commençait lentement à perdre pied. Il savait tout ce que l'agent Fortini avait subi et il ne pouvait pas le balayer d'un revers de la main.

A la fin de son discours, ma belle amazone a posé son badge avec violence sur le bureau qui nous faisait face pour signifier que sa démission était définitive et irrévocable. A présent, je devais mener la discussion pour éviter différentes choses, la première d'entre elles étant de voir arriver les forces de l'ordre dans le bureau que nous occupions pendant notre entrevue assez musclée.

 _Avant toute chose directeur, j'apprécierais que vous rappeliez vos chiens de garde. Vous allez leur dire que malgré les apparences, l'agent Fortini et la directrice du MOSSAD Ziva David sont dans votre bureau à des fins pacifiques. Nous avons simplement voulu vous signifier notre détermination à obtenir un accord solide que vous n'oserez jamais remettre en question._

 _Directeur Morrison : Vous, directrice du MOSSAD ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Les rumeurs enflaient à ce sujet, mais il était surtout question qu'un autre directeur soit nommé par la suite, après votre période d'intérim._

 _Ce ne sera pas le cas. Lorsque vous devriez vous adresser à Israël pour sauver vos fesses et celle de vos agents, ce sera à moi qu'il faudra vous référer._

 _Directeur : Bien madame la directrice. Je vois que vous avez bien fait les choses._

Un point de gagné. Dans les secondes qui ont suivi, notre adversaire potentiel a rappelé ses hommes pour leur signifier à la fois que les fugitives étaient avec lui et que ses équipes avaient été incapables d'agir correctement. De ce fait, un recadrage général sera demandé dans les heures qui allaient suivre. J'ai également signifié par écrit que notre voiture ne devait pas être fouillée. Une instruction transmise séance tenante par l'ancien employeur de Katia, la mort dans l'âme. Malgré tout, aucun signe de rage meurtrière ne transparaissait dans les traits de notre hôte, sans doute parce qu'il savait que tout était préparé de notre côté et que nous n'étions pas là pour nous battre.

 _Merci directeur. Maintenant que les bases de notre entretien sont posées, nous allons pouvoir négocier le départ de mon épouse. Au vu de la carrière exemplaire de l'agent Fortini, des informations de très haut niveau qu'elle connaît sur le bout des doigts et tout ce que votre agence lui a fait subir, je propose qu'elle perçoive une prime de départ s'élevant à 10 millions de livres sterling._

 _Directeur Morrison : Vous plaisantez ? D'abord, c'est une somme colossale que je ne possède pas et ensuite personne n'autorisera une telle transaction !_

 _Nous ne sommes qu'au début de la négociation directeur. Et je vous garantis que nous repartirons d'ici avec l'assurance que cette somme nous sera versée car nous avons encore quelques arguments dans notre jeu à faire valoir. Ce n'est qu'une somme de base vous savez. Souvenez-vous de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le recrutement de Madame Fortini..._

Notre homme semblait légèrement décontenancé par ce qui se passait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage dans cet affrontement et il devait se demander ce qu'il pourrait tenter pour renverser la vapeur. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne pouvait lui permettre de sauver les apparences. Ni lui, ni le MI6 d'ailleurs. Il était grand temps que cette organisation paye une note salée pour avoir fait souffrir ma belle italienne pendant toutes ces années.

Katia

Je plaçais beaucoup d'espoirs dans l'intervention de ma partenaire. À maintes reprises, elle avait prouvé qu'elle savait parfaitement mener un interrogatoire pour parvenir à ses fins. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un iota alors que mon adorée relançait la discussion. Les traits de mon visage s'étaient durcis et je guettais la moindre réaction du directeur. Il avait beau être un fier représentant du flegme britannique, je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette situation. Il fallait donc profiter de l'occasion pour abattre chacune de nos cartes une à une. Ma princesse l'avait parfaitement compris elle ne s'est pas faite prier pour annoncer qu'elle était maintenant à la tête du MOSSAD. L'effet a été immédiat. Morrison a tout de suite compris le sérieux de nos demandes.

J'appréciais de voir cet homme d'âge mûr se plier aux exigences de ma tigresse. Il a passé un coup de fil pendant lequel il annulait ses ordres précédents à notre égard. C'est uniquement lorsque nous avons été certaines de ne pas être dérangées pendant notre entretien que mon épouse à demandé une jolie somme pour mon départ. Évidemment, notre demande n'allait pas passer comme une lettre à la poste. Personne - pas même un directeur d'agence - n'aurait eu l'audace de demander dix millions de livres sterling pour sa retraite. Pourtant, c'était le montant que ma négociatrice demandait pour moi. Il fallait donc que j'apporte des arguments en béton armé pour appuyer cette demande.

 **\- Je tiens à vous rappeler que nous savons tout des attentats de 2005 et que des vies auraient été épargnées si l'on m'avait écoutée. Je serais très heureuse de tout déballer aux médias. Je pourrais en profiter pour divulguer d'autres secrets d'État au passage et je n'hésiterais pas à salir votre nom. Tout le monde vous détestera, on crachera sur vous dans la rue, vous serez réveillé par des gens qui vous insultent... Je veillerai à ce que votre vie soit un enfer permanent.**

Le directeur a soupiré lourdement avant de s'emparer de son téléphone à nouveau. Il parlait à voix basse, en utilisant de nombreux codes. Il a également ouvert son ordinateur portable pour vérifier quelques renseignements. J'en ai profité pour contourner son bureau afin de voir ce qu'il fabriquait exactement. Au bout d'un moment, il a reposé son téléphone, signe qu'il était prêt à finaliser un accord avec nous. Sans aucune gêne, je me suis assise sur son bureau et j'ai croisé les jambes.

 **Directeur Morrison : Je peux vous verser 7 millions de livres sur un compte de votre choix, et transférer une propriété de luxe à votre nom. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.**

 **\- Je veux cette villa en Italie où nous sommes allées en vacances sur la côte almafitaine... Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, nous n'allons pas partir d'ici tant que nous n'aurons pas obtenu ce que nous désirons.**

Il restait à voir si cette proposition serait acceptée ou non. Honnêtement, j'avais hâte de quitter cet endroit, même si je m'efforçais de ne rien laisser paraître. Mon ange allait certainement être d'accord avec ma contre-proposition, puisqu'elle avait déjà évoqué le souhait d'acquérir une propriété en Italie et que nous avions passé du bon temps dans cette villa.

Ziva

Si mon intervention précédente avait fait peser pas mal de poids sur les épaules du Directeur Morrison, celle de mon épouse qui prenait la suite de la conversation en main avec une voix cassante et implacable n'allait pas arranger les choses. Le pauvre chef opérationnel du MI6 se prenait une lourde enclume sur la tête lorsque Katia a expliqué qu'elle pouvait parfaitement faire éclater quelques vérités dérangeantes qui concernaient les attentats de Londres ou encore quelques infos sensibles qui pourraient être sacrément embarrassantes pour le gouvernement britannique.

Notre interlocuteur semblait s'être affaissé encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil lorsqu'il a pris son téléphone pour la seconde fois pour tenter d'obtenir ce que nous voulions. Pour être honnête, j'avais quand même un peu de compassion pour ce cher Morrison car même s'il était en partie responsable de ce que ma partenaire avait subi toutes ces années, il a quand même pris ses responsabilités à plusieurs reprises, notamment lorsqu'il a fallu faire tomber Reynolds pour ses magouilles financières. Malgré tout, c'est lui qui payait l'addition à cause de sa position actuelle au MI6.

Après avoir fini de parler à différents intervenants au téléphone et vérifié certaines informations sur son ordinateur portable, notre adversaire du jour nous proposait la somme de 7 millions de livres sterling et il ajoutait une propriété de luxe qui serait cédée à ma compagne. Ma belle italienne a rebondi instantanément en demandant que la Villa Benedetta soit immédiatement créditée au patrimoine immobilier de ma belle amazone. J'appréciais de voir que mon projet de posséder un pied-à-terre dans le pays natal de mon adorée n'était pas oublié. En entendant la fin de cet échange, j'ai décidé de reprendre la main.

 _Cette proposition me paraît tout à fait raisonnable et je considère que nos négociations sont closes et fructueuses. Néanmoins, je tiens à ce qu'un document écrit et signé soit produit afin d'éviter un éventuel et fâcheux retournement de veste de votre part. Madame Fortini mérite largement de reprendre sa liberté et vous le savez mieux que quiconque. De mon côté, en gage de notre bonne foi, je demanderais à mes services de remplacer la grille que nous avons abîmée. A nos frais, cela va de soi._

 _Directeur Morrison : Cette transaction me paraît tout à fait viable dans ce cas. Je suis d'accord pour que nous possédions tous une trace écrite de cet accord, ce qui m'évitera d'être tenté par une éventuelle pensée obscure un jour ou l'autre. De toute manière, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé en Israël ou même en Italie quand on ose vous contrarier toutes les deux. Vous savez, je reconnais que le MI6 n'a pas été tendre avec vous Katia. Je ne vais pas chercher à me défausser ou à m'exclure du problème. Mais je tiens à vous dire que vous manquerez à notre organisation._

Lorsque j'ai entendu une telle déclaration, j'ai préféré garder le silence et laisser ma tigresse répondre seule. En attendant, j'espérais effectivement voir rapidement arriver la preuve écrite qui scellerait définitivement le départ de l'agent Fortini pour qu'on puisse enfin se barrer d'ici le plus rapidement possible et profiter des premières minutes de liberté de la compagne de mes jours.

Katia

Ma compagne a été la première à s'exprimer sur la contre-proposition que je venais de faire. Évidemment, elle était d'accord avec mon idée de propriété et j'imaginais que certains souvenirs agréables lui était revenus en tête. Nous avions donc réussi à nous entendre et il restait à obtenir une confirmation écrite de ces transactions. Morrison s'est excusé à sa manière avant d'ajouter que ma présence allait manquer à l'agence. Ses paroles semblaient sincères et réfléchies. Je me devais donc de lui avouer que mes reproches n'étaient pas entièrement dirigés contre lui.

 **\- J'accepte vos excuses et je tiens à vous dire que je garderai un assez bon souvenir de vous. Même si je conteste certaines de vos décisions, je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de gérer une organisation comme celle-ci. Vous devriez faire du ménage dans vos conseillers et vous fier à votre instinct.**

Il s'agissait d'un ultime conseil de ma part et le directeur était libre d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. J'ai continué d'observer notre interlocuteur tandis qu'il prenait les dispositions nécessaires pour que les termes de notre accord soient consignés par écrit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un assistant se présentait avec deux copies de la dite entente que nous avons dû signer. Avant de quitter le bureau du directeur, je me suis assurée que les fonds avaient été versés sur mon compte. Nous avons ensuite pris congé et c'est par la grande porte que nous avons quittés les locaux du MI6. Une fois assise dans la voiture de ma mère, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

 **\- Voilà, je suis officiellement retraitée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait céder pour cette somme, mais j'en suis très contente... Et nous allons pouvoir retourner en Italie! Je crois que l'on mérite bien d'aller fêter ça chez Oliver's. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?**

Ziva

Notre négociation était arrivée à son terme et ma femme allait bientôt pouvoir reprendre sa liberté vis-à-vis du MI6 sans trop de problèmes au final. J'ai été assez étonnée de voir que les excuses sincères du Directeur Morrison ont été acceptées sans difficulté par mon épouse, mais elle avait bien compris que le poids de la hiérarchie avait joué énormément sur le comportement du supérieur de l'ancien agent Fortini. Une fois que toutes les signatures étaient réunies sur le protocole d'accord, nous avons pris congé de notre hôte sans demander notre reste. Il fallait simplement espérer que l'ultime conseil donné par ma compagne à notre ancien adversaire serait entendu pour le bien des services secrets britanniques.

Une fois que nous étions revenues dans la voiture de Patricia, j'ai pu voir à quel point ma dulcinée s'est détendue dans un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle était officiellement retraitée à cet instant et j'espérais que nous pourrions enfin profiter de notre nouvelle vie ! Pour fêter ce bel événement, elle me proposait qu'on se rendre chez Oliver's pour sceller nous-mêmes ce virage à 180 degrés dans notre existence. J'étais totalement d'accord avec ce choix puisque nous avions décidé de nous y rendre de toute façon un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le fait d'annoncer à ma belle-mère que sa voiture avait souffert allait attendre encore un peu.

 _J'approuve totalement cette initiative chérie. Même si je ne pourrais pas boire une goutte d'alcool évidemment. Evelyne ne me le pardonnerait pas je crois._

Comme ma belle amazone avait naturellement pris le volant, je n'avais qu'à me laisser conduire. J'espérais secrètement que le personnel n'avait pas changé ces dernières années car cela nous permettrait de nous sentir chez nous à l'intérieur de l'établissement chaleureux où nous nous rendions à présent. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que Katia était à présent libre comme l'air. Plus de coup de téléphone en pleine nuit, plus de colère après les briefings interminables de son ancienne agence et surtout plus de risque de la voir rentrer blessée après une mission ! Notre vie allait être centrée sur notre tribu et surtout sur la naissance imminente d'Evelyne que tout le monde attendait de pied ferme. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, des larmes de joie coulaient le long de mes joues. Ma tigresse était enfin libre.

Katia

Le fait d'avoir embouti la grille d'entrée n'avait pas causé de dommages d'ordre mécanique sur la voiture. C'est donc sans aucun problème que j'ai pu conduire jusqu'à Greenwich. Après avoir cherché une place de parking pendant dix bonnes minutes, la chance m'a enfin souri! Le pub se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où nous étions stationnées. J'avais hâte de pénétrer à l'intérieur pour voir si l'endroit était toujours conforme aux vagues souvenirs que j'en avais. Je me suis extirpée de la voiture et j'ai couru pour ouvrir la portière côté passager.

 **\- Viens ma chérie. Nous allons enfin pouvoir souffler... J'ai l'impression que des années se sont écoulées depuis que nous nous sommes mariées et j'ai vraiment besoin de décompresser un peu.**

J'ai offert mon bras à ma femme et je l'ai guidée vers l'entrée du pub. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai constaté que le piano sur lequel j'avais fait valoir mes talents musicaux était toujours là. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas envie de jouer, mais cela changerait peut-être après avoir bu un verre ou deux. D'ailleurs, il fallait aller commander nos consommations au bar. Alors que je m'approchais du comptoir, le rouquin qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci m'a interpellé.

 **John : My God! Le duo Fortini-David est de retour en ville!**

 **\- Salut John! Contente de te voir aussi. Nous sommes ici pour trinquer à la liberté, mais Ziva doit malheureusement éviter de consommer de l'alcool. As-tu quelque chose à nous suggérer ?**

Un sourire énigmatique s'est affiché sur le visage du jeune homme. J'avais entièrement confiance en ses capacités de barman et je savais que les saveurs seraient au rendez-vous. En attendant de goûter à ce qu'il était en train de concocter, j'ai pris la main de mon épouse dans la mienne et j'ai essayé de me souvenir de notre dernière visite au Oliver's. Des bribes de conversations joyeuses me revenaient en tête et j'ai éclaté de rire.

Ziva

Ce n'est qu'après notre départ des locaux du MI6 que je me suis préoccupée de l'état réel du véhicule de Patricia. Mais les voitures anglaises, même modernes pouvaient faire preuve de solidité et ce n'était pas un réel problème de rouler avec un véhicule qui avait droit à ses blessures de guerre. Par la suite nous nous sommes rendues assez rapidement vers notre destination et c'est après un petit moment de flottement que nous avons pu nous garer non loin de notre prochain point de chute. Lorsque nous sommes entrées, le tenancier du bar a été prompt à nous reconnaître toutes les deux et c'est avec un sourire jovial que nous avons été accueillies.

Mon épouse a pris les choses en main instantanément en expliquant sans attendre que je ne pouvais pas absorber d'alcool à cause de ma grossesse. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris part à l'échange entre les deux protagonistes car j'étais en train de penser à la phrase que ma compagne avait lâchée lorsque je suis sortie de la voiture. Il est vrai que depuis que je portais mon alliance, depuis ces jours féériques à Hawaii, on aurait dit que plusieurs trains étaient passés devant nous. Nous devions penser à nous en priorité à présent. J'ai repris pied dans la réalité en apercevant le sourire énigmatique de John qui gardait une certaine jeunesse innocente malgré les années qui passaient.

 _Oui John, j'attends une petite fille pour quelques semaines encore. Donc il va falloir que tu te surpasses pour me proposer un cocktail aux fruits rouges qui ravira mes papilles, qui comme tu le sais sont exigeantes !_

 _John : Je te promets de trouver une merveille pour toi !_

Une fois que nous avons donné nos indications à notre hôte, Katia m'entraînait vers une table légèrement à l'écart. Nous avions toutes les deux besoin d'une bonne dose de tranquillité après tout ce qui nous était arrivé ces derniers temps et un peu de calme et d'intimité ne fera de mal à personne. J'ai aussi aperçu le sourire légèrement voilé de ma belle amazone alors que nous allions nous installer puis elle s'est mise à éclater de rire. Cette fois je m'interrogeais sur ce qui pouvait l'amener à agir de la sorte. Je ne doutais pas qu'un souvenir joyeux lui traversait l'esprit mais j'étais curieuse d'en savoir plus.

 _Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? J'ai envie de partager ta joie moi aussi..._

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec une voix légèrement enfantine pour tenter de faire fondre ma tigresse. J'espérais avoir réussi mon coup !

Katia

Nous étions installées un peu à l'écart afin de préserver notre intimité. Différents souvenirs m'étaient revenus en mémoire, mais celui qui m'avait fait rire avait trait au Oliver's et aux environs. Alors que j'avais beaucoup de mal à contrôler mon fou rire, mon adorée m'a demandé ce qui en était la cause. Elle disait qu'elle voulait partager la joie que j'éprouvais. J'ai essayé de respirer profondément pour me calmer, mais c'était très difficile pour moi d'arrêter de rire. Après une ou deux minutes d'hilarité, je me suis enfin risquée à prendre la parole.

 **\- Je me suis souvenue d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée. En plein milieu de la nuit, je t'avais expliqué que l'on se trouvait presque sur le méridien de Greenwich et tu avais insisté pour que je te le montre. Il pleuvait des cordes en en moins de deux minutes, nous étions trempées et j'arrivais à tout voir à travers ton chemisier bleu pastel.**

Évidemment, je gardais un souvenir impérissable de ce moment et chaque détail m'était revenus en tête. Nous nous étions beaucoup amusées à passer d'un côté à l'autre de cette ligne arbitraire qui servait à calculer la longitude. À l'époque, j'avais essayé d'expliquer à ma partenaire qu'une erreur de calcul était survenue et que la véritable ligne se trouvait à environ 100 mètres à l'est de cette limite et que le seul marqueur observable était en fait une poubelle. Comme nous avions pas mal bu ce soir-là, ma princesse avait trouvé cette anecdote à mourir de rire.

John est alors arrivé discrètement à notre table avec nos cocktails : Pink Melon pour mon adorée et Raspberry Collins pour moi. Je l'ai remercié avant de regarder ma compagne dans les yeux pour que nous puissions porter un toast.

 **\- À la fin d'un chapitre, et au commencement d'une nouvelle époque! Je suis enfin libre comme l'air.**

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions confortablement installées dans un endroit calme pour profiter de l'ambiance cosy de ce bar chargé de souvenirs, ma femme s'est décidée à m'expliquer ce qui la faisait rire à ce point. Lorsqu'elle m'a remémoré cet événement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir très légèrement car à cette époque je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de me dévoiler, surtout à cette sublime créature qui me faisait face et partageait ma vie aujourd'hui. Quelques minutes plus tard, John est arrivé avec nos cocktails et je dois dire qu'il m'impressionnait le bougre ! Il avait choisi un breuvage très doux pour moi et un recette plus relevée pour mon épouse.

J'ai remercié notre ami d'un regard chaleureux avant qu'il ne s'éclipse comme seuls les britanniques savent le faire. Ma dulcinée avait partagé un pan de notre passé lié à cet endroit puis nous avons trinqué à sa nouvelle liberté. C'était maintenant à mon tour de m'amuser à remonter le fil de notre vie commune. Bien sûr, je prenais mon temps tout en sirotant ma boisson car je voulais choisir l'un de nos meilleurs moments vécus ici. J'avais déjà parlé des talents musicaux de ma belle amazone lors de notre mariage, il s'agissait d'innover à présent. Heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas eu à fouiller bien longtemps dans ma mémoire pour qu'un franc sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

 _Puisque l'on parle de nos tranches de vie commune dans ce quartier, laisse moi te rappeler que toi aussi tu as parfois dépassé les bornes que tu t'étais fixées. Lors d'un retour de mission qui nous avait occupées pendant plusieurs semaines et qui nous avait surtout permis de connaître l'Irlande du Nord et l'Ecosse par coeur, nous étions revenues ici pour nous détendre et reprendre le fil de nos existences. Nous avions été raisonnables mais tu avais accumulé énormément de fatigue. Du coup, je t'ai ramenée chez toi pour que tu puisses te reposer. Tu étais tellement épuisée que j'ai dû te border pour que tu puisses dormir. Une fois que c'était fait, tu as refusé obstinément de me laisser partir. J'ai donc dormi avec toi pour la première fois ce jour-là. Evidemment, je garde le silence sur ce que j'ai entendu pendant ton sommeil..._

Je m'amusais beaucoup à revenir vers le passé de cette manière. Avec le recul, je me rendais compte que notre vie coulait presque de source et que certaines choses étaient prévisibles. Il fallait simplement laisser le temps faire son oeuvre pour qu'à terme je m'autorise à vivre cette vie pour mon bonheur et celui des miens. Aujourd'hui, si ma tigresse avait tranché dans le vif la dernière chaîne qui la retenait de vivre pour elle-même, j'avais dû moi aussi arpenter ce chemin. Sauf qu'à bien y réfléchir, j'avais commencé mon processus de réflexion bien plus tôt que je ne l'imaginais...

Katia

Mon cocktail avait été parfaitement préparé et j'accueillais bien cette pause qui était amplement méritée. Alors que je venais de partager un souvenir joyeux avec ma femme, j'ai pu voir qu'elle était légèrement embarrassée de m'avoir laissée deviner ses formes à cette époque. La rougeur qui affublait maintenant ses joues était adorable. J'avais envie de relever ce fait, mais ma compagne avait déjà enchaîné sur une autre histoire qui datait de notre période londonienne. Un beau jour, j'avais refusé de laisser partir Ziva alors qu'elle m'avait ramenée chez moi. Nous avions passé une première nuit ensemble et apparemment j'avais parlé pendant mon sommeil.

 **\- Quoi? Je ne parle pas quand je dors! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais entendu? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dormais pas?**

Même si j'arrivais à me souvenir de la soirée en question, j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi ma chérie ne s'était tout simplement pas éclipsée pendant la nuit. Si mes soupçons se confirmaient, alors on pourrait affirmer que les liens qui nous unissaient avaient déjà dépassé le stade professionnel et amical. J'ai continué de réfléchir à ce que nos vies auraient été si ma tigresse n'était pas partie à Washington. Je me suis également mise à feuilleter le menu puisque je commençais à avoir faim.

 **\- Tu sais, mon amour, je remercie le destin de nous avoir réunies. L'avenir qui se dessine pour nous est radieux. J'ai hâte de pouvoir tenir Evelyne dans mes bras...**

Maintenant que plus rien ne me reliait au MI6, j'avais tout le loisir de me réjouir de la venue de notre bébé. En revenant à Washington, il faudrait que mon épouse passe voir le Professeur Hamilton pour passer un contrôle. Il fallait s'assurer que notre petite diablesse se présenterait correctement et qu'elle serait en pleine santé.

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais secrètement, ma légère insinuation avait produit un effet positif sur ma compagne puisqu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire dans son sommeil. Heureusement pour elle, je me rappelais parfaitement comment s'était déroulée la soirée en question et la nuit qui a suivi. Je m'amusais à scruter la moindre réaction faciale de mon épouse avant de lui répondre, d'abord parce que c'était drôle à voir et ensuite parce que je ne me lassais jamais de dévorer son visage du regard. Mais alors que je me décidais enfin à réagir, j'ai entendu cette magnifique déclaration qui consistait à remercier le destin d'avoir été malicieux en facilitant notre rencontre.

 _Tu sais mon coeur, même si je doute que l'intégralité d'une vie soit écrite à l'avance, je crois que nous étions faites pour nous rencontrer, tout simplement. Et tu as raison, notre futur s'annonce magnifique et j'ai très envie de voir Evelyne découvrir le monde._

En détournant involontairement la conversation, Katia m'avait éloignée du sujet principal de nos propos, ce qui m'a donné un répit utile pour formuler ma réponse à sa requête. Considérant que le suspense avait assez duré, je me suis lancée dans une explication que j'espérais douce mais intéressante pour ma déesse latine.

 _Pour revenir à cette fameuse soirée où tu n'as pas voulu que je m'en aille, la mission que nous venions de terminer avait été très éprouvante, notamment parce que l'on devait souvent rester éveillées la nuit et ce n'était pas ton fort à cette époque. Je te rassure tout de suite, tu as comblé cette petite lacune depuis, ce qui sera très utile dans les prochains mois d'ailleurs. Nous étions donc revenues chez toi et tu étais épuisée. Je t'ai donc bordée après que tu te sois déshabillée seule évidemment. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs que tu portais un pyjama gris assez triste, je me suis promise en le voyant de t'en trouver un autre plus sympathique dès que possible !_

Légère pause de ma part car on arrivait à la partie délicate de mon histoire.

 _Une fois que tu étais prête à dormir, j'ai voulu me lever du lit pour partir et rentrer chez moi pour me reposer moi aussi. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire car tu m'as ceinturée avec tes dernières forces en me suppliant de rester avec toi. C'était la première fois que tu me parlais avec ta voix d'enfant suppliante, comme une petite fille qui semblait totalement perdue. Lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix avec de telles intonations, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de te laisser seule. Je t'ai donc promis que j'allais rester avec toi, je suis allée me doucher rapidement et je t'ai emprunté de quoi me changer. Le temps que je me prépare, tu dormais comme un bébé._

Nouvel arrêt dans mon récit. Mon adorée semblait être pendue à mes lèvres car je n'avais toujours pas répondu à son interrogation principale.

 _Une fois que j'étais prête à dormir, je me suis glissée à tes côtés. Instantanément, alors que tu dormais profondément, tu m'as à nouveau entourée de tes bras. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus m'échapper ! Je me suis laissée faire et j'ai essayé de m'endormir à mon tour. Sauf que je n'avais plus l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un donc le sommeil a été long à venir. C'est pendant ce laps de temps que j'ai entendu la déclaration d'amour la plus simple du monde. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais d'une voix très faible. C'est à partir de cet instant précis que mon cheminement personnel pour me rapprocher de ton coeur a commencé. J'avais beau refuser l'évidence, pour tout un tas de raisons, je savais que je n'étais pas indifférente à tes charmes mon amour._

Même si mon récit était terminé, j'ai pris la main de ma belle italienne dans la mienne tout en la regardant avec douceur.

 _Je savais tout depuis longtemps, mais il a fallu ton audace pour que je me laisse porter par nos sentiments à toutes les deux. Le destin est facétieux, mais tu es unique il mio angelo._

Maintenant que ma douce moitié savait tout de cette magnifique soirée, j'attendais avec une certaine anxiété de voir comment elle allait réagir à cette révélation importante pour notre couple.

Katia

Après m'avoir fait languir pendant plusieurs minutes, ma chérie m'a enfin relaté ce qui s'était passé lors de cette fameuse nuit. C'était la première fois que j'agissais comme une petite fille qui fait un caprice. Mon amie avait donc cédé et s'était douchée avant d'enfiler un de mes pyjamas. À son retour dans ma chambre à coucher, j'avais inconsciemment usé de toute ma force pour empêcher ma partenaire de disparaître. C'est uniquement lorsque j'avais glissé vers un sommeil plus profond que je lui avais dis que je l'aimais.

J'étais un peu sous le choc d'apprendre que je m'étais dévoilée ainsi. Il est vrai que j'avais un fort béguin à l'égard de ma princesse à l'époque et que je rêvais très souvent de l'allonger dans mon lit. Une partie de mes désirs avaient été assouvis puisque mon amour s'était retrouvée dans mes bras. J'avais dû me sentir assez en confiance pour prononcer un _je t'aime_. Même si tout prenait forme dans ma tête maintenant, j'étais légèrement embarrassée.

 **\- Je croyais que tu ignorais mes sentiments... Tu l'ignores probablement, mais j'ai eu une crise de panique lorsque tu es partie. Mais l'important est que nous soyons réunies aujourd'hui. Plus rien ne nous séparera et j'espère que tu me le diras si je recommence à parler dans mon sommeil.**

J'ai appuyé mes dires en faisant un clin d'oeil à mon épouse. Par la suite, j'ai terminé de boire mon cocktail et j'ai fait signe à John de nous refaire le service. Même si l'idée de rentrer à la maison commençait à m'obséder, je tenais à ce que l'on profite d'une dernière soirée à Londres. Une chose était certaine, je n'avais plus grand-chose en commun avec la jeune agent que j'avais été. C'est à force de côtoyer ma tigresse que j'avais appris à prendre des risques et à me donner corps et âme. Sans cela, je n'aurais jamais mené la vie que j'avais maintenant!

 **\- Tu es au moins aussi unique que moi et je t'aime plus que tout!**

Ziva

Je m'attendais à ce que mes révélations aient un effet sur ma femme et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était réussi ! Je l'ai vue s'empourprer alors qu'elle m'expliquait qu'il était certain pour elle que ses sentiments était restés cachés pendant toutes ces années. Mon épouse m'a avoué ensuite qu'elle avait fait une crise de panique lorsque j'ai dû m'envoler pour Washington mais que le plus important c'était de vivre ce présent radieux qui s'ouvrait devant nous. Evidemment je ne pouvais qu'approuver ce choix. Alors que John a été appelé pour nous resservir ses magnifiques breuvages, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

 _Nous avons toutes les deux extrêmement souffert de cette séparation soudaine en 2007, mais je crois que sans cela notre vie ne serait pas aussi exaltante qu'aujourd'hui. Nous n'aurions jamais pris autant de risques, ni même tenté de construire une famille autour de nous si on nous avait pas poussé vers cette direction. C'est notre tribu qui est unique et je suis fière de chacun de ses membres._

Pendant que je parlais, j'avais indiqué à John avant qu'il reparte vers d'autres clients qu'il pouvait nous proposer un ensemble de douceurs afin que nous mangions quelque chose de léger mais d'appétissant. Notamment pour Katia qui ingurgitait de l'alcool sans rien absorber en complément, même si le taux d'alcoolémie de son cocktail ne réveillerait pas un mort non plus. En me retournant légèrement, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que quelques clients étaient arrivés mais une fois encore, notre table étant à l'écart, cela ne changeait pas grand chose.

J'avais moi aussi très envie de rentrer à Washington car j'avais l'impression de ne pas être revenue dans notre environnement habituel depuis bien trop longtemps. Toute ma famille me manquait, mais c'était surtout pour Aaliyah que je m'inquiétais le plus. Lorsque nous avons fait un rapide crochet vers la villa pour déposer notre fille avec Isabella et Shaun, elle était extrêmement tendue à l'idée de nous voir repartir vers une mission difficile. Je pense que cette soirée à Londres avait aussi pour objectif de reprendre un rythme de vie normal avant de rentrer à la maison, tout simplement.

 _Tu sais chérie, Aaliyah me manque beaucoup et j'ai hâte de rentrer finalement. Même si j'adore l'Angleterre ne te méprends surtout pas. Et plus important encore, je t'aime comme une folle !_

J'étais certaine que nous reviendrions dans ce pays pour vivre de belles aventures. En attendant je profitais à fond de l'ambiance feutrée du Oliver's.

Katia

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec mon épouse lorsqu'elle disait que notre séparation forcée avait façonné nos vies. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre et c'est ainsi que nous avions pu fonder notre propre famille. Après tout, nous étions les architectes de notre propre bonheur! J'étais moi aussi très fière des différents membres de notre groupe, notamment de notre Rayon de Soleil qui avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis notre première rencontre. J'ai donc souri à ma femme tandis qu'elle continuait de parler. Sa révélation suivante ne me surprenait guère : elle avait hâte de rentrer au pays pour s'occuper d'Aaliyah.

 **\- Oui, elle me manque aussi. Je crois que l'on pourrait rentrer à la maison dès ce soir. J'ai hâte de dormir dans notre lit.**

Bien sûr, différentes images m'avaient traversé l'esprit et je me doutais que cela n'allait pas échapper à ma compagne. Le contraste entre notre lune de miel et la mission que nous avions entreprise par la suite était flagrant! J'avais hâte de continuer à construire mon futur avec l'élue de mon coeur. Les mois à venir allaient être très chargés : naissance de notre fille, nouvelles carrières à gérer et la préparation de notre procès contre Monsieur Lincoln. J'étais convaincue que tout se passerait assez bien, tant et aussi longtemps que j'unirais mes forces à celles de mon adorée. Notre serveur est alors réapparu avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et de nos cocktails respectifs.

 **\- Wow, nous allons nous régaler! Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié à quel point j'adorais vos tomates farcies et vos plats à base de saucisses... Merci pour tout John. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté le pays!**

Je ne regrettais absolument pas cet arrêt dans notre pub londonien favori. Je me suis promise de trouver un endroit qui serait aussi charmant à Washington. La villa avait beau être très accueillante, il vaut parfois la peine de sortir et de profiter des bonnes choses de la vie!

Ziva

La discussion m'enchantait de plus en plus puisque nous revenions tout doucement vers notre famille qui nous attendait à Washington. Ma compagne me disait que pour elle aussi, le manque de contact avec notre fille aînée commençait à se faire sentir. Elle avançait même que l'on pourrait rentrer à Washington dans les heures qui viennent et dormir dans notre propre lit dès ce soir. Il ne m'avait pas échappé non plus que plusieurs idées traversaient l'esprit de mon épouse et j'en souriais d'avance. Décidément, Katia ne manquait jamais une occasion d'exprimer ses sentiments et surtout ses envies à mon égard !

Quelques minutes plus tard, John est revenu avec des victuailles très appétissantes qui allaient nous ravir toutes les deux ainsi que les boissons que nous avions demandées. J'ignorais si notre hôte avait surpris une partie de notre conversation mais c'est avec un grand professionnalisme qu'il n'en faisait pas du tout étalage. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'apercevoir son sourire entendu lorsque ma dulcinée complimentait notre barman pour n'avoir rien oublié des goûts de sa cliente. Sa fierté tout en retenue était visible et j'étais heureuse de le voir dans cet état de grâce qui n'a pas toujours été de mise depuis que nous le connaissions.

Ma déesse latine mangeait avec un appétit assez impressionnant alors que je me montrais légèrement plus raisonnable car je savais que si nous prenions l'avion dans peu de temps je devais pouvoir supporter le voyage. Je commençais doucement à réaliser quand nous serions bientôt rentrées chez nous, après avoir rendu sa voiture à Patricia en lui expliquant que nous ferons le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse conduire à nouveau dans de bonnes conditions le plus rapidement possible. Nous allions certainement passer rapidement chez elle avant de nous rendre à l'aéroport d'Heathrow pour décoller vers Washington. J'allais apprécier de ne plus avoir à me cacher évidemment, mais je savais qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses allaient changer radicalement pour moi et les miens. Notre futur s'écrit maintenant en lettres d'or.


	28. Un bouleversement imminent pour tous

Ziva

Nous étions rentrées de Londres depuis deux mois et la vie à la maison avait repris son cours. Aaliyah profitait de ses derniers jours de vacances avant de reprendre les cours, tout en manifestant une certaine angoisse à l'idée de suivre un parcours scolaire classique dans quelques mois. Isabella et Shaun de leur côté étaient rentrés en Italie en ayant pour mission de s'occuper à la fois du transfert de propriété pour la Villa Benedetta et de s'assurer qu'elle pourrait nous accueillir dès que nous en aurions envie.

Pendant ce temps, Katia essayait de contenir son anxiété vis-à-vis de la naissance d'Evelyne qui approchait à grands pas. Dès notre retour en Amérique, je m'étais rendue au cabinet du Professeur Hamilton qui m'avait assuré que tout allait bien et que non seulement notre bébé se portait à merveille mais qu'à priori aucune complication n'était à prévoir. La seule recommandation que je devais suivre était de me reposer autant que possible et qu'il était hors de question de faire la moindre folie jusqu'à la venue au monde de notre petite diablesse.

La nouvelle année venait de pointer son nez et une épaisse couche de neige couvrait Washington encore aujourd'hui. Je m'étais levée assez tôt ce matin-là pour prendre des nouvelles de Shmeil et de ce qui se passait à Tel-Aviv. Ma femme s'était réveillée en même temps que moi et lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes intentions, elle a simplement décidé d'aller courir le temps que je communique avec mon vieil ami. Lorsque je l'ai appelé en visioconférence, il était en train de déjeuner.

 _Shalom Shmeil ! Et surtout bon appétit mon cher ami !_

 _Shmeil : Ziva ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! Comment va la future maman ?_

 _Je vais bien je te remercie. Comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis chouchoutée ici et c'est surtout la nervosité de Katia qui est visible pour l'instant !_

 _Shmeil : Pardonne à ton épouse ce comportement, elle essaie simplement d'être présente à tes côtés. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, il n'y a rien de nouveau depuis notre dernier briefing._

 _Je lui pardonne volontiers ses petites manies, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une bonne nouvelle que tu m'apportes là Shmeil. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir à gérer une éventuelle crise diplomatique alors qu'Evelyne va bientôt montrer sa frimousse pour la plus grande joie de notre famille._

La reste de notre conversation a été bien plus banale et très chaleureuse. A la fin de notre communication, je suis allée m'allonger sur le canapé du salon pour attendre le retour de mon adorée. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle allait courir tous les matins, je n'étais pas tranquille de la savoir dehors sous la neige. Une fois que j'étais allongée je me suis assoupie assez rapidement car même si j'évitais de trop le montrer à mes deux amours, la fin de ma grossesse me demandait quand même pas mal d'énergie.

Katia

Suite à la formulation de mon souhait chez Oliver's, nous étions rentrées à Washington le jour même. Environ deux mois s'étaient écoulés et je repoussais toujours l'ouverture de mon école d'art. En effet, je ressentais beaucoup trop de nervosité quant à la fin de parcours de la grossesse de mon adorée pour m'adonner à mes propres projets. Le professeur Hamilton m'avait conseillé de continuer à m'impliquer dans cette belle aventure. Il m'avait également suggéré de pratiquer une activité physique qui me permettrait d'évacuer mon stress. Ainsi donc, j'avais commencé à pratiquer la course à pied. Le jogging me permettait de faire le vide et d'oublier que rien n'était gagné tant qu'Evelyne ne serait pas née.

Ce matin-là, je m'étais extirpée du lit en même temps que ma femme. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer un coup de fil à Shmeil, j'avais revêtu ma tenue de sport. Les rigueurs de l'hiver nous avait frappées et je devais me couvrir suffisamment tout en privilégiant des vêtements qui respiraient bien. J'ai embrassé ma princesse sur les lèvres avant d'aller braver le froid. Les premières foulées étaient toujours un peu difficiles. L'air froid me brûlait les poumons et j'ai pensé plusieurs fois que j'allais mourir en me transformant en statue de glace. Pourtant, j'arrivais toujours à tenir le choc suffisamment longtemps pour générer ma propre chaleur.

Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes d'efforts, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer. Aussitôt passée la porte de la villa, je me suis mise en quête de mon amour. Je l'ai trouvée dans le salon, allongée sur notre canapé. Comme elle avait l'air endormie, je me suis dirigée vers notre salle de bain pour prendre une douche. J'avais bien besoin de me rafraîchir après tous les efforts que j'avais fournis. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis mise à chantonner. Il faisait bon d'être de retour à la maison et de me consacrer entièrement à ma famille.

Ziva

Je me suis réveillée après une sieste qui m'avait semblé assez longue en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. En regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était encore très tôt, j'ai donc pensé que c'était ma compagne qui se douchait après son footing matinal. Je n'ai pas bougé tout de suite car étrangement, je me sentais pas vraiment reposée, comme si mon éveil n'était pas totalement naturel. Je suis restée allongée quelques minutes de plus avant de me décider à m'asseoir pour de bon afin de reprendre le fil des événements.

Mais alors que je comptais me lever du canapé, une douleur féroce m'a tenaillé le ventre instantanément. Surprise par la vivacité de cette sensation désagréable, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Je suis restée assise en respirant profondément. Si c'était ce que je croyais, il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net avec la manifestation répétée du problème en question. Malheureusement, le phénomène que je redoutais s'est répété plusieurs fois dans les minutes qui ont suivi. Cette fois plus de doute possible, je ressentais bel et bien des contractions assez rapprochées. En essayant de garder mon calme, j'ai envoyé un message sur le portable de mon épouse en espérant qu'elle le verrait le plus tôt possible.

 **Chérie, je ressens des contractions rapprochées, il faut que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Evelyne sera peut-être bientôt là et il faut décider ce qu'on fait pour Aaliyah aussi.**

Comme ce cas de figure se présentait pour la première fois de manière aussi prononcée, j'ai préféré ne pas bouger du canapé pour éviter un geste incontrôlé de ma part qui pourrait être fâcheux pour la suite. Je me suis donc rallongée en respirant calmement. Je me doutais que ma femme ne serait peut-être pas aussi sereine que moi d'autant que la neige qui ne s'arrêtait pas de tomber ce matin ne faciliterait pas notre déplacement vers notre future destination. Pour le moment, j'étais partagée entre l'angoisse naissante liée à mes sensations et la joie de penser que notre petite diablesse sera peut-être bientôt parmi nous.

Katia

J'avais pris tout mon temps sous la douche, en espérant que ma chérie viendrait m'y rejoindre. Malheureusement, j'ai fini par comprendre que cela ne se produirait pas ce matin. J'ai donc fini de me laver et je suis sortie de la douche au moment où la sonnerie de mon portable s'était faite entendre. Un coup d'oeil vers l'écran m'a appris qu'un message texte de la part de ma compagne venait d'être réceptionné. Je trouvais bizarre qu'elle préfère communiquer par écrit...

Mon coeur s'est mis à battre à toute vitesse lorsque j'ai compris ce qui était en train de se produire. Après 9 longs mois d'attente, Evelyne se disait prête à venir au monde. La panique essayait de s'emparer de moi et je faisais de mon mieux pour la repousser. J'ai couru vers la chambre et j'ai enfilé des vêtements confortables. J'ai aussi profité de l'occasion pour attraper le sac de voyage qui contenait les effets personnels dont ma femme aurait besoin à l'hôpital. Je suis ensuite redescendue au salon.

 **\- Ça y est? Tu ressens des contractions? As-tu perdu les eaux déjà?**

Le débit de ma voix était rapide et mon cerveau surchauffait. Il fallait se rendre à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible et ce serait tout un défi puisque la tempête de neige s'était intensifiée. En ce qui concerne Aaliyah, le mieux serait de la prévenir et de faire venir son précepteur à la maison. J'étais en train de lui envoyer un message lorsque je me suis rendue compte que j'étais plus sur les nerfs que ma compagne. Il faudrait que je lui demande comment elle arrivait à garder son calme de cette façon…

Ziva

Conformément à ce que je craignais légèrement, ma femme a déboulé dans le salon avec perte et fracas. Même si elle essayait de contenir la panique légitime qui s'emparait d'elle, il était clair qu'elle était déjà dans ses petits souliers. A peine arrivée dans le salon, elle me demandait si je ressentais des contractions et si j'avais déjà perdu les eaux. Si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse, je crois que j'aurais pu en rire. Etrangement, je trouvais que le comportement de Katia était attendrissant. Au moins, j'étais certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faillir dans son rôle de parent.

 _Calme-toi ma chérie. Je ressens des contractions assez rapprochées, mais non, pour l'instant pas de pertes des eaux. On va se rendre rapidement à l'hôpital surtout pour vérifier que tout va bien et essayer de savoir dans combien de temps nous allons vivre la plus belle expérience de notre vie. Maintenant, aide-moi à me lever doucement si tu veux bien._

Je me rendais compte de l'ampleur du contraste d'humeur entre nous seulement maintenant. A sa décharge, mon épouse ne pouvait pas ressentir les choses comme je les décodais moi-même. J'avais mal certes, mais je doutais tout de même du fait qu'Evelyne vienne au monde dans l'heure qui suivait, mais il était impossible de dire si c'était une question d'heures ou de jours. De plus, j'avais clairement spécifié au Professeur Hamilton que je ne comptais prendre aucun risque lorsque qu'un tel cas de figure se présenterait et nous étions en plein dedans.

Ma dulcinée m'aidait à me mouvoir jusqu'à notre voiture et c'est à ce moment là qu'Aaliyah est sortie de sa chambre pour foncer vers la porte d'entrée qui était encore ouverte. Une fois que j'étais allongée à l'arrière de notre véhicule avec le sac contenant toutes mes affaires de maternité près de moi, ma belle amazone est allée lui expliquer ce qui se passait et qu'elle allait devoir attendre son précepteur qui s'occuperait d'elle jusqu'à notre retour. J'ai pu apercevoir de l'inquiétude sur le visage de notre fille aînée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de la maison en me faisant un signe de la main. Je me suis redressée pour lui souffler un bisou à mon tour avant de m'allonger correctement pour assurer le meilleur transport possible à mon petit trésor et à moi-même.

Katia

Évidemment, la première réaction de ma chérie a été de me demander de me calmer. Elle devait pouvoir compter sur moi maintenant et pendant l'accouchement. J'ai respiré un bon coup tout en assimilant les données qui venaient de m'être transmises. Mon adorée disait que ses contractions étaient assez rapprochées et qu'elle souhaitait se rendre à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Je l'ai donc aidée à se lever, à mettre son manteau et à sortir. Elle allait pouvoir s'installer sur la banquette arrière de notre berline pour plus de confort pendant le trajet. Heureusement pour nous, l'hôpital n'était pas très loin. Après avoir vérifié que ma femme était bien installée, je suis revenue sur mes pas pour m'adresser à notre fille aînée.

 **\- Aaliyah, tu vas attraper la mort en restant en pyjama dehors! Ziva m'a dit qu'elle ressentait ses premières contractions, donc c'est le moment d'y aller. Comme il est très tôt, j'ai demandé à ton précepteur de veiller sur toi. Je te donne des nouvelles dès que je peux ma puce.**

 **Aaliyah: J'aurais préféré vous accompagner! Katia, promets-moi de veiller sur maman et sur ma petite soeur!**

 **\- Promis, juré, craché! Je t'aime mon rayon de soleil.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'ai refermé la porte de la villa avant de m'installer au volant de notre voiture. Les routes étaient très enneigées et la visibilité était réduite. J'allais donc devoir être très prudente pour éviter les dérapages et les accidents. Après tout, je transportais deux des plus importants trésors de ma vie et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive un quelconque malheur. Alors que nous étions immobilisées à un feu de circulation, j'en ai profité pour regarder ma compagne à travers le rétroviseur. Mis à part que ses joues me semblaient légèrement plus rose que d'habitude, elle semblait se porter bien. J'allais tout de même m'en assurer.

 **\- Alors, comment se sent la plus merveilleuse des futures mamans? Est-ce que tes douleurs sont toujours régulières? Le professeur Hamilton avait prévu la naissance d'Evelyne dans une dizaine de jours...**

Ziva

Après avoir rassuré notre fille aînée qui semblait tout de même pas vraiment contente de devoir rester à la maison, nous avons pris la route avec prudence. Mon épouse conduisait très calmement, notamment à cause de la neige qui continuait à tomber, ce qui rendait notre progression un peu plus difficile. De mon côté, j'étais assez confiante par rapport au fait que nous arriverions à l'hôpital dans de bonnes conditions et j'essayais de me concentrer sur mes sensations pour permettre à l'équipe médicale qui allait me prendre en charge d'être efficace le plus rapidement possible.

Alors que nous étions arrêtées à un feu rouge, ma femme me demandait si mes contractions étaient toujours aussi régulières. Pour être certaine de ne pas dire de bêtises, je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Après un moment de réflexion, je me rendais compte qu'elles n'étaient plus aussi régulières que tout à l'heure. Il était donc probable que nous soyons sur la route de l'hôpital pour une fausse alerte. Même si ce trajet me semblait toujours nécessaire, je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir provoqué ce chambardement à la villa. Néanmoins il fallait que je réponde à l'interrogation de ma compagne.

 _Tu sais chérie, je crois que je t'ai affolée pour rien. Mes contractions sont moins régulières à présent. Je crois que c'était une fausse alerte, d'autant que je n'ai toujours pas perdu les eaux. Malgré tout, je tiens à ce qu'un médecin m'examine afin qu'on puisse anticiper la prochaine manifestation d'Evelyne qui sera certainement la bonne._

J'ai fait une pause le temps de faire passer un bon pic de douleur.

 _Je sais que la date du terme qui a été fixée n'arrive que dans 12 jours. Mais Evelyne se développe très bien donc il y a des chances pour qu'elle arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et puis au moins, ce premier trajet te permet de t'entraîner pour le grand jour mon amour._

J'étais très agréablement surprise de voir à quel point j'étais sereine pour le moment. Je m'attendais vraiment à être nerveuse voire même à paniquer à un moment donné, mais il n'en était rien. J'avançais calmement sur les derniers sentiers de ce long chemin que représentait ma grossesse. J'étais entourée et tout le monde prenait soin de moi, ce qui me tranquillisait énormément. Je me rendais compte également qu'au fil des mois j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à ma nouvelle condition et j'étais prête à accueillir notre fille avec amour et fierté. Alors que je revenais à la réalité après toutes ces belles pensées, mon adorée passait près d'un ensemble de bâtiments que je connaissais bien car nous arrivions à destination.

Katia

Alors que nous étions presque arrivées à destination, ma compagne m'avouait qu'elle s'était affolée un peu vite. Ses contractions n'étaient pas régulières, même s'il était évident qu'elle éprouvait une réelle douleur. Je me suis souvenue que les femmes ont souvent des fausses alertes comme celle-ci qui servent à préparer leur corps à l'accouchement. Plutôt que de me fâcher, j'avais décidé de me montrer compatissante.

 **\- Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque et ne t'en fais pas chérie. Cet exercice m'aura effectivement permis de me familiariser avec le trajet.**

En arrivant à l'hôpital, j'ai aidé ma femme à marcher jusqu'aux urgences. Puis, je suis allée chercher un fauteuil roulant pour qu'elle puisse ménager ses forces. Nous avons dû passer par le triage et il était évident que ma femme n'était pas une patiente prioritaire. Selon l'infirmière, plusieurs heures pouvaient s'écouler avant que la véritable aventure ne débute. J'ai poussé un petit soupir d'impatience tandis que mon adorée répondait à un questionnaire concernant sa santé. Lorsque cela a été fait, nous avons pu retourner dans la salle d'attente.

 **\- Tu as l'air très sereine par rapport à tout ceci et je me demande si tu ne me caches pas quelque chose... Tu sais que même si je ne peux qu'être spectatrice de ce qui se passe, je suis de tout coeur avec toi.**

J'avais envie de connaître les pensées qui traversaient la psyché de ma princesse. Il était probable qu'elle finirait par ressentir une certaine appréhension et je voulais qu'elle sache que je serais à ses côtés d'un bout à l'autre! J'ai déposé mes mains sur le ventre de ma tigresse pour essayer de ressentir dans quel état notre petite diablesse se trouvait maintenant.

Ziva

La fin de notre trajet s'est déroulée très calmement car ma femme prenait le temps de m'expliquer qu'elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques concernant ma santé et celle d'Evelyne et qu'effectivement ce trajet d'entraînement serait plus qu'utile par le suite. Une fois que nous étions arrivées à destination, mon épouse m'a aidée à atteindre les urgences puis elle m'a fait asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant pour que j'économise mes forces. L'infirmière de garde nous a informées que je n'étais pas un cas prioritaire, ce qui m'a valu d'entendre un petit soupir d'exaspération de la part de ma compagne pendant que je remplissais le questionnaire de santé que l'on m'avait donné.

Une fois cette formalité accomplie, nous nous sommes rendues en salle d'attente. C'est à ce moment que Katia a pris la parole en me demandant si ma sérénité apparente ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus préoccupant et que si c'était le cas, elle me soutiendrait de toute ses forces. Je comprenais son inquiétude, surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait que subir les événements plutôt que d'influer dessus. Une nouvelle fois j'appréciais sa sollicitude et je ne pouvais que féliciter ma princesse d'agir avec une telle maîtrise d'elle-même une fois la panique des premiers instants passée.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je me sens réellement sereine pour l'instant. Bien sûr, je suis légèrement incommodée par les douleurs que je subis en ce moment, mais je sais que tu m'apporteras un soutien sans faille et toute notre famille également. Je pense que l'appréhension viendra à partir du moment où les équipes médicales vont me dire que le grand moment est arrivé. Ce n'est pas le cas pour l'instant et Evelyne est relativement calme vu les circonstances actuelles._

Pendant que je parlais, ma dulcinée a posé ses mains sur mon ventre avec une infinie douceur. Une fois qu'elles étaient sur moi, j'ai vu les yeux de ma tigresse se fermer, comme si elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir sous ses doigts. Je l'ai laissée faire, en espérant que notre fille à naître réagirait positivement à ce contact particulier. J'aurais voulu immortaliser ce moment unique mais mon téléphone n'était pas accessible pour le moment, alors je l'ai gravé dans mon esprit. Le cérémonial auquel j'assistais s'est arrêté quelques minutes plus tard par un magnifique coup de pied de la part de notre petite diablesse.

 _Eh bien, en voilà une manifestation claire et nette ! Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que notre bébé n'est pas conscient de ce qui l'entoure !_

J'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en constatant l'intensité de la communication entre mes deux amours. Voilà qui devrait nous faire patienter en espérant qu'un médecin allait tout de même bientôt nous prendre en charge.

Katia

J'ai fermé les yeux pour bloquer les éventuelles distractions des urgences tandis que j'essayais de ressentir Evelyne bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai reçu un coup de pied qui indiquait qu'elle se portait bien et qu'elle était réveillée. Puisque mon adorée m'avait assuré que rien ne la tracassait, nous avons attendu la venue du médecin en silence. Le téléviseur placé dans un angle de la pièce diffusait les dernières nouvelles sportives. J'ai serré la main de ma compagne dans la mienne et j'ai pris mon mal en patience.

Heureusement pour nous, l'hôpital est surtout fréquenté en toute fin de journée. Une demi-heure s'est écoulée avant qu'une voix nous appelle à nous rendre à la salle 102B. J'ai aidé ma compagne à se relever et nous avons lentement franchi la petite distance qui nous séparait de cette porte. Avant de s'installer sur la table d'examen, ma princesse devait revêtir une chemise d'hôpital. J'ai profité du fait que nous étions toujours seules pour m'assurer qu'elle voulait que je reste avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin de garde cognait à la porte. Il a posé quelques questions avant d'examiner ma chérie. Après avoir consigné les faits dans un dossier, le docteur a pris la parole.

 **Docteur Fuller : Les nouvelles mamans sont toujours inquiètes lorsqu'elles ressentent les premières contractions. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, votre bébé n'a pas décidé de montrer sa frimousse. Rentrez chez vous. Prenez un bain et essayez de vous détendre. Lorsque vos contractions seront régulières, nous serons très heureux de vous assister. Je vais transmettre mes observations à votre médecin traitant. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée mesdames!**

Il s'agissait donc d'une fausse alerte et nous n'avions plus de raison de demeurer à l'hôpital. Je ressentais une légère déception par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais tellement hâte de faire connaissance avec notre petite diablesse ! Avant d'aider ma tigresse à se rhabiller, j'ai déposé un baiser sur son ventre. Evelyne finirait bien par quitter son nid chaud et douillet!

Ziva

Ce qui était à la fois étrange et agréable, c'est que la salle d'attente était quasiment vide ce qui me permettait de rester calme auprès de ma compagne. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, un interne nous a demandé de nous rendre dans une salle d'examen pour vérifier ma condition physique et celle de notre fille à naître. Katia m'a d'abord aidée à me changer avant que l'examen ne commence et j'en ai profité pour lui indiquer que je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi car j'étais rassurée de savoir que mon épouse soit là quelque soit le diagnostic qui nous attendait.

Quelques instants plus tard, le docteur Fuller s'est présenté à nous et il n'a pas perdu de temps en me posant directement quelques questions sur mon état de santé avant de m'examiner. Comme je l'avais imaginé un peu plus tôt, notre praticien nous a informées que l'accouchement n'était pas encore d'actualité et que les contractions que j'avais ressenties n'annonçaient pas encore la venue d'Evelyne parmi nous. Même si je m'y attendais depuis un petit moment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue de devoir rentrer et essayer de me détendre, le temps que notre petit trésor décide du moment où il voudra découvrir le monde.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié notre interlocuteur, je me suis préparée à repartir de l'hôpital en me demandant à quel moment nous devrions y revenir. Ma tigresse m'a aidée à me rhabiller, puis nous sommes sorties de l'hôpital où je me suis à nouveau installée à l'arrière car je voulais me sentir à l'aise pour rentrer à la maison. Alors que ma déesse latine est revenue à l'intérieur de l'établissement pour faire valider notre bon de sortie, j'en ai profité pour appeler Aaliyah pour la tenir au courant des derniers événements qui concernaient à la fois sa mère et sa petite soeur. Au bout d'une seule sonnerie, elle a décroché.

 _Aaliyah : Résidence David-Fortini, bonjour !_

 _Coucou Aaliyah, c'est maman. Tu as été rapide à décrocher ! Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que nous sommes allées à l'hôpital pour rien, c'était une fausse alerte. Je suis dans la voiture et j'attends maman le temps qu'elle finisse de remplir les papiers de sortie. Nous rentrons à la maison tout de suite après d'accord ?_

 _Aaliyah : Ok mais la prochaine fois même si tu dois partir en pleine nuit, je veux vous accompagner !_

 _On verra ça une fois que je serais rentrée ma puce. En attendant, est-ce que tu peux me faire couler un bain ? Le médecin qui m'a examinée m'a conseillé de me détendre en attendant la venue d'Evelyne._

 _Aaliyah : Oui, je te prépare ça maman. Mais il faudra aussi que tu manges._

 _C'est noté docteur. Je te laisse mon chauffeur est en train de revenir !_

 _Aaliyah : Bien ! A tout à l'heure !_

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre elle avait déjà raccroché. Quelques instants plus tard, mon adorée montait dans la voiture. Je me suis bien allongée avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

 _Bon, ce n'était pas pour cette fois. J'ai appelé Aaliyah pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé et elle me prépare un bain pour notre retour. Mais apparemment, il va aussi falloir que je mange pour éviter son courroux !_

Tous ces événements étaient l'illustration parfaite du soutien indéfectible dont ma famille était capable. Je me demandais simplement ce que ma douce moitié pensait de tout ça.

Katia

Pour éviter que mon adorée accumule plus de fatigue, je l'ai d'abord reconduite à la voiture. Par la suite, je suis retournée à l'intérieur de l'hôpital pour régler les derniers détails inhérents à cette visite infructueuse. Une fois la paperasse expédiée, j'ai pu rejoindre ma femme. La tempête de neige s'était calmée, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Nous allions pouvoir rentrer en toute quiétude! D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que ma princesse avait téléphoné à la villa et qu'Aaliyah nous attendait. Notre fille avait même insisté pour sa mère mange en arrivant afin de reprendre des forces. Décidément, notre rayon de soleil avait assimilé certains traits de caractère d'Isabella à force de la côtoyer!

Le trajet s'est déroulé sans encombre et nous avons rapidement regagné notre demeure. Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée, une fusée a foncé droit sur nous! J'ai attrapé notre aînée et je l'ai fait tourner dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la reposer. Nous avons éclaté de rire en même temps tandis que je rendais sa liberté à notre adorable fille. Évidemment, elle avait suivi à la lettre les instructions de sa mère et un bon bain chaud l'attendait. J'espérais qu'elle arriverait à se détendre et que nous pourrions profiter de ce moment pour préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom!

 **\- Chérie, et si tu allais prendre ce bain préparé par Aaliyah, comme le docteur l'a suggéré? Nous nous occupons de préparer un repas qui saura te redonner des forces. Laisse-toi chouchouter!**

J'ai donné une petite tape sur les fesses de ma douce moitié pour l'encourager et j'ai filé à la cuisine. J'avais en tête de préparer une omelette florentine et de faire cuire du bacon. J'ai consulté Aaliyah pour m'assurer qu'elle était d'accord avec ce menu et nous nous sommes mises au travail immédiatement. Je voulais faire en sorte que cette journée prenne une tournure plus agréable en attendant que notre bébé pointe le bout de son nez pour de vrai.

Ziva

Le trajet du retour s'est déroulé sans histoires, ma douce moitié me laissant me reposer en silence après que les dernières informations sur notre tribu aient été communiquées. En arrivant à destination et dès que Katia avait ouvert la porte de la maison, Aaliyah fondait sur nous à une vitesse folle ! Ma femme l'a récupérée bien vite et les voir rire et s'amuser comme cela me ravissait au plus haut point. Comme je marchais plus doucement, j'ai eu tout le temps de rentrer dans la maison et de m'asseoir dans le canapé du salon, alors que j'entendais toujours Aaliyah s'esclaffer, contente de son coup apparemment.

Une fois que les pitreries de mes deux amours étaient terminées, elles sont revenues dans la maison et Aaliyah m'a regardée attentivement. J'avais l'impression que malgré sa cécité, elle essayait de me scruter de loin. C'est à ce moment précis que ma princesse m'a rappelée qu'un bain chaud m'attendait et que les filles allaient préparer de quoi me requinquer convenablement. Je n'ai pas fait de résistance évidemment et c'est d'une tape sur le postérieur que ma tigresse m'a catapultée vers la salle de bain. Je suis partie en riant vers ce havre de paix préparé par notre fille.

Une fois enfermée à l'intérieur, je me suis déshabillée tranquillement car je voulais profiter de chaque instant de calme avant le grand jour et la venue d'Evelyne. Avant d'entrer dans l'eau, j'ai pris le temps de m'observer dans le miroir pour m'apercevoir que j'avais les traits légèrement tirés et que ce moment de détente était plus que bienvenu ! Je me doutais également que mon bébé allait apprécier cet instant aquatique. Mais alors que j'allais m'immerger dans la baignoire, une pensée fugace qui m'a traversé l'esprit, je me suis donc emparée rapidement de mon téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à mon épouse.

 **Chérie, je pense qu'il serait utile de prévenir nos tourtereaux italiens ainsi que Patricia et Shmeil de la naissance imminente d'Evelyne. Ta mère voulait être présente, mais je ne sais pas si nos amis veulent être là également. Je rentre dans mon bain. Je t'aime.**

Lorsque je suis entrée dans l'eau, la température du bain était idéale. Je me suis donc laissée aller en mettant en marche les jets de bulles pour obtenir une détente musculaire maximale. J'ai ensuite fermé les yeux tout en respirant calmement et profondément. J'avais vraiment envie de me remettre d'aplomb pour pouvoir profiter du temps qu'il me restait avant de vivre l'un des moments les plus importants de ma vie. Evelyne semblait s'être rendormie et j'avais la sensation qu'elle se préparait, elle aussi, à sa future venue au monde.

Katia

Les préparatifs du petit-déjeuner avançaient bien et Aaliyah semblait ravie de pouvoir jouer le garde-malade. Elle voulait que l'on dresse la table comme pour une grande réception et j'ai décidé de me prêter au jeu. Alors que j'étais partie chercher une nappe, mon téléphone portable a vibré dans la poche de mon jeans. J'ai lu le message que mon adorée m'avait envoyé et j'ai conclu qu'elle avait raison. Les membres de notre famille voudraient être au courant de l'arrivée imminente de notre bébé.

 _Je m'en charge mon amour. Maintenant ferme les yeux et détends-toi._

J'ai passé les minutes suivantes à discuter au téléphone en commençant par appeler ma mère. J'ai ensuite joint Isabella et Shaun qui étaient en train de se balader dans les rues de Florence. Pour terminer le tour du chapeau, j'ai aussi appelé Shmeil pour le mettre au courant. Il devait être prêt à se passer de Ziva pendant quelques heures. Tout ce beau monde nous a souhaité que tout se passe bien et ils ont tous promis de venir nous rendre visite à Washington dès que possible.

 **\- Maman! Je pense que c'est en train de brûler!**

Aaliyah avait raison, une légère odeur de calciné se dégageait de la cuisine. Je me suis dépêchée d'aller voir et j'ai constaté qu'il fallait tout recommencer. Leçon apprise : il vaut mieux ne pas quitter la cuisine lorsqu'un plat est en train de cuire. Il fallait tout recommencer, sauf que je n'avais pas assez d'épinards pour faire une autre omelette florentine. J'allais donc improviser en incorporant plus de protéines dans ma recette. Je doutais que quiconque allait se plaindre de ce changement de dernière minute. Lorsque la cuisson m'a semblé parfaite, j'ai retiré le poêlon du feu et je suis allée chercher mon adorée dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Chérie, nous sommes prêtes à passer à table. Je t'ai apporté ton peignoir préféré...**

Ziva

Je m'étais immergée dans ce bain avec l'idée de me détendre et de ne penser à rien. Malheureusement, C'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit puisque ma tête fourmillait de pensées diverses. Je pensais à la fois à l'arrivée d'Evelyne, aux conséquences sur notre famille, que ce soit Aaliyah qui ne serait plus le centre de notre attention ou encore Katia qui allait devoir assumer le rôle de parent pour le première fois. Malgré tout cela j'ai essayé de détendre mes muscles le plus possible afin de récupérer de ma petite aventure de ce matin.

Je me fondais complètement dans l'eau assez régulièrement pour pouvoir entendre les battements de mon coeur en espérant distinguer, même faiblement ceux de mon bébé. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Cette ambiance légèrement étouffée me permettait de calmer à la fois mes angoisses naissantes et mon rythme cardiaque, car je me rendais compte que cette fois, l'appréhension de l'accouchement était en train de me gagner très lentement. Le docteur Fuller avait été clair concernant la naissance de notre petite diablesse qui n'allait pas intervenir avant plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours, mais j'avais la conviction que la date fixée par le Professeur Hamilton ne serait pas atteinte.

Un peu plus tard, ma femme est entrée calmement dans la salle de bain pour m'annoncer que le petit-déjeuner était servi. Elle ajoutait qu'elle avait pris soin d'apporter mon peignoir favori pour que je me sente à l'aise en sortant de l'eau. Cette petite attention m'allait évidemment droit au coeur et c'est avec un grand sourire que j'ai accueilli mon épouse. Sans un mot je me suis levée dans la baignoire en prenant soin d'éviter de glisser, puis je suis sortie de là en frissonnant un peu. Katia m'a couverte instantanément de la pièce de ratine qu'elle avait ramenée avant de me serrer contre elle.

 _T'aurais-je manqué mon amour ?_

Je me réfugiais dans les bras de ma douce moitié avec beaucoup de plaisir. Par la suite, elle s'est occupée de remettre la baignoire en place avant de m'entraîner vers la salle à manger où Aaliyah nous attendait avec impatience.

Katia

J'ai pu observer les bienfaits qu'un moment de détente avait eu sur ma compagne. Ses muscles semblaient être moins tendus et les douleurs qu'elle avait dû ressentir devaient être moins intenses, puisque son visage ne se déformait plus comme auparavant. Il était évident que ma chérie m'avait manqué, dans tous les sens du terme. Alors que je lui présentais son peignoir en ratine favori, mon adorée s'est réfugiée dans mes bras et j'ai pleinement profité de cette étreinte. Avec beaucoup de douceur, mes mains ont parcouru son dos pour lui signifier que je m'étais ennuyée d'elle. Je l'ai laissé s'échapper à contrecœur et je me suis occupée d'enlever le bouchon du bain. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigées vers la salle à manger pour déguster le repas que j'avais préparé avec Aaliyah.

 **\- Remerciement spécial à notre fille. Grâce à elle, nous avons quelque chose de mangeable à nous mettre sous la dent. J'espère que cette omelette vous plaira à toutes les deux. Aussi, je souhaitais vous annoncer que Patricia prendra le premier avion en direction de Washington pour nous assister avec la naissance d'Evelyne. Isabella et Shaun ont promis de venir nous visiter un peu plus tard. Quant à Shmeil, il sera avec nous par le biais de la vidéo-conférence puisqu'il ne peut pas quitter le pays pour l'instant.**

Voilà qui couvrait toutes les dernières nouvelles et qui allait sans doute rassurer ma princesse. Pour éviter de fatiguer la future maman, nous avions jugé qu'il fallait limiter le nombre d'invités à la villa. L'aide de ma mère nous serait précieuse pour comprendre les comportements et les besoins d'un nouveau-né. De plus, je la soupçonnais d'avoir dépensé des sommes faramineuses en cadeaux de toutes sortes pour notre petite diablesse. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les colis qu'elle nous avait faits parvenir pour le Jour de l'An!

Les assiettes se sont vidées rapidement et j'ai été obligée de retourner à la cuisine pour aller chercher du bacon et faire griller plus de pain. Lorsque je suis revenue à la table, notre fille aînée était en train d'interroger mon amour sur son état de santé et sur celui de sa petite sœur.

 **Aaliyah : Maman, est-ce que tu as eu mal tout à l'heure? Je me suis inquiétée lorsque j'ai su que vous vous étiez rendues à l'hôpital pour rien. Evelyne est trop timide! J'espère qu'elle sera en bonne santé...**

Ziva

Lorsque je suis sortie du bain, j'ai profité sans vergogne de l'étreinte que me proposait ma femme alors que j'étais emmitouflée dans mon peignoir préféré. Je me rendais bien compte que pour mon épouse, j'avais été absente bien trop longtemps de son champ de vision et c'est avec regret que je me suis séparée d'elle pour nous rendre à la cuisine pour partager le petit-déjeuner avec notre fille. En arrivant dans la pièce, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que la table avait été dressée avec beaucoup de soin, comme si nous recevions une personnalité importante et j'étais très touchée par cette belle attention de la part de mes deux amours.

Lorsque nous avons tous pris place autour de la table, Katia a pris la parole pour remercier Aaliyah de son implication culinaire et pour nous annoncer qui sera présent pour accueillir notre fille à naître. A l'énoncé de chaque action des membres de notre famille, je n'étais pas surprise. Patricia arriverait bientôt, Shaun et Isabella arriveraient plus tardivement. Ce qui m'a déçu en revanche, c'est de savoir que Shmeil ne serait pas près de moi pendant cet événement important. J'avais beau savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas partir d'Israël sur un coup de tête, je n'ai pas pu cacher ma déception et j'étais certaine que ma princesse l'avait remarquée.

Comme tout le monde avait une faim de loup, l'omelette préparée par mes deux chefs étoilés du jour a disparu dans nos estomacs à la vitesse de la lumière ! J'étais contente de faire honneur au menu qui avait été préparé pour moi et ma déesse latine à dû se rendre à la cuisine pour nous réapprovisionner en bacon et en pain grillé. Je soupçonnais ma fille aînée d'attendre ce petit interlude depuis un petit moment car dès que sa mère avait disparu dans la cuisine, j'ai eu droit à un magnifique interrogatoire sur mon état de santé et celui d'Evelyne. On sentait qu'Aaliyah était vraiment inquiète par rapport à tout cela et je devais lui répondre sans détour.

 _Ma puce, je ne vais pas te mentir, oui j'ai eu mal. Mais c'est normal car il faut que mon corps se prépare pour que ta petite sœur vienne au monde dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et même si elle n'a pas montré son joli minois cette fois-ci, au moins le trajet vers l'hôpital est reconnu par le meilleur chauffeur de Washington, ta mère en l'occurrence et les médecins ont pu s'assurer que j'étais en bonne santé et Evelyne aussi. Tout va bien se passer tu verras._

 _Aaliyah : D'accord, mais je le répète, la prochaine fois, je viens avec vous !_

 _Si tu veux mon cœur. Mais si ça arrive en pleine nuit, tu ne devras ni râler, ni traîner au lit._

 _Aaliyah : Promis !_

Notre rayon de soleil s'est ensuite penchée vers mon ventre rond pour s'adresser à notre petite diablesse.

 _Aaliyah : (à voix basse) : Je t'attends de pied ferme tu sais..._

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai entendu l'appareil photo du portable de ma tigresse se déclencher. Une nouvelle photo venait immortaliser cet instant unique et c'est un nouveau souvenir qui allait s'ajouter à l'album de notre famille et j'en étais très heureuse.

Katia

Lorsque j'ai annoncé à Ziva que son grand ami ne prévoyait pas de faire le voyage vers Washington, j'ai vu qu'elle semblait déçue par cette nouvelle. Il faudrait certainement en reparler avec le principal intéressé et voir s'il pouvait se faire remplacer par quelqu'un de confiance à Tel Aviv. Ce serait ma mission personnelle pour surprendre l'élue de mon cœur. Pour le moment, je restais en retrait alors que notre rayon de soleil discutait calmement avec sa mère. Une fois de plus, Aaliyah a exprimé son désir de nous accompagner à l'hôpital la prochaine fois, même si Evelyne décidait de se manifester en pleine nuit. J'ai pris bonne note de cette promesse et j'ai sorti mon téléphone pour faire quelques photos de ce grand moment. Notre aînée ignorait ce que je faisais et elle a donc continué d'agir normalement et j'ai pu prendre un magnifique cliché d'elle penchée sur le ventre de ma chérie.

 **\- Adorable! Je crois que je vais l'accrocher dans la chambre d'Evelyne!**

Nous sommes restées assises à la table de la salle à manger pendant une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires avant que je commence à avoir envie de m'agiter. J'ai donc pris en charge de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle tandis que mes deux princesses allaient s'installer au salon. Lorsque j'ai eu fini de tout ranger, je les ai trouvées endormies sur le canapé. Il faut croire qu'elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de repos. Je me suis donc dirigée vers mon atelier pour aller vernir mes dernières oeuvres inspirées du shooting de photos que nous avions fait à Hawaii... Ma sirène se trouvait presque au centre de l'un de ces tableaux, baignée par l'eau de la cascade et quelques rayons de lumière bien placés. J'ai souri en repensant à ce moment unique que nous avions vécu le jour de notre mariage.

Comme plusieurs des œuvres que j'avais réalisées depuis mon arrivée à Washington, j'allais l'accrocher dans mon atelier pour pouvoir les contempler autant que je le voulais. En effet, un pan de mur complet était dédié à ce que j'appelais ma galerie personnelle. J'y affichais mes tableaux préférés, ceux dont je ne pourrais jamais me départir. Je venais m'asseoir devant cette cloison qui était remplie de souvenirs positifs et c'est de cet endroit que j'organisais l'ouverture de ma propre école d'art. Pour le moment, j'avançais lentement dans mes préparatifs parce qu'il fallait s'occuper de la venue d'Evelyne. D'ici quelques jours, nous allions ramener une petite fille adorable chez nous et je ne pouvais difficilement contenir ma joie. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais aussi bien vécu cette expérience malgré le traumatisme que j'avais subi plusieurs années auparavant?

Ziva

Le repas que nous partagions s'est déroulé dans une bonne humeur, notre fille aînée mettant l'ambiance comme à son habitude. Le reste du repas s'est surtout orienté sur les progrès dans certaines matières difficiles pour Aaliyah, même si elle nous assurait que son professeur était très patient. Les résultats étaient d'ailleurs au rendez-vous puisque ses progrès étaient significatifs sans que ses parents interfèrent dans cette démarche pédagogique. Une fois que notre partage culinaire était terminé, ma femme a pris le service en charge et nous a envoyées gentiment au salon ma fille et moi.

Une fois que nous étions installées toutes les deux dans le canapé, le sommeil m'a gagnée rapidement, à la fois parce que je me sentais très lasse, mais aussi parce que les émotions de ce matin m'avaient beaucoup marquée. Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, ma petite princesse dormait toujours sur moi. Avec des mouvements très lents pour ne pas la réveiller je me suis extraite du sofa avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture. Une fois mon petit forfait accompli, je me suis mise en quête de mon épouse, qui s'était enfermée dans son atelier. J'aurais pu respecter ses consignes usuelles en frappant simplement à la porte mais j'ai décidé de crocheter la serrure pour m'amuser.

Après un crochetage aussi discret que réussi, je me suis faufilée dans l'immense pièce qui représentait la facette artistique de ma déesse latine. Apparemment elle ne m'avait pas entendue entrer, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. J'ai ainsi pu la voir vernir ses toiles avec application et une concentration extrême. En m'approchant silencieusement, je me suis aperçue que j'étais le sujet principal de ses œuvres puisqu'elles provenaient de notre shooting à Hawaii. Comme je ne voulais pas interrompre une seule seconde le travail minutieux auquel ma tigresse s'adonnait, je me suis contentée de m'asseoir à quelques mètres d'elle en attendant qu'elle ne remarque ma présence.

Katia

Il était très facile pour moi de me concentrer sur la tâche que j'étais en train d'accomplir. Je m'efforçais d'appliquer une fine couche de vernis sur mes toiles pour préserver l'intégrité des pigments. Je me souciais également de camoufler mes coups de pinceaux. J'étais tellement absorbée par mon travail que je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais enfermée dans mon atelier. Une légère douleur au niveau de mes cervicales commençait à m'incommoder. J'ai donc relevé la tête et je me suis étirée comme un petit félin l'aurait fait. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas seule ici.

 **\- Est-ce que tu m'observes depuis longtemps? Je ne savais pas que tu avais réussi à pénétrer dans mon antre mon coeur.**

Je suis allée me laver les mains et j'ai ouvert toutes les fenêtres pour permettre un meilleur échange d'air dans la pièce. Je voulais éviter que les odeurs fortes deviennent gênantes pour mon adorée. Par la suite, je me suis placée derrière mon ange et je l'ai entourée de mes bras. J'ai déposé un baiser papillon près de son oreille en sachant très bien qu'un frisson allait parcourir l'échine de ma princesse.

 **\- J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour gérer mon stress par rapport à la venue d'Evelyne. Il faut que j'évite de paniquer comme ce matin lorsque le temps sera venu. Vous devez pouvoir compter sur moi...**

Mes doigts se sont naturellement emmêlés dans la chevelure de ma princesse. J'avais répété à plusieurs reprises que je voulais être à la hauteur. Maintenant, il fallait patienter et continuer à se préparer pour faire face à la musique!

Ziva

Il avait été très amusant de surprendre ma femme dans l'un de ses travaux les plus intéressants à mes yeux. Le vernissage d'un tableau supposait de décider qu'une œuvre était terminée et qu'il n'y avait plus besoin d'y remédier par la suite. Cette opération permettait de corriger les derniers défauts d'un paysage ou d'approfondir une couleur. En clôturant un de ces tableaux, celui-ci était figé dans le temps, ce qui représentait une grande responsabilité à mes yeux. Mon épouse était une artiste dans l'âme et j'attendais avec une certaine impatience que l'école d'art Fortini ouvre ses portes. Malheureusement pour ce beau projet, l'arrivée imminente d'Evelyne contrariait son avancée.

Lorsque ma dulcinée s'est rendu compte de ma présence, elle était évidemment surprise mais pas du tout courroucée, ce qui m'a beaucoup étonnée. Je me suis laissée approcher avec une très légère appréhension, mais aucun geste ne trahissait la moindre colère chez ma compagne. Elle semblait simplement amusée de la situation et me demandait dans la foulée si je l'observais depuis un certain temps déjà. Il était bien difficile de répondre à cette question puisque j'aurais pu l'observer des heures sans ressentir le moindre ennui. Mais objectivement, je n'étais pas restée dans cette configuration bien longtemps.

 _Quelques minutes seulement mon amour. T'observer travailler est un bonheur sans fin._

Pendant que je répondais à ma tigresse, je me délectais des gestes d'affection qu'elle témoignait à mon égard. Sous de tels traitements, même notre fille à naître s'est mise à danser, ce qui m'a fait rire instantanément. Devant l'air incrédule de ma douce moitié, je me sentais obligée de m'expliquer car il était évident que je ne moquais ni de ma princesse ni de la situation. J'étais simplement heureuse de ce qui se passait et rien d'autre. Malheureusement pour moi, mon rire ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de lui-même, j'ai donc dû me contrôler avant de répondre.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me paie pas ta tête, je suis juste contente de ressentir autant d'harmonie dans notre maisonnée._

Katia

Je me suis demandée si j'avais oublié de fermer à clé ou si ma compagne avait fait usage de ses talents d'espionne pour s'introduire dans mon antre. Toujours est-il que je n'étais pas du tout fâchée de la retrouver et que je profitais largement de la situation pour lui faire sentir qu'elle était mienne. Seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées entre l'instant où elle s'était mise à m'observer et celui où je l'avais découverte. Alors que nous vivions un moment magique, mon adorée a été prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu provoquer cet état. Je lui ai lancé un regard interrogatif et j'ai attendu des explications. En fait, il s'agissait d'une manifestation de joie qui s'avérait des plus contagieuses puisque je me retenais aussi de rire! Au bout de plusieurs minutes à inspirer et expirer profondément, ma princesse m'a avoué qu'elle était contente de l'harmonie qui régnait dans notre famille.

 **\- Je suis très heureuse de faire partie de cette famille et de contribuer à son succès.**

Par la suite, j'ai sollicité l'aide de mon ange afin d'accrocher les tableaux qui avaient eu le temps de sécher. Je lui ensuite demandé de me prendre en photo devant ce mur d'œuvres, sans lui dire pourquoi je formulais ce souhait. En fait, je m'étais dit qu'il pourrait être utile d'avoir quelques clichés promotionnels qui serviraient à présenter ma démarche artistique. Je savais que ma douce moitié serait à la hauteur de ce petit défi. Je me suis seulement assurée de demeurer alerte au cas où Evelyne choisissait de se manifester. Notre première visite à l'hôpital m'avait fait comprendre que notre petite diablesse pourrait venir au monde n'importe quand!

Ziva

Après ce fou rire communicatif qui respirait la joie de vivre, ma femme m'avait répondu qu'elle était heureuse de contribuer à ce succès complet concernant notre petite tribu. Par la suite, mon épouse m'a demandé de l'aider à accrocher ses tableaux fraîchement vernis au mur avant que l'on prenne quelques photos de mon artiste préférée devant ces œuvres. Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'elle comptait en faire, ce qui était le signe que le projet de l'école d'art Fortini n'était pas abandonné bien au contraire. Je me suis donc exécutée avec plaisir et beaucoup de sérieux.

Par la suite, la journée s'est déroulée assez tranquillement, d'autant plus que Patricia confirmait son arrivée pour nous assister dans deux jours exactement. Notre fille aînée était très contente de revoir sa grand-mère et elle a insisté pour m'aider à préparer la chambre de notre invitée. Bien sûr cette opération a pris plus de temps que prévu car Aaliyah avait décidé d'improviser une bataille de polochon mais nous sommes tout de même arrivées à rendre la pièce accueillante pour ma belle-mère. Katia de son côté passait beaucoup de temps dans mon bureau au téléphone, mais j'ignorais totalement avec qui elle conversait surtout parce que notre rayon de soleil accaparait toute mon attention.

Une fois que nous étions toutes couchées le soir même, j'ai senti mes muscles se détendre alors que ma princesse s'était endormie très rapidement à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas tardé à rejoindre les bras de Morphée moi aussi et c'est avec un sourire de bienheureuse que j'ai fermé les yeux en souhaitant une douce nuit à mon bébé qui était étonnamment calme alors que d'habitude, j'étais gratifiée de quelques pas de danse de sa part. J'ai attribué ce changement d'attitude au passage par les urgences de ce matin et je n'ai pas fait plus de cas du nouveau comportement d'Evelyne.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, je me suis réveillée en sursaut, avec des douleurs terribles qui me cisaillaient de part en part, une douleur sourde et diffuse impossible à contrôler. En me levant avec peine j'ai compris instantanément ce qui se passait puisque j'avais perdu les eaux. En essayant de reprendre un peu le contrôle des événements, j'ai secoué ma tigresse fermement mais sans violence. Je voulais qu'elle se réveille très vite parce que cette fois, c'était la bonne ! Evelyne arrivait et il fallait agir très rapidement ! Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas à la fois gérer mes sensations et prendre des décisions, c'était donc à ma compagne de prendre le relais.

 _Katia ! Réveille toi vite ! J'ai perdu les eaux, il fait qu'on aille à la maternité tout de suite ! Il faut aussi que tu m'aides car j'ai terriblement mal !_

En desserrant les dents, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que hurler en prononçant ces paroles. J'étais désolée intérieurement je ne voulais pas crier mais c'était impossible de réagir autrement. J'essayais de respirer profondément sans y parvenir pour tenter de calmer à la fois la douleur et mes craintes pour l'accouchement à venir.

Katia

Après avoir passé beaucoup de temps dans mon atelier, j'étais assez fière du travail accompli. En fin de journée, ma mère m'a confirmé la date et l'heure de son arrivée à Washington. Aaliyah a sauté de joie et a insisté pour contribuer aux préparatifs de la chambre d'amis. Ce serait la première fois que maman séjournerait à la villa et je crois que notre fille voulait qu'elle s'y sente bien. J'ai profité du fait que mes deux amours étaient occupées pour contacter Shmeil afin d'organiser son arrivée. Il a fallu que je lui explique que son amie avait été peinée d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas être à nos côtés lors de la naissance d'Evelyne. Nos avons finalement convenu qu'il se libérerait pendant une semaine, tout en gardant un oeil sur quelques dossiers chauds.

Après une journée aussi remplie, il n'était pas étonnant que je m'endorme aussitôt ma tête posée sur mon oreiller. Alors que je rêvais de choses agréables, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre. En ouvrant les yeux, je me suis rendue compte que ma princesse était à l'origine de ces secousses. J'ai baillé un bon coup et je me suis frotté les yeux en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Je n'ai pas eu à me questionner longtemps sur la cause de ce réveil un tantinet brutal. Cette fois-ci, Evelyne était réellement décidée à faire notre connaissance! Alors que mon adorée se tordait de douleur, elle m'annonçait qu'elle avait perdu les eaux.

 **\- C'est vrai chérie? Notre petite diablesse a fini de nous jouer des tours! Assieds-toi et respire à fond. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller et nous retournons à l'hôpital.**

Je faisais de mon mieux pour rester calme tout en prenant les choses en main. Ma femme et ma fille avaient besoin de moi pour que tout se passe bien. Je suis donc sortie du lit pour aller chercher de quoi nous habiller. Comme il ne s'agissait pas d'une parade de mode, je n'ai pas accordé beaucoup d'importance à ce que je choisissais. Ma chérie allait porter un pantalon ample et une tunique tandis que j'allais mettre un jeans et un tricot. J'ai ensuite aidé ma compagne à descendre et je lui ai demandé de s'allonger sur le canapé tandis que je finissais les préparatifs de départ. Il fallait notamment que je réveille Aaliyah, que j'embarque le sac de voyage de ma princesse et que je fasse chauffer un peu la voiture.

Notre fille aînée n'a pas fait d'histoires au moment du réveil. Elle était excitée de savoir qu'elle serait bientôt une grande soeur et elle a littéralement bondi hors de son lit pour nous accompagner. Lorsque tout était prêt, nous sommes parties en direction de l'hôpital. J'avais l'impression de vivre une variante du Jour de la Marmotte, à quelques détails près. Pendant tout le trajet, j'ai chantonné des airs de mon enfance en espérant que cela apaise un peu les douleurs ressenties par ma tigresse.

Ziva

La première chose qui était rassurante, c'est que ma femme est restée très calme face à la situation. C'était peut-être une simple façade, mais au moins je pouvais compter sur elle pour que nous partions à la maternité dans de bonnes conditions. Après un habillement à quatre mains assez compliqué, mon épouse m'a fait allonger sur le canapé le temps de préparer notre départ. En quelques minutes seulement, Aaliyah nous a rejointes et mon sac de voyage était arrivé. Sans perdre une minute, les filles m'ont aidée à m'installer à l'arrière de notre berline puis notre fille aînée s'est installée près de moi en essayant de me détendre. J'entendais ma compagne chanter doucement et je devais reconnaître que ça fonctionnait assez bien.

Une fois que nous étions arrivées à l'hôpital, ma princesse n'a pas perdu de temps en interpellant le premier interne qui passait pour lui expliquer la situation. Devant l'urgence de mon cas, personne n'a tergiversé et un médecin ainsi qu'une infirmière m'ont prise en charge instantanément, tellement rapidement d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire à notre rayon de soleil qu'elle allait devoir nous attendre et que tout ce passerait bien. Du coup j'espérais que soit le personnel de l'hôpital ou même ma panthère qui allait lui expliquer que j'allais revenir dans quelques heures ou qu'elle pourrait venir me voir après l'accouchement.

Après avoir été examinée en détail, on m'a expliqué que mon col était totalement dilaté et que notre petite diablesse attendait uniquement d'avoir la possibilité de découvrir le monde. J'ai donc été installée le plus confortablement possible sur la table de travail avant que l'expérience la plus forte de ma vie ne commence. Juste avant que le médecin ne m'ordonne de me mettre au travail, j'ai vu débarquer ma douce moitié qui s'est emparée de ma main droite sans tarder. Tout était réuni à présent pour que j'accomplisse moi-même le miracle de la naissance. Lorsque on m'a demandé de pousser j'ai rassemblé toutes mes forces en priant intérieurement que tout se passe correctement.

Katia

Dès notre arrivée à l'hôpital, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on s'occupe de ma femme immédiatement. Cette fois, il n'était pas question d'être renvoyées chez nous. J'ai expliqué à une jeune femme que nous attendions une petite fille et que ma compagne avait déjà perdu les eaux. Sans plus de cérémonie, une équipe médicale s'est occupée de nous prendre en charge. J'ai eu le temps d'expliquer à Aaliyah qu'elle devrait patienter dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que le travail soit terminé. Je me suis ensuite rendue dans la salle d'accouchement où l'on était en train d'examiner ma princesse. Je suis restée un peu en retrait jusqu'à ce que le médecin confie mon ange à une sage-femme en disant que tout était normal et qu'il avait pu observer une dilatation de six centimètres. Tandis que le médecin sortait de la pièce pour aller examiner une autre patiente, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on branche son lecteur mp3 dans les hauts-parleurs. La musique allait aider l'élue de mon coeur à sublimer la douleur. Je me suis ensuite approchée de ma chérie pour remplir le rôle qui m'était imparti. Pendant les heures à venir, ma douce moitié allait pouvoir me broyer les os de la main autant qu'elle le voulait. J'avais promis d'être là pour elle et je comptais bien honorer ma parole.

Je suis donc restée à côté de mon épouse pendant les quatre heures suivantes. Je l'encourageais à tenir bon même lorsque la douleur était insupportable. À chaque demi-heure, le médecin venait mesurer la dilatation du col de l'utérus de ma Vénus. Lorsque l'ouverture a été de dix centimètres, il a annoncé qu'il était temps de laisser notre fille descendre. À partir de ce moment, le médecin est resté avec nous. Ma tigresse allait maintenant devoir mettre en pratique les exercices de respiration que nous avions pratiqués quelques temps auparavant. À chaque fois qu'elle ressentirait une contraction, elle devrait inspirer profondément, retenir son souffle et pousser. Même si Ziva commençait à ressentir de la fatigue, il fallait qu'elle redouble d'efforts pour permettre à la tête d'Evelyne de passer. Il s'agissait de l'étape la plus difficile de ce processus, mais cela voulait aussi dire que d'ici une petite heure, nous allions faire connaissance avec notre bébé. Je me suis donc montrée particulièrement enthousiaste dans les encouragements que je prodiguais à mon adorée.

Jusqu'à maintenant, tout se passait normalement. Chaque personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce remplissait parfaitement son rôle. J'étais très heureuse de participer au processus de naissance de notre petite diablesse et j'avais très hâte de voir sa petite frimousse. J'ai cherché à croiser le regard de la belle pour tenter de déceler ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Donner naissance à un enfant est une expérience que l'on dit être unique et j'en savourais pleinement chaque moment.

Ziva

J'étais pleinement consciente de tout ce qui se passait malgré la péridurale qui atténuait en partie les douleurs liées à l'arrivée imminente d'Evelyne. Je sentais la main de Katia dans ma main droite et je voyais tout le monde s'affairer autour de moi. Etrangement, je ne ressentais aucune panique, comme si l'instinct maternel me guidait facilement. J'étais là pour donner naissance à ma fille et j'allais accomplir cet acte avec courage et détermination. De temps à autre pendant le travail, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Aaliyah qui devait nous attendre avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation.

Lorsque le médecin m'a informée qu'il était temps de pousser pour que mon bébé nous rejoigne, je ne me suis pas défilée. Malgré la douleur qui me faisait hurler, je poussais de toutes mes forces dès qu'une contraction me zébrait le corps. J'entendais un peu plus loin les encouragements de ma belle italienne qui donnait de la voix comme une folle, à s'en briser les cordes vocales. J'étais fatiguée mais je ne devais pas abandonner, jamais ! Je me suis donc employée à expulser notre petite diablesse, même si j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir d'épuisement.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une demi-heure, tout le monde m'a demandé d'arrêter de pousser. La tête était passée et notre petit trésor était là. Je me suis totalement relâchée en cherchant ma dulcinée du regard. J'avais pu apercevoir ses yeux à plusieurs reprises pendant l'accouchement et elle avait dû voir dans les miens à la fois de la peur, de la détermination et de la fatigue. Cette fois, c'était un bonheur incommensurable que ma princesse pouvait lire à travers moi et quelques larmes de joie perlaient aussi sur mes joues. Je ne réalisais pas encore que notre fille était née...

 _Chérie... Elle est là ?_

Je n'ai pas réussi à ajouter quoique ce soit car j'étais submergée par l'émotion. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas près de moi, je pensais que c'était encore irréel, même s'il me semblait entendre au loin son premier cri. J'étais groggy et je n'arrivais pas encore à sortir de ma léthargie. Je cherchais mes deux amours des yeux sans y parvenir pour le moment, l'intensité des efforts que j'avais fournis me rappelaient à l'ordre instantanément. Je voulais me secouer, il me semble même que j'ai essayé de me redresser mais je n'en avais malheureusement pas la force.

Katia

Même si la fatigue commençait à s'emparer de moi, je m'efforçais de demeurer présente et attentive aux besoins de ma princesse. Je ne me gênais pas pour l'encourager à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Evelyne est née à 10h23 du matin, alors qu'un Soleil radieux inondait la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Les premières paroles de ma femme ont été de me demander si notre fille était là. J'ai lâché la main de ma princesse pendant un bref instant pour me rapprocher d'elle.

 **\- Oui, Evelyne est là mon coeur. Elle a tous ses membres et a l'air en bonne santé, mais je laisse le soin au docteur de confirmer mes dires!**

Des larmes de joies m'ont embrouillé la vue tandis que l'on rendait notre petite diablesse présentable. L'équipe médicale s'est aussi chargée de faire passer quelques tests supplémentaires à notre enfant avant qu'elle soit déposée sur le haut du ventre de ma tigresse afin qu'elle puisse faire connaissance avec nous. J'ai gravé cet instant dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Pour la première fois, je voyais ce petit être que nous avions profondément désiré. Alors qu'elle découvrait le monde qui l'entourait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer le miracle de la vie.

 **Docteur Griffin : Félicitations aux heureux parents. Votre bébé pèse 3,3 kilos et elle mesure 51 centimètres. Elle a l'air d'être de très bonne humeur ce matin. Vous entendez?**

En effet, nous avions eu la chance d'entendre notre petit poussin pousser ses premiers cris. J'étais totalement hypnotisée par la simplicité de ce qui était en train de se produire. Une parfaite harmonie s'observait entre la mère et l'enfant, comme lorsque deux amants se retrouvent après avoir été séparés trop longtemps. La sage-femme a alors demandé à ma compagne si elle souhaitait allaiter. Il s'agissait de l'une des premières décisions que mon amour allait devoir prendre en tant que maman.

Ziva

Après tous mes efforts pour donner naissance à Evelyne, je commençais tout juste à sortir de ma léthargie liée à la fatigue que je ressentais. Ma femme m'a confirmé que notre bout de chou était bien là et le médecin confirmait le poids est la taille de notre petit trésor. J'imaginais que mon épouse avait dû couper le cordon ombilical car lorsque notre puce a été posée sur moi elle avait eu le droit à toilette digne de ce nom. Lorsque j'ai senti notre fille cadette contre moi, je l'ai instantanément entourée de mes bras alors qu'elle poussait ses premiers cris. Je voyais que ma compagne pleurait de joie, mais elle était évidemment pas la seule.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'ai ressenti à nouveau du mouvement à l'intérieur de moi et j'ai compris ce qui se passait. C'était déjà l'heure de la dernière phase de l'accouchement. Tout se passait très bien et les examens placentaires se sont déroulés normalement. Dans le même temps, notre sage-femme me demandait si je comptais allaiter mon bébé. Même si j'avais pesé le pour et le contre à plusieurs reprises pendant ma grossesse, la question ne se posait même pas. Je ne voyais aucune raison de ne pas nourrir moi-même ma petite princesse.

 _Oui, je veux allaiter Evelyne, sans hésitation._

Une fois que ma première décision maternelle a été prise, j'ai été mieux installée pour récupérer totalement de l'épreuve magnifique que nous avions traversée, moi et mes deux amours. Notre sage-femme m'a aidée à allaiter Evelyne pour la première fois alors que Katia était assise à mes côtés. J'avais la sensation qu'elle aurait aimé parler mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, sans doute submergée par les émotions qu'elle devait ressentir. Lentement, j'ai approché une de ses mains pour qu'elle puisse toucher notre petit être commun. Nous étions réellement quatre dans la famille à présent et j'avais le sourire en imaginant le reste de notre tribu autour de nous dans quelques heures.

Katia

Après la phase de la délivrance, mon adorée a pu regagner sa chambre et commencer à allaiter notre fille selon son souhait. J'ai profité cette période de calme pour me reposer dans le fauteuil près du lit. J'avais du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et à prendre mes marques par rapport à mon nouveau rôle de mère. Je me suis donc contentée de regarder Evelyne boire au sein pour la première fois tout en admirant ses réflexes innés. Notre petit bout de chou semblait très bien s'adapter à son environnement immédiat et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en faisant ce constat. Après plusieurs minutes de silence de ma part, ma femme est venue chercher ma main pour que je puisse caresser notre petite diablesse. C'est avec beaucoup de douceur que j'ai initié ce contact et j'ai senti plusieurs petits frissons me parcourir le dos.

 **\- Elle est parfaite, ne trouves-tu pas?**

Il était impossible de ne pas se laisser attendrir par notre adorable petite fille. Mes yeux étincelaient de bonheur et j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots sur les émotions que je ressentais. Lorsque notre petit ange aurait bu suffisamment, j'allais pouvoir la bercer pour l'aider à s'endormir. Évidemment, d'ici peu de temps, Aaliyah viendrait aussi faire connaissance avec sa petite soeur. J'imagine que l'attente était interminable pour elle et qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Cependant, je considérais que j'avais le droit de faire connaissance avec Evelyne avant de la présenter aux autres membres de notre famille.

 **\- Chérie, j'aimerais beaucoup la prendre dans mes bras... Tu penses que c'est possible?**

Après tous ces mois d'attente, j'avais envie de pouvoir sentir ce corps minuscule contre le mien afin de renouveler la promesse que je lui avais faite des mois plus tôt. J'avais envie de lui dire que j'allais toujours être là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. De plus, je voulais regarder de plus près pour tenter de déceler des ressemblances entre elle et ma tigresse. C'est uniquement en tenant notre bébé dans mes bras que j'allais pouvoir commencer à me sentir mère. Il s'agissait donc d'une étape importante à franchir.

Ziva

Une fois que tout était en ordre pour moi et Evelyne, Katia nous a suivi alors que l'équipe médicale m'a installée dans ma chambre. Ma femme s'est assise dans le fauteuil des visiteurs pour se reposer alors que j'allaitais ma fille pour la première fois. Je m'attendais à ce que nous devions prendre nos marques toutes les deux mais tout s'est déroulé merveilleusement bien et notre petit trésor s'alimentait correctement. Elle respirait à la fois le calme et la joie de vivre et alors que je voyais que mon épouse observait la scène, elle m'informait qu'elle la trouvait parfaite. Bien évidemment, je pensais exactement la même chose.

 _Elle est magnifique mon coeur. Notre petite miraculée est un cadeau du ciel._

Aussitôt après la fin de ce premier repas, notre fille cadette s'est réfugiée contre moi, certainement pour trouver la chaleur corporelle dont elle avait bien besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma déesse latine avait émis le souhait de prendre notre fille dans ses bras. J'étais très contente qu'elle me demande cela car je considérais que même si ma dulcinée n'avait pas porté notre bébé, elle était tout autant sa mère que moi. C'est ainsi que sans mot dire, je l'ai invitée à s'approcher tout en ouvrant les bras. Ainsi Evelyne pourrait faire connaissance avec sa seconde maman.

 _Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la maternité mon amour._

En disant ces douces paroles, j'ai redressé mon lit pour profiter du magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Ce moment d'intimité avant l'arrivée de notre famille était tout simplement parfait. Voir ma compagne être aussi attentionnée me faisait littéralement fondre de bonheur et j'avais à nouveau des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur mes joues. Le silence à peine troublé par les réactions du petit être que ma douce moitié tenait contre elle s'ajoutait à la solennité du moment que nous vivions toutes les trois. Malgré ma fatigue, je n'avais aucune envie de quitter mes deux amours des yeux et un air béat couvrait lentement mon visage.

Katia

Il était évident que notre bébé était un cadeau du ciel et que nous allions l'aimer et la chérir pour le reste de nos vies. D'ailleurs, je trouvais que son prénom s'harmonisait bien avec les traits de son visage. Cet enfant était une battante et nous n'avions pas fini de nous émerveiller de ses prouesses. Comme je souhaitais faire connaissance avec notre petite diablesse, ma compagne m'a signifié d'un geste qu'elle était d'accord pour m'accorder ce plaisir. Il était temps que je rencontre Evelyne et j'étais toute énervée à l'idée de la tenir contre moi. Avec beaucoup de douceur, j'ai soulevé le petit être et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Notre fille n'a pas du tout protesté et j'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle appréciait les odeurs et la chaleur qui se dégageaient de mon corps.

 **\- Bonjour mon coeur. Moi aussi je suis ta maman... J'ai patiemment attendu de faire ta connaissance. Tu te souviens peut-être de m'avoir entendu chanter?**

Tout en berçant notre poupon, j'ai chantonné quelques airs en italien et en anglais. Il n'a pas fallu très longtemps pour que notre ange ferme les yeux et s'endorme. J'avais même un peu peur de la réveiller en bougeant. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai regardé ma femme avec un regard de feu. J'étais mère au même titre qu'elle et c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Mon épouse avait l'air très contente de me voir tisser des liens avec Evelyne. Un large sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux semblaient plus brillants que d'habitude. Même s'il avait été possible de rester ainsi pendant des heures, il était sage d'aller chercher Aaliyah pour qu'elle puisse aussi rencontrer sa petite soeur. J'ai donc reposé notre bébé dans les bras de ma princesse et je suis partie chercher notre rayon de soleil.

Aaliyah était en grande discussion avec un jeune garçon dont l'identité m'était inconnue pour le moment. Décidément, notre fille aînée avait un don pour attirer l'attention du sexe opposé. Je me suis calmement approchée d'eux et j'ai toussé pour attirer leur attention. Instantanément, Aaliyah a tourné sa tête vers moi et j'avais la nette impression qu'elle pouvait me voir.

 **Aaliyah: Maman, c'est le moment d'aller voir Evelyne? Tout s'est bien passé j'espère? Excuse-moi Alexis, j'aimerais bien continuer de discuter avec toi, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à aller faire. À plus tard peut-être.**

 **\- Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Viens ma puce, je vais te guider jusqu'à la chambre occupée par maman et Evelyne.**

Il nous a fallu quelques minutes pour rejoindre les autres membres de notre famille. Aaliyah s'est naturellement hissée dans le lit et elle a entouré sa mère de ses bras. Il faudrait que nous l'aidions un peu pour qu'elle parvienne à voir le visage de sa soeurette. Je comptais sur mon adorée pour remplir ce rôle et pour faire les présentations officielles.

Ziva

En laissant mes deux amours faire connaissance, j'ai pu m'apercevoir à quel point notre famille était soudée et surtout de m'apercevoir qu'Evelyne semblait le ressentir elle aussi. Lorsque ma femme a pris notre bébé dans ses bras, non seulement elle n'a pas du tout protesté par rapport à ce changement et mieux encore, elle réagissait instantanément au contact de ma princesse. Tout ceci apportait la preuve que tous les moments que nous avions partagés pendant ma grossesse portaient leurs fruits. Notre fille cadette savait qu'elle serait entourée d'une famille très aimante, c'est une certitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma déesse latine m'a confié à nouveau notre petit trésor pour aller chercher Aaliyah dans la salle d'attente où elle devait s'impatienter en attendant de voir sa soeur. Je savais qu'elle avait beaucoup anticipé ce moment qui la marquerait pour longtemps. Lorsque notre rayon de soleil est arrivé, elle s'est assise sur mon lit avant de me serrer doucement dans ses bras. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de calmer son excitation par tous les moyens car elle savait pertinemment qu'Evelyne était encore très fragile. Je devais donc la guider pour que les présentations se passent au mieux.

Très lentement, j'ai positionné le bras gauche de notre fille aînée pour pouvoir déposer sa soeur au creux de son coude. Aaliyah a assuré sa prise instantanément pour éviter tout problème. Ensuite, j'ai pris sa main droite pour qu'elle approche ses doigts du visage de notre nouveau-né, qui n'avait pas l'air perturbée le moins du monde puisqu'elle continuait de dormir. Une fois que le contact entre nos enfants était initié, j'ai vu le regard de notre petite puce s'illuminer de mille feux. Un grand sourire tendre s'est dessiné sur son visage et j'aurais juré que sa cécité avait cessé.

 _Aaliyah : Bonjour, petite soeur, tu es magnifique tu sais. Je t'ai attendue avec impatience comme tout le monde ici et je te promets de te protéger. Mais aussi de t'apprendre plein de bêtises, histoire de rendre nos parents complètement chèvres ! Tu vas voir on va s'entendre à merveille..._

Pendant qu'Aaliyah parlait, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire car j'étais convaincue que dès qu'Evelyne grandirait un peu, nos diablotins allaient faire les 400 coups à la maison ! Voilà qui allait mettre de l'ambiance à la villa qui manquait encore parfois de vie quand tout le monde était occupé. J'ai laissé Aaliyah parcourir avec lenteur et délicatesse le visage de sa soeur avant de prendre la parole.

 _Alors mon coeur, est-ce que ton imagination et la réalité se rejoignent par rapport à l'idée que tu te faisais de notre bébé ?_

 _Aaliyah : Ça dépasse tout ce qui j'avais pu imaginer. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes songes maman et elle est tout petite. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de porter un être aussi chétif tu sais. Nous allons tous la chérir, hein maman ?_

 _C'est promis mon ange._

J'ai discrètement fait signe à Katia pour qu'elle prenne une photo de cet événement. Aaliyah couvait du regard sa cadette même sans la voir et j'espérais capturer ce superbe moment de vie. J'étais fière de chacun des membres de ma famille et Evelyne me surprenait par son calme olympien.

Katia

Je me suis réinstallée dans mon fauteuil pour mieux observer ce qui était en train de se passer. Aaliyah essayait de contenir sa nervosité et son excitation pour ne pas faire de mal à sa petite sœur. Mon adorée avait entièrement compris le rôle qu'elle aurait à jouer à présent. Avec beaucoup de douceur, elle a guidé les bras et les mains de notre fille aînée pour qu'elle puisse tenir notre nouveau-né contre elle. Notre rayon de soleil semblait être complètement sous le charme d'Evelyne. Mes oreilles ont été ravies d'entendre les diverses promesses qui ont été faites à ce moment. En effet, la grande sœur promettait à la petite de la protéger mais aussi de lui apprendre à nous rendre complètement folles. J'imaginais déjà le genre de mauvaises blagues qu'elles pourraient mettre au point ensemble. Je me suis retenue d'éclater de rire pour ne pas gâcher ce beau moment.

Ma femme a alors demandé à Aaliyah si ses attentes étaient comblées. Évidemment, notre petite était aux anges et continuait de s'émerveiller de la taille et de la beauté d'Evelyne. Il était difficile de croire que quelques heures auparavant, ce petit bout de chou était bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère! Alors que la conversation allait bon train, ma princesse m'a fait signe de sortir mon téléphone pour immortaliser ce moment. C'est sans aucune hésitation que j'ai fait une rafale de clichés afin de capturer l'amour fraternel qui unissait déjà nos deux enfants.

Manifestement, ma tigresse commençait à avoir besoin de repos. J'ai donc proposé que l'on la laisse se reposer un moment. L'équipe médicale continuerait de veiller à la bonne santé de mes deux amours pendant quelques heures supplémentaires. Il était probable que nous puissions toutes rentrer à la maison dès le lendemain matin. Pour l'instant, il fallait surtout que les médecins s'assurent que l'élue de mon cœur était en mesure de récupérer et qu'ils vérifient que le docteur Hamilton était disponible pour effectuer quelques visites à domicile au courant de la semaine. De mon côté, j'allais devoir m'assurer que Shmeil et les membres de ma famille pourraient sauter dans leurs avions respectifs et partager les joies de l'arrivée d'Evelyne avec nous. C'est le cœur léger que j'ai refermé la porte de la chambre en emmenant Aaliyah avec moi.


	29. La famille avant tout

Katia

Tout s'était bien déroulé lors de la naissance d'Evelyne. Mes deux amours ont obtenu leur congé de l'hôpital dès le lendemain matin. Après avoir dormi quelques heures, j'étais de retour à la maternité pour récupérer ma femme et notre adorable petite fille. Cette dernière était emmitouflée dans une couverture rose et sa tête était protégée par un bonnet de laine blanche. Cet habillement était parfait pour affronter cette froide matinée d'hiver.

Le trajet de retour s'est déroulé sans encombre même si j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas lancer des regards dans le rétroviseur pour voir le joli minois de notre poupon. En arrivant près de la villa, nous avons croisé un taxi vide. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de Shmeil, mais j'ai gardé cette réflexion pour moi. Après avoir garé notre voiture dans l'allée, j'ai aidé ma chérie à descendre et je me suis chargée de transporter Evelyne à l'intérieur de la villa. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il régnait un silence inhabituel dans notre demeure et celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre. J'ai laissé mon ange ouvrir la porte et à cet instant précis, nous avons pu entendre:

 **Voix familières : SURPRISE!**

Notre fille a bondi des escaliers et elle a bien failli se faire mal à cause de ses pitreries. Shmeil est aussi sorti de l'ombre et il a tout de suite enlacé ma compagne en la félicitant chaleureusement. J'espérais que l'élue de mon coeur était touchée par cette belle surprise. Plutôt que de rester dans le vestibule, nous sommes passés au salon. Aaliyah n'arrêtait pas de bondir partout et j'ai essayé de me montrer plus autoritaire que d'ordinaire.

 **Aaliyah David-Fortini, si tu ne poses pas tes fesses sur le canapé immédiatement, tu seras privée de dessert pour le reste de la semaine.**

 **Aaliyah : Excuse-moi maman. Je sais que vous êtes toutes fatiguées, mais je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir une petite soeur... Est-ce que je peux la bercer?**

J'ai regardé ma tigresse dans les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Bizarrement, je comprenais mieux la signification de la maternité depuis la naissance de notre petite diablesse. Il n'est pas toujours facile d'éduquer les enfants et c'était dans l'intérêt de tous que je m'étais énervée. Pour que notre famille puisse évoluer correctement, il fallait instaurer les bases du respect et agir de manière harmonieuse.

Ziva

Au lendemain de la naissance d'Evelyne, j'étais partagée entre une grande fatigue physique et un éveil nerveux très prononcé. Je savais que c'était une réaction normale pour une jeune maman, car la nature nous permettait de veiller sur les premiers jours de vie de notre enfant avec insistance. Ainsi, j'avais passé une nuit blanche, écoutant sans relâche les moindres réactions de mon bébé. Nous avions obtenu le droit de sortir de la maternité dès à présent et Katia était venue nous chercher en milieu de matinée, le temps de se débarrasser des formalités médicales et administratives d'usage.

Une fois que nous étions libres, ma compagne m'a indiquée en silence que je devais m'installer à l'arrière de notre voiture avec notre fille cadette. Je me suis exécutée avec le sourire et nous sommes rentrées tranquillement à la maison. Lorsque nous approchions de la villa, nous avons croisé un taxi vide. J'en ai déduit que nos premiers invités étaient arrivés. Une fois que nous étions arrivées à destination, ma femme m'a aidée à descendre de notre berline tout en prenant notre petite diablesse en charge. En approchant de la porte de la maison, j'étais assez surprise de la pénombre qui y régnait et du silence qui nous happait presque. Malgré tout, je suis entrée et j'ai entendu des voix familières se manifester. Aaliyah était présente, mais plus important encore, Shmeil avait réussi à se libérer !

 _Shmeil : Bonjour Ziva. Félicitations pour ta nouvelle maternité !_

 _Tu as pu venir me voir finalement ! Merci !_

 _Shmeil : Katia m'a fait part de ta déception lorsqu'elle t'a annoncé que je ne pourrais être présent pour ce moment important dans ta vie de femme. J'ai donc décidé de m'organiser autrement mais tu vas devoir me laisser utiliser ton bureau et me voir disparaître de ton champ de vision de temps en temps pour que je puisse m'occuper des affaires courantes._

 _Tout ce que tu voudras ! Je pourrais aussi te donner quelques conseils lorsque je serais alerte. Ce qui est important pour moi, c'est que tu sois là._

Pendant notre conversation, ma princesse avait fait preuve d'autorité envers notre fille aînée en la sommant de se calmer si elle ne voulait pas voir nos futurs desserts de la semaine lui passer sous le nez. Notre rayon de soleil a obtempéré instantanément en expliquant la cause de son comportement puis elle demandait si elle pouvait bercer sa petite soeur. D'un regard, j'ai donné mon consentement à ma déesse latine qui a confié notre poupon à son futur modèle dans la vie. Je me suis assise près de nos enfants aussitôt après car je commençais à sérieusement manquer de force.

 _Et si nous buvions quelque chose pour nous remettre de toutes ses émotions ?_

Une fois que nous serons tous posés autour de la table basse du salon, nous pourrons discuter à bâtons rompus, même si ma première préoccupation après le bien-être d'Evelyne serait de savoir quand le reste de notre tribu arriverait et s'il fallait s'organiser pour aller les chercher à l'aéroport. La perspective d'avoir toute ma famille réunie autour de moi me ravissait au-delà de toute espérance et c'est cette vie qui me convenait désormais. Aaliyah était très calme avec notre petite miraculée et chacun de nous avait le sourire. C'est exactement pour ce genre de moment que je me suis battue pour notre liberté à tous.

Katia

J'ai pu observer à quel point ma femme était heureuse que Shmeil ait pu se libérer pour prendre part à cette grande étape de notre vie. Évidemment, notre ami ne pouvait pas complètement cesser ses activités professionnelles et il devrait s'isoler régulièrement pour traiter les affaires courantes du MOSSAD. Cela ne nous posait pas de problème et ma femme disait qu'elle pourrait aussi conseiller Shmeil sur certains dossiers. Je reconnaissais bien mon amoureuse dans ce comportement. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même la naissance de sa fille.

 **\- Je ne m'oppose pas à ce que tu travailles un peu si ça t'amuse mon coeur, mais tu devras aussi te reposer. Mettre au monde Evelyne t'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts...**

J'ai marqué une petite pause pendant laquelle j'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de mon épouse. Décidément, mon côté autoritaire ressortait beaucoup aujourd'hui! Avant de reprendre la parole, je me suis approchée de notre fille aînée et j'ai déposé notre bébé dans ses bras. Aaliyah a poussé un petit couinement qui était très attendrissant.

 **\- Je vais aller chercher des boissons chaudes pour tout le monde dans la cuisine et je reviens tout de suite.**

J'ai disparu à la cuisine pendant plusieurs minutes qui m'ont servi à préparer du thé et du café. J'ai aussi concocté un chocolat chaud pour la plus âgée de nos filles. Je savais qu'elle appréciait ce breuvage, surtout lorsque j'ajoutais des cristaux de sucre sur le dessus. Avant de retourner au salon, j'ai aussi préparé un plateau de nourriture pour que nous puissions nous ravitailler. J'y ai mis des croissants, de la confiture, du fromage et des fruits. Nul doute que mon adorée allait apprécier cette douce attention après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis. Dès mon retour au salon, j'ai offert à tout le monde le droit de se servir. J'ai ensuite pris place dans mon fauteuil favori et j'ai vérifié sur mon smartphone les horaires des vols des autres membres de notre famille. Bientôt, nous serions tous réunis pour célébrer la naissance de notre petite miraculée.

Ziva

Les retrouvailles avec Shmeil et dans une moindre mesure avec notre fille aînée se passaient à merveille. Comme je m'y attendais, ma femme a opposé une légère résistance quand j'ai mentionné le fait que je pourrais prêter main forte à mon ami sur certains dossiers sensibles. Je savais parfaitement que son raisonnement était juste car il était évident que j'allais avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos avant de reprendre des activités normales, d'autant que l'allaitement d'Evelyne allait me demander beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, de jour comme de nuit d'ailleurs.

 _Je te rassure chérie, je n'ai pas l'intention de dépasser mes limites. La seule chose qui sera réellement importante dans les semaines à venir à mes yeux sera de m'occuper d'Evelyne et de ma famille. Mais il faudra aussi, notamment pour des raisons diplomatiques, que je sois présente aux côtés de Shmeil pour éviter à quiconque d'avoir l'idée de contester mon leadership. Mais je te promets que ce sera de façon très épisodique et je suis sûr que Shmeil y veillera._

 _Shmeil : Je confirme. Il n'est pas question que ma petite Ziva s'épuise inutilement._

Aussitôt qu'Aaliyah avait récupéré sa petite soeur dans ses bras, mon épouse nous indiquait qu'elle allait à la cuisine pour préparer de quoi nous ravitailler. Pendant ce petit laps de temps, je me suis mise à l'aise sur le canapé en veillant à ne pas bousculer nos deux enfants. Notre fille cadette semblait s'être endormie et sa baby-sitter veillait à chaque instant qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Fidèle à lui même, Shmeil se contentait d'observer le comportement de chacun avec un sourire bienveillant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi détendu et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Ma princesse est revenue assez rapidement avec des boissons pour tout le monde et un plateau rempli de nourritures variées. Notre rayon de soleil a affiché un grand sourire lorsqu'elle a senti l'odeur du chocolat chaud que sa mère avait préparé pour elle. Une fois que tout était disposé sur la table basse, ma douce moitié invitait tout le monde à se servir. Une fois qu'elle s'était installée à son tour, je l'ai vue consulter son smartphone de loin, ce qui m'a rappelé que j'avais une question à lui poser.

 _Dis-moi mon amour, sais-tu quand nos autres invités arriveront ? J'aimerais être présente à leur arrivée mais aussi me reposer un moment avant qu'Evelyne ne me réclame._

Nous y étions enfin. Notre nouveau quotidien était lancé pour de bon, même si j'allais devoir aussi composer avec les futures visites du professeur Hamilton, mes obligations professionnelles à venir ainsi qu'à une remise en forme personnelle à moyen terme.

Katia

Alors que je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche de jeans, ma douce moitié m'a demandé à quel moment nos autres invités devaient arriver. Il était normal que mon ange veuille connaître l'horaire des heures à venir pour que nous puissions tous nous organiser. En effet, une seule chambre d'amis était prête et il fallait également prévoir les repas en conséquence. Décidément, notre nouvelle vie allait être plus difficile à gérer que nos vies précédentes d'espionne. J'ai donc pris la parole afin d'informer ma chérie sur ce qui nous attendait aujourd'hui.

 **\- Finalement, Isabella et Shaun se sont rendus en Angleterre dès qu'ils ont su que notre princesse était née. Patricia a retardé son départ de quelques heures afin qu'ils puissent tous voyager ensemble. Leur vol devrait atterrir à 20h05, ce qui te laisse amplement le temps de te reposer mon coeur.**

Je me suis servi un peu de thé. Puis, je me suis à nouveau installée confortablement dans mon fauteuil. J'avais du mal à réaliser que l'attente était terminée. Bien sûr, nous allions continuer de veiller sur notre fille cadette. J'étais même persuadée que pendant un certain temps, notre vie allait tourner autour de notre petite miraculée. Durant la première année de vie d'un bébé, les parents renoncent à beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. J'appréhendais un peu les semaines à venir et je me demandais comment j'arriverais à répondre aux besoins d'Evelyne.

J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées lorsque notre petite diablesse nous a signifié qu'elle était réveillée à présent. Aaliyah essayait de la calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Evelyne avait de la voix et ses pleurs ne s'arrêteraient que lorsque nous aurions trouvé ce qui la gênait.

 **\- Elle a peut-être trop chaud...**

J'ai lancé un regard un peu paniqué à ma tigresse afin qu'elle regarde de plus près ce qui n'allait pas avec notre poupon.

Ziva

Tout le monde se régalait avec les victuailles que mon épouse avait apporté au salon un peu plus tôt et les discussions allaient bon train jusqu'à ce que je demande des nouvelles de nos prochains invités. Katia m'informait que Shaun et Isabella avaient décidé de rejoindre Patricia en Angleterre afin qu'ils voyagent tous ensemble. Il était prévu qu'ils arrivent en début de soirée et je trouvais leur décision très intelligente car non seulement ils auront un voyage agréable puisqu'ils se connaissent bien, mais surtout, ça nous arrange car il n'y aura qu'une seule arrivée à gérer.

 _Je vois que le pragmatisme de nos invités a frappé et c'est très judicieux de leur part. Il faudra que je pense à les féliciter pour cela._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Evelyne s'est réveillée et malgré tous les efforts de la part d'Aaliyah pour la calmer, ses pleurs ne cessaient pas, bien au contraire. En voyant le regard paniqué que ma femme m'adressait, j'ai compris que je devais intervenir rapidement. Je me suis approchée de nos enfants et j'ai pris notre fille cadette avec moi. D'après ce que je pouvais comprendre instinctivement, notre rayon de soleil n'était pas capable de répondre aux besoins de sa soeur et c'était tout à fait normal. Notre petite diablesse avait faim tout simplement. En voyant l'expression défaite de notre aînée, je devais lui fournir une explication.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas Aaliyah, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ta petite soeur a une faim de loup et c'est normal. Je vais aller l'allaiter dans notre chambre et j'en profiterais pour me reposer car je tiens absolument à ce que nous soyons tous présents à l'arrivée du reste de notre famille. En revanche, je resterais à la maison ce soir car il est inutile qu'Evelyne affronte le froid._

Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'ai quitté la pièce pour m'occuper de mon bébé. Je repensais en souriant aux airs paniqués de mes deux amours. Il était évident qu'une longue période d'adaptation allait commencer pour toute notre famille et l'expérience conjuguée de Patricia et d'Isabella sera un atout majeur pour que chaque membre de notre maisonnée trouve ses marques. Je me suis donc installée dans notre chambre pour nourrir notre petit trésor mais aussi pour la changer. Une fois que mes tâches maternelles étaient effectuées, je me suis allongée pour essayer de dormir un moment. Comme le sommeil tardait à venir j'ai envoyé un SMS à ma déesse latine.

 **Chérie, Evelyne est changée et très heureuse d'avoir mangé également. Je vais essayer de me reposer mais le sommeil me fuit encore un peu, sans doute parce que je suis encore en alerte. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à venir me voir et rassure bien Aaliyah qu'elle n'était pas responsable de l'inconfort de sa soeur. Je t'aime.**

Je n'ai pas pu voir la réponse de ma douce moitié à mon message car je me suis endormie très rapidement par la suite avec mon bébé dans les bras. J'allais vivre ma première sieste au calme à la maison en tant que jeune maman.

Katia

Sans que j'aie à prononcer un seul mot, ma femme a compris qu'elle devait identifier les besoins de notre bébé. Contrairement à mon l'hypothèse, notre fille n'était pas incommodée par la chaleur. Ses pleurs s'expliquaient plutôt par la faim qui la tenaillait à cet instant. En y pensant bien, ce raisonnement était logique puisque nous étions tous morts de faim. De plus, Evelyne devait dépenser un surplus d'énergie pour s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Après avoir rassuré notre fille aînée, ma compagne s'est éclipsée pour accomplir son rôle de mère.

Shmeil semblait un peu fatigué de son voyage et du décalage horaire qu'il subissait. Je lui ai donc suggéré qu'il prenne ses aises dans ses quartiers. Notre invité semblait très touché de cette remarque, comme s'il n'avait plus tellement l'habitude que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Comme c'était sa première visite à la villa, il a fallu le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette dernière comportait une salle de bain privée et un balcon - non pas que ce dernier soit très utile à cette période de l'année! Après avoir laissé Shmeil, j'ai reçu un message de la part de ma princesse qui allait se reposer pendant un moment. Elle tenait à ce que je discute avec notre rayon de soleil afin qu'elle ne culpabilise pas par rapport à ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsque je suis revenue au salon, notre fille aînée avait ouvert la télé. Je me suis assise près d'elle et j'ai attendu qu'il y ait des publicités pour engager la conversation.

 **\- Ma chérie, tu es exemplaire. J'adore te voir cajoler ta petite soeur... C'est de l'amour à l'état pur.**

 **Aaliyah : Tu penses que j'agis correctement? J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait du mal à Evelyne tout à l'heure...**

 **\- Je suis certaine que ses pleurs n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que tu lui faisais subir. Elle se sent en sécurité lorsqu'elle est dans nos bras. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que les bébés ont des besoins particuliers.**

 **Aaliyah : J'arriverai peut-être à décoder son langage avec le temps.**

J'ai attiré ma petite princesse contre moi et je l'ai embrassée sur le front. Par la suite, nous avons regardé une comédie romantique ensemble. Une fois le film terminé, nous nous sommes déplacées à la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Comme plusieurs invités se joindraient à nous, il fallait prévoir un menu conséquent. J'avais donc décidé de faire cuire plusieurs sortes de viandes qui s'accompagneraient de différentes salades.

Ziva

Après une assez longue sieste très réparatrice, je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas osé trop bouger car je me suis vite aperçue que Evelyne dormait toujours à poings fermés. Je me suis donc levée avec beaucoup de précautions pour éviter de la réveiller pour pouvoir l'emmener dans sa chambre. Je l'ai placée dans son berceau et c'est une fois que je l'avais installée dedans qu'elle a ouvert les yeux. je suis donc restée une petite demi-heure de plus avec elle, le temps qu'elle se rendorme à nouveau. Une fois cette petite opération terminée et une petite photo de notre petit ange endormi plus tard, j'ai installé l'émetteur du babyphone près d'elle et je suis descendue au rez-de-chaussée avec le récepteur à la ceinture.

En traversant le salon j'ai pu apercevoir que Shmeil était installé à mon bureau et il semblait en grande conversation téléphonique. Je n'ai pas voulu le déranger et je me suis contentée de lui adresser un petit signe de la main auquel il a répondu aussitôt. Je me suis ensuite rendue à la cuisine où j'entendais mes deux amours converser sans retenue par rapport au repas de ce soir. D'après ce que j'entendais, les préparatifs se terminaient en grande partie et le dressage des plats allait ce faire au dernier moment. En passant discrètement la porte de la cuisine, j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point ma femme et ma fille aînée étaient concentrées sur leurs tâches respectives. Une fois encore, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre un cliché de cette tranche de vie avant de me manifester en toussotant. C'est Aaliyah qui a réagi le plus rapidement, comme à son habitude.

 _Aaliyah : Ah ! tu es réveillée maman ! Comment va Evelyne ?_

 _Elle se porte comme un charme et j'ai mon talkie-walkie à la ceinture pour l'entendre si jamais elle se réveille donc tout est sous contrôle._

 _Aaliyah : Je suis contente de l'entendre._

Dans le même temps, j'ai brièvement enlacé ma princesse en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir réussi à me réveiller quelques heures avant l'arrivée de nos invités pour pouvoir profiter de ma famille avant que tout le monde soit présent. Je savais que par la suite, tout le monde allait vouloir célébrer la venue au monde de notre petite diablesse et que nous serions probablement emportées dans un tourbillon délicieux d'événements uniques mais où le calme ne serait pas toujours de rigueur. Même si je me délectais d'avance de toute cette joie de vivre, Je souhaitais aussi profiter des instants plus intimes que la vie nous offrait.

Katia

L'après-midi a filé sans que je m'en rende compte. J'étais en train de décorer ma fameuse salade de pâtes lorsque mon adorée s'est discrètement manifestée. Alors qu'elle échangeait quelques mots avec Aaliyah, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que sa sieste lui avait fait le plus grand bien. En effet, ses traits semblaient légèrement moins tirés... Il était évident qu'il faudrait qu'elle profite de chaque occasion qu'elle aurait pour se reposer. Veiller aux besoins d'un nouveau-né pouvait définitivement se comparer à un emploi à temps plein!

Alors que j'apposais une pellicule plastique sur mon plat, ma compagne m'a enlacée tout en m'embrassant dans le creux du cou. C'était une délicate attention de sa part et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir des petits frissons de plaisir. Même si nous étions de jeunes mamans, il ne fallait surtout pas oublier de nous octroyer des moments d'intimité. Notre couple devait pouvoir continuer de s'épanouir à l'intérieur de notre nouvelle configuration familiale.

 **\- Je suis contente que tout se passe bien jusqu'à présent mon coeur. Je crois que tout ira encore mieux lorsque nous serons tous réunis.**

[...]

Lorsque l'heure est venue d'aller chercher ma mère, ma tante et mon ami à l'aéroport, j'ai embrassé ma dulcinée et je lui ai demandé de veiller sur nos deux petites princesses pendant mon absence. Si tout allait bien, je prévoyais être de retour d'ici une petite heure. Les conditions météorologiques étaient favorables et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'avion ait du retard. En arrivant à l'aéroport, j'ai reçu un message texte de ma mère qui m'informait de son arrivée. Il fallait que mes proches passent par les douanes et qu'ils récupèrent leurs bagages. Je me suis donc acheté un café et je me suis armée de patience. J'ai aussi envoyé un petit mot à ma dulcinée pour l'informer de la situation.

 _Coucou chérie. Maman m'a confirmé l'arrivée de notre tribu, mais pour le moment ils sont tous coincés aux douanes. Je te redonne des nouvelles lorsque je repars de l'aéroport. Il y a des tomates farcies dans le frigo si vous avez une petite fringale. Je t'aime._

Ziva

L'ambiance était joyeuse dans la maison alors que mes deux amours finissaient de garnir les plats qui allaient être servis pour le dîner. Par la suite, nous sommes allées nous installer au salon pendant que Shmeil continuait à régler les affaires courantes concernant le MOSSAD. Au bout d'un certain temps, je suis allée le voir pour lui demander s'il voulait que je l'aide mais il m'a annoncé qu'il comptait finir sa tâche seul et qu'il nous rejoindrait par la suite. Je suis donc revenue au salon où Aaliyah discutait avec sa mère des futurs travaux artistiques qu'elles feraient ensemble.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était temps pour mon épouse d'aller chercher le reste de notre tribu à l'aéroport. Elle m'a embrassée rapidement avant de me demander de veiller sur nos enfants. Je lui ai répondu d'un clin d'oeil complice avant de la laisser partir. Shmeil est sorti de mon bureau quelques minutes plus tard et Aaliyah est allée naturellement à sa rencontre. Au vu l'expression de malice que j'ai pu apercevoir sur la visage de notre rayon de soleil, je me doutais qu'elle allait nous gratifier d'une attitude qui allait certainement étonner mon ami.

 _Aaliyah : Shmeil, tu travailles trop, comme maman. Viens avec nous s'il te plaît._

Une fois que notre invité était assis sur le canapé, nous avons pu entendre la porte du bureau se verrouiller.

 _Aaliyah : Et voilà. Interdiction d'aller travailler jusqu'à demain ! Toute la famille va être réunie ce soir et je veux que tout le monde en profite !_

Shmeil m'a regardé d'un air interloqué car il n'avait pas encore l'habitude des facéties de ma fille aînée. Je me suis contentée de sourire avant de le voir éclater de rire alors que notre maîtresse des lieux est revenue s'asseoir près de moi, très contente d'avoir réussi son coup ! Au même moment, j'ai senti mon smartphone vibrer dans ma poche. En le consultant rapidement, j'ai appris que nos amis avaient atterri mais qu'ils étaient toujours retenus aux douanes. Ma princesse me précisait que si nous avions faim quelques petites choses nous étaient destinées dans le frigo. Après avoir lu son mot doux de conclusion, je suis revenue vers ma fille et Shmeil.

 _Bien ! Nos derniers invités sont arrivés à Washington, il leur reste simplement à sortir des douanes, à récupérer leur bagages et à retrouver Katia. En attendant, si nous allions voir comment se porte Evelyne ? Il me semble qu'elle s'exprime un petit peu..._

En effet, je pouvais entendre quelques babillages dans le talkie que je gardais avec moi. La demoiselle demandait qu'on s'occupe d'elle séance tenante. Je me suis donc dirigée vers la chambre de notre fille cadette avec mes deux acolytes sur mes talons. En arrivant sur place, j'ai pu constater que notre petite diablesse était tout à fait éveillée et dès qu'elle m'a vue, les pleurs ont commencé. Je l'ai prise contre moi avant de m'asseoir pour la bercer un moment. Difficile de dire si elle avait déjà faim pour le moment, d'autant que les pleurs se sont arrêtés très rapidement.

Katia

Je commençais à ressentir de l'ennui à l'aéroport et je détestais par-dessus tout l'attente. J'ai rapidement terminé mon café et j'ai dû quitter la zone d'attente des voyageurs pour chercher les toilettes. C'était la première fois que j'arpentais ce terminal et je me suis perdue. Il faut dire que certains corridors étaient fermés en raison de travaux. Lorsque j'ai enfin pu me repérer correctement, j'ai remarqué que j'avais dix appels en absence. En écoutant mon répondeur, j'ai appris que ma famille était arrivée et que chacun paniquait de ne pas m'avoir retrouvée. J'ai rappelé ma mère pour lui dire de m'attendre à l'entrée principale. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai enfin aperçu des silhouettes familières au loin. Après avoir enlacé et embrassé tout le monde, nous nous sommes entassés dans la voiture et j'ai conduit jusqu'à la villa.

 **\- Comment s'est passé le voyage?**

 **Shaun : Très bien. Nous avons tous été surclassés et nous avons été chouchoutés pendant le vol.**

 **Patricia : C'est très gentil d'avoir demandé ma chérie. Comment s'est déroulé l'accouchement de Ziva? Elle était nerveuse à l'idée donner naissance à Evelyne...**

 **\- Tout s'est bien passé et notre bébé est resplendissante de santé. Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir fait le voyage. Aaliyah a hâte de vous revoir et elle prend son rôle de grande soeur très au sérieux.**

Nous sommes arrivés à destination et c'est dans la bonne humeur générale que nous sommes tous entrés chez moi. Isabella a filé directement vers la chambre d'Evelyne, en espérant être la première à poser son regard sur notre petite diablesse. Ma mère n'était pas très loin derrière et j'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle jouait des coudes pour dépasser ma tante. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer un rire sonore en assistant à cette scène cocasse et c'est avec plaisir que je les ai suivies.

Ziva

Pendant que je berçais Evelyne pour qu'elle reste calme, Shmeil s'amusait avec Aaliyah en essayant de s'initier au braille grâce au kit d'apprentissage que Katia avait fabriqué il y a quelque temps. Mon ami tenait à comprendre comment notre fille aînée vivait sa cécité et il m'avait demandé de le laisser poser ses pas dans ceux de notre rayon de soleil. La curiosité de notre homme sage n'avait aucune limite et c'est avec plaisir que je les voyais évoluer tous les deux pendant qu'Evelyne dormait tranquillement dans son berceau. En consultant mon smartphone, je me suis aperçue que nos invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons pu entendre que la porte de la maison s'ouvrait sur ma femme et nos invités. Très rapidement, j'ai entendu des pas pressés dans l'escalier. En écoutant plus attentivement, j'ai pu distinguer le pas d'Isabella et celui de Patricia ainsi qu'un rire sonore provenant certainement de ma douce moitié. A priori, seul Shaun avait gardé le silence pour le moment. J'ai ensuite vu arriver Isabella comme une fusée, suivie de près par ma belle-mère. Elles se sont arrêtées net dès que j'ai posé un doigt sur ma bouche pour imposer le silence.

 _(A voix basse) : Evelyne dort paisiblement. Si vous pouviez éviter de la réveiller..._

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec le sourire car je comprenais tout à fait l'enthousiasme des deux femmes pour le nouveau membre de notre famille. Tout le monde allait donc parler à un volume raisonnable pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de notre petit trésor.

 _Isabella : Excuse-moi Ziva, je comprends tout à fait. Mais cet enfant était tellement attendu par nous tous..._

 _Patricia : Je confirme !_

Elles se sont toutes les deux approchées lentement du berceau pour apercevoir l'objet de toutes leurs attentions. Elles semblaient radieuses de rencontrer Evelyne pour la première fois. Ma déesse latine est restée légèrement en retrait tout en m'adressant un signe de la main pour me signifier sa présence. J'étais à la fois étonnée et amusée que Shaun n'ait pas fait son apparition dans la chambre. Il était certainement parti se servir un bon Scotch en attendant que l'excitation liée à l'arrivée d'Evelyne retombe. Le flegme britannique du compagnon d'Isabella avait encore frappé et j'en riais sous cape.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me suis levée pour entraîner tout le monde vers le salon afin de nous poser un petit moment avant de dîner. Je supposais que tout le monde devait avoir une faim de loup en particulier nos derniers arrivants qui devaient s'habituer au décalage horaire ainsi qu'aux rigueurs de l'hiver à Washington. Tout le monde s'asseyait autour de Shaun qui buvait tranquillement son whisky tout en parcourant le Washington Post du jour. Aaliyah, de son côté, s'est assise dans son fauteuil préféré avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. A partir de cet instant je pouvais profiter de l'intégralité de notre famille pendant que notre poupon s'octroyait un temps de repos bien mérité.

Katia

Isabella a franchi la porte de la chambre d'Evelyne la première. Elle était talonnée par ma mère et je complétais le convoi. Rapidement, mon adorée nous a demandé de baisser le ton pour éviter de réveiller notre petite fleur. J'imagine que notre enfant avait le sommeil léger. Je me suis donc contentée d'observer la scène de loin. Mes parentes semblaient subjuguées par ce qu'elles pouvaient apercevoir en regardant le berceau de plus près. Évidemment, notre fille était parfaite et il était impossible de lui résister! Après nous être attardées dans la chambre pendant une quinzaine de minutes, ma compagne a suggéré que nous passions au salon. Tout le monde était fatigué du voyage et je présume que seule l'adrénaline permettait à ma mère et à ma tante de tenir encore debout.

En arrivant dans le salon, j'ai remarqué que mon mentor était fidèle à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Je me suis assise près de lui afin que nous puissions discuter. Shaun avait toujours su me promulguer de judicieux conseils et il était aussi retiré du MI6. J'ai éclairci ma voix avant d'ouvrir la conversation sur des banalités comme le déroulement des travaux dans notre nouvelle demeure italienne.

 **Shaun : Katia, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?**

 **\- En fait, j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie... Aller sur le terrain me manque, même si je suis heureuse de ne plus avoir notre ancien employeur sur le dos.**

Je parlais à voix basse pour éviter d'être entendue de tous. Je voulais surtout éviter que notre fille aînée monte sur ses grands chevaux en disant que je faillirais à ma promesse en reprenant du service. Maintenant qu'Evelyne était parmi nous, il était essentiel de ne pas nous mettre en danger inutilement. Nous avions pris assez de risques en Israël, en particulier lors de cette traversée insensée.

 **Shaun : Tu sauras trouver tes marques en dehors du service actif, ne t'inquiète pas Katia. Il y a tant de choses qui t'ont échappé ces dernières années qu'il est tout à fait normal de passer par une longue période d'adaptation. Et maintenant, si nous passions à table? J'ai une faim de loup.**

J'ai esquissé un petit sourire et j'ai profité de ce moment pour m'éclipser du salon. Je pouvais entendre au loin qu'Aaliyah racontait ses dernières prouesses académiques en français et en anglais. Elle était entre autres très fière d'un devoir d'écriture créative. Alors que je sortais les assiettes des armoires, je me suis demandée qui viendrait me donner un coup de main pour le service.

Ziva

Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, j'avais remarqué que Shaun et Katia discutaient à voix basse alors que notre fille aînée régalait Isabella et Patricia avec ses derniers résultats scolaires. Pendant ce temps, je parlais avec Shmeil, à petit volume également, des différents coups de téléphone qu'il avait effectués dans mon bureau. Il n'en ressortait pas grand chose, si ce n'est que quelques antennes de notre agence voyaient mon ascension d'un très mauvais oeil car ils espéraient bien ne pas avoir à subir à nouveau la famille David à la tête de la pyramide. Dès que je serais en meilleure forme, il faudra serrer la vis malheureusement.

Un peu plus tard, j'ai vu ma femme filer à la cuisine, probablement pour dresser la table afin que nous puissions dîner. D'un geste ferme j'ai demandé à tout le monde de rester au salon pendant que je rejoignais mon épouse. Je l'ai trouvée en train de sortir la vaisselle de nos armoires et elle avait l'air assez absorbée par sa tâche. Une fois qu'elle avait posé les assiettes sur le comptoir, je me suis approchée d'elle à une vitesse ahurissante pour la plaquer contre le mur jouxtant notre four. J'avais une idée bien précise en tête et un message important à faire passer.

 _Tu sais chérie, ce n'est pas parce que je viens d'enfanter que mon désir de toi s'est éteint. Bien au contraire..._

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, j'ai embrassé ma princesse comme une folle. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour nous deux et j'avais vraiment besoin de retrouver la femme que j'aime comme une dingue. Mes mains se sont infiltrées sous son haut, histoire de faire monter la température très vite puis de m'enfuir aussitôt. Nous avions une table à dresser et je voulais laisser ma déesse latine en suspens afin d'aiguiser violemment ses sens. Il était évident que si un échange enflammé se produisait dans quelques heures, il serait aménagé du fait de ma condition physique, mais je voulais remettre au centre de nos préoccupations l'épanouissement de notre couple, même si l'arrivée d'Evelyne changeait notre perception de la vie à tout jamais.

Je voyais ma dulcinée encore pantelante après cet assaut inattendu et j'étais contente d'avoir réussi mon entrée en matière. C'est avec un sourire carnassier que j'ai aidé ma princesse à réunir tout ce qu'il fallait afin que notre table soit une réussite.

Katia

Ma compagne est venue me rejoindre assez rapidement à la cuisine. J'ai à peine eu le temps de déposer ma pile d'assiettes que ma tigresse a procédé à une attaque en règle sur ma personne. Je me suis donc retrouvée prisonnière entre le mur et le corps brûlant de ma femme. Alors que nous nous trouvions dans cette agréable configuration, mon adorée a réaffirmé le désir qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Le fait de donner naissance à notre fille n'avait pas amoindri ses pulsions et je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de me reconquérir. Nos lèvres se sont jointes à ce moment et je pouvais ressentir toute la passion que ma princesse avait pour moi. L'élue de mon coeur s'est montrée téméraire en introduisant ses mains baladeuses sous mon haut. Ce contact me faisait extrêmement plaisir et j'ai voulu le prolonger en m'agrippant fermement à ma princesse. À mon grand désespoir, elle s'est malgré tout libérée de l'étreinte qu'elle avait initiée.

Ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais soudainement très chaud. Je ressentais aussi un brin de frustration par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Une partie de moi aurait voulu que l'on passe à des choses plus sérieuses en négligeant nos invités. Bien entendu, j'avais été éduquée autrement et je savais que l'attente ne ferait que creuser mon désir. Ziva le savait aussi et j'aurais pu parier que son attitude à mon égard était parfaitement calculée.

 **\- Je crois que la soupe a bien chauffé... J'aurais besoin que tu t'en occupes pendant que je tranche la viande.**

L'allusion à la chaleur de la soupe était choisie avec soin et j'étais certaine que cela n'allait pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Alors que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, j'ai dû terminer la mise en place de la table. Heureusement que ma chérie était à mes côtés pour rattraper mes éventuelles erreurs. Lorsque tout m'a semblé être prêt, je suis allée chercher nos invités au salon. Leurs visages se sont instantanément illuminés lorsque j'ai annoncé que le repas était prêt et c'est dans la bonne humeur générale que tout le monde a pris place dans la salle à manger.

Ziva

Mon approche musclée de ma princesse et mon éloignement trop rapide par la suite avait eu l'effet que j'espérais. J'avais eu la chance d'apercevoir un voile de frustration passer sur le visage de ma femme alors que son coup de chaud était visible. Je me suis aussi amusée en silence des petites erreurs que ma panthère faisait pour finir de préparer le repas et dresser définitivement la table. Je suivais ses instructions à la lettre tout en rectifiant le tir concernant les petits oublis qui pouvaient arriver. Décidément, ma déesse latine paraissait très troublée et j'adorais ça.

Une fois que Katia a annoncé à nos convives que le repas était servi, tout le monde s'est attablé rapidement. En réalité, notre dîner était agencé de telle manière que nous n'aurions pas besoin de faire beaucoup de passages en cuisine, ce qui nous permettait de rester tous ensemble et de profiter du moment convivial qui s'offrait à nous. Les conjoints se sont assis les uns à côté des autres, ce qui m'arrangeait beaucoup pour le suite des événements. Avant que tout le monde commence à manger, je voulais prendre la parole. Je me suis donc levée et à ma grande surprise, le silence s'est fait aussitôt.

 _J'aimerais vous dire merci, à chacun d'entre vous, d'être présents aujourd'hui pour célébrer la venue au monde d'Evelyne. Comme vous le savez, ma grossesse n'a pas toujours été simple et le fait qu'elle soit aussi resplendissante et en parfaite santé n'est pas que de mon fait. C'est vous tous, chacun à votre niveau, qui m'avez permis d'accomplir ce miracle. Je suis très heureuse que nous soyons tous réunis ici car nous sommes une famille magnifique et unie. Bon appétit à tous._

Lorsque je me suis assise, j'en ai profité pour détacher le talkie-walkie de ma ceinture et le poser sur la table. J'étais certaine que tout le monde comprendrait mon geste, en particulier si notre petite diablesse se réveillait. Ce qui était étrange en revanche, c'est que même une fois que j'étais assise, le silence s'est prolongé quelques instants. Des larmes de joie et de reconnaissance roulaient sur mes joues et j'essayais de les cacher le plus possible mais sans y parvenir. Voir toutes ses personnes autour de moi alors que j'avais passé de longues années en solitaire, c'était tout simplement magique. Moi, Ziva David, j'étais capable de réunir ma propre famille et la voir concrètement devant moi ce soir me procurait une joie immense.

Katia

Tout le monde s'est rapidement attablé et ma chérie a profité du relatif silence qui régnait pour faire une petite annonce. Elle était comblée par la présence de nos proches et elle tenait à les remercier d'avoir été là pendant la grossesse. J'ai senti que mon adorée était émue et j'ai serré la paume de sa main pour lui signifier mon support et mon amour inconditionnel. Nous avions réussi à former un noyau familial unique et improbable. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait le charme de notre famille!

Le silence qui a suivi cette déclaration a été rompu par les petits gazouillis de notre fille, comme si elle souhait donner son accord. J'ai souri et j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas la seule personne à être attendrie par ces petits bruits. Notre petit ange semblait être toujours endormie puisque aucun pleurs ne nous parvenait. Nous avons donc pu commencer à manger et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais bien calculé l'appétit de chacun. À la fin du repas, la majorité des plats étaient vides et tous semblaient satisfaits. Avant que nos convives regagnent leur chambre, j'ai tenu à faire une petite annonce.

 **\- Encore une fois, merci à tous d'avoir fait le voyage et de nous soutenir dans cette belle aventure. Sachez que vous êtes bienvenus à la villa en tous temps.**

 **Patricia : Je suis heureuse de l'entendre et merci encore à Isabella qui m'a permis de reprendre contact avec ma fille et de faire connaissance avec mes petites filles.**

Isabella n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de tels compliments et j'ai cru percevoir un certain embarras chez elle. Shaun l'avait compris également et il a bredouillé quelques mots qui allaient permettre aux tourtereaux de s'éclipser loin de la table.

Ziva

Après ce repas très agréable ponctué d'annonces pleines de chaleur, chacun a regagné ses quartiers avec un certain empressement car tout le monde devait récupérer des forces après cette journée forte en émotions et très longue pour nos derniers arrivants. Pour ma part, je suis allée voir Evelyne pour m'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. Lorsque je suis entrée dans sa chambre, elle s'est mise à pleurer instantanément, comme si elle attendait que je sois présente pour me dire ce dont elle avait besoin, en l'occurrence de pouvoir dormir l'estomac plein et surtout être à son aise.

Une fois que ma fille cadette a été changée et qu'elle a pu manger à sa faim, je n'ai pas mis très longtemps à la placer dans les bras de Morphée. Vu que la soirée n'était pas très avancée, je me suis rendue dans la chambre à coucher où j'ai trouvé ma femme en train de s'étirer devant le miroir, comme tous les soirs. J'avais beau avoir l'habitude de la voir effectuer ces mêmes gestes tous les jours, je ne me lassais jamais de ce magnifique spectacle. Je me suis assise sur le lit en essayant de ne pas troubler ce moment unique dans la journée de ma tigresse. Lorsqu'elle s'est tournée vers moi, c'est avec un grand sourire que j'ai pris la parole.

 _Tu sais que tu es toujours aussi belle pendant ce cérémonial mon amour ?_

Bien entendu, le fait que ma déesse latine soit en sous-vêtements et que j'ai eu la malice d'avoir une main curieuse à plusieurs reprises pendant le repas n'était pas innocent. Je voulais entretenir ce que j'avais commencé un peu plus tôt et tous ces actes me faisaient espérer le meilleur des dénouements par rapport à tout cela. En entrant dans cette pièce, j'avais la ferme intention de pousser ma compagne dans ses derniers retranchements. Son corps me manquait terriblement et je tenais à le faire savoir, mais sans jamais agir par moi-même. Si Katia devait me conquérir elle devait venir me chercher.

Katia

Après avoir passé un agréable moment en compagnie de nos proches, chacun a pu regagner sa chambre pour s'offrir un repos bien mérité. Ma femme est allée vérifier que notre bébé se portait bien pendant que je me chargeais de border Aaliyah. J'essayais de démontrer autant d'affection à nos deux petites fleurs pour éviter d'éventuelles crises de jalousie. La plus âgée de nos filles m'a retenue quelques minutes auprès d'elle en luttant contre le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle a semblé être sur le point de s'endormir, j'ai déposé un baiser sur son front et je me suis enfuie sur la pointe des pieds. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers notre chambre en espérant que mon adorée viendrait bientôt me rejoindre.

J'ai pris place devant le grand miroir pour faire mes étirements quotidiens. Il fallait toutefois que je me libère de mes vêtements ajustés pour pouvoir parvenir à mes fins. J'ai donc envoyé valser mes chaussures, mon jeans et mon pull dans un coin de la pièce. J'ai ensuite exécuté quelques postures de yoga qui me permettaient d'améliorer ma flexibilité tout en favorisant la détente. J'étais en train d'accomplir la posture de l'arbre lorsque ma princesse est passée derrière moi furtivement. Elle est allée s'asseoir sur le lit et elle a attendu quelques minutes avant de parler. Apparemment, j'étais belle à croquer lorsque j'effectuais mon petit rituel devant le miroir. J'ai reposé mon pied droit au sol et j'ai adopté une démarche féline pour m'approcher du fruit de mes désirs.

 **\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'initie...**

J'avais effleuré le bas du dos de ma princesse en prononçant ces mots. J'ai ensuite agrippé fermement sa main et je l'ai menée devant la psyché. Je suis restée derrière elle et j'ai attendu qu'elle soit prête à se laisser guider. Pendant toute la durée du repas, mon adorée avait entretenu mon désir pour elle. Maintenant, c'était à moi de lui montrer que l'arrivée de notre bébé ne changeait aucunement ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Ziva

Alors que nous étions à présent dans notre chambre, ce qui constituait à mes yeux notre refuge voire notre bulle inviolable, je profitais allègrement de la silhouette élancée de mon épouse alors que j'apercevais certains de ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la chambre. C'est aussi pour cela que j'adorais mon épouse, elle savait ne pas se prendre la tête avec des futilités. Certains penseurs modernes iraient même jusqu'à dire que cette petite science du chaos venait de son âme artistique. Même si c'était une hypothèse plausible, je préférais penser que cette décontraction d'esprit était simplement due à ma présence à ses côtés.

Lorsque j'ai fait remarquer à ma douce moitié à quel point je la trouvais magnifique pendant cet exercice quotidien, le spectacle s'est malheureusement arrêté. Ma princesse s'est approchée de moi avec souplesse et elle ne s'est pas gênée pour effleurer le bas de mon dos avant de me mener devant notre psyché car elle voulait m'initier à l'une de ses disciplines favorites. J'étais très touchée par cette nouvelle marque de confiance et curieusement, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me reconnaître dans le miroir. Il faut dire que la dernière fois que je m'étais vue de cette manière, je portais encore Evelyne. Le choc a été assez impressionnant je devais le reconnaître.

 _Je te laisse mener la danse mon amour. J'imagine que je dois m'échauffer d'abord..._

J'avais bien du mal à cacher mon trouble face à l'image de mon corps que mon reflet me renvoyait en ce moment. Pour autant, je voulais me concentrer sur la nouvelle expérience que ma panthère voulait m'offrir. D'un regard décidé je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais prête à suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Instinctivement je me grandissais le plus possible pour m'étirer et me préparer à ma première leçon de yoga. Après avoir chauffé ma compagne à blanc quelques heures auparavant, j'étais certaine qu'à un moment où à un autre, elle pratiquerait une douce vengeance à mon égard et je m'en réjouissais d'avance.

Katia

Une fois installée devant le miroir, mon adorable épouse m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de me laisser mener la danse. J'étais ravie de voir qu'elle se sentait disposée à tenter une nouvelle expérience. Évidemment, il fallait d'abord qu'elle échauffe ses muscles pour éviter une éventuelle blessure. D'après l'expression que je pouvais voir sur le visage de ma compagne, elle était légèrement troublée par ce qu'elle voyait. Les kilos qu'elle avait pris en plus pendant la grossesse s'observaient toujours. Pour moi, il s'agissait de l'attestation que nous étions passées au travers de la plus merveilleuse des aventures. Je comprenais cependant qu'il était difficile pour ma chérie d'accepter cette nouvelle morphologie.

 **\- Nous allons d'abord commencer par quelques grands étirements. Joins tes mains ensemble et porte-les au-dessus de ta tête. Je vais t'aider à optimiser ta posture. Essaie de faire le vide en te concentrant sur ta respiration. Je t'assure que tu es magnifique mon amour.**

Pour commencer, j'ai rétabli l'équité entre nous en aidant ma princesse à se dévêtir. Par la suite, j'ai aidé l'élue de mon coeur à s'étirer correctement et à pratiquer quelques postures de base dont le guerrier, le croissant lune et le triangle. Je devais sans cesse lui rappeler l'importance de la respiration pour que les mouvements soient efficaces. J'ai effleuré la peau de mon amour à plusieurs reprises. Je ne me gênais pas non plus pour déposer des baisers brûlant au creux de son cou dès que l'occasion se présentait. Lorsque mon élève a montré des signes évidents de relaxation, je lui ai soumis une idée qui me trottait dans la tête.

 **\- J'aimerais que l'on réalise un asana un peu plus acrobatique... Je resterais au sol pour te supporter et tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes instructions.**

J'ignorais comment cette proposition serait interprétée par ma tigresse. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était montrée docile et que selon toute vraisemblance elle appréciait son expérience. Pour ma part, je chérissais chaque occasion que nous avions de partager un moment d'intimité. Les dernières semaines avaient été consacrées à remettre de l'ordre dans nos vies et à nous préparer pour la venue d'Evelyne. Il était plus que temps de nous redécouvrir l'une et l'autre et je pensais que quelques acrobaties aideraient à nous mettre en appétit pour ce qui allait suivre.

Ziva

Le début de cette séance de relaxation se passait à merveille car non seulement j'avais un excellent professeur mais surtout l'effet relaxant n'a pas tardé à se faire sentir. Bien évidemment, j'ai souri lorsque j'ai vu que ma princesse profitait de mes étirements pour me déshabiller en douceur. Par la suite, elle m'a demandé de pratiquer quelques postures de base que je connaissais un petit peu ce qui facilitait les choses. Au fil du temps j'apprenais à accepter la nouvelle image que la psyché me renvoyait. Je commençais doucement à comprendre que cette nouvelle morphologie découlait d'un don du ciel et que l'accepter était normal.

Mais même si ma première leçon de yoga devait se faire sérieusement, le jeu de la séduction qui sévissait entre nous ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Ma panthère s'amusait à effleurer ma peau pour me faire frissonner dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité et ses lèvres se faisaient piquantes dès que mon attention était détournée. Ma femme voulait que ce beau moment se prolonge au-délà de ces exercices de détente et je n'allais surtout pas m'en plaindre. Après les péripéties éprouvantes de ces dernières semaines, nos retrouvailles était plus que bienvenues. Une fois que j'étais beaucoup plus détendue, ma déesse latine m'informait qu'elle voulait essayer de corser la difficulté avec un asana plus compliqué.

 _Je te fais entièrement confiance chérie. Si tu veux que l'on soit plus téméraires pour préparer la suite de la soirée, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher..._

J'ai prononcé cette phrase avec une voix grave et profonde, tout en ayant les yeux en feu. Je voulais intensifier encore la provocation envers mon épouse car mon désir d'elle grandissait à une vitesse folle depuis quelques minutes. Même si je savais que je n'avais pas encore récupéré la totalité de ma forme physique et que notre étreinte passionnée demanderait quelques aménagements, je voulais reconquérir ma compagne et je mettais un point d'honneur à faire monter la température entre nous. Cette sublime créature était mienne et je comptais bien le lui rappeler dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

Katia

Notre petit exercice de yoga nous avait permis d'exprimer notre complicité. Il s'agissait d'un élément important dans notre couple et j'étais très contente de constater que la naissance d'Evelyne n'avait pas modifié l'aspect ludique de notre relation. Mon adorée semblait assez à l'aise dans ses mouvements et elle disait avoir entièrement confiance en moi. Nous allions donc pouvoir essayer une posture à deux. J'avais toujours rêvé de pratiquer ce type d'asana aussi spectaculaire que surprenant.

Sous le regard intrigué de ma compagne, je me suis allongée par terre et j'ai soulevé mes pieds. J'allais assurer l'équilibre de nos deux corps pendant notre exercice. Ma femme allait remplir le rôle du voltigeur. J'ai levé les bras pour pouvoir prendre ses mains dans les miennes. Il fallait que ma princesse appuie ses hanches sur mes pieds. L'acroyoga demandait une communication et une synchronisation sans faille. Avec toutes les heures de course à pied que j'avais cumulé récemment, je pensais avoir assez de force dans les jambes pour remplir mon mandat.

 **\- Je vais redescendre les bras et tu seras tirée vers moi alors que mes jambes se tendront. Tu dois te laisser faire et ne jamais poser les mains par terre. Si nous arrivons à réussir la feuille pliée, nous pourrons tenter quelque chose de plus acrobatique par la suite.**

J'allais m'assurer que ma femme garderait une posture correcte pendant toute la durée de ce tour de force, notamment pour éviter l'apparition d'une blessure au dos. Lorsque mon amour aurait la tête en bas, elle allait pouvoir ressentir tous les bienfaits de cette activité physique. Par la suite, j'allais pouvoir offrir une expérience unique à ma chérie en lui permettant de voler. En effet, il était assez facile de faire la transition vers la pose de Superman. J'espérais que ma tigresse appréciait le moment que nous étions en train de passer ensemble. Ce soir, je me sentais audacieuse et j'essayais de laisser un souvenir impérissable à mon épouse...

Ziva

Cette séance de yoga me ravissait à tous les niveaux. Non seulement parce que les exercices proposés par ma femme étaient très divertissants mais aussi parce qu'ils me détendaient incroyablement bien ! lorsque j'ai affirmé que j'avais une confiance totale envers mon épouse, je l'ai vue s'allonger par terre et lever les bras en l'air. Avec une légère autorité, elle a aussi pris mes mains dans les siennes et je me suis laissée guider pour obtenir la posture que ma dulcinée souhaitait. J'avais encore un peu de mal à comprendre où Katia voulait en venir mais j'étais persuadée que le résultat serait surprenant.

Ma déesse latine a enchaîné en me donnant quelques instructions, pour que l'exercice se poursuive dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Je me suis exécutée avec encore plus de curiosité et de malice. Je soupçonnais ma douce moitié d'être téméraire et de vouloir m'en mettre plein la vue. Une fois notre manoeuvre commune terminée, je me suis retrouvée la tête en bas et j'ai eu une petite appréhension pendant les premières secondes de cette acrobatie. Puis assez rapidement, j'ai ressenti un relâchement général de mon corps entier, comme si tous mes muscles relâchaient leurs tensions d'un seul coup.

 _Wouah ! Je me sens étrangement légère chérie... C'est tout simplement incroyable._

J'avais également compris que si nous parvenions à obtenir la position que ma tigresse espérait, nous allions passer à la vitesse supérieure avec quelque chose de plus compliqué encore. J'appréciais de voir à quel point notre harmonie était parfaite et coulait de source. J'attendais simplement de savoir quand la suite de notre ballet allait arriver. Je trouvais ma compagne magnifique alors qu'elle me soutenait et que l'effort que je lui demandais ne se voyait absolument pas. Je la trouvais magnifique dans cette position de soutien. Décidément, je la trouvais de plus en plus craquante au fil de notre danse commune et je ne me privais pas pour arborer un regard brûlant et conquérant pour manifester sans vergogne mes sentiments actuels…

Katia

Alors que ma chérie avait la tête en bas, elle m'a avoué qu'elle se sentait très légère. Je savais que cette sensation était due au fait que mon adorée était suspendue dans les airs en ayant très peu de points d'appui. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant environ 40 secondes. Comme je ne me sentais pas du tout fatiguée, j'ai entrepris la transition vers une posture qui serait carrément géniale pour ma compagne. J'ai d'abord attrapé ses mains avant de lui expliquer qu'elle allait bientôt avoir la sensation de voler.

 **\- Je vais maintenant te demander de relever la tête afin de pouvoir me voir. Quand ce sera fait, tu pousseras très fort dans mes mains pour te redresser. Lorsque tu seras parallèle à moi, tu pourras me lâcher les mains et écarter tes bras si tu te sens à l'aise. Sinon, nous allons simplement faire la planche pendant une dizaine de secondes et je te reposerai ensuite au sol.**

Maintenant que j'avais expliqué la marche à suivre, il ne nous restait plus qu'à exécuter cette danse. Mon élève s'était montrée docile et très consciencieuse depuis le début de l'exercice. J'admirais sa faculté de concentration et le courage dont elle faisait preuve. Il fallait qu'elle ait une confiance aveugle en moi pour accepter de pratiquer ce sport. Alors que nos deux corps s'unissaient pour former un asana parfait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que nous constituions un magnifique duo. Que ce soit dans la vie de tout les jours ou sur le terrain, nous avions toujours réussi à former un tout qui était plus fort que le roc.

Une quinzaine de secondes se sont écoulées avant que j'abaisse mes jambes de manière à libérer mon épouse. J'ai ensuite tendu les bras vers le haut pour qu'elle m'aide à me relever. J'ai instantanément atterri dans ses bras et nos lèvres se sont jointes immédiatement. C'était une excellente manière de finir cette séance de yoga. J'avais hâte de passer à la suite du programme, puisque le fait de voir mon ange au-dessus de moi avait contribué à exacerber mon désir pour cette femme qui était mienne.

Ziva

Quelques secondes après avoir effectué ma première position de yoga en duo avec ma femme, j'ai écouté ses instructions pour le positionnement suivant. En restant extrêmement concentrée et ferme dans mes gestes, j'ai suivi à la lettre les recommandations de mon professeur. Je me suis retrouvée parallèle à ma partenaire, avec pour seule assurance l'appui sur ses pieds et la force de ses jambes pour me retenir. Comme j'étais totalement en confiance et que la maîtrise de nos corps était parfaite, j'ai écarté les bras avec lenteur pour profiter de la sensation de vol qui me parcourait l'échine.

 _C'est tout simplement magnifique ce que tu me fais vivre mon amour. J'ai l'impression d'être un aigle !_

Une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, ma compagne m'a fait redescendre tranquillement. Par la suite, je l'ai aidée à se relever et elle a atterri dans mes bras. Nos lèvres se sont rejointes instantanément et un baiser passionné nous ensorcelait toutes les deux. Notre désir mutuel ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps et c'est avec enthousiasme que j'ai mené ma princesse vers notre lit conjugal avant de l'allonger sur le dos avec une certaine fermeté. Cette entrée en matière sportive avait eu bien des avantages et je comptais bien m'en servir.

 _J'ai envie de toi mon coeur. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je ressens._

Sans plus attendre je me suis mise en quête du corps de ma dulcinée en ayant la ferme intention de le redécouvrir complètement. Mes mains étaient extrêmement conquérantes et mes lèvres gourmandes à souhait. Il y avait de fortes chances que les dernières étoffes que portait ma tigresse me gênent assez rapidement et lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Katia, j'ai cru que j'allais brûler sur place ! Des semaines entières s'étaient écoulées depuis notre dernier moment intime de ce type et je voyais bien que ma douce moitié l'attendait depuis longtemps. A présent j'attendais de voir à quel point elle allait répondre à mes avances.

Katia

Le baiser que nous avons échangé en disait long sur les sentiments que nous éprouvions. J'avais l'impression que ma dulcinée me remerciait pour l'excellent moment que nous venions de passer. Lorsque ma compagne m'a conduite jusqu'à notre lit, j'ai remarqué que ses yeux étaient particulièrement étincelants. En moins de deux, je me suis retrouvée sur le lit. Ma femme me surplombait et explorait mon corps avec beaucoup d'envie. J'étais particulièrement réceptive à ce traitement de faveur, sans doute parce que nous n'avions pas vécu beaucoup de moments intimes depuis notre retour à Washington.

Entre deux soupirs, j'ai fait glisser la culotte de ma princesse. Mes mains ont pris un malin plaisir à caresser les fesses dénudées de mon âme sœur. Il devait s'agir de l'un des endroits les moins éprouvés par l'accouchement de notre petite diablesse. En effet, je me doutais que nos rapports intimes ne pourraient pas être sauvages dès cette nuit. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour que ma chérie guérisse et qu'elle puisse éprouver autant de plaisir qu'auparavant.

 **\- Je te veux aussi mon ange. Tu me fais tellement de bien...**

Je dévorais mon adorée du regard comme si c'était la première fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle. J'ai agrippé les hanches de ma partenaire et je l'ai faite basculer sous moi. Chacun de mes gestes étaient calculés pour que mon épouse se sente choyée. Mes baisers étaient à la fois doux et gourmands. Mes mains effleuraient constamment la peau de ma chérie, sans faire pression sur les zones plus sensibles de son corps. J'avais bien entendu envie de lui arracher son soutien-gorge, mais je voulais qu'elle me supplie d'accéder à cette demande. C'est donc avec une lenteur toute calculée que j'ai entrepris de retirer le dernier vêtement qui recouvrait Ziva. J'ai d'abord fait glisser une bretelle avant de glisser une main dans son dos brûlant. Je me suis amusée à la faire languir le plus longtemps possible, puis j'ai défait les agrafes. Ma douce moitié avait l'opportunité de danser avec moi et nous allions certainement passer un moment unique en excellente compagnie!

Ziva

A présent, il n'était plus question de yoga mais de se retrouver l'une et l'autre. J'avais pris les choses en main et ma femme prenait un malin plaisir à explorer ma peau avec beaucoup d'empressement. Bien vite, ma culotte de soie blanche a glissé jusqu'au sol et j'avais droit à un reptile qui me gardait contre lui avec beaucoup de douceur, ce qui fait que je me sentais choyée et protégée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma déesse latine a décidé d'inverser les rôles puisque je me suis retrouvée sous elle et mon soutien-gorge n'a pas tardé à voler lui aussi, mais avec une lenteur incroyable. Je voyais bien que Katia voulait me faire languir pour me chauffer à blanc !

Ces premiers pas de danse me ravissaient évidemment, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que ma belle amazone avait un sacré retard sur moi ! J'ai donc profité du fait qu'elle me surplombait pour faire sauter les agrafes de son soutien-gorge sans aucun ménagement. Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'il a atterri sur mes yeux et je ne l'ai pas enlevé pour le moment. Je me régalais à l'avance des sensations décuplées que j'allais ressentir grâce à la perte volontaire de l'un de mes sens. Pour moi aussi, les gestes que j'entreprenais étaient calculés. Nos retrouvailles intimes allaient être magnifiques.

C'est ainsi qu'à l'aveugle, j'ai libéré ma princesse de sa dernière prison avant de l'attirer doucement contre moi. Je voulais ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et lui montrer à quel point je désirais notre union une fois de plus. Malgré tout, j'étais très prudente dans ma façon de faire car je savais que je n'étais pas prête à une étreinte sauvage pour l'instant. Je devais me remettre de la mise au monde de notre petite diablesse et précipiter les choses serait dramatique. Je prenais donc mon temps en me concentrant sur tout ce que ma dulcinée me faisait vivre.

Katia

Jusqu'à présent, j'étais très heureuse du déroulement de cette danse. J'avais agi de manière à faire grimper la température corporelle de mon adorée et je me félicitais intérieurement de cet exploit. Même si nous profitions de chaque occasion pour nous satisfaire l'une et l'autre, nous faisons toujours en sorte pour qu'aucune routine ne s'installe. Aujourd'hui, j'avais opté pour la provocation par la lenteur. Évidemment, ma chérie n'acceptait pas le fait d'être la seule en tenue d'Eve. C'est avec beaucoup de doigté qu'elle s'est chargée de défaire les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge noir. Grâce à la magie de la gravité, ma princesse avait le regard voilé par cette étoffe. J'avais envie d'en rire, surtout lorsque je me suis rendu compte que rien n'était fait pour rétablir la vision de mon ange. Privée de l'un de ses sens, mon épouse continuait d'agir comme si rien de fâcheux ne s'était produit.

Alors que je déposais une panoplie de baisers sur sa poitrine, ma tigresse s'affairait à me libérer de ma culotte. L'équité avait donc été rapidement rétablie et ce n'est pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre. J'appréciais particulièrement le contact de nos peaux satinées qui frottaient l'une sur l'autre. Une fois de plus, j'ai été frappée de constater l'harmonie et l'alchimie qui existaient entre nos deux corps. Nous étions comme deux nymphes qui se seraient échappées de _La Grotte Des Nymphes De La Tempête_ par Edward Poynter.

J'étais habituée d'entendre les différents couinements, soupirs et autres cris émis par ma partenaire lors de nos envolées. Cette fois-ci, elle me semblait être particulièrement silencieuse. J'imputais ce changement de comportement à la naissance d'Evelyne. Avant d'aller plus loin, je tenais à m'assurer que mon ange était à l'aise dans ce que nous étions en train de faire. Je me suis donc appliquée à faire frissonner ma compagne de plaisir en restant très douce dans mes mouvements. Il n'était pas question que je lui cause des douleurs supplémentaires en appuyant trop fort sur son ventre par exemple. Cela dit, c'était à ma douce moitié de me faire connaître ses limites et les envies qui l'animaient en ce moment.

Ziva

Tout se passait à merveille pour le moment car ma femme avait parfaitement pris en compte mon état physique et physiologique du moment. Elle s'affairait sur moi avec une précision diabolique, ce qui me plaçait dans un état d'excitation et de béatitude mêlés que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Si dans les premières minutes de nos ébats j'étais restée très silencieuse, des soupirs puis des cris étouffés ont fini par se faire entendre. Décidément, ma belle amazone me connaissait par coeur et elle savait combler tous mes désirs sans coup férir.

Bien évidemment, je n'étais pas en reste car mes mains étaient toujours aussi exploratrices sur le corps de ma partenaire et je pouvais me rendre compte que la température de ma déesse latine montait en flèche. J'entendais également sa respiration qui s'accélérait de façon significative. Si ma dulcinée s'amusait avec moi grâce à la douceur de ses gestes et la lenteur de ses mouvements, je prenais un malin plaisir à éviter consciencieusement la moindre de ses zones érogènes pour lui rendre la pareille. Si ce ballet était un jeu, pour le moment aucune de nous deux n'avait le dessus pour l'instant.

 _Tu sais que tu me rends folle de toi mon amour ?_

J'avais prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle alors que je commençais sérieusement à perdre pied. Le fait d'éprouver de telles sensations à nouveau était un bonheur incroyable et toutes mes appréhensions liées à ce genre d'acrobaties à la suite de ma grossesse s'étaient envolées dès que Katia avait posé ses doigts de fée sur moi. J'avais faim d'elle comme jamais et j'essayais de me contenir encore un moment avant de lâcher les chevaux pour de bon. Comme toujours lors de nos étreintes passionnées, je voulais que ma douce moitié s'en souvienne jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Katia

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma sirène est enfin sortie de son mutisme. Ses soupirs étaient timides, mais il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me rassurer. Je savais que j'étais sur la bonne voie et que cette nuit serait très particulière pour nous deux. Mes lèvres gourmandes étaient occupées à reconquérir mon adorée tandis que les mains de ma chérie se déplaçaient sur moi en évitant toutes les zones érogènes. Mon corps bouillait de désir pour ma compagne et cela devait se ressentir. Mes membres s'enroulaient naturellement autour des membres de ma partenaire, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle décide de mettre fin prématurément à cette étreinte. En fait, je me rendais compte que j'avais accumulé beaucoup de frustrations ces derniers temps et que j'avais un besoin criant de m'en libérer.

 **\- Pas autant que toi ma belle...**

J'ai remarqué que mon épouse semblait avoir un peu de mal à respirer. J'ai attribué ce changement au fait que l'excitation devait la gagner. Bientôt, elle serait soumise à mon pouvoir et je me délectais d'avance de ce que j'allais lui faire subir. Je suis lentement remontée vers son visage en embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau incandescente. Lorsque je suis arrivée au niveau de son visage, j'ai tiré sur mon soutien-gorge qui lui recouvrait toujours les yeux. Nous nous sommes dévisagées pendant une dizaine de secondes. Ce contact visuel a été rompu au moment où j'ai sauvagement embrassé ma tigresse. Il s'agissait d'un baiser passionné et je savais que nous n'allions pas faire marche arrière.

J'avais besoin de me laisser emporter par les sensations que ma femme allait me faire vivre. Évidemment, c'est avec beaucoup de précautions que mes mains continuaient d'explorer le territoire que je devais m'approprier à nouveau. Même si la route était familière, le voyage ne serait pas du tout ennuyeux. J'allais m'assurer que ce périple demeurerait mémorable pour nous deux.

Ziva

Lorsque j'étudiais le comportement de ma femme pendant nos ébats naissants, je ne pouvais arriver qu'à une seule conclusion. Il était évident que l'attente avait assez duré. Voir le corps de ma princesse emprisonnant le mien de cette manière était un message criant de vérité, il était plus que temps de libérer toutes nos envies communes. Tout ceci s'est confirmé lorsque ma déesse latine m'a embrassée comme une folle avec une sauvagerie inouïe. J'ai donc répondu aux attentes de ma partenaire avec fougue et empressement, et mes mains se sont décidées à profiter des rondeurs parfaites de ma belle amazone.

Mais alors que j'allais m'attarder aux contours de l'intimité de ma dulcinée, j'ai senti une vive douleur dans le cou. J'ai poussé un cri de surprise mêlé à une douleur vive avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé : Katia m'avait mordue ! J'ai attribué ce geste à une sorte de vengeance de sa part par rapport aux multiples frustrations qu'elle avait dû subir ces dernières semaines. J'aurais pu craindre que cette témérité animale ne me refroidisse mais c'était exactement le contraire, cette légère transgression a aiguisé mon désir comme rarement auparavant.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai tenté de me libérer de l'étreinte serrée des jambes et des bras de ma tigresse sans y parvenir. J'ai donc décidé d'attaquer le fruit défendu de ma compagne sabre au clair et sans aucun ménagement. Alors que je croyais que mon état de santé allait nous interdire de nous défouler comme des dingues, c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait. Je devais reconnaître, en entendant mes cris et mes protestations, que je n'attendais que ça ! En croisant le regard de ma belle italienne j'ai pu lire toute la détermination dont elle allait faire preuve. Nous allions revenir vers notre paradis intime avec perte et fracas et je n'allais surtout pas m'en plaindre !

Katia

Notre baiser avait agi comme un catalyseur. Il n'était donc plus question de retenir mes pulsions, principalement parce que j'étais en manque d'amour. Même si j'étais ravie de partager le quotidien de mon épouse, il était important pour moi d'entretenir des rapports intimes. Lorsque ma femme a compris qu'elle ne m'échapperait pas cette fois-ci, elle s'est enfin mis en quête d'explorer mes formes. Le plus petit effleurement me faisait frissonner de bonheur et je ne me gênais pas pour l'exprimer oralement. Mon adorée a continué son petit manège avant de laisser ses mains descendre vers mon intimité. À ce moment, je me suis approchée de son cou et je l'ai mordue. Il s'agissait de ma petite revanche personnelle pour ne pas avoir donné suite aux avances qu'elle m'avait faites lorsque nous étions à Londres et pour le traitement qu'elle m'avait fait subir ce soir.

Sous le coup de la surprise, ma femme a tenté de se défaire de mon étreinte. J'étais persuadée que l'on ne pouvait même pas voir de traces de mon méfait dans son cou. Cependant, il était possible que ma sirène ait ressenti une certaine douleur au moment où j'avais fait pression avec mes dents. Étant donné que je m'appliquais à maintenir l'élue de mon coeur contre le matelas, elle n'a pas réussi à me faire rouler sous elle. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'attaquer mon intimité avec beaucoup de vigueur. Cette fois-ci, ce sont mes cris qui ont empli le silence de la villa. J'étais tellement chauffée à blanc que j'avais toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de grimper aux rideaux.

Dans un premier temps, je me suis déportée vers le côté droit de ma tigresse. Tout en essayant d'onduler au-dessus d'elle, mes doigts ont filé entre ses cuisses. J'étais déterminée à lui faire vivre les plus belles sensations, sans pour autant être trop brusque dans mes mouvements. Mon désir pour ma chérie pouvait aisément se lire dans mes yeux. Il restait à savoir qui de nous deux allait craquer la première. Pourtant, je savais qu'au maximum quelques secondes s'écouleraient avant que notre envolée soit commune. C'était le résultat de notre complicité sans faille qui allait s'exprimer une fois de plus.

Ziva

Une fois la surprise de la morsure de ma femme passée, notre duo s'accordait très rapidement. Le désir pur et violent mêlé à la frustration que nous ressentions toutes les deux, tout cela donnait un cocktail détonnant ! Ainsi, chacune de nous s'occupait avec avidité de l'intimité de sa partenaire avec la ferme intention partagée de mener son amour au paradis. Malheureusement, nous étions toutes les deux des êtres fiers et personne ne voulait se laisser emporter aussi facilement. Néanmoins, la tension entre nos deux corps était extrême et le dénouement de ce ballet intime n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

L'apothéose est arrivée pour mon épouse qui s'est laissée emporter la première et je l'ai suivie instantanément en criant le prénom de ma tigresse de toutes mes forces. Je me sentais libérée de toute contrainte, heureuse comme jamais et c'était uniquement grâce à l'amour inconditionnel de ma belle amazone qu'une telle béatitude pouvait m'envahir. Je me suis laissée glisser contre elle en souriant, ma tête échouant doucement sur sa poitrine. Calmement, les bras de Katia m'ont entourée comme une bulle protectrice.

En regardant ma belle italienne dans les yeux j'ai pu m'apercevoir à quel point elle semblait apaisée. J'allais certainement devoir me lever à nouveau dans la nuit pour nourrir Evelyne, mais pour le moment nous aspirions toutes les deux à un repos bien mérité. Cette étreinte passionnée mettait un point final à une séquence d'événements forte en émotions qui s'est conclue avec la naissance de notre fille, notre huitième merveille du monde. Je n'ai pas mis très longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée alors que mon épouse s'était endormie quelques minutes avant moi.


	30. S'attaquer à la prunelle de nos yeux

Ziva

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la naissance d'Evelyne. Notre famille nous avait prodigué une myriade de conseils pour accompagner notre petite diablesse dans ses premiers instants de vie. Nous avions aussi reçu une multitude de cadeaux pour que notre fille cadette s'épanouisse dans les meilleures conditions possibles. J'étais extrêmement touchée par toute cette sympathie et Aaliyah en particulier ne manquait pas une occasion de manifester son amour fraternel envers sa soeur. Au bout d'une quinzaine de jours, Patricia est rentrée chez elle alors que nos deux tourtereaux italiens sont partis faire du ski au Canada. Ils étaient tous rassurés de voir que les jeunes parents que nous étions devenus ma femme et moi étaient capables de gérer notre nouvelle situation familiale.

Ce jour-là, comme tous les matins, je me suis levée de bonne heure pour m'occuper d'Evelyne et l'allaiter dès qu'elle en faisait la demande. Ma tigresse avait gardé l'habitude d'aller courir, ce qui était assez étrange d'ailleurs, notamment parce qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle détestait cette activité. Quelques heures plus tard, après notre petit-déjeuner, je me suis enfermée dans mon bureau pour travailler tandis que ma princesse devait se rendre dans plusieurs bâtiments pour tenter de décider où elle implanterait sa future galerie d'art. Aaliyah, de son côté, devait attendre l'arrivée de son précepteur pour étudier l'histoire de notre pays d'adoption.

[...]

Un peu avant midi, alors qu'elle sortait de son troisième rendez-vous de la matinée qui s'annonçait plus que prometteur, le portable de Katia s'est mis à sonner. Lorsqu'elle jeta un oeil sur l'écran de son smartphone, elle a pu se rendre compte que le numéro était masqué. Habituée depuis quelque temps à être contactée par différentes sociétés, notamment immobilières, elle ne s'est pas méfiée au moment de décrocher. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas dans quel abysse elle s'apprêtait à tomber.

 _(Voix inconnue, robotisée) : Bonjour, Madame Fortini. Nous détenons votre fille aînée. Je vous déconseille fortement de prévenir votre femme de ce que vous venez d'apprendre ou Aaliyah risque d'en subir les conséquences._

Katia

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Je m'étais levée tôt, j'étais allée courir et j'avais passé du temps en famille. Je dois avouer que je commençais à prendre goût à cette petite vie rangée. Chaque jour était marqué par les prouesses de notre bébé. Je ne cessais pas d'être ébahie par le miracle de la vie. Après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner, j'ai embrassé les membres de ma famille et je me suis rendue à mon premier rendez-vous professionnel. En effet, je devais rapidement choisir un local qui ferait office d'école et de galerie d'art. Pour le moment, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me décider entre deux bâtisses.

Je venais tout juste de me libérer de mon troisième entretien lorsque mon portable s'est mis à sonner. J'ai hésité à décrocher, mais j'ai changé d'avis lorsque j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro masqué. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un courtier immobilier qui souhaitait me faire part d'une opportunité d'achat. C'est en employant un ton agréable et en souriant que j'ai répondu.

 **\- Katia Fortini, j'écoute.**

Il y a eu un petit blanc et j'ai entendu une voix robotisée qui m'a glacé le sang. Quelqu'un détenait Aaliyah et essayait de faire pression sur moi. J'ai pris une bonne respiration et j'ai tenté d'analyser les éléments qui étaient disponibles :

1\. L'alternance entre les pronoms _nous_ et _je_ suggérait que plus d'une personne était dans le coup.

2\. L'auteur de l'appel avait tenu à masquer sa voix, donc il était probable que ce n'était pas un inconnu.

3\. Aaliyah courait un danger si je prévenais ma femme, ce qui impliquait que l'on nous observait.

 **\- Qui est à l'appareil. Je veux parler à ma fille tout de suite pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien!**

 **(Voix inconnue, robotisée) : Chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord, vous allez marcher sur une distance de 100 mètres et récupérer un téléphone portable qui se trouve à l'intérieur d'un distributeur de journaux. Je vous recontacterai. Souvenez-vous : si vous parlez, Aaliyah souffrira encore plus que lorsqu'elle était à l'institut.**

Avant que j'aie le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la communication s'est coupée. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'obéir à ces ordres. Il fallait que mes méninges se mettent en marche pour que je trouve un moyen de faire parvenir un message à mon adorée...

Ziva

Ma matinée était tout de même assez chargée puisque après avoir passé un moment convivial en famille je me suis plongée dans la reprise des dossiers sensibles du MOSSAD. Évidemment j'avais toujours le talkie-walkie à proximité au cas où Evelyne se manifesterait car je devais toujours surveiller le moindre de ses besoins. J'avais d'abord eu une entrevue rapide avec Shmeil qui m'expliquait que peu de mouvements nouveaux avaient été relevés. Je me suis inquiétée de sa fatigue, que j'imaginais prononcée, mais il m'a expliqué que le sens du devoir envers son pays lui permettait de tenir le choc sans aucun problème.

Par la suite, j'avais décidé de faire le tour de nos différents bureaux à travers le monde pour effectuer deux tâches différentes mais complémentaires. Pour les antennes du MOSSAD en activité au regard du décalage horaire, j'ai appelé leurs directeurs respectifs pour faire le point sur la situation géopolitique dont ils dépendaient actuellement. Pour les autres agences locales, j'ai simplement envoyé une note confidentielle en demandant qu'un rapport détaillé soit écrit dans les 48 heures. J'avais dû m'éloigner de mes responsabilités quelques semaines et il était temps de reprendre les choses en main.

Juste avant la mi-journée, toutes les implantations de mon organisation avaient été passées en revue et j'étais assez contente du travail accompli. Je me suis donc dirigée vers la chambre de notre fille cadette pour m'assurer que tout se passait bien pour elle. Lorsque je suis entrée, je l'ai entendue s'exprimer à sa manière mais sans jamais hausser le ton. Comme souvent, c'est uniquement au moment où elle m'a aperçue que j'ai eu droit à un concert vocal assez conséquent. Après un petit moment de complicité avec notre petite diablesse, je suis descendue à la cuisine avec elle pour décider ce que nous allions manger pour le déjeuner.

J'aurais pu être étonnée du silence qui régnait dans la maison et du fait de ne pas entendre ni Aaliyah ni son professeur particulier mais je savais qu'en théorie notre fille aînée passait une évaluation de fin de période aujourd'hui donc ce manque d'activité sonore ne m'a pas surprise outre mesure. C'est en jouant avec notre petit trésor que j'ai décidé de préparer une salade composée qui ravirait les papilles de mes deux amours. A priori mon épouse n'allait pas tarder à rentrer à la maison et notre après-midi n'était pas organisé pour le moment. Décidément, mon nouveau mode de vie m'allait comme un gant !

Katia

En marchant vers la boîte à journaux, j'ai essayé de voir si quelqu'un avait l'air suspect et si on me surveillait réellement. Personne ne semblait être en train de flâner dans les environs. Cependant, il n'était pas impossible que je sois observée par le biais de caméras de surveillance. J'ai donc poursuivi ma route en suivant les instructions qui m'avaient été communiquées. J'ai trouvé un téléphone pré-payé à l'endroit prévu et je l'ai fourré dans la poche de mon manteau. Ce faisant, j'ai aussi pris soin de faire tomber l'un des boutons décoratifs qui ornait mes gants de cuir. Si je n'arrivais pas à joindre mon adorée, je voulais qu'elle puisse suivre mes déplacements.

J'ai continué d'avancer vers le parking où j'avais garé ma voiture. Je jetais des coups d'oeil autour de moi, mais j'ai constaté une nouvelle fois que je n'étais pas suivie. Environ deux minutes ce sont écoulées avant que la sonnerie de mon nouveau téléphone se fasse entendre.

 **\- Allô!**

 **Voix inconnue, robotisée : Vous allez devoir suivre mes instructions à la lettre. J'ai un petit boulot à vous faire faire.**

Toutes les cellules de mon corps me criaient de ne pas faire confiance à mon interlocuteur, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. La santé et la vie de ma fille en dépendaient. J'ai donc résisté à la tentation de raccrocher et de rouler sur ce fichu cellulaire avec ma berline. Après une brève hésitation, j'ai repris la parole.

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

 **Voix inconnue, robotisée : Vous allez devoir voler un objet au Smithsonian Museum. Les détails se trouvent dans le casier 84 loué à Union Station. La combinaison est 10-44-23.**

La communication s'est coupée sans que j'obtienne plus de détails sur ma tâche ou sur l'état d'Aaliyah. Avant de monter dans notre voiture, je suis entrée dans un commerce de détail et j'ai essayé d'acheter une boisson gazeuse avec la carte du compte bancaire que je possédais avec ma femme. J'ai composé le mauvais numéro d'identification personnel à trois reprises. Ma carte allait être désactivée et je savais que la banque essaierait de nous contacter à ce sujet. J'espérais que cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille de ma conjointe et qu'elle se fierait à ses instincts pour partir à ma recherche. Avant de quitter la boutique, j'ai acheté une carte postale représentant le centre-ville de Washington que j'ai payée comptant.

Ziva

La préparation du déjeuner s'achevait avec une belle réussite culinaire mêlée aux babillages d'Evelyne. Comme j'avais prévu un repas léger et froid, je n'avais pas de cuisson à surveiller. Les victuailles que j'avais préparées étaient entreposées au frais et il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de ma femme et que le professeur particulier d'Aaliyah libère notre fille aînée de ses obligations scolaires. En attendant, je suis allée dans la chambre de ma fille cadette avec notre petite diablesse car elle s'endormait doucement contre moi. Une fois que je l'ai installée dans son berceau, je suis revenue au salon pour pouvoir accueillir mes deux amours comme il se doit.

C'est au bout d'une heure de retard de la part de ma compagne que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Elle ne répondait pas sur son portable et ce n'était pas son genre. Ma petite princesse, elle aussi, tardait à sortir de la pièce prévue pour ses enseignements. Je commençais sérieusement à me dire que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Malgré tout, j'ai décidé de ne pas céder à mon caractère soupçonneux trop rapidement. Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel sur mon smartphone et j'ai décroché en espérant entendre Katia. J'ai été profondément déçue en regardant le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

 _Ziva David à l'appareil._

 _Banquier : Madame David, ici Samantha Hopkins, je suis en charge de votre dossier chez Bank of America. Votre épouse Katia Fortini a essayé d'utiliser sa carte Visa platine à trois reprises il y a un peu moins d'une heure en composant un code erroné. De ce fait, la carte qu'elle possède liée à votre compte joint est à présent désactivée. De plus, nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre la titulaire de cette carte. Avez-vous des instructions à nous donner par rapport à cet incident ?_

 _Je pense qu'elle a simplement pensé à utiliser son ancien code bancaire. Préparez un nouveau contrat et une nouvelle carte que vous nous ferez parvenir dans les plus brefs délais. En attendant, ma carte sera utilisée par les deux propriétaires de ce compte._

 _Hopkins : Bien madame. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée._

 _Je vous remercie._

Une fois que j'avais raccroché, je me posais de plus en plus de questions. Ma dulcinée n'aurait jamais oublié son code comme ça d'autant que, par chance, il était facile à retenir pour elle et sa mémoire était assez phénoménale. Pour ne rien arranger, ni Aaliyah ni son précepteur n'avaient fait leur apparition pour l'instant. Pour éviter de commettre un impair, j'ai décidé d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant d'aller voir où ils en étaient dans le contrôle de connaissances que notre rayon de soleil devait subir aujourd'hui. J'avais beau faire des efforts mirifiques pour ne pas m'inquiéter, je commençais malgré moi à être anxieuse.

Katia

J'étais très tendue pendant le trajet en automobile. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser en boucle les deux brèves conversations que j'avais subies. Je me demandais aussi si ma fille allait bien. Je la savais courageuse et elle faisait sûrement la fière pour cacher les véritables émotions qui l'animaient. Parallèlement, j'espérais que ma femme avait compris que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire. Elle avait essayé de me joindre sur mon portable à plusieurs reprises et j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas répondre à ses appels.

En arrivant à la gare, je me suis remémorée les évènements de Florence. Même si Maggie avait juré qu'elle était la dernière personne à connaître ce que nous avions fait, je restais sur mes gardes. Quelqu'un essayait peut-être de me piéger... C'est donc avec prudence que je me suis dirigée vers les casiers. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à trouver celui qui m'intéressait. J'ai saisi la bonne combinaison et j'ai pu trouver une enveloppe à l'intérieur. Mon nom y avait été écrit avec un gros feutre rouge. En-dessous, on pouvait lire de ne pas ouvrir cette missive tant que je serais à l'intérieur de la gare. Une fois de plus, j'ai obéi sans me poser de questions.

Il fallait que j'indique subtilement à ma compagne que j'étais sur le point de commettre un délit et que je courais peut-être un danger. Au dos de la carte postale, j'ai inscrit le mot "Retrouvailles", ce qui bien-sûr faisait allusion au lieu où nous nous étions d'abord croisées à Washington. J'ai ensuite placé ce courrier de manière à ce qu'il dépasse légèrement lorsque la porte du compartiment était fermée. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à quitter les lieux et à découvrir en quoi ma mission allait consister.

Ziva

Au bout d'un temps d'attente qui m'avait paru durer une éternité, je me suis enfin décidée à me lever du canapé pour me rendre dans le petit salon où Andy et Aaliyah travaillaient depuis de longues heures déjà. J'ai traversé le long couloir menant à cette pièce d'un pas mesuré en faisant tout mon possible pour rester neutre dans mon expression corporelle. S'il s'avérait simplement que l'évaluation préparée par notre professeur particulier était plus longue et plus coriace qu'à l'accoutumée, j'aurais plutôt l'air d'une idiote de m'être alarmée pour rien.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit positif que j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de classe aménagée de notre fille aînée... Pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était dans un état apocalyptique ! Le bureau était renversé et j'ai trouvé des crayons et des objets cassés par terre. La caméra de surveillance de la pièce en morceaux mais surtout, je n'ai trouvé personne ! Face à ce constat, mon coeur a raté un battement ou deux et mon sang s'est glacé. Ma fille avait disparu et son précepteur aussi. J'ai foncé comme une folle vers la porte de secours qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. J'ai trouvé un morceau de tissu accroché dans le chambranle de la porte et j'avais certaine que cette étoffe rouge appartenait à la robe d'Aaliyah. Je suis revenue au milieu de la pièce pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et essayer de retrouver ma lucidité.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, ma fille a été enlevée ! Il était impossible de savoir si Monsieur Roberts était complice ou victime de ce rapt abject pour l'instant, mais je me devais d'agir. J'ai filé dans mon bureau pour appeler Shmeil sur une ligne sécurisée afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des ravisseurs en cas d'écoute illégale de mes communications. Entretemps, je me suis armée de mon Jericho 941 que j'espérais voir prendre la poussière pendant un certain temps. J'avais du mal à respirer et j'angoissais d'autant plus car ma femme était toujours injoignable. Après trois sonneries, Shmeil a décroché.

 _(avec des larmes dans la voix) : Shmeil, il s'est produit un malheur à la villa..._

 _Shmeil : Ziva ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air bouleversée !_

 _Aaliyah a été enlevée ! Andy est aussi introuvable et Katia ne répond à aucun de mes appels. J'ai préféré t'appeler avant de foncer tête baissée et prendre le risque que ma famille en souffre..._

 _Shmeil : Tu as bien fait. J'imagine que si tu affirmes qu'Aaliyah a été enlevée, tu t'appuies sur des éléments concrets pour arriver à cette conclusion. Je te crois donc sur parole. De quoi as-tu besoin ?_

 _Pour commencer, je vais déterminer l'heure de l'enlèvement d'Aaliyah grâce au second circuit d'enregistrement des caméras de surveillance de la villa. Si cet acte a été préparé, je suppose que les enregistrements originaux auront miraculeusement disparu. Pendant ce temps, il va falloir que tu demandes à nos services de tracer le smartphone de Katia et remonter ses déplacements. Il est anormal qu'elle ne me réponde pas. Une fois que nous aurons tous ces éléments, je vais pouvoir commencer à traquer les fumiers qui s'en sont pris à ma fille ! Et préviens Isabella ou Patricia, selon laquelle des deux peut me rejoindre ici au plus tôt pour garder Evelyne. Il est hors de question que mon petit trésor disparaisse lui aussi._

 _Shmeil : Es-tu vraiment sûre d'être en état de faire subir une telle cavalcade à ton corps ? Ton accouchement ne date que de quelques semaines..._

 _Je ne peux pas rester sans réagir, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Si jamais Katia est elle aussi en danger ou que les ravisseurs l'empêchent de me contacter, je suis la seule à pouvoir retrouver sa trace sans éveiller les soupçons de nos adversaires. Je suis persuadée que cet enlèvement a un rapport avec notre passé. Je dois intervenir, mais avec précision et sang-froid. Personne ne touche à ma famille impunément._

 _Shmeil : J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir Isabella de ta demande. Elle pourra être présente à la villa en fin d'après-midi. Jusqu'à ce moment précis, je doute que tu puisses laisser Evelyne seule. Nous profiterons de ce temps d'attente pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé._

 _Merci Shmeil._

Sans un mot de plus, j'ai mis fin à notre conversation. Après les premières minutes liées à la découverte de l'horreur et les larmes qui ont coulé le long de mes joues, mes yeux étaient totalement secs à présent. J'allais retrouver ma famille, comprendre pourquoi on m'a infligé cette douleur et surtout pour quelle raison on ne pouvait pas me laisser vivre ma vie normalement. Même si j'allais peut-être devoir remuer ciel et terre pour parvenir à mes fins, toute ma tribu allait rentrer saine et sauve à la maison, j'en faisais le serment. En attendant de recevoir les informations que j'avais demandées à mon ami, je me suis mise à regarder les enregistrements secondaires de la caméra de surveillance du petit salon dédié à ma petite princesse.

Katia

Je me suis dépêchée de sortir d'Union Station pour regagner le confort de ma voiture. C'était rassurant de me retrouver dans l'habitacle familier de notre berline. Après avoir pris place sur le siège du conducteur, j'ai décacheté l'enveloppe brune que j'avais ramassée dans le casier. À l'intérieur, j'ai trouvé des coupures de journaux et des photographies d'un objet qui me paraissait sans grand intérêt. Il s'agissait d'un timbre octogonal de couleur magenta. Un article précisait que ce bout de papier avait été vendu pour la somme de 9,5 millions de dollars. J'ai continué à parcourir le texte qui relatait l'histoire du timbre le plus rare du monde : le British Guiana One-Cent Magenta. Le timbre-poste était exposé au National Postal Museum jusqu'en 2017.

J'ai tout replacé dans l'enveloppe et je l'ai déposée sur le siège passager. Les ravisseurs d'Aaliyah avaient l'air de penser qu'il était facile d'entrer dans un musée et de voler une pièce aussi rare. Il était évident que l'objet serait placé derrière un plexiglas et qu'il faudrait déjouer de nombreux systèmes de sécurité pour parvenir à le dérober. J'avais beau être une espionne, je n'étais pas une voleuse accomplie. Il allait pourtant falloir que je m'équipe pour perpétrer ce crime si je voulais revoir ma fille en vie!

J'ai passé les heures suivantes dans un petit café situé sur First Street. J'ai pu approfondir mes connaissances philatéliques ainsi qu'étudier les plans du bâtiment qui m'intéressait. J'ai entre autres appris que les vieux timbres comme celui-ci devaient parfois quitter leurs cages de verre pour être restaurés. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait le cas et je pourrais m'approcher plus facilement du British Guiana One-Cent Magenta. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque le portable jetable a sonné de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, j'ai décroché et j'ai attendu que mon interlocuteur parle.

 **Voix inconnue, robotisée : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. La bonne nouvelle c'est que votre fille va bien et qu'elle se comporte comme une grande personne. La mauvaise, c'est que vous disposez de cinq heures pour m'apporter le timbre. Sinon, j'ai bien peur qu'Aaliyah doive en payer le prix.**

 **\- Je ferai le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais uniquement si vous me permettez de parler à ma fille maintenant.**

J'ai entendu de la friture sur la ligne avant qu'une voix familière vienne rompre le silence.

 **Aaliyah : Maman! Tu me manques... J'ai déchiré la robe que grand-mère m'a acheté...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave mon coeur, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Je t'aime très fort et je te promets de te serrer fort dans mes bras...**

 **Voix inconnue, robotisée : Il vous reste cinq heures madame Fortini. Au revoir.**

La communication s'est coupée et je me suis rendue compte que de grosses larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de réussir cette mission. Je me sentais à la fois seule et désemparée face à l'ampleur de cette tâche.

Ziva

L'ambiance à l'intérieur de la villa me paraissait glaciale, notamment parce que j'avais perdu toute notion de joie de vivre depuis que j'avais établi avec certitude que ma fille aînée avait été enlevée. Shmeil devait s'occuper de retrouver la trace de ma femme pendant que je tentais de comprendre ce que s'était passé ce matin, sous mon nez de surcroît. Avec le recul, je pense que c'était ce qui m'énervait le plus, qu'on puisse toujours m'atteindre indirectement alors que ma famille et sa protection était ma priorité absolue.

Grâce aux enregistrements de surveillance du petit salon, j'avais pu obtenir deux informations importantes. D'abord, que le rapt à eu lieu à 10h04 exactement, où Aaliyah est emmenée de force à l'extérieur. Ensuite, en revoyant les images à plusieurs reprises, il était évident qu'Andy était complice de nos ravisseurs ou pire encore qu'il était peut-être le cerveau de cet acte abominable. Shmeil n'ayant pas encore donné à nouveau signe de vie, je suis allée voir Evelyne pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Notre petit trésor dormait comme un charme, du coup j'ai décidé de l'installer dans son couffin pour pouvoir l'emmener dans mon bureau. Une fois que la petite demoiselle était à ses aises dans la pièce, je me suis remise au travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shmeil a fini par me rappeler. J'espérais qu'il aurait quelques nouvelles intéressantes à m'apprendre...

 _Shmeil : Ziva, j'ai les informations que tu m'as demandées tout à l'heure. Nous avons tracé les déplacements de ta compagne. Il apparaît que le dernier appel qu'elle a reçu s'est produit à 11h30. Par la suite, elle a basculé sur la deuxième carte SIM de son terminal. De ce fait, son smartphone nous permet de la tracer mais il est préférable que tu ne l'appelles pas pour le moment. Elle s'est rendue à Union Station, pour récupérer quelque chose dans un casier de consignes. Puis elle s'est rendue sur 1st Street ou elle s'est arrêtée dans un café. Je te transmets le signal pour que tu puisses la suivre._

 _Parfait Shmeil. Où est Isabella ?_

 _Shmeil : Son avion atterrit à Washington à 16h32, heure locale._

 _Bien, qu'un chauffeur civil, hors agence, la récupère et la dépose ici. Dès que notre amie sera présente, je partirais à la recherche de mon épouse._

 _Shmeil : Sois prudente Ziva._

 _Je le suis toujours._

Fin de la communication. En jetant un oeil sur mon terminal sécurisé, vestige de notre virée en Israël, je pouvais voir où ma douce moitié se trouvait. Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas encore la prévenir que je comptais la rattraper, mais j'avais une idée assez précise de ma future manière de procéder. Très bientôt, ma belle amazone saura que je suis redevenue son ombre, comme lors de la poursuite initiée quelques années plus tôt pour obtenir le même résultat puisque je devais réussir à garder mes deux amours en vie. En regardant ma montre, j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'il me restait un peu moins de deux heures avant qu'Isabella soit présente ici. L'attente allait être interminable, encore une fois.

Katia

En raccrochant, j'ai programmé un compte à rebours de cinq heures sur mon téléphone. Tout en finissant mon thé, j'ai griffonné un octogone sur ma serviette en papier. En quittant le café, je l'ai épinglée au milieu d'autres annonces qui trônaient sur un tableau d'affichage. Puis, j'ai regagné ma voiture une fois de plus. Je me suis alors rendue compte que je n'avais presque plus d'essence. Une visite à la station-service s'imposait donc. J'ai fait le plein tout en me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'introduire dans le musée pour commettre ce vol.

D'après ce que je savais, le musée fermait ses portes à 17h30. Cela me laissait le temps de m'introduire dans les lieux avant que les visiteurs n'y soient plus admis. En effet, je trouvais qu'il était plus simple d'entrer par la grande porte et de me cacher plutôt que de forcer une serrure et de me frotter à un système d'alarme coriace. J'ai ouvert ma boîte à gants et j'ai vu que mon arme de secours y était toujours rangée. Cela pourrait être pratique d'être armée lors de ma confrontation avec les ravisseurs d'Aaliyah...

Même si je n'avais pas le choix d'obéir pour le moment, j'étais pleinement consciente qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un maître-chanteur. Les personnes qui étaient responsables de ce rapt avaient tenté de m'amadouer en me laissant parler à ma fille. Il fallait que je garde en mémoire que leur comportement était froid et calculateur. Dès qu'ils auraient ce qu'ils désiraient, la vie de mon rayon de soleil n'aurait plus aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Il était maintenant près de 15 heures et j'allais manquer de temps si je ne mettais pas en marche immédiatement. J'ai donc pris la direction du National Postal Museum en espérant que ma princesse ait compris que mon silence était forcé et qu'elle avait pu retrouver ma trace. Les différents indices que je lui avais laissés auraient dû lui permettre de comprendre ce qui se passait. L'obscurité cache toujours une petite parcelle de lumière que l'on nomme espoir. Du moins, c'est ce que je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter!

Ziva

Même si l'attente liée à l'arrivée d'Isabella était assez terrible à supporter, le temps a fini par passer et la chère tante de Katia est arrivée aux alentours de 17h. Notre pilier maternel n'a pas fait beaucoup de cérémonie après m'avoir demandée d'être prudente dans ce que j'allais entreprendre. Pour gagner du temps, j'avais laissé mes consignes par écrit vis-à-vis d'Evelyne, en espérant que je serais rentrée assez tôt pour m'occuper de mon petit trésor ce soir. En sortant de la maison, j'ai pris ma Mini Cooper avec la ferme intention de rattraper mon retard sur mon épouse.

Le première chose à faire, c'était de prévenir ma compagne que j'allais tenter de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Pour cela, j'avais préparé une mise en oeuvre assez originale. J'avais un accès aux satellites de géolocalisation qui servaient de référence au GPS de Katia grâce aux services cybernétiques du MOSSAD, de cette manière je pouvais envoyer un message qui serait retranscrit instantanément par la voix suave et synthétique de l'appareil embarqué. Je l'ai composé rapidement avant de m'engager dans la circulation, car au vu de sa vitesse de déplacement, j'en déduisais qu'elle était à bord de notre berline.

 **Vegliare su di te angelo mio. (Je veille sur toi mon ange.)**

A partir de cet instant, ma belle amazone saurait qu'elle n'était pas seule quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'elle fasse. Je me rendais au premier point d'arrêt que Shmeil m'avait indiqué, à savoir Union Station. Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis allée directement aux consignes pour essayer de relever des indices qui me permettraient d'en savoir plus sur les événements qui touchaient l'élue de mon coeur. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de recherches, un casier en particulier à attiré mon attention car une carte postale en dépassait selon un angle étrange. Je l'ai récupérée et en lisant ce qu'il y avait au dos et mon esprit s'est embrasé instantanément. Si l'image du recto représentait le centre-ville de Washington, le mot "Retrouvailles" écrit en grand de la main de ma déesse latine ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, elle devait se rendre au Musée du Smithsonian.

Je ne savais pas encore pour quelle raison ma belle italienne semblait forcée d'aller au musée qui a vu la réunion de nos êtres, mais j'allais tirer cela au clair. Shmeil m'avait indiqué que notre otage collatéral s'était arrêté sur 1st Street mais j'ai décidé de me fier au suivi du cellulaire en temps réel de ma dulcinée pour essayer de gagner du temps. Je voyais que je me rapprochais d'elle assez facilement et comme nous étions prises toutes les deux dans une affaire d'enlèvement, il va sans dire que le temps était compté pour Aaliyah. Tout en me rapprochant de ma cible bien-aimée, j'ai transmis un nouveau message via son GPS.

 **Sono andato alla stazione. Sono proprio dietro di te. (Je suis allée à la gare. Je suis juste derrière toi.)**

Bien sûr ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le cas, mais j'étais en route vers ma partenaire et j'espérais que ces informations influeraient sur son comportement pour que je puisse la rejoindre au plus vite.

Katia

Il restait un peu moins de trois heures avant que le délai ne soit expiré et je ne me trouvais toujours pas à l'intérieur du musée. Comme c'est souvent le cas, Washington était paralysé par des embouteillages. D'après ce que j'avais pu entendre à la radio, un périmètre de sécurité avait été établi autour de la Maison Blanche, ce qui venait compliquer les choses. Alors que j'essayais de prendre mon mal en patience, la voix du GPS de la voiture s'est fait entendre en italien. Une seule personne m'appelait angelo mio... Cela voulait donc dire que ma femme avait compris ce qui se passait. Je n'étais plus entièrement seule pour faire face à l'enlèvement de notre fille. J'espérais seulement que mon adorée continuerait d'être discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de nos ravisseurs.

J'étais un peu fâchée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à l'élue de mon coeur. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de continuer d'avancer en espérant qu'elle comprendrait quelle était ma destination. J'ai dû faire plusieurs fois le tour du National Postal Museum pour trouver une place libre. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'entrer dans le lieu de l'exposition, j'ai reçu un second message qui m'informait de la progression de mon ange. Elle disait qu'elle était juste derrière moi. Cela dit, il fallait tout de même que je pénètre dans le musée afin de mieux repérer les lieux. N'importe qui pouvait entrer dans cette galerie car l'admission était gratuite. J'ai été surprise de constater que peu de caméras étaient installées et que seulement deux gardes faisaient des rondes assez régulièrement.

Afin de compléter mon repérage, j'ai cherché à voir si le timbre était exposé ce jour-là. J'ai été heureuse de constater que sa cage de verre était vide. Cela voulait donc dire que le conservateur du musée avait demandé à ce que l'on apporte des soins à cette pièce inestimable. Si je voulais cet objet, j'allais d'abord devoir me rendre à la réserve. Une partie de moi espérait que je n'aurais pas à commettre ce délit puisqu'il pourrait être lourd de conséquences... Même si on m'avait manipulée et forcée la main, j'aurais pu aller voir la police pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Puisque j'étais restée silencieuse, on pourrait juger que j'étais complice et je finirais ma vie dans une jolie petite cellule, tout cela pour sauver la prunelle de mes yeux.

Ziva

Même si j'ignorais encore beaucoup de choses au sujet de l'enlèvement de ma fille aînée, je commençais à ressentir une certaine pression extérieure car il était évident qu'un délai avait été fixé à ma femme pour la forcer à accomplir ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Malgré les ralentissements liés à la circulation, j'ai fini par apercevoir notre berline quelques mètres devant moi. Pour éviter de me découvrir trop tôt, j'ai volontairement gardé mes distances car j'ignorais si les gestes de mon épouse étaient surveillés ou non. Il fallait agir avec beaucoup de discernement pour augmenter les chances de survie d'Aaliyah.

Une fois que la circulation est redevenue fluide, j'ai vu que ma princesse se dirigeait vers le National Postal Museum. Je l'ai laissée se garer de son côté et je me suis stationnée à l'opposé d'elle, une fois encore pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Par la suite, je suis entrée dans le bâtiment avec la ferme intention de suivre ma compagne de loin avant de lui signaler ma présence dès que tout danger d'explosion de ma couverture serait écarté. En continuant de filer Katia, j'ai envoyé un message à Shmeil, car c'était une situation parfaite pour ne pas regarder les caméras de surveillance.

 **Shmeil, demande à l'un de nos agents de récupérer ma voiture au National Postal Museum en toute discrétion et de la ramener à la villa. Préviens aussi Isabella de cette arrivée pour effectuer la prise en charge de mon véhicule. Je vais rejoindre Katia maintenant et j'ai pris soin d'embarquer tout le matériel avec moi pour ne rien laisser dans la Mini. Je compte bien tirer toute cette affaire au clair. Tu pourras continuer à suivre nos signaux. Le renvoi d'un message de confirmation une fois cette opération intermédiaire effectuée est obligatoire.**

Une fois le message envoyé, j'ai relevé la tête pour voir ma dulcinée s'intéresser à un présentoir en plexigas qui semblait vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'ai vue se diriger vers une porte située à l'écart, qui devait donner sur une réserve ou à un emplacement réservé au personnel du musée. Je me suis légèrement rapprochée pour attendre le moment où elle aura réussi à entrer dans ce réduit et m'y faufiler à mon tour. Dès que la porte s'est ouverte, j'ai bondi derrière ma belle amazone pour la pousser dans cette pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière nous.

Sans un mot de plus, j'ai plaqué ma partenaire contre le mur adjacent à cette ouverture qu'elle venait de forcer pour l'embrasser comme une damnée. J'ai été tellement rapide qu'elle n'a même pas eu le temps de protester ou de pousser un cri de surprise. J'avais enfin réussi à retrouver ma belle italienne et il n'était pas question que je la laisse filer. Décidément, à la moindre occasion possible, nous nous retrouvions dans des endroits exigus et sombres. Après cette entrée en matière très musclée, il a bien fallu respirer de nouveau. Une fois que l'oxygène est revenu dans mes poumons, j'ai regardé Katia dans les yeux avant de poser une question cruciale.

 _Si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe exactement ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans ce musée ?_

A partir de cet instant, la donne venait de basculer et les ravisseurs de notre rayon de soleil allaient s'en souvenir douloureusement, c'était une certitude.

Katia

Après avoir inspecté le présentoir vide, je me suis dirigée vers une porte qui donnait sur la réserve du musée. Je portais toujours mes gants de cuir pour éviter de laisser des empreintes. Il a fallu que j'utilise mes talents d'espionne pour crocheter la serrure. Comme j'étais nerveuse, mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Lorsque j'ai enfin réussi, j'avais envie de crier victoire. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de me faire remarquer par la sécurité. Je me suis rapidement engouffrée à l'intérieur et avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai été plaquée contre le mur. Les lèvres familières de ma femme se sont pressées contre les miennes et nous avons échangé un baiser passionné.

Après ces retrouvailles hautes en couleurs, ma chérie m'a demandé de lui donner des explications sur ce qui était en train de se passer et ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Je me suis sentie extrêmement mal de lui avoir menti par omission pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Il était évident que j'aurais préféré qu'elle puisse m'épauler afin que nous retrouvions Aaliyah le plus rapidement possible. J'ai repris mon souffle avant de relater les derniers événements. Il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de temps, puisque la vie de notre rayon de soleil en dépendait.

 **\- J'ai reçu une série de coups de téléphone de la part des ravisseurs de notre fille. Ils m'ont interdit de te contacter et m'ont demandé de voler un timbre inestimable ici. Je n'ai pas réussi à identifier la personne qui m'a contacté, mais je suis certaine qu'elle me connaissait.**

Maintenant que nous étions réunies, nous allions pouvoir faire équipe comme autrefois. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait peut-être une alternative au crime que je m'apprêtais à commettre... J'étais bien évidemment ouverte aux suggestions de mon épouse et je me doutais qu'elle avait déjà requis l'aide de Shmeil et du MOSSAD afin de me retrouver. Il était sans doute possible de localiser le prochain appel que je recevrais sur le téléphone prépayé... Lorsque nous serions face aux salopards qui avaient osé enlever notre fille, j'avais bien l'intention de ne pas me montrer tendre dans mes châtiments. Ils allaient souffrir jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours!

Ziva

Lorsque j'ai vu le visage de ma femme pour la première fois depuis ce matin, j'ai noté à quel point ses traits étaient tendus et déformés par l'angoisse. Après ces quelques secondes de passion nécessaires, il était temps de mettre en place une stratégie de riposte afin de récupérer notre fille aînée et surtout châtier ses ravisseurs comme il se doit ! Le mode opératoire employé allait être d'une simplicité enfantine et je comptais épauler ma belle amazone de toutes mes forces. Elle avait dû tout supporter seule jusqu'à présent, il était temps pour moi de reprendre les choses en main. J'avais rapidement assimilé les informations qui me manquaient pour affiner notre façon d'opérer.

 _Il est évident que tu ne vas pas voler le timbre en question. Quand ils vont appeler tout à l'heure pour savoir ce que tu fabriques, on va pouvoir trianguler leur signal grâce au matériel que j'ai emmené avec moi dans ce sac à dos. J'ai demandé à Shmeil que ma Mini soit rapatriée à la villa, je suppose que ce sera fait dès que nous aurons quitté les lieux. Dès que tu sauras où nous devrons nous rendre, je vais me planquer dans le coffre de notre berline. Une fois arrivées à destination, tu pourras me libérer quand tu le jugeras opportun et nous récupérerons notre fille en un seul morceau._

Il était hors de question que ma princesse se salisse les mains en commettant un vol, non seulement parce que nous avons toujours été des agents intègres mais surtout parce que je ne perdais pas de vue que le procès qui nous opposera bientôt à Monsieur Lincoln approchait à grands pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas donner la moindre brèche à exploiter aux avocats de la défense. Nous devions rester maîtres du jeu lors de cet affrontement qui serait sans merci car je doutais sérieusement que l'administration de la ville de Washington verserait le moindre centime à ses habitants sans broncher.

 _Je pense aussi savoir comment tu as pu avoir l'impression que ton interlocuteur téléphonique te connaissait. Je peux affirmer qu'Andy est un des fumiers qui ont commandité le rapt de notre rayon de soleil préféré._

Je me doutais que cette révélation n'allait pas faire plaisir à ma partenaire, c'est pour cette raison qu'avec une autorité non dissimulée, j'ai décidé de faire sortir Katia de cette pièce pour que nous sortions du National Postal Museum au plus vite pour se tenir prêtes à atteindre notre dernier objectif du jour. Ce qui m'inquiétais le plus, en dehors du fait de garder Aaliyah en vie, ce qui constituait ma priorité absolue, c'était de savoir comment notre petit ange arrivait à gérer la myriade d'émotions qui devaient lui passer par la tête. Je maudissais ces salopards qui lui faisaient vivre un enfer et ils allaient payer le prix fort pour avoir osé toucher à la prunelle de nos yeux !

Katia

Même si le fait de me confier à ma tigresse m'avait libérée d'un certain poids, j'étais toujours un peu tendue et je continuais de culpabiliser. Ma chérie était sans équivoque : je n'allais pas voler ce timbre. Elle m'a expliqué les démarches qu'elle avait entreprises de son côté et ce qu'elle avait en tête pour la suite des événements. Dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, les ravisseurs de notre fille allaient certainement me téléphoner à nouveau. À ce moment, il faudrait que je les garde en ligne le plus longtemps possible pour que nous puissions les localiser. Lorsque le lieu de rendez-vous serait établi, mon adorée allait se cacher dans le coffre de notre voiture afin de surprendre nos adversaires. Je trouvais que cette méthode était parfaitement adaptée à la situation. C'est donc en esquissant un petit sourire que j'ai répondu à ma femme.

 **\- Je pense que cela peut fonctionner. Chérie, je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir dû garder le silence aujourd'hui... J'aurais préféré t'avoir à mes côtés, mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions étroitement surveillées. Tu dis qu'Andy est impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il faut croire qu'il avait bien caché son jeu jusqu'à maintenant!**

J'étais en colère de ne pas avoir su voir ce qui se tramait plus tôt. Le précepteur d'Aaliyah m'avait toujours semblé fiable. Il s'habillait bien, il avait une connaissance générale impressionnante et il se montrait toujours patient avec notre fille. Je me sentais hautement trahie et il était évident que l'homme allait le payer lorsque nous serions face à face. Tandis que je ruminais, ma compagne m'a attirée vers la sortie. C'était le moment de quitter le musée avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne dans un endroit interdit. Une fois dans la voiture, j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'asseoir avant que le téléphone ne sonne à nouveau.

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

 **Voix inconnue, robotisée : Avez-vous réussi à vous procurer le timbre?**

 **\- J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé d'aller chercher. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment nous allons procéder à l'échange.**

 **Voix inconnue, robotisée : Je suis impressionné par votre efficacité. Nous allons donc nous rencontrer très bientôt. Je vous ferai parvenir les coordonnées GPS par message texte.**

J'ai regardé ma compagne pour voir si elle avait réussi à tracer la provenance de l'appel. Comme je me doutais qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu plus de temps, j'ai décidé d'entretenir la conversation pendant quelques précieuses secondes supplémentaires.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire lorsque vous aurez le timbre?**

 **Voix inconnue, robotisée : Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. Rendez-vous dans quarante-cinq minutes. N'alertez pas la police ou qui que ce soit et tout ce passera bien. Au revoir.**

 **\- Non, attendez...**

La communication s'est arrêtée et j'ai reçu la latitude et la longitude de l'endroit où nous devions nous rendre - c'est-à-dire dans le quartier industriel de Washington. - Dans une petite heure, nous allions pouvoir oublier cette mésaventure et serrer notre rayon de soleil dans nos bras!

Ziva

Même si j'avais réussi à la rejoindre, ma femme semblait toujours aussi tendue. Au bout d'un petit moment, j'ai enfin pu savoir pourquoi. Elle culpabilisait de m'avoir tenue à l'écart de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Ma princesse était prise dans une spirale très oppressante et elle savait que si elle parlait, Aaliyah allait peut-être en souffrir. Avant de continuer notre périple, je devais la rassurer sur ce point crucial afin que nous soyons toutes les deux concentrées sur notre objectif principal, à savoir récupérer notre fille aînée en vie.

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon amour. Je suis certaine que tu ne pouvais pas agir autrement. Les risques de voir notre rayon de soleil blessé étaient trop grands et tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de jouer avec la santé de notre fille. Donc tu n'as pas à te faire des cheveux blancs à ce sujet. La seule chose qui est capitale dans l'heure qui arrive, c'est de récupérer Aaliyah et de neutraliser ses ravisseurs._

Dès l'instant où nous avions atteint la voiture, le téléphone annexe de ma partenaire s'est mis à sonner. Elle a essayé tant bien que mal de faire durer la conversation pour me permettre de remonter la piste de ces imbéciles. Malheureusement, à la fin de l'appel, je n'ai pu avoir qu'une approximation de l'endroit où nos adversaires se trouvaient. Mais le point positif de cette action résidait dans le fait que je pouvais confirmer que nous n'étions pas suivies, ce qui constituait un avantage certain pour la suite de nos déplacements. L'étau se resserrait autour d'Andy et ses complices.

 _Bon, je n'ai pas pu établir une triangulation précise de cet enfoiré, mais au moins je suis certaine que nous ne sommes pas filées. On peut prendre la route tout de suite pour aller chercher notre petit ange. Je reste assise en passager mais nous devrons nous arrêter quelques blocs avant notre destination pour que je puisse me planquer dans la coffre. J'ai ramené ton Glock au cas où et je vais m'équiper moi aussi. On va les avoir ces fumiers !_

Katia a repris la route, pied au plancher et je me suis retrouvée collée au siège instantanément ! Il était impossible de dire si c'était la colère où la peur du manque de temps qui faisait agir ma compagne ainsi mais j'étais bien contente de ne plus être enceinte à cet instant ! Dans très peu de temps, notre famille allait reprendre le cours normal des événements, à un détail près. Je doutais sérieusement qu'Andy remette les pieds dans notre demeure pour enseigner quoi que ce soit à notre petite artiste. Sa démission allait être violente et unilatérale, c'était une certitude.

Katia

En raccrochant, j'ai sondé le regard de mon adorée pour voir ce qu'elle avait réussi à apprendre. La conversation n'avait malheureusement pas duré assez longtemps pour identifier l'endroit exact où se trouvaient les ravisseurs de notre fille. Par contre, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même secteur que nous. De ce fait, ma compagne affirmait que nous n'étions pas surveillées et j'ai poussé un petit soupir de soulagement en apprenant cette nouvelle. Je commençais aussi à accepter d'avoir dû tenir ma chérie à l'écart pendant toute cette journée en enfer. En effet, ma femme comprenait parfaitement dans quelle situation délicate je me trouvais et elle disait que je n'aurais pas pu agir autrement.

Étant donné que le rendez-vous était fixé dans quarante-cinq minutes, ma princesse allait attendre que nous soyons à quelques pâtés de maison de notre destination avant de se cacher dans le coffre. Elle avait pris soin d'apporter mon Glock, ce qui fait que j'allais avoir deux armes à ma disposition si l'on comptait celle de la boîte à gants. Il était évident qu'Andy et ses acolytes n'allaient pas s'en tirer à bon compte! Comme mon amour le disait, nous allions faire la fête à ces fumiers! J'étais déterminée à leur faire payer toutes les angoisses que j'avais vécues aujourd'hui ainsi que toutes les horreurs subies par notre rayon de soleil. Sans plus attendre, j'ai enfoncé la pédale de l'accélérateur et j'ai mis le cap sur le quartier industriel de Washington.

 **\- Quand on sera là-bas, je sortirai de la voiture et j'irai à la rencontre des ravisseurs. Ils voudront certainement voir le timbre avant de nous rendre Aaliyah, ce qui veut dire que tu devras intervenir très rapidement. Je pense qu'ils pourraient très mal réagir lorsqu'ils sauront que je bluffe.**

Il était très important de nous mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre pour éviter que les choses tournent mal. D'après le GPS de notre voiture, nous avions encore quelques kilomètres à parcourir. Si tout se passait bien, ma tigresse allait pouvoir visiter le coffre de notre berline dans une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus. Ensuite, il serait beaucoup plus difficile de communiquer l'une avec l'autre. Même si nous avions déjà fait très fort à l'époque de notre partenariat à Londres, il faudrait être parfaitement synchronisées pour assurer le bon déroulement de cette opération.

Ziva

Une chose était certaine, il était impossible de reculer à présent. La partie de poker allait devoir être une réussite. Les seuls joueurs qui allaient être mis au tapis seraient les ravisseurs de notre fille aînée et ils le paieraient probablement pas de leur vie cette fois-ci. Dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, il faudrait mettre en place notre mode opératoire pour éviter que l'une de nous prenne le risque d'être blessée. Il fallait donc agir avec rapidité et précision. Ma partenaire m'indiquait qu'elle allait s'avancer vers les ravisseurs, ce qui impliquait d'agir vite pour couvrir la supercherie et le piège qui se refermerait sur eux.

 _Ce qui me paraît le plus ennuyeux pour l'instant, c'est qu'on ne sait pas du tout combien ils sont. Au-delà de quatre assaillants il va falloir vraiment la jouer serré, d'autant que cette fois on ne doit pas les abattre. J'ai effectivement toujours mon permis de tuer mais tu n'as pas encore récupéré le tien pour l'instant._

Les inconnues liées à ce sauvetage étaient nombreuses, mais j'appréciais ce taux de dangerosité grandissant et la montée d'adrénaline qui allait avec. Décidément, j'aurais bien du mal à me défaire de mes réflexes d'espionne qui étaient ancrés en moi depuis de longues années. Au regard de ma retraite aménagée, je croyais sincèrement avoir trouvé le meilleur compromis entre la réalité de mon ancienne vie et la priorité absolue que je m'étais assignée de protéger ma famille. J'espérais réussir là où mon père avait échoué et parvenir à concilier ces deux aspects de ma vie.

 _Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais il va falloir que tu parviennes à me renseigner sur le nombre d'assaillants à neutraliser. Pour le reste, je compte simplement récupérer Aaliyah puis prévenir les forces de l'ordre pour récupérer nos gentils touristes. Entre les deux, il serait intéressant de savoir pourquoi Andy a agi de la sorte._

Mon regard s'était assombri au fil des kilomètres et j'attendais impatiemment les réponses de ma compagne pour résoudre les inconnues qui restaient à éclaircir avant de s'arrêter pour que je puisse m'installer dans le coffre de notre voiture. Je remarquais aussi qu'au fil des mois, ma femme avait appris par mimétisme à conduire très sportivement voir carrément brutalement. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en me disant que notre harmonie grandissait de jour en jour et cette que complémentarité allait être dévastatrice pour les idiots car ils avaient osé troubler notre équilibre familial.

Katia

Tandis que nous approchions du point de rencontre, ma compagne a attiré mon attention sur un point important : nous ne savions pas à combien de gaillards nous allions devoir faire face. Il faudrait donc que j'essaie de renseigner mon adorée sur ce fait avant qu'elle sorte de sa cachette. Le plus facile serait d'élaborer un code dès maintenant et faire en sorte qu'elle puisse m'entendre l'utiliser. Par ailleurs, il était évident que nous allions devoir garder en vie ces salopards, ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils répondent de leurs actes devant un tribunal. Il faudrait donc que je demeure le plus calme possible pour éviter de viser une tête accidentellement.

 **\- Je vais t'appeler et laisser mon portable dans la poche de mon manteau, comme ça tu entendras ce qui se passe. Tu devras porter attention à ce que je dirai. Si je me trouve face à trois hommes ou moins, je parlerai de notre petite fleur. S'ils sont quatre, alors je parlerai de notre rayon de soleil. Enfin, s'ils sont plus nombreux que quatre, je parlerai d'Aaliyah.**

J'ai attendu que ma chérie me signifie qu'elle avait compris. Nous nous sommes ensuite arrêtées afin qu'elle puisse aller se cacher. En temps voulu, j'ouvrirais le coffre en appuyant sur un bouton de la télécommande de notre voiture. Je me suis ensuite préparée mentalement à affronter Andy et les autres ravisseurs de notre fille. L'ancien précepteur d'Aaliyah était plutôt maigrichon. Il serait donc assez facile de le maîtriser et de l'interroger. Il ne résisterait pas longtemps à notre interrogatoire, parole d'ancienne espionne!

Je me suis engagée dans une rue sombre et j'ai remarqué qu'une voiture identique à la nôtre était garée un peu plus loin. Les phares étaient braqués sur moi, ce qui s'avérait assez aveuglant. Avant de sortir de notre berline, j'ai composé le numéro de ma princesse et je me suis assurée qu'elle pouvait m'entendre.

 **\- C'est parti! Je te fais confiance mon amour.**

J'ai doucement refermé la porte et j'ai fait une dizaine de pas vers l'autre véhicule. J'ai ensuite attendu de voir ce qui allait se passer. Assez rapidement, trois silhouettes se sont découvertes. Chacun des ravisseurs portait une cagoule afin de protéger son identité. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Andy qui était apparemment le porte-parole désigné de ces malfrats.

 **Andy : Vous avez le timbre? Montrez-le moi.**

 **\- Pas avant que j'aie la preuve que notre petite fleur va bien.**

J'ai entendu mon interlocuteur grogner dans sa barbe tandis qu'il consultait silencieusement ses amis. J'ai profité de ce moment d'inattention pour ouvrir discrètement le coffre de notre berline. Mon âme sœur allait pouvoir agir en tant que renfort et nous allions enfin pouvoir nous amuser un peu!

Ziva

Mon interrogation concernant le nombre de nos futurs adversaires avait trouvé un écho positif sur ma femme puisqu'elle a répondu à cette question très rapidement en mettant un code pertinent au point. Elle ajoutait que son téléphone serait en fonction en m'appelant directement pour que je puisse entendre ce qui se passait en temps réel et choisir le meilleur moment pour intervenir. Tout cela me semblait particulièrement bien vu et je n'ai eu qu'à hocher la tête pour signifier mon approbation. Ensuite nous nous sommes arrêtées pour que je puisse me planquer correctement. A partir de cet instant, le processus de riposte était engagé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai pu sentir que ma partenaire ralentissait puis elle s'est immobilisée. Elle m'a appelée juste avant de descendre de voiture et même si je ne pouvais pas confirmer que je l'entendais, j'étais certaine qu'elle savait que je la couvrais déjà. J'ai ensuite entendu la conversation entre Andy et ma belle amazone où le code secret a été utilisé. Ainsi donc, ils sont trois ou moins, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Aussitôt après, le coffre s'est ouvert, ce qui m'a permis de me glisser à l'extérieur de notre berline et de m'approcher sans être vue.

Je me suis découverte rapidement en braquant mon flingue sur Andy qui, lorsqu'il a compris ce qui se passait a essayé de me tirer dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai été la plus rapide à faire feu et il s'est retrouvé avec une balle dans le genou gauche alors que ma femme tenait en respect ses deux acolytes. L'un des deux a essayé de s'enfuir pendant une petite seconde d'inattention, mais une balle logée dans l'épaule droite par ma partenaire a fini par calmer ses ardeurs. Le troisième larron de cette bande de salopards a instantanément levé les mains en l'air pour éviter de subir notre courroux.

 _Andy : J'avais spécifié que tu ne devais prévenir personne Katia !_

 _Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant, notre ancien précepteur qui avoue sa participation à cet enlèvement d'enfant. Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue enfoiré !_

Notre ravisseur en chef n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. J'ai lancé ma seconde paire de menottes à mon épouse pour qu'elle arrête les deux complices qui n'ont pas fait beaucoup parler d'eux. Une fois qu'Andy était menotté à son tour à un poteau électrique, j'ai ouvert la porte arrière gauche de leur berline, qui ressemblait étrangement à la nôtre d'ailleurs, pour récupérer Aaliyah. J'ai retrouvé notre fille aînée, recroquevillée sur elle-même à l'opposé de mon entrée dans la voiture. Quand elle m'a reconnue, elle a foncé dans mes bras sans dire un seul mot.

 _C'est terminé ma chérie. Maman et moi, on est venues te chercher et on va bientôt rentrer à la maison._

Dès l'instant où nous sommes sorties de l'habitacle maudit, ma fille s'est mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je l'ai emmenée dans notre voiture afin qu'elle y soit en sécurité.

 _Aaliyah : Maman... J'ai eu peur de mourir... Encore._

 _Je sais mon coeur. Dès que ces idiots seront remis aux autorités, on rentre à la maison._

 _Aaliyah : Tu ne les as pas tués ?_

 _Non ma puce. Il faut qu'on sache pourquoi il t'ont fait ça. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont toujours en vie. Allonge-toi mon coeur. Katia et moi on va les interroger avant l'arrivée des autorités et ensuite on s'en va._

 _Aaliyah : D'accord. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir Andy. Il m'a trahie._

 _C'est une évidence. Je t'aime._

 _Aaliyah : Je t'aime maman. Reviens vite._

 _C'est promis._

Il était temps de voir ce que nos anciens opposants avaient à nous dire. D'un signe discret de la main, j'ai demandé à ma coéquipière de fermer notre véhicule à clé. Comme je me doutais que les complices de notre ancien professeur particulier n'allaient pas se mettre à table en nous disant qu'ils ne savaient rien, le plus simple était d'interroger le cerveau responsable de cet acte ignoble envers ma tribu. Katia discutait déjà avec lui mais j'ignorais si l'entretien avait été fructueux.

 _Alors chérie, est-ce que notre invité a été loquace jusqu'à présent ?_

Sous mes airs légèrement espiègles, je cachais une véritable envie de faire souffrir ce fumier, mais pour le moment, ce serait contre-productif.

Katia

Il a fallu très peu de temps à ma compagne pour se montrer. Je dois avouer qu'Andy semblait être très en colère de s'être fait jouer un mauvais tour! Maintenant, les ravisseurs de notre fille n'étaient plus maîtres de la situation. Dès que mon adorée a dégainé son arme, j'ai également sorti mon Glock pour tenir en joue les deux autres malfrats. L'ancien précepteur de notre fille a sorti une arme de sa poche et je l'ai vu enlever le cran de sûreté. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire feu, ma chérie l'a atteint au genou. Suite à cet événement, l'un de ses complices a tenté de fuir et je me suis chargée de le faire changer d'idée en logeant une balle dans son épaule. Maintenant que nous avions montré ce dont nous étions capables, les trois hommes ont dû s'incliner. Les trois vipères ont été menottées et j'allais me charger d'interroger Andy tandis que mon épouse allait récupérer notre rayon de soleil.

 **\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait subir ceci à ma fille!**

 **Andy : Je ne vais rien te dire, salope.**

J'ai giflé l'homme que nous avions employé pour donner des leçons privées à Aaliyah. Il a non seulement encaissé le coup sans broncher, mais un ricanement s'est échappé de sa bouche. Je l'ai frappé à nouveau, en employant plus de force. Mon coup l'a atteint au nez et un filet de sang s'est mis à ruisseler sur son visage.

 **\- Tu vas me dire tout ce qui t'a poussé à agresser Aaliyah et à faire pression sur moi!**

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai observé aucune hésitation de la part de mon interlocuteur. Il allait se confesser et j'allais enfin comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Je me sentais particulièrement stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que cet homme nous trompait et nous manipulait. J'avais maintenant l'occasion de lui faire payer les crimes qu'il avait commis en attendant que la justice se charge de lui.

 **Andy : Depuis le début, je prévoyais de vous utiliser pour m'enrichir. J'ai vite compris que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour vous. La villa est splendide, vous avez des propriétés à travers le monde et un jet privé pour vous déplacer. Mon rôle auprès d'Aaliyah m'a permis d'amasser beaucoup d'informations sur vous deux... J'ai mis au point les détails de l'enlèvement, j'ai recruté une équipe et j'ai planifié ma retraite. J'ai dû remettre l'exécution à plus tard de nombreuses fois, mais aujourd'hui toutes les planètes se sont enfin alignées. Ziva était occupée avec les affaires de son agence, tu étais sortie pour la journée et Aaliyah ne devait pas être dérangée puisqu'elle passait un supposé contrôle. J'allais enfin pouvoir devenir riche! Mais il a fallu que cette chienne d'arabe s'en mêle!**

Ma femme s'est avancée vers moi à ce moment et j'imagine qu'elle avait au moins entendu la dernière phrase qui avait été prononcée. J'ai lancé un regard impitoyable à celui qui avait osé utiliser notre fille comme appât avant de mettre mon adorée au parfum.

 **\- Andy me disait comment il avait abusé de notre confiance et comment il avait trompé notre vigilance dans le seul but de s'enrichir…**

Ziva

Une fois que j'avais pris le temps de rassurer Aaliyah et qu'elle s'était installée dans notre voiture, je revenais tranquillement vers nos ravisseurs avec l'idée de décamper assez vite. Après ma première phrase faussement enjouée, notamment à cause des paroles d'Andy que j'avais trouvées extrêmement blessantes à mon égard, il ne me restait plus qu'à le finir, comme on dit. Au vu de ma réputation de meurtrière patentée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre dernière conversation soit extrêmement courtoise. Ajoutez à cela la révélation faite par mon épouse et il était facile de se dire que je n'allais pas prendre le thé avec cette face de rat.

 _Je vois que tu n'as pas mis bien longtemps à te mettre à table, espèce de raclure. Quelques baffes bien placées et tu craques ? Moi qui te prenais pour un dur tu me déçois énormément..._

J'ai fait signe à ma femme de se rendre à la voiture pour s'assurer que notre fille aînée allait bien pendant que j'allais mettre un point final à cette histoire. J'avais envoyé des instructions à Shmeil afin que le FBI soit prévenu des colis à récupérer mais en évitant que nous soyons trop exposées. Après ce qui venait de se passer, mes deux amours et moi n'aurions aucune envie de répondre à la moindre question ou pire encore, devoir faire face à nos adversaires dans le futur. J'allais donc m'arranger pour finir l'interrogatoire rapidement avant de prendre la tangente dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, après m'être assurée que nous serions libérées de ces salopards. En guise d'introduction, Andy s'est pris un gigantesque coup de poing dans l'estomac.

 _Ça, c'est pour m'avoir insultée sans réfléchir aux conséquences !_

 _Andy : Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me buter ? Tu as déjà tellement de sang sur les mains, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins..._

Nouveau coup violent mais cette fois, c'est son genou gauche qui a pris, histoire de bien le faire hurler.

 _Je ne tue pas sans raison ! Et il serait bien trop facile de t'abattre. Tu vas pourrir en prison et à mon avis, tu ne seras guère respecté par tes futurs compagnons de cellule._

 _Andy : Je te briserai quand je vais retrouver ma liberté !_

J'en avais bien assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Mes mains se sont resserrées autour de son cou et il allait suffoquer rapidement.

 _Si tu tentes de nous atteindre encore, je ne serais pas aussi clémente. Tu sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire._

J'entendais déjà les sirènes du FBI approcher. Même si ça allait nous déplaire à toutes les trois, il faudrait affronter les questions de cette organisation gouvernementale pour aspirer à une éventuelle tranquillité par la suite. Même si j'avais demandé à Shmeil de prendre des gants un peu plus tôt, je n'avais aucune envie de me soustraire à la loi. Etre directrice du MOSSAD ne m'octroyait pas une impunité totale, même si je pouvais en jouer. Ma récente prise de fonctions coïncidait avec une nouvelle philosophie de transparence vis-à-vis des autorités et je tenais à être la première à appliquer ce principe.

Katia

Ma compagne avait fait mine de ne rien avoir entendu, mais elle m'avait tout de même demandé de me rendre auprès d'Aaliyah pour m'assurer qu'elle tenait le choc. J'ai acquiescé à cette demande et j'ai quand même eu connaissance de ce qui s'est passé alors que je lui tournais le dos. Andy a encaissé un autre coup et il a ensuite demandé pourquoi il était toujours en vie. J'étais persuadée que mon adorée saurait lui expliquer ce qui l'attendait vraiment. Je suis donc montée à bord de notre voiture et j'ai serré Aaliyah contre moi. Notre fille avait eu terriblement peur et elle était parcourue de tremblements qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

 **\- C'est fini ma puce, ils ne pourront plus te faire de mal.**

 **Aaliyah : Je veux qu'ils crèvent, tous!**

 **\- Je suis autant en colère que toi. Ils devront répondre de leurs actes. Le FBI est en route et tu devras leur raconter brièvement ce qui s'est passé.**

Mon rayon de soleil a fait la moue et je savais parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se confier par rapport aux derniers événements, encore moins à des étrangers. Cependant, c'était un mal nécessaire afin que nous puissions toutes passer à autre chose. Il fallait que j'explique tout cela à notre fille aînée et surtout il fallait qu'elle comprenne que de tels événements ne se reproduiraient jamais. À partir de maintenant, nous allions essayer de voir s'il était possible qu'elle intègre une véritable école. De toute façon, je me doutais qu'elle n'accepterait pas de faire confiance à un autre enseignant privé dans un futur proche.

 **\- Aaliyah, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Si ça peut te rassurer, maman et moi allons tout faire pour que cette déposition dure le moins longtemps possible. Ensuite, nous irons faire une activité toutes les trois. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Isabella est venue nous prêter main forte, donc nous n'avons pas à nous dépêcher de rentrer pour nous occuper d'Evelyne.**

 **Aaliyah : Bon, si c'est comme ça... Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller déguster du chocolat?**

 **\- Bien sûr ma puce. Je connais le gérant de Cocova... Il ouvrira la boutique juste pour nous.**

J'étais bien d'accord avec ma petite fleur que le chocolat était le meilleur remède du monde. Nous allions donc pouvoir relaxer et nous retrouver en famille lorsque les événements de la journée seraient derrière nous. Pour le moment, je constatais que le FBI venait d'arriver. Un agent s'est approché de notre voiture et a cogné à la fenêtre. Il s'est présenté comme étant l'agent Blake et il nous a promis de faire vite. Aaliyah s'est d'abord montrée timide, puis elle s'est mise à relater les événements. Comme elle était aveugle, elle était capable de se rappeler de détails qui auraient échappé à la majorité des gens. Elle pouvait par exemple décrire avec précision les odeurs. J'ai également dû donner ma version des faits et expliquer comment j'avais été piégée. Blake nous a remerciées et il est allé trouver mon épouse qui se trouvait toujours auprès des ravisseurs.

Ziva

Deux voitures du FBI sont arrivées assez rapidement alors que nos ravisseurs restaient étonnamment calmes. Les complices d'Andy n'avaient pas l'air très sereins pour autant, certainement à cause du cas de conscience qui leur dévorait l'âme. En revanche, notre ancien précepteur n'avait aucun regret apparemment, considérant sans doute qu'il avait accompli ce qu'il voulait, sauf qu'il ne s'était pas enrichi au passage. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ce fumier avait demandé à ma femme de se salir les mains au lieu de tenter de nous extorquer une grosse somme d'argent.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de pousser plus loin mes réflexions car un agent du FBI s'est présenté à moi après qu'il se soit entretenu avec mes deux amours. Il me présentait sa plaque et son visage semblait assez détendu.

 _Agent du FBI : Bonsoir Madame David. Je suis l'agent Ethan Blake. Je viens d'interroger votre femme et votre fille, qui m'ont donné des informations précises concernant le déroulement de cette journée éprouvante pour votre famille. Je dois reconnaître que la déposition de votre enfant est étonnamment détaillée._

 _Ma fille aînée compense sa cécité par bien des subterfuges agent Blake. Je suis très fière d'elle._

 _Ethan : Vous pouvez l'être. Pouvez-vous me dire de quelle façon vous avez compris ce qui se passait ?_

 _Bien sûr. C'était au moment du déjeuner, quand ni Katia ni Aaliyah n'ont donné signe de vie que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Quand je suis allée dans le petit salon où Aaliyah et cet enfoiré étaient censés travailler, j'ai constaté l'enlèvement proprement dit. Pour le reste, voici le numéro professionnel de mon bras droit au MOSSAD qui vous donnera toutes les preuves que nous avons réunies pendant cette horrible journée. Si vous devez vous rendre chez moi pour faire des relevés, je vous demanderais de le faire dès à présent, madame Isabella Fortini vous ouvrira. Nous allons emmener notre fille aînée ailleurs pour lui changer les idées car je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vous entendre travailler. Sans vous offenser._

 _Ethan : je comprends parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Attendez... Vous avez bien parlé du MOSSAD ?_

 _Dont je suis la directrice, oui._

 _Ethan : Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais. Voilà qui explique pourquoi vos ravisseurs ont été aussi bien maîtrisés..._

 _Je ne suis pas là pour faire entrave à votre enquête, bien au contraire. Andy Roberts a voulu se servir de mon épouse pour s'enrichir, rien de moins. Cet enlèvement est un acte crapuleux et absolument pas politique._

 _Ethan : C'est de plus en plus clair en effet. J'ai toutes les informations qu'il me faut pour le moment. Reposez-vous et dites bien à votre fille qu'on aimerait avoir des agents aussi courageux au FBI de temps en temps._

 _Je lui dirais avec plaisir. Bonsoir agent Blake._

 _Ethan : Bonsoir Madame David._

Sans perdre une seconde, j'ai filé vers notre berline où mes deux amours m'attendaient. Elles étaient assises toutes les deux à l'arrière et je voyais qu'Aaliyah avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère. Je me suis donc installée au volant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas troubler ces retrouvailles après cette rude cavalcade en enfer. Lorsque je me suis retournée pour regarder ma belle amazone dans les yeux, j'ai pu apercevoir quelques larmes de joie s'enfuir le long de ses joues. Tout s'était bien terminé mais uniquement grâce au sang-froid qui nous caractérisait toutes les trois.

 _Bien ! L'agent Blake n'a plus besoin de nous. Où est-ce que je vous emmène pour qu'on oublie tout ça ?_

 _Aaliyah : On va manger du chocolat chez Cocova ! C'est maman qui l'a proposé !_

 _D'accord. Je suppose que le gérant est déjà prévenu. Allons-y !_

Pendant ce bref dialogue, j'avais pu observer plus attentivement le visage de ma compagne. Il était toujours livide et elle ne semblait pas être capable de se détendre. J'espérais que l'interlude gourmand décidé par notre fille allait lui permettre de retrouver sa joie de vivre…

Katia

Après le départ de l'agent Blake, notre fille est venue se blottir contre moi. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans engager la conversation. Après les événements du jour, nous avions toutes les deux besoin de réconfort. Les choses auraient pu tourner très mal pour notre rayon de soleil et je sentais qu'elle était toujours ébranlée par son enlèvement. J'ai profité de ce moment pour contacter le gérant de la boutique de chocolat pour lui demander s'il était possible de passer après la fermeture. La réponse est arrivée rapidement et mon ami a accepté de me faire une faveur.

Lorsque ma chérie est venue nous rejoindre, elle a affirmé que le FBI n'avait plus besoin de nous et elle a demandé où nous allions maintenant. Notre petite fleur s'est empressée de donner notre destination. Pour la première fois de la journée, je distinguais des intonations joyeuses dans la voix d'Aaliyah. Il faut dire que notre fille aînée était gourmande de nature et que la sortie que nous avions élaborée saurait certainement nous changer les idées. J'ai chassé les larmes qui m'étaient naturellement montées aux yeux et j'ai hoché la tête pour signifier à mon adorée que le propriétaire de Cocova avait été prévenu. En arrivant à la boutique, j'ai aidé Aaliyah à sortir de notre berline et à marcher. Elle était assez faible et elle s'accrochait à mon bras pour ne pas chanceler. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'ai installée à une table où elle pourrait m'attendre avec sa mère pendant que j'irais choisir un assortiment de chocolats à déguster.

 **\- Bonsoir Marty, c'est gentil d'avoir réouvert pour nous.**

 **Marty : C'est tout naturel Katia. J'aimerais vous faire goûter les derniers arrivages en provenance d'Allemagne. Ces chocolats sont peints à la main et c'est une véritable révélation pour tous les connaisseurs.**

 **\- Ça m'a l'air délicieux. Nous allons prendre une boîte de 24 morceaux assortis. Ma préférence va toujours pour les noisettes.**

Marty a souri largement tandis qu'il choisissait soigneusement ce que nous allions déguster. Mon ange était restée auprès d'Aaliyah et elles discutaient calmement en attendant mon retour. J'espérais que ces petites douceurs et ce moment passé en famille allaient nous faire du bien. J'imaginais que le retour à la villa n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour Aaliyah. Il était même possible qu'elle fasse des cauchemars et qu'elle demande à dormir avec Isabella.

Ziva

L'arrivée dans la boutique de chocolats avait le mérite de rendre sa joie de vivre à notre fille. Sa gourmandise était immense et c'était le meilleur moyen de faire oublier à mes deux amours la journée pourrie que nous venions de passer. Mon épouse s'est portée volontaire pour commander un bel assortiment de chocolats. Vu l'implication dont Marty faisait preuve à chaque passage de ma princesse dans son établissement, je ne doutais pas une seconde que cet interlude serait une réussite. Dès que Katia a eu le dos tourné, ma fille aînée a voulu me parler.

 _Aaliyah : Je crois que maman se sent coupable pour ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui._

 _On se sent responsables toutes les deux tu sais. Andy avait préparé son coup depuis longtemps donc je suppose que tout comme moi, elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir senti le vent tourner._

 _Aaliyah : Ce qui est important, c'est que je sois vivante et vous deux aussi. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est de pouvoir passer à autre chose._

 _C'est pour ça qu'on est là ma puce._

La conversation s'est arrêtée là parce que ma belle amazone revenait avec des chocolats allemands qui auraient fait fondre n'importe quel fin gourmet. Ma belle italienne s'est installée à ma droite et Aaliyah a pris sa première douceur avec beaucoup de délicatesse. La connaissant, elle voulait faire honneur à ce que Marty nous offrait. J'avais espéré que ma dulcinée arriverait à se détendre mais son visage était toujours aussi sombre. Décidément, il y aurait du travail avant de revoir un franc sourire s'épanouir sur la visage de ma compagne.

 _Chérie, si tu nous disais ce qui te tracasse ?_

 _Aaliyah : Allez maman. C'est important qu'on sache ce qui te rend si triste._

J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'une telle insistance pouvait avoir deux effets totalement opposés. Soit ma déesse latine se confiait à nous et nous pourrions en profiter pour exprimer nos ressentiments les unes après les autres, soit ma douce moitié allait se refermer comme une huître et la blessure qui commençait à se faire jour en elle allait devenir béante et indélébile. Notre rayon de soleil a eu le réflexe de prendre la main gauche de sa mère pour la porter contre son coeur. En voyant un tel geste, j'en ai fait de même avec la main droite de mon aimée pour l'aider à se confier à nous. Il fallait que la digue qui retenait ses émotions cède pour qu'elle retrouve la paix de l'esprit.

Katia

Lorsque je suis revenue m'asseoir auprès de ma famille, j'ai senti que j'avais interrompu la conversation. Il était possible que mes deux amours parlaient de moi. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que leur discussion s'était brutalement arrêtée et j'ai invité Aaliyah à prendre un chocolat en agitant la boîte juste sous son nez. J'étais toujours assez tendue et j'avais toutes les misères du monde à cacher mon inconfort. Assez rapidement, mon adorée m'a interrogée sur mes tracas. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de me livrer, même si je savais que cela pourrait me faire du bien. Notre rayon de soleil se montrait insistante et elle s'est emparée de ma main gauche qu'elle a porté sur son coeur. Ce dernier battait normalement, comme si nos mésaventures du jour n'avaient pas eu lieu.

 **\- Je me rends compte que nous t'avons négligée ma puce. Evelyne a besoin de beaucoup de soins et j'essaie de démarrer ma propre entreprise. Je me dis que cette histoire aurait pu être évitée si j'avais été plus attentive à toi.**

Il ne s'agissait que d'une partie de mes remords. Je me disais que j'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'Andy était un manipulateur. Je possédais l'entraînement nécessaire pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Je me demandais encore pourquoi il avait échafaudé un plan qui dépendait du vol d'un objet rare. Il m'apparaissait évident qu'il avait été stupide de tout miser sur la chance... Peut-être souhait-il aussi briser notre famille. Toujours est-il que je n'aurais pas les réponses à ces questions.

 **\- Ma puce, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce qui s'est passé. Personne n'aurait dû te faire de mal. Je te promets d'être une meilleure maman...**

À cet instant précis, j'avais l'impression que notre fille aînée pouvait me voir. Elle semblait parfaitement concentrée sur mon visage. En attendant qu'elle me réponde, j'ai choisi un chocolat en forme de coquillage et je l'ai laissé fondre dans ma bouche. La dernière fois que j'avais mangé un chocolat de cette qualité, je me trouvais à bord du London Eye en compagnie de mon épouse et j'étais prête à démissionner de mes fonctions.

Ziva

Au moins, la balance penchait du bon côté puisque mon épouse a décidé de se livrer à nous. J'étais persuadée que le geste de notre fille aînée que j'ai imité aussitôt avait permis à ma femme de se laisser aller aux confidences. Comme nous le pensions toutes les deux, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas suffisamment anticipé le comportement d'Andy et ses conséquences. Elle ajoutait qu'entre l'arrivée de notre petite diablesse et sa reconversion en cours, Aaliyah était un peu mise de côté et qu'elle comptait y remédier. Après ces aveux très touchants, j'ai laissé notre rayon de soleil prendre la parole.

 _Aaliyah : Tu sais maman, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour le rapt dont j'ai été victime. Pendant les longues heures où j'ai été captive, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et d'arriver à la conclusion que personne, même pas moi, ne pouvait prévoir ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ce crétin ne m'a jamais vue craquer. Je savais que je devais tenir jusqu'à ce que mes mamans viennent me chercher et c'est ce qui s'est produit._

La maturité du discours de notre petit ange avait beau être habituelle pour nous, c'était toujours aussi impressionnant de l'entendre discourir avec cette pointe de détermination qui la caractérisait en permanence. Les traits de ma princesse semblaient se détendre légèrement, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Puisque l'heure était aux confessions, je voulais moi aussi expliquer à mes deux amours comment j'avais vécu cette journée en enfer. J'avais tout de même quelques ressentiments qui me trottaient dans la tête et il fallait que je m'en débarrasse au plus vite.

 _Tu sais ma puce, j'ai ressenti de la culpabilité envers toi tout au long de la journée. Katia avait aussi très peur que je lui en veuille d'avoir gardé le silence pendant une grande partie de cette mésaventure également. Mais ce que je retiens ce soir, c'est que non seulement nous sommes très fortes individuellement mais que notre famille est indestructible. À partir du moment où ta disparition a été constatée ma puce, tout le monde s'est organisé pour te récupérer. Isabella a interrompu ses vacances au Canada pour venir s'occuper d'Evelyne et me permettre de partir à ta recherche et Shmeil a été d'une efficacité redoutable pour que je réussisse à retrouver ta mère. Je suis fière d'avoir une aussi belle tribu autour de moi._

Et un discours solennel de ma part, un ! Un de ces jours, ma belle amazone va carrément me dire de me lancer en politique ! En attendant, pour essayer de faire passer le silence qui a suivi, j'ai mangé un des chocolats blancs que mes papilles réclamaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai senti la tête de ma belle italienne se poser sur mon épaule, ce qui était le signe évident qu'elle parvenait enfin à se laisser aller. Notre gourmande en chef ne se privait pas pour découvrir d'autres douceurs en attendant que ma compagne reprenne la parole.

Katia

Le verdict est tombé assez rapidement : ma fille m'assurait que je devais cesser de m'en vouloir. Elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et elle pensait que personne n'aurait pu anticiper le rapt et le chantage qui avait suivi. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Cependant, la culpabilité que je ressentais n'allait pas s'évanouir en un seul instant. Avec un peu de recul, je commençais à mieux distinguer les autres émotions que je ressentais : de la déception, de la colère et un brin de rage. Être trahie par une personne à qui l'on faisait confiance est pire que tout.

Maintenant que notre rayon de soleil s'était exprimée, c'était au tour de ma femme de nous livrer un discours. La famille était au coeur de cet éloge car nous avions démontré une fois de plus ce que nous étions capables d'accomplir ensemble. Dans ce genre de situation, l'essentiel est d'arriver au résultat escompté. Je partageais le sentiment de fierté familiale de mon adorée. Nous avions fait du beau travail puisque nous avions retrouvé Aaliyah avant que du mal lui soit fait.

 **\- Merci pour ces belles et inspirantes paroles chérie. J'ajouterais que j'admire ton courage et ta détermination ma puce. Je te garantis que ta mère et moi sommes fières de tout ce que tu accomplis. Je crois que pendant quelque temps, nous assurerons nous-mêmes ton éducation scolaire.**

J'ai regardé ma femme pour m'assurer qu'elle était d'accord avec ce plan. En effet, je trouvais qu'il serait plus approprié que nous supervisions les progrès de notre enfant en attendant qu'elle soit admise dans une école adaptée à ses besoins. Il allait de soi que notre ange serait prioritaire sur mes projets en cours. Spontanément, je me suis levée et j'ai enlacé notre petite fleur pour qu'elle sente qu'elle était aimée et que j'allais la protéger pour toujours.

Ziva

A partir du moment où tout le monde s'était exprimé, ma femme avait décidé de nous gratifier d'une belle démonstration d'affection envers notre fille aînée qui ne s'en est pas plainte une seule seconde. En voyant cette jolie tranche de vie, j'ai dégainé mon smartphone pour immortaliser ce moment dans un éclat de rire général. Dès que chacune de nous s'est assise à nouveau à sa place, Marty est arrivé avec quelques rafraîchissements, même si personne n'avait rien demandé. Par la suite, il s'est éclipsé dans sa réserve. La prévenance de cet homme était tout simplement exemplaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre fille semblait rassasiée et son visage était à nouveau empli de joie de vivre. Alors que mon épouse jouait avec elle, je réfléchissais à une éventuelle manière de trancher avec les événements de la journée dans la durée. Comme on était en hiver, je trouvais intéressant de faire découvrir certains sports de glisse à notre petite casse-cou. Malgré tout, cela supposait un minimum d'organisation et de mener quelques discussions en famille. Alors que j'allais prendre la parole, Aaliyah a levé la main pour parler sérieusement semble-t-il.

 _Aaliyah : Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais demander quelque chose._

 _On t'écoute ma puce._

 _Aaliyah : A cause des mauvais souvenirs qui sont gravés dans ma mémoire, je voudrais que notre voiture soit changée. Mes ravisseurs avaient la même et je ne veux plus en entendre parler._

 _On verra ce que l'on peut envisager mon coeur._

La perception de notre petite fleur était d'une précision terrifiante et ce genre de détail avait son importance. Il faudra donc en tenir compte et agir en conséquence et même si cette demande expresse paraissait surprenante, je doutais que ma déesse latine s'oppose à ce changement radical d'autant qu'elle avait accumulé énormément de stress dans ce même habitacle. De la même façon que ma compagne m'avait consultée du regard au sujet des progrès scolaires de notre petit ange, j'attendais qu'elle me donne son consentement, de manière verbale ou non.

Katia

'ai eu l'impression que tous les muscles du corps de ma fille se sont relâchés lorsque je l'ai serrée contre moi. Cette étreinte me faisait également le plus grand bien. Je me rendais compte que la situation aurait pu être bien pire. Il était donc temps de passer à autre chose et nous l'avions tous compris. Marty nous a apporté des boissons avant de disparaître à nouveau. Notre rayon de soleil a ainsi pu déguster un chocolat chaud de très bonne qualité. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle nous a demandé de changer de voiture. En effet, de mauvais souvenirs étaient maintenant associés à ce véhicule puisque les ravisseurs avaient utilisé le même modèle.

 **Je suis bien d'accord pour que l'on trouve une nouvelle berline. Nous pourrions envisager un modèle américain, histoire d'être entièrement dépaysées. Je crois que cela pourra se faire dans les semaines à venir. Pour l'instant, finissons nos petites douceurs et rentrons à la maison.**

Nous avons donc terminé la boîte de chocolats ainsi que nos rafraîchissements. Avant de partir de Cocova, j'ai chaleureusement remercié le gérant de la boutique. Je lui ai promis de lui apporter des tableaux pour décorer son commerce et il a semblé très touché. Le retour à la maison s'est effectué dans le calme. J'avais repris le volant et j'étais très attentive à la route. Heureusement que la température était très clémente ces jours-ci!

Lorsque nous avons passé la porte de la villa, Isabella est venue nous accueillir. Elle nous demandait de parler à voix basse car Evelyne venait tout juste de s'endormir. J'ai enlacé ma tante et je l'ai remerciée d'être venue nous donner un coup de main. Elle s'est montrée très modeste et m'a avoué qu'elle pensait de plus en plus à se trouver un pied-à-terre aux États-Unis. Je trouvais que c'était une excellente idée puisque j'appréciais de me sentir soutenue par ma famille.


	31. Détente à la montagne

Katia

Ce soir-là, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec mon adorée alors que nous étions sur le point de nous endormir. Nous sommes naturellement tombées d'accord sur le fait que nous méritions une pause. Même si Evelyne était trop petite pour apprécier des vacances, il n'était pas contre-indiqué pour un bébé de son âge de faire le voyage en avion. Nous avons donc décidé de faire une excursion d'une semaine à Aspen. Dès le lendemain matin, je suis allée trouver Aaliyah pour lui demander de faire ses bagages.

 **\- Bonjour mon coeur. Il est l'heure de se réveiller. Maman et moi avons une surprise pour toi. Je vais t'aider à faire ta valise.**

 **Aaliyah (avec une voix traînante) : Pourquoi? Je suis bien dans mon lit... Où est-ce qu'on va?**

 **\- C'est un secret ma puce, mais je crois que ça va beaucoup te plaire.**

[...]

Quelques heures plus tard, nous surplombions les États-Unis à bord de notre jet privé. Notre petite fleur ignorait toujours que nous nous dirigions vers les montagnes rocheuses du Colorado. Evelyne avait un peu pleuré au moment du décollage, mais elle avait fini par se rendormir. Selon notre pilote, nous allions atterrir bientôt et cela voulait dire qu'il fallait absolument regagner nos sièges. Je me suis donc retrouvée assise entre mon adorée et notre fille aînée.

 **\- Je suis contente de pouvoir faire cette petite escapade en famille. Isabella a été bien aimable d'accepter de rester à la villa pour superviser les travaux de nettoyage...**

En effet, nous avions contacté un entrepreneur général qui était chargé de faire le ménage de l'ancienne salle de classe d'Aaliyah. Il devait nous recontacter au courant de la semaine pour savoir ce que nous comptions faire de cette pièce. En attendant que ma princesse prenne la parole, j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. Une fois de plus, j'étais impressionnée par la douceur de sa peau.

Ziva

Il a été très facile de convaincre ma femme qu'il était nécessaire pour notre famille de se ressourcer. Les événements récents nous avaient éprouvé toutes les trois et cette semaine de vacances improvisées à Aspen arrivait à point nommé. Ben sûr, il avait fallu se renseigner en amont pour s'assurer que notre fille aînée pourrait découvrir les joies de la tête dans la poudreuse et il s'avère que notre destination, particulièrement touristique à cette période de l'année, disposait de tous les équipements nécessaires à l'épanouissement de notre rayon de soleil.

En bons parents farceurs, nous avions décidé de ne rien révéler à Aaliyah pour pimenter le début de notre escapade familiale. Isabella avait accepté de rester à la villa pour s'assurer que les travaux du petit salon se déroulaient correctement. Lors du décollage, Evelyne a protesté légèrement avant de se rendormir. Une fois que nous nous trouvions au-dessus du Colorado, notre pilote nous a demandé de regagner notre siège. J'ai souri quand j'ai entendu mon épouse remercier le dévouement de sa tante une nouvelle fois.

 _Je pense simplement qu'elle a une petite idée derrière la tête chérie..._

La phase d'atterrissage s'est déroulée sans aucune secousse, au grand dam de notre ange espiègle qui adorait s'amuser des moindres mouvements irréguliers de l'avion pour essayer de nous faire peur. En y réfléchissant bien, je me doutais que ce genre de farce allait fonctionner à merveille sur sa sœur cadette dans quelques années... En riant sous cape grâce à cette pensée futuriste, je profitais allègrement de la situation actuelle pour sentir la douceur de la main droite de ma belle amazone.

Katia

La descente vers Aspen s'est amorcée tout doucement. Il faut dire que notre pilote était expérimenté et que le jet privé était inspecté avant chaque voyage pour parer à une éventuelle défaillance mécanique. Pour éviter que mes oreilles se bloquent, j'ai décidé de mâcher chewing-gum. Notre rayon de soleil a tout de suite demandé à en avoir un puisqu'elle sentait l'odeur caractéristique de la fraise qui embaumait désormais dans l'habitacle. Pour la centième fois, elle nous a demandé ce que nous allions faire pendant nos vacances. Comme je refusais de répondre, Aaliyah s'est concentrée sur les éventuelles secousses que l'avion pourrait traverser. C'était un petit jeu qui l'amusait beaucoup, surtout parce qu'elle en profitait pour essayer de nous faire peur.

Nous avons finalement touché le sol et nous avons pu descendre du jet. Après avoir passé un point de contrôle et réglé quelques formalités, nous avons pu récupérer une voiture de location qui allait simplifier nos déplacements. J'ai entassé nos bagages dans le coffre et j'ai aidé notre puce à s'installer sur la banquette arrière tandis que mon adorée réglait le siège pour bébé d'Evelyne. Notre petite diablesse dormait toujours et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fondre en voyant sa bouche en forme de coeur. Lorsque tout le monde a été installé convenablement, j'ai mis la voiture en marche et nous sommes parties vers notre lieu d'habitation provisoire.

 **\- Si on jouait aux devinettes. Je pourrais donner des indices sur notre destination...**

 **Aaliyah : Je suis partante maman!**

 **\- D'accord, mon premier indice est que cette ville porte le même nom qu'une sorte d'arbre qui y pousse en abondance.**

 **Aaliyah : Est-ce que je peux avoir plus d'informations s'il te plaît?**

 **\- Bon si tu insistes... Comme deuxième piste je dirais qu'il y a des chances d'y croiser des célébrités.**

J'aurais aimé pouvoir contempler notre petite fleur tandis qu'elle se creusait les méninges. Avec son intelligence, nul doute qu'elle saurait mettre bout à bout toutes ces informations. De plus, il était évident de par la durée du trajet que nous n'avions pas quitté le territoire américain. En attendant qu'Aaliyah arrive à une conclusion, j'ai continué de conduire vers notre destination finale.

Ziva

L'atterrissage de notre avion s'est déroulé sans aucun problème et tout en douceur, au point qu'Evelyne ne s'est même pas réveillée. Après avoir rempli nos obligations administratives d'usage, nous avons récupéré notre voiture de location pour nous rendre vers notre lieu de villégiature pour cette semaine. Pendant que j'observais notre petite diablesse en train de dormir, mes deux amours s'amusaient à essayer de faire deviner à Aaliyah où nous avions atterri. En entendant les indices donnés par Katia, j'étais presque certaine que notre fille aînée allait ramer un moment avant de tomber sur la bonne réponse !

 _Aaliyah : Le même nom qu'une sorte d'arbre ? Oaktown ? Oakland ! On est en Californie ?_

 _Hum, le raisonnement se tient mon coeur, mais non, on ne va pas passer une semaine dans cette ville._

 _Aaliyah : Pourtant, maman a dit qu'il y aurait des célébrités ! La Californie en a plein !_

Depuis le début de ce petit jeu, je me retenais de rire pour ne pas vexer notre rayon de soleil. Mais vu le raisonnement tarabiscoté qu'elle venait de nous offrir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Parce que même si sa réflexion était tirée par les cheveux, elle se tenait parfaitement ! Ma grande fille a fait semblant de bouder pendant quelques secondes, le temps que j'arrête d'être hilare avant de me gratifier d'une grimace incroyablement mignonne. Ma femme était évidemment concentrée sur la route mais je voyais son sourire en coin qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit du moment.

C'était exactement pour ce genre de moment que j'étais fière de ma famille et heureuse de vivre cette vie que j'avais choisie de A à Z. Nous nous rendions tranquillement dans un endroit inconnu pour notre fille aînée, qui allait découvrir de belles choses et notre bout de chou allait vivre ses premières vacances même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ce jour dans le désert où j'ai trouvé Aaliyah. Si à ce moment précis, je n'avais pas laissé parler mon coeur en me fichant royalement de ma chaîne de commandement, je ne serais pas dans cette voiture aujourd'hui et je ne serais pas comblée à ce point par la vie. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à chantonner un air joyeux qui franchissait mes lèvres de façon presque inaudible.

Katia

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, notre fille aînée avait de la difficulté à identifier le lieu où nous nous trouvions. Je me suis retenue de pouffer de rire lorsqu'elle a suggéré que nous étions en Californie. L'écart de température entre l'État doré et l'État du centenaire était pourtant bien marqué. Le mercure était bien en dessous du point de congélation dans les montagnes du Colorado! Alors que ma compagne ne pouvait plus réprimer son rire, notre rayon de soleil faisait semblant d'être vexée. Je me suis laissée attendrir par cette scène et j'ai souri discrètement. Mes indices avaient été complètement mal interprétés, mais cela nous avait permis de bien nous amuser en famille.

 **\- Bon, dans ce cas tu devras patienter encore un peu pour connaître le nom de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Je te garantis que la casse-cou en toi appréciera ce voyage!**

Notre petite puce n'a pas répondu mais je crois qu'elle faisait toujours des efforts pour déchiffrer les informations qui lui avait été données. Nous avons mis un autre quart d'heure avant d'arriver à destination. J'ai garé la berline le plus près possible de la porte pour éviter que notre petite diablesse attrape froid. Je me suis extraite de mon siège et je suis allée ouvrir la portière arrière. J'ai tendu la main à notre puce pour l'aider à sortir et l'orienter un peu. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir que le sol était glacé. Aaliyah a perdu pied et elle s'est écrasée, tête première, contre un banc de neige.

 **Aaliyah : Je vais bien! Woahhh ce que c'est froid! Il y a beaucoup de neige ici!**

 **\- Surprise! Bienvenue à Aspen, Colorado! Je vais t'aider à rentrer... Nous avons loué un magnifique cottage au pied des pentes de ski.**

Bien que notre fille semblait un peu sonnée, un magnifique sourire a illuminé son visage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, notre enfant du désert allait pouvoir profiter des joies de l'or blanc! J'espérais toujours que notre petite escapade allait parvenir à nous changer les idées et que nous allions pouvoir nous créer des souvenirs mémorables pendant nos vacances d'hiver.

Ziva

A force de rire en famille nous étions arrivées à destination. J'avais remarqué que notre fille aînée continuait à réfléchir aux indices donnés par sa mère jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de la voiture. Une fois que nous nous sommes immobilisées, je suis descendue pour aller m'occuper d'Evelyne. Dans le même temps, ma femme a voulu guider Aaliyah mais elle s'est retrouvée le nez dans la neige. Au moins, les présentations vis-à-vis de notre lieu de vacances étaient faites en bonne et due forme ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à nouveau mais je ne me suis pas attardée dehors pour autant afin d'emmener notre petite diablesse au chaud.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser une excursion hors de Washington, nous avions fait les choses correctement. De ce fait un feu de cheminée était déjà allumé et j'ai pu installer Evelyne dans le salon grâce à son couffin. Vu l'heure qu'il était, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller grâce à un appel du ventre légitime. En me retournant, j'ai vu arriver un bonhomme de neige vivant et enthousiaste à souhait. Notre rayon de soleil ne semblait pas du tout gênée par la cascade qu'elle venait de faire involontairement.

 _Aaliyah : De la neige ! Du ski ! Wouhou ! Je sens que je vais adorer ça maman !_

 _J'en suis sûre ma puce. On va vite décharger nos bagages pour que tu puisses te changer et ne pas attraper froid._

 _Aaliyah : D'accord !_

Assister à une telle démonstration de la part de notre petite fleur me confortait dans l'idée que jouer l'effet de surprise était une bonne idée et que notre stratagème avait parfaitement fonctionné. Une fois que nos enfants étaient installés à l'intérieur de la maison, je suis allée aider mon épouse à décharger nos bagages. Je l'ai retrouvée en train d'essayer d'organiser le transport de nos valises pour qu'il soit le plus efficace possible. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de la surprendre en l'enlaçant avec fermeté pour la plaquer contre le coffre de notre berline de location pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Incorrigible, voilà un mot qui me définirait bien !

Katia

Après la dernière cascade de notre fille, je me suis occupée de récupérer les clés du cottage qui avaient été placées dans une boîte conçue à cet effet. J'ai ensuite ouvert la porte pour permettre à mes amours de se mettre au chaud. Je suis ensuite retournée à la voiture pour déterminer quelle était la façon la plus efficace de rentrer nos valises. Il est impossible de voyager léger avec un nouveau-né. Comme nous possédions notre propre jet, aucune limite de poids ne nous était imposée. Le coffre était donc chargé à pleine capacité et l'on aurait pu croire que notre escapade allait durer deux mois! Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion, ma chérie m'a enlacée par derrière. Je me suis retrouvée prisonnière entre le corps chaud de ma compagne et la carcasse froide du véhicule. Mon corps a pivoté suffisamment pour que les lèvres de mon adorée se joignent aux miennes. Nous avons échangé un baiser passionné qui s'est prolongé jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque.

 **\- J'adore lorsque tu me surprends de la sorte...**

J'ai regardé ma douce moitié dans les yeux tout en articulant les mots _je t'aime_ , sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de ma bouche. Par la suite, j'ai agrippé deux grosses valises et je me suis dirigée vers notre demeure provisoire. J'ai remarqué que notre bébé était réveillé et elle gazouillait. J'ai pris le temps d'aller l'embrasser et de m'assurer qu'elle se portait bien avant d'aller chercher le reste de nos affaires. Maintenant que j'avais entrevu l'intérieur de la maison, j'étais persuadée que ce serait un nid parfait pour notre famille.

Lorsque toutes nos affaires ont été transférées, j'ai fait le tour de la maison. Il y avait cinq chambres à coucher, un grand séjour, trois salles de bain et une immense cuisine à aire ouverte. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme de l'endroit qui était plus qu'accueillant! En plus du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, le garde-manger et le réfrigérateur regorgeaient de provisions selon les goûts que nous avions exprimés. Nous n'avions plus qu'à nous installer et nous allions pouvoir passer un moment inoubliable entourées des êtres qui nous étaient les plus chers.

Ziva

Ma surprise avait parfaitement fonctionné et cette étreinte furtive a été un véritable bonheur. Après un baiser passionné et la réception d'un mot d'amour silencieux de la part de ma femme, Nous avons entrepris le transport des valises à l'intérieur. Je me suis concentrée sur les affaires de notre fille aînée pour lui permettre de se changer au plus tôt. Une fois que les deux premières valises que j'avais transportées sont arrivées dans notre demeure, je me suis approchée d'Aaliyah pour lui donner sa valise. Mais alors que j'allais continuer à décharger la voiture, ma petite fleur m'a retenue par le bras.

 _Aaliyah : Dis maman, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à me changer ?_

 _Bien sûr mon coeur._

Légèrement surprise par cette demande, car je savais parfaitement qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, j'ai simplement adressé un signe de la main à mon épouse pour lui signaler que j'allais être occupée. J'ai donc pris la valise de mon petit ange pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Une fois que j'ai ouvert la porte, nous sommes entrées en silence et c'est Aaliyah qui a fermé la porte derrière moi. Par réflexe, j'ai ouvert la valise pour composer une nouvelle tenue puis je l'ai posée sur le lit. Dès l'instant où j'ai eu les mains libres, ma petite princesse a foncé dans mes bras en s'accrochant comme une folle.

 _Que se passe-t-il ma grande ?_

 _Aaliyah : J'ai envie que tu t'occupes de moi maman. Depuis mon enlèvement, j'ai besoin de ça, mais je n'osais pas le demander car Evelyne a besoin de soins permanents..._

 _Mais tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas question que tes désirs soient mis de côté avec l'arrivée récente de ta soeur voyons. Allez, je t'aide à te changer et une fois que tu seras sèche et hors de danger par rapport à un rhume, je ferais tout ce que tu veux._

Pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord, ma petite perle espiègle a simplement levé les bras en l'air pour que je lui enlève son pull. Une fois que c'était fait, elle s'est débrouillée seule pour se changer rapidement. Après cet interlude vestimentaire, je me suis assise sur le lit et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je me suis retrouvée avec un petit bout de fille nichée contre moi qui ne semblait ni triste ni en colère. Elle voulait simplement qu'on lui témoigne de l'affection. Je m'y suis employée avec plaisir en me demandant si je ne l'avais pas légèrement délaissée, bien malgré moi, depuis la naissance d'Evelyne.

 _Ma puce, tu es sûre que tu n'es pas jalouse de ta soeur ou même que tu ne te sens pas délaissée depuis sa naissance ?_

 _Aaliyah : Non maman, pas du tout. Au contraire, je vois tous les efforts que mes deux parents font pour éviter ça. J'avais juste envie que tu t'occupes de moi toute seule pendant quelques minutes. Je sais que très bientôt, ma petite soeur va avoir faim et que tu vas devoir l'allaiter. Mais avant cela, je voulais un câlin pour moi toute seule, au calme et sans personne._

 _D'accord ma chérie. Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'Evelyne va se manifester pour que je la nourrisse. Mais tu sais, si tu en as envie, je peux lui donner le sein en ta présence. Il est écrit nulle part que je dois me cacher pour le faire._

 _Aaliyah : Tu ne seras pas gênée ?_

 _Absolument pas. Nourrir un enfant fait partie de la vie et je suis certaine que tu ressentiras de belles choses même avec ta cécité._

 _Aaliyah : Je suis d'accord ! Merci maman !_

 _De rien, mademoiselle la Reine des Cascades dans la neige !_

Nous avons éclaté de rire toutes les deux et l'hôte de cette chambre a bondi vers la porte pour que nous nous rendions au salon. Je me doutais que j'allais devoir m'expliquer avec Katia sur cette parenthèse inattendue que je venais de vivre mais qui avait le mérite de mettre le doigt sur un fait important qu'il faudra éclaircir et discuter ensemble.

Katia

Je me suis assise face au feu de foyer et j'ai pris Evelyne dans mes bras. Notre fille semblait assez heureuse pour le moment, mais je savais qu'elle commençait à avoir faim et qu'elle allait bientôt réclamer son autre maman. Pour le moment, mon adorée avait disparu avec l'une de nos princesses. Il m'était impossible de savoir ce qu'elles étaient en train de trafiquer. J'avais décidé de ne pas partir à leur recherche car j'avais peur d'interrompre quelque chose d'important. Je me suis donc concentrée sur notre petite diablesse qui me faisait de très beaux sourires!

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées avant que ma compagne pointe le bout de son nez dans la salle de séjour. Dès que notre bébé s'est rendu compte que ma princesse était auprès de nous, elle s'est mise à pleurer instantanément. Je m'étais habituée à ce genre de comportement, même s'il n'était pas facile d'accepter que je ne puisse pas subvenir à ce besoin particulier de notre petit ange. J'ai tenté de la faire patienter en la berçant calmement. C'était peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle quitte mes bras dès l'instant où elle sentait la présence de ma tigresse.

 **\- Je crois qu'Evelyne réclame son déjeuner... C'est pour cela que tu es revenue? Est-ce qu'Aaliyah va bien? Elle a fait toute une pirouette dehors. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir mieux assistée.**

J'essayais de déceler ce à quoi mon âme soeur pouvait bien penser en ce moment. J'avais besoin de repères afin que nos vacances puissent débuter de la meilleure façon qui soit. Il était possible que notre fille aînée se soit confiée à Ziva... Ce ne serait pas la première fois que notre rayon de soleil se tournait vers sa protectrice pour exprimer ses émotions. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Aaliyah entrait dans la pré-adolescence et qu'elle serait de plus en plus affectée par les divers bouleversements hormonaux qui accompagneraient cette période. Je me souvenais que ma propre adolescence avait été marquée par de grands chagrins et l'impression de ne jamais être comprise par qui que ce soit. Je voulais éviter que la même chose arrive à notre petite fleur. J'avais envie de protéger nos deux amours du monde extérieur et qu'elles ne ressentent jamais de douleur. C'est avec bonheur que je rendais compte que mon instinct maternel s'était développé ces derniers mois.

Ziva

Lorsque je suis sortie de la chambre d'Aaliyah avec elle, je pensais qu'elle allait me suivre dans le salon mais il n'en était rien. Elle a bifurqué vers la salle de bain attenante en me faisant signe de ne pas l'attendre. Lorsque je me suis détournée de ma fille aînée pour me rendre au salon, j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'elle avait sa trousse de toilette dans les mains. Je l'ai laissée faire sans broncher pour me rendre auprès du reste de ma famille. J'ai retrouvé ma femme assise dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée avec Evelyne dans les bras.

Dès que notre petite diablesse a pu m'apercevoir, elle a manifesté son désir d'être nourrie. Katia a tenté de la bercer pour la calmer et je n'ai pas voulu intervenir car notre fille cadette devait comprendre instinctivement que ce n'était pas un automatisme a avoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, notre poupon s'est calmé, ce qui m'a permis de répondre aux interrogations de mon épouse. Comme souvent dans ce genre de situation, elle s'inquiétait très rapidement tout en imaginant qu'elle était responsable de quelque chose. Je voulais donc la rassurer intantanément afin de dissiper ce petit malentendu.

 _Je te rassure chérie, notre rayon de soleil va très bien. Elle avait simplement envie d'avoir un peu d'attention de ma part sans qu'Evelyne ne soit présente. Elle n'est pas jalouse de sa soeur mais elle n'osait pas demander ce surplus de câlins bien légitime. Quant à la chute dans la neige, je te garantis qu'elle a apprécié ce premier contact avec la poudreuse d'Aspen donc tout va bien de ce côté également. Malgré tout, je suppose qu'il y a peut-être des éléments sous-jacents auxquels nous devrons prêter attention..._

Même si je marchais sur des oeufs concernant mon hypothèse, j'étais certaine que ma déesse latine comprendrait parfaitement à quoi je faisais référence. Cette demande de soins individuels me faisait penser que l'adolescence de notre ange espiègle commençait certainement à poindre et la vigilance était de mise. J'aurais voulu continuer cette discussion avec ma tigresse mais Aaliyah est arrivée dans le salon avec une nouvelle tête. Elle avait essayé d'attacher ses cheveux longs toute seule pour la première fois. Du fait de sa cécité, cette tâche revenait à ses parents tous les matins, mais une fois de plus, notre petite puce nous prouvait qu'elle pouvait être autonome pour cette tâche éminemment personnelle car c'était une réussite.

 _Aaliyah : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

Même si ce geste pouvait paraître anodin, il était très important pour elle puisque son langage corporel trahissait une certaine appréhension. J'ai donc laissé à ma belle amazone l'honneur de répondre en premier à la question de notre petite fleur.

Katia

Ma chérie m'a rapidement apporté des réponses quant à sa brève absence. Notre fille aînée avait manifesté le besoin de se sentir aimée et il s'agissait d'une demande légitime. Mon adorée m'a assuré que je n'étais pas responsable de ce petit interlude et que notre rayon de soleil se portait à merveille. D'ailleurs, Aaliyah a choisi ce moment pour paraître au salon. Elle avait pris le temps de se recoiffer et je dois avouer que c'était très joli.

 **\- J'adore cette séparation en zigzag que tu as effectuée. Tu es magnifique mon coeur et je suis certaine que tout le monde se retournera sur ton passage!**

 **Aaliyah : J'avais lu cette astuce sur Internet et j'avais envie de l'essayer. Je me suis un peu battue avec le peigne, mais je crois que c'est réussi.**

Notre petite fleur s'est lentement approchée de moi, comme si elle pouvait voir que sa petite soeur était dans mes bras. Sans prévenir, elle nous a enlacées toutes les deux. J'ai aperçu ma femme en train de sortir son smartphone de sa poche et j'ai eu le temps de sourire avant qu'elle immortalise ce beau moment. Nous sommes restées au salon pendant un petit moment. Après le petit marathon qui nous avait permis d'atteindre notre lieu de villégiature, je me sentais un peu lasse. Evelyne a recommencé à pleurer et j'ai consenti à ce qu'elle quitte mes bras pour recevoir le lait maternel qu'elle demandait. J'ai profité de ce petit changement pour passer en revue les différentes activités que nous pourrions faire pendant nos vacances.

 **\- Wow, il y a un nombre presque infini de choses à faire à Aspen : ski alpin, planche à neige, ski de fond, raquette, descente en luge ou en tube, pêche sur la glace et même des balades en montgolfière!**

Une chose était certaine : une panoplie d'occupations s'offraient à nous et il serait difficile de goûter à tous ces sports d'hiver. Je comptais bien profiter des joies de l'après-ski, des bons restaurants et des boutiques de luxe qui agrémentaient Aspen. Après nos dernières péripéties, l'endroit me semblait parfaitement choisi pour oublier tous nos soucis et refaire le plein d'énergie!

Ziva

La tentative de mise en beauté personnelle d'Aaliyah était une réussite. Ma femme l'a complimentée avec chaleur et nous avons appris que notre fille aînée s'était renseignée sur le web avant de s'essayer à cet exercice périlleux. Par la suite, j'ai pu voir l'un des spectacles dont je raffolais le plus puisque mes amours ont eu des signes d'affection très forts. Evidemment, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de dégainer mon cellulaire pour graver ce premier moment de vie à Aspen. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que j'allais certainement faire du scrapbooking lorsque nous reviendrons à Washington !

Quelques minutes après ce joli interlude familial, Evelyne s'est manifestée à nouveau pour réclamer son dû. Cette fois il n'était pas question de la faire attendre, j'ai donc pris ma petite diablesse des bras de ma déesse latine pour l'allaiter comme il se doit. Nos réflexes étaient bien mis en place à présent et j'ai donc pu continuer à suivre la conversation alors que Katia énumérait la multitude d'activités potentielles proposées tout autour de nous. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai aussi vu que notre petite fleur s'est assise à côté de moi pour profiter de ce temps de calme pour moi et notre petit ange. J'ai ensuite pris la parole par rapport aux dires de ma douce moitié.

 _Je propose de laisser la parole à notre cascadeuse d'abord. Il faut que tu choisisses une occupation qui te plaise vraiment ma puce._

Je me doutais que son choix serait difficile à arrêter car j'imaginais que notre rayon de soleil aurait envie de tout essayer. Je me réjouissais d'avance d'imaginer un petit être humain rebondissant partout à l'idée de découvrir tout ce que l'hiver et la neige pourrait lui offrir. Pendant ce temps, Evelyne était très calme contre moi et ne semblait pas pressée de boire mon lait maternel, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde. Je la soupçonnais de ressentir toute l'harmonie et le calme qui émanait de cet endroit et de notre famille.

Katia

Mon adorée démontrait une fois de plus qu'elle était capable d'accomplir plus d'une tâche à la fois. En plus d'allaiter notre bébé, elle parvenait à suivre mes différents commentaires sur les activités qu'il était possible de faire à Aspen. Puisque ces vacances avaient été organisées pour nous changer les idées et amoindrir le traumatisme subi par notre petite fleur, il était normal qu'elle choisisse le sport qu'elle avait envie d'essayer. Bien entendu, il faudrait prendre en compte son handicap pour éviter qu'elle se casse réellement la figure! Notre fille aînée nous avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était toujours partante pour tenter de nouvelles aventures. Elle n'avait ni peur de l'inconnu, ni de prendre des risques. Il suffisait de lui fournir des instructions précises, de l'équipement adapté et juste assez de supervision pour que sa cécité ne fasse pas obstacle à la pratique de sports!

 **Aaliyah : Je voudrais dévaler les pentes à toute vitesse! Par contre, j'ignore ce qui me plairait le plus : le surf des neiges ou le ski alpin. Vous croyez que je pourrais essayer les deux?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ma puce. J'ai pris soin de me renseigner un peu sur le sujet. Avant de te lancer à toute vitesse comme tu dis, il faudra te familiariser avec l'équipement et les techniques de base. Ensuite, tu iras sur la pente école avec ton instructeur...**

 **Aaliyah : Et ensuite je pourrai aller vite!**

J'ai éclaté de rire et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre mon souffle. Lorsque j'ai réussi à me calmer, je suis partie à la cuisine pour préparer quelques bouchées que nous pourrions avaler avant de sortir. J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer des bruschettas dignes de ce nom. J'ai aussi préparé des boissons qui sauraient ravir toute notre famille. Lorsque nous aurions dégusté notre collation, il serait judicieux de nous rendre à l'école de ski pour y inscrire notre cascadeuse en chef.

Ziva

Ce qui était magnifique avec ma famille, c'est qu'il était rarement indispensable de devoir s'expliquer par rapport à une situation. Les idées venaient d'elles-mêmes et chacun s'adaptait en conséquence. Notre fille aînée n'a pas tardé à choisir l'activité qui lui convenait le mieux puisqu'elle voulait dévaler les pistes avec des skis ou un snowboard. En l'occurence, ma femme s'était renseignée à ce sujet en amont, sans que j'aie à le demander d'ailleurs. Il apparaissait qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller avec l'équipement adéquat, puis apprendre à s'en servir avec un instructeur et enfin laisser libre cours à son imagination.

Lorsque notre rayon de soleil a décidé de finir la phrase de sa mère à sa place, tout le monde a éclaté de rire. Alors que mon épouse se rendait à la cuisine pour préparer ce qu'il fallait pour notre première sortie, j'ai pris la main de ma petite princesse pour l'approcher de la tête de sa soeur. Evelyne finissait de se nourrir et je voyais bien qu'elle allait bientôt me signifier que la tétée était terminée. Aaliyah a pris le temps de détailler le visage de notre petite diablesse avant de prendre la parole. Elle semblait légèrement troublée par les sensations qu'elle avait retenues au bout de ses doigts.

 _Aaliyah : Evelyne a l'air très heureuse. Son innocence est absolument désarmante._

 _De son ingénuité vient aussi sa fragilité tu sais._

 _Aaliyah : C'est pour ça qu'il faut la protéger maman._

 _Nous nous y employons tous les jours mon coeur et tu as aussi ton rôle à jouer dans cette périlleuse entreprise._

 _Aaliyah : Je sais. Je l'aime beaucoup et je pense qu'elle s'en rend compte._

Pendant cette petite conversation, notre petit trésor me signifiait qu'elle était rassasiée en détournant la tête de ma poitrine. D'habitude, je l'aurais déposée dans son couffin pour qu'elle s'endorme, mais cette fois-ci j'ai décidé d'impliquer Aaliyah dans le processus de bien-être de notre petit ange. J'ai d'abord positionné les bras de ma puce correctement avant de placer notre bébé contre elle. Instinctivement, elle a assuré sa prise pour éviter une chute accidentelle ou que la tête de notre poupon se retrouve dans le vide. Ensuite, il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour notre septième merveille du monde se mette à bercer sa soeur cadette. L'image qui en résultait était somptueuse et je me suis promise d'en parler à Katia pour immortaliser ce moment sur un tableau.

Katia

Lorsque je suis revenue au salon, Evelyne s'était endormie dans les bras de sa grande soeur. Je me suis laissée attendrir par cette scène qui était sincèrement adorable. C'était grâce à des moments comme celui-ci que j'étais heureuse d'avoir accepté que ma femme porte un bébé. Depuis la naissance de notre fille, notre vie avait été transformée positivement. J'avais l'impression que notre famille était plus unie que jamais! Notre rayon de soleil semblait très à l'aise dans son rôle d'aînée et elle prenait toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que notre petit trésor soit à l'aise.

J'ai posé le plateau de bruschettas sur la table basse et j'ai invité mes proches à se servir. Mes deux amours ont fait honneur à ma cuisine. Je dois avouer que notre petite fleur avait un peu de mal à tenir notre petite diablesse et à se resservir. J'ai même dû intervenir in extremis pour éviter un dégât qui aurait taché les habits pastels de notre petite puce. Le jus de tomate est particulièrement difficile à faire disparaître lorsqu'il a imbibé le tissu! Depuis que j'étais maman d'un nourrisson, j'avais acquis beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine ménager!

Après nous être ravitaillées, tout le monde a pris place dans notre voiture de location. Il était environ treize heures, ce qui nous laisserait amplement le temps d'inscrire Aaliyah dans une école de ski. Notre cascadeuse préférée avait beaucoup de difficultés à contenir sa joie. Je crois qu'elle aurait pu bondir au plafond si elle n'avait pas eu de ceinture de sécurité. En arrivant au pied de la montagne, j'ai demandé au membres de ma tribu d'attendre dans le chalet principal tandis que j'irais m'informer sur les tarifs, la location d'équipement et les leçons pour notre apprentie-skieuse.

 **\- Bonjour, j'aimerais inscrire ma fille pour des leçons. Elle a besoin d'un professeur particulier qui a l'habitude de donner des cours aux non-voyants.**

 **Préposée : Humm, laissez-moi regarder dans notre système informatique. Kim est libre aujourd'hui et demain. Elle est très patiente et nous recevons toujours de bons commentaires sur son travail. Est-ce que ce sera une première expérience pour votre fille?**

 **\- Oui, mais elle a l'habitude de suivre des consignes. Je vais donc retenir les services de Kim pour un jour et demi et j'aurais aussi besoin de deux billets adultes qui donnent un accès complet à vos installations.**

Mon interlocutrice a esquissé un large sourire et a fait imprimer nos billets. Elle m'a aussi remis un plan du complexe de ski et expliqué comment me rendre à l'école où Aaliyah rencontrerait sa monitrice. J'ai payé les frais et je suis partie retrouver ma famille pour leur annoncer ce qui nous attendait pour le reste de la journée.

Ziva

Notre petit repas improvisé s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur et Aaliyah prenait son rôle d'aînée très au sérieux. Ma femme surveillait du coin de l'oeil le déroulement des opérations et nous avions évité de justesse un incident impliquant du jus de tomate rebelle. Une fois que tout le monde était rassasié, nous nous sommes toutes rendues au pied des pistes pour que notre rayon de soleil puisse prendre ses premières leçons de ski. Evelyne dormait tranquillement malgré l'agitation manifeste de sa soeur et je ne pouvais que sourire devant une telle débauche d'enthousiasme.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à destination, Katia nous a demandées de rester au chalet principal pendant qu'elle s'occupait des formalités nécessaires à l'inscription de notre future skieuse. J'ai donc décidé d'installer Evelyne dans son couffin tout en essayant de garder ma protégée sur mes genoux. Comme nous n'étions pas les seules à attendre à l'accueil des pistes, notre petite princesse avait retrouvé son calme. Malgré tout, il n'était pas difficile de voir à quel point elle était impatiente de commencer à défier la neige en étudiant son langage corporel.

 _Quelle agitation mon coeur. Qu'est-ce qui va te plaire le plus pendant les leçons que tu vas recevoir bientôt ?_

 _Aaliyah : C'est facile maman. C'est la sensation de liberté qui va me plaire par-dessus tout !_

La candeur de ma petite puce montée sur ressorts me rappelait que j'oubliais parfois son jeune âge. Notre cascadeuse en chef avait beau être très mature, elle n'en restait pas moins une petite fille espiègle qui aimait croquer la vie à pleines dents. En y réfléchissant sérieusement, c'était peut-être ce tour de force qui m'impressionnait le plus avec mon amour de fille, qu'elle soit capable d'une telle innocence d'esprit après tout ce qu'elle avait dû traverser. En attendant que ma belle amazone revienne vers nous avec nos billets et les instructions concernant l'école de ski, mes deux enfants qui restaient sages comme des images avec le sourire jusqu'au oreilles pour la plus grande des deux.

Katia

J'ai mis un peu de temps à repérer ma famille car cette dernière se mêlait parfaitement aux visiteurs et résidents d'Aspen qui s'aggloméraient dans le chalet principal. Finalement, j'ai pu reconnaître notre rayon de soleil grâce à son bonnet rouge. Je me suis donc dépêchée de rejoindre ma tribu afin de leur faire part du déroulement de la journée. Les billets qui nous donnaient un accès illimité au site pendant 48 heures se trouvaient dans la poche de mon manteau. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'autocollant qu'il fallait attacher à ses vêtements. J'étais familière avec ce système puisque ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y étais confrontée. En effet, à une certaine époque, j'avais passé pas mal de temps à dévaler les pentes pendant mes vacances d'hiver. Ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps et je doutais être capable de réaliser les mêmes prouesses que pendant mon adolescence.

 **\- J'ai nos billets qui sont valides pour deux jours et toutes les informations nécessaires pour qu'Aaliyah puisse être initiée aux joies du ski alpin.**

D'un signe de la main, j'ai enjoint mon adorée à se lever et je lui ai indiqué la direction à prendre. Notre fille aînée avait, pour sa part, cherché à m'agripper le bras pour que je la guide vers l'école de ski. Il fallait retourner à l'extérieur et marcher jusqu'à un autre chalet situé un peu plus près des pentes. J'étais contente de constater que notre cascadeuse préférée s'était un peu calmée, même s'il était évident qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir un nouveau sport. Lorsque nous avons passé la porte de l'école de neige, j'ai tout de suite senti que notre petite fleur serait bien encadrée. Une jeune femme blonde s'est approchée de nous et s'est présentée comme étant la monitrice d'Aaliyah.

 **Kim : Je vais te montrer l'équipement que tu porteras et t'enseigner quelques principes de base. Ensuite, nous irons sur la piste-école pour que tu puisses mettre tout cela en pratique.**

 **Aaliyah : Génial! Je veux tout savoir sur le ski alpin!**

Nous sommes restées en retrait tandis que notre petite chérie se familiarisait avec les skis, les bâtons et surtout les bottes qu'elle devrait porter. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien ri lorsqu'elle a enfilé les chaussures rigides et qu'elle s'est mise à marcher comme un pingouin. Au bout d'une petite heure, Kim lui a annoncé qu'elles étaient prêtes à se rendre à l'extérieur et à apprendre comment utiliser le pas d'escalier pour monter une pente. Une fois en haut de la colline, le professeur privé de notre sportive préférée lui a expliqué la technique du chasse-neige. C'est à ce moment que j'ai sorti mon smartphone de ma poche pour filmer la toute première descente de notre puce.

Ziva

Comme d'habitude, ma femme avait géré les choses correctement, ce qui fait que nous avions un accès illimité aux installations d'Aspen. Sans perdre plus de temps, nous nous sommes rendues à l'école de ski afin que notre fille aînée apprenne les rudiments du ski alpin auprès du professeur particulier qui lui avait été désigné par l'organisation de la station. Bien évidemment, Aaliyah était impatiente de commencer et Kim qui allait la prendre en charge me paraissait parfaitement compétente. Cette semaine de vacances se déroulait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les parents que nous sommes étaient très fiers de l'évolution de notre rayon de soleil sur la neige qui progressait très rapidement comme à son habitude. Katia a commencé par immortaliser la première descente de notre cascadeuse en chef pendant que je prenais soin d'Evelyne. Nous nous sommes relayées ainsi en alternant les deux activités pendant toute l'après-midi afin que chacune de nous puisse profiter de nos enfants. J'appréciais aussi de profiter de l'air pur de la montagne car j'avais l'impression qu'il me purifiait le corps et l'esprit.

Vers 17h, nous avons pris congé de Kim et notre petite princesse lui a promis qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain avec encore plus de motivation. Notre monitrice avait un grand sourire en entendant cela et elle nous a remercié chaleureusement de lui avoir permis de travailler avec une élève aussi appliquée. Par la suite, nous sommes revenues vers notre voiture de location pour rentrer à notre cottage. Il n'a pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour que nos deux petits anges s'endorment sur le chemin du retour. Alors que j'étais au volant, je me demandais ce que ma belle italienne aurait envie de faire dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

Katia

L'après-midi s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé et j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu immortaliser les moments d'apprentissage les plus importants de notre cascadeuse en chef sur mon téléphone. Evelyne nous avait fourni un excellent prétexte pour nous réchauffer à l'intérieur du chalet adjacent à la piste-école. En effet, notre poupon était trop fragile pour passer plus de quelques minutes au froid. Vers 17 heures, Aaliyah est revenue vers nous pour nous annoncer qu'elle allait poursuivre ses leçons le lendemain matin. Son professeur semblait très fière d'elle et j'étais heureuse de voir que notre puce avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec elle. Nous avons regagné notre voiture de location et j'ai laissé ma compagne s'installer derrière le volant cette fois-ci. Nos deux enfants se sont endormies en moins de cinq minutes! Il faut croire que l'air de la montagne leur avait été bénéfique.

 **\- Je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé aujourd'hui... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on essayait le bain à remous lorsque nous serons rentrées? Je crois que les filles vont faire la sieste pendant un bon petit moment...**

En effet, j'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt que la salle de bain attenante à la chambre des maîtres possédait ce type de baignoire. La meilleure manière de terminer cette journée en beauté était de m'offrir un petit moment de détente en compagnie de l'élue de mon coeur. J'ai donc attendu patiemment que ma femme émette son opinion sur cette activité. Je me suis concentrée sur le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux et qui me rappelait un peu les Alpes. Tout me semblait plus paisible dans ce petit coin de pays. Aspen n'était pas soumis au rythme effréné qui régit les grandes villes américaines. Après moins de 12 heures passées au Colorado, je commençais déjà à ressentir les bienfaits des vacances.

En arrivant au cottage, j'ai doucement soulevé notre rayon de soleil de la banquette arrière et je l'ai porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Aaliyah n'a pas bronché, même si je la soupçonnais d'être à demi-consciente. J'ai retiré ses habits de neige et je l'ai installée dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Alors que j'allais partir, notre petite fleur a passé un bras autour de mon cou et elle m'a remercié pour la superbe journée qu'elle avait passée. J'ai embrassé notre fille aînée une dernière fois et je suis partie rejoindre ma tigresse qui s'occupait certainement de notre petite diablesse.

Ziva

Cette première journée s'était déroulée de la meilleure façon qui soit et nos enfants dormaient déjà à poings fermés alors qu'il restait encore une bonne partie du trajet à effectuer. Ma femme semblait très heureuse d'avoir vu Aaliyah s'éclater autant sur la neige et elle me proposait d'essayer le bain à remous qui nous attendait sagement juste à côté de notre oasis. Je me suis contentée de sourire pour signifier mon approbation car je me méfiais des routes de montagne que nous empruntions et que je ne connaissais pas encore très bien.

Une fois que nous étions toutes arrivées à la maison, Katia s'est chargée d'Aaliyah, notamment pour qu'elle aille récupérer après tous les efforts déployés sous nos yeux. De mon côté je suis allée coucher Evelyne, même si elle s'est réveillée quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir que son berceau l'attendait. Comme elle avait réclamé un peu de lait dans l'après-midi sans pour autant être très gourmande, je savais que nous avions quelques heures de liberté devant nous. Je l'ai tout de même changée par précaution histoire que son sommeil soit totalement réparateur. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis que ma dulcinée est arrivée pour voir ce que je fabriquais.

Nous avons donc bercé ensemble notre petite diablesse et elle n'a pas tardé à s'endormir. Dès que les bras de Morphée ont pris en affection notre petit ange, nous avons quitté la chambre l'esprit tranquille mais avec le talkie-walkie par sécurité. Nous nous sommes ensuite rendues dans la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre à coucher pour profiter d'un moment de détente en tête-à-tête bien mérité. La pièce était spacieuse et baignée de la lumière naturelle, ce qui lui conférait une ambiance particulière en cette fin de journée. J'ai préféré laisser mon épouse prendre les choses en main car j'avais envie d'être surprise. Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver toutes les deux et j'étais certaine que ma belle italienne savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour cela.

Katia

Ma chérie était extrêmement efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de veiller sur notre bébé. Lorsque j'ai rejoint mes deux amours, Evelyne était calme et souriante. Notre petite diablesse était comblée et elle n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à s'endormir dans nos bras. Maintenant que nos deux filles faisaient la sieste, nous allions pouvoir passer un peu de temps en tête-à-tête. Très peu de paroles avaient été prononcées depuis notre départ de la montagne. Mon adorée s'est laissée conduire jusqu'à notre salle de bain. Je l'ai faite s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant que je m'occupais de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la pièce.

Je me suis d'abord occupée de choisir une liste de lecture sur mon téléphone et de le brancher à des haut-parleurs portatifs. Un morceau de jazz contemporain a empli la pièce. Par la suite, j'ai fait couler notre bain et j'ai demandé à ma sirène de s'assurer que la température était la bonne et que l'eau ne déborderait pas. Je me suis absentée de la pièce pour aller chercher du champagne et des fraises à la cuisine. Si tout se passait comme je l'entendais, nous allions pouvoir vivre un moment romantique et sensuel.

 **\- Mon amour, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main pour ouvrir cette bouteille?**

J'avais prononcé ces mots en passant la porte de la salle de bain. Je me suis figée sur place lorsque j'ai vu mon âme soeur baignée par la lumière naturelle qui filtrait dans la pièce. Ma princesse était magnifique et j'étais toujours autant attirée par elle. J'ai déposé mon plateau près du lavabo et je me suis approchée de ma nymphe pour l'embrasser avec autorité. Cette attaque en règle n'allait certainement pas déplaire à mon épouse!

Ziva

Dès que nous étions certaines que nos enfants dormaient à poings fermés, ma femme m'a menée vers la salle de bain. Je me suis rapidement retrouvée assise au bord de la baignoire pendant que mon épouse s'affairait à créer un cadre propice à la détente et au calme. Elle m'a demandé de m'assurer que la température du bain soit optimale et qu'une inondation malencontreuse n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. J'appréciais de ne pas avoir les commandes de temps en temps et Katia savait parfaitement prendre les choses en main.

Je l'ai ensuite vue disparaître de la pièce pour revenir avec un plateau contenant du champagne et des fraises. J'ai compris ce qu'elle avait en tête lorsque je me suis tournée vers la porte alors que je profitais de la lumière naturelle qui inondait la pièce. Ma dulcinée me demandait de m'occuper d'ouvrir la bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait ramenée puis je l'ai vue se figer devant moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, après qu'elle ait déposé le plateau contenant nos futurs mets près du lavabo, je me suis retrouvée avec une tigresse qui m'a embrassé comme une dingue ! Je répondu instantanément à cet assaut en enlaçant ma belle amazone fermement. Tout en répondant à son baiser fougueux, mes mains cherchaient déjà à la défaire de ses étoffes qui m'apparaissaient comme une insulte à sa beauté.

Pour le moment, je n'avais pas envie de m'opposer aux faits et gestes de ma dulcinée car je voulais lui permettre de s'exprimer pleinement face à moi. Nos paroles s'étaient raréfiées depuis que nous avions atterri à Aspen et il était plus que nécessaire de se retrouver pour entretenir notre lien commun, aussi fort soit-il. La seule bravade que je me suis permise a été de l'attirer vers le mur opposé à la fenêtre pour nous permettre de profiter de cet instant unique où nos corps ne pouvaient que se frôler. Je savais que nous avions du temps devant nous et je comptais bien en profiter.

Katia

Ma dulcinée a immédiatement répondu à la spontanéité de mon baiser. Ses mains se sont glissées sous mes vêtements et je sentais qu'elle me désirait plus que tout. Sans rompre ce délicieux contact, ma chérie m'a attirée près du mur qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Je me suis servie de mes doigts de fée pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair de son jeans. Nous voulions toutes les deux parvenir à déshabiller l'autre. Plutôt que de collaborer, nous agissions comme deux compétitrices en quête d'une médaille d'or. Mon pull a volé en premier, mais je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à retirer le pantalon de ma belle. J'étais parfaitement consciente que ce petit jeu n'allait pas durer longtemps, surtout parce que nous connaissions nos points faibles respectifs.

Avant que mon adorée prenne le dessus sur moi, j'ai placé mes deux mains de chaque côté d'elle, entre ses aisselles et son ventre, et je me suis mise à la chatouiller. Des rires sonores ont résonné dans la pièce et je me suis rendu compte que l'acoustique de la salle de bain était excellente. J'ai profité de la distraction que j'avais créée pour retirer le pull de cachemire porté par mon épouse avant de m'attaquer directement au agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Je prenais un malin plaisir à libérer ma partenaire des différentes couches de vêtements qui la recouvraient. Pour le moment, le score était deux à un! J'étais curieuse de voir si ma princesse parviendrait à renverser la vapeur ou si elle finirait par s'abandonner à moi...

Depuis la naissance d'Evelyne, nous avions moins de chance de laisser libre cours à nos pulsions. Les rares moments d'intimité que nous avions avaient donc gagné en intensité. Je savourais chaque seconde passée en compagnie de ma tigresse. Nul doute que le bain que nous allions partager allait pouvoir pallier au manque affectif que je ressentais.

Ziva

Grâce à la délicieuse entrée en matière que ma femme avait initiée, les réponses affectives n'ont pas tardé à fuser. C'est de cette manière que mon épouse a décidé de me déshabiller alors que j'avais la même idée en tête. Mais au lieu de s'aider mutuellement, cette opération s'est transformée en compétition féroce puisque Katia avait osé utiliser une de mes faiblesses à son avantage. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'allais devoir répliquer rapidement, d'autant que j'avais un peu de retard à rattraper concernant l'effeuillage de ma partenaire et je n'allais pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement.

 _Toi, je te jure que tu vas me trouver !_

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec un mélange de menace sourde et de rires difficilement contrôlables. En usant de toute ma force, j'ai plaqué ma dulcinée à terre tout en accompagnant le mouvement pour éviter qu'elle se fasse mal. Une fois mon méfait terminé, j'ai profité de mon effet de surprise pour défaire les boutons du pantalon de ma douce moitié avant de le lui arracher avec une violence inouïe puis de la maintenir fermement au sol. Nos regards se sont croisés à ce moment précis et j'ai tenté de montrer toute l'étendue de mon désir pour ma belle amazone par ce biais. Mon soutien-gorge avait miraculeusement réussi à rester à sa place pendant l'assaut, j'ai donc décidé de guider les mains de ma belle italienne pour qu'elle puisse m'en débarrasser alors que je m'attaquais au sien.

Nous étions donc à égalité à présent et j'appréciais d'avoir réussi à reprendre les choses en main. J'étais incapable de dire comment tout cela finirait mais j'étais certaine d'une chose, notre danse allait être splendide. Depuis que nous avions décidé de changer de vie, chaque instant passé en tête-à-tête avec ma compagne était une occasion de se retrouver mais aussi de renforcer notre union par tous les moyens. En attendant de voir si ma douce moitié allait essayer de se libérer, je l'observais intensément tout en me lovant contre elle. Ma peau surchauffée fusionnait avec celle de ma panthère, voilà qui augurait de belles choses pour la suite !

Katia

Je croyais sincèrement pouvoir conserver l'avantage sur ma partenaire. J'étais d'ailleurs à deux doigts de libérer sa magnifique poitrine lorsqu'elle m'a mise en garde. Apparemment, j'avais réussi à la chauffer à blanc et je ne perdais rien pour attendre. J'ai essayé de l'embrasser dans le creux du cou, mais cette manœuvre a malheureusement échoué. Ma compagne avait profité du fait que le contact visuel soit rompu entre nous pour me faire basculer vers l'arrière. Pour éviter de me blesser, je n'ai pas opposé de résistance. L'atterrissage s'est effectué en douceur, mais j'ai tout de même poussé un cri aigu qui s'est répercuté dans la salle de bain. Le carrelage était froid et mon corps a été parcouru de frissons pendant plusieurs secondes.

J'avais un perdu un peu le fil des événements à ce moment-là. J'avais du mal à bouger puisque mon adorée me maintenait fermement sous elle. Ma chérie a d'ailleurs profité de sa position pour déboutonner mon pantalon avant de le faire disparaître de nos vues. Nous étions déchaînées comme des fauves que l'on aurait affamés pendant une semaine. Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai pleinement ressenti le désir sans limite qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Le sourire triomphant qui s'était dessiné sur son visage me faisait craquer.

Maintenant qu'un certain équilibre était rétabli, mon adorée consentait à ce que je lui retire son soutien-gorge. Je n'ai pas eu aucune difficulté à défaire les agrafes dans son dos. La lingerie que je portais était moins conventionnelle et s'attachait en avant. De ce fait, mon épouse pouvait facilement faire en sorte que nos rondeurs se retrouvent à l'air libre au même instant. J'ai poussé un profond soupir lorsque sa peau incandescente a touché la mienne. J'appréciais chaque instant passé en compagnie de ma femme. Maintenant que nous étions presque nues, je me suis redressée pour embrasser la créature de rêve qui se tenait devant moi. Il s'agissait d'un baiser plus lent et j'en ai profité pour nous remettre debout et pousser gentiment ma sirène vers la baignoire. Le système de remous s'était mis en route soudainement et des gouttelettes d'eau ont été projetées sur nous. Il était temps de passer à un autre type de préliminaires qui s'annonçaient tout aussi agréables.

Ziva

Ma femme a profité d'une accalmie dans notre combat pour m'embrasser plus lentement et m'entraîner vers la baignoire après ce petit affrontement. J'étais étonnée de voir que je m'étais relevée avec elle d'un seul mouvement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Une fois que nous étions debout à côté du prochain réceptacle de nos ébats, je me suis écartée de ma déesse latine pour m'agenouiller devant elle. J'ai décidé de faire glisser sa dernière prison avec une lenteur infinie histoire de lui signifier qu'elle allait devoir mériter d'entrer dans l'eau.

Je pouvais entendre l'accélération de sa respiration et lorsque je sentais sa peau incandescente sous mes doigts, je me rendais compte qu'elle était extrêmement tendue. Cette sublime créature me voulait comme jamais auparavant et je m'amusais à la faire attendre. J'avais évidemment un but précis en tête, puisque la plupart du temps, lorsqu'un élément aquatique intervenait lors de nos danses sensuelles, c'était moi qui menait notre évolution. Cette fois je voulais que Katia explose et prenne les choses en main. J'avais l'habitude de repousser ses limites depuis longtemps déjà, mais je savais que je m'aventurais dans un abîme inconnu pour nous deux que j'imaginais rempli de désir animal.

Une fois mon méfait accompli, j'ai laissé quelques secondes s'écouler en observant à quel point ma partenaire était en attente de moi, haletante et légèrement désemparée. J'ai posé mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour qu'elle s'agenouille à son tour. Elle allait devoir décider ce qu'elle allait faire de ma dernière étoffe de soie mauve. J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'en ralentissant l'action à ce point-là j'allais en subir les conséquences très rapidement et que le ballet aquatique qui suivrait allait être magique. Je voulais le bonheur de mon épouse et je faisais tout pour y parvenir.

Katia

Une fois debout près de la baignoire, ma princesse s'est écartée de moi. Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait une idée en tête pour continuer de mener nos ébats. Je l'ai vue s'agenouiller devant moi tandis que ses mains descendaient le long de mon corps. Je croyais savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, mais il n'en était rien! Plutôt que de m'enlever ma culotte sans délai, ma chérie faisait tout ce qu'il était possible pour retarder le moment où je serais en tenue d'Eve devant elle!

Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais de mal à rester calme. Une partie de moi attendait sagement que ma femme en finisse avec ce supplice, alors qu'une autre partie avait envie de hurler pour qu'elle me délivre de ma prison. Ce combat interne qui m'animait se traduisait par l'apparition de tensions musculaires. Je serrais les dents pour éviter de prononcer le moindre mot, peut-être pour éviter de réveiller nos deux filles endormies. Toujours est-il que j'étais haletante lorsque mon adorée a fini de me déshabiller. J'attendais qu'elle daigne reprendre possession de mon corps en s'attaquant à la zone qu'elle venait d'exposer. Cependant, je l'ai plutôt vue se relever et admirer ce qu'elle venait de me faire subir.

J'ai fixé ma tigresse de manière interrogative. Pour seule réponse, elle m'a poussé à me mettre à genoux. Je me suis mise à caresser ses pieds, pour lentement remonter vers ses jambes et ses cuisses. Il m'arrivait de déposer des baisers sur sa peau incandescente, mais j'évitais cordialement de toucher à la dernière étoffe qui la recouvrait. J'ai attendu le plus longtemps possible avant de mettre en place la prochaine partie de mon plan. Je me suis relevée à la vitesse de l'éclair et j'ai forcé ma partenaire à mettre ses pieds dans l'eau, tout en restant debout. Je suis aussi entrée dans la baignoire avant de m'amuser à la mouiller complètement avec un gant de toilette. Par la suite, je me suis agenouillée à nouveau et j'ai fait glisser sa dernière étoffe vers le bas. Ceci fait, j'ai laissé les doigts de ma main droite filer vers son intimité tout en plaçant mon autre main dans le bas de son dos. Nous allions voir combien de temps ma douce moitié allait pouvoir tenir dans cette position…

Ziva

La lutte d'influence aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais elle n'a fait que s'intensifier. Ma femme était de plus en plus tendue et je pouvais deviner les contours de sa mâchoire serrée pour éviter de crier. Ce que je faisais endurer à ma princesse était superbe mais lorsque je l'ai forcée à s'agenouiller devant moi, elle s'est vengée de la plus belle des manières. Cette fois c'est ma compagne qui prenait son temps en explorant mon être qui n'attendait qu'elle. Après avoir sciemment évité de toucher à ma dernière prison, ma déesse latine s'est relevée très rapidement pour me forcer à entrer dans l'eau. Katia m'a suivie puis elle s'est amusée à me mouiller entièrement le corps avec un gant de toilette, ce qui m'arrachait des soupirs d'aise extrêmement sonores.

Ensuite, alors que je pensais que notre cérémonial avait assez duré, ma partenaire s'est agenouillée une nouvelle fois pour me libérer de ma dernière étoffe. Une fois son forfait accompli, elle a laissé les doigts de sa main droite virevolter sur ma peau alors qu'ils allaient droit vers mon fruit défendu pendant que sa main gauche se trouvait dans le bas de mon dos. Positionnée de cette manière, je ne pouvais que me cambrer en attendant impatiemment que ma dulcinée daigne s'occuper de moi. J'étais déjà en train de retenir mes cordes vocales alors que chacun de mes muscles anticipait avec bonheur ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

Mon désir envers ma belle amazone avait crevé le plafond depuis bien longtemps mais j'avais l'impression que je n'allais pas être libérée instantanément. Tout comme j'avais laissé volontairement ma belle italienne pantelante un peu plus tôt, je me doutais qu'elle voudrait me faire subir le même sort. Pourtant et bien malgré moi, je m'agitais légèrement pour signifier à ma tigresse que j'étais prête à recevoir ses faveurs et à lui en donner plus que de raison. Jamais auparavant nous n'avions autant attendu avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans l'expression la plus pure de notre amour et je devais reconnaître que j'adorais ça !

Katia

Je trouvais ma princesse extrêmement désirable alors qu'elle était plus ou moins forcée d'attendre que je la libère de ses tensions. J'ai facilement pu avoir accès à son intimité après m'être débarrassée de sa culotte de soie. J'ai senti ma femme se cambrer vers l'arrière lorsque je me suis enfin aventurée vers son fruit défendu et j'étais contente d'avoir pensé à assurer son équilibre en plaçant mon autre main dans son dos. Mon adorée avait beaucoup de mal à rester tranquille et je devinais qu'elle avait envie que nous nous envolions ensemble vers le plus beau des paradis. J'ai levé les yeux vers ma chérie avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Viens me rejoindre mon amour. Le supplice a duré assez longtemps...**

Moins de dix secondes se sont écoulées avant que ma sirène vienne s'asseoir dans la baignoire. J'ai attendu qu'elle soit bien installée avant de recommencer à caresser son corps de déesse. Mes doigts continuaient de virevolter près de son intimité alors que mes lèvres prenaient d'assaut sa généreuse poitrine. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de la faire languir. J'avais envie de cette femme qui était mienne et je comptais bien le lui démontrer.

Nos ébats aquatiques étaient toujours les plus surprenants. Je me laissais entièrement guider par mon instinct afin de faire vivre les plus belles sensations possibles à ma tigresse. Pour le moment, j'évitais de mettre ma tête sous l'eau. Je voulais pouvoir plonger mon regard dans celui de ma princesse à tout moment. Je lui accorderais la plus belle des faveurs si elle me suppliait de le faire. J'adorais prendre les choses en main et être celle qui exerçait une sorte de pouvoir magique sur ma compagne. Évidemment, j'étais pleinement consciente qu'elle finirait par reprendre le contrôle et que j'allais subir un sort équivalent. Je me réjouissais d'avance de pouvoir poursuivre cette danse avec mon épouse.

Ziva

Le temps de l'affrontement était bel et bien terminé puisque ma déesse latine m'invitait à m'immerger avec elle dans la baignoire. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à me retrouver face à elle puisque j'attendais ce moment depuis de longues minutes déjà. Dès l'instant où j'ai pu être à mon aise dans ce réceptacle aquatique, j'ai été prise d'assaut comme une dingue par ma femme. Ses mains et ses lèvres me dévoraient complètement et je tentais d'accrocher son regard à la moindre occasion qui se présentait. Notre communion commençait à se dessiner sérieusement et j'en étais ravie.

Je me rendais bien compte que ma belle amazone faisait tout pour ne pas approcher mon intimité de trop près car elle voulait certainement que je sois demandeuse pour ce genre d'attention. Je n'étais pas en reste pour autant car je me lovais contre le corps de ma partenaire et mes mains et mes lèvres parcouraient l'être que je chérissais par-dessus tout avec une gourmandise sans limites. J'ai fini par embrasser ma belle italienne comme une folle car j'avais vraiment envie de décoller pour notre paradis personnel et une seule personne sur cette planète pouvait m'offrir ce cadeau.

J'étais toujours aussi surprise de voir à quel point je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations intenses que ma tigresse m'offrait lors de ces instants uniques. Jamais aucun être humain avant elle n'avait été capable de me faire tout oublier aussi facilement. Cette entente parfaite en permanence était magique et je voulais rendre à la sublime créature qui évoluait devant moi tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de me donner. Je l'observais, à la dérobée, pour voir son souffle s'accélérer et son corps se tendre sous mes doigts. Notre baiser se prolongeait encore, même si nous avions repris notre souffle, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Katia

Depuis que ma princesse m'avait rejointe dans l'eau, elle me démontrait à quel point elle avait envie de moi. Son corps se pressait contre le mien et ses mains étaient baladeuses à souhait! Ses yeux brillaient de désir et ils étaient de plus en plus suppliants. Je savais donc que ma compagne avait atteint les limites de sa patience. Alors que je continuais de jouer avec le plus bel instrument de musique du monde, ma chérie s'est approchée de mon visage et elle m'a embrassée comme elle seule savait le faire. Il s'agissait d'un baiser fougueux et il s'est prolongé longtemps. Nous avons même dû reprendre notre souffle pour éviter l'asphyxie!

Il n'existait pas de plus belle manière de se dire _je t'aime_ que d'élaborer et d'exécuter un ballet aussi parfait avec nos langues. Une force animale m'habitait et j'avais bien l'intention que ma douce moitié en profite. J'ai donné un peu d'attention à ses rondeurs avant de passer par son ventre et de descendre vers son intimité. Je pouvais sentir l'accumulation de tensions chez ma partenaire et je savais que ce qui allait suivre allait grandement lui plaire.

Après m'être assurée que les jambes de ma belle étaient bien calées dans mon dos, j'ai pris une bonne inspiration avant de mettre ma tête sous l'eau. Il faudrait sans doute que je reprenne de l'air en cours de route, même si j'avais l'intention de repousser mes limites autant que possible. Ma femme méritait amplement que je lui témoigne de l'affection en la conduisant au septième ciel. Ma bouche se délectait du nectar émanant de ma sirène. J'étais gourmande et cela transparaissait dans ma manière de faire. Une chose était sûre, mon adorée allait certainement me demander de lui asséner le coup de grâce bientôt. À bout de souffle, je suis remontée à la surface pour pouvoir respirer un bon coup.

Ziva

Après notre long baiser empreint de fougue, ma tigresse a décidé de s'attarder sur ma poitrine avant de descendre le long mon corps avec un certain empressement qui me ravissait au plus haut point. Je voulais ma femme comme jamais et elle se décidait enfin à assouvir mes désirs les plus profonds. Lorsque mes formes ont été délaissées, les mains conquérantes de ma douce moitié ont continué leur chemin vers mon intimité. Mais alors que je pensais que ses doigts fins allaient faire leur office, ma belle amazone s'est assurée que mes jambes étaient bien en place dans son dos avant de prendre sa respiration et de disparaître sous l'eau.

La myriade de sensations qui m'ont envahie à ce moment précis était indescriptible. L'habileté dont ma compagne faisait preuve était incroyable et tout mon corps s'est électrisé d'un seul coup. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes cris tout en m'agrippant au bords de la baignoire comme je le pouvais. Les lèvres de ma partenaire étaient douces comme jamais et sa langue était incroyablement précise. J'étais secouée de spasmes impossibles à contrôler au bout de quelques minutes et c'est à cet instant que ma sirène est remontée à la surface pour pouvoir respirer. Je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux avant de siffler entre mes dents quelques paroles entre deux soupirs.

 _La tatawaqqaf, aleafw ! (Non ! Ne t'arrête pas, je t'en prie !)_

Une fois que j'étais certaine que ma belle italienne avait repris son souffle, c'est moi qui l'ai forcée à s'immerger de nouveau. J'étais au bord de l'extase et je voulais qu'elle m'assène le coup de grâce que j'attendais depuis bien trop longtemps à mes yeux. Le feu d'artifice qui se préparait allait être magnifique et c'est Katia qui allait me l'offrir. Cette sublime créature que j'avais épousée le plus naturellement du monde était capable de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau qui soit. Mes cris avaient encore pris de l'ampleur et ils rebondissaient contre les murs de la pièce en attendant que le paradis absolu soit atteint et que mon corps se relâche enfin.

Katia

La voix de ma tigresse est parvenue à mes oreilles et j'ai pu reconnaître qu'elle parlait arabe. Si j'avais bien compris, elle me suppliait de ne pas m'arrêter. Il faut dire que son corps tout entier était parcouru de spasmes et qu'elle devait être très près de l'extase. J'ai pu respirer un bon coup avant que mon amour me pousse à retourner sous l'eau. Je savais qu'elle allait tout faire pour maintenir ma tête en place jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle voulait.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissée guider par l'appétit que j'avais pour mon adorée. J'agissais de manière spontanée, en variant les rythmes afin de provoquer une envolée hors du commun. Je retirais évidemment de la satisfaction à faire décoller ma déesse vers d'autres cieux. Je voulais qu'elle s'abandonne complètement à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Je voulais que l'on ne forme plus qu'un seul être et que nous soyons unies à travers notre amour à tout jamais.

Je me suis efforcée de rester dans cette position le plus longtemps possible. Lorsque j'ai senti que mon épouse avait atteint le point de non-retour, je lui ai assené le coup de grâce. Je suis ensuite remontée à la surface et je l'ai attirée contre moi afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. J'étais presque aussi haletante que ma femme. Il faut dire que j'avais essayé de me surpasser afin que ce moment d'intimité puisse figurer à notre palmarès personnel.

 **\- Je t'aime Ziva.**

Mes paroles complétaient parfaitement les actes que je venais d'accomplir. En attendant que ma princesse puisse bouger, je lui ai simplement caressé la joue du revers de la main. J'admirais la beauté sauvage qui émanait de l'élue de mon coeur. A aucun moment je ne pourrais me lasser d'elle puisqu'une vie entière à ses côtés ne suffirait pas pour connaître et pour démystifier cette créature unique.

Ziva

Lorsque ma femme est retournée sous l'eau, elle a fait des efforts mirifiques pour me mener vers une extase violente et libératrice. Avec un talent incroyable, ma tigresse a réussi à me faire ressentir des sensations que je pensais inaccessibles. J'ai vainement essayé de résister pour la beauté du geste mais il était impossible de lutter face à tout ce qui me traversait le corps. Une fois que notre paradis était atteint pour ma part, ma sirène est revenue à la surface, aussi haletante que moi. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et je n'ai fait aucune résistance. Ensuite, j'ai pu entendre les mots les plus simples du monde, auxquels j'avais envie de répondre avec beaucoup de sincérité.

 _Je t'aime aussi mon amour._

Pendant ce moment de calme et de béatitude, je restais dans la même position sans bouger le moindre muscle. Même si je savais que j'allais bientôt rendre la pareille à ma déesse latine, je voulais profiter de ce temps unique où je n'étais pas encore revenue sur terre. Pendant quelques minutes encore, je me laissais bercer par ma compagne qui semblait le faire par réflexe. De mon côté, une douce mélopée s'est échappée de mes lèvres sans aucune préméditation de ma part. Le temps avait suspendu son vol et la seule chose qui nous importait pour l'instant était le bien-être de notre couple.

Après cet interlude enchanteur, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Je me suis éloignée de ma princesse pour pouvoir lui faire face. Je me suis assurée que son dos était bien calé contre la faïence de notre réceptacle aquatique avant de m'attaquer au corps de Katia. Mes mains se sont frayées un chemin sur ses rondeurs pendant que j'embrassais sa peau comme une morte de faim. J'espérais réchauffer rapidement l'atmosphère pour tenter de faire en sorte que ma partenaire perde la tête le plus rapidement possible. Cette fois, la sublime créature qui se présentait à moi allait être en mon pouvoir et je lui promettais un voyage qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Katia

Une période de calme a suivi l'envolée de ma sirène vers un paradis sans nom. Je profitais de cette accalmie pour démontrer à ma femme que je la chérissais comme si elle était le trésor le plus rare du monde. C'est avec beaucoup de sincérité qu'elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle m'aimait. Elle s'est ensuite laissée bercer dans mes bras et sa douce voix a empli la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit sur terre où j'aurais voulu me trouver en cet instant. J'étais pleinement consciente de la chance que j'avais de partager ma vie avec une femme qui était belle, intelligente, sûre d'elle et qui ne se refusait jamais à moi.

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées avant que ma chérie quitte le confort de mes bras. Après s'être placée en face de moi, elle s'est assurée que j'étais installée confortablement et que je n'allais pas bouger. Il est vrai qu'il aurait été plutôt gênant de se blesser en pratiquant des acrobaties aquatiques... Ma tigresse semblait déterminée à me démontrer l'étendue des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Ses mains et ses lèvres parcouraient mon corps avec envie. Ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement alors que je poussais une série de soupirs sonores. Il m'était impossible de demeurer indifférente à ce traitement particulier.

Tous les muscles de mon corps étaient prêts à accueillir ma partenaire et je me suis mise à m'agiter malgré moi. J'ai même laissé des petites marques d'ongles dans le dos de mon fauve personnel. Le message que j'essayais de faire passer était clair : je voulais que mon épouse me fasse perdre la tête. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était principalement attardée à réchauffer ma peau et à chérir mes rondeurs. Il me tardait qu'elle se montre plus conquérante à mon égard. Il était évident que j'en ressentais un besoin grandissant.

Ziva

A présent que je pouvais sentir à quel point ma femme avait envie que je m'occupe d'elle, j'arborais un sourire carnassier qui en disait long sur ce que j'allais faire subir à ma partenaire. Je voulais lui rendre tout ce qu'elle avait pu me donner un peu plus tôt mais j'avais une idée bien précise en tête. Je ne savais pas si j'allais y parvenir, mais j'étais déterminée à mener ma princesse sur un chemin inconnu pour elle jusqu'alors. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que mes caresses sur son corps avait bien plus d'effet que je ne l'aurais pensé.

J'avais aussi relevé que ma panthère personnelle avait planté ses griffes dans mon dos, ce que j'interprétais comme un signe de grande impatience de sa part. Alors que mes lèvres descendaient dangereusement vers son intimité, je voyais bien que même sans parler, elle me suppliait de la mener vers notre paradis personnel. J'ai décidé de la faire attendre encore un peu en cherchant à accrocher son regard. Lorsque j'ai pu regarder ma belle amazone dans les yeux, ce que j'y ai trouvé était indescriptible. Son désir de moi était tellement fort que j'aurais pu perdre la vue instantanément ! Dire qu'elle brûlait d'amour pour moi n'était pas assez fort, c'était bien plus profond que cela.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais compris que le supplice avait assez duré et j'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de m'enfuir sous l'eau. Dès l'instant où mes lèvres et ma langue ont touché le fruit défendu de mon épouse, tous les muscles de Katia se sont tendus instantanément. Je prenais soin à la fois d'économiser mon oxygène pour pouvoir rester immergée le plus longtemps possible tout en me montrant diaboliquement précise dans mes faits et gestes afin de donner tout le plaisir possible à ma compagne qui le méritait plus que tout. Je voulais que ce moment d'intimité soit lui aussi gravé en lettres de feu dans sa mémoire et il me semblait que c'était bien parti pour que ce soit le cas.

Katia

Mon adorée ne semblait pas se rendre compte du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait réellement sur moi. Alors que ses caresses me rendaient folle, je l'ai vue se redresser pour pouvoir mieux m'observer. D'un simple regard, je l'ai implorée de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je désirais que ma femme reprenne ses droits sur moi au plus vite! Tout ce qui s'était passé entre ces murs jusqu'à présent avait contribué à alimenter les sentiments qui m'habitaient maintenant. J'étais donc saturée de désir pour ma princesse et j'ai encore essayé d'augmenter la friction entre nos corps. Cette fois-ci, ma déesse n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix que d'exaucer mon souhait le plus profond!

Après m'avoir fait languir, ma douce moitié a enfin daigné descendre sous la ligne imaginaire tracée par mon nombril. Je l'ai entendu respirer profondément avant de disparaître sous l'eau. C'est avec une dextérité hors du commun que ma partenaire s'est attaquée à mon fruit défendu. Mon corps répondait parfaitement à cet assaut et j'ai senti mes muscles se tendre un peu plus. J'ai fermé les yeux afin de mieux pouvoir me concentrer sur les gestes posés par mon amoureuse. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu et que seuls nos deux êtres et cette baignoire remplie d'eau existaient à présent. Je me suis accrochée comme j'ai pu à la faïence de notre réceptacle et des cris animaux sont sortis de ma bouche.

Ma sirène avait la capacité de rester sous l'eau pendant assez longtemps pour que je sois au bord de l'extase avant qu'elle doive reprendre sa respiration. Je me suis laissée conquérir par les vagues de plaisir qui m'envahissaient successivement. J'étais sur le point de demander grâce pour que ce supplice cesse. C'est uniquement lorsque j'ai été prise de tremblements incontrôlables que j'ai su que cette envolée serait différente des autres. Ma nymphe avait déployé des efforts incroyables pour que je perde le nord complètement et que ce jour soit gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais.

Ziva

J'étais très heureuse de voir à quel point ma femme était réceptive au traitement qui lui était réservé. J'entendais des cris incroyablement puissants qui sortaient de sa bouche, à tel point que j'avais l'impression que l'eau ne parvenait absolument pas à assourdir la manifestation sonore de ma déesse latine. J'étais parfaitement consciente que je poussais ma compagne dans ses derniers retranchements, tout comme je repoussais mes limites physiques pour rester immergée le plus longtemps possible. J'ai fini par remonter à la surface alors que l'extase n'allait pas tarder à se présenter pour ma belle amazone.

Lorsque j'ai sorti la tête de l'eau, j'ai instantanément croisé le regard de feu de ma princesse qui me suppliait de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Sans un mot de sa part, je pouvais sentir à quel point elle m'attendait. Bien malgré moi, je me sentais puissante et avoir la sensation d'être la seule qui pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle attendait était extrêmement grisant. Mais alors que je comptais soutenir le regard de ma tigresse pendant quelques secondes encore, celle-ci m'a littéralement empoigné les cheveux pour me forcer à retourner sous l'eau ! Bien évidemment je n'ai pas fait de résistance et je suis retourné bien vite à mon office.

Une fois sous l'eau, Katia a posé sa main gauche à l'arrière de ma tête pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas me sauver de sitôt. Je me suis empressée de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux en lui permettant d'atteindre le paradis qu'elle convoitait. Je me suis délectée de son nectar unique avant de déposer un baiser aimant sur son intimité avant de revenir à la surface. J'étais bien évidemment haletante mais comblée d'avoir vécu un moment aussi intense avec mon épouse. Tout naturellement je suis allée me réfugier dans ses bras pour que nous puissions nous remettre de nos émotions et l'état de béatitude que je ressentais à cet instant était magique.

Katia

Si nous n'avions pas été dans l'eau, ma femme aurait pu poursuivre le traitement qu'elle m'infligeait sans prendre de pause. Mais ma chérie avait beau avoir des poumons en or, il n'aurait pas été raisonnable qu'elle se mette en danger pour me donner du plaisir. Lorsque sa tête a refait surface, nos regards se sont croisés à nouveau. J'aurais pu embraser le cottage avec mes yeux tellement j'étais emplie de désir. Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot et je n'ai pas laissé la chance à mon adorée de s'exprimer avant de la renvoyer vers mon fruit défendu. Même si mon geste ne pouvait pas être mal interprété, j'ai appuyé ma main gauche derrière la tête de ma princesse pour en faire ma prisonnière.

Mon ascension vers le plus beau des paradis a ainsi pu continuer. Je me suis mise à hurler le prénom de mon israélienne préférée à chaque fois que j'atteignais un nouveau plateau. Je suis parvenue à repousser l'instant de la délivrance en faisant des efforts surhumains. Finalement, j'ai poussé un long gémissement avant de lâcher prise. Je frôlais l'inconscience et j'avais besoin de repères pour ne pas m'affaler au fond de la baignoire. Assez rapidement, ma sirène est venue à ma rescousse et c'est avec bonheur que je l'ai accueillie dans mes bras.

 **\- Grazie!**

J'avais murmuré ce simple mot de remerciement au creux de l'oreille de ma princesse. J'ai ensuite déposé un baiser papillon au creux de son cou. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que le champagne n'avait jamais été débouché et que nous n'avions pas touché aux fraises. Il faut croire que notre appétit charnel avait une fois de plus dicté nos actes. Je me suis contentée de sourire en parcourant distraitement le corps de mon épouse. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de bouger, d'autant plus que les jets d'eau s'étaient remis en marche à l'instant et que j'avais rarement la chance de prendre un bain thérapeutique avec ma douce moitié.

Ziva

Après toute cette débauche d'énergie, nous étions toutes les deux épuisées mais heureuses. Lorsque je me suis réfugiée dans les bras de ma femme, j'ai posé ma tête contre sa poitrine qui émergeait légèrement de l'eau pour écouter son coeur battre. Bien entendu, j'étais certaine qu'il battait pour moi mais aussi pour nos deux petites princesses qui dormaient dans leurs chambres respectives. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai vu que ma déesse latine jetait un oeil vers le plateau qu'elle avait ramené un peu plus tôt qui contenait le champagne et les fraises que nous devions partager.

Même si mon épouse ne semblait pas très encline à bouger pour aller chercher ces douceurs tout de suite, je considérais que ces petites choses n'étaient pas là pour rien et qu'elles pouvaient constituer une récompense très agréable après tout ce que nous avions fait pour nous envoler vers les cieux. C'est ainsi qu'après un petit moment de calme où j'ai pu profiter des jets d'eau relaxants, je me suis glissée hors de l'eau pour nous servir deux coupes de champagne et quelques fraises pour nous deux. Je trouvais vraiment amusant que ma compagne ait eu cette idée toute simple pour égayer notre fin de journée. J'ai posé les coupes sur le bord de la baignoire ainsi que le récipient contenant les fruits rouges avant de retourner dans la baignoire.

 _Ouvre la bouche et ferme les yeux mon amour._

Ma princesse s'est exécutée en souriant et j'ai pu la nourrir de façon très sensuelle et très drôle. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'esclaffer en voyant la situation se dérouler sous mes yeux, d'un rire sonore qui a rebondi sur les parois de la salle de bain. Après avoir pris soin de l'âme de ma belle amazone, j'alimentais son corps magnifique qui en avait bien besoin. Après ce cérémonial à la fois loufoque et sexy en diable, j'ai pris ma compagne dans mes bras pour lui permettre de profiter à la fois de mes rondeurs confortables et de la sérénité qui nous habitait toutes les deux.

 _Merci à toi d'embellir ma vie mon coeur. Chaque jour passé à tes côtés est un bonheur que personne ne pourra jamais ternir._

Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de remercier Katia pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi et notre famille.

Katia

Il est possible que ma chérie ait pu remarquer que j'avais jeté un coup d'oeil furtif vers le champagne et les fraises. Après avoir repris son souffle et ses esprits, ma sirène s'est levée et elle s'est approchée des victuailles que j'avais apportées un peu plus tôt. J'ai alors pu admirer le sublime corps de ma nymphe tandis qu'elle remplissait nos verres. J'ai sifflé pour lui signifier à quel point elle était à la fois belle et épatante. En fait, j'étais ravie que ma compagne parvienne à lire dans mes pensées et que nous nous complétions à ce point. Quelques instants se sont écoulés avant que ma déesse reprenne place dans mes bras et qu'elle me demande de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche. Je lui ai donc obéi sans poser de questions.

Volontairement privée d'un de mes sens, la nourriture qui m'était proposée me semblait plus savoureuse. Les petits fruits que je dégustais étaient légèrement acidulés. Je croyais me souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'une variété de fraises qui était cultivée à l'année dans les serres de la région. Alors que je venais d'avaler ma deuxième baie, ma princesse s'est mise à rire et je me suis demandée si j'avais fait quelque chose de drôle. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai interrogé ma belle du regard. Elle était complètement euphorique et je ne savais pas exactement ce qui avait causé cet état. Après s'être calmée, elle m'a gratifiée du plus beau remerciement jamais entendu.

 **\- C'est un bonheur que je partage avec toi. Merci de toujours être là pour moi et pour notre famille. Je t'aime plus que tout.**

Le moment me semblait opportun pour trinquer. J'ai donc attrapé les deux coupes de champagne pour que nous puissions sceller ce pacte d'amour. Dans peu de temps, nous allions reprendre le fil de nos vies et nos rôles maternels. Je chérissais donc chaque seconde que je pouvais passer dans cette baignoire aux côtés de ma tigresse. J'ai profité du fait que ma douce moitié me tenait dans ses bras pour poser ma tête contre sa poitrine et graver ce jour dans ma mémoire.

Ziva

Après toutes ces émotions fortes, les coupes de champagne que nous allions déguster étaient les bienvenues. Non seulement elles nous permettaient de clôturer en beauté ce magnifique moment de retrouvailles pour notre couple, mais elles allaient symboliser la fin de ce temps magique que nous avions passé ensemble. Nous avons trinqué toutes les deux avec le sourire aux lèvres avant de profiter de ce breuvage considéré comme unique. Nous avons pris notre temps pour profiter de ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux avant de se décider à contrecoeur pour sortir de l'eau.

Très rapidement, je me suis ruée sur nos peignoirs pour pouvoir vêtir ma princesse afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. J'en ai lâchement profité pour me coller à elle et déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou avant de fuir pour enfiler ma propre tenue de sortie du bain. Après avoir récupéré le talkie-walkie et nos affaires, je suis allée dans la chambre pour ranger tout ça pendant que Katia ramenait nos victuailles à la cuisine. J'allais peut-être faire goûter notre champagne à notre fille aînée pendant le repas de ce soir, pour fêter dignement ses premières descentes sur la neige d'Aspen.

Pendant le petit laps de temps qui nous séparait du réveil de nos enfants, nous avons préparé le feu de cheminée ainsi que le dîner qui s'annonçait copieux. A chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, j'affichais un sourire béat et mon épouse également. Une petite heure plus tard, Aaliyah s'est réveillée en quémandant des câlins et que son estomac soit satisfait au plus vite ! Evelyne s'est éveillée également et la soirée s'est déroulée dans une atmosphère douce et tranquille. Toute notre famille n'a pas veillé très tard ce soir-là car nous savions que l'appel de la glisse allait nous tenailler dès le lendemain matin.


	32. Les Amazones repartent sur les pistes

Ziva

Je me suis réveillée très tôt pour le second jour d'apprentissage des rudiments du ski alpin pour notre fille aînée. Kim nous avait informées la veille qu'Aaliyah était une élève appliquée et je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir profiter du domaine skiable d'Aspen avec encore plus de facilité qu'hier. En regardant mon smartphone, je me suis aperçue qu'il était à peine 6h du matin. J'ai donc décidé de tenter de me rendormir avant de risquer de me lever en ayant toutes les chances de sortir ma femme de sa torpeur puisqu'elle s'était enroulée autour de moi.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'ai compris que je ne parviendrais pas à retrouver le sommeil. J'ai donc décidé de me lever avec mille précautions pour tenter de laisser mon épouse profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Une fois que j'ai réussi à m'extirper de notre lit, je suis sortie silencieusement de la chambre après m'être habillée avec ma nuisette en satin noir et ma robe de chambre bordeaux et avoir éteint le talkie-walkie. Mon premier réflexe a été de me rendre dans la chambre d'Evelyne pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre de notre petit ange, elle dormait à poings fermés. J'ai donc pris son couffin pour pouvoir l'emmener avec moi dans le salon sans qu'elle ne se réveille pour autant. Une fois que je me suis assise dans le canapé de la pièce principale, j'ai posé le couffin à côté de moi avant de prendre le livre qui occupait mes temps libres en ce moment. Je me suis replongée avec plaisir dans _Tortilla Flat_ de John Steinbeck en attendant que les filles se lèvent car je voulais que tout le monde participe à l'élaboration de notre petit-déjeuner.

Katia

Notre première soirée à Aspen s'était très bien déroulée et j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu partager des moments uniques en compagnie de ma famille. Pendant le dîner, Aaliyah ne cessait pas de raconter comment elle s'était sentie lors de sa première descente en ski. Mon coeur de maman était comblé et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me suis endormie dans les bras de mon adorée. J'avais tendance à m'enrouler autour d'elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un moyen de m'assurer qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais. Il n'était pas rare que ma tête se retrouve posée sur son oreiller au petit matin. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai constaté que ma princesse avait quitté la chaleur de mes bras. Elle avait sans doute fait de gros efforts pour ne pas me réveiller!

J'étais légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir poser mes yeux sur l'élue de mon coeur dès mon réveil. Je me suis levée et j'ai enfilé mon pyjama à motifs de chats avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de séjour en baillant. Les vacances auraient pu être synonyme de grasse matinée, mais c'était rarement une liberté que s'octroyait ma compagne. Elle avait l'air de croire que l'avenir appartient toujours à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. En arrivant au salon, j'ai constaté que ma princesse était en train de lire un roman de John Steinbeck. Evelyne était installée à proximité dans son couffin et elle dormait paisiblement. J'ai immortalisé cette scène dans ma mémoire et j'ai pris place sur le canapé.

 **\- Bonjour chérie. Tu t'es enfuie ce matin...**

Avant que mes paroles ne soient mal interprétées, j'ai déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de mon épouse. Une partie de moi aimerait ne jamais être séparée de mon âme sœur. Je savais pourtant qu'il était impossible de mettre ce genre de choses en pratique. Après avoir témoigné de l'affection à ma déesse, j'ai attrapé un coussin que j'ai placé dans mon dos. J'appréciais le silence de ce matin d'hiver tout en sachant que cet état de quiétude n'allait pas durer lorsque nos filles seraient debout.

Ziva

Le silence enveloppant qui régnait dans notre cottage ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. Evelyne me gratifiait de quelques manifestations personnelles dans son sommeil et je profitais du soleil rasant qui illuminait la pièce pendant ma lecture. Une petite demi-heure après mon évasion conjugale, j'ai pu apercevoir ma tigresse préférée qui arrivait au salon en baillant. Je me doutais qu'elle allait me faire remarquer que je m'étais faufilée hors de ses bras avec une petite moue de déception. Bien évidemment, je ne l'ai pas du tout pris au premier degré et c'est avec le sourire que j'ai accueilli ma déesse latine sur le canapé après un baiser très doux.

 _Coucou chérie. Tu sais bien que depuis la naissance d'Evelyne, je me lève toujours plus tôt que toi par réflexe. Bien que je sois quelqu'un qui apprécie de voir le soleil se parer de ses premiers atours également. Allez mon coeur, viens ici._

Sans demander la permission à ma princesse, je l'ai attirée contre moi tout en posant mon livre sur la table basse. Ensuite, j'ai fait basculer Katia sur le dos, afin que sa tête atterrisse sur mes genoux. J'ai fait attention aux jambes de ma dulcinée pour qu'elle ne bousculent pas le couffin de notre petit ange qui dormait encore. Une fois ma manoeuvre terminée, ma main droite est allée se perdre dans la chevelure d'ébène de mon épouse. Son visage me paraissait angélique et je ne me lasserais jamais de contempler une telle merveille. Après avoir affiché un petit sourire triomphant, j'ai décidé de prendre la parole à nouveau.

 _Je te promets d'essayer de rester au lit jusqu'à ton réveil pendant notre semaine de vacances. Qui sait, peut-être que ce sera toi qui me réveilleras..._

Pendant que je parlais, je voyais les yeux de ma belle amazone se fermer légèrement, ce qui me semblait être le signe d'un profond sentiment de bien-être. Voir ma compagne ainsi, les yeux mi-clos, me faisait littéralement fondre d'amour pour elle. Je continuais à lui prodiguer de petites attentions en attendant qu'elle réponde à ma promesse qui sonnait comme une proposition intéressante. Dans le même temps, je me rendais compte que nous n'avions pas réellement pris le temps de vivre lentement avant que nos enfants arrivent et emplissent nos coeurs de joie. Cette révélation étonnante méritait que j'en parle avec ma douce moitié au plus vite…

Katia

Même si j'avais été un peu déçue à mon réveil, cet état d'âme ne s'était pas installé en moi. Après avoir pris place aux côtés de ma chérie, je m'étais tout de suite sentie bien. Il faut dire que ce cottage était particulièrement bien aménagé et que l'atmosphère générale était zen. J'ai esquissé un petit sourire lorsque ma princesse s'est justifiée. Depuis la naissance de notre bébé, elle se levait toujours la première afin de vérifier que notre petite diablesse se portait bien. De plus, ma femme avouait apprécier de voir le soleil se lever. Pour ma part, j'avais toujours eu une préférence pour les couchers de soleil que je trouvais romantiques à souhait!

 **\- Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas réellement de te lever avant moi, petite chipie!**

J'ai ri doucement en laissant mon épouse m'attirer contre elle. Je me suis retrouvée sur le dos, ma tête étant à présent posée sur les genoux de ma princesse. Elle avait refermé son livre pour mieux pouvoir s'occuper de moi. J'étais aux anges dans cette position. Je pouvais sentir les mains de ma déesse courir dans mes cheveux. Ce petit manège a duré plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles j'ai pu me détendre. Alors que mes yeux voulaient se fermer, mon amour a repris la parole pour me promettre de changer de comportement pendant nos vacances à Aspen.

 **\- Je ne vais pas dire non à cette proposition, surtout si ma dose de câlins augmente par le fait même...**

J'imaginais déjà ce qui pourrait se passer lors des autres matins que nous allions passer à la campagne. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de verbaliser ce que j'avais en tête puisque j'entendais les pas pressés de notre fille aînée. Aaliyah est rapidement arrivée dans la salle de séjour en mimant une descente en ski. Elle semblait être de bonne humeur et survoltée comme une pile électrique à l'idée de dévaler de vraies pentes aujourd'hui!

 **\- Bonjour ma puce! À ce que je vois, tu es prête à mettre en pratique ce que tu as appris hier.**

 **Aaliyah : J'en ai rêvé toute la nuit maman! Il faut vite prendre notre petit déjeuner et aller rejoindre Kim!**

 **\- L'école de ski ouvre à 9:00 mon coeur. Il vaut mieux manger quelque chose de consistant pour te préparer à pratiquer un sport.**

Je me suis levée et j'ai pris notre rayon de soleil par la main. Ma douce moitié nous suivait de près et elle se chargeait d'emmener Evelyne. Nous allions pouvoir préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom en famille.

Ziva

Notre petit moment de complicité se passait à merveille et quand j'ai promis de rester dans les bras de ma femme pour les prochains matins à venir, elle a réagi comme une petite fille qui recevait un beau cadeau. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler plus longtemps car notre fille aînée a fait son entrée de manière spectaculaire en mimant une descente de ski alpin à la perfection. Elle voulait que l'on mange rapidement pour rejoindre l'école de ski au plus vite ! Mon épouse a tempéré ses ardeurs avec douceur en expliquant qu'elle devait prendre un repas correct avant d'espérer dévaler les pistes d'Aspen. C'est ainsi que nous sommes toutes allées nous installer dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner en famille.

J'ai suivi mes deux amours avec Evelyne dans les bras parce que lorsque je me suis approchée d'elle, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était éveillée. Lorsque je l'ai portée contre moi, elle s'est manifestée instantanément en réclamant d'être nourrie séance tenante. J'ai obtempéré sans délai en m'asseyant à la table de la cuisine pour allaiter notre petite diablesse. J'allais devoir aider à préparer notre petit-déjeuner indirectement. Lorsque ma princesse a compris ce qui se passait, elle a affiché un tendre sourire qui m'a fait fondre de bonheur.

 _Je crois qu'il va falloir que quelqu'un m'amène les ingrédients sur la table pour que je puisse les utiliser puisque notre petite princesse me réclame. Aaliyah ma chérie, tu veux bien m'apporter les oranges que je dois presser pour toi ?_

 _Aaliyah : Tout de suite maman ! Evelyne a faim ?_

 _Exactement ma puce. Comme elle a été très sage ce matin, je ne vais pas la faire attendre._

 _Aaliyah : Oui ! J'arrive maman !_

J'appréciais vraiment de voir de tels moments de complicité avec ma famille. Tout cela comblait un vide immense en moi. Ma propre famille n'ayant pas été réellement un exemple d'unité, je chérissais ces instants simples où tout semblait aller de soi. Notre rayon de soleil, guidé par ma belle amazone a pu trouver les fruits et les ustensiles nécessaires pour que je puisse préparer un jus d'orange pour notre cascadeuse en chef. Lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de la table, elle a soudainement ralenti ses mouvements en posant délicatement tout ce qu'il fallait pour mener mon opération fruitière à bien. J'étais agréablement surprise par son comportement, j'ai donc pris la parole pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

 _Pourquoi es-tu si précautionneuse mon coeur ?_

 _Aaliyah : Je ne veux pas déranger ma petite soeur pendant qu'elle se sustente. C'est important._

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle est déjà habituée à nous voir vivre autour d'elle tu sais._

 _Aaliyah : Sans doute. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est plus sage que moi._

Quelques secondes de silence se sont écoulées après cette déclaration, j'ai même vu Katia se retourner pour observer notre futur génie de la glisse. Puis un fou rire général et communicatif s'est répandu dans la pièce alors que notre actrice préférée faisait une petite révérence avec un air amusé. Elle était visiblement très contente d'avoir réussi son coup notre petite chipie !

Katia

En arrivant dans la cuisine, j'ai pu remarquer que ma chérie tenait notre bout de chou dans ses bras et que cette dernière réclamait aussi son petit déjeuner. Ma compagne s'est assise et a demandé à ce qu'on lui apporte le nécessaire pour presser un jus d'orange frais. Notre cascadeuse en chef s'est chargée de cette mission très importante. En arrivant près de sa petite sœur, elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de délicatesse. J'étais très étonnée par l'échange de paroles que j'ai pu entendre. En effet, notre rayon de soleil nous avait gratifié d'un trait d'humour qui était plus que bienvenu! Toute la famille s'est esclaffée de rire au même moment.

 **\- Aaliyah, tu sais te montrer sage uniquement lorsque ça t'arrange... Ne crois pas que nous soyons dupes!**

Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais compris que notre fille aînée avait appris à faire des pitreries pour mieux accepter la réalité qui était sienne. Elle avait traversé de grandes épreuves et elle avait dû apprendre à vivre avec son handicap. Aujourd'hui, elle était pleine de vie et elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de démontrer sa vivacité d'esprit. J'étais contente que notre ange ait compris que ses incapacités ne la définissaient pas et qu'elle avait le potentiel de réaliser tous ses rêves. Nous avions parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis le premier week-end qu'elle avait passé à la villa!

Après cet interlude qui s'était construit autour de mes trois amours, j'ai demandé à Aaliyah de venir m'aider à préparer le repas. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans le réfrigérateur pour m'assurer que j'avais tous les ingrédients pour réaliser des muffins à déjeuner au jambon et au fromage. Notre pile électrique allait pouvoir battre les œufs et incorporer les ingrédients que j'aurais tranchés pour elle. Comme d'habitude, notre petit trésor se montrait volontaire et attentive aux consignes qui lui étaient données.

 **\- Je te remercie ma grande. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir comme assistante dans la cuisine. Dans quelques années, tu pourras me remplacer et demander à ta petite sœur de t'apporter son aide.**

 **Aaliyah : J'y compte bien. Quelqu'un devra lui apprendre à vous jouer des tours culinaires.**

Aaliyah m'a fait un clin d'œil et elle a souri à pleines dents. Elle était prête à servir de mauvais exemple pour notre innocente miraculée lorsqu'elle serait en âge de comprendre comment nous rendre complètement folles. Je pouvais déjà imaginer la complicité qui règnerait dans cette fratrie. J'ai donné une petite tape sur la tête de notre apprentie conspiratrice pour lui signifier que je déplorais légèrement ce genre de comportement. Je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de provocation à laquelle je ne devais pas répondre verbalement.

Ziva

Pendant que je pressais les oranges qu'Aaliyah m'avait apportées, Evelyne se débrouillait bien toute seule. A partir du moment où elle était soutenue correctement, elle savait à la fois se nourrir tranquillement et m'indiquer par des attitudes ou quelques sons bien choisis me signifier ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant ce temps, j'ai pu entendre ma femme et ma fille aînée échanger verbalement. Décidément, notre petit kangourou ne manquait pas une occasion de nous prévenir que la conspiration serait de mise dans quelques années. Le petit geste de désapprobation de la part de ma déesse latine ne m'a pas échappé non plus, mais je préféré ne pas relever ce fait en me contentant d'afficher un sourire entendu.

Une fois que le petit déjeuner était prêt, je me suis dirigée vers la salle à manger pour pouvoir dresser la table pendant que mes deux amours s'occupaient du transport des victuailles. Notre petite diablesse s'endormait comme une bienheureuse après son repas personnel, je l'ai donc installée doucement dans son couffin pour qu'elle se repose tout en restant avec nous. Une fois que tout était en place sur la table, nous nous sommes assises pour attaquer au plus vite notre petit déjeuner. Comme souvent, Aaliyah était sur des charbons ardents mais elle a sagement attendu que tout le monde soit présent pour commencer à manger.

 _Bon appétit à tous !_

Ma femme m'a répondu avec un sourire et notre cascadeuse préférée également avant de se jeter sur les muffins qu'elle avait préparés avec sa mère. Notre repas s'est déroulé dans un calme relatif car nous avions hâte de retrouver le manteau blanc d'Aspen. En voyant mes deux complices adorables manger ainsi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire avec douceur. Nous étions dans ce cottage, protégées de tout après tant d'aventures... Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de voir de si jolies tranches de vie. Si j'ajoute à cela le visage angélique de notre petit trésor, le tableau que cette vie m'offrait me semblait incroyablement parfait.

Katia

La confection de notre repas s'est très bien déroulée. Tandis que les muffins cuisaient, j'ai pu faire la vaisselle. J'ai envoyé Aaliyah s'habiller pendant ce laps de temps tandis que mon adorée dressait la table. Lorsque notre petit déjeuner à été servi, notre fille aînée nous a démontré qu'elle connaissait les bonnes manières et elle a attendu que nous soyons toutes installées à table avant de manger. Nous avons passé un moment agréable en famille en discutant du déroulement probable de la journée. Il a été convenu que ma tigresse veillerait aux besoins d'Evelyne pendant l'avant-midi en restant en bas des pistes. Après le déjeuner, nous allions échanger nos places afin qu'elle puisse également profiter de la montagne.

Après nous être préparées pour notre sortie sportive, nous nous sommes entassées dans notre voiture de location. C'était à mon tour de prendre le volant et j'étais ravie d'être aux commandes! Notre petite diablesse semblait être de bonne humeur et ne cessait de gazouiller. À travers le rétroviseur, je pouvais voir notre rayon de soleil qui prenait soin de sa petite sœur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir immortaliser ce moment, mais je n'en avais tout simplement pas les moyens! Je me suis donc concentrée sur la route jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions.

Une fois à la montagne, notre cascadeuse en chef ne tenait plus en place. Je l'ai guidée jusqu'à l'école de ski où sa monitrice l'attendait en sirotant un café. Après avoir brièvement revu les éléments théoriques de la veille, notre petite chérie était prête à vivre une véritable descente en compagnie de Kim. J'allais les accompagner afin de pouvoir filmer les exploits de notre pile électrique. Nous avons fait la file pour pouvoir monter dans le télésiège tandis que ma compagne irait se réchauffer avec Evelyne dans l'un des chalets. En effet, même si notre bébé était bien emmitouflé, il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas exposée aux grands vents pour éviter qu'elle ne développe une otite.

Notre princesse de la glisse s'est très bien débrouillée lors de sa première réelle expérience sur des skis. Elle respectait les consignes et je crois qu'elle appréciait particulièrement de se sentir libre. La pente que nous empruntions était de type débutant et elle était très bien entretenue. J'étais ravie de constater que ma puce était une véritable sportive. Nous avons retenté l'expérience à trois reprises avant qu'Aaliyah demande à ce que nous empruntions un tracé intermédiaire.

 **Aaliyah : Je veux aller plus vite! Je n'ai peur de rien.**

 **Kim : Si ta mère est d'accord, nous pourrions skier sur une piste qui se dédouble. Il y a un passage un peu plus compliqué qui devrait te plaire.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas. Je vous fais entièrement confiance Kim!**

Nous avons donc convenu de prendre un trajet différent cette fois-ci. Comme il s'agissait d'un chemin avec un plus grand coefficient de difficulté, plus de skieurs l'empruntaient. Notre harfang des neiges adorait aller vite en toutes circonstances. Alors qu'elle prenait un virage serré, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de la prévenir qu'elle devait faire attention à un snowboarder. L'adolescent s'est donc fait bousculer par notre petite fleur. Ils sont tous les deux tombés et il lui a lancé un regard noir. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, mais je suis tout de même allée voir pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.

 **\- Mon cœur, tu n'as rien de cassé?**

 **Aaliyah : Ça va maman. Excusez-moi monsieur, je suis non-voyante et j'allais trop vite.**

 **Adolescent : Non mais je rêve! Depuis quand les handicapés peuvent faire du ski avec les gens normaux?**

 **\- Ma fille se débrouillait très bien. Nous n'avons pas pu la prévenir de freiner à temps, il ne faut pas en faire tout un plat!**

Même si j'étais remontée comme un coucou suisse, j'ai tendu la main à l'inconnu pour l'aider à se relever. J'avais l'intention de lui faire une petite prise de lutte qui l'aurait sans doute aidé à se rappeler de ce moment. Alors que j'essayais de me montrer courtoise et d'ignorer les paroles blessantes qui venaient d'être prononcées, le jeune homme a fait mine d'accepter mon aide. Au dernier moment, il a utilisé son autre poing pour me frapper au visage avant de déguerpir en vitesse. J'étais sous le choc et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Kim a décidé de s'occuper d'Aaliyah pendant que je reprenais mes esprits. Le reste de la descente s'est effectuée très rapidement et sans qu'un surplus de paroles ne soit échangé. En arrivant près des chalets, j'ai cherché à retrouver le petit morveux qui m'avait frappé, mais il semblait avoir disparu complètement. Ma joue et mon œil me faisaient de plus en plus mal et il fallait que je rejoigne ma femme pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Ziva

Notre petit déjeuner s'est déroulé à la perfection. Nos discussions étaient animées puisqu'il était question de s'organiser pour la journée. Bien évidemment, Aaliyah était au centre de l'attention puisque les activités que nous allions pratiquer dépendaient d'elle. Après un repas vite expédié, nous avons filé vers les pistes en voiture et j'en ai profité pour prendre quelques clichés de nos enfants à la dérobée. Une fois arrivées à destination, notre fille aînée est allée saluer sa monitrice chaleureusement. Pendant la révision des acquis théoriques de la veille, toute la famille entourait notre championne avec enthousiasme.

Ma femme est partie skier avec notre cascadeuse préférée alors que je me suis réfugiée dans l'un des chalets situé au pied des pistes. J'ai décidé de prendre un chocolat chaud pour commencer ma matinée alors qu'Evelyne s'agitait un peu mais sans jamais déranger les autres vacanciers. Par la suite, j'ai sorti un bloc-notes où j'ai pris le temps de jeter toutes les idées littéraires qui me passaient par la tête. En effet, malgré mes responsabilités au sein du MOSSAD, je n'avais pas renoncé à ma reconversion depuis la fin de mon service actif. Il était plus que temps de penser un peu à moi et à ravir mon esprit.

J'ai été surprise de voir que la matinée est passée très vite et c'est mon petit ange qui me l'a rappelé en se manifestant un peu plus bruyamment vers midi. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait la changer et potentiellement la nourrir également. Je me suis discrètement éclipsée vers les commodités afin de remplir mon devoir maternel sous le regard amusé des parents présents qui avaient l'air de comprendre que j'apprenais à être mère depuis peu de temps. Une fois que ma mission était terminée, je suis revenue aux tables du chalet. Je me suis retrouvée face au reste de ma petite tribu, visiblement très contrariée. Ce qui était plus grave encore, c'est que je voyais ma belle italienne qui se tenait le visage du côté droit et semblait avoir reçu un coup ou s'être blessée. J'ai accouru aussitôt en regardant ma princesse dans les yeux.

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ma chérie ? Tu as chuté ? On dirait que ton oeil est touché._

 _Aaliyah : C'est totalement de ma faute maman. J'ai bousculé un garçon en allant un peu trop vite sur une piste intermédiaire. Cet idiot l'a mal pris et il a frappé Katia au visage..._

J'étais scandalisée par ce que je venais d'entendre. J'ai amené ma déesse latine vers la banquette où j'étais assise auparavant pour lui permettre de me donner sa version de l'histoire et surtout pour pouvoir la soigner. Kim suivait de près mes deux amours et elle semblait un peu ennuyée par ce qui s'était passé. Je l'ai invitée à s'asseoir avec nous en silence afin que tout le petit groupe puisse reprendre ses esprits.

Katia

Je me suis dépêchée d'enlever mes skis et d'entrer à l'intérieur du chalet principal. J'espérais y trouver ma compagne et notre petite diablesse afin de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé sur les pentes. Il faudrait sans doute que je trouve de la glace pour l'appliquer sur mon visage bouffi. J'ai fait le tour de la pièce deux fois pour me rendre compte que mon adorée n'était pas là. Alors que j'allais ressortir pour voir si je ne m'étais pas trompée d'endroit de rendez-vous, je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec ma princesse qui tenait Evelyne dans ses bras. Ma chérie s'est tout de suite rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle m'a questionné à ce sujet. Avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, notre rayon de soleil a dit qu'elle était fautive. J'ai suivi ma tigresse jusqu'à une banquette et je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était réellement passé.

 **\- Aaliyah n'y est pour rien. Nous n'avons pas pu la prévenir qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant elle et qu'elle devait faire attention. Elle est entrée en collision avec un adolescent et il a dit des choses blessantes. J'avais l'intention de lui faire comprendre gentiment que notre fille n'est pas débile, sauf que ce salaud m'a frappée et il s'est enfui!**

J'étais toujours furieuse contre ce morveux qui avait d'énormes préjugés et qui était très mal élevé! Mon visage était boursouflé et l'élancement que je ressentais était à la limite du supportable. J'aurais dû me méfier un peu plus de cet inconnu malpoli! En plus de devoir gérer ma colère, je devais rassurer notre cascadeuse en chef et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cet incident. Il fallait éviter que son expérience à la montagne soit ternie par un énergumène qui avait des préjugés négatifs sur les personnes handicapées.

 **\- Mon coeur, nous avons déjà eu ce genre de conversation, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que ce garçon a fait preuve d'intolérance. Même s'il a été bousculé, ça ne justifiait en rien ses paroles et encore moins ses actes.**

 **Aaliyah : Je sais maman, mais je me sens quand même un peu responsable d'avoir filé comme une fusée... Laisse-moi toucher ton visage s'il te plaît.**

Je me suis approchée de notre pile électrique afin qu'elle puisse constater le mal qui m'avait été fait. Même si elle avait fait preuve de douceur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de serrer les dents pour réprimer ma douleur. Instantanément, notre puce m'a enlacée pour me réconforter. J'ai répondu à cette étreinte avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Aaliyah. Elle ne semblait pas être traumatisée par ce qui s'était passé et je sentais qu'elle voulait faire en sorte que je me sente mieux aussi. J'avais de la chance de toujours pouvoir compter sur les membres de ma famille!

Ziva

Une fois que toute mon équipe de casse-cou était installée près de moi, mon épouse m'a expliqué ce que c'était passé sur les pistes d'Aspen. Les versions des faits délivrées par mes deux amours concordaient parfaitement. En résumé, un adolescent particulièrement mal élevé et étroit d'esprit était entré en collision avec Aaliyah et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de frapper ma femme ! Pendant que notre fille aînée était rassurée par sa mère et câlinée comme il se doit, je me suis levée pour aller chercher de la glace au bar du chalet tout en emmenant Kim avec moi.

 _Dites-moi Kim, vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette depuis que vous êtes entrée..._

 _Kim : A vrai dire, je ressens un peu de culpabilité. J'ai laissé un peu trop de liberté à votre fille et elle aurait pu se blesser. Sans compter qu'avec cet incident, elle pourrait ne pas retenter l'expérience de la glisse..._

 _Je vous rassure tout de suite, ma petite cascadeuse n'est pas à ça près. Du moment qu'on lui explique les tenants et les aboutissants d'une situation, elle l'intègre et repart de plus belle ! Méfiez-vous, elle serait capable d'essayer de vous semer tout à l'heure !_

 _Kim : Mais j'y compte bien !_

Entre-temps, le barman m'avait donné un seau de glace que je lui avais indiqué d'un geste amical. Nous sommes donc revenues vers la table de notre blessée accompagnée de nos deux enfants. Sans attendre, j'ai mis plusieurs glaçons dans une serviette de bain que j'emmenais d'habitude pour Evelyne. J'ai ensuite appliqué ma poche de glace improvisée sur la joue et l'oeil de Katia avec beaucoup de douceur. Je voulais que ma belle amazone oublie cet incident pendant un moment. Vu l'heure qu'il était, je ne doutais pas que mon groupe de sportifs avait une faim de loup.

 _Allez les filles, tout le monde commande ce dont il a envie ! Kim, je vous invite à manger avec nous, comme ça vous éviterez de faire des allers-retours inutiles._

 _Kim : Avec plaisir. Je suppose que notre apprentie skieuse appréciera._

 _Aaliyah : Ouiiiii !_

Je faisais tout mon possible pour que la joie de vivre se peigne à nouveau sur tous les visages de l'assemblée, malgré la douleur que pouvait ressentir ma déesse latine. Même si elle tenait sa poche de glace elle-même, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser furtivement pour lui donner du courage. J'ai été amusée de voir que Kim était légèrement étonnée par une telle démonstration de décontraction de notre part. C'est uniquement lorsque je l'ai vue sourire de toutes ses dents que j'ai su que la bonne humeur était de retour parmi nous.

Katia

Alors que je serrais toujours Aaliyah contre moi, ma chérie m'a fait signe qu'elle allait me chercher de la glace. Elle a ensuite déposé Evelyne dans mes bras avant d'emmener Kim avec elle. Je les ai observées de loin, sans pouvoir suivre ce qu'elles disaient puisqu'elles me tournaient le dos. Notre petite diablesse vivait assez bien d'avoir changé de mains et elle ne se plaignait pas. Bizarrement, le fait de bercer notre fille avait un effet calmant sur moi.

 **Aaliyah : Maman, je veux que tu saches que ce petit accrochage ne m'empêchera pas de m'amuser cet après-midi. J'adore dévaler les pentes de la montagne!**

 **\- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire ma puce. Ta mère sera contente de pouvoir passer un moment avec ta monitrice et toi, j'en suis certaine.**

 **Aaliyah : Oui, ce serait injuste de les priver de ma compagnie!**

Ma femme est revenue à ce moment et elle a déposé des glaçons dans une serviette de bain afin que je puisse diminuer l'inflammation autour de mon oeil. Je l'ai remerciée et je l'ai laissée l'appliquer sur ma joue. Le froid m'a tout de suite fait du bien et c'est à cet instant que je me suis rendue compte que le morveux m'avait frappé avec beaucoup de force... J'espérais sincèrement que nous pourrions le retrouver et lui donner une quelconque leçon. Cependant, il était évident que je n'allais pas chausser mes skis à nouveau aujourd'hui. Tandis que je réfléchissais à tout cela, ma compagne nous a invitées à passer à table. La monitrice de notre cascadeuse en chef a accepté de se joindre à nous, ce qui a bien sûr ravi Aaliyah! Même si j'étais blessée, je n'avais pas perdu l'appétit et c'est avec joie que j'allais parcourir le menu. J'étais tentée par un sandwich cubain au poulet accompagné de rondelles d'oignon.

Ma princesse m'a rapidement embrassée et j'ai été légèrement surprise par ce comportement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se donner en spectacle devant des étrangers. Il faut croire que la situation actuelle lui permettait de déroger aux règles qu'elle s'imposait. Dans l'adversité, notre famille demeurait toujours unie. Kim était en train de découvrir cette facette des Fortini-David et un sourire s'est enfin affiché sur son visage. Il était important que la petite dame oublie l'incident qui nous avait affectés. Aaliyah semblait l'avoir compris et elle s'est mise à faire des pitreries avec ses frites dès qu'elle a reçu son assiette!

Katia

Chacun de mes convives a commandé ce qui lui faisait envie dans une bonne humeur qui faisait plaisir à voir. Aaliyah comme à son habitude ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire le clown. J'aurais pu la réprimander à ce sujet mais vu ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt, j'ai préféré ne pas relever son comportement. Notre repas se déroulait très bien mais surtout rapidement et nous étions arrivées au dessert lorsque Kim à voulu prendre la parole. Son langage corporel me donnait l'impression qu'elle allait peser chacun de ses mots au fil de la discussion.

 _Kim : Je suis désolée de vous demander ça Madame David mais comment parvenez-vous à gérer le fait de voir tous ces regards interrogateurs qui peuvent peser sur vous lorsque la foule se rend compte que votre famille est atypique ?_

 _Je ne vais pas vous mentir Kim, nous avons eu quelques petits soucis comme celui que vous avez vu ce matin auparavant. Mais tout le monde ici vous le dira sans aucune hésitation, rien ne vaut la chaleur d'un foyer et les joies que nous ressentons chaque jour valent bien plus que certains regards ou réflexions mal placées. Notre famille est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte._

 _Kim : Ça se voit et c'est admirable. Bon Aaliyah, tu es prête à retourner sur les pistes ?_

 _Aaliyah : Oui, je suis prête ! Le temps de digérer un peu, de m'assurer qu'Evelyne va bien et je vous suis._

 _Kim : Bien ! Ziva, j'ai une petite idée intéressante. Si vous me prêtiez votre téléphone que je prenne toute la famille en photo ? C'est l'occasion ou jamais non ?_

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, j'ai confié mon terminal à notre monitrice afin de réaliser un portrait de notre tribu au complet. Notre petite diablesse était toujours dans les bras de ma femme et son calme m'impressionnait beaucoup car il contrastait avec le brouhaha ambiant. Notre petit ange semblait totalement hermétique aux éléments extérieurs, comme si le fait d'être blottie contre sa mère lui suffisait amplement. Nous nous sommes soumises au jeu de la séance photo avec une joie non dissimulée, notre fille aînée s'amusait d'ailleurs énormément à varier les poses, les expressions faciales et les positions des mains.

Nous avons aussi pris des clichés de Kim avec notre cascadeuse, des images de notre couple et des instantanés de nos enfants. Une fois les pitreries de notre championne terminées, Je me suis préparée à prendre d'assaut les pentes d'Aspen avec le léger regret de laisser ma belle amazone blessée derrière moi.

Katia

L'ensemble du repas s'est bien déroulé et j'étais contente de constater que la nourriture sur notre table avait été préparée avec soin. Mon sandwich était savoureux et j'ai presque oublié que l'avant-midi s'était mal terminé. Au bout d'un moment, Kim a interrogé ma femme sur notre famille atypique et sur la manière dont nous arrivions à gérer les regards qui étaient braqués sur nous. Mon adorée a répondu franchement aux interrogations de la monitrice de ski. J'étais toujours fière des discours prononcés par ma douce moitié. J'ai posé une main sur sa cuisse gauche tandis qu'elle parlait, de sorte à lui signifier que je l'approuvais entièrement.

Notre invitée a ensuite proposé de prendre quelques photos de notre tribu afin d'immortaliser cette journée. Avant d'acquiescer, j'ai enfilé mes lunettes de soleil. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à me souvenir de l'adolescent qui m'avait frappée lorsque je reverrais ses clichés dans quelques temps. Aaliyah me faisait beaucoup rire, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait des grimaces au dernier instant! Lorsque nous avons fini de réaliser tous les portraits possibles, mes deux amours se sont préparées pour affronter les pentes d'Aspen.

Avant que ma princesse parte, je l'ai enlacée et je l'ai embrassée tendrement. Elle allait me manquer pendant les heures à venir. Je savais que notre bout de chou me tiendrait bien occupée et que je devrais veiller à ses besoins. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que sa couche était mouillée. Je me suis donc éclipsée pour remplir mon devoir de mère. J'attirais bien des regards sur moi en raison des verres fumés que je portais à l'intérieur. J'ai décidé d'ignorer les potentiels commérages pour me concentrer sur notre petite fleur.

 **\- Nous allons passer un bon moment en tête-à-tête mon coeur. Lorsque tu dormiras, je vais pouvoir noircir mon carnet de croquis. J'ai envie de dessiner les animaux de la jungle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?**

Pour toute réponse, notre petite diablesse a battu des jambes en souriant. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il y a six semaines à peine, elle se cachait encore dans le ventre de ma tigresse. Malgré son jeune âge, Evelyne ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. J'avais donc un peu l'impression de m'adresser à ma douce moitié en conversant à voix haute avec notre petit ange. Après m'être assurée qu'elle serait bien au sec, je suis retournée m'asseoir près du feu de cheminée et j'ai attendu patiemment que notre fille cadette s'endorme dans mes bras.

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions prêtes à prendre d'assaut les pistes d'Aspen, ma déesse latine m'a enlacée tendrement avant de nous laisser partir. Aaliyah bondissait partout dans le chalet en attendant qu'on la libère à l'air libre. Je savais que mes skis avaient été préparés par un préposé de la station. Je n'ai pas perdu plus de temps pour les chausser et pouvoir suivre notre cascadeuse en chef accompagnée par sa monitrice. Kim restait bien à ses côtés pour être sûre que son élève atteigne les pistes sans encombre. J'ai dégainé mes lunettes de soleil pour me prémunir du soleil d'hiver. Un coup de soleil était si vite arrivé...

Nous sommes rapidement parvenues près des pistes et il était évident que notre championne allait devoir reprendre sa progression là où elle s'était arrêtée. Comme je l'avais envisagé, notre petite gazelle avait déjà oublié son souci du matin et filait comme une fusée devant son accompagnatrice en riant. Kim suivait parfaitement les trajectoires audacieuses suivies par notre sportive préférée. Après plusieurs essais sur le tracé déjà connu depuis le matin, j'ai proposé de changer de géométrie avec une pente plus accentuée. Tout le monde était d'accord et nous avons pris la direction d'une nouvelle piste en file indienne en riant de bon cœur.

Dès que nous avons atteint notre objectif, Kim a pris le temps d'expliquer à mon petit bout de fille les particularités de cette nouvelle aire de glisse. Comme toujours, l'élève a été attentive aux conseils de son instructrice et c'est avec beaucoup d'application qu'Aaliyah a pris le temps de prendre un maximum de repères avant d'accélérer la cadence. Je la suivais à quelques mètres pour lui laisser l'occasion d'exprimer tout son talent. J'étais étonnée de voir que quelques vacanciers s'arrêtaient pour voir passer notre trio. Certains semblaient médusés, d'autres affichaient de la curiosité. De mon côté je restais vigilante pour la sécurité de la prunelle de mes yeux.

Katia

Pendant l'heure qui a suivi le départ de mes amours, Evelyne a tout simplement refusé de s'endormir. J'ai essayé toutes les techniques que je connaissais, mise à part la prise du sommeil! Je me suis finalement résignée à ce que notre bébé fasse de la résistance. Entre deux soupirs, je me suis directement adressée à elle :

 **\- Tu es aussi entêtée que moi, mais qu'à cela ne tienne! Je sais que tu ne pourras pas empêcher tes petits yeux de se fermer éternellement...**

Une autre maman s'est approchée de nous en tenant son fils dans ses bras. Elle avait les traits tirés et elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer. D'un geste de la main, je l'ai invitée à s'asseoir avec moi. L'inconnue a accepté et a fait signe à la serveuse de nous apporter du café. Quelques minutes plus tard, je savais qu'elle s'appelait Danielle et qu'elle était aussi en vacances à Aspen. Son mari était parti skier avec leur deux autres enfants, Judith et Marc. Ma nouvelle amie venait de donner naissance au petit Thomas qui venait tout juste d'avoir deux mois. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'étais soulagée de pouvoir discuter avec une personne qui vivait les mêmes choses que moi.

 **Danielle : Lorsque Thomas est né, il était malade. Il n'a pas pu quitter la maternité en même temps que moi et j'étais très angoissée. L'équipe médicale a recommandé que nous passions entre quatre à six semaines à la montagne pour favoriser son plein rétablissement.**

 **\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour votre famille! Nous n'avons pas eu à traverser les mêmes épreuves, mais ma femme a eu un grave accident de la route au début de sa grossesse. Evelyne s'est accrochée de toutes ses forces à la vie. C'est notre petite miraculée...**

Nous avons continué de bavarder pendant un moment et notre petite diablesse s'est finalement endormie au son de ma voix. Je l'ai déposée dans son couffin et je suis retournée chercher un peu de glace à appliquer sur mon oeil. Danielle a fait une grimace lorsqu'elle a vu l'état de la blessure. J'ai donc sorti un miroir de poche de mon sac à main et j'ai moi-même constaté les dommages. Toute la région autour de mon oeil était violacée et gonflée. Une épaisse couche de maquillage permettrait de camoufler le plus gros de l'ecchymose. Une fois de plus, j'ai maudit intérieurement le petit morveux qui m'avait amoché le visage. Les nuances de bleu et de violet allaient mettre une bonne dizaine de jours à s'estomper et mon infirmière privée allait devoir me soigner.

Ziva

Notre activité sportive a pris de l'ampleur dès que ma fille a eu tous les repères dont elle avait besoin. Kim avait pris le rythme pour la guider et c'est tout naturellement que notre championne a essayé de nous distancer. Même si je m'amusais beaucoup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ma femme et à notre petit bout de chou qui patientaient au pied des pistes. Au bout d'un moment, Aaliyah a demandé que l'on fasse une pause. Lorsque je suis arrivée à sa hauteur, j'entendais qu'elle était légèrement essoufflée.

 _Alors ma puce, tu as besoin de récupérer ?_

 _Aaliyah : Oui maman... Je reconnais que je fatigue sérieusement..._

 _On va se positionner hors trajectoire alors. Suis-moi d'accord ?_

 _Aaliyah : Oui, j'arrive. Où est Kim ?_

 _Kim : Juste derrière toi !_

Nous nous sommes donc écartées du tracé pour ne pas empêcher les skieurs de profiter des installations d'Aspen. J'avais emmené avec moi des barres de céréales que j'ai distribuées à mes compagnes de glisse. Nous discutions tranquillement de l'évolution de mon rayon de soleil sur la neige lorsque je l'ai vue se figer sur place, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Les sens et la perception de ma petite puce étant très développés, j'ai simplement fait signe à Kim de garder le silence avant de prendre la parole pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

 _Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ?_

 _Aaliyah : Le garçon qui a frappé maman... Je l'entends glisser avec son snowboard... Je sais qu'il est là._

 _Tu en est certaine ?_

 _Kim : Oui, elle a raison. Il est à quelques mètres. Habillé en bleu. Je le reconnais parfaitement._

À partir du moment où j'ai compris de qui elles parlaient, la situation s'est légèrement compliquée. J'avais envie de prendre ce petit con par le col pour lui coller une beigne en pleine tronche, histoire de lui rendre la politesse concernant ma femme. Mais je savais aussi que nous étions dans un endroit touristique, a priori civilisé et que faire des vagues n'était pas spécialement la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai donc fait signe à Kim de rester sur place tout en traçant dans la main de ma fille aînée que je reviendrais bientôt. Je me suis approchée du garçon, qui semblait s'amuser avec ses parents

 _Excusez-moi jeune homme._

 _Adolescent : Oui ?_

 _Je suis la mère de la jeune non-voyante qui vous a bousculé ce matin involontairement. Et la personne que vous avez blessée volontairement, c'est mon épouse._

 _Père du jeune homme : Est-ce la vérité Josh ?_

Le gamin aurait voulu protester, mais mon regard glacial l'en a dissuadé instantanément.

 _Josh : La gamine m'a foncé dessus sans jamais ralentir !_

 _Père de Josh : Si elle est non-voyante, ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu dois t'excuser auprès de cette femme et de sa famille._

 _Josh : Et puis quoi encore ?_

 _Vous permettez ?_

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, j'ai empoigné notre tête de mule par le col avant de reprendre la parole.

 _Écoute-moi bien petit morveux. Tu as blessé ma compagne au visage et tu as effrayé la prunelle de mes yeux. Comme nous sommes dans un pays de droit, je ne vais pas être violente et m'abaisser à ton niveau. Mais je te conseille de réfléchir à une chose. Essaie d'imaginer ce que ça donnerait si tu ne voyais plus jamais la lumière du jour. Ma fille et mon épouse sont ma fierté et malheureusement pour cette dernière, les vacances sont déjà un peu gâchées._

Au fil des mots, le petit vermisseau perdait ses moyens. Lorsque je l'ai lâché, j'ai entendu quelques mots bredouillés avec peine.

 _Josh : Je suis désolé..._

 _Père de Josh : Il était temps. Nous passerons tout à l'heure voir votre femme. Je vous présente moi aussi nos excuses. Où se trouve-t-elle ?_

 _Dans le chalet de réception Gamma._

 _Père de Josh : C'est noté. Voici ma carte, prévenez-nous quand vous y serez._

 _Merci monsieur ?_

 _Père de Josh : Caldwell. Christopher Caldwell. Et voici ma femme Fiona._

 _Ziva David. Enchantée de vous connaître Fiona._

 _Fiona : De même Madame David._

Après quelques paroles échangées, j'ai pris congé de la famille Caldwell pour retourner voir mes deux complices qui s'étaient lancées dans une bataille de boules de neige. Je les regardais faire en riant pour signaler ma présence.

Katia

Même si ma journée avait mal commencé, j'étais très heureuse du déroulement de l'après-midi. Ma nouvelle amie est restée avec moi et elle m'a raconté un peu ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Il se trouve qu'elle habitait en Virginie et qu'elle travaillait dans une boîte d'édition. Il n'était pas exclu qu'elle ne pourrait pas me filer un coup de main dans l'ouverture de ma galerie d'art puisqu'elle connaissait bien le milieu artistique. Au bout de deux petites heures qui ont passées vite comme l'éclair, le fils de Danielle s'est réveillé et il s'est mis à pleurer. Evelyne a été réveillée par ses pleurs et j'ai dû la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. C'était la première fois que notre petite diablesse réagissait de la sorte.

 **Danielle : On dirait que votre fille pleure par solidarité. Je crois qu'elle se calmera lorsque Thomas se sera sustenté. Est-ce que vous allaitez aussi?**

 **\- Je le ferais si j'en avais la capacité! Evelyne a rapidement compris que je ne suis pas sa mère nourricière... Ma femme devrait bientôt venir me rejoindre et elle pourra nourrir notre bout de chou.**

La femme avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié a hoché la tête pour me signifier qu'elle comprenait. Si elle était choquée par les particularités de ma famille, elle gardait ses commentaires pour elle. L'important était que les membres de ma tribu remplissaient chacun leur rôle. Je dois avouer que notre cascadeuse en chef et ma princesse commençaient à me manquer. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu les ralentir. Peut-être avaient-elles emprunté une piste plus difficile. J'essayais de rester calme et de ne pas imaginer des scénarios catastrophes. Tôt ou tard, j'allais avoir de leurs nouvelles!

En attendant, j'ai ouvert mon carnet de croquis et je me suis remise à griffonner distraitement. Notre petit ange ne pleurait presque plus depuis que l'autre bébé était occupé à téter. Les larmes de crocodile ont doucement fait place à des sourires. Mine de rien, notre petit coeur apprenait à se calmer lorsqu'elle se sentait en sécurité. Le simple fait d'entendre la voix de ma chérie ou la mienne pouvait suffire pour qu'elle cesse de paniquer. Elle devait se dire que si maman n'est pas loin, alors tout va bien. Notre fille cadette n'était pas la seule à réaliser des apprentissages. Chaque jour, je découvrais de nouvelles manières d'exercer mon rôle de parent.

Ziva

En arrivant sur le théâtre de l'affrontement entre ma fille aînée et sa monitrice, j'avais donc ri de bon cœur histoire que les deux assaillantes soient au courant de ma présence. La conséquence directe de cette entrée sonore ne s'est pas faite attendre puisque mon rayon de soleil m'a gratifiée d'un lancer incroyablement précis qui a atteint ma poitrine. Kim s'est aussitôt tournée vers moi avec une expression de surprise assez prononcée. Comment Aaliyah avait-elle pu réussir un tir pareil ? J'avais ma petite idée sur la question mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de m'exprimer à ce sujet.

 _Tu es sûre de ne pas me voir normalement petite chipie ?_

 _Aaliyah : À force de te faire des câlins, je connais tes mensurations par cœur maman !_

Nous y voilà. La compensation de la cécité de notre championne apparaissait clairement une fois de plus. On dit souvent que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ! Du coup je le suis mise à poursuivre ma petite princesse avant de la plaquer dans la neige. Une fois immobilisée, je l'ai embrassée sur le front tout en la regardant avec tout l'amour maternel dont j'étais capable. Il y avait une éternité que je n'avais pas vécu un tel moment avec cette enfant qui avait grandi et mûri à mes côtés, puis auprès de Katia. Je ne comptais pas faire durer ce manège trop longtemps et j'ai libéré les bras de ma puce très rapidement. Mais alors que j'allais me relever, j'ai entendu quelques mots sortir de la bouche de notre cascadeuse préférée.

 _Aaliyah : Je t'aime maman._

 _Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Allons rejoindre Kim maintenant._

J'étais tout simplement bouleversée par les mots simples mais incroyablement significatifs que je venais d'entendre. J'ai pris ma septième merveille du monde dans mes bras avant de la reposer à terre. Nous avions passé plusieurs heures sur les pistes donc il était temps de retrouver ma femme et ma fille cadette au chalet. Nous avons atteint rapidement notre destination et c'est couvertes de neige que nous sommes entrées dans le chalet où mes deux amours nous attendaient, après avoir pris congé de Kim qui devait rentrer chez elle. Aaliyah a promis de revenir la voir avant la fin de notre séjour, c'était une évidence. Une fois que nous avions repéré nos deux touristes préférés, tout le monde s'est installé autour de ma déesse latine et de mon petit ange et j'ai été agréablement surprise de trouver ma compagne en discussion avec une inconnue. Je me suis donc manifestée calmement en prenant la parole.

 _Coucou chérie, tout va bien ? Evelyne ne t'a pas fait tourner chèvre ?_

Cette entrée en matière légèrement humoristique me semblait appropriée vu le sourire radieux que ma belle amazone avait aux lèvres.

Katia

J'étais complètement obnubilée par ma conversation avec Danielle lorsque ma princesse s'est manifestée verbalement. J'ai tourné la tête vers ma chérie pour me rendre compte qu'elle était couverte de neige et notre fille aînée était dans le même état. J'en ai donc déduit qu'elles avaient dû s'affronter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'agissait d'un autre petit plaisir associé avec la saison froide et j'étais heureuse qu'Aaliyah puisse découvrir cette facette de l'hiver. D'après les mines réjouies que je pouvais observer, tout s'était bien passé pendant cette nouvelle période de glisse.

 **\- Bonjour mes amours! Tout s'est bien déroulé avec Evelyne qui a été très sage. Elle a fait une grande sieste de deux heures.**

Mon visage s'est illuminé alors que j'énonçais les exploits de notre petite diablesse. Je ressentais beaucoup de fierté maternelle à l'égard de notre petit coeur. J'ai volontairement omis de parler de la petite crise de larmes qu'elle avait eu à cause de l'autre bébé. J'ai relancé la conversation en présentant ma nouvelle amie à mes proches.

 **\- Ziva et Aaliyah, j'aimerais vous présenter Danielle et son garçon Thomas. Nous nous sommes mutuellement tenues compagnie pendant que nos familles étaient occupées sur les pentes.**

 **Danielle : Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Votre famille a l'air dynamique!**

Aaliyah semblait fixer l'autre maman, comme si elle tentait de se faire une idée de cette personne en se fiant uniquement à son timbre de voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois que notre cascadeuse en chef agissait de la sorte. Je me souvenais qu'elle s'était montrée méfiante et protectrice lors de notre première rencontre. Au bout d'un moment, notre rayon de soleil a rendu son verdict.

 **Aaliyah : Bonjour Danielle, bonjour Thomas. Je ne perçois rien de négatif émanant de vous. Est-ce que je peux m'approcher pour mieux vous voir?**

Notre petite puce a attendu d'avoir la permission avant d'approcher ses mains du visage de Danielle. Avec beaucoup de douceur, elle a tracé ses traits de manière à les mémoriser. Elle a ensuite fait subir la même chose au petit ange qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère. Notre harfang des neiges semblait heureuse d'avoir eu ce privilège. Elle est ensuite venue se blottir contre moi, comme si elle cherchait à me donner son approbation. Il est vrai que nous faisions peu de rencontres en dehors du cadre familial.

Ziva

Les présentations entre Aaliyah et nos nouveaux amis se sont faites très calmement. Même si pendant un très court moment je craignais que les mains de notre fille aînée soient trop froides pour toucher le visage de Danielle et de Thomas, personne n'a eu l'air de s'en plaindre. Par la suite, notre rayon de soleil est allée se réfugier dans les bras de ma femme parce qu'elle avait dû lui manquer. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre une photo de cet événement précis avant de répondre aux paroles de notre nouvelle connaissance qui saluait le dynamisme de notre tribu.

 _Votre description de notre famille me va droit au cœur Danielle. Nous essayons toutes de profiter des bonheurs que nous offre la vie chaque jour. Vous avez l'air radieuse vous aussi et Thomas est un magnifique petit ange._

 _Danielle : Merci. Il adore découvrir le monde malgré son jeune âge, c'est une certitude._

Maintenant que tout le monde se connaissait autour de la table, notre championne a demandé si la tournée des chocolats chauds pouvait commencer. J'ai approuvé cette idée avec le sourire et avant même que l'un de nous ait eu le temps de se lever de sa chaise ou de la banquette située en face de moi, notre pile électrique a filé vers le premier serveur qu'elle a pu trouver pour demander à passer cette commande. Lorsque nous avons vu tous ensemble la tête de l'employé face à la détermination souriante de notre sportive préférée, tout le monde a éclaté de rire. Le serveur de l'établissement, très professionnel, ne s'est pas démonté et a pris note de la commande demandée avec le sourire. Entre deux fous rires, Danielle a pris la parole.

 _Danielle : Votre fille agit toujours comme ça ?_

 _Oui, tout à fait. C'est sa marque de fabrique. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'une pitrerie de sa part ne déclenche des rires à la maison._

 _Danielle : Dans ce monde égoïste où tout le monde fait la tête, voir une telle joie de vivre rend mon cœur plus léger. Je vous félicite toutes les deux pour cette boule de bonheur que représente Aaliyah._

 _Merci beaucoup. Nos filles sont nos fiertés. Comme tous les enfants le sont pour leurs parents d'ailleurs._

Un sourire échangé avec tout le monde est venu clore cette discussion très chaleureuse. J'avais l'intention d'attendre que notre clown de service revienne pour annoncer à tout le monde que la famille Caldwell allait venir présenter ses excuses à la famille David-Fortini, mais après un premier SMS échangé avec Christopher, il m'a répondu qu'il avait une meilleure proposition à me faire. Il me donnait une heure pour que je lui donne une réponse positive ou négative et je ne savais absolument pas comment ma déesse latine et ma petite princesse allaient réagir quand j'allais leur annoncer que nous étions invitées à dîner au cottage des Caldwell ce soir.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Evelyne s'est réveillée avec véhémence pour réclamer d'être nourrie rapidement. Je me suis donc exécutée instantanément en enlevant le haut de ma combinaison de ski. Comme souvent lorsque une telle situation se présentait dans un lieu public, quelques murmures de désapprobation puritains se sont fait entendre lorsque j'ai découvert mon sein droit pour nourrir Evelyne. Entre-temps, notre tornade de joie était revenue à la table et se retenait d'aller dire sa façon de penser aux râleurs qu'elle entendait. Est-ce que Katia allait rester de marbre face à ces quolibets ? Rien n'est moins sûr...

Katia

Après avoir reçu sa part de câlins, Aaliyah s'est levée d'un bond pour commander des chocolats chauds au serveur. Son attitude de petit chef a bien fait rire Danielle qui a demandé si notre fille agissait toujours ainsi. Mon adorée a rapidement confirmé que notre rayon de soleil commettait au moins une pitrerie par jour. D'une certaine manière, nous encouragions notre actrice en devenir à s'affirmer de cette façon. Je préférais voir que notre clown était de bonne humeur plutôt que de la voir se replier sur elle-même!

Aaliyah est restée avec le serveur pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris sa commande. Je la soupçonnais de vouloir une double portion de crème fouettée pour le prix d'un sourire. Pendant son absence, j'ai remarqué que ma femme échangeait des messages sur son téléphone portable. Je me demandais avec qui elle pouvait bien converser puisqu'elle ne devait pas gérer les affaires du MOSSAD pendant nos vacances... Alors que j'aurais aimé l'interroger à ce sujet, notre fille cadette s'est mise à pleurer avec force. Instantanément, Evelyne s'est retrouvée dans les bras de ma chérie dès que cette dernière s'était dénudée pour pouvoir donner le sein. Notre harfang des neiges est revenue s'asseoir à notre table alors que l'on pouvait entendre quelques personnes s'indigner du spectacle qu'elles voyaient.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que j'entendais. Comment des adultes pouvaient-ils s'offusquer du spectacle de la maternité? Je me suis levée rapidement et j'ai grimpé sur la banquette pour que tous les regards se braquent sur moi.

 **\- Mesdames et messieurs, bonjour. Pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais eu la chance de voir un sein de près, je vous invite à prendre place à notre table. Vous pourrez ainsi faire la connaissance de mon épouse - oui nous sommes mariées - et de nos deux filles.**

Bizarrement, tout le monde s'était figé sur place et personne n'osait rompre l'épais silence qui s'était installé dans le chalet. Je dois dire que j'étais assez fière d'avoir cloué le bec à tous ces puritains. Je suis descendue de mon perchoir et j'ai embrassé la compagne de mes jours sans aucune gêne. J'attendais de voir quelles réactions mon comportement allait susciter chez les membres de ma famille et sur Danielle.

Ziva

Comme je l'avais envisagé, mon épouse n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée d'entendre des commérages à partir du moment où j'allais allaiter ma fille cadette. N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée aurait laissé courir sans relever le problème, histoire de rester discrets. Mais c'était mal connaître ma belle amazone qui avait décidé de montrer les dents avec son caractère volcanique que j'adorais. Elle a interpellé toute la salle pour les inviter à venir nous voir afin que les touristes constatent par eux-mêmes à quel point la maternité était quelque chose de normal.

Comme prévu, aucune âme présente dans la salle n'a osé s'approcher de nous et c'est le plus calmement du monde que ma princesse est revenue s'asseoir à mes côtés. Aaliyah et Danielle, qui n'avaient pas manqué une miette de ce spectacle se sont mises à rire de bon coeur. Evelyne pendant ce temps était totalement concentrée sur le repas qui lui était donné et n'a même pas levé les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Quelques secondes après cet interlude musclé, Danielle a voulu prendre la parole tout en gardant un sourire radieux qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre.

 _Danielle : Katia, vous venez de dire tout haut ce que j'ai pu penser tout bas à chaque fois que j'ai dû nourrir mes enfants en public. Vous n'avez vraiment pas froid aux yeux !_

En voyant le sourire carnassier de ma douce moitié, j'ai préféré répondre rapidement.

 _Le constat est simple Danielle. Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arriver là et nous n'avons qu'une vie et il se trouve qu'elle n'est pas éternelle. En conséquence, nous n'avons pas peur d'être naturelles le plus souvent possible._

 _Danielle : C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Votre couple est solide et respire la joie de vivre et vos enfants aussi. On peut vous reprocher de ne pas être dans la norme mais beaucoup de familles pourraient prendre exemple sur vous !_

 _C'est un joli compliment que vous nous faites là. J'en suis sincèrement honorée._

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons vu arriver vers nous un père de famille et ses deux enfants, j'en ai déduit que Danielle retrouvait sa famille. Après quelques mots d'usage, Danielle est repartie avec les siens en nous promettant de se recroiser très bientôt. Une fois que notre tribu s'est retrouvée seule, j'ai senti sur ma nuque le regard interrogateur de ma belle italienne. Cette fois je n'avais plus le choix et je ne pouvais pas faire durer le mystère plus longtemps. Je me suis donc tournée lentement vers ma douce moitié pour lui répondre le plus clairement et le plus succinctement possible.

 _J'ai compris ce qui te turlupine mon amour. Je vais te l'expliquer tout de suite mais tu ne dois pas m'interrompre. Aaliyah a retrouvé le jeune adolescent qui est tombé à cause d'elle et qui t'a frappé bêtement. Je l'ai confronté à sa stupidité, devant ses parents de surcroît et il se trouve que nous sommes toutes invitées à dîner au cottage de la famille Caldwell ce soir. Une robe de soirée est obligatoire si nous acceptons, histoire de montrer à ce petit morveux qui nous sommes._

Je m'attendais à ce que cette révélation soit choquante pour mes deux amours. Pour tout dire, je craignais le pire à ce sujet.

Katia

Les réactions face à ma montée de lait n'ont pas tardé à se faire entendre. Ma nouvelle amie ainsi que notre rayon de soleil se sont mises à rire à gorge deployée. Puis, Danielle a pris la parole pour me féliciter. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas trop l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes qui disent franchement ce que les autres pensent tout bas. J'ai souri à son commentaire et c'est mon adorée qui s'est chargée de répondre. Les compliments ont fusé pendant quelques minutes et mes joues ont pris une légère teinte rosée. L'heure de la séparation de nos familles avait pourtant sonné puisque les proches de Danielle arrivaient dans le chalet. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de faire des présentations officielles puisque la marmaille en face de nous était en train de crier famine. Danielle m'a fait promettre de la contacter pour que nous puissions discuter à nouveau autour d'une boisson chaude et elle est partie rejoindre les siens.

Après cet au revoir, je me suis mise à regarder intensément ma compagne pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de trafiquer. Je n'avais pas oublié cet échange de messages qui m'avait paru bien incongru quelques minutes auparavant. Ma princesse a dû sentir que je l'observais puisqu'elle s'est tournée vers moi avant de m'annoncer que nous étions invitées à dîner chez les Caldwell ce soir. Il s'agissait en fait de la famille du jeune homme qui m'avait frappée ce matin et qui avait tenu des propos plus que blessants concernant les personnes handicapées. Instantanément, j'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine pour signifier que je n'étais pas très chaude à cette idée.

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de passer des heures interminables avec la famille de ce morveux?**

Évidemment, j'étais blessée et vexée que ma tigresse ait pu considérer cette proposition comme étant alléchante. D'après ce que je comprenais, ma princesse avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer le gamin qui m'avait blessée et elle n'en avait même pas profité pour me venger. Pour moi, le fait de partager un repas était une sorte de communion sacrée que l'on n'offre pas à n'importe qui. Alors que j'étais sur le point de me lever de table, Aaliyah m'a serré la main très fort.

 **Aaliyah : Maman, ce n'est pas ton genre de te défiler. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver chez les Caldwell, mais si nous pouvons leur donner une leçon de vie comme tu viens de le faire auprès des personnes présentes dans ce chalet, alors je suis pour.**

J'étais sidérée par ce commentaire et je n'osais plus parler pour le moment. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer avant de rendre ma décision finale.

Ziva

Une fois encore, ma prédiction s'est avérée juste puisque ma femme était carrément hostile à l'idée de passer du temps à proximité de celui qui lui avait gâché sa première sortie dans la poudreuse et potentiellement ses vacances. J'allais devoir la convaincre de changer d'avis et je savais que la partie s'annonçait très difficile. Mais alors que mon épouse allait quitter la table pour aller bouder dans son coin mais surtout pour essayer d'éviter de mettre le feu au chalet d'un seul regard incendiaire, c'est Aaliyah qui a volé à mon secours en expliquant qu'il était possible de s'y rendre pour donner une bonne leçon à la fois au morveux en question et à ses parents pour l'éducation qu'il a reçue. J'ai affronté le regard de feu de ma belle amazone pendant que je prenais la parole.

 _Ecoute chérie, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller et honnêtement moi non plus. Mais notre fille aînée ici présente peut te confirmer que je n'ai pas été tendre avec le petit Josh. Je pense même sincèrement qu'il va devoir changer de combinaison de ski pour le reste de son séjour. Je ne l'ai pas frappé, mais la peur qu'il a ressenti quand je l'ai chopé par le colbac vaut bien des coups dans la gueule, crois-moi._

 _Aaliyah : Je confirme maman. Il s'est même excusé à voix basse en bredouillant. Et tu connais la force de persuasion de Ziva..._

Les choses avançaient doucement. Malgré tout, je savais qu'il faudrait des garanties à ma belle amazone pour la persuader de nous suivre, mes enfants et moi, dans cette entreprise de déstabilisation doublée d'une sacrée mise à plat des principes d'une famille entière. J'ai donc pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et construire mon argumentaire. J'avais plusieurs idées à mettre en avant mais quand ma princesse était blessée ainsi, il fallait être très prudent et avoir les mots justes dès la première phrase prononcée. Une fois que j'étais certaine de savoir ce que j'allais dire, je me suis lancée.

 _Voilà comment je vois les choses mon coeur. Nous allons y aller en robe de soirée, mais avec un seul mot d'ordre : la beauté fatale. Rappelle-toi simplement de certains soirs où tu voulais me séduire. On ne va pas se gêner pour en mettre plein la vue à nos invités tout en restant sobres. Nous irons tous là-bas, y compris Evelyne et on va leur montrer qui on est sous nos doudounes. Une famille unie où chacun à son rôle à jouer. Je te promets qu'on peut leur clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes !_

Il ne me restait plus qu'à sortir mon dernier argument, imparable à souhait, que j'ai murmuré à l'oreille de Katia pour éviter qu'Aaliyah ne l'entende.

 _Avoue que tu ne pourras pas résister à l'idée de virevolter devant moi dans tes plus beaux atours pendant une soirée entière non ?_

Il était évident que mes arguments auraient du poids, mais je ne pouvais pas affirmer que ma déesse latine serait convaincue de se jeter dans l'arène ce soir. Malgré tout, j'avais la sensation d'avoir percé la carapace de ma belle italienne. Pour lui permettre de réfléchir posément à tout cela, j'ai gardé le silence et Aaliyah en a fait autant. Le fait d'impliquer tous les membres de notre tribu n'était pas nouveau mais le contexte était particulier cette fois-ci. J'avais envie de démontrer aux Caldwell à quel point les préjugés sont faits pour être dépassés. Alors que le calme régnait toujours autour de la table, j'attendais impatiemment que notre âme réfractaire nous donne sa réponse finale.

Katia

Garder le silence n'était pas suffisant pour contenir le flot d'émotions qui m'envahissait. J'ai essayé de respirer profondément pour y voir plus clair. Je savais que mes traits s'étaient durcis et que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Malgré tout, ma compagne s'est risquée à soutenir mon regard. L'amour de ma vie se ralliait à la sagesse de notre fille aînée même si elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller à cette soirée non plus. Elle m'a également fait part de certains détails concernant sa rencontre avec la famille Caldwell. Apparemment, elle avait usé de beaucoup de persuasion lorsqu'elle avait empoigné par le col l'adolescent boutonneux. Aaliyah a ajouté que le garçon avait même bredouillé des excuses. Le dîner était donc une manière de faire la paix définitivement.

J'étais bien consciente des efforts déployés par mes deux amours afin de me faire changer d'avis. J'ai fini par décroiser mes bras, tout en restant sur mes gardes. Je n'aimais pas revenir sur mes positions et j'avais tendance à démontrer de la mauvaise foi pour ne pas perdre la face. Ma princesse a fait une petite pause avant de m'expliquer comment elle entrevoyait cette soirée. Elle voulait que notre famille éblouisse nos hôtes en arborant des toilettes sophistiquées. Cette idée ne me déplaisait pas, même s'il faudrait déployer de grands efforts pour camoufler ma blessure.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de rendre mon verdict, mon adorée m'a fait part d'un dernier argument qu'il m'était impossible d'ignorer. J'étais toujours contente de me plier au jeu de la séduction. Je possédais maintenant assez de motifs pour balayer la réaction que j'avais eue lors de cette proposition incongrue.

 **\- J'accepte de participer à cette mascarade à une seule condition : nous partirons dès que j'en exprimerais le désir. J'aimerais aussi que nous achetions des masques puisque cela m'éviterait de devoir appliquer une épaisse couche de pommade et de fond de teint pour cacher mon oeil au beurre noir...**

L'orgueil des Fortini avait frappé. Je ne me voyais pas du tout paraître dans une robe hors de prix avec ma jolie blessure qui volerait la vedette. J'espérais que les membres de ma famille comprendraient mon point de vue et qu'elles continueront à me soutenir. En ce qui concerne les Caldwell, je m'attendais à rencontrer une famille matérialiste et individualiste. Ils seraient sous le choc de voir comment notre tribu fonctionnait!

Ziva

Au moment où ma femme a rendu son verdict face à mes arguments et à l'appui tactique de notre fille aînée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement et de baisser les yeux un court instant également. Mon épouse avait fini par se rallier à notre cause mais en imposant deux conditions. La première découlait d'une logique implacable puisque nous devrons prendre congé des Caldwell le plus rapidement possible si ma belle amazone en faisait la demande. Le second impératif imposé par Katia allait forcément nous plaire puisqu'elle exigeait que nous portions toutes des masques pour lui éviter de devoir camoufler sa blessure sous une épaisse couche de maquillage. J'étais totalement d'accord avec notre boudeuse en chef donc je ne pouvais qu'accepter ces petits aménagements.

 _Il me semble que partir du cottage des Caldwell au plus tôt sera aisé et normal pour tout le monde. Il nous suffira de dire qu'Evelyne est fatiguée et le tour sera joué. Quant à l'idée de porter des masques, elle est excellente. Je pense que des masques vénitiens seront parfaits pour cette occasion. Qu'en dis-tu Aaliyah ?_

 _Aaliyah : Je suis d'accord à 200% ! J'aurais l'air d'une petite princesse comme ça !_

 _Vous êtes toutes mes princesses les filles ! Bon, maintenant qu'on sait ce que l'on fait ce soir, je confirme notre venue aux Caldwell. Ensuite, nous allons devoir nous préparer. Cette famille empreinte de snobisme va comprendre douloureusement le sens du mot humilité._

Je me suis exécutée instantanément en envoyant un message de confirmation à Christopher Caldwell. Au fil du temps, je ne pouvais que me ranger derrière l'avis de ma belle italienne, qui considérait ce dîner comme incongru. En repensant à l'échange que j'ai pu avoir avec nos futurs hôtes sur les pentes d'Aspen, ils apparaissaient comme des gens capables d'exprimer beaucoup de dédain, notamment si les personnes qui se présentaient à eux n'étaient pas de leur rang social. Bien sûr, au milieu de tout cela, il restait Fiona Caldwell, une femme effacée et énigmatique. Etudier son comportement pendant le dîner pourrait être très instructif.

Une fois que tous les détails concernant notre invitation de ce soir étaient réglés, il était temps de se pencher sur ce dont nous aurons besoin pour éblouir nos hôtes de ce soir. C'est en silence que j'ai invité toute ma tribu à sortir du chalet pour que nous revenions à notre cottage. Nous avions quelques heures devant nous et je pensais qu'il serait plus judicieux de nous changer avant d'aller courir après les accessoires qui nous manquaient pour nos tenues de soirée. C'était d'autant plus intéressant que je ne savais pas si ma dulcinée voulait en profiter pour s'acheter une nouvelle toilette ou mieux encore, que nous en profitions pour assortir nos tenues. J'ai donc pris le volant de notre voiture de location et c'est une fois que nous étions rentrées chez nous que la phase amusante allait pouvoir commencer !

Katia

Ma condition sine qua non pour que notre sortie ait lieu a tout de suite été acceptée. Nous allions donc pouvoir nous éclipser de la soirée si je ressentais un quelconque inconfort. Evelyne allait pouvoir nous servir de couverture étant donné qu'elle était toute petite et qu'elle avait des besoins spécifiques. Maintenant que ce point était réglé, je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise de me rendre chez les Caldwell. Mon idée de porter des masques a également remporté un franc succès. Non seulement il serait pratique de pouvoir cacher ma blessure, mais nous allions aussi pouvoir éblouir nos hôtes en étalant notre culture. Aaliyah semblait particulièrement ravie à l'idée d'avoir l'air d'être une princesse.

Maintenant que nous étions toutes d'accord, il était temps de regagner le cottage. Mon adorée a pris le volant et elle a conduit prudemment. En arrivant à destination, j'ai laissé ma femme s'occuper des besoins particuliers de nos deux filles pendant que j'effectuais quelques recherches sur Internet. Aspen était réputée pour accueillir tout le gratin d'Hollywood. J'étais donc persuadée que plusieurs grands designers de mode y avaient pignon sur rue. Je pensais entre autres à Dior, Prada et Gucci. Je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de m'offrir une robe de haute couture... Ce soir, l'occasion était rêvée pour parader dans de tels atours. J'ai noté quelques adresses dans mon calepin avant d'aller enfiler une tenue moins sportive.

Lorsque je suis revenue dans le salon familial, j'ai constaté que tout le monde m'attendait de pied ferme. On aurait dit que mes deux chéries avaient parfaitement compris que j'étais en charge de la suite des événements. Notre rayon de soleil transparaissait la joie de vivre avant même que nous ayons mis les pieds dans une boutique de luxe. Avant de quitter le cottage, j'ai éclairci ma voix avant d'annoncer le programme qui nous occuperait jusqu'à ce que nous nous rendions chez les Caldwell.

 **\- Nous allons faire les boutiques pour essayer de jolies robes et aussi pour trouver des accessoires qui nous feront briller de mille feux. J'espère que cette expérience de shopping s'avèrera mémorable pour toute notre famille. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous aurons l'occasion de porter des robes de haute couture! Maintenant, en avant toute!**

Sur cette note positive, nous allions pouvoir jouer les _Pretty Woman_ et dépenser des milliers de dollars dans le seul but d'impressionner une famille d'inconnus. Finalement, ce repas improvisé commençait à devenir attrayant. J'avais l'impression de construire un tableau vivant au sein duquel notre tribu occuperait le premier rang.

Ziva

A partir du moment où nous étions toutes rentrées au cottage, je me suis occupée de nos enfants pendant que ma femme s'est enfuie de son côté. J'ai installé Evelyne dans sa chambre en attendant de pouvoir lui faire prendre un bain rapide et la changer. Je me suis tournée vers Aaliyah qui m'avait suivie et qui semblait m'observer pour entendre les réactions de sa petite soeur. Depuis la naissance de notre petite diablesse, elle ne perdait pas une occasion de prendre part, même indirectement, à ces actes du quotidien. C'était aussi ce genre de comportement qui faisait notre force.

 _Aaliyah : Maman, tu as appris à négocier voire même à manipuler les gens ou c'est une capacité naturelle ?_

J'étais un peu décontenancée par la question que je venais d'entendre, j'ai donc pris quelques secondes avant d'y répondre.

 _J'ai appris à le faire efficacement mais il y a sans doute une part de talent inné à mon avis._

 _Aaliyah : Voilà ce qui explique pourquoi Katia a fini par se laisser convaincre de répondre positivement à l'invitation des Caldwell._

 _Oui ma puce, en partie. Mais ton aide a été précieuse. Je pense que tu sais mener ton monde à la baguette toi aussi !_

Sans la prévenir, je l'ai arrosée avec l'eau du bain de notre petit ange qui babillait dans l'eau. Après un léger cri de surprise, ma fille aînée a fui dans sa chambre en riant.

 _Profites-en pour te changer ! Nous allons certainement sortir bientôt pour aller acheter nos robes !_

 _Aaliyah : Oui maman !_

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes revenues au salon pour attendre ma belle amazone qui semblait avoir disparu dans une autre pièce pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle est revenue vers nous, elle nous a annoncé que nous allions partir en quête de nos tenues d'apparat pour ce soir. Tout le monde a accueilli cette décision avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme d'autant qu'il était question d'acheter des pièces de haute couture ! Ma déesse latine avait parfaitement compris l'effet que je voulais produire chez les Caldwell le soir venu et tout le monde est monté dans la voiture à une vitesse folle !

Bien évidemment, c'est Katia qui a pris le volant car c'est elle qui menait cette opération de shopping-éclair ! J'étais heureuse de constater que mon épouse avait retrouvé le sourire. Je la soupçonnais fortement d'avoir totalement intégré les enjeux de la soirée à venir et de s'en délecter d'avance. Notre rayon de soleil n'arrivait pas à rester calme et elle sautillait sur la banquette arrière tout en restant bien attachée. Ces petits bonds réguliers faisaient rire notre petit trésor, ce qui m'a empêchée de réprimander notre clown de service. Je ne savais pas du tout par quelle boutique de luxe nous allions commencer notre périple, mais je devais reconnaître que je ressentais une certaine impatience à l'idée d'essayer toutes ses étoffes hors de prix et de trouver les accessoires qui iront à merveille avec ma future tenue de gala.

Katia

Toute la famille était ravie de sortir acheter des tenues qui nous transformeraient toutes en princesses. Une fois installée derrière le volant, j'ai programmé le GPS pour qu'il puisse m'indiquer l'itinéraire jusqu'à la rue commerciale qui m'intéressait. Aaliyah n'arrivait pas à tenir en place, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre. Sa bonne humeur était communicative et faisait rire Evelyne aux éclats. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant une succursale de chez Dior. Je me suis garée à proximité et j'ai aidé notre rayon de soleil à s'orienter. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'elle devrait avoir un comportement exemplaire dès que nous aurions franchi la porte de l'établissement.

 **Employée : Bonjour et bienvenue chez Dior. Je m'appelle Marie et je serai heureuse de vous assister aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Bonjour Marie. Nous sommes à la recherche de tenues de gala pour nous toutes. Est-il possible de voir vos collections?**

 **Marie : Avec plaisir. Venez avec moi mesdames.**

Nous sommes d'abord passées par le rayon des bébés et j'ai été charmée par une étoffe de coton blanc qui arborait de délicates broderies dorées. J'ai demandé à Marie de trouver la taille qui conviendrait à notre petit coeur. Evelyne aurait l'air angélique dans cet habit lumineux. Maintenant que nous avions ce qu'il fallait pour vêtir notre petite diablesse, il était temps de s'occuper de notre rayon de soleil.

 **Aaliyah : Je sais exactement ce que je recherche... Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais porter un tissu très doux. Ma robe devrait être courte et bouffante.**

 **Marie : Très bien mademoiselle. J'ai deux choix à vous proposer. La coupe est emblématique de notre marque, que ce soit lors de défilés de mode ou dans notre prêt-à-porter. Donnez-moi votre main afin que vous puissiez évaluer la qualité de la soie...**

Aaliyah a tendu son bras devant elle et l'associée des ventes lui a permis de toucher aux moindre détail du vêtement. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle était sous le charme du tissu crêpé. Marie lui a conseillé d'aller faire des essayages pour que nous puissions choisir quelle couleur convenait à notre petite fleur. En attendant que notre fille aînée sorte des cabines d'essayage, j'ai fait le tour de la boutique pour voir si quelque chose me plaisait. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de choix, rien ne convenait exactement à mes ambitions. Il faudrait donc prévoir un autre arrêt pour que ma femme et moi puissions mettre notre charme féminin en valeur.

Ziva

Au bout d'un trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes, nous nous sommes arrêtées devant une enseigne de la maison de couture Dior. J'appréciais d'autant plus ce choix que j'avais une affection particulière pour les marques françaises, surtout depuis que j'ai eu la chance de visiter Paris à plusieurs reprises. Nous sommes toutes entrées en silence et c'est mon épouse qui a conversé avec Marie, l'employée qui nous a accueillies chaleureusement. Après avoir trouvé assez rapidement une robe angélique pour Evelyne, il a été question de s'attaquer à la tenue de notre rayon de soleil. Je suis restée près des cabines d'essayage pendant que ma femme partait en quête de nos futurs atours.

Mais alors qu'Aaliyah avait trouvé son bonheur, ma belle amazone m'a signifié que sa recherche avait été infructueuse. Au regard du peu de temps dont nous disposions, je n'ai pas cherché à me faire un avis personnel à ce sujet et j'ai décidé de suivre l'instinct de ma douce moitié qui prenait la tête de notre commando. Nous allions donc devoir nous arrêter dans une autre enseigne pour espérer trouver les deux perles rares qui mettraient notre couple en valeur. Après avoir payé nos achats et surtout remercié Marie pour sa patience et sa prévenance auprès de nos enfants, nous sommes reparties vers de nouvelles aventures.

Katia savait parfaitement où elle voulait aller ensuite, j'étais d'ailleurs agréablement surprise de la voir conduire de façon aussi précise. J'ignorais encore quelle marque allait subir notre jugement implacable cette fois-ci. Pendant le trajet, Aaliyah était anormalement silencieuse pendant que notre petite diablesse faisait ses vocalises avec beaucoup d'entrain. En regardant dans le rétroviseur, je me suis rendue compte que ma fille aînée parcourait doucement les différentes pièces de tissu qui constituaient sa future tenue de soirée. Elle semblait être un peu ailleurs, comme si elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer.

Katia

Après avoir réglé nos achats, nous n'avons pas perdu de temps pour nous rendre dans une autre boutique. Je savais déjà où je comptais emmener les membres de notre tribu afin de dénicher de quoi en mettre plein la vue aux Caldwell. Cette fois-ci, c'est une succursale de Versace que nous allions visiter. Les mannequins que l'on pouvait voir dans la vitrine étaient très inspirants. Une fois de plus, nous avons fait la connaissance d'une employée qui connaissait très bien son métier. Chelsea a tout de suite compris que nous ne cherchions pas des robes ordinaires. Après avoir écouté ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet, elle nous a demandé de l'attendre tandis qu'elle allait dans l'arrière-boutique.

 **Aaliyah : Maman, pourquoi est-ce que la dame est partie?**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas certaine ma puce, mais nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir.**

Quelques minutes se sont écoulées avant que la merveilleuse Chelsea revienne avec deux housses dans les bras. J'étais très intriguée de voir ce qu'elle avait pu dénicher pour nous. Une chose était certaine, il devait s'agir de pièce unique puisque notre associée des ventes prenait le plus grand soin dans la manipulation de ces tenues. Lorsqu'elle a ouvert le premier écrin, j'ai pu apercevoir une robe de soirée noire qui comportait beaucoup de zones de transparence. Je me suis retenue de siffler tandis que j'imaginais mon adorée dans cet habit. La deuxième tenue était de couleur mauve et paraissait extrêmement moulante. Si cette robe était faite pour moi, tout le monde allait se retourner sur mon passage. Sans plus attendre, nous nous sommes déplacées vers les cabines d'essayage.

 **Chelsea : S'il vous plaît mesdames, laissez-moi vous aider à enfiler ces créations uniques. Elles ont été portées une seule fois, lors d'un défilé à Milan. L'une de nos clientes était intéressée à en faire l'acquisition, mais les robes n'étaient pas bien ajustées pour elle. Je vous offre donc l'immense privilège d'ajouter à vos garde-robes ces éléments signé Versace!**

Je comprenais parfaitement les propos de Chelsea et je me sentais privilégiée de pouvoir enfiler une création aussi unique. Les grands designers passent beaucoup de temps à dessiner de tels chefs-d'oeuvre. Si cette robe était à ma taille, j'allais certainement être l'une des femmes les plus chanceuses d'Aspen. La mère du petit morveux, Fiona, allait avoir du mal à croire que notre famille avait les moyens de s'offrir de telles créations. Si tout se passait comme je le prévoyais, nos hôtes allaient recevoir toute une leçon dans quelques heures...

Lorsque je me suis vue dans le miroir, j'ai pu confirmer ce que je savais déjà : ce vêtement était fait pour moi. J'allais tout de même demander à ma femme de me donner son avis avant de confirmer cet achat. En ouvrant la porte, j'ai été éblouie par la beauté toute naturelle de ma compagne. Elle était si élégante dans ces apparats que je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard.

 **\- Alors chérie, dis-moi ce que tu en penses...**

Ziva

Cette séance de shopping me plaisait de plus en plus, notamment parce que ma femme avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait éblouir les Caldwell par tous les moyens et leur rabattre le caquet était devenu une question d'honneur pour notre famille et elle prenait tout cela très à coeur. Après avoir vu les créations Dior, c'était au tour de la boutique du couturier Versace de subir nos exigences. Nous avons été reçues par Chelsea qui a très bien cerné nos attentes puisqu'elle est rapidement revenue avec des pièces uniques qui allaient magnifier le corps de mon épouse et le mien. En voyant les robes se dévoiler devant nous, j'ai jeté immédiatement mon dévolu sur une magnifique robe noire tandis que ma déesse latine allait porter une tenue mauve qui allait rendre hommage à ses formes.

Ce qui était très étonnant, c'est que j'avais simplement formulé ce choix dans mon esprit. Du coup, lorsque Chelsea nous a accompagnées près des cabines d'essayage et que les robes sont revenues aux bonnes personnes instinctivement, j'étais très impressionnée. Sans perdre une seule minute, j'ai laissé notre préposée m'aider à enfiler cet écrin incroyable sur moi, puis elle s'est occupée de ma douce moitié ensuite. Lorsque nous nous sommes observées l'une et l'autre, le verdict était sans appel. Ces étoffes avaient été faites pour nous. Par sécurité, ma belle amazone me demandait ce que je pensais de sa tenue et j'allais lui répondre le plus naturellement du monde.

 _Cette robe te va à ravir mon amour._

Bien évidemment, j'espérais avoir l'avis de ma compagne concernant la pièce unique que j'avais la chance de porter. Si tout ce passait comme prévu, nous n'aurions plus qu'à trouver quelques accessoires pour parfaire notre tenue d'apparat et nous pourrons ensuite nous rendre au cottage des Caldwell afin de rendre cette famille engoncée dans ses principes complètement folle. Nous avions toutes quelque chose à prouver à ces personnes qui sans réellement s'en rendre compte avaient blessé notre orgueil. Il était plus que temps de laver cet affront !

Katia

La réaction de ma douce moitié n'a pas tardé à se faire entendre. Cette tenue m'allait à ravir et mon adorée semblait être hypnotisée par moi. Je me suis sentie rougir tandis que je continuais d'admirer la sublime créature qui me faisait face. Mon malaise devait être perceptible puisque c'est Chelsea qui a rompu le silence qui s'était installé. L'employée de Versace voulait savoir si nous avions besoin de chaussures et de sacs à main assortis à nos robes. J'ai hoché la tête et je l'ai vue disparaître vers l'arrière-boutique une fois de plus. La prévoyance de cette femme faisait peur... On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait des dons de voyance! J'ai profité de son absence pour m'approcher à quelques centimètres de ma princesse afin de lui délivrer un message.

 **\- Tu es aussi belle que le jour de nos noces et tu ne me laisses absolument pas de marbre mon amour. Je crois que nous avons trouvé les écrins parfaits pour nous mettre en valeur ce soir.**

J'ai eu le temps de plonger mon regard dans celui de ma belle avant que Chelsea ne revienne avec des chaussures à talons aiguilles qui allaient nous grandir un peu. Elle nous a aussi proposé des pochettes qui pourraient accueillir nos effets personnels lors de cette soirée qui s'annonçait prometteuse. J'ai chaleureusement remercié la femme qui agissait comme la bonne marraine de Cendrillon en nous procurant tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour nous rendre chez les Caldwell. Après nous être changées à nouveau, nous avons payé nos achats et nous sommes parties en quête des derniers éléments qui figuraient sur ma liste de courses.

Il n'est pas facile de trouver des masques vénitiens dans une ville du Colorado. Heureusement pour nous, une galerie d'art exposait en ce moment même d'authentiques objets italiens. Cette fois-ci, j'ai demandé à Ziva de rester dans la voiture pendant que j'allais négocier à l'intérieur. Étant donné la valeur de ces objets, j'allais seulement pouvoir les emprunter. Heureusement pour moi, le propriétaire était présent et il était ouvert d'esprit. Lorsque je lui ai expliqué que j'étais une future consœur, il a tout de suite accepté de nous prêter trois jolis loups vénitiens. À mon retour derrière le volant de notre véhicule de location, mon visage affichait un sourire triomphant. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à retourner au cottage pour mettre les dernières touches à notre plan diabolique!

Ziva

Chelsea avait le don de signaler sa présence avec beaucoup de tact et de délicatesse alors même que nous nous dévorions des yeux ma femme et moi. Mon épouse n'a pas perdu de temps lorsque la préposée de la boutique à proposé d'ajouter des accessoires à nos tenues de gala. Une fois que ma belle amazone a répondu par l'affirmative, notre guide vestimentaire s'est enfui une nouvelle fois dans l'arrière-boutique pour trouver de quoi agrémenter nos habits de lumière. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, Katia s'est approchée de moi puis elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille des mots qui m'ont transportée de joie et je ne pouvais que lui rendre le compliment.

 _Tu es resplendissante toi aussi mon coeur._

Au retour de notre associée des ventes, Nous avons pu essayer et adopter des talons aiguilles ainsi que des pochettes assorties à nos robes de soirée. Après nous être changées et avoir payé nos achats assez rapidement, nous avons remercié Chelsea pour son accueil avant de récupérer Aaliyah qui gambadait dans les rayons de la boutique avec sa soeur dans les bras. Nous avons regagné notre berline de location et ma déesse latine a pris le volant pour que nous puissions nous rendre à une galerie d'art. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, j'en ai déduit qu'il nous restait à trouver les masques vénitiens afin d'apporter la touche finale à nos panoplies de femmes fatales. Ma dulcinée m'a demandé de rester dans la voiture avec nos enfants pendant qu'elle négocierait avec le tenancier de l'établissement pour les articles qui nous intéressaient. J'ai obtempéré avec plaisir en laissant ma princesse s'enfuir à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Je me suis donc retrouvée seule avec mes deux petits monstres et Aaliyah n'a pas tardé à vouloir en profiter. Elle s'est détachée de la banquette arrière pour me faire un câlin magistral en croisant ses bras devant moi. Je me suis mise en rire à gorge déployée pendant qu'Evelyne assistait à la scène en nous gratifiant de son plus beau sourire. Mais alors que je m'attendais à un nouvel assaut musclé de la part de mon rayon de soleil, je me suis retrouvée avec une poupée de chiffon qui réclamait de l'affection. Je me suis donc tournée vers ma fille aînée pour l'attirer dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir ma petite demoiselle contre moi, le visage niché dans mon cou.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ma douce moitié est revenue dans la voiture avec les trois loups vénitiens qu'elle convoitait. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à rentrer à notre cottage pour nous préparer à vivre une soirée étonnante.

Katia

Lorsque j'ai refermé la portière de la voiture, Aaliyah s'est empressée de s'asseoir et de boucler sa ceinture. J'ai interrogé ma tigresse du regard pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Notre clown de service passait par toutes sortes d'émotions ces derniers temps et j'avais tendance à m'inquiéter pour un rien. Pour toute réponse, j'ai vu un pouce se lever. J'en ai déduit que tout était sous contrôle et qu'il était temps de nous inquiéter des préparatifs de dernière minute avant qu'il soit 19 heures.

Entre le centre-ville et le cottage, j'ai décidé d'expliquer à notre rayon de soleil la fonction des masques que nous allions porter. La situation était parfaite pour lui donner une leçon éclair sur l'histoire et la culture de mon pays d'origine.

 **\- Ma puce, tu te souviens que nous t'avons expliqué le déroulement des pièces de théâtre lors de notre passage à Pompéi.**

 **Aaliyah : Bien sûr maman!**

 **\- Les acteurs portaient parfois des masques lorsqu'ils étaient sur scène. Si nous faisons un grand bond dans le temps, il est possible d'observer une autre occasion où la population était masquée. Il s'agit du Carnaval de Venise. Lors de cet événement, tout le monde pouvait jouer un personnage et parler librement sans se soucier de sa classe sociale et révéler d'autres aspects de sa personnalité.**

 **Aaliyah : Tu veux dire que les différences entre les gens étaient abolies? C'est génial comme concept. Moi j'en aurais profité pour faire encore plus de bêtises et pour jouer des tours!**

J'ai répondu à notre fille par l'affirmative et je l'ai laissée rêvasser à l'époque des premières fêtes vénitiennes. Nous n'avons pas mis beaucoup de temps à atteindre le cottage et dès que nous avons franchi la porte, j'ai eu l'impression que nous devions courir un marathon. En plus de m'occuper de ma propre coiffure et de mon maquillage, j'avais décidé de prendre en charge notre petite princesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'intéressait autant à son apparence et j'étais ravie de pouvoir la guider dans cet apprentissage. Lorsque nous avons toutes été parées de nos plus beaux atours, nous avons pris la direction de la résidence des Caldwell.


	33. Plus belles que mille étoiles filantes

Katia

Cette fois-ci, c'était à mon tour de me laisser conduire. Je me suis assurée que nos deux petits trésors étaient bien installés avant de prendre place côté passager. Mon adorée avait vérifié une dernière fois l'adresse de nos hôtes avant de nous mener jusqu'à leur résidence. Comme bien des demeures que l'on pouvait apercevoir à Aspen, il s'agissait d'un petit manoir. J'aurais pu critiquer à voix haute ce que je voyais, mais je me suis abstenue compte tenu des biens immobiliers que nous possédions. Un SUV était garé dans l'allée et nous avons pu nous stationner juste derrière.

 **\- N'oubliez pas d'être éblouissantes! Il faut donner une bonne leçon aux Caldwell!**

 **Aaliyah : Je te promets que tu seras fière de moi maman.**

Notre famille s'est donc entassée sous le porche de la maison et j'ai appuyé sur la sonnette. Un grand homme est venu ouvrir et nous a demandé d'entrer et de lui donner nos manteaux. J'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de Christopher, mais je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur lorsque j'ai constaté que ma chérie ne semblait pas le reconnaître. L'inconnu s'est présenté comme étant Pierre, le majordome de la famille.

 **Pierre : Veuillez me suivre au salon. Monsieur et Madame Caldwell ainsi que le jeune Josh vous attendent pour le cocktail.**

 **\- Merci Pierre. Dites-moi, allez-vous vous joindre à nous pour dîner?**

 **Pierre : Non, je ne crois pas... À moins que l'on m'en fasse la demande.**

J'ai pris note de ce fait et je me suis promise d'essayer de forcer la main de Christopher pour qu'il invite son domestique à notre table. Je considérais qu'un homme ouvrant la porte méritait au moins autant de considération que les personnes qu'il s'employait à servir.

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions prêtes à partir, j'ai rassemblé tout mon joli monde dans notre berline de location et nous nous sommes rendues à l'adresse que Christopher Caldwell m'avait transmise. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à destination, nous avons pu nous apercevoir que nous allions pénétrer dans un petit manoir au luxe ostentatoire, y compris à l'extérieur ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment étonnée. Décidément, le fait de considérer ce dîner comme une représentation des gens accessibles face à la noblesse dédaigneuse paraissait de plus en plus indiqué.

En descendant de la voiture, ma femme nous a rappelé l'objectif de cette soirée et notre fille aînée a répondu qu'on serait fières d'elle, ce dont je ne doutais pas un instant. Une fois que tout le monde était rassemblé près de la porte et que nous portions nos masques vénitiens, mon épouse a sonné à la porte et c'est le domestique des Caldwell qui est venu nous ouvrir. Après nous avoir invitées à entrer, il nous a débarrassé de nos manteaux, ma belle amazone ayant dû m'aider dans cette opération puisque je portais Evelyne dans les bras. Le majordome s'est rapidement présenté et si je m'en référais à son prénom, il était peut-être de nationalité française, ce qui me ravissait d'emblée. Ce dernier n'a d'ailleurs pas relevé la singularité de notre accoutrement en restant très flegmatique et professionnel en toutes circonstances.

Pierre nous a invitées à le suivre jusqu'au salon où nos hôtes nous attendaient. Ma déesse latine n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander si l'employé de maison de Christopher et Fiona allait dîner avec nous. Malheureusement et comme je m'y attendais, il a répondu négativement, sauf si la question lui était posée. En voyant le sourire narquois de ma compagne, j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'elle comptait faire lorsque la situation se présenterait. J'ai simplement serré les doigts de ma dulcinée pour lui signifier que j'avais compris son intention. Pendant ce temps, Aaliyah marchait devant nous avec une démarche déliée et légèrement altière qui convenait parfaitement à l'ambiance de ce dîner. Nous allions bientôt entrer dans le salon puisque Pierre ouvrait la porte devant nous pour nous laisser passer ensuite. Le spectacle pouvait enfin commencer !

Katia

Lorsque la porte du salon s'est ouverte, un grand homme blond s'est levé d'un seul bond et il nous a dévisagées comme si nous étions des extraterrestres. Pierre a annoncé notre identité et il s'est enfui sans faire de bruit. Un silence gênant s'est installé tandis que Fiona et Josh s'étaient figés sur place. Comme tout le monde était plus ou moins statique, je me suis avancée vers le milieu de la pièce et j'ai tendu la main devant moi. Fiona s'est levée et nous a souhaité la bienvenue chez elle avant de nous offrir quelque chose à boire.

 **\- Un verre de vin rosé s'il vous plaît.**

J'ai laissé les autres membres de ma famille répondre tandis que je braquais mon regard sur le fils Caldwell. Le petit morveux qui m'avait frappée un peu plus tôt semblait être hypnotisé par ma femme. Il la regardait constamment, sans jamais détourner les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un autre signe de son éducation déficiente, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire la remarque. Lorsque j'ai eu mon verre dans les mains, j'ai pris place sur le canapé sectionnel et j'ai feint de sourire. J'espérais que les Caldwell se sentaient déstabilisés par notre présence.

 **\- Alors Christopher, racontez-nous un peu ce que vous faites dans la vie et ce qui vous amène à Aspen...**

 **Christopher : Je suis directeur d'une banque, en Floride. Chaque année, nous passons deux semaines dans notre demeure d'Aspen pour nous dépayser et pour profiter des joies de l'hiver. Mon fils Josh ici présent adore faire du snowboard.**

 **\- Oui, j'avais remarqué qu'il était passionné de sport, notamment de boxe!**

 **Fiona : Il faut pardonner à mon fils, il était en état de choc lors de ce malheureux incident.**

Je n'ai pas osé répondre directement à cette sollicitation puisque je considérais que l'adolescent était en mesure de présenter ses propres excuses. Fiona avait l'air d'être le genre de mère qui ferait tout pour défendre son rejeton, même lorsqu'il avait tort. Décidément, cette famille ne me plaisait guère!

Ziva

Lorsque nous sommes entrées dans la salon familial, l'effet que nous avons produit était assez monstrueux. Christopher s'est levé instantanément avant de nous détailler de haut en bas pendant que sa femme et son fils n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce. Pierre quant à lui s'est éclipsé rapidement sur la pointe des pieds pour laisser nos hôtes se présenter à nous. J'étais très satisfaite des réactions que nous avions sucitées et je considérais que notre entrée en scène était une réussite sur tous les plans. Même si mon épouse n'était pas très heureuse d'être là, elle a su garder son calme. La partie d'échecs qui se déroulait devant nous était encore longue.

Ma déesse latine a dû constater que la famille Caldwell manquait de motricité car elle s'est avancée vers le milieu de la pièce pour les forcer à bouger. C'est Fiona qui est sortie la première de sa léthargie pour nous proposer un rafraîchissement. Katia a demandé un verre de rosé tandis que je me suis laissée tenter par un Gin Tonic et Aaliyah à demandé un jus de fruits, tout simplement. Pendant ces brefs échanges, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que Josh semblait hypnotisé par la féminité assumée qui me caractérisait. J'étais parfaitement consciente que ma belle amazone ne supporterait pas un tel comportement et j'étais certaine qu'à un moment ou à un autre, j'allais devoir régler ce problème.

Juste après la distribution des boissons, nous avons pris place sur le canapé qui trônait en face de nous. J'ai donc fait installer mes deux coéquipières à mes côtés alors qu'Evelyne dormait toujours dans mes bras. Ma belle italienne a pris l'initiative de lancer la discussion sur les activités professionnelles de Christopher et nous n'avons pas été déçues du voyage ! Le ton du maître de maison était condescendant au possible car il nous expliquait à quel point il était gratifiant de se rendre à Aspen pour se dépayser de son travail de forçat dans une banque. J'en connais une qui devait bouillir intérieurement, d'autant plus que notre beau parleur a cru bon d'expliquer que son fils adorait pratiquer le sport de glisse qui nous avait amené ici.

La réponse cinglante de ma dulcinée n'a pas tardé à fuser, avec une pointe d'amertume plus qu'évidente. Fiona a aussitôt volé au secours de son fils en minimisant sa responsabilité lors de l'accident et de ses suites, comme toute mère aimante qui se respecte. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi, j'ai donc décidé de m'adresser au fautif directement. Comme il passait son temps à me reluquer sans vergogne, il serait très facile d'obtenir son attention. Aaliyah de son côté ne laissait rien paraître, mais je savais qu'elle suivait tout ce qui se disait devant elle avec énormément d'attention. C'est avec une voix mielleuse que je me suis adressée à l'adolescent aux hormones en feu.

 _Dis-moi Josh, il serait peut-être intéressant de connaître ton point de vue, a posteriori, sur cet accident malheureux et ses conséquences ?_

Une première pierre était posée dans le jardin de la famille de nobliaux qui nous faisait face. Comment notre petit morveux allait se sortir du piège que je venais de lui tendre ? Les secondes qui allaient suivre allaient être très intéressantes.

Katia

J'ai toujours admiré les talents de ma compagne pour faire parler les gens. Elle savait user de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Dans le cas qui nous occupait, elle avait volé à mon secours pour que le morveux s'exprime concernant son geste violent. Ma chérie savait mieux que quiconque que j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et que je risquais d'exploser au moindre travers. Josh a dégluti sa gorgée de boisson gazeuse avant de répondre en bafouillant.

 **Josh : Je... Je... Madame... Acceptez mes excuses.**

Les paroles du jeune hommes me semblaient sincères, bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer. J'ai discrètement posé ma main sur la cuisse de mon épouse pour que l'adolescent comprenne que mon adorée était ma chasse gardée. J'ai remarqué que le gamin était pris de tremblements et que sa mère avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules afin de le rassurer. Maintenant que la glace était plus ou moins brisée, le fils Caldwell allait peut-être s'ouvrir un peu plus...

 **Josh : Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences... J'étais en colère et je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre vous et moi. Le coup est parti tout seul...**

 **\- Ce n'était pas très brillant d'agir de la sorte, mais je crois que tu as retenu la leçon. Si nous faisions la paix?**

Christopher a enfin semblé se détendre un peu en entendant mes propos. Son fils était toujours troublé par la sublime créature qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Quant à Fiona, j'avais un peu de mal à lire l'émotion qui était affichée sur son visage. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'analyser davantage la situation puisque Pierre est revenu dans la pièce avec un plateau de hors-d'oeuvre. Aaliyah avait senti l'odeur de la nourriture et elle s'est légèrement avancée sur le rebord du canapé. Notre rayon de soleil restait polie et elle attendait patiemment que le majordome l'invite à se servir.

Ziva

Comme souvent lorsque j'entre dans un processus de charme indirect, j'obtiens très souvent ce je veux. En l'occurence, je considérais qu'il était temps que Josh prenne ses responsabilités par rapport à l'acte violent qu'il a perpétré envers ma femme. Il n'a pas résisté du tout face à mon interrogation et s'est excusé platement avant d'expliquer qu'il avait simplement perdu son sang-froid. Ma déesse latine a proposé d'enterrer la hache de guerre car après tout, il nous arrivait aussi de perdre le contrôle et je voyais bien à quel point il était mal à l'aise face à sa bêtise.

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'épiloguer à ce sujet puisque Pierre est arrivé avec un plateau de hors-d'oeuvre que notre fille aînée n'a pas manqué de repérer très rapidement. Néanmoins, elle a attendu d'avoir le droit d'y toucher. Chacun s'est servi avec beaucoup de calme et d'envie même si j'ai préféré rester raisonnable car je me doutais qu'à un moment ou a un autre, Evelyne allait se réveiller pour demander de l'attention de ma part. Il me semblait d'ailleurs qu'elle commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Au bout d'une minute, c'est Christopher qui a rompu le silence.

 _Christopher : Et vous Katia, que faites-vous dans la vie ?_

Décidément, ce ton hautain et mielleux au possible était plus qu'énervant. Mais il faut croire que c'est la manière naturelle du maître de maison de s'exprimer alors il fallait faire avec. J'étais contente qu'il pose d'abord la question à ma princesse car si l'interrogation s'était dirigée vers moi, je n'avais pas vraiment préparé de réponse et je ne me voyais pas leur dire que j'étais à la tête du MOSSAD et que je pouvais les abattre avec la petite fourchette que j'avais dans les mains. Je me faisais la réflexion que ma belle amazone pouvait en faire autant et qu'elle en avait certainement très envie ! En attendant, je l'encourageais à répondre à notre hôte en prenant la main qu'elle avait posée sur ma cuisse. J'étais là pour la soutenir et je voulais qu'elle le ressente très fortement.

Katia

Les bouchées qui nous ont été servies étaient délicieuses et sans doute préparées par un chef particulier. Si l'un des membres de ma famille était affamé, il le cachait bien. Nous avons toutes été raisonnables dans notre portion. Après ce petit interlude, le père Caldwell m'a demandé ce que je faisais dans la vie. Je suppose que c'était en réponse à la question que j'avais soulevée précédemment. J'avais l'habitude de devoir déformer la réalité tout en rendant mes histoires crédibles. J'ai déposé mon verre sur la table basse avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- J'évolue dans le monde artistique et j'essaie de me faire des contacts en Amérique tout en m'occupant de notre petit coeur. Ma chérie m'encourage et me soutient à cent pour cent. Avant que vous le demandiez, elle s'occupe de logistique pour une multinationale.**

J'espérais que mes affirmations allaient clouer le bec à cet homme hautain. Pendant un bref instant, j'avais pensé à réactiver les identités factices que nous avions empruntées pour nous rendre en Israël, mais je craignais que nous suscitions trop de questions. L'un de nos interlocuteurs aurait pensé à nous demander pour quelle publication nous travaillions et il n'était pas question que je leur laisse la chance de trouver la moindre faille chez nous. Fiona a relancé la conversion assez rapidement en demandant des précisions sur mes occupations. Elle avait l'air intriguée d'avoir affaire à un esprit libre comme le mien, qui n'occupait pas un emploi traditionnel.

 **\- En fait, c'est bien simple chère Fiona. Je suis une artiste qui maîtrise plusieurs techniques. Je m'adonne entre autres à la peinture et la photographie. Je souhaite ouvrir un établissement qui sera à la fois une école et une galerie d'art.**

 **Josh : Et vous parvenez à gagner votre vie de cette façon?**

 **\- Tes parents t'ont sans doute dit que tu devais aller à l'université et devenir un avocat ou un médecin... Mais sache l'important n'est pas de gagner un salaire faramineux, mais de se dire chaque jour que l'on fait quelque chose qui nous plaît réellement.**

Une fois de plus, j'avais pu entendre du mépris dans la voix du jeune homme. Je n'avais donc pas hésité à lui donner une leçon supplémentaire pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il était étroit d'esprit. Ses parents étaient les principaux responsables de cette catastrophe et j'espérais qu'ils allaient aussi en prendre conscience.

Ziva

Pendant que nous profitions de ces amuse-gueules, ma femme a pris le temps de répondre aux interrogations de nos hôtes en toute franchise. Fiona semblait étonnée de voir ma princesse pratiquer simplement son art et elle s'inquiétait peut-être des retombées sur notre famille. Dans les réponses que mon épouse a pu donner, elle a anticipé la question de mon propre métier ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Par la suite, Josh a exprimé avec mépris l'idée indirecte selon laquelle elle ne devait pas forcément bien gagner sa vie. Comme toujours, la réponse à cette question à été claire, nette et précise tout en envoyant une jolie pique aux parents du jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai vu les yeux d'Evelyne s'ouvrir et lorsqu'elle m'a vue, elle m'a gratifiée d'une magnifique sourire comme elle seule pouvait m'en donner. Vu l'heure qu'il était, notre petite diablesse n'allait pas tarder à avoir faim. j'allais donc devoir m'absenter dans peu de temps pour prendre soin de notre petit ange. Je n'avais pas encore décidé comment j'allais gérer cette habitude normale pour le peuple mais certainement cachée pour les puritains qui nous accueillaient ce soir. Par ailleurs, je m'inquiétais du mutisme dont notre fille aînée faisait preuve. Est-ce qu'elle restait volontairement en retrait ou est-ce qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour porter une estocade mortelle ?

Le temps du cocktail touchait à sa fin et nous allions bientôt passer à table. J'avais aperçu les verres en cristal disposés sur la table qui allait accueillir notre repas en arrivant. Je commençais à me demander combien de personnes avaient travaillé pendant plusieurs heures pour que cette soirée soit réussie. Le bilan psychologique restait assez flou pour le moment car chacun des camps opposés dans cette guerre mentale restait maître de ses émotions pour l'instant. Malgré tout, j'avais toujours l'intention de faire sortir les Caldwell de leurs gonds et de leur montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse et fière d'avoir une si belle tribu autour de moi.

Katia

Cette fois-ci, j'avais frappé fort avec mes paroles. J'ai vu Christopher pâlir comme s'il avait honte d'avoir été percé à jour. J'imagine que cette famille superficielle accordait une réelle importance à la richesse et que Josh ne s'était jamais questionné sur ce qu'il avait envie de faire dans la vie. Notre rayon de soleil s'était complètement effacé jusqu'à maintenant, elle a choisi ce moment pour s'exprimer une première fois.

 **Aaliyah : Maman m'a fait comprendre que nous avons tous le potentiel de réaliser nos rêves. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu être initiée à la plongée sous-marine, au surf et au ski. Je ne sais pas si je deviendrai une athlète, mais je suis persuadée que ma famille sera toujours fière de moi...**

J'étais étonnée par la maturité dont notre fille aînée faisait preuve. Elle avait très bien intégré les valeurs qui nous caractérisaient. Il était évident que notre tribu évoluait dans un monde à part. J'ai cherché à croiser le regard de ma belle afin de voir comment elle réagissait au discours de notre puce. J'ai alors remarqué que notre bébé s'était réveillée et qu'elle souriait. Dans peu de temps, elle allait certainement réclamer à boire et il faudrait gérer cette situation.

Le cocktail s'est achevé lorsque tous les verres ont été vidés. À ce moment, Pierre nous a menés vers la salle à manger. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que la table était dressée pour six personnes. J'allais donc pouvoir me servir de ce fait pour forcer les Caldwell à inviter leur majordome à manger avec nous. Décidément, j'étais diabolique depuis que nous avions pénétré dans cette résidence.

 **\- J'adore votre argenterie Fiona... Je vois qu'il reste de la place pour ajouter des couverts. Pierre aimerait sans doute se joindre à nous.**

 **Fiona : Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait envie. Il est très occupé à gérer notre maison.**

 **Pierre : Madame, j'ai fini toutes les tâches qui incombent à mon service. J'aimerais beaucoup me joindre à vous et avoir l'occasion de connaître vos invités.**

J'ai essayé de rester neutre en attendant la réaction de Fiona. J'étais certaine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son domestique agisse de la sorte. Notre présence dans ce manoir avait déjà des répercussions intéressantes chez ses habitants.

Ziva

Comme je l'imaginais, Aaliyah a fini par sortir de sa réserve en expliquant qu'elle avait appris à ne pas avoir de limites et qu'elle avait pu s'essayer avec succès à la plongée sous-marine, au ski et au surf. Elle a ajouté qu'elle était certaine que quoi qu'elle fasse, nous serions constamment fières de ses actions. A ces mots, nos interlocuteurs étaient médusés. De mon côté, j'étais très agréablement surprise de voir à quel point notre rayon de soleil avait compris les enjeux de la soirée et qu'elle maniait ses paroles avec une précision redoutable.

Pendant ce temps, Evelyne s'agitait de plus en plus. L'heure des vocalises n'avait pas encore sonné, mais je savais pertinemment que je n'allais pas manger beaucoup avant de devoir m'éclipser. Le cocktail ayant pris fin, nous nous sommes donc attablées dans les minutes qui ont suivi. Malgré tout, juste avant cela, l'épisode tant attendu de l'incrustation forcée du majordome allait avoir lieu. Comme prévu, ma femme a indiqué qu'elle pensait que Pierre pourrait se joindre à nous pour ce dîner. Fiona a bien tenté de s'interposer face à cet affront des convenances sociales, mais l'employé de maison des Caldwell a sauté sur l'occasion pour préciser qu'il avait terminé son service et qu'il apprécierait de nous connaître un peu mieux.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'attarder sur la réaction de la maîtresse de maison car c'est à cet instant précis qu'Evelyne a donné de la voix pour recevoir son propre dîner. Je me suis donc tournée vers Christopher avec ma fille cadette dans les bras puisque je me doutais que le cerveau de notre hôte avait peut-être implosé à cause de l'outrecuidance de son domestique. Le père de famille ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait, ni du côté de son épouse, ni du mien. Je me suis donc approchée pour lui demander où je pouvais m'isoler afin d'allaiter mon petit ange.

 _Excusez-moi Christopher, où puis-je me rendre pour nourrir Evelyne en toute tranquillité ?_

 _Christopher : Vous pouvez vous rendre à l'intérieur de notre bibliothèque. Deuxième porte à gauche dans le couloir en face de vous._

 _Merci beaucoup._

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me suis rendue à l'intérieur de la pièce que l'on m'avait indiquée. J'ai simplement fait signe à ma compagne pour qu'elle comprenne que je m'absentais un petit moment.

Katia

Nos hôtes semblaient terriblement choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre de la part de leur domestique. J'imagine que c'était la toute première fois que Pierre exprimait sa volonté en leur présence. Fiona se retenait probablement de hurler et de le mettre à la porte sur-le-champ. Le fils Caldwell préférait se taire et ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Quant à Christopher, il n'a pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de s'exprimer sur le sujet puisque ma compagne le sollicitait avec une autre demande. Dans les minutes qui ont suivi, mon adorée s'est éclipsée tandis que le majordome a ajouté un couvert pour lui-même. Le chef cuisinier s'est également présenté à nous et nous a fait part du menu du jour.

Avec toute cette commotion dont j'étais responsable, je n'ai pas eu connaissance du moment où Josh avait disparu. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que sa chaise était à présent vide. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de son absence. Même si je n'aimais pas le petit morveux, j'aurais préféré savoir ce qu'il était en train de mijoter. Je devais cependant rester auprès de notre rayon de soleil. Cette dernière était assise à la droite de Pierre et elle était en pleine conversation avec lui.

 **Aaliyah : J'aimerais que vous me décriviez la salle à manger.**

 **Pierre : C'est une pièce ovale, avec beaucoup de boiseries. Un grand lustre éclaire cette pièce et lui confère un aspect majestueux. Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir d'autre jeune dame?**

 **Aaliyah : Vous connaissez l'histoire des lieux? Est-ce qu'il y a des fantômes?**

L'interlocuteur de notre fille a ri doucement tandis que Fiona a avalé sa gorgée d'eau de travers. Elle ne devait pas être habituée d'entendre des enfants poser des questions. Heureusement pour nous, Pierre était un homme patient qui savait très bien répondre aux interrogations de notre petite fleur. Il lui a expliqué que le manoir avait environ 150 ans et qu'à sa connaissance, personne n'était décédé d'une mort violente entre ces murs. Il était donc peu probable que des esprits aient élu domicile ici. Fiona a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et elle semblait furieuse que le parisien soit devenu le centre de l'attention. Pour ma part, j'étais très fière d'avoir pu accomplir un méfait de plus lors de cette soirée mondaine!

Ziva

Une fois que j'avais refermé la porte de la bibliothèque derrière moi, j'ai cherché à m'installer le plus confortablement possible pour pouvoir nourrir ma fille cadette dans de bonnes conditions. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai pu trouver un fauteuil de lecture très enveloppant que allait parfaitement remplir son office. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'attarder sur les ornements qui parcouraient la pièce, notamment sur les rayonnages dont certains livres devaient dater sérieusement. Après cet interlude, Je suis rapidement revenue vers la tâche qui m'attendait car j'avais horreur de faire attendre mon petit coeur.

Si la situation avait été normale, j'aurais simplement dû relever mon haut et mon soutien-gorge d'allaitement m'aurait permis d'allaiter rapidement Evelyne qui attendait toujours que je m'occupe d'elle mais plus silencieusement qu'auparavant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, à cause de ma robe de soirée, j'allais devoir me déshabiller jusqu'à la taille pour que tout se déroule au mieux. Je me suis donc exécutée avec une certaine lenteur pour éviter d'abîmer cette pièce de haute couture qui m'allait à ravir selon les dires de mon épouse.

Une fois que j'étais prête à satisfaire l'appétit de ma petite merveille, je l'ai positionnée correctement et elle n'a pas tardé à boire le lait maternel. Mais alors que nous en étions à la moitié de l'opération, je me suis rendue compte que nous étions observées. Josh m'avait suivie silencieusement et il prenait un malin plaisir à me reluquer de manière éhontée ! J'essayais de rester neutre pour qu'il soit persuadé qu'il n'était pas repéré. J'ai pris le temps de terminer ce que j'avais commencé avec mon petit ange avant de me rhabiller. j'ai pris le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie pour fuir de la bibliothèque pour m'assurer que mon piège allait se refermer sur ce petit voyeur.

Une fois que j'étais à nouveau présentable, je me suis relevée tout en m'assurant que tout allait bien pour Evelyne. J'étais persuadée que notre intrus n'allait pas détaler comme un lapin car il serait découvert instantanément. Je me suis donc mise à marcher lentement en faisant semblant de m'intéresser aux ouvrages qui me passaient sous la main. Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, j'ai fini par être plus rapide que lui en fonçant vers la porte. Il s'est retrouvé en face de moi alors que j'avais le dos collé contre la porte en arborant un regard noir.

 _Alors Josh, tu as bien profité du spectacle ? Tu m'as bien détaillée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande ?_

Evidemment, le petit morveux ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était atterré, la bouche ouverte et parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait ni se justifier ni s'enfuir.

 _Ce corps que tu as dévisagé sans aucun respect n'appartient qu'à une seule personne. Katia Fortini est le seul être au monde à avoir le droit de poser ses yeux sur moi. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?_

Le visage de mon opposant se décomposait de plus en plus, il s'est donc contenté de hocher la tête. J'en ai profité pour approcher mon visage du sien tout en l'attrapant à nouveau par le col.

 _Je suis un trop gros poisson pour toi mon pote. Et d'après ce que je vois, tes hormones ont déjà parlé, d'après cette tâche sur ton pantalon. Keboun ! (bâtard)_

Sur ce dernier mot, je me suis vivement écartée de la porte pour l'ouvrir et littéralement jeter cet adolescent malpoli hors de la pièce. Après avoir pris quelques grandes inspirations pour me calmer, je suis sortie de la bibliothèque avec un visage neutre pour essayer de garder pour moi tout le dégoût que je ressentais à présent.

Katia

Au bout d'un certain temps, le chef cuisinier est revenu avec une soupière qu'il a déposée au centre de la table. À ce moment, Christopher a enfin semblé se rendre compte que son fils avait disparu. Après avoir jeté un regard circulaire autour de la table, le banquier s'est excusé pour l'absence de son fils. Mes deux amours étaient eux aussi toujours absents, ce qui fait que nous ne pouvions pas commencer à manger. J'ai donc relancé la conversation une fois de plus en interrogeant Pierre sur ses origines.

 **\- Pierre, j'ai la vague impression d'avoir reconnu votre accent français. Êtes-vous originaire de Paris?**

 **Pierre : Il y a bien des années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, mais il s'agit bien de ma ville d'origine. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes également d'origine européenne?**

 **\- C'est exact. Vous êtes un fin observateur Pierre. Mon père était issu d'une grande famille italienne tandis que ma mère est un sujet de la couronne britannique. Vous voyez, notre famille est un agglomérat de plusieurs cultures...**

J'ai laissé ma phrase en suspend tandis que mon adorée regagnait sa place à mes côtés. Evelyne avait pu se rassasier et elle semblait très heureuse d'être avec nous. Deux minutes se sont écoulées avant que Josh apparaisse à son tour. Le jeune homme avait le visage très rouge pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer. Son père lui a lancé un regard noir, comme s'il le mettait en garde de ne pas quitter la table sans demander la permission. Le petit morveux est resté silencieux et s'est mis à jouer distraitement avec sa cravate. Il évitait soigneusement de croiser mon regard ou celui de ma douce moitié.

Maintenant que nous étions tous réunis, nous avons pu remplir nos bols et déguster un potage aux tomates. Les saveurs étaient au rendez-vous, pour le plus grand plaisir de mes papilles gustatives. Les relations entre les Caldwell et les membres de ma tribu étaient toujours aussi tendues et je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre pour le reste de la soirée. J'allais simplement continuer d'abattre mes cartes une à une en espérant gagner cette partie de poker.

Ziva

Après l'incident survenu dans la bibliothèque du manoir, j'avais un peu de difficulté à revenir vers la conversation mondaine qui nous intéressait ce soir. J'avais espéré que ma femme et ma fille aînée s'en étaient bien sorties pendant mon absence. Je n'arrivais pas encore tout à fait à me remettre de l'affront que j'avais subi et j'essayais de ne pas laisser paraître mon inconfort. Je n'étais pas particulièrement pudique, mais je considérais vraiment que mon épouse était le seul être au monde qui avait le droit de poser des yeux conquérants sur moi. C'était une question d'honneur et d'amour tout simplement.

Une fois que nous étions tous assis autour de la table, nous avons pu goûter avec délice au potage de tomates qui avait été relevé avec quelques herbes provençales. C'était une réussite gustative et je devais reconnaître que malgré le caractère exécrable de nos hôtes, ils savaient recevoir des invités. Evelyne babillait tout doucement alors qu'elle se tenait contre moi pendant que tout le monde profitait en silence de cette magnifique entrée en matière. J'avais aussi remarqué que Josh évitait consciencieusement de me regarder ou de s'attarder sur ma belle amazone. Le feu qu'il avait eu aux joues semblait s'estomper doucement et je pensais que la nouvelle leçon qu'il avait reçue avait porté ses fruits.

Lorsque je m'amusais à observer chacun des convives qui m'entouraient, je pouvais dépeindre plusieurs états d'esprit. Christopher semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors que sa femme avait l'air de ne pouvoir se remettre de voir Pierre à la même table qu'elle. Aaliyah avait déployé ses antennes pour ne rien rater de qui pourrait se passer dans les minutes à venir et ma belle italienne me faisait craquer avec son maintien parfait qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie la Marquise de Pompadour. Si un peintre immortalisait cette scène, je me demandais quel titre porterait ce tableau à la fois magnifique et étrange.

Katia

Depuis notre arrivée chez les Caldwell, je n'avais rien fait pour les ménager. Les idées que je m'étais faites au sujet de ces personnages semblaient assez justes. Christopher rapportait de l'argent à la maison et sa femme s'empressait de le dépenser. En étalant ainsi leurs richesses, ils acquéraient un faux sentiment de pouvoir qui les plaçait au-dessus du petit peuple. Le petit Josh n'avait pas eu de chance de naître dans une telle famille qui puait le mensonge! Le petit morveux était enfant unique, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il n'avait jamais appris le partage ou l'ouverture aux autres. Une vie toute entière n'allait certainement pas remédier à tout cela, mais ce n'était pas à moi de corriger cette situation.

Après avoir vidé nos bols, la conversation est repartie entre nous. Fiona essayait de reprendre le contrôle du dîner en nous parlant d'un gala caritatif auquel elle planifiait d'assister. J'ai fait semblant de m'y intéresser pour éviter de la piquer au vif une fois de plus. Madame Caldwell pensait venir en aide aux enfants malades. Je savais que mes deux amours en connaissaient long sur ce sujet. Ma chérie aurait pu se glorifier d'avoir financé les opérations d'Aaliyah mais elle préférait que ces faits ne soient pas étalés au grand jour. Il s'agissait d'une différence fondamentale entre nos deux tribus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef cuisinier nous a servi du filet mignon accompagné de pommes de terre et d'une salade de choux crémeuse. La cuisson de la viande était parfaite et je me rendais compte que tout avait été préparé de manière à séduire nos papilles gustatives. Il restait à voir ce que le dessert nous réserverait. Si le chocolat était à l'honneur, j'en connaissais une qui allait devoir se retenir de sauter de joie!

J'étais en train de m'essuyer la bouche avec ma serviette lorsque Josh a retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

 **Josh : Laquelle de vous deux a donné naissance à ce bébé? Vous ne pouvez même pas avoir de vrais rapports sexuels toutes les deux non?**

 **\- Ce qui se passe dans notre chambre à coucher ne te regarde absolument pas! Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi!**

 **Josh : Je souhaitais seulement démontrer que les femmes seront toujours inférieures aux hommes. Même si j'ignore comment vous pouvez prendre votre pied l'une et l'autre...**

 **Christopher : Josh, ça suffit. Tais-toi!**

Le père Caldwell était intervenu beaucoup trop tardivement à mon goût. Je me suis levée d'un seul bond et j'ai planté ma fourchette dans l'espace formé entre le pouce et l'index de ce petit vicieux. J'ai ensuite quitté la salle à manger en claquant la porte. Je devais absolument me calmer pour éviter de castrer cette vermine impertinente lorsque je la verrais à nouveau.

Ziva

Après la dégustation de ce délicieux potage aux tomates, le conversation a suivi son cours. Fiona tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de cette soirée mondaine et je devais reconnaître que j'appréciais de la voir ramer sérieusement. Elle nous a parlé d'un gala caritatif auquel elle était conviée avec son mari pour venir en aide aux enfants malades. Même si notre foyer était très au fait de la question médicale, personne n'a eu envie de relever la vacuité des propos de la maîtresse de maison. Un peu plus tard, nous avons pu passer à la suite du repas car le plat de résistance est arrivé.

Comme prévu, les mets qui nous étaient présentés étaient délicieux et tout le monde se régalait de chaque côté de la table. Je gardais tout de même un oeil sur Josh qui avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses moyens, principalement parce qu'il se faisait un peu oublier pour l'instant. Aaliyah et Evelyne étaient très sages et j'étais fière de mes deux enfants car leur comportement était exemplaire. Pour le moment, tout se passait comme nous l'avions prévu et les Caldwell avait été poussés hors de leur zone de confort. Il fallait continuer et obtenir une forme de vengeance inédite qui viendrait d'eux.

Nous venions de finir notre assiette lorsque le petit morveux a daigné ouvrir la bouche. Ce que j'ai entendu m'a révoltée mais j'avais décidé de rester calme. Ma femme en revanche est montée au créneau instantanément, ce qui n'a pas effrayé notre adversaire et de continuer sur sa lancée. Qu'il se pose des questions sur la conception d'Evelyne, c'était plus ou moins légitime, mais qu'il insinue des choses sur notre intimité et qu'il se permette de dire au 21e siècle que les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes, c'était tout simplement intolérable ! Christopher a bien essayé de faire taire son fils mais ma princesse ne pouvait pas en entendre davantage. Elle s'est levée précipitamment puis après avoir planté sa fourchette dans le bois de table entre les doigts de ce petit con malpoli, elle a quitté la pièce pour se rendre dans le couloir. J'étais hors de moi et tout le monde autour de la table semblait se demander ce que j'allais faire. J'ai décidé de prendre la parole en essayant de maîtriser mes émotions car j'avais bien du mal à garder mon sang-froid.

 _Monsieur et Madame Caldwell, je suis atterrée d'avoir eu à entendre des paroles aussi blessantes de la part de votre fils. Un discours aussi archaïque ne devrait même pas sortir de la bouche d'un jeune homme de son âge. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais m'entretenir en privé avec mon épouse. Pierre, je vous confie mes filles._

 _Pierre : Vous pouvez compter sur moi Ziva._

 _Quant à toi jeune damoiseau de pacotille, sache que c'est moi qui ait donné la vie à Evelyne et c'est l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Peut-être que ta mère t'en parlera un jour quand tu auras mûri..._

Sans un mot de plus, je me suis levée pour aller rejoindre ma belle amazone qui devait fulminer dans le couloir. Dès que je suis arrivée à destination, j'ai trouvé ma déesse latine adossée au mur en train de respirer profondément pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Je me suis approchée d'elle sans la toucher pour éviter qu'elle se sente agressée par ma présence. Je me suis simplement contentée de me placer dans son champ de vision pour qu'elle puisse me regarder. A cet instant précis, je me suis souvenue de la condition importante qu'elle avait demandée pour accepter de venir ici. Nous étions dans la situation parfaite où elle pouvait s'appliquer et j'en étais parfaitement consciente.

 _Mon amour, si tu veux qu'on parte maintenant, je comprendrais tout à fait. L'outrage que nous venons de subir est intolérable. Mais on peut aussi rester jusqu'au dessert pour que notre grande gourmande puisse en profiter et ensuite abattre cette famille prétentieuse en les choquant pour de bon. Mais c'est toi qui décide mon coeur car je respecte simplement la demande que tu as formulée avant de venir ici. Je précise que Pierre veille sur nos enfants en attendant ta décision, tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter de cela pour l'instant._

Je me suis adossée au mur opposé à celui de ma dulcinée en attendant qu'elle puisse me répondre. Tout son corps était tendu comme un arc prêt à décocher une flèche, si possible en plein coeur du fils des Caldwell. Je la trouvais magnifique alors qu'elle était en colère et je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui montrer mes sentiments actuels.

Katia

Une fois hors de la salle à dîner, je me suis simplement adossée au mur du couloir. Même si j'avais claqué la porte derrière moi, des bribes de conversation me parvenaient toujours. Ainsi, j'ai pu entendre mon adorée traiter Josh de damoiseau de pacotille. Cette insulte non-conventionnelle m'a arraché un petit rire silencieux. Quelques instants plus tard, ma femme est apparue dans mon champ de vision. Elle avait quitté le souper pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et j'étais touchée par cette attention. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur le regard de ma tigresse. Même si elle portait toujours son masque vénitien, je parvenais à distinguer toutes les particularités de ses yeux. Elle a attendu un petit moment avant de prendre la parole et me demander ce que je comptais faire.

 **\- L'envie de fuir est grande, crois-moi chérie mais je ne veux pas que ce morveux ait le dernier mot dans cette histoire.**

Maintenant que ma décision était prise, il faudrait retourner affronter les Caldwell. Je ne me sentais pas encore tout à fait prête pour remonter sur le ring. Alors que ma princesse me faisait face, je l'ai attirée près de moi et j'ai posé ma tête contre sa poitrine de sorte à pouvoir écouter son coeur. Les battements que j'entendais étaient réguliers et ils ont eu l'effet escompté sur moi. Même si j'étais toujours blessée par les propos archaïques du fils Caldwell, je ne fulminais plus.

Avant d'effectuer un retour sous les projecteurs, je souhaitais me refaire une beauté. J'ai fait signe à la compagne de mes jours de m'accompagner tandis que je cherchais une salle d'eau au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai ouvert trois portes avant de tomber sur ce que je cherchais. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai enlevé mon loup et je l'ai délicatement posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Je me suis ensuite complètement démaquillée le visage pour enlever toute la pommade qui masquait l'ecchymose qui bariolait mon visage. Une fois que tout cela a été fait, j'ai appliqué un peu de rouge à lèvres et j'ai contracté les muscles de mon visage afin d'y afficher un sourire. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers l'élue de mon coeur pour qu'elle m'aide à remettre ma parure de bal.

 **\- Allons-y très chère!**

Ziva

Le fait que je sois venue m'assurer que ma femme encaissait le choc provoqué par notre adversaire direct avait eu un effet positif sur elle. Mon petit rappel sur le fait que l'on pouvait partir dès maintenant avait été entendu mais ma belle amazone voulait affronter les Caldwell pour ne pas laisser à Josh la chance de gagner la partie ou même d'avoir pensé l'avoir gagnée. Comme souvent dans ce genre de situation, ma princesse a voulu poser sa tête sur ma poitrine pour entendre le rythme apaisant de mon coeur qui battait pour elle.

Une fois que j'étais certaine que le calme était revenu après la tempête, j'ai laissé Katia me guider vers la salle de bain la plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur, ma belle italienne a décidé de se refaire une beauté, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Elle a d'abord retiré son masque vénitien puis toutes les traces de pommade et de fond de teint qu'elle avait appliquées sur son visage afin que sa blessure soit parfaitement visible. Une petite touche de rouge à lèvres plus tard, elle m'a demandé de l'aider à remettre son magnifique accessoire italien. Je l'ai d'abord attaché avant de l'ajuster parfaitement autour de ses yeux hypnotisants à souhait.

Une fois que nous étions prêtes à repartir au combat, j'ai pris la tête de notre commando de charme pour que nous retournions dîner face à nos adversaires, Pierre ayant le rôle d'arbitre lors de cette joute verbale incessante. Il était temps d'en finir, de porter le coup fatal à cette bande d'arriérés que avaient osé salir notre honneur. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger, j'ai pris le temps de murmurer quelques paroles à ma guerrière favorite à la fois pour l'encourager et la piquer au vif. Nos hôtes allaient comprendre à quel point il était dangereux de bafouer notre tribu !

 _Lâche les chevaux mon amour, nous devons les pulvériser._

J'ai ouvert la porte de la pièce où tout le monde nous attendait avec fracas, histoire de voir qui allait sursauter dans l'assemblée. Comme je l'espérais, ce sont les Caldwell qui ont eu peur alors que Pierre et Aaliyah continuaient de discuter comme si de rien était. Par politesse, j'affichais un visage neutre pour signifier à Chrisotpher, Fiona et Josh que l'incident semblait clos. Mais il était évident que les apparences étaient trompeuses…

Katia

Ma compagne a pris la tête de notre commando et c'est elle qui est entrée la première dans la salle à manger. Je me suis assurée de marcher avec assurance et d'avoir une posture irréprochable. Le petit Josh semblait abasourdi de nous revoir aussi rapidement. Le morveux avait dû croire dur comme fer qu'il avait gagné la partie. Il allait être secoué par ce qui allait se passer! Fiona était sur ses gardes et quelque chose me disait qu'elle était toujours prête à défendre son rejeton. Quant à Christopher, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rester le plus neutre possible. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une façade et qu'il avait certainement contribué à ce que son fils puisse se croire supérieur aux autres.

 **\- Merci Pierre d'avoir veillé sur nos deux trésors. Je sais qu'elles ne risquaient rien avec vous.**

Le majordome a hoché la tête pour me signifier que je l'avais bien jugé. Il s'efforçait d'ignorer l'incident déclenché par l'ignorance de son jeune maître. J'imagine que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était exposé à un tel discours d'homme de Néandertal. Notre rayon de soleil semblait être extrêmement concentrée, comme si elle s'apprêtait elle-même à prendre part à la joute verbale qui nous occupait ce soir. Environ deux minutes se sont écoulées avant qu'on nous apporte des boissons chaudes et un gâteau de la forêt-noire. Notre puce a attendu que tout le monde ait été servi avant de faire valoir son point de vue.

 **Aaliyah : Avant d'être adoptée par Ziva et Katia, j'ai vécu dans une famille traditionnelle. J'avais plusieurs frères et soeurs et je croyais que mes parents m'aimaient... Seulement, ils m'ont abandonnée et je serais morte si l'une des femmes qui se trouve à votre table ne m'avait pas prise sous son aile. Si tu avais croisé ma route dans le désert, m'aurais-tu sauvé Josh? Seuls l'amour inconditionnel et le don de soi peuvent élever un être humain. Si tu ne sais pas cela, je suis triste pour toi.**

Un grand silence a enveloppé la pièce maintenant que la sagesse avait parlé. Les Caldwell nous avaient montré qu'ils jugeaient un livre à sa couverture. Notre tribu était loin d'être traditionnelle, mais nous nous respections et nous nous soutenions en toutes circonstances. Notre volonté nous permettait d'accomplir tout ce qui nous faisait envie. En vérité, j'avais peu de choses à ajouter aux paroles de notre cascadeuse en chef. J'ai simplement profité du fait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur ce côté de la table pour retirer mon masque.

 **\- Je veux que tu mémorises mon visage et la blessure que tu m'as infligée...**

Nous arrivions au dénouement final et le rideau allait bientôt tomber. Les Caldwell avaient eu la chance de s'excuser proprement et ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en étonner...

Ziva

Quelques minutes après notre retour dans la salle à manger, une magnifique forêt-noire nous a été servie. J'avais aussi remarqué que notre fille aînée avait le visage tendu, comme si elle attendait à nouveau le bon moment pour frapper fort. Dès que tout le monde a été servi, elle a décidé de prendre la parole pour nous gratifier d'un discours empli de sagesse. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue parler de son abandon en Afghanistan de cette manière. Sa voix était posée et la fermeté de son ton s'entendait très distinctement. Ses paroles était dirigées vers Josh car elle n'avait pas dû apprécier la façon dont ses parents avaient été décrits un peu plus tôt.

Pendant toute sa tirade, j'ai pu ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle nous témoignait. J'étais extrêmement touchée par ce qui était dit et il serait difficile d'en ajouter plus. Pendant ce temps, j'ai pu apercevoir du coin de l'oeil que ma femme enlevait son masque. A partir du moment où c'est elle qui demandait à Josh de regarder les conséquences de ces méfaits, Aaliyah a enlevé son accessoire vénitien et j'en ai fait de même. Nous n'avions plus besoin de nous cacher à présent. Nos adversaires allaient devoir faire face à leurs préjugés et il n'était pas question de sortir d'ici sans qu'ils aient dit autre chose qu'un simple mot d'excuse.

 _Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher aux yeux du monde vous savez. Oui, je suis mariée à Katia, oui notre fille Aaliyah a été adoptée par nos soins et surtout malgré sa cécité et sa surdité, elle vit normalement sa vie d'adolescente. Je suis fière de ma famille, même si vous considérez peut-être que nous sommes des erreurs de la nature. Nous avons accepté de venir sous votre toit car vous nous avez invitées Christopher. Pour obtenir quoi ? Le déshonneur ! Josh a été capable de prononcer des paroles incroyablement blessantes et vous avez été capable, vous et votre femme d'une condescendance inimaginable._

Pendant que je parlais, je fixais tour à tour chacun des membres de la famille Caldwell.

 _J'ai servi votre pays pendant des années, au péril de ma vie, mon épouse ici présente peut en témoigner. J'ai acquis la nationalité américaine il y a quelques années en considérant cela comme un honneur. Vous devez respecter cela. Ma femme, à travers sa propre carrière, vous a permis de vivre en sécurité. Et oui, nous sommes un couple lesbien qui, d'après le discours de votre fils, pourrait vous faire horreur. Mais notre famille a subi des épreuves qui l'ont soudée plus que vous ne pouvez le soupçonner. Voulez-vous un exemple ?_

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Je n'allais pas les lâcher de sitôt. Pierre de son côté écoutait religieusement ce qui se disait.

 _Au début de ma grossesse, j'ai eu un grave accident de la circulation. Un pick-up m'a foncé dessus en grillant un feu rouge alors que je circulais à vélo avec ma compagne et notre enfant. Elles sont passées de l'autre côté de la rue avant que l'accident se produise. J'ai rebondi sur le pare-brise du véhicule avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le bitume et sur le dos. Un choc violent à la tête malgré le fait que je portais un casque m'a plongée quarante-cinq jours dans le coma. J'aurais pu ne jamais me réveiller ou pire encore perdre Evelyne. Je suis certaine que c'est grâce à l'amour que nous nous témoignons les unes aux autres que j'ai pu me rétablir et surtout que notre petit ange s'est accroché à la vie et que j'ai pu la mettre au monde. Alors je vous le demande à tous les trois, qu'avez-vous à répondre à tout cela ?_

Même si ma voix s'était faite plus forte au fil du temps, je ne criais pas. Je m'étais simplement contentée de laisser poindre une once de menace voilée qui devait alerter les Caldwell. En gardant le silence, je laissais un vide assez monumental pour forcer nos hôtes à s'exprimer. Voyons comment ils allaient se défendre…

Katia

Mes deux amours n'ont pas tardé à m'imiter en enlevant chacune leurs masques. J'étais toujours admirative de notre petite fleur lorsqu'une nouvelle voix a empli la pièce. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de mon adorée de s'adresser à l'auditoire. Dès les premiers mots, je savais qu'elle allait frapper fort! Nous avions pleinement choisi de vivre la vie que nous menions et nous n'avions aucune raison de nous cacher. Ma femme s'est permise de relater un peu nos histoires personnelles en soulignant que nous avions servi nos patries respectives. Elle revenait sur notre relation, sur l'adoption d'Aaliyah et sur la grossesse qui avait permis à notre miraculée de venir au monde.

À la fin de ce discours poignant, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'ai serré la main de ma compagne dans la mienne pour lui signifier que j'étais d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Un court moment de silence s'est imposé tandis que nous attendions une réponse de nos hôtes. Je me demandais qui oserait briser la glace en premier. La mère de famille ne semblait toujours pas désapprouver les paroles de son fils. Le cerveau de Josh avait l'air de sérieusement surchauffer. Christopher demeurait le plus sain d'esprit de cette famille, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas toujours été corrompu par la richesse... Il s'est éclairci la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

 **Christopher : En vous invitant ce soir, j'espérais que nous pourrions aplanir nos différends. Mon fils s'est montré exécrable et il sera puni...**

 **Fiona : Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de mon fils! Tu m'entends Chris?**

 **Christopher : Que feras-tu si je ne respecte pas ta volonté? Pars Fiona! Tu m'empoisonnes la vie.**

Décidément, je ne m'attendais pas à ce revirement de situation. Notre hôtesse a pris un air offusqué et elle a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Finalement, je commençais à comprendre qui avait contaminé le petit morveux. Sa mère l'avait certainement traité en petit roi et lui avait fait croire qu'il était supérieur à tous. Même si j'appréciais d'assister à cette scène, il était temps pour nous de quitter le manoir en frappant une dernière fois.

 **\- Il ne sert à rien de vous voiler la face! Vos préjugés vous rattraperont toujours. Le proverbe dit que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème. Pensez-y avant d'être méchants et mesquins!**

J'ai attrapé le bras de notre fille aînée pour lui signifier que nous partions immédiatement. Ma déesse m'a suivie en emmenant notre bébé avec elle. Une fois arrivées dans le vestibule, j'ai constaté que Pierre s'était éclipsé en même temps que nous. Je l'ai scruté d'un air interrogateur afin de déceler l'objet de sa présence. Était-il là pour nous remettre nos effets personnels ou avait-il saisi l'occasion pour rompre des engagements avec les Caldwell?

Ziva

Juste après mon discours empreint d'émotion, un silence pesant s'est installé. Ma femme avait les larmes aux yeux pendant qu'elle serrait ma main dans la sienne pour approuver tout ce que je venais de dire. Nos hôtes semblaient complètement désarçonnés et j'étais assez contente que notre coup de force soit aussi réussi. Christopher a fini par prendre la parole pour expliquer sa démarche lorsqu'il nous a invitées chez lui. Il a ensuite précisé que Josh allait devoir répondre de ses actes, ce que Fiona a récusé sans attendre. Nous assistions carrément à une scène de ménage, c'était tout simplement ahurissant !

Mon épouse à mis un terme à tout cela en expliquant que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, les préjugés qu'il traînait allait lui coller à la peau et que c'était valable pour toute la famille. Ma princesse a pris le bras d'Aaliyah pour lui dire silencieusement que l'heure du départ avait sonné. Je l'ai suivie avec Evelyne dans les bras sans échanger un mot de plus avec nos interlocuteurs qui ont continué à se disputer. Nous nous sommes arrêtées dans le vestibule pour récupérer nos manteaux et partir au plus vite. C'est à ce moment précis que nous nous sommes aperçues que Pierre se tenait derrière nous. Ma belle amazone était surprise par sa présence et elle l'interrogeait du regard. J'étais aussi très étonnée de le voir ici mais j'ai fait le choix de prendre la parole.

 _Vous savez Pierre, nous pouvions nous débrouiller seules..._

 _Pierre : Je m'en doute Ziva. Je voulais simplement vous dire que cette soirée a été riche en enseignements. La famille qui m'emploie n'est pas du tout chaleureuse tant elle est occupée à entretenir sa tour d'ivoire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne me suis pas senti à ma place dans cette maison. Je voulais vous féliciter pour le combat verbal que vous avez mené et vous dire à quel point vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Votre tribu, puisque Aaliyah en parle ainsi, est un exemple. Je suis heureux de vous avoir toutes connues ce soir._

 _C'est un plaisir partagé vous savez. Vous vous êtes occupé de nos filles avec brio._

 _Aaliyah : Oui ! J'ai adoré discuter avec toi Pierre._

 _Pierre : De même mademoiselle Aaliyah._

 _Vous devriez penser à la suite de votre carrière mon ami. Si travailler pour les Caldwell vous pèse, contactez-nous. Nous sommes à Aspen pendant quelques jours encore, je suis sûre que l'on peut trouver une solution à ce sujet._

 _Pierre : J'en serais ravi._

Pendant que nous parlions, l'employé de maison des Caldwell m'a aidée à me vêtir puis il s'est occupé de Katia. Je lui ai laissé ma carte personnelle avant de partir dans le froid. Il nous a adressé un dernier signe de la main avant de retourner dans l'arène. Je n'avais pas encore discuté de la proposition que j'avais en tête avec mes deux amours au sujet de Pierre mais j'étais certaine qu'elles apprécieraient l'idée qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. Nous sommes revenues assez rapidement à notre cottage pour profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité après la victoire que nous avions remporté haut la main.


	34. Une surprise pour notre rayon de soleil

Ziva

La suite de nos vacances à Aspen se sont déroulées très calmement. Aaliyah a pu découvrir le snowboard, la luge et nous avons terminé notre semaine de détente avec un voyage en montgolfière. Le temps est évidemment passé trop vite et dire au revoir à Danielle et à sa famille à été très compliqué. Comme je l'avais suggéré à notre départ du cottage des Caldwell, Pierre a réfléchi à la suite de sa carrière et il a décidé de démissionner de son poste sans coup férir. Je lui ai proposé de travailler avec nous après en avoir discuté avec ma femme et ma fille aînée qui ont accueilli cette idée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Notre ami nous a demandé de lui laisser une semaine pour s'organiser avant de prendre son service chez nous, une condition que j'ai validée avec plaisir, ce qui nous laissait le temps de rentrer à la villa et d'organiser son arrivée.

Lorsque nous sommes montées dans le jet pour rentrer à Washington, j'ai informé Isabella par SMS que nous allions atterrir en début d'après-midi et que je comptais arriver à la maison entre 14h30 et 15h. Elle m'a simplement répondu que c'était noté et nous nous sommes rapidement préparées au décollage. Comme je m'étais occupée d'Evelyne juste avant de nous rendre à l'aéroport, elle dormait à poings fermés ce qui lui permettrait de vivre un vol calme et sans crainte dans son couffin.

Une fois que nous étions en train de filer dans le ciel, Aaliyah a demandé à dormir près du hublot comme à son habitude. Pour ma part, je me suis levée pour me rendre dans la salle de bain afin de me rafraîchir le visage. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis regardée dans la glace et je me suis rendue compte que j'arborais un air soucieux et je savais pertinemment ce qui me tracassait. Il était impossible de savoir si ma belle italienne s'en était rendue compte et je n'avais aucune envie de garder le secret plus longtemps par rapport à ce qui me minait. Je suis donc ressortie de la pièce pour retrouver ma chérie qui lisait une revue de critiques d'art. Je me suis penchée vers Katia pour parler tout en restant discrète.

 _(A voix basse) : Ma chérie, peux-tu venir avec moi dans la chambre à coucher ? Il faut que je te parle en privé. C'est important._

Nul doute qu'en voyant mon visage défait, ma princesse allait me suivre sans tarder en se demandant ce qui pouvait me rendre aussi mal à l'aise.

Katia

Notre pause à Aspen avait été plutôt bénéfique pour notre famille. Aaliyah s'était bien amusée à découvrir les sports d'hiver et elle se voyait déjà championne paralympique! Nous avions également pu observer les montagnes rocheuses à bord d'une montgolfière et j'avais pris des centaines de photos pendant cette balade. Avec du recul, seule notre rencontre avec les Caldwell faisait ombrage au tableau. Ma tribu avait été époustouflante lors de ce dîner et nous avions ainsi pu nous lier d'amitié avec Pierre. L'ancien majordome avait démissionné de ses fonctions et il commencerait un nouvel emploi chez nous dans une petite semaine.

Après avoir fait nos bagages et rendu les clés du cottage, nous avons pris la direction de l'aéroport. Notre jet privé nous attendait sur le tarmac. Le décollage s'est déroulé en douceur et nos deux amours allaient profiter du trajet pour se reposer. Je me suis plongée dans une revue d'art contemporain et j'ai essayé de me détendre. Mon adorée s'est absentée pendant un court moment et elle m'a ensuite demandé de venir dans la chambre. J'ai tout de suite posé mon magazine et je suis allée la rejoindre.

En observant de près ma tigresse, je m'apercevais que ses traits étaient tirés. Elle n'avait pas eu aussi mauvaise mine depuis sa grossesse et je m'inquiétais de son état de santé. Le fait qu'elle veuille me parler en toute intimité était également alarmant. Je me demandais quel genre d'annonce méritait d'être faite ainsi alors que nous volions dans le ciel... Une fois à l'arrière de l'appareil, j'ai pris place sur le bord du lit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...**

J'essayais de me montrer à l'écoute de ma douce moitié. Elle savait parfaitement que je serais toujours là pour la soutenir et qu'elle pouvait tout me confier.

Ziva

Ma princesse avait répondu positivement à ma requête en posant sa lecture en cours et en me rejoignant à l'arrière du jet. Elle s'est assise sur le bord du lit avant de me demander ce qui n'allait pas. J'avais au moins une information qui était confirmée, mon visage trahissait donc mon trouble et je n'arrivais pas à le cacher. Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé m'enfuir en lui disant que c'était de la fatigue et que tout se passait pour le mieux mais Katia ne m'aurait pas cru une seconde. J'ai donc pris le temps de chercher les mots justes avant de prendre la parole.

 _Mon amour, ce que je vais te raconter s'est produit alors que nous étions chez les Caldwell. Tu te souviens sûrement que pendant cette soirée difficile, j'ai dû m'absenter pour allaiter Evelyne. Christopher m'avait indiqué que je pouvais me rendre à l'intérieur de leur bibliothèque pour être au calme. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas exactement ce qui s'est produit._

Mon débit de parole était très lent pour deux raisons distinctes. La première, c'était que j'avais honte d'avoir caché cet incident à ma femme jusqu'à présent et la seconde, c'est que je le vivais encore très mal. Rien que le fait d'y penser plusieurs jours après me soulevait le cœur. Même si j'étais restée forte sur le moment, le fait d'avoir été observée de cette façon par Josh m'avait profondément atteinte dans mon intégrité physique et mentale. Ce petit morveux avait réussi à me déstabiliser, bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

 _Comme tu dois t'en douter, comme je portais ma robe de soirée je n'avais pas accès normalement à mon soutien-gorge d'allaitement. J'ai donc été obligée de me déshabiller jusqu'à la taille. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai pu garder le bas de mon corps caché car j'étais déjà assise confortablement pour m'occuper de notre fille cadette. Lorsque notre petit ange a demandé à changer de sein, je me suis rendue compte que Josh nous observait. Non pas par curiosité, mais parce qu'il voulait se rincer l'œil ! Ce petit con s'est... Masturbé en me reluquant comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande._

Voilà, j'avais réussi à le dire. J'avais évidemment des larmes qui me montaient aux yeux car je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de ce sentiment qui me paraissait difficile à supporter. La culpabilité qu'un être malsain ait pu poser les yeux sur moi et surtout les ravages que tout cela produisait sur mon inconscient. J'essayais de garder le cap, au moins le temps de terminer mon explication, mais c'était vraiment compliqué. J'avais envie de me terrer sous le lit comme un chaton apeuré et ne plus jamais sortir de ma cachette.

 _Quand je me suis rendue compte de ce qui se passait, je suis restée calme et j'ai continué à accomplir mon devoir maternel comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est que lorsque j'étais prête à sortir de la pièce que j'ai coincé ce petit voyeur alors que j'étais dos à la porte. Après lui avoir dit que tu étais la seule à pouvoir me dévorer des yeux, je lui ai fait remarquer que son corps avait parlé avant de le jeter hors de la pièce. C'est parce que j'ai essayé de refouler mon dégoût de la situation que je suis revenue vers la salle à manger après lui._

Nouvelle pause. Je devais être précise dans la suite de mon discours car je me doutais que ma déesse latine n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle entendait.

 _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te cache des choses, surtout lorsqu'elles sont aussi graves. Mais je l'ai fait pour deux raisons. D'abord, si je te l'avais dit alors que nous étions encore à Aspen, la probabilité que tu commettes un crime était très élevée. D'accord, ce n'est pas certain. Mais surtout, je voulais que l'on anéantisse ces nobliaux prétentieux à tout prix. Sans le savoir, vous m'avez vengée Aaliyah et toi._

Pendant ce temps, la digue avait lâché. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, à tel point que j'ai eu du mal à prononcer les dernières phrases de ma confession.

 _Je me sens souillée... J'ai pris des douches à répétition, rien n'y fait... Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de le voir et de me regarder ainsi..._

Les larmes qui débordaient de mes yeux refusaient de s'arrêter. Je me suis écroulée sur le lit, en position fœtale. J'étais totalement dévastée et j'espérais de tout cœur que ma belle amazone comprendrait tout cela et qu'elle saurait quoi faire pour panser mes blessures. J'avais tellement honte de moi et mon corps me dégoûtait terriblement depuis ce jour-là…

Katia

La conversation à laquelle j'étais conviée a rapidement pris l'apparence d'une confidence. Lentement, l'amour de mes jours m'a raconté un incident qui s'était produit lors de notre passage chez les Caldwell. Lorsque mon adorée s'était éclipsée pour allaiter Evelyne, elle avait été suivie. Je me suis rappelée que le petit morveux avait disparu de la salle à manger pendant de longues minutes et qu'il semblait assez mal à l'aise lors de son retour à table. Maintenant que ma princesse s'ouvrait à moi, je mettais en place toutes les pièces du casse-tête.

J'étais évidemment choquée par ce que j'apprenais et par le fait que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés avant que ma tigresse ait le courage de me mettre au courant. J'essayais de demeurer le plus calme possible parce que je voyais bien que mon épouse avait besoin de se sentir épaulée. Elle m'a avoué que le rejeton des Caldwell s'était fait plaisir en profitant du fait qu'elle s'était partiellement dévêtue. J'ai poussé un grognement pour signifier à ma douce moitié que je désapprouvais ce geste et que j'en étais moi-même dégoûtée. Bien sûr, ce que je ressentais ne pouvait pas se comparer à ce que Ziva vivait...

À partir de ce moment, des larmes se sont mises à couler sur les joues de ma déesse. Elle a tenu à me préciser qu'elle avait gardé cet ennui pour elle parce qu'elle craignait que ma réaction soit violente. Je dois avouer qu'elle avait raison sur ce point. Si des kilomètres ne nous avaient pas déjà séparées de l'ignoble Josh, j'aurais eu une furieuse envie de lui faire la peau. Je considérais que ce minus nous avait fait du mal et que ces actes étaient irréparables. En attendant de pouvoir me mettre devant le fait accompli, ma chérie avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour éviter que je commette un meurtre.

 **\- Mon coeur, je suis fière que tu te sois livrée à moi. Viens dans mes bras.**

J'avais maintenant une petite fille en face de moi et elle avait besoin d'être consolée de la meilleure façon qui soit. Je devais faire tout le nécessaire pour lui redonner sa dignité et pour reprendre possession de son corps magnifique. Comme elle s'était écroulée sur le lit, je me suis approchée d'elle et j'ai fait en sorte que sa tête repose sur mes cuisses. Je me suis mise à lui caresser les cheveux et la joue. Mes gestes étaient emplis de douceur pour tenter de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais.

 **\- Personne n'a le droit de t'utiliser de la sorte. Je mentirai en disant que ce comportement de la part de ce moins que rien me surprend. Je te jure qu'il pourrira en enfer et que s'il s'avise de croiser mon chemin un jour, je lui crève les deux yeux! Tu m'appartiens et il n'est pas question que je te partage avec qui que ce soit...**

J'espérais que mes paroles s'avèreraient réconfortantes pour la personne que j'estimais être la plus importante pour moi. Je voulais qu'elle se sente belle et aimée. Il était aussi important qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir fait des cachotteries. Si elle se sentait pardonnée, il y avait plus de chance pour qu'elle accepte de passer à autre chose. Dans toute sa vulnérabilité actuelle, je la trouvais excessivement désirable…

Ziva

Même si j'avais pris un risque en ne révélant pas le pot au roses tout de suite, ma femme était restée très calme pour entendre intégralement ma version des faits. Je me sentais faible, honteuse d'avoir subi cet affront et de l'avoir laissé pourrir pendant plusieurs jours. Après ce long moment de bravoure, mon épouse a récupéré un corps presque informe, secoué de soubresauts. je me suis retrouvée la tête posée sur les cuisses de ma princesse alors qu'elle me caressait la joue et les cheveux. Ses paroles à la fois rassurantes et guerrières me faisaient le plus grand bien. J'étais redevenue une petite fille que l'on devait réconforter et ma belle amazone s'en sortait à merveille.

 _Tu sais mon coeur, depuis ce soir-là, je ne peux même plus me regarder dans un miroir. Si j'ai depuis évité de participer à tes séances de yoga le soir, c'est uniquement à cause de ça. Je ne peux plus supporter cette enveloppe charnelle depuis que ce regard libidineux a transpercé ma peau._

Tout doucement, à force de sentir à quel point Katia me protégeait, j'arrivais à retrouver mon calme. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me rappeler de notre première étreinte au musée où ma belle italienne avait pris le temps d'apaiser mes tourments. J'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant une éternité mais au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai entendu les pleurs d'Evelyne venir de la cabine principale. Notre petit ange s'était réveillé et il fallait que mon devoir maternel reprenne le dessus. Je me suis levée normalement, sans me presser car je savais que ma petite merveille avait appris très vite à attendre que nous venions vers elle.

 _Je crois que le devoir nous appelle. On en reparlera peut-être plus tard._

Je suis passée très rapidement par la salle de bain pour essuyer mes larmes et rafraîchir mon visage qui avait rougi à cause de mes pleurs. Il était hors de question d'inquiéter nos enfants pour le moment, du moins pas avant que j'arrive à dépasser ce traumatisme qui m'affectait encore beaucoup. Ma déesse latine avait filé voir Evelyne pendant que je me rendais présentable. Le risque majeur qui subsistait pendant les heures qui allaient suivre était qu'Aaliyah se rende compte de mon affliction et qu'elle pose des questions à ce sujet. Heureusement que j'avais pu me confier à ma compagne afin qu'elle puisse m'épauler si le cas se présentait à un moment donné.

Katia

Je suis parvenue à consoler ma princesse en la câlinant amoureusement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était remise des événements qu'elle m'avait relatés. Même si le morveux ne l'avait pas touchée, elle se sentait toujours souillée et elle ne parvenait plus à se regarder dans une glace. J'allais devoir l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle avant que cet incident ne la ravage entièrement... J'aurais bien voulu la couvrir de baisers pour lui faire oublier cette mésaventure, mais Evelyne a choisi ce moment pour se réveiller. Comme ma chérie le disait, le devoir nous appelait et nous devions ajourner cette discussion. Je l'ai donc libérée de mes bras aimants pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir. Je me suis empressée d'aller voir notre petite diablesse avant qu'elle réveille sa grande soeur.

 **\- Ma puce, tout va bien. Maman est là... Je crois que tu n'apprécies pas de te trouver en haute altitude...**

J'avais pris notre bébé dans mes bras avant de m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de luxe de la cabine principale. Notre petit ange continuait ses vocalises en battant des pieds. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées à moi comme si elle avait peur d'être abandonnée. Je me suis mise à lui chanter sa berceuse préférée en espérant que le son de ma voix parviendrait à la calmer. Être une bonne mère est un travail à temps plein qui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Tous les efforts que je déployais étaient largement récompensés lorsque je voyais tout ce que notre petite princesse était capable de faire. Le miracle de la vie ne cessait de m'émerveiller!

Au moment où mon adorée est revenue vers nous, notre poupon était beaucoup plus calme. Elle refusait toujours de quitter mes bras, comme si j'avais pu lui manquer ces dernières heures. Pour éviter que ses pleurs envahissent à nouveau l'habitacle, j'ai respecté son caprice. J'ai attendu que mon épouse prenne place près de nous pour réaliser un autoportrait de nous trois. Cette photo irait rejoindre les centaines d'autres clichés que nous avions pris pendant nos vacances à Aspen.

 **\- D'après le plan de vol, nous devrions survoler Washington d'ici une petite heure.**

Une fois de retour à la villa, nous allions pouvoir continuer de panser les blessures de mon amoureuse. J'avais déjà quelques idées en tête qui n'allaient pas lui déplaire...

Ziva

À partir du moment où Evelyne s'est manifestée, la discussion ne pouvait pas continuer malgré le fait que je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de ma femme. Une fois que j'étais à nouveau présentable, je me suis rendue dans la cabine principale où ma famille m'attendait. Aaliyah dormait toujours à poings fermés tandis que mon épouse et notre petit ange étaient très calmes. Lorsque je suis venue m'installer aux côtés de mes deux amours éveillés, ma belle amazone en a profité pour nous prendre tous les trois en photo. Voilà un beau souvenir qui allait s'ajouter aux nombreux clichés que nous avions réalisés à Aspen.

Dans la foulée, Katia m'a annoncé que nous allions atteindre Washington dans moins d'une heure. J'ai considéré qu'il était encore trop tôt pour informer Isabella de notre progression car j'avais déjà donné un horaire prévisionnel d'arrivée et pour le moment il était parfaitement respecté. J'étais à la fois étonnée et attendrie de voir notre petite merveille s'accrocher à sa maman avec ses petites mains comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'immortaliser cet instant car malgré mon obsession de l'équité vis-à-vis de ma déesse latine et de nos enfants, il n'était pas si courant de voir Evelyne dans les bras de ma compagne.

L'atterrissage à Washington s'est parfaitement déroulé mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant du réveil de notre fille aînée. Lorsque je l'ai secouée en douceur pour lui dire que nous avions atteint notre destination, elle a râlé dans son demi-sommeil en me demandant de la laisser ici. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle a ouvert les yeux qu'elle s'est rendue compte de son erreur et elle s'est aussitôt confondue en excuses. J'ai pris le parti d'en rire car il est fort probable que j'aurais réagi de la même façon. Une fois que tout le monde a été débarqué, les formalités de douanes se sont passées sans encombre et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous nous sommes dirigées vers le parking de l'aéroport pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

Katia

Notre petit coeur s'était rendormie, mais elle refusait toujours de desserrer ses poings. Mon adorée avait aussi compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger notre bébé dans son sommeil afin de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes. J'ai donc profité de la présence de notre petit ange pendant tout le reste du trajet. Après l'atterrissage, mon adorée s'est chargée de réveiller Aaliyah qui grognait comme un petit ourson. J'ai été attendrie par cette scène, en particulier lorsque notre fille s'est rendue compte qu'elle était à bord du jet!

Après avoir accompli les formalités d'usage à l'aéroport, nous avons récupéré notre voiture. En la voyant, j'ai été parcourue de frissons. L'enlèvement de notre rayon de soleil m'était revenu en tête et ces affreux souvenirs m'ébranlaient plus que ce que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me souvenais que notre cascadeuse préférée avait formulé le souhait que nous nous débarrassions de notre véhicule pour les mêmes raisons. Il allait falloir s'occuper de cette requête dans les plus brefs délais.

 **\- Mes chéries, que diriez-vous de faire un petit détour avant de rentrer à la maison?**

 **Aaliyah : Pourquoi? Je suis encore un peu endormie...**

 **\- Je comprends mon coeur, mais j'aimerais que l'on passe chez un concessionnaire automobile pour acheter une nouvelle berline...**

Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de faire des mystères. Je voulais que les membres de ma famille comprennent mon raisonnement afin de prendre une décision collective. Je souhaitais mettre cette fâcheuse histoire derrière nous le plus rapidement possible. Nos vacances à la montagne n'avaient pas suffi à effacer tous nos tracas. Mon visage était toujours boursouflé et ma princesse avait subi un traumatisme. Tels de petits félins, il fallait que nous retombions sur nos pattes le plus rapidement possible.

Ziva

Une fois que nous avions atteint le parking où notre voiture nous attendait, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que ma femme n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait de la reprendre. Je comprenais tout à fait pourquoi puisque le rapt d'Aaliyah était encore frais dans nos têtes. C'est à ce moment que ma princesse nous a demandé si nous accepterions de faire un détour avant de rentrer à la villa. Notre fille aînée a protesté car elle était encore dans le coaltar, mais ma déesse latine a expliqué rapidement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il était question de changer de véhicule car tout le monde voulait oublier tous les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés indirectement.

 _Maman a raison mon coeur. Réglons cette question au plus vite pour pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases ! Et on va en profiter pour se faire plaisir._

 _Aaliyah : Je suis d'accord ! Mais il ne faudra pas oublier de prendre une bagnole qui assurera parfaitement la sécurité d'Evelyne._

Ce petit discours empreint de sagesse ne m'a pas surprise mais j'appréciais que notre rayon de soleil pense instantanément au confort de sa soeur. Puisque tout le monde approuvait ce changement de programme, j'ai laissé ma belle amazone prendre la tête des opérations. Je n'étais pas inquiète par rapport au choix du concessionnaire qu'elle allait faire puisqu'elle connaissait par coeur mes goûts en matière de belles mécaniques. Comme chacun de nous savait ce qu'il avait à faire avant de monter en voiture, nous avons pu prendre la route sans tarder.

Notre cascadeuse en chef veillait au bien-être de notre petit ange pendant que nous roulions à une allure raisonnable. Pendant le trajet, j'ai prévenu Isabella que nous aurions un peu de retard et que je ne savais pas vers quelle heure nous arriverions au final. Par la suite, j'ai simplement regardé alternativement ma belle italienne en train de conduire et les paysages qui défilaient devant mes yeux. J'étais moi aussi partagée entre la joie d'être de retour à Washington avec ma tribu et les souvenirs qui me hantaient en permanence. Il était vital que j'arrive à chasser les nuages noirs qui planaient au-dessus de mon âme.

Katia

Notre fille aînée s'est facilement laissée convaincre et j'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait heureuse que je n'aie pas oublié sa demande. Nous avons pris place à l'intérieur de l'habitacle en respectant nos habitudes. Aaliyah veillait à ce que sa petite soeur reste sage pendant le trajet. De temps à autre je sentais le regard de mon adorée se poser sur moi. Elle devait faire de gros efforts pour que nos enfants ne soupçonnent pas qu'elle n'avait pas le moral... Alors que nous étions arrêtées à un feu de circulation, j'ai posé une main conquérante sur la cuisse de ma femme. Je voulais lui signifier que j'étais toujours à ses côtés pour la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivées à destination. Pendant notre semaine de vacances, j'avais eu le temps de me renseigner sur notre future acquisition. J'avais opté pour le concessionnaire Chrysler et je savais même quel modèle j'avais envie d'essayer! Rapidement, un homme aux cheveux argentés est venu à notre rencontre. Monsieur Fitzpatrick était le directeur des ventes et il n'en était pas aux premiers jours de sa carrière. Je lui expliqué nos besoins en tant que famille, en insistant sur le fait que nous avions besoin d'une voiture fiable qui ne nous lâcherait pas au bout de trois ans.

 **M. Fitzpatrick : Le modèle 300C de l'année en cours est en promotion... Je pourrais vous faire un prix qui ne se refuse pas...**

 **\- L'essai routier doit être convaincant, n'est-ce pas chérie?**

Je savais à quel point ma compagne accordait de l'importance à la mécanique. Une automobile doit répondre au doigt et à l'oeil. Il ne faut pas avoir l'impression de faire du surplace lorsque l'on appuie sur l'accélérateur. Par ailleurs, il ne fallait pas négliger la cote de sécurité étant donné qu'il s'agirait du moyen de transport privilégié pour nos deux petites princesses!

Ziva

En réalité, il n'a pas fallu insister bien longtemps pour que notre rayon de soleil accepte le changement de programme proposé par ma femme. En effet, notre petite demoiselle a vite compris qu'il s'agissait surtout d'accéder à une demande qu'elle avait formulé quelque temps plus tôt. Sur le trajet qui nous menait vers le concessionnaire que Katia avait choisi, j'ai pu sentir à quel point ma compagne faisait tout son possible pour me soutenir dans l'épreuve psychologique que je traversais. Il était vraiment hors de question que le masque que je portais devant nos enfants ne tombe et ma princesse l'avait parfaitement intégré dans son comportement envers moi.

Une fois que nous étions arrivées à destination, j'étais agréablement surprise de voir que ma belle amazone avait sérieusement préparé le terrain. Non seulement la marque était choisie, mais lorsque j'ai vu l'échange précis et courtois s'effectuer entre le directeur des ventes et mon épouse, j'ai compris à quel point elle avait travaillé sur la question en amont de cette visite. Tous nos futurs besoins ont été passés en revue, que ce soit en matière de performances ou de sécurité pour chaque occupant potentiel de l'habitacle. En voyant ce spectacle, aussi millimétré que possible, je ne pouvais pas croire que nos protagonistes ne s'étaient pas parlés auparavant. Rapidement, la question importante de l'essai routier s'est posée. Cette fois, c'était à moi de jouer.

 _Bien sûr qu'un essai sur la route est plus important que mille mots. Mais j'imagine que cette partie du programme était déjà envisagée ?_

 _M. Fitzpatrick : En effet madame. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie._

Toute notre petite troupe a suivi le directeur en silence. Aaliyah était sagement à mes côtés pendant que notre petit ange babillait dans les bras de ma déesse latine. Une magnifique Chrysler 300C blanche nous attendait à l'autre bout du parking, prête à être utilisée. En dehors de la couleur, que je trouvais trop conventionnelle, l'impression générale qui s'en dégageait me paraissait positive. J'étais certaine que le modèle choisi par ma belle italienne serait le bon, il fallait simplement s'assurer qu'il me conviendrait parfaitement et surtout qu'il emporte tous les suffrages de notre famille.

 _M. Fitzpatrick : Voici un modèle d'exposition qui correspond aux critères que vous recherchez. Je vous laisse le conduire pendant une vingtaine de minutes dans le quartier. Si cette voiture vous convient nous pourrons discuter d'un achat immédiat si nous possédons le coloris qui vous convient en concession._

 _Merci beaucoup. Allons voir si cette beauté va nous convenir._

Une fois que les clés sont entrées en ma possession, je n'ai pas voulu perdre de temps. Notre lys blanc est montée à l'arrière alors que notre petite diablesse est restée sur les genoux de sa mère à l'avant. J'ai donc pris le volant de façon assez autoritaire et nous sommes parties calmement. Il était évident que je n'allais pas rouler à tombeau ouvert en ville, d'autant que la sécurité des occupants n'était pas totalement assurée. Malgré tout, je me suis amusée à vérifier le régime moteur, le temps de réponse de l'accélération et surtout la maniabilité du véhicule qui semblait être un félin malgré ses lignes massives. J'étais conquise par ce choix mais je me demandais ce qu'en pensaient les passagères.

 _Pour moi, c'est un excellent choix les filles. Mais qu'est-ce que vous en pensez et surtout est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore fait pour vous convaincre autant que moi ?_

J'étais persuadée que notre cascadeuse en chef aurait une idée farfelue à me proposer, ou même que ma dulcinée aurait envie de voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose de fou à bord de ce bolide. Pour essayer de leur délier la langue, je me suis amusée à faire vrombir le moteur. Étrangement, j'avais envie de m'amuser et je comptais en faire profiter les miens.

Katia

Nous avons rapidement pu prendre place à l'intérieur d'un modèle d'exposition. Le sourire peint sur le visage de mon adorée n'était pas feint. Elle avait réellement envie de se glisser derrière le volant et de tester cette bête. Aaliyah avait rapidement pris ses marques et elle semblait apprécier le confort de la banquette arrière. Evelyne allait rester dans mes bras pendant toute la durée de notre escapade puisqu'il aurait été ardu de déplacer son siège de bébé pour une aussi courte durée. Notre test sur la route a donc pu commencer rapidement, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous! Comme nous étions dans un quartier commercial de la ville, il nous était contre-indiqué de pousser le moteur à fond. Ma compagne a cependant effectué quelques tests de base pour voir ce que ce monstre de métal avait sous le capot. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle nous a demandé notre avis sur la voiture.

 **Aaliyah : Je l'adore! Est-ce que tu penses que l'on pourrait la tester sur l'autoroute? Ça me permettrait de voir si l'on ressent les accélérations brutales...**

Décidément, notre rayon de soleil était toujours aussi portée vers la délinquance. Elle connaissait les limites de vitesse et elle savait que sa mère aimait bien les transgresser... D'ailleurs, notre escapade à Hawaii me revenait en tête et je me revoyais parfaitement au volant de la Dodge Viper que j'avais louée à ce moment-là. Contrairement à ce bolide qui hantait mes souvenirs, la Chrysler était munie d'une transmission automatique. Le moteur Hemi V8 produisait 363 chevaux, ce qui était considérable pour une berline de cette catégorie!

 **\- Je me sens bien et en sécurité... Je suis d'accord avec notre fille, il faudrait voir ce que ça donne sur une voie à grande vitesse. Evelyne a l'air d'apprécier le voyage aussi. Elle n'arrête pas de sourire!**

Pour ma part, j'étais déjà conquise par ce modèle Platinum dans lequel nous nous trouvions. J'espérais que nous allions pouvoir régler les détails de la transaction dès notre retour chez le concessionnaire. Ainsi, nous allions réellement pouvoir mettre l'enlèvement de notre cascadeuse favorite derrière nous. Je voyais aussi que l'heure avançait et je me doutais que ma tante piétinait d'impatience. Connaissant Isabella, elle avait sans doute mijoté un bon petit plat pour nous toutes et elle voudrait connaître tous les détails concernant nos vacances à Aspen!

Ziva

Ce qui m'amusait beaucoup c'est que même si je me trouvais derrière le volant, tout le monde participait à sa façon à l'essai que nous étions en train d'effectuer. Aaliyah s'assurait du confort de la banquette arrière pendant que ma femme et Evelyne me rapportaient ce qu'elles ressentaient et voyaient à leur manière. Lorsque j'ai demandé à ce que tout le monde s'exprime sur ses sensations, notre fille aînée a répondu qu'elle adorait cet habitacle. Elle en a d'ailleurs profité pour me demander de trouver le moyen de pousser ce bolide dans ses derniers retranchements. En entendant cette requête, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

 _Je vois que notre cascadeuse en chef a formulé un souhait très étonnant ! Malheureusement mon coeur, vu que cette voiture possède une boîte automatique, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire d'autres bêtises que rouler vite. Mais ça devrait suffire à faire ton bonheur._

Peu de temps après, ma princesse m'a fait part de son sentiment de sécurité à l'intérieur de ce véhicule et elle m'a demandé la même chose que notre rayon de soleil pour voir ce que cette Chrysler avait dans le ventre. Elle me précisait aussi que notre petit ange appréciait la ballade et passait son temps à sourire, ce qui me ravissait au plus haut point. J'adorais m'apercevoir à quel point ma famille participait activement à une activité aussi simple que celle-ci même si elles étaient mes passagères. Chaque moment auprès des miens était un bonheur sans cesse renouvelé.

Puisque tout le monde voulait me voir à l'oeuvre, autant faire les choses correctement. Je me suis donc mise en quête de l'autoroute la plus proche afin de réaliser le voeu de mes deux amours. A partir du moment où la circulation s'est raréfiée devant moi, j'ai pu écraser la pédale de droite pour voir ce que cette berline avait sous le capot. Le temps de réponse de la boîte était excellent et les quatre roues motrices lui conféraient un train roulant extrêmement stable. A chaque changement de trajectoire de ma part, l'arrière de la voiture restait en ligne ce qui était très rassurant. J'ai atteint 200 km/h avant de brusquement décélérer pour pouvoir recueillir les impressions de mes passagères délinquantes.

 _Alors, votre avis là-dessus ? Pour moi, c'est un sans faute !_

Pendant ce moment d'excentricité, je me suis assurée que ma belle amazone tenait fermement Evelyne contre elle pour éviter de faire subir le moindre choc à notre petite merveille et elle s'était acquittée de cette tâche avec brio.

Katia

Comme je m'y attendais, ma femme était ravie de pouvoir expérimenter la conduite d'un nouveau véhicule. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout se passait bien et nous allions pouvoir tester l'accélération du moteur sur l'autoroute. Toujours prudente, ma femme a attendu qu'il y ait moins de circulation avant d'atteindre une vitesse de 200 km/h! Aaliyah a poussé un petit cri joyeux lorsque sa mère nous a demandé notre avis. Puisque tout le monde semblait conquis, nous allions pouvoir régler notre achat dès aujourd'hui.

 **\- Je suis entièrement convaincue par cette performance. Bravo mon amour, tu conduis comme une pro!**

Nous sommes rapidement revenues à notre point de départ où M. Fitzpatrick nous attendait afin de recueillir nos impressions. Lorsqu'il a vu les sourires épanouis sur nos visages, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir conclure la transaction. Notre joyeux vendeur nous a informé qu'il avait pu consulter son inventaire et qu'il avait plusieurs Chrysler 300C Platinum en stock. Nous avons pu voir les différents coloris qui étaient tous assez classiques. Personnellement, j'avais un faible pour le bleu jazz. Sinon, le rouge velours n'était pas mal non plus.

 **M. Fitzpatrick : Quand aimeriez-vous prendre possession de votre nouvelle berline?**

 **\- Le plus rapidement possible... Nous allons également vous offrir notre ancienne voiture en échange.**

 **M. Fitzpatrick : Je vais dans mon bureau pour effectuer quelques calculs et je reviens. En attendant, vous pouvez vous servir un café ou un thé.**

Il nous restait donc quelques petites formalités avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Une fois que l'homme s'était éclipsé, Aaliyah est venue me faire un gros câlin. J'ai profité au maximum de cette étreinte improvisée, même si Evelyne était toujours dans mes bras. La scène devait être comique et attendrissante à voir. Tous les membres de notre famille étaient heureux de cet achat impulsif.

Ziva

Apparemment tout le monde était convaincu par l'essai routier que nous venions d'effectuer, nous sommes donc revenues à la concession le plus rapidement possible pour finaliser notre achat. Notre vendeur nous attendait dans son bureau et c'est ma femme qui s'est chargée de la suite des opérations. J'ai eu le temps de boire un thé brûlant et de voir un câlin général que j'ai pris en photo avant que notre interlocuteur revienne vers nous pour finaliser la transaction. Une fois qu'elle était validée nous avons tous mis la main à la pâte pour transvaser nos effets personnels dans notre nouvelle voiture car nous avions toujours nos valises avec nous !

Dès que tout était chargé, j'ai installé Evelyne dans son siège auto alors qu'Aaliyah s'est sagement assise à ses côtés. Nous étions à présent propriétaires d'une magnifique Chrysler 300C Platinum couleur bleu jazz. J'ai laissé le volant à mon épouse pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à ce nouveau véhicule. J'ai aussi pris le temps d'envoyer un SMS à Isabella pour lui annoncer que nous étions sur le chemin du retour et que nous arriverions dans un petit quart d'heure à la villa. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et je me rendais compte que j'arborais un sourire franc et que je ne pensais pas à mes soucis récents, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi.

Nos enfants se sont rapidement endormis malgré la brièveté du trajet, sans doute parce que les émotions fortes qui les avaient accompagnés depuis notre départ d'Aspen avaient eu raison de leurs forces. De mon côté, j'admirais discrètement ma compagne qui semblait incroyablement sereine, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. En voyant une telle détente de sa part, je me suis dit que j'allais sans doute pouvoir aborder un sujet de conversation important pour nous deux dans les prochains jours, une fois que mes démons seraient vaincus. J'ai souri à cette douce pensée alors que nous arrivions à la maison.

Katia

Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps à notre requin de la vente pour revenir vers nous. Il m'a montré un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit un prix en rouge. J'ai fait un signe de la tête pour lui donner mon accord. Quelques signatures plus tard, nous étions les heureuses propriétaires d'une sublime bagnole qui allait nous rendre service pour la décennie à venir. Lorsque nos bagages ont été placés dans le coffre de la Chrysler, je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle était spacieuse! Je ne regrettais en rien notre achat et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que j'ai pris le volant pour la première fois.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, je me suis engagée dans l'allée de la villa. En jetant un coup d'oeil dans mon rétroviseur, je me suis aperçue que nos deux trésors s'étaient endormies. Il était évident qu'Aaliyah allait encore grogner lorsqu'elle serait secouée par l'une de nous. C'était mon tour de m'acquitter de cette tâche pendant que mon adorée veillerait au transport de notre bébé. Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, j'ai murmuré à l'oreille de notre rayon de soleil que nous étions enfin arrivées à la maison. Notre fille aînée a sursauté avant de s'étirer comme un petit chat. Comme elle n'avait pas dormi bien longtemps cette fois, je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée principale.

Lorsque la porte a été ouverte, j'ai été très surprise de voir que ma tante n'était pas seule pour nous accueillir. Shaun se tenait aux côtés de ma tante et ma mère était là également. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me demander ce qu'ils faisaient tous là puisqu'ils ont tous crié en coeur :

 **Isabella, Patricia, Shaun : SURPRISE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AALIYAH!**

Notre cascadeuse préférée s'était figée sur place et elle semblait très émue par cette attention. Je dois avouer que j'étais aussi en état de choc. Décidément, les membres de cette famille allaient toujours me surprendre. La solidarité qui régnait parmi les miens était exemplaire. Connaissant ma tante, cette fête était sans doute organisée dans les moindre détails et promettait d'être une réussite!

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions arrivées à la villa, j'ai laissé ma femme s'occuper d'Aaliyah pendant que je prenais Evelyne en charge. Notre petit bout de chou ne s'est pas réveillé malgré mes mouvements, ce qui m'indiquait qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. J'ai attendu que mes deux amours arrivent à ma hauteur avant de progresser vers l'entrée puis j'ai laissé ma compagne ouvrir la porte. Lorsque nous sommes entrées, nous avons eu la surprise de voir Isabella, Shaun et Patricia souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à notre fille aînée qui en est restée bouche bée. Toute notre famille était surprise et pendant quelques secondes, le temps a semblé se figer.

 _Aaliyah : Je... ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci !_

Notre rayon de soleil a foncé dans les bras de notre italienne facétieuse qui l'a accueillie à bras ouverts. Nous nous sommes toutes avancées à sa suite et Patricia venait instinctivement vers sa fille pour l'embrasser. Shaun est resté deux pas en arrière comme à son habitude. Allait-il se dérider un jour ? J'ai ri sous cape à cette pensée alors que Patricia se tournait vers moi pour me dire bonjour ainsi qu'à notre petit ange qui affichait un air interrogateur car elle semblait se demander ce qui pouvait générer autant d'agitation au point d'avoir été réveillée manu militari !

 _Patricia : Bonjour Ziva et bonjour à toi petit amour. Alors es-tu agréablement surprise, ma chère belle-fille ?_

 _Bonjour Patricia. Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de voir tout cela pour ma fille ! Le secret a été extrêmement bien gardé, félicitations !_

Si j'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le cas de notre cascadeuse préférée. Il semblerait que l'émotion était encore trop forte pour qu'elle puisse articuler le moindre mot. Du coin de l'oeil, j'observais Shaun qui souriait légèrement tout en observant tous les protagonistes de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Isabella avait eu une idée de génie et le fait que toute notre famille ou presque ait pu répondre présent me faisait chaud au coeur. J'en suis venue à me demander comment j'avais pu vivre avant de connaître tous ces moments de bonheur.

Katia

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, j'ai remarqué qu'un bouquet de ballons gonflés à l'hélium était attaché à la rampe d'escalier. Des banderoles de papier décoraient le hall d'entrée et le salon. Même si notre fille ne pouvait pas voir les décorations, elle pourrait y toucher et découvrir les différentes textures. D'après la réaction de notre rayon de soleil, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait droit à ce type de surprise. Je me demandais même si son anniversaire avait déjà été souligné dignement... Cette journée serait certainement mémorable pour nous tous!

Alors que notre cascadeuse préférée s'était dirigée dans les bras de ma tante, ma mère m'a saluée avant d'échanger quelques paroles avec ma compagne. Tout ce petit monde avait l'air bien content que cette réunion de famille ait lieu. Après de nombreuses accolades, nous sommes allés nous asseoir dans la salle familiale où Isabella nous a servi un punch aux fruits rouges. Notre puce est entrée en grande conversation avec sa mamie et lui a raconté ses derniers exploits sportifs. Patricia se montrait attentive et je savais qu'elle voudrait voir nos photos de vacances un peu plus tard.

 **Isabella : Je crois que l'on pourrait jouer à un jeu...**

 **Aaliyah : Moi je veux bien! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?**

 **Isabella : Suivez-moi!**

Ma tante faisait bien des mystères et j'ai été surprise qu'elle nous emmène dans l'ancienne salle de classe de notre fille. Une énorme piñata était accrochée au plafond au centre de la pièce. Tout le mobilier avait été remplacé et était entassé contre le mur. Je me suis demandée comment ma tante avait eu l'idée d'intégrer cette idée à la fête d'anniversaire de notre lys blanc. Peut-être avait-elle entendu dire que les américains s'étaient approprié cette tradition mexicaine. Toujours est-il que ce serait aussi la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de voir une authentique piñata de près! À tour de rôle, nous allions devoir nous faire bander les yeux et frapper sur l'âne de papier mâché jusqu'à ce que son ventre s'ouvre. Cette activité allait certainement ravir notre petite fleur qui adorait les sucreries! Notre fêtée allait s'élancer la première et je savais qu'elle frapperait de toutes ses forces. Par la suite, nous allions tirer au sort pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de se mesurer à la figurine.

Ziva

Une fois les accolades terminées, j'ai pu regarder en détail les décorations qui avaient été montées par nos conspirateurs. Ils avaient fait les choses en grand, avec des ballons et des banderoles de papier notamment ce qui montrait qu'Isabella savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Ensuite, nous nous sommes rendues tranquillement au salon pour partager un cocktail sans alcool plus que bienvenu après toutes ses heures de route qui nous avaient ramenées chez nous. Par la suite, Aaliyah s'est mise à raconter par le menu ses exploits neigeux. Quand notre hôte de la fête a considéré qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, elle nous a tous invités à la suivre dans une autre pièce.

Nous nous sommes tous rendus dans l'ancienne salle de classe de notre fille aînée qui avait été totalement refaite avec goût. Les meubles avaient été collés au mur pour laisser une grande surface au centre. Lorsque j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de regarder vers le plafond, je me suis aperçue qu'une piñata géante était accrochée et j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui allait se passer. Je me suis approchée de ma petite princesse pour lui expliquer ce qu'on attendait d'elle après avoir confié notre petit ange à Shaun qui n'a pas trop compris ce qui lui arrivait tout en restant maître de la situation.

 _Tiens ma chérie, prends le bâton qui est au sol._

 _Aaliyah : Euh... oui et après ?_

 _Je vais te guider jusqu'au centre exact de la pièce. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu vas brandir le bâton en l'air et essayer de frapper un grand âne de papier qui est suspendu au plafond et une fois que l'auras atteint à plusieurs reprises, les autres feront pareil. Le jeu consiste à frapper l'objet à l'aveugle donc tout le monde aura les yeux bandés. Allez, on y va..._

Pour permettre à ma cascadeuse en chef de pouvoir se repérer, je l'ai amenée à portée de l'objectif. Elle a donc essayé d'exploser l'oeuvre éphémère qui lui faisait face pendant que tout le monde se bandait les yeux. Bien évidemment, à chaque fois qu'Evelyne changerait de bras, le responsable allait devoir retrouver la vue. Cette activité allait satisfaire tout le monde et déclencher des fous rires à répétition. Je me demandais aussi depuis combien de temps cette fête d'anniversaire avait été préparée mais j'étais certaine que notre lys blanc allait s'en souvenir toute sa vie !

Katia

La compagne de mes jours a remis Evelyne à mon mentor qui n'a pas bronché. Je dois avouer qu'il était assez comique de voir Shaun s'occuper d'un bébé. Il savait parfaitement comment soutenir ce frêle corps pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Notre petite merveille est restée calme et j'attribuais ce succès au flegme britannique qui caractérisait si bien mon ami. J'ai remarqué que ma mère avait dégainé son appareil photo pour immortaliser ce beau moment. Isabella avait l'air prise de nostalgie lorsqu'elle regardait son homme s'occuper de notre poupon. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour que ce couple de quinquagénaire puisse procréer.

Pendant ce temps, mon adorée s'était chargée d'expliquer le jeu à notre fille aînée. Notre rayon de soleil avait l'air un peu désemparée et elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec le bâton. Avec les bonnes informations, elle a été en mesure de comprendre ce qui était attendu d'elle. Tout le monde s'est bandé les yeux sauf Shaun et Aaliyah. Lorsque notre petite fleur a réussi à atteindre la piñata à trois reprises, elle a cédé sa place à une autre personne. Evelyne a changé de mains quelques fois, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de gazouiller.

Nous avons dû nous acharner sur l'âne de papier mâché pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'une pluie de bonbons s'en échappe. Il y en avait de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Nous avons tous retiré nos bandeaux, car le jeu était fini, Notre ange s'est laissée tomber par terre et elle a utilisé le bas de son pull pour en ramasser le plus grand nombre de friandises possible. Une fois ce forfait accompli, elle est sortie de la pièce pour aller porter sa récolte dans sa chambre. Je me suis retenue de rire de ce comportement qui était digne d'une morte de faim. J'ai profité de l'absence temporaire de notre cascadeuse préférée pour remercier ma tante d'avoir pensé à tout. Isabella a piqué un fard et elle m'a assuré qu'il était normal qu'elle continue de veiller sur nous.

Ziva

Le cérémonial qui s'est déroulé dans la pièce maudite de notre villa s'est terminé dans la bonne humeur et notre fêtée du jour a fait une razzia sur les bonbons qui sont tombés au sol une fois que la piñata a rendu l'âme. Pendant ce jeu, j'ai vu que des photos avaient été prises à plusieurs moments et qu'en fin de parcours, ma femme a remercié sa tante pour avoir organisé tout ça. Lorsque j'ai lancé un regard circulaire dans la pièce pour savoir où de trouvait Evelyne, je l'ai trouvée dans les bras de Patricia et babillait comme une bienheureuse.

 _Je crois que ma petite diablesse vit ses moments aussi intensément que sa soeur aînée non ?_

 _Patricia : C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Elle se fiche complètement de savoir qui s'occupe d'elle._

 _Tant qu'elle n'a pas faim..._

 _Patricia : Je n'en doute pas._

Pendant ce temps, notre rayon de soleil avait fait son retour dans son ancienne salle de classe. Vu les circonstances exceptionnelles de cette journée, je ne pouvais pas demander à notre chef de chantier ce qui était prévu pour cette surface au final. En voyant le comportement de Shaun, j'avais la sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à se fondre dans l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans la maison. Mes interrogations grandissaient sur le comportement du mentor de ma belle amazone. J'avais le souvenir que les britanniques étaient capables de faire la fête et j'avais envie de le voir à l'oeuvre. Par conséquent, je suis allé voir sa compagne pour en savoir plus.

 _Dis-moi Isabella, Shaun n'a pas l'air de s'amuser..._

 _Isabella : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va peut-être venir, laisse le temps faire son oeuvre._

 _J'aimerais qu'il s'amuse autant que nous. Je suis certaine qu'Aaliyah serait agréablement surprise._

 _Isabella : D'accord, je vais aller dérider mon ours des montagnes préféré._

En entendant une telle expression dans la bouche de mon interlocutrice, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire sans retenue. Heureusement que notre italienne facétieuse m'a suivie instantanément ce qui m'a rassurée. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussions à bâtons rompus, j'ai vu Katia prendre Evelyne dans ses bras et s'asseoir avec elle pour s'amuser avec elle. Comme nous ne savions pas ce qui était prévu dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, nous avons tous attendu que la maîtresse de cérémonie prenne la parole pour qu'elle puisse nous surprendre une nouvelle fois.

Katia

J'ai continué de discuter avec ma tante pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires afin de m'assurer qu'elle avait passé une bonne semaine. Isabella m'a assuré que l'équipe de nettoyage avait fait du bon boulot. Étant donné que peu de supervision était requise de sa part, elle avait pu mettre au point cette fête d'anniversaire. J'étais toujours autant impressionnée par les talents de conspiratrice de ma parente. Elle était capable de réaliser des miracles avec si peu de peu de choses! Maintenant que le jeu de la piñata était terminé, j'ai constaté que ma chérie était allée prendre des nouvelles d'Evelyne qui se prélassait dans les bras de ma mère. J'ai profité de ce moment pour m'éclipser en allant chercher un balai pour nettoyer le sol. J'ai à peine eu le temps de balayer le sol avant le retour de notre rayon de soleil.

Les conversations étaient animées entre les membres de ma famille et j'en ai profité pour récupérer notre petite diablesse et aller m'asseoir un peu en retrait. Il était important que mes deux amours passent du temps de qualité avec nous. Après tout, l'équité était notre marque de fabrique! Notre petit ange m'a gratifié de plusieurs sourires pour me signifier qu'elle appréciait la fête autant que nous. Elle essayait de se maintenir le plus droit possible, mais son petit corps n'était pas encore prêt à fournir ce genre d'efforts. De l'endroit où j'étais installée, j'ai pu voir que ma femme avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Après avoir initié une discussion avec Isabella, cette dernière s'est dirigée vers mon mentor et lui a murmuré quelque mots à l'oreille. Shaun a instantanément souri et il s'est avancé vers le centre de la pièce avant de faire une annonce.

 **Shaun : Une fête d'anniversaire n'en serait pas une sans cadeau... J'aimerais offrir un petit quelque chose à Aaliyah. J'y travaille depuis que nous sommes allés à Hawaii.**

Mon mentor a sorti son téléphone de sa poche et l'a branché à un système de haut-parleurs qui venaient tout juste d'être installé dans l'ancienne salle de classe. Le bruit des vagues a envahi la pièce pendant un bref instant avant que se succèdent des voix familières. Shaun avait mis ses talents d'espion à l'épreuve pour nous enregistrer à notre insu. La bande sonore contenait des rires, des blagues et certains témoignages. Le tout était entrecoupé par les chansons favorites de la fêtée. J'avais l'impression qu'un album-souvenir s'était ouvert et j'étais aussi émue que surprise par cette délicate attention. Lorsque le silence a de nouveau retenti dans la pièce, je me suis mise à applaudir discrètement. Aaliyah fait un gros câlin à son grand-oncle pour le remercier. Isabella a choisi ce moment pour nous inviter à passer à table avant que d'autres surprises soient révélées.

Ziva

Après une première activité haute en couleurs, les conversations se sont animées dans la pièce. J'ai vu ma femme filer à l'anglaise pour aller chercher un balai dès que possible pour nettoyer le sol alors que j'avais Evelyne dans les bras. Juste après le retour de mon épouse dans la pièce, notre fille aînée est apparue. Tout le monde voulait prendre de ses nouvelles puisqu'elle était le centre de l'attention aujourd'hui. Après un nouveau moment de flottement, j'ai vu Shaun se détacher du groupe pour se rendre au centre de la pièce après que sa compagne lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

Il nous a annoncé qu'il travaillait sur une surprise depuis assez longtemps puisque sa mise en oeuvre datait de notre voyage à Hawaii. Ce que j'ai entendu par la suite à travers les haut-parleurs installés en haut des murs m'a bouleversée. Notre ami britannique nous avait enregistrés à notre insu pour produire un témoignage sonore de nos plus beaux moments de vie. J'aurais pu protester et me dire que ce n'était pas très orthodoxe mais le résultat était magnifique. Nous avons pu entendre les chansons préférées de ma petite princesse également et j'en étais émue aux larmes. Une fois l'enregistrement terminé, j'ai joint mes applaudissements à ceux de ma compagne pour approuver cette magnifique a attention. J'étais abasourdie par la délicatesse de l'homme qu'Isabella avait choisi.

J'ai pu voir que notre rayon de soleil est allée remercier l'instigateur de cette surprise avec véhémence. Notre conspiratrice en chef a choisi ce moment pour nous demander de descendre à la salle à manger pour partager un repas que j'imaginais gargantuesque. Nous avons tous obtempéré dans la joie et la bonne humeur et la petite troupe a emprunté l'escalier qui nous mènerait vers le rez-de-chaussée. J'en ai tout de même profité pour m'approcher de la maîtresse de cérémonie pour la prévenir d'une chose évidente, J'allais sans doute devoir m'occuper de ma fille cadette pendant ce temps de partage.

 _(à voix basse) : Excuse-moi de te déranger Isabella. Je veux juste te prévenir que je risque de m'enfuir dans une autre pièce pour nourrir Evelyne à un moment donné..._

 _Isabella : Ce ne sera pas utile. Tout le monde sait que tu dois allaiter notre petit trésor et personne n'en sera choqué. Tu pourras donc rester avec nous, je te rappelle que plusieurs d'entre nous ont donné la vie._

 _Oui, tu as raison._

Je ne pouvais pas encore lui dire ce qui s'était passé à Aspen et même si j'avais voulu, mon mental n'aurait pas tenu le choc, je suis donc revenue vers mes deux amours alors que nous allions nous installer autour de la table. Katia s'est installée à ma droite tout en gardant notre poupon dans les bras qui avait l'air très heureuse d'être conviée à cette fête d'anniversaire.

Katia

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, j'ai constaté que deux tables étaient dressées. En effet, ma tante avait opté pour un buffet froid qui comportait d'innombrables plats! Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, ce qui fait que nous allions tous y trouver notre bonheur. Je me suis assise à côté de ma femme tout en gardant notre bébé dans mes bras. Je n'irais pas me servir la première aujourd'hui. Isabella s'est chargée de remplir une assiette pour Aaliyah en se basant sur ses préférences. Pendant ce temps, Shaun a ouvert une bouteille de vin blanc et il a rempli les verres des adultes.

 **\- Avant de boire et manger, j'aimerais porter un toast à notre petite fleur qui grandit bien vite! Aaliyah, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu mets de la vie dans cette maison. Je t'aime très fort ma puce!**

Plusieurs verres ont frappé contre le mien en signe d'approbation. Par la suite, un attroupement s'est formé autour des bons plats préparés par notre conspiratrice favorite. Evelyne commençait à s'agiter parce qu'elle avait faim aussi. J'ai regardé mon adorée dans les yeux et j'ai pu y lire une certaine appréhension. Les petits cris de notre ange s'intensifiait et j'ai ressenti un petit pincement au cœur de ne pas pouvoir lui donner le sein.

 **\- Je crois que tu es ardemment demandée mon amour...**

Notre petite diablesse a changé de mains et j'en ai profité pour aller me servir. J'ai fait le plein de crudités, de fromages, de salades diverses et de sandwichs. Certaines personnes allaient se demander comment je pourrais engloutir autant de nourriture. En vérité, je ne le savais pas moi-même, mais je me voyais mal ne pas goûter à tout! Ma tante était un vrai cordon bleu et je trouvais qu'il était important d'honorer sa cuisine.

 **Aaliyah : Merci tout le monde pour cette fête qui est carrément géniale. C'est la première fois que mon anniversaire est souligné de la sorte et je m'amuse beaucoup.**

 **Isabella : C'est tout ce qui compte Aaliyah. Tu seras bientôt une femme, alors il faut que tu profites bien de l'instant présent.**

 **Patricia : C'est bien vrai... Nous voudrions tous avoir encore douze ans!**

La bonne humeur continuait de régner parmi les miens et j'en étais très heureuse. Plusieurs couverts se sont vidés une première fois avant d'être remplis à nouveau. Quelque chose me disait que d'autres surprises nous attendait, par exemple un splendide gâteau surmonté de bougies... Tout le monde s'entendait pour dire que cet événement était une réussite sur toute la ligne.

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions tous attablés, ma femme a voulu porter un toast à la douzième révolution terrestre de notre fille aînée. Elle en a profité pour souligner à quel point Aaliyah apportait tant de joie de vivre dans notre foyer. Tout le monde a approuvé cette remarque en trinquant avec plaisir. Assez rapidement, Evelyne s'est manifestée alors qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de mon épouse. A contrecoeur, ma princesse m'a fait parvenir notre petite diablesse pour que je puisse l'allaiter. Je me suis exécutée avec calme et une pointe d'appréhension car je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'incident survenu pendant nos vacances à la montagne.

Heureusement pour moi, tout le monde est allé se servir sur la table dressée à ma gauche pour pouvoir se délecter des plats préparés par Isabella. Pendant ce temps, notre petit ange se restaurait lui aussi et j'ai préféré garder les yeux baissés sur elle plutôt que de risquer de croiser le regard de l'un des convives et que l'on me pose des questions. De ce fait, je n'ai pas pu aller me servir pour le moment mais je ne m'en plaignais pas puisque j'avais un noeud à l'estomac bien légitime. Lorsque ma compagne est revenue à mes côtés, j'ai vu qu'elle avait prévu d'engloutir une part pantagruélique de nourriture ! J'en ai souri en imaginant à quel point elle n'avait pas réussi à choisir parmi toutes les saveurs qui s'étaient présentées devant ses yeux gourmands.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre cascadeuse en chef a pris la parole pour remercier tout le monde d'être là pour fêter son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elle nous a informés que c'était une première fois pour elle et qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup. Isabella et Patricia ont commenté ce petit discours avec beaucoup de chaleur. J'aurais aimé parler à mon tour mais j'étais concentrée sur la tâche qui m'incombait pour le moment. Je ressentais aussi une certaine gêne de devoir me découvrir devant tout le monde, même si ce n'était pas aussi prononcé que chez les Caldwell. Je portais un masque de bonne humeur pour l'instant mais il devenait de plus en plus évident que Katia allait devoir m'aider à surmonter ce drame et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Lorsque ma fille cadette m'a signifié que son repas était terminé, j'ai relevé la tête pour m'apercevoir à la fois que ma belle amazone avait rempli mon assiette de victuailles mais surtout que Patricia me regardait avec un air interrogateur. Est-ce qu'elle avait compris pourquoi je m'étais un peu éloigné de la fête ? Pour essayer de donner le change, j'ai affiché un grand sourire de circonstance. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu que son regard essayait de me percer à jour que j'ai compris qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de ma façade forcée. J'étais découverte et par réflexe j'ai serré la main droite de ma déesse latine pour lui signifier ma panique naissante tout en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête ce qui se passait.

Katia

Alors que de beaux discours étaient prononcés, je me suis rendue compte que ma compagne avait la tête ailleurs. Son regard croisait très rarement le mien et elle ne prenait pas part à la conversation. Même si je connaissais la cause de son malaise, je ne pouvais pas en parler ouvertement devant notre famille. J'ai décidé de profiter de l'inattention de mon adorée pour remplir discrètement son assiette. Lorsque notre petite diablesse a été rassasiée, ma princesse est rapidement revenue à elle. Cela ne voulait pas dire que l'inconfort qu'elle ressentait s'était dissipé, loin de là. Tout à coup, j'ai senti la main de ma tigresse se refermer sur la mienne assez soudainement et j'ai compris qu'il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de nous éclipser de la fête pendant un moment.

 **\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller changer la couche de notre petite princesse et de la mettre au lit. Tu viens avec moi chérie?**

J'essayais de rester le plus naturelle possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de notre tribu car la fête pouvait bien continuer sans nous. J'ai aidé ma femme à se lever et je l'ai guidée hors de la pièce tout en m'assurant que personne ne nous suivait. J'ai remarqué que ma mère semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas bien, mais elle avait la présence d'esprit de se taire. Puisque l'amour de ma vie avait fait tout son possible pour prétendre qu'elle était heureuse, je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas prête à exposer ses problèmes en plein dîner familial!

Une fois à l'étage, je me suis occupée des besoins de notre petite diablesse. J'étais rapide dans mon exécution parce que je voulais me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec l'élue de mon coeur. Lorsque Evelyne s'est mise à montrer des signes de fatigue, je l'ai déposée dans son lit et j'ai éteint les lumières. J'ai emmené mon amour dans notre chambre et je l'ai enlacée dès que j'ai pu refermer la porte derrière nous. Mes mains exploraient délicatement sa peau afin de lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

Ziva

Katia a saisi très rapidement à quel point il y avait un problème puisque je n'avais pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions et surtout de solliciter une aide extérieure. Elle a donc tenté de faire diversion en expliquant que nous devions changer notre petit ange afin qu'elle puisse se reposer par la suite. Il était évident que ma belle-mère se posait toujours autant de questions mais au moins j'avais trouvé une porte de sortie même si elle n'était que temporaire. Je devais affronter mes démons mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour le faire.

Nous nous sommes donc enfuies à l'étage et pendant que ma femme s'est occupée du bien-être de notre bébé, je me suis contentée de l'observer en essayant de retrouver mon calme. Une fois que l'opération de préparation au sommeil d'Evelyne était terminée, je me suis retrouvée dans notre chambre à coucher sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Depuis que j'avais accompli mon devoir maternel en essayant de passer outre mon dégoût de moi-même, j'étais dans un état second comme si les évènements glissaient sur moi sans que j'en ai vraiment conscience.

Ma belle amazone m'a enlacée dès l'instant où la porte s'est refermée derrière nous. Je me suis laissée faire plus parce que je manquais de réactivité que par plaisir et je n'ai pas réussi à rendre les mêmes gestes à ma compagne. J'étais tétanisée, persuadée que mon comportement était connu de tous alors que j'aurais voulu le taire. Le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Patricia me hantait et je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir réagi de la sorte si la fête d'anniversaire de notre rayon de soleil était gâchée à cause de moi. Il fallait que je me reprenne et ce par tous les moyens.

 _Ta mère a compris qu'il y avait un problème. On ne peut pas rester là. La fête doit continuer et Aaliyah ne doit rien savoir. Pour l'instant._

Mes mots étaient hachés, je parlais quasiment comme un robot. Je me sentais froide et dépourvue du moindre sentiment. Si je devais craquer, ce ne serait que ce soir, lorsque nous serions seules. Pour le moment seule la joie de vivre de ma grande fille avait de l'importance.

Katia

Une fois dans notre chambre à coucher, je me suis retrouvée avec une poupée de chiffon dans les bras. Le traumatisme subi par ma femme était si fort qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre le dessus de ses émotions. Ma chérie affichait un regard vide, comme si toute joie de vivre l'avait subitement quittée. Lorsque la voix de ma compagne est parvenue a mes oreilles, j'ai eu peine à la reconnaître. J'avais l'impression d'être face à une automate qui me livrait son analyse de la situation. Selon elle, ma mère avait compris qu'il y avait un souci. J'étais d'accord avec cette conclusion, mais je savais que nous pouvions compter sur la discrétion de Patricia.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas retourner en bas dans cet état, pas tout de suite. Je sais que tu t'es efforcée de masquer tes sentiments tout à l'heure, mais ils sont en train de te détruire. Notre grande fille est très sensible et elle s'apercevrait de tout...**

J'ai fait une pause pendant laquelle j'ai laissé ma main droite courir dans la chevelure de ma princesse. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait touché le fond et qu'elle se sentait toujours responsable d'avoir été vue par ce petit morveux à Aspen. Évidemment, personne n'aurait pu prévoir que le garçon soit aussi pervers! J'ai pris le menton de mon ange entre mes doigts pour diriger son regard vers moi. J'ai attendu que le contact entre nos âmes s'établissent avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Tu es une victime dans cette histoire et je vais t'aider à t'en sortir. Dès que la fête sera terminée, je reprendrai possession de toi. Je vais te couvrir de baisers jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. Regarde-moi chérie... J'ai fait le serment de toujours être là pour toi. Je compte bien t'aider à guérir cette blessure.**

Je me suis approchée du visage de l'élue de mon coeur jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent. Je pouvais ainsi sentir le souffle chaud de mon félin favori. Il fallait absolument que mon tendre amour accepte de me laisser pénétrer dans son jardin personnel afin de déloger la mauvaise herbe qui s'y était incrustée. Tant que mon adorée n'accepterait pas mon aide directe, elle aurait du mal à entretenir un rapport sain avec son corps. Il fallait qu'elle le comprenne avant que nous effectuions un retour à la fête d'anniversaire.

Ziva

Ma princesse avait parfaitement cerné mon comportement. Je m'étais totalement déshumanisée en quelques minutes et heureusement pour moi, ma femme prenait clairement les choses en main. Elle m'interdisait parfaitement de retourner avec le reste de notre tribu pour le moment. Le calme qui émanait du corps de ma compagne contrastait complètement avec ma tentative vaine de garder le contrôle de mes émotions. J'étais totalement perdue et je refusais encore de l'admettre. Malgré tout, mes défenses fondaient plus que sérieusement.

J'entendais les paroles sensées et rassurantes de ma belle amazone qui tenait par-dessus tout à entrer dans ma tête pour me libérer du poison que ce petit con m'avait injecté pour le pire des sentiments. La honte d'avoir dû garder cet incident pour moi trop longtemps, que mon corps soit marqué par le sceau de la perversité d'un adolescent persuadé qu'une femme est un objet. J'avais beau essayer de chasser ces images de ma tête, la sensation de nausée qui ne me quittait que rarement était de retour. J'aurais voulu parler mais je n'y parvenais pas.

J'ai laissé Katia agir à sa guise en acquiesçant simplement à ses consignes. Ses gestes me paraissaient incroyablement doux ce qui a eu pour effet de détendre légèrement mes muscles. Lorsque j'ai senti le souffle chaud de ma princesse sur ma frimousse contrite, un très léger sourire s'est dessiné furtivement sur mon visage avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'ai fini par articuler quelques mots qui semblaient venir d'outre-tombe.

 _Oui, tu m'aideras. Mais on doit donner le change._

Après cet effort surhumain, je me suis écroulée dans les bras de ma déesse latine, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Katia

J'ai eu la nette impression que le temps s'était arrêté tandis que j'attendais une réaction de la part de ma princesse. Je continuais de faire preuve de tendresse à l'égard de ma douce moitié puisque je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de la brusquer. Je me préparais à devoir affronter les démons qui habitaient ma tigresse. Il suffirait qu'elle se laisse faire et tout irait bien. Deux petites phrases ont fini par être prononcées. D'une part, mon adorée acceptait que je l'aide et d'autre part, elle refusait de montrer ses faiblesses à nos proches. Immédiatement après avoir parlé, ma femme s'est jetée dans mes bras et elle a fondu en larmes.

 **\- Ça va aller ma chérie. Laisse-toi aller. Josh ne pourra plus nous faire de mal... Je n'accepterai plus jamais que tu souffres de la sorte...**

Avec un brin d'autorité, j'ai guidé mon tendre amour vers notre lit et je l'ai aidé à s'allonger. Lorsque son confort a été assuré, je me suis placée en face d'elle et je l'ai serrée contre moi puis je me suis mise à fredonner une chanson d'amour dans ma langue natale. J'espérais que cette douce mélodie parvienne à réconforter ma sirène. Maintenant que la digue avait cédé, il serait plus facile de soutenir ma belle dans cette épreuve. Le simple fait de verser des larmes allait l'aider à évacuer son trop plein d'émotions. Il s'agissait d'une étape importante pour la cicatrisation de son âme.

 **\- Tu es une excellente maman... Evelyne t'adore et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter... Je suis fière de faire partie de cette famille et d'avoir donné mon accord pour ta grossesse. Tu sais mon coeur, je commence à me demander si je pourrai passer par ce même chemin un jour...**

J'avais murmuré ces paroles comme si j'avouais un secret d'Etat qui ne devait surtout pas être révélé. Moins d'un an s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais parlé de mon propre traumatisme et que j'avais accepté de mettre mon passé derrière moi. L'adoption d'Aaliyah et la naissance de notre petite diablesse avaient suffi pour me transformer. J'étais quasiment prête à franchir une autre étape et je trouvais qu'il était important que mon épouse le sache maintenant.

Ziva

Lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à laisser mes sentiments s'exprimer pour pouvoir fondre en larmes dans les bras de ma femme, elle s'est montrée rassurante instantanément. Ses paroles étaient douces et limpides. Plus personne ne pourrait me faire souffrir ainsi et je ne pouvais que la croire. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigées vers notre lit où ma belle amazone m'a fait allonger avec une pointe d'autorité naturelle. Je me suis laissée faire car j'étais bien consciente que j'avais besoin de me refaire une santé avant d'apparaître à nouveau devant les miens.

Une fois que nous étions bien installées toutes les deux, j'ai entendu la voix mélodieuse de ma belle amazone me chanter une superbe chanson d'amour en italien, ce qui m'a procuré une sensation de bien-être dont j'avais grandement besoin. Par la suite, elle m'a expliqué que j'étais une excellente maman, que notre bébé m'adorait et qu'elle était fière d'appartenir à notre famille et d'avoir accepté de supporter ma grossesse. C'était d'autant plus important à mes yeux que je n'avais jamais oublié à quel point ma princesse avait souffert dans sa jeunesse d'avoir dû renoncer à sa propre maternité.

Ce que j'ai entendu à la fin de son discours m'a frappé comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, sauf que je n'étais pas sonnée le moins du monde. Au contraire, ça m'a brusquement réveillée, comme si on m'avait envoyé un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Je me suis légèrement relevée pour pouvoir regarder ma compagne dans les yeux car je voulais m'assurer que je n'avais pas halluciné. Ma chère et tendre envisageait sérieusement de porter la vie à court ou à moyen terme ! J'étais abasourdie par cette révélation, à tel point que je regardais ma douce moitié avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes.

 _Tu... Tu es sérieuse mon amour ? Tu veux avoir un bébé toi aussi ? Avec moi ?_

Loin de moi l'idée de mettre la parole de la belle italienne en doute. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin qu'elle confirme ses dires, car je savais mieux que personne ce que tout cela pouvait signifier, que ce soit pour l'évolution personnelle de mon épouse mais surtout ce que impliquerait une grossesse dans sa vie de femme. En attendant qu'elle confirme son intention, je dévorais son visage des yeux en me répétant mentalement que je n'avais peut-être pas rêvé.

Katia

Une fois que nous avons été allongées sur notre lit, j'ai pu observer que mes soins avaient des répercussions positives sur ma chérie. Ses muscles étaient légèrement moins crispés et elle semblait apaisée par le son de ma voix. Je m'attendais à ce que ma dernière déclaration suscite des réactions et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Mon félin personnel a changé de posture afin de mieux pouvoir scruter mon âme. Il était possible que mon adorée se soit cru dans un rêve. L'atmosphère tamisée de notre antre contribuait à créer cette impression. Alors que je ne bougeais pas, ma princesse m'a dévisagée davantage avant de me demander si j'étais certaine de mon affirmation.

 **\- J'y ai réfléchi ces derniers temps et je crois que mon corps est prêt à accueillir la vie. Comme tu le sais, j'ai fait la paix avec mon passé...**

J'ai fait une petite pause afin de bien choisir mes mots. Je souhaitais que ce moment soit à jamais gravé dans nos esprits. Nous possédions toutes les ressources nécessaires pour permettre à notre famille de s'agrandir à nouveau. De plus, j'étais sincèrement impatiente que des rires d'enfants emplissent notre demeure.

 **\- Chérie, il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que de porter un autre enfant qui sera le nôtre. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pendant et après la grossesse... Je t'aime tellement mon amour.**

Comme pour sceller cette belle promesse, j'ai apposé mes lèvres contre celles de ma déesse et je l'ai longuement embrassée. Le temps s'était figé à nouveau, mais je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. Nous n'étions plus ancrées dans cette sordide histoire qui s'était déroulée à Aspen. L'instant présent et notre futur commun primait sur tout le reste et il fallait absolument s'y accrocher de toutes nos forces.

Ziva

Ainsi donc, je n'avais pas rêvé. Katia voulait vraiment un enfant avec moi, elle se sentait prête à accueillir la vie en elle et donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à nos deux petits clowns, qui accueilleraient cette nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Ma déesse latine précisait qu'elle savait que je serais présente à chaque étape de cette belle aventure et que je n'allais jamais faillir. Pour ça elle avait entièrement raison ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je recommençais à sourire ce qui devait faire plaisir à ma compagne. A la fin de son discours, elle m'a embrassée pour sceller la promesse qu'elle venait de prononcer. Je me suis laissée faire avant de me relever complètement du lit.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'ajouter le moindre mot à ce qui venait de m'être révélé. Même si nous ne mettrions pas ce projet en place tout de suite, le fait de savoir que ma belle amazone voulait enfanter était une étape importante dans notre vie de famille. Bien sûr, j'étais toujours en plein questionnement personnel à cause de ce petit con, mais au moins cette perspective d'avenir me permettait d'avancer. C'est pour cette raison que je suis sortie de la chambre pour retourner auprès de notre famille qui devait commencer à se demander ce que nous fabriquions à l'étage ou pire encore, qu'ils se fassent tous des idées là-dessus !

Lorsque je suis arrivée en bas de l'escalier, ma douce moitié avait réussi à me rattraper. C'est donc main dans la main que nous sommes réapparues dans la salle à manger, le visage détendu mais neutre pour moi et radieux pour ma belle italienne. Je me doutais que Patricia serait curieuse de m'observer puisqu'elle avait décelé un problème me concernant. Lorsque nous nous sommes attablées, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que les victuailles salées commençaient à s'enfuir vers la cuisine. J'en ai déduit que le gâteau d'anniversaire allait bientôt faire son apparition, pour le plus grand bonheur de notre fille aînée, gourmande devant l'éternel !

Katia

L'heureuse révélation que j'avais faite semblait avoir redonné le sourire à ma belle et douce aimée. Sans que j'aie besoin de m'expliquer plus longuement, elle avait parfaitement compris que j'avais fait le cheminement psychologique nécessaire pour que notre famille s'agrandisse. Ma chérie s'est levée la première et elle s'est dirigée vers la sortie de notre chambre. Je lui ai emboîté le pas et j'ai pu la rattraper tout juste au pied de l'escalier. Nous sommes entrées dans la salle à manger en nous tenant la main. Nous étions un couple fort qui n'avait pas peur de quoi que ce soit.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai pu voir que ma tante était en train de ranger les restes de nourriture tandis que ma mère débarrassait la table. Shaun était resté auprès de notre rayon de soleil et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils discutaient de littérature. Mon mentor lui recommandait chaudement les _Voyages de Gulliver_ de Jonathan Swift. Je savais que notre petite puce adorait se plonger dans de nouveaux univers et elle apprécierait certainement cette contrée imaginaire. J'étais heureuse de voir que le compagnon de ma tante faisais des efforts pour mieux s'intégrer à la fête. En y réfléchissant bien, il devait parfois s'ennuyer au milieu de la tribu des amazones!

Quelques minutes supplémentaires se sont écoulées avant que ma mère nous apporte du thé et du café. Lorsque les boissons chaudes ont été servies, Isabella a apporté un magnifique gâteau des anges et elle a entonné le traditionnel «Joyeux Anniversaire». Nous avons joint nos voix à la sienne tandis que la fêtée souriait et attendait de pouvoir souffler les bougies.

 **Isabella : Fais un vœu Aaliyah!**

Notre cascadeuse préférée a pris une grande inspiration et elle a fait de son mieux pour diriger son souffle sur les chandelles. Une seule d'entre elles a résisté, ce qui voulait dire que son souhait se réaliserait dans un an. Nous allions maintenant pouvoir nous régaler avec ce dessert aussi léger que délicieux!

Ziva

Même s'il était évident que je n'allais pas guérir aussi facilement, l'annonce que ma princesse m'avait faite ne pouvait que me donner du baume au cœur. Comme je l'avais imaginé, le gâteau d'anniversaire n'a pas tardé à faire son apparition. Notre fille aînée a soufflé sur les bougies et après avoir su s'occuper d'une dernière flamme récalcitrante, le gâteau des anges a subi la gourmandise de notre famille. Tout le monde était très heureux d'être là et j'ai remarqué que Shaun essayait lui aussi de se détendre. J'ai attribué ce changement de comportement à l'influence bénéfique de sa compagne évidemment.

Les talents culinaires d'Isabella n'avaient plus besoin d'être prouvés depuis longtemps puisque je me régalais à chaque fois que la cuisine devenait son royaume. Pendant le partage du gâteau, c'est Patricia qui semblait observer les protagonistes de cette fête. Il faut dire qu'au vu de son propre passé, les réunions familiales ne devaient pas se dérouler dans une telle ambiance de calme et de sérénité. En voyant une telle distance dans ses yeux, j'ai décidé de l'approcher pour la ramener parmi nous.

 _À quoi pensez-vous Patricia ?_

 _Patricia : Je pense à certains anniversaires que j'ai pu vivre avec mes enfants. Gabriele était assez insupportable alors que Katia passait son temps à me sourire. Je suis à la fois nostalgique et très heureuse de la voir s'occuper de vos enfants et je ne perds pas espoir qu'elle puisse enfanter un jour._

En m'attardant longuement sur les traits de ma belle-mère, je me rendais compte qu'elle semblait un peu contrite en m'avouant cette dernière phrase. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui s'était dit à l'étage quelques minutes plus tôt car je considérais que c'était à mon épouse de décider du calendrier concernant sa future grossesse. Je savais aussi qu'il faudrait trouver un moment pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait compris dans mon comportement précédent, mais l'heure des explications n'était pas encore venu. La gâteau avait été englouti par tout le monde et si la tradition était respectée, l'heure des cadeaux était arrivée pour notre petite princesse.

Katia

Je n'ai pas manqué de féliciter ma tante pour le délicieux gâteau qu'elle avait préparé en l'honneur de notre petite princesse. Tous semblaient s'entendre pour dire que la fête était une réussite sur toute la ligne. Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, mon ange a tenté de sortir ma mère de ses rêveries. Apparemment, les célébrations d'anniversaire de notre rayon de soleil avait causé un brin de nostalgie chez Patricia. Elle se souvenait de mon frère et moi lors d'événements semblables et du fait que nos comportements étaient diamétralement opposés. Ma mère exprimait également le désir que je porte moi-même un enfant un beau jour.

J'ai alors eu l'impression de redevenir une petite fille et j'ai été plongée dans mon propre passé. J'ai esquissé un sourire avant de m'enfuir vers la cuisine pour cacher ma gêne naissante. Isabella m'a rapidement rattrapée et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir me prendre à part. J'ai commencé à ranger les couverts dans notre lave-vaisselle en agissant le plus normalement du monde. Mes joues ont eu le temps de reprendre une couleur normale avant que ma tante m'adresse la parole à voix basse.

 **Isabella : Katia, qu'est-ce que tu pense de l'idée d'offrir un chien à Aaliyah? C'est le cadeau que Shaun et moi aimerions lui faire, mais je dois avoir ton accord au préalable...**

J'ai interrogé ma parente du regard en me demandant où elle avait été chercher cette idée. Je n'étais pas contre cette proposition, bien au contraire. Je pensais que notre grande fille pourrait acquérir de l'autonomie et qu'elle adorerait avoir un fidèle ami à poils. Pour faire durer le mystère, je n'ai pas répondu immédiatement. Il faut dire que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de prendre une décision sur un coup de tête. La décision d'agrandir notre famille de cette manière aurait des répercussions non-négligeables.

 **Isabella : Alors chère nièce, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?**

 **\- J'approuve à 100% cette idée, dans la mesure où Ziva est d'accord aussi. Je vais lui envoyer un petit message texte pour confirmer, afin que cette décision soit prise d'un commun accord.**

Sans plus attendre, j'ai dégainé mon smartphone et j'ai expliqué la situation en quelques mots. Si la réponse de mon doux amour était positive, nous allions pouvoir annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à notre cascadeuse préférée!

Ziva

Une fois que le gâteau d'anniversaire avait subi la gourmandise effrénée de tous les convives, il était plus que temps de terminer cette journée en beauté avec les cadeaux qui seraient faits à notre fille aînée. Comme nous n'étions pas au courant de la tenue de cette fête, ni Katia ni moi n'avions pu anticiper les événements. C'était donc à nos amis que revenait l'honneur de gâter Aaliyah. Après ma courte conversation avec Patricia, j'ai vu que ma femme s'enfuyait à la cuisine avec une partie de notre vaisselle. Plus étonnant encore, Isabella lui a emboîté le pas instantanément. Qu'est-ce que notre hôte du jour pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

Pendant cette absence aussi soudaine qu'imprévue, j'ai pris le temps de jeter un oeil circulaire autour de la table. Shaun était toujours en grande discussion littéraire avec Aaliyah, pendant que Patricia les écoutait attentivement. Je trouvais ce tableau magnifique mais je sentais qu'il manquait une pièce importante à cette oeuvre. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai pensé à mon ami Shmeil qui se démenait en Israël pendant que nous étions réunis ici aujourd'hui. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'appesantir sur cette situation car mon smartphone s'est mis à vibrer. Sans plus attendre, je l'ai sorti de ma poche pour savoir qui cherchait à me contacter.

A ma grande surprise, c'était l'élue de mon coeur qui m'envoyait un SMS. Elle m'expliquait que Shaun et Isabella voulaient offrir un chien à notre rayon de soleil et que mon accord était demandé. Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir très longtemps à ce sujet, même si cela supposait de réfléchir à de nouveaux aménagements dans la maison et de nouvelles règles de vie à respecter pour tout le monde. Mais le plus important à mes yeux était que grâce à ce nouveau compagnon, notre cascadeuse en chef pourrait gagner une autonomie qu'elle ne pourrait pas acquérir autrement. J'ai donc répondu par l'affirmative à la question qui m'était posée. Décidément, les changements radicaux étaient monnaie courante à l'intérieur de notre maisonnée !

Katia

La réponse à mon message n'a pas tardé à arriver et je me suis empressée de la montrer à Isabella. Cette dernière a dû faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas bondir de joie. Je pouvais aisément voir qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir offrir ce présent spécial à notre fille. Nous sommes retournées dans la salle à manger pour finir de desservir la table et j'en ai profité pour faire un signe discret à Shaun pour qu'il sache que le plan d'action était approuvé. Presque toute la famille devait maintenant être au courant de la surprise de taille qui attendait notre rayon de soleil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous avions tous repris nos places habituelles, ma mère s'est levée pour aller chercher un grand sac cadeau qu'elle a posé devant Aaliyah. Elle l'a embrassée sur la joue avant de lui dire d'ouvrir le paquet. J'étais prête à prendre une rafale de photos avec mon téléphone pour immortaliser la scène. La fêtée avait toujours l'air surexcitée et c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai observée enlever le papier de soie. J'étais reconnaissante de voir que Patricia avait pris en compte les aptitudes de notre petite princesse et que l'emballage restait simple. Trente secondes plus tard, notre ange tenait entre ses mains un pull en cachemire de couleur ivoire.

 **Aaliyah : Merci grand-mère! C'est le plus doux cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait!**

 **Patricia : Ça me fait plaisir mon coeur, cependant je crois que je ne détiendrai pas la plus haute marche du podium bien longtemps...**

 **Aaliyah : Ah bon?**

J'adorais voir que notre enfant était déstabilisé. Heureusement, elle n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps pour découvrir la surprise qui l'attendait.

 **Isabella : Shaun et moi avons pensé t'offrir un chien. Tes parents sont d'accord, donc tout ce qu'il reste à faire est d'aller le choisir!**

Le spectacle qui s'est déroulé devant moi par la suite m'a semblé irréel. Notre petite chérie était émue que l'on ait pu penser à elle de cette façon. Je crois qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire puisque aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. J'espérais que ma femme saurait comment la ramener parmi nous au plus vite.

Ziva

Après ce petit aparté nécessaire pour valider le plan de Shaun et d'Isabella, tout le monde est revenu autour de la table pour profiter des instants de découverte des cadeaux par notre fille aînée. C'est Patricia qui a ouvert le bal en premier en déposant son cadeau devant notre rayon de soleil. Le papier de soie qui enveloppait la surprise était parfait pour qu'Aaliyah puisse appréhender l'arrivée de ce présent correctement malgré sa cécité. Cette douce enveloppe a laissé la place à un magnifique pull en cachemire de couleur ivoire. Bien évidemment, ma femme s'est empressée de prendre en photo cet événement et notre petite princesse s'est confondue en remerciements auprès de sa grand-mère.

Mais comme nous le savions tous depuis quelques minutes, notre invitée d'honneur n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car juste après ce premier cadeau, ma belle-mère a indiqué malicieusement qu'elle n'avait probablement pas trouvé le cadeau le plus doux de la journée. Aussitôt après cette révélation, notre lys blanc s'est interrogée à ce sujet et c'est Isabella qui a pris le relais en expliquant qu'un nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes allait bientôt nous rejoindre puisque ma belle amazone avait donné son accord et moi aussi. Face à cette incroyable nouvelle, j'ai pu lire une myriade d'émotions sur le visage de notre enfant. Je l'ai vue ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de répondre mais aucun son ne s'est fait entendre car elle semblait être sous le choc d'une telle attention de la part de nos tourtereaux.

Je me suis levée pour aller enlacer ma protégée et tenter de la ramener parmi nous. Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues et je pouvais sentir qu'elle tremblait légèrement contre moi. J'ai donc posé sa tête contre ma poitrine pour que notre naufragée retrouve un point de repère. Tous les convives autour de la table avaient le sourire car nous savions que les sentiments de notre fêtée étaient très positifs pendant ces longues secondes de silence. Pendant que notre petite demoiselle reprenait ses esprits, j'ai décidé de prendre la parole.

 _Oui tu ne rêves pas mon coeur, tu auras bientôt un animal qui pourra t'assister dans la vie de tous les jours une fois qu'il sera éduqué. De cette manière, tu pourras sortir seule et profiter de la vie comme tu l'entends. Je te promets que ta maman et moi, nous n'avons été mises au courant que depuis quelques minutes et je suis certaine que le chien que tu choisiras va apporter beaucoup de bonheur à la maison._

 _Aaliyah : Merci... Merci à tous. Isabella et Shaun, vous avez eu une idée géniale. Maman, Katia, vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde et Patricia tu es une grand-mère exemplaire._

 _Alors que les larmes coulaient à flot, les yeux de notre cascadeuse préférée ont accroché les miens._

 _Aaliyah : Dis, tu sais pourquoi je pleure maman ?_

 _Oui je le sais ma puce. Parce que c'est un magnifique cadeau qui t'a été fait mais aussi parce qu'on t'avait refusé une telle assistance lorsque tu étais enfermée._

 _Aaliyah : Oui ! Merci à tous ! Je vous aime !_

Notre boule de nerfs et d'énergie a filé hors de mes bras pour foncer vers ceux d'Isabella et de Shaun. Si notre conspiratrice en chef à entouré naturellement notre petite merveille de ses bras, j'ai été surprise de voir que Shaun en faisait autant. L'influence de sa compagne commençait peut-être à porter ses fruits et à faire fondre la glace autour de son coeur ? Décidément, notre ami britannique me surprenait de jour en jour !

Katia

Ma femme a rapidement pris les choses en main pour permettre à notre petite fleur de se remettre de ses émotions. Dans ce genre de situation, rien ne vaut l'étreinte d'une maman. Après avoir fait en sorte que la tête de notre fille repose sur sa poitrine, mon adorée a prononcé un discours qui confirmait que tout ceci était réel. Le nouvel ami de notre cascadeuse préférée allait lui permettre d'acquérir l'indépendance qu'elle méritait. En réaction aux paroles de ma compagne, notre lys blanc nous a tous remerciés en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je crois qu'elle était sincèrement surprise par le déroulement des événements, ce qui expliquait son manque de contrôle sur ses émotions.

Après avoir pris un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait, notre fêtée s'est ressaisie et elle s'est échappée des bras de ma princesse pour distribuer câlins et remerciements. Isabella est restée maître d'elle-même en témoignant de l'affection à notre fusée sur pattes. Shaun s'est également laisser conquérir et je l'ai même vu déposer un baiser sur le front de notre protégée. La vie à la villa était sur le point de changer avec l'addition de deux nouveaux habitants : un chien poilu et l'ancien majordome des Caldwell. La semaine à venir promettait donc d'être bien remplie!

Avant que la fête s'achève complètement, Shmeil s'est manifesté par le biais d'une vidéoconférence. Il a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à notre puce et il lui a promis de trouver le temps de l'affronter aux échecs bientôt. Il lui a aussi dit qu'un cadeau arriverait pour elle dans les prochains jours. Notre boule d'énergie l'a chaudement remercié pour ses bons vœux avant de passer le relais à ma chérie afin qu'elle puisse discuter d'affaires courantes avec son ami. Mon adorée s'est excusée auprès de nos proches et elle s'est enfuie dans son bureau. Comme elle avait été absente pendant une semaine, je savais qu'elle resterait cloîtrée pendant des heures. Pendant ce temps, j'allais montrer toutes nos photos d'Aspen à notre parenté tout en laissant le soin à notre rayon de soleil de raconter des anecdotes de sa rencontre avec les sports d'hiver!


	35. Au milieu d'un tourbillon

Katia

La semaine qui avait suivi l'anniversaire d'Aaliyah avait filé à une vitesse folle! Nous avions dû préparer l'arrivée imminente de Pierre et veiller à ce que notre demeure puisse accueillir un chiot très prochainement. Il nous était impossible de délaisser nos filles pour accomplir ce surplus de travail. Résultat : j'avais passé une autre nuit blanche à travailler sur mon projet de galerie d'art puisque je n'avais pas le temps d'y voir clair pendant la journée. Lorsque le soleil a pointé le bout de son nez, j'ai enfilé mes baskets et je suis allée courir. L'air froid de l'hiver avait un effet ravigotant sur moi et c'est probablement pour cette raison que je m'efforçais de pratiquer ce sport.

En rentrant à la villa, je me suis douchée rapidement et je me suis ensuite glissée sous les draps en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je savais que d'ici une petite heure, il faudrait nous remettre au travail. C'était d'autant plus vrai que nous avions rendez-vous avec maître Wilkinson aujourd'hui. En effet, notre ténor du barreau avait émis le souhait de nous rencontrer pour nous expliquer les étapes à franchir avant de nous retrouver devant un juge et un jury. Plusieurs questions me tournaient en tête, notamment de quelle manière nous allions pouvoir gérer le cirque médiatique qui entourerait certainement cet événement. Comme mon adorée l'avait souligné, notre famille atypique couplée à notre aisance financière ne manquerait pas de faire les gros titres... Il était donc important de nous préparer à faire face à la musique!

Mon cerveau tout entier était en ébullition et je n'arrivais pas à sombrer dans un demi-sommeil. Avec beaucoup de douceur, j'ai enlacé ma compagne qui me faisait face. Elle n'était toujours pas entièrement remise de la blessure psychologique qui l'accaparait depuis nos vacances à Aspen. Chaque jour, je m'efforçais de lui rappeler qu'elle était magnifique et que l'acte de nourrir notre petite diablesse n'était pas dégradant. J'avais promis à ma femme de reprendre possession d'elle, mais il nous avait été impossible de trouver un moment pour nous retrouver. Maintenant que nous étions sur le point de plonger dans un tourbillon d'activités qui apporterait son lot de difficultés, je ne me voyais pas remettre la guérison de ma chérie à plus tard. J'avais beau éprouver une certaine fatigue, le bien-être de ma princesse primait sur tout et je comptais bien le lui démontrer ce matin.

Ziva

Au retour de nos vacances à Aspen, notre famille n'a eu guère le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Entre l'arrivée de Pierre et sa prise de service chez nous et la préparation de la maison pour accueillir le chien d'Aaliyah, nous n'avons pas eu de moment de calme à nous mettre sous la dent. De plus, Alan Wilkinson avait repris contact avec nous pour fixer un rendez-vous à son cabinet pour préparer le procès qui allait nous opposer à la ville de Washington pour obtenir réparation concernant mon accident de la route, même si j'étais convaincue que la tâche ne serait pas aisée.

Malgré le fait que ma femme avait pris le temps de me rassurer sur mon intégrité physique, notamment pendant la fête d'anniversaire d'Aaliyah, je passais de très mauvaises nuits. J'étais toujours plus ou moins hantée par le souvenir des yeux libidineux de Josh sur mon corps et la sensation de malaise qui en résultait ne me quittait jamais vraiment. Par ailleurs, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à trouver le courage d'en parler à notre fille aînée, ce qui compliquait les choses encore un peu plus. J'étais partagée entre la peur d'un reproche de sa part une fois qu'elle serait mise au courant et le sentiment d'horreur qu'elle pourrait ressentir en l'apprenant. Cette impression d'être tiraillée entre ces deux faits me rendait complètement folle.

C'est avec tous ces événements qui pesaient lourd dans mon esprit que je me suis retrouvée un peu groggy le matin du rendez-vous avec notre avocat. Depuis plusieurs jours, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à me réveiller. C'est avec un mélange de plaisir et d'appréhension que j'ai senti les bras de ma princesse s'enrouler autour de moi. Je savais que Katia essayait de m'aider à me reconstruire par tous les moyens et vu ma réaction primaire il y avait encore du boulot. Mon corps était froid parce que j'avais toujours peur de ce qui pourrait arriver dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. J'ai essayé de dissimuler mon anxiété sans réellement y parvenir. Même ma belle amazone ne parvenait plus à m'approcher normalement et j'étais devenu un petit félin apeuré qui préférerait fuir au fond de la couette plus que tout…

Katia

En enlaçant ma douce moitié, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de constater que sa peau était glacée. Pourtant, elle était bien cachée sous la couette et je me souvenais d'avoir vérifier deux fois que la fenêtre de notre chambre était fermée. La villa ayant été entièrement rénovée, il ne subsistait aucun courant d'air à l'intérieur... Même si ma compagne ne me rejetait pas, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle m'accueillait à bras ouverts. J'avais l'impression de prendre une douche froide chaque fois que je m'approchais d'elle. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de persévérer, même quand ma femme faisait tout pour feindre de disparaître de la surface de la terre.

 **\- Bonjour mon amour. Tu veux bien quitter les bras de Morphée et te blottir dans les miens?**

Je pensais qu'il ne servait à rien de forcer les choses. Tant que ma princesse n'accepterait pas de se laisser faire, j'étais impuissante. Pour l'encourager un peu, j'ai déposé un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Les muscles de mon propre corps me faisaient mal et je ne pouvais que me blâmer moi-même pour le rythme effréné que je m'imposais. Il faudrait que je trouve un moment pour rattraper quelques heures de sommeil perdues si je voulais pouvoir tenir le coup pendant le procès.

J'ai fermé mes yeux pendant un moment et je me suis revue à Londres après les attentats. Cette fois, j'avais touché le fond et j'avais perdu toute confiance en moi. Il avait fallu que je subisse un traitement de choc pour que les choses rentrent sans l'ordre. Bien sûr, ce que j'avais vécu à cette époque ne s'apparentait pas au traumatisme dont souffrait ma tigresse. Le sentiment de souillure était difficile à appréhender pour la victime d'un tel acte. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai remarqué que ma vue était embrouillée. Des larmes emplissaient mes yeux, symboles de l'impuissance que je ressentais.

Ziva

J'étais parfaitement consciente de l'absurdité relative de la situation. Mon corps était gelé par la peur alors qu'à l'heure actuelle, la seule personne qui tentait de m'approcher était celle dont je voulais qu'elle s'occupe de moi. Ainsi, lorsque je l'ai entendue parler je me suis légèrement détendue avant de me laisser faire pour me blottir dans ses bras. Évidemment, d'un endroit aussi proche je pouvais m'apercevoir à quel point la situation actuelle semblait sans issue pour Katia. J'aurais aimé pouvoir répondre quelque chose à ce sujet mais j'en étais totalement incapable pour l'instant.

En attendant que ma princesse tente quoi que ce soit, mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur. Cette enveloppe charnelle ne m'appartenait plus vraiment et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour m'en débarrasser. J'étais à la fois triste et terrifiée d'agir de la sorte tout simplement. La situation me paraissait complètement bouchée et je devais reconnaître que ma déesse latine n'avait pas de solution réelle à m'apporter pour le moment. J'étais donc condamnée à vivre prisonnière de ce poison mental qui me dévorait l'âme depuis que cet incident était arrivé et ça me rendait malade.

En ce temps sacré du réveil, la préparation du procès qui nous attendait aujourd'hui m'apparaissait bien futile. J'étais brisée et la seule personne capable de me reconstruire semblait être impuissante devant la tâche à accomplir. Je me suis risquée à croiser le regard de mon épouse et l'effroi que j'ai pu y voir m'a clouée sur place. Est-ce que ma belle amazone allait abandonner le combat alors que j'avais terriblement besoin d'elle ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre... La confusion qui régnait dans ma tête me faisait imaginer les pires scénarios concernant notre relation et mes yeux la suppliaient de trouver une solution. Je me suis mise à pleurer à mon tour parce que je me reprochais d'en être arrivée là.

Katia

Je m'étais laissée submerger par mes souvenirs alors qu'il fallait à tout prix aller de l'avant. J'avais beaucoup de peine de constater que ma princesse ne parvenait pas à surmonter l'incident d'Aspen. Je pouvais la sentir trembler contre moi et lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai pu voir qu'elle était complètement apeurée. Je me suis empressée de sécher mes yeux. Avec une infinie douceur, j'ai embrassé mon adorée. Le temps a semblé se figer alors que je me demandais comment mon âme soeur allait réagir. Je voulais qu'elle puisse ressentir qu'elle n'était pas seule et que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, aussi difficiles soient les épreuves que nous traverserions!

Lorsque notre étreinte s'est achevée, j'avais une idée nette et précise de ce que j'allais faire. J'ai essayé de m'extraire de sous la couette et je me suis aperçue qu'il m'était impossible de le faire. Le corps de ma femme était si bien entremêlé avec le mien que je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'ai donc fait en sorte qu'elle puisse poser sa tête contre ma poitrine pour favoriser un relâchement musculaire chez elle. Tous les efforts déployés pour la remettre sur pied en valaient la peine. Cette femme était le phare de ma vie et je refusais de la voir dépérir de la sorte.

 **\- Mon amour, j'aimerais aller chercher Evelyne dans son berceau. Tu crois que tu pourrais me laisser m'absenter quelques minutes?**

J'avais puisé dans mes racines italiennes pour prononcer ces deux petites phrases. Ma voix était douce et mélodieuse puisque je ne cherchais pas à brusquer la femme-enfant qui était allongée près de moi. J'étais prête à attendre toute la journée s'il le fallait, quitte à annuler notre rendez-vous. J'étais certaine que notre avocat se montrerait compréhensif. Après tout, il n'avait pas été embauché uniquement pour ses compétences en matière de droit. En attendant que ma chérie parvienne à prendre la parole, j'ai laissé mes doigts courir sur son corps. Je tenais à ce qu'elle sente que j'étais réellement présente pour elle, ici et maintenant.

Ziva

Ma femme faisait tout son possible pour me ramener sur la rive pour que je ne me laisse pas emporter par les émotions négatives qui essayaient de m'entraîner dans un océan noir et sans fond. Au moment où j'ai senti les lèvres de ma princesse contre les miennes, une étincelle vacillante s'est allumée au fond de mes yeux avant de s'éteindre aussitôt. Je voyais bien que mon épouse faisait tout son possible pour m'aider et j'aimerais tellement lui montrer qu'elle ne faisait pas tout cela pour rien ! Je me battais comme une lionne contre les démons qui me dévoraient l'âme, même si cela ne se voyait pas encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma belle amazone a essayé de se dégager de notre étreinte mais j'étais pas du tout décidée à la laisser filer aussi facilement. Je tremblais encore un peu mais j'essayais de me raisonner pour reprendre le dessus. À partir du moment où j'ai entendu la voix mélodieuse de ma déesse latine après qu'elle m'ait permis de me relâcher légèrement en positionnant ma tête sur sa poitrine, je me suis sentie assez forte pour accéder à sa demande. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi Evelyne pourrait faire avancer les choses mais j'ai préféré ne pas poser de questions.

Le mutisme dans lequel j'étais enfermée malgré moi me détruisait à petit feu et j'espérais trouver rapidement la force de me relever de tout cela, même temporairement. Je savais qu'Alan nous attendait ce matin et je n'avais pas l'habitude de me défiler. La municipalité de Washington devait prendre ses responsabilités et nous devions obtenir réparation par tous les moyens légaux possibles. Je réfléchissais à tout cela alors que j'étais seule dans notre lit tout en m'allongeant sur le dos. Je me sentais tellement lourde et ma tête me faisait un tel mal de chien que je me suis aussitôt remise en position fœtale. S'éveiller avec une migraine carabinée n'était pas la meilleure façon de rester concentrée sur notre objectif du jour.

Katia

Mes paroles ont certainement réussi à atteindre ma princesse puisque j'ai enfin pu me dégager suffisamment pour me lever. J'ai rapidement enfilé un peignoir de soie rose et je me suis dirigée vers la chambre de notre petit coeur. Evelyne dormait à poings fermés et elle n'a pas détecté ma présence. Avec douceur, je l'ai soulevée de son berceau et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Notre petit ange a poussé un soupir de bien-être et j'aurais bien aimé être dans sa tête pour savoir dans quel univers enchanteur elle pouvait bien se trouver. Sans perdre de temps, j'ai fait le chemin inverse pour revenir dans la chambre des maîtres.

Mon adorée n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé depuis mon départ. Elle était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, incapable de sortir de son état de torpeur. Comme prévu, j'ai déposé notre petit trésor tout près d'elle. Evelyne a ouvert ses yeux et elle a dévisagé sa mère. Ses globes oculaires s'apparentaient à deux billes bleues... En grandissant, notre poupon avait de grandes chances de voir la couleur de ses iris changer. Je demeurais convaincue que son regard profond serait une arme infaillible de séduction!

 **\- Coucou Evelyne! Dis bonjour à maman!**

Je me suis amusée à cacher le visage de ma compagne à plusieurs reprises. Notre petite diablesse adorait ce petit jeu et elle s'est mise à rigoler! J'espérais que son rire serait communicatif et qu'il aiderait ma tigresse à se sentir mieux. Notre miraculée était pleine de vie et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle tendait les mains vers ma chérie. Il n'y a rien de plus pur que le coeur d'un enfant et j'espérais que ce petit interlude familial s'avèrerait bénéfique pour la guérison de mon amoureuse.

Ziva

Comme elle l'avait annoncé un peu plus tôt, ma femme est allée chercher Evelyne dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elles sont apparues dans l'encadrement de la porte, je n'avais pas vraiment la force ni l'envie de bouger. Qu'à cela ne tienne, mes deux amours sont venues me rejoindre dans le lit. Dès l'instant où notre petit ange a été déposé près de moi, ses yeux se sont ouverts pour me regarder profondément. J'ai eu l'impression que deux lasers bleus sondaient mon âme et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir un air interrogatif sur le visage de notre petite princesse.

Après une courte prise de parole de mon épouse, un jeu de cache-cache s'est organisé avec Evelyne qui s'est mise à rigoler des pitreries initiées par Katia. C'était un rire franc et sonore qui a eu pour effet de me mordre le cœur mais aussi de me réveiller bien plus fortement que je ne l'aurais pensé. Lentement, un sourire s'est épanoui sur mon visage alors que notre poupon tendait les mains vers moi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps avant de prendre notre fille cadette contre moi puis d'inviter ma dulcinée à s'allonger à mes côtés afin que notre miraculée soit parfaitement blottie entre ses deux parents.

 _Je vous aime mes chéries. Mes doux amours. Vous êtes mon roc et ma fierté._

Par ces simples phrases, j'avais décidé de me relever. J'étais à terre mais j'allais au moins relever la tête. J'étais parfaitement consciente que je n'allais pas guérir facilement mais le premier pas était fait. J'allais devoir vivre des épreuves difficiles, ne serait-ce qu'au moment de prévenir Aaliyah et Pierre de ce qui s'était passé à Aspen mais j'étais prête à le faire. En voyant l'âme pure du bébé que j'avais porté et protégé, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas abandonner les miens. J'ai cherché le regard de ma compagne avec insistance. Une fois que je l'avais trouvé, j'étais certaine que le feu s'était rallumé pour de bon. J'allais me battre et elle devait le savoir.

Katia

Lorsque nous avions fait notre entrée dans la chambre, j'avais eu quelques doutes quant au plan que j'avais mijoté. Ma femme semblait affaiblie et il n'était pas certain que notre petite diablesse parvienne à remplir sa mission. Pourtant, au bout d'un petit moment, le rire d'Evelyne a su dérider mon adorée. Un beau sourire s'est affichée sur son visage alors qu'elle prenait notre fille contre elle. D'un geste de la main, elle m'a invité à m'allonger près d'elles. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à m'exécuter puisque le fait d'être parmi les miens m'enchantait toujours. J'étais très attendrie de voir s'exprimer le lien spécial entre la mère et l'enfant.

 **\- Je vous aime aussi mes princesses d'amour.**

J'ai rapidement embrassé ma tigresse avant de caresser sa joue amoureusement. Personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de notre route. Notre famille était forte et saurait se relever de toutes les épreuves auxquelles nous devrions faire face. Nous avons paressé dans le lit conjugal pendant une petite demi-heure avant que l'alarme de mon smartphone ne me ramène à la réalité. Si nous ne voulions pas être en retard à notre rendez-vous, il fallait sérieusement penser à nous préparer. Avec une pointe de regret, je me suis levée et je me suis dirigée vers notre penderie pour choisir ma tenue. J'allais opter pour une tunique de couleur bleu roi qui s'agencerait à merveille avec un pantalon blanc. Je cherchais à tout prix à éviter les ensembles ternes.

 **\- Chérie, je pense que tu vas adorer ce que j'ai choisi de porter...**

Je suis revenue vers notre lit en disposant les deux pièces de vêtements devant moi et j'ai attendu le verdict. Il était important que ma compagne me trouve à croquer en toutes circonstances. Même si je savais qu'elle devrait continuer de puiser la force d'avancer tout au long de la journée, j'espérais que notre petit ange lui avait redonné suffisamment d'énergie pour affronter cette journée. Mon âme soeur allait devoir continuer de travailler sur son traumatisme avant d'être parfaitement guérie et je savais qu'elle voulait s'en sortir. Je ferais donc tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la soutenir adéquatement dans cette épreuve.

Ziva

Pendant ce moment de tendresse avec ma femme et ma fille cadette, j'avais presque tout oublié par rapport à mon traumatisme. Mon épouse avait réussi à me sortir de ma torpeur et je me devais d'honorer les efforts qu'elle avait déployés pour me mener sur la terre ferme. Au bout d'un certain temps, le smartphone de ma princesse a sonné et je savais que le temps de grâce était terminé. Comme j'avais Evelyne contre moi, je n'ai pas bougé tout de suite pour éviter de la brusquer et ce n'est que lorsque Katia est revenue près de nous que je me suis assise dans le lit avec notre poupon dans les bras pour rendre mon verdict.

 _C'est une tenue parfaite ma chérie ! Tu es magnifique vraiment._

Par la suite je me suis levée rapidement car je savais que nous n'avions pas énormément de temps devant nous avant de nous rendre chez notre avocat. Je devais me doucher avant de m'habiller à mon tour pour rattraper mon retard face à ma dulcinée puisqu'elle s'était douchée en revenant de son jogging matinal. Une fois debout mais toujours avec une passagère dans les bras, je me suis approchée de ma déesse latine pour lui confier notre petit trésor afin de pouvoir aller prendre ma douche. En passant devant le miroir, je me suis rendue compte à quel point mon pyjama ample et informe ne me rendait pas justice.

 _Je vais aller me doucher rapidement mes chéries. Je vous laisse choisir ma tenue qui devra être coordonnée à la tienne mon amour. Ensuite, nous déjeunerons rapidement avant de confier nos enfants à Pierre. Maître Wilkinson nous attend._

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, j'ai filé vers la salle de bain pour me débarrasser de ce pyjama aux motifs de lapin qui me cachait beaucoup trop. Je n'ai pas fait plus de cérémonie avant de me mettre sous l'eau. Depuis notre retour à Washington, c'était le seul moment de la journée ou je me sentais bien. L'eau me donnait l'impression de me purifier et pendant quelques minutes je redevenais moi-même. Mais alors que j'allais sortir de là. J'ai entendu la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Quelqu'un était entré alors que j'étais persuadée d'avoir verrouillé la porte ! En conséquence, ma méfiance est montée en flèche.

 _Katia ? C'est toi mon amour ?_

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas de quoi me défendre dans cet endroit exigu. Mais est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un ou non ? Le mystère restait entier.

Katia

Ma tenue a été rapidement approuvée et j'étais très heureuse de voir que ma compagne semblait être de meilleure humeur. Je l'ai regardée s'asseoir dans notre lit avant de se lever rapidement. Notre petite diablesse a rapidement atterri dans mes bras pour permettre à mon adorée d'aller se doucher. Je devais remplir une mission importante pendant ce petit interlude. En effet, ma chérie voulait gagner du temps en me laissant le soin de choisir sa tenue. J'avais déjà une petite idée en tête. Sans plus attendre, je suis retournée vers la penderie et j'ai sélectionné une petite robe de couleur violette. Puisqu'il faisait un peu froid à l'extérieur, j'allais proposer à ma femme de mettre un legging qui garderait ses jambes au chaud.

Une fois l'ensemble disposé sur le lit, je suis sortie de la chambre pour aller changer et habiller Evelyne. Notre petit ange était toujours calme et elle se laissait faire avec plaisir. Lorsque j'en ai eu fini avec les soins particuliers de la demoiselle, je l'ai déposée dans son berceau afin qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu plus longtemps. Par la suite, j'ai croisé Aaliyah qui fonçait à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir que c'était occupé et j'ai entendu la porte claquer. Environ dix secondes se sont écoulées avant qu'elle ressorte en piquant un fard.

 **Aaliyah : Katia, il y a un problème...**

Notre cascadeuse préférée s'est réfugiée dans mes bras et j'ai constaté que ses appareils auditifs étaient mal ajustés. Elle n'avait donc pas pu entendre que sa mère était en train de se doucher. Elle avait dû se rendre compte de sa bêtise en sentant que l'air était anormalement gorgé d'eau. Le seul mystère qu'il restait à éclaircir était comment elle avait pu pénétrer à l'intérieur puisque ma tigresse avait l'habitude de verrouiller la porte afin de préserver son intimité. Avant de prendre la parole, je me suis assurée que notre fille était à nouveau en mesure de percevoir les sons.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je vais aller clarifier la situation. En attendant, tu peux utiliser la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussé, d'accord?**

 **Aaliyah : Oui maman. Merci.**

Notre rayon de soleil est reparti comme une fusée tandis que je m'avançais vers la salle de bain. J'ai doucement frappé contre la porte tout en demandant la permission d'entrer. Connaissant ma tigresse, je me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas dû apprécier de se faire déranger de la sorte.

Ziva

Pendant ce cours laps de temps, j'étais collée au mur de la douche, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Pour le reptile surentraîné du MOSSAD, ce n'était pas une composition belle à voir ! Quelques secondes après l'intrusion de l'inconnu, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau puis se refermer. A ce moment seulement, j'ai pu me détendre légèrement et reprendre ce que j'avais commencé. Je n'ai pas fait de détail et j'étais en train de me rincer quand j'ai entendu une autre personne frapper à la porte et me demander si elle pouvait entrer. C'était Katia.

 _Oui chérie, entre !_

J'ai coupé l'arrivée d'eau rapidement avant de bondir hors de la douche. Comme je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire chauffer la pièce avant de m'y rendre, elle était gelée. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre mon peignoir en ratine très épaisse pour m'y réfugier, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ma princesse me détaillait de haut en bas avec un mélange de sentiments que je connaissais par coeur. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de dépasser ma peur et je me suis approchée de ma compagne pour me coller à elle. Evidemment, j'étais ruisselante d'eau des pieds à la tête et ses vêtements allaient s'en souvenir.

 _Alors Madame Fortini, on apprécie le spectacle ?_

Sans crier gare, j'ai pris d'assaut les lèvres de ma belle amazone tout l'enlaçant avec autorité. Je n'étais pas guérie mais je devais me forcer à sortir du paysage gris qui me poursuivait depuis bien trop longtemps. Je savais également que nous n'aurions pas le temps d'approfondir cette étreinte vu ce qui nous attendait aujourd'hui. Mais cette manière de procéder était aussi un message clair envoyé à la femme de ma vie. Elle devait comprendre que ce corps lui appartenait et qu'elle devait reprendre ses droits sur moi au plus vite.

Katia

Ma compagne a coupé l'eau et elle est immédiatement sortie de la douche dès que la porte de salle de bain s'est refermée derrière moi. J'avais pris soin de la verrouiller afin que nous ne soyons pas dérangées. L'eau avait revigoré mon adorée et j'avais peine à détourner le regard. J'étais hypnotisée par la beauté qui se tenait devant moi et je n'ai pas du tout anticipé le geste qu'elle venait de commettre. Sans prévenir, elle s'était jetée dans mes bras sans prendre la peine d'éponger sa peau. Mon pantalon blanc est devenu plutôt transparent, ce qui était à la fois fâcheux et amusant.

 **\- Tu sais très bien que j'apprécie toujours de te regarder. Tu es à moi Ziva...**

Ma tigresse m'a embrassée tout en s'enroulant autour de moi. Je lui ai rendu la pareille avant de la forcer à s'asseoir près du lavabo. En guise de représailles à l'assaut que je venais de subir, j'ai déposé une panoplie de baisers sur ses rondeurs. Je savais que mon comportement aurait pour effet de la chauffer à blanc et que nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous attarder davantage ce matin. Je me suis donc redressée et j'ai lancé un regard de feu à la compagne de mes jours.

 **\- Ce soir chérie... Promis.**

J'ai enveloppé ma princesse dans son peignoir avant de retourner dans notre chambre pour me changer. J'ai dû me déshabiller entièrement et changer de sous-vêtements avant de revêtir un pull et un jeans. Il s'agissait d'une tenue plus classique, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Je me suis ensuite rendue à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. J'ai pressé des oranges et des pamplemousses pour pouvoir servir un jus frais à mes amours. Nous allions manger du pain grillé, agrémenté de fromage et de confiture. Ensuite, il faudrait réellement nous mettre en route pour ne pas être en retard à notre rendez-vous.

Ziva

D'après ce que je voyais le message était parfaitement passé puisque ma femme a répondu à mon assaut musclé sans délai. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je me suis aperçue que les vêtements de ma princesse révélaient bien des choses après mon excès de hardiesse. En guise de représailles à ma conquête éclair, je me suis retrouvée assise près du lavabo et les lèvres gourmandes de ma compagne se sont baladées sur moi ce a eu pour effet d'éveiller mes sens instantanément. Malheureusement je savais que nous manquions de temps ce matin et Katia m'a promis que cette danse serait reprise dès ce soir.

J'ai fini de me préparer dans la salle de bain avant de m'habiller pour pouvoir descendre prendre le petit déjeuner par la suite. Ma belle amazone m'avait précédée et comme souvent, ma tenue m'attendait sur le lit et le goût vestimentaire parfait de mon épouse avait fait merveille une fois de plus. Je me suis donc habillée rapidement avant de descendre à la cuisine où j'ai pu retrouver ma famille déjà attablée devant les toasts grillés qui embaumaient délicatement la pièce. J'étais surprise de ne pas voir Pierre qui avait pris l'habitude de manger avec nous depuis qu'il avait pris ses quartiers chez nous.

 _Coucou à tous ! Est-ce que l'une de vous a vu Pierre ? Il mange avec nous d'habitude non ?_

Je suis allée m'asseoir à côté de notre fille aînée en profitant de mon passage pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front alors qu'elle s'était tournée vers moi. Je me sentais bien dans mes baskets aujourd'hui et je voulais que mes deux amours s'en rendent compte. Une fois que j'étais assise j'ai cherché à accrocher le regard de ma belle italienne pour être sûre que sa promesse n'était pas feinte. Une fois que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais un sourire malicieux s'est dessiné sur mon visage. Ma famille était mon île, mon refuge indestructible qu'aucune tempête ne saurait balayer.

Katia

Le petit déjeuner a été prêt en deux temps trois mouvements. J'ai à peine pu déposer le pain grillé sur la table avant que mon adorée se joigne à nous. La tenue que j'avais choisie pour elle lui allait à ravir. J'ai remarqué que ma chérie cherchait à croiser mon regard. Notre niveau de complicité était à son meilleur ce matin et je me suis empressée de lui offrir un sourire carnassier. J'allais réellement honorer la promesse faite dans la salle de bain, mais il fallait d'abord affronter notre journée.

 **\- Pierre devrait venir nous rejoindre bientôt. Son alarme n'a pas sonné à temps... Il se remet toujours du décalage horaire.**

Après avoir fourni cette explication, je suis retournée remplir ma tasse de café frais. Le repas s'est déroulé dans la bonne humeur générale. Aaliyah faisait des pitreries comme à son habitude. Elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié l'incident de ce matin et c'était mieux ainsi! Étant donné que l'heure avançait, je suis allée trouver Pierre et je l'ai chargé de remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine. Je lui également fait part de mes instructions concernant nos deux petites fleurs. C'était la première fois que nous nous abstentions pour une aussi longue durée depuis l'arrivée de Pierre et j'étais légèrement anxieuse.

Le trajet vers le cabinet de notre avocat s'est déroulé dans un silence relatif. La chaussée n'était pas glissante et je m'étais permise de poser une main conquérante sur la cuisse de mon amour. Il fallait entretenir les bons sentiments que j'avais déclenchés ce matin! Une fois arrivées devant les bureaux de maître Wilkinson, j'ai aidé ma femme à sortir de notre voiture. Je l'ai attirée vers moi et je l'ai embrassée longuement. Elle était mon plus précieux trésor et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais! C'est main dans la main que nous sommes entrées à l'intérieur. Nous avons été conduites dans la même salle de conférence où avait eu lieu notre première rencontre avec notre ténor du barreau. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il pointe le bout de son nez!

Ziva

Notre petit déjeuner s'est parfaitement déroulé, notamment parce que notre fille aînée n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous gratifier de certaines de ses meilleures pitreries. Ma femme m'a aussi expliqué que Pierre était légèrement en retard car son réveil l'avait légèrement trahi. Une erreur bien excusable puisque notre employé de maison devait se remettre du décalage horaire. Le connaissant, il allait se rattraper en s'occupant des filles. J'étais persuadée que nous avions fait le bon choix en nous attachant ses services et je n'avais aucune crainte concernant notre absence de ce matin.

Peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner, nous sommes parties vers le centre-ville pour retrouver notre avocat. Le trajet s'est déroulé en silence et seule la main conquérante de mon épouse a troublé légèrement notre progression. En arrivant sur place, ma princesse m'a aidée à sortir de notre berline et elle m'a embrassée longuement ensuite. Je voyais là une manière d'entretenir l'influence positive que nous avions trouvée ce matin. Je me suis laissée faire avant de mener ma belle amazone par la main à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois que nous nous sommes présentées, nous avons été conduites dans la même salle de conférences que la dernière fois. Au moins, je me sentais en terrain connu ce qui était un plus indéniable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre ténor du barreau est entré dans la pièce avec notre dossier sous le bras. Le première chose que j'ai remarquée, c'est que notre affaire avait pris de l'épaisseur au sens propre du terme. Si une chemise avait suffi à contenir notre dossier lors de ma première rencontre avec Alan, il avait dû en ajouter quatre de plus cette fois-ci. Je pris ce changement en considération en me disant que c'était un bon présage pour la suite. Sur l'invitation de notre hôte du jour, nous nous sommes tous mis autour de la table pour préparer notre future offensive.

 _Alan : Bonjour mesdames ! Tout d'abord, je vous félicite pour votre ponctualité, une qualité rare de nos jours. Je profite également de cette entrevue pour vous féliciter toutes les deux vis-à-vis de votre mariage._

 _Merci Alan pour cette délicate attention. Mais je vois que notre dossier s'est épaissi, si nous prenions le taureau par les cornes dès à présent ?_

L'habitude de commander mes équipes transparaissait légèrement, mais j'appréciais vraiment l'approche de notre interlocuteur. Même si son professionnalisme n'était jamais mis en défaut, il avait toujours une pensée pour l'évolution de notre situation, ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de très humain et j'appréciais ce trait de caractère. Au moins, nous étions sûres que notre défenseur allait être efficace et surtout être capable de jouer sur tous les registres que la cour allait lui proposer.

Katia

Nous n'avons pas dû patienter longtemps avant que notre avocat fasse son entrée. Il transportait de nombreuses chemises sous son bras, signe que notre affaire avait bien progressé. D'après ce que je savais, les enquêtes préliminaires avaient eu lieu depuis notre dernière rencontre. Une fois de plus, je me suis félicitée d'avoir engagé maître Wilkinson. La réunion a débuté en douceur alors que notre ténor du barreau observait que nous étions ponctuelles et que des félicitations étaient de mise pour notre récente union. J'aurais pu lui retourner un compliment concernant son efficacité, mais mon adorée a pris la parole et elle a demandé à ce que nous parlions immédiatement de notre affaire en cours.

 **Alan : Bien entendu madame David. J'aimerais faire le point avec vous sur l'affaire qui vous oppose à la ville de Washington. Nous avons pu recueillir des témoignages intéressants concernant votre accident routier. Il semblerait aussi que la ville ait fait preuve de négligence...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?**

 **Alan : Les freins du véhicule qui a percuté votre femme auraient dû être changés lors de la dernière inspection mécanique. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas été fait. Par ailleurs, nous avons pu répertorier sept autres cas qui présentent des similitudes avec le vôtre.**

J'ai pris un moment pour assimiler les informations qui venaient de m'être transmises. En gros, cet incident aurait pu être évité si un fonctionnaire n'avait pas décidé de faire de maigres économies. Je rageais intérieurement et je m'efforçais de ne rien laisser paraître. Notre avocat a donc poursuivi sur sa lancée.

 **Alan : Je pourrais vous laisser consulter les éléments de preuves tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que l'on parle de la sélection du jury. C'est une étape importante dans un procès. Il s'agit d'une sorte d'audience pendant laquelle douze hommes et femmes sont placés dans le box. J'aurai l'occasion de leur poser des questions pour m'assurer qu'ils sont tous impartiaux. La partie adverse fera de même. Dans l'idéal, plus de la moitié des jurés doivent être favorables à notre cause. Il est très important d'identifier les leaders d'opinion parmi ces gens. Vous me suivez?**

 **\- Tout à fait. Cependant, je me demandais ce qui arrive lorsqu'un juré n'est pas désirable, si l'on peut dire les choses ainsi...**

 **Alan : Je peux demander au juge de l'exclure. Une autre personne prend alors sa place. Le processus de sélection se poursuit jusqu'à ce que nous ayons établi qui entendra votre cause. Par la suite, le procès pourra s'ouvrir. C'est à ce moment que vous devrez absolument assister aux audiences.**

Tout ceci me semblait bien compliqué, mais notre jeune requin semblait maîtriser son sujet. Je continuais de m'en remettre à ce spécialiste de ce genre d'affaire, puisqu'il était le mieux placé pour nous aider à triompher contre monsieur Lincoln.

Ziva

Mon envie de rentrer dans le cœur du sujet a été parfaitement prise en compte par maître Wilkinson, certainement par politesse de sa part, mais aussi parce que notre dossier en cours semblait contenir un bon paquet d'informations que nous devions connaître. Ce que j'ai entendu en premier lieu à provoqué deux sentiments contradictoires à l'intérieur de mon être. Je ressentais à la fois le contentement qu'un angle d'attaque aussi évident soit à notre disposition et une rage incommensurable à l'idée que cet accident et ses conséquences auraient pu être évitées. Malgré tout je restais stoïque car la route avant d'obtenir réparation allait être longue.

 _L'angle d'attaque du procès est intéressant Alan, même s'il est prévisible._

Je n'ai pas voulu ajouter autre chose car ma femme et notre interlocuteur sont passés rapidement à un autre sujet plus délicat, la constitution du jury qui allait faire face à notre famille. J'écoutais attentivement les explications de notre avocat et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que notre tribu atypique allait poser quelques difficultés supplémentaires, notamment en termes de moralité. Mais je restais persuadée que c'était un mal nécessaire et un intérêt périphérique à la procédure engagée depuis de longs mois déjà. Ma détermination grandissait de minute en minute et j'avais vraiment envie d'en découdre.

Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai profité du fait que je n'étais pas impliquée directement dans la conversation pour essayer de me remémorer l'accident dont j'avais été victime. Avec de la concentration et une bonne dose de volonté, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de me souvenir d'un détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il, qui pourrait nous servir lorsque le temps de nous défendre face à la cour serait venu. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai fini par mettre le doigt sur le fait aggravant que je cherchais. Je me suis contentée de poser la main droite sur le bras de mon épouse pour demander la parole.

 _Excusez-moi de vous interrompre... Mais en repensant à l'accident depuis quelques minutes, je peux quasiment affirmer que notre chauffeur distrait accélérait quand il est arrivé sur moi. Croyez-vous qu'il serait pertinent de vérifier cette information ?_

Il était évident que je n'aimais pas spécialement me souvenir de ce qui s'était déroulé à ce carrefour maudît mais il était essentiel de n'omettre aucun détail si nous voulions obtenir justice.

Katia

La conversation entre maître Wilkinson et moi allait bon train lorsque ma chère et tendre a posé sa main sur mon bras. J'ai instantanément compris qu'elle avait quelque chose à ajouter. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était tenue un peu à l'écart de la discussion, comme si toutes ces considérations juridiques la dépassaient un peu. Alors que je croyais que ma femme voulait faire un commentaire par rapport à la sélection du jury, elle nous a expliqué qu'elle croyait se souvenir d'une subite accélération du véhicule de monsieur Lincoln avant que l'impact se produise. Ma princesse voulait savoir s'il y avait moyen de vérifier cette information et de s'en servir comme élément accablant.

 **Alan : Il est possible de faire une simulation informatique, en se basant sur votre morphologie et sur les blessures que vous avez subies. La bicyclette a également été conservée comme preuve.**

J'étais légèrement étonnée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. D'après mes propres souvenirs, le vélo avait subi d'importants dégâts. Je me suis levée de mon siège et je me suis dirigée vers les fenêtres pour prendre une bouffée d'air. J'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait de vitres pleines qui ne s'ouvraient pas. Des images du jour tragique me revenaient en tête et je ne me sentais mal. Il y avait du sang partout et je me souvenais que le coeur de mon trésor battait très faiblement. Ce jour-là et pendant toute la durée de son coma, j'avais craint pour la vie de mes deux amours...

 **\- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Est-il possible de faire une pause?**

 **Alan : Vous êtes très pâle Katia... Je vais aller vous chercher une serviette humide.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

J'ai attendu que notre ténor du barreau sorte de la pièce pour laisser mes sanglots s'exprimer. Il s'agissait de larmes silencieuses que j'avais peine à contrôler. Je savais qu'en exprimant mes émotions librement, j'allais pouvoir me relever et faire face au procès qui nous attendait.

Ziva

Le fait que je mentionne ce souvenir assez confus avait fait réagir notre avocat au quart de tour. Il nous a mentionné le fait qu'il était possible d'étayer ma thèse avec une simulation. En réalité, c'est là où je voulais en venir. Je savais que c'était possible mais j'attendais d'avoir l'aval de notre interlocuteur. Un autre élément positif s'est ajouté à ce point précis de la procédure. La bicyclette que j'avais utilisée en ce jour funeste était en possession des autorités, ce qui facilitera certainement le travail des scientifiques qui allaient se pencher sur ce problème.

Peu après la fin de notre discussion à ce sujet, j'ai vu que la femme s'était levée pour se rendre près d'une fenêtre. En m'attardant plus posément sur son visage, je me suis aperçue qu'elle était très pâle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre la parole pour m'en inquiéter car ma princesse a signalé son état à Alan. Celui-ci a bondi de sa chaise en proposant d'aller chercher une serviette humide pour essayer de rendre des couleurs à ma belle amazone. Pendant ce temps, ce me suis approchée à pas de loup de mon adorée afin qu'elle ne se sente pas oppressée.

Dès l'instant où notre hôte du jour avait passé la porte de la salle de conférences, j'ai vu des larmes silencieuses apparaître aux bord des yeux de ma déesse latine qui ont poursuivi leur course sur les joues diaphanes de mon épouse. J'ai ouvert mes bras instantanément pour que Katia puisse s'y blottir le plus rapidement possible. Il était évident pour moi que les souvenirs de mon accident lui revenaient en mémoire et mon adorée semblait extrêmement affectée par les images qui lui revenaient en tête. J'ai posé la tête de mon amour sur ma poitrine tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

 _Je comprends à quel point cet épisode est douloureux mon amour. Je suis là et bien vivante. J'en suis revenue et nous sommes ici pour solder nos comptes et tirer un trait sur tout cela. Laisse toi aller mon ange..._

C'était la première fois que ma belle italienne exprimait ses sentiments par rapport à cet événement traumatisant devant moi. Je devais la rassurer par tous les moyens et je comptais y parvenir avec douceur.

Katia

Alors que j'étais toujours appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, notre avocat a proposé d'aller me chercher une serviette froide pour m'aider à reprendre des couleurs. Mon adorée est venue me rejoindre et elle m'a ouvert ses bras pour que je puisse m'y réfugier. C'était sans doute la première fois que je me laissais submerger par les émotions entourant l'accident de ma chérie. Rapidement, mon tendre amour m'a fait savoir que cet épisode était terminé et qu'elle était bien vivante. Je reconnaissais qu'elle avait raison et mes pleurs se sont amoindris.

 **\- Je me rends compte de la chance que nous avons eue... Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de t'imaginer morte. Je n'aurais même pas connu Evelyne! Il faut vraiment que nous obtenions gain de cause!**

J'ai enlacé ma compagne avec un peu plus de conviction. Il n'était pas question qu'elle m'échappe. Nous sommes restées ainsi jusqu'au retour d'Alan. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, j'avais compris que nous n'étions plus seules et qu'il fallait mettre fin à cette étreinte. Je suis donc allée vers maître Wilkinson et je l'ai remercié en souriant. J'ai appliqué la compresse à la base de ma nuque et j'ai commencé à en ressentir les bienfaits immédiatement.

 **Alan : Vous savez, ce genre de situation se produira peut-être au tribunal. Si l'une de vous se sent mal, nous pourrons demander au juge de suspendre l'audience. Sachez aussi que nous allons vous aider à pratiquer vos témoignages afin que vous soyez à l'aise avec les faits, mais surtout pour que vous compreniez les tactiques de la partie adverse.**

Je n'étais pas étonnée d'apprendre que nous allions devoir nous soumettre à une certaine préparation avant le procès. Nous devions être en mesure de projeter une image positive qui saurait séduire le jury. Il s'agissait d'un grand défi compte tenu la nature atypique de notre tribu. Par ailleurs, certaines personnes pourraient penser que nous avions assez de richesses et qu'il était outrancier de demander réparation... Je méditais sur tous ces sujets en attendant que ma princesse prenne la parole.

Ziva

Une fois que ma femme-enfant s'était réfugiée dans mes bras, elle a réussi à me parler. Katia prenait pleinement conscience à quel point mon rétablissement et la naissance d'Evelyne tenait du miracle. Submergée par ses émotions, la coupe était en train de déborder, même si mes paroles rassurantes ont eu pour effet de calmer les angoisses de mon doux amour. Nous sommes restées ainsi jusqu'au retour de notre avocat et mon épouse l'a remercié pour sa prévenance. Il a profité de la situation pour indiquer que si l'une de nous ne se sent pas bien, pendant le procès, la séance pouvait être suspendue. Il ajoutait également que nous allions devoir préparer nos interventions avec lui ou son équipe afin d'être solides face à la défense.

Ma princesse et moi étions parfaitement conscientes que le procès allait s'apparenter au mieux à une pièce de théâtre, au pire à un jeu de dupes avec une belle partie d'échecs saupoudrée d'une pincée de poker menteur. Notre mode de vie ainsi que notre aisance financière allaient être des cibles parfaites pour nos adversaires qui seraient là pour nous discréditer. Malheureusement pour eux, tout le monde dans cette pièce était déterminé à gagner ce procès et je restais convaincue qu'ils allaient mordre la poussière. Il fallait simplement affiner notre stratégie et surtout être capable de réagir aux imprévus qui ne manqueraient pas de se produire.

 _Merci d'avoir été aussi prévenant envers ma conjointe Alan. D'après ce que je comprends, le travail en amont du procès proprement dit va être assez conséquent. Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent, nous nous contentions d'arrêter la mauvaise graine et la justice ne nous demandait que très rarement de participer à son spectacle vivant. Mais je pense que nous pouvons jouer sur l'impact émotionnel si nécessaire._

 _Alan : Vous avez absolument raison madame David. Mais il faut le faire au bon moment car c'est une cartouche à usage unique, vous devez vous en douter._

En regardant ma dulcinée à la dérobée, j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'elle avait repris des couleurs et une certaine contenance. Ce procès allait ébranler toute notre famille mais il n'était pas question de reculer. J'attendais tout de même de voir quels points il restait à éclaircir avait de rentrer à la maison. Pierre ne nous avait pas contactées pour le moment, ce qui signifiait que la situation était sous contrôle à la villa. Je comptais sur notre interlocuteur pour mener la suite des discussions. Une des questions qui me taraudait pour l'instant concernait notre adversaire direct qui m'avait fait valser quelques mois plus tôt. Si cet homme avait eu droit à la même préparation que celle que nous allions recevoir, la bataille était loin d'être gagnée…

Katia

Ma princesse a chaudement remercié notre avocat pour la prévenance dont il faisait preuve. Décidément, cet homme possédait un véritable don pour l'empathie. Il a été mentionné que nous allions sans doute pouvoir présenter des arguments émotionnels pendant le procès. Notre ténor du barreau était d'accord, mais il soulignait qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de ce genre d'éléments non plus. Il valait mieux attendre le bon moment pour émouvoir les membres du jury!

Le rendez-vous a continué pendant une petite demi-heure. Alan nous a expliqué les différentes phases du procès et j'ai surtout retenu que ce serait assez long! Les avocats passent beaucoup de temps à discourir avant qu'une décision soit rendue. Ma femme et moi allions témoigner. Il fallait décider si nous voulions que notre fille aînée participe aussi à établir la preuve. Connaissant Aaliyah, elle refuserait d'être mise de côté. Cependant, il était probable que l'équipe adverse tente de la discréditer en se basant sur son handicap.

 **Alan : Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. Je vous propose que notre prochaine rencontre ait lieu chez vous.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas Alan... Je crois que notre tribu sera ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'imagine qu'il sera question de la préparation des témoignages?**

 **Alan : Exactement! Je vois que vous avez été attentive Katia. Sur cette note, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**

 **\- Pareillement!**

J'ai guidé ma tigresse vers la sortie avant de reprendre le volant de notre voiture. J'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient un peu en raison de toutes les informations qui m'avaient été transmises. J'éprouvais le besoin de faire le vide et j'avais une bonne idée de comment y parvenir. En effet, je n'avais pas oublié la promesse que j'avais faite dans la salle de bain ce matin. Mon désir pour la sublime créature qui se tenait à mes côtés n'avaient pas faibli d'une miette pendant la matinée. En arrivant à la villa, je comptais demander à Pierre de continuer de s'occuper des filles avant de choisir une pièce où je pourrais m'enfermer avec mon amour... Il était encore tôt, surtout si l'on se référait au fait que j'avais annoncé que je m'occuperais de ma douce moitié en soirée. Pourtant, j'avais envie de ne pas laisser traîner les choses plus longtemps que nécessaire!

Ziva

La suite de la réunion m'a paru passer assez rapidement, même si j'étais à nouveau un peu en retrait par rapport aux événements qui se déroulaient devant moi. Alan nous a expliqué le déroulement du procès en détail et j'ai retenu que les avocats allaient passer pas mal de temps à palabrer pour obtenir gain de cause. Pour cet aspect précis, je n'étais pas surprise de l'apprendre, tout comme il était évident qu'Aaliyah allait vouloir témoigner pendant la procédure qui nous opposait à la ville de Washongton et ce malgré le fait que nos adversaires allaient certainement tenter de la discréditer du fait de son handicap.

Après toutes ces mises au point, notre interlocuteur a mis fin à la rencontre en nous proposant de venir à la villa la prochaine fois. Tout comme mon épouse, j'ai accueilli favorablement cette idée et ma femme a fait confirmer à notre ténor du barreau qu'il viendrait chez nous pour préparer nos futurs témoignages. Nous nous sommes quittés sur cette note positive et avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf, je me suis retrouvée assise sur le siège passager de notre voiture. J'avais l'impression que ma princesse avait hâte de rentrer à la maison pour honorer la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite quelques heures plus tôt !

Une fois que nous étions revenues dans notre demeure, je suis passée voir nos filles rapidement dans la salle de jeu dont l'aménagement venait d'être terminé au rez-de-chaussée. Aaliyah jouait tranquillement avec Pierre et Evelyne dormait paisiblement à côté d'eux. Malgré tout, je me demandais si elle n'allait pas bientôt demander à être nourrie. Je l'ai donc emmenée avec moi dans sa chambre pour m'en assurer. Katia pendant ce temps, avait littéralement disparu des radars et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer. En attendant, dès l'instant où mon petit trésor à ouvert les yeux, j'ai su que j'avais raison. Une tétée s'avérait nécessaire, d'autant que la demoiselle avait eu le droit à une énorme grasse matinée depuis mon réveil avec elle et ma dulcinée ce matin. Je me suis donc exécutée, même si l'appréhension de cet acte ne disparaissait toujours pas...

Katia

En arrivant à la villa, ma chérie s'est dirigée vers la salle de jeu pour voir si tout allait bien pour nos deux petites princesses. J'ai profité de ce moment pour me rendre dans mon atelier afin de m'assurer que tout était rangé. Je prévoyais d'emmener mon ange dans mon royaume afin de la faire décoller vers un paradis nouveau. J'ai disposé une couverture sur le canapé de cuir et j'ai allumé des dizaines de bougies afin de créer une ambiance spéciale.

Lorsque mes méfaits ont été accomplis, je suis allée me changer de tenue. J'ai choisi mon plus bel ensemble de dessous, fait de fines dentelles et de soie. J'avais envie de me rendre désirable pour faire perdre la tête à ma compagne. Par la suite, j'ai enfilé un chemisier blanc qui laissait paraître mes formes. J'ai complété mon habillement par une mini-jupe noire qui mettait mes jambes en évidence. Avant d'aller rejoindre l'élue de mon coeur, j'ai mis des chaussures à talons hauts et j'ai peaufiné ma coiffure ainsi que mon maquillage.

Étant donné l'heure, je me doutais que mon adorée serait en train d'allaiter notre petite diablesse. J'ai donc tapé doucement contre la porte de la chambre d'Evelyne. J'ai attendu une réponse de la part de ma femme avant de m'avancer dans la pièce en employant une démarche féline. Je souhaitais éblouir mon âme soeur et je crois que mon entrée a été réussie.

 **\- Mon coeur, tu veux bien venir me rejoindre dans mon atelier lorsque tu auras terminé de nourrir Evelyne ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose...**

J'avais prononcé ces deux derniers mots différemment, en y ajoutant une pointe de mystère. Bien entendu, mon amoureuse n'était pas dupe et elle avait sans doute compris mon sous-entendu. Je me suis éclipsée sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai attendu que mon invitée me rejoigne.

Ziva

Pendant que je nourrissais Evelyne, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser au déroulement de la réunion de ce matin. Alan m'avait impressionnée par la maîtrise qu'il possédait vis-à-vis de notre dossier même si je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Je suis aussi revenue sur l'état de détresse de ma princesse pendant une partie de l'entrevue et j'ai été obligée de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas suffisamment anticipé le fait qu'elle puisse souffrir en silence de mon accident et de ses conséquences. J'ai pris la décision d'en reparler avec elle dès que possible mais surtout si elle le souhaitait, ce qui n'était pas évident connaissant la fierté dont ma compagne était dotée.

J'en étais à ce stade dans mes réflexions lorsque ma déesse latine est entrée dans la chambre de notre fille cadette. Elle s'était changée et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que sa tenue était affriolante à souhait ! Son chemisier volontairement collé au corps, sa mini-jupe noire et ses talons hauts formaient un ensemble hautement explosif ! Sans compter qu'elle s'était magnifiquement apprêtée également. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un léger sifflement d'admiration mais je n'ai guère eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose car ma belle amazone me conviait dans son atelier car elle voulait me montrer quelque chose.

Lorsque j'ai entendu le ton que ma dulcinée employait, je n'ai pas pu me méprendre sur une partie de ses intentions. Elle voulait honorer sa promesse faite ce matin dans la salle de bain, même si à priori ce serait fait plus tôt que prévu. Pour autant je ne me suis pas plus pressée que ça car je devais m'occuper de ma petite diablesse correctement. Ainsi, j'ai fini la tétée tranquillement avant de la placer dans son berceau et de m'assurer qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond. Par la suite, je me suis rafraîchie et changée pour porter de beaux dessous noirs et une tenue plus légère afin de faciliter la travail de ma partenaire.

Lorsque j'ai frappé à la porte de l'atelier de mon artiste adorée, j'avais le coeur qui battait la chamade car j'oscillais entre la peur de voir mon corps être touché à nouveau et l'excitation à l'idée de savoir ce que Katia avait en tête. Mon caraco de dentelle noire se soulevait très régulièrement et mon pantalon de toile ébène virevoltait légèrement lui aussi. Lorsque je suis entrée à l'intérieur de la pièce, des dizaines de bougies m'attendaient et ma sublime créature personnelle m'attendait sur le canapé de cuir surmonté d'une couverture. Honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passerait en détail et je me suis donc contentée de rester près de la porte avec un regard interrogateur.

Katia

En attendant l'arrivée de mon invitée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je savais pertinemment que ma technique de séduction avait fonctionné. Je connaissais très bien les points faibles de ma chérie et j'en avais lâchement abusé. Je me suis confortablement installée sur le canapé et j'ai adopté une posture décontractée. Je voulais que l'élue de mon coeur soit éblouie par tous les éléments qui constituaient ce tableau grandeur nature. De longues minutes se sont écoulées avant que j'entende le bruit caractéristique de la porte de l'atelier. Lorsque mon adorée s'est présentée devant moi, j'ai senti mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle avait également choisi de changer de tenue et je dois avouer que les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis mettaient sa féminité en valeur.

Étant donné que ma princesse s'était figée sur place, j'ai fait les premiers pas vers elle. J'ai cherché à plonger mon regard dans celui de ma déesse afin qu'elle puisse lire à quel point je la désirais. En arrivant à sa hauteur, j'ai laissé ma main gauche courir dans son dos tandis que je l'embrassais langoureusement. Alors que nous échangions toujours ce baiser, j'ai attiré ma tigresse vers le centre de la pièce. Cette fois-ci, je menais le bal et je comptais bien faire virevolter mon amoureuse afin de la guérir de sa récente blessure.

 **\- Tu es à moi Ziva...**

J'avais prononcé cette phrase en bécotant la peau incandescente de mon épouse. Nous étions tout près du sofa et j'aurais pu forcer mon amour à s'allonger dès maintenant. Cependant, je trouvais intéressant de la faire languir un peu. Nous n'avions aucune raison de nous presser aujourd'hui. J'allais donc veiller à ce que tout se déroule comme dans un rêve. C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour décontaminer l'esprit de ma belle israélienne…

Ziva

Depuis que j'étais entrée dans l'atelier de ma femme, j'étais totalement happée par l'ambiance feutrée qui y régnait, au point d'être littéralement figée sur place. Des tentures gigantesques obstruaient toutes les fenêtres de la pièce, ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvée dans une ambiance tamisée mais envahie de flammes symbolisées par les bougies. Apparemment, mon épouse avait décidé de mener la danse puisqu'elle est venue vers moi en ne cachant pas à quel point elle me voulait. Une fois qu'elle était près de moi, sa main droite a conquis mon dos pendant qu'un baiser langoureux nous unissait toutes les deux. Avec une telle entrée en matière, il était impossible de résister aux avances de ma belle amazone.

Pendant que cette première communion des corps avait lieu, je me suis rapidement retrouvée au centre de la pièce. Pour le moment, je n'avais aucune sensation parasite qui aurait pu me faire sortir de l'état indescriptible qui était en train de m'envahir. Il était évident que mon envie charnelle de ma belle italienne montait flèche mais j'avais deux raisons de me retenir pour l'instant. La première était simple, je ne voulais pas faciliter la tâche de la partenaire. Elle devait me montrer où elle comptait aller avec moi. La seconde raison tenait plus de la peur de voir mon corps exposé à ses yeux brûlants. Même si mon être tout entier lui revenait de droit notamment par les liens sacrés du mariage, je n'étais pas encore capable de me dévoiler à nouveau facilement.

Nous étions à présent près du sofa qui allait certainement accueillir la suite des événements. A priori, ma princesse n'était pas pressée de passer du temps sur ce meuble qu'elle avait pourtant aménagé pour l'occasion. Je l'ai entendue me dire que je lui appartenais alors qu'elle parcourait ma peau avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée. J'aurais aimé lui répondre mais j'étais encore trop sur la défensive pour le moment. Même si je me laissais plus ou moins aller face au comportement de ma dulcinée, elle allait devoir détruire la tour d'ivoire qui me retenait prisonnière depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Katia

Alors que nous nous tenions au milieu de la pièce, il était évident que ma partenaire allait me laisser mener le jeu de la séduction. Je la sentais légèrement crispée, comme si elle n'avait jamais connu l'intimité. Je savais que je devrais faire de grands efforts pour qu'elle puisse s'abandonner à moi. Il s'agissait du seul chemin possible pour qu'elle puisse reprendre confiance en elle! J'avais plusieurs idées derrière la tête pour l'aider à oublier les événements fâcheux d'Aspen.

Nos corps étaient toujours très près l'un de l'autre et je pouvais sentir la poitrine de ma femme se soulever régulièrement. J'ai fait un pas vers l'arrière et j'ai déboutonné mon chemisier avec lenteur. Plutôt que de l'envoyer valser dans un coin de l'atelier, je l'ai gardé sur mes épaules. Mon adorée avait donc une vue plus suggestives de mes rondeurs. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était la seule personne pouvant poser ses yeux sur mes parties intimes. Par ailleurs, je souhaitais également que son désir grandisse petit à petit. Une fois mon forfait accompli, je me suis mise à tournoyer sur moi-même comme l'aurait fait une petite fille.

Plutôt que d'effeuiller ma tigresse dès maintenant, je l'ai menée vers le canapé pour qu'elle y prenne place. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit à son aise, notamment en m'assurant que sa tête repose contre l'un des appuis-bras. Lorsque j'ai été certaine que cette position convenait à ma déesse, je me suis éloignée pour aller chercher un accessoire qui mettrait ma femme en confiance.

 **\- Je te connais par coeur ma chérie et je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour te faire ressentir de belles choses. Je vais nouer ce foulard pour m'obstruer la vue et ce sera à toi de décider du moment où ce sens me sera rendu.**

Ziva

Le jeu de la séduction, qui pourrait s'apparenter au jeu du chat et de la souris dans le cas présent fonctionnait à merveille. Katia avait clairement l'intention de me débarrasser de mes démons psychiques récents et elle semblait savoir où elle voulait aller. En prenant les choses à son compte, il était plus qu'évident que j'allais reprendre confiance en moi. Alors que nous étions toujours débout et très proches l'une de l'autre, j'ai vu ma belle amazone faire un pas en arrière et déboutonner son chemisier blanc sans l'enlever complètement. Je pouvais donc deviner ses formes sans tout voir pour autant.

Le cérémonial n'était pas terminé puisque ma princesse m'a fait installer sur le canapé en m'allongeant dessus. Une fois qu'elle était certaine que j'étais bien installée et notamment que ma tête reposait sur l'un des accoudoirs, elle s'est éloignée un instant pour revenir avec un foulard. Ma déesse latine m'a expliqué qu'elle allait se priver du sens de la vue et que ce serait à moi de décider quand elle pourra l'enlever pendant notre future danse. J'appréciais toute la prévenance dont elle faisait preuve. J'avais droit à toute l'attention du monde et je n'allais surtout pas m'en plaindre !

Avant que ma belle amazone ne soit aveugle, je lui ai fait signe de venir avec moi. Je lui ai pris le foulard des mains et je l'ai positionnée au-dessus de moi. Dès que notre équilibre était assuré, j'ai placé le bandeau sur les yeux de ma dulcinée sans un mot. Une fois de plus, je ne parvenais pas à parler. J'avais trop d'émotions, trop d'envies et trop de paroles à l'intérieur de moi pour parvenir à m'exprimer. Maintenant que tout semblait en place, ce serait à ma compagne de jouer. Pour l'aider à se mettre en condition, j'ai simplement fait glisser son chemisier de ses épaules pour qu'il tombe à terre. C'était le signal silencieux que je lui offrais pour lui signifier que les festivités pouvaient commencer.

Katia

En faisant cette proposition à ma chérie, je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle réagisse positivement. En effet, j'avais essuyé quelques refus de sa part depuis que nous étions rentrées d'Aspen. En préparant une ambiance feutrée, j'avais espéré que mon adorée parvienne à se relaxer suffisamment pour se prêter à ce jeu. Ma compagne a répondu à ma requête en me faisant signe d'approcher. Sans perdre un seul instant, je me suis avancée vers elle.

Avec un brin d'autorité, mon amour m'a pris le foulard des mains et elle m'a aidée à prendre place au-dessus d'elle. L'étoffe qui allait servir à occulter un de mes sens a été nouée derrière ma tête. Je crois que ma princesse a dû s'assurer que je ne voyais rien. Puis, j'ai senti mon chemisier glisser de sur mes épaules. J'ai interprété ce geste comme étant un signal de départ. Mes mains se sont mises à explorer ce territoire qui m'était si familier. Je prenais le temps d'apprécier la douceur de la peau de mon ange. J'ai tracé le contour du visage de ma femme avant de laisser ma main gauche courir dans ses cheveux. Je me suis ensuite risquée à continuer mon périple vers le bas. J'ai d'abord rencontré le cou de ma douce moitié avant d'atteindre ses épaules. Je me suis amusée avec les bretelles de son caraco et de son soutien-gorge. Je savais qu'elle avait tendance à s'énerver lorsque je faisais claquer ses vêtements, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le faire.

Plutôt que de m'attarder sur sa poitrine, j'ai décidé de sauter à son ventre qui avait rétréci depuis la naissance de notre petite diablesse. J'y ai déposé une panoplie de baisers en espérant faire frissonner mon épouse. Étant donné que j'agissais à l'aveugle, il m'était plus facile de me concentrer sur la précision de mes gestes. J'espérais que mon trésor arrivait à profiter pleinement de ce moment intime qui se voulait réparateur. Avant de poursuivre ma route, je me suis concentrée sur les réactions éventuelles de ma tigresse...

Ziva

Une fois que ma femme était prête à se lancer dans la reconquête de mon corps, j'avais décidé de ne pas trop interférer dans sa progression, tout en essayant d'être suffisamment expressive pour la guider dans son ouvrage. Ainsi, ce sont ses mains douces et exploratrices qui se sont attardées sur mon visage en prenant le temps d'en saisir tous les contours comme Aaliyah savait si bien le faire. Sa main gauche s'est enfuie dans ma chevelure car ma princesse savait que j'adorais ce genre d'attention. Pour le moment, je ne ressentais aucune gêne quant au traitement dont j'étais en train de profiter.

Ma belle amazone a continué son périple en me caressant le cou puis les épaules. Tout ce passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que ma panthère s'amuse à faire claquer les bretelles de mon caraco et de mon soutien-gorge alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que je détestais ça. Même si je savais que ça l'amusait de le faire et qu'une pointe de provocation ne faisait jamais de mal, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grogner comme un tigre qu'on dérange. C'est d'ailleurs en voyant le sourire narquois de ma déesse latine que j'ai compris à quel point elle voulait s'amuser tout en reprenant son bien le plus précieux.

Par la suite, Katia avait soigneusement évité de s'attarder sur ma poitrine, qui était à mes yeux l'endroit de la pire des ignominies pour s'occuper de mon ventre, qui devait encore se remettre de l'arrivée au monde d'Evelyne, mais j'étais sur la bonne voie puisque j'avais suivi les conseils de notre médecin de famille et du pédiatre de notre fille cadette pour retrouver une condition physique normale. En attendant, la panoplie de baisers que ma partenaire déposait sur ma peau me faisait beaucoup de bien et je me suis surprise à en sourire. Lentement, je commençais à ressentir du bien-être grâce aux bons soins de mon épouse, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps.

Katia

Depuis que j'avais les yeux bandés, mes autres sens étaient décuplés. Par exemple, je parvenais à distinguer toutes les nuances du parfum de ma chérie. Mes doigts étaient quasiment capables de mesurer la température exacte de son corps... Même si ma tigresse avait émis quelques grognements de protestation lorsque je m'étais amusée avec ses bretelles, elle ne semblait pas se plaindre du traitement général que je lui faisais subir. Ses muscles étaient lentement en train de se détendre, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soi!

Après m'être occupée du ventre de ma femme, je me suis aventurée à introduire une main dans son pantalon. J'ai tout de suite reconnu la culotte qu'elle portait et j'ai gloussé comme une collégienne. Décidément, l'élue de mon coeur connaissait mes goûts et elle savait comment me faire plaisir. Cette récente découverte a contribué à faire monter mon désir pour ma belle israélienne. Je me suis donc employée à découvrir les cuisses et les jambes de ma princesse en tirant doucement, mais fermement, sur son vêtement en toile.

Une fois ce petit méfait accompli, j'ai recommencé à déposer des baisers sur la peau incandescente de ma douce moitié. Je me laissais guider par mes bas instincts afin de la faire frissonner de plaisir. À un moment donné, j'ai même mordu l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec envie. J'avais l'idée folle de lui faire perdre suffisamment la tête pour qu'elle me donne la permission de remonter vers ses rondeurs. Pour illustrer ce souhait qui m'habitait depuis notre retour d'Aspen, j'ai étendu mon bras droit vers le haut. J'espérais rencontrer la main de mon adorée qui me conduirait vers la région de son corps qui avait été souillée... Jusqu'à présent, j'étais satisfaite du déroulement des événements puisque j'avais réellement l'impression de reprendre possession de mon épouse.

Ziva

La danse que ma femme avait initiée se passait parfaitement bien pour le moment. J'avais rapidement oublié le petit affront dont ma tigresse s'était rendue coupable et c'est avec une étonnante décontraction que j'ai pu voir mon pantalon de toile s'enfuir doucement mais avec une pointe d'autorité de la part de ma partenaire. Même si j'avais voulu rester de marbre au début de notre étreinte, je devais reconnaître que le désir que je ressentais pour ma belle amazone commençait à se faire sentir plus que sérieusement. Je commençais timidement à croire que ma princesse allait gagner son pari.

Par la suite, ma déesse latine s'est mise en tête de goûter ma peau surchauffée comme une damnée. Elle s'est même permise de me mordre à l'intérieur de mes cuisses ce qui m'a arraché un cri de douleur mêlé à la fois à un sentiment de surprise et d'envie de ma part. J'étais en train de perdre pied pour me laisser emporter par le désir que m'inspirait la sublime créature qui se tenait au-dessus de moi. Quelques secondes après ce nouvel affront de sa part, j'ai vu le bras droit de Katia s'envoler vers le plafond. J'ai mis quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire mais c'est devenu clair très vite. Elle espérait se rendre sur ma poitrine, l'endroit de toutes les horreurs...

Pour être certaine que tout se déroulerait au mieux, j'ai guidé la main de mon épouse vers son bandeau pour le lui enlever. Dès qu'elle a pu retrouver la vue, nos regards se sont croisés instantanément et ma compagne a pu lire la peur qui m'habitait à ce moment précis. Néanmoins j'ai guidé lentement sa main droite vers ma poitrine, toujours cachée par mes vêtements noirs. Mon corps tout entier s'est tendu dès que les doigts de ma belle italienne sont entrés en contact avec les rondeurs. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Plus moyen de reculer, ça passe ou ça casse.

J'étais tétanisée et totalement incapable de bouger ou de parler. Evelyne était le seul être au monde qui pouvait poser ses mains à cet endroit pour le moment et j'espérais que ma dulcinée trouverait le moyen de me libérer de cette emprise qui me rendait parfois si malheureuse. Cette fois, je voulais qu'elle fasse preuve d'imagination et de fermeté pour que le poison de la honte de moi et de mon enveloppe charnelle disparaisse pour de bon. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps mon regard était totalement perdu car je n'arrivais pas à rester calme face à ce qui m'attendait.

Katia

Ma demande silencieuse a bien été reçue par ma femme et cette dernière m'a aidée à enlever le foulard qui me recouvrait mes yeux. J'ai mis quelques secondes à m'ajuster à la pénombre qui nous entourait. À ce moment, nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai vu qu'elle ressentait une certaine appréhension par rapport à ce qui allait se passer. Ma chérie a néanmoins guidé ma main vers ses rondeurs. Je pouvais deviner ses formes généreuses sous la dentelle de son caraco... J'ai tout de suite senti ses muscles se tendre, probablement parce que la peur était en train de la gagner. Je savais qu'il ne servait à rien d'user de la force, mais que je ne pouvais pas non plus me frayer un chemin avec douceur. Une seule solution s'imposait dans mon esprit et j'espérais que mon adorée se prêterait à ce jeu.

Après m'être hissée un peu plus haut sur le corps de ma compagne, j'ai agrippé sa main et je l'ai guidée vers son sein gauche. Je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience de sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Le rythme cardiaque de ma princesse s'est emballé de manière inquiétante. J'ai donc plongé mon regard dans le sien en espérant que cela l'aiderait à se détendre. Je me suis également mise à fredonner un air qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Comme tous mes efforts semblaient voués à l'échec, j'ai décidé de prendre la parole.

 **\- Mon amour, tu dois t'accepter telle que tu es. Tu dois admettre que cette fâcheuse histoire est derrière toi pour que nous puissions nous aimer à nouveau... Si tu es d'accord, découvre-toi... Je t'assure que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, amore mio.**

J'ai pris les lèvres de ma compagne pour sceller cette promesse. Il lui faudrait certainement un peu de temps pour que mes mots parviennent à amadouer ma tigresse. L'ultime but de cette mise en scène dans mon atelier était de rendre la dignité à mon épouse. Il fallait que la digue cède rapidement pour que nous puissions nous aimer comme avant. Il n'y a rien que je désirais plus que d'amener mon amoureuse à s'apprécier à nouveau.

Ziva

A partir du moment où ma princesse a pu me voir, sa hardiesse s'est faite plus saillante. La peur d'être touchée me gagnait à une vitesse folle et Katia allait devoir faire preuve d'imagination mais surtout d'une légère autorité pour que je dépasse ce satané blocage psychologique. Une fois qu'elle s'était placée un peu plus haut sur moi, elle a guidé ma main droite vers mon sein gauche. J'ai fait des efforts assez soutenus pour ne pas l'empêcher de terminer ce geste. Mon coeur cognait comme un damné dans ma poitrine et ma compagne essayait tout ce qui était possible pour me détendre. J'ai ainsi pu entendre un de mes airs préférés sortir de sa bouche et son regard était empreint de douceur.

Malgré tout ses efforts je ne parvenais pas à reprendre le dessus sur mes craintes. Ma déesse latine a donc pris la parole pour me dire que je devais vraiment oublier cette mésaventure d'Aspen pour que nous puissions consommer notre union de nouveau. Elle ajoutait que si je voulais que ça arrive, il fallait que je me déshabille... Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation se déliter plus longtemps, je me suis donc relevée pour me défaire de mon caraco puis j'ai décidé que ma belle italienne allait travailler un peu. J'ai guidé ses mains dans mon dos pour qu'elle défasse elle-même mon soutien-gorge car je considérais ce geste comme une marque de confiance vis-à-vis de ma partenaire.

J'étais particulièrement décidée à aller de l'avant pour deux raisons. La première était toute simple, ma tigresse et nos envolées lyriques me manquaient. La seconde raison était plus profonde. J'avais envie d'avancer pour ma famille et en particulier dans un domaine qui concernait la sublime créature qui me faisait face. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours une appréhension assez forte sur les faits et gestes que j'allais recevoir, mais au fond de moi j'en avais envie, c'était aussi instinctif que ça. Je me suis donc offerte à la vue de mon adorée sans retenue, tout en faisant mon possible pour que la digue qui me retenait prisonnière cède pour de bon.

Katia

Suite à ma prise de parole, mon adorée s'est relevée et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre son mouvement. Avec une certaine lenteur, elle a défait son caraco avant de guider mes mains dans son dos. Par ce geste, elle me signifiait qu'elle consentait à s'offrir à moi. Rapidement, mes doigts ont rencontré les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Ce petit obstacle ne m'a pas résisté bien longtemps et la poitrine de ma femme s'est découverte. J'ai souri à ma chérie afin de la mettre en confiance et pour la remercier d'avoir accepté de se déshabiller.

 **\- Tu es encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs. Je t'aime mon amour.**

J'ai effleuré ses rondeurs du revers de la main. Je tenais à me montrer respectueuse et je voulais éviter que ma douce moitié se braque inutilement. Pendant un peu plus d'une semaine, notre bébé avait été la seule à pouvoir goûter à la peau de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour de ressentir cette joie. Je me sentais privilégiée de pouvoir initier ce rapport intime que j'attendais tant! Tout en demeurant à l'écoute des réactions de ma tigresse, j'ai déposé un tendre baiser sur chacun de ses seins. J'étais contente de pouvoir promulguer ce genre de soins réparateurs et puisque ma déesse ne protestait pas, j'ai continué d'embrasser sa peau incandescente.

Un certain déséquilibre s'était creusé entre nous. En effet, ma princesse était quasiment nue alors que mon corps était toujours caché sous les étoffes. J'ai donc fait une pause pour permettre à mon épouse de faire glisser ma jupe. Je voulais qu'elle cesse d'être spectatrice de nos ébats et qu'elle prenne part à l'action. Après tout, il s'avérait plus agréable de combiner nos envies que d'imposer ma volonté sur celle de ma chérie...

Ziva

Je savais qu'en acceptant de me déshabiller, soit j'allais me braquer et me fermer comme une huître ou au contraire j'allais me libérer et reprendre la main dans notre danse commune. Heureusement pour nous, c'est la seconde option qui s'est présentée. À partir du moment où ma poitrine était accessible pour ma femme, ses gestes étaient doux et lents comme si elle découvrait mes formes pour la première fois. Lorsque ma déesse latine m'a dit que j'étais encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. Ma tour d'ivoire était en train de s'effondrer et j'avais l'impression de m'ouvrir à nouveau au monde.

Alors que ma compagne embrassait ma peau avec un mélange de douceur et d'avidité totalement compréhensible, je me suis rendue compte à quel point notre déséquilibre vestimentaire était criant. Katia s'en est aperçue à son tour et j'ai eu le droit de faire glisser sa jupe à terre afin de lui permettre de rattraper son retard. Tout en m'exécutant avec plaisir, une vague énorme de désir était en train de me submerger. J'avais envie de ma tigresse comme une folle, comme si j'avais besoin de rattraper cette semaine d'abstinence forcée dans l'instant. Du coup, je ne me suis pas contentée de faire disparaître l'étoffe noire qui cachait le haut des cuisses de ma belle amazone, mais ses rondeurs se sont retrouvées à l'air libre à une vitesse insensée.

En usant de toute ma force et de toute ma volonté, j'ai retourné la situation pour plaquer ma partenaire sur le dos, la tête posée sur un des accoudoirs du canapé. Une fois mon méfait accompli, c'était à mon tour de goûter la peau sucrée de ma dulcinée. Je la désirais comme jamais et j'avais la ferme intention de mener notre ballet pendant un petit moment. Après avoir eu le plaisir de redécouvrir les vallées de mon ange, j'ai filé vers son ventre pour mettre à jour ma géographie personnelle. Je me suis attardée à cet endroit pour un temps car j'attendais de voir comment ma belle italienne réagissait face à ce changement de comportement radical de ma part.

Katia

La petite pause que j'avais faite avait porté ses fruits. Ma chérie a merveilleusement compris qu'elle devait m'aider à me dévêtir à mon tour, ma jupe a donc glissé sur mes fesses et le long de mes jambes avant de se retrouver par terre. Ma princesse ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin! Elle s'est donc employée à libérer ma poitrine du tissu oppressant qui l'enserrait. Nous étions maintenant sur un pied d'égalité et notre danse allait pouvoir se poursuivre.

Alors que j'avais baissé ma garde, mon adorée a appuyé avec force contre mes épaules et elle est parvenue à me faire basculer par derrière. J'étais à présent allongée sur le dos et soumise au bon vouloir de ma femme. Je l'avais chauffée à blanc tout à l'heure et elle me le faisait payer de la plus belle des façons. Mes rondeurs ont reçu toute l'attention qu'elles méritaient et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser quelques soupirs en réponse à tous ces baisers et caresses.

Par la suite, mon ange a poursuivi sa route vers le bas. Elle s'attardait longuement sur mon ventre. J'étais parcourue par de petits frissons alors que mon amour se trouvait à bonne distance de mon fruit défendu. Je me suis souvenue que je passais beaucoup de temps à couvrir d'amour cette portion du corps de ma déesse lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Une intuition me disait que ma partenaire avait envie de voir notre famille s'agrandir et qu'elle n'avait pas oublié la confidence que je lui avait faite le jour de l'anniversaire d'Aaliyah.

 **\- Je veux donner naissance à un enfant... Je suis prête à franchir le pas et à commencer les traitements...**

Mon âme sœur allait certainement comprendre que j'étais sérieuse et que je voulais porter la vie à mon tour. Si tout allait bien, une petite crevette allait se développer à l'intérieur de moi dans quelques semaines...

Ziva

Mon changement radical d'attitude a eu l'effet que j'espérais puisque j'ai pu entendre une symphonie de soupirs lorsque je me suis attardée sur les rondeurs de ma femme. De mon côté je me sentais enfin libre, persuadée que personne ne pourrait m'enchaîner de nouveau. Au moment où je me suis attardée sur le ventre de ma princesse, je me sentais bien plus légère et plus enjouée que ces derniers jours. J'avais l'impression de respirer de nouveau, comme si cette semaine en enfer m'avait mise en apnée. Je profitais donc allègrement du corps de ma déesse latine avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet et mener ma belle amazone vers un paradis qu'elle avait largement mérité.

Mais alors que j'allais continuer ma route vers le siège des pulsions de ma dulcinée j'ai entendu des paroles qui m'ont frappé instantanément. Ma belle italienne se disait prête à porter la vie ! Elle disait même qu'elle voulait commencer les traitements. Même si le sujet avait été abordé lors de l'anniversaire d'Aaliyah au moment où nous nous étions échappées pour que je puisse retrouver une certaine maîtrise de mes sentiments, le fait d'entendre mon adorée être aussi précise dans sa démarche a fait exploser mon coeur de joie ! J'aurais pu faire une nouvelle pause pour que nous en discutions mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour le faire car j'avais d'autres projets en tête.

Je me suis donc contentée de sourire avant de filer vers l'intimité de ma partenaire. Je n'ai fait que peu de cas de sa dernière prison qui a glissé le long du corps de Katia très rapidement. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire dans la dentelle, principalement à cause du désir qui envahissait chaque fibre de mon corps. C'est avec une sauvagerie sans bornes que je me suis occupée de l'intimité de mon artiste préférée, avec une précision terrible et une volonté redoutable. Je voulais que l'ascension de mon ange soit rapide, violente et surtout inédite ! C'était mon cadeau pour tout le soutien qu'elle m'offrait, en particulier pendant ces moments difficiles que je venais de jeter aux oubliettes pour toujours.

Katia

Je m'attendais à ce que ma déclaration suscite une réaction joyeuse chez ma femme. Depuis le début de notre relation, elle avait toujours été sincère par rapport à son désir de fonder une famille. Au départ, j'avais été très réticente face à ce souhait. Avec le temps, j'en étais venue à vouloir être mère et c'est ainsi que mon adorée avait entrepris les démarches nécessaires pour enfanter. Aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour de ressentir ce besoin primaire. Je voulais avoir une descendance et cette idée accaparait mes pensées de plus en plus souvent.

Plutôt que d'arrêter de me promulguer des soins afin de discuter ma proposition, ma tigresse s'est embrasée davantage. Après m'avoir offert son plus beau sourire, ma sirène a donc poursuivi son chemin vers mon intimité. Ma dernière prison s'est envolée rapidement afin que ma déesse puisse enfin accéder à mon fruit défendu. Mon fauve personnel se laissait complètement guider par ses bas instincts et elle redoublait d'ardeur pour me faire vivre des sensations fortes. J'ai agrippé ses cheveux comme s'il s'agissait d'une crinière et je l'ai attirée vers moi. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'échappe alors qu'elle était si bien partie pour me faire décoller vers le septième ciel!

Mon ascension vers un paradis sans nom s'est déroulée très rapidement. Mes soupirs se sont changés en gémissements, puis en cris que je tentais d'étouffer tant bien que mal. Mon atelier était empli par le son de ma voix et j'avais peine à admettre que j'étais à l'origine de ce concert. La langue de ma chérie était plus précise qu'une horloge suisse et j'avais l'impression qu'elle se déchaînait pour palier au manque qu'elle avait dû ressentir au courant de la semaine. Alors que j'avais du mal à me retenir d'exploser, le nom de ma compagne a retenti plusieurs fois. Mes muscles allaient sans doute rompre tant ils étaient tendus comme un arc... D'ici une minute tout au plus, la libération s'emparerait de moi, j'en étais certaine!

Ziva

Même si je n'avais pas eu de réaction très marquée par rapport à la proposition de mon épouse, mon sourire le plus sincère avait accueilli cette déclaration pleine de promesses. Je ne me suis pas arrêtée là-dessus pour le moment car j'avais la ferme intention de mener ma princesse au septième ciel séance tenante. Je me suis donc concentrée sur l'ascension de ma déesse latine et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la réussite semblait être à l'ordre du jour ! Je n'avais jamais entendu Katia s'exprimer aussi vertement et je savais que l'extase était galopante et qu'elle s'emparerait très bientôt du corps de ma partenaire.

Je voyais bien que ma femme se retenait d'exploser pour faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps, mais j'étais bien décidée à ce que le nectar si particulier de ma tigresse parvienne jusqu'à mes lèvres gourmandes. J'ai obtenu ce que je cherchais peu de temps après avoir entendu la plus belle symphonie du monde à mes oreilles. Ma dulcinée avait atteint le nirvana et j'en étais très heureuse. Quelques secondes après cet instant incroyable, j'ai pris ma belle amazone dans mes bras avant de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine pour qu'elle puisse entendre mon cœur battre pour elle et surtout qu'elle puisse récupérer doucement.

 _Bienvenue au paradis mon amour. Mon cœur chavire de bonheur à l'idée que tu acceptes de porter un enfant très bientôt et je suis fière du chemin que tu as parcouru pour arriver à cette décision._

Le fait d'entendre ma voix pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entrée dans l'atelier de mon artiste préférée m'a surprise. J'avais un timbre grave et solennel, parfaitement posé et surtout totalement détendu. Le poison psychologique s'était enfui de mon corps et j'étais redevenue moi-même. Face à ce magnifique constat, des larmes de joie me sont montées aux yeux. J'étais à nouveau libre et je le devais à la sublime créature que je tenais contre moi. J'ai cherché à accrocher le regard profond de ma belle italienne et une fois que j'ai pu m'y perdre, j'ai pris à nouveau la parole.

 _Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier suffisamment pour tous les encouragements que tu me prodigues chaque jour sans jamais baisser les bras. Tu m'as sauvée de mes démons récents et je suis en train de guérir grâce à toi. Je t'aime tellement mon amour._

Cette déclaration me paraissait totalement dérisoire au regard de tous les efforts que mon adorée avait déployés pour m'aider à panser la blessure subie à Aspen mais la sincérité de mes paroles était immense. Pour joindre le geste à la parole, j'ai embrassé doucement ma sirène malgré mes larmes pour célébrer ce moment unique.

Katia

Même si je mourrais d'envie de me laisser emporter par les sensations qui me gagnaient, j'ai fait l'effort de me retenir un peu plus longtemps. Par conséquent, j'ai été prise de violents tremblements alors que je m'abandonnais enfin à ma femme. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits ont payé et j'ai pu accéder au plus beau des paradis. Ensuite, mon ange m'a accueillie dans ses bras en s'assurant que ma tête repose sur sa poitrine. Je pouvais entendre le battement caractéristique de son coeur et je trouvais cette mélodie fort rassurante!

Ma dulcinée a profité de ce moment unique pour accueillir favorablement la nouvelle de ma future grossesse. Elle éprouvait de la fierté quant à mon cheminement personnel. Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai constaté que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Ma compagne était reconnaissante de tout ce que j'avais fait pour l'aider à guérir. J'avais l'impression que ses seuls mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer sa gratitude. Avec une infinie douceur, ma chérie a initié un baiser. Je ne me suis pas contenté de recevoir ce remerciement. Alors que ma sirène pensait pouvoir s'éloigner de mes lèvres, j'ai redoublé d'ardeur pour que ce ballet se poursuive. Mes mains exploraient la peau de mon amoureuse avec envie tandis que je me remémorais une promesse récente...

A l'instant où nos bouches se sont séparées, j'ai essuyé les joues de ma tigresse en faisant preuve de sensualité. Par la suite, je me suis mise à embrasser chaque recoin de son corps en variant l'intensité de mes gestes. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question d'ignorer les formes de mon fauve personnel. Je devais reprendre possession de la sublime créature qui consentait à s'offrir à moi de la sorte. Je voulais qu'elle se sente à nouveau bien dans sa peau et j'étais convaincue que cette phase de conquête était indispensable…

Ziva

Après le tendre baiser que j'avais initié, je pensais prendre encore un peu de temps pour permettre à ma femme de revenir tranquillement sur terre. Au lieu de ça, ma tigresse a redoublé d'ardeur pour explorer mon corps avec ses mains et elle avait l'air déchaînée ! A partir du moment où nos lèvres se sont séparées, ma déesse latine a pris le temps d'essuyer mes larmes de joie avant de se décider à goûter chaque parcelle de mon corps avec une intention évidente de conquête de sa part. Ses baisers variaient constamment en intensité, ce qui fait que très rapidement, je me suis retrouvée sur le dos, littéralement à la merci de ma belle amazone !

Quelques secondes après le début de cet assaut, je me suis souvenue d'une promesse que ma partenaire m'avait faite au moment de l'anniversaire d'Aaliyah. Elle honorait donc sa parole avec brio, au point que je ne savais plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Je ne parvenais même pas à retenir mes soupirs, ce qui devait largement encourager ma compagne dans son entreprise de reconquête. Au début de cette danse, j'aurais probablement repoussé ma belligérante personnelle mais là c'était tout simplement impossible. Non seulement parce qu'elle me faisait perdre pied mais surtout parce que j'avais profondément envie qu'elle me permette d'accéder au paradis à mon tour.

Lorsque j'ai considéré que le manège avait assez duré et que tout mon corps a été marqué par la douceur des lèvres de ma douce moitié, j'ai posé mes mains sur sa tête pour l'encourager à se aller vers mon intimité. Ma liberté retrouvée me rendait-elle légèrement autoritaire ? C'est une possibilité que je ne pouvais pas réfuter. En attendant que mon fauve personnel obtempère et daigne satisfaire mon désir grandissant, je me suis amusée à ronronner comme un chat très heureux d'être choyé de cette manière. C'était une façon amusante de signifier à Katia que je me sentais parfaitement à mon aise dans cette pièce qui serait la gardienne de ce grand moment d'intimité.

Katia

Je crois que ma compagne a été surprise par ce revirement de situation. En temps normal, j'aurais attendu que la pression redescende avant de m'attaquer à elle. Aujourd'hui, le désir que j'éprouvais était si grand que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas attendre plus longtemps pour reconquérir ma belle. Heureusement pour moi, mon adorée semblait prête à recevoir les centaines de baisers que je lui avais promis. Ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus sonores et elle n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à se retrouver plaquée contre le cuir du sofa. J'ai maintenu mon épouse à ma merci en me positionnant au-dessus d'elle.

J'ai pu continuer ainsi pendant un bon moment avant que ma tigresse ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Apparemment, je m'étais assez attardée sur sa peau incandescente et l'heure était venue de passer aux choses sérieuses. Les mains de ma sirène ont appuyé sur ma tête pour me pousser vers le bas de son corps. Même si je n'ai pas franchement opposé de résistance, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à faire languir mon fauve personnel tandis qu'elle s'employait à ronronner! J'ai dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire et pour parvenir à me concentrer sur la tâche que je voulais accomplir.

Une fois positionnée devant le centre du bien-être de l'élue de mon cœur, je n'ai pas trop tardé à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je souhaitais que notre séance intime soit couronnée de succès et qu'elle laisse un souvenir indélébile dans l'esprit de mon amour. Avec beaucoup de doigté, je me suis empressée de faire frissonner de bonheur ma petite panthère. J'espérais qu'elle ne tarderait pas trop à découvrir le nouveau paradis qui s'offrait à elle. Pour m'assurer que cela se produise, j'ai redoublé d'efforts jusqu'à ce que les cris de ma chérie emplissent entièrement la pièce…

Ziva

Cette fois, il n'était plus question de tergiverser car j'avais vraiment envie de connaître la libération que ma femme me promettait par ses gestes. Sous mon impulsion, ma princesse s'est rendue assez docilement vers mon intimité. Une fois qu'elle y était arrivée, le traitement qu'elle me faisait subir m'a fait rapidement prendre de l'altitude ! Mes cris étaient impossibles à contenir et ils rebondissaient sur tous les murs de l'atelier avec une force incroyable. Les efforts conjugués de ma déesse latine et mon désir d'atteindre le paradis absolu s'accordaient parfaitement et ma belle amazone était une musicienne hors pair lors de nos ballets intimes.

J'aurais aimé résister le plus longtemps possible à la myriade de sensations qui me traversaient pendant ce dernier mouvement de l'opéra que nous jouions toutes les deux. Cependant, il était impossible de tenir tête à ma dulcinée alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour que mes sensations explosent et que j'accède à la félicité. Je me suis donc abandonnée sans retenue à ma belle italienne alors que des spasmes incroyables me traversaient le corps de part en part. J'étais dans un état second, submergée par le sentiment de béatitude que ma tigresse venait de m'offrir. Décidément, elle était le seul être au monde qui était capable de me faire connaître de si jolies choses.

Malgré le fait que tous mes muscles étaient totalement relâchés, j'ai réussi à faire revenir Katia vers moi pour l'entourer de mes bras. Après avoir connu toutes ces émotions aussi fortes les unes que les autres, j'avais vraiment besoin de sentir la chaleur naturelle de mon épouse contre moi. Une fois que nous étions de nouveau face à face, j'ai simplement pris le temps de me perdre dans le regard de ma partenaire sans rien ajouter d'autre. Le silence qui nous entourait n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire. J'avais nettement l'impression qu'il nous enveloppait toutes les deux pour souligner toute l'importance du moment que nous venions de partager dans l'antre de mon artiste préférée.

Katia

Une fois mon travail amorcé, j'ai eu l'impression que des petites cornes avaient poussé sur ma tête. Je me sentais démoniaque et c'était mon adorée qui profitait de mes actes machiavéliques. J'étais tellement vorace qu'elle n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à s'abandonner au plaisir. Lorsque c'est arrivé, j'ai continué de laper son nectar alors qu'elle était submergée par l'émotion. J'aurais pu continuer ainsi pendant un moment, ce qui aurait sans doute provoqué un deuxième orgasme chez ma partenaire, mais cette dernière m'a rapidement rappelé dans ses bras.

En accord avec les désirs de ma princesse, je suis remontée vers sa poitrine et j'ai senti qu'elle m'enserrait de ses bras. La chaleur de son corps a vite fait de me réchauffer, ce qui fait que j'avais l'impression que nous formions une seule et même boule de feu. Pendant cette période de retour au calme, le silence de la pièce était nettement réconfortant. Même si pour l'instant je me gardais de prononcer un seul mot, j'étais contente que nous ayons consommé notre union à nouveau. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de ma belle et j'ai pu voir qu'elle ressentait un incommensurable bien-être. Cela voulait dire que j'avais parfaitement accompli ma mission. Je me suis donc félicitée intérieurement avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te donner un enfant dans quelques mois... Je ne sais pas à quel moment je pourrais commencer les traitements, mais je suis certaine de ne pas revenir sur ma décision. Tu as ma parole mon amour. Je t'aime tellement ma princesse!**

Je trouvais qu'il était important de formuler cette nouvelle promesse, puisque cela signifiait que notre famille s'agrandirait un jour. Il était important pour moi de continuer de planifier notre futur, tout en vivant chaque journée pleinement. Notre quotidien n'était pas toujours facile, mais je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur le soutien de ma douce moitié. Après tout, elle avait été là pour moi dès notre rencontre à Londres et je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela changerait un jour. Cette femme était non seulement parfaite, mais elle était mienne!

Ziva

Après toutes les péripéties qui avaient rythmé notre journée à toutes les deux, le fait de me retrouver au calme avec ma femme dans les bras avait un effet très positif sur moi. En dehors du fait d'avoir été libérée de l'emprise de ce satané morveux, le fait d'avoir atteint notre paradis personnel une nouvelle fois m'avait purifiée en quelque sorte. Je me sentais prête à affronter la suite des événements avec une sérénité assez impressionnante. Le futur qui s'offrait à nous ne serait pas toujours simple mais le bonheur qui nous attendait m'apparaissait plus grand que n'importe quel obstacle à venir.

Puisque je pensais à notre avenir sans prononcer un seul mot, c'est ma femme qui a pris la parole pour en parler. Elle me promettait de rester ferme quant à sa décision d'enfanter dans les prochains mois. Un grand sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage en entendant toute la détermination qui transparaissait dans sa voix ! Et dire que moins d'un an auparavant, il aurait été impossible d'avoir ce genre de conversation ! J'aurais pu répondre par la voix à cette nouvelle affirmation de la part de ma belle amazone, mais j'ai préféré l'embrasser doucement pour lui transmettre tous les encouragements dont elle allait avoir besoin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous sommes levées en silence pour nous rhabiller sans jamais nous quitter du regard. Il était temps de reprendre la cours de notre vie, en particulier par rapport à nos filles dont Pierre continuait de s'occuper pendant notre ballet intime. J'ai aidé ma dulcinée à remettre son atelier en ordre car il était hors de question que quiconque ne puisse comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pendant notre envolée lyrique. Par la suite nous sommes revenues auprès de nos deux amours qui allaient bientôt se retrouver bien malgré elles au coeur d'un procès qui s'annonçait très difficile.


	36. Une famille part au combat

Ziva

Pendant deux semaines, Alan est venu à la villa pour faire connaissance avec le reste de notre tribu et il nous a méticuleusement préparées au procès qui s'ouvrait ce matin à Washington. Nous savions tous que notre procédure n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde et que chacune de nos faiblesses, même les plus minimes seraient exploitées par la défense afin que la capitale ne paie pas la somme conséquente qui leur était demandée. Malgré tout, j'avais totalement confiance en notre allié à la cour qui était très confiant lui aussi.

Pour ce premier jour d'audience, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'Aaliyah vienne avec nous car il était évident que le déroulé de la procédure serait long et fastidieux et que nos atouts étaient tout de même limités. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux préparé par Pierre, nous nous apprêtions, ma femme et moi, à prendre la voiture pour nous rendre sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Je m'étais habillée sobrement avec un tailleur beige surmonté d'un gilet bleu nuit pour pouvoir parer à tout changement de température intempestif. J'avais préféré opter pour des chaussures plates car ce matin j'avais décidé de conduire.

Au moment de partir pour le tribunal, j'ai vu notre fille aînée sortir de sa chambre en courant, les cheveux en bataille et la mine encore légèrement ensommeillée. Comme souvent lorsque qu'un événement important pour notre famille était sur le point de se produire, Aaliyah tenait absolument à prodiguer des encouragements appuyés à ses parents. Heureusement pour nous, j'avais planifié cette éventualité, ce qui fait que la séance de câlins obligatoire n'allait pas nous mettre en retard pour la suite de cette rude journée.

 _Aaliyah : Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas réveillée... J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, sachant que les griffes de la justice allaient vous happer toutes les deux..._

 _Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, Alan sera là pour nous défendre. De ton côté, tu dois continuer à te préparer à affronter le jury pour pouvoir témoigner de la meilleure manière qui soit. Ce sera le meilleur moyen de tourner la page de cet effroyable épisode de notre vie de famille._

 _Aaliyah : Oui !_

Avant même que j'aie pu faire un seul geste, notre rayon de soleil s'est jetée dans mes bras alors que Katia revenait de la cuisine où elle avait certainement pris le temps de discuter avec Pierre des tâches qu'il allait devoir effectuer dans la journée. En s'approchant de nous, j'ai vu ma princesse sourire et j'ai pris soin de graver cette image positive dans mon esprit. J'étais persuadée que la tempête allait faire rage dans les jours voire les semaines qui allaient suivre et ce moment de tendresse allait être mon phare pendant la lutte sans merci qui s'annonçait.

Katia

Le jour de l'ouverture du procès était enfin arrivé et je pensais être prête pour faire face à la musique. Il faut dire que notre avocat s'était assuré que nos témoignages étaient solides! Même si je ressentais une certaine appréhension face à ce qui se passerait, je savais au fond de moi que toutes les chances étaient de notre côté. Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner digne de la monarchie anglaise, je suis restée avec Pierre pour lui donner des instructions précises quant au déroulement de la journée. En effet, Aaliyah devait absolument se replonger dans ses études si nous voulions qu'elle intègre une école l'automne prochain.

 **\- Je sais qu'elle a en horreur les mathématiques, surtout la géométrie, mais notre fille ne doit surtout pas abandonner. Je compte sur vous pour qu'elle parvienne à intégrer les concepts difficiles.**

 **Pierre : C'est entendu Katia. J'imagine qu'il y a du lait maternel au frais pour pallier aux fringales d'Evelyne?**

 **Oui, comme d'habitude. Je vous appellerai lorsque l'audience sera suspendue. Maintenant, il faut vraiment partir. Merci pour tout Pierre!**

En sortant de la cuisine, j'ai remarqué que notre rayon de soleil était réveillée et je l'ai vu se jeter dans les bras de ma femme. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette scène. En passant près de mes deux amours, j'ai ébouriffé les cheveux de notre fille aînée en guise de marque d'affection. Par la suite, nous avons pris la direction du Palais de Justice du District de Columbia, c'est-à-dire l'endroit où se déroulerait la plus importante joute verbale de notre vie! En passant devant le bâtiment, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que les journalistes étaient au rendez-vous. Notre ténor du barreau nous avait prévenues que notre affaire risquait d'intéresser les médias, mais j'étais surprise qu'une délégation de clowns fasse le pied de grue dès à présent! Ma chérie a garé la voiture à proximité de l'entrée principale et nous nous sommes dirigées dans la gueule du loup main dans la main. Alors que je faisais des efforts surhumains pour fixer le sol et pour ignorer toutes les questions qui nous étaient adressées, j'ai entendu le bruit de pas pressés qui nous suivaient puis trois mots bien simples : pas de commentaire! J'ai rapidement reconnu cette voix comme étant celle d'Alan et j'ai poussé un petit soupir de soulagement. Assez rapidement, nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'intérieur d'une salle réservée à l'avocat de la défense et nous avons pu reprendre nos esprits.

 **Alan : Bonjour mesdames! Nous allons attendre ici que maître Kennedy et monsieur Lincoln prennent place dans la salle d'audience avant de nous joindre à eux. Je vais demander à ce que les médias ne soient pas admis à l'audience, mais il est probable que le juge refuse ma requête...**

 **\- Faites ce que vous pouvez... Je n'apprécie pas tellement de me faire dévisager de la sorte, mais nous allons faire de notre mieux pour soigner notre image, n'est-ce pas chérie?**

Ziva

Après ce moment de tendresse plus que réconfortant, j'ai pris le volant de notre Chrysler pour que nous puissions nous rendre au tribunal. Le premier constat que j'ai pu faire en arrivant, c'est de voir que des journalistes étaient déjà présents devant le bâtiment. Je n'étais pas particulièrement ravie de cette nouvelle car cela voulait dire que la couverture médiatique du procès était déjà en place avant même qu'il ne commence. C'est donc avec une légère boule au ventre que j'ai garé notre voiture sur le parking prévu à cet effet.

Lorsqu'il a fallu affronter la meute de vautours qui tendaient tous leurs micros et hurlaient leurs questions tout autour de nous, je me suis contentée de fixer le sol tout comme ma princesse le faisait. Heureusement pour nous, maître Wilkinson est arrivé rapidement derrière nous en précisant à tous ces curieux qu'aucun commentaire ne serait fait pour le moment. Dès qu'il nous avait rejointes, nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur de l'édifice pour nous rendre dans une salle réservée à l'avocat de la défense. C'est à ce moment que nous avons pu respirer un peu.

Alan nous a expliqué que nous allions attendre ici que la partie adverse s'installe dans la salle d'audience avant de nous y rendre. En outre, il précisait qu'il allait demander que les médias ne soient pas conviés à l'intérieur de notre futur théâtre mais qu'il doutait d'être entendu. Ma déesse latine l'a encouragé a faire de son mieux tout en expliquant qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de comportement de la part des charognards qui nous avaient entourés un peu plus tôt. Elle a fini sa tirade en me demandant si nous allions bien soigner notre image pour sortir grandies de cette procédure. J'allais évidemment répondre par l'affirmative.

 _C'est évident chérie. Nous sommes ici pour obtenir réparation mais aussi pour démontrer que nous avons une vie normale, quelque soit les idées préconçues de nos détracteurs potentiels._

Pour ma part, j'étais déjà concentrée sur ce qui allait se produire dans la fosse aux lions et mon langage corporel et verbal traduisait une envie de vaincre grandissante.

Katia

Alors que nous avions pris place dans cette salle exiguë, ma femme a confirmé que nous ferions tout notre possible pour projeter une image favorable de notre famille. Par la suite, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pendant quelques instants. Elle souhaitait sans doute retrouver sa concentration et j'ai décidé de l'imiter. J'ai également cherché à lui prendre la main pour la rassurer. Nous allions faire front ensemble et il était hors de question de perdre ce procès!

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Alan nous a informé qu'il était temps de prendre place dans la salle d'audience. Notre avocat transportait une partie de notre dossier sous son bras. Une fois que nous avons été installés à la table réservée à la poursuite, notre ténor du barreau a sorti des lunettes de lecture de sa poche et il s'est plongé dans ses notes. Le greffier n'a pas tardé à annoncer l'arrivée imminente de l'honorable juge Clark. Nous nous sommes tous levés d'un bond pour lui témoigner notre respect.

 **Juge Clark : Bonjour à tous. Veuillez vous asseoir. Nous allons débuter dès maintenant puisque tout le monde semble présent!**

 **Alan : Votre honneur, j'aimerais d'abord déposer une requête pour que cette affaire soit entendue à huis clos.**

Maître Wilkinson s'est approché du juge et lui a remis un document, dans lequel il devait étayer cette revendication. Le magistrat a parcouru le document pendant quelques minutes avant de rendre sa décision. Comme nous l'avions envisagé un peu plus tôt, la décision ne nous a pas été favorable. Les médias et le grand public seraient donc admis dans cette salle et nous allions devoir composer avec cette réalité. Par la suite, les deux avocats ont pu exposer leurs remarques préliminaires. Pendant cette phase, des informations générales allaient être présentées au jury afin que celui-ci se fasse une idée du cas qu'il devrait juger. Pendant toute cette période, ma femme et moi sommes restées silencieuses tout en maintenant une excellente posture. Il fallait absolument que nous apparaissions comme étant un couple modèle en dépit de notre orientation sexuelle.

Dès le départ, j'ai eu une assez mauvaise impression de la partie adverse. C'était la première fois que je voyais monsieur Lincoln depuis l'accident et il me semblait être un homme assez quelconque. Son avocat n'était guère mieux et il s'employait déjà à nous discréditer en avançant que nous étions fautives. Comme il s'agissait d'une affaire civile, et non criminelle, c'était Alan qui devrait apporter assez de preuves pour faire pencher la balance de notre côté. D'ailleurs, il n'allait pas tarder à pouvoir présenter ses arguments à la cour…

Ziva

A partir du moment où nous avons pénétré dans la salle d'audience, je savais que nous entrions dans un tunnel infini avec une seule issue possible. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que nous perdions notre procès. Nous nous sommes assises rapidement à notre place alors qu'Alan mettait de l'ordre dans ces notes. Peu de temps après, le greffier a annoncé l'arrivée de l'honorable juge Clark et tout le monde s'est levé pour témoigner son respect à l'homme qui tenait notre futur destin entre ses mains. A cet instant précis, je me suis demandée si j'aurais pu être juge un jour mais la réponse était négative car je n'aimais pas vraiment la notion de compromis.

Après quelques paroles de bienvenue, le juge Clark déclarait que le procès pouvait commencer. Comme notre ténor du barreau nous l'avait annoncé, il a présenté sa requête pour que l'audience se déroule à huis clos, qui a été malheureusement refusée comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Nous savions tous que à partir de cette minute de la procédure, le public et les médias pourraient se délecter de chaque action de chacun des camps qui allaient s'affronter dans cette arène que je considérais quasiment antique. Le combat allait être rude et j'en étais pleinement consciente.

Je ne voulais absolument pas lâcher la main de ma femme, sauf si nous devions être séparées, notamment pour nous rendre à la barre si nécessaire même si ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un oeil circonspect au jurés qui nous faisaient face. J'ai cru repérer que l'un d'eux avait un regard perçant, sa voisine semblait être un peu lunaire et un troisième trahissait une expression presque libidineuse mais j'ai préféré me dire que c'était mon imagination et les événements récents qui me faisaient cataloguer ce quinquagénaire dans cette catégorie. Après tout, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Pour le moment, j'attendais de voir ce qui allait se produire avec une certaine appréhension.

Katia

J'avais un peu de mal à croire que le procès s'était réellement ouvert. Je me suis un peu perdue dans mes pensées tandis que la voix d'Alan résonnait dans la pièce. J'ai capté quelques mots par-ci, par-là : caméra de surveillance, voiture, plaque d'immatriculation... J'en déduisais que notre avocat avait commencé à amener certains éléments de preuve. D'ailleurs, un homme a été appelé à la barre afin de livrer son témoignage par rapport aux bandes vidéos sur lesquelles on pouvait voir Lincoln en train de violer plusieurs règlements du code de la route.

 **Alan : Monsieur Alvarez, diriez-vous que l'accusé avait une conduite responsable le jour de l'incident?**

 **Maître Kennedy : Objection! Le témoin n'est pas un expert dans ce domaine.**

 **Juge Clark : Rejetée. Monsieur Alvarez, veuillez répondre.**

 **Monsieur Alvarez : Je crois qu'avec autant d'entorses au code de la route, il n'est pas surprenant qu'il ait heurté madame David. D'après les images que j'ai déjà pu commenter, il allait plus vite que la limite permise et il ne ralentissait pas lorsque le feu passait au jaune.**

 **Alan : Merci. Je n'ai plus de questions. Le témoin est à vous.**

La partie adverse a ensuite eu l'occasion de mener son contre-interrogatoire. Pendant celui-ci, notre expert a avoué que l'accusé aurait pu agir ainsi s'il y avait eu des défaillances sur son véhicule. Dans l'ensemble, la crédibilité de notre homme n'était pas entachée et c'était une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Pendant le reste de la matinée, d'autres personnes ont juré de dire la vérité et ont donné leur opinion sur les événements. Mon adorée me tenait discrètement la main et une conversation silencieuse s'était établie entre nous. Pour le moment, tout de passait bien, mais je me doutais que la situation se dégraderait lorsque ce serait à notre tour de raconter notre histoire. Selon le planning de la journée, j'allais peut-être devoir me prêter à ce petit manège après le déjeuner...

Ziva

À partir du moment où le premier témoin a été appelé à la barre par maître Wilkinson, j'ai ressenti à quel point nous étions entrés de plain-pied dans la joute verbale qui allait nous occuper un long moment. Lorsque je regardais ma femme positionnée à ma droite, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait l'air un peu ailleurs. De mon côté j'écoutais avec attention tout ce qui se passait et le témoignage de monsieur Alvarez me confortait dans l'idée que nous avions bien fait de porter cette affaire devant les tribunaux malgré l'objection de l'avocat de monsieur Lincoln rejetée par le juge Clark. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde s'observait avant de commencer à nous attaquer pour de bon.

Certains témoins oculaires sont venus devant la cour en prêtant serment pour donner leur version des faits. Dans la plupart des cas, leur description était assez précise et je me doutais qu'Alan avait dû trier les personnes selon la solidité de leurs descriptions de l'accident. La tension générale dans la salle d'audience était encore assez basse mais je savais qu'elle allait monter à partir du moment où ma princesse allait devoir décrire la façon dont elle a vécu mon accident. D'après le déroulé de la journée qui avait été établi, mon épouse allait devoir affronter nos adversaires juste après le déjeuner.

J'essayais par tout les moyens de retenir un maximum d'informations concernant le comportement de nos adversaires notamment. J'avais fait passer un bout de papier à notre avocat pour lui demander s'il était possible que je prenne des notes dès que possible pendant le procès. J'avais l'intention de relever en silence les éventuelles contradictions de nos détracteurs afin d'être certaine d'apporter un témoignage en béton armé lorsque mon tour viendrait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il était de mon devoir de mener ma famille vers la victoire et que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir.

Katia

Après le témoignage du premier expert scientifique, d'autres hommes et femmes se sont succédés à la barre. Certains d'entre eux étaient des témoins oculaires qui ont permis de reconstituer ce qui s'était passé globalement. L'un des ambulanciers qui avait porté secours à ma femme est venu commenter les blessures subies au moment de l'impact. Il a avoué avoir rarement eu l'occasion d'observer le rétablissement de patients qui subissaient un tel choc et qu'il s'attendait à ce que ma compagne gonfle les statistiques des décès routiers.

Pendant que tout ce beau monde apparaissait dans le box réservé aux témoins, mon adorée avait décidé de prendre des notes après que sa demande ait été approuvée silencieusement. Je l'avais déjà vu agir de la sorte lorsqu'elle participait à des interrogatoires dans le cadre de son ancien travail d'officier du MOSSAD. Par conséquent, je savais qu'elle essayait de relever des incohérences qui pourraient jouer en notre faveur. Ma chérie était très forte et je savais qu'elle parviendrait à percer à jour la stratégie de maître Kennedy!

À midi tapantes, le juge Clark a annoncé que les débats reprendraient dans une heure. Les jurés ont quitté leurs sièges et j'ai eu l'impression que certains d'entre eux nous dévisageaient. Je ne parvenais pas à décider si c'était de bon ou de mauvais augure. J'ai décidé de feindre l'indifférence alors que nous prenions la direction de la sortie. Notre avocat a discuté avec son vis-à-vis pendant quelques instants afin de savoir si un accord était envisageable. La partie adverse n'était pas intéressée par une négociation pour le moment, ce qui était guère surprenant. Maître Wilkinson nous a rejoint au moment où les flashs des appareils photos se sont déclenchés. Les journalistes ont tenté de recueillir nos commentaires à nouveau et ils se sont pris une douche froide. Je savais que cela n'empêcherait pas ces fouines de publier des faits scandaleux nous concernant. Pour le moment, je préférais me concentrer sur mon futur témoignage. Plus j'y pensais, plus mon estomac se nouait. De ce fait, je ne pensais pas avaler grand-chose pendant cette pause repas.

Ziva

Une fois que notre avocat m'a donné implicitement l'autorisation de prendre des notes, je me suis mise à écrire comme une damnée sur ma tablette numérique. Il n'était pas question de laisser la moindre chance à maître Kennedy d'essayer soit d'influencer les témoins ou pire encore, d'orienter la perception du jury dans cette affaire. Tous les témoignages étaient cohérents et j'ai pu relever l'étonnement de l'un des ambulanciers quant à mon total rétablissement. Selon lui, un tel accident aurait eu toutes les chances de me coûter la vie.

A midi exactement, le juge Clark a prononcé la suspension de la séance pour une heure afin que tout le monde puisse se restaurer. J'ai pu me rendre compte à ce moment précis que certains jurés nous dévisageaient avec insistance. Alan de son côté est allé voir son collègue et adversaire pour lui parler quelques instants. Il nous a retrouvé à la sortie au moment où les journalistes ont a nouveau essayé de recueillir nos premières déclarations mais une fois encore, ils ont fait chou blanc. Par la suite, nous nous sommes rendus dans un petit restaurant sans prétention pour manger rapidement car le temps de pause allait filer très vite.

Une fois que nous étions attablés, J'ai pu prendre le temps de détailler l'expression corporelle de ma femme et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était extrêmement tendue. Je savais que dans ces conditions elle n'allait pas avaler grand-chose. Je devais pourtant m'assurer qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses moyens car elle allait être la prochaine personne qui se présenterait à la barre et ce sera à ma belle amazone de partir au front la première. Nous savions tous les trois qu'une excellente entrée en scène était indispensable pour nous permettre de garder la main dans cette partie d'échecs humaine. Je me suis donc approchée de ma princesse pour l'encourager.

 _Il faut que tu te nourrisse un minimum ma chérie. Pense au fait que maître Kennedy ne va pas rater une occasion de te mettre en mauvaise posture. Et pour que tu résistes correctement, tu dois être à 100% de tes capacités._

 _Alan : Je confirme Katia. Je connais cet avocat et même s'il n'est pas extrêmement expérimenté, c'est un sacré serpent. A la lumière des premiers témoignages que nous avons recueillis ce matin, il sait que la thèse selon laquelle son client n'est pas responsable de l'accident qu'il a provoqué va être difficile à tenir, même s'il y a eu un défaut d'entretien du véhicule comme nous le savons déjà. Sa seule option pour s'en sortir et faire économiser des millions de dollars à la municipalité, c'est de tenter de discréditer votre famille. Alors soyez forte madame Fortini._

Pour la défense de ma compagne, je ne mangeais que quelques bouchées du plat que j'avais devant moi. Malgré tout j'étais certaine que mon épouse allait tenir bon dans l'arène, tout comme elle l'avait fait pendant mon long sommeil forcé. Ma confiance en elle était inébranlable, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Katia

Une fois à l'extérieur du palais de justice, j'ai essayé de respirer profondément pour me détendre. L'air froid me brûlait les poumons et je n'ai malheureusement pas ressenti les bienfaits escomptés. Le stress était en train de me gagner et je ne savais pas trop comment l'évacuer. Lorsque nous avons enfin obtenu une table au resto du coin, mon adorée s'est mise à scruter le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Elle a fini par me dire que je devais faire l'effort de manger afin de pouvoir affronter notre adversaire. Alan était du même avis et il ajoutait même qu'il fallait se méfier de ce serpent. Je savais que ces mises en garde étaient sérieuses et c'est avec un peu plus de conviction que j'ai grignoté ma fade salade.

 **\- La cuisine d'Isabella me manque... La nourriture américaine ne me plaît pas vraiment. Tout est trop sucré...**

Même si j'avais légèrement détourné la conversation, j'imaginais que mes interlocuteurs n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient tous les deux que mon état d'esprit grognon s'expliquait facilement et que je devrais faire des efforts pour que mon humeur n'affecte pas mon témoignage. J'ai d'ailleurs profité du fait que des napperons de papier ornaient notre table pour dresser la chronologie des événements. Pour l'instant, ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut et je me souvenais de chaque détail de notre balade à vélo qui avaient failli coûter la vie à ma chérie et au bébé qu'elle portait.

 **\- Vous savez Alan, j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous m'aiderez tout à l'heure. J'espère faire bonne impression sur les jurés pour contrecarrer les plans de maître Kennedy. Je veux obtenir réparation pour notre famille... J'ai passé des jours à me demander si j'allais devoir organiser les funérailles de Ziva...**

À ce moment, mes yeux se sont remplis d'eau et j'ai utilisé ma serviette de table pour me tamponner le visage. Mon mascara a tout de même souffert un peu et j'allais donc devoir retoucher mon maquillage avant de retourner au tribunal. J'ai cherché à prendre la main de ma tigresse dans la mienne afin de me donner le courage de continuer. Il fallait absolument que monsieur Lincoln soit reconnu coupable pour que nous puissions enfin mettre cette vilaine histoire derrière nous.

Ziva

Ma femme était sur les dents et il était impossible de l'ignorer. Si son langage corporel était tout à fait limpide, ses paroles trahissaient un état de mauvaise humeur caractérisée. Ma princesse protestait contre la cuisine du restaurant où nous avions élu domicile temporairement. Je me suis contentée de sourire discrètement pour éviter de froisser Katia pour une broutille. Pour ma part, je trouvais la cuisine tout à fait correcte, ce qui m'amenait à penser que la perspective de devoir témoigner dans moins d'une heure rendait l'acte de manger plus que difficile pour ma belle amazone.

 _Tu sais mon coeur, je peux demander à Isabella et à Shaun de passer nous voir le plus tôt possible pour que tu retrouves les saveurs que tu aimes tant ou nous pouvons aussi leur rendre visite après le procès. Mais je t'assure que la salade Caesar que tu manges est certainement identique à la mienne._

J'ai marqué une légère pause pour être certaine d'accrocher le regard de ma déesse latine tout en lui caressant la main. Je m'étais aussi aperçue qu'elle se servait des napperons de la table pour griffonner quelques informations dessus.

 _Tu es une grande professionnelle, même si tu as pris ta retraite récemment. Prends ce témoignage comme une mission que tu vas accomplir, du même acabit que celles que nous avons menées à Londres ou ailleurs. Sois méthodique et à l'écoute de ton environnement, en particulier vis-à-vis de nos adversaires._

J'ignorais totalement si mes paroles avaient eu l'effet que j'escomptais. Ma belle italienne était capable d'être une machine de guerre implacable mais un léger défaut dans sa cuirasse faisait que ses émotions pouvaient la submerger. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur bien entendu car je trouvais que cette légère faiblesse faisait partie de son charme. Il était impossible pour le moment de décrypter quoi que ce soit sur la visage de ma sirène. La concentration lui donnait un visage fermé et j'ai vu qu'Alan arborait un air neutre lui aussi, comme s'il cherchait à rester en retrait pour le moment.

Par la suite, j'ai entendu les paroles de ma compagne à l'attention de notre avocat. Non seulement elle lui renouvelait sa confiance, mais elle affirmait deux choses distinctes. Ma tigresse voulait faire bonne impression au jury pour contrarier les plans de maître Kennedy mais surtout obtenir réparation pour le préjudice subi par notre tribu. Elle ajoutait qu'elle avait passé des jours pendant mon coma à se demander si elle allait devoir organiser mes funérailles. Evidemment, à l'évocation d'un souvenir aussi douloureux, ma dulcinée a laissé échapper quelques larmes avant de les faire disparaître avec sa serviette. Je lui ai pris la main qu'elle me tendait pour lui donner du courage alors qu'Alan avait une expression compatissante à notre égard.

Katia

J'ai retrouvé un peu le sourire lorsque ma femme m'a affirmé qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de différences entre sa salade et la mienne. Ma mauvaise humeur devait m'empêcher de savourer ce repas, ni plus ni moins! J'ai bien écouté ma chérie lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué que je devais voir mon témoignage comme une mission. Il est vrai que j'avais été une bonne espionne et que je pouvais appliquer mon savoir-faire et mon savoir-être à cette situation inconfortable. Ce ne serait jamais pire que certaines situations auxquelles j'avais été confrontée par le passé.

Même si je ressentais les encouragements de ma compagne et de notre avocat, le plus difficile restait à venir. J'ai apprécié le fait que ma femme me prenne la main pour me donner une bonne dose de courage. Plus tard, ce serait à mon tour de lui offrir mon support moral alors qu'elle devrait revivre ses tristes événements. Pour le moment, je me suis concentrée sur mon plat à nouveau et j'ai fait l'effort de vider mon assiette. J'ai commandé une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat afin de couronner le repas et cette fois-ci, je n'avais rien à redire contre les saveurs qui titillaient mes papilles gustatives!

Après m'être refait une beauté, il était l'heure de retourner devant le juge. Lorsque nous sommes entrées dans la salle, presque tout le monde était là. Il ne manquait que la partie adverse qui accusait un petit retard. J'ai souri tout en espérant que le juge Clark en fasse la remarque tout à l'heure. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, monsieur Lincoln et maître Kennedy se sont enfin joints à nous et le procès a pu reprendre. Comme prévu, j'ai été appelée à la barre. J'ai avalé mon verre d'eau d'un trait et je me suis dirigée vers l'avant de la salle d'un pas décidé. Ma robe couleur émeraude flottait légèrement au vent. J'avais veillé à choisir un vêtement qui n'était ni moulant, ni provocateur afin de faire bonne impression aujourd'hui.

 **Alan : Bonjour madame Fortini. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé le jour de l'incident.**

 **\- Certainement. C'était l'après-midi et nous avions décidé d'aller faire une balade de vélo en famille. Nous avons loué une bicyclette tandem que j'ai conduite tandis que Ziva était aux commandes de son propre véhicule à deux roues. Tout le monde portait un casque de sécurité et nous avons emprunté la CTT.**

 **Alan : Je vois, et à quel moment monsieur Lincoln a-t-il percuté votre femme?**

 **\- Comme nous n'avions pas prévu de rafraîchissements, nous avons profité d'un croisement pour quitter le sentier. J'ai attendu que le feu passe au vert avant de traverser avec notre fille Aaliyah. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un pick-up blanc est sorti de nulle part et qu'il a fauché mon épouse.**

Pour le moment, tout se passait bien et je parvenais à rester calme. J'espérais simplement que le contre-interrogatoire ne serait pas trop corsé. Du coin de l'oeil, j'observais le serpent qui assurait la défense de monsieur Lincoln. Le jeune avocat prenait beaucoup de notes, signe qu'il souhaitait me pousser et me contredire. Je devrais faire preuve de vigilance...

Ziva

Ce qui était positif concernant ma femme, c'est que nos encouragements ont été entendus. Ainsi j'ai pu voir que ma douce moitié avait fini par faire honneur au plat qui était disposé devant elle et la grosse part de gâteau au chocolat n'a pas fait long feu non plus ! Une fois notre repas terminé et galamment payé par Alan, nous sommes revenus au tribunal avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser intimider par les méthodes et les faits avancés par la partie adverse. Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la salle d'audience, tout le monde était présent sauf monsieur Lincoln et son avocat. J'ai noté ce fait discrètement avant de m'asseoir tout en me disant que ce petit élément de faiblesse aurait son importance plus tard.

Une fois que nos opposants étaient arrivés, l'audience a pu reprendre. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Ma compagne devait témoigner et revivre l'un des événements les plus traumatisants de sa vie mais j'avais totalement confiance en elle. Katia allait faire preuve de retenue et de précision, y compris quand maître Kennedy allait chercher à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Pendant ce temps, je prenais des notes sur l'ambiance du procès, le comportement des jurés et surtout le langage corporel de notre adversaire direct. Il semblait agité comme si cette procédure le dérangeait moralement.

À partir du moment où ma princesse avait prêté serment devant la cour, Alan a commencé son interrogatoire. À partir de ce moment précis, l'avocat qui nous était opposé prenait lui aussi des notes et il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à ça. Il fourbissait ses armes afin de contredire ma belle amazone lors du contre-interrogatoire qui allait suivre. Décidément cette petite fouine ne m'inspirait pas la moindre confiance. Subrepticement, j'ai pris une photo de ce type pour l'envoyer à Shmeil. Je voulais tout savoir sur ce petit avorton. Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer mon cher ami. J'allais en faire une cible et une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec lui, sa carrière allait avoir du plomb dans l'aile, surtout si je découvrais des choses intéressantes.

Katia

Maître Wilkinson m'a posé quelques questions supplémentaires avant de laisser sa place à son homologue. J'ai essayé de me détendre et de sourire tandis que le serpent venimeux s'approchait de moi. Il prenait son temps pour s'installer, comme s'il cherchait à m'intimider dès à présent. J'ai jeté un regard furtif vers mon alliance pour me donner la force d'affronter ce personnage antipathique. Après s'être éclairci la gorge, l'avocat a enfin posé sa première question.

 **Maître Kennedy : Au moment des faits, depuis combien de temps aviez-vous emménagé aux États-Unis?**

 **\- Je dirais que cela faisait quelques mois.**

 **Maître Kennedy : C'était la première fois que vous parcourriez ce sentier à vélo?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **Maître Kennedy : Vous dites que le feu était toujours au vert lorsque votre épouse a traversé la rue, mais vous lui faisiez dos. Je crois que c'est elle qui a grillé ce feu et qu'elle est la seule responsable de son accident.**

J'avais du mal à rester calme alors que la sale vipère qui me faisait face insinuait que ma chérie s'était faite renverser volontairement! J'avais envie de frapper du poing sur la table en le traitant de menteur. Heureusement pour moi, Alan s'est levé d'un seul bond en objectant férocement. Le juge a retenu cette objection et a sommé la partie adverse de poser une question claire.

 **Maître Kennedy : Oui votre honneur, j'y venais justement. Madame Fortini, comment pouvez-vous être certaine qu'aucune imprudence ait été commise par madame David?**

 **\- Lorsque je me suis retrouvée de l'autre côté du croisement, il restait encore vingt secondes au compteur, ce qui est amplement suffisant pour franchir cette petite distance à bicyclette.**

La discussion était en train de se corser et je m'attendais à ce que la prochaine question tente de me discréditer davantage. Mon passé renfermait beaucoup de petits secrets qui ne devaient pas être étalés au grand jour. Par ailleurs, j'étais persuadée que l'on tenterait de nous stigmatiser pour notre mode de vie atypique…

Ziva

L'audience se poursuivait et il était évident que le combat de boxe allait réellement commencer à partir du moment où l'avocat de la partie adverse entrerait en scène. Si j'étais certaine que mon épouse allait redouter ce moment, pour ma part j'étais relativement confiante. Je savais pertinemment que si Katia faiblissait, Alan prendrait le relais instantanément. Dès qu'il a laissé la place au clown qui représentait monsieur Lincoln, j'ai vu le sourire narquois de ce nabot, persuadé qu'il allait broyer ma compagne en deux temps trois mouvements. J'espérais évidemment qu'il serait fortement désappointé !

Le contre-interrogatoire a commencé normalement avec une question d'ordre général, qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec notre affaire. Puis nous sommes entrés dans le vif du sujet où la thèse selon laquelle j'étais responsable à 100% de l'accident qui nous avait amené ici a été avancée par ce crétin. Maître Wilkinson connaissait parfaitement le caractère sanguin de ma princesse, ce qui fait qu'il a objecté très rapidement face à cette affirmation calomnieuse. Notre adversaire a dû se replier et il a été sommé par le juge Clark de poser des questions claires. C'était un premier coup d'épée dans l'eau pour le représentant de de la municipalité, mais le ton était donné.

Par la suite, cette sale fouine est revenue sur un fait indispensable à éclaircir. Comment ma princesse pouvait affirmer que j'avais été totalement respectueuse des feux de circulation alors qu'elle me tournait le dos ? Sa réponse était cinglante et d'une logique implacable. Pendant ce temps, j'ai reçu les informations que j'attendais de la part de Shmeil. Je les parcourais d'un oeil tout en suivant de près le déroulement de ce qui se passait devant moi. Maître Kennedy a pris quelques secondes de réflexion et j'étais certaine que notre vie professionnelle antérieure ou notre mode de vie personnel allait bientôt être abordé.

Je bénissais ma polyvalence naturelle car le dossier de notre bête humaine contenait plusieurs points intéressants. J'ai donné une note à notre ténor du barreau qui lui disait que j'avais des éléments nouveaux sur notre avocaillon et qu'il allait devoir me faire confiance quand j'allais devoir m'opposer à lui. La partie promettait d'être musclée. Toute l'équipe savait que lorsque j'avais une proie à abattre, je ne me fatiguais jamais. Cet imbécile n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait dans les minutes qui allaient suivre...

Katia

Pour le moment, je parvenais à rester maître de moi-même et je suivais à la lettre les conseils d'Alan. En effet, notre avocat nous avait recommandé de donner des réponses courtes et précises. Il fallait s'en tenir aux faits et essayer de ne pas montrer nos émotions. Nous avions tellement pratiqué nos témoignages à la villa qu'il m'était facile de parler devant tout ce beau monde. Après une entrée en la matière assez classique, notre adversaire s'était sans doute aperçu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire ressortir une quelconque contradiction dans mon témoignage.

 **Maître Kennedy : Dites-moi madame Fortini, n'est-il pas vrai que vous êtes prête à tout pour parvenir à vos fins?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.**

 **Maître Kennedy : Je suis persuadé du contraire. Aurais-je besoin de vous rappeler ce qui s'est produit en Italie?**

Ce sujet était complètement hors propos et j'espérais que notre ténor du barreau ferait objection très rapidement! Je n'avais pas envie que mon passé d'espionne vienne entacher ce procès. Heureusement pour nous, Alan s'est levé et il a demandé au juge que les deux dernières questions soient retirées du procès-verbal puisqu'elles n'avaient rien à voir avec cette affaire. La vipère qui m'interrogeait a demandé à ce qu'on lui accorde un peu de liberté, mais comme le juge Clark ne voyait pas du tout en quoi l'Italie pouvait avoir un lien avec un accident routier, il a refusé que l'on s'aventure sur ce terrain.

Mon cerveau était tout de même en ébullition parce que les jurés avaient entendu cette phrase et qu'elle risquait de nous porter préjudice. Il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux pense que nous voulions profiter du système, et nous étions foutues! Par ailleurs, les médias allaient certainement tenter d'en savoir plus sur les événements de Florence. Même si j'avais bien couvert nos traces et qu'en principe aucun survivant ne subsistait, il était possible qu'ils découvrent quelque chose ou qu'ils fabriquent une nouvelle preuve de toutes pièces. J'espérais que notre défenseur avait des idées pour empêcher que de telles choses se produisent!

Ziva

Pendant que ma femme résistait sous le feu des questions de maître Kennedy, je me préparais physiquement et mentalement à passer sur le grill après mon épouse. Le comportement de Katia était exemplaire et il correspondait en tous points à ce qui avait été anticipé par maître Wilkinson lors de la préparation de nos témoignages. Lorsque notre petite fouine a compris qu'il n'allait rien obtenir de ma princesse concernant l'accident de la route dont j'ai été victime, il a changé son angle d'attaque, en essayant de mener l'interrogatoire sur un terrain différent.

Notre adversaire a tenté d'en savoir plus sur les événements qui ont eu lieu en Italie. Bien évidemment, Alan a fait barrage instantanément et malgré la demande de l'avocaillon qui nous faisait face, les deux dernières questions ont été retirées du procès-verbal. Il était impossible de savoir si les jurés allaient réfléchir sur les insinuations prononcées pour former leur conviction, en revanche il était certain que les médias présents dans la salle allaient s'emparer de cette information et nous interroger là-dessus. C'était une première tentative plus ou moins réussie du camp d'en face d'attaquer notre intégrité morale.

En voyant que les choses tournaient ainsi, j'avais vraiment envie d'en découdre avec ce crétin. Il fallait que je parvienne à lui faire passer l'envie de chercher la déstabilisation à tout prix. Mais pour le moment, le sourire carnassier de ce gnome en robe m'indiquait qu'il avait encore quelques questions à poser à ma déesse latine. J'étais certaine que la défense adverse s'était aussi renseignée sur moi. Malgré tout, je comptais sur la faible expérience de notre opposant pour le mettre dans de sales draps. Personne ne pouvait tenter de discréditer ma famille sans raison valable, tout du moins sans en payer le prix par la suite.

Katia

Pour l'instant, la catastrophe avait été évitée et nous devions une fière chandelle à maître Wilkinson. L'avocaillon qui représentait la ville de Washington et monsieur Lincoln par la même occasion avait l'air légèrement désabusé. Il est retourné à sa table de travail et a relu ses notes rapidement. Par la suite, il s'est approché de moi et sa voix nasillarde a empli le tribunal à nouveau.

 **Maître Kennedy : Pourriez-vous nous parler de la relation que vous entretenez avec madame David?**

 **\- Nous sommes mariées, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.**

 **Maître Kennedy : Je vois, je n'ai plus de questions.**

 **Juge Clark : Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Qui appelez-vous à la barre à présent?**

Tandis que je marchais vers ma place, la salle est devenue extrêmement silencieuse. J'avais l'impression que mes chaussures faisaient un vacarme qui aurait pu réveiller les morts. En m'asseyant, j'ai pris la main de ma femme dans la mienne pour lui donner un peu de courage. Vraisemblablement, elle serait le prochain témoin et elle allait devoir se montrer forte à son tour. La dernière question posée par la partie adverse avait sans doute pour but de choquer les homophobes et nul doute que cet angle d'attaque serait encore utilisé dans les minutes à venir.

Discrètement, j'ai griffonné un mot sur un bout de papier et je l'ai fait passer à mon avocat. Sur celui-ci, j'avais écrit le mot cauchemar. En effet, ma belle israélienne avait eu bien du mal à dormir en rentrant de l'hôpital. En repensant à cette période, je me suis également souvenue qu'elle avait ressenti des faiblesses musculaires pendant un bon moment. Même si elle ne gardait pas de séquelles aujourd'hui, cet accident l'avait marquée à vie et jamais elle ne pourrait revivre les moments manqués de la grossesse d'Evelyne…

Ziva

L'interrogatoire de maître Kennedy se poursuivait et comme je pouvais le craindre, la question de notre mode de vie personnel a fini par être évoqué. Notre adversaire a essayé d'ouvrir la brèche en demandant à ma femme de lui parler de sa relation avec moi, mais mon épouse lui a rétorqué sèchement que nous étions mariées et que la discussion s'arrêtait là. Devant un tel aplomb, notre nabot préféré s'est replié vers sa place après avoir précisé qu'il n'avait plus de questions. Katia est donc revenue auprès de moi et ses pas faisaient un boucan d'enfer car la salle était aussi silencieuse qu'une église. Même si notre détracteur n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, la salle semblait stupéfaite par la révélation qui venait d'être faite.

Au moment où ma princesse s'est assise, elle m'a pris la main afin de me donner du courage. Je me suis contentée de sourire en lui donnant un mot où il était écrit : **Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de quoi flinguer ce petit con.** Je me suis ensuite avancée vers la barre, la tête haute, afin de bien faire comprendre à toute l'assemblée que je n'allais pas courber l'échine. Alan est revenu vers moi par la suite pour commencer sa partie de la pièce de théâtre qui nous occupait aujourd'hui. J'ai prêté serment d'une voix forte et claire avant que les hostilités ne s'ouvrent pour moi.

 _Alan : Nous avons établi les circonstances de l'accident grâce au témoignage de Madame Fortini. Pouvez-vous me donner votre version des faits madame David ?_

 _Tout à fait. Comme expliqué précédemment, nous quittions la Capital Crescent Trail pour nous rendre sur MacArthur Boulevard pour nous restaurer. Ma femme et ma fille aînée étaient devant moi car cela me permettait de garder un oeil attentif sur ma famille. Nous avons toutes respecté les feux de circulation afin d'écarter tout danger, notamment pour Aaliyah qui est aveugle et porte des appareils auditifs. Lorsque je me suis engagée à mon tour, il restait 20 secondes au feu de signalisation pour rejoindre mes compagnes de randonnée. C'est à ce moment que le pick-up blanc de la ville de Washington, conduit par monsieur Lincoln ici présent, m'a percuté par la gauche et je n'ai pas pu l'éviter._

 _Alan : Avez-vous d'autres souvenirs concernant cet accident ?_

 _Tout est allé très vite mais je me souviens avoir percuté le pare-brise du véhicule avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le bitume. Comme je voyais le ciel de Washington et non le sol, je sais que j'ai fini sur le dos avant de perdre connaissance. Ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience est allée à ma fille Evelyne dont j'étais enceinte depuis peu de temps..._

Ma voix s'est légèrement brisée à la fin de cette phrase mais je suis parvenue à rester stoïque en attendant la suite de l'interrogatoire. Je devais tout faire pour ne laisser aucune prise à cette raclure d'avocat de la défense car j'étais persuadée que comme il n'avait rien obtenu de la part de ma belle amazone, il allait se défouler sur moi. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais prête à l'affronter, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Katia

J'ai continué d'afficher un visage neutre tandis que je lisais le mot que ma femme m'avait remis. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à obtenir des informations sur maître Kennedy et j'imaginais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à les utiliser. Le serpent venimeux n'avait qu'à bien se tenir puisque ma chérie n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche! Assez rapidement, mon petit coeur a été appelée à la barre. Elle a dû prêter serment comme tous les témoins qui l'avaient précédée. En guise d'entrée en la matière, Alan lui a demandé de raconter les faits tels qu'ils s'étaient produits.

Avec un aplomb remarquable, ma compagne a relaté ses souvenirs. Elle ne se gênait pas pour expliquer qu'une de nos filles avait des déficiences visuelles et auditives. Ma princesse évoquait simplement son rôle de chef de famille en expliquant pourquoi elle roulait derrière nous. Elle a aussi répété qu'il restait 20 secondes au compteur lorsqu'elle s'était engagée à traverser la rue. Notre ténor du barreau s'est permis d'interroger ma douce moitié sur d'autres souvenirs qu'elle avait. J'ai remarqué que certains jurés semblaient très touchés d'apprendre que la dernière pensée de ma tigresse avait été pour son bébé.

 **Alan : Madame David, je comprends que ces souvenirs soient douloureux pour vous. Suite à cet incident, y a-t-il des choses qui ont changé pour vous sur le plan professionnel?**

J'imagine que notre défenseur cherchait à établir une liste des conséquences de cet accident de la route. Ma chérie devait comprendre où il voulait en venir car il s'agissait d'un moment important du procès. Le montant de l'indemnisation dépendrait du volume et de l'impact des preuves que nous allions apporter. Tant que les membres du jury acceptaient notre thèse, tout irait bien. Seulement, ce n'était toujours pas gagné d'avance…

Ziva

Pendant que je produisais mon témoignage, je ne pouvais pas forcément voir ce que fabriquait maître Kennedy, non pas parce qu'il échappait à ma vision, mais plus à cause de ma concentration extrême afin d'être précise dans mes déclarations tout en évitant de fabuler involontairement sur les événements qui s'étaient produits à ce carrefour maudit. Alan menait son interrogatoire avec énormément de calme et de maîtrise et il semblerait que le fait que j'aie eu une dernière pensée pour mon bébé avant de fermer les yeux pour un très long moment avait ému le jury qui me faisait face.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Alan m'a demandé si certains aspects de ma vie professionnelle ont changé suite à mon accident. J'avais parfaitement saisi le sens de sa manoeuvre qui consistait à m'amener à parler de ma perte de mobilité, mais aussi aux séquelles mentales qui ont résulté de l'imprudence de monsieur Lincoln. Je me suis demandée à cet instant s'il allait passer sur le grill lui aussi ou si maître Kennedy allait tenter de lui éviter de faire face à ses accusatrices. Pour le moment, notre homme restait de marbre mais son langage corporel trahissait une certaine gêne, comme si être présent dans ce tribunal le rendait malade. Mais je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'y attarder car je devais répondre à la question de notre avocat.

 _Les incidences sur le plan professionnel ont été minimes puisque j'avais décidé de remettre ma démission au NCIS à partir du moment où ma grossesse a été confirmée. Donc en dehors d'un petit imbroglio administratif, rien de bien sérieux. Ma femme avait simplement voulu se charger de mes indemnités de départ et de ma mise à la retraite effective des services liée à la Marine américaine mais la bureaucratie de notre pays avait jugé bon de retenir le dossier par sécurité. C'est une démarche totalement compréhensible comme nous n'étions pas encore mariées à ce moment-là._

J'ai marqué une petite pause pour être certaine de bien appuyer mes prochains propos.

 _Sur le plan personnel en revanche, tout n'était pas si rose. Suite à ma commotion cérébrale, je suis restée dans le coma pendant plus de six semaines. J'ai donc perdu énormément de mobilité et de tonus musculaire qui ont été très difficiles à regagner, surtout dans le contexte d'une grossesse, où comme vous le savez peut-être, les efforts violents et soutenus sont interdits pour le bien-être de la vie que je portais. J'ajoute que pendant une longue période après mon retour à la maison, je revivais chaque nuit l'incident dans ses moindres détails, ce qui n'a pas facilité ma rééducation vous en conviendrez._

L'exercice verbal auquel je me livrais était un numéro d'équilibriste. Je devais à la fois appuyer sur les faits aggravants pour maximiser nos chances d'obtenir réparation, tout en évitant de verser dans l'excès moral et le misérabilisme. Tant que notre nabot préféré restait en retrait, je savais que j'étais en sécurité mais j'étais certaine qu'il allait bientôt entrer en scène et le combat allait être acharné. J'avais pour mission de le rendre inégal et de remporter ma première bataille face à cet avocaillon que la partie adverse allait amèrement regretter d'avoir pris dans ses rangs.

Katia

Mon adorée a continué son récit sous la direction de notre ténor du barreau. Elle a expliqué que sa retraite du NCIS était déjà planifiée, mais que son coma avait freiné le processus. En effet, personne n'avait voulu traiter avec moi en ce qui concernait la prime de départ de celle qui était ma future femme à l'époque. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui m'avait poussée à accélérer le processus de notre mariage. Ma chérie avait également profité du fait que maître Wilkinson ait soulevé le point des changements pour faire part de ses séquelles physiques et mentales. Même si elle était aujourd'hui guérie à 100%, ma princesse avait passé un rude moment lorsqu'elle avait enfin obtenu son congé de l'hôpital.

 **Alan : Madame David, je vous remercie pour votre témoignage. Maître Kennedy, c'est à votre tour de poser vos questions.**

L'avocaillon qui représentait la partie adverse a sursauté, comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs. Il a relu ses notes une fois de plus avant de se lever de son siège. Je me demandais quel tour cette sale vipère allait essayer de nous jouer. Il y avait très peu d'éléments sur lesquels il pouvait interroger ma belle israélienne. Selon toute vraisemblance, il allait tenter de nous discréditer davantage puisque sa thèse selon laquelle ma compagne était responsable de cet accident de circulation avait été soigneusement démolie...

 **Maître Kennedy : N'est-il pas vrai que toute votre attention était dirigée vers madame Fortini et sa passagère handicapée lorsque vous vous êtes engagée dans ce croisement?**

Cette entrée en la matière n'était pas sans rappeler la tactique que l'homme de loi avait employée lorsqu'il m'avait interrogée. Il essayait de nous endormir en posant quelques questions qui concernaient directement les faits avant de s'en prendre à notre style de vie. Je remarquais qu'il avait glissé une référence à la condition physique de notre petite fleur et j'ai instantanément serré les dents en l'entendant parler ainsi de l'une des personnes qui m'était les plus chères. Ma chérie allait certainement devoir faire des efforts pour ne pas agresser physiquement le juriste de pacotille qui se tenait devant elle.

Ziva

Maître Wilkinson terminait son interrogatoire sur ma réponse assez précise concernant les séquelles qui m'ont affectée à la suite de ma cascade routière. Alan avait parlé un peu plus fort pour secouer l'avocat de la défense qui semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Celui-ci a sursauté avant de se concentrer sur notre affaire. Après avoir relu ses papiers une dernière fois, il s'est avancé vers moi. Pour ma part, j'étais prête à l'affronter sur tous les terrains. Après quelques secondes de flottement, le combat pouvait commencer. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême et il était hors de question de laisser la moindre information m'échapper.

Dès la première question, j'ai su que la tactique employée par mon adversaire serait exactement la même que celle qui a été utilisée lors du contre-interrogatoire de ma femme précédemment. En me demandant si j'avais fait preuve de négligence en me concentrant sur ma famille plutôt que sur circulation, j'ai relevé deux faits notables. Premièrement, le ton dédaigneux lorsqu'il a désigné mon rayon de soleil aurait pu lui valoir une exécution sommaire sans délai. Deuxièmement, il insinuait que je n'étais pas capable d'appréhender mon environnement. Décidément, ce crétin n'allait pas être déçu du voyage.

 _Tout d'abord maître, je vous demande d'avoir un plus de respect pour ma fille aînée lorsque vous parlez d'elle. Ensuite, j'ai entièrement confiance en ma femme pour protéger nos enfants donc non, il était impossible que j'aie été distraite pendant la traversée de ce carrefour. Vos insinuations sont indignes de vous mon cher._

Toute ma déclaration s'était faite dans un état de calme olympien. J'étais parfaitement consciente que je jouais la carte de la provocation tout en évitant soigneusement d'aller trop loin. J'avançais très lentement mes pions pour avoir la chance d'attirer mon opposant dans la toile d'acier que j'étais en train de tisser autour de lui. Pour le moment, notre avocaillon semblait sûr de son fait, comme si l'imminence de ma chute l'amusait déjà. Ma princesse, qui tentait de garder son calme assise à la table de la poursuite fulminait déjà. J'avais beau ne pas la voir distinctement, le feu de sa colère me parvenait par vagues entières. Heureusement pour nous, j'étais la seule personne dans la salle à pouvoir le sentir aussi précisément...

Katia

Alors que je bouillonnais intérieurement, mon adorée était parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. J'ai particulièrement apprécié son ton ferme alors qu'elle demandait à la partie adverse de faire preuve de respect à l'égard de notre rayon de soleil. Comme moi, elle détestait que l'on diminue notre fille d'une quelconque façon! Par ailleurs, ma chérie a profité de cette question pour affirmer qu'elle avait toute confiance en moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de veiller sur nos enfants et qu'elle n'était nullement distraite au moment de l'accident. Une fois de plus, maître Kennedy se retrouvait le bec dans l'eau et il allait donc employer une stratégie moins noble pour nous faire de l'ombre.

 **Maître Kennedy : Madame David, il semble que partout où vous allez, les cadavres pleuvent... Je suis étonné que vous ne vous en soyez pas encore pris directement à mon client. N'êtes-vous pas plutôt du genre à vous venger pour obtenir justice?**

Cette fois-ci, je n'étais même pas surprise par la tournure du contre-interrogatoire. L'avocaillon mettait en place un travail de sape pour faire paraître ma conjointe comme étant dangereuse! Même s'il n'avait pas tort de dire que la mort n'était jamais loin de ma tigresse, il fallait qu'elle évite de laisser ce piège se refermer sur elle. Connaissant ma princesse, elle attendait que la partie adverse commette une erreur de ce genre pour passer à la vitesse supérieure.

À ce moment, Alan aurait pu objecter et éviter que ma douce moitié s'incrimine elle-même. Cependant, il avait jugé bon de laisser mon épouse se débrouiller puisque cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'être une demoiselle en détresse. En observant bien la gestuelle de ma déesse personnelle, je savais qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser ses propres armes de destruction massive!

Ziva

A partir du moment où maître Kennedy avait compris que son angle d'attaque classique n'avait pas de prise sur moi et qu'une nouvelle fin de non-recevoir de ma part l'avait frappé à la tête, je savais pertinemment qu'il allait essayer de me traîner dans la boue pour essayer de me discréditer ou pire encore, que je sorte de mes gonds. Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à interroger des suspects et ses ficelles grossières qui ressemblaient à des cordages ne m'impressionnaient pas le moins du monde.

Comme prévu, une nouvelle insinuation est sortie du gosier puant de ce crétin congénital. Il essayait donc de me mener sur le terrain de mes actions passées pour tenter d'aiguiser la curiosité des médias présents dans la salle d'audience et scandaliser le jury une nouvelle fois. Je considérais qu'il était temps de renverser la vapeur, d'autant que notre ténor du barreau n'avait pas jugé utile de réagir à la nouvelle charge de notre adversaire. J'ai donc pris le temps de jeter un regard circulaire pour jauger l'ambiance de la pièce avant de me lancer.

 _Cher maître, votre angle d'attaque est très intéressant. Vous insinuez que je suis violente et que je ne fais pas confiance à la justice de notre pays ? Pourquoi aurais-je accepté de comparaître face à vous dans ce cas ? Quant à l'idée de me jeter à la gorge de l'employé de la municipalité ici présent, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il a été établi que monsieur Lincoln n'a pas été coupable de délit de fuite et qu'il est resté sur les lieux. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir le moindre ressentiment envers lui._

J'ai marqué une pause pour regarder mon détracteur droit dans les yeux. J'étais armée mentalement, il ne me restait plus qu'à tirer.

 _Et puisque vous adorez lancer des fusées éclairantes nauséabondes pour essayer de me discréditer sans fondement, voulez-vous que l'on parle de vos propres actions précédentes ? Prenons-en une au hasard... Si je vous demande ce que vous pensez personnellement de Palm Springs, vous voyez où je veux en venir ?_

Il fallait que je reste systématiquement indirecte dans ce genre d'affirmation larvaire. Dans tous les cas, mon tir avait fait mouche puisque ce nabot était devenu blême et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était évident que ma saillie pouvait avoir deux effets diamétralement opposés. Soit cette raclure attaquait de plus belle en risquant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par le juge Clark ou il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Je dominais le jeu et c'était à mon tour de mener la partie. Ce fumier avait tenté de me piéger mais c'était ma toile qui se refermait lentement sur lui à présent.

Katia

Je m'attendais à ce que ma compagne frappe fort et je n'ai pas été déçue de ses propos. Elle s'est d'abord chargée de réfuter la thèse selon laquelle elle était imprévisible et violente avant d'affirmer qu'elle n'avait aucun ressentiment à l'égard de monsieur Lincoln. Mon adorée a fait une pause et j'ai cru remarquer que ses yeux étaient plus noirs que d'habitude. Je savais donc qu'elle s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer et que l'avocat de la défense allait s'en mordre les doigts de l'avoir attaquée publiquement. Je me suis donc concentrée sur la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

En étant très calme, ma compagne a fait une chose qui démontrait l'étendue de sa force de caractère. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'un témoin, elle a profité de la tribune qui lui était offerte pour insinuer que maître Kennedy n'était pas blanc comme neige. Normalement, ce genre d'aparté n'aurait pas dû être toléré par le juge. Cependant, le marteau du magistrat ne s'est même pas fait entendre. Il faut croire que l'homme de loi avait quelque chose contre nos opposants et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à redire concernant ce petit écart de conduite. Pendant ce temps, l'avocaillon ne savait plus où se mettre. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et il était plus blanc que quelqu'un qui aurait vu un fantôme!

 **Juge Clark : Maître, avez-vous d'autres questions pour ce témoin?**

 **Maître Kennedy : Non... J'ai terminé.**

 **Juge Clark : Bien, dans ce cas je propose que nous reprenions la séance demain matin. Nous entendrons alors mademoiselle Aaliyah David-Fortini.**

Ma chérie a été libérée du box des témoins à ce moment-là et elle a pu regagner dignement sa place près de moi. Bizarrement, la partie adverse a déguerpi de la salle à la vitesse de la lumière. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer à Palm Springs pour que le serpent à sonnettes prenne peur à ce point. Une chose était certaine, il ne voulait pas se faire coincer dans les couloirs et devoir répondre de ses actes! Pour notre part, nous allions bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez nous et nous reposer un peu avant la reprise du procès. Une partie de moi craignait que les médias profitent de ces heures de liberté pour déterrer des scandales sur notre famille. Malheureusement, il était impossible d'échapper à cette éventualité…

Ziva

Ma première satisfaction a été de voir notre nabot préféré se décomposer mais surtout couper net son interrogatoire après la demande légitime émanant du juge Clark pour savoir si d'autres questions m'attendaient. La réponse de cette raclure du barreau étant négative, le juge a mis fin à l'audience pour aujourd'hui en précisant que les hostilités reprendraient demain matin avec le témoignage de notre fille aînée. A vrai dire, je ne me faisais pas trop de souci par rapport au moment où elle allait devoir répondre aux questions des avocats qui s'affrontaient dans cette arène. Sa finesse d'analyse et son intelligence feront merveille dans quelques heures.

Maître Kennedy a disparu de la salle à une vitesse hallucinante alors qu'Alan mettait de l'ordre dans ses notes. Après avoir pris congé de notre ténor du barreau, nous avons emprunté le chemin vers la sortie avec la ferme intention de rester silencieuses face aux médias qui nous attendaient dehors. Pour le moment, il était totalement inutile de déclarer quoi que ce soit. J'ai décidé de laisser les clés à ma femme pour que nous puissions rentrer chez nous le plus calmement possible. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander quel traitement médiatique nous serait infligé dès lendemain matin...

Dès que notre berline a franchi le portail qui protégeait l'entrée de notre propriété, mes muscles se sont détendus instantanément. Je n'avais plus besoin d'être sur le qui-vive pour défendre les miens et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Malgré les coups de boutoir assénés par notre adversaire le plus virulent, nous avions gardé notre cap et personne ne s'était effondré dans notre camp. Un sentiment de fierté m'envahissait lentement et je commençais à croire que notre cause était en bonne voie.

Katia

Étant donné que le procès était ajourné, il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas déçue de mettre un peu de distance entre nous et le tribunal. La journée n'avait pas été aussi éprouvante que ce que j'avais anticipé, mais je savais que le pire était à venir. Si les choses se déroulaient comme prévu, les journalistes allaient nous pourrir la vie dès ce soir et nous ferions les gros titres dans les journaux du matin. Mes pensées étaient légèrement assombries alors que nous quittions le tribunal en silence.

Ma femme m'a laissé prendre le volant et j'ai pris plaisir à conduire. Je ressentais une certaine forme de liberté qui m'avait manquée pendant cette première journée d'audience. En arrivant à la maison, ma chérie a poussé un soupir de soulagement. Nous sommes entrées dans la villa en nous tenant par la main. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'enlever mon manteau avant que la voix familière de notre fille emplisse le vestibule. Quelques secondes plus tard, notre fusée a foncé sur nous et nous a serrées dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

 **Aaliyah : Je veux tout savoir!**

 **\- Tu es très enthousiaste ma puce! Mais chaque chose en son temps... As-tu terminé tes exercices de mathématiques?**

 **Aaliyah : Oui, j'ai tout vérifié deux fois et Pierre m'a beaucoup aidé! Maintenant, dites-moi tout!**

Étant donné que notre rayon de soleil se montrait insistante, nous sommes passées au salon. J'ai décidé de faire preuve d'honnêteté et de ne pas présenter une version édulcorée des événements à notre lys blanc. Selon moi, elle était assez grande pour comprendre le combat dans lequel nous nous étions engagées. Je considérais qu'elle serait d'autant mieux préparée à ce qui l'attendait si elle était au fait des stratégies peu orthodoxes de maître Kennedy!

Ziva

Une fois que ma princesse avait garé la voiture dans notre garage, je n'ai pas voulu rentrer par l'intérieur. J'avais besoin de respirer, de profiter de l'air ambiant. C'est donc main dans la main que nous sommes entrées dans la maison, sans échanger un seul mot car ils étaient totalement inutiles. Une fois que nous avions pénétré dans le vestibule, notre fusée préférée est arrivée en fanfare en nous demandant de tout lui raconter. Ma princesse a essayé de tempérer ses ardeurs en l'interrogeant sur son travail de la journée.

Comme souvent dans ce genre de situation la réponse de notre fille aînée a été claire et précise. Selon ses dires, les exercices de mathématiques ont été vérifiés deux fois et Pierre avait parfaitement assisté notre rayon de soleil dans son apprentissage. À vrai dire, je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part car depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions chez nous, son professionnalisme était exemplaire. Je me suis éclipsée quelques minutes, le temps d'aller voir comment se portait Evelyne. Je l'ai trouvée dans sa chambre en train de babiller sur les genoux de notre employé de maison. Ils m'ont adressé un grand sourire quand ils m'ont vue.

 _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Tout s'est bien passé Pierre ?_

 _Pierre : Tout s'est déroulé à merveille. Votre grande fille a absolument tenu à nourrir sa sœur, ce qui m'a permis de m'occuper de la maison pendant un moment entre deux séries de calculs. Elles ont été très sages toutes les deux, même si pour le moment votre bébé refuse obstinément de se nourrir._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais l'allaiter maintenant. Allez rejoindre tout le monde au salon, nous allons effectuer un débriefing de cette première journée d'audience et j'estime que cela vous concerne autant que nous._

 _Pierre : Bien Ziva. À tout de suite alors._

Notre majordome m'a confié la petite diablesse avant de quitter la chambre très calmement. J'appréciais le fait qu'il ait réussi à abandonner peu à peu une partie de la politesse forcée qu'il avait au départ. Il ne m'appelait plus madame et ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Une fois que j'étais seule avec ma petite merveille, je l'ai changée tout en chantonnant un petit air joyeux avant de me rendre au salon où j'allais nourrir notre petit ange pendant que ma déesse latine allait relater les évènements de la journée. Une fois que tout le monde était installé autour de Katia, le récit de nos péripéties pouvait enfin commencer.

Katia

Tandis que j'entraînais notre rayon de soleil au salon, mon adorée est allée voir comment se portait notre petite diablesse. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées avant que Pierre nous rejoigne et qu'il nous explique que ma chérie n'allait pas tarder. Selon toute vraisemblance, Evelyne était en train de crier famine et elle réclamait les bons soins de sa mère. Je n'ai pas attendu que mes deux amours arrivent pour mettre en place mon récit. J'ai insisté sur le fait que les médias nous attendaient aux portes du tribunal et qu'ils avaient pu assister à l'audience. J'allais expliquer le déroulement de l'avant-midi lorsque mon ange a débarqué dans la pièce en tenant notre bout de chou contre elle.

 **\- La première moitié de la journée a été consacrée aux remarques préliminaires ainsi qu'à quelques témoignages. Alan a tenté de démontrer que nous avions été des victimes innocentes. Il a également établi que les traumatismes vécus par Ziva auraient dû être mortels.**

 **Aaliyah : Oui, je me souviens de ce que l'avocat a dit lorsqu'il m'a rencontré. À quel moment avez-vous témoigné maman et toi?**

 **\- J'ai été appelée à la barre après le déjeuner. J'ai relaté ma version des faits et j'ai été soumise à un contre-interrogatoire. L'avocat de la défense a essayé de me faire parler de notre voyage en Italie alors que c'était carrément hors propos. Il a aussi tenté d'établir que j'étais fraîchement arrivée en Amérique et que je n'avais aucun moyen d'être certaine que ma compagne avait traversé au bon moment. Je suis restée calme et j'ai donné des réponses courtes.**

Voilà qui résumait bien l'esprit de mon témoignage. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil vers mon épouse pour l'encourager à prendre le relais de notre récit. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait plus honte d'allaiter en public. Mon regard s'est ensuite posé sur Pierre qui savait se montrer discret. Même s'il ne faisait pas partie de nos vies au moment des faits, je sentais qu'il était empathique à notre cause. Il allait devoir agir à titre de rempart pendant toute la durée de la procédure pour éviter que les médias s'incrustent dans nos veines comme un poison pourrait le faire. J'avais parfaitement confiance sur les capacités de notre nouvel employé car je le savais loyal envers nous.

Ziva

Une fois qu'Evelyne était changée et que quelques échanges de sourire ont eu lieu, je me suis rendue avec mon petit ange dans le salon où j'ai pris place à la droite de ma femme puisque Pierre s'était placé légèrement en retrait et que notre fille aînée trônait à sa gauche. D'après ce que j'avais pu entendre par bribes de loin, Katia prévenait Pierre et Aaliyah que les médias étaient sur les dents et qu'ils avaient pu assister à l'audience. Pendant un cours instant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de ce que nous allions lire demain dans la presse...

Je me suis donc installée sur le canapé alors que ma compagne détaillait ce qui s'était passé avant que nos témoignages soient pris en compte. Je me suis rappelée de chaque étape de ce processus et je ne pouvais que saluer la maîtrise de notre avocat face à la médiocrité de son adversaire. Une fois que tout cela a été relaté par ma belle amazone, notre rayon de soleil a demandé quand notre prise de parole avait commencé. Sa mère a répondu très honnêtement et surtout assez précisément pour permettre à notre lys blanc de se préparer à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Une fois son récit terminé, elle m'a encouragée d'un regard à prendre le relais.

 _Après un récit tout en maîtrise de la part de ta mère, j'ai été appelée à la barre pour donner ma version des faits. Alan m'a interrogé d'abord en étant très factuel pour essayer d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle concernant l'accident. Par la suite, maître Kennedy, notre adversaire direct et qui sera le tien aussi ma puce, a appliqué la même technique que pour la joute précédente. Il a insinué de nouveau que je n'étais pas totalement concentrée pour traverser ce fichu carrefour. Par la suite, le lui ai fait remarquer son dédain lorsqu'il parlait de toi. C'était le premier coup de canif. Comme il voyait que je ne me désunissais pas, il a cherché à m'attaquer différemment._

Petite pause de ma part car je ne devais rien oublier, pour permettre à notre guerrière d'être affûtée pour son propre combat.

 _De nouveau, il a essayé de m'atteindre sur le plan personnel en affirmant que les cadavres s'accumulaient autour de moi. Malheureusement pour lui, pendant le témoignage de ma compagne, j'avais pris soin de me renseigner sur ce crétin. Ainsi, dès l'instant où il a essayé d'aller sur ce terrain miné, j'ai simplement insinué à mon tour que mon opposant n'était pas un ange en citant une simple référence géographique ce qui lui a fait perdre tous ses moyens. C'est de cette manière que la séance a pris fin et que nous avons pu rentrer à la maison. J'ajoute que cette raclure du barreau semble très intéressé par notre couple et je pense qu'il continuera à insister là-dessus dès qu'il le pourra, pour démontrer que notre tribu est atypique. Et je suis gentille en employant ce mot._

Il ressortait plusieurs choses intéressantes de ce débriefing de la première journée. D'abord, les médias allaient devoir être gérés par tout le monde. Il était évident que notre famille allait devoir répondre aux questions à partir de demain. Ensuite, Aaliyah allait devoir tenir bon face à notre avocaillon de la défense malgré son jeune âge. Enfin, Pierre devrait certainement mouiller la chemise lui aussi pour protéger notre foyer. Je m'attendais d'ailleurs à une intervention verbale imminente de sa part à ce sujet.

Katia

C'est avec beaucoup d'aplomb que ma compagne a poursuivi le récit des événements de la journée. Elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il valait mieux tout dire à notre rayon de soleil, même ce qui n'était pas très reluisant. La prunelle de nos yeux serait donc mieux armée pour faire face à son adversaire lorsqu'elle serait appelée à témoigner. Il fallait principalement retenir que la partie adverse était prête à tout pour parvenir à nous discréditer. Malheureusement pour maître Kennedy, il n'allait pas pouvoir jouer au chat et à la souris avec nous. Ma femme et moi connaissions les tactiques mises en oeuvre par notre avocaillon et nous n'allions pas tomber dans le panneau! Alors que ma princesse venait d'expliquer comment elle avait déstabilisé notre opposant, j'ai eu l'impression que Pierre voulait prendre la parole.

 **Pierre : D'après ce que je comprends, vous avez été brillantes toutes les deux aujourd'hui. J'aimerais vous offrir mon assistance dès à présent. Donnez-moi vos téléphones portables et je me chargerai de filtrer vos appels. Je vais aussi débrancher votre ligne fixe pour que les journalistes ne puissent pas vous joindre.**

 **\- Merci Pierre. J'ai éteint le mien après le déjeuner et je n'ai pas pensé à le rallumer... Il y a de fortes chances pour que ma messagerie soit saturée...**

Mon rire cristallin a empli la pièce à ce moment. En fait, il s'agissait de l'expression de ma nervosité. Je ne savais pas quels gros titres allaient paraître dès le lendemain, mais j'étais certaine que les médias allaient tenter de nous salir. J'avais bien vu aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient affamés et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour alimenter la presse à scandale. J'espérais qu'aucune de nos opérations officielles ou officieuses n'allaient être divulguées, car cela pourrait mettre des gens en danger. Si la situation dégénérait, je n'excluais pas la possibilité d'émettre un communiqué de presse.

Après notre session de débriefing, Pierre nous a demandées si nous étions prêtes à passer à table. Je commençais à ressentir la faim, surtout après avoir picoré dans mon assiette lors du précédent repas. Toute notre famille s'est donc attablée et nous avons pu déguster un succulent coq-au-vin. C'était la première fois qu'Aaliyah goûtait à ce type de plat et elle se montrait dithyrambique à l'égard des talents culinaires de notre majordome. Par la suite, nous avons tous regagné nos quartiers afin de faire ce qui nous plaisait : lecture, écriture, dessin ou simplement dormir pour la cadette de la famille!


	37. Nous demandons que justice soit faite

Katia

Après avoir passé une nuit assez agitée, je me suis levée aux aurores. Ma femme était encore endormie et elle n'avait pas bronché lorsque j'avais écarté ses bras pour être en mesure de quitter notre lit. Avant d'aller me doucher, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil dehors et j'ai vu qu'une station de télé avait élu domicile juste devant chez nous! J'ai juré en italien avant de poursuivre ma route vers la salle de bain. Une fois sous les innombrables jets d'eau chaude, je me suis mise à spéculer sur le genre de nouvelles qui avaient pu être imprimées ce matin pour qu'une station de télévision se soit déplacée jusqu'ici. Une chose était certaine, tout ceci était de bien mauvais augure. J'ai soupiré lourdement tandis que je rinçais tout le savon que j'avais appliqué sur ma peau.

Après m'être séchée et habillée, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon ordinateur portable et de parcourir les sites des principaux quotidiens de Washington. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été déçue par la créativité de nos détracteurs. Certains d'entre eux nous accusaient d'être des escrocs et des criminelles alors que d'autres se faisaient un plaisir d'expliquer les liens que Ziva entretenait avec le MOSSAD. Certains rédacteurs parlaient d'un complot afin de doubler ou tripler notre fortune. Je n'étais guère surprise de voir tous ces mensonges qui visaient à faire vendre plus de torchons. En farfouillant un peu plus, j'ai pu lire des propos carrément diffamatoires concernant notre mode de vie et le fait que nous étions un couple de femmes déviantes qui ne méritaient aucune compensation pour l'accident. Enfin, j'ai pu lire certaines phrases particulièrement blessantes concernant la condition d'Aaliyah.

À force de lire toutes ces bêtises, des larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. Je sanglotais malgré moi et je me sentais impuissante devant toutes ces attaques gratuites. Je savais que la majorité de la population de Washington allait absorber ces écrits sans se poser la moindre question. Les jurés allaient possiblement y être exposés aussi, ce qui était synonyme de catastrophe pour notre affaire. J'espérais que ma femme et notre avocat auraient des idées pour faire taire les médias avant que trop de torts nous soient causés. Il était encore temps d'agir afin de nous assurer une victoire éclatante face à maître Kennedy et son client!

Ziva

Après une nuit assez courte au final puisqu'il a été très difficile d'empêcher mon cerveau de repenser à la première journée du procès et surtout d'anticiper la seconde qui arrivait, je me suis réveillée en sursaut à cause d'un manque de chaleur manifeste. Il pouvait s'expliquer facilement car ma princesse était déjà debout et je me suis sentie seule dans la chambre. Une fois ce constat établi, j'ai décidé de me lever et de me doucher dans la foulée. Une fois que j'étais un peu plus présentable, je me suis mise en route pour retrouver mon épouse.

Je l'ai trouvée assise dans notre salon avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. La situation aurait pu être banale à un détail près qui avait tout son importance. Ma tigresse pleurait à chaudes larmes devant son écran et je n'ai pas eu à me demander pourquoi plus de quelques secondes. Lorsque je me suis approchée d'elle, j'ai pu apercevoir ce qu'elle lisait et ce que je voyais m'a donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce que l'on craignait se produisait, la presse s'était emparée de notre affaire pour la traîner dans la boue.

Silencieusement et avec toute la douceur du monde, je me suis assise aux côtés de Katia pour la prendre dans mes bras après avoir écarté son appareil pour le poser sur la table basse qui trônait devant nous. Tout le monde dans notre équipe savait que ce genre de calomnies seraient écrites, mais le voir était un choc terrible. J'encaissais les faits stoïquement mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à notre fille aînée qui allait devoir affronter la future meute de hyènes malgré son jeune âge. Malgré tout, je restais convaincue que nous avions fait le bon choix en acceptant de mener ce combat devant les tribunaux et il fallait tenir bon pour obtenir justice.

 _Je sais que c'est dur mon cœur. Je ne sais pas tout ce que tu as pu lire ce matin et je n'ai pas osé regarder dehors pour savoir si des charognards nous attendaient ou non. Mais je te promets que nous allons faire face à tout cela. Il faut te ressaisir et retrouver ton calme pour pouvoir les attaquer avec la vérité. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent mon amour._

Même si mon discours était galvaudé au possible, j'étais persuadée que c'était les seules paroles qui auraient un impact sur le psychisme de ma belle amazone. En attendant qu'elle réagisse, je la berçais doucement pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité tout en lui témoignant tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. Une chose était certaine, il fallait agir vite et avec précision si nous voulions gagner notre bras de fer contre la ville de Washington et la société civile toute entière.

Katia

Je continuais de fixer l'écran de mon ordinateur portable en espérant que les mots allaient s'effacer et que je me réveillerais de ce cauchemar. Mes pleurs étaient de plus en plus sonores et je savais que je finirais par être entendue par l'un des membres de ma famille. Je n'ai pas été surprise de voir mon adorée s'avancer vers moi doucement. Après avoir déposé mon ordinateur sur la table basse, elle m'a prise dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je me suis laissée aller contre elle en écoutant sa voix mélodieuse.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse rapidement et que nous établissions une stratégie pour que les médias ne nous gênent pas. D'après ce que j'avais compris la veille, ma femme possédait des informations sur maître Kennedy qui pourrait nous aider à contre-attaquer. Je me suis redressée pour pouvoir m'asseoir en tailleur. Cette posture m'aidait à me concentrer et à me détendre. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, j'ai fini par prendre la parole.

 **\- On doit faire pression sur l'avocat adverse pour qu'il rappelle ses chiens... Il suffit de lui dire que nous contacterons la presse pour révéler tout ce que nous savons sur lui et qu'il ne pourra alors plus sortir de chez lui sans qu'on l'insulte et lui crache dessus.**

J'ai fait une petite pause pour laisser le temps à ma princesse de bien intégrer ce que je venais de dire. Je croyais qu'il fallait également nous préparer à faire une brève déclaration aux médias afin qu'ils aient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

 **\- Je veux aller parler au journaliste qui campe devant notre porte afin de relancer le débat sur ce qui importe vraiment. Il n'est pas normal qu'une administration soit négligente avec l'entretien de sa flotte de véhicules. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma chérie?**

Je me suis légèrement tournée vers ma déesse et j'ai attendu qu'elle me donne son avis. Pour le moment, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle se penche sur les gros titres du jour. Il fallait éviter que la rage nous envahisse afin de demeurer aux commandes de cette mission très spéciale. Pour ma part, j'étais toujours autant déterminée à ce que justice soit faite et que les coupables paient pour leurs erreurs.

Ziva

Ce qui était toujours très étonnant avec ma femme, c'est qu'elle acceptait toujours d'être épaulée lorsque ça n'allait pas fort, contrairement à moi qui essayait toujours de résister seule, même si mon comportement changeait au fil des mois. C'est ainsi que ma princesse s'est laissée aller contre moi pendant que je la rassurais. Assez rapidement, ma déesse latine s'est redressée pour faire face à la situation. Il était temps d'abattre nos premières cartes, d'autant que j'avais laissé entendre au tribunal que maître Kennedy avait de sacrées casseroles aux fesses.

Une fois que ma belle amazone était assise en tailleur à côté de moi, le mode Stratégie était enclenché et j'ai entendu Katia parler d'une voix grave et déterminée. Elle avait la ferme intention de faire pression sur l'avocat de la défense pour qu'il fasse machine arrière vis-à-vis de la presse. En outre, Katia voulait effectuer une déclaration auprès du journaliste qui campait devant chez nous, ce qui m'a confirmé que nous étions effectivement attendues à l'extérieur. J'étais totalement d'accord avec les éléments avancés par ma compagne et je n'avais aucune raison de la contredire.

 _Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec la marche à suivre que tu as formulée chérie. Voilà ce que l'on va faire. Pierre est déjà à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, je l'entends d'ici. Pendant que je vais m'habiller et m'occuper d'Evelyne, tu vas consulter les informations concernant notre avocaillon préféré sur ma tablette. Concentre-toi en particulier sur sa carrière à Palm Springs. Il y est question de malversations, d'arnaques financières et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Une fois que ce sera fait, contacte Alan dans mon bureau pour faire un point sur la situation. Il aura peut-être des idées à nous soumettre. Une fois que toute notre tribu sera rassasiée et présentable, nous irons faire une déclaration. En famille. C'est très important pour moi._

Comme souvent depuis que je devais m'occuper des miens, j'avais pris le problème à bras le corps et ma belle italienne aurait pu prendre cette déclaration pour une suite d'ordres quasiment militaires à exécuter. En réalité, c'était plus fort que ça. Je voulais que tout le monde, y compris Pierre s'il le souhaitait, prenne part à la bataille qui allait s'engager en marge du procès retentissant que nous avions provoqué. Mais connaissant la discrétion de notre employé et ami, je me doutais qu'il préférerait rester dans l'ombre pour nous assister le plus possible. Mon épouse avait fait en sorte que je ne lise pas les manchettes nauséabondes qu'elle avait dû subir pour me protéger. C'est en agissant ainsi qu'elle me démontrait une fois de plus à quel point notre couple était solide et que rien ne pourrait nous arrêter.

Katia

Après m'être exprimée concernant ce qui allait constituer notre angle d'attaque, j'ai fixé mon attention sur le visage de mon ange. J'essayais d'anticiper sa réaction et comme ses traits ne s'étaient pas durcis, j'étais prête à parier qu'elle se rallierait à moi. Comme prévu, sa réponse n'a pas tardé à venir et ma femme a profité de ce moment pour affiner notre stratégie. J'ai alors été mise au parfum concernant ce qui s'était passé à Palm Springs. Apparemment, maître Kennedy n'avait pas toujours respecté les principes de la loi. J'allais bientôt pouvoir découvrir de quoi il s'agissait exactement puisque ma compagne allait me laisser consulter le dossier qui se trouvait sur sa tablette.

 **\- Je trouve que tes idées sont très pertinentes mon amour. Si tu le permets, je vais tout de suite me mettre au travail afin que nous ne perdions pas de temps. Pourrais-tu te charger d'aller voir si Aaliyah est réveillée? J'ai remarqué qu'elle a tendance à être en retard ces jours-ci...**

Depuis bien longtemps déjà, je considérais Ziva comme étant une véritable partenaire. Nos idées se complétaient naturellement et nous n'avions pas besoin d'argumenter pendant des heures. D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu croire que nous échangions des ordres militaires. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas puisque nous étions toujours prêtes à prendre en considération le point de vue de l'autre. Par ailleurs, je dois avouer que je ne détestais pas entendre une pointe d'autorité dans la voix de l'élue de mon coeur. Je la trouvais extrêmement désirable, même si ce n'était ni le temps ni le lieu pour se faire des mamours.

Avec détermination, je me suis dirigée vers le bureau de ma princesse pour m'acquitter de ma tâche. Je me suis délectée des informations qui se trouvaient dans ce fameux fichier. L'avocaillon était loin d'être un enfant de coeur et il avait abusé de ses fonctions pour extorquer de l'argent à certains de ses clients. J'ai également retenu qu'il avait été soupçonné de prendre part à l'élaboration d'un système de Ponzi. En gros, il avait dû se faire un maximum de profit qui dormait aujourd'hui dans un compte off-shore. Au final, il avait été acquitté uniquement parce que toutes les preuves avaient disparu! J'avais peine à croire ce que j'étais en train de lire. Lorsque je suis arrivée au bout de ma lecture, j'ai suivi le conseil de mon épouse et j'ai téléphoné à Alan. Ce dernier n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à décrocher même s'il était relativement tôt. Pendant que je discutais avec l'homme qui nous représentait dans ce procès, j'ai envoyé un message à ma sirène :

 _Je suis au téléphone avec Alan. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger, je grignoterai quelque chose sur le chemin du tribunal. Je t'aime._

Ziva

A partir du moment où notre tableau de marche était parfaitement établi, chacune de nous savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Nous n'avons pas perdu plus de temps et nous nous sommes levées au même instant du canapé. J'appréciais toujours autant cette osmose qui se manifestait entre nous, en particulier lorsque les enjeux pour notre tribu prenaient de l'importance. Alors que ma femme se rendait dans mon bureau, je me suis dirigée vers la chambre d'Aaliyah car comme Katia me l'avait fait remarquer, notre rayon de soleil avait bien du mal à se lever ces derniers temps.

J'ai d'abord frappé à la porte du refuge personnel de ma petite princesse et je n'ai pas entendu de réponse de sa part. Je suis donc entrée dans la pièce très doucement tout en ne masquant ni ma présence ni mes intentions. Ce que j'ai pu apercevoir à ce moment précis m'a surprise. Ma petite guerrière état assise en tailleur sur sa terrasse en train de méditer. Elle était déjà habillée et ses autres affaires personnelles trônaient sur le lit. En quelques enjambées je l'ai rejointe en silence avant de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule droite.

 _Bonjour mon coeur. Il faut que tu rentres car le petit-déjeuner va être servi très bientôt._

Ma fille aînée s'est levée sans un mot pour revenir dans son antre et j'ai fermé la porte-fenêtre le plus rapidement possible pour essayer de ne pas laisser trop de chance au photographe planté devant la maison de nous prendre en photo toutes les deux. J'ignorais totalement si ma protégée avait compris qu'elle était peut-être observée ou non et dans le doute j'ai préféré poser la question, histoire d'éviter une zone d'ombre bien inutile dans le tourbillon qui nous atteignait tous de plein fouet. Pour le moment aucun mot n'était audible entre moi et ma cascadeuse préférée.

 _As-tu ressenti la présence de la presse devant la maison lorsque tu étais assise sur la terrasse ?_

 _Aaliyah : Oui, je savais parfaitement que j'étais observée mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils écrivent dans leurs serpillières encore sales ? Une petite fille fait du yoga sur sa terrasse ? Quel scoop maman._

Le calme et la froideur a peine voilée de mon adolescente était tout simplement incroyable. Elle était déjà dans sa bulle pour se préparer à affronter l'audience qui se tiendra dans quelques heures. Je me suis donc contentée de lui prendre la main pour sortir de son espace de vie. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire de se rendre à la cuisine, je suis donc allée chercher Evelyne qui babillait dans son berceau. Une fois que tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine en dehors de ma déesse latine, nous nous sommes attablés rapidement et dans un silence assourdissant.

Mon épouse m'a informée par SMS qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre et qu'elle mangerait sur la route vers le palais de justice. J'ai donc ingurgité mon petit-déjeuner anglais à la vitesse de la lumière avant de préparer une version condensée de ce repas pour ma dulcinée qu'elle emporterait dans une boîte en plastique. J'allais donc conduire ce matin pendant que ma compagne se remplirait l'estomac convenablement. Je ne voulais pas que ma belle italienne subisse la moindre défaillance alors que nous allions subir les foudres de maître Kennedy et des médias.

Katia

Ma conversation avec Alan s'est avérée très fructueuse puisque nous avons pu établir une stratégie digne de ce nom. En effet, il valait mieux que je n'intervienne pas directement en menaçant la partie adverse. Alan avait donc suggéré qu'une séance de médiation ait lieu le plus rapidement possible afin que nous puissions glisser un mot à maître Kennedy sur son passé véreux. Ayant pu observer l'homme la veille, je savais qu'il serait bouche bée d'apprendre que nous ayons pu constituer un dossier sur lui aussi rapidement. Je me délectais d'avance de sa réaction et j'avais hâte de passer à l'action. Cependant, il fallait d'abord que je finisse de me préparer et que je rejoigne les miens pour faire notre petite déclaration à la presse.

Avec une vitesse relative, j'ai vérifié que ma coiffure et mon maquillage étaient parfaits avant de me présenter dans la cuisine. Aaliyah y était toujours attablée et elle parlait avec Pierre à voix basse tandis que mon adorée finissait de préparer mon goûter à emporter. J'ai été très touchée de voir qu'elle avait pensé à tout. En guise de remerciement hâtif, j'ai déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de ma princesse et je l'ai ensuite entraînée avec moi dans le vestibule. Notre petite puce n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à nous suivre et je l'ai aidée à enfiler son manteau. Lorsque j'ai jugé que ma tribu était prête à rencontrer les médias, j'ai pris mes deux amours par la main et j'ai ouvert la porte de la villa. Au bout de seulement deux minutes de marche, un journaliste et un caméraman se sont approchés de nous.

 **\- Bonjour à tous. Nous aimerions simplement dire que nous demandons à ce que justice soit faite, car nous méritons de recevoir une compensation pour toute la souffrance qui a découlé de l'accident de madame Ziva David. Nous tenons également à souligner qu'il est inacceptable pour une administration de lésiner sur le coût de l'entretien de sa flotte de véhicules. Combien de personnes devront composer avec la maladie et la mort avant qu'une enquête ne soit menée sur ce sujet?**

J'avais fait tout mon possible pour me montrer calme et déterminée tout en choisissant chacun de mes mots. J'avais essayé de projeter une image positive de notre famille et j'espérais que mon intervention aurait un réel impact chez monsieur et madame tout le monde. N'importe qui aurait pu être victime de l'accident de la route qui avait obscurci nos jours et il était important que tout le monde le comprenne. Avec grâce, j'ai entraîné mon rayon de soleil et ma déesse vers notre voiture et j'ai pris place du côté passager. Pendant le trajet, nous avons peu discuté puisque nous essayions toutes de rassembler nos forces pour faire face à notre bataille juridique du jour. J'ai aussi profité de ce moment pour déguster le petit-déjeuner à l'anglaise qui avait été soigneusement placé dans une boîte en plastique. La nourriture était délicieuse et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour reprendre des forces!

Ziva

Après un petit déjeuner relativement silencieux puisque notre pipelette préférée n'a pas pu s'empêcher de deviser avec Pierre, nous nous sommes rendues devant les médias. Notre employé de maison comme je l'avais envisagé, a préféré rester à l'intérieur de la villa, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. La déclaration de ma femme était sobre et parfaitement construite, ce qui fait que le sujet de notre vie privée n'a même pas été abordé. Le but de cette intervention était double à mes yeux, ma princesse voulait à la fois recentrer le débat sur ce qui était important et surtout que la population comprenne qu'une administration ne pouvait pas rester impunie face à un manquement qui aurait pu me coûter la vie.

A la fin du discours de Katia, elle nous a entraînées vers la voiture afin que nous partions vers le palais de justice. Le trajet s'est déroulé dans un calme absolu car tout le monde voulait rester concentré pour affronter la séance d'aujourd'hui. Même si nous avions parfaitement négocié la piste glissante que maître Kennedy avait tenté de mettre en place, il n'était pas impossible que ses attaques soient encore plus virulentes aujourd'hui. Par ailleurs, j'ignorais totalement ce que ma compagne et notre avocat ont pu se dire ce matin au téléphone et à quel point cette conversation allait être déterminante pour que le procès que nous avions engagé soit gagné par notre camp.

Lorsque nous nous sommes garées devant la bâtisse qui allait accueillir notre combat, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que la meute de journalistes avait grossi depuis hier. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que les gros titres que ma belle amazone avait lus ce matin n'y étaient pas étrangers. Pour être certaine que notre entrée dans le tribunal soit fluide et maîtrisée, j'ai attendu de voir notre ténor du barreau se diriger vers l'entrée de l'arène avant de sortir de la voiture. Mes deux amours m'ont suivie sans un mot et nous avons rejoint Alan sans coup férir.

A partir de cet instant, les questions fusaient, que ce soit au sujet de ma vie de couple avec Katia, le handicap d'Aaliyah ou pire encore, concernant mon métier et le MOSSAD. J'attendais de voir si Alan allait parler lui aussi à ces charognards car si je me laissais aller, mes paroles seraient certainement violentes et je devais absolument éviter de donner du grain à moudre à notre avocaillon préféré. Je suis donc restée calme et stoïque tout en affichant un masque de neutralité teintée de détermination. Mes deux princesses affichaient elles aussi un visage neutre pour tenter de rester fortes face à la rude journée qui nous attendait.

Katia

Une fois devant le tribunal, nous avons attendu de voir le véhicule de notre avocat pour nous approcher de l'entrée. Les journalistes piaillaient tous plus fort les uns les autres pour poser leurs questions. Cette cacophonie était assez assourdissante, mais j'ai quand même pu comprendre quels sujets étaient à l'ordre du jour. Comme la veille, nous avons observé un silence quasi-religieux tandis que nous fendions ce troupeau informe. Au dernier moment, Alan s'est retourné pour faire une déclaration.

 **\- Mes clientes n'ont aucun commentaire supplémentaire à faire. Cessez de les importuner ou je demanderais que soit délivrée une injonction vous interdisant de les approcher! Bonne journée messieurs et mesdames!**

J'avais envie d'applaudir cette intervention, mais je me suis efforcée de masquer mes réactions. J'ai été soulagée de constater que mes deux amours avaient aussi réussi à se contrôler malgré les horribles propos tenus par les médias. Il faut dire que les membres de ma famille étaient plutôt du genre à se défendre de tous les coups qui pouvaient être portés. Dans la situation actuelle, cela nous aurait porté préjudice et je me doutais que c'était la seule raison qui avait poussé ma femme à ne pas réagir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la salle d'audience. Nous étions largement en avance puisque notre ténor du barreau tenait à faire visiter les lieux à notre fille. En faisant preuve de beaucoup de patience, il l'a guidée à travers les différentes zones de la pièce. Alan avait bien compris que notre rayon de soleil avait besoin de repères pour se sentir tout à fait à l'aise. Notre petite fleur a profité de ce moment pour poser quelques questions concernant le déroulement de la journée. Maître Wilkinson lui a expliqué qu'elle était le tout dernier témoin qu'il allait appeler à la barre. Par la suite, le juge entendrait les experts de la partie adverse ainsi que monsieur Lincoln. La journée serait donc particulièrement chargée et il faudrait que nos nerfs soient faits d'acier pour passer au travers de cette épreuve.

Ziva

Une fois que notre avocat était dans le périmètre qui nous permettait de le retrouver rapidement, nous sommes donc allées vers l'entrée du tribunal avec lui. Nous avons fendu la meute de journalistes qui étaient présents sans mot dire car tout le monde savait que le moindre mot compris de travers aurait des conséquences désastreuses. En voyant tous ces macaques s'agiter autour de nous, je n'étais pas mécontente que Pierre s'occupe d'Evelyne à la maison car non seulement elle était entre de bonnes mais si jamais un de leurs collègues avait l'idée de se présenter à la villa pour obtenir des informations en notre absence, notre ami se ferait un plaisir de l'envoyer sur les roses.

Une fois que nous étions entrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous avons pris la direction de la salle d'audience. Comme il était encore très tôt, Alan a pris le temps de faire repérer les lieux à notre fille aînée. Cette prise en charge m'a étonnée dans le sens où à aucun moment pendant nos réunions préparatoires, le fait qu'Aaliyah doive prendre des repères n'a été mentionné. J'ai donc accueilli cette attention de la part de notre ténor du barreau avec beaucoup de reconnaissance avec un grand sourire qui lui était adressé.

Par la suite, je me suis assise à ma place avec ma tablette sur les genoux. Katia s'est placée à ma droite et dès qu'elle ne bougeait plus, elle a cherché instinctivement un contact avec ma main droite. Même si nous n'aurions probablement pas besoin de témoigner à nouveau, ma déesse latine tremblait légèrement. J'ai attribué ce léger sentiment de panique au fait que notre rayon de soleil allait devoir se débrouiller seule face à l'adversité mais j'avais une confiance inébranlable quant à la maîtrise et la verve de ma protégée.

 _Je comprends que tu t'inquiète mon amour, vraiment. Mais Aaliyah sait ce qui s'est passé et ce qui l'attend. De plus, elle a toujours démontré à quel point elle était mature pour son âge. Maître Kennedy pense certainement qu'il pourra la manipuler, mais crois-moi, c'est elle qui va le piéger et probablement encore mieux que nous l'avons fait nous-mêmes hier !_

 _Aaliyah : Je t'ai entendue maman !_

 _Mais j'espère bien ma puce !_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire pendant que notre petite fleur revenait vers nous au bras de notre homme de loi pour ce procès. J'espérais sincèrement que ce trait d'humour allait défendre à la fois l'atmosphère et les nerfs de chacun de nous.

Katia

Après avoir répondu à toutes les questions d'Aaliyah, notre avocat est revenu vers nous et j'ai remarqué qu'il était tout sourire. Alan nous avait caché qu'il savait très bien s'y prendre avec les enfants, alors que c'était tout à son honneur! Lorsque j'ai pris place aux côtés de ma femme, j'ai cherché à serrer sa main pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. En effet, je ressentais une certaine appréhension par rapport à ce qui allait se dérouler au tribunal aujourd'hui. Même si je savais que notre rayon de soleil était fort et qu'elle saurait se débrouiller seule, je tenais à ce que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Je considérais qu'elle avait assez souffert dans sa vie et qu'elle ne devait pas supporter les insultes par rapport à sa condition physique ou ses origines ethniques. Je me rendais compte que j'endossais parfaitement mon rôle de mère et que c'était pour cette raison que je tenais à protéger mon petit poussin.

Maître Kennedy est arrivé avec son client à peine une minute avant l'heure fixée pour la reprise des débats. Je n'étais guère surprise de les voir rire sous cape tous les deux. Le serpent à sonnettes avait sans doute remarqué que notre lys blanc se trouvait avec nous et il s'était sans aucun doute moqué d'elle. En gros, il devait la sous-estimer et considérer qu'elle serait une proie facile... L'avocaillon allait être très déçu lorsqu'il s'apercevrait que notre cascadeuse était parfaitement à l'aise devant un public!

Le juge Clark est entré après avoir été annoncé et il a déclaré que la séance était ouverte. Aaliyah a été appelée à la barre afin de nous livrer son récit en tant que témoin de l'accident. Maître Wilkinson avait préparé ses questions afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Ainsi, nous avons pu l'entendre lui demander de raconter quels étaient ses souvenirs de la balade à bicyclette qui aurait pu coûter la vie à sa mère.

 **Aaliyah : Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses, comme de la chaleur et l'absence de brise ce jour-là. Je me rappelle aussi de certaines odeurs particulières. La circulation n'était pas particulièrement dense à ce carrefour et Katia a pu le traverser rapidement sans aucun problème. Soudainement, il y a eu un gros bruit de collision et j'ai entendu maman tomber par terre. Je savais que c'était elle puisqu'elle n'était pas à nos côtés, là où elle aurait dû être...**

 **Alan : Je te remercie Aaliyah pour ta précision. Après l'impact, comment as-tu réagi?**

 **Aaliyah : J'étais en état de choc et je craignais pour la vie de maman. Je me suis enfermée dans le silence parce que je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle avait eu un accident.**

 **Alan : Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. Maître Kennedy, c'est à vous d'interroger la fille de mes clientes.**

Notre ténor du barreau a regagné sa place calmement et il semblait satisfait de ce qui venait de se passer. Par contre, j'étais persuadée que notre adversaire allait profiter du contre-interrogatoire pour établir qu'une non-voyante ne pouvait pas être aussi fiable qu'un témoin oculaire standard. Même si notre puce avait prouvé qu'elle se souvenait de beaucoup plus de détails que n'importe qui d'autre, sa version des faits allait être remise en cause uniquement parce qu'elle était une personne handicapée et je trouvais cela très injuste.

Ziva

Une fois que le repérage des lieux était terminé, notre fine équipe est donc revenue vers nous et nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre l'ouverture de la séance. Maître Kennedy et son client sont arrivés au dernier moment en riant sous cape dès l'instant où ils ont aperçu notre fille aînée. J'aurais pu m'en offusquer mais il n'en était rien. Au moins, je savais quel état d'esprit les habitait et quel type de stratégie allait être employée par notre raclure du barreau. Cette manière de dévoiler leur jeu aussi facilement était puérile et grotesque, au point que j'ai voulu en sourire mais je me suis retenue de le faire par pur argument tactique.

Une fois que les débats étaient ouverts, c'est évidemment Alan qui a interrogé ma petite princesse en premier. Avec un calme impressionnant, elle a répondu aux questions de notre ténor du barreau avec la précision qui la caractérisait. Ce mélange d'innocence et de détermination semblait étonner le jury et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être très fière de mon enfant. Même si elle me désignait comme le font toutes les petites filles par le mot maman, je comprenais très vite pourquoi notre lys blanc s'était levé tôt ce matin et surtout pour quelle raison elle avait décidé de méditer avant de nous rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner. Ma protégée voulait être prête pour ce moment crucial dans la vie de notre famille et personne ne pourrait la désarçonner.

Maître Wilkinson a terminé son interrogatoire assez rapidement pour laisser la parole à notre adversaire direct. Ce crétin est arrivé près de notre puce avec une démarche hautaine, le torse gonflé de sa future arrogance. Si ma femme était encore légèrement anxieuse si j'en juge par sa crispation sur ma main droite, j'étais totalement confiante sur le fait que notre petite guerrière allait non seulement répondre aux questions de ce nabot en robe noire mais elle allait surtout lui rappeler qu'il avait les idées courtes et j'attendais avec impatience le début de ce combat !

Katia

D'après mes propres observations, le jury avait apprécié le témoignage de notre petite puce. Il faut dire qu'elle était plus mature que les petites filles de son âge et que les adultes étaient souvent pris au dépourvu devant elle à cause de cela. On ne peut pas dire que maître Kennedy avait été intimidé le moins du monde par notre petit coeur. Il avait l'air trop sûr de lui tandis qu'il s'approchait de la barre. Je me suis demandée qui il cherchait à convaincre en agissant de la sorte, bien que ce ne soit pas très important au final.

 **Maître Kennedy : Mademoiselle, vous êtes aveugle et sourde. Comment pouvez-vous nous assurer que votre témoignage n'a pas été construit par l'avocat de la poursuite?**

 **Aaliyah : Grâce à mes appareils auditifs, je perçois très bien les sons. D'ailleurs, je vous ai entendu dire à votre client que je ne suis qu'une sale gamine arabe et rire sous cape lorsque vous avez mis le pied dans cette salle ce matin. Je sais aussi que vous avez très mauvais goût en terme de parfum. Celui-ci que vous portez a une trop forte proportion de musc et c'est franchement écoeurant!**

La réponse de notre lys blanc était parfaite en tout points. J'étais très contente qu'elle ait choisi l'attaque comme stratégie puisque l'avocaillon était facilement impressionnable. Le serpent venimeux n'a tout de même pas battu en retraite et il a énoncé une autre question. Il parlait très rapidement, sans doute pour embrouiller le témoin.

 **Maître Kennedy : Est-il vrai que madame David a fait plusieurs cascades dans les semaines qui ont précédé son accident et que c'est parce qu'elle prend des risques inutiles que vous avez préféré monter en tandem avec madame Fortini?**

Tout de suite après avoir prononcé ces mots, notre opposant s'est retourné et il a dévisagé ma compagne. Je suppose qu'en ayant accès à son dossier médical, il avait pu avoir connaissance de ses précédentes hospitalisations. En attendant que notre puce réponde, j'ai broyé les os de la main de mon adorée...

Ziva

Comme souvent lorsque notre fille aînée prenait la parole, la maturité de son discours semblait avoir touché le jury qui était de biais avec nous. Après un interrogatoire rondement mené par notre avocat, maître Kennedy entrait en scène et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne comptait pas changer ni de comportement ni de système d'approche par rapport aux témoins de ses adversaires. A un détail près, car il apparaissait que l'attaque était plus franche pour ce deuxième jour du procès. Il n'a pas pris de gants lorsqu'il a avancé l'hypothèse que le témoignage présenté actuellement était probablement monté de toutes pièces par l'avocat qui nous représentait.

La réponse d'Aaliyah était parfaitement construite et mon coeur de mère a bondi dans ma poitrine en entendant les arguments qu'elle avançait pour contredire notre raclure du barreau. Même si la charge était équivalente au coup reçu, notre détracteur ne s'est pas démonté en enchaînant rapidement avec une autre question qui m'a fait mal, je devais le reconnaître. Etait-il possible que ma petite princesse ait choisi de monter sur le tandem loué par nos soins avec Katia à cause du fait que je prenais des risques dans ma vie professionnelle ? Je savais parfaitement que c'était faux et je comptais sur la répartie de notre lys blanc pour clouer le bec à ce corbeau qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

 _Sachez cher maître que vos insinuations nauséabondes ne vous rendent pas service. Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai choisi de me placer derrière Katia sur le tandem pour une raison toute simple. J'ai toujours adhéré au principe de l'équité dans notre famille, qui est une valeur cardinale pour nous. J'ai deux mères formidables et je tiens à ce qu'elles puissent vivre toutes les deux les joies de la vie à mes côtés de manière égale. Vous savez, c'est comme ça que commence la démocratie. Un principe que vous ignorez depuis le début de ce procès, puisque vous vous acharnez à essayer de salir les gens que j'aime. Et je dois dire que votre façon de faire est assez maladroite pour le moment._

Cette fois, notre petite fleur avait envoyé une batterie de missiles à la tête de son opposant. Je craignais évidemment que le juge Clark ne proteste sérieusement car il était évident que le coup porté était violent voire inconvenant. Au regard de ce que nous avions aperçu du comportement de notre nabot préféré la veille, il y avait à nouveau deux solutions possibles. Soit il était sonné pour de bon ou alors il attaquerait comme un damné pour se défendre, notamment sur notre comportement personnel considéré comme déviant. La balle était donc dans son camp à présent.

J'espérais sincèrement que cette dernière option serait retenue par ce petit rongeur insignifiant et pour appuyer mes sentiments, je l'ai défié du regard, même de loin, histoire de le rendre dingue. Ma protégée avait les moyens de l'abattre et ce serait la pire des humiliations pour lui. Sans compter que nous n'avions pas encore eu recours à mes munitions concernant le passé de ce moins que rien. Même si le témoignage de l'employé de la municipalité n'avait pas encore eu lieu, j'avais la conviction que le moment décisif de cette séance était arrivé. C'est donc ma huitième merveille du monde qui pouvait remporter cette partie d'échecs dès maintenant ou tout du moins prendre une pièce importante dans le camp adverse.

Katia

Avant de répondre à la dernière question posée par maître Kennedy, notre fille a profité de l'occasion pour lui faire remarquer que sa stratégie d'attaque ne lui rendait pas vraiment service. J'avais envie d'applaudir notre rayon de soleil pour l'aplomb qu'elle démontrait devant la cour. J'ai adoré sa manière subtile de l'envoyer paître tout en se moquant de lui. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un comportement risqué puisque nous nous trouvions dans un tribunal régi par un juge. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu l'impression que l'honorable juge Clark aurait eu envie de sévir si le témoin n'avait pas été une gamine de 12 ans qui tentait de protéger sa famille...

 **Maître Kennedy : Jeune fille, je vous demanderais de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect. Je sais bien que votre éducation est déficiente puisque vous n'avez pas de père, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous en prendre à moi. Je pose les questions et vous y répondez.**

 **Aaliyah : Je vous répondrai lorsque vous aurez des questions intelligentes à poser concernant l'accident de la route de maman!**

Le ton était en train de monter rapidement et je me doutais que l'avocaillon ne manquerait pas de montrer son véritable visage dès maintenant. Il était évident qu'il était en colère et qu'il ne saurait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Malheureusement, cela voulait dire que notre petite fleur allait être exposée à la bave de ce crapaud puant...

 **Maître Kennedy : J'ai ici une copie des factures attestant le coût de vos opérations et bizarrement, cette somme est à peu près la même que celle réclamée par les plaignants. Vous êtes un fardeau pour votre famille et c'est pour cette raison qu'elles ont monté cette arnaque!**

 **Maître Wilkinson : Objection! Il maltraite le témoin pour la pousser à avouer n'importe quoi.**

 **Juge Clark : Retenu. Maître, je vous écoute raconter vos sottises depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Cette enfant n'a pas à subir un interrogatoire aussi serré. Elle a dit ce qu'elle savait et vous pouvez éclaircir sa déclaration autant que vous voulez. Mais sachez que je ne tolérerai plus les attaques gratuites dans ma salle d'audience!**

Ziva

Cette fois, notre rayon de soleil était véritablement dans la tourmente. Le jury semblait s'agiter mais il était impossible de déduire la moindre opinion de leur part. Maître Kennedy commençait sérieusement à s'énerver et je voyais parfaitement que le masque de calme teinté de mépris commençait à se défaire. J'aurais aimé encourager ma fille aînée à continuer sur sa lancée mais je n'en avais pas le droit et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour nous de toute façon. L'avocaillon adverse sortait sérieusement de ses gonds et il est allé jusqu'à affirmer que cette affaire était une tentative d'arnaque financière et surtout qu'Aaliyah était un fardeau pour notre famille !

Alan a vivement protesté face à cette accusation et le juge Clark l'a appuyé dans ce sens. Il a été clairement demandé à notre opposant de se concentrer sur la déclaration du témoin présent à la barre et de s'en tenir à cela. J'entendais également au loin l'agitation des médias qui étaient persuadés que la joute verbale allait tout de même s'envenimer encore un peu plus. Ces charognards l'espéraient fortement alors que ma femme et moi souhaitaient le contraire. Pendant ce temps, les deux combattants étaient stoïques, chacun d'eux attendant la suite des coups portés avec impatience.

Malgré le fait que je voulais voir notre cascadeuse préférée aller encore plus loin dans la provocation pour que le véritable visage de cet imbécile en robe noire se montre enfin, je me doutais qu'il serait difficile de le pousser à exposer ses véritables sentiments par rapport à notre tribu. Il avait bien sûr parlé d'éducation déficiente pour ma protégée puisqu'elle n'avait pas de figure paternelle à ses côtés mais je savais depuis le début qu'il voulait exposer notre sexualité alternative aux yeux du monde. C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse pour essayer de reprendre la main et abattre l'impertinente gamine de 12 ans qui osait le défier aujourd'hui.

Katia

Alors que le juge venait de rappeler à l'ordre la partie adverse, je me suis demandée si cela n'allait pas contribuer à ce que l'avocat de Lincoln explose de rage. Après tout, l'homme ne risquait pas grand-chose si ce n'est un outrage à magistrat. D'après ce que je connaissais de cet avocaillon, il n'avait pas peur de ce genre de conséquences d'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas sali nos réputations autant qu'il le voulait. Alors que nous étions au beau milieu de cette fosse aux lions, je me sentais extrêmement impuissante. Ma seule consolation était de savoir que nous détenions des informations juteuses contre ce petit emmerdeur.

 **Maître Kennedy : Je n'ai pas d'autres questions pour cette sotte élevée par deux femmes qui ont commis des crimes et qui sont des pécheresses de surcroît.**

L'homme de loi a fait une pause théâtrale avant de reprendre la parole à voix basse. Il semblait être possédé par une force extérieure.

 **Maître Kennedy : Bienvenue en enfer...**

À ce moment, le juge a frappé trois coups pour faire taire l'ignoble personnage et il lui a effectivement décerné une amende. J'ai été surprise de voir que notre petite fleur ne réagissait presque pas. Soit elle était choquée et se retenait de toutes ses forces de hurler, soit elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Lorsque notre courageuse adolescente a été libérée du box, le greffier s'est approché d'elle pour l'aider à se diriger et elle l'a repoussé avec force. Plutôt que de marcher calmement pour nous rejoindre, notre cascadeuse préférée a couru vers la table de travail de nos opposants et elle a craché à la figure du défenseur.

 **Aaliyah : C'est vous qui irez en enfer! Et je vous conseille de ne plus dire un seul mot contre ma famille!**

 **Juge Clark : Maître Kennedy et maître Wilkinson, venez dans mon bureau immédiatement! Je ne tolérerai plus tout ce cirque!**

Les deux avocats ont quitté la salle précipitamment et j'ai remarqué que notre ténor du barreau affichait un sourire en coin. L'autre petit con était bien entendu dans un état de colère apocalyptique et il faudrait en profiter pour l'achever avec ce que nous savions sur lui...

Ziva

L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus électrique et le jury ne restait plus aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumée. J'attribuais ce changement de comportement au fait que maître Kennedy perdait ses nerfs et était entré lentement dans un état de colère sourde qui allait le dévorer de l'intérieur. Aaliyah est restée calme pendant tout le reste de l'action en cours, même lorsque notre adversaire l'a traitée de sotte élevée par des criminelles qui étaient des pécheresses par-dessus le marché. Il s'est ensuite mis en scène avant de dire à notre rayon de soleil qu'elle était arrivée en enfer. A cet instant, le juge Clark a mis fin à la folie de ce nabot en imposant le silence avant de lui coller une amende dans la tronche.

Le greffier est ensuite venu voir notre petite fleur pour l'aider à se rendre près de nous. Au lieu de cela, elle l'a repoussé fermement pour se rendre en courant près de la table de travail de la partie adverse et elle a craché au visage de cet enfoiré de la défense en lui disant qu'il irait lui-même en enfer ! Elle l'a même menacé directement s'il s'avisait à nouveau de nous discréditer. Devant de tels agissements, l'honorable juge Clark a demandé à voir les deux avocats en privé en ajoutant qu'un tel manque de discipline ne serait plus toléré dans ce tribunal.

Les deux avocats ont obtempéré aussitôt et j'ai pu apercevoir le sourire en coin d'Alan, ce que j'ai voulu interpréter comme un signe positif pour la suite de la procédure. Pendant ce temps, notre cascadeuse préférée est revenue vers nous avec une démarche déterminée pour montrer au jury qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas son comportement. Juste avant qu'elle ne prenne place près de nous, j'ai fait signe au greffier de s'approcher. Le jeune homme s'est exécuté rapidement avec une légère pointe d'appréhension. Une fois que le calme était totalement revenu dans l'arène et que ma famille était assise, j'ai pris doucement la parole.

 _Dis moi mon coeur, tu n'aurais pas des excuses à formuler au greffier qui a dû subir ta mauvaise humeur ?_

 _Aaliyah : En effet maman. Je suis désolée monsieur le greffier. Je sais que vous vouliez m'aider et je vous en remercie. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un tel affront impuni vous savez._

 _Greffier : C'est tout à fait naturel mademoiselle. A cause de ma position professionnelle actuelle, je ne peux rien vous dire sur mes sentiments à ce sujet, mais vos parents vous expliqueront ce qu'ils peuvent lire sur mon visage._

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'homme est rapidement retourné à sa place. Je me suis simplement contentée de tracer les mots **compréhensif et souriant** dans la main de ma protégée avant de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. J'étais très fière d'elle car elle avait tenu bon dans la tempête qui faisait rage autour d'elle et ma femme semblait soulagée elle aussi. Dans le silence de la salle d'audience, quelques murmures se faisaient entendre et je préférais ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment. Ce qui était important à l'heure actuelle se déroulait dans le bureau du juge Clark avec les avocats de ce procès. J'espérais sincèrement que notre ténor du barreau allait faire des étincelles et mettre son opposant dans une fâcheuse posture.

Katia

Notre petite puce avait l'air très fière de sa conduite, probablement parce qu'elle avait ressenti une bonne dose d'adrénaline en parlant franchement à maître Kennedy. Pourtant, j'avais bien envie de lui faire un petit commentaire concernant son impertinence. Je me suis retenue parce que nous étions en public et parce que je savais que tout le monde scrutait le moindre de nos mouvements. Par ailleurs, quelque chose me disait que notre jeune adolescente allait argumenter qu'elle ne faisait qu'appliquer les principes que nous lui avions inculqués. Dès que notre fille a repris sa place près de nous, mon adorée a fait signe au greffier de venir nous voir afin que des excuses lui soit présentées. Bizarrement, l'homme se montrait assez solidaire à notre cause même s'il ne pouvait pas nous donner son appui formellement.

[...]

Pendant ce temps, les avocats avaient été appelés à se rendre dans le bureau du juge Clark. Après avoir pris place face à celui-ci, ils ont dû entendre les remontrances du magistrat. Il n'était pas très content de la tournure que prenait l'audience qu'il comparait à une cour de récréation. Il est vrai que les insultes avaient fusé et que la famille David-Fortini en avait pris plein la gueule.

 **Juge Clark : J'ignore ce qui se passe, mais maître Kennedy vous jouez avec le feu. Il était totalement hors de propos d'insulter la partie adverse. Il est inacceptable d'intimider des témoins de cette manière. Vous avez outrepassé ma patience aujourd'hui! Quant à vous maître Wilkinson, je vous demanderais de mieux tenir vos témoins.**

 **Maître Wilkinson : Aaliyah n'aurait jamais agi ainsi si mon confrère s'était contenté de poser des questions pertinentes.**

 **Maître Kennedy : Je n'en suis pas si certain! Elle est aussi mal élevée que ses parents.**

 **Juge Clark : Ça suffit! L'audience se poursuivra lorsque vous aurez fait une séance de négociations. Maintenant, dégagez. Je ne veux plus vous voir.**

[...]

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Alan est venu nous trouver pour nous annoncer que nous allions procéder à des pourparlers. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire pour notre équipe. Nous allions enfin pouvoir nous amuser à faire chanter ce petit con pour qu'il nous laisse tranquilles. Lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas s'entêter, il allait forcément changer d'attitude...

Ziva

En attendant que le juge et les avocats reviennent dans l'enceinte du tribunal, j'ai pris le temps d'essayer de détendre ma femme avec une tentative assez désespérée pour qu'elle cesse de me broyer la main. J'aurais cru que ce temps de flottement la calmerait, mais il n'en était rien. J'attribuais cette tension au fait que nous étions observées comme des bêtes de foire à la fois par les médias présents dans la salle d'audience et par le jury, qui semblait apprécier plus que moyennement le fait de devoir attendre le retour des hommes de loi qui faisaient autorité lors de ce procès.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, Alan est revenu vers nous pour nous expliquer que des pourparlers allaient être engagés entre les deux parties. Maître Kennedy est allé prévenir son client de son côté et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ni son client ni notre avocaillon n'étaient heureux de devoir négocier avec nous. Pour ma part, j'étais très contente que cette phase de la procédure ait enfin lieu car je savais que le moment serait parfait pour mettre notre raclure du barreau face à ses contradictions personnelles et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se battre bien longtemps contre nous.

Notre ténor du barreau nous a emmenées dans une petite salle de réunion attenante à l'arène que nous venions de quitter. La partie adverse marchait quelques pas derrière nous et je pouvais entendre qu'ils se parlaient à voix basse. Notre équipe n'avait pas besoin de ce subterfuge car notre stratégie était établie depuis le début de la journée. Lorsque nous sommes entrées dans cet antre exigu et sombre, chacun s'est placé autour de la table assez naturellement. Aaliyah était aussi tendue que sa mère alors que j'affichais une sérénité de façade plus que nécessaire. L'heure des règlements de compte était arrivée et le ton allait monter en flèche, c'était une certitude.

Katia

Alors que nous attendions tous que quelque chose se passe, Alan a demandé à notre famille de venir avec lui pour que des négociations aient lieu. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ordre du juge, nous devions tous nous plier à ce commandement. Notre petite troupe avait l'air de se réjouir davantage que la partie adverse. Une fois assis dans cette salle, j'ai remarqué à quel point monsieur Lincoln semblait amorphe et repentant. Son avocat quant à lui semblait toujours sur le point d'exploser. Son visage était tout rouge, signe qu'il devait souffrir de haute pression. Maître Wilkinson a ouvert la discussion le plus naturellement du monde.

 **Alan : Voici le montant que mes clientes demandent à titre de réparation.**

Notre ténor du barreau a fait glisser un bout de papier de l'autre côté de la table sans que nous puissions le voir. J'avais une bonne idée de la somme qu'il demandait et je savais que l'avocaillon allait éclater de rire. Comme prévu, un ricanement presque sadique est sorti de son gosier.

 **Maître Kennedy : Et voici le montant que nous sommes prêts à vous octroyer: zéro dollar! La ville ne va jamais dédommager des anciennes espionnes qui n'ont pas de respect pour les lois.**

 **\- En tant que membres d'organisations gouvernementales, nous avions l'immunité. Je crois que vous devriez réviser vos leçons de droit! D'ailleurs, j'ai apprécié d'en apprendre plus sur Palm Springs. Vous savez que les crimes en col blanc sont passibles d'emprisonnement? Nous avons pu déterrer votre passé très facilement, maître Kennedy. Mais peut-être devrais-je vous appeler Richard Flower?**

J'avais dévoilé cette information en restant très posée. Je voulais que notre opposant direct sache qu'il n'était plus à l'abri et que nous connaissions son pseudonyme. Le dossier que nous avions sur cet individu était embryonnaire pour l'instant, mais nous avions assez de détails pour faire peur au serpent venimeux qui s'était amusé à jouer avec les nerfs de notre tribu. Maintenant, c'était à lui de subir toutes les attaques et il allait regretter de nous avoir piqué au vif!

Ziva

Nous étions tous enfermés dans cette petite salle de réunion et chacun des protagonistes observait les autres. Monsieur Lincoln était extrêmement silencieux, comme il l'a toujours été pendant toute la procédure jusqu'à présent. A voir sa mine grave et son air contrit, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici et que la municipalité l'avait entraîné dans une procédure qu'il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde. Ma femme avait engagé une procédure contre lui évidemment, mais nous savions tous qu'il n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire, mais un passager de ces événements qui ne pouvait pas contrôler quoi que soit.

Alan a engagé les négociations en présentant le montant demandé par ses clientes à titre de réparation. Evidemment, maitre Kennedy a refusé de courber l'échine en disant qu'il n'était pas question que Washington paie le moindre cent pour des espionnes qui méprisaient la loi. Avant même que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Katia a contre-attaqué en expliquant que l'immunité nous protégeait toutes les deux et que notre nabot préféré devait revoir sérieusement les textes qui se rapportaient à cette disposition précise.

Sans prendre le temps de respirer, elle a enchaîné directement en parlant du dossier que nous avions sur la véritable identité de notre adversaire, Richard Flower. Au bout de quelques secondes, notre interlocuteur est devenu livide, comme si un revenant lui rendait visite. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le fait de voir cette scène et pendant un très court instant, un silence total s'est abattu sur l'assemblée. Je me suis retenue de sourire pour éviter de donner du grain à moudre à l'avocat de la défense qui ne semblait pas se remettre de la carte que nous venions d'abattre.

 _Maître Kennedy : Co... Comment avez-vous pu avoir accès à ces informations ? Elles devaient être totalement détruites !_

 _Tout se sait un jour ou l'autre maître. Nous avons simplement fait notre travail d'investigation à la suite de votre comportement agressif d'hier. Par ailleurs, si j'ai bonne mémoire, je vous avais prévenu juste avant la fin de la séance..._

 _Maître Kennedy : Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça ! Ni l'une ni l'autre ! C'est une violation de la vie privée !_

 _Au contraire Richard. Si j'ai pris ma retraite du NCIS et Madame Fortini a démissionné du MI6, j'ai pris la direction du MOSSAD récemment et il se trouve qu'en tant que directrice de cette organisation, je suis parfaitement en droit d'avoir mené cette enquête. Echec et mat mon cher ami._

Cette allusion aux échecs teintée d'ironie allait certainement plaire à ma fille aînée. En attendant, il était très plaisant de voir notre agresseur numéro un se décomposer devant nous yeux. La négociation allait certainement prendre une autre tournure à présent.

Katia

Bien entendu, maître Kennedy n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à réagir et il semblait très surpris que nous ayons pu en apprendre autant à son sujet. Il faut dire que ma femme et moi savions à quel point il était important de connaître nos ennemis afin de pouvoir les affronter. On peut dire que nous étions parvenues à nos fins puisque le minable qui nous faisait face était complètement déstabilisé. Tout en affichant un visage neutre, ma compagne a expliqué que tout finit par se savoir et que nous nous étions contentées de mener notre petite enquête. L'avocat adverse a tenté de se défendre en affirmant que nous n'avions pas le droit de violer sa vie privée ainsi. J'avais très envie de rétorquer qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour fouiller dans la nôtre et de l'exposer aux médias. Ma chérie a été plus rapide que moi et elle a profité de cette ouverture inespérée pour mentionner qu'elle était à la tête du MOSSAD.

Lorsque ma sirène a inclus une référence aux échecs, j'ai senti que notre fille était conquise par cette allusion. Notre petite fleur adorait ce jeu qui permettait à deux personnes de s'affronter en toute civilité. Maintenant que ce grossier personnage avait eu le bec cloué, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de négocier avec nous. Il lui était impossible de continuer dans la voie qu'il s'était donnée puisqu'il était évident que nous n'hésiterions pas à communiquer à qui de droit le fameux dossier que nous avions sur lui. Pour m'assurer qu'il avait bien compris le message, j'ai repris la parole :

 **\- Je vois bien que vous cherchez vos mots. Sachez que tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle restera entre nous si vous rappelez à l'ordre vos chiens et que vous cessez de nous salir. Dans le cas contraire, je suis navrée de vous dire que vous n'échapperez pas à des poursuites Richard.**

 **Maître Kennedy : Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin! Nous n'allons pas plaider coupable.**

 **\- Cela nous importe peu. Nous voulons que le jury délibère et qu'il décide du verdict. Je crois savoir que monsieur Lincoln doit témoigner prochainement. Il n'aura qu'à nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé. Nous avons besoin de savoir.**

Le silence s'est installé dans le petit réduit que nous occupions. Chacun semblait réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et à la réelle possibilité d'établir une trêve. Pour ma part, je savais que je pourrais respecter ma part du marché. Par contre, dès l'instant où je sentirais que quelque chose clochais, je n'allais pas hésiter avant de porter un coup fatal.

Ziva

Le bras de fer entre chaque côté de la table continuait de plus belle. Notre avocaillon préféré essayait tant bien que mal de sauver les apparences mais personne n'était dupe dans notre équipe. Ma femme a demandé à notre adversaire de calmer les médias et qu'il mette fin immédiatement à son travail de sape à notre égard. En scrutant le visage déformé par la peur et le rage qui animait ce nabot qui commençait sérieusement à me gonfler, j'aurais juré que s'il avait pu en venir aux mains il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Malheureusement pour lui, le piège que nous lui avions tendu s'était refermé sur lui.

L'avocat de la défense semblait persuadé que nous avions engagé cette procédure civile uniquement pour nous enrichir encore plus. Ma princesse lui a envoyé à la figure que nous espérions simplement que le jury rende son verdict et surtout connaître la vérité en ce qui concerne monsieur Lincoln. Je voulais moi aussi que toute la lumière soit faite sur les circonstances de l'accident qui avait failli coûter la vie à moi et à mon bébé. Un silence pesant s'est installé à la suite de cette déclaration, comme si cette évidence avait frappé tous les protagonistes de cette réunion de plein fouet.

Même si les circonstances actuelles pouvaient amener à une trêve entre les deux camps représentés dans cette affaire, je n'y croyais absolument pas. Notre raclure du barreau était un être abject et je doutais fortement qu'il soit touché par la grâce de l'humanisme en quelques minutes. Si un compromis était trouvé, il serait extrêmement fragile et l'odeur de la trahison ne tarderait pas à diffuser ses effluves nauséabondes. Malgré tout, il fallait avancer pour que le procès aille à son terme car je n'oubliais pas que nous étions tous attendus dans la salle d'audience…

Katia

Après beaucoup d'hésitations, maître Kennedy a fini par tendre la main vers nous. Il avait l'air un peu ridicule dans cette posture figée et c'est Alan qui a mis fin à cette situation en serrant la main de notre adversaire. Évidemment, je savais que nous ne pouvions pas avoir confiance en cette raclure du barreau. Tôt ou tard, il romprait sa promesse et j'allais prendre un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer! Cependant, nous n'en étions pas là aujourd'hui et c'est dans le plus grand calme que nous sommes retournés dans la salle d'audience. Le greffier est allé chercher le juge dans son bureau afin que le procès puisse continuer. J'ai remarqué que les membres du jury étaient particulièrement agités. Il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié que la séance soit suspendue de la sorte. Au bout de cinq minutes, le magistrat qui présidait notre cause a regagné son siège et nous avons pu reprendre la séance avec le témoignage de monsieur Lincoln.

 **Maître Kennedy : Monsieur, veuillez nous décrire les événements qui sont survenus le jour de l'incident tel que vous vous en souvenez.**

 **Lincoln : C'était une journée de travail ordinaire et je devais me rendre à l'autre bout de la ville pour inspecter une conduite d'eau. Je venais de signaler à mon chef que mon véhicule devait être révisé à nouveau parce qu'il se comportait mal lorsque j'ai percuté madame David. J'ai eu le temps de l'apercevoir, mais il était trop tard pour faire une manoeuvre d'évitement et mes freins n'ont pas fonctionné. Je suis désolé de vous avoir percuté... Je vois un thérapeute qui m'aide à passer au travers des séquelles psychologiques que cet accident a laissées sur moi.**

Le conducteur du pick-up avait l'air sincère lorsqu'il s'excusait et j'étais certaine que les jurés allaient en tenir compte. J'étais heureuse de savoir que l'homme avait effectivement observé des défaillances mécaniques et qu'il avait pris les mesures adéquates pour que la situation soit rectifiée. Je ne ressentais pas d'aversion particulière pour cet employé de la ville qui était pris en otage dans les procédures judiciaires. Par contre, il venait de confirmer que Washington était à blâmer dans cette histoire et c'était un bon point pour nous. Il restait à voir si l'avocaillon avait d'autres questions en réserve pour son client ou si nous allions passer directement au contre-interrogatoire d'Alan.

Ziva

Puisque la phase de négociation semblait avoir été une réussite, en apparence tout du moins, nous sommes tous revenus vers la salle d'audience. En entrant à l'intérieur, j'ai été saisie par l'agitation du jury qui semblait en avoir plus qu'assez de nous avoir attendus. Aaliyah avait l'air contrariée elle aussi mais j'ai associé son comportement à un certain degré de fatigue mêlé à son aversion totale vis-à-vis de maître Kennedy. Ma fille possède beaucoup de qualités humaines mais il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était aussi très rancunière.

Une fois que le juge Clark était de retour pour présider de nouveau, l'heure du témoignage de monsieur Lincoln avait enfin sonné. Notre tribu allait savoir pourquoi ma vie et celle d'Evelyne auraient pu s'arrêter ce jour-là. Cette fois, il était logique et normal que ce soit l'avocat de la défense qui interroge le témoin en premier. Le témoignage de l'employé de la ville était précis et nous avons eu la confirmation de ce que nous savions déjà, la ville de Washington avait fait preuve de négligence par rapport à l'entretien du véhicule utilisé par l'homme qui nous faisait face.

Monsieur Lincoln a tenu à s'excuser d'avoir provoqué l'accident et il a aussi précisé qu'il voyait un thérapeute pour essayer de gérer la culpabilité qui s'était emparée de lui à la suite de cet événement traumatisant. En voyant cet homme repentant et sincère dans ses paroles, je ne pouvais pas ressentir de la colère envers lui. Par ailleurs, je savais qu'il s'était arrêté après la catastrophe et qu'à aucun moment cet homme n'a cherché à se soustraire à ses responsabilités. Néanmoins, Je me souvenais que ma femme m'avait indiqué que notre conducteur avait peut-être été déconcentré à cause de son portable et c'était un élément à ne pas négliger, notamment dans le futur contre-interrogatoire de notre ténor du barreau.

Katia

Après cette entrée en matière précise, je me demandais si maître Kennedy allait essayer de faire dire autre chose à son client. Il faut dire que l'avocat avait l'air un peu surpris que monsieur Lincoln ait avoué avoir des séquelles psychologiques. J'imagine que cela ne faisait pas partie de leur stratégie de défense et que cela modifiait le plan du serpent venimeux. Toujours est-il que l'interrogatoire devait continuer avant que le juge s'énerve à nouveau...

 **Maître Kennedy : Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire à propos de la minute qui a précédé l'impact?**

 **Lincoln : Je ne m'en souviens pas clairement, mis à part le fait que j'ai aperçu une silhouette. J'ai eu peur d'avoir un accident et c'est ce qui s'est produit.**

À demi-satisfait, notre cher opposant est retourné s'asseoir tandis que l'employé de la ville prenait une gorgée d'eau. Ce dernier était pâle et on pouvait sentir qu'il avait hâte que tout soit fini. Il devait cependant subir un contre-interrogatoire de la part de notre ténor du barreau. Alan a relu ses notes avant de s'avancer calmement vers la barre. Une fois de plus, j'allais pouvoir observer notre avocat dans son habitat naturel. Le plus tranquillement du monde, l'homme de loi a déposé une feuille devant le témoin.

 **Alan : Monsieur Lincoln, pouvez-vous lire le texte qui a été surligné?**

 **Lincoln : Il est écrit 17:39 appel entrant et durée 33 secondes.**

 **Alan : Il s'agit du relevé de votre compte téléphonique et cet appel a eu lieu tout juste avant l'impact. Cela expliquerait-il pourquoi vous avez seulement aperçu ma cliente et pourquoi vous avez brûlé ce feu de circulation?**

Je comprenais tout à fait où il voulait en venir. Même s'il y avait eu un problème mécanique sur le véhicule, il était interdit de prendre son téléphone en main tout en conduisant. La ville de Washington partageait la responsabilité du coma de ma femme avec son employé. Le jury devrait tenir compte de cet important élément de preuve pour rendre son verdit un peu plus tard... J'ai jeté un oeil vers ma compagne pour essayer de déceler ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de tout cela et du fait que le procès touchait à sa fin.

Ziva

Jusqu'à présent, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle d'audience était pesante mais le fait qu'une négociation avait eu lieu quelque temps auparavant avait calmé les esprits de part et d'autre. L'interrogatoire de notre avocaillon portait principalement sur les faits sans vraiment les relier aux causes de l'accident. Le fait que monsieur Lincoln avoue qu'il était suivi psychologiquement n'a pas été apprécié par son avocat et il était évident que cet élément n'entrait pas dans la stratégie du camp adverse, ce qui était un point positif pour nous.

Après une fin d'intervention assez morne, Alan est entré en scène pour mener son contre-interrogatoire. Après avoir relu rapidement ses notes il est allé au centre de l'arène en déposant une feuille sous les yeux du témoin au préalable. A la lecture de celle-ci notre adversaire indirect confirmait qu'il était au téléphone au moment de l'impact et que par conséquent son attention était altérée. La preuve des torts partagés entre la municipalité et son employé était manifeste. Le témoin qu'Alan questionnait était de plus en plus pâle et mal à l'aise face aux faits qui l'accablaient.

Dans le même temps, j'ai vu que ma compagne m'interrogeait du regard pour essayer de savoir ce que je pensais de tout ça. Je me suis contentée de lui dire que tout allait bien en langage des signes. J'avais de la peine pour ce pauvre homme qui se tenait face à l'audience. Il était rongé par la culpabilité et le donnait l'impression de ne pas parvenir à dépasser ce sentiment terrible qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Je le savais mieux que personne puisque j'avais vécu une expérience similaire récemment. Pour moi, il était temps que ce procès se termine avec un verdict ferme mais juste.

Katia

Pour le moment, tout semblait se dérouler parfaitement puisque nous obtenions les preuves nécessaires à prouver que nous avions raison. En guise de réponse à ma question silencieuse, ma chérie a employé la langue des signes pour me dire qu'elle se portait bien. Mon attention s'est donc portée vers notre petite fleur qui semblait de plus en plus fatiguée. Discrètement, je l'ai attirée contre moi pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et pour la rassurer. Je lui ai également murmuré que les avocats allaient bientôt pouvoir présenter leurs conclusions avant que les jurés délibèrent.

Étant donné que notre avocat n'avait pas d'autres questions pour monsieur Lincoln, ce dernier a pu regagner sa place. Avec ses épaules tombantes, il avait l'air d'un chien battu que l'on aurait déjà condamné. J'étais certaine que nos opposants avaient tout fait pour que ce relevé téléphonique soit égaré. Il s'agissait d'une preuve accablante qui allait certainement aider le jury dans sa prise de décision.

 **Juge Clark : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont livré un témoignage. Nous allons maintenant entendre les remarques de maître Wilkinson.**

 **Alan : Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, nous vous avons démontré que la ville de Washington et monsieur Lincoln sont coupables de cet accident routier. Si ce pick-up avait été mieux entretenu et si l'accusé avait laissé son portable sonner, il est fort probable que cette catastrophe aurait été évitée. Nous vous avons mis en lumière que la collision a eu pour conséquence de plonger madame David dans un long coma et que son bébé a été mis en danger. Nous demandons à ce qu'elles reçoivent une somme en guise de dédommagement.**

Notre avocat est venu nous rejoindre pour laisser sa place à la partie adverse. J'anticipais ce qu'il allait dire puisqu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il continue de sous-entendre que nous étions des déchets de la société qui ne méritaient pas de recevoir de l'argent. La probabilité que maître Kennedy fasse preuve de respect pendant toute sa tirade était effectivement bien mince!

Ziva

J'étais assez satisfaite de voir que les preuves qui s'ajoutaient au dossier de l'instruction allaient dans notre sens. La fin de l'interrogatoire d'Alan a semblé être interminable pour monsieur Lincoln, probablement parce qu'il devait en avoir plein les bottes, comme tout le monde dans cette salle d'audience. Notre ténor du barreau à mis fin au supplice très rapidement et c'est un homme abattu qui a regagné sa place. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que ma femme avait un geste de tendresse envers notre fille aînée qui montrait des signes de fatigue elle aussi.

L'honorable juge Clark a ensuite remercié tous les témoins de ce procès avant de donner la parole à notre avocat pour qu'il puisse donner ses conclusions à la cour. Je n'étais pas inquiète quant à la rigueur et la finesse d'analyse que notre homme serait capable de déployer pour convaincre le jury. Son discours était clair et concis et ne souffrait d'aucune approximation. Au regard des preuves apportées et à la lumière des témoignages étayés dans cette arène depuis deux jours, il était évident que la culpabilité conjointe de la ville de Washington et de son employé était sans équivoque.

Malgré tout, j'étais à la fois curieuse et légèrement angoissée à l'idée d'entendre maître Kennedy exposer ses arguments sur cette affaire. Même si notre négociation précédente impliquait qu'il ne devait plus s'attaquer à notre vie personnelle, Il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il respecte sa parole une fois qu'il serait face aux jurés. Du coup, lorsque ce nabot en robe noire s'est avancé pour prendre la parole, je m'attendais au pire. J'étais certaine qu'il allait tenter une ultime charge contre nous et ce crétin savait que ce serait sa dernière occasion d'écorner notre réputation. Nous étions dans sa ligne de mire et son sourire narquois n'augurait rien de bon.

Katia

C'était maintenant le temps d'écouter la plaidoirie de maître Kennedy. L'homme s'est levé et il s'est placé face au jury de manière à pouvoir capter leur attention. J'avais l'impression qu'il se prenait pour un grand manitou et qu'il croyait sincèrement pouvoir convaincre ces hommes et ces femmes de l'innocence de son client. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il s'est mis à déverser son venin en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

 **Maître Kennedy : La partie adverse vous a dit que mon client était distrait et que son véhicule manquait d'entretien. Je tiens à vous rappeler que madame David est connue pour prendre des risques inutiles, surtout lorsqu'elle conduit un véhicule. Par ailleurs, ni sa conjointe ou leur fille ne peuvent confirmer hors de tout doute que la circulation a été respectée. Enfin, le point le plus important à se souvenir est qu'il s'agit d'une famille déviante qui a sans cesse besoin de s'enrichir! Je crois qu'il est évident qu'elles n'ont pas besoin d'un revenu supplémentaire pour alimenter leurs petites fantaisies : voyages en jet privé, villa aux États-Unis et plusieurs résidences secondaires. Elles ont tout ce qu'elles désirent alors qu'elles ne méritent rien du tout parce qu'elles sont lesbiennes!**

Le serpent à sonnettes s'est retourné et il nous a défiées du regard. Il devait se dire qu'il n'avait pas rompu sa promesse puisqu'il avait plus ou moins répété les mêmes arguments qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Je n'appréciais pas qu'il nous accuse de ne pas être un couple ou une famille normale et qu'il insinue que nous étions cupides et exubérantes. Je devais faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas me lever et aller décocher un coup de poing au visage de ce connard homophobe! Aaliyah semblait aussi sur le point d'exploser et j'ai senti tous ses muscles se tendre en même temps. Le juge Clark a choisi ce moment pour abattre son marteau en demandant aux membres du jury de ne pas tenir compte de cette dernière remarque qui était complètement déplacée... Il avait lui aussi l'air d'être sous le choc que de tels propos puissent être tenus de nos jours.

Ziva

L'heure de la plaidoirie de maître Kennedy était arrivée et vu le comportement de l'intéressé au moment de prendre la parole, j'étais persuadée que le voyage serait haut en couleurs. Dire qu'il en faisait des tonnes pour capter l'attention du jury était un doux euphémisme et dès l'instant où il a ouvert la bouche, il était clair que notre famille allait en prendre plein la gueule. Après avoir démonté les arguments avancés par Alan un par un, il a cru bon de déplacer le débat sur le fait que je conduisais assez imprudemment depuis mon arrivée à Washington. C'était un angle d'attaque qui ne tenait pas la route puisque je me suis assagie au fil du temps et de mes responsabilités familiales grandissantes.

Il s'est ensuite accroché au fait que selon lui, personne ne pouvait confirmer à 100% que les feux de circulation avaient été scrupuleusement respectés. Là encore, si j'avais envie d'être pointilleuse, il suffisait de s'appuyer sur les caméras de surveillance des environs du carrefour. Enfin, pour bien enfoncer le clou, il s'est décidé à se lâcher complètement sur ses ressentiments indirects sur notre vie de couple et familiale. Il a débité son flot de haine d'un seul bloc, en arguant que notre famille était déviante et cupide à souhait et que seule l'accumulation de richesses guidait notre vie. Il a appuyé son propos avec des exemples réels mais totalement extraits de leur contexte pour tenter de rallier les jurés à sa cause.

Une dernière charge est arrivée avec encore plus de force puisque ce fumier a carrément affirmé que nous ne méritions aucune réparation car nous étions lesbiennes ! A cet instant précis, le juge Clark a abattu son marteau sur son bureau en demandant au jury de ne pas tenir compte de cette remarque homophobe et particulièrement choquante de nos jours. J'ai d'ailleurs pu apercevoir le choc et l'horreur se dessiner sur le visage du juge avant qu'il ne retrouve sa neutralité obligatoire. Notre serpent à sonnettes avait déversé son venin et il semblait content d'avoir réussi son coup.

Dès la fin de sa déclaration, ce nabot en robe noire nous défiait du regard pour scruter nos réactions respectives. Mes deux amours avaient évidemment une envie irrépressible d'aller déverser leur rage physiquement sur cette raclure du barreau mais il fallait qu'elles restent tranquilles. J'ai pris une main de chacune de mes princesses dans les miennes pour essayer de les calmer. Comme je m'attendais à une telle démonstration de force, je suis restée impassible devant cette provocation de cour d'école. Mais je savais que ma femme avait promis à ce connard de lui faire vivre un enfer s'il dérapait encore, c'est donc ce qui allait se produire. De mon côté, j'allais m'assurer qu'il ne pourrait plus plaider la moindre affaire d'importance et se contenter d'être un avocat commis d'office pour le reste de sa misérable carrière.

Katia

Je m'étais préparée à l'éventualité de devoir utiliser le dossier que nous avions sur maître Kennedy. Par contre, je ne pensais pas qu'il recommencerait à nous insulter aussi rapidement. Le juge avait protesté, mais le mal était déjà fait. En quittant cette pièce, les jurés allaient se rappeler que nous étions une famille atypique qui était loin de faire partie de la classe ouvrière. J'étais certaine que cela allait teinter les discussions même si notre orientation sexuelle n'avait rien à voir avec ce procès. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien d'autre que nous pouvions faire pour nous défendre contre les accusations gratuites de ce serpent à sonnettes!

Avant que les délibérations débutent, le juge Clark a donné des instructions très précises. Il a rappelé quels étaient les chefs d'accusation et les différents verdicts possibles. En observant nos pairs, je me suis aperçue qu'ils étaient exaspérés par la longueur de cette procédure. Chacun avait envie de rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Pourtant, ce serait certainement difficile pour ce groupe de gens à parvenir à l'unanimité. J'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour voir de quelle manière ils allaient procéder pour obtenir un consensus.

En attendant qu'une décision tombe, notre liberté nous a été rendue. Alan allait nous téléphoner dès qu'il recevrait des nouvelles du tribunal afin que nous assistions à la conclusion du procès. Aaliyah s'est retenue d'exprimer toute forme d'émotion tant que nous étions scrutées par les médias. J'ai pris par la main mes deux amours afin que nous quittions la salle en projetant l'image d'une famille unie. Je voulais montrer à tous ceux qui nous observaient que nous étions fortes dans l'adversité. Alan n'était pas bien loin derrière nous et c'est lui qui se chargeait de dire à tous les journalistes que nous n'avions pas de déclaration à faire. Nous avons donc fendu la foule de charognards pour nous rendre jusqu'à l'extérieur, avant de regagner notre voiture. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui allais conduire et je pensais qu'un peu d'air nous ferait du bien à tous. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai mis le cap sur un parc du voisinage où nous pourrions laisser libre cours nos frustrations.

Ziva

Une fois que notre imbécile adoré s'était retiré, l'heure des délibérations était arrivé. Le juge Clark a donné des instructions très précises à ce sujet, en rappelant les verdicts que les jurés avaient à leur disposition. En les observant de plus près, je me suis rendue compte qu'ils avait hâte que le procès se termine et ils ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer. Une fois que tout était clair vis-à-vis de cette partie de la procédure, nous avons été invités à reprendre notre liberté, le temps qu'un consensus soit trouvé. Alan nous a aussi assuré qu'il nous appellerait dès que les délibérations seraient terminées.

Notre famille s'est levée d'un seul bloc pour sortir de cette arène empoisonnée par les paroles de l'avocaillon en chef. Notre fille aînée affichait un visage de marbre pour éviter de laisser la moindre chance aux médias d'interpréter son comportement. Nous avons fendu la foule de journalistes unies comme jamais avant de voir un soleil éclatant inonder l'extérieur du tribunal. Une fois dehors, ma femme a pris le commandement des opérations en s'installant au volant de notre berline. Je n'avais pas d'objection à faire puisque tout ce que je voulais c'était m'enfuir du périmètre.

Ma déesse latine nous a emmenées près d'un parc que je ne connaissais pas encore. Ce serait néanmoins un excellent endroit pour laisser éclater nos ressentiments. En sortant de la voiture, Aaliyah s'est figée en s'adossant à la carrosserie de la Chrysler. Au bout de quelques secondes, Katia et moi assistions à un hurlement d'une puissance incroyable. Toute la puissance des cordes vocales de notre rayon de soleil ont été mises à contribution. Pendant de longues secondes, ce cri profond a envahi nos tympans avant de s'envoler vers les cieux. A la fin de ce cérémonial primaire, notre puce était essoufflée.

 _Aaliyah : Il fallait... Que ça sorte..._

 _Je comprends totalement mon coeur. Au moins, tu libères toute ta colère._

 _Aaliyah : Pas encore. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis emplie de haine envers ce connard._

 _Oh que si, nous l'imaginons tous._

Nous étions toutes adossées contre notre voiture et il était clair que nos corps étaient tendus comme la corde de trois arcs pointés dans la même direction. Je savais que j'avais vraiment besoin d'évacuer tous ces sentiments empoisonnés qui coulaient dans mes veines mais j'attendais de voir comment ma belle amazone allait s'exprimer à son tour avant de me lâcher. J'avais envie de me battre pour me débarrasser de tout ça. Un combat d'entraînement me ferait le plus grand bien.

Katia

Une fois arrivées au parc, nous sommes descendues de la berline. J'ai pu constater que personne ne nous avait suivies et que nous étions les seules âmes dans ce périmètre. Aaliyah s'est adossée contre notre véhicule et elle a poussé un hurlement primaire qui a résonné dans mes oreilles. Après avoir exprimé toute sa colère, notre petite puce s'est excusée tout en expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder ses ressentiments pour elle. Même si notre fille aînée avait pu se défouler, son corps semblait toujours aussi tendu qu'auparavant. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte que tous mes muscles étaient figés. Nous avons pris place de chaque côté de notre rayon de soleil tandis qu'elle expliquait à quel point elle abhorrait cet abruti d'avocaillon.

Évidemment, je partageais entièrement le point de vue de notre merveilleuse enfant. Ces deux derniers jours, j'avais encaissé de nombreux coups sans pouvoir me défendre. Le fait de savoir que je pourrais détruire ce connard était une mince consolation. Il fallait absolument que la pression redescende avant notre retour au tribunal ou je risquais d'égorger maître Kennedy malgré moi. Sans prononcer un seul mot, je me suis éloignée de mes deux amours et j'ai ramassé une branche par terre. Je l'ai utilisée pour tracer un grand cercle dans la neige. Connaissant ma femme, elle avait aussi besoin d'un exutoire et elle apprécierait ma proposition.

 **\- J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir battre à mort ce salopard, mais il devra plutôt souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Chérie, rejoins-moi dans cette arène de combat improvisée. Aucun coup au visage et aucune manœuvre qui pourrait nous mener l'une ou l'autre à l'hôpital. J'ai besoin de me défouler!**

J'étais sûre que mon adorée allait accepter ce défi, mais il était pas certain que notre cascadeuse préférée bondisse de joie…

Ziva

Après avoir laissé notre fille aînée se défouler oralement, il était plus que temps de s'occuper de notre propre cas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma belle amazone s'est éloignée de nous pour tracer un grand cercle dans la neige. Je n'ai pas compris instantanément ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'est adressée à moi que j'ai pu appréhender ce qu'elle attendait de ma part. Ma princesse avait envie de se battre contre moi pour essayer d'évacuer toutes nos frustrations communes par rapport à cette procédure mentalement difficile à supporter.

Notre rayon de soleil n'a quasiment pas bougé. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas approuver ce combat, malgré le fait que ma compagne avait énoncé des règles claires pour limiter les coups de ce pugilat. Pour ma part je me suis approchée de ma merveilleuse épouse pour lui signifier que j'approuvais sa proposition. Je me suis contentée de sourire face à l'appréhension de notre petit lys blanc car je savais que Katia allait être ferme voire violente mais elle ne me blesserait jamais volontairement. Il s'agissait de vivre une expérience que nous n'avions pas effectuée souvent.

Je me suis mise en garde pour me préparer au premier round face à ma guerrière préférée. Même si nous n'avions pas une tenue parfaitement adaptée à ce genre de sport, j'arborais un sourire carnassier à l'idée de me battre contre ma douce moitié. Aaliyah a fini par s'asseoir en tailleur sur une souche toute proche de la zone de combat que ma belle italienne avait mise en place. Nous étions en train de nous tourner autour et nous restions à bonne distance afin de ne pas être à la portée des poings de l'adversaire. À mes yeux, c'était à ma dulcinée de porter le premier coup de cette séance musclée à venir.

Katia

Calmement, ma compagne s'est approchée de moi et elle a accepté de relever le défi que je lui lançais. Aaliyah est restée silencieuse et elle a mis plus de temps à se rapprocher de nous. J'imagine qu'elle s'était fiée aux sons de nos pas dans pas neige pour emprunter la bonne direction. Même si elle n'avait pas l'air en accord avec l'activité que je proposais, elle ne s'y est pas directement opposée. Le combat a pu s'amorcer tranquillement puisqu'il fallait bien s'échauffer. Pendant l'espace de quelques minutes, nous allions être en opposition l'une et l'autre. Je m'efforçais de ne pas considérer cette bataille comme un simple jeu car je voulais que la meilleure de nous gagne!

Nous sommes restées à bonne distance l'une de l'autre tandis que nous faisions des mouvements circulaires. Je profitais de cet instant pour observer mon adversaire et décider du moment opportun pour la surprendre avec une première frappe. J'ai serré les poings et je me suis préparée mentalement à inaugurer les hostilités. En usant de ma vitesse, je me suis propulsée vers la guerrière qui me faisait face et j'ai tenté de l'atteindre à l'épaule. Je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre ma douce moitié parce qu'elle a parfaitement esquivé. J'ai alors poussé un cri de rage avant d'y aller avec une autre attaque.

Même si je sais très bien comment neutraliser un criminel, on ne peut pas dire que j'excellais particulièrement pour les arts martiaux. Au mieux, je connaissais quelques prises de lutte qui peuvent mettre quelqu'un hors d'état de nuire. Par ailleurs, je manquais cruellement de pratique dans ce domaine. Je me suis rapidement rendue compte que mes gestes manquaient de précision par rapport à ceux de ma chérie. Il était évident que son entraînement au sein du MOSSAD lui donnait l'avantage. Cependant, je n'allais pas lui céder la victoire aussi facilement. Il ne faut jamais abandonner et donner raison à la partie adverse. C'était un postulat de base que nous appliquions dans nos vies et j'allais l'honorer quoi qu'il arrive!

Ziva

Le combat proprement dit avait commencé et ma princesse guerrière avait tenté d'ouvrir les hostilités. Pour le moment, ses mouvements étaient fluides mais la lecture de ses déplacements et de ses actions étaient faciles à décrypter. Je savais par expérience que ma déesse latine n'était pas friande de ce genre d'exercice car j'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'intéresser aux sports de combat sans jamais y parvenir. L'agent Fortini trouvait toujours un moyen de se défiler alors que je considérais que cette partie de l'entraînement était essentielle.

A partir du moment où les premières tentatives de mon épouse s'étaient avérées infructueuses, je considérais qu'il était temps que je réplique correctement tout en préservant l'intégrité physique de ma partenaire. J'ai donc porté plusieurs coups de poing rapides sans résultat puis un coup de pied qui a atteint la cuisse droite de Katia. Notre fille aînée nous observait toujours aussi silencieusement mais j'espérais qu'en nous entendant nous affronter, elle finirait par se prendre au jeu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait absolument que notre rayon de soleil comprenne que les risques que je prenais face à ma dulcinée étaient extrêmement limités.

Après ce premier coup porté avec succès, je me doutais que ma belle amazone n'allait pas rester aussi passive qu'auparavant. Sa fierté allait finir par ressortir et si je n'y prenais pas garde, j'allais me faire rosser proprement. Nous continuions à nous tourner autour et ma garde était relativement haute ce qui interdisait à mon adversaire de m'atteindre au visage ou sur le haut de mon corps. Je voyais bien que ma belle italienne avait envie d'en découdre et que la suite de ce pugilat serait féroce ! Je me suis donc rapprochée de mon opposante pour venir la provoquer afin que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Katia

En guise de représailles, ma chérie a également tenté de m'atteindre avec ses poings. J'ai réussi à esquiver les premiers coups grâce à ma perspicacité. Maintenant que le combat était réellement ouvert, je savais que ma femme n'allait pas me ménager. Ainsi, j'ai reçu son pied sur ma cuisse droite et j'ai perdu l'équilibre pendant une fraction de seconde. La douleur était vive et me rappelait que j'étais faite de chair et de sang. Tout mon corps s'est réchauffé et j'étais de nouveau envahie par un grand sentiment de colère. Il n'était pas question que je me laisse vaincre sans montrer tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre!

J'ai constaté que nous avions pratiquement piétiné toute la neige contenue dans le cercle à force de nous tourner autour. Ma tigresse devait commencer à s'impatienter puisqu'elle avait réduit la distance qui nous séparait. Elle protégeait le haut de son corps et de son visage à l'aide de ses bras. Si je voulais réussir à la toucher, il faudrait que j'utilise mes jambes. Sans prévenir, j'ai fait un tour sur moi-même tout en prenant appui sur mon pied gauche. Mon autre pied s'est logé dans les côtes de ma princesse. J'ai profité de ce moment pour essayer de la faire tomber au sol. Je savais que le combat tournerait peut-être à mon avantage si je pouvais dominer mon adversaire de cette manière.

Malheureusement pour moi, il n'était pas si facile de déséquilibrer ma compagne. À plusieurs reprises, j'ai eu l'impression de parvenir à mes fins pour me rendre compte que j'avais tort. Par ailleurs, dès que mon adorée a compris ce que je tentais de faire, elle est devenue extrêmement méfiante. Pendant ce temps, Aaliyah ne bougeait presque pas et elle semblait attentive aux bruits de nos déplacements. Même si l'idée d'être témoin de ce combat ne l'enchantait pas au départ, sa moue avait fait place à un petit sourire. Peut-être allait-elle commencer à nous encourager dans notre bêtise en choisissant de nous supporter l'une ou l'autre...

Ziva

Le round d'observation était terminé et je savais qu'à partir de ce moment précis, ma belle amazone allait mettre un point d'honneur à essayer de me vaincre. Après quelques mouvements préparatoires, mon adversaire m'a décoché un magnifique coup de pied circulaire qui m'a atteint aux côtes. Malgré une douleur vive qui aurait pu me déconcentrer je suis restée en équilibre en évitant de laisser Katia avoir la chance de me faire tomber. Elle semblait bien décidée à prendre le dessus sur moi malgré sa relative inexpérience en la matière.

Malheureusement pour elle, son atteinte précédente a fait que je me méfiais sérieusement. Même si la vitesse d'exécution de ma partenaire était de plus en plus impressionnante, je parvenais, parfois par miracle, à ne pas être atteinte par ses coups. Du coin de l'œil, je me suis aperçue que notre fille aînée commençait doucement à se décontracter et à s'amuser de la situation. J'ai donc voulu mettre les pendules à l'heure concernant le combat qui se déroulait devant elle. Si ma femme voulait gagner ce duel, elle allait devoir s'employer plus sérieusement encore.

Après une suite de coups de poing que j'ai eu bien du mal à éviter, je me suis propulsée en avant pour atterrir contre le corps de ma déesse latine. En usant de tout mon poids je l'ai fait basculer sur le dos tout en accompagnant sa chute pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Une fois que ma manœuvre était terminée, je dominais ma sublime épouse en arborant un magnifique sourire narquois alors que chacune de mes jambes cernaient le corps magnifique de ma guerrière préférée. Je me suis assurée que mon opposante ne pouvait plus bouger avant de prendre la parole.

 _Alors jeune fille, on commence à regretter de ne pas avoir voulu assister à mes cours particuliers ? Peut-être que si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais pu ouvrir les yeux plus tôt sur tes envies de moi..._

J'avais murmuré ses paroles à l'oreille de ma dulcinée pour la piquer au vif. Je n'avais pas envie de gagner facilement et je savais aussi qu'en agissant de la sorte, elle allait se démener et évacuer tout ce qui l'empoisonnait depuis des jours. J'étais aussi très curieuse de voir comment Aaliyah allait réagir en comprenant que sa mère était au sol...

Katia

Même en m'appliquant dans chacun de mes gestes, je ne parvenais pas à déjouer la vigilance de ma chérie. Le plan que j'avais établi s'est rapidement retourné contre moi alors que ma femme a réussi à me plaquer au sol. Afin d'éviter de me blesser au dos, elle m'avait parfaitement accompagnée dans ma chute. Après s'être assurée que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir facilement, ma femme m'a murmuré quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Je commençais effectivement à regretter mon manque d'entraînement dans ce domaine et le fait d'être surplombée par ma chérie faisait chavirer mon coeur.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu contrôler mes pulsions si nous nous étions retrouvées dans cette posture à l'époque...**

J'ai pris le temps d'appuyer mes dires d'un regard sensuel avant de me libérer de cette étreinte bien spéciale. Il a fallu que j'utilise toutes mes forces pour parvenir à me redresser tout en utilisant mon centre de gravité pour repousser mon épouse. Même si ses jambes me maintenaient toujours en place, j'ai pu l'attraper par les poignets pour l'empêcher de me frapper. Une partie de moi était heureuse que note fille ne puisse pas voir ce qui se passait. Notre combat avait pris une tournure un peu sexuelle qui n'était pas tellement appropriée pour son âge.

 **Aaliyah : Ziva, laisse Katia se relever. Vous n'êtes plus sur un pied d'égalité et je crois que vous devriez vous dépêcher de finir votre jeu avant que maître Wilkinson ne vous parvienne à vous interrompre...**

Notre petite fleur avait raison de nous rappeler à l'ordre de cette manière puisque le jury pourrait finir de délibérer à n'importe quel moment. J'ai donc lâché ma prise pour permettre à ma tigresse de se relever. J'ignorais de quelle manière nous allions bien pouvoir déterminer la gagnante de ce combat, mais je savais que rien ne m'obligeais à être loyale. Dès que j'ai pu retrouver l'usage de tous mes membres, je me suis remise sur pied avant de frapper ma guerrière israélienne de toutes mes forces. Cette fois-ci, je n'éprouvais pas autant de difficultés à l'atteindre. Il faut croire que je prenais confiance en moi au fur et à mesure que la bataille progressait!

Ziva

Ma petite pique concernant le manque d'entraînement de ma princesse et le sous-entendu qui allait avec avait parfaitement fonctionné. Ma femme m'avouait que dans ces conditions, elle n'aurait pas pu rester de marbre face à moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en entendant une telle révélation de sa part et son regard, sensuel à souhait en disait long sur ses sentiments actuels. Par la suite, mon adversaire s'est relevée partiellement tout en bloquant les mains pour éviter les coups que je pourrais lui administrer. C'est à cet instant que notre rayon de soleil nous a rappelées à l'ordre en me demandant de laisser ma guerrière adorée se relever et en nous conseillant d'abréger notre pugilat pour être prêtes pour le futur verdict.

J'ai donc libéré la prisonnière en pensant que nous allions nous arrêter là. Malheureusement pour moi, Katia n'a pas été loyale envers moi. Dès l'instant où elle avait retrouvé ses appuis, elle m'a frappée à la poitrine de toutes ses forces. Totalement surprise par cette attaque vive comme l'éclair j'ai basculé sous le choc et c'est moi qui ait senti le froid de la neige fondue sous mon dos. En me voyant en si mauvaise posture, j'ai voulu rouler sur le côté pour empêcher une immobilisation trop facile pour mon adversaire mais c'était trop tard pour cela...

Ma déesse latine a usé de tout son poids pour tomber sur moi. J'ai à peine eu le temps de croiser les bras sur ma poterne pour protéger les poignets que je me suis retrouvée au sol avec ma belle amazone littéralement allongée sur moi. Ses yeux étaient enflammés comme jamais et j'aurais juré que si notre fille aînée n'avait pas été présente, la suite des événements aurait été radicalement différente. En regardant ma dulcinée me dévorer du regard ainsi, je n'avais même pas envie de me défendre. Aucun être humain sur cette planète n'était capable de me fixer ainsi et qu'en retour j'en fasse de même. Cette alchimie était unique et j'en profitais comme jamais en attendant de savoir si mon épouse allait prendre la parole ou faire autre chose.

Katia

Aussitôt sur nos pieds, je me suis empressée de porter une dernière attaque et j'ai enfin obtenu les résultats escomptés. Ma chérie s'est retrouvée au sol et j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'immobiliser sur place. Tandis que j'étais allongée sur l'élue de mon coeur et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éprouver du désir pour elle. J'étais certaine que ma femme était capable de comprendre mes pensées sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant une minute, sans que les choses dérapent. J'ai ensuite pris la parole pour marquer la fin du combat.

 **\- Match nul mon amour. Je crois que j'accepterai ton offre pour des leçons particulières la prochaine fois...**

Tout en restant extrêmement évasive dans mes propos, je me suis écartée et j'ai tendu la main à ma princesse pour l'aider à se relever. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience que nous étions couvertes de neige toutes les deux. Comme il était hors de question de paraître ainsi au tribunal, nous allions devoir faire un saut à la villa avant que le verdict ne soit annoncé. Cela nous donnerait l'occasion de voir Evelyne et de discuter un peu avec Pierre. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que notre petite diablesse se porte mal, mais je ressentais un brin de culpabilité de me trouver loin d'elle pendant si longtemps...

Notre rayon de soleil est venu nous rejoindre au centre du cercle d'affrontement et elle nous a enlacées comme elle seule sait le faire. Je crois qu'elle était contente de voir que nous avions respecté les règles et qu'aucune de nous n'était blessée. Au final, notre cascadeuse préférée était restée neutre pendant toute la durée de notre défouloir. Sa maturité n'était plus à prouver et j'étais très fière de son comportement exemplaire. J'ai pris mes deux amours par la main et je les ai menés calmement vers la voiture. Une fois près de la Chrysler, j'ai tendu les clés à ma tigresse et j'ai pris place dans le siège passager. Après avoir dépensé autant d'énergie, j'avais besoin de reprendre des forces et c'est ce que j'allais faire pendant le trajet.

Ziva

Une fois que j'étais au sol sous mon adversaire, nous avons pris le temps de nous observer pendant une minute avant que Katia ne déclare notre affrontement nul et qu'il était probable qu'elle allait se présenter plus facilement à mes futurs entraînements particuliers, ce qui me ravissait d'avance. Ma princesse s'est ensuite relevée puis elle m'a tendue la main pour que je retrouve une position verticale rapidement. Peu de temps après, notre fille aînée est venue nous rejoindre dans l'arène improvisée par ma partenaire pour nous enlacer toutes les deux.

C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai remarqué que j'étais recouverte de neige et mon ancienne adversaire également. Il était donc urgent de faire un crochet par la villa pour que nous poussions nous changer afin d'être présentables au moment où le verdict sera rendu. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de faire un coucou à mon petit bout de chou et de discuter avec Pierre, notamment si des événements particuliers se sont déroulés pendant notre absence. Notre petite diablesse n'avait pas opposé de résistance vis-à-vis de notre majordome pour le moment mais les enfants sont parfois imprévisibles...

Une fois que tout le monde avait regagné notre berline, ma belle amazone m'a confié les clés de notre véhicule pour que je ramène tout ce joli monde à la maison. Le trajet s'est déroulé en silence car mon épouse avait visiblement besoin de récupérer de ses efforts physiques et mentaux précédents tandis que notre cascadeuse préférée semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'anticiper la lecture du verdict qui interviendrait très bientôt. Est-ce que notre raclure du barreau avait réussi son entreprise de déstabilisation du jury ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

Katia

Après un court trajet en voiture, nous sommes arrivées à la villa. Aaliyah s'est dépêchée de sortir pour entrer dans la maison afin de faire un gros câlin à sa petite soeur. J'ai pris quelques photos à l'aide de mon smartphone et je les ai envoyées aux différents membres de notre famille. Pierre a paru surpris de nous voir revenir aussitôt et j'ai dû lui expliquer que nous attendions le verdict et que nous étions seulement de passage. Par la suite, j'ai entraîné ma femme dans notre chambre afin de choisir d'autres vêtements qui nous iraient à merveille. J'ai refermé la porte derrière nous et je me suis déshabillée avec nonchalance en sachant que mon adorée ne manquerait pas d'observer chacun de mes mouvements.

 **\- Chérie, je pensais mettre une jupe noire et un top rouge... Qu'en penses-tu?**

Pour illustrer mes propos, j'ai mis la tenue en question devant moi et j'ai attendu les commentaires de ma douce moitié. Même si Alan nous avait recommandé de porter des couleurs sobres, je croyais que nous pouvions nous permettre d'être plus flamboyantes lors de cette dernière phase du procès. Alors que je prenais toutes sortes de poses devant le miroir de notre chambre, j'ai entendu mon portable vibrer. Je me suis précipitée vers celui-ci pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel de notre avocat, mais plutôt d'un message texte de la part de ma mère. La photo que je lui avais envoyée l'avait fait beaucoup rire et elle me demandait de la tenir au courant de nos déboires judiciaires. J'ai tapé une courte réponse avant d'expliquer à ma compagne qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte.

 **\- Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous, mais tu devrais quand même t'activer un peu mon amour. Lorsque maître Wilkinson nous fera signe, il faudra se dépêcher de regagner le palais de justice.**

Il était évident que nous ne pourrions pas nous attarder ici trop longtemps. À moins qu'il y ait un problème majeur entre les jurés, ils n'allaient pas y passer toute la nuit! Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient démontrés des signes évidents de fatigue pendant l'audience et j'étais persuadée que chacun avait envie de rentrer chez soi le plus rapidement possible.

Ziva

Après avoir conduit ma tribu à la villa, j'ai dû être très vigilante car à quelques secondes près, notre fille aînée aurait pu tenter de faire une cascade pour sortir de la voiture alors qu'elle était encore en mouvement ! Malheureusement, je n'ai guère eu le temps de réprimander ma protégée car elle avait déjà filé vers la maison. Pierre semblait surpris de nous voir mais ma femme lui a expliqué que nous étions simplement de passage avant de retourner au tribunal. Je demeurais très silencieuse car je restais concentrée sur mes projections mentales concernant le verdict qui allait être rendu très prochainement.

Une fois que j'ai pu atteindre notre chambre à coucher avec mon épouse, celle-ci s'est aussitôt mise en quête de son nouvel apparat alors que je restais toujours autant dans le vague. J'avais aperçu du coin de l'oeil la petite séance photo improvisée que ma princesse avait effectuée un peu plus tôt mais j'avais bien du mal à rester attentive à mon environnement proche. Ce n'est que lorsque ma belle amazone m'a demandé mon avis sur sa nouvelle tenue que je suis sortie de ma bulle. C'est aussi à cet instant précis que les sons me parvenaient parfaitement aux oreilles et j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait brutalement monté le son de perception de mes tympans.

 _Ta tenue te va à ravir mon amour et je sais que ton comportement n'est pas anodin tu sais._

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec une pointe de provocation plus que bienvenue qui indiquait à ma compagne que j'étais réceptive à ses petites attentions. Puisque ma dulcinée allait porter une jupe noire et un top rouge, j'ai décidé de porter un chemisier noir et une jupe rouge ce qui allait peut-être donner une image intéressante pour l'assistance de la salle d'audience mais aussi pour les médias, ce qui pouvait être assez amusant pour moi. J'avais envie de flirter avec la ligne jaune maintenant que le procès touchait à sa fin tout simplement.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs quelle réaction l'emportera dans la presse au moment où le jugement sera rendu, que ce soit à notre avantage ou non. Par la suite, ma déesse latine essayait de me faire accélérer le pas car comme elle l'indiquait, Alan pouvait nous appeler à tout moment. Je me suis donc changée rapidement avant de me préparer à revenir dans le salon avec ma tigresse à mon bras. Même si nous pouvions parfaitement nous rendre seules dans cette pièce de vie, j'appréciais de me prêter à ce genre de cérémonial un peu désuet pour entretenir l'amour que je portais à ma douce moitié.

Katia

Tout en approuvant mes choix vestimentaires, ma compagne m'a fait savoir subtilement qu'elle savait pourquoi je me trémoussais devant elle. Je me suis contentée de lui décocher mon plus beau sourire tout en continuant de m'habiller. Assez rapidement après avoir été rappelée à l'ordre, mon adorée s'est levée et elle a choisi sa propre tenue en se basant sur mes choix. Elle avait décidé de porter les mêmes couleurs que moi, mais de manière inversée. Ce faisant, nous allions être parfaitement coordonnées pour parader devant les journalistes, le juge et les jurés. Après nous être changées, ma chérie m'a prise par le bras et nous sommes descendues ainsi au salon.

 **Pierre : Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux! Quelle belle manière de voler la vedette au dernier moment...**

 **\- C'est ce que nous pensons aussi. Je commence à ressentir un brin de nervosité. Je crois que je vais aller me servir un thé. Vous en voulez?**

J'ai attendu la réponse de chacun avant d'aller à la cuisine pour préparer ce breuvage si réconfortant. J'avais décidé d'agrémenter le tout avec un peu de miel, ce qui n'a pas manqué de me rappeler certains souvenirs de notre passage en Italie. À mon retour au salon, Evelyne était dans les bras de ma tigresse et elle essayait d'agripper son nez pour jouer. On aurait dit que notre petite diablesse s'était ennuyée de nous et qu'elle ne voulait pas nous voir repartir. Malheureusement pour elle, notre pause tirait à sa fin. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Alan nous a contactées et il nous a demandé de le rejoindre dans la salle d'audience.

Sans perdre de temps, nous avons enfilé nos manteaux et nos bottes. Aaliyah tenait à nous accompagner malgré son état de fatigue avancé. Nous ne pouvions pas refuser ce privilège à notre rayon de soleil puisqu'il était important qu'elle puisse boucler cette histoire avec nous. D'ici moins d'une heure, nous allions enfin connaître le dénouement du procès. Je savais que nous avions fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour prouver que nous avions raison. Il restait à savoir si le jury était en accord avec nous ou avec maître Kennedy…

Ziva

Lorsque nous sommes apparues au salon, Pierre n'a pas tari d'éloges concernant nos tenues d'apparat. Il avait parfaitement compris l'effet que nous voulions obtenir en revenant au tribunal. Ma femme a ensuite mentionné le fait qu'elle était légèrement nerveuse et qu'elle allait faire du thé pour se détendre. Quasiment tout le monde a répondu favorablement à sa proposition de breuvage et pendant que j'ai vu ma dulcinée disparaître dans la cuisine, Pierre m'a confié ma fille cadette dès qu'elle a tendu les bras vers moi. Au moment où Katia est revenue avec nous, notre petite diablesse essayait d'attraper mon nez pour s'amuser.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Alan s'est manifesté pour nous demander de le rejoindre dans la salle d'audience, ce qui voulait dire que le dénouement du procès était proche. Notre fille aînée a tenu à nous accompagner et malgré sa fatigue prononcée, nous ne pouvions pas rejeter sa demande. Lorsque j'ai pris le volant de notre Chrysler, j'ai commencé à ressentir une grosse vague de nervosité. Du coup, mes vieux démons étaient de retour car je conduisais vite et assez brutalement. Il n'était pas certain que mes passagères apprécieraient une telle manifestation de mes états d'âme.

En arrivant à destination, j'ai garé la voiture le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de faire attendre quiconque dans l'arène qui nous attendait. Comme notre rayon de soleil connaissait parfaitement le chemin, elle n'a pas fait de détail en essayant de nous précéder. J'aurais pu la réprimander pour son manque de prudence mais je considérais que le moment serait mal choisi. Comme je le craignais, une meute de journalistes nous attendait, mais ils n'ont reçu de notre part qu'une gigantesque vague d'ignorance. Notre cascadeuse préférée était à présent entourée de ses deux parents au moment d'entrer dans ce théâtre qui allait peut-être voir éclater notre victoire face à maître Kennedy.

Katia

Notre retour vers le tribunal s'est effectué en vitesse puisque mon adorée conduisait en prenant des risques calculés. Il faut croire qu'elle commençait à se sentir anxieuse par rapport au dénouement qui nous attendait. Ma tigresse a garé notre berline sans faire de cérémonie et Aaliyah nous a précédé dans les escaliers menant à l'entrée du palais de justice. Nous l'avons rapidement rattrapée pour éviter qu'elle se fasse coincer par les journalistes qui nous attendaient avec impatience. Comme toutes les fois précédentes, nous avons refusé de faire un commentaire et nous nous sommes empressées de nous rendre en salle d'audience.

Notre avocat était assis à sa place en nous attendant. Il semblait étrangement serein et fier du travail accompli. Nous avons pris le temps de le saluer avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, la partie adverse avait fait son entrée en chuchotant. Maître Kennedy fanfaronnait toujours autant et j'avais envie de l'empoigner par le col et de fracasser sa tête contre le mur de lambris. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le moment de laisser libre cours à mes pulsions primaires. Je me suis donc contentée de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire avant de faire quelques exercices de méditation en silence.

Lorsque le juge est arrivé, tout le monde s'était levé par signe de respect. Nous sommes tous restés debout jusqu'à ce que le jury entre dans la salle. Le juge a demandé au porte-parole des jurés de lui remettre une feuille contenant le verdict. Après avoir pris connaissance de ce qui était écrit sur ce bout de papier, le juge Clark a demandé au même homme de faire la lecture du verdict. À ce moment, j'ai pris les mains de mes deux amours dans les miennes. Nos forces étaient ainsi unies et c'est ainsi que nous allions apprendre ce qui avait été décidé par nos pairs.

 **Premier juré : Au chef d'accusation de conduite dangereuse, nous déclarons que monsieur Lincoln est conjointement coupable avec la ville de Washington. Au chef d'accusation de négligence, nous déclarons que la ville de Washington est coupable. Le jury recommande qu'une indemnité compensatoire de 7.5 millions de dollars soit versée à madame David et madame Fortini.**

J'avais retenu mon souffle pendant tout ce temps et j'ai mis un peu de temps à réaliser ce que cela signifiait. Nous avions obtenu justice et nous allions recevoir une somme d'argent encore plus grande que ce que notre avocat nous avait fait miroiter. J'avais sincèrement du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations et ce que cela voulait dire pour notre famille!

Ziva

Une fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse qui avait accueilli les débats qui nous concernaient, j'avais pris le temps de respirer un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la salle d'audience. Alan nous attendait à la place qui était la sienne depuis le début de la procédure et il avait l'air serein et satisfait de son travail. J'ai interprété ce signe positivement et nous avons pris place à ses côtés. En ce qui concernait la partie adverse, je me suis simplement attardée sur l'air fanfaron de maître Kennedy qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je devais rester calme mais j'avais une envie terrible de lui cisailler la figure.

Lorsque le juge Clark est entré, tout le monde s'est levé en signée de respect. Pour ma part, j'ai agi comme un robot car je ne parvenais pas à me détendre. Nous nous sommes tous assis de nouveau dès que le jury avait pris place dans la salle. J'étais tellement stressée que je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à la délivrance du verdict. J'ai tout juste senti la main de ma femme dans la mienne et j'ai simplement entendu de loin que monsieur Loncoln et la ville de Washington étaient responsables à différents niveaux. Cela signifiait que nous avions obtenu gain de cause et qu'une indemnité assez faramineuse nous était octroyée mais je n'ai pas réussi à réagir face à tout cela.

Ce n'est que lorsque la fille aînée à sauté dans mes bras que j'ai compris ce qui nous arrivait. Lentement, un sourire s'est épanoui sur mon visage et j'ai enfin compris ce qui se passait. Quelques larmes de joie ont coulé sur mes joues et j'ai pu voir les sourires s'allumer tout autour de moi. Je n'ai pas osé jeter un coup d'œil vers nos adversaires car je craignais qu'une nouvelle saillie de la part de notre raclure du barreau gâche notre joie. Je me suis donc abstenue tout en gardant notre rayon de soleil contre moi pendant que la séance était levée.

Katia

Alors que le verdict venait d'être délivré par le premier juré, ma femme semblait avoir atterri sur une autre planète. En effet, elle ne réagissait pratiquement pas aux informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce n'est que lorsque notre petite puce l'a enlacée qu'elle a pris connaissance de notre victoire face à nos adversaires. J'ai constaté qu'elle était émue par ce dénouement et qu'elle se retenait de jeter un regard à maître Kennedy et son client. Pour ma part, je ne me suis pas gênée de les dévisager tout en promettant silencieusement à ce cher avocat de pacotille qu'il allait vivre l'enfer qu'il méritait!

Le juge Clark a dû rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre puisque les murmures de l'assistance avaient pris de l'ampleur. Les médias étaient secoués par l'information qui venait d'être rendue publique. J'étais certaine que nous serions harcelés par eux dès notre sortie de cette salle. L'honorable juge Clark a ensuite confirmé la sentence proposée par le jury avant d'annoncer que la séance était levée. Pendant tout ce temps, notre fille était restée blottie dans les bras de ma chérie. Je me suis contentée de déposer un baiser sur son front pour lui signifier que toute cette histoire était derrière nous. Par la suite, nous avons tous quittés le palais de justice sous une pluie de flashs d'appareils photo! Une fois de plus, Alan a réitéré que nos n'allions pas faire de déclaration autre que celle d'affirmer que nous étions très satisfaits d'avoir gagné notre cause!

Avant de nous séparer, notre ténor du barreau a affirmé qu'il nous téléphonerait lorsqu'il aurait reçu notre chèque. Nous étions maintenant libres de reprendre le cours de nos vies et ce n'était pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre! Nous avions travaillé tellement fort pour en arriver là. Cette fois-ci, j'ai pris le volant de notre Chrysler pour permettre à ma femme de prendre conscience que tout était terminé et que les responsables de son accident allaient payer. Ma douce moitié aurait pu perdre la vie ce jour-là et aucune somme d'argent ne pourrait réellement faire office de compensation. Cependant, j'espérais que la ville de Washington allait se réveiller et comprendre qu'il était inacceptable pour une administration de ne pas investir correctement dans sa flotte de véhicule. Les incidents de ce genre devaient être évités à l'avenir!

Ziva

Une fois que le verdict a été confirmé par le juge et que la séance était clôturée, nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à sortir du palais de justice. Alan a de nouveau fait face aux journalistes en expliquant que nous étions satisfaits de la décision qui avait été rendue. Je considérais moi aussi qu'il était inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet même si je me doutais qu'en coulisses ma femme fomentait déjà sa vengeance vis-à-vis de maître Kennedy. Notre ténor du barreau nous a affirmé qu'il nous contacterait dès la réception de notre chèque de dédommagement.

Par la suite, ma femme a pris le volant et je n'allais pas la contredire car j'avais vraiment besoin d'atterrir. Cette procédure avait été aussi violente que nécessaire et si j'avais été capable de démontrer une maîtrise totale de mes nerfs, ce n'était pas sans conséquences sur mon organisme. Je devais me reposer même si ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé. À partir de maintenant, je pouvais commencer à refermer la blessure morale qui découlait de cet accident de la route qui aurait pu me coûter la vie ainsi que l'existence d'Evelyne. Une fois que j'étais assise dans notre berline, j'ai poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Il était plus que temps de rentrer chez nous à la fois pour savourer notre victoire récente et profiter de notre famille. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser une dernière fois aux péripéties que notre tribu avait vécues ces deux derniers jours qui me revenaient en tête. J'aurais aimé décerner une médaille à Aaliyah qui a été la plus valeureuse d'entre nous pour défendre son honneur et celui des siens. Le trajet vers notre demeure s'est déroulé calmement et il était certain que le reste de la journée serait calme et doux pour tout le monde. Une page se tourne et c'est tant mieux !


	38. Le nouveau métier de Katia

Ziva

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de notre procès gagné face à monsieur Lincoln et la ville de Washington. Tout le monde avait repris ses petites habitudes et notre maisonnée respirait la joie de vivre. Mon épouse était très occupée ces temps derniers et je savais pertinemment pourquoi puisque dès le début de la procédure civile menée avec l'aide de notre avocat j'avais avancé l'idée que si notre demande de compensation financière aboutissait, elle servirait pour le démarrage d'activité artistique de ma femme.

Du coup elle passait son temps à courir partout pour acquérir le bien qu'elle voulait utiliser mais surtout à préparer l'inauguration de l'endroit qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques jours. Toute notre famille avait proposé de l'aider dans sa tâche mais ma belle amazone refusait catégoriquement toute assistance extérieure. Je la soupçonnais fortement de vouloir nous surprendre le jour du vernissage de sa galerie d'art. J'étais heureuse de voir mon artiste préférée s'investir dans son nouveau projet et j'avais un œil bienveillant sur tout cela.

De mon côté je devais gérer mon organisation avec calme et discernement. Shmeil m'aidait beaucoup mais j'essayais de le ménager le plus souvent possible car je prenais en compte le décalage horaire et surtout son âge pour tenter de le forcer à se reposer. Malheureusement pour moi il ne m'écoutait que rarement et il était bien difficile de contester son comportement vu que je n'appliquais pas cette hygiène de vie moi-même. Peu après la fin de mes réunions de la matinée avec différentes antennes du MOSSAD, quelqu'un frappait doucement à la porte. Au pas léger que j'avais entendu quelques secondes auparavant, je savais que c'était Katia.

 _Entre chérie !_

J'étais contente de la voir et ma voix enjouée traduisait parfaitement ce sentiment de joie et de douceur à venir.

Katia

Depuis notre triomphe au tribunal, j'étais très occupée à mettre en œuvre l'ouverture de ma galerie d'art. Il y avait tant de choses à faire pour que mon rêve se réalise! Dès que nous avons reçu le chèque de la ville de Washington, j'ai entrepris les démarches immobilières pour acquérir un immeuble. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait eu le droit d'y mettre les pieds et je faisais planer le mystère quant au type de bâtiment que j'avais choisi. Je tenais à ce que mes proches découvrent l'endroit lors du vernissage qui aurait lieu bientôt.

Après avoir passé la matinée à vernir des tableaux dans mon atelier, j'ai décidé de faire une pause bien méritée. J'ai lavé tout mon matériel avant de me diriger vers le bureau de ma femme. Je suis restée de l'autre côté de la porte pour tenter de voir si elle était occupée avant de frapper. Sur un ton enjoué, mon adorée m'a donné la permission d'entrer. J'ai lentement fait tourner la poignée de la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

 **\- Bonjour mon coeur! Je vois que tu travailles fort, comme toujours. Je suis venue t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant que j'ai terminé de vernir toutes mes toiles, tout est pratiquement prêt pour l'ouverture de la galerie Fortini. Il ne me reste plus qu'à régler les derniers détails avec le traiteur pour vendredi soir!**

Tout en m'exprimant, un grand sentiment de fierté m'avait envahi. C'était mon premier projet d'entreprenariat et j'étais parvenue à tout boucler en un temps record! J'avais hâte que ma tribu puisse constater à quel point je m'étais investie dans ce projet. J'étais aussi légèrement anxieuse de connaître les réactions des médias et du grand-public. J'espérais pouvoir agrandir mon entreprise en offrant des cours de peinture dès que possible! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais exercer un métier qui me permettrait de m'épanouir artistiquement et j'en étais très heureuse!

Ziva

Une fois que j'avais donné à ma femme la permission d'entrer, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir une mine radieuse irradier mon bureau ce qui m'a fait sourire aussitôt. Après m'avoir fait remarquer que je travaillais beaucoup et surtout que c'était toujours le cas, mon épouse m'a annoncé que tout était en place pour l'ouverture de sa galerie hormis les derniers détails avec le traiteur. En m'attardant un instant sur le visage de ma dulcinée, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était très fatiguée et je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle situation durer plus longtemps. D'un signe de la main, je l'ai invitée à s'approcher.

 _Tu as l'air épuisée mon coeur. Viens ici..._

Avec beaucoup de douceur, j'ai attiré ma princesse sur mes genoux. Une fois que j'étais certaine que nous ne risquions pas de tomber en arrière à cause des roulettes de ma chaise de bureau, je me suis mise à masser les épaules de ma douce moitié. Nous étions toutes les deux des femmes très actives et nous devions gérer notre vie de famille en parallèle. Pour l'instant je considérais que je devais prendre soin de ma compagne pour lui témoigner à la fois ma fierté envers elle et l'amour qui nous unissait. Pendant que je prodiguais mon traitement avec calme j'ai pris la parole.

 _Tu m'apportes une excellente nouvelle chérie car l'attente concernant ta galerie va prendre fin. Nous sommes tous très curieux de voir ce que tu as imaginé et ce que le public va en penser. Dans tous les cas, je suis très fière de toi mon amour._

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec une voix posée et très profonde. Après tout ce stress accumulé par ma belle amazone depuis des semaines entières j'avais vraiment envie de lui donner tout ce qu'elle méritait. Nous savions toutes les deux que notre situation actuelle aurait pu faire de nous de grandes oisives mais c'est tout ce que nous voulions éviter. En tant que parents, donner l'exemple à nos enfants est primordial et c'est pour cette raison que ma belle italienne s'investissait autant pour le vernissage de son nouvel espace artistique.

Katia

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais restée près de la porte puisque c'était le meilleur endroit pour épier ma tigresse dans son bureau. D'un simple geste de la main, elle m'a invitée à m'approcher d'elle. Il faut croire que je n'étais pas la seule qui était douée pour tirer des conclusions en utilisant mes talents d'espionne. En effet, ma douce moitié avait remarqué que j'avais accumulé beaucoup de fatigue ces derniers jours. Alors que je me tenais juste devant elle, ma compagne m'a agrippé par la taille et elle m'a aidée à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mon épouse s'est assurée que nous n'allions pas faire une cascade improvisée avant de s'occuper de mes épaules. Ses gestes étaient juste assez fermes pour que je me détente instantanément.

J'ai poussé un long soupir tandis que ma princesse affirmait que toute notre famille avait hâte de visiter ma galerie d'art et qu'elle était personnellement très fière de moi. En cet instant même, j'avais l'impression d'être la femme la plus choyée sur Terre. J'étais entourée d'une famille époustouflante qui m'apportait son soutien en toutes circonstances! Je n'aurais jamais cru arriver à un tel équilibre entre les différentes sphères de ma vie. Depuis toujours, je m'efforçais de faire de mon mieux et je travaillais sans relâche. Aujourd'hui, mes efforts portaient enfin leurs fruits et j'étais transportée de joie.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai encore plus hâte de vous faire découvrir mon univers. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait autant de mystères, mais je crois que vous allez apprécier la surprise...**

Une partie de moi aimait se faire désirer en toutes circonstances. En faisant autant de mystères, je m'assurais de piquer la curiosité de mes proches. Isabella, Shaun et Patricia devaient d'ailleurs être présents lors de cette importante étape. Ce serait l'occasion pour eux d'aller choisir un chiot avec Aaliyah puisque notre fille était impatiente de rencontrer son nouveau compagnon poilu!

 **\- Mon amour, tu sais que je pourrais rester dans cette position pendant des heures? Tes doigts de fée font un miracle sur moi…**

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais, le traitement que je prodiguais à ma princesse portait ses fruits et elle se détendait facilement sous mes doigts qui se voulaient à la fois doux et précis. J'ai entendu un long soupir de soulagement sortir de la bouche de ma princesse et j'écoutais son corps et son coeur avec beaucoup d'attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, ma belle amazone me confiait qu'elle avait hâte de nous montrer son univers artistique. Je ne pouvais que l'appuyer dans ce sens car son talent était indéniable à mes yeux. Dans le même temps, ma déesse latine s'excusait d'avoir été aussi mystérieuse pour la préparation de son vernissage.

 _Tu es toute pardonnée mon coeur. L'effet de surprise sera total pour tout le monde et l'effet multiplicateur aura une répercussion positive sur les médias qui seront présents vendredi soir._

En reprenant mon ouvrage, je pensais à l'arrivée des membres de notre famille au fil de la semaine. Comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, la présence de Shmeil n'était pas confirmée et elle ne le serait que tardivement. Par association d'idées, je me suis aussi souvenue que nous attendions toujours là cadeau d'anniversaire d'Aaliyah offert par mon ami. Il faudra que je lui en parle au plus tôt. Après un long moment de silence, ma compagne a repris la parole pour me dire à quel point mes doigts de fée avait un effet thérapeutique sur elle.

 _Prendre soin de toi est un honneur et un privilège ma chérie._

J'avais prononcé cette phrase à voix basse au creux de l'oreille droite de ma dulcinée à dessein car je ne perdais aucune occasion de jouer avec les sensations de Katia. Je n'avais pas clairement l'intention que les choses dérapent mais j'adorais m'amuser avec ma douce moitié. Comme nous avions repris le cours de nos activités avec beaucoup d'engagement l'une et l'autre, j'accordais beaucoup d'importance à ces moments de calme pour prendre soin de notre couple et pouvoir être présentes pour nos enfants par la suite. Mon équilibre et celui des miens dépendait aussi de la profondeur de notre amour mutuel.

Katia

Comme je m'y attendais, ma chérie se montrait compréhensive en ce qui concernait mes récents mystères. Selon elle, l'effet de surprise contribuerait au succès du vernissage et de mon entrée dans l'univers artistique. Il est vrai que tout le gratin de Washington était attendu et que les médias étaient également conviés à l'événement. J'espérais que les journalistes auraient la décence de ne pas me questionner au sujet du procès qui nous avait opposé à monsieur Lincoln et à la ville... Je souhaitais que la soirée soit entièrement dédiée à l'art et à mes projets futurs.

Pendant de longues minutes, nous sommes restées silencieuses. Chacune de nous était perdue dans ses pensées. Je profitais pleinement du traitement infligé par ma douce moitié et j'aurais même pu m'endormir tellement je me sentais détendue. Ce moment de grâce absolue a été rompu lorsque ma compagne m'a avoué au creux de l'oreille qu'elle était honorée de pouvoir prendre soin de moi ainsi. Évidemment, j'éprouvais le même type de sentiments à l'égard de mon amoureuse. Je veillais sur elle de mille et une façons. Par exemple, je lui rappelais souvent qu'elle devait s'offrir des pauses pendant ses heures de travail.

Alors qu'un grand frisson d'excitation m'a parcouru le dos, j'ai agrippé la main droite de ma femme et je l'ai posée sur mon ventre. J'étais toujours décidée à porter un enfant prochainement et je savais que ce simple geste remémorerait mes intentions à ma tigresse. Nous méritions de connaître le bonheur après avoir servi les intérêts de diverses nations. J'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que notre famille ne manque de rien et que nous puissions tous nous épanouir pleinement.

 **\- Bientôt, un petit être grandira juste ici…**

Ziva

Je continuais à prodiguer mes soins à ma princesse avec beaucoup de calme et de finesse. J'avais vraiment la sensation que ma patiente appréciait particulièrement ce moment d'intimité qui se caractérisait par la sobriété du moment et du dispositif employé. Au bout d'un certain temps mon doux amour à été parcourue par un magnifique frisson dans son dos et quelques secondes plus tard ma main droite s'est retrouvée sur le ventre de ma déesse latine et j'ai pu entendre une phrase qui a fait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Cette petite phrase que j'avais prononcée moi-même avec solennité un peu avant la conception d'Evelyne.

 _Tu sais chérie, j'ai hâte que tu sois enceinte, pour que tu vives cette magnifique expérience de la vie !_

Je me suis contentée de me nicher dans le cou de ma femme pour signifier mon approbation face à ce projet qui apporterait de la joie dans notre maison, même si nous n'en manquions pas en ce moment avec nos filles. Ce qui m'intéressait dans la démarche de ma compagne c'est qu'elle était déterminée et que le chemin psychologique était non seulement effectué mais que l'impatience était de mise ce qui était une excellente nouvelle pour la suite des événements. Je promenais ma main gauche sur le corps de ma sublime créature négligemment pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Je pensais vraiment que ma vie avait radicalement changé depuis nos retrouvailles au musée du Smithsonian et il me serait impossible de revenir en arrière. Je n'avais aucune envie de renoncer à tout ce que j'avais construit au fil des mois. Mon ancienne vie ne me manquait absolument pas et je n'avais eu aucun mal à changer de comportement au final. Le fait de voir Katia avancer si bien dans la vie m'enhardissait pour ma propre existence. Si la reconversion de mon artiste préférée s'annonçait radieuse, je devais aussi penser à mes projets personnels…

Katia

Suite à mon annonce, j'ai tout de suite senti que ma femme m'épaulerait pendant ma grossesse. Elle avait vraiment hâte que je vive cette expérience qui est unique dans la vie d'une femme. Mon épouse a posé sa tête au creux de mon cou tout en explorant mon corps avec sa main gauche. Évidemment, les choses auraient facilement pu déraper puisque cette proximité avec ma tigresse ne me laissait pas de marbre. Cependant, nous avons rapidement été rappelées à l'ordre par la réalité. En effet, quelqu'un cognait à la porte du bureau avec insistance. J'ai pris le temps de me lever et de défroisser ma jupe avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. J'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait de Pierre et qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise de nous avoir interrompues.

 **Pierre: Katia, il y a un journaliste du Washington Post qui aimerait te parler. J'ai tenté de le repousser, mais il s'est montré insistant.**

Notre employé m'a tendu un téléphone sans fil et je n'ai pas eu le choix de prendre l'appel. D'un signe de la tête, j'ai remercié notre homme de confiance. J'ai ensuite pris place dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre avant de m'adresser à mon interlocuteur téléphonique. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un chroniqueur artistique qui voulait obtenir plus de détails sur ma biographie afin de pouvoir préparer un article de fond à mon sujet. Je lui ai fait un portrait global de mes études à Londres ainsi que de mes différentes pratiques artistiques. Même si j'étais une ancienne espionne, il n'était pas facile de discuter de ma galerie d'art sans dévoiler de détails top secrets. L'appel a pris fin lorsque j'ai promis de rencontrer Thomas Young pendant le vernissage afin de faire quelques photos et de répondre à ses éventuelles questions.

 **\- Je crois qu'il en a eu pour son argent... Maintenant, si tu venais t'asseoir sur moi à ton tour mon coeur? Je crois que ton dos à besoin d'attention également.**

J'ai fait un clin d'oeil à ma belle israélienne en attendant qu'elle s'exécute. J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi et de pouvoir humer son parfum. Rien ne nous interdisait de prolonger cette pause jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interrompues à nouveau. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait nous occuper de nos deux filles...

Ziva

Alors que les choses commençaient à devenir très intéressantes, quelqu'un est venu frapper à la porte. Étrangement je n'étais pas déçue de cette interruption puisque j'en ai souri. La femme est allée ouvrir la porte et c'est Pierre qui s'est présenté à nous. Il avait l'air gêné de nous déranger mais j'ai formé un OK discret avec ma main gauche et il s'est détendu instantanément, ce qui démontrait une fois de plus à quel point il avait fait le bon choix en venant nous rejoindre plutôt que de rester chez les Caldwell. S'il était venu nous voir, c'était parce que mon artiste préférée intéressait un journaliste du Washington Post et qu'il voulait des détails sur la princesse avant la tenue du vernissage dans quelques jours.

Je constatais avec plaisir que les choses se mettaient tranquillement en place pour la seconde carrière de mon épouse et qu'elle avait l'air de parfaitement gérer la situation émotionnellement parlant. C'est ainsi que je l'ai vue s'asseoir dans mon fauteuil de repos près de la fenêtre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre quelques photos en la voyant converser avec le chroniqueur artistique qu'elle avait en ligne. J'ai pu observer les expressions de ma dulcinée teintées de sérieux et parfois de malice. Ma sirène se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau et je trouvais ça très beau tout simplement.

Une fois que ma belle amazone a promis de rencontrer son interlocuteur au vernissage et de se plier avec plaisir au protocole journalistique, elle a raccroché le plus rapidement possible pour éviter une relance de la conversation. Par la suite, elle s'est adressée à moi et me demandant de venir l'asseoir sur son genoux pour qu'elle s'occupe de mon dos. Je n'allais pas refuser une si jolie proposition et c'est en me comportant comme une petite fille que je me suis approchée de ma compagne avant de m'installer comme elle le suggérait. Décidément tout ce passait en douceur ces temps derniers !

Katia

Suite à ma proposition, j'ai eu l'impression que ma femme s'était transformée en petit félin qui n'est jamais rassasié des câlins qu'il peut recevoir. Ma panthère n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à venir s'installer sur moi et à m'offrir son dos. Tandis que je massais son cou et ses épaules, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il était primordial que l'équité règne dans notre famille. En rendant la pareille à mon épouse, je lui démontrais une fois de plus à quel point ce principe était primordial pour moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai réussi à dénouer les muscles de la nuque de ma chérie.

 **\- Est-ce que tu commences à te sentir mieux? Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps penchée sur tes écrans...**

J'avais fait cette remarque sur ton doux pour ne pas offusquer ma douce moitié. En effet, depuis qu'elle était à la tête du MOSSAD, elle devait lire beaucoup de rapports en provenance des quatre coins du monde. Par ailleurs, elle discutait avec Shmeil chaque jour afin d'être au fait de chaque décision importante. Nous parlions très peu de tout cela toutes les deux et je commençais à me demander si tout se passait pour le mieux et si ce rôle convenait parfaitement à ma belle.

 **\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'habitues à rester plantée derrière un bureau? J'ai parfois l'impression que le travail sur le terrain te manque. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque nous avons combattu l'une contre l'autre...**

La porte était grande ouverte pour que ma princesse se confie à moi. En attendant, j'ai passé mes mains sous son t-shirt afin de m'attaquer au bas de son dos. C'est avec bonheur que mes doigts s'affairaient sans relâche sur la peau de mon adorée. J'espérais seulement qu'elle appréciait autant que moi ce traitement spécial et cette pause bien méritée!

Ziva

Une fois que j'étais bien installée ma femme s'est mise au travail sur mon cou et mes épaules. Assez rapidement les effets bénéfiques d'un tel traitement n'ont pas tardé à se faire sentir. Je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'étais sur le qui-vive depuis que j'avais pris mes nouvelles responsabilités. D'ailleurs, mon épouse me faisait doucement remarquer que je passais beaucoup de temps à mon bureau, les yeux rivés sur mes écrans. Évidemment, j'agissais ainsi surtout pour rester en phase avec mes agents afin que notre maillage mondial reste efficace.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je commençais à savourer chaque geste de ma princesse, le silence a été rompu par ma masseuse attitrée avec calme et diplomatie. Je sentais que Katia choisissait patiemment ses mots, comme si elle avait peur de ne pas être comprise. Elle me demandait simplement si j'arrivais à m'habituer au travail de bureau et qu'il était probable à ses yeux que le terrain me manquait. Ma belle amazone prenait comme exemple le combat d'entraînement qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. J'ai décidé de répondre ouvertement et très honnêtement à ma compagne.

 _Je pense que tu as vu juste car je mentirais si je disais que le travail sur le terrain ne me manquait pas. J'ai été élevée et entraînée pour cela donc il est évident que je préférerais courir à travers le monde plutôt que d'attendre des rapports de mission. Mais lorsque je me suis retirée du service actif, c'était pour une excellente raison. Le fait de m'occuper de ma famille est un bonheur permanent même si m'occuper de nos enfants est parfois plus fatiguant qu'une mission en plein désert crois-moi !_

Petite pause de ma part. Je posais chacun de mes mots pour être certaine que chaque sentiment émanant de ma personne serait reçu par ma déesse latine avec douceur.

 _La grande différence entre ces deux activités est fondamentale. Aaliyah et Evelyne me récompensent tous les jours avec un sourire ou leurs rires d'enfants. Alors qu'un voyage dans le désert pour le compte d'un gouvernement ne peut donner qu'une médaille. Et encore, quand ils considèrent que tu as risqué plus que la mort. Comme tu le vois il n'y a pas photo !_

Pendant que je parlais, les mains solaires et magiques de Katia faisaient leur office avec déférence et je papillonnais des yeux tellement je me sentais bien à l'heure actuelle. Il n'était pas rare que nous partagions de tels moments de félicité à deux, mais entre nos activités respectives et l'éducation de nos enfants nous avions des journées bien remplies et je ne m'en plaindrais jamais, bien au contraire. Ma tribu était le plus beau trésor que la vie m'ait offert et rien ni personne ne pourrait m'en détourner.

Katia

Je profitais pleinement de ce moment d'intimité avec ma princesse et j'appréciais particulièrement le climat propice aux confidences qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Ma compagne se montrait franche et honnête lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'une partie d'elle s'ennuyait du travail sur le terrain. Je la connaissais pour son côté flamboyant et sa prise de risques osée et ce côté de sa personnalité était étouffé depuis qu'elle tirait les ficelles du MOSSAD. Cependant, la vie de famille lui apportait aussi son lot de joies à mon adorée et elle affirmait que cela avait plus de valeur que n'importe quelle médaille militaire. Il est vrai que je ressentais beaucoup de fierté maternelle à élever nos deux petits anges.

J'ai continué de masser ma tigresse jusqu'à ce que ses muscles soient parfaitement dénoués. Je pensais à l'ouverture prochaine de ma galerie d'art et au vide que mon entreprise allait combler dans ma vie. J'étais également une femme d'action et j'avais bien du mal à rester tranquille entre quatre murs. Cependant, je considérais que la peinture me permettait de m'exprimer et de faire ma place dans la société. Pendant de longues années, je n'avais été qu'une ombre et j'avais enfin l'occasion de devenir lumière. Le manque d'adrénaline que je ressentais dans les premières semaines après ma démission s'estompait peu à peu et je devenais un peu plus normale chaque jour.

 **\- Merci d'avoir partagé tes sentiments avec moi mon coeur. Tu sais, je m'ennuie parfois des opérations sous couverture... Quand ça m'arrive, je ferme les yeux et je vois les mines réjouies de nos deux trésors. L'envie de me remettre à l'espionnage passe alors très vite.**

Maintenant que la séance de massage était terminée, j'ai attiré ma douce moitié contre moi et je l'ai bercée doucement. J'étais fière de ce que nous étions devenues depuis nos retrouvailles et surtout j'étais très heureuse d'avoir épousé l'amour de ma vie. Je ne laisserais personne nous séparer ou nous faire du mal d'aucune manière. Ma tribu occupait toute la place dans mon coeur et je comptais bien défendre ce bonheur que j'avais acquis aux prix d'efforts incalculables.

Ziva

Alors que je savais que la séance de massage touchait bientôt à sa fin, ma femme m'a confié qu'elle ressentait parfois le manque d'action qui accompagnait notre sortie du circuit de l'espionnage. Mais elle disait aussi que lorsque cela arrivait, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de voir nos enfants sourire pour que cette nostalgie s'envole très facilement. J'appréciais vraiment ce moment propice aux confidences car cela signifiait beaucoup de choses. Je considérais que notre retour à la vie civile se déroulait de la meilleure des manières et cette conversation en était la preuve irréfutable.

Nous étions à présent détendues toutes les deux et je n'avais aucune envie de bouger pour l'instant. J'apprenais à vivre au jour le jour sans avoir peur pour ma vie. Malgré les évènements récents qui nous ont forcé à nous battre pour notre liberté, je savais que nous étions sur la bonne voie et que toute la tribu s'épanouissait pleinement. Ma princesse avait décidé de me garder contre elle et de me bercer comme une enfant ce qui n'allait pas me déplaire. Je me suis laissée aller en écoutant le cœur de mon épouse battre pour moi. Cette symphonie naturelle me transportait toujours autant et jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser.

Nous sommes restées silencieuses pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je n'entende le pas caractéristique et pressé de notre fille aînée. Quelques secondes plus tard elle frappait doucement à la porte tout en gardant le silence car elle savait que dès qu'il s'agissait d'entrer dans une pièce de travail de la maison ou dans notre chambre, une autorisation était obligatoire avant de pénétrer dans l'antre qu'elle convoitait. Je me suis relevée doucement pour ne pas surprendre ma déesse latine avant de remettre mon haut en place. Une fois que nous étions prêtes à recevoir Aaliyah, je l'ai autorisée à venir nous voir.

 _Entre ma puce !_

Notre rayon est entré tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur de nous déranger.

 _Aaliyah : Désolée de vous déranger, mais Evelyne pleure dans son berceau depuis quelques minutes et si je me réfère aux heures habituelles de ses repas, il doit être l'heure..._

J'appréciais énormément la prévenance de la grande sœur de notre petit ange et j'ai attendu de voir comment ma belle amazone allait réagir face à cette entrée en toute discrétion de notre cascadeuse préférée.

Katia

Je me sentais parfaitement bien dans le bureau de ma femme tandis que je continuais de lui témoigner de l'affection. Les temps de parole alternaient naturellement avec le silence. J'étais toujours en train de bercer ma compagne lorsque j'ai entendu des pas pressés que je reconnaissais entre mille. Notre rayon de soleil s'est manifestée en frappant à la porte. Cette fois-ci, ma douce moitié a pris les choses en main. Elle a d'abord remis un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements puis notre petite fleur a reçu la permission d'entrer dans le bureau.

En employant un ton posé, Aaliyah a expliqué que sa petite soeur pleurait depuis quelques minutes. Selon notre fille aînée, il devait être l'heure du goûter pour notre petite diablesse. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la montre et j'ai constaté qu'elle avait raison. J'ai aussi ressenti un peu de culpabilité d'avoir accaparé ma douce moitié au point où nous avions oublié Evelyne. Il est vrai que nous avions tendance à prioriser nos enfants et que ce genre de situation ne se produisait presque jamais.

 **\- Merci mon coeur de nous avoir prévenues. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un peu faim toi aussi?**

 **Aaliyah : Oui, c'est vrai Katia. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à préparer une collation pendant que Ziva allaite?**

Je me suis levée à ce moment et j'ai pris notre cascadeuse préférée par la main. Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ai constaté que notre lys blanc savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait préparer et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mon assistante. J'en ai déduit qu'il n'était pas anodin que nous nous retrouvions seules toutes les deux. Pour ne pas brusquer notre enfant, j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'elle se livre à moi.

 **Aaliyah : Maman, j'ai une grande faveur à te demander. Tu te souviens du tableau que j'ai peint lors de ma première visite ici? J'aimerais qu'il soit exposé vendredi... Je sais qu'il s'agit de ton vernissage, mais je tiens vraiment à présenter cette toile au monde et que ce soit une surprise pour Ziva.**

L'idée était excellente, même si je devrais trouver un emplacement pour mettre en valeur cette oeuvre unique. J'ai agrippé le petit doigt de notre artiste en herbe et je lui ai promis une place dans mon exposition. J'ai ensuite sorti des assiettes du lave-vaisselle pour qu'elle puisse y déposer les amuses-gueules qu'elle était en train de préparer.

Ziva

Ma belle amazone a répondu très calmement à l'intervention de notre fille aînée en la remerciant chaleureusement de nous avoir prévenues du fait qu'Evelyne m'attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ma princesse a aussi pris le temps de se préoccuper de l'estomac de notre rayon de soleil et elle sont sorties de mon bureau main dans la main pour se rendre à la cuisine afin de préparer une collation pour tout le monde. Une fois que mes deux amours sont parties de leur côté, j'ai filé vers la chambre de mon bébé pour m'occuper d'elle le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois que j'étais arrivée sur place, j'entendais mon petit bout de chou qui se servait de ses cordes vocales à plein volume. Nous avions effectivement dépassé l'heure réglementaire du goûter et ma cadette, qui avait une horloge suisse dans l'estomac certains jours, me le faisait savoir. Je me suis donc approchée du berceau et d'un geste souple j'ai pris ma petite râleuse dans les bras. Dès l'instant où elle a compris que le repas était arrivé, elle s'est tue et elle cherchait à téter le plus tôt possible. Comme je savais que nous étions à la maison, je n'ai pas fait de manières et je me suis déshabillée à la hâte pour accomplir mon devoir maternel.

 _Je sais que tu as dû attendre un peu plus longtemps mon cœur mais il faut parfois s'armer de patience pour obtenir ce que l'on désire dans la vie. De plus, il fallait que ta maman se fasse chouchouter, comme toi en ce moment._

Je mettais un point d'honneur à parler normalement à mon enfant car même si elle ne comprenait pas encore ce que je disais, les intonations de voix et les intentions sont importantes. Je n'avais pas l'intention de freiner la maturité de ma fille par une infantilisation trop importante. La vivacité d'esprit et la finesse d'analyse de sa sœur était la preuve que ma démarche était la bonne, même si je n'avais pas élevé ma princesse du désert dès sa naissance. Pendant ce temps, l'allaitement se déroulait sans aucun souci et dans un calme olympien et extrêmement reposant.

Katia

Quelques minutes de silence se sont écoulées tandis que notre rayon de soleil mettait les dernières touches à ses amuses-gueule. Les assiettes étaient maintenant garnies de divers craquelins dont certains étaient surmontés de viande alors que d'autres étaient simplement tartinés de fromage. Notre fille avait prévu quatre morceaux par convives pour s'assurer que nous puissions tenir le coup jusqu'au prochain repas. Chaque assiette contenait également des légumes qui apporteraient une touche de fraîcheur à cette collation. J'ai aidé Aaliyah a tout apporter au salon et je l'ai ensuite envoyée chercher les convives manquantes.

En attendant que tout ce beau monde prenne place à mes côtés, j'ai sélectionné une chaîne de musiques du monde. Il était important que les membres de cette famille soient exposés à différentes cultures puisque nous avions des origines très diversifiées. Ensuite, j'ai consulté mes messages sur mon smartphone et j'ai constaté que le traiteur avait répondu à mes dernières questions pour le vernissage. J'étais en train de lire sa dernière soumission lorsque Pierre est arrivé.

 **Pierre : Tout s'est bien passé avec le journaliste tout à l'heure?**

 **\- Oui, il voulait seulement se préparer à me rencontrer vendredi. Tu peux être certain que j'aurais raccroché s'il avait évoqué quelque chose de sordide!**

 **Pierre : Je n'en doute pas Katia... Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre auparavant et tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche.**

Notre homme de confiance a ri doucement et j'ai cru qu'il se remémorait les événements d'Aspen. C'est à ce moment précis que mes trois amours ont franchi le pas de la porte. Evelyne était confortablement installée dans les bras de mon épouse. Son visage d'ange était lumineux et elle semblait heureuse comme une princesse. Maintenant que nous étions réunis, nous allions pouvoir goûter à la cuisine de notre chef en herbe!

Ziva

Pendant que l'opération goûter du petit ange se terminait, je chantonnais une berceuse que ma mère m'avait transmise quand j'étais petite. Tali étant ma benjamine je m'occupais d'elle de temps en temps et je me souvenais qu'elle était un bébé assez colérique à ses heures. Une fois qu'Evelyne était rassasiée, je l'ai placée dans son berceau le temps de me rhabiller. À partir du moment où j'étais redevenue présentable, j'ai décidé de bercer ma fille cadette pour qu'elle profite pleinement de son goûter. C'est à ce moment précis que notre fille aînée a frappé à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

 _Oui mon petit cœur ?_

 _Aaliyah : Le goûter que j'ai préparé avec maman est prêt ! Vous venez ?_

 _On arrive !_

Je me suis dépêchée de prendre mon bébé dans mes bras et c'est accompagnée de mes deux enfants que je me suis rendue au salon où Pierre et Katia nous attendaient tranquillement. J'ai entendu le rire tout en retenue de notre homme de confiance mais sans savoir quel sujet de conversation le faisait sourire. Je me suis installée à la droite de ma femme tandis qu'Aaliyah s'est assise dans son fauteuil préféré. Evelyne de son côté babillait sur mes genoux et mes oreilles étaient flattées d'entendre une musique inconnue qui semblait être d'origine africaine mais je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer avec certitude.

 _Je suis contente de voir tout le monde réuni pour ce goûter. Qui sait, notre cachottière en chef pourra peut-être nous en dire plus sur le vernissage de vendredi ? Comment on doit se préparer, à quelle heure ça commence, etc ?_

Bien évidemment, j'avais lancé le pavé dans la mare à dessein mais avec un grand sourire. Cette saillie amicale n'était là que pour lancer la conversation et rien d'autre. Notre tribu profitait toujours du moment du goûter pour s'échanger les nouvelles du jour car tout le monde était plus ou moins occupé. Je n'avais pas vu Pierre depuis ce matin et je savais qu'il travaillait à l'extérieur de la maison par exemple. En attendant que quelqu'un réponde à ma sollicitation. J'ai décidé de goûter à la cuisine de notre rayon de soleil qui riait sous cape face à mon léger coup de force amical.

Katia

Maintenant que nous étions tous réunis au salon, nous allions pouvoir goûter à la cuisine de notre fille aînée. Comme elle avait prévu des assiettes individuelles, il était facile de se servir. Aussitôt que ma femme avait pris place sur le canapé, elle avait orienté la conversation sur l'ouverture de ma galerie d'art. Ma compagne maîtrisait parfaitement les techniques d'interrogatoire et j'aurais pu lui avouer tous mes secrets si elle l'avait vraiment voulu. Dans le cas présent, je savais qu'elle cherchait uniquement a obtenir une réaction de ma part. Aaliyah l'avait aussi compris puisqu'elle riait discrètement.

 **\- Les portes ouvriront à 19 heures, mais vous aurez le droit d'arriver un peu plus tôt.**

J'ai esquissé un sourire mystérieux tout en observant les réactions de chacun. Pierre avait l'air de se demander pourquoi mes proches recevraient un tel passe-droit. Notre rayon de soleil se frottait les mains et semblait heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle. En fait, j'avais décidé que ma famille aurait droit à un tour privé en raison de la demande spéciale de notre artiste en herbe. Je croyais qu'il était préférable de surprendre mon adorée avant l'arrivée du gratin de Washington.

 **\- Pour ce qui est des préparatifs, choisissez de belles tenues et je m'occupe du reste. Pierre agira à titre de chauffeur pour notre tribu.**

Tout était pratiquement prêt pour le grand jour et je ressentais une certaine nervosité à l'approche de ce tournant de ma vie. Lorsque le vernissage aurait eu lieu, il ne serait plus possible de revenir en arrière. Mes oeuvres d'art et mon talent allaient être jugés et je ressentais un sentiment de vertige en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait aller de travers…

Ziva

Ce qui me faisait plaisir, c'était que tout le monde semblait s'amuser du fait que je sois si curieuse du déroulement du vernissage de mon artiste préférée. Elle avait beau me cacher sa nervosité, je savais à quel point cette soirée marquait un tournant dans sa vie professionnelle et je ferais tout pour l'aider à gérer à la fois sa nouvelle carrière et les retombées qui en découleraient quelqu'en soit la forme. Notre tribu a appris que l'inauguration était à 19 heures mais que notre famille aurait le droit de s'y rendre plus tôt.

J'appréciais le principe de ce léger passe-droit, ce qui allait permettre à notre maisonnée de profiter de l'exposition tranquillement avant que le tout le gratin de Washington ne découvre les œuvres de la princesse. Il a été aussi précisé que Pierre allait nous conduire à la galerie en qualité de chauffeur ce soir-là. Le programme de cette réception semblait extrêmement bien préparé mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relever quelques petits détails qui me turlupinaient légèrement. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable et augmenter le niveau de stress de mon épouse mais il me semblait important d'aborder au minimum un point essentiel.

 _Excuse-moi de t'ennuyer avec quelques détails, mais as-tu prévu que j'emmène Evelyne avec nous ou une baby-sitter s'occupera d'elle à la maison ? De plus, je crois qu'en complément de belles tenues pour tout le monde, une arrivée en limousine aurait de la gueule vis-à-vis des médias. Il paraît que nous sommes des flambeuses invétérées et j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette image histoire de décoincer ces nobliaux qui viendront admirer ton talent. Après toutes ces années de vie austère pour nous deux, je crois qu'il faut savoir casser la routine comme nous savons le faire entre nous. Qui est pour ?_

Je savais que cette initiative allait peut-être bouleverser les plans de ma belle amazone mais après les épreuves que nous venions de traverser, j'avais vraiment envie de voir la vie avec un peu plus de légèreté. Nos enfants ainsi que ma femme devaient sourire face à l'existence et c'était à moi de leur offrir ce cadeau.

Katia

J'avais essayé de démontrer à ma famille que j'étais aux commandes et que tout était sous contrôle pour le jour du vernissage. Je ne tentais pas de minimiser la contribution de mes proches pour qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement de l'événement. Seulement, ma femme n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser faire sans donner son point de vue. Elle voulait savoir si Evelyne était conviée à ce grand moment ou si nous devions trouver une baby-sitter pour elle. Par ailleurs, mon adorée avait envie de grandeur et elle suggérait que notre tribu se déplace en limousine, rien de moins! J'ai pris un petit moment pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

 **\- J'aimerais qu'Evelyne soit présente, au moins au début de la soirée. Lorsqu'elle montrera des signes de fatigue, elle pourra rentrer avec Isabella ou Patricia.**

Maintenant que ce petit détail était réglé, il restait la question du transport. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à prendre une décision à ce sujet puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage ou d'un gala... Cependant, je voyais bien que notre rayon de soleil avait sincèrement envie de glamour. Pierre était parfaitement capable de conduire n'importe quel véhicule et il ne serait pas gêné de revêtir un vrai costume de chauffeur. Quant aux autres membres de notre famille, il était certain qu'ils apprécieraient de se faire chouchouter. Comme je ne répondais pas, Aaliyah a pris la parole.

 **Aaliyah : S'il te plaît, dis oui Katia! Je t'en supplie!**

 **\- D'accord, je crois qu'il est encore temps de louer ce type de véhicule. Mon coeur, tu veux bien t'en charger? Il faudrait aussi confirmer l'arrivée de nos invités et voir si Shmeil peut se libérer cette fois...**

L'ami de ma compagne était toujours aussi imprévisible lorsqu'il s'agissait de quitter Israël. Je savais qu'il faisait son possible pour accomplir le plus de travail possible d'ici la fin de la semaine. Dans le meilleur des cas, il nous ferait part de ses intentions 48 heures avant le jour J. À l'approche de ce grand jour, je continuais d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac et j'étais incapable d'avaler une seule bouchée de plus, même si l'encas préparé par notre chef en herbe était délicieux. J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas vexée lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait que je n'avais pas totalement vidé mon assiette...

Ziva

Ma femme avait tenté de nous démontrer que tout était sous contrôle concernant son futur vernissage mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'y mettre mon grain de sel. Par rapport à Evelyne, mon épouse demandait à ce qu'elle soit présente en début de soirée avant d'être raccompagnée avec Isabella ou Patricia. Il ne restait donc qu'à s'occuper du petit caprice que j'avais formulé précédemment. Notre fille aînée avait bien du mal à cacher son envie de voir sa mère accepter ce petit changement de programme et tandis que ma belle amazone réfléchissait à cette éventualité, notre petite puce bondissait sur place en poussant Katia à accepter ma proposition.

Il n'a pas fallu très longtemps pour que ma compagne adhère au principe de notre venue en limousine. Pierre allait être capable de la manœuvrer sans soucis d'autant que c'est lui qui l'avait suggéré cette idée quelques jours plus tôt afin de marquer cette journée importante d'une pierre blanche. Ma dulcinée me demandait de me charger de la location et de m'assurer que les autres membres de notre tribu arriveraient à temps pour voir tout le travail accompli par mon artiste préférée. Je lui devais bien ça quand on voyait tous à la maison à quel point ma princesse se démenait pour que cette soirée soit une réussite.

 _D'accord chérie, je vais m'occuper de la location de notre carrosse avec Pierre. Quant à nos invités, Patricia, Isabella et Shaun m'ont confirmé hier qu'ils arrivaient mercredi après-midi. Shmeil arrivera mercredi matin car je lui ai collé des congés de force. Je tenais à ce qu'il prenne un peu de temps pour lui et son calme légendaire ne sera pas de trop pour te placer dans les meilleures conditions avant ton grand saut dans le monde artistique._

J'avais prononcé ces quelques phrases avec beaucoup de douceur car je savais que ma belle italienne était sur les nerfs depuis un certain temps. J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé pendant que nous parlions et je me suis empressée de l'expliquer discrètement à notre rayon de soleil à voix basse en précisant qu'il était inutile à la fois de se vexer et de forcer notre déesse latine préférée à se nourrir. J'étais certaine que ma protégée comprendrait parfaitement le fond du problème et que tout se passerait bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aaliyah s'est levée pour rejoindre sa mère pour l'enlacer doucement.

 _Tout va bien se passer maman. Nous serons tous là pour accompagner l'éclosion de ta nouvelle vie._

Parfois, les mots les plus simples sont le meilleur moyen de transmettre les meilleurs sentiments du monde.

Katia

Assez rapidement, ma femme a accepté de s'occuper de la réservation d'une limousine. Elle a également confirmé que nos invités arriveraient mercredi. Tout d'abord, Shmeil atterrirait en avant-midi. Quelques heures plus tard, ce serait au tour des autres membres de notre famille de se poser en sol américain. Tout le monde aurait suffisamment de temps pour s'adapter au décalage horaire avant l'ouverture de la galerie Fortini et c'était très bien ainsi. J'ai souri à ma princesse pour lui signifier que j'étais rassurée de savoir que chacun avait pu se libérer de ses obligations pour se joindre à nous.

Par la suite, ma chérie a expliqué à notre puce que j'avais sans doute l'estomac noué et que c'était la raison qui expliquait mon manque d'appétit. Notre rayon de soleil n'a pas posé de questions et elle s'est contentée de se lever pour venir m'enlacer. Le plus simplement du monde, notre fille aînée m'a dit que tout ce passerait bien et que tous les membres de notre tribu seraient présents pour m'épauler. J'appréciais la simplicité de ce geste et de ces paroles. Parfois, peu de choses suffisent pour ressentir que nous ne sommes pas seuls. J'ai entouré notre cascadeuse en chef de mes bras et je l'ai serré fort contre moi.

 **\- Merci mon coeur. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous et que tout se passera bien. Je suis seulement nerveuse lorsque je pense aux critiques d'art qui peupleront les journaux... Il est possible que les médias n'apprécient pas ma démarche artistique et qu'ils nient mon talent. Je risque de mal le prendre, même si je sais qu'il est impossible de plaire à tous...**

En exprimant ouvertement mes craintes, j'espérais que mes amours comprendraient dans quel dilemme je me trouvais. Les artistes sont souvent déchirés entre leur besoin de s'exprimer et la crainte d'être rejeté. Après m'être autant investie dans ce projet, je ne pouvais pas subir un échec...

Ziva

La démarche de soutien moral de la part de notre fille aînée a eu l'effet qu'elle espérait puisque ma femme s'est légèrement détendue par rapport au vernissage qui approchait. Elle nous a expliqué sa nervosité vis-à-vis des critiques d'art qui allaient juger le talent de notre artiste préférée et que son talent pouvait être nié par ces censeurs modernes. Il était évident que mon épouse avait besoin d'être rassurée et confortée à la fois dans son projet artistique et sa démarche entreprenariale. Cette crainte de la perte de la légitimité artistique était non seulement normale mais extrêmement saine pour ma compagne car cela signifiait que le doute serait un moteur puissant pour qu'elle parvienne à ses fins.

 _Mon amour, je comprends totalement tes craintes et je les accepte, comme tout le monde ici. Mais souviens-toi qu'au XIXe siècle en France, Napoléon III a inauguré le Salon des refusés car des milliers d'œuvres avaient été rejetées par le jury qui siégeait afin de garnir le Salon de peinture et de sculpture qui avait un poids considérable pour permettre aux artistes de se faire connaître et de vivre de leur art. Aujourd'hui, la situation est totalement différente et tu peux vivre sans ton art mais ce sont les peintres modernes qui avaient été censurés. Tout cela pour dire que tu ne vas pas plaire à tout le monde mais certains te remarqueront. C'est une évidence et une conviction pour toute notre famille._

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de prendre un ton solennel pour appuyer mon discours, ce qui me surprenait quelque peu. Malgré tout, je savais que je devais parler ainsi pour limiter les angoisses de ma belle amazone. De plus, je me rendais compte que je reprenais des références historiques naturellement, ce qui me ravissait plus que tout. Décidément, il fallait vraiment que je trouve ma voie dans ce domaine afin de développer une activité qui me permettrait de valoriser ce savoir et ce goût de transmettre aux autres les connaissances. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas encore trouvé le réceptacle parfait pour y parvenir pour le moment

Katia

Suite à ma dernière déclaration, mon adorée s'est empressée de me rassurer en puisant dans l'histoire de l'art pour illustrer ses propos. Tandis qu'elle parlait du salon des refusés qui avait permis à de nombreux artistes de se faire connaître malgré l'opinion de l'Académie des Beaux-Arts. Sans la mise en place de cette exposition alternative, des chefs-d'œuvre d'art moderne n'auraient jamais été découvert. Évidemment, cet exemple démontrait que même lorsqu'un tableau ne respecte pas les tendances d'une époque, il est absolument possible que cette oeuvre plaise à une minorité. Pour cette seule raison, il valait le coup que je me lance en affaires.

 **\- Tu tombes à point avec cette histoire du salon des refusés... Je vais persévérer dans mon projet, même si mon travail ne plaît pas instantanément aux autres. Je sais que vous serez tous à mes côtés pendant cette période de transition.**

J'ai cherché à prendre la main de ma compagne dans la mienne afin de la remercier indirectement. À ce moment, notre petite diablesse s'est mise à faire des vocalises. J'avais certainement troublé son repos de manière bien involontaire! J'ai fait signe à ma douce moitié que j'allais remédier à la situation. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, j'ai soulevé notre fille avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Notre rayon de soleil avait déjà regagné son fauteuil favori depuis quelques minutes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle nous observait intensément malgré sa cécité.

 **Aaliyah : Katia, on dirait que ma soeur a besoin de recevoir des câlins... Tu devrais la bercer...**

 **\- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire... Mon coeur, maman est là... Tout va bien et tu es en sécurité ici...**

J'avais murmuré ces quelques mots à l'oreille de notre bébé et elle avait réagi positivement. Ses yeux se sont fermés tandis que ses petits poings tenaient fermement mon haut. En voyant notre petite puce se calmer ainsi, mon désir d'enfanter se manifestait à nouveau... Dès que ma nouvelle carrière serait lancée, j'allais sérieusement envisager de consulter le professeur Hamilton pour préparer ma grossesse.

Ziva

Mon anecdote concernant le Salon des refusés avait eu l'effet que j'espérais. Ma princesse s'est sentie galvanisée et il n'était plus question de reculer devant d'éventuelles critiques négatives qui pourraient apparaître dans les médias dans les jours à venir. Au moins j'étais certaine que Katia irait au bout de son rêve et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'au fil du temps, il fallait de moins en moins d'arguments pour qu'elle se remette en selle. À mes yeux, c'était le signe que tout se passerait à merveille pour mon artiste préférée et que tout Washington courrait voir ses œuvres très bientôt.

Mais alors que notre fille aînée avait déjà regagné sa place favorite, notre petite diablesse s'est manifestée avec un peu de véhémence pour nous signifier sa présence et que son quota de câlins n'était pas complet. Par habitude j'allais y remédier moi-même mais ma femme a décidé de prendre les choses en main en prenant notre poupon contre elle. Aaliyah a voulu donner un petit conseil mais comme ma compagne avait anticipé les besoins de notre petite puce, il s'est avéré inutile. Quand je voyais une telle osmose entre mes amours, J'en pleurerais presque de joie...

En voyant ma déesse latine agir de la sorte, je me rendais compte à quel point l'instinct maternel transparaissait chez elle. Je savais ce que tout cela signifiait et il était évident que dès que la nouvelle carrière de ma belle amazone serait lancée, il était probable que le professeur Hamilton serait sollicité à nouveau pour que ma belle amazone puisse vivre les joies de la grossesse puis de l'enfantement. Je me suis d'ailleurs amusée à chercher le regard de mon épouse pour essayer de lire les sentiments qui traversaient l'esprit de la femme de ma vie.

Katia

Une fois dans mes bras, Evelyne n'a pas tardé à montrer des signes de contentement. Elle appréciait de se trouver au chaud contre moi et elle n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à se calmer. Alors que notre petite diablesse était sur le point de se rendormir, mes yeux ont croisé le regard de mon adorée et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle essayait de savoir ce qui occupait mes pensées. Je lui ai adressé un sourire complice tout en câlinant notre petite miraculée. Il était impossible de se méprendre sur ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment.

 **\- Je crois que notre poupon peut retourner dans son couffin...**

 **Aaliyah : Tu es une maman exemplaire Katia. Je suis tellement heureuse de faire partie de cette famille!**

Mes joues se sont légèrement embrasées lorsque j'ai entendu ce beau compliment. Notre rayon de soleil n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer aussi clairement son ressenti par rapport à son adoption. Évidemment, en tant que parents, nous avions décidé de chérir nos enfants de la même manière. Selon moi, l'équité qui régnait au sein de notre tribu contribuait à maintenir un haut niveau de bonheur chez chacun d'entre nous. Avec beaucoup de douceur, j'ai déposé Evelyne et je me suis assurée qu'elle n'attraperait pas froid. Par la suite, je me suis approchée de notre fille aînée à pas feutrés. Je l'ai attrapée par la taille et je l'ai soulevée du sofa comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume.

 **\- Je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans toi mon coeur. Maintenant, si nous nous habillions tous pour aller jouer dehors? Je crois que l'air frais m'aidera à calmer ma nervosité.**

 **Pierre : Allez-y les filles, je vais m'occuper du petit ange au besoin.**

Notre cascadeuse en chef a poussé un cri de joie et elle s'est débattue pour que je la pose au sol. Dès que ses pieds ont touché terre, elle s'est précipitée vers le vestibule et elle a enfilé ses vêtements de neige à la vitesse de la lumière. J'étais très heureuse de voir que mon idée faisait fureur à ce point et j'étais persuadée qu'une petite heure à l'extérieur nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Ziva

Une fois que notre fille cadette était bien installée dans les bras de ma femme, le calme est vite revenu parmi nous. Malgré tout, je devais reconnaître que le fait d'entendre notre bébé s'exprimer m'apaisait toujours un peu, quelque soit le sujet de conversation qu'elle peut avoir avec nous. En croisant le regard de mon épouse quelques secondes plus tard, je n'ai pas pu me méprendre sur ce qu'elle pouvait penser et éprouver. J'appréciais avec toujours autant de félicité l'idée que très bientôt ma princesse vivrait les joies que je vis moi-même grâce à Evelyne.

Juste après ce petit cérémonial empreint de tendresse, notre fille aînée a pris la parole pour dire que ma déesse latine était une maman exemplaire et à quel point elle était fière d'appartenir à notre tribu. C'était la première fois que j'entendais notre rayon de soleil s'exprimer aussi clairement et aussi positivement concernant son adoption. Je ne pouvais qu'être extrêmement touchée par cette magnifique déclaration dont la sincérité a atteint mon cœur en son centre. Pendant ce temps, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que ma belle amazone avait rougi face au compliment appuyé d'Aaliyah. En constatant à quel point mes deux amours étaient sensibles et vives d'esprit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire sous cape.

Par la suite, ma belle italienne a proposé que l'on aille s'amuser dehors afin qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de sa nervosité galopante. Notre cascadeuse en chef ne se l'ai pas fait dire deux fois et Pierre a déclaré qu'il s'occupait de notre poupon pour que nous ayons l'esprit tranquille. Toute notre petite troupe s'est donc engouffrée dehors pour profiter du jardin de la villa. Ce qui était à la fois pratique et rassurant dans le fait de posséder un terrain conséquent autour de la maison, c'était de permettre à notre harfang des neiges de gambader en toute sécurité et sans aucune restriction. La bataille de boules de neige pouvait débuter n'importe quand !

Katia

Très rapidement, nous avons enfilé nos vêtements de neige afin de ne pas prendre froid lorsque nous serions dans le jardin. Mes deux amours refusaient rarement une occasion de s'amuser! Notre petite excursion à l'extérieur était une occasion en or de retomber en enfance et de profiter simplement de la vie. Lorsque l'air froid a envahi mes poumons, je me suis sentie revigorée. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour s'aérer le cerveau que de pratiquer une activité physique en plein air. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai pu voir que notre fille testait la consistance de la neige. Elle s'est rapidement aperçu que cet amas de flocons collait ensemble et elle a formé une boule de neige. J'ai tout de suite compris ce qui était sur le point d'arriver et j'ai commencé à préparer mes propres munitions.

 **\- Mon coeur, si tu veux avoir une chance de gagner, tu devrais faire équipe avec ta mère...**

Un peu de provocation ne fait jamais de tort lorsqu'il s'agit d'une guerre amicale. Étant donné le handicap de notre fille aînée, il était normal qu'un léger avantage lui soit proposé. J'étais persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas de difficulté majeure à identifier ma position, mais il ne serait pas évident pour elle d'anticiper mes faits et gestes. Notre cascadeuse en chef était libre d'accepter mon offre ou d'essayer de tirer son épingle du jeu toute seule.

En attendant qu'une réponse vienne, j'ai commencé à bâtir des murets qui serviraient à nous mettre à couvert. Des souvenirs de mon entraînement au MI6 me revenaient en tête. Je n'étais pas la meilleure recrue, mais je possédais une volonté exceptionnelle. Il m'arrivait de refaire un parcours jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise chaque obstacle. Ma persévérance avait contribué à façonner un excellent agent qui pouvait agir seule sur le terrain tout en s'adaptant à n'importe quelle situation. Il s'agissait de comportements que je comptais bien inculquer à mes enfants.

Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai vu que mes deux chéries discutaient à voix basse. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient en train de comploter contre moi?

Ziva

Une fois que nous étions toutes les trois dehors, ma princesse a proposé à notre fille aînée de s'allier à moi pour que le combat soit équitable. Aaliyah avait la possibilité de refuser cette alliance et de combattre seule mais je me doutais qu'elle apprécierait le travail d'équipe. Pendant que notre rayon de soleil réfléchissait à la stratégie à adopter, ma princesse construisait des murets de neige afin que nous puissions nous mettre à couvert et tenir une position si nécessaire. De mon côté, je préparais consciencieusement mes munitions car je savais que la bataille serait amicale mais rude.

Ma protégée s'est approchée de moi silencieusement sans révéler haut et fort ses intentions. Est-ce que notre fille avait eu une part de mimétisme dans le sens où elle avait appris de ses parents l'art de se dissimuler ? Toujours est-il qu'elle s'est penchée vers moi pour discuter à voix basse avec un air conspirateur sur le visage. Il était évident que cette activité en extérieur allait être intense mais tout le monde allait en tirer un aspect positif. Lorsque ma petite puce à mis un genou dans la neige je me suis arrêtée dans mon activité pour l'écouter.

 _Aaliyah : Je vais m'allier à toi maman. Je connais parfaitement l'étendue du jardin mais tu vas devoir m'indiquer subtilement où sont les murets construits par Katia..._

 _Bien sûr ma chérie. Écoute-moi bien. Quand je dis jaune tu pars à gauche et vert tu pars à droite. Pour le reste, je pense que tes autres sens suffiront. Rappelle-toi simplement que ton adversaire à de grands ciseaux à la place des jambes et elle s'en servira pour gagner de la latéralité._

 _Aaliyah : Compris !_

Notre stratégie était plutôt simple car nous devions composer avec une adversaire agile, rapide et à la capacité d'analyse assez conséquente. Je comptais sur le petit gabarit de mon équipière pour qu'elle se faufile facilement de manière à contourner l'ennemi voire à lui tourner autour. Tout le monde était prêt à s'amuser et chacun était armé convenablement. Le neige était parfaitement collante ce qui augurait d'une bataille très haute en couleurs. Mon épouse s'était cachée derrière le premier muret qui se trouvait à ma droite alors que ma coéquipière était à la gauche. Il était temps de lancer les hostilités et de montrer à ma compagne qui étaient les reines de la neige !

 _Vert ! 20 mètres !_

Notre petite fusée est partie comme une bombe et elle a décoché un tir qui a manqué sa cible de très peu. J'ai couvert ce tir et ma boule de neige a fait mouche ! La question était de savoir comment ma belle amazone allait riposter à présent.

Katia

Lorsque j'ai été certaine que mes adversaires allaient faire front commun, je me suis réfugiée derrière un de mes murets et j'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans mes munitions. Il était évident que j'allais être désavantagée, mais je tenterais de tirer profit de mes attributs physiques pour résister à l'attaque. Il n'y a pas eu de signal de départ pour annoncer le début des hostilités. Cependant, j'ai compris que la bataille avait débuté lorsque mon adorée à claironné une couleur et une position.

J'ai décidé d'observer ce qui allait se passer afin de démystifier le code employé par mes deux amours. Notre harfang des neiges s'est mise à courir vers moi avant de décocher un premier tir. J'ai bondi sur le côté afin d'éviter d'être touchée dès le premier essai. Alors que j'allais me baisser pour répliquer, j'ai reçu un projectile en plein visage. Il était évident que ma femme était responsable de cette action puisqu'elle possédait un excellent sens de la coordination.

 **\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre toutes les deux!**

J'ai fait provision de balles de neige au creux de mon coude et je me suis élancée dans le jardin. J'ai couru sur une bonne dizaine de mètres pour me mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre. J'ai vérifié la position de mes chéries avant de faire pleuvoir des sphères de neige dans leur direction. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Aaliyah était agile comme un petit chat et elle parvenait à éviter la plupart de mes projections. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas facile d'atteindre des cibles mouvantes à cette distance. Notre tribu s'amusait bien et c'était l'essentiel. Tant et aussi longtemps que personne ne demandait le cessez-le-feu, nous allions nous affronter sans faire preuve de compassion les unes envers les autres!

Ziva

La bataille de boules de neige avait véritablement débuté et mon épouse commençait déjà à essayer de lire le jeu auquel je m'adonnais avec notre fille aînée. Après une entrée en matière assez musclée de notre part, notre adversaire a décidé de corser le jeu le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'une pluie de neige tentait de nous atteindre, Aaliyah bondissait de part et d'autre de ligne de feu et elle réussissait à éviter la plupart des projectiles qui nous étaient destinés. Pour ma part je n'étais pas aussi chanteuse car j'ai reçu quelques boules de neige sur le haut du corps.

Comme notre hafang des neiges semblait parfaitement se débrouiller seule, j'ai profité du déficit d'attention dont ma princesse était coupable envers moi pour l'approcher par la gauche. Une fois que j'étais certaine d'être à portée de tir, je me suis attaquée au mur de protection de mon adversaire pour m'assurer qu'un repli stratégique ne serait pas envisagé trop rapidement. J'espérais également brouiller les pistes pour entraver la prise de décision de Katia que je savais prompte en toutes circonstances. Il fallait lui faire comprendre que la sécurité n'était plus un mot utile pour le moment.

Même si cette activité de plein air restait tout de même un jeu, l'instinct guerrier de mes deux amours pimentait la partie d'une saveur particulière que nous entretenions avec plaisir. Notre cascadeuse en chef écoutait tous les sons qui pouvaient l'aider à s'orienter avant de se cacher derrière un grand chêne pour reprendre son souffle et de nouvelles munitions. Une fois qu'elle était parfaitement armée elle a tenté de passer la tête pour évaluer la situation et la position de sa mère. Malheureusement pour elle, ma belle amazone attendait le bon moment pour décocher une boule de neige qui a atteint sa cible sous les cris de notre rayon de soleil…

Katia

Nous nous amusions comme des enfants dans le jardin et la bataille était ponctuée d'éclats de rire. Alors que je concentrais mes efforts sur notre rayon de soleil, mon adorée en a profité pour s'approcher de moi pour saboter mes murs de défense. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas m'en inquiéter et je me suis dépêchée de changer de position. Aaliyah avait momentanément disparu et j'ai tendu l'oreille pour savoir où elle se cachait. Lorsque j'ai été certaine qu'elle était derrière un chêne, j'ai préparé une balle de neige et j'ai attendu qu'elle sorte de sa cachette!

En temps et lieu, j'ai décoché un tir et j'ai atteint notre fille à l'épaule gauche. Un cri strident est sorti de sa bouche, mais cela ne l'a pas du tout empêchée de répliquer. Notre harfang des neiges avait pu déduire mon emplacement et elle a successivement lancé trois projectiles dans ma direction. Les deux premiers m'ont touchée et j'ai pu faire un plongeon dans la neige pour éviter le troisième. J'étais assez vulnérable à cet instant puisqu'il est difficile de ramper dans la neige collante. Je me suis demandée ce que mes opposants allaient faire et si j'avais encore une chance de remporter la victoire...

Au bout d'une minute, j'ai décidé de me relever et de courir le plus rapidement possible vers notre cabanon. Une fois à l'abri, je pourrais mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque. Il faut dire que l'équipe adverse se débrouillait merveilleusement bien pour me tendre des pièges et que je devais réactiver d'anciens réflexes d'espionne pour les contrecarrer. Lorsque j'ai enfin pu m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle, j'en ai profité pour former d'autres boules de neige que je dédiais à ma douce moitié. La prochaine phase de la guerre pouvait commencer et aucun cadeau ne serait fait aux deux équipières!

Ziva

L'équipe de choc que je formais avec ma fille aînée fonctionnait parfaitement et je voyais bien que ma femme avait bien du mal à fournir une opposition conquérante face à nous. Malgré tout, elle ne désarmait pas et ne semblait pas du tout s'inquiéter du sabotage que j'avais entamé. Après un échange musclé entre mes deux amours, j'ai vu ma princesse ramper dans la neige avant de filer vers le cabanon qui nous servait principalement à entreposer les outils d'entretien du jardin. Je me doutais que ma belle amazone cherchait à établir une nouvelle stratégie pour espérer renverser la situation.

L'intensité du combat commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir et aucune de nous trois ne voulait céder un pouce de terrain. Aaliyah cherchait par tous les moyens à approcher de la position de Katia alors que je tentais de la couvrir de nouveau. Ce qui était étrange, c'est de constater qu'en dehors de nos éclats de rire, l'environnement était très silencieux. Enfournant la tête vers les derniers buissons que Shaun avait plantés, j'ai cru apercevoir une silhouette inconnue. Mais alors que j'espérais m'y attarder pour essayer de comprendre ce que mes yeux venaient de voir l'ombre que j'avais aperçue avait disparu. J'ai pensé que c'était le fruit de mon imagination, je suis donc revenue sur le champ de bataille.

Aaliyah avait quitté mon champ de vision et je me suis sentie très seule d'un seul coup. J'ai jeté un regard circulaire dans le jardin pour tenter de trouver les deux soldats préférés sans succès. J'ai donc avancé avec prudence en m'attendant à tout, y compris que le mercenaire Aaliyah David-Fortini ait pu changer de camp ! La gourmandise étant le talon d'Achille de ma petite puce, tout est possible. Par sécurité, je me suis armée en conséquence avant de faire pleuvoir des boules de neige sur le cabanon en espérant faire sortir mon doux adversaire de sa cachette !

Katia

J'étais très contente d'avoir réussi à atteindre le cabanon puisque je pouvais en profiter pour reprendre un peu mon souffle. Il était également plus facile de contrôler la partie de cet endroit. Aaliyah essayait de s'approcher de moi par tous les moyens et mes boules de neige ne semblaient plus l'effrayer. Ma douce moitié essayait de me faire bouger en attaquant le cabanon directement. Pour essayer de les tromper toutes les deux, j'ai entre-ouvert la porte afin de faire croire que j'étais à l'intérieur de l'abri. Par la suite, je me suis rendue de l'autre côté et je suis montée sur le toit sans faire de bruit. J'ai gardé la position couchée jusqu'à ce que mon piège se referme sur mes adversaires.

Notre rayon de soleil est la première à avoir mis les pieds à l'intérieur. Elle allait sans doute devoir inspecter chaque recoin avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. À priori, mon épouse ne m'avait toujours pas repérée. Par conséquent, elle ne pourrait pas informer sa petite protégée... Alors que je pensais avoir enfin remporté cette bataille, une pluie de balles de neige s'est déversée sur moi! J'ai étouffé un cri avant de sauter de mon perchoir et j'ai atterri juste devant ma princesse.

J'ai profité du maigre avantage que j'avais pour la pousser dans la neige tout en l'embrassant. Même si au final on pourrait sans doute affirmer que c'était un match nul, je me sentais triomphante en cet instant. Notre baiser s'est prolongé pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que notre fille aînée décide de décharger ses dernières munitions sur nous en riant. Maintenant qu'une trêve était sur le point d'être établie, nous allions pouvoir rentrer et boire un bon chocolat chaud en famille.


	39. Ouverture de la Galerie Fortini

Katia

Le jour du vernissage est arrivé très vite, surtout pour moi puisque je devais régler des détails de dernière minute. Tout notre entourage était arrivé à la villa sans encombre. Isabella avait décidé de m'aider à choisir les plats du traiteur tandis que ma mère s'était jurée de coordonner les tenues de tout le monde. Shaun et Shmeil se montraient discrets comme à leur habitude. Pourtant, je les soupçonnais de vouloir mettre leur grain de sel en préparant une surprise.

Il était à présent 16:00 et il fallait que je me coiffe et que je me maquille. Comme il s'agissait d'une soirée très importante pour moi, j'ai opté pour des ombres à paupières scintillantes et profondes. J'ai également fait en sorte de mettre en valeur mes lèvres et mes pommettes. J'ai pris soin de relever mes cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Mon visage et mon cou étaient donc dégagés et je paraissais déjà plus élégante que d'habitude. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas la première fois que je participais à un événement de ce genre et que je savais parfaitement comment me valoriser.

Ziva

Avant de sortir de notre chambre, j'ai enfilé ma robe bustier de couleur rouge vermeil et j'ai complété ma tenue par une sublime paire de talons hauts. Je me suis tenue debout devant le miroir pour constater le travail que j'avais accompli. En soignant autant mon apparence, j'avais gagné de la confiance en moi. Tout ce qui manquait était un bijou qui scintillerait et qui attirerait l'attention de tous. J'ai passé en revue dans ma tête mes possessions du genre mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver l'objet qui ferait la différence. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

 **\- Entrez!**

Je me suis retournée alors que l'on pouvait entendre le mécanisme de la poignée de porte faire des siennes. Les vieilles demeures n'ont pas leur pareille lorsqu'il s'agit de produire toutes sortes de petits bruits...

Le jour du vernissage était enfin arrivé et je le vivais assez étrangement. J'étais à la fois très heureuse de voir le rêve de ma femme s'accomplir et je redoutais les premières critiques qui sortiront dans la presse dans quelques jours pour sanctionner le travail de mon artiste préférée. De plus, comme Katia avait gardé le secret concernant les toiles qui seraient exposées, j'ignorais si les portraits qui me concernaient seraient dévoilés aux yeux du monde ou non. Malgré mon appréhension, j'avais fait le choix de me mettre légèrement en retrait afin de ne pas gêner la préparation de cette soirée importante pour ma belle amazone.

Tous les membres de notre famille était arrivés chez nous sans aucun problème et dès l'instant où Isabella et Patricia ont franchi le seuil de notre demeure, elles se sont mises au service de mon épouse pour lui enlever une charge de travail conséquente. Shaun et Shmeil de leur côté ont décidé d'être discrets et de profiter de ce temps de calme pour réfléchir aux futurs aménagements extérieurs de la maison qui commenceront au printemps. J'appréciais beaucoup de voir que chaque membre de notre tribu faisait preuve d'autonomie pour le bien de tous.

Aux alentours de 16 heures, ma belle italienne s'est enfermée dans la chambre pour se préparer et enfiler la robe que sa mère avait choisie pour elle. Je ne l'ai pas rejointe tout de suite pour deux raisons. La première était simple, je devais absolument clôturer un dossier avec mon antenne locale du MOSSAD située à Dubaï. La seconde raison était plus personnelle car je voulais éviter que ma compagne se sente oppressée de quelque façon que ce soit aujourd'hui. Une demi-heure plus tard, je me suis tout de même rendue dans notre refuge intime pour m'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux.

Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, j'ai ouvert lentement la porte de bois qui gardait notre chambre à coucher. Ma dulcinée s'est alors présentée devant moi, resplendissante à souhait tout en évitant d'être trop provocante. Sa robe bustier rouge vermeil semblait avoir été taillée pour elle et je ne pouvais qu'admirer la sublime créature qui me faisait face.

 _Tu es magnifique mon amour. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de ta beauté ce soir, même si j'ignore encore tout de ma future tenue..._

Je me suis approchée de ma déesse latine pour ajuster les mèches qui encadraient son visage. Je voulais que ma sirène soit parfaite pour éblouir tout le gotha de Washington et rien de moins.

Katia

Je n'ai pas été surprise de voir ma femme franchir le pas de la porte. Elle a pris le temps de me détailler de la tête aux pieds avant de prendre la parole. Il était primordial que ma douce moitié me complimente sur ma tenue puisqu'elle allait défiler à mon bras pendant une partie de la soirée. J'avais hâte de m'afficher en public avec ma muse et je savais qu'elle ne passerait certainement pas inaperçue dans sa robe ivoire. Ma princesse n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas vu ce qu'elle porterait ce soir...

Mon adorée s'est approchée de moi à pas feutrés et elle a replacé les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient mon visage. J'ai profité de cette proximité avec ma tigresse pour l'attirer contre moi et poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Cette étreinte ne s'est pas prolongée puisqu'il fallait bien que ma chérie s'habille! Je l'ai donc prise par la main et je l'ai conduite devant notre lit pour qu'elle prenne connaissance de ses apparats.

 **\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait longtemps hésité entre une robe noire et celle-ci. Elle a choisi la plus pâle des deux parce qu'elle voulait mettre en valeur ton teint...**

Je me suis placée un peu en retrait pour donner la chance à ma belle d'apprécier ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Je savais qu'elle voudrait vérifier que la confection était parfaite et qu'elle prendrait le temps de toucher le tissu soyeux. Pendant ce temps, je me suis amusée à choisir les sous-vêtements de ma compagne. J'avais toujours de la suite dans les idées et je savais qu'après avoir passé une soirée entière à regarder l'élue de mon coeur valser sous mes yeux, j'aurais une furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus dès notre retour à la villa...

Ziva

Une fois que j'avais eu la chance d'admirer ma princesse en détail, j'avais décidé de m'attacher à la perfection qui émanait de ma déesse latine. Katia a profité de notre proximité calculée pour déposer un baiser conquérant sur mes lèvres. Notre étreinte n'a malheureusement pas duré longtemps car il était temps que je sache quels magnifiques atours avaient été choisis par Patricia. J'étais certaine que le soin apporté au choix des étoffes serait parfait de la part d'une femme qui attache beaucoup d'importance à la prestance des siens.

Ainsi, dès l'instant où j'ai pu toucher la toilette de couleur ivoire que j'allais porter le soir-même, j'étais subjuguée par la noblesse des tissus qui la composaient. Cette robe bustier semblait avoir été faite sur-mesure et j'en restais ébahie. Même si elle était unie, ma future tenue accrochait naturellement la lumière sans paraître ostentatoire pour un sou. En résumé, ma belle-mère avait réussi à trouver l'équilibre parfait entre beauté et sobriété. Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, il faudra que je la remercie chaleureusement d'avoir pris tant de temps pour cela et d'y avoir mis tout son cœur.

Si la soirée qui s'annonçait était évidemment extrêmement importante pour ma compagne, j'étais parfaitement consciente du rôle qui serait le mien. Au-delà de l'aspect de représentation, une bonne prestation de ma part pourrait potentiellement amener plus d'amateurs d'art à s'intéresser au travail de mon artiste favorite et accélérer le développement de sa nouvelle activité. Si cette conception peut paraître archaïque, je sais comment avance le monde et si je dois me montrer sous mon meilleur jour pour aider ma belle italienne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le priverais de le faire. Pour couronner le tout, je savais que tout ce petit manège ne va pas laisser ma tigresse indifférente et ça, c'est clairement la cerise sur le gâteau...

Katia

Ma chérie semblait ravie de découvrir la tenue qu'elle enfilerait bientôt. Ma mère avait bon goût dans ce domaine et elle avait misé sur deux éléments essentiels : la beauté et la qualité. Avec douceur, j'ai posé ma main sur le bras gauche de mon adorée et je l'ai incitée à me regarder. J'ai alors agité des dessous de dentelle sous son nez tout en observant sa réaction. Le jeu de la séduction était permanent entre nous et je ne manquais jamais une occasion de déclencher une vague de désir chez ma compagne...

 **\- Tu seras sublime dans ces atours... Je te laisse te préparer mon coeur. J'ai promis à Aaliyah de l'aider avec sa coiffure...**

Avant que ma tigresse n'ait le temps de répondre, j'ai placé mon index contre ses lèvres pour l'inciter à garder le silence. Je me suis ensuite enfuie vers la chambre de notre fille aînée. Notre rayon de soleil était vêtue d'une robe rose à paillettes qui lui allait à merveille. Elle avait ouvert la porte de son antre et elle s'était assise sur son lit en m'attendant. J'ai cogné deux petits coups contre le cadre de porte avant de m'avancer vers elle.

 **Aaliyah : Maman! Tu en as mis du temps! J'ai peur que nous soyons en retard!**

 **\- Aucun risque ma puce, je ne vais pas manquer l'ouverture de ma propre galerie d'art!**

 **Aaliyah : Je te fais confiance, mais il faut se dépêcher pour parer aux imprévus... Est-ce que tu peux me faire une tresse française s'il te plaît?**

 **\- Avec plaisir ma puce. Je vois que tu as préparé tous les outils dont j'aurai besoin.**

Pour éviter d'entendre d'autres remontrances de la part de notre cascadeuse préférée, j'ai tout de suite commencé à brosser la crinière de notre petite lionne. J'ai ensuite séparé ses cheveux de manière à pouvoir les tresser. J'avais l'habitude de réaliser des oeuvres capillaires complexes et je pensais m'en sortir brillamment avec ce défi.

Ziva

Ce qui était toujours intéressant vis-à-vis de mon épouse, c'est qu'elle se réjouissait des petits riens qui font le sel de la vie. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu voir deux choses qui me faisaient sourire et qui auguraient de belles choses par la suite. Premièrement, ma princesse s'imaginait parfaitement à quel point cette robe allait sublimer mes formes et deuxièmement elle s'est amusée à choisir mes sous-vêtements puis à les agiter sous mon nez uniquement pour me narguer.

Ce jeu de la séduction permanente avait toujours le même effet sur moi, puisque j'avais systématiquement envie de prendre possession du corps de ma déesse latine instantanément. Malheureusement pour moi ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois-ci puisque ma belle amazone s'est rapidement enfuie pour aller aider notre fille aînée juste après m'avoir forcée à garder le silence en posant son index sur mes lèvres. En voyant la magnifique chute de reins de ma belle italienne, je me suis jurée de lui faire honneur dès que possible.

Comme je me retrouvais seule dans notre chambre, j'ai décidé de me préparer assez rapidement au cas où Evelyne ou d'autres membres de ma tribu auraient besoin de moi. Après avoir enfilé ma tenue de soirée, j'ai opté pour un maquillage sobre qui ne ferait que renforcer légèrement mes traits. En ce qui concernait ma coiffure, j'ai décidé de laisser mes cheveux libres en les lissant avec minutie. Une fois que j'étais satisfaite du résultat, j'ai simplement attendu le retour de ma tigresse pour avoir son avis définitif sur ma panoplie de femme fatale.

Katia

Même si Aaliyah était survoltée à l'idée de prendre part à la soirée d'inauguration de ma galerie d'art, elle s'est montrée docile pendant tout le temps où je la coiffais. Nous avons profité de ce moment pour discuter de la réaction de Ziva lorsqu'elle verrait la toile de notre fille. J'ai promis à notre rayon de soleil que tout était en place et que nous allions obtenir l'effet recherché... Lorsque la chevelure de notre ange a été parfaitement tressée, je l'ai envoyée au salon où les autres membres de notre tribu attendaient sagement.

En sortant de la chambre de notre fille aînée, je me suis assurée que notre bébé n'avait besoin de rien. Evelyne dormait à poings fermés dans son berceau et elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait bientôt dérangée. Je l'ai regardée dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner auprès de ma douce moitié. Pour éviter de la surprendre, j'ai cogné à la porte tout en m'annonçant avec un brin de malice dans la voix. J'avais hâte de voir mon adorée dans cette belle tenue qui la mettrait certainement en valeur...

 **\- Puis-je entrer mon amour?**

J'ai attendu d'avoir la permission avant de franchir la porte de notre jardin secret. Mes pensées vagabondaient et je me demandais comment la soirée allait se dérouler. J'avais commandé des caisses de champagne et les amuses-gueules qui seraient servis étaient de la toute première qualité. Si tout se passait comme prévu, certaines des mes toiles trouveraient preneur dès ce soir! J'étais parfaitement consciente que les médias tiendraient un rôle important dans mon succès et j'étais prête à répondre aux questions des journalistes en espérant qu'ils ne creuseraient pas dans mon passé d'espionne...

Ziva

Ma femme était partie s'occuper d'Aaliyah depuis un certain temps et j'avais eu tout le loisir de me préparer comme je l'espérais. Néanmoins, je continuais à m'observer assez longuement car je tenais à faire honneur à mon épouse pendant la soirée qui s'annonçait. Ainsi, même si tout était déjà parfait, je retouchais cesse ma coiffure comme si une mèche de cheveux rebelle allait tout foutre en l'air. C'était bien la première fois que j'agissais de la sorte mais j'attribuais ce comportement à une grande nervosité.

Lorsque ma princesse a frappé à la porte de notre refuge, je me suis figée instantanément car le premier moment de vérité était arrivé. Ce sera à ma compagne de dire si mon apparence allait lui convenir. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse, je me suis enfin décidée à aller ouvrir la porte de notre chambre. J'essayais de me détendre intérieurement sans vraiment y parvenir. Décidément j'étais encore plus agitée que le jour de notre mariage !

Une fois que la porte était ouverte, j'ai pris la pose devant ma déesse latine afin de lui en mettre plein la vue. Le jeu de la séduction était dans mon camp à présent et je n'allais pas me gêner pour en profiter au maximum avant que le tourbillon de la soirée ne nous happe toutes les deux. En voyant à nouveau mon épouse dans sa magnifique robe de soirée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Ma belle amazone était une reine et j'étais la sienne tout simplement.

Katia

À peine une minute s'est écoulée avant que ma princesse vienne ouvrir la porte. J'ai été frappée par sa beauté de ses traits qui étaient sobrement mis en valeur. Ma compagne savait parfaitement comment approfondir les ombres et ajouter des touches de lumière à son visage. J'ai pris le temps d'admirer et de complimenter ma douce moitié avant de l'agripper par le bras pour la mener au salon. Si nous voulions avoir le temps d'arpenter la galerie en avant-première, il ne fallait pas traîner les pieds! Lorsque nous nous sommes présentées devant notre famille, les conversations se sont arrêtées d'un seul coup.

 **Patricia : Vous êtes ravissantes toutes les deux!**

 **\- C'est grâce à toi maman... Ces robes sont épatantes et on dirait que tu les as fait faire sur-mesure...**

Ma mère a esquissé un petit sourire qui en disait long. Elle refusait de dévoiler ce genre de secret et ce n'était pas moi qui allait lui en vouloir! À ce moment précis, Isabella s'est levée du fauteuil préféré de notre fille aînée et elle a proposé d'aller chercher Evelyne tandis que nous enfilerions nos vêtements d'extérieur. Pierre a également disparu puisqu'il devait avancer la limousine devant la porte. Notre homme de confiance prenait son rôle très à coeur et il avait même décidé de louer un costume pour l'occasion!

Lorsque tout le monde était prêt, nous avons pris la route vers le centre-ville. Je devais avoir l'air nerveuse puisque mon mentor m'a tendu un verre de whisky. J'ai essayé de refuser cette petite attention, mais Shaun s'est montré insistant. J'ai donc consenti à tremper mes lèvres dans le liquide ambré. Il était hors de question de perdre mes moyens ce soir puisque je devais faire mes preuves devant le gratin de Washington! Notre balade dans la ville a duré environ quinze minutes avant que Pierre gare le véhicule et qu'il ouvre la portière.

 **\- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés à destination! Venez avec moi...**

Ziva

Dès l'instant où j'avais ouvert la porte à mon épouse, j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle me trouvait belle. Après m'avoir doucement complimentée sur mon apparence, mon artiste préférée m'a entraînée jusqu'au salon car notre tribu nous attendait depuis un bon moment déjà. Lorsque nous nous sommes présentées à notre famille toutes les conversations se sont arrêtées instantanément et Patricia n'a pas manqué de nous dire à quel point nous étions ravissantes.

Katia a répondu à sa mère que cette réussite lui appartenait également et je n'ai pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air malicieux de ma belle-mère lorsque sa fille a essayé d'en savoir plus sur la provenance de nos tenues de soirée. Malheureusement pour ma belle amazone, nous n'avons pas pu creuser la question car il était plus que temps de nous rendre à la galerie de ma déesse latine pour la visiter en avant-première.

Comme Isabella avait proposé spontanément de s'occuper d'Evelyne, nous sommes montés dans la limousine que Pierre allait conduire à la perfection, il avait d'ailleurs décidé de se parer pour l'occasion d'un magnifique costume de chauffeur ! Après un trajet relativement silencieux en dehors des propositions de Shaun en matière de whisky pour essayer de détendre son ancienne élève, nous sommes arrivés à destination avec beaucoup de solennité.

Comme je me trouvais à l'opposé de la porte de sortie de la limousine qui donnait sur le trottoir, je ne voyais pas encore le bâtiment qui abriterait l'antre artistique de ma tigresse mais ce sera une question de secondes à présent. Aaliyah avait suivi sa mère docilement et au moment où j'ai posé le pied au sol, une imposante façade s'est dessinée devant moi et je n'ai pas pu retenir un sifflement d'administration. La galerie Fortini était tout simplement magnifique !

Katia

Pendant toutes ces semaines, j'avais fait de gros efforts pour garder une panoplie de secrets. L'un d'eux était l'apparence de ma nouvelle acquisition foncière. J'étais tombée sous le charme d'une bâtisse coloniale dont les planchers craquaient. L'endroit était parfaitement rénové pour respecter et préserver l'âme de ce petit joyau. La façade était blanche et les fenêtres étaient agrémentées de jolis volets bleus. Je me tenais fièrement devant ma galerie d'art lorsque ma femme m'a rejointe. Elle avait l'air époustouflée par ce qu'elle voyait. J'ai profité du fait que toute notre tribu était occupée à admirer les lieux pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de ma chérie.

 **\- Attends de voir l'intérieur... J'y ai mis en valeur mes plus belles toiles...**

Bien sûr, j'avais aussi inclus quelques pièces de ma collection personnelle qui ne seraient pas mises en ventes. Il s'agissait principalement de portraits déconstruits de ma douce moitié dont je ne pourrais jamais me séparer. J'avais aussi décidé d'exposer une série de photos prises à Hawaii. Ces oeuvres ne parleraient pas nécessairement aux collectionneurs, mais elles aideraient le grand public à mieux me comprendre. Alors que je continuais de détailler mentalement l'exposition, Aaliyah m'a agrippé la manche pour m'inciter à faire un pas en direction de la porte d'entrée. J'ai compris à quel point elle était impatiente et j'ai agi en conséquence.

Lorsque j'ai mis la clé dans la serrure, mes mains tremblaient légèrement. Je me suis ressaisie et j'ai pris une grande respiration. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé! Mes proches allaient enfin découvrir le sujet de tous les mystères que j'avais fait... J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit à l'intérieur et je me suis assurée qu'ils regardaient tous dans la bonne direction. J'ai ouvert toutes les lumières et j'ai attendu les réactions qui ne manqueraient pas à ce faire entendre. En effet, nous étions devant un pan de mur gigantesque sur lequel j'avais accroché mes plus belles réalisations figuratives...

Ziva

Après avoir pu profiter de la façade du bâtiment qui me faisait face, j'ai pu observer que toute ma famille était dans le même état que moi. Le secret qui entourait l'acquisition de la galerie avait été parfaitement gardé par mon épouse et le résultat devait être excellent à ses yeux. Quelques secondes après avoir posé mes yeux sur l'acquisition de ma princesse, elle m'a murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille pour le préparer à ce que j'allais voir à l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai pris totalement conscience que j'allais peut-être me voir sur certains tableaux et j'avais bien du mal à savoir si cette pensée me réjouissait ou non.

Notre fille aînée n'a pas tardé à manifester son impatience de découvrir ce que sa mère avait préparé dans ce joyau architectural et c'est ainsi que ma belle amazone s'est décidée à ouvrir les portes de son nouveau paradis artistique. J'ai pu apercevoir les mains tremblantes de mon artiste préférée au moment de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée mais elle s'est vite ressaisie. De mon côté, j'ai gravé cet instant dans mon esprit en attendant de lui en reparler plus tard, quand la pression serait retombée. Nous sommes tous entrés dans l'antre de ma dulcinée et ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde était prêt que les lumières se sont allumées.

Les plus belles œuvres figuratives de mon adorée nous faisaient face. Des cris d'admiration fusaient de la gorge de chacun des membres présents en dehors d'Aaliyah évidemment qui attendait patiemment qu'une description lui soit donnée. J'estimais que c'était à Katia de s'en charger car le ressenti d'un artiste est toujours le meilleur moyen de s'approprier son travail. Je n'étais pas inquiète pour cela puisque mes deux amours passaient énormément de temps ensemble dans l'atelier de ma femme. En jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, j'ai pu voir à quel point la mise en place de cet endroit avait nécessité du temps et de l'énergie.

 _Je suis subjuguée par ton travail mon amour. Bien que je connaisse la majorité de tes œuvres, la mise en valeur de ton travail est exemplaire !_

J'étais littéralement tombée sous le charme de ce lieu qui allait permettre au talent de ma tigresse de s'exprimer et d'être reconnu.

Katia

J'étais très fière de présenter le fruit de mes efforts à mes proches. Les toiles qui nous faisaient face représentaient surtout la faune et la flore de diverses régions que nous avions visitées pendant la dernière année. J'étais certaine que les couchers de soleil d'Hawaii feraient fureur! J'ai pris le temps de détailler chacun des tableaux pour notre fille aînée afin qu'elle puisse apprécier l'exposition autant que les autres membres de la famille.

Alors que nous nous tenions tous devant ce mur coloré, mon adorée a complimenté mon travail. Elle ne découvrait pourtant pas le fruit de mon labeur pour la première fois. J'avais passé un temps fou à vernir chacune de mes peintures et à essayer d'en faire un tout assez uniforme. D'ailleurs, j'avais décidé d'organiser ma galerie d'art par thème plutôt que de me fier uniquement aux techniques employées ou à la chronologie. J'espérais avoir fait des choix judicieux dans ce domaine et ce serait à ma tribu d'en juger en premier.

 **\- Je tiens à remercier ma muse qui est également mon épouse. Tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans toi. Merci de n'avoir jamais cessé de croire en moi! Maintenant, j'aimerais vous montrer une oeuvre qui est très chère à mes yeux...**

Par la suite, j'ai entraîné tout le monde vers une autre pièce. Contre une colonne qui trônait au centre de cet espace, j'avais accroché le tableau peint par Aaliyah lors de sa première visite à la villa. Sur les murs, j'avais installé des calques en anglais et en arabe qui racontaient les événements de cette nuit terrible. Il s'agissait d'un hommage à ma femme et à la petite fille qu'elle avait secourue. Je m'attendais à ce que ma compagne réagisse fortement en voyant tout ceci...

Ziva

Après avoir complimenté mon artiste préférée sur son travail, c'était à mon tour de recevoir ses louanges pour avoir insisté pendant de longues années afin qu'elle affirme son talent. J'étais extrêmement touchée par son discours empreint de sincérité. Cette galerie était un aboutissement pour Katia mais aussi pour moi car elle était la preuve irréfutable que j'avais eu raison d'encourager mon épouse dans cette voie pour qu'elle s'épanouisse en tant qu'être humain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hôte de ces lieux nous a menés dans une autre pièce dont l'ambiance m'a saisie instantanément. Au centre de celle-ci, un tableau était accroché contre une colonne, comme si cette seule œuvre pouvait emplir l'endroit de ses couleurs étonnantes. En m'approchant de cette peinture, je l'ai reconnue avec beaucoup d'émotion. Les textes explicatifs écrits en anglais et en arabe n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Cette toile était celle que ma fille aînée a peinte lors de sa première visite à la maison.

Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. A la place, de chaudes larmes s'enfuyaient de mes yeux. Ma petite puce avait parfaitement retranscrit l'ambiance terrible du désert qui aurait pu la tuer et les panneaux ajoutés par mon épouse étaient un vibrant hommage à cet épisode de notre vie mais aussi à notre famille indirectement. J'avais tout de même envie de m'exprimer, j'ai donc pris une grande inspiration avant de me rapprocher de ma petite princesse et de l'enlacer tendrement.

 _Ce tableau est toujours aussi magnifique. Ces heures passées dans le désert avec toi ont changé ma vie et ta maman a parfaitement réussi à donner toute la place que cette toile mérite ici. Je vous aime !_

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais haussé le ton sur ma dernière phrase pour signifier malgré moi l'importance de ces derniers mots. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'effet de surprise était totalement réussi et je félicitais intérieurement la malice de mes deux amours.

Katia

Un silence solennel a empli la pièce dès que tout le monde a pris conscience de la valeur sentimentale de cette oeuvre. La technique de notre fille aînée n'était pas parfaite, mais elle avait parfaitement réussi à retranscrire ses souvenirs. En fixant cette toile, j'avais toujours l'impression de ressentir le vent du désert... Ma douce moitié était bouche bée devant ce tableau et la mise en scène qui l'accompagnait. J'imagine qu'elle se remémorait également les événements qui l'avaient liée au destin d'une fillette.

Au bout d'un moment, ma chérie s'est approchée de notre trésor et elle l'a enlacée tendrement. Mon adorée a affirmé que sa vie avait changé à tout jamais lorsqu'elle avait porté secours à notre protégée. Elle a ajouté que la disposition de ce tableau à l'intérieur de ma galerie était appropriée. En effet, ce n'était pas un hasard d'avoir alloué une salle entière à cette toile. Un grand sourire a illuminé le visage de notre cascadeuse préférée et elle a choisi ce moment pour avouer qu'elle était l'instigatrice de cette conspiration.

 **Aaliyah : J'ai réussi à te surprendre! Je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie Ziva... Je serais morte dans le désert si tu n'avais pas été là... Et je ne parle pas des autres gestes que tu as eu à mon égard et qui font en sorte que ma vie en Amérique frôle la perfection! Je vous aime aussi!**

Je suis allée rejoindre mes deux amours et j'ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de notre lys blanc. Isabella s'est mise à applaudir et les autres membres de notre tribu l'ont imité. Ma mère a ensuite insisté pour prendre quelques clichés de notre famille. Je ne refusais jamais de poser devant l'objectif, c'est donc dans la bonne humeur que nous nous sommes exécutés. Il restait encore quelques pièces impressionnantes de ma collection à voir avant le début du vernissage...

Ziva

Le moment solennel que nous étions en train de vivre me saisissait bien plus que je l'aurais imaginé. Tout le monde respectait l'intensité de ce qui passait entre nous tous et l'œuvre de ma protégée. Tous les souvenirs liés à cet épisode de ma vie se manifestaient dans ma mémoire et tous mes sens étaient sollicités. Juste après mon discours, ma petite princesse a voulu prendre la parole et elle m'a expliqué que c'était par son initiative que cette toile a pu être exposée dans la galerie et aux yeux du monde.

Notre cascadeuse préférée a ajouté que c'était une manière pour elle de me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie et aussi de lui permettre de vivre une vie quasiment parfaite avec nous en Amérique. J'aurais pu ajouter quelque chose mais Katia est venue nous rejoindre devant le tableau pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de notre petite fleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Isabella s'est mise à nous applaudir et le reste de l'assistance n'a pas tardé à l'imiter. Par la suite, Patricia a demandé à effectuer quelques photos de notre famille et nous nous sommes exécutés de bonne grâce, y compris Shaun qui n'était pas toujours aussi docile habituellement !

Même si je ne connaissais pas encore la totalité de la disposition des pièces de ce bâtiment, je voyais bien que l'heure du vernissage approchait et qu'il fallait accélérer le rythme de la visite si nous voulions être prêts pour accueillir les premiers visiteurs huppés de la Galerie Fortini. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la nervosité de mon épouse, même si elle essayait de la cacher. De mon côté, j'étais persuadée que cette soirée serait une réussite et que la nouvelle vie de mon artiste préférée débuterait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Katia

La séance de photos improvisée portait ses fruits et m'aidait à me détendre. Même si je cachais assez bien ma nervosité, je savais que ma compagne n'était pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement à quel point cette soirée était déterminante pour ma nouvelle carrière! Lorsque ma mère nous a fait signe qu'elle avait tous les clichés souhaités, j'ai indiqué à mes proches qu'ils pouvaient me suivre à nouveau. Le temps filait et il ne fallait pas traîner de la patte!

Il nous restait deux salles à voir. La première regroupait les oeuvres qui dataient de ma période londonienne. J'avais débauché quelques-unes des toiles qui ornaient la villa pour les exposer aux yeux de tous. Étant donné que mes proches étaient familiers avec ces toiles, nous ne nous sommes pas trop attardés devant celles-ci. Patricia a tout de même raconté deux ou trois anecdotes ayant trait à mes années d'apprentissage. Il était évident qu'elle était fière de m'avoir pleinement soutenue à l'époque!

La visite des lieux s'est achevée dans la pièce qui renfermaient les portraits de ma muse. J'avais minutieusement choisi les tableaux qui se trouvaient devant nous puisque je tenais à montrer la beauté de ma princesse. J'espérais que ma douce moitié serait d'accord avec les choix que j'avais fait. Les trois toiles formaient un ensemble harmonieux et dépeignaient des moments différents de la vie de ma tigresse. Il s'agissait aussi d'un hommage à la féminité qui saurait plaire au grand public. Je suis restée immobile au centre de la salle en attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole...

 **Isabella : C'est magnifique Katia! Tu as travaillé très fort sur ces oeuvres et tu mérites la reconnaissance des médias et du public! Tout ce passera bien ce soir... Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec cette mèche rebelle de cheveux.**

Je me suis sentie rougir et j'ai rapidement baissé mon bras en entendant ma tante commenter sur mon tic nerveux. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers mon épouse pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Ziva

Après cette belle séance photo improvisée, nous n'avons pas traîné plus longtemps car il restait encore deux salles à voir avant que le vernissage commence réellement. La prochaine pièce était consacrée à la période londonienne de mon artiste préférée. Nous avons pris peu de temps pour les observer car tout le monde connaissait parfaitement ces œuvres. Ma belle-mère simplement donné quelques anecdotes concernant l'apprentissage de l'art par ma princesse. Tout cela m'a fait sourire car sans le savoir, Patricia et moi avions eu le même comportement à l'égard de Katia et j'en étais très fière.

La dernière salle de la galerie m'était totalement consacrée. Trois portraits ornaient les murs de la pièce dans un ensemble harmonieux et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je n'étais pas gênée de me voir, y compris dans le plus simple appareil. Ma femme m'avait appris silencieusement à m'accepter et à me laisser modeler sur ses toiles avec aisance. Isabella a rapidement pris la parole pour féliciter ma belle amazone sur la qualité de son travail et la rassurer sur le fait que tout se passerait bien ce soir tout en lui disant de cesser de jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Ma tigresse a corrigé son comportement en rougissant avec un petit sourire contrit. Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers moi et je voyais dans son regard qu'elle attendait impatiemment mon avis sur cet endroit et surtout sur les choix qu'elle avait fait pour me représenter. S'il est particulièrement difficile de rester objectif quand les images que vous voyez vous concernent, je voulais accéder à la requête de ma compagne tout en restant humble devant l'honneur qui m'était fait. J'ai donc pris une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole devant les miens.

 _Je suis à la fois très touchée et très satisfaite de la démarche artistique qui t'ont amenée à faire ce choix parmi les portraits que tu as mis en valeur ici. Ils se répondent entre eux et je suis prête à répondre à toutes les questions du public et des médias quand ils comprendront que je t'ai donné toute ma confiance à ton talent. C'est une réussite totale mon amour._

La visite de l'antre artistique de ma belle italienne était à présent terminée, il ne nous restait plus qu'à se préparer à recevoir le gratin de Washington pour lancer officiellement la seconde carrière de ma déesse latine.

Katia

Tandis que j'attendais que ma femme me réponde, je me suis souvenue du moment où je lui avais demandé de poser pour moi. Il s'agissait d'une journée importante dans ma vie et je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'expression faciale de ma chérie lorsqu'elle avait compris que j'avais besoin de son aide pour me remettre à peindre. Nous ne nous tiendrions pas dans ma propre galerie d'art si je n'avais pas reçu des encouragements de la part de ma douce moitié. Je me sentais choyée de l'avoir à mes côtés et d'obtenir son soutien en toutes circonstances.

Ma princesse s'est enfin exprimée en disant être satisfaite de ma démarche et de mes choix artistiques. Elle ne semblait pas être gênée de se voir représentée en tenue d'Eve et elle avait pleinement conscience qu'elle devrait répondre à certaines questions au courant de la soirée. Avant d'affronter le jugement du public, j'ai enlacé tendrement mon adorée et je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille qu'elle était magnifique. J'aurais pu rester nichée dans son cou pendant des heures, mais le moment était venu d'ouvrir les portes de la Galerie Fortini, j'ai donc tapé dans mes mains pour obtenir l'attention de tous avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Le moment est enfin arrivé! Pierre jouera le rôle du valet et ira garer les voitures des visiteurs. Patricia et Isabella se chargeront de distribuer des programmes de l'exposition. Elles seront également attentives aux désirs des acheteurs potentiels. Shaun assurera discrètement la sécurité de l'événement. Ziva, Aaliyah et Evelyne resteront à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que la densité des visiteurs soit trop grande. Nos filles pourront alors rentrer avec ma mère ou ma tante afin de se reposer.**

Tout le monde avait acquiescé à mes ordres. Il était donc temps de nous mettre en piste tout en permettant au service du traiteur de s'installer tranquillement. D'ici très peu de temps, le gratin de Washington allait nous rejoindre et je tenais à ce que tout soit parfait!

Ziva

Une fois que j'avais donné mon avis sur les choix de mon artiste préférée concernant les dernières œuvres que nous avions pu voir, les traits de ma princesse se sont détendus. Je comprenais parfaitement que mon approbation était très attendue par Katia et il me semblait qu'elle n'était pas déçue à ce sujet. Juste avant d'ouvrir la galerie au public, ma femme m'a enlacée tendrement tout en me murmurant à l'oreille que j'étais magnifique. Elle est restée nichée dans mon cou pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles j'ai pu lui rendre la pareille avant de s'éloigner de moi à regret.

Par la suite, ma déesse latine a tapé dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention de toute notre famille afin de préciser le rôle de chacun pendant la soirée à venir. Pierre sera le voiturier attitré de la galerie pendant que Shaun assurera la sécurité de l'événement. Patricia et Isabella prendront soin des visiteurs pendant que j'accompagnerai ma femme avec nos enfants. Nous avons tous accepté les ordres de ma belle amazone et je constatais une fois de plus avec bonheur que l'implication de notre tribu était totale.

Tout le monde est retourné vers l'entrée du bâtiment pour se préparer à recevoir les premiers invités de ce vernissage qui valait toutes les missions du monde en matière de stress. Le service du traiteur se mettait tranquillement en place et même si je paraissais détendue, il n'en était rien en mon for intérieur. Je voulais tout faire pour aider ma belle italienne à lancer sa galerie dans les meilleures conditions mais je savais aussi que les critiques d'art étaient souvent très durs à l'arrivée d'un nouvel artiste. C'est donc avec un mélange explosif de sentiments que je me tenais aux côtés de mes amours en attendant les premiers visiteurs de l'antre artistique de ma compagne.

Katia

Tout le monde était en place et nous étions prêts à accueillir des visiteurs. Maintenant que le grand moment était arrivé, je parvenais enfin à me détendre. J'affichais mon plus beau sourire alors que je déverrouillais la porte de l'entrée principale. Evelyne a ponctué ce moment d'un petit cri que j'ai interprété comme étant un présage favorable. Notre petite diablesse se trouvait alors dans les bras de sa mère qui se tenait elle-même aux côtés de notre lys blanc.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du public. La liste des invités comprenait des journalistes, des critiques d'art, des artistes provenant de tous les domaines, des hommes politiques et de riches entrepreneurs. Toute personne tentant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la galerie sans avoir présenté son carton d'invitation serait rabroué. En effet, je tenais à contrôler les allées et venues pendant le vernissage afin de minimiser les risques d'incidents.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une voiture a ralenti avant de s'arrêter devant l'édifice. J'ai observé Pierre s'acquitter parfaitement de sa tâche. Un couple de quinquagénaires s'est ensuite dirigé vers l'entrée de la galerie d'un pas lent. Isabella a pris le temps de les accueillir avant de faire les présentations. Il s'agissait du rédacteur en chef d'un magazine d'art, Peter Wolf, et de son épouse Renée Wolf. Pour le moment, je les ai invités à faire le tour de l'exposition. J'ai ajouté que je serais disponible pour répondre à toutes leurs questions. Monsieur Wolf m'a remercié et il a entraîné sa femme un peu plus loin en discutant à voix basse. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'intéresser davantage à eux puisque d'autres personnes étaient déjà arrivées.

Ziva

Le grand moment était enfin arrivé puisque ma femme a ouvert les portes de sa galerie au public sous un cri d'encouragement d'Evelyne qui allait certainement lui porter chance. Notre petite diablesse se trouvait dans mes bras alors qu'Aaliyah était sagement à mes côtés. Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour voir arriver nos premiers visiteurs et tout le protocole mis en place par mon épouse s'est déroulé à merveille. Pierre était très professionnel et Isabella s'est montrée très chaleureuse pour les accueillir et faire les présentations. Très rapidement d'autres invités sont arrivés et j'ai pu reconnaître quelques hauts fonctionnaires liés à mon ancienne carrière au NCIS.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, une cinquantaine d'invités étaient présents dans la galerie et un journaliste semblait vouloir s'approcher de notre famille alors que mon artiste préférée discutait avec un être bohème spécialisé dans les sculptures. J'ignorais si c'était cette personne du Washington Post qui avait contacté la princesse quelques jours auparavant ou s'il venait pour le compte d'une autre publication. Pour éviter de voir la conversation entre ma belle amazone et cet homme passionné d'art être interrompue, j'ai décidé d'aller à la rencontre de ce monsieur pour préparer le terrain et voir ce qui intéressait les médias en venant ici.

 _Aaliyah, il y a un homme de presse qui tente d'attirer l'attention de ta mère. Je te confie Evelyne, je vais essayer de voir ce qui intéresse notre invité._

 _Aaliyah : D'accord maman. Tu veux que je reste avec Katia ?_

 _Si tu veux bien oui. J'imagine que des photos de famille seront demandées dans la soirée alors évitons de nous éparpiller. Sauf si tu veux te rendre ailleurs évidemment._

 _Aaliyah : Non maman. Écouter les gens parler, même à voix basse, c'est très intéressant._

 _Bien. Je reviens dans quelques instants alors._

Une fois ces petits détails réglés avec ma protégée, je me suis tournée vers ma future cible qui se trouvait à trois pas de moi. C'est avec une démarche conquérante que j'ai rejoint cet homme d'une trentaine d'années à l'allure affable même s'il semblait légèrement hautain de prime abord. Malgré tout, j'ai décidé de ne pas me baser sur mes premiers sentiments pour aborder ce relais potentiel du talent de ma compagne. C'est donc avec mon beau sourire que je me suis présentée à lui et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir un masque de déception passer sur le visage de cet inconnu, aussi furtif soit-il.

 _Bonsoir monsieur et bienvenue à la Galerie Fortini._

 _Inconnu : Bonsoir madame David. Je me présente, Arthur Walsh, USA Today. Je suis venu pour interviewer madame Fortini au sujet de sa galerie et de ses œuvres._

 _Mais certainement monsieur Walsh, mais je peux peut-être vous renseigner le temps que mon épouse termine sa discussion actuelle._

Je voyais bien que je l'embêtais un peu et je m'en amusais. Il était probable de ma dulcinée allait s'apercevoir que la situation était assez étrange et je ne doutais pas qu'elle viendrait à mon secours très bientôt. Décidément, les organes de presse sont mal à l'aise avec nous ces temps derniers...

Katia

La soirée se déroulait à merveille jusqu'à présent et j'avais fait des rencontres intéressantes. J'avais eu la chance de discuter avec certains anciens collègues haut placés de ma douce moitié et j'avais appris des choses intéressantes. En ce moment même, je parlais d'art contemporain avec un passionné de sculpture. Alors que nous faisions le parallèle entre mes peintures et certaines oeuvres qu'il avait vu à New York, j'ai senti le bras de ma femme s'écarter du mien. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui se passait, mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître.

Pas plus de cinq minutes se sont écoulées avant que je donne un faux prétexte pour me débarrasser de mon interlocuteur bohème. Il m'a remis sa carte en me disant que je pourrais l'appeler pour terminer notre discussion un autre jour. En réalité, je crois qu'il essayait de me séduire et qu'il ne se doutait pas à quel point il jouait avec le feu en agissant ainsi!

Avec beaucoup de grâce, j'ai incité Aaliyah à me suivre. Notre fille aînée portait Evelyne dans ses bras et elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Nous nous sommes approchées de ma femme à pas de loup. Mon adorée discutait vraisemblablement avec un journaliste. Ce dernier avait l'air contrarié, mais il posait quand même quelques questions. J'ai attendu une petite seconde avant de m'éclaircir la gorge et de prendre la parole.

 **\- Bonsoir, bienvenue à la Galerie Fortini. J'espère que ce que vous appréciez ce que vous voyez...**

Ziva

Je voyais avec beaucoup de clarté que mon interlocuteur était de plus en plus irrité par le fait que je l'aie abordé de moi-même. Comme je l'avais imaginé, mon épouse s'est rendue compte de la situation étonnante que j'avais initiée et elle s'est approchée de moi à pas de loup. J'ai laissé notre journaliste se faire surprendre par l'éclaircissement de gorge de Katia et sa prise de parole a eu un impact délicieux sur Arthur Walsh puisqu'il a carrément sursauté en entendant la voix de ma femme ! Il s'est tourné vivement vers elle et j'ai pu apercevoir les sourires de mes filles face au petit drame qui se jouait devant elles.

 _Arthur : Ce que je vois dans cette galerie est magnifique madame Fortini. Je suis également très heureux de voir que vous ayez quelques minutes à me consacrer au milieu de toutes ces sollicitations dont vous faites l'objet._

 _C'est le soir ou jamais vous savez !_

J'avais employé volontairement un ton fort et clair pour maintenir ce cher journaliste hors de sa zone de confort. Une fois mon méfait accompli, je me suis reculée d'un pas pour laisser le champ libre à ma belle amazone. J'ai repris Evelyne dans mes bras tout en félicitant discrètement ma fille aînée d'avoir pris soin de sa petite sœur pendant ce court moment fort sympathique. Nous sommes restées aux côtés de l'hôte de cette soirée afin d'entendre les questions à venir et pour pouvoir y répondre si besoin est.

Ce vernissage que ma compagne attendait depuis des lustres semblait se dérouler à merveille et lorsque je j'étais ravie de voir que l'édifice restait noir de monde. Je voyais Shaun patrouiller au loin, en affichant une décontraction qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Isabella et Patricia ne semblaient pas avoir quitté l'entrée, ce qui voulait dire que des visiteurs continuaient d'affluer, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle en soi. Pendant ce temps, notre petite diablesse babillait dans mes bras car elle était bien contente de se retrouver à cet endroit visiblement.

Katia

En abordant le journaliste, je me suis rendue compte à quel point il semblait irrité par quelque chose. J'avais l'impression que les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'avait espéré et qu'il était profondément agacé. C'était d'autant plus vrai après que ma compagne a lancé une remarque cinglante. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle cherchait à le rendre mal à l'aise... Une chose était certaine : l'homme qui se tenait devant moi ne parvenait pas à cacher son inconfort. J'allais pouvoir utiliser ce malaise à mon avantage.

 **\- Je suis contente de voir que mon travail vous plaît... Sachez cependant que la flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part. Je déteste la malhonnêteté.**

En observant mon interlocuteur plus attentivement, j'ai vu qu'il portait un badge qui l'identifiait comme étant Arthur Walsh. Mon dernier commentaire l'avait vraisemblablement fait réfléchir puisqu'il demeurait muet comme une carpe. Pourtant, j'aurais cru qu'un représentant des médias aurait eu plus de répartie... Au bout d'un certain temps, notre visiteur a finalement repris la parole en bafouillant.

 **Arthur : En fait... Je n'aime pas trop les portraits qui sont exposés dans cette salle. Je trouve qu'ils sont trop personnels. Je ne comprends pas comment une personne peut accepter de poser nue et d'être ensuite vue par des centaines de personnes. Par contre, je trouve que vos paysages sont très réussis.**

Notre représentant des médias avait donc décidé de fouiller et j'admirais le courage dont il avait fait preuve. J'étais pleinement consciente que certaines de mes toiles pouvaient choquer les esprits puritains. J'aimais provoquer le public en l'exposant à des réalités qu'il préférait ignorer. Les américains sont très hypocrite à certains égards, dont celui de la nudité. Cependant, j'étais maintenant quasiment certaine qu'Arthur n'était pas vraiment venu ici pour discuter d'art... J'allais laisser ma sirène nous faire part de son expérience de modèle avant de relancer la conversation.

Ziva

L'arrivée de mon artiste préférée avait eu l'effet que j'espérais puisqu'elle a pris la conversation à son compte instantanément. Malgré tout, j'ai senti qu'elle était sur ses gardes car elle a clairement expliqué que la flatterie ne l'attendrirait en aucune façon. J'en ai déduit que l'atmosphère pesante initiée par notre interlocuteur ne plaisait pas à ma déesse latine. Le journaliste qui nous faisait face avait bien du mal à rassembler ses idées et il a mis un certain moment à retrouver l'usage de la parole et j'ai trouvé ces instants purement jubilatoires.

Lorsque notre homme de presse a réussi à parler, nous avons pu connaître le fond du problème qui semblait paralyser cet être si peu assuré. Il mettait les formes qu'il fallait pour expliquer qu'il n'appréciait pas les portraits que ma princesse avait fait de moi, en particulier ceux où je me trouvais en tenue d'Eve. Même s'il pensait les paysages de ma dulcinéee étaient très réussis, il ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais accepter que des hommes et des femmes puissent regarder mon corps aussi facilement. Le puritanisme américain m'étonnait toujours autant et j'allais prendre un malin plaisir à répondre à cet esprit étriqué.

 _Vous savez mon cher Arthur, être la muse d'une artiste aussi impliquée émotionnellement et aussi perfectionniste que ma femme est un honneur qui ne se refuse pas. Et s'il faut que je donne de ma personne pour que ce talent pur soit reconnu, ce n'est pas cher payé. De plus si l'exposition de mon corps permet de libérer quelques esprits étroits, ce sera une jolie victoire personnelle._

Je ne pouvais pas savoir quel effet aurait mon discours pour l'instant. Néanmoins, je me doutais que mon analyse n'allait pas laisser notre intervieweur de marbre. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements parce que j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas l'art qui avait attiré ce gratte-papier dans la galerie de ma tigresse. Une fois de plus, notre quinquagénaire cherchait ses mots et je ne pouvais que sourire discrètement en attendant qu'il sorte enfin de sa réserve.

Katia

Je me suis délectée des éclaircissements fournis par mon modèle préféré. Avec une simplicité déconcertante, mon adorée a expliqué qu'elle se sentait honorée d'être ma muse et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu refuser de poser pour moi. Elle profitait de l'occasion pour affirmer qu'elle appréciait de briser les tabous de certains esprits étroits. Je savais pertinemment que ma femme essayait de choquer davantage notre interlocuteur et il semblait qu'elle parvenait à ses fins... Pour éviter que le journaliste nous tourne le dos sans nous faire part du but réel de sa venue, je me suis empressée de prendre la parole à nouveau.

 **\- Merci chérie pour ces quelques précisions. Nous pourrions entrer dans les détails en ce qui concerne ma démarche artistique, mais je crois que monsieur Walsh serait rapidement largué par la technicité de mon métier, n'est-ce pas?**

 **Arthur : Vous n'avez pas tort... Bien que je vous félicite pour votre entrée fracassante dans la sphère artistique, je souhaitais plutôt vous parler de votre ancienne occupation.**

J'ai haussé un sourcil en entendant que notre interlocuteur voulait aborder mon travail d'espionne. Je trouvais que le lieu était mal choisi pour évoquer ce métier qui n'était plus le mien. Je me suis rapidement aperçue que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me prêter à ce jeu pour éviter qu'un scandale n'éclate pendant le vernissage. J'ai donc hoché discrètement la tête pour l'encourager à parler. Le quinquagénaire a sorti une photo abîmée de sa poche et me l'a montrée. On pouvait y voir une femme qui devait avoir entre 30 et 40 ans qui souriait à l'objectif. Derrière elle, je reconnaissais l'immeuble du MI6 et je me doutais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence...

 **\- Qui est-ce?**

Ziva

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que mon approche pour faire sortir notre interlocuteur de sa torpeur avait fonctionné à merveille puisque je pouvais ressentir le malaise qui grandissait à l'intérieur de notre invité. Malgré tout, mon artiste préférée ne voulait pas lâcher notre proie aussi facilement, elle a donc repris les rênes de la conversation le plus rapidement possible. Nous savions toutes les deux que notre journaliste voulait parler d'autre chose et mon intuition me disait que nous n'allions pas tarder à savoir ce qui nous attendait.

Après une petite pique de la part de ma princesse pour encourager notre visiteur, celui-ci s'est enfin dévoilé complètement en confirmant qu'il voulait aborder le passé d'espionne de mon épouse. Ensuite, il a sorti une photo relativement abîmée de sa poche et l'a montrée à ma dulcinée qui avait été forcée de s'aventurer sur un terrain qu'elle savait totalement miné. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai pu voir ce qui était représenté sur ce cliché. Je ne reconnaissais pas la femme qui avait été photographiée mais Arthur Walsh allait certainement nous éclairer à ce sujet dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Notre couple savait parfaitement que même si nous nous étions toutes les deux éloignées de ce monde fait de violence et de secrets, notre passé reviendrait régulièrement comme un boomerang qui ne se lassait jamais de décrire des ellipses pour nous frapper en pleine figure. Néanmoins, j'espérais que pour cette fois et en ces lieux dédiés à l'art, ce retour dans le passé serait positif, même en partie. En attendant d'en savoir plus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'apercevoir que mon adorée avait blêmi légèrement et qu'elle appréhendait la suite de cet échange verbal qui méritait toute notre attention.

Katia

En posant cette question, je tentais de rester maître de moi-même. Le visage de cette femme ne m'était pas inconnu mais il ne fallait pas que je dévoile cette information dès maintenant. J'ai donc laissé la parole à Arthur en espérant qu'il n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'il voudrait bien nous dire. Ma compagne semblait ignorer l'identité de la femme qui était représentée sur ce cliché. Elle se tenait toujours un peu en retrait par rapport à moi et elle observait distraitement le déroulement de la soirée.

 **Arthur : Il s'agit de ma fiancée, Elisabeth Cohen. Officiellement, elle est morte pendant les attentats de Londres, mais je suis certain de l'avoir aperçue lors d'un voyage en Russie...**

Il n'était pas rare que des agents simulent leur propre mort pour qu'une mission soit menée à bien. Si Arthur avait réellement croisé son ancienne compagne, il était possible qu'il compromette sa sécurité s'il essayait de la retrouver ou d'entrer en contact avec elle. Je commençais à mieux comprendre pourquoi il s'adressait à moi. L'homme était désespéré et il n'avait sans doute jamais fait son deuil. Pour le moment, j'ignorais s'il savait à quel point nous étions familières avec les tristes événements qui s'étaient déroulés à Londres. Nous n'allions pas tarder à le savoir puisque j'allais tenter d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

 **\- Arthur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me trouver? Je ne travaille plus pour le compte de la Couronne Britannique et je n'ai rien à vous apprendre au sujet d'Elisabeth...**

 **Arthur : J'ai pu mettre la main sur certains dossiers et votre nom n'était pas rayé... C'était au début de votre carrière et vous tentiez de vous faire un nom au MI6. Je me suis dit que vous connaissiez peut-être Beth de près ou de loin... Je suis journaliste madame Fortini. Je sais donc comment déterrer des secrets.**

Je me demandais ce que ma muse pouvait penser de toute cette histoire. Elle avait les moyens de faire rechercher n'importe qui sur Terre et il était possible que l'histoire de notre invité ait suscité suffisamment son intérêt pour qu'elle le propose. Si Elisabeth avait agi sous couverture pendant tout ce temps, il était possible que sa mission soit toujours en cours. Il fallait donc éviter de se faire remarquer tant que les véritables enjeux qui concernaient cette personne ne seraient pas connus...

Ziva

Lorsque j'ai entendu les paroles d'Arthur, j'ai compris que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de nous reprocher un nouveau méfait lié à nos anciennes carrières respectives. Notre homme expliquait que la femme qui se trouvait sur la photo était son ancienne fiancée et que même si elle était censée avoir perdu la vie lors des attentats de Londres, il semblait persuadé de l'avoir revue récemment en Russie. Même si cette histoire était assez banale à mes yeux, surtout avec mes antécédents professionnels, elle avait le mérite de susciter mon intérêt.

J'écoutais donc l'échange qui se poursuivait entre mon épouse et notre journaliste qui expliquait avec mille précautions pourquoi il était venu rencontrer ma compagne ce soir. Nous savions toutes les deux qu'il y avait des tonnes de raisons qui auraient pu pousser cette femme à disparaître d'une manière ou d'une autre et que par conséquent la prudence était vraiment de mise. Dans sa dernière intervention, notre invité ajoutait qu'il avait simplement fait son métier correctement. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de reprendre la parole car il était temps de revenir à nos obligations de la soirée.

 _Votre histoire est crédible mon cher, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler en détail. Néanmoins, je pense que nous pouvons fixer un rendez-vous pour en discuter posément et envisager la suite à donner à ce nouveau dossier. Si vous avez si bien fait votre travail, vous savez ce que je peux vous proposer._

Cet homme était désespéré et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à oublier sa bien-aimée. A bien y réfléchir, je l'avais peut-être déjà croisée auparavant et je me disais déjà qu'un travail de recherche dans mes anciens dossiers serait nécessaire. Même si je restais méfiante, il n'était pas envisageable de laisser cet être se perdre dans le doute et l'espoir. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas et je savais mieux que quiconque à quel point cette douleur pouvait être destructrice. Il ne restait qu'à déterminer l'endroit où nous pourrions nous retrouver pour ouvrir une enquête au sujet d'Elisabeth Cohen.

Katia

Même si j'étais méfiante au départ, je comprenais un peu mieux ce qui avait poussé Arthur à me contacter pendant le vernissage de ma galerie d'art. En effet, le quinquagénaire avait sans doute cru que le journaliste qu'il était passerait inaperçu pendant une soirée mondaine. Il pouvait dissimuler la véritable raison de sa présence par l'écriture d'un article dithyrambique au sujet de mes peintures. Ma femme semblait touchée par les propos qu'il avait tenus et elle proposait que nous mettions au point les détails de notre mandat plus tard.

 **\- Je suis du même avis que ma compagne. Il faudra nous revoir prochainement pour mettre en place un plan d'action. Je suis enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance Arthur. Je dois malheureusement consacrer du temps aux autres invités...**

 **Arthur : Oui, je comprends... Nous pourrions aller déjeuner prochainement, lorsque vous aurez du temps à me consacrer? Vous aurez peut-être des choses à m'apprendre à ce moment-là. Voici ma carte de visite.**

 **\- C'est d'accord mon cher Arthur. Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente fin de soirée!**

Nous nous sommes alors éloignées du journaliste et j'espérais croiser un serveur au plus tôt pour lui dérober une coupe de champagne! La conversation que nous venions d'avoir m'avait légèrement retournée et j'avais besoin de faire une petite pause avant de me laisser happer dans une autre conversation. Comme le service de traiteur avait pour instruction de proposer des rafraîchissements à toute personne ayant les mains vides, mon souhait à été rapidement exaucé.

Aaliyah et Evelyne commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue. Même si notre petite fleur faisait tout pour le cacher, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Le bourdonnement constant qui nous entourait allait bientôt devenir difficilement supportable pour elle. J'ai donc fait signe au photographe de la soirée pour qu'il prenne quelques portraits de famille avant que mes deux princesses soient reconduites à la maison. Toute ma tribu se prêtait volontairement à ce jeu et j'étais fière du déroulement de l'événement et du lancement de ma carrière artistique!

Ziva

L'histoire d'Arthur était évidemment très touchante et si elle s'avérait exacte en tous points, son approche de ma femme lors du vernissage était totalement compréhensible et parfaitement exécutée. Malgré ma légère réticence liée au fait que je voulais protéger ma famille, j'étais convaincue que nous pourrions l'aider à obtenir des réponses. Katia a rapidement terminé la conversation en appuyant mes propos précédents et en donnant rendez-vous à notre interlocuteur jeudi prochain afin de discuter des moyens à employer pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

Nous avons pris congé de notre homme de presse assez vite et j'ai vu que mon artiste préférée avait bien besoin d'un remontant après cet interlude assez difficile à négocier. Heureusement pour elle, les serveurs de la soirée étaient très attentifs aux besoins des invités et une coupe de champagne est arrivée très rapidement à notre portée. Ma déesse latine s'en est emparée avec empressement et elle l'a vidée d'un trait. Je n'ai pas voulu relever ce comportement anormal de sa part car je considérais que nous serions plus tranquilles à la maison pour parler de tous ces événements imprévus.

Aaliyah et Evelyne de leur côté commençaient à montrer quelques signes de fatigue, même si notre fille aînée faisait la fière pour ne pas le montrer. Ma princesse a donc fait venir le photographe de l'événement pour prendre quelques clichés avant que nos deux trésors soient raccompagnés à la maison. Shaun, qui avait vu la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux, a demandé à sa compagne de prendre nos enfants en charge. Toute cette petite opération s'est déroulée discrètement et en silence, ma tribu affichant un comportement exemplaire.

Une fois que tout était réglé, j'étais prête à accompagner ma belle amazone pour le reste du vernissage. Il était d'ailleurs probable que je reste avec elle jusqu'à la fermeture de la galerie, pour m'assurer que tout se passerait bien.

Katia

Maintenant que ma galerie d'art était ouverte depuis quelques heures, les invités commençaient à partir au compte-gouttes. Nos filles avaient quitté la soirée en compagnie de ma tante et je savais qu'elles étaient entre bonnes mains et que la routine du coucher serait respectée à la lettre. J'ai continué à déambuler devant mes toiles en discutant avec quiconque le désirant. Ma muse m'accompagnait toujours et elle était très souriante.

Après que le maire de la ville nous ait saluées, un homme s'est approché de nous d'un pas décidé. Il a tendu sa main vers moi en déclamant son identité. Il s'agissait en fait du journaliste Thomas Young qui officiait au Washington Post qui m'avait contacté quelques jours auparavant. Notre nouvel interlocuteur bedonnant et aux yeux perçants a sorti un petit carnet de sa poche avant de me poser sa première question, ce qui me rendait toujours aussi nerveuse.

 **Thomas : Madame Fortini, pouvez-vous nous parler de la personne qui a inspiré vos oeuvres?**

 **\- Il s'agit de mon épouse, Ziva David. Ma compagne a toujours été une source d'inspiration pour moi. C'est une personne courageuse qui n'a pas peur de ses opinions. Mes toiles montrent une femme forte en toutes circonstances.**

Je me suis légèrement tournée vers ma sirène pour lui donner la chance de s'exprimer. Il était crucial que ma douce moitié m'apporte son soutien et son assentiment. Pendant ce temps, le chroniqueur artistique prenait des notes afin de pouvoir me citer proprement dans son article. Pour le moment, il me paraissait professionnel et j'espérais qu'il éviterait les questions épineuses, même si j'avais peu d'espoir qu'elles soient abordées ce soir. Mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre.

Ziva

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'ouverture officielle de la Galerie Fortini et nos invités commençaient doucement à quitter les lieux. Nos deux petits trésors sont parties elles aussi sous la supervision d'Isabella et aucun incident n'était à déplorer pour le moment. J'accompagnais toujours mon artiste préférée avec beaucoup de décontraction et je m'amusais beaucoup en voyant les acheteurs potentiels deviser entre eux pour tenter de caractériser l'art de ma belle amazone. Les amateurs d'art seraient-ils si conformistes en réalité ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme bedonnant et aux yeux d'aigle royal est venu vers nous d'un pas déterminé. J'ai compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait du journaliste qui travaillait au Washington Post et que c'était la personne qui avait contacté ma femme quelques jours plus tôt à la maison. Cet homme de presse paraissait assez sûr de lui et je pensais qu'une publication aussi prestigieuse que la sienne aurait peut-être envie d'approfondir l'interview au-delà du volet artistique de la carrière de ma compagne. C'est ainsi que lorsque notre interlocuteur a sorti son carnet, j'étais prête à tout entendre.

La première question était assez simple et flatteuse à mon endroit puisque Thomas demandait à Katia qu'elle lui parle de la personne qui avait inspiré ses œuvres. J'avais à la fois entendu cette question et la réponse qui l'accompagnait plusieurs fois pendant la soirée et heureusement pour moi que j'avais toujours les pieds sur terre car dans le cas contraire, ma tête ne passerait plus à travers les encadrements de porte de l'antre artistique de ma tigresse ! Pourtant cette fois-ci, mon épouse s'est légèrement tournée vers moi pour m'inviter à parler à mon tour.

 _Ce que dit mon épouse est évidemment subjectif mais je dois reconnaître que je n'abandonne que rarement une entreprise, quelle que soit les sacrifices pour y parvenir. Quant à l'idée d'être la source d'inspiration de ma femme, c'est évidemment un honneur et un plaisir partagé il me semble._

 _Thomas : J'imagine sans peine que vous avez laissé madame Fortini vous dépeindre par amour pour elle, mais était-ce si évident dès le départ ? Il n'est jamais simple de se dévoiler à quelqu'un, d'une manière ou d'une autre..._

 _Vous avez raison, j'ai été parfois nerveuse à l'idée de poser pour laisser les mains de l'artiste me modeler à son image, mais le lien de confiance qui nous unit est assez ancien pour que mes réticences initiales se soient envolées très vite._

Après cette réponse, un léger silence s'est installé et il me semblait que Thomas était en train de réfléchir à la suite de cette entrevue. C'était peut-être le moment pour lui d'être un peu plus incisif ? La réputation de la publication qu'il représentait n'était plus à faire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'allumer certains feux polémiques...

Katia

Pendant toute la soirée, j'avais tenu plus ou moins le même discours. En effet, j'avais chanté les louanges de la femme qui partageait ma vie. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour la remercier de son soutien inconditionnel. Cette fois-ci, j'avais incité mon adorée à partager son expérience en tant que modèle et je n'étais pas déçue par ses paroles. Ma femme confirmait qu'elle était tenace de nature et que ses appréhensions s'étaient rapidement dissipées. Notre journaliste buvait littéralement ses paroles et s'étaient mis à griffonner très rapidement.

Suite à la prise de parole de ma compagne, un épais silence s'est installé. Je redoutais la prochaine question de Thomas puisque plusieurs pistes de discussion s'ouvraient à lui. Il pourrait décider d'approfondir le sujet de mes influences artistiques ou aller creuser du côté de mes autres occupations professionnelles... Le récent procès que nous avions gagné m'avait laissé un goût amer en bouche et je voulais éviter que des événements passés me soient reprochés. Lorsque l'homme de lettres à repris la parole, il s'est adressé directement à ma douce moitié.

 **Thomas: Madame David, d'après mes sources, vous dirigez le MOSSAD dans l'ombre. N'avez-vous pas peur que ces tableaux vous portent préjudice? Votre crédibilité en tant que directrice pourrait être remis en question et cela aurait un effet catastrophique sur les relations internationales.**

Notre gratte-papier était bien informé, mais je croyais que son raisonnement était erroné. Le fait de poser nu n'avait aucun effet sur le travail de ma compagne. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle avait toujours fait tourner des têtes et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Je me demandais comment ma princesse allait se débrouiller pour répondre à cette accusation. Pour lui donner un peu de courage, j'ai fermement pressé sa main dans la mienne. Ma tigresse était parfois imprévisible et il restait à savoir si elle oserait gratifier notre interlocuteur d'une remarque cinglante!

Ziva

Comme je l'avais pressenti, le silence laissé par Thomas Young était propice à un approfondissement dans la conduite de son interview. Comme prévu, il s'est montré plus saillant, en cherchant délibérément à me bousculer en affirmant d'une part qu'il connaissait mon implication actuelle au MOSSAD et d'autre part qu'il se demandait si le fait de poser en tenue d'Eve pour mon artiste préférée pouvait me gêner dans mes fonctions ou pire encore écorner ma crédibilité à mon poste et par conséquent générer des difficultés dans les relations internationales impliquées dans mon métier.

Si ma princesse a réagi en serrant ma main dans la sienne pour me donner du courage, je n'ai pas été désarçonnée le moins du monde par la petite pique lancée par notre interlocuteur. Sans aller jusqu'à dire que je m'y étais préparée, je me suis doutée que la question pourrait survenir à partir du moment où j'ai eu la confirmation que des tableaux qui me représentaient nue étaient présents dans la galerie lorsque nous l'avions visitée en famille un peu plus tôt. C'est donc avec un aplomb sans faille que j'ai planté mes yeux face à mon contradicteur de l'heure pour lui répondre avec un calme olympien.

 _Vous savez Thomas, la réputation polémiste de votre publication n'est pas usurpée. Je vous félicite d'ailleurs pour votre travail de recherche, même s'il est disons... Incomplet. Pour répondre précisément à votre question, non, le fait de poser dans la tenue la plus naturelle du monde ne me portera pas préjudice. Premièrement parce qu'en tant que femme, j'ai déjà entendu toutes sortes de remarques concernant mon corps et ce tout au long de ma carrière. Deuxièmement, si ma plastique dérange tant que cela, sachez qu'elle n'appartient qu'à la personne qui se tient à mes côtés et que ceux qui ont tenté de m'approcher sans y être invités ont été bien souvent remis à leur place. Pour les plus chanceux d'entre eux tout du moins. Les autres ne sont plus là pour en parler..._

Je savais que j'avais frappé un peu fort et qu'au mieux notre homme de presse saisirait la portée de mes paroles et saurait choisir les bons extraits de tout cela. Malgré tout, j'allais peut-être devoir tempérer mes propos dans les prochaines minutes ou mieux encore en off une fois l'entrevue terminée.

Katia

Jusqu'à maintenant ma compagne avait su demeurer calme et tempérer ses propos. Si les dernières remarques de Thomas l'avaient atteinte en plein coeur, elle faisait de son mieux pour afficher un calme olympien. Tout en restant maître d'elle-même, la femme de ma vie soulignait au journaliste du Washington Post que ses conclusions étaient erronées. En tant que jolie femme, elle avait l'habitude d'encaisser des remarques sur son physique. Elle profitait également de l'occasion pour faire comprendre au reporter qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver.

Les dernières paroles de mon épouse pouvaient se comprendre de deux manières différentes et aucune d'elles n'étaient réellement souhaitables. D'une part, elle venait d'avouer à mots couverts avoir perpétré des meurtres. D'autre part, notre interlocuteur aurait pu y voir l'ombre d'une menace de mort. Je me devais donc de rattraper le coup avant que ses paroles soient mal citées dans l'article de presse à paraître. J'ai donc éclaté de rire avant de reprendre la main sur la conversation.

 **\- Chérie, ne dis pas de bêtises! Il y a plusieurs de tes anciens collègues qui pourraient témoigner de ton caractère sanguin, moi la première. Une chose est certaine, je suis la seule personne qui ait le droit de poser mes yeux sur toi lorsque tu es en tenue d'Eve. Il s'agit d'un privilège que nous avons l'une sur l'autre en tant qu'épouses.**

 **Thomas : Loin de moi l'idée d'ouvrir un tel débat. J'essaie uniquement de savoir ce qui vous a poussé toutes les deux à monter cette exposition.**

 **\- J'ai monté cette entreprise toute seule monsieur Young. Ma muse a seulement donné de son temps pour m'aider à reprendre cette activité que j'avais délaissée... Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vous prie de nous excuser car nous devons encore voir quelques acheteurs potentiels.**

J'avais vivement envie de mettre de la distance entre nous et cet individu. Il me semblait nettement moins sympathique maintenant qu'il avait dévoilé ses véritables pensées. Je croyais qu'il valait mieux mettre fin à l'entretien avant qu'un scandale éclate. Évidemment, il y avait tout de même des chances pour que notre gratte-papier ne l'entende pas ainsi et qu'il se mette à poser d'autres questions.

Ziva

Peu de temps après mon attaque sournoise et calculée envers notre homme de presse, mon artiste préférée a jugé qu'il était temps de reprendre la conversation à son compte en éclatant de rire avant de tempérer mes propos. Thomas a rebondi aussitôt en essayant de se justifier maladroitement. Sa question était néanmoins assez pertinente et ma princesse a répondu sans détour à notre interlocuteur en ajoutant aussitôt que notre temps devait être alloué à d'autres personnes, tout du moins si Thomas n'avait pas d'autres questions à nous poser.

J'étais certaine que notre invité avait envie de poursuivre son ouvrage mais je l'ai fait taire d'un regard glacial que ma déesse latine n'a pas pu voir car elle avait déjà tourné la tête dans le sens opposé au nôtre. J'ai donc salué mon contradicteur d'un signe de tête avant d'emmener ma belle amazone loin de ce crétin qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'explorer la bassesse de l'être humain. Pendant ce temps d'éloignement plus que bienvenu, j'ai attrapé une coupe de champagne au vol et je l'ai vidée d'un trait tout en m'adossant au premier mur que j'aie pu trouver.

 _J'aurais vraiment pu le descendre s'il avait continué à me chercher tu sais._

J'avais sifflé ses paroles entre mes dents, sans me préoccuper du volume sonore que j'avais produit. Je savais pertinemment que le brouhaha ambiant allait couvrir mes paroles, même si j'étais persuadée que Katia m'entendait parfaitement. Il était aussi probable que la fatigue commençait à me gagner car rester alerte et souriante pendant tout ce temps me demandait pas mal d'énergie. Je n'avais qu'une hâte à cet instant, c'était de me retrouver allongée dans le lit conjugal avec ma belle italienne dans les bras. En attendant de savoir où ma dulcinée voulait se rendre à présent, j'ai laissé mon regard admirer la sublime créature qui se tenait devant moi.

Katia

J'ignore quelle a été la réaction du journaliste puisque je me suis empressée de détourner la tête. C'était ma manière de dire que je n'étais pas ouverte à ce que cet entretien se poursuive, même si j'avais laissé entrevoir à notre interlocuteur qu'il pouvait poser d'autres questions. Mon adorée avait sans doute compris ce que je ressentais puisqu'elle s'est dépêchée de m'entraîner loin de ce petit remueur de merde. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de la compagne de mes jours de s'enfiler une coupe de champagne en moins de cinq secondes!

Après s'être adossée contre un mur, ma muse a avoué en serrant les dents qu'elle aurait réellement pu s'en prendre à Thomas s'il avait continué à la provoquer. Le bruit ambiant avait suffi pour couvrir les paroles de ma belle. J'étais donc la seule personne qui avait pu entendre cette affirmation déconcertante. Plutôt que d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, je me suis contentée de caresser tendrement la joue de l'élue de mon coeur. Nous nous sommes regardées dans les yeux pendant un moment et j'ai pu m'apercevoir que la fatigue était en train de gagner ma princesse. Pour ma part, j'avais hâte d'enlever mes talons aiguilles qui emprisonnaient mes pieds!

Heureusement pour nous, la soirée s'achevait doucement. Il me restait effectivement à discuter avec quelques personnes qui s'étaient montrées plus qu'intéressées par mes oeuvres. Une partie de moi avait envie de laisser ma mère se charger de leur donner rendez-vous au courant de la semaine mais j'ignorais si c'était une décision éclairée. Je me suis rapprochée un peu plus de ma tigresse afin de lui demander son avis.

 **\- Je vois bien que tu commences à perdre patience ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée de mettre un terme au vernissage maintenant et de rentrer à la villa? Je suis épuisée nerveusement...**

J'ai sagement attendu que ma douce moitié me réponde avant d'enclencher le processus de fermeture de la galerie. La soirée avait été riche en émotions et en nouvelles rencontres. Dans l'ensemble, l'ouverture de mon entreprise s'était bien déroulée et j'étais fière d'avoir réussi ce pari un peu fou. Il n'est pas facile de partager des oeuvres aussi intimes avec le public. De plus, mon épouse m'avait parfaitement soutenue et j'étais très reconnaissante de l'aide qu'elle m'avait apportée. En somme, le bilan était positif et j'allais pouvoir dormir tranquillement ce soir.

Ziva

J'avais beau avoir mis de la distance avec Thomas Young, ma colère ne faiblissait pas le moins du monde. Ma femme après m'avoir entendue proférer une menace en l'air, s'est contentée de me caresser la joue avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le monde s'est évanoui autour de nous et mon épouse était mon seul horizon. J'aurais pu rester dans cette situation pendant des heures mais je savais que ce n'était pas envisageable pour le moment. Le vernissage devait suivre son cours et se terminer de la meilleure des manières.

Après ce petit interlude romantique, ma déesse latine sollicitait mon avis quant à l'idée de mettre un terme au vernissage pour que nous puissions rentrer chez nous. Je n'ai pas voulu répondre trop rapidement car il restait encore quelques acheteurs potentiels à voir et je savais par expérience que ce genre de personnes n'était pas du genre à apprécier quelque camouflet que ce soit. A moins que ma tigresse soit capable de ménager les susceptibilités de chacun, il sera difficile de les revoir plus tard.

 _Chérie, je pense que nous devrions aller les voir rapidement avant de fermer la galerie. Bien sûr, s'ils sont sûrs de vouloir acheter une ou plusieurs œuvres, tu pourras toujours leur donner rendez-vous dans les prochains jours. Au moins, ils penseront que tu te charges de leurs désirs personnellement. Et ça, c'est très bon pour les affaires tu sais._

La diplomatie est un art qui peut s'appliquer à tous les domaines. Même s'il était hors de question que je m'immisce dans la gestion de la nouvelle entreprise de Katia, quelques conseils avisés ne seront pas de trop pour faire de ce projet un peu fou une réussite flamboyante ! Je comptais réellement continuer à soutenir ma belle italienne dans cette magnifique aventure artistique par tous les moyens possibles. En attendant de connaître sa prochaine décision, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remettre quelques mèches de sa coiffure en place car je voulais qu'elle soit toujours aussi parfaite.

Katia

La réponse à ma suggestion n'a pas trop tardé à venir et ma princesse m'étonnait par sa sagesse. Selon elle, il valait mieux voir quelques invités afin d'éviter de froisser leurs egos. Il est vrai qu'en tant que femme d'affaires, je devais faire passer mes intérêts avant mes états d'âme. J'ai donc jeté un regard circulaire autour de nous pour évaluer l'ampleur de la tâche. Pendant ce temps, ma douce moitié remettait amoureusement de l'ordre dans ma coiffure.

 **\- Je dois admettre que tu as raison. Il y a encore un riche collectionneur flamand qui traîne dans les parages ainsi qu'un couple de texans qui ne tarit pas d'éloges devant les paysages d'Hawaï...**

Mis à part ces trois personnes, il y avait encore un sénateur américain, une starlette blonde de cinéma ainsi qu'un homme athlétique d'un certain âge qui voudraient potentiellement s'entretenir avec moi. Nous allions donc nous promener parmi les derniers invités pour voir qui se montrerait réellement intéressé à transiger avec moi. Pendant ce temps, j'allais demander à Shaun de faire en sorte que les lieux se vident tranquillement.

Une fois de plus, j'appréciais d'avoir la plus belle femme du monde à mes côtés. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ses conseils pour m'éclairer. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu raison de suggérer de ne pas abréger la soirée puisque rien ne garantissait mieux la vente d'une toile que la signature d'un contrat. J'allais donc user de mon plus beau sourire pour charmer les derniers acheteurs potentiels. Il faudrait sans doute que je me montre ferme pour obtenir les meilleures offres car je tenais à ce que la rémunération pour mon travail rende parfaitement justice à mon talent et aux nombre d'heures passées sur chacune de mes oeuvres. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait de fortes chances pour que la loi de l'offre et de la demande joue en ma faveur.

Ziva

Ma femme s'est rapidement rendue compte que mes conseils relevaient du simple bon sens. Même si nous étions dans un lieu dédié à l'art, il fallait se montrer commerçant si le business de mon épouse était amené à grandir. Nous nous sommes donc dirigées vers les dernières personnes présentes avec notre plus grand sourire afin de s'assurer de l'attention de nos amateurs picturaux. Sur le chemin, nous avons croisé Shaun et son élève lui a demandé de veiller à ce que les lieux se vident tranquillement. Ce petit détail étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à conclure quelques ventes à l'avantage de ma princesse.

Étrangement, les négociations n'ont pas duré très longtemps car le riche collectionneur flamand savait ce qu'il voulait et le couple de texans également. Le sénateur américain a demandé à rencontrer mon artiste préférée un peu plus tard car il préférait réfléchir et discuter avec Katia plus posément, probablement pour négocier le prix des toiles ou mieux encore lui proposer un futur contrat à plus long terme. La starlette de télé-réalité était clairement là pour se montrer aux médias, quant au dernier homme présent qui restait en légèrement en retrait, il était plus là pour m'admirer qu'autre chose et j'étais certaine que ma tigresse n'appréciait pas cette revue de détail inappropriée.

Une fois que tout le monde a été satisfait de différentes manières, Shaun a pris le temps de mener tout ce beau monde vers la sortie. Pendant ce temps, l'hôte de ses lieux m'a montré comment fermer la galerie en vérifiant tous les points de sécurité dans chacune des pièces. Une fois que tout était en place, Shaun nous a rejointes en nous poussant nous aussi gentiment vers la sortie. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir s'assurer que nous allions rapidement rentrer à la maison pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité après cette soirée d'ouverture réussie.


	40. Une visite artistique

**Ziva**

Au lendemain du vernissage réussi de la Galerie Fortini, nous avions tous décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos bien mérités. De plus, quasiment toute la famille était réunie à la maison, il était donc évident que s'agiter dans tous les sens était à proscrire, surtout avec des gardiennes du temple comme Isabella et Patricia aux commandes des fourneaux et de l'occupation des enfants. C'est donc avec une certaine délectation que je me suis laissée chouchouter pendant quelques jours et mon épouse en a fait autant.

Le mardi suivant, je me suis levée de bonne heure car je savais que mon artiste préférée recevait la visite du sculpteur qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Il fallait donc s'assurer que la maison serait en ordre à son arrivée, même si je ne doutais pas un seul instant que Pierre s'en était assuré avant moi. Ma princesse n'était pas encore levée et j'avais envie de l'attendre avant d'aller me doucher, principalement parce que je voulais prendre soin de ma douce moitié qui n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour elle ces derniers mois.

En attendant que ma belle amazone ouvre les yeux, je me suis rendue à la cuisine pour choisir quel petit-déjeuner j'allais préparer pour ma petite tribu. Ce qui était agréable avec notre majordome et ami, c'est qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à essayer d'anticiper les désirs alimentaires de chacun des membres de la famille. Ainsi, je n'avais que l'embarras du choix pour dresser une table gargantuesque ! J'ai fini par me lancer dans la préparation d'un repas matinal britannique conséquent en attendant que quelqu'un me rejoigne dans le royaume temporaire d'Isabella.

 **Katia**

Après avoir concrétisé plusieurs transactions lors du vernissage, j'avais décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos en compagnie de ma tribu. Il faut dire que le lancement de ma carrière artistique s'était effectué comme un sprint et que j'avais bien besoin de faire une pause. J'avais quelques rendez-vous d'affaires cette semaine, dont la visite de Justin Breggs qui était prévue aujourd'hui. Le sculpteur avait insisté pour me revoir afin de discuter d'une collaboration future entre nous.

Alors que je me réveillais doucement, je me suis tournée vers l'endroit où ma femme aurait dû se trouver. Je me suis aperçue que son côté de lit était vide et froid. Ma princesse s'était sans doute éclipsée de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois ma déception initiale passée, je me suis étirée comme un petit félin et je me suis extirpée de sous la couette. J'ai été parcourue d'un grand frisson qui m'a incitée à me couvrir de mon peignoir dans les plus brefs délais.

J'ai fait un petit arrêt dans notre salle de bain privée pour me nettoyer le visage et me brosser les cheveux. Lorsque j'ai été satisfaite de l'image renvoyée par le miroir, je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine. De délicieuses odeurs venaient chatouiller mes narines donc quelqu'un était en train de cuisiner le petit-déjeuner. Étant donné qu'il était tôt, je m'attendais à trouver ma femme aux fourneaux. Je me suis contentée de m'adosser contre le cadre de la porte pour l'espionner discrètement. Ainsi, je l'ai vue faire quelques allers-retours au frigo et goûter à certains ingrédients qui étaient sur le plan de travail. J'aurais pu l'observer ainsi pendant un long moment, mais j'ai décidé d'annoncer ma présence.

 **\- Bonjour chérie! Je vois que tu es déjà à l'oeuvre ce matin...**

J'ai fait quelques pas vers ma princesse et je l'ai tendrement enlacée en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. J'adorais pouvoir respirer le doux parfum qui s'échappait de ses cheveux d'ange... Personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'avoir cette proximité avec elle. Ziva était mienne et elle le savait parfaitement!

 **Ziva**

Quand j'avais la chance de pouvoir prendre mon temps et que j'avais l'occasion de me mettre à cuisiner, j'étais toujours très heureuse de le faire. Au regard de l'heure matinale, je savais que j'avais un peu de temps devant moi avant que nos filles ne demandent à ce que l'on s'occupe d'elles. C'est ainsi que je m'amusais à virevolter entre le frigo, les plaques de cuisson et le plan de travail. J'espérais simplement qu'Isabella n'allait pas trop râler sur le fait que j'aie osé me substituer à son rôle attitré pendant ses séjours chez nous.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ma déesse latine s'est manifestée en me faisant remarquer que j'étais déjà à l'œuvre ce matin. Comme je connaissais mon épouse par coeur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à la légère déception qu'elle a dû ressentir lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée. Malgré tout, j'étais certaine que l'odeur des mets prévus pour le petit-déjeuner avait dû lui permettre de retrouver sa bonne humeur très rapidement. Ma princesse était une grande gourmande et je le savais mieux que quiconque !

 _Oui chérie, j'ai pensé qu'un repas préparé avec amour ravirait toute notre famille. De plus, je n'ai pas oublié ton rendez-vous artistique qui a lieu aujourd'hui, tu as donc besoin de prendre des forces !_

Pendant que je répondais à ma belle amazone, je me suis retrouvée avec un félin qui m'enlaçait avec autorité tout en déposant un baiser au creux de mon cou. J'appréciais toujours autant les petits gestes affectueux que je pouvais recevoir de la part de ma femme. Ils étaient toujours doux mais ils cachaient bien souvent une pincée de fermeté que je n'acceptais que de la part de Katia et de personne d'autre. Le mariage avait eu un effet tellement bénéfique sur chacune de nous que je n'allais jamais m'en plaindre. Cette sublime créature était mienne et ce n'était pas près de changer !

 **Katia**

Lorsque j'avais enlacé ma compagne, j'avais pris un malin plaisir à me serrer contre son corps afin qu'elle puisse sentir toutes mes formes. Tandis que ce petit plaisir personnel s'étirait, j'ai pu voir que ma princesse était en train de préparer un petit déjeuner à l'anglaise qui ravirait toute notre famille. D'un geste rapide, j'ai tendu la main vers le plan de travail et j'ai attrapé un quartier d'orange. Je me suis empressée de le manger avant de me faire réprimander par ma chérie.

 **\- Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces. Justin veut me faire part d'une vision qu'il a eue. Il croit que nous devrions collaborer sur une oeuvre. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il a en tête!**

Depuis le vernissage, j'avais pris le temps de me renseigner sur cet artiste-sculpteur. Breggs affectionnait le travail de la pierre et du plâtre. Ses réalisations étaient plutôt classiques, même s'il essayait par tous les moyens possibles de sortir de ce cadre rigide. Il cherchait à atteindre un nouveau public et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il espérait que je contribue à son nouveau projet. Pour le moment, je demeurais ouverte d'esprit puisque l'art est un domaine imprévisible!

Je me suis écartée de mon adorée pour prendre place sur un tabouret au comptoir-lunch. D'ici, j'allais pouvoir admirer l'élue de mon coeur sans la ralentir dans ses préparatifs. D'ici peu de temps, les autres membres de notre tribu allaient sans doute nous rejoindre. D'ailleurs, j'entendais déjà les petits pas pressés de notre fille aînée dans le couloir. Aaliyah avait sans doute été réveillée par l'odeur de nourriture... Notre rayon de soleil était une grande gourmande et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Peut-être deviendrait-elle un chef émérite lorsqu'elle serait plus grande? Pour le moment, rien n'était certain et nous ne voulions surtout pas influencer ses choix de carrière!

 **Ziva**

Lorsque ma femme s'apprêtait à entrer dans une phase créative, elle avait un comportement particulier qui ne se manifestait jamais à d'autres occasions. Ma princesse était espiègle, avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et généralement elle ne tenait pas en place. Ce n'est qu'au moment où je l'ai entendue parler que je l'ai compris car son débit de parole était extrêmement rapide et surtout j'ai perdu un quartier d'orange dans les secondes qui ont précédé sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir. J'aurais pu réprimander mon épouse pour ce geste mais j'ai préféré en sourire.

De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de râler puisque notre fille aînée était en train d'arriver dans la cuisine, alléchée par les douces effluves de nourriture qui devaient se répandre dans la maison. Comme à son habitude, notre rayon de soleil est arrivée tout sourire et elle s'est pas gênée pour nous faire savoir qu'elle avait faim puisque son estomac n'était pas discret ! Je mesurais parfois l'écart entre son comportement actuel et celui qu'elle pouvait avoir à l'institut où j'avais commis la terrible erreur de l'emmener à notre retour commun d'Afghanistan.

 _Aaliyah : Bonjour mes chères mamans ! Isabella est allée réveiller Evelyne, Patricia et Shaun ne devraient pas tarder et j'ai entendu Pierre bricoler près de l'atelier. Dis Ziva, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?_

 _Bonjour ma puce. Ce matin, c'est petit-déjeuner anglais pour faire honneur à ta mère. Tu te souviens qu'elle attend un visiteur aujourd'hui non ?_

 _Aaliyah : Ah oui, le sculpteur qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre pendant qu'il parlait à Katia. Il ne me laisse pas du tout une impression positive. Pendant la conversation de l'autre soir, il s'écoutait surtout parler quand on y réfléchit. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apportera grand-chose à ton art maman, car il me paraît carrément médiocre._

 _Aaliyah ! Je te demande de retirer dès maintenant ce que tu viens de dire. Même si ton ressenti est mitigé, on ne peut juger un artiste que sur ses œuvres._

Même si nous avions tous l'habitude d'entendre notre cascadeuse en chef deviser de façon aussi directe, je ne pouvais pas laisser le doute s'installer dans la tête de mon artiste préférée. Je ne voulais pas la voir reculer devant un nouveau défi artistique potentiel et si notre harfang des neiges avait vu juste, ma belle amazone n'aurait qu'à refuser de mener une collaboration avec cet homme. Malheureusement pour nous, ma protégée était aussi têtue que ses parents et elle s'est murée dans un silence assourdissant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour manifester sa désapprobation. Comme j'avais terminé les préparatifs du repas familial, je me suis approchée de notre puce avant de m'agenouiller devant elle.

 _Je comprends que tu veuilles donner ton avis ma poussinette, mais j'aurais aimé que tu y mettes les formes pour une fois. S'il te plaît, reprends ta phrase. C'est important._

Dans un élan de conciliation, j'ai invité ma belle italienne à s'approcher pour encourager notre petit trésor à sortir de son mutisme.

 **Katia**

Lorsque notre fille est arrivée dans la cuisine, elle s'est empressée de nous communiquer les faits et gestes de chacun. Je trouvais ce comportement assez amusant, surtout venant de la part de notre fille aînée. En effet, elle avait plutôt l'habitude de courir vers la cuisine le plus rapidement possible en se souciant peu des autres occupants de la maison. J'avais envie de lui demander si elle avait croisé tout ce beau monde en sortant de sa chambre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. En effet, notre petite gourmande demandait avec empressement ce que nous allions manger ce matin.

Après avoir été informée du menu et du programme de la journée, notre cascadeuse en chef a fait une remarque cinglante au sujet du sculpteur qui viendrait visiter mon atelier aujourd'hui. Selon Aaliyah, il s'agissait d'un homme imbu de sa personne qui n'avait pas de réel talent. Pendant que j'essayais d'encaisser le choc, ma douce moitié a tout de suite sermonné sa protégée. J'imagine qu'elle avait perçu la réaction que j'essayais de cacher. Justin ne m'avait pas fait mauvaise impression lors du vernissage. Même s'il est vrai qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé parler beaucoup, il fallait reconnaître que j'étais en partie responsable. À force d'expliquer mon travail à chaque visiteur, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir me reposer la langue!

Alors que notre petite fleur s'était refermée sur elle-même, ma compagne s'est approchée d'elle doucement pour l'inciter à changer son discours. Bien entendu, notre lys blanc ne se montrait pas très réceptive à cette idée. Elle était parfois plus entêtée que ses deux parents! Voyant que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger facilement, ma princesse m'a fait signe de m'approcher. C'était donc à mon tour de jouer!

 **\- Ma puce, je comprends que tu te bases sur tes intuitions pour porter des jugements. Je comprends ta mise en garde, mais je ne vais pas annuler mon rendez-vous avec le sculpteur. L'art n'est pas hermétique et je dois garder l'esprit ouvert en tout temps. J'aimerais que tu fasses de même et que tu donnes une chance à Justin...**

 **Aaliyah : Je te préviens maman, cet homme veut profiter de ton talent pour faire mousser sa carrière!**

Notre adolescente de 12 ans restait donc campée sur ses positions. J'appréciais que l'on puisse se parler franchement dans cette famille, même si cela favorisait l'éclosion de petits débats comme celui-ci. J'ai attiré notre petit trésor vers moi et je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille que j'avais compris où elle voulait en venir. J'allais essayer d'être légèrement plus prudente lors de ma rencontre artistique. La discussion était maintenant close puisque les autres membres de notre tribu venaient de nous rejoindre. Il était temps de passer à table et de goûter aux délicieux mets préparés par ma tigresse.

 **Ziva**

Même si l'atmosphère s'était électrisée depuis quelques minutes dans notre cuisine, j'avais la sensation que la situation restait maîtrisée. Notre fille aînée était toujours fermée mentalement à l'idée de revenir sur ses positions et ma tigresse a pris le relais pour essayer d'apaiser les craintes de notre rayon de soleil. Malheureusement notre débat familial n'a pas pu se développer car le reste de la tribu est arrivée pour que nous partagions le petit-déjeuner que j'avais préparé avec amour. Dès l'instant où Evelyne m'a aperçue, elle a gratifié l'assistance d'un cri de joie d'une puissance assez phénoménale. La petite demoiselle était heureuse dans les bras d'Isabella et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire face à cette situation aussi cocasse que mignonne.

Une fois que tout le monde était assis à sa place attitrée, je me suis organisée pour amener les plats sur la table de la salle à manger. En revenant avec les premiers plats, je me suis rendue compte que notre petite renfrognée du jour m'avait suivie. Je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite pour lui laisser le temps de se détendre car je savais qu'elle voulait me parler en privé tout en étant en conflit avec elle-même. Dès que je me suis penchée sur les prochains mets pour les ordonner, je me suis retrouvée avec une boule de nerfs qui s'accrochait à ma taille comme si j'étais devenue une bouée de sauvetage.

 _Tiens une nouvelle peluche ! Y aurait-il un problème ma puce ?_

 _Aaliyah : Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi dure avec Katia tout à l'heure..._

 _Je sais mon cœur. Je pense que tu es pardonnée, mais tu pourrais le lui dire à l'oreille. Je vais te passer un plat que tu lui présenteras pour donner le change d'accord ?_

 _Aaliyah : Oui ! Merci maman !_

À partir de cet instant, je me suis retrouvée avec une assistante exemplaire qui a amené le plat de muffins avec un mélange de sérieux et d'enthousiasme très amusant à regarder. Les conversations des convives avaient déjà commencé et j'appréciais d'entendre quelques éclats de voix qui provenaient de Patricia et d'Isabella qui s'amusaient à débattre sur un sujet que je ne parvenais pas à déterminer pour le moment. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la pièce qui concentrait la vie de ma tribu, j'ai vu ma protégée s'approcher de sa mère avec beaucoup de précautions et j'attendais de voir ce qui allait se passer avec beaucoup de curiosité.

 **Katia**

Puisque tout le monde était maintenant arrivé dans la salle à manger, nous allions pouvoir passer à table. J'aurais voulu aider à dresser la table, mais ma tante m'a gentiment fait asseoir pour que je puisse m'occuper d'Evelyne. Notre fille cadette était en constante évolution et je m'émerveillais toujours lorsqu'elle parvenait à esquisser une nouvelle mimique. Alors que les conversations allaient bon train, notre rayon de soleil a disparu de mon champ de vision et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête. Quand elle se faufilait ainsi, c'était toujours pour une raison précise.

 **Pierre : Je crois que la villa est enfin prête à accueillir l'animal de compagnie d'Aaliyah. J'ai sécurisé les lieux avec l'aide de Shaun.**

Mon mentor a acquiescé en silence. Il n'avait pas l'air entièrement réveillé, comme si sa nuit avait été particulièrement courte. Je me suis tournée vers Isabella pour l'interroger du regard et c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient brillants ce matin. J'ai eu le temps de lui sourire avant que notre cascadeuse en chef fasse une entrée remarquée dans la pièce. En effet, notre petite puce défilait fièrement en tenant un plat de pommes de terre dans ses mains. Elle a fait le tour de la table pour le déposer tout près de moi. Après nous avoir montré ses talents de serveuse, notre petit trésor m'a glissé à l'oreille qu'elle s'excusait pour son manque de délicatesse précédent. Je lui ai doucement ébouriffé les cheveux pour lui signifier qu'elle était pardonnée.

La plupart des plats étaient maintenant disposés sur la table. Nous attendions tous que ma princesse se joigne à nous pour nous servir. J'avais une faim de loup ce matin et j'allais honorer avec plaisir la cuisine de ma femme. La journée s'amorçait de la meilleure façon possible et j'espérais que ma rencontre avec le sculpteur déboucherait sur un nouveau projet artistique. De ce fait, j'étais particulièrement enjouée pendant tout le repas et la gourmandise était de mise !

 **Ziva**

Comme souvent lorsque Aaliyah se rendait coupable d'un excès de véhémence et de protection envers les siens, elle était très précautionneuse dans ses approches par la suite. Une fois que j'étais présente dans la salle à manger, j'ai pu voir qu'un simple geste d'affection de la part de ma princesse avait suffi à clore définitivement l'incident diplomatique de ce matin. Tout le monde était attablé à présent et c'est par un vibrant Bon appétit ! général que les hostilités envers ma cuisine matinale. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir également que Shaun avait l'air sacrément fatigué alors que sa compagne était aux anges, ce qui m'a fait sourire.

Le petit-déjeuner s'est déroulé dans une bonnes ambiance et les plats que j'avais préparés se sont vidés à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui le faisait très plaisir. Par la suite, chacun d'entre nous est retourné à ses occupations et chose extrêmement rare, Shaun est carrément allé faire une sieste ! Du coup, personne n'était dupe en ce qui concernait la nuit précédente de nos deux tourtereaux, ce qui le faisait penser que je n'aurais aucun mal à vieillir aux côtés de ma princesse si le bel âge pouvait se dérouler aussi bien que pour Isabella et son flegmatique étalon.

En jetant un œil à la pendule de la cuisine, je me suis rendue compte que l'heure du rendez-vous artistique de ma déesse latine était arrivé et qu'elle devait l'attendre au salon. J'ai préféré rester en retrait en lui envoyant un message d'encouragement sur son smartphone. Il était important que mon artiste préférée se sente libre et que la création soit la part la plus importante des choses qui traverseront son cerveau pendant les heures qui allaient suivre. Une fois que l'antre temporaire d'Isabella sera remise en ordre, je comptais m'occuper de nos filles pendant le reste de la matinée.

 **Katia**

C'est fou comme le temps passe vite lorsque nous sommes en bonne compagnie! Les plats concoctés par ma déesse auraient pu être servi dans un grand restaurant tellement ils étaient savoureux. D'ailleurs, de nombreux éloges ont été adressés à la cuisinière. J'étais toujours ravie par la cuisine de ma femme et je lui disais souvent qu'elle devrait se mettre aux fourneaux plus régulièrement. Étant donné que tous les plats avaient été vidés rapidement, notre repas en famille ne s'est pas éternisé. Chacun avait des choses à faire aujourd'hui, moi la première!

Après avoir desservi la table, je me suis excusée auprès des miens et je suis allée m'asseoir au salon pour attendre mon visiteur. C'est à ce moment que j'ai reçu un message d'encouragement sur mon smartphone. Ma compagne respectait ma bulle artistique tout en affirmant que tout irait bien. J'ai pris le temps de lui répondre avant de feuilleter un magazine consacré à la photographie. J'étais en train d'admirer une série d'aurores boréales lorsque le carillon de la porte a retenti. Je me suis levée d'un seul bond pour aller ouvrir la porte. Justin était à l'heure et il tenait une petite valise à la main.

 **\- Bonjour Justin. Je suis contente de t'accueillir chez moi.**

 **Justin : C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir visiter ton atelier Katia!**

Sans plus attendre, j'ai fait entrer le sculpteur à l'intérieur. Il s'est légèrement figé sur place lorsqu'il a compris à quel point cette demeure était luxueuse. Je me suis contentée de sourire tout en le débarrassant de ses vêtements d'extérieur. Par la suite, nous nous sommes rapidement dirigés vers mon atelier. Comme il faisait un soleil radieux ce jour-là, mon antre artistique était baigné de lumière. J'avais très peu de travaux en cours depuis le vernissage, ce qui fait que l'espace paraissait presque nu. J'ai laissé mon invité faire le tour des lieux tandis que je disposais un tabouret supplémentaire près de ma table de travail. J'avais hâte d'échanger des idées avec Breggs afin de déceler si une collaboration était bel et bien envisageable...

 **Ziva**

Une fois que j'étais satisfaite de l'état de rangement de la cuisine, j'ai filé à l'étage pour aller voir Evelyne. Je l'ai trouvée dans son berceau en train de digérer tranquillement, les yeux mi-clos. Lorsque je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour l'emmener avec moi, elle a bien protesté légèrement mais rien de bien méchant. Je me suis ensuite rendue dans la chambre de ma fille aînée qui avait étrangement laissé la porte ouverte, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je suis donc entrée doucement et j'ai trouvé mon rayon de soleil en train de lire un des livres traduits en braille que Patricia avait offert à sa petite-fille.

 _Coucou ma puce ! Je ne te dérange pas ?_

 _Aaliyah : Non pas du tout maman ! Evelyne est aussi avec nous d'après ce que j'entends._

L'ouïe de ma protégée, bien aidée par ses appareils auditifs, avait vu juste. Je savais par expérience que les aînés d'une fratrie étaient parfois très protecteurs mais ils pouvaient aussi chercher à marquer leur différence pour rester sur le devant de la scène parentale. Comme ma grande fille avait été cinglante ce matin, j'ai pris le parti de la prudence. Même si Evelyne était trop petite pour se rendre compte de l'attention qu'elle demandait, il était très important pour moi qu'Aaliyah se sente aimée et choyée en toutes circonstances. Je le suis donc assise près d'elle en caressant sa joue.

 _C'est exact, ta sœur est avec nous car je tiens à m'occuper de vous deux pendant toute la matinée. Pour une fois, Shmeil ne m'a rien demandé et ça me fait du bien de ranger mon arme de temps en temps._

 _Aaliyah : Je ne vais pas te contredire maman. Et comme Evelyne est là, on va pouvoir faire plein de découvertes avec elle !_

En entendant une phrase aussi enjouée sortir de la bouche de mon petit démon favori, j'ai dû me retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Les heures qui allaient suivre allaient être vécues sous le signe des rires de mes enfants et à mes yeux, c'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait m'offrir. J'espérais que pendant ce temps, ma belle amazone allait pouvoir trouver une nouvelle voie artistique avec ce sculpteur qui devait déjà être en train de découvrir l'atelier de mon artiste préférée. Cette journée semblait parfaite à tous les niveaux et j'en étais ravie.

 **Katia**

Assez rapidement, mon nouvel ami est venu s'installer près de moi et il a sorti une tablette électronique ainsi qu'un carnet de croquis de son sac. Le sculpteur prenait ses aises rapidement et il ne semblait plus du tout être intimidé par quoi que ce soit. Je me suis dit intérieurement que son esprit devait être autant en effervescence que le mien et que la perspective de créer avait un effet désinhibant sur lui. En effet, l'homme s'est tout de suite mis à parler, sans me laisser la chance d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

 **Justin : J'ai préparé un diaporama de mon travail pour que tu puisses bien saisir ce que je sais faire. Ce buste d'inspiration classique n'est-il pas parfaitement ciselé? J'attire ton attention sur l'expression faciale de ma Vénus...**

Un flot de paroles avaient empli la pièce et je n'arrivais pas à prendre la parole. Je me suis contentée de ponctuer le discours de l'artiste de monosyllabes. Il paraissait très heureux d'avoir un public suffisamment éduqué pour comprendre toutes les subtilités de ses réalisations. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai voulu me lever pour aller chercher l'un de mes calepins sur lequel j'aurais pu griffonner. À ce moment, la main droite de mon interlocuteur s'est violemment abattue sur mon poignet. Je me suis figée sur place tandis que l'artiste m'a supplié de ne pas bouger.

 **\- Je comprends parfaitement ce qui t'anime, mais je pensais que nous allions discuter d'une possible collaboration... Comment envisages-tu de mêler mes peintures qui sont osées en elles-mêmes avec du marbre sculpté ?**

J'avais réussi à placer deux phrases complètes et à me défaire de la prise de mon visiteur. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de distance entre nous pour éviter tout contact physique. En effet, je commençais à regretter cette rencontre et à me dire que notre rayon de soleil avait eu raison de me mettre en garde…

 **Ziva**

Aaliyah avait décidé que sa soeur cadette serait le centre de toutes les attentions pendant toute la durée de cette réunion de famille improvisée. Pour ce faire, elle a fait de la place au milieu de sa chambre en prenant soin de laisser les tapis et quelques coussins au sol. Lorsque j'ai proposé mon aide à l'hôte de ses lieux, j'ai été sommée de rester assise. J'avais l'impression que notre lys blanc avait attendu que ces conditions précises soient réunies depuis très longtemps, j'ai donc obéi en riant de bon coeur. Pendant ce temps, Evelyne jetait des regards curieux dans toutes les directions pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle agitation autour d'elle.

Une fois que ma cascadeuse en chef avait fini sa mise en place, nous nous sommes retrouvées entourées de différents objets, qui possédaient tous une particularité de couleur, une texture différente ou encore une taille distincte. J'avais une petite idée du jeu auquel nous allions jouer tous ensemble mais j'ai laissé mon démon favori expliciter elle-même les règles de l'activité qu'elle nous proposait. Evelyne n'était pas encore assez grande pour différencier tous les items qui lui seront présentés, mais ma grande fille avait parfaitement compris que l'éveil des jeunes enfants ne devait jamais attendre.

 _Aaliyah : Tu vois ma puce, il y a plein de choses que tu peux attraper. Nous allons te dire le nom de chaque objet et tu pourras le manipuler. Dans le même temps, nous allons te regarder et voir ce qui te fait le plus réagir._

La scène qui se déroulait devant moi était tout simplement magique. Le fait de voir une telle complicité entre mes deux enfants me faisait littéralement chavirer de bonheur. Mon adolescente s'était agenouillée devant notre poupon en lui parlant normalement puisqu'il était inutile de l'infantiliser. Au moment où j'avais décidé de porter Evelyne, je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point des scènes aussi touchantes pourraient se produire devant moi. Ma protégée voulait que notre petit trésor puisse profiter le plus rapidement possible du monde qui l'entourait, même si elle devait être parfaitement consciente de la cruauté de celui-ci. Mais pour le moment l'innocence de mon bébé effaçait toutes les peines du monde.

 **Katia**

En usant de ma force de caractère, j'essayais de reprendre contrôle de mon rendez-vous artistique. Ma question avait pris de court mon interlocuteur et pour la première fois depuis une heure, j'ai pu savourer quelques instants de silence. Pendant ce petit interlude, j'ai commencé à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de mettre fin à cet incident en ménageant l'ego du sculpteur. Je souhaitais éviter qu'il répande des rumeurs à mon égard. En tant que nouvelle venue dans le monde de l'art, je devais à tout prix éviter la mauvaise publicité.

 **Justin : J'aurais aimé que tu me laisses finir d'expliquer mon travail avant de discuter de l'intégration de ton talent à mon oeuvre... Puisque tu es si impatiente, je vais te le dire maintenant...**

 **\- J'attends toujours...**

Évidemment, l'homme tentait de me faire culpabiliser pour le plus grand vice des femmes, c'est-à-dire la curiosité. J'étais en train de perdre patience et je faisais des efforts surhumains pour le cacher. L'artiste était si peu attentif à ce qui l'entourait qu'il n'était pas difficile de dissimuler mes états d'âme. Ce petit jeu devait durer pendant un petit moment encore car j'ignorais toujours ce qui trottait dans la tête de l'être bohème qui se tenait à ma gauche.

 **Justin : Katia, ton visage sera à jamais ciselé dans le marbre... Cette sculpture sera peinte par tes soins et placée dans une pièce dont tu auras décoré les murs. Es-tu familière avec les fresques italiennes?**

 **\- Je ne crois pas être la personne idéale pour réaliser ces techniques... Quant à l'idée de jouer les modèles, ce n'est pas une expérience que j'ai envie de tenter.**

Voilà, mon verdict était tombé et il restait à savoir comment Justin allait réagir. Je me suis mise à l'observer pour tenter de prédire ses actions. J'aurais dû prendre plus de précautions puisque en moins de deux secondes je me suis retrouvée plaquée au sol. Breggs m'était tombé dessus en se lamentant que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Comme il appuyait sur moi de toutes ses forces, j'avais du mal à respirer. J'ai tenté de me débattre afin de renverser la situation, mais c'était impossible pour le moment.

 **\- ZIIIIIVAAAAAA!**

J'avais hurlé le nom de ma compagne en espérant qu'elle déboulerait dans mon atelier avant que ce sale ours ne me souille…

 **Ziva**

L'activité d'éveil préparée par ma fille aînée battait son plein et les mimiques de ma fille cadette étaient magnifiques à regarder. Aaliyah semblait beaucoup s'amuser en entendant les réactions de sa soeur et elle prenait un plaisir incroyable à varier les objets que notre petit trésor pouvait manipuler. Mais alors que nous allions potentiellement passer à autre chose, j'ai entendu un cri d'une puissance inimaginable qui provenait de l'atelier de Katia. Nous nous sommes toutes figées sur place pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me lève d'un bond en comprenant que ma princesse m'appelait à l'aide.

 _Aaliyah, je veux que tu t'occupes de ta soeur un moment. Si c'est ce que je crois, tu avais malheureusement raison !_

 _Aaliyah : Je le savais ! Cours maman !_

Je n'ai pas tergiversé plus longtemps car j'étais convaincue que ma protégée allait parfaitement gérer les désirs de notre bébé. Je me suis donc propulsée hors de la pièce, animée par une rage indescriptible. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui se produisait dans l'antre de ma belle italienne, mais j'étais prête à tout affronter. Une fois arrivée sur place, je me suis rendue compte que la porte était fermée. Ni une ni deux, je l'ai enfoncée d'un seul coup d'épaule. Aussitôt après être entrée, j'ai assisté à une scène qui m'a fait horreur. Notre invité tentait de déshabiller mon épouse sans aucun ménagement !

J'ai compris instantanément pourquoi ma femme n'avait pas pu se débattre pour se dégager des sales pattes de cet artiste d'opérette. L'écart de poids et la stature de ce malotru faisait toute la différence. Je me suis donc élancée comme une furie pour frapper de toutes mes forces sur le haut du corps de l'intrus. Celui-ci, surpris à la fois par le fracas de la porte et mon intervention ultra-rapide n'a pu que reculer. Ma dulcinée allait pouvoir se sauver mais je n'en avais pas fini avec mon adversaire. J'ai continué mon mouvement pour me retrouver, après un léger roulé-boulé au-dessus de lui.

Comme je savais que les couteaux de peinture de mon artiste préférée se trouvaient à gauche de la porte en entrant, je me suis servi de celui que j'avais attrapé au vol avant de m'occuper de ce fumier qui allait se souvenir de son erreur. Je me trouvais assise à califourchon sur ce déchet de l'humanité et la lame effleurait légèrement son cou. La situation s'était inversée très rapidement et je doute que ce cher Justin s'attendait à vivre une telle scène. J'ignorais encore s'il était choqué ou amusé de ce qui était en train de se passer mais j'allais clairement lui faire passer l'envie de se défouler sur le corps de ma douce moitié.

 _Si tu bouges encore, je te jure que je te saigne à blanc..._

Mon regard était noir comme l'ébène et tous les muscles de mon corps étaient tendus à l'extrême. J'avais une envie irrépressible de le tuer sur place, mais je devais me maîtriser. Encore un homme qui pensait que tout lui était dû et je ne supportais pas les arrogants dans son genre.

 **Katia**

Le cri qui était sorti de ma bouche était puissant et il résonnait toujours dans mes oreilles. Le sculpteur avait sans doute compris qu'il aurait peu de temps devant lui pour commettre son méfait. Il s'est attaqué à mon chemisier et deux boutons ont sauté. Je continuais de me débattre et de crier, mais je demeurais toujours prisonnière sous cette brute. Mon agresseur était malin et il évitait de s'approcher trop près de ma bouche pour éviter de se faire mordre.

Mon seul but était de résister assez longtemps pour que ma femme déboule dans l'atelier et qu'elle me porte secours. J'avais l'impression que les secondes s'étiraient indéfiniment et que jamais cette délivrance n'arriverrait. Alors que Justin avait réussi à introduire une de ses mains dans mon jeans, j'ai entendu que l'on fracassait la porte de mon antre. En moins de deux secondes, ma compagne avait bondi jusqu'à nous et elle avait frappé l'artiste de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier a relâché la prise qu'il avait sur moi et j'ai pu me dégager en me tortillant comme une couleuvre.

Une fois hors de la portée de ce salopard, j'ai mis quelques instants à reprendre mes esprits. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai constaté que mon adorée avait la situation bien en main. Elle était assise à califourchon sur celui qui avait tenté de me violer et elle le menaçait ouvertement. Assez curieusement, Justin n'était plus le moulin à paroles qu'il avait été un peu plus tôt. Pour le moment, il avait retrouvé un semblant d'intelligence et se tenait tranquille...

 **Justin : Ne me tuez pas!**

 **\- Elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire!**

C'était plus fort que moi : je ne parvenais pas à rester calme et mes émotions me dictaient mon comportement. J'avais envie de mettre à mort cette crapule pour oublier ce qu'il venait de me faire subir. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit si je m'étais retrouvée dans un lieu isolé avec lui... Depuis le début, il avait prétexté cette idée de collaboration pour pouvoir coucher avec moi. J'avais des nausées uniquement en y pensant…

 **Ziva**

À partir du moment où la situation qui se déroulait dans l'atelier de mon artiste préférée s'était légèrement calmée, j'ai pris pleinement conscience de ce que ce salopard avait essayé de faire. Une tentative de viol sur l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus dans ma vie aurait mérité le châtiment le plus violent qui soit, d'autant que j'étais armée d'une lame capable d'ôter la vie à n'importe qui. Malgré tout cela, je restais extrêmement calme et j'entendais la supplique de l'agresseur de Katia tout en entendant la réponse de ma belle amazone qui voulait voir le sang couler. Je me suis tournée vers elle tout en assurant ma prise sur mon adversaire.

 _Chérie, écoute moi. Il serait bien trop facile d'enlever la vie à ce crétin et nous devrions nous justifier devant les autorités par la suite. Je t'assure qu'il y a une peine bien plus lourde à infliger à notre intrus du jour._

J'aurais pu me permettre d'alléger ce fumier de l'objet central qui commandait ses pulsions mais j'avais une autre idée en tête qui allait certainement lui faire passer l'envie à la fois de nous approcher à nouveau et de nuire à quelqu'un d'autre plus tard. Ma compagne était encore dans la phase de lancement de son entreprise, il était donc capital de s'assurer de notre tranquillité future et de ne pas ternir la réputation artistique de ma belle amazone. J'ai donc fixé les orbites vitreux de Justin avant de me décider à prendre la parole.

 _C'est à ton tour de m'écouter espèce d'ordure. Tu vas donc avoir la vie sauve, mais je te garantis que ta carrière artistique et professionnelle est terminée. Tu ne pourras plus jamais exposer quoi que ce soit et surtout où que ce soit. Je vais m'assurer que tu te retrouves à travailler dans un domaine où tu ne seras qu'un banal exécutant. Il va sans dire que grâce aux caméras de surveillance présentes dans la pièce, tu seras poursuivi en justice pour tentative de viol et je pense que d'autres femmes se plaindront peut-être de tes agissements antérieurs. Ta misérable vie est devenue un enfer à partir de maintenant et tu pourras te souvenir que tu me le dois. Une dernière chose encore. Si tu t'approches encore de ma famille, ma colère sera terrible._

Sur ces entrefaites, Isabella et Shaun sont arrivés dans la pièce, certainement attirés par le vacarme provoqué par l'incident. Je me suis donc relevée tout en empoignant cette raclure par le col.

 _S'il te plait Isabella, pourrais-tu te rendre dans la chambre d'Aaliyah et t'occuper des filles pendant que Shaun va remettre ce connard aux autorités compétentes ? Tu pourras dire à notre fille aînée que tout est sous contrôle également. Shaun, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de faire sortir ce monsieur d'ici, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. Quand les flics arriveront, pourrais-tu leur remettre les datas des caméras de surveillance de ce matin afin que l'enquête soit plus claire ? Nous irons faire une déposition si nécessaire une fois que Katia sera en état de la faire._

Nos deux tourtereaux se sont exécutés promptement et notre déchet humain préféré à été fermement invité à sortir de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, je suis allée voir ma dulcinée qui gisait au sol, recroquevillée contre un mur. J'ai pris mon épouse dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer car elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

 _C'est fini mon amour, c'est terminé. Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Patricia de venir ici ?_

Après un tel événement, je voulais que ma femme se sente en sécurité pour limiter les dommages collatéraux d'un tel traumatisme…

 **Katia**

Même si ma chérie continuait de menacer mon invité, elle affirmait haut et fort qu'elle n'allait pas mettre un terme à sa vie. Mon adorée trouvait que la mort n'était pas le juste prix à payer dans le cas qui nous occupait. L'artiste serait donc épargné et une punition encore plus terrible lui serait infligée. Tandis que ma princesse réfléchissait, un épais silence s'était abattu dans l'atelier. Seul le bruit de nos respirations étaient audibles.

Lorsque ma belle israélienne a repris la parole, son ton s'était durci davantage. Sa vie publique était finie et ma femme allait s'assurer personnellement que le sculpteur ait une existence misérable et qu'il doive répondre de ses actes devant un tribunal. J'étais encore trop en état de choc pour me réjouir de ce châtiment, mais je savais que ma sirène avait raison d'agir ainsi. Trop de cadavres peuplaient notre passé pour que nous ignorions ce que impliquait le fait de mettre à mort quelqu'un...

Lorsque Shaun et Isabella sont arrivés dans mon antre artistique, ils ont reçu des instructions précises. Ma tante irait s'occuper de nos filles alors que mon mentor se chargerait du déchet humain qui m'avait souillée. Tout le monde s'est exécuté rapidement et ma muse s'est empressée de venir me trouver. J'avais utilisé mes bras pour enserrer mes genoux de manière à me sentir en sécurité. Ma compagne m'a enlacée avec amour pour essayer de me réconforter. Je ne me suis pas opposée à ce contact, mais je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour lui rendre la pareille.

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas voir ma mère... Personne ne devrait me voir dans cet état...**

Je manquais de mots pour décrire comment je me sentais. J'avais envie de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Des larmes silencieuses se sont mises à couler le long de mes joues. Je savais que cette mésaventure était terminée, mais j'aurais du mal à oublier les sensations que j'avais vécues...

 **Ziva**

A partir du moment où nous étions seules dans l'atelier de Katia, je pouvais essayer de réconforter mon épouse en toute quiétude. Elle a évidemment refusé de voir sa mère car elle voulait cacher sa détresse par tous les moyens. Je ne pouvais que comprendre cela car j'avais agi de la même manière lorsqu'une aventure aussi éprouvante m'était arrivée. Il était donc inutile d'insister et je me suis contentée de garder ma princesse dans mes bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main tout en tenant compte des larmes qui coulaient à flot au bord des yeux de ma femme.

C'est ainsi que je l'ai soulevée de terre, sans la brusquer, pour la mener dans notre salle de bain. Ma belle amazone était devenue une poupée de chiffon quasiment inerte. Son visage était démesurément vide de toute expression, comme si elle cherchait à disparaître le plus rapidement possible de la surface de la Terre. Une fois que nous étions arrivées à destination, je l'ai fait asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de m'assurer que la porte était fermée à clé. J'allais essayer de ramener l'âme de ma dulcinée parmi les vivants au plus vite car si je devais perdre ma douce moitié, je ne pourrais jamais m'en relever.

 _La porte est fermée à clé, ce qui veut dire que personne à part moi ne pourra te voir pour l'instant. Si tu préfères que je déverrouille l'accès, il suffit de me le dire d'accord ? Maintenant, je vais te débarrasser autant que possible de ce qui s'est passé..._

J'agissais systématiquement avec des gestes doux et lents pour qu'à aucun moment, ma déesse latine ne se sente agressée. J'ai d'abord fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire à une température qui devait convenir à ma belle italienne puis j'ai ajouté les perles de bain qui sentaient son parfum préféré. J'aurais pu mettre de la musique mais là encore, j'attendais de voir si ma sirène allait me le demander. Je devais tout faire pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise dans cette pièce et je me suis promise d'y parvenir.

Pendant le temps d'attente qui se présentait à nous, j'ai fait en sorte que ma dulcinée se lève et je l'ai déshabillée tranquillement. J'étais parfaitement consciente que je ne pourrais peut-être pas aller au bout de cette manoeuvre car il n'était pas certain que mon trésor supporte sa propre nudité au vu des événements récents. C'est pour cette raison que j'attendais son consentement pour terminer mon office alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements devant moi. C'était le premier moment crucial qui permettrait peut-être à ma compagne de remonter la pente vertigineuse que ce fumier lui avait mise sous les pieds.

 **Katia**

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai pu rester dans les bras de ma femme avant qu'elle décide de m'emmener ailleurs. J'étais soulagée de sortir de l'atelier, mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à sortir de ma torpeur. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée au bord de notre baignoire, ma chérie m'a annoncé que j'étais en sécurité et que personne ne pourrait me voir ainsi. Ma sirène m'a également expliqué ce qu'elle comptait faire et j'ai hoché la tête pour lui signifier mon accord.

Tous mes sens étaient en effervescence à ce moment-là et je distinguais parfaitement ce qui se passait autour de moi. La vapeur d'eau a rapidement envahi la pièce et un doux parfum de fleur d'oranger m'a gentiment chatouillé les narines. Je commençais à baisser ma garde et à me décrisper... À un moment donné, j'ai senti les mains de ma compagne dans mon dos. Mon âme sœur a réussi à me faire lever en m'attirant doucement vers elle. J'étais devenue une poupée de chiffon qui réagissait peu à ce qui était en train de se passer. Certains de mes muscles étaient endoloris et de petites protestations sortaient de ma bouche lorsque ma princesse appuyait trop fort contre ma chair...

Au bout d'un moment, mon corps n'était plus recouvert que de mes sous-vêtements. Ma chérie s'est arrêtée de me déshabiller et nos regards se sont accrochés. C'était à moi de décider de la suite des événements. J'appréciais le respect que ma tigresse me témoignait et je savais que jamais elle ne me ferait sciemment du mal. J'ai donc fait passer sa main gauche dans mon dos pour qu'elle puisse défaire les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge. Je me suis ensuite extirpée de ma dernière prison avant de m'empresser d'entrer dans la baignoire.

 **\- Je veux que tu brûles mes vêtements.**

Ma voix était rauque et j'avais beaucoup de peine à la reconnaître. Je n'ai pas attendu la réponse de ma douce moitié pour disparaître complètement sous l'eau. Pour éviter de faire peur à ma déesse, j'ai sorti la tête de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard. L'eau chaude ne suffisait pas à effacer le sentiment de souillure qui m'habitait toujours…

 **Ziva**

Le premier point positif que j'ai pu constater pendant ce moment difficile pour mon épouse, c'est qu'elle avait l'air décidée à me laisser mener la danse. Ainsi, j'ai pu lui permettre de se débarrasser de ces dernières étoffes considérées comme maudites par l'intéressée puisque Katia m'a demandé de les brûler. J'ai préféré ne pas relever cette phrase radicale car ce n'était pas le moment de s'opposer aux sombres états d'âme de ma princesse. En entendant sa voix qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe alors même que ma déesse latine s'était immergée rapidement dans notre baignoire, j'ai compris à quel point la tâche qui m'attendait serait difficile à accomplir.

Sans un mot, je me suis déshabillée promptement avant de rejoindre ma sirène dans l'eau. J'avais remarqué qu'elle s'était immergée quelques secondes avant de revenir à la surface alors que son expression faciale ne changeait pas d'un iota. J'en déduisais donc que ce geste n'avait pas porté ses fruits et que j'allais devoir ramener ma dulcinée vers les rives de la joie de vivre. Pour le moment, j'avais envie de rester en face de ma douce moitié pour lui permettre de garder un repère visuel évident, le temps que ses muscles se relâchent un par un.

Je me suis simplement contentée de prendre sa main droite dans ma main gauche avant de la poser sur ma poitrine. Comme un silence pesant nous entourait pour l'instant, je me doutais que ma belle amazone pourrait peut-être sentir mon coeur battre sous ses doigts et qui sait, l'entendre battre la mesure. Il fallait que je trouve des moyens simples de rassurer ma femme-enfant car ce salopard ne devait jamais réussir à la détruire mentalement. La sensibilité de ma compagne n'était pas un secret pour moi et c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à unir mon destin au sien.

 _Est-ce que tu sens mon coeur battre au bout de tes doigts ? Ce coeur t'appartient chérie et personne ne pourra changer cela._

J'opposais volontairement ma voix douce et aimante aux intonations sans âme de ma belle italienne en espérant que la flamme de la vie réapparaisse dans ses yeux.

 **Katia**

Lorsque j'ai regardé dans la direction où ma compagne devait se trouver, j'ai constaté qu'elle était en train de se déshabiller. Ses gestes étaient précis et vifs, comme si elle souhaitait remporter un sprint dans ce domaine. Une fois débarrassée de ses vêtements, ma sirène a pris place en face de moi en s'assurant qu'elle resterait dans mon champ de vision. Sa main gauche est venue chercher ma main droite qui s'est retrouvée contre la poitrine de ma chérie.

Je ressentais toujours un grand vide émotionnel, mais j'avais décidé de faire confiance à mon épouse. Elle avait toujours été mon phare et elle était la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider à effacer ce traumatisme. Alors que mes doigts distinguaient le grain de peau particulier de ma princesse, j'ai pu ressentir que son coeur battait parfaitement la mesure. Ce son régulier était rassurant et je me suis mise à calculer son rythme cardiaque avant de conclure que tout était normal.

 **\- Chérie...**

Aucun autre mot ne parvenait à franchir mes lèvres. Je comprenais que personne ne pourrait mettre fin à notre union et que ce coeur battait pour moi. Cependant, j'avais toujours du mal à accepter que j'avais été victime d'une agression qui aurait pu très mal finir. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis avancé vers ma belle et j'ai posé mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser était une façon de la remercier d'avoir répondu à mon cri de détresse et de s'être occupée de moi par la suite. Je commençais doucement à reprendre mes esprits et à me détendre, mais il me faudrait du temps pour faire confiance à un inconnu...

 **Ziva**

Depuis que nous étions enfermées dans notre salle de bain, j'avais l'impression que j'étais un funambule qui marchait sur une corde de piano. Si ma femme me faisait suffisamment confiance pour essayer de faire en sorte que l'incident survenu dans son atelier ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, une seule erreur de ma part pouvait tout remettre en question. A partir du moment où j'étais assise dans la baignoire en face de ma princesse, j'avais la sensation de tenir un peu plus les rênes de notre conversation silencieuse. Si mon geste d'apaisement a eu un effet positif, il s'est aussi traduit par un seul mot qui m'était destiné. Nous allions avancer à petits pas mais j'étais convaincue de réussir mon entreprise périlleuse.

J'ai laissé la main de mon épouse sur ma poitrine tout en relâchant la prise que j'avais gardée autour de son poignet. Il était très important que ma dulcinée soit capable de réagir et surtout d'agir à nouveau par elle-même. De mon côté, j'ai cherché à croiser le regard de ma sirène. Lorsque j'y suis parvenue, j'ai constaté avec plaisir que la détresse qui y régnait quelques minutes plus tôt avait tendance à s'estomper. C'était un signe très encourageant que je comptais faire grandir par tous les moyens. Je me suis donc légèrement rapprochée de ma belle amazone pour lui donner la possibilité de m'attirer vers elle.

 _Tu sais mon coeur, j'aimerais que quand nous sortirons de ce bain, tu te fasses belle pour moi. J'ai envie de t'emmener quelque part ce soir, rien que nous deux, pour te retrouver._

J'avais volontairement laissé planer un soupçon de suspense à la fin de ma phrase pour plusieurs raisons. La première était la plus évidente car je ne voulais pas effrayer ma compagne inutilement. La seconde était plus loufoque car j'avais plusieurs idées en tête mais je n'avais pas encore décidé laquelle serait retenue. En voyant le visage éteint de Katia, j'avais une envie furieuse de la voir sourire, que ce visage d'ange s'éclaire à nouveau ! Il était aussi possible que ma belle italienne ait une idée de sortie et si c'était le cas, j'allais certainement adhérer à son projet sans réserves.

 **Katia**

Assise dans notre baignoire, je commençais enfin à me sentir libre. Personne n'allait me contraindre à quoi que ce soit. Ma femme demeurait extrêmement prudente dans ses gestes et j'appréciais tous les efforts qu'elle déployait pour moi. Peu à peu, la peur me quittait et j'ai senti mes muscles se dénouer un à un. À tout moment, je pouvais plonger mon regard dans celui de mon adorée pour y trouver du réconfort. Tandis que cette séance de détente se poursuivait, ma sirène m'a avoué qu'elle avait envie que nous sortions ce soir. Elle m'incitait donc à me faire belle pour que nous puissions nous retrouver en tête-à-tête.

 **\- Dois-je comprendre que je te manque...?**

J'ai tendu mon bras droit vers ma chérie et je l'ai attirée vers moi afin que nos corps puissent se lover parfaitement. L'idée de faire une activité en tant que couple ne me déplaisait pas. Étant donné que mon niveau d'énergie était assez bas, je penchais plutôt pour une sortie calme. J'envisageais de laisser de côté les sports extrêmes, même si j'avais toujours envie de laisser libre cours à ma colère. Justin allait répondre de ses actes de toute manière... Il était inutile que je me fasse mal pour un tel imbécile! Après avoir réfléchi aux possibilités qui s'offraient à nous, j'ai fait une proposition à ma princesse.

 **\- Je pensais qu'il serait intéressant de faire une sortie culturelle et d'aller manger dans un bon steakhouse.**

Je n'avais pas d'idée précise du genre de concert ou de pièce de théâtre que nous pourrions aller voir. Nous ne passions pas énormément de temps à nous nourrir l'esprit car il faut reconnaître que nous étions très occupées toutes les deux et qu'il est difficile pour des mères de faire ce genre de choses sans ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Ce soir, j'allais donc profiter pleinement du moment que j'allais m'offrir!

 **Ziva**

Ma proposition a reçu un accueil positif de la part de ma femme qui m'a demandé aussitôt si elle devait comprendre cette demande de ma part comme une expression directe du fait qu'elle me manquait. En y réfléchissant, je me rendais compte qu'elle avait raison car j'avais vraiment envie de passer du temps avec ma compagne sans me préoccuper de tout ce qui concernait ma famille. J'étais aussi heureuse de voir que ma princesse reprenait du poil de la bête puisqu'elle avait explicité ses envies pour notre future sortie.

J'appréciais également le fait que ma belle amazone se soit débrouillée pour que nous nous lovions l'une contre l'autre. Etrangement, j'ai ressenti ce contact comme une libération, comme si je l'attendais depuis longtemps. J'ai supposé que suite à l'incident survenu quelques temps plus tôt, j'avais inconsciemment considéré que je ne pourrais plus ressentir la peau de ma déesse latine contre la mienne avant un bon moment. Pour signifier à mon épouse que je l'encourageais dans tous ses efforts, je l'ai embrassée dans le creux de son cou avec beaucoup de délicatesse avant de prendre la parole.

 _J'adhère totalement à ton programme pour notre soirée à venir mais tu vas devoir décider des lieux que nous allons visiter. C'est ta soirée mon amour._

Nous étions à présent bien installées dans ce bain mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'éterniser dans ce genre d'exercice, en particulier si je restais relativement statique. De plus, je me doutais que le reste de notre famille allait commencer à se poser des questions sur l'état de santé mentale de ma sirène et que nos filles ne devaient pas être particulièrement sereines pour le moment. Malgré tout, je refusais catégoriquement de précipiter les choses car le calme apparent de Katia était si fragile que la prudence restait de mise. Mon trésor devait se reconstruire et je serais là pour lui rendre toute son assurance et sa beauté d'antan.

 **Katia**

J'ai ressenti un petit frisson de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de ma compagne se sont posées au creux de mon cou. Même si ce geste m'avait pris par surprise, je n'avais pas envie de repousser ma princesse. J'ai momentanément fermé les yeux tandis qu'elle prenait doucement la parole. Mon programme préliminaire de la soirée était accepté et il me resterait uniquement à choisir les lieux que nous visiterions. Je me suis mise à réfléchir aux différentes salles culturelles de Washington et au type de divertissement qui m'interpellait aujourd'hui. Il faudrait que je vérifie ce qui était à l'affiche avant de prendre une décision finale...

Je commençais à ressentir tous les bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur ma peau et sur mes muscles. Même s'il était certain que je n'allais pas guérir de mon traumatisme aussi rapidement, j'avais réussi à me défaire du sentiment de souillure qui m'avait envahi à ce moment-là. En posant mes yeux sur ma déesse, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester immobile. Je savais qu'elle n'appréciait pas de rester inactive pendant de longues périodes de temps. Il était évident qu'elle n'oserait pas m'abandonner et que par conséquent je devais donner mon accord pour que nous sortions de la baignoire.

 **\- Tout le monde doit se faire du sang d'encre pour moi... Il est temps d'aller les rassurer...**

Je me suis levée lentement et j'ai mis les pieds hors de l'eau pour aller chercher deux grandes serviettes. Lorsque je suis passée devant le miroir, j'ai constaté que j'avais repris quelques couleurs. Je suis sereinement revenue vers ma douce moitié pour l'aider à s'extirper de la baignoire. Lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée à proximité, je lui ai chuchoté un remerciement au creux de l'oreille. Je savais que ma chérie serait toujours à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive! Après avoir épongé ma peau, j'ai relevé mes cheveux en faisant un chignon rapide. J'ai ensuite enfilé un peignoir afin d'être présentable devant ma tribu. J'étais convaincue que tous seraient heureux de savoir que j'avais eu une bonne frousse, mais que j'étais intacte…

 **Ziva**

Au moment où j'ai entendu ma femme dire qu'il était temps d'aller rassurer les membres de notre famille sur son état de santé, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas caché suffisamment mon manque de patience et je m'en voulais un peu. Malgré tout, je trouvais qu'il était temps de bouger et j'ai préféré ne pas relever ce que j'avais compris. Ainsi j'ai laissé ma sirène sortir de l'eau surtout pour profiter du magnifique spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Assez rapidement, nous étions toutes les deux sorties du bain et prêtes à revoir notre petite tribu. J'ai préféré laisser mes cheveux détachés et c'est un avec un petit sourire de contentement que j'ai suivi ma princesse hors de la salle de bain.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon et dès que Katia est apparue dans la pièce, notre fille aînée s'est levée d'un bond pour aller faire un câlin à sa mère. Tous nos invités avaient l'air assez tendus, Evelyne de son côté s'est contentée de manifester sa joie en voyant arriver ses parents. La seconde personne à s'être levée pour venir à notre rencontre a été Patricia dont le visage était marqué par l'angoisse. Il était probable qu'Isabella et Shaun aient pris le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, ce qui justifiait largement l'état de détresse de ma belle-mère.

 _Patricia : Katia ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? Je sais que c'est une question horriblement convenue mais je ne peux pas faire l'économie de te la poser..._

Ma déesse latine s'est donc retrouvée à être enlacée à la fois par notre rayon de soleil et par sa mère, j'ai donc décidé de me rendre sur le canapé pour laisser à ma dulcinée le temps de profiter de ces contacts familiaux dont elle avait grandement besoin. Personne n'allait se défiler face au problème rencontré par ma belle amazone et j'étais certaine que très bientôt, cet incident ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. En prenant place près d'Isabella, ma fille cadette a tendu les bras vers moi et un sourire de connivence s'est échangé entre notre cuisinière préférée et moi. Notre maison respirait la joie de vivre et rien ne pourrait jamais ternir cette ambiance douce et accueillante.

 **Katia**

En sortant de la salle de bain, nous nous sommes immédiatement dirigées vers le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Toute notre tribu y était rassemblée et je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude et de la colère sur les visages qui nous entouraient. Aaliyah s'est dirigée vers moi et m'a saisie par la taille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Je lui ai rendu son étreinte tandis que ma mère faisait quelques pas vers moi.

Dans une telle situation, il est normal pour un parent d'être angoissé. Pour Patricia, j'étais toujours un petit trésor qu'il fallait choyer et chérir. Je n'ai donc pas été étonnée qu'elle me demande comment je me portais. Il était de mon devoir de la rassurer et de donner ma version des faits afin que tous puissent comprendre ce qui s'était passé. J'ai laissé ma maman me faire un gigantesque câlin avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Maintenant que le choc initial est passé, je vais bien. Je crois que le sculpteur a agi spontanément lorsqu'il a compris que je ne voulais pas collaborer avec lui et qu'il n'aurait plus d'occasions pour me revoir. Il s'est jeté sur moi et nous avons basculé sur le sol. J'ai eu le souffle coupé et je ne parvenais pas à me débattre suffisamment. Mon cri a alerté tout le monde avant qu'il ait la chance de faire sa basse besogne. Voilà, vous savez tout.**

Je me suis doucement libérée des bras de mes proches pour prendre place sur le canapé. Mon coeur s'était un peu emballé alors que je racontais mon histoire et j'avais encore besoin de me reposer. Isabella s'est levée pour me servir une tasse de thé et pour m'offrir des biscuits. Je l'ai remerciée silencieusement et j'ai laissé le breuvage chaud me réconforter. Notre rayon de soleil a d'ailleurs tôt fait de revenir près de moi.

 **Aaliyah (à voix basse) : J'aurais préféré me tromper au sujet de cet imbécile...**

 **\- Je sais ma puce. L'important c'est que tout soit terminé et qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.**

 **Ziva**

La réunion de famille qui se déroulait dans notre salon avait de quoi intriguer un oeil non averti puisque le seul que ne réagissait pratiquement pas face aux bons sentiments qui fleurissaient dans la pièce, c'était Shaun. Même si j'avais l'habitude de voir le flegme du mentor de ma femme, j'avais la sensation qu'il se contenait pour le moment, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Tout le reste de la famille s'occupait de Katia et j'ai profité de ce léger déficit d'attention pour signaler ma présence à notre ami. Il m'a simplement indiqué mon bureau d'un signe de tête en articulant silencieusement qu'il désirait me voir demain dans cette pièce et j'ai simplement hoché la tête pour lui signifier mon accord.

Peu de temps après, tout le monde était réuni sur le canapé et ma princesse dégustait une tasse de thé qu'Isabella savait préparer comme personne et au fil du temps, les visages se sont détendus et les conversations allaient bon train. Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait prévenir tout ce joli monde que les maîtresses de maison allaient s'enfuir pour la soirée mais je considérais que cette révélation devait être faite par ma sirène pour montrer à notre tribu que la vie allait suivre son cours et que rien ne nous ferait changer, pas même un crétin sans aucun talent.

J'avais aussi remarqué que notre fille aînée avait parlé à voix basse à ma belle amazone et la réponse forte et claire de l'intéressée m'avait rassurée à plus d'un titre. Non seulement mon épouse voulait passer à autre chose, mais elle semblait vouloir garder une certaine assurance, quelque soit la situation qui se présentait à elle. C'est certainement pour cette raison que sa réponse à été audible pour tout le monde et je devais reconnaître que j'étais très fière d'être mariée avec une personne comme ma belle italienne. Personne ne parviendra à la briser totalement et j'avais hâte de lui montrer à quel point je l'adorais en lui faisant vivre une belle sortie dans quelques heures.

 **Katia**

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers moi lorsque j'avais répondu à notre petite fleur. J'ai pu m'apercevoir que mes paroles avaient eu un effet rassurant sur mes proches. Il était évident que je n'allais pas me laisser abattre et que je souhaitais mettre toute cette histoire derrière moi au plus vite! J'aurais pu faire un plus grand discours, mais je n'en avais pas tellement envie. Je me suis donc contentée de terminer de siroter mon thé en écoutant Aaliyah me raconter la séance d'éveil qu'elle avait préparé pour sa soeur.

 **\- Il faudra que je participe la prochaine fois. Vous avez l'air d'avoir eu bien du plaisir ensemble!**

 **Aaliyah : Il faudra te dépêcher maman parce que ma petite soeur grandit très vite!**

Je savais que notre petite puce avait raison et que la petite-enfance d'Evelyne allait passer très rapidement. Il fallait donc chérir tous ces petits moments où notre huitième merveille du monde nous éblouissait de ses prouesses. La vie était encore bien simple pour notre bébé. Au fil du temps, il faudra la protéger pour que son innocence ne soit pas volée trop tôt. Alors que je réfléchissais à ce que la vie réservait à notre bout de chou, je me suis tournée vers ma mère. Cette femme avait fait son possible pour m'élever et me façonner. J'étais sa plus grande réalisation et je pouvais lire de la fierté dans ses yeux...

Une heure a passé avant que je me décide à me lever du canapé. J'ai profité de ce changement de position pour annoncer à ma tribu que ma compagne et moi allions nous éclipser pour la soirée. Isabella a immédiatement offert de veiller sur nos filles pendant notre absence. Shaun avait toujours l'air d'être de mauvais poil et il a poussé une sorte de grognement indescriptible. Il croyait peut-être qu'il n'était pas sage de sortir après ce qui m'était arrivé. Je l'ai donc pris à part pour le rassurer un énième fois quant à mon état. J'ai dû lui promettre d'activer un traceur GPS sur mon portable pour qu'il accepte enfin de nous voir quitter la villa. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me faire belle et à déterminer le programme de cette soirée à venir!

 **Ziva**

Après la légère surprise amenée par le discours fort et clair de ma femme, les conversations ont repris leur cours dans le salon et je me rendais compte que tout semblait se dérouler normalement, à l'exception de Shaun qui nous gratifiait toujours de son air grave. J'ai essayé de ne pas m'appesantir sur la mine défaite du mentor de mon épouse car il était inutile d'entretenir une atmosphère pesante alors que la principale intéressée faisait de son mieux pour passer à autre chose. Notre vie familiale n'était pas exempte de remous et il était important de calmer les tempêtes morales qui pouvaient survenir.

Au bout d'une heure de détente, ma princesse s'est levée du canapé pour annoncer nos plans pour la soirée à venir. Isabella s'est proposée instantanément pour être la nounou de nos filles et seul Shaun n'accueillait pas très bien la nouvelle. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu'il cherchait à protéger Katia par tous les moyens. Ma dulcinée a donc dû discuter avec notre ours mal léché quelques minutes, probablement pour le rassurer. Une fois que cette tâche a été effectuée, il restait encore à savoir où nous allions nous rendre pour à la fois aérer et nourrir notre esprit.

A partir du moment où chacun allait plus ou moins vaquer à ses occupations, j'ai décidé de me rendre dans notre chambre à coucher pour essayer de choisir une tenue pour ce soir. J'avais envie de porter des vêtements décontractés car nous ne serions pas en représentation pendant notre ballade nocturne. Après tous ces épisodes où l'apparence comptait énormément, me fondre dans la masse me paraissait nécessaire même s'il était peu probable que nous soyons totalement ignorées pendant notre sortie, notamment à cause de la couverture médique du procès mais aussi celle de l'ouverture de la galerie.

J'en étais arrivée là dans mes réflexions lorsque la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte sur ma belle amazone qui affichait un grand sourire légèrement enjôleur.

 _Je vois que notre gardien en chef t'a laissée libre de tes mouvements alors ?_

Une pointe de sarcasme pouvait percer dans ma voix mais il était évident que c'était pour plaisanter. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Shaun pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous jusqu'à présent.

 **Katia**

Après avoir gagné ma bataille psychologique contre mon mentor, je me suis empressée d'aller rejoindre ma femme dans notre chambre. Un grand sourire illuminait alors mon visage puisque je trépignais d'impatience de me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec ma chérie. Il était évident que notre sortie nous ferait le plus grand bien et que nous aurions aussi l'impression de rajeunir de quelques années par la même occasion! Lorsque mon adorée a déclaré que mon gardien m'avait rendu ma liberté, j'ai éclaté de rire.

 **\- Il est parfois un peu trop protecteur à mon égard, mais je sais que c'est parce qu'il tient à moi... J'ai dû activer un traqueur GPS sur mon téléphone et lui rappeler que tu as des réflexes de ninja pour qu'il accepte de me laisser sortir.**

Ma princesse savait que je ne plaisantais pas et que mon compagnon d'armes avait réellement insisté pour que ses conditions soient remplies. Il était le seul membre de notre tribu à se montrer aussi méfiant alors que l'incident de mon agression avait pris fin plusieurs heures auparavant. Même Aaliyah avait semblé plutôt heureuse de voir que je me relevais aussi facilement. Maintenant que tout le monde avait donné son accord, il ne restait plus qu'à sélectionner une destination et à enfiler une tenue appropriée.

J'ai commencé par faire quelques recherches en utilisant ma tablette électronique. Plusieurs types de spectacles étaient à l'affiche ce soir et il était difficile de faire un choix entre les tragédies shakespeariennes, les comédies musicales, les concerts de rock et des monologues humoristiques. J'ai finalement opté pour _West Side Story_ présenté au Signature Theatre. En ce qui concerne ma tenue, j'ai choisi de porter un pantalon moulant de couleur crème et un chemisier à motifs léopard. Je me suis légèrement maquillée et j'ai retouché ma coiffure pour laisser quelques mèches s'échapper de mon chignon. Maintenant que j'étais prête, il me restait uniquement à annoncer le programme du jour à ma sirène et à conduire jusqu'à notre future destination.


	41. Une soirée en tête-à-tête inoubliable

Katia

Environ une heure après avoir annoncé à nos proches que nous allions les quitter pour la soirée, je me suis retrouvée au volant de la Chrysler. J'avais pris le temps de réserver une table dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Washington et d'acheter nos billets de spectacle. Alors que je conduisais dans les rues voisines de la villa, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais toujours un trop plein d'adrénaline. Je me suis donc dirigée vers l'autoroute pour pouvoir faire rugir le moteur de notre berline.

 **\- Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous et j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu...**

J'ai attendu que ma chérie me signifie qu'elle était prête à ce que j'enfreigne le code de la route pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Cette sensation de vitesse serait brève puisque je voulais éviter de mettre en danger la vie d'autrui. Lorsque l'indicateur de vitesse a affiché plus de 200 km/h, j'ai laissé le véhicule décélérer doucement tout en gardant une parfaite maîtrise de celui-ci. J'ai ensuite emprunté la sortie d'autoroute suivante et j'ai mis le cap sur notre première destination.

 **\- J'espère que tu as faim, parce que j'ai entendu dire que les portions de ce restaurant sont gigantesques!**

J'avais décidé de suivre ma première idée et de nous emmener dans un steakhouse. L'odeur de la viande rouge était perceptible avant même que nous mettions un pied dans le restaurant. J'avais l'eau à la bouche en pensant à ce que je pourrais commander pour satisfaire mon appétit. Il était évident que nous n'allions pas manger une salade verte! Dès que nous sommes entrées dans l'établissement, une hôtesse nous a conduit à notre table qui était située à la fois près d'une fenêtre et d'une magnifique cheminée de pierre. J'étais persuadée que nous allions passer un excellent moment avant d'aller voir l'une des plus célèbres comédies musicales américaines.

Ziva

Il ne nous a fallu qu'une petite heure pour nous enfuir de la villa afin de profiter de quelques heures réjouissantes en tête-à-tête. Comme ma princesse avait fait le choix du programme de notre sortie, c'est elle qui conduisait notre berline. Mais alors que je pensais que nous allions directement au restaurant prévu par ma sirène, celle-ci m'a annoncé qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler. Je me suis donc contentée de hocher la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord avant de voir ma belle amazone enfreindre le code de la route en toute connaissance de cause. Je n'allais pas la blâmer pour autant car j'étais bien souvent la première à fomenter ce genre de bêtise lorsque j'étais seule en voiture.

Une fois son petit méfait accompli, ma belle italienne m'indiquait que j'avais intérêt à avoir une faim de loup car les portions servies dans le steakhouse où nous nous rendions étaient pantagruéliques selon ses renseignements. Cela tombait à pic car après les événements qui ont parsemé cette journée je pouvais avaler un boeuf à moi toute seule ! Une fois que nous étions arrivées à destination, l'odeur de grillades m'a saisie instantanément avant même que nous entrions dans l'établissement. Une fois à l'intérieur, une hôtesse est venue à notre rencontre pour nous mener à la table qui nous était réservée.

Le décor qui nous entourait était simple mais très beau et l'ambiance générale de la bâtisse me convenait parfaitement. Une fois que nous étions assises l'une en face de l'autre, j'ai enfin pu regarder le visage de mon épouse tranquillement. Ses traits étaient assez neutres pour le moment mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était très heureuse de se trouver en bonne compagnie. Nous n'avions pas eu souvent l'occasion de se retrouver aussi calmement que pour cette virée romantique et je comptais bien en profiter pleinement. En attendant que ma femme me donne quelques conseils gastronomiques, je me perdais volontairement dans son regard profond où j'avais mes quartiers depuis quelque temps déjà.

Katia

Alors que nous venions de nous asseoir à notre table, j'ai remarqué que ma chérie me regardait avec insistance. J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien pendant quelques instants pour tenter de déceler ce qui occupait ses pensées. J'ai esquissé un petit sourire pour lui montrer que j'étais heureuse de me retrouver seule avec elle. Nous avions traversé une importante épreuve aujourd'hui et il était crucial de ne pas se laisser emporter par les sentiments négatifs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai ouvert le menu de l'établissement et je l'ai parcouru discrètement. Tous les plats avaient l'air alléchants et il serait difficile de faire un choix. J'ai indiqué quelques choix notables à ma compagne pour la guider dans cette expérience gastronomique. Il était évident que j'allais prendre en charge la soirée puisque c'était moi qui avais choisi nos destinations. Pour l'instant, ma princesse n'avait pas l'air de trop en souffrir...

 **\- Mon amour, je pensais commander un brie fondant en entrée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?**

En attendant une réponse de la part de ma déesse, j'ai consulté la carte des vins. J'allais devoir prendre en compte la teneur de nos plats principaux respectifs afin de réaliser un accord parfait. En y réfléchissant un peu, je me suis rendue compte à quel point la cuisine s'apparente à la peinture. Dans le premiers cas, il fait mélanger les goûts pour plaire aux papilles gustatives. Dans le second cas, les couleurs et les formes sont agencées pour envoûter les yeux. J'allais certainement expliquer ce parallèle intéressant à ma femme pour qu'elle s'aperçoive aussi que l'art est partout autour de nous.

Ziva

J'ai remarqué rapidement qu'il était très facile de se laisser porter par l'ambiance feutrée de l'établissement que ma femme avait choisi. Ma princesse a répondu à mon regard insistant par un air enjôleur qui me faisait fondre. En voyant l'entrain avec lequel ma déesse latine a ouvert le menu quelques instants plus tard, j'en ai déduit que la soirée allait se dérouler de la meilleure façon qui soit. J'avais une idée assez précise en tête sur la manière dont allait se dérouler le choix des mets que nous allions déguster et les conseils gastronomiques donnés par Katia étaient excellents pour la suite.

 _Comme toujours ta finesse d'analyse est impressionnante mon coeur. L'idée principale de ce repas sera la suivante : Tu me proposes des choses et tu tranches les arbitrages également. La seule directive que je te donne, c'est que je sois à la fois surprise et que tu respectes mes goûts que tu es sensée connaître par coeur. C'est une sorte de défi culinaire en réalité._

J'ignorais totalement si mon épouse allait être enchantée par les petites conditions amusantes que je venais de poser. Je voulais rendre ce repas intéressant et que l'on ne se contente pas seulement de manger et de partir voir le spectacle enchanteur qui nous attendait ensuite. J'étais persuadée que la prise de responsabilités, même pour des gestes anodins en apparence allaient lui permettre de reprendre la confiance en elle que ce fumier de Justin avait osé lui arracher. J'aurais pu corser encore un peu la difficulté mais je trouvais que le challenge valait déjà son pesant d'or.

J'appréciais aussi le fait de ne pas ressentir l'envie de me préoccuper de mon travail. Ces dernières semaines avaient été intenses sur le plan diplomatique et j'avais grandement besoin de me couper de ce monde pavé de faux-semblants et de tactiques pour essayer de tromper la vigilance de son voisin. Même si Shmeil m'assistait avec un sens du dévouement qui faisait l'admiration de tous, je me devais de préserver sa santé ainsi que celle de mes collaborateurs. Il était extrêmement plaisant de ne pas avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit, en dehors du confort de ma belle amazone évidemment.

Katia

Ma chérie s'est rapidement exprimée afin de me lancer un défi. En effet, elle désirait que je choisisse tous les plats à sa place. Mon adorée voulait tester dans quelle mesure je parviendrais à la surprendre tout en respectant ses goûts. Il était évident que j'avais appris à la connaître davantage depuis que nous avions une vie commune. Un grand sourire s'est donc épanoui sur mon visage au moment de répondre à ma femme. Décidément, elle avait le chic pour pimenter nos soirées !

 **\- J'accepte de jouer le jeu et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!**

Lorsque notre serveur, Julio, s'est présenté à notre table pour la première fois, j'étais prête à lui faire part de mes choix. Pour éviter de révéler mes intentions à ma compagne, j'ai pointé les différents mets dans le menu. Nous allions évidemment commencer par le brie fondant. Par la suite, j'avais commandé un combo de brochettes boeuf et crevettes pour ma muse et une bavette de boeuf pour moi. Chacun des plats principaux étaient offerts avec une panoplie d'accompagnements. Ce soir, j'allais goûter au macaroni au fromage et à la salade du chef. Ma déesse aurait droit à de la purée de pommes de terre et à de jeunes asperges en sauce. Les choix de desserts nous seraient offerts plus tard.

Julio s'est éclipsé pour aller chercher le vin que j'avais choisi. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il a présenté la bouteille d'un Châteauneuf-du-Pape à ma douce moitié pour qu'elle puisse d'abord y goûter. J'avais choisi un vin français de très bonne qualité afin de rehausser notre repas. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ma sirène était sur le point de vivre une fabuleuse expérience culinaire et je me réjouissais d'avance de prendre soin de ses papilles gustatives ! L'art de la table était une science qui ne souffrait d'aucune improvisation et j'allais le prouver à mon épouse.

Ziva

A vrai dire, je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que ma femme accepterait la proposition que j'avais faite. Nous étions toutes les deux très joueuses et relever des défis faisait partie de notre quotidien. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sautiller sur ma chaise quand ma princesse a accepté de prendre le taureau par les cornes pour tenter de ravir mes papilles gustatives. Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur s'est présenté à nous et ce qui était étonnant, c'est que ma sirène n'a pas tardé à faire ses choix sur le menu car il n'a pas eu besoin de revenir plus tard afin que Katia affine ses idées culinaires.

Lorsque notre homme est revenu vers nous, il avait une bouteille de vin français à la main. J'ai eu l'honneur de le goûter et je devais reconnaître que la première surprise venait de se produire ! Je connaissais assez bien les vins français car j'avais passé beaucoup de temps en Europe et la France faisait partie des pays que j'aimais visiter. En dépit de cette expérience, cette bouteille de Châteauneuf-du-Pape était un cru inconnu mais exceptionnel ! J'ai donc fait signe à Julio d'en proposer à ma compagne en affichant un petit sourire satisfait. La soirée commençait sous les meilleurs auspices, c'était une certitude.

J'aimais beaucoup l'idée de me laisser porter par les événements. En regardant un peu en arrière, je n'avais guère pris le temps de lâcher prise, pour plusieurs raisons, certaines plus légitimes que d'autres. Ma dulcinée était une des rares personnes qui pouvaient me permettre de baisser ma garde et cette soirée était la preuve que je pouvais vivre normalement, comme n'importe quelle femme au monde. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais aborder le sujet verbalement avec ma belle italienne ou si j'allais me contenter de lui montrer indirectement à quel point elle m'était indispensable. La suite des événements allait certainement m'aider à prendre une décision à ce sujet.

Katia

C'est en faisant preuve d'un naturel désarmant que mon adorée a goûté au vin. Après l'avoir senti et fait tourner en bouche, ma douce moitié a fait signe à notre serveur de verser ce délicat nectar dans mon verre. L'homme s'est ensuite éclipsé sur la pointe des pieds. Il reviendrait un peu plus tard avec l'entrée que j'avais commandée. Après avoir moi-même fait honneur au Châteauneuf-du-Pape, j'ai pris la parole avec une idée bien précise en tête. C'était ma soirée après tout.

 **\- Je me rends compte que nous ne nous arrêtons que rarement de travailler toutes les deux... Il y a bien sûr eu quelques moments plus calmes, mais je sais que ton portable pourrait sonner à tout instant. J'aimerais que tu l'éteignes ce soir...**

C'était légèrement égoïste de ma part de vouloir m'accaparer ainsi la directrice du MOSSAD, cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier que nous portions nos alliances et que la femme qui se tenait devant moi était mienne. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont mon épouse allait réagir. Elle pouvait accepter de se plier à ma suggestion ou n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Pourtant, j'espérais réellement qu'elle accepterait de se couper du monde pendant quelques heures, histoire de profiter de la liberté qui nous était offerte...

J'ai pris une autre gorgée de vin pour m'imprégner un peu plus des saveurs qu'il avait à offrir. Je me délectais d'avance à l'idée de manger une succulente pièce de viande rouge tout à l'heure. Cette soirée était prometteuse et me permettait de renouer avec une partie de moi qui s'exprimait avec parcimonie. En effet, j'avais peu d'occasions de prendre des décisions unilatérales et je dois avouer que ça me plaisait bien d'avoir la situation en main et de mener la danse aujourd'hui.

Ziva

La dégustation du vin s'est effectuée dans un calme olympien avec notre serveur qui me paraissait extrêmement sûr de son art. Pendant que nous profitions de ce breuvage à la robe subtile, ma princesse a pris la parole pour m'adresser une requête très particulière. Elle me faisait remarquer que nous n'avions que trop rarement l'occasion de prendre du bon temps au même moment et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec cette affirmation. Ma déesse latine ajoutait que mon cellulaire pouvait nous déranger très facilement et elle me demandait de l'éteindre, rien de moins !

Face à cette demande, je n'avais que deux options possibles. Soit j'obtempérais en considérant que non seulement ma femme avait raison, mais aussi que j'avais bien besoin de me couper du monde pendant quelques heures, soit je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête en arguant que le devoir primait sur le plaisir au risque de chagriner ma belle amazone. Fort heureusement pour nous deux, je n'avais aucune envie de contrarier mon épouse et c'est avec un sourire en coin que j'ai pris la parole, bien décidée à sourire de la situation actuelle.

 _Dis-moi chérie, aurais-tu décidé d'être légèrement autoritaire ce soir ? Si c'est le cas, sache que j'apprécie cet esprit d'initiative à tous points de vue. Quant à ta demande expresse d'éteindre mon portable, laisse moi simplement envoyer un SMS à Shmeil à ce sujet avant d'éteindre cet objet diabolique !_

Je m'étais fixée un objectif assez ambitieux pour cette belle sortie nocturne et je comptais y parvenir par tous les moyens. Je voulais faire rire ma sirène ou au moins la faire sourire car malgré tous ses efforts pour se mettre dans l'ambiance de notre lieu de détente, je voyais bien qu'elle était encore un peu tendue. C'était donc ma mission du jour d'obtenir un franc éclat de rire de la part de ma compagne. J'aurais pu agrémenter ma déclaration légèrement véhémente par une grimace mais il était inutile d'en rajouter. Une fois que mon message texte était envoyé, j'ai mis mon appareil hors tension sans même attendre la réponse de mon ami puisqu'il était évident qu'il allait prendre de lui-même les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Katia

Ma princesse a semblé réfléchir pendant un bref moment avant de me répondre. J'ai profité de cet instant de silence pour admirer l'harmonie des traits de ma femme. Elle semblait parfaitement détendue et libérée des tracas qui auraient pu l'accaparer. J'aimais penser que j'étais responsable de ce bien-être qui se lisait sur son visage... Jusqu'à maintenant, je lui avais laissé entrevoir que nous allions passer une soirée magique et je comptais bien continuer de la surprendre. Au moment de m'annoncer sa décision, ma chérie souriait en coin et je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait pesé le pour et le contre.

 **\- Oui, j'ai décidé de tout prendre en main ce soir et je vois bien que ça ne te laisse pas de marbre. Je te remercie mon amour d'accepter mes conditions. Je t'assure que tu fais le bon choix...**

Maintenant que nous avions scellé un accord, ma douce moitié a prévenu son bras droit qu'elle serait injoignable. Elle a tout de suite éteint son téléphone portable et l'a rangé dans son sac à main sans faire de cérémonie. Même s'il est vrai que j'étais heureuse de me trouver dans ce restaurant, j'avais toujours un peu de mal à me détendre. Mes démons me poursuivaient toujours et j'avais des flashbacks des événements malheureux du jour qui me traversaient l'esprit de temps à autre. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis réfugiée dans les yeux de ma déesse afin d'y trouver un certain réconfort.

J'ai lentement approché l'une de mes mains près de celles de mon adorée en espérant qu'elle la saisirait. J'avais grandement besoin d'un contact physique pour m'aider à me sentir mieux. J'hésitais à prendre la parole à ce sujet puisque j'avais l'impression que je briserais la magie du moment. En attendant que l'une de nous fasse un mouvement, je me suis concentrée sur ce qui se passait à la table voisine. Apparement, un homme et une femme s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici pour la première fois. Ils semblaient tous les deux assez maladroits dans leurs approches et je me suis retenue d'en rire…

Ziva

A partir du moment où j'ai accédé à la demande de mon épouse, j'ai vu à quel point j'avais fait le bon choix. Par ailleurs, Katia me l'a confirmé oralement quelques secondes plus tard avec une voix teintée de mystère ce qui me me plaisait d'emblée. Pendant ce petit temps de calme, ma déesse latine a approché sa main droite de ma main gauche. Je ne me suis pas défilée et j'ai pris les choses en main à mon tour. Je savais pertinemment que ma princesse avait besoin de réconfort après les événements traumatisants d'aujourd'hui, tout simplement.

 _Chérie, même si tu penses que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, je tiens à ce que tu t'exprimes sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui dans ton atelier. Si tu en ressens le besoin, je suis là pour t'écouter et t'épauler, comme je l'ai fait dès notre première rencontre. Laisse-toi aller d'accord ?_

Nous étions à nouveau face à un moment difficile pour ma compagne et j'espérais qu'elle aurait la force de se rebeller devant les démons qui enserraient son âme. J'ai donc pris le temps de me perdre dans le regard de ma sirène pour l'encourager à s'ouvrir à moi. En voyant à quel point ma belle amazone luttait contre elle-même pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être peinée pour elle. J'étais déjà passée par ce genre de problématique et j'étais persuadée que le combat faisait rage dans sa tête.

En attendant de savoir si ma belle italienne allait pouvoir se confesser, j'ai pris le temps de regarder ce qui se passait autour de nous car il était inutile de me montrer insistante avec ma dulcinée. J'ai pu apercevoir ce couple qui semblait si maladroit et des pensées attendrissantes me sont venues à l'esprit. Par ailleurs, je me suis rappelée que mon adorée avait passé beaucoup de temps à m'aimer sans oser me le dire. Quand je vois où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que le temps perdu par chacune de nous a été bien rattrapé depuis !

Katia

Au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis désintéressée des balbutiements amoureux qui se produisaient près de nous. Il était évident que seul l'un des deux tourtereaux était à la recherche d'une histoire sérieuse et cette constatation me peinait légèrement. Ma femme me regardait intensément et elle attendait toujours que j'extériorise mes émotions par rapport à ce qui s'était passé dans mon atelier. Je me disais qu'elle avait raison et que je ne devais pas garder ces horreurs pour moi...

 **\- Je crois qu'il va me falloir un moment avant d'accepter de me trouver seule dans une pièce avec un homme. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu le repousser seule. Je connais des dizaines de techniques de combat, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger.**

La culpabilité est un sentiment terrible même lorsqu'elle n'est pas justifiée. Au fond de moi, je savais que l'effet de surprise avait joué en ma défaveur. Le sculpteur était plutôt massif par rapport à moi et il n'avait eu aucun mal à me maintenir au sol. Je me demandais tout de même si ma belle israélienne aurait pu faire mieux que moi car elle gagnait systématiquement tous nos corps à corps depuis que je la connaissais. Je détestais me sentir affaiblie et diminuée et il me faudrait un certain temps pour reprendre confiance en moi, j'en étais certaine.

Alors que je venais de me confesser à ma chérie, notre serveur s'est approché de notre table. Il apportait notre entrée de brie fondant et c'est d'une main de maître qu'il l'a déposé entre nous. Une bonne odeur de fromage chaud est instantanément venue chatouiller mes narines. Julio nous a souhaité bon appétit et il est allé continuer son service auprès d'un groupe de gens d'affaires. L'interruption de l'homme qui nous servait ce soir avait agi sur mon état mental. La perspective de remplir mon estomac m'aidait à chasser mes tourments et ma princesse s'en était sans doute rendue compte.

Ziva

Ce que j'appréciais particulièrement dans le caractère de ma femme, c'est qu'elle prenait toujours le taureau par les cornes quand il s'agissait de régler un problème important. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu entendre sa confession, même si le fait de devoir parler de cet incident devait lui coûter énormément d'énergie. Je me suis concentrée sur chaque mot, chaque intonation et chaque information qui pourrait me permettre de guider ma compagne vers une guérison totale de son psychisme.

Une fois sa prise de parole terminée, Julio est arrivé avec le brie fondant que mon épouse avait choisi. Dès l'instant où notre serveur s'est éclipsé, j'ai voulu répondre calmement aux tourments de ma belle amazone, même si les douces effluves de l'entrée que nous allions partager semblaient redonner le sourire à Katia. La gourmandise était son plus grand défaut mais dans le cas présent, j'étais très contente de la voir manifester autant d'intérêt face au premier plat qui nous était présenté.

 _Tu sais chérie, le fait que tu devras retrouver confiance en toi et envers les autres est normal. Quant au fait de ne pas avoir pu te dégager de l'emprise de Justin, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Premièrement, ce quartier de boeuf avarié pesait un poids conséquent et j'ai dû employer toute ma force et ma rage pour le faire reculer afin que tu puisses t'enfuir. Deuxièmement, je pense que tu étais aussi paralysée par la peur qu'il aille trop loin. Là encore, c'est une réaction très humaine tu sais. Je ne suis pas psychologue donc je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de te guérir totalement, mais je te propose à nouveau de t'entraîner sérieusement au combat rapproché._

J'étais parfaitement consciente que le fait d'évoquer la possibilité qu'un thérapeute aide ma belle italienne dans un avenir proche n'allait pas la réjouir le moins du monde, notamment pour la raison qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Faire confiance à un inconnu était loin d'être évident pour l'instant et au fond de moi, j'espérais que ma sirène n'aurait pas besoin d'en arriver là et que je serais capable de prendre soin de ma dulcinée sans aide extérieure. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de demander assistance à quiconque, alors confier ma douce moitié à une personne qui ne connaissait rien à notre vie personnelle ne m'enchantait guère.

C'est en goûtant avec entrain au brie fondant que j'attendais de voir ce que ma déesse latine allait penser de mes différentes propositions.

Katia

J'avais commencé à déguster notre entrée lorsque ma compagne a pris la parole. Mon adorée tentait de me rassurer par tous les moyens. Son analyse de la situation était précise et je savais qu'elle était également juste. Il me faudrait un peu de temps pour accepter ce qui s'était passé et pour en guérir. Je n'ai pas été surprise lorsque ma douce moitié a sous-entendu que je pourrais avoir besoin de voir un thérapeute. Même si je dois avouer que cette idée ne me plaisait guère, je devais reconnaître que cette possibilité était envisageable...

 **\- Je veux bien reprendre l'entraînement avec toi. Pour le reste, nous en discuterons plus tard mon coeur.**

En remettant cette discussion à un autre moment, j'espérais que nous pourrions nous concentrer sur les mets que j'avais commandés. Nous avons fait honneur au brie fondant et je dois avouer que j'aurais pu lécher le fond de mon assiette tellement c'était bon! Peu de temps après avoir débarrassé le premier service, Julio nous a apporté nos plats de résistance. Je me suis contentée de sourire tandis que ma femme découvrait ce que j'avais choisi pour elle. Si ma sirène n'était pas satisfaite de la nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle, nous pourrions toujours passer une nouvelle commande...

 **\- Alors chérie, est-ce que je suis parvenue à te surprendre tout en respectant tes goûts?**

Il était très important pour moi de savoir si j'avais réussi à tirer mon épingle du jeu. Il nous arrivait rarement de nous lancer un tel défi, mais ma déesse savait à quel point j'étais joueuse! En attendant une réponse de la part de ma muse, j'ai rempli nos verres et j'ai goûté à tout ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Tout ce que j'avais entendu sur cet établissement s'avérait véridique et j'étais très heureuse d'y avoir emmené mon sucre d'orge. Il s'agissait d'un excellent prélude au spectacle que nous allions voir un peu plus tard. J'avais l'impression que nous étions choyées de pouvoir compter sur notre tribu pour veiller sur nos deux trésors pour nous permettre de nous retrouver en tête-à-tête.

Ziva

La première chose que j'ai trouvée positive dans le discours de Katia était toute simple. Elle acceptait l'idée de reprendre l'entraînement avec moi ! Pour le reste, j'étais totalement d'accord sur le fait d'en reparler plus tard et de profiter de cette soirée de détente. J'ai pu voir que ma princesse adorait littéralement le brie fondant que Julio nous avait présenté et j'en étais ravie. Par la suite, j'ai été émerveillée par les choix culinaires de ma femme qui me correspondaient parfaitement et qui m'ont aussi permis d'élargir mes connaissances gustatives. Sur un petit air de contentement, ma belle amazone me demandait ensuite si le défi que je lui avais lancé était réussi.

 _Non seulement tu as réussi à me surprendre et à contenter mon palet difficile mais en plus tu as fait les choses en grand ! Félicitations madame Fortini !_

J'avais teinté mon discours de solennité à dessein pour tenter de montrer à ma princesse son importance dans ma vie et celle de notre famille. Le reste du repas s'est déroulé très calmement même si quelques éclats de rire sonores nous ont échappé à toutes les deux. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à me remémorer certaines anecdotes cocasses qui dataient de l'époque londonienne. Comme souvent lorsque j'évoque ce genre de souvenirs, je ressentais un mélange de nostalgie et de regrets. Malgré tout, cette période en Europe est certainement l'une des plus heureuses de mon existence même si notre présent est encore plus lumineux.

Une fois que les éventails de petits desserts ont été engloutis par ma belle italienne et moi, nous avons chaleureusement remercié notre serveur pour son professionnalisme et sa prévenance tout au long du repas avant de régler la note et quitter les lieux rapidement. Ma déesse latine devait continuer à mener la danse pendant cette sortie que je trouvais magique. Ma dulcinée semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir cette représentation d'une comédie musicale importante dans la culture américaine. Comme je ne connaissais pas du tout cette oeuvre pour l'instant, la découvrir sera un émerveillement pour moi, j'en étais intimement persuadée.

Katia

J'ai poussé un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque mon adorée a déclaré que j'avais su relever son défi. À partir de ce moment, je me suis détendue davantage et j'ai profité de la nourriture dans mon assiette. Chacun de ces mets avaient émoustillé mes papilles gustatives! Pendant que nous mangions, ma compagne s'est remémorée quelques souvenirs de la période londonienne. Il faut dire que nous avions l'habitude de dîner ensemble au moins une fois par semaine à l'époque!

Notre repas a suivi son cours et Julio nous a apporté une panoplie de petits desserts offerts par la maison. Nous avons aussi demandé à nous faire servir du thé afin de compléter ce festin de la meilleure façon qui soit. Après avoir réglé la note, j'ai pris ma muse par la main et je l'ai menée à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Nous allions maintenant nous diriger vers le Signature Theatre pour y voir une grande oeuvre américaine. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de la voir jouée sur scène et j'étais très curieuse de pouvoir apprécier le talent des acteurs.

En montant dans la voiture, j'ai activé le GPS pour que la route la plus fluide nous soit indiquée. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à être en retard! Heureusement pour nous, aucun imprévu ne s'est présenté et nous avions un peu plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance lorsque j'ai garé notre berline. Nous avons fait un saut à la billetterie pour y cueillir nos réservations ainsi que le programme de la soirée. Je commençais à trépigner d'impatience comme une petite fille. Cette attitude enfantine allait certainement faire un sourire mon sucre d'orge...

 **\- Nous y voilà chérie! Rangée J, sièges 10 et 12.**

Ziva

Une fois que nous avions quitté le steakhouse, ma princesse semblait assez pressée de se rendre au Signature Théâtre pour profiter de la comédie musicale qu'elle avait choisie. Au fil du temps, je l'ai vue se détendre et prendre de plus en plus de liberté dans l'expression de ses sentiments, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à destination, je l'ai vue se comporter comme une petite fille émerveillée et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rire. Ma déesse latine était en train de redevenir elle-même et j'en étais ravie.

Après avoir passé un peu de temps à la billetterie, nous avons pris le temps de nous installer sur les sièges numérotés qui nous étaient attribués. Comme nous avions quelques minutes d'avance, j'en ai profité pour m'assurer que ma douce moitié était assise dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour qu'elle puisse profiter du spectacle qui allait se dérouler devant nos yeux. J'étais persuadée que la performance des acteurs allait être parfaite et que nous allions découvrir une interprétation de haute volée. Je commençais à me dire que le domaine artistique me touchait en plein coeur.

Lorsque les lumières se sont éteintes pour permettre à la scène de s'illuminer, tous les spectateurs ont manifesté leur contentement à l'unisson et c'est un comportement qui me faisait toujours rire. De mon côté, j'ai pris la main de ma femme dans la mienne pour l'accompagner dans ce voyage incroyable vers ce quartier new-yorkais où les Jets et les Sharks tentent de prendre le contrôle du pavé. J'étais très heureuse d'être dans cette salle à admirer le travail de tous ces artistes et je comprenais enfin pourquoi ma belle italienne mettait autant de coeur à accomplir ses oeuvres.

Katia

Lorsque les lumières se sont éteintes, tout le monde a poussé un grand _Ohhhhhh_ à l'unisson avant de se taire définitivement pour laisser place au spectacle. Les acteurs ont envahi la scène en enchaînant des pas de danse extrêmement bien chorégraphiés. Dès le départ, la rivalité entre les Jets et les Sharks étaient mise en avant. Comme il s'agissait d'une comédie musicale, nous n'allions pas tarder à entendre une première chanson. Il se passait tellement de choses en même temps que je devais faire des efforts de concentration pour ne manquer aucun détail.

Dès le départ, je suis tombée sous le charme de Maria, la belle portoricaine qui travaille dans une boutique de robes de mariées. C'est lors d'un bal qu'elle fait la rencontre de Tony et c'est tout de suite le coup de foudre entre eux. L'histoire qui est racontée au public s'inspire de la tragédie _Roméo et Juliette_ , mais se déroule à une tout autre époque. J'appréciais particulièrement la manière dont des thèmes sociaux y étaient abordés. En effet, l'histoire d'amour impossible sert de prétexte pour expliquer l'écart entre les américains blancs et les immigrants latino qui rêvent de vivre le rêve américain.

À la fin du premier acte, Riff et Bernado se battent et les choses dégénèrent rapidement. J'avais carrément la chair de poule lorsque j'ai vu qu'ils avaient des couteaux dans les mains. Tony a beau essayer de calmer le jeu, un premier cadavre vient joncher le sol. Pour se venger, le protagoniste principal tue Bernado. Étant donné le dénouement malheureux de cet affrontement, les membres de deux factions se dispersent rapidement. Au dernier moment avant l'arrivée de autorités, Tony s'échappe de la scène de crime en emportant ses remords avec lui.

Alors que le rideau se refermait sur les corps inertes des deux jeunes hommes, j'ai fait signe à ma femme de se lever afin que nous puissions aller chercher des rafraîchissements. L'entracte allait durer quinze minutes et je voulais en profiter pour me dégourdir les jambes. J'étais également curieuse de savoir ce que ma compagne pensait du spectacle jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle passait un bon moment, mais il était important de m'en assurer. Après tout, cette soirée était la nôtre!

Ziva

Pendant tout le premier acte du spectacle, nous étions toutes les deux très concentrées sur ce qui se passait sur scène. Pour ma part, j'étais très impressionnée par le travail de mise en scène et la performance des acteurs. Être capable de jouer un personnage aussi intensément et réussir à tenir le rythme physique imposé par la danse ne pouvait que me rendre admirative. La violence des thèmes abordés m'a aussi touchée profondément et je ne pouvais que reconnaître que ma princesse avait fait un excellent choix en m'emmenant au Signature Theatre ce soir.

Une fois que le moment de l'entracte est arrivé, ma femme m'a fait signe de me lever afin que nous allions marcher un moment et nous désaltérer. Je comptais également en profiter pour discuter avec ma dulcinée de la première partie de ce drame social qui a marqué l'histoire de mon pays d'adoption. D'ailieurs, je comprenais totalement pourquoi cette œuvre avait fait grand bruit lors de ses premières représentations et surtout pour quelle raison cette comédie musicale paraissait indémodable. Une fois que nous avions nos boissons à la main, j'ai décidé de prendre la parole.

 _Ce spectacle me paraît incroyablement actuel en réalité. Les inégalités criantes entre les différentes ethnies et les combats pour les gommer de la vie courante existent toujours, même si les communautés touchées ne sont pas les mêmes..._

En faisant cette réflexion à voix haute, je me suis rendue compte à quel point je n'avais pas rencontré ce genre de problèmes durant mon instruction en Israël ou à d'autres périodes de ma vie. J'avais eu l'obligation de le battre pour faire ma place dans mon corps de métier, mais la famille David m'avait plus ou moins protégée des luttes sociales qui étaient dépeintes devant nos yeux. Ce constat m'a légèrement secouée mais je n'en ai rien laissé paraître. Dans quelque temps peut-être, j'allais devoir obtenir quelques réponses et qui sait, réviser mon jugement à ce sujet.

Katia

Lors de l'entracte, j'ai décidé d'offrir une bouteille d'eau minérale à ma femme et de prendre la même chose. Après nous être éloignées du comptoir de vente, ma chérie m'a enfin livré ses premières impressions par rapport à la comédie musicale. Même si cette dernière avait été écrite plusieurs années auparavant, ma douce moitié avouait que les thèmes abordés étaient toujours d'actualité. Que ce soit en Amérique du Nord ou ailleurs, des groupes s'opposaient toujours de manière plus ou moins virulente.

 **\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Malheureusement, la violence de masse a remplacé les combats de rue. Je ne dis pas ça pour minimiser les rivalités entre clans...**

Pendant quelques instants, je me suis permise de regarder ma femme en essayant de la percevoir différemment. Dans cette ère trouble, ses traits du Moyen-Orient auraient pu alarmer certaines personnes. Même si mon sucre d'orge portait son étoile de David en permanence, certaines personnes l'avaient traité de sale arabe à plusieurs reprises. Nous aurions peut-être l'occasion de discuter de la stigmatisation sociale vécue par son peuple à un autre moment. J'ai également eu une pensée pour notre fille aînée qui pourrait aussi vivre ce genre de problèmes en grandissant...

Il était maintenant l'heure de regagner nos places pour assister au lever du rideau pour y retrouver Maria et Tony. Ce dernier se sentait coupable d'avoir tué un homme. Nous en étions au noeud de cette tragédie qui semblait être sans issue. Les deux tourtereaux essayaient d'imaginer un monde meilleur où ils pourraient s'aimer en toute quiétude. Le jeu des acteurs était crédible et j'avais réellement l'impression qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Inconsciemment, je me suis mise à serrer la main de ma sirène dans la mienne…

Ziva

Lorsque ma femme a répondu sans détour à mes impressions sur le spectacle de ce soir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine solennité dans ses propos. Mais même si nous aurions pu approfondir cette discussion qui aurait été passionnante, il était temps de regagner nos places pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de la passion dévorante qui unissait nos deux personnages principaux. Alors qu'ils cherchaient tous deux à se sortir de l'impasse qui caractérisait leur amour impossible, mon épouse serrait sa main dans la mienne avec force.

J'ai répondu à ce geste d'affection avec beaucoup de volonté car je savais ce que nous avions dû traverser pour être heureuses. J'ai eu une pensée attendrie pour nos enfants qui allaient devoir affronter la vie avec quelques obstacles qui n'allaient jamais disparaître de leur chemin. J'avais beau avoir décidé que cette soirée appartenait à mon couple, je me rendais compte qu'il était très difficile d'occulter mentalement sa progéniture, même pour quelques heures seulement. J'ai préféré en sourire avant de revenir promptement vers la scène pour assister à la fin de l'œuvre iconique qui se déroulait devant nous.

Je ne savais absolument pas comment Katia avait choisi de se rendre au Signature Theatre ce soir à mes côtés, mais je devais reconnaître que la vision de ce drame m'avait amenée à formuler plusieurs réflexions qui ne pouvaient pas rester sans suite. Il était important pour moi de construire quelque chose à partir de ma vie personnelle et d'aboutir à un projet utile au plus grand nombre. Je n'avais pas encore d'idées précises à soumettre à quiconque, ce qui était certain en revanche, c'est que mon intellect chauffait très fort dans ma boîte crânienne. J'allais rapidement trouver cette idée qui me permettrait d'agir pour le bien de tous.

Katia

J'ai une fois de plus senti mes muscles se relâcher lorsque ma compagne a fait pression sur ma main. Nous étions ensemble pour toujours et le fait de savoir que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle me rassurait énormément. Pendant ce temps, le spectacle se déroulait toujours sous nos yeux. Les deux tourtereaux voulaient prendre la fuite ensemble et ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez le Doc. Étant donné que Maria devait répondre aux questions des autorités, c'est Anita qui se rend au point de rencontre.

Rapidement, l'assistance a compris que le plan des amoureux n'allait pas fonctionner. Anita se fait agresser et elle répand une rumeur selon laquelle Maria a été tué par Chino. Tony apprend cette triste nouvelle et perd tout goût à la vie. Il part à la rencontre du meurtrier présumé de sa petite amie et il se fait effectivement descendre. Maria assiste à la scène et son amour pousse son dernier souffle dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'empare du révolver et menace tout le monde l'espace d'un instant... Elle n'a pourtant pas la force d'agir et c'est ainsi que les deux clans décident de faire une trêve.

À la fin de la représentation, j'étais plutôt retournée. Je comprenais à quel point la violence avait alimenté ma propre vie. Heureusement que j'avais démissionné du MI6 pour me consacrer à l'art et à la vie de famille. Après la fermeture du rideau, les acteurs sont revenus sur scène pour saluer le public. Des applaudissements soutenus ont retenti dans la salle et tout le monde s'est levé pour remercier la troupe de nous avoir offert une si belle performance. Cette représentation resterait gravée dans ma mémoire, j'en étais certaine. Il restait à savoir si ma douce moitié était d'accord pour dire que notre sortie avait été une réussite sur toute la ligne... Par ailleurs, j'avais quelques idées supplémentaires qui nous permettraient de finir cette sortie en beauté!

Ziva

Le spectacle battait son plein et les émotions montaient crescendo. Je me sentais étrangement proche de Maria et Tony car la tragédie qu'ils vivaient m'a rappelé d'autres souvenirs un peu lointains qui me correspondaient parfaitement. A la fin de la représentation, la troupe est revenue devant le public pour nous saluer et c'est une standing ovation qui les a accueillis. J'avais des frissons qui me parcouraient le corps en voyant une telle communion dans toute la salle. Cette performance scénique allait rester gravée dans ma mémoire pour longtemps.

 _Je suis toute retournée après avoir vu ce drame mon amour. Merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir._

Comme souvent, je préférais rester simple dans l'expression de mes sentiments. Une bonne partie des spectateurs se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie de la salle et je considérais qu'il était temps d'en faire de même. J'ai donc pris ma femme par les épaules pour l'entraîner avec moi vers l'extérieur. Il était très amusant d'entendre les bribes de conversations qui fusaient ça et là au sujet de l'œuvre que nous avions tous vue dans ce bel écrin nommé Signature Theatre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que personne ne pouvait rester de marbre face à la passion dévorante qui unissait les personnages principaux.

Une fois que j'avais regagné le parking avec ma belle amazone à mes côtés, j'étais légèrement dans l'expectative. Est-ce que mon épouse avait prévu de faire autre chose ou non ? C'est ainsi que je me suis assise à la place du passager en attendant de savoir ce qui se passerait par la suite. Étrangement, j'appréciais le fait de me laisser guider pendant le déroulement de notre sortie alors que j'avais l'habitude de mener la danse la plupart du temps. Je découvrirais le plaisir simple de me laisser faire et d'être agréablement surprise par les idées de ma compagne.

Katia

Alors que nous étions prêtes à quitter nos sièges, mon adorée m'a remerciée en toute simplicité pour ce beau spectacle auquel nous venions d'assister. Les spectateurs se sont lentement dirigés vers la sortie et ma chérie s'est assurée que personne ne puisse nous séparer en m'empoignant par les épaules. J'appréciais cette douce attention à mon égard et un grand sourire s'est peint sur mon visage. Je comptais bien démontrer à ma femme à quel point j'étais reconnaissante lorsque nous serions seules...

Une fois à l'extérieur du Signature Theatre, nous avons pu presser le pas pour nous rendre jusqu'à notre voiture. La Chrysler nous attendait justement à l'endroit où je l'avais garée précédemment. Après avoir pris place dans l'habitacle, je me suis approchée du visage de ma déesse et je l'ai embrassée langoureusement. Je savais qu'elle appréciait ma spontanéité et je n'ai pas été surprise de ressentir une pointe de possessivité de sa part. Une fois notre étreinte terminée, j'ai bouclé ma ceinture de sécurité et j'ai démarré le moteur.

 **\- Je crois que nous avons le temps d'aller prendre un verre et de nous déhancher sur une piste de danse avant de rentrer...**

Il était à peine 22 heures et je n'avais aucunement envie de mettre fin à notre sortie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de dix ans et je voulais profiter pleinement de cette sensation. Il était possible que j'éprouve des petits regrets dès le lendemain matin, mais c'était loin d'être ma préoccupation première pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas attendu la réponse de mon sucre d'orge pour me mettre en quête d'un endroit branché. J'avais très envie d'épater d'illustres inconnus en réalisant des prouesses dansantes. Pour moi, ce serait une manière d'extérioriser mes émotions négatives vécues plus tôt dans mon atelier.

Ziva

Au moment précis où mon bras a entouré les épaules de ma femme de manière légèrement possessive, j'ai eu la joie de voir un grand sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de ma princesse. Nous sommes ensuite sorties rapidement de l'édifice artistique pour nous rendre à notre voiture afin de poursuivre notre virée nocturne et enchanteresse. Ma déesse latine m'a surprise en m'embrassant comme une damnée dès que nous étions toutes les deux protégées par les vitres teintées de notre véhicule. Je ne pouvais que répondre favorablement à une telle démonstration de la part de mon épouse en approfondissant cette étreinte.

Une fois que cette cérémonie intime était terminée, ma dulcinée me proposait de nous rendre dans un endroit branché pour prendre un verre et démontrer nos talents de danseuses par la même occasion. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre car Katia cherchait déjà l'établissement sur lequel nous jetterions notre dévolu. J'aurais pu protester pour la forme mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Il était très important que ma compagne reprenne le dessus et agir de la sorte était la meilleure façon d'y parvenir. C'est ainsi que nous roulions vers une destination que je ne connaissais pas encore avec le sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais très fière de voir ma belle amazone se mouvoir et réagir aux événements avec entrain. Même s'il était possible qu'elle force un peu le trait pour se donner du courage, je ne voulais absolument pas la contraindre en quoi que ce soit. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué qu'elle roulait légèrement au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée mais là encore, j'ai préféré garder le silence. Je me réjouissais d'avance à l'idée de pouvoir parader au bras de la sublime créature qui partageait ma vie et j'aurais pu me laisser griser par ce futur moment magique. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était probablement ce qui allait se passer.

Katia

Je n'avais laissé aucune chance à ma douce moitié de s'exprimer avant de faire rugir le moteur de notre berline. J'ai tout de même été ravie de constater qu'aucune protestation ne sortait de sa bouche. Alors que nous étions arrêtées à un feu de circulation, j'ai jeté un regard vers ma princesse pour m'apercevoir qu'elle souriait. En repartant de ce coin de rue, j'ai fait crisser les pneus en m'esclaffant de rire. Je ne me sentais pas tout à fait moi-même, comme si cette sortie avait un effet grisant sur moi...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'avais trouvé un établissement qui répondait parfaitement à mes critères. Une masse de jeunes gens faisaient la queue devant la porte et devaient prouver qu'ils avaient atteint l'âge légal avant de pouvoir entrer. Avant de descendre de voiture, j'ai pris soin de défaire ma coiffure et donc de libérer ma crinière de cheveux. J'ai également remis un peu de rouge à lèvres. C'est fou comme de vieilles habitudes peuvent refaire surface lorsque l'être humain se retrouve dans contexte familier!

 **\- Es-tu prête à être la star de la soirée? Je compte bien te faire danser jusqu'à ce que tes pieds ne puissent plus endurer tes chaussures!**

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec un brin de malice. Évidemment, nous n'allions pas infliger un tel supplice à nos enveloppes charnelles! Par contre, j'étais extrêmement sérieuse lorsque je disais que nous allions épater la galerie. C'était un devoir dont je comptais bien m'acquitter afin d'exorciser ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui. Lorsque nous serions à l'intérieur de cette boîte de nuit, j'allais pouvoir montrer à tous que j'appartenais à ma déesse et que réciproquement elle était mienne. Le premier qui osait nous faire du rentre dedans allait s'en rappeler pour le restant de ses jours, parole de Fortini!

Ziva

À partir du moment où je n'avais guère émis de réserves quant à la suite du programme imaginé par ma femme, j'ai senti une espèce de libération chez elle comme si mon épouse allait se lâcher bien plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait depuis des années. J'en ai eu la confirmation lorsque ma princesse s'est amusée à laisser de la gomme au détour d'un carrefour en s'esclaffant comme une adolescente. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivées à destination et ma tigresse a décidé de se mettre en condition en laissant ses cheveux virevolter à leur guise et en retouchant légèrement son maquillage. De mon côté, je me suis simplement assurée que mon chemisier rouge sang et mon pantalon noir allaient être suffisamments élégants pour me permettre d'entrer dans l'établissement choisi par ma compagne.

La petite phrase de défi prononcée par ma déesse latine a eu le don de me faire rire à gorge déployée et ce pour deux raisons. La première était simple car mes escarpins noirs et peu couvrants étaient très confortables. Le seconde était digne de mon caractère. Même si mes souliers allaient peut-être finir par me faire souffrir, je n'aurais aucun mal à danser pieds nus. D'ailleurs, je me doutais que si je faisais ça, ma belle amazone ne resterait pas de marbre face à cette future audace de ma part. En attendant, il fallait bien répondre à la légère pique que ma belle italienne m'avait envoyée.

 _Non seulement je suis prête à montrer à ces jeunes loups impatients ce que le mot séduction veut dire, mais je te garantis que c'est toi qui va me demander grâce sur la piste de danse ! Je n'ai pas fréquenté une boîte de nuit depuis des lustres et il va falloir combler cette lacune séance tenante !_

La masse grouillante qui patientait devant l'établissement qui allait être le témoin de nos futures prouesses grossissait à vue d'œil. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant le vigile, il m'a semblé légèrement réticent à nous laisser accéder à l'intérieur du bâtiment. J'ai préféré penser qu'il était très consciencieux et professionnel car il était impossible que cet employé ait le moindre doute sur notre âge, mais j'avais du mal à déterminer ce qui lui faisait lever un sourcil de suspicion. Pour éviter de lui rentrer dans le lard, j'ai laissé le soin à ma dulcinée de discuter avec l'armoire à glace qui nous faisait barrage. Étions-nous trop âgées pour s'amuser dans cet endroit ? Nous allions bientôt le savoir.

Katia

J'appréciais le jeu permanent de séduction qui se perpétrait entre ma compagne et moi. Elle avait été très vive à répondre à ma provocation en affirmant que ce serait moi qui lui demanderais grâce. Même si j'avais quelques réserves sur cette question, j'ai décidé de ne pas les exprimer pour le moment. Nous allions bien voir laquelle de nous deux était la plus endurante sur une piste de danse! Une chose était certaine, j'étais bien déterminée à faire ma fière et à ne pas craquer la première.

Avant d'accéder aux entrailles de ce lieux branché, nous avons dû faire la queue comme tout le monde. J'ai profité de ce temps d'attente pour admirer ma sublime femme. Même si je savais qu'elle ne s'était pas cassé la tête pour choisir sa tenue, elle lui saillait à merveille. Il faut dire qu'elle portait l'un des chemisiers que je préférais... Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées pendant lesquelles nous n'avons pas échangé de paroles. Nous étions toutes les deux occupées à nous imprégner de l'atmosphère des lieux et du type de clientèle qui nous entourait.

En arrivant à la hauteur du vigile, j'ai senti une certaine réticence de sa part. Il prenait plus de temps que nécessaire pour nous donner l'autorisation d'entrer. Pourtant, nous étions clairement assez âgées pour sortir dans une boîte de nuit... Afin d'éviter tout malentendu, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main et de discuter avec l'homme qui nous faisait face. J'ai d'abord sorti mon permis de conduire et je l'ai agité sous son nez. Cette preuve ne semblait pas l'impressionner le moins du monde.

 **\- Monsieur, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous refusez l'accès?**

 **Agent de sécurité : Vous êtes trop âgées pour fréquenter notre club, donc j'ai des doutes sur la véritable raison de votre venue. Êtes-vous des flics?**

 **\- Non, nous ne faisons pas partie des forces de l'ordre. Nous voulons seulement nous amuser ce soir, n'est-ce pas chérie?**

Ziva

Comme je l'avais pressenti, l'agent de sécurité qui nous faisait face refusait de nous laisser entrer dans l'établissement dont il avait la garde pour des raisons assez discutables. Apparemment, notre âge canonique lui donnait une excellente raison de se méfier de notre venue. Ma femme lui rétorquait gentiment que nous étions là pour nous amuser et rien d'autre, ce qui était vrai. Cet ours mal léché se méfiait des flics comme de la peste, j'ai donc décidé de jouer le jeu initié par mon épouse en prenant mon air le plus naturel pour entrer en scène à mon tour.

 _Écoutez, nous sommes deux femmes qui veulent simplement décompresser après une semaine harassante. Je comprends parfaitement que vous fassiez votre boulot consciencieusement, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avons choisi votre club pour nous détendre. Grâce à votre travail, nous savons que tout se déroulera à la perfection et que nous passerons un très bon moment dans votre boîte de nuit._

Par expérience, je savais que ce genre d'homme ne pouvait qu'être sensible à la flatterie, surtout si elle est déguisée. A aucun moment je n'ai laissé entrevoir une possibilité pour charmer cette armoire à glace, notamment parce que ma belle amazone était présente. Mais le fait de parler calmement avec une voix légèrement enjôleuse allait certainement suffire pour endormir la vigilance de ce Cerbère des temps modernes. La manipulation de l'esprit humain est un art et fort heureusement pour moi, je le maîtrisais à la perfection. C'est ainsi qu'un léger sourire s'est dessiné sur le visage de notre tas de muscles préféré.

 _Agent de sécurité : Très bien, allez-y._

Une fois que nous avons pu franchir le seuil du bâtiment, ma dulcinée ne s'est pas attardée et elle a filé comme une flèche près de la piste de danse. Je me suis contentée de la suivre en riant, persuadée que ma belle italienne n'avait pas fini de me surprendre. Je la voyais virevolter devant moi avec délectation et je ne me gênerais pas pour immortaliser ces instants avec mon smartphone. Ma princesse voulait s'amuser et c'était le but de cette virée nocturne ! J'avais moi-même l'impression de retrouver une certaine innocence, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

Katia

J'étais heureuse de voir que ma femme abondait dans mon sens. Il était probable que l'idée de sortir son badge lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il était beaucoup plus sage de laisser de côté cet aspect de sa vie et d'observer ce qui allait se passer. Le ton mielleux de sa voix était calculé de manière à endormir la vigilance du vigile. Même s'il était vrai que nous n'étions pas ici pour prendre en défaut l'établissement, il faudrait se montrer vigilantes lorsque nous serions à l'intérieur.

L'agent de sécurité a dû faire fonctionner ses neurones à plein régime pour arriver à la conclusion que nous n'étions pas une menace. J'ai remarqué que l'homme s'était légèrement détendu avant de claironner que nous pouvions entrer. Je l'ai remercié d'un hochement de tête avant de m'empresser de franchir le seuil de la porte. Dès que mes yeux se sont habitués à l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la boîte de nuit, j'ai foncé vers la piste de danse. C'était ici que je voulais me déchaîner pour me guérir des récents événements.

Ma déesse m'a suivie et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvées au beau milieu de la jeunesse qui s'éclatait sur les derniers tubes techno. Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver mes marques et pour effectuer des mouvements qui feraient rougir toutes ces jeunes filles à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Il faut dire que j'étais très souple de nature et que je n'avais pas peur de faire des acrobaties. Alors que mon adorée ne s'y attendait pas, je l'ai empoignée par la taille et je l'ai faite tourner dans les airs. Je me suis assurée de pouvoir la rattraper pour éviter qu'elle se foule la cheville ou qu'elle se froisse un muscle. La soirée promettait d'être agréable et pleines de rebondissements. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin et je me suis intérieurement félicitée une fois de plus d'avoir pu mettre au point un tel programme pour notre sortie de couple.

Ziva

Pour être honnête, j'étais très contente d'avoir réussi à me mettre le vigile dans ma poche. Rien que le fait d'être capable de mener un esprit aussi étriqué là où je le désirais me donnait toujours le sourire. Une fois que la piste de danse était atteinte, mon épouse n'a pas tardé à se trémousser devant moi et elle semblait déjà susciter un vif intérêt autour de nous. Mais alors que je prenais un malin plaisir à suivre l'évolution scénique de ma princesse, je me suis retrouvée propulsée dans les airs. Comme j'avais une confiance totale envers ma partenaire, je n'ai pas fait de résistance tout en veillant à rester tonique lors de la réception.

Une fois cette figure d'envol et de porté terminée,je suis restée dans les bras de ma compagne en m'assurant de soutenir son regard le plus intensément possible. Une fois que j'étais certaine que Katia restait scotchée à moi, je me suis permise de la guider à bout de bras tout en respectant le rythme de la musique qui nous entourait. Je me montrais volontairement lascive pour faire monter la température entre nous et dans toute la salle par la même occasion. Tous ces jeunes empressés allaient apprendre ce que l'expression _jeu de la séduction_ signifiait.

Au fil du temps, un cercle s'est formé autour de nous et quelques sifflements fusaient. J'aurais pu m'en inquiéter, mais il n'en était rien. Ma déesse latine devait reprendre le contrôle sur son enveloppe charnelle et cette séance de danse improvisée serait le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. J'avais envie de voir jusqu'où ma belle amazone serait prête à aller pour épater la galerie et rester le centre de l'attention de tous ces noctambules qui se demandaient de plus en plus ouvertement ce qui se passait devant eux. Ma belle italienne souriait de toutes ses dents et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre pour l'instant. Seule la musique et notre chorégraphie comptait à ses yeux.

Katia

Heureusement qu'il régnait une confiance mutuelle entre ma chérie et moi! Ainsi, j'étais à peu près certaine que ma douce moitié n'avait pas eu peur lorsque ses pieds avaient brusquement quitté le sol. À partir de ce moment, les autres danseurs ont commencé à nous prendre au sérieux. J'étais immensément satisfaite d'avoir réussi à attirer l'attention sur notre couple et je comptais bien continuer d'éblouir l'assistance! Ma muse devait se trouver dans un état d'esprit similaire puisqu'elle s'est amusée à diriger mes pas en veillant à ce que nos corps se touchent le moins possible.

Nous étions maintenant le centre d'attraction principal de la boîte de nuit et j'adorais ça! Étant donné que le volume de la musique était très élevé, il était impossible d'entendre les commentaires sur notre performance. De temps à autre, un sifflement sonore me vrillait pourtant les tympans. Je pouvais également voir quelques jeunes nous applaudir lorsque nous réussissons des mouvements particulièrement difficiles. Il faut dire que nos corps étaient bien échauffés maintenant et que je me sentais plus téméraire que jamais.

Alors que le rythme de la musique s'accélérait, je me suis reculée le plus loin possible de ma partenaire. Cette distance allait me permettre de prendre un élan considérable. Selon la réaction de ma princesse, j'allais essayer soit de monter sur ses épaules ou de passer sous ses jambes. Dans les deux cas, elle devait être vive afin de me présenter ses mains de manière à ce que je puisse m'y agripper. J'espérais seulement que ma femme arriverait à lire dans mon esprit pour agir en conséquence. C'était le moment ou jamais de reprendre pleinement possession de mon corps. En effet, en étant parfaitement maître de moi-même, j'arrivais enfin à me pardonner ma défaillance physique survenue dans mon atelier un peu plus tôt et à faire la paix avec moi-même...

Ziva

Ma femme se laissait griser par ce qui se passait actuellement sur la piste de danse et j'en étais ravie. Elle avait pris la mesure de l'ambiance qui régnait autour de nous et elle semblait se réjouir que nous soyons devenues l'attraction principale de la soirée. Après plusieurs mouvements plus acrobatiques les uns que les autres, mon épouse s'est éloignée de moi pour se poster à l'opposé de ma position sur le dancefloor. J'ai compris instantanément ce que Katia avait en tête et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'arborer un sourire carnassier en anticipant avec bonheur ce qui allait se produire.

Dès l'instant où la course de ma dulcinée avait commencé, je me suis préparée pour la réceptionner. Mes mains se sont jointes devant moi et j'ai formé une marche à la hauteur adéquate pour permettre un lancer du plus bel effet. Par la suite, la fluidité de mouvement de ma partenaire étant primordiale, j'ai propulsé ma déesse latine vers le haut pour qu'elle puisse atteindre facilement mes épaules avec ses pieds. Une fois que ses jambes étaient bien assurées autour de mon cou, j'ai renversé le corps de ma belle amazone pour qu'elle se retrouve la tête en bas alors que ses jambes servaient à la fois d'assurance et de point d'équilibre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ma belle italienne a lâché prise et je l'ai gardée dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser comme une damnée. Si la musique continuait à défiler sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, notre public est d'abord resté bouche bée devant autant d'audace avant de nous applaudir à tout rompre. Nous avions donné une leçon magistrale à tous ces jeunes loups en matière de séduction, mais surtout de confiance en l'autre voire en fusion des corps. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir réussi cette chorégraphie improvisée, mais plus important encore, ma sirène était redevenue elle-même. J'ai d'ailleurs profité du brouhaha ambiant pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille alors qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras.

 _Te voilà de retour à la maison. Je t'aime._

J'ai ensuite pris le temps de reposer ma douce moitié au sol sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il était possible que quelques personnes veuillent nous parler mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Ma douce moitié s'en rendait probablement plus compte que moi.

Katia

Une fois de plus, j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point les mots étaient superflus lorsqu'il s'agissait de communiquer avec ma douce moitié. Lorsque j'ai vu le sourire carnassier de ma femme, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle avait parfaitement compris mes intentions. C'est avec une confiance aveugle envers mon épouse que je me suis élancée vers elle. Grâce à la coordination parfaite de nos mouvements, j'ai pu m'accrocher au cou de ma dulcinée. L'harmonie entre nos corps avait atteint son paroxysme lorsque mon adorée a fait en sorte que ma tête se reverse vers le sol.

Étant donné la nature de cette pose, nous n'avons pas pu la tenir plus de quelques secondes. Lorsque mes pieds ont touché le sol à nouveau, mon sucre d'orge m'a entouré de ses bras et elle s'est emparée de mes lèvres. Un grand frisson a parcouru mon corps tandis que nous échangions un baiser passionné. C'est à ce moment que les applaudissements ont fusé dans l'assistance. J'ai d'ailleurs aperçu notre vigile préféré qui jetait un coup d'oeil vers la piste de danse car il souhaitait sûrement s'assurer que le boucan de l'auditoire n'était pas provoqué par une quelconque altercation. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire une grimace, mais je me suis abstenue de le provoquer davantage.

Tandis que les bruits ambiants continuaient de me vriller les oreilles, ma déesse s'est approchée de moi pour que je puisse entendre des paroles. Selon elle, j'étais à nouveau moi-même. En guise de réponse à cette déclaration qui avait été faite en toute simplicité, j'ai serré mon joyau très fort contre moi. L'amour que je vouais à ma tigresse était indestructible, c'était mon unique certitude à l'heure actuelle. Avec douceur, j'ai entraîné ma muse vers le bar et j'ai commandé deux cocktails maison au barman. Après m'être déchaînée devant notre public improvisé, j'avais bien besoin de reprendre mon souffle.

Ziva

D'après la réaction spontanée de ma femme, ma petite phrase avait eu son petit effet. J'adorais la voir me serrer contre elle de cette manière car j'aimais la sensation d'appartenance qui en découlait. J'avais aussi la conviction que notre petit spectacle avait dû attirer notre vigile adoré vers la piste de danse mais je n'en avais que faire. Ma déesse latine nous menait à présent vers le bar et elle a commandé deux cocktails maison au barman. Je devais reconnaître que nous en avions bien besoin après la débauche d'énergie consentie quelques minutes plus tôt !

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à l'homme qui nous faisait face pour nous servir des cocktails frais et hauts en couleurs. Nous l'avons remercié chaleureusement avant de goûter aux breuvages choisis par ma belle amazone. J'appréciais à sa juste valeur la beauté de ma princesse et je me suis surprise à la voir sous un nouveau jour. Je ne saurais dire si c'était à cause du lieu qui nous accueillait ou si c'était une conséquence positive à la suite de nos acrobaties communes sur le dancefloor. Toujours est-il que j'avais la sensation de redécouvrir ma belle italienne et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux.

Je me suis amusée à essayer de détailler chaque trait du visage de mon épouse par envie et par jeu. J'étais également persuadée qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'avoir une conversation construite alors que le volume de la musique était monté d'un cran. Mais alors que j'allais approcher mes lèvres de celles de ma compagne, elle a été légèrement bousculée par un noctambule particulièrement mal-élevé. J'aurais voulu protester mais il était déjà reparti à une certaine distance de nous. Comme je ne voulais pas laisser libre cours à mon imagination avec une légère tendance à la paranoïa, j'ai préféré ne pas relever l'incident. Malgré tout, il n'est pas certain que ma sirène reste aussi calme que moi…

Katia

Lorsque nos cocktails ont été posés devant nous, j'ai poussé un léger sifflement d'admiration. J'avais l'impression que le barman essayait de nous dire qu'il était lui aussi capable de réaliser des prouesses. Après avoir trempé mes lèvres dans mon verre, j'ai complimenté l'artiste qui se tenait de l'autre côté du bar. Je me suis ensuite tournée vers mon ange et j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait l'air d'être absorbée dans ses pensées. Son regard était dirigé vers moi et j'avais presque l'impression que ma créature du désert essayait de m'hypnotiser! Nos têtes s'approchaient l'une de l'autre et nos lèvres allaient se toucher d'un instant à l'autre...

Soudainement, j'ai été secouée par quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer en collision avec mon tabouret. J'ai sursauté et mes muscles se sont instantanément bandés. Le temps de relever la tête et de regarder autour de moi, l'inconnu avait dû s'éloigner suffisamment pour qu'il me soit impossible de le repérer. J'ai étouffé un grognement sourd et j'ai pris quelques instants pour réfléchir. Nous étions dans une boîte de nuit fortement achalandée. Il était déjà difficile de se frayer un passage pour aller d'un endroit à l'autre. Il était donc possible qu'un

noctambule m'ait bousculé sans en avoir conscience.

 **\- Chérie, as-tu vu distinctement la personne qui s'est cognée sur moi?**

J'avais articulé chacun des mots avec exagération pour que ma princesse puisse lire sur mes lèvres. Si la réponse était positive, j'essaierais de retrouver l'auteur de ce méfait. Dans le cas contraire, j'oublierais l'incident rapidement et le mettrait sur le compte de l'alcool. En attendant que ma déesse me fasse part de ses impressions, j'ai caressé sa chevelure avec douceur. Je me rendais compte que malgré tous mes efforts du jour, mes sens restaient en éveil et que la méfiance était toujours de mise.

Ziva

Il était assez évident que ma femme n'allait pas rester stoïque face à une agression, aussi minime soit-elle. Elle m'a donc demandé si j'avais eu le temps de repérer et d'identifier le noctambule qui était entré en collision avec ma princesse. J'avais alors deux choix qui s'offraient à moi. Soit dire que je l'avais formellement identifié ou mentir légèrement en prétextant à la fois la rapidité de l'action et la pénombre calculée du club. Malgré tout, je le voyais mal lui cacher la vérité car ma déesse latine savait pertinemment que ma vue était excellente. J'ai donc pris la décision d'être parfaitement honnête envers ma compagne.

 _Je l'ai détaillé rapidement chérie. Il est à quatre tabourets de toi, dans ton dos, en train de draguer lourdement une femme seule qui n'apprécie pas tellement de devoir renifler l'haleine alcoolisée de cet imbécile. Après, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu comptes faire._

J'avais décidé de parler normalement car je savais que ma belle amazone pouvait lire sur les lèvres très facilement. Il était aussi important de laisser l'opportunité à mon épouse de laisser passer l'incident, ne serait-ce pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation qui pourrait l'incommoder. Comme la décision n'était pas encore prise, je me tenais prête à tout afin d'assister ma partenaire au mieux. Quand on connaît le caractère volcanique des Fortini, je doutais fortement que la situation reste telle quelle et les racines italiennes de ma sirène allaient certainement s'exprimer.

Je voyais parfaitement que le corps entier de ma tigresse était tendu à l'extrême et que notre malotru allait probablement subir les foudres de ma dulcinée. Mais je restais sceptique quant à sa capacité à gérer un futur moment de tension, surtout si cette andouille alcoolisée ne se laissait pas faire. Au fil des longues secondes qui s'écoulaient, l'éventualité de rester tranquille s'enfuyait à toutes jambes et il est possible que notre vigile préféré n'apprécie pas vraiment ce qui allait suivre. Décidément notre vie ne sera jamais un long fleuve tranquille et je ne m'en plaindrais jamais.

Katia

Comme je m'y attendais, mon adorée avait eu le temps de mémoriser la physiologie du connard qui m'avait bousculée. Ce crétin avait choisi une cible au bar et s'était mis à importuner une femme. Il devenait de plus en plus évident que ce malpoli avait un haut taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang. Même si je bouillais de rage, j'ai décidé de ne pas quitter ma place immédiatement. Il fallait d'abord que je réfléchisse à ma ligne d'action. Au bout d'un petit moment, j'ai décidé de mettre ma femme au courant de mon plan.

 **\- Je vois de qui tu veux parler et il m'a l'air d'être un gros lourd. Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais offrir un verre à la femme sur qui il a jeté son dévolu. Ne t'en fais pas chérie, il ne s'agit pas de la draguer. Je souhaite seulement la tirer de ce mauvais pas tout en me moquant de son Don Juan.**

J'ai ricané dans ma barbe tout en attendant l'approbation de mon israélienne favorite. Si j'avais bien cerné le personnage, il serait outré par mon geste et il viendrait nous trouver pour obtenir des explications. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ferait face à mon courroux. Je ne comptais pas le laisser s'en tirer à bon compte! Il allait non seulement regretter de m'avoir bousculée, mais aussi d'avoir été un imbécile de la pire espèce à l'égard de la gente féminine. Pendant un bref instant, je me suis demandée si cette petite vengeance s'expliquait par l'agression que j'avais vécue plus tôt. Était-il possible que j'en veuille à tous les hommes? J'ai rapidement chassé cette pensée de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur la carte des cocktails en cherchant lequel procurerait le plus bel effet sur ma cible...

Les morceaux de musique à la mode s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. L'atmosphère de cette boîte de nuit avait quelque chose de particulièrement électrisant. Je me rendais compte que malgré le brouhaha ambiant, tous mes sens étaient bien éveillés. Autre constat : malgré le fait que l'heure avançait doucement, je ne me sentais nullement fatiguée. C'était assez étonnant puisque j'avais perdu l'habitude de me coucher aux petites heures du matin ou de passer une nuit blanche. Bien sûr, cet état de veille n'allait pas persister indéfiniment...

Ziva

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu envisager, ma femme n'a pas foncé tête baissée vers l'objet de son courroux. Elle semblait réfléchir posément à son plan d'action et sa prise de parole n'a fait que confirmer mes impressions. J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec les différentes étapes qu'elle comptait mettre en place et pour tout dire, je trouvais tout cela très amusant. Je me suis donc contentée d'offrir un signe de tête approbateur à ma princesse avant qu'elle ne se décide à se mettre en action. J'en connais un qui va se souvenir de sa sortie nocturne !

J'ai profité de ce petit moment de flottement pour observer ce qui nous entourait. L'ambiance était festive mais en regardant les gens danser et parler entre eux, j'avais la sensation étrange que chaque être présent réagissait mécaniquement, comme s'ils étaient des robots programmés pour agir sans réfléchir. J'étais triste de voir à quel point tous ces noctambules avaient perdu le sens de la spontanéité. Du coup, je m'étonnais beaucoup moins de la surprise puis de l'admiration que nous avions reçues lors de notre spectacle improvisé.

J'aurais pu ressentir de la jalousie lorsque ma belle amazone avait exposé son plan pour tirer cette jeune demoiselle des griffes de ce séducteur du dimanche, mais il n'en était rien. Premièrement, j'avais entièrement confiance en Katia. Deuxièmement, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'idée de remettre ce Don Juan d'opérette à sa place. Je me suis d'ailleurs amusée à tenter d'anticiper la réaction de notre cible. J'espérais que notre opération de sauvetage serait un succès et que je pourrais savourer la future confrontation entre ma sirène et ce crétin avec un plaisir légèrement sadique…

Katia

Suite à l'exposition de mon plan, mon sucre d'orge n'a pas formulé d'objections. Je l'ai plutôt vue hocher la tête tout en esquissant un petit sourire. J'étais bien consciente des limites à ne pas franchir lors de cette mission. Il fallait rester crédible sans rendre ma compagne jalouse. Après tout, les choses n'iraient pas plus loin lorsque le sauvetage serait terminé. C'est donc de manière parfaitement calculée que j'ai demandé au barman d'apporter un verre de sangria rouge à la femme rousse qui tentait par tous les moyens possibles de repousser son interlocuteur.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille à la chevelure de feu s'est tournée vers nous et je lui ai adressé un clin d'oeil en espérant que mon message serait bien reçu. Le Don Juan de service avait l'air incrédule que quelqu'un ait osé offrir une consommation à sa future conquête. Il doit y avoir une règle tacite qui interdit à quiconque de foutre en l'air un plan de drague. Alors que l'énergumène me défiait de loin, j'ai décidé de soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux. J'étais très forte à ce petit jeu et mon nouvel ennemi allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Lorsque le contact visuel a été rompu, l'idiot en question s'est levé de son siège et s'est approché de nous. Il avait l'air passablement énervé et il faut croire qu'il n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise puisque son visage était tout rouge. De mon côté, je me préparais à l'accueillir comme il se doit. Il allait certainement regretter d'avoir croisé notre route ce soir. Tandis que l'ours mal léché franchissait la petite distance qui nous séparait, sa cible en a profité pour disparaître sur la piste de danse.

 **Inconnu : Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous êtes déjà accompagnée!**

 **\- Aucune loi n'interdit de tisser des liens avec les autres personnes qui fréquentent ce lieu. Nous sommes à la recherche de nouvelles amitiés, n'est-ce pas mon coeur?**

J'avais utilisé un ton des plus mielleux pour tenter d'insinuer que notre quête n'était absolument pas innocente. Je voulais que la boîte à fantasmes de ce crétin fonctionne à plein régime et qu'il s'imagine des choses. Plus il le ferait, plus il serait facile de le déstabiliser. D'ailleurs, je constatais avec plaisir qu'un mince filet de bave s'échappait déjà de sa bouche. J'ai laissé le soin à mon adorée de reprendre la conversation en main et de s'amuser à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à notre cher noctambule.

Ziva

Comme le plan de Katia était en place, il ne restait plus qu'à l'exécuter à la perfection. Le barman surdoué avait donc été à nouveau sollicité et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que notre cible reçoive le présent de ma princesse. Comme nous l'espérions, la demoiselle avait l'air ravie de pouvoir se donner une contenance alors que son dragueur d'opérette semblait légèrement décontenancé par ce qui venait de se produire. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma princesse soutenait le regard de défi lancé par notre imbécile heureux, histoire de lui montrer à qui il avait affaire. Lorsque ce Don Juan de bas étage a fini par céder pour se lever de son siège et nous rejoindre, c'est à cet instant que la jeune fille à la crinière de feu s'est enfuie vers le dancefloor sans demander son reste.

Alors que notre adversaire terminait de franchir rapidement la courte distance qui nous séparait de lui, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de penser qu'il se prenait pour un coq dans une basse-cour. Il avait l'air sacrément contrarié de voir qu'un couple de femmes lui avaient fait perdre son aventure d'une nuit et il avait l'air bien décidé à le faire savoir. Une fois qu'il nous avait rejointes, il s'est plaint de notre manque de sportivité. Ma belle amazone a simplement répondu que rien n'interdisait de se lier à d'autres personnes dans cette boîte de nuit et elle m'en demandait la confirmation.

 _Bien sûr chérie. Nous apprécions de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Toutes les expériences sont bonnes à prendre..._

Chacun de mes mots étaient choisis avec minutie. Si je m'arrêtais au langage corporel de ce tas d'hormones en rut, il s'imaginait déjà fricoter dans un lit avec au minimum deux femmes pas farouches pour un sou. Pour m'assurer de garder toute son attention, j'ai embrassé langoureusement ma déesse latine devant ce salopard alors que ma main droite filait comme un serpent vers sa cible prioritaire. Comme je le craignais, cette ordure bandait comme un âne et il allait être surpris par ce qui allait suivre. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser passer certaines fautes et ce fumier allait s'en souvenir.

Dès l'instant où mes doigts fins ont trouvé les bijoux de famille de ce connard, ma main s'est violemment refermée sur l'objet de mon courroux. Notre adversaire a tout fait pour réprimer un cri de douleur, mais il n'a pas réussi à se taire et son hurlement s'est fait entendre tout autour du bar. Une fois que j'avais fait quelques mouvements de torsion avec l'objet du délit, j'ai fini par lâcher prise.

 _Inconnu : Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Vous êtes malade !_

 _Les filles ne sont pas du gibier qu'on attrape pour les collectionner dans un lit. Quand une femme dit non, c'est non. Pas autre chose. C'est clair mon bonhomme ?_

J'avais prononcé cette phrase le plus près possible du visage aviné de notre ennemi avec mon air le plus menaçant. Mes yeux étaient noirs de colère et j'ai pu lire la peur que j'inspirais à cette raclure de lavabo en voyant son visage blanchir instantanément.

 _Inconnu : C'est très clair madame._

 _Brave garçon. Maintenant, hors de ma vue !_

Notre ours mal léché s'est détourné de nous à la vitesse de la lumière pour s'enfuir en titubant légèrement. De mon côté, je me suis placée face à ma dulcinée pour afficher un grand sourire satisfait.

 _Mon amour, pourrais-tu aller t'assurer que notre chère inconnue se porte bien pendant que je vais me désinfecter les doigts ? Ce mec transpirait tellement que j'en ai plein les mains..._

Sans laisser le temps à ma belle italienne de répondre, je suis partie vers les toilettes de l'établissement afin de me débarrasser de la moindre trace corporelle de ce couillon répugnant.

Katia

Ma compagne avait parfaitement compris quelle ligne d'action nous devions adopter. En effet, lorsque je lui ai donné la parole, elle a profité de l'occasion pour nous dépeindre comme étant ouvertes d'esprit. Afin d'appuyer ses dires, ma douce moitié m'a embrassée avec ferveur juste sous le nez du Don Juan. Cette étreinte aurait pu se prolonger indéfiniment si un hurlement de douleur ne m'avait pas vrillé les tympans. En relevant la tête, je me suis rendue compte que mon adorée avait visé juste! Les bijoux de famille de cet abruti avaient souffert.

Je pouvais voir un grand sourire de satisfaction s'afficher sur le visage de ma femme tandis que notre inconnu lui aboyait dessus. Maintenant que nous avions clairement établi qui menait cette valse, l'homme n'avait pas d'autre choix d'accepter cette leçon de vie. Les femmes ne sont pas des objets avec lesquels on peut jouer! J'adorais voir mon épouse claironner des ordres et se faire obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Ainsi, notre dragueur du dimanche s'est enfui en titubant légèrement.

Par la suite, j'ai été chargée de retrouver la femme à la chevelure rousse pendant que ma muse allait se désinfecter les mains. Nous sommes donc parties dans des directions opposées. Lorsque je suis arrivée sur le plancher de danse, j'ai entendu quelques sifflements qui m'étaient adressés par des gens qui m'avaient vu me trémousser un peu plus tôt. Je ne leur ai pas porté attention et je me suis concentrée pour retrouver la victime de l'ours mal léché. Deux minutes plus tard, je frappais contre l'épaule de la jeune fille. Mon comportement l'a fait légèrement sursauter, mais elle a tout de suite souri lorsqu'elle m'a reconnue.

 **\- Tu devrais éviter de sortir en boîte de nuit seule... Ce soir, tout fini bien, mais rien ne garantit que ce sera toujours le cas.**

 **Jeune fille : Merci, mais j'avais les choses en main. Il n'aurait jamais pu poser ses mains sur moi!**

Mon interlocutrice faisait la fière et ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. J'ai mis sa réaction sur le compte de son manque d'expérience et j'ai décidé de ne pas insister. L'important était que tout le monde allait bien et que j'avais l'impression de m'être vengée des hommes en général. Un morceau de musique particulièrement entraînant a débuté et je me suis mise à danser en attendant le retour de ma douce moitié.

Ziva

Pendant que je me rendais aux commodités afin de me débarrasser de la sueur de notre Don Juan d'opérette, j'ai vu quelques personnes se retourner sur mon passage. Il faut croire que le petit numéro que nous avions improvisé avec ma femme resterait dans les mémoires pendant un petit moment. Une fois que j'avais la sensation d'avoir éradiqué la moindre trace de cet imbécile sur mes mains, je me suis rapidement rendue vers la piste de danse car ma princesse ne semblait pas être restée près du bar. En arrivant à destination, j'ai vu un petit groupe de personnes qui se concertaient entre elles et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me montrer méfiante à partir de cet instant.

En quelques enjambées, j'avais rejoint ma déesse latine sur le dancefloor et je n'ai pas tardé à me placer devant elle pour danser au même rythme que ma sirène. Dans le même temps, je lui ai montré ma cheville gauche en ajoutant un regard interrogatif. Si elle n'avait pas perdu la main, elle savait parfaitement quelle question je lui posais. Mon arme de secours se trouvait toujours à cet endroit et je lui demandais implicitement si elle avait également la sienne. Malheureusement pour nous, je n'ai guère eu le temps d'en apprendre davantage car plusieurs coups de feu en l'air ce sont fait entendre.

Conformément à ce que mon instinct m'avait commandé, cinq personnes ont sorti des armes automatiques en hurlant à tout le monde de se coucher à terre. Dans la plus grande panique, tout le monde s'est mis à crier avant de s'exécuter promptement face à une seconde sommation. Je me suis couchée rapidement en veillant à ce que ma compagne reste à mes côtés. Il était impossible de savoir ce que ces cinglés voulaient pour le moment et je tenais à ce que nous ne soyons pas séparées. En jetant furtivement des coups d'œil autour de moi, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que quatre hommes de plus semblaient faire partie de cette opération car ils bloquaient les sorties. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme prenait la parole.

 _Inconnu : Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Ceci est une prise d'otages. Nous sommes ici pour une raison précise et si tout se passe bien, le sang ne coulera pas. D'après nos investigations récentes, nous pensons que notre cible, monsieur Molson, Sénateur de L'Etat de Washington est ici. Mon cher ami, levez-vous si vous voulez éviter qu'un fleuve d'hémoglobine ne se forme par votre faute._

La situation devenait aussi critique qu'ubuesque. Comment un sénateur pourrait se pointer ici sans protection rapprochée ? Dans tous les cas, il fallait que je m'interpose d'une manière ou d'une autre. La question était aussi de savoir si la cible de ce groupe armé allait se rendre tout de suite ou essayer de gagner du temps.

Katia

Alors que je me déchaînais sur la piste de danse, ma sirène est venue me rejoindre. En observant son visage, je me suis aperçue qu'elle semblait légèrement méfiante. Il faut dire que nos nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve plus d'une fois aujourd'hui, ce qui pouvait expliquer cet état d'esprit chez ma compagne. Ma muse s'est placée devant moi et a attiré mon attention sur l'endroit où elle rangeait son arme de secours. J'ai hoché la tête pour lui indiquer que j'avais bien compris le fil de ses pensées. J'avais également de quoi me défendre en cas de pépin.

Même si j'étais sur mes gardes, j'ai sursauté lorsque la musique s'est arrêtée et que des hommes nous ont intimé l'ordre de nous coucher par terre. Les clients ont paniqué, mais personne n'a eu l'âme d'un héros. Je me suis donc retrouvée au sol comme tous les autres. Ma femme a fait tout son possible pour me protéger et pour que nous restions ensemble. J'ai essayé de dénombrer le nombre d'agresseurs qui nous avaient pris en otage. Pour le moment, il était difficile d'établir une stratégie qui permettrait de limiter les pertes humaines. Par ailleurs, nous avions des ressources plus que limitées!

J'ai donc décidé qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu et se montrer docile. Il n'était pas question de se faire remarquer par ses fiers à bras! Le porte-parole du groupe à finalement daigné nous informer du but de leur opération. Apparemment, le sénateur Molson avait choisi de venir se changer les idées dans cette boîte de nuit. Un homme politique tel que lui aurait dû se balader avec des gardes du corps. Le simple fait qu'il ait pu venir ici seul éveillait des soupçons. Décidément, ce lieu récréatif renfermait encore des secrets qu'il nous faudrait percer. Suite à l'annonce du leader du groupe, un homme à la chevelure poivre et sel s'est relevé.

 **\- Sénateur Molson : S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal. Je peux payer la rançon.**

 **Inconnu : L'argent ne nous intéresse pas. Vous allez être jugé, ici même, par vos pairs.**

Intérieurement, je me suis demandée à quoi tout ceci pouvait bien rimer. Qu'est-ce que l'homme politique avait pu faire pour offenser ces gens? Le mieux à faire était de les laisser causer et d'essayer de remettre en place les pièces du puzzle. Alors que je fermais les yeux pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, un coup de feu a retenti, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Une première victime avait trouvé la mort et gisait à quelques pas de nous…

Ziva

Le premier point positif face à la situation que nous étions en train de vivre était que j'étais parvenue à garder ma femme à mes côtés. Ce fait était à la fois rassurant et important pour la suite des événements. Assez rapidement, le sénateur incriminé par ces cinglés s'est désolidarisé des otages pour se rendre et tenter d'éviter des effusions de sang tout à fait inutiles. Le leader de nos opposants a rétorqué que l'argent était pas la motivation de cette prise de pouvoir aussi soudaine qu'effrayante. Pire encore, il a ajouté que l'homme politique serait jugé par les noctambules qui l'entouraient, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon à mes yeux.

Il était très difficile de cerner les motivations exactes du groupe qui nous tenaient enfermés dans ce qui pourrait être un charnier si les choses tournaient mal. Si je me contentais de mes premières observations au moment où tout le monde a dû s'allonger au sol, le désavantage numérique était assez prononcé. De plus, nos munitions n'étaient pas nombreuses, donc un assaut frontal serait une folie pure et simple. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsqu'un coup de feu s'est fait entendre, suivi par le bruit sourd et caractéristique d'un corps qui s'effondre. Cette opération commando avait donc déjà fait une victime...

Au moment où plusieurs personnes ont compris ce qui venait de se produire, un frisson d'effroi a parcouru la marée humaine qui jonchait le sol du club. Même si l'équipe formée par nos ravisseurs semblait agitée, il était impossible de savoir à quel camp appartenait le corps inerte qui se trouvait à quelques pas de nous. En revanche, une chose était certaine, je n'allais pas agir et prendre le moindre risque tant qu'il serait impossible de comprendre ce qui avait motivé ces excités de première à employer des méthodes aussi extrêmes pour parvenir à leurs fins.

Katia

Suite au coup de feu que nous avions tous entendu, un épais silence s'est installé dans la salle. Personne n'osait parler et s'imaginait déjà en train de sortir d'ici dans un sac mortuaire. J'étais surprise de voir que personne d'autre ne cédait à la panique. Pour ma part, je serrais ma mâchoire tellement fort que je commençais à avoir mal. L'état d'effroi qui s'était emparé de tout le monde a perduré jusqu'à ce que l'un des ravisseurs pousse un juron.

 **Inconnu : Merde! Kurt est mort! Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi.**

 **Leader du groupe : Du calme Paul, il faut s'en tenir au plan. Tu es avec moi?**

Le premier homme a reniflé un bon coup avant de dire qu'il allait tout faire pour honorer la mémoire de son frère. Pendant ce temps, un des gorilles qui nous retenait ici a demandé aux otages de lui remettre tous leurs objets personnels. Un grand sac a été rempli de sacs à main, de portefeuilles, de téléphones. Lorsque mon tour est arrivé, je me suis exécutée promptement. Évidemment, j'ai passé sous silence le fait que j'étais armée. Il n'était pas l'heure de dévoiler toutes mes cartes! Mon adorée s'est également départie de ses effets sans faire de vagues.

Les hommes qui avaient organisé cette opération se sont concertés dans une langue étrangère. Ils devaient chercher à éviter que l'on puisse les comprendre. Au bout d'une minute, le chef du groupe a commencé à séparer les otages en deux groupes. Une vingtaine de personnes allaient être appelées à juger le sénateur tandis que les autres seraient tenues à l'écart. Ma compagne et moi allions avoir l'honneur de faire partie de ce jury improvisé. Nous avons donc été escortées près du bar où nous avons pu nous asseoir sur des tabourets. Maintenant que mon champ de vision n'était plus orienté vers le sol, je prenais conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Si les choses dégénéraient, les victimes se compteraient par dizaines…

Ziva

Une information cruciale que j'attendais est arrivée assez rapidement. La première victime de ce coup de force était dans le camp de nos opposants, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, aussi relative soit-elle. De plus, il apparaissait qu'un lien filial unissait le premier cadavre de cette folie et l'un de nos ravisseurs. Il était possible d'exploiter cette faille à un moment donné et je n'allais pas m'en priver. Par la suite, le ramassage des effets personnels de nos chers compagnons d'infortune s'est effectué sans heurts. À regret, j'ai dû me séparer de mon téléphone et de quelques autres objets mais tout comme ma femme, j'ai volontairement gardé pour moi le fait que j'étais armée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le leader du commando s'est entretenu avec ses comparses en russe. Ils discutaient de la stratégie à adopter sachant que leur équipe était fragilisée. Il a été décidé de rester concentré sur le plan initial tout en faisant preuve d'une vigilance accrue. Après cet interlude, les fêtards que nous n'étions plus ont été séparés en deux groupes. Heureusement pour moi et mon épouse, nous n'avions pas été séparées et nous allions faire partie du jury qui allait statuer sur le sort du sénateur Molson. Pour une fois, le hasard semblait être de notre côté.

A partir du moment où tous les éléments organisationnels étaient en place, j'ai pu constater que si je voulais renverser la vapeur et tenter de mettre fin à ce carnage potentiel, ma marge de manœuvre était extrêmement limitée. J'avais beau avoir une guerrière entraînée à mes côtés, nous n'étions pas en position de force, ni en mesure d'agir à couvert. Notre seul atout résidait dans l'effet de surprise que nous pouvions créer mais j'étais parfaitement consciente que notre jeu était d'une faiblesse affligeante. En attendant la suite des événements, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à notre famille qui devait être persuadée que nous nous amusions comme des adolescentes.

Katia

Maintenant que nous avions été choisies pour juger les actes du sénateur, nous allions enfin pouvoir saisir les tenants et aboutissants de toute cette histoire. Je continuais de me montrer calme et obéissante. Il fallait absolument gagner la confiance des ravisseurs tout en se positionnant comme un leader d'opinion parmi les otages. Si l'occasion se présentait, il faudrait utiliser l'effet de surprise pour renverser la vapeur et donner une bonne leçon à nos geôliers. J'ai jeté un regard circulaire autour de moi et je me suis rendue compte que tout le monde était apeuré. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les rassurer immédiatement, mais c'était impossible dans les circonstances actuelles.

Le chef du groupe a conduit le sénateur Molson au centre du jury et l'a fait s'asseoir. Sans plus attendre, il a pris la parole pour énoncer ce qu'il reprochait à l'homme politique. C'est ainsi que nous avons appris que cet homme était à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution juvénile. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez ignoble, ce pervers allait dénicher ses victimes en Europe de l'Est. Il promettait d'épauler les adolescentes dans leurs études et de leur trouver un mari. Lorsqu'elles arrivaient sur le sol américain, elles réalisaient qu'on leur avait menti et que leur famille les avaient vendues pour une modique somme d'argent.

J'étais parcourue de frissons tandis que cette histoire nous était racontée. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si la boîte de nuit dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était au coeur de ce drame. L'endroit aurait pu servir de plusieurs façons, notamment pour organiser des rencontres entre les jeunes femmes et des hommes désireux d'assouvir leurs bas instincts... Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi un commando de russes avaient envahi l'établissement. Ils croyaient sans doute que la justice américaine était inefficace et que le seul moyen de mettre un terme à ce genre de pratique était de tuer la tête pensante. Il restait à voir si Molson était effectivement le responsable de ces horreurs et s'il avait des complices.

Ziva

A partir du moment où le jury était constitué, le sénateur Molson a été placé au centre de l'attention. Le chef de groupe n'a pas tardé à énoncer les faits qui étaient reprochés à l'homme politique en omettant aucun détail. Si l'histoire était malheureusement classique, les raisons qui ont poussé ces personnes à agir aussi violemment étaient limpides. La justice américaine et son laxisme supposé était mis en cause et nous allions devoir assumer la responsabilité de mettre à mort un homme ou non. Cette perspective n'enchantait personne et le fait de risquer de repartir les pieds devants n'allait pas permettre de prendre des décisions posées et réfléchies.

 _Leader du groupe : Vous savez à présent pourquoi vous êtes là et quelles horreurs sont portées par cette raclure. Nous avons décidé de rendre justice nous-mêmes mais dans un souci de pertinence et de démocratie, la sentence sera rendue par des citoyens américains afin de montrer au monde qu'il est possible de donner des leçons aux puissants grâce au système de valeurs qu'ils sont censés incarner._

Face à une telle tournure des événements, il fallait la jouer fine. Je devais prendre la tête du mouvement avec ma femme pour essayer d'éviter le sacrifice d'une ou plusieurs vies, et ce même si les faits sordides qui nous ont été rapportés sont réels. S'il s'avère que la vérité est celle qui a été énoncée par le chef de ce commando, l'ordure potentielle qui stagnait au milieu de nous aurait tout à fait les qualités requises pour perdre la vie sans ménagement. Malgré tout, je croyais dur comme fer que la violence ne résoudrait rien. Il était temps pour moi de m'opposer à ces gens désespérés pour obtenir gain de cause et ressortir d'ici vivante avec ma princesse et mes compagnons d'infortune.

 _Monsieur, je ne connais pas votre nom et ça n'a pas de grande importance pour le moment. Ce que vous décrivez est horrible et si tout le monde ici se contentait d'agir selon ses émotions, il serait légitime de mettre fin aux jours de ce cher Molson froidement et sans aucune autre forme de procès. Mais j'attire votre attention sur le fait que même si vous nous donnez l'occasion de participer à cette lourde décision, votre entrée en matière brutale fait que tout le monde ici à peur pour sa vie. De ce fait, personne ne pourra prendre une décision en son âme et conscience sans avoir l'esprit troublé. Est-ce que vous souscrivez à ce raisonnement ?_

Pendant que je parlais, je m'étais lentement approchée de cet homme déterminé qui semblait avoir une parfaite maîtrise de ses nerfs. Katia observait la scène dans mon dos et je savais qu'elle se tenait prête à agir dès qu'une ouverture se présenterait. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à ce que la justice populaire soit rendue, en revanche il était clair que la cible principale de ce coup de force aurait à répondre de ces actes et il n'allait pas repartir libre de cet établissement. Je faisais maintenant face à mon ravisseur et je ne comptais pas baisser les yeux.

 _Leader du groupe : Je comprends votre raisonnement et il se tient. Malheureusement, les agissements de cette ordure, commis en toute impunité, nous ont poussés à prendre des mesures radicales pour que cela cesse._

A partir de cet instant, j'espérais que mon épouse prendrait la parole pour continuer à préparer la sortie de ce cauchemar tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de limiter les dégâts quand nous allions agir.

Katia

Le leader du commando nous a laissé le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui avait été dit avant de nous expliquer que leur groupe cherchait tout de même à ce que la démocratie soit exercée. C'était pour cette raison que des citoyens américains allaient donner leur avis sur les crimes commis avant que la sentence contre le sénateur soit prononcée. Je trouvais que cette approche était malsaine puisque je sentais que nous n'étions pas libres de donner un sentiment réel. Toute cette mise en scène orchestrée par nos ravisseurs avaient pour but de légitimer leurs actes.

Je n'étais pas la seule à penser ainsi et c'est pour cette raison que ma compagne a été la première à prendre la parole. Avec beaucoup de tact, mon épouse a énoncé qu'il serait difficile pour nous d'être impartiaux. Toute l'assemblée était paralysée par la peur de mourir si nous n'obéissions pas aux ordres. Le leader du groupe n'a pas perdu de temps pour répondre à ma belle israélienne et il semblait comprendre son raisonnement. C'était en toute connaissance de cause que le groupuscule avait agi ce soir.

 **\- Je vois que vous n'agissez pas de manière impulsive. Si vous voulez que nous rendions un verdict qui soit un tantinet réfléchi, vous devriez ranger vos armes automatiques. Personne ne va tenter de s'échapper et je suis certaine que vous ne nous voulez pas de mal.**

J'espérais que mes paroles seraient entendues et que nos opposants comprendraient qu'il était inutile de nous intimider ainsi. Si tout se déroulait tel que je l'anticipais, les risques de blessures et de morts seraient grandement réduits. J'avais beau ne pas avoir participer à beaucoup de négociations de ce type, je savais à quel point il était important de gagner la confiance de ceux qui nous retenaient prisonniers. De plus, il m'apparaissait évident qu'ils devaient accepter de faire des concessions afin d'aplanir les tensions qui régnaient dans cette pièce. Alors que j'attendais de voir si le chef allait ordonner quoi que ce soit à ses troupes, j'ai remarqué que notre accusé ruisselait de sueur. Il était probable que le sénateur soit au moins partiellement responsable de ces ignominies et nous devrons nous assurer que les autorités compétentes prendront le relais lorsque nous sortirons de la boîte de nuit.

Ziva

Le travail au corps du leader armé qui me faisait face ne portait pas encore ses fruits et comme je l'avais secrètement espéré, ma femme a pris la parole avec un certain aplomb, ce qui nous permettait d'avoir une assise psychologique très utile dans les minutes qui allant suivre. Le reste du jury improvisé restait silencieux mais je remarquais que l'effroi qui nous parcourait tous un peu plus tôt tendait à s'estomper. Dans son intervention, mon épouse a clairement stipulé qu'il serait utile que chacun de nos assaillants rengaine ses armes pour permettre à une forme de sérénité de gagner l'assemblée. Notre interlocuteur a semblé réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

 _Leader du groupe : Écoutez, votre proposition me semble sensée. Tout le monde range ses instruments de mort. C'est un ordre !_

Les comparses de notre homme fort du jour ont été incrédules pendant un court instant avant de s'exécuter promptement. Au moins, la pression allait redescendre d'un cran et surtout, cela nous laissait une possibilité de renverser la situation au bon moment, même si le temps d'action allait être extrêmement court. En regardant attentivement le sénateur Molson, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que même s'il transpirait à grosses gouttes, il devait se dire qu'il pourrait éventuellement ressortir vivant de cette boîte de nuit. C'était évidemment mon but premier mais je commençais à penser sérieusement que son implication dans ce trafic d'êtres humains était d'une évidence de plus en plus nette.

Une fois que la menace de finir la peau criblée de balles était écartée, mon opposant du jour a demandé à ses hommes de rester vigilants. Comme il a vérifié chaque poste et chaque porte par la voix, j'ai pu compter avec exactitude le nombre de cinglés qu'il allait falloir maîtriser. Pas moins de 15 personnes allaient pouvoir réagir lorsque le temps de mater ce coup de force serait venu, c'était vraiment beaucoup. Peu de solutions s'offraient à moi mais je ne désespérais pas de parvenir à mes fins. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer autre chose qu'une fin heureuse à cette soirée que j'avais dédiée à ma belle amazone.

Katia

Les quelques secondes qui ont suivi mon intervention m'ont semblé interminables. Le chef de l'opération pouvait aussi bien rejeter ma proposition ou comprendre que l'excès de violence était un obstacle pour sa cause. Heureusement pour nous, c'est le deuxième cas de figure qui s'est présenté. Les gorilles qui nous faisaient face ont été forcés de ranger leurs mitraillettes. Évidemment, nos ravisseurs allaient demeurer vigilants et il était possible que certains d'entre eux possèdent plus d'une arme. Toujours est-il que grâce à cette manœuvre, nous savions que 15 personnes formaient ce commando.

 **Leader du groupe : Vous allez maintenant pouvoir émettre librement vos opinions sur les actes de cet ordure qui a contraint nos enfants à devenir des prostituées.**

 **\- Je me lance en premier. Je crois que l'accusation n'a pas présenté de preuves tangibles. Il va sans dire que le sénateur ne peut pas être tenu responsable de ce dont vous l'accusez.**

 **Homme inconnu : Ce que mademoiselle dit est vrai. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous nous avez convaincu qu'une enquête doit être ouverte dans les plus brefs délais.**

Des murmures se sont propagés dans notre assemblée. Chacun des jurés avait sa propre opinion sur la situation. Certains voulaient même que l'on mette à mort Molson dans le seul but de pouvoir rentrer chez eux au plus vite. Au bout d'un moment, un poing s'était violemment abattu sur le comptoir du bar. Il s'agissait de Paul, celui qui avait perdu son frère un peu plus tôt. Il semblait être très agité et j'avais peur que ses émotions prennent le dessus. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait déclencher un carnage, il était donc impératif que quelqu'un le résonne. J'ai jeté un regard à ma femme pour m'assurer qu'elle était prête à agir dès que nous aurions une ouverture.

 **Paul : Assez de bavardages! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit devant nous.**

 **\- Vous vous appelez Paul? Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à votre frère Kurt. Nous faisons tous des efforts pour contenir nos états d'âme... Est-il possible d'organiser un scrutin de vote?**

J'étais tout près de l'homme et je pouvais presque le toucher. Si je parvenais à gagner suffisamment sa confiance, je pourrais le neutraliser rapidement et m'emparer de sa puissance de feu. Bien sûr, il faudrait que chacun de mes mouvements soit calculés au millimètre près. Les risques étaient bien présents, mais je savais que mon entraînement me permettrait de réaliser cet exploit. Lorsque mon interlocuteur a baissé la tête pour mieux réfléchir à mes paroles, je lui ai administré un magnifique coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille avant de lui faire une prise se lutte dont il allait se souvenir. J'ai profité du court effet de surprise pour le désarmer. C'est à ce moment que le reste de nos agresseurs se sont réveillés. J'ai à peine eu le temps de pousser le MP5 derrière le bar et de rouler derrière celui-ci pour me mettre à couvert.

Ziva

La tension qui traversait l'établissement où nous nous trouvions avait enfin légèrement baissé grâce à l'intelligence tactique du chef de groupe. Ainsi, les armes les plus lourdes portées par le commando n'étaient plus une menace directe pour les noctambules, ce qui permettait à ma femme et moi d'envisager une sortie de crise sans effusion de sang. Par la suite, les opinions des membres de ce jury improvisé ont été sollicitées et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle étaient très partagées. Mon épouse s'exprimée en premier, arguant facilement que sans avoir de preuves tangibles, juger un homme aussi mauvais soit-il serait difficile.

Pendant les quelques instants qui ont suivi, chaque personne présente semblait débattre avec son voisin sans vraiment réussir à dégager un avis sur la question qui était posée. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme qui avait perdu son frère s'est énervé en disant qu'il fallait accélérer les choses. Ma compagne a profité de cette saillie relativement soudaine pour s'approcher de Paul tout en lui parlant. Comme j'avais reçu un signal discret de la part de ma partenaire juste avant, j'étais prête à réagir dès que la situation l'exigerait. Le temps de l'action était venu et nos opposants ne seraient pas déçus du voyage.

Dès l'instant où ma belle amazone était assez proche de son adversaire pour le toucher, elle a profité d'un mouvement d'inattention de sa part pour l'attaquer à l'entrejambe puis pour le désarmer. Instantanément, ses copains ont voulu réagir mais j'avais anticipé ce geste car j'avais profité du flottement créé par Katia pour attaquer le leader du groupe et le désarmer à son tour. Pour éviter tout mouvement brusque, je lui ai tordu le bras droit dans son dos tout en sortant mon arme de secours dont j'ai posé le canon sur le tempe de mon interlocuteur.

 _A terre ! Sauf les vigiles et Molson ! Messieurs du commando, les mains en l'air ou je refais les peintures de l'établissement avec la cervelle de votre chef !_

 _Leader du groupe : Espèce de salope ! Notre cause est juste !_

 _Peut-être bien, mais ici vous êtes dans un pays régi par des lois. Allez on se dépêche !_

J'ai retiré le cran de sécurité de mon arme et prenant soin d'appuyer le canon de mon flingue sur la tête de cet abruti.

 _Leader du groupe : Obéissez ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Tous les responsables de ce petit coup d'état ont obtempéré immédiatement et les agents de sécurité se sont approchés de nos anciens assaillants.

 _Messieurs, fouillez-les et désarmez-les. Ensuite, mettez toutes les armes au même endroit. Je pense que les autorités vont être très heureuses d'analyser toutes ces preuves. Maintenant, ramenez moi le sac contenant tous les effets personnels des victimes._

Notre ami patibulaire qui voulait nous laisser dehors il y a quelque temps, s'est avancé vers moi dès qu'il l'a trouvé. J'ai récupéré mes affaires et celles de Katia pour pouvoir arrêter mon tas de viande préféré. J'ai pris les menottes de ma belle italienne pour m'assurer que le sénateur n'allait pas s'enfuir. La mascarade était terminée à partir du moment où j'ai mené les deux hommes au centre de la pièce. Comme le personnel du club avait repris sa place, personne n'était encore sorti du bâtiment. Il ne restait plus qu'à contacter la police afin de clore cet incident, mais je laissais cet honneur à ma déesse latine qui avait fini par sortir de sa cachette.

Katia

Grâce à une coordination parfaite avec ma femme, nous avions pu renverser la vapeur. Dès que le leader du groupe a compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre nous, il a ordonné à ses chiens d'obéir. C'est à ce moment que je suis sortie de ma cachette puisque le danger était maintenant écarté. Les agents de sécurité ont pu faire leur travail et j'étais heureuse de voir que le vigile qui avait fait des histoires pour nous laisser entrer était impressionné par notre intervention. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a ramené le sac d'effets personnels à ma douce moitié.

Chacun de nos assaillants a subi une fouille au corps et ils ont été désarmés. Pour le moment, tout le monde avait reçu l'instruction de ne pas quitter les lieux. La police voudrait certainement interroger les témoins et recueillir le plus de preuves possibles. Tandis que ma chérie se chargeait de passer les bracelets au sénateur Molson, j'ai ouvert mon téléphone portable pour passer un coup de fil aux autorités compétentes. J'étais convaincue qu'une équipe d'enquêteurs prendraient rapidement le relais et que nous pourrions rentrer à la villa avant l'aurore.

 **Standard téléphonique : 911, j'écoute.**

 **\- Bonsoir, il y a eu une prise d'otage au club Electric Soul. Tout le monde va bien et les ravisseurs ont été neutralisés. Pouvez-vous envoyer une patrouille?**

 **Standard téléphonique : Aucun problème, j'envoie une équipe immédiatement. En attendant, j'aurais besoin de votre nom et que vous répondiez à quelques questions.**

Je suis restée en ligne tout le temps qu'il fallait en donnant des informations précises. Ainsi, j'ai dû expliquer combien de personnes avaient participé à l'assaut et qu'il y avait eu un mort dans leur camp. J'ai alors repensé que nous ignorions toujours ce qui était arrivé à la personne qui avait fait feu sur Kurt. J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un vigile et qu'il avait seulement été neutralisé très rapidement. Il serait intéressant que ce point soit éclairci pendant l'enquête... Lorsque j'ai raccroché, je pouvais entendre le bruit des sirènes de rapprocher de nous. Cette mésaventure était sur le point de s'achever et je commençais à ressentir une certaine fatigue…

Ziva

A partir du moment où la situation était maîtrisée, chacun des protagonistes de cette mésaventure pouvait souffler un peu et se dire qu'il avait eu de la chance d'en sortir vivant, excepté pour le frère de Paul évidemment. Même si tout le monde devait rester à l'intérieur pour le moment pour faciliter le début de l'enquête de police qui allait suivre, on pouvait se rendre compte que les noctambules semblaient retrouver le sourire. Pour ma part, je restais auprès de nos deux vedettes de la soirée et je devais reconnaître que cela ne m'enchantait guère. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez moi aux cotés de mon épouse.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les forces de l'ordre ont pris possession des lieux et j'en étais ravie. Je me suis pliée à l'exercice de l'interrogatoire de bonne grâce car j'étais parfaitement consciente que le fait d'avoir réglé la situation aussi facilement pouvait soulever quelques interrogations légitimes. Heureusement pour moi, l'officier qui me faisait face était très professionnel et il ne m'a pas vraiment cherché des poux dans la tête. Une fois que tout était rentré dans l'ordre à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit, je n'ai pas traîné avant de rejoindre notre berline pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison avec ma belle amazone.

Sur le chemin du retour, le silence était de mise. Il m'était très difficile de savoir si malgré tout le remue-ménage qui a émaillé la fin de notre sortie, ma princesse avait apprécié le fait de profiter d'un temps en tête-à-tête avec moi. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à destination, la maison était plongée dans le noir car tout le monde devait dormir à poings fermés. C'est donc en toute discrétion que nous nous sommes rendues dans notre chambre à coucher et les bras de Morphée n'ont pas tardé à nous envelopper toutes les deux. Je me suis laissée emporter vers un rêve enchanteur très rapidement ce qui était inhabituel pour moi.


	42. Un petit nouveau dans la famille

Ziva

Quelques jours après notre virée nocturne, il était temps d'accueillir le compagnon à quatre pattes qui allait assister notre fille aînée dans son quotidien au fil des années qui s'étendaient devant elle. Shaun avait passé beaucoup de temps à aménager la maison afin qu'elle puisse être adaptée aux facéties d'un chiot qui ne manquerait jamais une occasion pour faire des bêtises et égayer la maison de ses futures facéties. Je m'étais levée au milieu de la matinée ce jour-là car mes obligations professionnelles étaient assez minces pour le moment et j'en étais ravie.

Comme d'habitude, ma princesse s'était levée de bonne heure pour aller courir et je m'étais mise en tête de préparer un petit-déjeuner santé pour son retour. Evelyne avait elle aussi ses habitudes matinales mais au fil du temps, ses heures de sommeil commençaient à être semblables aux nôtres. Quant à ma fille aînée, elle devait certainement méditer pour essayer de canaliser son impatience à l'idée d'avoir un animal de compagnie à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je restais tout de même persuadée que sa fougue habituelle reprendrait bien vite le dessus une fois que notre nouveau locataire serait en face de mon rayon de soleil !

Alors que je mettais une dernière touche à mon repas, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer avec fracas. Si j'avais parfois l'habitude d'être légèrement violente avec cette ouverture, ce n'était pas le cas de ma belle amazone. J'ai donc laissé mes préparatifs en plan pour aller voir ce qui se passait. J'ai retrouvé ma compagne à bout de souffle, le visage rouge de colère et elle se tenait légèrement les côtes, comme si elle avait piqué un sprint trop long pour sa condition physique.

 _Chérie, que se passe-t-il ?_

Je suis restée à quelques pas de ma belle italienne afin qu'elle ne se sente pas oppressée et qu'elle puisse me raconter ce qui l'avait rendue si nerveuse. Sans réellement m'inquiéter pour l'instant je restais interloquée de voir Katia dans un tel état.

Katia

La soirée que j'avais passée avec mon adorée resterait toujours gravée dans ma mémoire malgré ce qui s'était passé dans la boîte de nuit. Lorsque nous avions raconté le déroulement de la prise d'otages à nous proches, nous avions suscité plusieurs réactions. Shaun était fier de m'avoir appris à garder mon sang froid en toutes circonstances tandis que notre fille aînée nous trouvait très courageuses. Ma mère et ma tante avaient été soulagées d'apprendre que les pertes humaines avaient été minimes.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre petite virée au centre-ville. J'étais parfaitement remise de mes émotions et j'avais repris un rythme de vie normal. Je m'étais donc levée tôt ce matin pour aller courir. Au fil du temps, j'avais apprivoisé cette activité physique qui me permettait de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. La température se réchauffait un peu plus chaque jour, ce qui signifiait que le printemps n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Pour varier mon parcours de course, j'avais choisi d'arpenter les rues avoisinantes. Je me déplaçais à petites foulées lorsque j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivie. À partir de ce moment, j'ai changé brusquement de direction et j'ai couru plus rapidement.

Dans de telles circonstances, il était difficile de confirmer mes impressions. J'ai donc mis le cap sur la villa, même si mon corps commençait à m'envoyer des signes de fatigue. Lorsque j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, j'étais à bout de souffle et j'avais un vilain point de côté. Ma femme n'a pas tardé à débouler dans le vestibule pour me demander ce qui se passait. Je me suis appuyée le dos contre le mur pour régulariser ma respiration avant de pouvoir articuler une réponse. Il était possible que je souffre de paranoïa et que j'aie imaginé cette traque...

 **\- J'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'observait... Et qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'amusait à me flanquer la frousse.**

Ziva

La réponse à ma question a été assez rapide, même si ma princesse devait reprendre son souffle. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être observée et je ne pouvais pas prendre cette information à la légère. Katia avait peut-être imaginé cette situation mais au vu de notre passé commun, je devais rester prudente. C'est ainsi que je me suis approchée de ma femme pour l'enlacer tendrement et la rassurer par rapport à son état d'esprit. Elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus par rapport aux événements récents mais je savais que son psychisme n'était pas encore redevenu une forteresse imprenable.

 _Ce n'est pas très grave mon amour. Il est possible que cette situation ne se soit pas produite mais je vais tout de même rester vigilante, on ne sait jamais. Le petit-déjeuner est quasiment prêt, tu peux aller te doucher et te changer le temps que je grille les toasts d'accord ?_

Il était extrêmement rare que je sois aussi douce et protectrice avec ma compagne car elle avait pris l'habitude d'être indépendante et de ne solliciter de l'aide que lorsque la situation devenait vraiment difficile. Il était évident que le cas se présentait ici, mais je voulais surtout éviter une sensation de panique bien inutile à ma belle italienne. Après cette brève étreinte, ma dulcinée a filé vers la salle de bain sans mot dire et j'espérais que les odeurs de mon repas matinal lui redonneraient le sourire ! Je suis donc retournée à la cuisine gaiement pour mettre une dernière main au repas royal que j'avais prévu pour ma tribu tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire.

Il serait très compliqué de trancher sur le fait que la menace soit avérée ou non. Dans tous les cas, j'allais devoir en parler à Shaun et à Shmeil pour solliciter leurs avis éclairés. Une fois que cette décision était prise, je me suis concentrée sur le fait que notre fille aînée n'allait pas tarder à débouler dans la pièce, attirée par les bonnes odeurs de notre futur festin. Isabella ayant pris l'habitude de s'occuper d'Evelyne au réveil, j'étais persuadée que notre petite diablesse arriverait en même temps que notre femme sage ou peut-être dans les bras de Patricia. Pour le moment, j'entendais des pas mesurés qui appartenaient à ma douce moitié, ce serait donc elle que j'allais voir arriver en premier.

Katia

Ma compagne n'a pas tardé à me répondre en m'assurant qu'elle allait demeurer sur ses gardes. Elle m'a également annoncé que le petit-déjeuner était presque prêt. J'avais tout juste le temps d'aller me doucher tandis que mon âme sœur s'occuperait de faire griller du pain. Mon adorée avait pris soin d'adopter un ton doux pour éviter de me brusquer. Elle m'a rapidement prise dans ses bras avant que je ne m'enfuie vers notre salle de bain privée. J'avais sué comme un porc et il était évident que j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir. Cependant, j'allais essayer de limiter le temps passé sous l'eau afin de pouvoir rejoindre ma princesse dans les plus brefs délais.

Après avoir choisi une tenue décontractée, je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine. Pour le moment, la maison était encore calme puisque tous ces habitants étaient encore à moitié endormis. Cela allait changer assez rapidement, puisque les bonnes odeurs émanant des fourneaux attireraient certainement les membres de notre tribu. En attendant que cela se produise, j'ai embrassé mon sucre d'orge tout en lui caressant le bas du dos. Pour éviter que les choses dérapent, je n'ai pas prolongé ce contact et j'ai plutôt engagé la conversation.

 **\- Dis-moi, aurais-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner? On dirait que tu as mis au menu toutes les choses que j'adore...**

J'avais un petit sourire espiègle en disant cela. Je me doutais bien que ma déesse avait décidé de me chouchouter uniquement parce qu'elle m'aimait. Je trouvais tout de même amusant de savoir ce qui l'avait poussée à organiser ce repas. Par ailleurs, Aaliyah allait sans doute débarquer dans la salle à dîner en faisant des pitreries d'ici quelques minutes. Son nouvel animal à poils allait franchir le pas de la porte en fin d'après-midi. Notre petite puce allait devoir apprendre à éduquer son nouvel ami afin qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. La journée promettait donc d'être bien remplie et cela me convenait parfaitement!

Ziva

En arrivant dans mon antre culinaire, ma femme est venue m'embrasser tout en me caressant le bas du dos. J'aurais aimé que ce tendre contact dure un peu plus longtemps mais pour des raisons évidentes d'emploi du temps, nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre. Aussitôt après ce petit moment d'intimité, Katia me demandait innocemment pourquoi j'avais choisi de préparer un petit-déjeuner à son image avec un petit sourire entendu. J'ai dû me retenir de rire pour pouvoir répondre à cette interrogation légèrement orientée.

 _J'ai préparé ce repas en pensant à tous les bienfaits que tu apportes dans ma vie depuis nos retrouvailles. C'est aussi simple que ça mon coeur._

J'appréciais toujours ces moments de calme et d'ouverture envers ma douce moitié car notre vie était bien souvent comparable à un tourbillon qui ne s'arrêtait que rarement. Mais je ne changerais de vie pour rien au monde, surtout depuis que j'avais trouvé un équilibre parfait en tant que chef de famille. Comme prévu, nous n'avons pas tardé à entendre les pas pressés de notre fille aînée qui raffolait des mêmes plats que sa mère. C'est ainsi que notre rayon de soleil nous a gratifiées d'une arrivée chorégraphiée avec une pose conquérante en guise de dernier mouvement.

 _Aaliyah : Bonjour mes chères mamans ! Eh bien, ça sent très bon par ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?_

 _Bonjour petite chipie ! Eh bien ce matin, c'est un repas équilibré pour tout le monde car la journée va être mouvementée !_

 _Aaliyah : Ouiiii ! Le petit chiot arrive ! Je n'ai pas oublié !_

Le ton enjoué de notre puce avait le don d'illuminer les visages et j'ai pu voir un franc sourire de la part de ma belle amazone. D'ailleurs notre cascadeuse en chef s'est réfugiée contre sa mère pour le câlin matinal et obligatoire. Pendant ce temps, je me suis occupée de dresser la table afin de pouvoir accueillir le reste de ma famille dans les meilleures conditions possibles. J'avais préalablement mis une jolie nappe rouge sang pour rappeler les robes affriolantes de certains vins d'Italie. Mais alors que je revenais vers mes plats pour les amener dans la salle à dîner, mes deux amours ont décidé de s'en charger.

 _Eh bien, me voilà avec deux assistantes alors ? C'est une excellente nouvelle !_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire doucement. Décidément, cette journée commençait sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

Katia

Le repas que nous allions partager ce matin avait été soigneusement préparé par ma femme simplement pour me remercier de faire partie de sa vie. Je me suis sentie choyée qu'elle fasse autant d'efforts pour me montrer à quel point elle m'aimait. Alors que je faisais ma curieuse en farfouillant dans la cuisine, notre fille aînée a fait son entrée en sautillant partout. Aaliyah était une véritable boule d'énergie et elle avait le don de communiquer sa joie de vivre! Notre puce a fait semblant de ne pas avoir identifié les fumets qui se dégageaient des fourneaux et elle a demandé ce qui était au menu. Mon sucre d'orge s'est contentée de dire que le petit-déjeuner serait équilibré afin de bien nous soutenir aujourd'hui.

En guise de réaction à cet échange rigolo, j'ai ri sous cape avant de câliner notre petite fleur. Ma compagne a profité de ce moment pour aller dresser la table. Notre cascadeuse en chef m'a murmuré à l'oreille que nous devrions nous charger d'apporter les plats dans la salle à dîner. Je lui ai donc remis le panier contenant le pain grillé. C'est à ce moment précis que ma sirène est revenue vers nous et que je lui ai fait signe que nous nous occuperions de la suite des choses. Comme nous n'avons pas rencontré de résistance, il a été facile pour nous d'apporter notre contribution. En effet, le concept d'équité demeurait l'une de nos valeurs familiales et j'étais heureuse de l'inculquer à nos enfants.

Alors que nous mettions la touche finale à nos préparatifs, les membres de notre tribu ont commencé à débouler dans la pièce. Ma mère est arrivée en premier et elle était talonnée par Pierre. Shaun est ensuite arrivé en bâillant assez fort pour se décrocher la mâchoire. Ma tante a été la dernière à se joindre à nous. Elle avait l'air gênée de nous avoir fait attendre et elle s'est excusée en disant qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer avec Evelyne. Décidément, notre femme sage profitait de chacune de ses visites à Washington pour laisser libre court à son instinct maternel!

Étant donné que nous étions tous réunis, nous avons pu commencer à nous remplir la panse. Tandis que je dégustais une tartine de confiture de fraises, Aaliyah a demandé plus d'informations sur le déroulement de la journée. Je voyais bien qu'elle était impatiente de rencontrer son nouvel ami et d'acquérir un peu plus d'indépendance... Pour simplifier les choses, Shaun a proposé d'emmener notre rayon de soleil et de l'assister dans le choix de son chiot. Il était inutile que nous fassions tous le déplacement et cela nous permettrait de faire un dernier tour de la villa pour s'assurer que tout était prêt pour le nouveau membre de la famille!

Ziva

Ce début de matinée m'enchantait à plus d'un titre. D'abord, ma femme semblait totalement en phase avec nous, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours. Ensuite, notre fille aînée nous communiquait sa joie de vivre par vagues entières et enfin tout le reste de la famille, qui venait d'arriver dans la salle à dîner, amenait des ondes positives, ce qui me ravissait au plus haut point. Si Isabella s'est excusée d'arriver la dernière, je me suis contentée de lui répondre avec un grand sourire avant que tout le monde profite de mon petit-déjeuner. Même Shaun avait l'air plus ouvert que d'habitude, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné.

Au bout de quelques minutes, notre rayon de soleil a demandé des précisions sur le déroulement de la journée. Shaun s'est rapidement porté volontaire pour emmener notre petite fleur choisir son nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes et la proposition a été acceptée à l'unanimité. De cette manière, tout le reste de ma tribu pouvait rester à la maison pour finaliser l'arrivée du nouveau membre de notre famille. J'aurais peut-être l'occasion de parler avec Isabella pour lui demander si le changement de comportement de son compagnon était lié à un événement précis... Toujours est-il que ma cuisine a été engloutie avec bonheur par tout le monde et ça me faisait très plaisir.

Une fois que la table était débarrassée, Isabella m'a gentiment chassée de la cuisine en disant que je devais m'occuper de ma fille cadette. Je lui ai obéi en riant mais alors que je pensais trouver ma petite diablesse dans le salon, son couffin avait disparu. Je ne me suis pas inquiétée le moins du monde et c'est d'un pas léger que je me suis rendue dans la chambre de notre petit ange. Lorsque je suis arrivée à destination, j'ai trouvé ma princesse avec notre petite merveille dans les bras. Ma belle amazone berçait notre poupon pour qu'elle s'endorme, ce qui signifiait que Katia avait pris soin de changer notre petite puce après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

 _Je vois que tu es prête pour la maternité chérie._

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec une infinie douceur. Je savais que mon épouse y pensait depuis quelque temps et qu'il faudrait commencer à s'y préparer. Lorsque ma sirène m'a entendue, elle s'est tournée vers moi et ce que j'ai pu voir était saisissant. La sérénité qui se dégageait de ma douce moitié était incroyablement puissante, comme si elle avait attendu cette phrase depuis des jours pour me montrer ce visage radieux. Il y a parfois des moments qui paraissent insignifiants au premier abord mais qui peuvent être d'une importance capitale. Ce qui venait de se produire en faisait partie, j'en étais certaine.

Katia

Dès la fin du repas, Aaliyah a filé dans sa chambre afin de terminer de se préparer. Notre fille aînée avait l'air très heureuse d'aller choisir son chiot en compagnie de Shaun. Mon mentor faisait de plus en plus d'efforts pour s'intégrer à notre famille. Peut-être avait-il compris que notre rayon de soleil avait besoin d'avoir une figure paternelle dans sa vie... Il faudrait que je prenne le temps de le remercier lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Cet homme ne m'avait jamais déçue et je me sentais soulagée de savoir que mes amours pouvaient aussi compter sur lui.

Tandis que notre tribu se dispersait, j'ai décidé d'emmener notre fille cadette dans sa chambre. Evelyne était un bébé jovial qui s'accommodait très bien de notre mode de vie. Elle pleurait rarement par caprice et elle adorait de blottir contre ses mamans. Je me suis donc assurée de veiller aux besoins de notre poupon. Par la suite, je me suis installée confortablement pour pouvoir la bercer en chantonnant dans ma langue natale. Notre petit ange s'était presque endormie lorsque ma douce moitié s'est manifestée. Apparemment, nous formions un bel ensemble qui confirmait que j'étais prête pour la maternité.

J'ai lentement levé les yeux vers mon adorée tout en continuant de chantonner. Je me sentais effectivement d'attaque pour entamer les procédures de fertilité. Mon horloge biologique ne cessait de me rappeler que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi pour procréer. De plus, j'étais d'avis qu'il valait mieux que nos enfants n'aient pas une trop grande différence d'âge. Je me suis levée en prenant les précautions nécessaires afin de ne pas réveiller notre petite merveille et je l'ai déposée dans son berceau. J'ai ensuite entraîné ma femme vers notre chambre car nous y serions plus à l'aise pour discuter. Après avoir pénétré dans notre antre, j'ai plaqué ma femme contre un mur et je l'ai embrassée sauvagement. C'était ma manière personnelle de lui montrer que je désirais enfanter à mon tour.

Ziva

Ma petite phrase concernant la future maternité de Katia a eu un grand effet sur elle et je m'en suis félicitée intérieurement. Lentement et sans un mot, ma princesse a terminé avec douceur de s'occuper de notre fille cadette avant de me mener avec une légère autorité vers notre chambre à coucher. Dès l'instant où la porte était fermée, je me suis retrouvée plaquée au mur le plus proche et ma déesse latine a pris sauvagement mes lèvres d'assaut. Bien que je sois légèrement prise au dépourvu, je me suis laissée faire avec bonheur car je devais reconnaître que ce genre de contact m'avait manqué.

Une fois que l'effet de surprise s'était dissipé, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Après avoir pris le temps d'approfondir le baiser fougueux que je venais de recevoir, je me suis arrangée pour que ma belle amazone s'accroche à moi comme une damnée. Avec mes mains très entreprenantes, je me suis facilement retrouvée avec un reptile puissant qui s'enroulait autour de moi. Les jambes de ma partenaire ne touchaient plus le sol et ses bras étaient bien en place autour de mon cou. C'est avec quelques pas de danse que je me suis approchée de notre lit pour y déposer délicatement ma captive qui me regardait avec une envie incroyable.

Si j'osais penser que je n'attendais pas ce genre de contact avec mon épouse depuis des jours, ce serait mentir. J'en rêvais depuis plusieurs nuits déjà et il était possible que ma dulcinée ait pu s'en rendre compte. Toujours est-il que je dévorais ma compagne des yeux en continuant à m'amuser à effleurer son corps sans aller plus loin dans ma conquête personnelle. Nous n'étions pas pressées et je comptais profiter de ce moment de grâce avec ma belle italienne de la meilleure façon possible. Cette femme m'appartenait et il était important que je lui rappelle ce fait inaltérable.

Katia

Une fois arrivée dans notre chambre, j'avais décidé de laisser libre court à mes pulsions. J'avais l'impression de m'être transformée en lionne affamée tellement j'avais envie de ma compagne. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas cédé aux avances de ma femme depuis l'agression survenue dans mon atelier... Le baiser que nous avons échangé était fougueux et j'ai même ressenti une petite décharge électrique dans mon dos. Les gestes de ma princesse étaient précis et avaient pour but de me rendre dingue. C'est donc sans grande surprise que je me suis enroulée comme un serpent autour de ma belle israélienne.

Mes pieds ont quitté le sol pour s'agripper autour de la taille de ma chérie tandis que j'assurais mes bras derrière son cou. Je comptais sur la force musculaire de ma douce moitié pour que nous puissions maintenir cette position pendant quelques instants. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, ma princesse a pu me garder contre elle tout en effectuant une arabesque digne des plus grandes ballerines russes. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée sur notre lit, haletante alors que nous n'avions pas réellement commencé quoi que ce soit.

Les moments de séduction passés en compagnie de mon sucre d'orge me ravissaient toujours. J'avais l'impression que le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur nous... Étant donné que je me trouvais coincée entre le matelas et le corps sublime de ma muse, j'éprouvais de la difficulté à me mouvoir. Je devais me concentrer très fort pour onduler légèrement et faire prendre conscience de mes désirs à mon épouse. Lentement, j'ai laissé l'une de mes mains courir dans son dos en m'attardant plus particulièrement aux zones érogènes. Ma sirène n'allait certainement pas être indifférente à mes caresses…

Ziva

Le jeu du chat et de la souris venait seulement de commencer entre nous. J'appréciais particulièrement le fait de dominer nos ébats. Bien sûr, Katia essayait de bouger malgré l'emprise intégrale que je lui faisais subir. Comme elle m'avait fait attendre bien malgré elle, j'avais la ferme intention de prolonger un peu le plaisir. C'est ainsi que je ne me suis pas aventurée sous les étoffes que ma belle amazone portait. Je voulais la forcer à vouloir prendre le commandement des opérations, je voulais voir la lionne s'éveiller devant moi tout simplement.

Je me suis tout de même demandée si je ne manipulais pas trop fortement les sentiments de mon épouse. Comme elle se remettait à peine de ce qui lui était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, j'avais quelques scrupules à agir de cette manière. Heureusement pour moi, nos instincts primaires ont rapidement pris le dessus et je me suis laissée emporter par le désir puissant que ma belle italienne m'inspirait par vagues entières. Je la regardais comme une proie mais ma dulcinée ne se privait pas pour en faire de même. L'atmosphère de la pièce devenait électrique et j'adorais ça !

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans une telle situation avec l'élue de mon cœur, je voulais vraiment que ce moment soit à la fois doux et exaltant. Il était toujours très difficile de reprendre possession de sa moitié après un traumatisme, aussi sévère soit-il, mais la femme qui partageait ma vie était une combattante et je comptais là-dessus. Je me suis attardée sur sa longue chevelure magnifique, que je jalousais parfois. J'étais d'ailleurs très étonnée de penser à ça alors que je m'apprêtais à emmener ma douce moitié vers un paradis dont elle se souviendrait longtemps.

Katia

J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas m'agiter sous ma compagne. Elle avait parfaitement compris comment me chauffer à blanc sans pour autant me dépouiller de mes vêtements. Ce genre de flirt me rendait dingue et j'essayais par tous les moyens de guider les mains de ma princesse vers ma peau mais ma chérie entendait bien en faire qu'à sa tête. J'aurais pu croire que son ordre de mission consistait à me faire languir le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une sorte de vengeance pour ne pas m'être occuper de son cas pendant la semaine?

J'étais en train de me transformer en petit fauve et toutes les règles étaient permises. Ainsi, j'ai légèrement enfoncé mes ongles dans la chair de ma panthère. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle pousse un petit cri de surprise, mais il n'en était rien. J'ai donc redoublé d'ardeur pour arriver à mes fins et faire basculer ma muse sur le côté. Je souhaitais que nos rapports se déroulent sur le plan de l'équité. Dès que j'ai pu bouger librement, je me suis mise à embrasser mon épouse au creux du cou et ma langue a rapidement fait le tour de son oreille.

Mes mains se faisaient de plus en plus conquérantes et je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à me maîtriser encore très longtemps. J'ai glissé mes doigts sous la culotte de ma tigresse pour tenter d'exacerber ses sensations. Je mourrais d'envie de m'unir une fois de plus avec ma douce moitié. Mon amour était la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter en toutes circonstances. Elle méritait que je la chérisse et que je lui démontre l'étendue de mes sentiments. J'avais l'intention de lui faire vivre un moment magique dans mes bras... Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai pu voir que ma belle israélienne était animée de cette même passion qui me consumait entièrement. La température avait grimpé de quelques degrés dans la chambre et il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. C'est donc avec bonheur que j'ai entrepris d'enlever le haut de ma belle afin d'exposer son soutien-gorge noir. J'aurais pu continuer d'effeuiller ma muse, mais j'étais curieuse de voir comment elle allait réagir.

Ziva

Mon petit fauve préféré commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter alors que je maintenais toujours mon emprise. Ma princesse a bien essayé de s'enfuir ou tout du moins reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais je tenais bon pour le moment. J'ai été surprise de voir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair mais je n'en ai rien laissé paraître, ce qui semblait l'énerver encore plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Katia avait réussi à me faire basculer sur le côté, c'était donc à mon tour de subir ses assauts. Mon cou et mon oreille ont été honorés de ses prouesses puis ma déesse latine à décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Alors que j'avais envie de faire durer le plaisir, la main droite de ma princesse s'est invitée sans vergogne pour s'occuper de mon intimité. Cette fois, je n'ai pas pu retenir un cri mêlant la surprise et le plaisir de ce contact prévisible. Mon haut a rapidement volé à travers la pièce et je me retrouvée en attente face à ma belle amazone, haletante, complètement soumise au bon vouloir de cette femme qui pouvait me rendre folle à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Tout d'un coup, je voulais me laisser faire, comme si son regard de braise me paralysait.

J'avais bien du mal à garder le contrôle de mes mouvements car mes mains voulaient tout de même explorer le corps de la sublime créature qui partageait mon lit. Mais je ne parvenais pas à reprendre l'initiative. Je voulais que ma muse s'exprime, de toutes ses forces, pour me montrer à quel point je lui appartenais. C'était la première fois que ma belle italienne me regardait de cette manière, comme si elle allait me manger toute crue mais avec une dureté que je ne lui connaissais pas... Et je devais reconnaître que j'adorais ça ! Non seulement elle reprenait le dessus sur elle-même mais j'espérais aussi qu'elle se redécouvrait par la même occasion.

Katia

Mon intrusion sous la culotte de ma princesse n'était pas passée inaperçue. Cette fois-ci, ma chérie n'a pas pu retenir un cri de surprise. J'adorais provoquer ce genre de réaction chez ma douce moitié puisque cela voulait dire que je m'occupais bien d'elle. De plus, les manifestations sonores de ma femme m'encourageaient à poursuivre dans la voie que j'avais tracée. Je voulais entendre le chant magnifique qui s'échapperait incontestablement de sa bouche tandis qu'elle accèderait au paradis. Tout se déroulait donc comme je l'avais prévu et je profitais d'agir en tant que maître de cérémonie.

À partir du moment où j'ai envoyé valser le haut de ma déesse, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle appréciait de se laisser faire. Un désir de plus en plus animal s'était emparé de moi et j'avais de la difficulté à contrôler ma force. J'ai donc glissé une main dans le dos de ma belle israélienne afin de faire sauter les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. L'opulente poitrine de ma femme n'a pas tardé à être totalement exposée. J'ai d'abord exploré d'une main ces deux montagnes, mais il n'était pas question de me limiter à de simples caresses. L'intensité de mes gestes était parfaitement modulée afin de faire grimper ma femme aux rideaux.

Alors que mes lèvres se sont jointes à celles de mon épouse, j'ai ressenti tout l'amour que nous avions l'une pour l'autre. J'avais l'impression de découvrir un trésor que l'on aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Ce genre d'ébat torride me rappelait pourquoi il m'était impossible de résister aux charmes de ma sirène pour une période de temps prolongée. J'éprouvais un plaisir certain à ressentir sur moi les mains conquérantes de mon sucre d'orge et j'anticipais avec bonheur le moment où elle provoquerait un revirement de situation…

Ziva

La danse de ma princesse me rendait complètement folle car elle n'avait pas tardé a retrouver ses marques sur moi. Ma poitrine a été honorée par les mains expertes de ma princesse qui semblait me redécouvrir avec un bonheur non dissimulé. J'appréciais énormément de recevoir de telles attentions de la part de mon épouse et j'aurais pu la laisser mener son opération de reconquête d'un bout à l'autre sans sourciller. Malgré tout, je n'étais pas du genre à rester inactive dans notre chambre à coucher et j'étais persuadée que Katia s'attendait à ce que je renverse la vapeur.

C'est ainsi qu'après une première envolée pleine de promesses, j'ai décidé de reprendre la main. D'un coup de rein bien placé, je me suis permise de dominer la situation à nouveau. Le haut blanc de ma dulcinée a été littéralement arraché et j'espérais secrètement qu'elle ne tenait pas sentimentalement à l'étoffe que je venais de brutaliser sans autre forme de procès. le soutien-gorge blanc de ma sirène n'a pas résisté non plus face à mes griffes acérées et c'est avec une terrible gourmandise que je me suis occupée des formes de ma belle amazone. J'allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce séance tenante.

Voir ma femme aussi avide de moi et de ce que je pouvais lui faire subir me remplissait de joie. Mes mains conquérantes se sont amusées à virevolter dans le dos de ma tigresse. Comme les rôles étaient de nouveau inversés, j'avais l'intention d'emmener ma princesse vers des paysages qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. C'est ainsi que son pantalon de toile a subi le même sort que le reste de sa tenue avant que mes lèvres ne goûtent à sa peau incandescente. Ma déesse latine m'avait tellement manqué ces temps derniers que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le bien-être de celle qui illuminait ma vie chaque jour.

Katia

Comme je l'avais anticipé, ma chérie était incapable de rester passive dans un lit bien longtemps. Ses caresses se sont d'abord intensifiées jusqu'à ce que ma douce moitié use de sa force pour me faire basculer. Les rôles se sont donc naturellement échangés. Cependant, mon adorée devrait s'acharner sur mes vêtements avant d'aller plus loin. Les coutures de mon haut n'ont pas résisté à l'assaut de mon israélienne préférée. Ma princesse était plus déchainée qu'une tempête tropicale et ses gestes étaient vifs. Le reste de mes vêtements n'ont donc pas tardé à s'envoler aussi.

J'étais maintenant entièrement découverte, au plus grand bonheur de ma sirène. Cette dernière s'affairait avec gourmandise sur mes rondeurs. J'étais en train de perdre la tête et il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'étouffer mes cris. De temps à autre, j'essayais d'attraper l'une des mains de mon épouse pour la forcer à s'attarder plus longuement sur une partie de mon corps. J'étais en train de vivre une merveilleuse ascension et je ne voulais absolument pas que le voyage s'arrête trop tôt. Mon sucre d'orge l'avait certainement compris puisque ses gestes d'amour ne faiblissaient pas.

Naturellement, je me suis mise à onduler sous ma déesse. Je la suppliais de ne pas me laisser dans cet état. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu récemment, j'avais besoin qu'elle reprenne possession de moi. Je l'ai donc guidée vers mon intimité en espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas me faire languir. Toutes les cellules de mon être demandaient à ce qu'on les libère de cette attente interminable. Mes jambes se sont enroulées autour de ma belle tandis que je contractais tous mes muscles. Il n'était pas question que mon âme soeur s'échappe maintenant!

Ziva

Ma prise de pouvoir sur mon épouse avait eu les effets que j'escomptais. Non seulement elle était en train de s'abandonner totalement à moi mais elle m'indiquait clairement que je n'avais pas intérêt à la laisser seule au milieu du gué ! Entendre ses cris était une telle symphonie pour mes oreilles que je voulais que cette mélopée ne s'arrête jamais. De temps à autre, ma princesse me forçait à me rendre sur certaines vallées de son corps et je la laissais faire avec bonheur. Au bout de quelques minutes, ma déesse latine m'a guidée vers son fruit défendu et je n'allais pas la décevoir.

J'ai rapidement décidé que ma langue agile allait s'occuper du jardin secret de ma partenaire. Je me suis montrée à la fois douce et déterminée car j'avais dû batailler pour pouvoir m'installer comme je le désirais. Les muscles de ma sirène étaient tendus à l'extrême et sa force était herculéenne. Elle me désirait comme jamais auparavant, sans doute parce qu'un tel événement ne s'était pas produit depuis un certain temps. Je me suis donc appliquée à lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et surtout que personne ne pourrait me détourner de ma belle amazone.

J'avais la sensation de devenir un être de plus en plus conscient de se qui m'entourait. Si l'atmosphère de la chambre était torride à souhait, je voyais aussi que mes sens s'aiguisaient et que j'avais envie d'accomplir l'impossible pour voir ma femme heureuse. Même si nous avions traversé énormément d'épreuves, que ce soit à titre individuel ou collectif, ma famille était un trésor inestimable. Et la sublime créature que je chérissais actuellement en était la pièce maîtresse. Je trouvais que Katia était magnifique alors qu'elle accéderait sous peu au paradis qu'elle convoitait de tout son être.

Katia

En exerçant une pression sur ma femme, je savais pertinemment qu'elle comprendrait ce que j'attendais d'elle. J'étais de plus en plus haletante et j'avais depuis longtemps cessé de me préoccuper de l'intensité de mes cris. L'harmonie de nos corps avait atteint son paroxysme lorsque ma chérie a réussi à glisser lentement vers mon fruit défendu. C'est en utilisant sa langue acérée que ma douce moitié espérait me faire décoller vers d'autres cieux. J'étais évidemment ravie d'accueillir ma compagne entre mes cuisses. J'avais l'impression qu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle m'avait offert une telle faveur et je ne devais pas être loin de la vérité...

J'avais envie que ce moment intime se prolonge à l'infini et c'est pour cette raison que j'offrais une certaine résistance à mon sucre d'orge. Il n'était pas question de céder trop rapidement même si les éléments du décor qui nous entouraient devenaient de plus en plus flous. Afin d'encourager ma princesse à poursuivre dans la voie qu'elle avait tracée, j'ai appuyé mes mains derrière sa tête. Ma sirène m'avait déjà démontré qu'elle pouvait retenir son souffle pendant un bon moment. Ce talent allait lui permettre de provoquer une nouvelle sorte d'extase.

Lorsque je n'ai plus été capable de me contenir, j'ai hurlé le nom de mon épouse tout en m'agrippant à elle. J'étais submergée par une intense vague de plaisir et rien ne se comparait à l'expérience que j'étais en train de vivre. Mes muscles se sont relâchés d'un coup et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été électrocutée. J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que j'ouvre les yeux. Un grand sourire illuminait alors mon visage. J'avais reçu un cadeau inestimable et j'espérais sincèrement pouvoir rend la pareille à ma muse... Lentement, j'ai cherché à enlacer celle pour qui mon coeur battait. Personne ne pourrait mettre un terme aux sentiments que nous éprouvions l'une envers l'autre.

Ziva

Lorsque ma princesse a compris ce que je comptais faire, j'ai senti que non seulement elle acceptait le traitement qu'elle allait subir, mais surtout que mon travail serait peut-être facilité. Si ma déesse latine ne s'est pas fermée à ce que j'explore son intimité avec ferveur, elle a tout de même tenu à ne pas céder trop rapidement aux sirènes d'une extase magnifiquement puissante. Mais je connaissais les moindres secrets du corps de ma partenaire et elle a dû rendre les armes, même si j'ai dû retenir mon souffle pendant quelque temps avant de parvenir à mes fins.

Lorsque ma sirène avait atteint le paradis que je lui avais réservé, Je l'ai entendue hurler mon prénom avant que tous ses muscles ne se détendent d'un seul coup. Pendant près d'une minute, ma belle amazone a gardé les yeux fermés, comme si elle essayait de prolonger ce moment unique qui nous concernait toutes les deux. Son sourire était éclatant de bonheur et je ne pouvais pas espérer recevoir un meilleur cadeau. Mon épouse était heureuse et c'est la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux. J'aurais pu la regarder ainsi pendant des heures mais Katia voulait m'enlacer avec douceur et je n'avais aucune raison de refuser un tel traitement de sa part.

Notre vie sentimentale n'était jamais un long fleuve tranquille et je ne m'en plaignais certainement pas. La sublime créature qui trônait à mes côtés me rendait ivre de joie et chaque jour passé auprès d'elle était un émerveillement. J'avais beau essayer d'éviter de trop mêler ma vie à la religion et aux mythes ancestraux, j'étais convaincue qu'une force supérieure à moi m'avait guidée pour que je puisse retrouver ma belle italienne et que nos destinées soient unies à jamais. En attendant de voir si ma dulcinée allait me permettre de vivre de belles choses grâce à sa virtuosité naturelle, je me laissais aller en rêvassant contre la peau de ma compagne.

Katia

En ouvrant les yeux, j'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un beau rêve. J'étais parfaitement détendue et j'avais le coeur léger. Mon adorée s'est laissée faire lorsque je l'ai attirée dans mes bras, j'ai même eu le sentiment qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir se blottir contre moi de cette manière. Avec douceur, j'ai laissé une main courir dans ses cheveux. J'avais encore besoin de récupérer de ma récente envolée, mais je tenais à témoigner de l'affection à ma chérie. Nous étions si bien dans cette position que nous aurions pu rester ainsi pendant des heures...

Ma dulcinée répondait à mes caresses et j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait hâte que je m'occupe de son cas. J'ai d'abord intensifié mes gestes afin de mettre ma princesse en appétit. Je tenais à ce qu'elle connaisse une félicité parfaite. Avec une lenteur calculée, j'ai fait glisser sa dernière prison le long de ses cuisses. J'ai ensuite usé de ma force pour me positionner au-dessus de ma muse. J'aurais pu la faire languir pendant un moment, mais j'étais animée par un tel désir qu'il m'était impossible de le contenir. Je me suis mise à couvrir ma compagne de baisers brûlants afin de la faire frissonner de bonheur.

J'avais clairement l'intention de faire craquer mon sucre d'orge et j'étais certaine de pouvoir parvenir à mes fins. Je me suis appliquée à faire frissonner mon âme soeur avant de m'attaquer à son intimité. J'avais décidé de la surprendre en me servant de toute ma force pour prendre d'assaut son fruit défendu. J'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour l'envoyer directement au septième ciel. Je me suis donc appliquée à faire vivre des belles sensations à ma déesse pour lui démontrer toute l'étendue de mon amour. J'espérais qu'elle profitait de ce moment intime autant que moi et j'étais d'avis que l'attente avait renforcé l'intensité de nos ébats.

Ziva

Après cette première envolée que j'avais offerte à ma déesse latine avec un plaisir incroyable, nous prenions le temps de nous reposer. Une fois que j'étais blottie dans les bras de ma femme, je me sentais protégée, j'étais chez moi tout simplement. Les caresses que ma princesse me prodiguait auraient pu me faire ronronner tellement elles étaient douces, mais je me suis rapidement aperçue que Katia ne comptait pas rester innocente et que mon ascension personnelle était en marche. Lorsqu'elle a pris tout son temps pour me débarrasser de ma dernière étoffe, j'ai pu sentir à quel point j'étais réceptive à ses gestes.

Assez rapidement, ma belle amazone a usé de sa force pour se placer au-dessus de moi. Je me rendais comptais que son désir était puissant et que ma partenaire n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins pour l'assouvir. Les baisers que je recevais étaient brûlants et ma peau me donnait l'impression de prendre feu. J'étais déjà haletante, en attente devant le fauve qui cherchait à me rendre complètement dingue. Mon intimité a ensuite été prise d'assaut avec autorité et je n'ai pas pu retenir mes cris. Ma belle italienne savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et sa danse était diabolique !

Même si mon épouse avait l'air impatiente de me voir succomber à ses charmes et aux cadeaux qu'elle m'offrait, j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui résister. Mais sans vraiment comprendre tout ce qui se passait, la vague immense de plaisir qu'elle me proposait ne tarderait pas à m'emporter. Le temps était parfois un allié et le fait d'avoir été privée de telles sensations me rendait encore plus soumise à tout ce que ma sirène me faisait subir. Tout l'amour qui nous caractérisait ne pourrait jamais être contenu dans quoi que ce soit et le monde lui-même ne suffirait pas à exprimer l'entendue des sentiments indestructibles qui m'unissaient à ma compagne.

Katia

La danse que j'étais en train de mener avait quelque chose d'unique et d'exceptionnel. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de faire craquer ma femme le plus rapidement possible ou de la maintenir entre deux eaux afin qu'elle profite réellement du moment. Du coup, je me suis mise à varier l'intensité de mes gestes en me disant qu'il était possible d'offrir un tel cocktail explosif à ma chérie. En étant attentive aux réactions de ma belle, je me suis aperçue qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour me résister.

Après avoir fait se constat, j'ai décidé de redoubler d'efforts afin de mener ma douce moitié au paradis. La délivrance n'a pas tardé à s'emparer de mon félin préféré. Il était évident que le voyage avait été des plus agréable et que j'avais rempli ma mission à la perfection. C'est avec bonheur que j'ai contemplé mon ange alors qu'elle était parcourue de grands frissons. Pour jouer avec ses nerfs, j'ai poursuivi mes méfaits un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. C'était ma manière personnelle de lui dire que j'avais du mal à m'arrêter et que j'étais délinquante jusqu'à la moelle.

Après tant d'émotions et d'efforts, j'avais autant besoin de repos que ma compagne. Je me suis donc allongée près d'elle tout en rabattant la couette sur nos corps en sueur. Cette danse avait été magnifique et m'avait aidée à reprendre confiance en moi. Je me sentais de plus en plus prête pour la maternité. Nous avions souvent effleuré le sujet, mais je savais qu'une discussion sérieuse s'imposait d'elle-même. Dès que ma déesse aurait suffisamment récupéré, je comptais bien lui faire part de mes intentions afin que le processus se mette en branle.

Ziva

Quand ma déesse latine a fini par comprendre que j'étais en train d'essayer de résister à sa danse diabolique, elle a décidé de varier l'intensité de ses gestes pour me faire perdre mes repères afin que je succombe à la vague de plaisir qu'elle m'offrait. Malheureusement pour moi, la bataille commençait à durer sérieusement et mes défenses tombaient les unes après les autres. C'est ainsi que j'ai fini par céder à ses avances pour accéder à un paradis magnifique en hurlant le prénom de ma partenaire tellement fort que j'aurais juré avoir vu les murs trembler.

Par la suite alors que j'aurais pensé que nous aurions pris instantanément le temps de retrouver nos esprits, ma belle amazone s'amusait à continuer de me prodiguer ses soins magiques alors que je contemplais des vallées inconnues jusqu'à présent. Grâce à ce nouveau comportement de la part de mon épouse, j'avais la sensation que mon extase pouvait durer éternellement. Je prenais ma sirène pour une délinquante insatiable qui ne semblait jamais se lasser de mon corps et de mon âme. J'étais le centre de son monde et rien ne pourrait m'en faire partir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Katia avait décidé que le repos était de mise. Personnellement, j'étais hors d'haleine et j'avais vraiment besoin de récupérer après ce ballet aussi magnifique qu'épuisant. J'avais retrouvé ma dulcinée et sa confiance en elle avait l'air d'être totalement reconstruite. Une fois que nous étions immobiles sous la couette, j'ai pris le temps de tracer les contours du visage de ma belle italienne, comme l'aurait fait notre fille aînée, afin de signifier à la sublime créature qui partageait ma vie que je la redécouvrais avec un bonheur indescriptible.

Katia

J'étais en train de rêvasser lorsque j'ai pris conscience que mon adorée traçait les contours de mon visage. Elle excellait à ce petit jeu, sans doute parce que notre fille aînée lui avait appris à le faire. En ce moment, j'irradiais de bonheur puisque je possédais tout ce que je désirais. Ma nouvelle carrière artistique me plaisait, je partageais ma vie avec une femme d'exception et nos enfants nous apportaient une joie immense. L'heure était donc venue de faire des plans d'avenir pour compléter ce joli tableau.

 **\- Mon coeur, tu avais raison tout à l'heure... Je me sens prête à porter la vie. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longuement pour connaître ce bonheur unique.**

Je savais depuis longtemps que mon âme soeur m'épaulerait pendant ma future grossesse. Elle avait déjà l'habitude de se montrer protectrice à mon égard et je savais que ce genre de comportement ne ferait que s'accentuer au fil des trimestres. Par ailleurs, ma princesse pourrait également me prodiguer quelques conseils utiles pour éviter de me surmener. J'étais donc parfaitement sereine en exposant l'idée de voir notre famille s'agrandir prochainement. En attendant que mon sucre d'orge prenne la parole, j'ai laissé une main courir dans son dos. La peau de ma muse était d'une douceur infinie dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser.

Maintenant que j'avais repris mes esprits, je prenais conscience de tout ce qui nous entourait. Au fil du temps, j'avais donné un peu de mon caractère à notre nid d'amour. L'un des nus que j'avais réalisé trônait au-dessus du lit. J'avais aussi choisi quelques coussins aux couleurs et textures variées afin d'habiller la couette lorsque nous n'étions pas emmitouflées dessous. Je me sentais chez-moi dans cette pièce dont mon studio anglais n'avait rien à envier. Tout cela m'aidait à réaliser que j'avais enfin trouvé ma place et que c'était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle j'étais prête à m'épanouir davantage.

Ziva

Pendant ce temps de calme, j'avais la sensation d'être en parfaite osmose avec ma femme. Le temps n'avait pas suspendu son vol, mais il semblait prendre son temps pour passer au-dessus de nous et j'en profitais largement. Après avoir retracé le visage de mon épouse du bout des doigts, j'ai entendu des paroles qui m'ont fait chavirer de bonheur. Katia confirmait ce que j'avais ressenti quelque temps auparavant en m'annonçant qu'elle se sentait prête pour enfanter à son tour. Décidément, que de chemin parcouru depuis cette soirée ou elle m'avait confié son tourment à ce sujet !

Le visage de ma princesse affichait une grande sérénité et mon sourire allait agir en miroir instantanément. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de voir que ma dulcinée allait vivre l'expérience unique de la grossesse. J'allais évidemment la supporter pour chaque étape de ce voyage et mon expérience personnelle serait un plus pour elle. J'ai pris le temps de graver cette belle phrase dans mon esprit avant de répondre à ma belle amazone. Je voulais à la fois être honnête et enthousiaste à l'idée de voir notre famille s'agrandir à nouveau. Mon statut naturel de chef de famille allait être très important pendant les prochains mois, j'en étais persuadée.

 _Tu me rends ivre de joie en m'annonçant ton envie de porter la vie mon amour. Evidemment, nous allons devoir nous organiser car je te rappelle que nous avons promis à notre ami Arthur de se pencher sur le dossier qu'il nous a confié lors de ton vernissage. Mais nous allons faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu adores l'aventure qui va s'ouvrir devant toi._

Par la suite, j'ai plongé profondément dans le regard de ma compagne qui avait l'air de voler sur un petit nuage depuis un petit moment. J'imaginais déjà à quel point la liesse allait se propager dans la villa au fil du temps. Il allait être très amusant d'annoncer cet événement à nos enfants et au reste de la famille. Aaliyah allait certainement bondir partout et nos pilliers de sagesse seraient très heureux pour nous tout en retenue. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandée si Shaun allait enfin sortir de sa réserve ? C'est avec cette interrogation positive que j'attendais que ma sirène reprenne la parole.

Katia

La réponse de mon adorée n'a pas tardé à venir. En effet, conformément à mes attentes, ma chérie était ravie d'apprendre que j'étais prête à franchir les étapes de la maternité. J'étais heureuse de recevoir son soutien inconditionnel et je savais que je pourrais aussi compter sur Isabella et Patricia pour m'accompagner dans cette belle aventure. Au même moment, ma princesse m'a rappelée que nous avions promis à Arthur d'aller déjeuner avec lui.

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que nous devons toujours convenir d'un moment propice pour discuter avec Arthur... Notre vie est tellement mouvementée que ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête. Je suis contente d'avoir ton accord et ton soutien pour ma grossesse. Le bonheur nous attend et je sais que je peux être une fabuleuse maman.**

J'ai souri à ma femme tout en me disant que personne ne pourrait me blâmer d'avoir oublié cette promesse puisque mon quotidien était bien rempli. Même les jours ordinaires pouvaient prendre une tournure inattendue. En essayant de me souvenir de mon planning de la semaine, j'ai rapidement été rappelée à la réalité lorsque le calme de la maisonnée a été interrompu par des aboiements de chiot. Il semblait que le nouvel habitant de la villa soit arrivé et qu'il était excité comme une puce. Je me suis donc levée et je suis partie à la recherche d'une nouvelle tenue à arborer. Ma chérie n'allait pas tarder à m'imiter pour éviter que notre rayon de soleil ne s'impatiente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes descendues au salon et nous avons fait la connaissance d'un jeune labrador noir. Pour le moment, il semblait bien s'adapter à notre famille excentrique. Il n'avait pas peur d'aucun d'entre nous et il semblait enjoué. Évidemment, notre petite fleur rayonnait de bonheur. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir apprendre des trucs à son animal de compagnie. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre doucement qu'en tant que maîtresse, elle devrait le discipliner lorsqu'il serait désobéissant. Cela ne semblait pas poser de problèmes à notre fille aînée, mais j'attendais de voir ce que cela donnerait en pratique.

 **Aaliyah : Je pensais l'appeler Gizmo. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas, je pense qu'il aime bien ce nom...**

En fait, j'étais contente de voir que notre petite fleur faisait preuve de créativité. Elle ne se contentait pas de noms communs et elle souhaitait clairement que son compagnon se distingue des autres chiens. Personne n'a formulé d'objection à ce que la petite bête porte ce nom, ce qui revient à dire que la proposition de notre cascadeuse préférée a été adopté à l'unanimité. Maintenant que les présentations étaient faites, il fallait que Gizmo découvre son environnement et qu'il prenne quelques repères dans la villa.

Ziva

Ma princesse a réagi très positivement à mon rappel vis-à-vis d'Arthur et elle n'a pas oublié non plus d'apprécier mon soutien moral par rapport à sa future grossesse. Peu de temps après cet échange, nous avons été ramenées à la réalité par les jappements d'un chiot, ce qui nous indiquait que notre fille aînée était de retour avec son compagnon à quatre pattes. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait avoir la même joie de vivre que sa maîtresse, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle pour la suite. Nous nous sommes rapidement habillées afin de ne pas faire attendre Aaliyah qui devait bondir partout à l'idée de nous présenter son nouvel ami.

Quand nous sommes arrivées au salon, le jeune labrador qui nous faisait face est venu spontanément nous dire bonjour, comme s'il nous connaissait depuis toujours. Notre rayon de soleil arborait un sourire radieux et elle nous expliquait qu'elle avait hâte de commencer à éduquer notre nouvel habitant. Mon épouse lui a expliqué avec une bonne dose de tact qu'il sera capital de sévir si jamais ce petit devait désobéir à ses ordres. Notre cascadeuse préférée a affirmé que ce ne serait pas un problème et elle a enchaîné rapidement en nous proposant de l'appeler Gizmo.

Notre famille n'a pas eu à réfléchir longtemps avant d'adopter ce nom car il était original et semblait convenir à l'intéressé. C'est ainsi que Gizmo était adopté et que notre chien a commencé la visite des lieux. Puisqu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part, c'est par la cuisine que que notre boule de poils est parti en reconnaissance. Toute ma tribu était en rang derrière la maîtresse de notre petit explorateur et j'étais très étonnée de ne pas le voir courir comme un dératé car il préférait sans doute prendre des repères tout de suite. La curiosité était de mise pour tout le monde et j'aimais voir la complicité naissante qui se dessinait entre ma protégée et son futur assistant canin.

Katia

Gizmo allait maintenant pouvoir explorer son nouveau lieu d'habitation, sous la supervision de sa maîtresse. Tous les autres membres de notre tribu allaient rester en retrait car il valait mieux que notre nouvel ami à poils ne se sente pas trop observé. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien et le chiot ne semblait pas trop apeuré. Il faut dire que notre fille aînée évitait de le brusquer et qu'elle savait par expérience ce que s'adapter à l'environnement impliquait. Isabella filmait discrètement toute la scène afin que nous ayons des souvenirs de ce jour important.

Tout se déroulait à merveille jusqu'à ce que notre bébé se mette à pleurer. Les cris d'Evelyne étaient perçants et ils ont tout de suite déstabilisé l'animal qui s'est mis à aboyer. Notre petite merveille a pris peur et ses pleurs ont redoublé d'intensité. Patricia a tout de suite essayé de calmer notre poupon, mais rien ne semblait agir sur la demoiselle. J'ai donc fait signe à ma mère de laisser notre petite princesse dans les bras de ma chérie afin qu'elle vérifie que tout ce brouhaha n'était pas causé par une fringale. Pendant ce temps, notre cascadeuse en chef essayait de discipliner son compagnon du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

 **\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'éloigner du bruit... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui montrerais pas ta chambre?**

 **Aaliyah : C'est une bonne idée maman. Je crois que Gizmo a besoin d'un petit moment pour se calmer.**

C'est ainsi qu'il a été convenu que j'accompagnerais notre rayon de soleil tandis que les autres membres de notre clan se disperseraient. Il valait mieux réduire le nombre d'observateurs au minimum pour éviter que notre nouveau pensionnaire fasse ses besoins sur le parquet en raison d'un trop grand stress. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'écart des autres, j'ai suggéré à notre lys blanc de prendre son animal de compagnie dans ses bras et de le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de s'agiter.

Ziva

Notre nouvel ami explorait paisiblement son nouvel environnement et tout le monde semblait attendri de voir le nouveau membre de notre famille chercher à se faire une idée précise de ce qui l'entourait. Tout se passait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que notre fille cadette se mette à pleurer. Gizmo semblait avoir eu peur d'entendre des pleurs d'enfant suraiguës pour ces jeunes oreilles, il s'est donc mis à aboyer pour manifester son opposition. Notre poupon a été effrayée par cette manifestation inconnue et ses cordes vocales ont été plus pressantes encore.

Très rapidement, il a été décidé que notre fille aînée allait faire découvrir sa chambre à notre chien, accompagnée par Katia pour prévenir tout problème pendant que j'allais tenter de calmer notre petite merveille. Pendant ce temps, le reste de notre tribu allait s'occuper dans la maison. J'ai pris la décision de filer vers la chambre de notre petite puce pour lui permettre de voir un environnement qu'elle connaissait. Une fois qu'elle serait calmée et potentiellement nourrie, j'allais simplement lui donner le bain car tout comme ses parents, l'élément aquatique lui convenait parfaitement.

Une fois que nous étions toutes les deux entourées d'un silence rassurant, mon enfant me regardait avec insistance, comme si je devais lui expliquer séance tenante ce qui venait de se passer. Avant de prendre la parole, j'ai préféré m'assurer que les besoins vitaux de mon bébé étaient assurés. Je lui ai donc présenté un biberon, qu'elle a refusé avec véhémence. Décidément, le fort caractère de sa mère était-il déjà présent ? Toujours est-il que je ne me suis pas attardée dans la chambre de notre petite princesse pour me rendre dans la salle de bain la plus proche pour tenir la promesse tacite que ma petite diablesse attendait.

Katia

En arrivant dans l'antre de notre fille aînée, j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi afin d'éviter que notre nouvel ami prenne la fuite et que nous ayons à courir pour le rattraper. Aaliyah était toujours très enthousiaste de faire découvrir son environnement au chiot. C'était très rigolo pour moi de voir la petite bête renifler tous les recoins de la pièce. Au bout d'un certain temps, il a fini par s'asseoir au milieu de la chambre et à demander des câlins. Je me suis lentement approchée de lui et je lui ai fait sentir ma main afin qu'il s'habitue à l'odeur de mon corps.

Gizmo semblait avoir oublié la frousse qu'il avait eue lorsque notre poupon avait donné de la voix. Il se montrait enjoué et curieux, ce qui était une bonne chose lorsque l'on sait à quel point notre cascadeuse en chef pouvait être énergique. J'avais hâte de voir leur complicité se développer au fil du temps. J'étais persuadée que notre lys blanc allait acquérir de la maturité et de l'autonomie grâce au labrador. Cette race de chien convenait parfaitement aux tâches d'assistance et à la vie familiale. Il fallait seulement espérer qu'il s'habituerait aux pleurs d'enfants...

 **\- Je crois que ton animal de compagnie t'aime bien...**

 **Aaliyah : Il est tombé sous mon charme... Il s'est mis à me suivre partout lorsque nous étions chez l'éleveur. Je suis très heureuse d'être sa maîtresse.**

Notre petite fleur a attiré son protégé dans ses bras et l'a serré bien fort avant de le déposer dans son panier. Je me doutais qu'il y aurait des moments où le chien demanderait asile et qu'il se retrouverait à grimper sur le lit. J'ai gardé cette pensée pour moi afin de ne pas briser le moment unique que nous étions en train de vivre. Comme nous avions fait le tour du royaume de notre princesse, nous allions pouvoir enchaîner avec les autres pièces de la villa. J'ai pris notre petit coeur par la main pour l'inciter à ouvrir la marche. Nul doute que nous allions croiser les autres membres de notre tribu pendant notre petite excursion…

Ziva

Ma petite princesse n'avait pas tardé à comprendre ce que nous allions faire dans cette pièce et j'ai eu droit à des babillages enjoués de sa part. Pour prévenir certains accidents vestimentaires, j'avais l'habitude de me changer et de porter un haut qui ne risquait pas grand-chose face aux assauts de mon bébé. Je me suis donc rapidement mise en tenue de combat avant de placer la petite baignoire dans la grande qui servait de réceptacle. Comme nous avions l'habitude de ce genre de moment avec Evelyne, elle était très patiente et j'avais tout mon temps pour tout préparer.

Une fois que tout le matériel était en place, j'ai placé ma petite merveille dans une eau tiède et parsemée de savon. Comme je l'avais prévu, les mains de ma petite diablesse n'ont pas manqué de s'agiter et les premiers jets d'eau sont arrivés sur moi, ponctués par les sourires de ma fille cadette. Elle essayait de rire mais ce n'était pas encore très assuré. J'aurais pu la réprimander légèrement face à un tel comportement de de sa part mais je me suis abstenue pour deux raisons. La première, c'est qu'à la suite de la frousse qu'elle a eue, il fallait qu'elle se détende. La seconde était que j'adorais la voir s'amuser autant.

 _Mademoiselle David-Fortini, je vois parfaitement ce que vous tentez de faire. Mais la salle de bain ne sera pas déclarée comme une zone de catastrophe naturelle ! Quant au petit animal qui t'a fait peur ma puce, il faudra que vous appreniez à vous connaître..._

Par la suite, j'ai pris le temps de laver notre poupon avec précaution. Par souci d'équité et d'éducation de nos filles, Katia s'occupait de cette tâche alternativement avec moi et je me suis rendue compte que nous n'avions jamais parlé du comportement de notre petite diablesse pendant ce moment précis de la journée. J'entendais au loin quelques éclats de voix entrecoupés de jappements joyeux, ce qui signifiait que notre nouveau locataire continuait son exploration des lieux. Je me doutais qu'il viendrait inspecter la salle de bain tôt ou tard et j'espérais que cette rencontre avec sa nouvelle amie se passerait un peu mieux que la précédente.

Katia

En sortant de la chambre de notre fille, nous avons croisé Isabella qui transportait un sandwich au jambon pour nourrir son homme qui travaillait dans notre jardin. Gizmo s'est mis à courir pour rattraper ma tante et il l'a presque renversée. Décidément, nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines avec cet animal que nous allions devoir éduquer. Ma parente avait bien compris qu'elle ne devait pas céder aux caprices du compagnon d'Aaliyah et elle a continué son chemin en feignant l'indifférence. Il était évident que tôt ou tard, le chien de la famille trouverait le moyen de goûter à de la nourriture de table...

 **Aaliyah : Il me semble que j'entends les babillages d'Evelyne au loin...**

 **\- Oui, je crois que Ziva lui donne un bain pour lui changer les idées.**

 **Aaliyah : Je crois que l'on pourrait arrêter les voir. Il ne faut pas que mon animal de compagnie se forge de fausses idées sur ma petite soeur.**

Notre rayon de soleil faisait toujours preuve de maturité et de logique. Je l'ai donc laissée cogner doucement contre la porte de la salle de bain. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait agi de manière responsable en prenant en considération tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les jeunes labradors. Bien sûr, il existe un certain gouffre entre la théorie et la pratique. Notre petite fleur l'apprendrait bien assez rapidement! J'étais fière de voir que notre tournée de la villa se déroulait sans accroc majeur. Le nouveau membre de la famille avait toutes les qualités requises pour égayer cette demeure.

En parcourant les pièces de la villa aux côtés de mes acolytes, je me suis remémoré la première fois où j'avais fait le tour du propriétaire. J'avais d'abord été surprise d'apprendre que mon ancienne coéquipière avait les moyens de s'offrir une telle baraque. Une fois le choc initial encaissé, j'avais apprécié découvrir le cachet inhérent à cette bâtisse, bien que tout ceci manquait cruellement de personnalité. Pourtant, je m'y étais sentie chez moi presque instantanément... Avec du recul, il était possible que la vastitude de l'endroit ait contribué à ce que je puisse prendre racine ici. Le flot de mes pensées a été interrompu lorsque mon adorée a donné le signal pour que nous pénétrions dans la salle de bain.

Ziva

Peu de temps après mon échange fructueux avec ma fille cadette, j'ai entendu que ma femme et son petit groupe s'approchaient de la porte de la salle de bain. Comme il était d'usage dans notre maison, notre fille aînée à frappé à la porte avec discrétion et elle a sagement attendu que je réponde positivement à sa demande pour entrer. Lorsque mon bébé a entendu les petits jappements de Gizmo, elle s'est mise en alerte instantanément. J'ai préféré de ne pas en tenir compte verbalement et j'ai autorisé le petit groupe à entrer.

Mon épouse est apparue en premier, suivie de notre rayon de soleil qui gardait son animal de compagnie près d'elle. Je me suis lentement tournée vers cette petite troupe en ayant des gestes lents pour éviter à la fois à notre bébé de prendre peur et à notre invité de s'exciter trop rapidement en revoyant la cause de sa frousse précédente. C'est ainsi que tout s'est déroulé sous contrôle alors que les deux protagonistes se jaugeaient du regard. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que l'atmosphère ne s'était pas électrisée, ce qui pouvait augurer d'un contact pacifique entre les deux plus jeunes membres de notre tribu.

Très calmement, Aaliyah a laissé notre jeune labrador s'approcher de la baignoire. Celui-ci, visiblement conscient de la fragilité de l'être qui lui faisait face, s'est contenté d'approcher la truffe du corps d'Evelyne. Le temps s'est arrêté pendant une poignée de secondes avant que notre petite diablesse tente d'approcher la main de notre chien. Elle a posé ses doigts sur le nez de l'assistant canin de notre cascadeuse préférée puis ils se sont à nouveau regardés. Finalement, c'est notre petite sirène qui fait le premier pas en éclaboussant notre chiot, qui s'est enfui dans les jupes de sa maitresse instantanément, sous les rires de l'assistance. La glace était enfin rompue et l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt était définitivement oublié.

Katia

Lorsque ma femme nous a donné la permission d'entrer dans la salle de bain, j'ai décidé de prendre la tête de notre commando. Aaliyah avait compris qu'elle devait garder son animal de compagnie près d'elle et que toute l'opération allait se dérouler sous supervision étroite. En effet, Evelyne et Gizmo n'avaient pas oublié leur première rencontre et ils allaient devoir s'apprivoiser tranquillement. Les mouvements brusques et les éclats de voix étaient donc à proscrire! En s'approchant de la baignoire, notre chiot a semblé comprendre qu'un petit être lui faisait face. Ce qui s'est passé par la suite m'a attendrie puisque je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre poupon caresse la truffe de notre nouvel ami.

Lorsque notre petite princesse a donné un petit coup dans l'eau et que des gouttelettes ont éclaboussé le labrador, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Il semblait que l'incident précédent était oublié et que notre petit coeur ait accepté l'animal à poils comme faisant partie de notre famille. Le compagnon de notre rayon de soleil s'est réfugié dans les jupes de sa maîtresse, sans japper. Il avait sans doute été surpris par cette douche improvisée et il allait devoir s'habituer que ce genre de bêtises soient perpétrées à son encontre. J'ai alors décidé de sortir notre petit trésor du bain et d'éponger sa peau avant de l'approcher à nouveau de notre chien. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui a riposté en léchant le visage de notre miraculée.

Pendant toute cette aventure, je m'étais efforcée de commenter à voix haute ce qui se passait. De cette manière, notre fille aînée parvenait à suivre le déroulement des choses. D'ailleurs, un grand sourire illuminait son visage et elle resplendissait toujours autant la joie de vivre. Il était temps de continuer notre tour du propriétaire et j'ai suggéré à mon adorée de venir nous rejoindre dans la véranda lorsqu'elle aurait déposé notre fille dans son couffin. Je voulais que mon sucre d'orge puisse aussi profiter de notre excursion et des premiers pas de notre compagnon canin.

Ziva

Notre nouvel ami à poils en a eu pour son compte avec la douche improvisée que notre fille cadette lui a fait subir. Peu de temps après, ma femme a décidé qu'elle allait s'occuper de notre petite puce en la faisant sortir du bain pour la sécher et la présenter de nouveau à notre chien qui s'est légèrement vengé en léchant le visage d'Evelyne. Tout le monde a ri de bon coeur face à cette situation. Après la fin du commentaire en live de la part de mon épouse, elle m'a suggéré de finir de m'occuper de notre princesse puis de me rendre dans notre véranda afin de profiter de la joie communicative de notre tribu.

Une fois que mon petit commando est sorti de la pièce, j'ai voulu nettoyer doucement le visage de mon bébé. Elle s'est laissée faire mais elle avait encore l'air légèrement étonnée du traitement qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de Gizmo mais un petit sourire se dessinait tout de même sur son visage, ce qui me rassurait sur l'humeur de ma petite merveille. Une fois mon opération de mise en beauté terminée, j'ai habillé ma petite diablesse avant de ranger les affaires de bain. Je me suis aperçue que le temps passait extrêmement vite dès que je m'occupais de nos enfants.

Comme ma compagne me l'avait proposé, je me suis rendue à la véranda d'un pas pressé avec une petite boule de nerfs qui voulait attraper tout ce qui était à portée de ses petites mains curieuses. Finalement, c'est mon étoile de David qui a eu la chance de connaître les doigts délicats de ma petite miraculée. Je me suis laissée faire en riant alors que nous arrivions à destination. A ma grande surprise, personne n'était encore présent dans la pièce. Comme j'avais récupéré le couffin de notre petite princesse dans le salon, je l'ai installée dedans en attendant de voir qui allait arriver en premier dans cette pièce emplie de beaux souvenirs.

Katia

En sortant de la salle de bain, Gizmo s'est mis à courir dans le corridor et il a presque renversé Patricia. Ma mère a attrapé le chiot par la peau du cou et lui a donné une petite tape sur le postérieur avant de le remettre à sa maîtresse. Même si nous avions prévu d'aller directement vers la véranda, Aaliyah a bifurqué vers son ancienne salle de classe qui avait été réaménagée. J'ignorais la raison de cet arrêt improvisé, mais je n'allais pas tarder à connaître les intentions de notre rayon de soleil.

 **Aaliyah : C'est ici que je vais t'apprendre mille et un tours! Shaun m'a dit que je devrais commencer par des choses simples et que c'est ainsi que tu deviendras un assistant hors pair.**

Le chiot a poussé un petit jappement et sa petite queue s'est agitée dans tous les sens. Il semblait comprendre que notre cascadeuse en chef s'adressait directement à lui. Je le soupçonnais également d'avoir reniflé l'odeur de friandises que quelqu'un avait dissimulé dans la salle de jeux. Notre petite fleur prenait ses nouvelles responsabilités très au sérieux et j'étais très fière de la voir s'affirmer ainsi. Nous sommes restés dans cette pièce pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires afin que le chiot puisse y prendre quelques repères. Lorsque nous en sommes sortis, j'ai imposé un itinéraire sans escale jusqu'à la véranda.

J'adorais toujours autant cet endroit lumineux qui donnait l'impression que la nature s'invitait à l'intérieur. J'ai remarqué que ma compagne nous y attendait et que notre bébé était bien installé dans son couffin. J'espérais qu'elles ne nous avaient pas attendues trop longuement et qu'elles profitaient du calme environnant. Je me suis approchée de ma douce moitié pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, notre petite protégée avait pris place sur son fauteuil préféré et elle avait fait asseoir son nouvel ami près d'elle afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

Ziva

Comme je m'y attendais légèrement, c'est mon petit commando qui a fait son entrée dans la véranda et c'est ma femme qui était en tête de la petite équipe. Tout le monde entrait calmement dans la pièce même si Gizmo s'agitait un peu plus, poussé par la curiosité de découvrir un nouvel endroit de jeu. Mon épouse est venue m'embrasser délicatement alors que notre bébé était très calme dans son couffin. Notre fille aînée s'est assise dans son fauteuil favori puis elle a fait asseoir son ami canin à ses côtés. Après cette petite cérémonie, j'ai décidé de prendre la parole.

 _Alors ma puce, est-ce que notre invité s'habitue à son nouvel environnement ?_

Je ne savais pas encore si le reste de notre famille allait nous rejoindre ou non, mais il était probable que notre clan finisse par se réunir dans la pièce. Assez rapidement, notre jeune labrador s'est couché sur les pieds de sa maîtresse avant de fermer les yeux. Je me doutais que la visite de sa nouvelle demeure avait dû fatiguer notre jeune chiot et il avait bien besoin de récupérer. J'appréciais beaucoup l'atmosphère de cet endroit car elle invitait toujours leurs occupants à profiter du calme qui le caractérisait. C'était en partie pour cette raison que j'avais choisi de m'installer dans cette maison plutôt qu'une autre.

Si j'étais certaine que l'arrivée d'un animal de compagnie au sein de notre villa allait avoir un impact positif sur notre vie future, j'avais encore du mal à imaginer les conséquences réelles de l'indépendance qui en découlerait pour notre cascadeuse préférée. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais l'habitude de l'assister pour beaucoup de tâches quotidiennes et j'étais incapable de prédire ma réaction quand je me rendrais compte que ma protégée aurait de moins en moins besoin de moi. J'allais devoir apprendre à regarder ma petite princesse grandir et je devais reconnaître que cela me terrifiait au plus haut point. Mais pour le moment, je préférais garder mes réflexions pour moi, en espérant que mon visage ne trahirait pas les émotions qui me traversaient l'esprit.

Katia

Une fois que chaque membre de notre troupe se soit mis à son aise, ma dulcinée a demandé à notre fille aînée de lui faire un rapport. Elle voulait savoir si notre nouvel invité s'acclimatait bien à l'environnement de la villa. Il était évident que le chiot voyait toutes ces pièces comme une succession d'aires de jeux. Le petit animal avait sans doute repéré quelques cachettes potentielles. Nous devrions demeurer vigilantes afin qu'il ne s'engouffre pas dans des endroits dangereux. Normalement, Shaun avait veillé à sécuriser la maison afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises de ce genre.

 **\- Tout se passe bien, enfin je crois.**

 **Aaliyah : En effet, Gizmo n'a pas un tempérament peureux. Il a un odorat très développé et il est curieux. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir adopté et je suis certaine qu'il sera un super copain!**

Le labrador noir s'était gentiment endormi sur les pieds de sa maîtresse. Il ne devait pas encore avoir l'habitude de découvrir autant de nouvelles choses en si peu de temps. À son réveil, il faudrait certainement le nourrir afin que notre nouveau pensionnaire puisse reprendre des forces. Je n'avais pas eu d'animal de compagnie depuis longtemps, métier d'espionne oblige, mais je me souvenais que les jeunes chiens demandent beaucoup de soins. Il était particulièrement important qu'ils dépensent de l'énergie à l'extérieur. J'espérais que notre cascadeuse en chef était prête à s'engager auprès de son ami à poils.

Une petite heure s'est écoulée, ponctuée de discussions et d'éclats de rire. Patricia était venue nous rejoindre afin de se détendre et prendre du bon temps avec nous avant de rentrer à Londres. J'essayais de la convaincre gentiment de déménager, mais elle n'était pas prête à franchir cette étape. C'était déjà un petit miracle que nous ayons repris contact et je ne devais pas la brusquer. Soudainement, le nouveau gardien de notre fille a ouvert les yeux et s'est mis à renifler l'air autour de lui. Le petit chenapan avait senti l'odeur des sandwiches préparés par ma tante. Isabella a pointé le bout de son nez quasiment au même instant et tout le monde a éclaté de rire.

Ziva

Ma fille aînée m'a assuré que tout se passait bien pour le moment dans le processus de découverte indispensable pour Gizmo. L'enthousiasme de notre rayon de soleil faisait plaisir à voir et j'étais heureuse d'avoir donné mon consentement quelques semaines plus tôt lors de l'anniversaire de notre protégée. Pendant une petite heure, les discussions sont allées bon train avec l'arrivée de Patricia dans la véranda notamment. Ma belle-mère profitait de ses derniers moments avec nous avant de regagner l'Angleterre, au grand dam de ma femme qui essayait de la convaincre en vain de s'installer aux Etats-Unis.

A un moment donné, l'assistant joyeux d'Aaliyah s'est réveillé et il s'est mis à renifler tout autour de lui, la truffe en l'air et la queue en agitation frénétique. Au même instant, Isabella est arrivée avec un plateau garni de sandwiches. Nous avons tous éclaté de rire quand nous avons compris le lien de cause à effet alors qu'Isabella est venue s'asseoir à mes côtés. C'est à cet instant que j'ai remarqué qu'une enveloppe cachetée était présente dans la main gauche de notre pilier de sagesse et je me demandais qui était concerné par celle-ci.

 _A qui est adressée la missive que tu as en main Isabella ?_

 _Isabella : C'est une lettre envoyée à Aaliyah. Elle vient du Volta Laboratory and Bureau._

Un silence de mort s'est aussitôt abattu dans la pièce et notre harfang des neiges est devenue livide. Depuis les incidents survenus en Italie, nous avions tous évité de parler de cette institution pour quelque motif que ce soit. Même s'il fallait garder notre calme, je me doutais que tout le monde était devenu nerveux. Même Gizmo, qui devait ressentir l'effroi de sa maîtresse, était sur ses gardes. Le fait que le pli que nous avions reçu était cacheté me plongeait dans une incertitude confondante. Malgré tout, j'essayais de positiver en me disant que si cette institution avait mis autant de temps à nous recontacter, leurs intentions n'étaient pas forcément hostiles.

 _Aaliyah : Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il me veulent ?_

 _La seule façon de le savoir mon coeur, c'est de d'ouvrir ce courrier. Chérie, tu peux aider notre fille s'il te plaît ?_

A partir de maintenant, je m'attendais à tout, au pire comme au meilleur. Dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, nous allions savoir ce qui motivait les anciens geôliers de notre enfant à nous écrire aujourd'hui.

Katia

Dès que ma tante a annoncé que l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait provenait du _Volta Laboratory and Bureau_ mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre. Nous n'avions plus eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis que nous avions officiellement adopté Aaliyah. Étant donné que la lettre était adressée à notre rayon de soleil, je craignais le pire. Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, mon adorée m'a demandé d'aider notre fille aînée à ouvrir la missive. Mes mains tremblotaient, mais je me suis tout de même exécutée.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de feuillet en braille...**

Après avoir fait ce constat, j'ai parcouru le message rapidement tandis que notre cascadeuse préférée me broyait les os de l'avant-bras. Nous nous étions tous imaginé qu'il s'agissait de mauvaises nouvelles et que notre fille était la cible de ses anciens geôliers. Pourtant, il n'en était rien et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai poussé un petit soupir de soulagement. Évidemment, ma tribu attendait impatiemment que je prenne la parole pour leur faire part de ce que j'avais lu. Je me suis éclaircie la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Il s'agit d'une lettre d'excuses pour ce que le docteur Miller t'a fait subir. À titre de dédommagement, ils ont placé dix mille dollars sur un compte que tu pourras toucher à tes 18 ans.**

Notre lys blanc semblait incrédule et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Je me demandais bien ce que l'enquête interne au VLB avait pu révéler et si cette somme d'argent n'avait pas pour seul but que celui de nous faire taire. Ma femme aurait peut-être quelque chose à dire sur le sujet. Pour le moment, j'avais toujours un peu de mal à oublier ma méfiance. Gizmo avait parfaitement compris le genre de tensions qui régnaient dans cette pièce et il est venu vers moi pour que je puisse lui faire un câlin. Par ailleurs, c'était la première fois que ma mère avait vent de la maltraitance subie par sa petite princesse et elle n'encaissait pas très bien le choc. J'espérais que ma douce moitié trouverait le moyen de la rassurer rapidement...

Ziva

La tension que chacun des membres de notre famille ressentait était palpable alors que nous attendions de savoir ce que les anciens tortionnaires de notre fille aînée nous voulaient. Même si le docteur Miller était le seul responsable direct des sévices subis par Aaliyah, je tenais toujours les équipes de l'établissement en très basse estime depuis très longtemps suite à cette sombre découverte. Mon épouse a fini par prendre la parole pour nous apprendre que l'établissement nous envoyait une lettre d'excuses et qu'en guise de dédommagement, la somme de 10 000 dollars attendait sagement sur un compte ouvert par leurs soins et que notre lys blanc pourrait en bénéficier à l'âge de 18 ans.

Devant l'éventail de réactions que cette révélation suscitait, je me devais de prendre le relais. Gizmo était allé voir ma femme pour essayer de la rassurer. Patricia, de son coté, vivait très mal le fait d'apprendre que sa petite-fille avait été torturée par ce crétin que j'ai pris plaisir à faire cuire dans sa propre bagnole. Enfin, j'avais un avis assez tranché sur cette manoeuvre assez grossière de la part de ceux à qui j'avais confié le bien-être de ma protégée à mon retour d'Afghanistan. Ma prise de parole devait être précise et globale pour permettre à ma petite assemblée de retrouver sa sérénité.

 _Bien. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je trouve que cette missive est assez mesquine quand on sait que le médecin traitant de ma petite princesse a meurtri sa poitrine à plusieurs reprises et en toute impunité. Ces excuses et surtout l'argent qui les accompagnent sont une insulte déguisée à notre clan. Je vais donc devoir tenter d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Je vous rassure Patricia, les coupables ont été châtiés depuis un certain temps et je peux vous assurer que cette performance restera dans les mémoires. Personnes ne touche à mes êtres chers impunément._

J'aurais aimé pouvoir apaiser encore plus nos sentiments mais j'en étais incapable. J'espérais que Katia parviendrait à clore cet incident et que sa mère pourrait prendre l'avion avec des pensées positives.

Katia

Ma femme savait parfaitement remplir son rôle de chef de famille et ses paroles ont eu pour effet de tranquilliser nos troupes. Ma mère a cessé de s'agiter lorsqu'elle a compris que nous avions déjà réglé nos comptes avec ce cher docteur Miller. Ma tante était certainement soulagée d'apprendre que notre petite fleur ne nous serait pas arrachée. D'ailleurs, la principale intéressée ne semblait pas en état de choc. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle prenne la parole prochainement afin de nous livrer le fond de sa pensée.

 **\- C'est vrai que le tortionnaire qui a meurtri le corps de notre fille a eu ce qu'il méritait. En ce qui concerne ces fonds, je suis persuadée que nous en apprendrons plus à ce sujet bientôt.**

 **Aaliyah : Je veux bien garder cet argent, mais il servira à offrir des bourses d'études aux réfugiés. Je veux aider à améliorer le sort de ceux qui n'ont pas eu de chance.**

La maturité de notre petite princesse venait une fois de plus de frapper. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour trouver une utilité louable à ce cadeau empoisonné. En ce moment, j'étais très fière de notre enfant qui devenait une grande fille. L'idée qu'elle avait apportée méritait d'être considérée et nous allions certainement consulter maître Wilkinson à ce sujet. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère davantage, Isabella nous a encouragés à manger ses sandwiches. Sa cuisine était toujours aussi savoureuse et aucune d'entre nous pouvait refuser cette gourmandise improvisée.

Notre nouvel ami à poils se montrait intéressé par le délicat parfum de jambon fumé et de fromage qui se dégageait du plateau posé sur la table. J'ai donc repris ma description des événements afin que notre petit coeur puisse comprendre les pitreries de Gizmo. Nous n'avons pas tardé à éclater de rire en coeur lorsque le chiot a essayé de mettre une patte sur la table basse avant de s'affaler au sol, impuissant. Il était évident que cet animal n'avait pas fini de nous surprendre et qu'il était loin d'être bête! Les tensions que nous avions traversées quelques minutes auparavant étaient en train de retomber et j'en étais très heureuse.

Ziva

J'étais satisfaite de voir que mon intervention avait permis à toute ma tribu de reprendre pied face au nouvel événement qui nous occupait. Ma femme a confirmé que le docteur Miller avait eu son compte et que nous allions en savoir plus très bientôt sur ce que le geste du _Volta Laboratory and Bureau_ cachait en réalité. Aussitôt, notre fille aînée a démontré une fois de plus l'étendue de sa maturité en proposant que l'argent qu'elle venait de recevoir servirait à une cause qui lui tenait à coeur. Je me suis contentée de sourire car il était évident que j'approuvais cette décision.

Isabella a profité du calme ambiant pour nous ramener vers les sandwiches qu'elle avait préparés et personne ne pouvait ignorer les mets cuisinés par notre pilier de sagesse. Gizmo semblait particulièrement intéressé par toute cette nourriture et il essayait de prendre part au festin. Mais sa tentative s'est soldée par un échec cuisant et il s'est affalé au sol sous les rires de l'assistance. Notre nouveau pensionnaire allait certainement être un clown involontaire à de nombreuses reprises mais aussi démontrer son ingéniosité face aux futures tâches que sa maitresse allait lui assigner.

Deux heures plus tard, il était temps de laisser partir Patricia en taxi pour qu'elle puisse atteindre l'aéroport et rentrer chez elle. Katia était évidemment triste de laisser partir sa mère, mais j'avais eu l'occasion de discuter avec notre invitée quelques jours plus tôt donc je savais pertinemment que ce ne serait que partie remise. Comme souvent lorsque l'un des membres de notre famille s'en va, nous essayons de nous occuper l'esprit pour évacuer les sentiments qui nous habitaient. C'est ainsi que je me suis rendue dans notre salle de sport pour essayer de me dépenser car je trouvais que je me laissais un peu aller ces temps-ci.

Katia

Pendant que nous dégustions les sandwiches préparés par ma tante, j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point notre famille formait un bel ensemble. Chacune d'entre nous avait la chance de s'exprimer et une période de calme s'avérait très bénéfique pour moi. Aaliyah prévoyait de faire un premier trajet à l'extérieur en soirée avec son chiot afin qu'il puisse se faire des repères. Ma tante a proposé de les accompagner en disant qu'un peu d'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Pour le moment, nous essayions de profiter au maximum de la présence de ma mère. Cette dernière avait bouclé ses deux grosses valises et elle était prête à rentrer chez elle. Même si je savais que nous nous reverrions très vite, j'avais un petit pincement au coeur. Patricia nous avait filé tout un coup de main lors de son séjour et je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante. J'avais l'impression qu'elle rajeunissait au contact de nos deux petites princesses. Je comprenais néanmoins qu'elle veuille regagner sa demeure à Londres pour y reprendre sa propre routine.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais en train d'enlacer ma mère sur le pas de la porte. J'ai profité de ce moment de proximité pour lui glisser à l'oreille qu'elle devrait se mettre au tricot. J'ai préféré ne pas en dire plus afin de ne pas lui gâcher la surprise et pour ne pas causer d'inquiétudes supplémentaires. Tout le monde était attristé par le départ de celle qui m'avait donné la vie, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que nous nous sommes tous dispersés afin de nous changer les idées. J'ai donc gagné mon atelier en catimini afin de travailler sur une nouvelle série de tableaux. Les gestes répétitifs m'aidaient à faire le vide dans mon esprit tout en évacuant mes émotions. J'aurais sans doute passé la nuit à peindre si ma compagne ne m'avait pas incitée à sortir de mon antre personnel...


	43. Une nouvelle mission en perspective

Katia

Aujourd'hui, nous avions rendez-vous avec Arthur afin de donner suite à une promesse faite lors du vernissage de ma galerie d'art. Le journaliste de carrière nous avait brièvement raconté que sa femme avait disparu lors des attentats de Londres. L'homme était persuadé que la mort d'Elisabeth avait été feinte et qu'elle se terrait aujourd'hui en Russie. L'histoire qu'il nous avait raconté était assez intrigante pour qu'un déjeuner soit organisé. J'avais donc réservé une table dans un bistro branché afin que nous puissions discuter de l'affaire.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais décidé de porter une tenue décontractée : jeans noir, pull rayé et talons hauts. Un léger maquillage soulignait discrètement les traits de mon visage. Satisfaite du résultat que me renvoyait la glace, j'ai attrapé ma tablette électronique et je suis descendue au salon. Ma compagne y était installée et elle lisait tranquillement sa dernière acquisition littéraire. Je me suis éclaircie la gorge avant de prendre la parole. J'espérais que ma chérie avait remarqué ma présence, mais rien n'était moins certain!

\- Mon coeur, il est temps de quitter la villa si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

Une partie de moi était curieuse de connaître les informations recueillies par le quinquagénaire. Depuis notre discussion initiale, j'avais retourné mes souvenirs pour trouver une explication plausible à la disparition de l'agent Cohen. À l'époque, je venais d'intégrer le MI6 et j'étais bombardée d'informations. Même si le visage de la femme m'avait paru familier, je ne parvenais pas à me remémorer un seul échange de paroles que j'aurais pu avoir avec Beth. Pour le moment, j'attendais de voir ce qui allait se passer ce midi avant d'envisager de me jeter corps et âme dans une nouvelle opération dangereuse.

Ziva

Après les beaux moments consacrés à notre famille, il était temps de reprendre le fil de notre vie professionnelle. Aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon épouse dans un endroit branché avec Arthur Walsh, journaliste de son état. Même si son article dans le _USA Today_ était élogieux, nous avons rapidement compris l'objet réel de sa visite à la galerie lors de son vernissage. Son histoire nous avait intriguées, mais j'avais pu me rendre compte qu'elle était plausible, sans pour autant récolter beaucoup plus d'informations au sujet de la disparition puis des déplacements supposés post-mortem de l'agent Cohen.

Je m'étais habillée avec un haut blanc, un jean bleu marine et des talons hauts. Nous allions dans un endroit en vogue et je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire remarquer par une quelconque excentricité ou pire encore, avec une faute de goût vestimentaire. En attendant que ma princesse soit prête à partir, je m'étais installée dans le salon pour reprendre la lecture de _Vanity Fair_ , l'oeuvre la plus célèbre de William Makepeace Thackeray. Ma dulcinée savait que lorsque je lisais, j'étais capable d'oublier ce qui se passait autour de moi, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est éclaircie la gorge pour me signifier sa présence. J'ai donc levé les yeux des pages qui m'absorbaient pour adresser un magnifique sourire à ma compagne.

 _Ne t'en fais pas chérie, je n'ai pas oublié notre rencontre avec ce cher journaliste. La voiture est prête, mais si tu préfères nous pouvons nous y rendre en moto, vu les conditions idéales qui règnent dehors._

Même si nos tenues n'étaient pas totalement adaptées, j'avais acheté l'équipement qu'il fallait pour transporter mon adorée en toute sécurité. Vu que nous n'allions certainement pas faire de folies sur la route, un casque et un blouson spécialement adapté suffiraient à garantir une arrivée à bon port. Avec tout ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers mois, j'avais envie de profiter de cette belle journée de la meilleure façon qui soit. En attendant que ma déesse latine me donne son avis quant à notre futur moyen de locomotion, je suis allée chercher ma tablette électronique dans mon bureau afin de pouvoir discuter avec notre interlocuteur avec tous les éléments de l'affaire à ma disposition.

Katia

Ma compagne n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de poser l'ouvrage de William Makepeace Thackeray. Elle m'a adressé un ravissant sourire avant de m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la notion du temps et qu'elle se souvenait de notre rendez-vous. Apparemment, elle avait préparé la voiture pour que nous effectuions ce déplacement en toute quiétude. Cependant, elle m'offrait de faire le trajet à dos de moto. Comme je n'étais jamais contre ce genre de chevauchée, j'ai eu du mal à cacher ma joie face à cette proposition. J'ai suivi ma douce moitié dans son bureau afin de lui répondre.

 **\- J'adorerais prendre place derrière toi mon coeur. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de faire ronronner le cadeau que je t'ai offert.**

En faisant cette affirmation, je me suis aperçue une fois de plus que notre vie n'était pas de tout repos. Entre les opérations sur le terrain, la grossesse de ma femme suivie de la naissance d'Evelyne, le procès contre Washington et l'ouverture de ma galerie d'art, nous avions eu très peu de temps libre. Je me demandais même si j'étais capable de faire une véritable pause. J'aurais aimé faire part de ma réflexion à ma princesse, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire puisque ma tante a déboulé dans la pièce.

 **Isabella : Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais Shaun est tombé du haut d'une échelle en voulant nettoyer les gouttières. Pierre est resté avec lui et j'ai appelé les secours.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il est conscient?**

 **Isabella : Il a une vilaine bosse à la tête et il parvient à articuler qu'il va bien.**

J'ai tenté de garder mon sang-froid tout en serrant notre pilier de sagesse dans mes bras. Selon toute vraisemblance, mon mentor n'était pas en danger et il avait une légère commotion cérébrale. Le médecin lui prescrirait du repos et nous devrions tous veiller à ce qu'il suive ce conseil. Étant donné les circonstances, notre départ vers le bistro a été retardé. Je devais m'assurer que mes proches allaient bien et que Pierre puisse veiller sur nos petits anges en l'absence d'Isabella. Une fois tous les détails réglés, j'ai enfilé mon casque et ma veste de cuir. Nous étions déjà en retard et je savais à quel point ma tigresse détestait faire attendre les gens.

Ziva

Comme je m'y attendais, ma proposition de faire un trajet les cheveux au vent a transporté ma femme de joie. Mais alors que nous allions nous équiper pour partir, Isabella a débarqué dans mon bureau avec le visage défait. Son compagnon venait de se blesser sérieusement en tombant de son échelle. Apparemment, il est toujours conscient et Pierre est resté près de lui. Nous avons pris toutes les dispositions qui s'imposaient le plus rapidement possible et le mentor de ma compagne a été pris en charge par les services médicaux. Une fois que la situation s'est stabilisée, nous avons pu partir en demandant à notre famille de nous tenir informées au moindre changement de l'état de santé de Shaun.

Avec cet imprévu, nous étions forcément en retard et c'est une chose que je détestais par-dessus tout. Mais je savais aussi que nous ne pouvions pas laisser l'un des nôtres sur le carreau. C'est donc avec une certaine agressivité que j'ai pris ma moto avec Katia bien accrochée dans mon dos. Au final, nous avions une petite demi-heure de retard et en arrivant sur place, nous avons trouvé notre interlocuteur à la table réservée par ma coéquipière et il semblait absorbé par la lecture de certains documents posés devant lui. Je me suis avancée calmement avant de prendre la parole.

 _Bonjour Arthur. Désolé pour ce léger retard, mais un membre de notre famille vient de se blesser et nous devions nous assurer qu'il se portait suffisamment bien avant de vous rejoindre._

 _Arthur : Oh ! Bonjour mesdames. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends parfaitement._

Après une poignée de main chaleureuse de sa part pour moi et ma princesse, nous nous sommes installées face à notre journaliste d'investigation préféré. En détaillant son langage corporel, je me doutais qu'il était à la fois anxieux et plein d'espoir. Il espérait certainement que nous allions prendre en charge l'affaire qu'il nous avait présentée quelques semaines plus tôt mais je tenais vraiment à savoir dans quelle galère je me préparais à plonger avec ma partenaire. J'ai donc préféré laisser ma belle amazone engager la conversation afin de ne pas abattre mes cartes trop prématurément.

Katia

Étant donné le léger retard que nous accusions, je m'attendais à ce que ma sirène fasse des excès de vitesse. Il faut dire que l'engin que nous chevauchions était puissant et qu'il aurait été facile d'enfreindre le code de la route. Pourtant, c'est en prenant des risques calculés que nous avons atteint le bistro où une table nous était réservée. Ma compagne s'était peut-être un peu assagie en devenant maman à temps plein. Il s'agissait d'une question qui méritait d'être approfondie lorsque nous aurions un peu de temps devant nous. Pour le moment, il fallait se concentrer sur notre rencontre du jour avec le journaliste du _USA Today_.

 **\- Bonjour Arthur! Merci de vous montrer aussi compréhensif.**

Nous avons pris place sur la banquette et une serveuse nous a rapidement offert à boire. J'ai commandé une citronnade en espérant que cette boisson me désaltèrerait parfaitement. Notre interlocuteur semblait légèrement anxieux et il présentait quelques tics nerveux que je me suis forcée d'ignorer. Au bout d'une minute, j'ai décidé d'engager la conversation afin que nous ne perdions pas trop de temps. Il était tout à fait possible que cette discussion débouche sur une nouvelle mission pour ma femme et moi. Il n'était pas question de perdre trop de précieuses minutes dans ce bistro branché.

 **\- Suite au vernissage de ma galerie, j'ai fouillé dans mes souvenirs et je ne parviens pas à me rappeler d'Elisabeth. Si vous commenciez par nous en dire plus sur elle, je crois que nous pourrions commencer nos réflexions...**

 **Arthur : Bien sûr et j'ai aussi un dossier à vous remettre. Il est sur cette clé USB.**

L'homme m'a remis toutes ses données d'enquête avant de nous décrire sa compagne. Madame Cohen était belle, séduisante et elle inspirait confiance. Elle parlait rarement de ses missions en prétextant que les informations qu'elle obtenait aurait pu mettre en danger toute la nation. Selon Walsh, son comportement n'avait pas changé à l'approche des attentats de Londres. Elle continuait de se montrer attentionnée et elle était une compagne idéale lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission. Notre gratte-papier préféré n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être manipulé et il avait beaucoup souffert de l'absence de son âme soeur. Comme le corps de sa dulcinée n'avait jamais été retrouvé, il n'avait pas pu faire son deuil et il s'était imaginé qu'elle était peut-être en vie.

Ziva

Après quelques instants de flottement et l'arrivée de boissons fraîches plus que bienvenues, il était temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Apparemment, mon épouse ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit au sujet de l'agent Cohen. Arthur a remis à Katia un dossier sur une clé USB qu'elle pourrait consulter sur sa tablette ou la mienne. Pendant ce temps, notre interlocuteur a patiemment décrit sa compagne en nous expliquant notamment que son comportement n'avait pas changé juste avant sa disparition supposée. Comme le corps de la jeune femme n'a pas été retrouvé, le travail de deuil n'a pas pu être accompli et notre journaliste semblait en souffrir encore aujourd'hui.

J'ai préféré ne pas regarder le dossier contenu sur le support amovible que ma déesse latine consultait pour éviter d'attirer quelques regards indiscrets sur notre table. J'espérais que ma coéquipière allait donner son opinion sur ces éléments et me les résumer succinctement pour alimenter nos réflexions. Je savais pertinemment que si nous nous lancions dans une mission de recherche de ce type, les conséquences pouvaient être multiples, surtout pour cet homme qui jetait ses dernières forces mentales dans cette entreprise très hasardeuse.

 _Vous savez Arthur, j'attends de voir ce que votre dossier contient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Mais vous devez savoir que si nous retrouvons votre fiancée, plusieurs cas de figure peuvent se présenter. Je souhaite qu'elle soit toujours en vie évidemment, mais on ne peut absolument pas prédire sa réaction quand elle sera face à nous ou encore face à vous si nous la ramenons en Angleterre._

 _Arthur : J'en suis parfaitement conscient et je tente de me préparer à toutes les éventualités, même si c'est quasiment impossible d'y parvenir._

Au moins, nous avions un point sur lequel être d'accord avant même de prendre une décision. Même si mon approche psychologique pouvait paraître un peu brutale, je tenais à jouer cartes sur table dès le départ avec l'homme qui nous faisait face. Nous avions beau être habituées à vivre toutes sortes de situations difficiles, je voulais vraiment protéger ma belle amazone ainsi que ma famille. Accepter de mener ce type d'opération à bien, c'est comme marcher sur un fil tendu entre deux immeubles pour un funambule. On a beau chercher à tout contrôler, c'est sacrément casse-gueule et notre gratte-papier favori devait le savoir.

Katia

Alors que notre interlocuteur continuait de nous décrire sa fiancée, j'ai mis en route ma tablette électronique afin de pouvoir consulter le dossier sur l'agent Cohen. En parcourant l'arborescence des fichiers, j'ai constaté que tout était minutieusement classé par date. Notre gratte-papier avait amassé une quantité phénoménale de données et il me faudrait un certain temps pour assimiler tous ces éléments. Tandis que ma femme mettait Arthur en garde contre les dénouements possibles de cette histoire, je me suis attardée sur quelques photographies.

La première d'entre elles montrait les deux tourtereaux lors d'une fête d'anniversaire. Il y avait ensuite le portrait abîmé que le journaliste nous avait montré lors de l'ouverture de ma galerie d'art. J'ai supposé qu'il avait été pris peu de temps avant la mort supposée d'Elisabeth. Les clichés suivants ont tout de suite piqué ma curiosité. Il s'agissait d'images de vidéosurveillance de piètre qualité. On y voyait une silhouette féminine qui essayait d'échapper au regard des caméras. Il m'était impossible de dire si cette personne était celle qui manquait à l'appel, mais il était évident que Walsh en était persuadé.

La clé USB contenait aussi quelques coupures de presse sur les attentats de Londres, le rapport qui contenait mon nom, quelques fichiers cryptés ainsi que des cartes de la Russie. Plus je fouillais ces bribes d'informations, plus j'avais envie d'enquêter. Avant d'aller plus loin, je devais néanmoins faire un bref résumé à ma femme de ce que j'avais vu. Elle aurait tout loisir de consulter ces renseignements et de les faire analyser par le MOSSAD si nécessaire. J'ai éteint l'écran de mon appareil électronique et j'ai pris une gorgée de citronnade avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- C'est du beau travail Arthur et je crois que vous tenez peut-être quelque chose.**

Je me suis tournée vers ma chérie avant d'ajouter :

 **\- Le dossier est en béton armé : photos, articles, réflexions... Il faut juste y mettre un peu d'ordre. Par contre, si Elisabeth Cohen a retourné sa veste et travaille pour les Russes, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir…**

Ziva

J'étais soulagée de voir que notre interlocuteur du jour était parfaitement conscient que cette future mission ne se terminerait pas forcément avec un happy end. Ma coéquipière était partie dans son monde le temps de se pencher sur les informations qu'Arthur avait pu glaner au fil du temps. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, mon épouse a signifié à Arthur qu'il avait probablement levé un lièvre intéressant et elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. J'étais assez satisfaite de voir que notre gratte-papier avait fait preuve de sérieux et au moins, la base théorique liée à notre opération serait solide.

Il était évident que nous n'allions pas refuser de partir à la recherche de l'agent Cohen. Et même si Katia précisait qu'Elisabeth avait peut-être retourné sa veste et qu'il fallait s'y attendre, l'homme de presse qui nous faisait face n'accusait pas vraiment le coup, comme si ce scénario lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit. Je prenais fait et cause pour cet homme au coeur brisé mais je considérais également que ce serait à ma déesse latine de rendre la décision finale concernant l'affaire qui nous occupait aujourd'hui. Je me suis donc contentée de sourire pour approuver les paroles de ma compagne.

Malgré le fait que tous les voyants étaient au vert, l'ambiance du lieu ou nous étions et plus particulièrement le microcosme constitué par notre table m'apparaissait comme électrique. Pour le moment, notre ami suivait notre raisonnement avec intérêt, mais je sentais que tout cela pouvait exploser à chaque instant. Un serveur affable est venu déposer une orangeade devant moi avec un professionnalisme exemplaire, mais il a bien vite filé vers d'autres clients lorsqu'il a compris que nous étions tous très concentrés. Je mettais un point d'honneur à éviter de porter la moindre parcelle d'attention sur nous et notre invité nerveux ne me facilitait pas vraiment la tâche.

Katia

Tandis que j'énonçais calmement mes conclusions par rapport au dossier qui était sous mes yeux, ma compagne souriait doucement. Je savais qu'elle avait parfaitement confiance en mon jugement et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle demeurait silencieuse pour le moment. Notre gratte-papier favori semblait satisfait du travail qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à maintenant. Il devait croire que nous étions sur le point d'élucider le plus grand mystère de sa vie. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il réagissait très peu au fait que sa compagne était peut-être disparue afin de rejoindre les rangs des services secrets russes.

Lorsque j'étais au MI6, j'avais dû me soumettre à des tests de polygraphes surprises dans le but de vérifier la solidité de mon allégeance envers la Couronne britannique. Il était quasiment impossible de fausser les résultats de ces entretiens. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours trouvé que toute cette mascarade était superflue. Pourtant, il fallait bien que les agents soient scrutés afin d'éviter que des informations secrètes tombent entre de mauvaises mains. L'agent Cohen avait peut-être des choses à se reprocher et elle aurait préféré disparaître avant que le pot aux roses ne soit découvert...

 **\- Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous dire que nous acceptons de travailler pour vous... J'ai vraiment envie de connaître la vérité.**

 **Arthur : Vous ne savez pas tout ce que Beth représente pour moi... Je ne sais pas comment je parviendrai à vous récompenser suffisamment.**

Notre ami semblait être sur le point de craquer. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et l'intonation de sa voix avait changé. J'ai avancé ma main vers la sienne pour lui signifier que je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. J'avais également choisi de me faire oublier de mes proches pendant un moment suite au départ de Ziva. Cette expérience m'aiderait sans doute à réfléchir comme la fiancée du journaliste. J'espérais de tout coeur que nous parviendrions à la retrouver et qu'elle serait bien portante. Dans tous les cas, j'étais certaine que notre client serait soulagé d'obtenir des réponses. Il restait à nous entendre sur la question de notre rémunération.

Ziva

Il était tout à fait inutile de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps et mon épouse l'avait parfaitement compris. C'est ainsi qu'elle a signifié à Arthur que nous allions nous charger de l'affaire qu'il nous proposait. Notre homme de lettres semblait tellement soulagé dans ces paroles que je savais pertinemment qu'il faudrait que je sois extrêmement prudente si je devais prendre la parole dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Notre interlocuteur était tellement tendu que le moindre écart de langage pouvait tout faire basculer.

Ma coéquipière, qui était passée par des épreuves similaires à celles que l'agent Cohen avait pu vivre au moment de sa disparition, s'est permise d'initier un contact avec notre journaliste favori. J'ai laissé les choses se dérouler devant moi sans broncher, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me raidir légèrement en espérant que mon attitude passerait inaperçu. Il restait un dernier point à éclaircir, celui qui concernait notre rémunération. Je travaillais rarement à mon compte et je comptais laisser Katia gérer cette partie délicate de la négociation.

Pendant ce temps, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me replonger dans mes souvenirs. J'ai revu notre séparation à Heathrow, mais aussi cette longue mission pendant laquelle j'ai protégé ma princesse de chaque balle qui aurait pu l'atteindre alors qu'elle ne le savait pas. Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux, mais je devais faire tout mon possible pour les garder pour moi, du moins tant que notre client était en face de nous. Je me suis donc contentée de suivre la conversation en essayant de donner le change. Dès l'instant où je sortirais de ce bistro branché, j'aurais certainement pas mal d'émotions à évacuer.

Katia

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière prise de parole de ma femme. J'aurais aimé la tirer hors de ses pensées, mais quelque chose me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je devais assumer mon rôle de leader dans cette opération. Après tout, Arthur s'était adressé à moi puisque ses pistes en avaient décidé ainsi. Je devais donc réfléchir à la rémunération que nous allions demander pour cette opération. Après avoir jonglé avec des chiffres dans ma tête, j'étais prête à faire une proposition.

 **\- J'ai envie de vous proposer un tarif unique pour nos services : dix mille dollars. À ce prix, nous fournissons notre équipement ainsi que les ressources nécessaires pour accomplir cette mission. Le contrat sera effectif tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé l'agent Cohen ou une preuve irréfutable qui confirme sa mort.**

L'offre que je venais de faire était plus que généreuse lorsqu'on considérait que nous avions un accès direct aux bases de données du MOSSAD. Par ailleurs, nous n'avions aucune idée réelle du temps requis pour accomplir cette tâche. Il était possible que nous y passions quelques jours ou plusieurs mois. Il était évident que je n'étais pas intéressée par l'argent et que le montant établi était plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Il restait à savoir si notre gratte-papier favori accepterait de débourser une telle somme...

 **Arthur: J'ai fait mes devoirs et je sais que vous me faites une fleur en m'offrant ce tarif. J'ajouterais que si vous m'aidez à retrouver ma fiancée ou à faire mon deuil, je vous réserve une petite surprise supplémentaire.**

J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que notre journaliste avait en tête, même s'il était clair qu'il n'en dirait pas plus aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas besoin de compensation supplémentaire, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Les négociations étaient donc achevées puisque toutes les parties s'entendaient sur les clauses du contrat. J'ai pris le temps de tout mettre par écrit tandis que nous attendions l'arrivée imminente des plats que nous avions commandés.

Ziva

J'avais beau être à la tête d'un patrimoine assez étendu, les questions liées à la rémunération et plus généralement à l'argent ne m'intéressaient que très modérément. Si j'ai laissé ma femme gérer cet aspect de l'affaire qui nous liait à Arthur Walsh, c'est surtout par anticipation d'ennui qu'autre chose. Par ailleurs, mes souvenirs m'enserraient à la fois l'âme et le coeur. Au final, je n'ai pas vraiment entendu cette partie de la conversation et c'est uniquement lorsque les plats de résistance sont arrivés que je suis revenue vers mes compagnons de table.

Comme nous étions tous les trois légèrement sur nos gardes, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'échanger grand chose pendant que nous mangions. Je me suis surprise à scruter le moindre son qui aurait pu paraître suspect à l'intérieur de cet établissement, comme si je m'attendais à ce que des complications nous tombent dessus. Heureusement pour tout le monde, il ne s'est rien passé et notre interlocuteur a signé son engagement envers nous alors que nous avons nous aussi apposé notre signature sur ce contrat électroniquement.

Notre homme de lettres s'est ensuite rapidement levé pour partir car il devait se rendre à une conférence de rédaction à l'autre bout de la ville. Nous l'avons chaleureusement salué avant de le laisser filer vers ses obligations professionnelles. Je me suis donc retrouvée seule avec ma princesse qui devait commencer à se demander pourquoi je manifestais un certain mutisme depuis ma dernière prise de parole. J'allais devoir m'en expliquer avec elle et je savais que mes sentiments ne pourraient pas rester enfouis encore longtemps. Est-ce que cette nouvelle affaire prendrait des proportions émotionnelles au fil du temps ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

Katia

Nos plats sont arrivés rapidement, comme si nous avions été épiés et que le chef cuisinier savait que la phase de discussion et de celle des négociations étaient terminées. J'ai pris le temps de contempler la présentation de mon assiette de penne à la romanoff avant de souhaiter un bon appétit à tous. Le repas s'est déroulé dans un silence relatif. Ma compagne semblait toujours autant préoccupée et elle refusait de s'ouvrir en présence de notre invité. Notre homme de lettres se contentait d'ingurgiter son repas le plus rapidement possible.

Après la signature du contrat, j'ai compris ce qui avait poussé notre ami à manger aussi vite. En effet, il devait se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville pour assister à une conférence. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, je lui ai promis une nouvelle fois que nous ferions l'impossible pour lui fournir des réponses. Arthur allait demeurer en contact avec nous pendant l'opération afin de se tenir informé des développements de l'affaire. Maintenant que le journaliste avait quitté le bistro, j'allais enfin pouvoir interroger ma douce moitié sur son comportement étrange.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon coeur? Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées depuis tout à l'heure... Est-ce que cet entretien a fait remonter certains souvenirs à la surface?**

Il ne s'agissait que d'une hypothèse fondée sur mes intuitions, mais j'espérais que mon adorée s'ouvrirait à moi sur ce sujet. Il était important de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus lorsqu'une traque est sur le point de commencer. J'avais besoin de savoir que rien n'obstruerait le jugement de ma partenaire et qu'elle était prête à faire face à n'importe quelle situation. La communication est essentielle pour assurer la cohésion de notre unité. En attendant que ma chérie prenne la parole, j'ai commandé un plat de dégustation de glaces qui saurait certainement remettre mon épouse sur pied.

Ziva

Après le départ de notre client légèrement anxieux, ma femme allait pouvoir s'interroger sur mon comportement récent. Malheureusement pour moi, son hypothèse était juste et je n'allais pas pouvoir me cacher bien longtemps. Le fait de devoir faire face à ses démons est toujours un moment difficile, surtout quand on a une vie dominée par la violence derrière soi. Malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas capable de mentir à ma belle amazone, je me suis donc forcée à reprendre pied dans le monde réel avant de prendre la parole pour exprimer mes tourments.

 _En fait, cette affaire m'a rappelé notre séparation à Londres et la longue traque de 2010 quand je devais rester dans ton ombre. Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux et j'imagine que l'agent Cohen a dû passer par les mêmes sentiments que toi. Je suppose qu'être obligée de disparaître alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'une âme te cherche doit être un fardeau terrible à supporter. Ma première année à Washington a été un cauchemar, mais ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour toi non plus. Le fait de voir la détresse de ce journaliste m'a fait ressentir à nouveau tout le désarroi que tu m'as fait subir involontairement..._

J'avais débité ce flot de paroles d'une voix grave, quasiment monocorde. J'avais peut-être encore un relent de colère envers mon épouse, même si je savais pourquoi elle avait décidé de se perdre dans le travail après mon départ. Mais ce qui est ennuyeux avec une vieille blessure, c'est qu'elle a souvent tendance à se rappeler de tous les ressentiments qui vous ont traversés. Il était donc très difficile pour mon âme de rester neutre par rapport à ce passé qui m'avait fait croire que je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un, quoi qu'il advienne. Je me remémorais aussi la promesse que Katia avait formulée à l'aéroport et qu'elle n'avait jamais tenue. Mon coeur battait fort et j'avais mal, comme si un poignard était planté à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Katia

Ma douce moitié n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps avant de m'ouvrir son coeur. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître détachée des événements qu'elle ressassait, je savais qu'elle éprouvait toujours un certain ressentiment à mon égard. Notre séparation avait été douloureuse et avait eu des conséquences sur chacune de nos vies. Comme l'agent Cohen, j'avais choisi de me faire oublier en redoublant d'ardeur au travail. Ma compagne n'avait pas compris ce qui m'avait poussée à ne pas lui donner signe de vie. Même avec du recul, elle avait du mal à me pardonner mes actes.

 **\- Je suis certaine qu'Elisabeth avait ses raisons de simuler sa mort. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais fait courir de fausses rumeurs à mon égard. La discrétion était de mise pour que je puisse achever ma mission et j'avais l'impression que je devais faire mes preuves afin d'être prise au sérieux par mes patrons. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée involontairement...**

Je m'étais rapprochée de ma femme sur la banquette et j'ai doucement passé un bras autour de sa taille. J'essayais de la réconforter et de lui démontrer que tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne. Aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais plus agir comme je l'avais fait à l'époque. J'avais une famille que j'adorais et il m'aurait été impossible de les abandonner. J'espérais que mes paroles et mes gestes parviendraient à réconforter ma sirène et qu'elle se sentirait rapidement apaisée. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je m'étais mise à tracer des petits ronds dans la paume de ma chérie. Il s'agissait d'un tic nerveux qui dénotait que je me faisais du souci pour ma tigresse.

Nous étions sur le point de nous lancer dans une investigation qui pourrait faire remonter d'autres souvenirs douloureux. Il m'apparaissait important d'aplanir le passé afin de ne pas être distraite sur le terrain. Depuis que j'avais pris ma retraite, je regrettais parfois de ne plus mettre à profit mes talents d'espionne. En acceptant ce contrat, il était possible que j'aie envie de reprendre ce travail à titre non-officiel. Par ailleurs, même si je courais tous les jours, les récents événements avaient démontré que mes réflexes s'étaient ramollis. Je me demandais donc si je serais réellement à la hauteur pour mener à bien cette mission.

Ziva

Peu de temps après ma prise de parole, j'ai compris à quel point ma femme s'inquiétait pour ma santé mentale. Elle avait raison dans une certaine mesure car c'était la première fois depuis un certain temps que nous allions devoir nous surpasser pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. Katia s'excusait de m'avoir blessée involontairement lorsqu'elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre et de toute manière, il était impossible de remonter dans le temps pour réparer cette erreur. J'allais donc essayer de voir les choses différemment même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire le fond de ma pensée à ce sujet.

 _J'ai toujours accepté le fait que tu aies agi de la sorte par manque d'expérience, d'autant que je sais que contrairement à moi, tu as eu une vie innocente avant de plonger dans le bain de violence qui caractérise nos carrières respectives. Mais j'ai toujours ce manque d'une action toute simple. Un mot de ta part après mon arrivée à Washington, où tu m'aurais simplement dit que tu étais en vie mais que ta mission en cours t'empêchais de me voir. Au-delà des sentiments naissants qui m'habitaient et que j'ai dû tuer dans l'oeuf, peut-être que je l'aurais compris et que je n'aurais pas autant souffert pendant toutes ses années où j'ai essayé d'oublier la seule personne qui m'inspirait réellement confiance._

Légère pause. Il s'agissait surtout de solder un vieux compte avec mon épouse et me permettre d'être à 100% de mes moyens alors qu'une opération potentiellement compliquée s'ouvrait devant nous.

 _J'espère sincèrement que nous retrouverons Elisabeth Cohen et qu'elle pourra revenir auprès d'Arthur et qu'ils auront l'occasion de reprendre leur vie comme nous avons repris la nôtre. C'est très important pour moi de réussir là où nous avons partiellement échoué. Je crois que c'est une question d'honneur à mes yeux et j'aurais bien du mal à dire exactement pourquoi. Je pense que je ressens les choses un peu différemment en tant que chef de famille. Voir les êtres réunis devient une priorité absolue et nous ferons tout pour réussir._

Une fois que j'avais fini de parler, je me suis laissée aller contre ma belle amazone alors que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. A l'époque de notre séparation, j'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais pour savoir où se trouvait celle qui partageait ma vie à présent. Je savais que je devais exorciser cette douleur au plus vite, la vie de notre cible en dépendait peut-être.

Katia

Alors que je tenais toujours l'élue de mon coeur contre moi, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle aurait apprécié un simple signe de vie de ma part lors de son emménagement à Washington. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, seulement déçue. Je l'ai donc laissée s'exprimer en espérant que sa prise de parole l'aiderait à tirer un trait sur cette époque douloureuse de nos vies. Je comprenais que rien ne pourrait totalement effacer le passé et je détestais voir ma princesse souffrir de la sorte.

Ma chérie a poursuivi son discours en alléguant qu'elle espérait que nous parviendrions à réunir Arthur et Elisabeth. Son côté fleur bleue ressortait alors qu'elle énonçait que les tourtereaux devaient avoir la chance de reprendre leur vie en commun. En tant que chef de famille, mon adorée avait pris l'habitude de réunir les gens et elle appréciait de voir des sourires s'épanouir sur des visages. J'étais entièrement d'accord avec le dernier point qu'elle venait de soulever. Il était primordial pour moi de convaincre l'agent Cohen de rencontrer celui qui avait partagé sa vie autrefois.

Soudainement, ma douce moitié s'est blottie contre moi et elle s'est mise à sangloter. Je me suis efforcée de la consoler en caressant doucement son dos. J'ai profité de notre proximité pour lui répéter que je n'allais jamais l'abandonner et que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Même si nous avions attiré quelques regards de la part d'autres clients du bistro, je n'y portais pas attention. L'important était que nous avions enfin crevé l'abcès qui rongeait ma muse et que nous allions pouvoir nous atteler à notre tâche dès notre retour à la villa.

Ziva

Ma femme avait parfaitement compris dans quel état de détresse émotionnelle je me trouvais. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée choyée et cette douce sensation de chaleur enveloppante me faisait beaucoup de bien. Je pouvais apercevoir furtivement quelques regards curieux qui s'étaient posés sur nous mais je n'en avais que faire. Je devais refermer cette blessure pour pouvoir avancer et mon épouse faisait tout ce qu'il fallait afin que je parvienne à guérir de ce mal dans les plus brefs délais. Arthur attendait des réponses et nous nous étions engagées à les fournir le plus rapidement possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais réussi à me calmer et nous avons englouti nos glaces avec gourmandise et j'ai été la plus rapide à régler l'addition sous le regard médusé de ma déesse latine. Une fois que nous étions sorties de l'établissement qui avait accueilli notre déjeuner d'affaires, nous avons repris ma moto. Mais au lieu de prendre la direction de la villa, j'avais une autre idée en tête. Même si mes anciens souvenirs étaient relégués au second plan, j'avais besoin de me défouler mais aussi de provoquer une montée d'adrénaline pour moi et ma belle amazone, histoire d'être totalement opérationnelles dès notre retour à la maison.

C'est donc avec un programme bien établi en tête que j'ai pris la direction de l'autoroute la plus proche. Je me suis assurée que ma compagne se tenait bien à moi avant de mettre les voiles. Une fois la manette des gaz tournée à fond, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter avant que le compteur explose. Je m'amusais à slalomer entre les voitures en espérant ne pas croiser un radar pendant notre chevauchée fantastique. Je me sentais terriblement vivante, avec ma princesse collée contre moi. J'avais la rage au ventre, ce qui était le signe que ma conscience animale venait de se réveiller. Je hurlais dans mon casque, comme si le fait de rouler vite me faisait renaître de mes cendres. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si ma passagère allait finir par me demander de ralentir.

Katia

Les glaces que j'avais commandées sont arrivées au moment même où mon épouse avait repris le dessus sur ses émotions. J'ai été surprise de voir à quelle vitesse le dessert glacé a été englouti! Après avoir réglé l'addition, nous avons quitté l'établissement et c'est à cet instant que je me suis demandée comment se portait mon mentor. Avant de m'installer derrière ma chérie, j'ai envoyé un court message à ma tante afin de prendre des nouvelles de Shaun. Comme nous étions parties un peu précipitamment, il était important de suivre ce dossier très personnel.

Ma compagne a attendu mon signal avant de faire rugir le moteur de sa moto. Je me suis serrée contre elle et j'ai profité de cette proximité pour humer le parfum des mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de son casque. J'ai rapidement compris que nous n'allions pas faire une balade touristique et que la vitesse était la principale obsession de ma tigresse. Lorsque nous avons atteint l'autoroute, ma douce moitié a pu pousser son engin mécanique à fond. Je me retenais de crier lorsque ma conductrice favorite changeait brusquement de direction pour zigzaguer entre les voitures sans causer d'accident.

J'ignorais ce que ma muse avait en tête, mais j'imaginais qu'elle se croyait invincible. Nous avions franchi la barre des 200 km/h et je ressentais une poussée d'adrénaline monstrueuse. C'est uniquement lorsque j'ai senti mon portable vibrer dans ma poche que j'ai demandé à mon sucre d'orge de ralentir. Il aurait été impossible pour moi de consulter mes messages alors que nous allions aussi vite. J'espérais que mon épouse comprendrait que ce n'était pas par peur que je lui avais fait signe de ralentir. Il était très important pour moi que ma déesse puisse s'exprimer comme bon lui semblait, surtout lorsqu'elle avait un trop plein d'émotions à évacuer.

Ziva

A cause du rugissement du moteur qui animait ma moto, j'avais bien du mal à entendre ma femme derrière moi. En dehors de quelques cris de peur mêlés à de l'amusement, je n'ai pas eu de réelles protestations de sa part. Après quelques cabrioles, Katia m'a demandé de ralentir en m'expliquant qu'elle devait consulter son smartphone. Je me suis exécutée rapidement tout en contrôlant parfaitement ma machine avant de m'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Si ma princesse avait sommé son pilote de l'extrême de baisser la cadence, ce devait être important.

Une fois que nous étions à l'arrêt, je me suis légèrement retournée en relevant la visière de mon casque. Ce que j'ai pu voir m'a fait chavirer de bonheur. Même si ma belle amazone était concentrée sur son téléphone, elle semblait avoir apprécié cette ballade musclée. Ses gants de motarde étaient tombés à terre et malgré la rougeur de son visage et l'adrénaline qui faisait battre ses tempes qui témoignait de cette réussite, elle semblait préoccupée. C'est à cet instant seulement que je me suis souvenue que nous avions laissé Shaun derrière nous avec une légère commotion cérébrale. Quand on connaît le lien presque affectif qui unit ma tigresse et son mentor, je n'étais pas étonnée de voir ma belle italienne aussi tendue.

J'aurais pu prendre les devants pour savoir si tout allait bien ou non mais j'ai préféré garder le silence afin de permettre à ma douce moitié de se renseigner correctement avant de m'informer sur l'état de notre bricoleur préféré. Notre ami avait beau être à la retraite, il ne savait pas prendre du temps pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il est en vacances à la villa. Comme beaucoup d'hommes de son âge, il considérait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire dans la maison ou aux abords extérieurs de notre demeure et c'est uniquement au moment où il l'avait décidé qu'il finit par s'asseoir pour profiter de la chaleur de notre famille. Isabella avait beau essayer de le canaliser, je doutais sincèrement qu'elle y parvienne un jour.

Katia

Une fois que nous étions arrêtées en bordure de la route, je me suis empressée de sortir mon portable de ma poche. J'étais anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles de mon mentor et j'espérais que ses blessures n'étaient pas trop graves. J'ai retenu ma respiration tandis que je lisais attentivement la réponse de ma tante. Étant donné que Shaun avait heurté sa tête contre le béton, il avait dû passer un scanner qui avait révélé une petite hémorragie interne. Les médecins pensaient que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre rapidement et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'opérer ce patient récalcitrant. Isabella ajoutait que son homme allait devoir se reposer et qu'une infirmière lui rendrait visite tous les jours.

 **\- Il n'est pas en danger, mais je te préviens que nous allons faire face à un ours grognon en rentrant...**

J'étais soulagée d'apprendre que la visite à l'hôpital ne s'était pas éternisée et que nous n'aurions pas besoin de nous y rendre. Je m'attendais à ce que ma chérie réagisse positivement à cette annonce. Le voile d'inquiétude que j'avais pu lire sur son visage s'était d'ailleurs envolé d'un seul coup. J'étais heureuse également de savoir qu'un suivi médical s'effectuerait à domicile. Cela voulait dire qu'une personne compétente pourrait évaluer les progrès de ce membre important de notre tribu. Si des complications se présentaient, elles seraient rapidement identifiées et le plan de traitement pourrait être modifié en conséquence.

 **\- Dis-moi mon coeur, est-ce que tu prévois t'arrêter autre part avant de regagner notre foyer?**

Je cherchais à savoir ce que ma femme avait prévu de faire étant donné que nous avions du pain sur la planche. Deux approches étaient possibles : soit elle voudrait tout de suite s'atteler à la tâche ou elle imposerait que nous fassions le plein d'énergie en pratiquant une quelconque activité. En attendant que ma princesse me réponde, j'ai envoyé un court message à ma parente pour la remercier et pour lui souhaiter bon courage avec son homme. J'ai ensuite rangé mon téléphone à sa place en espérant qu'il ne se remettrait pas à couiner aussitôt.

Ziva

Ce qui était le plus important, c'est que Shaun se portait relativement bien, compte tenu de son intégrité physique. D'après ce que m'avait dit mon épouse, il serait grognon quand nous retournerons à la villa, ce qui pouvait être interprété comme un signe positif pour notre grand nounours préféré. Je me réjouissais d'une telle nouvelle, mais je n'avais pas oublié ce qui nous attendait pour autant. Lorsque Katia m'a demandé si j'avais prévu une autre activité ou si nous allions regagner notre demeure, le choix s'imposait de lui-même.

 _Nous allons rentrer chérie. J'avais besoin d'évacuer mes émotions pour être totalement concentrée sur la tâche qui nous attend et c'est le cas. Allons-y._

Le trajet du retour s'est effectué beaucoup plus calmement et j'ai pu me rendre compte que ma femme semblait apaisée elle aussi. Au moment où j'ai garé ma moto, J'ai vu une boule de nerfs se diriger vers nous avec un être humain au bout de la laisse qui le retenait. Gizmo avait décidé de venir à notre rencontre mais sa maîtresse ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Notre chiot étant encore tout petit, j'ai donc attribué cette situation cocasse à un effet de surprise initié par notre clown de service et Aaliyah avait dû suivre le mouvement malgré elle.

 _Gizmo, stop !_

Le chien a été désarçonné par la sécheresse de ma prise de parole et il s'est arrêté aussitôt de bouger. Notre petite fleur a ainsi pu revenir à ses côtés alors qu'elle semblait être à bout de souffle. Je n'ai pas quitté notre animal de compagnie des yeux pour lui signifier qu'il nous devait obéissance. J'avais encore mon casque sur la tête et on pouvait penser que cet accessoire me rendait encore plus impressionnante aux yeux de notre petite boule de poils. Ce n'est qu'au moment où j'étais certaine que notre petit chenapan allait se tenir tranquille que j'ai enlevé mon casque pour adresser un grand sourire à notre rayon de soleil.

Katia

Ma chérie comptait nous conduire directement à la villa maintenant qu'elle avait pu évacuer les émotions qui l'avait rongée un peu plus tôt. Je me suis donc penchée sur le dos de ma femme tout en l'enserrant par la taille. Cette fois, il n'était plus question de défier le code de la route en faisant des cabrioles. Décidément, cette chevauchée sauvage avait été bénéfique pour nous deux et un certain calme m'envahissait à présent. En arrivant à la villa, Gizmo s'est précipité vers nous en ignorant les cris perçants de sa maîtresse qui n'était pas de son avis. Ma tigresse a donc dû s'imposer comme chef de meute pour faire comprendre au petit animal qu'il lui devait obéissance.

Même si la scène était cocasse à souhait, j'ai fait de grands efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il était important que le jeune chiot tire une leçon de ses actes. Par ailleurs, l'incident pourrait aider notre rayon de soleil à être plus ferme avec son compagnon. Il n'est pas facile d'élever et d'éduquer un animal de compagnie. Chaque jour, Gizmo faisait des bêtises sans le vouloir et nous devions le discipliner. J'étais certaine que tous ces efforts contribueraient à le rendre plus intelligent. Une fois les choses mises au clair avec le labrador, ma déesse a enlevé son casque et elle a sourit à notre fille.

Aaliyah est venue se blottir contre sa mère et l'a remerciée d'être intervenue. Elle m'a ensuite embrassée sur la joue et j'ai eu l'impression que je lui avais manqué pendant notre absence. J'ai eu un petit pincement au coeur en pensant qu'il faudrait bientôt lui annoncer notre départ pour la Russie. Connaissant notre cascadeuse préférée, elle n'allait pas du tout apprécier de savoir que nous allions nous lancer corps et âme dans une nouvelle enquête. J'ai donc commencé à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de lui signifier que nous avions accepté une mission secrète parce qu'une histoire d'amour avait su nous émouvoir.

Ziva

Après ce petit interlude empreint d'autorité, notre fille aînée est venue se lover contre moi et elle m'a remerciée d'être intervenue auprès de son assistant canin. Après avoir salué sa mère comme il se doit, elle nous précédait dans la maison afin de mener Gizmo vers son panier. J'étais parfaitement consciente que le fait d'annoncer à notre tribu que nous avions une nouvelle enquête à mener n'allait pas réjouir grand monde. Je pensais particulièrement à notre petite fleur qui n'allait pas accueillir ce futur périple en Russie avec le sourire.

Je suis passée rapidement dans mon bureau pour déposer ma veste et mon casque de motarde avant de revenir au salon. Comme nous ne savions pas encore si Shaun était en état de recevoir des visites dans sa chambre, j'ai pris le parti silencieux d'attendre que sa compagne vienne nous voir pour nous autoriser à aller discuter avec le mentor de Katia. Mon épouse était déjà assise et je ne savais pas où elle avait rangé ses affaires. Notre cascadeuse préférée n'étant pas encore revenue, je pouvais donc en profiter pour glisser quelques mots à ma belle amazone pour anticiper les réactions à venir.

 _Je crois que nous allons devoir annoncer nos plans le plus tôt possible. De cette manière nous pourrons être totalement dévouées à notre tâche. De plus, il se pourrait bien que notre famille puisse avoir des idées neuves sur l'enquête qui nous attend._

Il était très difficile pour moi d'identifier les sentiments qui m'habitaient en ce moment. Ce mélange explosif d'adrénaline contenue et d'inquiétude quant à la suite des événements me maintenait dans un état de veille assez prononcé. Je me rendais compte également que j'allais laisser Evelyne derrière moi alors qu'elle était encore si fragile ! Il en faudrait peu pour que je renonce à honorer ce contrat si on mettait tous ces éléments bout à bout... Mais maintenant que ce contrat était signé, j'avais un engagement à respecter et je comptais bien m'y tenir, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Katia

En entrant dans notre maison, j'ai déposé mon casque de moto et mes gants sur une petite commode qui se trouvait près de la porte. Aaliyah m'avait demandé d'aller m'asseoir au salon et elle était mystérieusement disparue. Je me demandais pourquoi elle faisait tant de mystères, mais j'ai tout de même décidé d'obéir. En attendant son retour ou l'arrivée d'un autre habitant de la villa, j'ai mis allumé la télé. Le journal télévisé faisait le point sur les feux de forêts qui ravageaient le pays.

Mon adorée s'est pointée en premier et elle est venue s'asseoir près de moi sur le grand canapé. Ma chérie a profité du fait que nous étions encore seules pour me dire que nous devrions rapidement mettre nos proches au courant de notre mission. Comme j'étais d'accord avec elle, je me suis contentée de hocher la tête. Lorsque tout le monde serait réuni dans cette pièce, je me chargerais d'annoncer la nouvelle à notre tribu. Je savais que ce moment serait difficile et qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire des cachoteries à Aaliyah pour ne pas qu'elle entre dans une crise de mutisme.

Notre fille a choisi ce moment précis pour faire son entrée en scène. Elle portait un maillot de scène orné de paillettes et j'ai remarqué que Gizmo avait un noeud papillon doré dans le cou. Il était évident que nous allions assister à un petit numéro. J'ai donc sorti mon smartphone de ma poche afin de pouvoir filmer ce petit événement. Notre petite fleur a fermé le téléviseur et elle a mis en route une musique entraînante sur notre chaîne hi-fi. Sous nos yeux ébahis, les deux artistes en herbe ont réalisé plusieurs postures. Le chiot faisait son possible pour rester concentré et nous offrir une belle prestation. Lorsque l'exercice de dressage a été terminé, j'ai commencé à applaudir notre duo de clowns.

Ziva

Mon épouse a rapidement hoché la tête quand j'ai annoncé que nous devrions annoncer à notre tribu ce qui allait nous occuper pendant les prochains jours voire les quelques semaines à venir. Il était temps que notre conversation s'arrête de toute façon puisque notre fille aînée est arrivée avec un maillot de scène sur le corps. Gizmo l'accompagnait avec un noeud papillon autour du cou. Très rapidement, nous avons pu assister à un numéro de dressage très cocasse car notre ami à quatre pattes essayait de se tenir tranquille malgré son envie de venir nous voir près du canapé.

Une fois que ce petit spectacle était terminé, nous avons applaudi les deux artistes en herbe avec ferveur, ce qui nous a valu des câlins appuyés de la part de notre chiot et une petite demoiselle rougissante à ses côtés. Katia avait pris le temps d'immortaliser la scène avec son téléphone et j'allais donner mes impressions sur le défi auquel je venais d'assister. Mais nos tourtereaux italiens sont arrivés au même moment et j'ai simplement murmuré mes félicitations à l'oreille de ma protégée. Shaun arrivait dans le salon, aidé par sa compagne qui avait dû imposer ses conditions avant de l'autoriser à quitter sa chambre.

Bien évidemment, il détestait se sentir affaibli et le masque que constituait son expression faciale contrite en disait long à ce sujet. Dans notre maisonnée, personne ne pouvait le blâmer de prendre la situation aussi mal car nous étions tous des gens actifs qui n'aimaient pas spécialement demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Le mentor de ma femme tentait de donner le change en essayant de sourire mais le résultat était assez mitigé. Il s'est assis dans un des fauteuils qui nous faisaient face et Isabella s'est assise à ses côtés. L'heure de vérité approchait à grands pas et une légère sensation d'anxiété commençait doucement à me gagner.

Katia

Une fois le petit numéro de dressage terminé, j'ai remarqué que ma compagne désirait prendre la parole. Cependant, elle a été freinée dans son élan par l'arrivée de Shaun et d'Isabella au salon. Ils se sont installés en face de nous tout en prenant quelques précautions supplémentaires en raison des conséquences de la chute de mon mentor. Je constatais que l'homme qui m'avait prodigué mille et un conseils, notamment lorsque j'étais convalescente, avait beaucoup de mal à se laisser chouchouter. Heureusement que ma tante savait se faire obéir!

J'ai gentiment demandé à notre rayon de soleil de prendre place à mes côtés avant de prendre des nouvelles de notre blessé du jour. Le retraité parvenait à s'exprimer par lui-même et il affirmait ne pas avoir de douleurs. Je savais d'expérience que ce faux sentiment de bien-être ne durerait pas et que les courbatures ne tarderaient pas à se manifester. En attendant, notre ours pouvait continuer de faire le fier tant qu'il limitait les efforts qu'il faisait. J'étais persuadée qu'il serait bientôt remis sur pied et qu'il se ferait une joie de reprendre ses petits travaux dans notre jardin. Puisque les questions de santé étaient maintenant réglées, j'ai décidé d'aborder le sujet épineux du jour.

 **\- Comme vous le savez, nous avions un rendez-vous professionnel ce midi. Nous avons rencontré un journaliste qui a perdu la trace de sa fiancée depuis les attentats de Londres.**

 **Isabella : Oh! Ça doit être terrible pour cet homme... Je ne m'imagine pas perdre mon compagnon dans des circonstances aussi tragiques.**

 **\- Arthur croit avoir retrouvé la trace de sa bien-aimée en Russie et il nous a demandé de la retrouver.**

Avant même que j'annonce que nous avions accepté ce contrat, notre fille aînée s'est levée d'un bond et elle est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son chiot en claquant la porte. Je savais très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de notre petite fleur. Elle connaissait les risques associés à ce genre d'opération et elle avait peur de nous perdre. Je me suis donc excusée auprès de nos tourtereaux avant de prendre ma femme par la main pour aller parler à notre lys blanc. J'espérais que nous trouverions les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas pris de décision hâtive et que nous allions faire preuve de prudence.

Ziva

Une fois que notre convalescent et sa compagne étaient bien installés, mon épouse à décidé de prendre la parole afin de donner les raisons de notre sortie de ce matin. Elle a décidé d'y aller par étapes afin d'essayer de ménager la corde sensible qui animait notre fille aînée. C'est ainsi qu'après une brève mise en contexte et une réaction très humaine de la part d'Isabella, Katia s'est risquée à dire que notre ami journaliste nous avait demandé de retrouver sa fiancée. Aaliyah n'a pas voulu en entendre davantage et elle a filé dans sa chambre en claquant la porte avec fracas derrière elle. Gizmo l'avait suivie et heureusement pour lui, il ne s'était pas pris la porte dans la truffe.

Ma femme s'est excusée auprès de notre couple du jour avant de m'entraîner vers la sanctuaire de ma protégée. Non seulement nous avions parfaitement anticipé la réaction de notre cascadeuse préférée mais j'avais une idée assez précise de la meilleure façon de procéder. Dans un premier temps, nous devions laisser notre rayon de soleil s'exprimer puis dans un second temps tenter de lui expliquer pourquoi nous comptions nous lancer dans une mission qui comportait son lot de risques. Mon petit trésor avait des idées bien arrêtées et lui faire entendre raison ne serait pas chose facile.

J'ai laissé ma coéquipière ouvrir le chemin. Je devais continuer à réfléchir à notre comportement une fois la porte franchie. Ma compagne n'a eu aucun mal à entrer dans le refuge de notre jeune adolescente et nous l'avons trouvée assise en tailleur sur son lit barricadée avec ses coussins. Gizmo était couché devant elle et il me donnait l'impression de vouloir protéger sa maîtresse. C'était la première fois que notre ami à quatre pattes vivait cette situation donc la prudence était de mise. Ma dulcinée avait abordé un sujet compliqué, je l'ai donc laissée avancer ses pions la première.

Katia

Tout en parcourant la petite distance qui nous séparait de la chambre de notre fille aînée, j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui dire. Il était important de bien choisir mes mots pour éviter de la frustrer davantage. Par ailleurs, il était important que notre rayon de soleil puisse s'exprimer calmement. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant l'antre de notre petite fleur, j'ai cogné contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Aaliyah s'était réfugiée sur son lit et elle avait placé une barrière de coussins tout autour d'elle. Gizmo montait la garde à ses côtés et il semblait avoir parfaitement saisi l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait sa maîtresse.

 **\- Aaliyah, je vois bien que tu es blessée et que tu désapprouves la décision que nous avons prise.**

 **Aaliyah : Je suis fâchée parce que ni toi, ni maman ne savez dire non. Vous me faites de belles promesses, mais vous n'êtes pas fichues de les tenir.**

Même si notre cascadeuse préférée faisait des efforts pour contrôler le volume de sa voix, ses intonations dénotaient parfaitement la colère qu'elle ressentait. Notre petite fleur n'avait pas tort d'insinuer que nous étions manipulables lorsqu'il était question d'une mission. Il n'est pas facile d'effacer des années de réflexes et d'assouvir notre soif d'aventure. Nous avions pourtant juré qu'il n'y aurait plus d'opérations de ce genre et que nous allions nous consacrer à nos filles. J'ai tenté de m'approcher de notre jeune adolescente avant de reprendre la parole.

 **\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je suis désolée que tu le ressentes comme une trahison. Le journaliste qui nous a demandé ce service a trouvé mon nom dans les dossiers de sa compagne. Que je le veuille ou non, je suis mêlée à cette histoire. En menant cette enquête, j'aurai un meilleur contrôle sur le déroulement de cette affaire. Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre?**

 **Aaliyah : Oui, mais c'est injuste! Je ne veux pas que vous m'abandonniez! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive du mal...**

Notre rayon de soleil a éclaté en sanglots et je l'ai prise dans mes bras afin de la consoler. Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille que nous serions prudentes et que nous minimiserions les risques. J'ai également ajouté que nous devions étudier le dossier plus en détails avant de nous envoler pour l'étranger. Notre petite princesse pourrait bien entendu participer à nos préparatifs. Elle connaîtrait tous les détails de notre périple et nous n'allions pas couper les communications lorsque nous serions en territoire russe. En somme, j'essayais de lui montrer qu'elle serait un atout majeur pour nous et qu'elle contribuerait à réunir deux amoureux.

Ziva

Nous étions toutes les trois dans la chambre de notre fille aînée et Gizmo allait devoir assister à un combat verbal entre ma femme et ma protégée. Comme notre petite princesse était très mature, elle essayait de contrôler le volume de sa voix tout en assénant des vérités qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Elle nous reprochait d'avoir effectivement accepté de mener cette opération même si personne ne l'avait confirmé oralement. En accédant à la demande d'Arthur, nous brisions également la promesse selon laquelle les prises de risques de ce genre étaient de l'histoire ancienne.

Ma femme tentait d'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire et en particulier ce qui nous avait poussé à accepter de reprendre du service. Même si les arguments de ma compagne tenaient la route, ils étaient difficiles à avaler pour notre rayon de soleil. Je savais pertinemment que la peur de l'abandon et l'angoisse de nous perdre était énorme. Katia a tenté de rassurer notre opposante farouche en lui expliquant que tout le monde allait nous aider à préparer ce périple pour amoindrir les risques liés à ce voyage. Même si les paroles de ma belle amazone étaient sincères, je voyais bien que la partie n'était pas gagnée pour autant. J'ai donc décidé de prendre la parole avec une idée un peu folle en tête.

 _Et si tu nous accompagnais mon cœur ? Avec Gizmo et Evelyne bien entendu._

 _Aaliyah : Tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi ? Et ça pourrait gêner votre progression non ?_

 _Absolument pas ma puce. Si on y réfléchit bien, une famille qui veut découvrir la Russie est beaucoup plus discrète que deux femmes qui se baladent dans ce pays très méfiant. Nous nous appuierons sur le réseau de mon agence et tu seras au fait de toutes nos actions. De plus, tu pourras veiller sur ta petite sœur et ça nous permettra de ne penser qu'à la mission de sauvetage qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Tu es assez grande pour nous suivre tout simplement. Alors qu'en pense notre lys blanc préféré ? Je te rassure, tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre._

J'étais parfaitement consciente que le fait d'emmener nos enfants avec nous n'était pas une décision totalement sensée. Mais en tant que chef de famille, le bien-être des miens est une priorité absolue donc proposer une telle idée était d'une évidence confondante.

Katia

Mes paroles avaient suffi pour calmer notre petite fleur, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle se sentait rassurée. Alors que je me creusais la cervelle pour trouver les mots justes, ma douce moitié a pris les choses en main en avançant une idée folle. Nos filles et Gizmo pourraient nous accompagner dans notre voyage. J'étais un peu sous le choc en entendant cette proposition et notre fille aînée remettait aussi en question la suggestion de sa mère. Nous avions dû faire face à plusieurs situations difficiles en tant que famille et je n'étais pas certaine que nous soyons prêtes à recommencer aussi rapidement.

Il était très important pour moi de ne jamais contredire le jugement de ma femme en présence de mes enfants. Même si l'idée d'utiliser notre famille en tant que couverture se tenait, je savais que tout ne se déroule pas toujours comme prévu sur le terrain. Étant donné que notre rayon de soleil avait les mêmes questionnements que moi, ma chérie n'a pas eu d'autres choix que d'expliquer son raisonnement. Notre noyau familial, bien qu'atypique, attirerait moins de regards qu'un couple de femmes. De plus, ma princesse avançait que notre cascadeuse favorite était assez grande pour prendre soin d'Evelyne.

 **Aaliyah : Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour vous deux.**

 **\- D'accord mon trésor. Ta mère et moi serons dans son bureau si tu veux nous parler.**

Sur cette note, j'ai embrassé notre lys blanc sur le front avant de quitter son antre. J'avais envie de me retrouver seule en tête-à-tête avec ma muse pour mettre deux ou trois petites choses au clair. Une fois installée dans la pièce de travail de ma chérie, j'ai poussé un grand soupir. La conversation que nous venions d'avoir m'avait vidé de mon énergie. Quelques minutes se sont donc écoulées avant que je puisse prendre la parole.

 **\- Je comprends ce qui t'a poussé à faire cette offre, mais je suis un peu réticente à exposer une jeune fille à une possible mission d'exfiltration. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu as intégré le MOSSAD aussi jeune? Tu m'as dit très peu de choses sur ton enfance et ton adolescence…**

Ziva

Il était évident que ma proposition n'allait pas être acceptée facilement, que ce soit par ma femme ou ma fille aînée. Nous avions toutes conscience des dangers potentiels qui émailleraient notre future opération d'exfiltration mais j'étais persuadée que ma position pouvait être au minimum soumise au débat familial. Notre rayon de soleil a promis de réfléchir à cette éventualité et mon épouse a invité notre jeune adolescente à venir nous voir dans mon antre professionnelle lorsqu'elle aurait pesé le pour et le contre. J'ai suivi ma belle italienne dans mon bureau après avoir pris ma protégée dans mes bras. Même si rien n'était fixé pour le moment, je ne pensais pas que ce détail ne pourrait pas se régler à terme.

Une fois que je me suis retrouvée seule avec ma compagne dans mon espace de travail, je l'ai laissée s'installer sur le canapé afin qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête. La conversation tendue que nous venions de mener avec Aaliyah semblait l'avoir épuisée et je me suis bien gardée de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma princesse a fini par exprimer ses réticences face à l'idée folle exposée un peu plus tôt. Elle a aussi fait une hypothèse de parallélisme entre cette proposition et mon enrôlement au sein du MOSSAD alors que j'étais moi-même adolescente. C'était évidemment un terrain glissant mais je devais répondre à cette interrogation qui me paraissait légitime.

 _Je sais pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas l'offre que j'ai exposée à notre petit trésor et ton hypothèse est partiellement vraie. J'ai été effectivement intégrée au MOSSAD extrêmement jeune. Si j'ai proposé à notre lys blanc de nous suivre, c'est principalement pour la rassurer et pour nous permettre de rester raisonnables dans nos actions. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire subir les mêmes pressions et les mêmes attentes que celles que j'ai dû supporter lorsque j'étais encore une petite fille. Aaliyah ne me succédera pas à la tête de mon organisation car je sais pertinemment quel est le prix à payer lorsque de telles ambitions sont nourries dans de telles circonstances._

Légère pause. Je devais garder mon calme par tous les moyens.

 _J'ai été quasiment programmée pour suivre les traces de mon père. Il savait qu'Ari était instable et Tali est décédée très jeune. Aaliyah ne vivra pas cet enfer. Je m'y refuse catégoriquement et même si je le faisais, Shmeil m'en empêcherait instantanément. Personne ne mérite d'être scrutée comme je l'ai été, à manier des armes dès l'âge de 8 ans ou à se retrouver à patauger dans la boue pour un entraînement physique aussi stupide qu'inutile. Aucun être humain au monde ne doit être obligé de suivre une telle voie contre sa volonté. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de mener mes enfants sur ce chemin. Jamais._

Par la suite, je me suis levée pour me rendre derrière mon bureau et ouvrir un coffre-fort. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boîte en bois de rose. Je l'ai ouverte pour en extraire mon premier couteau et ma première arme à feu. Je les ai lentement posés devant moi après m'être assurée que mon ancien pistolet n'était pas chargé.

 _Katia, ce que tu vois à présent sont mes premières compagnes de souffrance. Je les ai toujours gardées et entretenues, quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouvais, pour me souvenir de ce que j'avais vécu dans mes jeunes années. Aujourd'hui, elles sont aussi là pour me rappeler quelles sont les limites que je ne dois pas franchir avec nos deux amours._

Une fois que ces reliques étaient posées sur mon bureau, je me suis lentement assise dans mon fauteuil avant de regarder ma belle amazone dans les yeux. Je me demandais si elle allait avoir d'autres questions à me poser et si c'était le cas, je comptais lui répondre sans détour.

Katia

En questionnant ma femme sur sa jeunesse, je savais que je m'engageais sur un terrain miné. Ma compagne pouvait parfois changer de comportement en quelques secondes. J'étais donc prête à faire face à ses réactions quelles qu'elles soient. J'ai constaté que ma sirène faisait tout son possible pour rester maître d'elle-même. Elle n'a donc pas haussé le ton tandis qu'elle me relatait brièvement l'enfer qui avait été le sien. Pour rien au monde elle souhaitait faire de nos filles des tueuses aguerries. J'étais rassurée d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche puisque je ne souhaitais pas que nos deux petites merveilles connaissent ce genre de carrière.

Lorsque ma douce moitié a jugé qu'elle s'était assez expliquée par rapport à l'offre qu'elle avait faite à Aaliyah, elle s'est levée pour retirer un objet de son coffre-fort personnel. Je n'avais jamais demandé à en connaître la combinaison puisqu'il était primordial pour moi que nous puissions toutes les deux avoir un petit jardin secret. J'ai donc été totalement surprise de voir deux armes sortir de cette délicate boîte. J'étais même un peu choquée de constater qu'une enfant ait pu garder ce genre de reliques qui marquait un passage bien trop rapide à l'âge adulte.

 **\- Je suis désolée mon coeur. Je ne savais pas que tu traînais autant de souffrances...**

J'ai pris le temps de bien observer l'arme à feu et le couteau qui se trouvaient devant moi. La lame de ce dernier paraissait bien affûtée et le revolver aurait pu servir dès maintenant si nous avions eu de balles pour lui. Il était évident que ma déesse était attachées à ses deux vieilles compagnes d'armes. Je comprenais pourquoi elle avait choisi d'en prendre soin, malgré la douleur qui y était rattachée. En regardant le manche de l'arme blanche en question, j'ai remarqué une petite inscription que le temps avait rendue quasiment illisible.

 **\- Je crois que j'arrive à capter le sens de cette gravure. Ton père t'a offert cette lame pour que tu puisses apprendre à te protéger... Ton histoire est lourde à porter et je comprends que tu aies préféré la garder pour toi jusqu'à maintenant. Saches seulement que je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as envie de partager un quelconque segment avec moi.**

Ziva

Mon épouse était extrêmement prudente dans ses faits et gestes et elle avait absolument raison d'être sur ses gardes. Le fait d'avoir amené la discussion sur un sujet aussi sensible que ma généalogie était un terrain difficile à emprunter. Ma femme était une personne courageuse et aussi une excellente observatrice. Ainsi elle a pu remarquer l'inscription qui ornait le manche de mon couteau et en comprendre instantanément la portée. Etrangement, je ne ressentais aucune colère alors que tous ces souvenirs douloureux auraient pu me transformer facilement en tigresse en furie.

En regardant ma déesse latine dans les yeux, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus aucune difficulté à garder mon calme. Je commençais à me demander si le fait d'avoir évolué dans ma vie personnelle et professionnelle ne m'avait pas assagie, tout simplement. C'est de cette manière que j'ai croisé les bras sur mon bureau devant ces pièces étonnantes mais si importantes pour moi tout en me demandant si ma princesse ne s'attendait pas à ce que je bondisse vers elle pour en faire ma proie. Est-ce que mes griffes étaient en train de s'émousser au fil des ans ?

 _Je t'écoute chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

Je savais pertinemment que je mettais ma belle amazone au pied du mur. Est-ce que ma compagne allait avoir la témérité d'aller au fond des choses ou au contraire, est-ce qu'elle se contenterait d'effleurer la surface de ce qui m'avait forgée ? Le mystère restait entier et je devais reconnaître que j'attendais avec impatiente de connaître la direction que cette conversation allait prendre. J'étais dans une position d'attente qui me rappelait sournoisement les plus grandes heures de mes activités d'espionne sur le terrain. De plus, le fait d'avoir en face de moi une belle âme capable de me mener où elle voulait serait plus qu'intéressant.

Katia

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais agi en douceur parce que j'avais peur de réveiller le fauve qui sommeillait au coeur de ma femme. Cette sublime créature du désert avait été forgée par le sang et je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement ouvrir ses anciennes blessures. Étant donné que j'avais ouvert cette boîte de Pandore, je ne pouvais pas reculer lorsque ma chérie me toisait tout en demandant ce que je voulais savoir. Plusieurs questions m'ont traversé l'esprit et j'avais l'impression que nous étions soudainement devenues des personnages de jeux vidéo qui ont des lignes de dialogue prédéfinies.

 **\- Puisque tu insistes, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce que tu considères être ta première mission.**

J'ignorais pourquoi il m'apparaissait important de savoir une telle chose maintenant. Je n'avais jamais douté des capacités de ma partenaire lorsque nous nous trouvions en mission. Elle était comme une machine parfaitement huilée et il lui arrivait très rarement de défaillir. En fait, c'était peut-être cette impression de perfection qui me dérangeait maintenant. Toujours est-il que je me suis préparée mentalement à entendre une histoire sombre qui avait transformé ma douce moitié à tout jamais.

Je me suis également mise à repenser à mes premiers pas maladroits en tant qu'espionne. Je n'avais pas hésité à abattre une cible parce que mon ordre de mission la dépeignait comme une menace pour mon pays. Pourtant, je n'étais pas une personne qui appréciait la violence. J'ai rapidement appris qu'il valait mieux prévenir les catastrophes en faisant preuve de créativité. Heureusement pour moi, je regorgeais toujours d'idées pour prendre au piège mes proies et pour effacer mes traces. Avec le temps, j'étais devenue un élément unique qui excellait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enquêter. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la demande d'Arthur m'avait paru aussi séduisante. Le journaliste avait piqué ma curiosité et je voulais connaître la vérité sur cette histoire…

Ziva

Il était évident que bien malgré moi, je m'étais faite légèrement menaçante envers ma compagne. Mais c'était plus à cause des souvenirs qui revenaient en surface qu'à une réelle sensation de colère envers mon épouse. Elle a pris quelques secondes de réflexion pendant lesquelles j'ai pu admirer ma belle amazone sous toutes les coutures. Le fait de la voir autant sur ses gardes la rendait extrêmement désirable et je n'allais pas lâcher ma proie facilement. Katia a fini par prendre la parole pour me demander de lui raconter ce que je considérais comme mon baptême du feu au sein du MOSSAD.

 _Premièrement, je n'insiste pas tant que ça. Ensuite, puisque tu me le demandes, je vais te raconter ma première véritable mission après l'entraînement militaire qui m'a menée dans le désert. J'étais la benjamine d'une équipe de 6 êtres humains et la seule femme du groupe. Nous devions nous infiltrer en territoire palestinien pour renseigner mon père sur d'éventuelles opérations terroristes. Du moins, c'est ce qui avait été avancé lors du premier briefing. Nous nous sommes rendus sur le théâtre supposé de notre mission et il est évident qu'en tant que femme et accessoirement fille d'Eli David, j'inspirais tout sauf de la confiance pour mes coéquipiers._

J'ai fait une pause dans mon récit pour essayer de ne pas déformer mes souvenirs.

 _S'il est clair que nous avions parfaitement exécuté le boulot qui était prévu à la base, ce qui l'était moins, c'est que sur le chemin du retour, une troupe de rebelles palestiniens nous ont fait tomber dans une embuscade. Mais au lieu de se défendre, mon chef d'escouade a levé les mains en l'air en expliquant qui j'étais. Nos adversaires ont vite compris qu'il avaient mieux à faire que d'abattre une petite troupe d'hommes sans réfléchir. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai été faite prisonnière et tous les autres m'ont abandonnée à mon sort._

Si à ce moment, l'histoire était encore supportable, le pire était à venir pour ma belle italienne.

 _A partir du moment où j'étais enfermée dans une pièce sombre et sans lumière, attachée à une chaise branlante, j'ai subi des interrogatoires musclés et violents à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, afin de savoir si j'étais là pour anéantir la Palestine. J'ai tenu des jours en ayant le faible espoir qu'on reviendrait me chercher. Puis une semaine a passé, puis deux. Au bout de ces jours éternels où j'entendais des gens me hurler dessus ou les lames de leurs couteaux me meurtrissaient la peau sans compter les coups que j'ai pu recevoir, j'ai fini par décider de m'en sortir par moi-même._

Des pensées sombres me revenaient en mémoire mais je devais continuer mon récit.

 _Un soir, un des soldats est venu me donner à manger et comme tu t'en doutes certainement, j'étais déjà bien affaiblie par les violences, le manque de sommeil et la faim. Mais alors qu'il me faisait une proposition plus que déplacée, je lui ai jeté le plateau à la figure d'un coup de pied avant de mettre toute ma rage au service de mes bras pour exploser ma chaise et me détacher. Ce fumier s'est mis à hurler, ce qui a alerté tout le camp des rebelles. Je l'ai planté avec son propre couteau avant de m'enfuir de la pièce. La nuit qui a suivi cet épisode à été apocalyptique car j'avais décidé d'abattre tous les pensionnaires de cet avant-poste avant de m'enfuir._

Ma voix se faisait de plus en plus grave au fil de mes mots. Ces souvenir me hantaient encore aujourd'hui.

 _Patiemment, je les ai tous descendus, parfois à l'arme blanche, d'autres fois à l'arme à feu. Au petit matin, il ne restait plus que le chef de cette bande de dégénérés. Il est mort entre mes mains car il a osé me demander de me rendre. Il a eu la nuque brisée net. Une fois ce combat terminé, j'ai pris tous les moyens que j'ai pu trouver avant de me barrer en ayant mis le feu à cet endroit. C'est comme ça que je suis devenue une tueuse sans pitié..._

J'ai pris le temps de fixer les yeux de ma déesse latine avant de conclure cette histoire macabre.

 _Alors que je n'avais que 16 ans. A mon retour à Tel-Aviv, j'ai exigé que tous mes anciens partenaires soient exécutés. Et j'ai obtenu gain de cause._

Je me suis levée de mon bureau avant d'en faire le tour et de me déshabiller à la hâte, il ne me restait que mes sous-vêtements.

 _Chaque blessure que l'on m'a infligée pendant cet épisode de ma vie est encore visible aujourd'hui. En dehors de trois blessures par balle et de quelques entailles plus récentes, toutes ces marques témoignent de cet enfer. C'est lors de cet événement que je suis devenue froide, calculatrice et apparemment extrêmement douée. Je ne partage pas cet avis car je préfère rester humble._

L'histoire était terminée et je me trouvais quasiment nue devant ma sirène. Je voulais qu'elle se rende compte de tout ce que j'avais pu subir pendant ces jours difficiles.

Katia

Je n'étais pas entièrement préparée à entendre le récit d'horreur de mon épouse, mais il n'était plus possible de reculer. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à percer sa carapace et il m'arrivait rarement de la voir comme étant une machine à tuer. L'entrée de ma femme dans le monde de l'espionnage ne s'était pas fait en douceur. L'opération à laquelle elle avait pris part avait mal tourné lorsque son commando était tombé dans une embuscade. Ziva était passée aux mains de l'ennemi et elle avait été torturée et maltraitée pendant des jours.

Mon coeur se serrait de plus en plus tandis que ma douce moitié me révélait les détails sordides de ces jours sombres. Les interrogatoires s'étaient multipliés et ma belle israélienne avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver la force de s'enfuir. Personne n'avait été épargné et ma tigresse s'était même vengée de ses anciens associés qui l'avaient trahie. La fille d'Eli David avait ainsi acquis sa renommée légendaire. Alors que je cherchais mes mots, ma déesse a fait le tour de son bureau et a enlevé ses vêtements. Alors qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle posait pour l'un de mes tableaux, elle m'a montré certaines des marques sur son corps qui dataient de cette fameuse aventure cauchemardesque.

Je me suis levée à mon tour et j'ai enlacé la compagne de mes jours. J'ai remarqué que sa peau était froide, comme si la vie avait quitté son enveloppe charnelle. Il était clair que la jeune fille qui avait subi tous ces traumatismes avait été changée à jamais. Contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas choisi de s'engager dans ce genre de vie. Je me suis mise à caresser doucement ce corps meurtri qui me faisait face et j'ai embrassé chaque cicatrice qui était encore perceptible aujourd'hui. Jamais je ne voulais que nos enfants subissent ce genre d'épreuve. J'étais également prête à tout mettre en oeuvre pour protéger les miens coûte que coûte!

 **\- Je suis désolée mon coeur d'avoir réveillé tous ces mauvais souvenirs et de savoir qu'on t'a torturée. Si ces salopards étaient toujours en vie, je les aurais éliminés moi-même!**

Ziva

Si je devais reconnaître une chose, c'est que ma femme a tenu le choc jusqu'au bout de mon récit. Lorsque j'ai plongé dans l'abîme de l'horreur qui m'avait forgée, elle a tenu bon et rien que pour cela, j'étais fière de partager la vie de cette âme unique. La sublime créature qui me faisait face s'est levée pour m'enlacer et c'est à cet instant que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais gelée. Ma princesse caressait ma peau avec douceur avant d'embrasser chacune de mes anciennes blessures. Par la suite, j'ai pu entendre à quel point elle était désolée de m'avoir rappelé cet épisode traumatisant de ma vie et que si ces fumiers respiraient encore, ma déesse latine se serait fait un plaisir de les flinguer.

Je devais reconnaître que le fait d'imaginer ma belle amazone exécuter ces raclures me faisait légèrement sourire. Au moins, il ne l'auraient pas vu venir si une tigresse s'était mise à les traquer des années plus tard. Grâce à cette petite pensée réconfortante, je suis parvenue à reprendre très légèrement pied dans le présent, même si j'étais encore sous le choc de ces événements douloureux. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger car le corps de ma compagne était mon refuge et le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité pour le moment.

J'avais parcouru énormément de chemin depuis cette première mission, c'était indéniable. Mais je souffrais toujours autant de la peur que mes geôliers m'avait inspirée à l'époque et je savais que je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais. D'un autre côté, si je n'avais pas tenu le choc face à une telle adversité, je n'aurais pas mené une si belle carrière et je ne serais pas à la tête du MOSSAD aujourd'hui. Toute mon agence sait d'où je viens et je dois toujours m'en souvenir. Malgré tout, je me sentais parfois aussi fragile qu'une adolescente et heureusement que Katia était là pour me consoler aujourd'hui.

Katia

Une fois que ma femme était bien au chaud dans mes bras, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne voulait plus bouger. J'ignorais ce qui habitait ses pensées à ce moment-là, mais j'espérais que mes bons soins parvenaient à soulager la douleur qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir aujourd'hui. Je voulais faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Tout comme la discussion qui avait suivi notre rendez-vous au bistro, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il était indispensable pour nous de passer par cette étape douloureuse aujourd'hui.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur, ces fantômes du passé ne peuvent plus t'attaquer.**

J'ai posé ma main contre la poitrine de mon ange et je l'ai invitée à imiter mon geste. Je voulais qu'elle se sente revivre et qu'elle reprenne pied dans notre réalité le plus rapidement possible. Des milliers de pensées devaient envahir son esprit, mais ils était temps de les ranger dans le coffret en bois de rose avec les précieuses reliques de ma femme. J'ai doucement fait asseoir ma compagne avant de lui demander d'un simple geste si je pouvais me charger de cette tâche. Je n'oublierais jamais l'histoire narrée par ma chérie et j'allais honorer son passé en tenant nos filles éloignées des dangers inhérents à l'espionnage.

Une fois les objets mis à l'abri dans le coffre-fort du bureau, j'ai pris le temps d'aller chercher le peignoir de ma muse pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. J'étais d'avis qu'un bon bain chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais je ne voulais pas imposer quoi que ce soit à ma princesse. J'ai donc choisi d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde. Après avoir réveillé tous ces mauvais souvenirs, j'avais l'impression que je devais me faire pardonner…

Ziva

Ma femme faisait tout son possible pour que mon cœur et mon âme puissent être apaisés. Je me laissais faire avec plaisir, non seulement parce que j'avais une confiance en mon épouse mais aussi parce que je savais qu'il était nécessaire de se débarrasser des moindres démons qui pourraient obscurcir mon jugement lors de nos futures pérégrinations en Russie. J'approuvais chaque geste que Katia faisait ou me faisait faire sans discuter. C'est ainsi que mes objets de souffrance ont été rangés dans mon coffre-fort, heureusement pour ma compagne que je ne l'avais pas fermé entièrement car elle en ignorait la combinaison.

Ma belle amazone m'avait dit que mes fantômes ne pouvaient plus m'atteindre et j'étais encline à la croire sur parole. Elle a disparu un instant pour pouvoir ramener mon peignoir afin que je n'attrape pas froid. Le plus calmement du monde, ma sirène est venue m'embrasser pour que je revienne vers elle pour de bon. Ce baiser m'a réchauffée instantanément et j'ai eu la sensation que mon cœur s'est remis à battre après une trop longue période d'inactivité. Bien évidemment, ce n'était qu'une image mentale. J'ai approfondi ce contact de toute mes forces, comme si ma douce aimée était ma seule raison d'exister.

 _Tu sais chérie, je prendrais bien un bain, mais Aaliyah voudra peut-être passer ici à un moment donné..._

Mon retour sur Terre était effectif mais j'avais envie de continuer à me laisser porter par les événements. Le fait d'avoir ressenti de nouveau ces événements difficiles me donnaient l'impression de devoir me rendre en Israël dans quelque temps afin de visiter certains lieux avec nos filles pour leur permettre de connaître une partie de l'histoire de leur maman. Mon rythme cardiaque était encore très élevé mais la paix de l'esprit commençait à me gagner gentiment. Les yeux de ma princesse cherchaient à me réconforter et elle y parvenait parfaitement. Je me sentais choyée et j'adorais cette sensation.

Katia

Lorsque ma compagne a retrouvé des couleurs grâce à mes bons soins, elle m'a avoué qu'un bon bain chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cependant, elle était légèrement soucieuse par rapport à une visite éventuelle de notre fille aînée dans le bureau de mon adorée. Heureusement que ce dilemme n'était pas difficile à résoudre! J'ai mené ma chérie à notre salle de bain privée et j'ai ouvert les robinets pour permettre à la baignoire de se remplir tranquillement. J'ai fait asseoir ma douce moitié sur le rebord et je l'ai embrassée une nouvelle fois. C'était ma manière de lui dire que j'allais revenir très vite.

Je me suis ensuite rapidement dirigée vers l'antre de notre petite princesse afin de la prévenir que nous faisions une pause avant de nous mettre réellement au travail. Lorsque j'ai cogné à la porte de notre rayon de soleil, elle est venue me rejoindre et j'ai remarqué que ses mains étaient noircies par le fusain. Notre artiste en herbe avait donc décidé d'épancher ses émotions sur le papier... Les dessins de notre petite fleur étaient toujours saisissants. En les regardant, j'oubliais parfois que notre protégée appréhendait le monde différemment puisqu'elle était privée du sens de la vue. Je me suis donc arrêtée pour admirer les dernières oeuvres de notre cascadeuse en chef.

 **\- Ce dessin possède une profondeur saisissante. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais représenter?**

 **\- Aaliyah : Celui-ci représente la sécurité, ou du moins l'idée que je m'en fais.**

Après avoir fait une légère pause, notre lys blanc a repris la parole :

 **Aaliyah : Je réfléchis toujours à cette visite de la Russie. Je ne connais rien de ce pays et j'ai envie de le découvrir. Par contre, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger maman et toi...**

 **Prends le temps d'y penser mon coeur. Nous allons prendre un bain pour nous rafraîchir. Nous discuterons de tout ça un peu plus tard.**

J'ai embrassé notre petite princesse sur le front et j'ai rapidement caressé Gizmo avant de m'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds. J'avais légèrement traîné en allant visiter notre jeune adolescente et j'avais peur d'avoir fait attendre mon épouse. Jusqu'à maintenant, cette journée était riche en rebondissements et j'avais bien besoin me détendre avant de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure. Cette petite parenthèse en tête-à-tête avec mon sucre d'orge était bien méritée et je comptais en profiter au maximum. En arrivant auprès de la seule femme qui comptait pour moi, j'ai constaté qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas bougé depuis mon départ. J'avais même l'impression de me trouver devant une sublime Vénus de marbre.

Ziva

A la suite de ma demande pour aller prendre un bain réparateur avec mon épouse, nous nous sommes rendues dans notre salle de bain privée en silence. Je me sentais totalement vidée, comme si mon énergie ne se renouvelait pas. Ma femme a commencé à tout mettre en place avant de s'enfuir pour rejoindre notre fille aînée. Je ne pouvais que formuler qu'une hypothèse à ce sujet car aucune parole n'avait été échangée depuis notre départ de mon bureau. Je l'ai vue filer sans protester et lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule, je n'ai pas eu envie de bouger.

Après avoir laissé glisser mon peignoir à terre, je n'ai pas eu d'autres réactions. Même si j'avais réussi à ouvrir mon coeur à ma belle amazone, je voyais bien que cet événement violent me hantait encore et m'amenait à me poser des questions sur mon passé, ce que je vivais à présent et surtout le futur que je laisserais à mes filles. Aaliyah est une enfant hors-norme et on ne sait pas encore quel sera le destin d'Evelyne. Au-delà de mes responsabilités, je commençais à vouloir autre chose pour nos enfants, un avenir où le danger serait minimisé, tout simplement.

Ce qui était étrange, c'était que toutes ces pensées s'accumulaient dans ma tête et le poids de mes actes me paraissait insupportable. J'en étais à me demander si je ne devais pas tout laisser tomber tout en sachant pertinemment qu'on ne peut jamais totalement se défaire d'un tel parcours où la violence et le risque étaient les compagnons de route les plus présents. Je ne pouvais pas fuir et je ne voulais pas changer. Personne ne pourrait effacer mes anciennes missions et les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour parvenir à mes fins. J'étais tellement plongée dans ce marasme que je n'ai même pas vu ni entendu le retour de ma belle italienne.

Katia

Je me suis approchée de ma femme et j'ai doucement caressé sa joue. Ce bref contact n'avait absolument pas perturbé la posture de ma tigresse qui semblait toujours perdue dans ses pensées. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que le niveau de l'eau était optimal dans la baignoire. J'ai donc fermé les robinets avant de me dévêtir rapidement. J'ai ensuite aidé ma chérie à s'installer confortablement tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Ma princesse se laissait faire sans protester et j'avais l'impression de me trouver face à une marionnette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai rejoint l'élue de mon coeur et je me suis positionnée de manière à pouvoir lui masser le dos et le cou. De nombreuses tensions s'étaient accumulées dans le corps de ma dulcinée et je souhaitais les éliminer le plus rapidement possible. Comme je n'avais pas pensé à mettre en route de la musique, je me suis mise à chantonner des mélodies de mon enfance. Les intonations de ma voix demeuraient très douces afin d'apaiser mon sucre d'orge. Je voulais qu'elle puisse reprendre le dessus sur les démons qui la hantaient toujours.

Il m'était difficile de voir mon adorée dans un tel état. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était prisonnière de ses douloureux souvenirs et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses. J'espérais que mes bons soins l'aiderait à prendre conscience que le présent a plus d'importance que le passé. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait accompli à l'aube de sa carrière puisqu'elle était parvenue à réaliser son rêve le plus cher. Aujourd'hui, elle dirigeait admirablement notre clan et elle pouvait être fière de nos deux filles.

 **\- Mon coeur, reviens vers moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour continuer d'avancer. Nos deux trésors t'adorent et elles ont besoin de leur maman. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…**

Ziva

Comme j'étais encore plongée profondément dans mon mutisme, je n'avais qu'une conscience relative de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ma femme s'est occupée de la baignoire et même si elle initiait des contacts avec moi, je ne parvenais pas à revenir vers un état de conscience suffisant pour échanger avec ma princesse. La sublime créature qui virevoltait autour de moi ne s'est pas découragée pour autant car elle m'a aidée à m'installer dans le réceptacle aquatique que j'affectionnais par-dessus tout avant de se placer derrière moi pour me masser le cou et les épaules.

C'est en entendant la voix douce et rassurante de mon épouse que j'ai commencé à sortir de ma léthargie. Comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, il me fallait un stimuli suffisamment puissant pour que je reprenne pied dans le présent. Pendant les longues secondes qui ont suivi ce réveil, j'ai eu la sensation très étrange de chuter dans l'eau sans pour autant perdre mes appuis. Grâce aux bons soins de ma belle amazone, j'allais enfin pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui me tourmentait depuis quelques minutes. Les fantômes du passé allaient devoir retourner dans leur placard.

 _En fait, je repensais à toutes les vies que j'avais fauchées, consciemment ou non. En revoyant les souffrances qui avaient émaillé ma première mission, je me suis demandée si c'était vraiment l'exemple que je voulais donner à nos enfants. Le fait de régler nos problèmes par la violence est-il vraiment un mal nécessaire ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour, nos filles nous regardent comme si nous étions des monstres assoiffés de sang. A contrario, je sais aussi qu'il est très difficile d'échapper à la fois à nos actes précédents et à ce que nous sommes. Je suis une tueuse professionnelle et tu t'en sors très bien toi aussi._

J'avais réussi à parler à Katia mais ma voix était monocorde, comme si la culpabilité m'étouffait. Il fallait que je sorte de ce bourbier mental au plus vite mais je n'en avais pas la force pour l'instant.

Katia

Lorsque ma femme est sortie de son mutisme, elle n'a pas hésité à me faire part de ce qui la tracassait. Au courant de sa carrière, ma panthère avait fauché bien des vies et elle ne voulait pas que nos deux petits trésors connaissent cette violence. Bien sûr, la force physique n'est pas l'unique manière de régler des conflits. Dans certains cas, une discussion bien menée peut suffire afin d'arriver à un compromis satisfaisant. Même si j'ignorais la teneur de toutes les missions auxquelles ma douce moitié avait pu participer, je savais qu'elle avait agi dans l'intérêt du bien commun. Elle avait toujours servi sa patrie de manière exemplaire et elle avait suivi les ordres qui lui étaient donnés.

 **\- Tu possèdes peut-être tous les attributs d'une tueuse, mais tu n'es pas assoiffée de sang. Je te vois gérer les activités du MOSSAD et tu fais tout pour éviter les pertes humaines. Tu n'es pas un monstre, malgré les expériences que tu traînes derrière toi. Il faut que tu le comprennes.**

Je me suis permise d'enlacer fermement l'élue de mon coeur. Je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle n'était plus une adolescente qui agissait sous les ordres de son père. Eli David l'avait préparée adéquatement pour qu'elle prenne sa suite, mais il était évident que la tradition n'allait pas être perpétrée par nos enfants. La femme qui prenait son bain avec moi possédait encore son libre-arbitre et je savais qu'elle était capable de prendre des décisions éclairées en tant que directrice de son agence, mais aussi en tant que coéquipière et mère.

En attendant une réponse de la part de ma déesse, j'ai versé un peu de savon exfoliant dans un gant de toilette et j'ai entrepris de nettoyer son corps qui s'offrait à moi. À défaut de pouvoir nettoyer son âme, je pourrais au moins débarrasser sa peau de ses impuretés. J'essayais d'être douce et minutieuse afin que ma compagne puisse profiter pleinement de ce traitement. Même si je n'étais pas contre les questionnements existentiels, il faut parfois savoir s'en détacher afin d'aller de l'avant. J'étais persuadée que mon sucre d'orge parviendrait à reléguer ses doutes aux oubliettes grâce à mes bons soins.

Ziva

Il était intéressant pour moi de remarquer que j'étais à nouveau entre les mains de ma princesse pour une thérapie et que la dernière fois où mon mental s'était ébranlé ne remontait à des temps immémoriaux. J'aurais pu le prendre pour une faiblesse mais il n'en était rien. Le fait de m'ouvrir aux autres et en particulier à ma famille m'avait fait prendre conscience que je pouvais enlever mon armure bien plus souvent qu'auparavant et que je ne m'en portais que mieux. La vie avait essayé de me briser mais ma belle amazone faisait de tous mes tourments une énergie positive qui devenait une force incommensurable.

Lorsque j'ai pu entendre son avis sur mes interrogations précédentes, j'ai senti qu'une vague de chaleur réconfortante me parcourait de part en part. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne et si la situation inverse s'était présentée, j'aurais certainement dit les mêmes choses. Tout le monde dans cette maison savait que je n'étais pas une brute sanguinaire et mes filles ne me feront jamais ce genre de reproche. Tout en m'abandonnant aux bons soins de ma compagne, j'ai fini par retrouver le sourire. Le futur nous attendait et je n'allais pas vivre sans lui.

 _Ce sont des paroles rassurantes qui me rendent heureuse tu sais. J'ai peut-être quelques cadavres honteux dans un coin de ma tête, mais vous êtes, toi et mes enfants ma plus grande fierté._

J'aurais pu rester des heures dans ce bain avec ma belle italienne mais j'étais aussi consciente que d'autres tâches nous attendaient. Il fallait notamment organiser notre futur périple en Russie mais surtout il faudra connaître l'avis définitif de notre fille aînée concernant ce voyage. Malgré toutes ces obligations à venir je ne parvenais pas à me défaire volontairement de l'étreinte de mon épouse. Ce cocon était tellement rassurant que mon corps refusait de bouger. C'était aussi pour cette sensation de protection que j'avais épousé ma déesse latine qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de me témoigner son affection.

Katia

J'avais parfaitement réussi la mission que je m'étais donnée puisque ma chérie avait compris que nous étions tous là pour l'épauler. De plus, ma compagne ajoutait que nous étions sa plus grande fierté. J'étais flattée par ce compliment spontané et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de commentaire sortir de la bouche de ma douce moitié et je savais qu'elle était sincère. C'est à ce moment que j'ai cherché à croiser son regard afin qu'elle puisse mesurer tout l'amour que je lui portais.

De longues minutes se sont écoulées pendant lesquelles nous n'avons presque pas bougé. J'avais l'impression que ma princesse n'avait pas envie de quitter le confort de l'eau. Pour tout dire, je partageais son avis même si je savais que nous avions du pain sur la planche. Mes doigts virevoltaient doucement autour de ma déesse tandis que ce moment de proximité se poursuivait. J'ai murmuré à ma tigresse que je l'aimais et que je serais toujours là pour elle. Il s'agissait d'une promesse que j'honorerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Sans prévenir, je me suis détachée de ma sirène avant de disparaître sous l'eau sans sommation. J'avais envie de faire vivre de belles sensations à la femme de ma vie. C'est ainsi que mes lèvres ont pris d'assaut ses formes jusqu'à ce que je doive reprendre mon souffle. J'ai ensuite poursuivi ma route vers les cuisses de mon félin favori sans trop m'attarder. J'avais une idée bien précise en tête et je savais que mon épouse ne s'opposerait pas à moi. Nous allions danser une fois de plus dans un milieu aquatique afin de chasser définitivement tous ses fantômes du passé!

Ziva

Mon épouse avait de la suite dans les idées et je ne pouvais absolument pas la contredire. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs minutes d'immobilisme volontaire, la demoiselle qui m'accompagnait dans ce bain a décidé de prendre les choses en main. C'est ainsi que sans me demander mon avis, elle a disparu sous l'eau et les sensations qui m'ont parcourue instantanément m'ont rendue folle d'amour pour ma belle amazone. Il me semblait qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de me faire perdre pied et ma compagne arrivait à ses fins avec une facilité déconcertante !

J'avais bien entendu les mots que Katia avait prononcé un peu plus tôt pour m'amener vers une zone de confort mutuel que je ne pourrais jamais quitter. Mais comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre à tous ses bons soins, je me contentais de montrer à ma douce moitié que je l'adorais et qu'elle ne devait jamais s'interrompre dans la valse magnifique qu'elle me proposait. Lorsque ma sirène a repris son souffle, j'ai tenté d'accrocher son regard de braise sans y parvenir. Mon reptile préféré avait décidé de frapper fort et très vite et je n'allais surtout pas m'en plaindre.

Je savais parfaitement où ma princesse allait me mener et j'anticipais avec délectation ce qui allait se produire. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si le fait d'avoir eu à plusieurs reprises ce genre de ballet avec ma belle italienne n'avait pas eu un effet positif sur ses capacités respiratoires, surtout en matière d'apnée. C'est avec un grand sourire que j'attendais la suite du programme et j'avais une confiance totale envers ma partenaire pour me faire vivre un voyage inoubliable avec une féérie unique. Cette femme était mienne et rien ni personne ne pourrait altérer l'alchimie parfaite qui caractérisait notre couple.

Katia

Alors que je parcourais toujours les vallées et les montagnes qui s'offraient à moi, j'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. Je devais me concentrer sur ma respiration afin de ne pas manquer d'air trop rapidement. À force de tenter ce genre d'expérience, j'avais appris à repousser mes limites sans mettre ma propre vie en danger. Il faut dire que je connaissais parfaitement le corps de ma dulcinée. Par conséquent, je pouvais parfaitement contrôler son ascension vers le paradis.

Quand je me suis enfuie sous l'eau, j'ai assuré les jambes de ma déesse autour de mon cou. Une fois ce fait accompli, j'ai plongé ma langue au coeur de l'intimité de ma chérie. Mes gestes devaient être précis et rapides afin d'obtenir le résultat escompté. Même si je ne pouvais pas voir les réactions de ma compagne, j'étais persuadée d'agir de la bonne manière. J'adorais savoir que ma princesse était à ma merci et j'essayais d'étirer ce moment autant que possible. J'avais l'impression que nos deux âmes étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde après avoir traversé deux grandes épreuves aujourd'hui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mes poumons étaient en feu et je savais que je devrais bientôt reprendre mon souffle. J'ai donc redoublé d'efforts afin de faire perdre la tête à mon adorée. Elle avait très bien résisté à mes assauts répétés, mais il était maintenant temps de la faire craquer. J'étais obsédée par cette pensée tandis que toute mon attention était tournée vers ma belle israélienne. Tant que ses muscles ne se seraient pas relâchés, je garderais ma position. Il faudrait donc que l'étreinte de ma sirène se desserre pour que j'effectue un retour à la réalité.

Ziva

Ma belle amazone avait une idée bien précise en tête lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie sous l'eau. Sa prise d'assaut était diaboliquement précise dans tous ses faits et gestes et je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir résister à un tel traitement éternellement. De plus, j'étais bien consciente que les capacités en apnée de ma déesse latine était illimitées. Il n'était pas question de me laisser faire pour autant et c'est ainsi que les mains bien accrochées aux rebords de notre baignoire, je me suis battue comme une lionne avant de laisser mes cris envahir la pièce et rebondir sur les murs.

Au bout de quelques minutes extrêmement intenses, j'ai fini par lâcher prise pour m'abandonner au plaisir que ma belle italienne me prodiguait par vagues entières. Mes muscles se sont relâchés d'un seul coup dans un dernier spasme d'extase et je me sentais incroyablement libre. J'étais à bout de souffle et mes cordes vocales me donnaient l'impression d'avoir dû travailler plus que de raison. Dans les secondes qui ont suivi cette envolée magnifique, j'ai tendu les bas vers ma princesse pour m'assurer qu'elle revienne à la surface. Lorsque je l'ai vue réapparaitre devant moi, elle avait l'air assez fatiguée.

 _Une fois de plus, tu t'es surpassée mon amour. Je t'aime._

Nous avions grandement besoin de récupérer après cet effort violent de la part de mon épouse, je me suis donc débrouillée pour qu'elle se repose contre moi le plus confortablement possible. Nous savions toutes les deux ce qui nous attendait mais il était aussi primordial d'entretenir la flamme qui animait notre couple. J'attendais aussi de savoir si ma dulcinée avait envie de recevoir les mêmes honneurs que moi ou non et j'espérais qu'elle répondrait positivement à cette question silencieuse de ma part.

Katia

Les cris puissants de ma femme ont commencé à envahir notre salle de bain privée et même en étant sous l'eau, je parvenais à les entendre. Pendant les instants qui ont suivi, j'ai redoublé d'efforts jusqu'à ce que ma princesse s'abandonne à la vague de plaisir qui la parcourait. Les bras de ma sirène sont venus me chercher afin que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. J'en avais bien besoin après cet exercice d'apnée que je venais de m'offrir! Tandis que je respirais profondément, ma douce moitié m'a complimentée pour mes prouesses. Comme j'étais incapable de parler pour le moment, je me suis contentée de lui sourire.

Mon sucre d'orge m'a invitée à me blottir contre elle pour me permettre de reprendre des forces. J'ai profité de cette période de retour au calme pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées. Je me demandais comment nous allions procéder pour retrouver Elisabeth Cohen sans mettre nos vies en danger. Tout comme ma princesse, je voulais éviter de verser du sang. C'était d'autant plus vrai si nos deux filles nous accompagneraient peut-être en Russie, selon la décision d'Aaliyah. Notre client était bien conscient que cette opération pourrait être longue à mettre en place, sa fiancée ayant vraisemblablement disparu de son plein gré et qu'elle n'était probablement pas en danger de mort. Par conséquent, nous n'étions pas pressées d'agir et nous pourrions mettre au point un solide plan d'action.

Lorsque j'ai émergé de mes pensées, ma muse m'interrogeait du regard. Je ne sais pas si elle s'était aperçue de ma petite absence. Toujours est-il que j'avais l'impression que ma tigresse avait envie de me faire vivre de belles sensations à mon tour. J'ai répondu à cette demande silencieuse en guidant doucement sa main vers ma poitrine. Par ce geste, je lui donnais le signal de départ pour qu'elle laisse libre cours à son imagination. Connaissant mon épouse, je n'allais pas être déçue du voyage!

Ziva

Comme je l'espérais, ma déesse latine a répondu favorablement à ma question silencieuse en approchant ma main droite vers sa poitrine. Je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps avant de me lancer dans une danse aquatique dont j'allais maîtriser tous les pas. J'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de disparaître sous l'eau. J'allais mettre tout mon corps à contribution et je n'avais pas l'intention de me retenir de livrer une prestation de haute volée. Ma compagne méritait tous les égards dus à son rang et elle n'allait pas être déçue du voyage !

Après avoir largement profité des vallées de ma belle amazone, je me suis dirigée vers son fruit défendu avec gourmandise. Mes lèvres et ma langue ne se sont pas gênées pour offrir à Katia une belle entrée en matière. Comme j'avais une grande habitude de l'apnée et que nous étions au calme dans ce réceptacle aquatique, j'avais un peu de temps devant moi. J'ai donc fait languir ma partenaire avec la ferme intention de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Ma sirène était à ma merci et je me délectais d'avance de ressentir la puissance de ses cris à travers l'eau.

Il était évident que nous étions toutes les deux dans un état d'esprit tourné vers la Russie et que je ne voyais pas d'autre issue que celle de ramener l'agent Cohen auprès de son fiancé dans les meilleures conditions possible. Mais j'étais aussi persuadée que le fait de chérir ma relation avec ma belle italienne était d'une importance capitale. Nous avions beau nous connaître depuis une décennie, le lien qui nous unit fait que nous serons imbattables sur le terrain. Nos automatismes nés de la confiance mutuelle que nous avons développée au fil des années était une arme redoutable qui allait être un atout majeur dans les semaines à venir.

Katia

Suite à mon signal silencieux, ma dulcinée ne s'est pas faite prier davantage. J'ai à peine eu le temps de cligner les yeux qu'elle avait déjà disparu sous l'eau! Je savais parfaitement tout ce dont ma sirène était capable puisqu'elle m'avait démontré son savoir-faire à plusieurs reprises. Je l'ai donc laissée mener cette danse comme elle l'entendait tout en sachant qu'elle ne me décevrait pas. Mes rondeurs ont été prises d'assaut immédiatement et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'empoigner la chevelure de ma princesse pour l'inciter à s'attarder plus longuement à mes vallées.

Lorsque j'ai relâché mon emprise, ma princesse n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et elle a filé vers mon intimité. Un cri de surprise s'est échappé de ma bouche à l'instant même où ma belle israélienne était entrée en contact avec mon fruit défendu. Ma douce moitié aurait pu me soumettre très rapidement, mais elle a plutôt choisi de me faire vivre un lent crescendo vers le paradis qui m'attendait. J'étais en train de perdre tous mes moyens et j'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à garder mes yeux ouverts. À force de crier, mes cordes vocales brûlaient.

Jamais je n'avais connu une telle extase et j'aurais aimé que ce moment se prolonge pour toujours. Les contours de la réalité étaient devenus flous et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'abandonner à mes sensations. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais instinctivement fait remonter ma femme à la surface et je la tenais dans mes bras. En ce moment, nous avions l'air de deux nymphes qui auraient pu s'être échappées d'un tableau. Je rayonnais de bonheur tandis que j'essayais toujours de reprendre mes esprits après avoir vécu une si belle envolée.

Ziva

Dès qu'il s'agissait de m'occuper des désirs de mon épouse, je ne faisais jamais les choses à moitié. Katia réagissait à la perfection à tout ce que je lui faisais subir et je ressentais une grande force de persuasion qui en découlait. Même si j'avais décidé de prendre mon temps, je devais tout de même prendre en compte le fait que mon apnée, bien que développée, n'était pas éternelle. J'entendais avec plaisir les cris puissants qui émanaient de la bouche de ma belle amazone et mes efforts étaient herculéens quand ma princesse s'exprimait aussi clairement.

A partir du moment où j'étais certaine que ma sirène avait atteint le paradis qu'elle convoitait, je me suis rapidement relâchée alors que ma déesse latine me remontait à la surface pour me permettre de récupérer mon souffle. Je me sentais particulièrement choyée en atterrissant dans ses bras, comme si cette maison ne s'écroulerait jamais. J'étais heureuse de me retrouver dans cette baignoire avec l'élue de mon coeur et rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. L'osmose qui nous caractérisait était grisante et je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser.

Après une telle envolée lyrique de la part de ma compagne et de moi-même, il était important que nous retrouvions nos repères calmement. Malgré tout, je savais que dans quelques minutes, la réalité allait se rappeler à nous et que selon la décision de notre fille aînée nous allions devoir préparer notre voyage en Russie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je commençais seulement à retrouver une vue nette de notre salle de bain privée alors que j'avais la tête posée sur la poitrine de ma femme pour écouter la symphonie que jouait son coeur.

Katia

Maintenant que j'avais repris mes esprits, ma respiration s'était régularisée par le fait même. En observant le langage corporel de ma douce moitié, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement détendue et qu'elle était satisfaite de nos prouesses respectives. Chaque fois que nous dansions en milieu aquatique, j'avais l'impression que les capacités respiratoires de ma sirène s'amélioraient. Un jour, elle parviendrait peut-être à fracasser des records dans ce domaine.

Un petit rire s'est échappé de ma gorge alors que je contemplais l'idée d'établir un chrono digne de figurer dans un bouquin. Ma chérie devait se demander pourquoi je rigolais de la sorte alors que nous venions de vivre l'un des plus beaux moments intimes de notre vie. Je me suis donc efforcée de reprendre mon sérieux afin de pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit. J'allais également profiter de cette occasion pour la complimenter au sujet de ses efforts soutenus. Une telle envolée méritait d'être soulignée!

 **\- Mon ange, as-tu déjà envisagé de participer à une complétion d'apnée? Je crois que tu y remporterais facilement la palme d'or...**

J'ai attiré l'élue de mon coeur vers moi avant de lui murmurer _grazie_ au creux de l'oreille. Une partie de moi voulait prolonger ce moment indéfiniment, même si je savais que nous avions autre chose à faire aujourd'hui. À contrecœur, je suis sortie de la baignoire et j'ai commencé à éponger ma peau avec ma serviette. Malgré tous les efforts physiques que j'avais faits, mes jambes n'avaient aucun mal à me soutenir. Avant d'enfiler mon peignoir, je me suis entièrement enduite de lotion hydratante. Je me sentais rafraîchie et prête à affronter toutes les embûches qui se dresseraient devant nous.

Ziva

Pendant cette période de calme, j'ai été étonnée d'entendre ma princesse rire doucement alors que nous étions en train de nous remettre de nos derniers efforts physiques. Assez rapidement, Katia m'a demandé si j'avais déjà pensé à mettre mon talent en matière d'apnée à contribution lors d'une compétition sportive. Je n'y avais jamais pensé et cette idée me paraissait légèrement saugrenue mais tout à fait envisageable ! C'est ainsi qu'après un nouveau contact accompagné d'un doux remerciement de la part de ma sirène, je me suis décidée à répondre à cette interrogation alors que nous sortions de l'eau.

 _Honnêtement chérie, je n'ai avais jamais songé, mais la proposition que tu as formulée est très intéressante._

Ma belle amazone a pris le temps de se sécher avant de prendre soin de sa peau et je n'ai pas tardé à l'imiter. Comme nous ne savions pas encore ce qui nous attendait dans les prochaines semaines, il était très important de prendre soin de soi tant que nous pouvions encore le faire. Une fois que nous étions à nouveau couvertes, nous avons filé dans notre chambre pour enfiler des vêtements confortables. Il était temps de nous mettre au travail et c'est d'un pas conquérant que nous nous sommes rendues dans mon bureau. En chemin, nous avons croisé Aaliyah qui semblait nous attendre dans le couloir.

 _Aaliyah : Maman, Katia, j'ai pris ma décision. Je décide de vous accompagner en Russie. Je préfère largement être à vos côtés et m'occuper de ma petite soeur plutôt que de passer mon temps à me morfondre en attendant votre retour._

J'ai pris le temps de regarder notre rayon de soleil avec attention avant de lui répondre.

 _Ta décision est mûrement réfléchie et nous l'acceptons sans réserve. Nous allons donc préparer ce périple pour quatre personnes. Merci ma puce d'avoir pesé le pour et le contre aussi rapidement._

Sans un mot de plus, notre cascadeuse en chef a tourné les talons pour repartir dans sa chambre. J'étais parfaitement consciente que ma protégée avait dû faire de gros efforts pour rester calme et ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments réels vis-à-vis de la mission que nous avions acceptée, ma femme et moi, d'une façon un peu égoïste. Notre harfang des neiges nous montrait une fois de plus à quel point elle était mature pour son âge et que nous devrons nous montrer prudentes lors de nos opérations futures. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que nous aurons des comptes à rendre à quelqu'un en temps réel et on pouvait compter sur l'intransigeance de notre adolescente tout au long de notre action sur les terres russes.


	44. Opération de choc

Ziva

Nous n'avions pas perdu trop de temps en préparation avant de nous envoler pour l'Europe. Je partais du principe qu'en dehors de la constitution d'un dossier de recherche solide, il était très difficile d'anticiper ce que nous allions trouver sur place. J'avais laissé cette partie de la préparation à Katia car elle excellait dès qu'il s'agissait de défricher un terrain d'enquête. Nos proches ne voyaient pas d'un très bon oeil cette reprise de service mais il se gardaient bien de nous le faire sentir.

En revanche, notre fille aînée ne se privait pas pour me gratifier d'une moue contrite ou d'un regard noir à chaque fois que nous parlions ensemble de ce qui nous attendait. Dès que le froid allait nous atteindre dans ce pays rude et inconnu qui allait accueillir notre future mission de sauvetage, j'étais persuadée que notre cascadeuse en chef ne se priverait pas de nous signifier à quel point notre entreprise serait périlleuse. J'aurais pu la réprimander à ce sujet mais je considérais que son comportement était en partie justifié.

Pour le moment, nous étions encore dans les airs et nos enfants dormaient à poings fermés. J'en profitais pour essayer de me concentrer mentalement sur le challenge que je comptais relever avec mon épouse. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas quel aéroport moscovite allait accueillir notre jet, ce qui était le signe parfait de la confiance aveugle qui me liait à ma belle amazone. C'était peut-être aussi une façon pour moi de ne pas plonger trop vite dans un enfer potentiel qui pourrait me terrifier…

Katia

Il nous avait fallu quelques jours pour éplucher tous les éléments du dossier Elisabeth Cohen. Nous avions décidé de nous rendre à Moscou le plus rapidement possible afin d'avoir accès à des informations plus directes. Tout portait à croire que la fiancée du journaliste s'y terrait toujours. J'avais donc pris les dispositions nécessaires à notre voyage vers la Russie. Notre vol s'effectuait de nuit afin de perdre le moins de temps possible.

Alors que nous devions approcher des côtes européennes, j'ai vérifié que nos deux princesses dormaient toujours. Même si Aaliyah avait accepté de nous accompagner, elle désapprouvait toujours autant cette opération de sauvetage. J'espérais qu'elle finirait par changer d'avis, même si ce souhait semblait irréaliste pour le moment. Lorsque j'ai regagné mon siège, j'ai remarqué que ma douce moitié semblait être plongée en pleine méditation. Sa respiration était régulière et elle demeurait aussi immobile qu'un rocher. Plutôt que de la déranger, j'ai sorti une carte du territoire que nous allions bientôt fouler et j'ai tenté de mémoriser les noms des principales artères de cette capitale.

Environ une heure s'est écoulée avant que notre pilote annonce notre escale à Bruxelles. En effet, cet arrêt était obligatoire puisque nous devions ravitailler l'appareil. En raison de toutes les mesures de sécurité déployées en Europe, nous serions cloués au sol plus ou moins longtemps. Tout cela me rappelait mon époque londonienne et j'étais loin d'être ravie de devoir me plier à ces contrôles supplémentaires. De plus, comme nous ne voulions pas éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit, il valait mieux ne pas mentionner notre affiliation au MOSSAD. Lorsque nous avons enfin reçu l'autorisation de repartir, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Dans exactement 3 heures 30, nous allions nous poser à l'aéroport international de Moscou Domodedovo et notre opération de choc allait officiellement débuter.

Ziva

J'avais fini par sortir de ma léthargie alors que nous étions cloués au sol à Bruxelles. J'étais parfaitement consciente de la raison de sécurité qui poussait les autorités à être extrêmement prudentes. Je me suis aussi félicitée de ne pas avoir emmené de matériel militaire dans les soutes de notre jet car il était évident que nous devions passer inaperçu le plus longtemps possible afin d'améliorer nos chances de réussir notre opération de sauvetage en Russie. Dès que notre pilote a reçu l'autorisation de repartir, il n'a pas demandé son reste. Décidément, le fait d'avoir recruté ce virtuose des airs était vraiment une bonne idée.

Je me suis aperçue que mon épouse étudiait de près une carte de la ville de Moscou afin de préparer nos déplacements dans la capitale européenne. Je n'y avais mis les pieds que très rarement et il était probable que mes connaissances du terrain étaient non seulement fragmentaires mais surtout obsolètes. Je ne voulais pas déconcentrer ma coéquipière mais je savais aussi qu'un mutisme trop prolongé de sa part pouvait avoir des conséquences imprévisibles pour la suite des événements. Je me suis donc levée de mon siège pour aller la rejoindre.

 _Est-ce que tout va bien chérie ? Je me demande si notre périple ne va pas être ralenti par les autorités du Kremlin..._

La situation géopolitique qui entourait cette partie du monde n'était pas irrespirable, mais je restais très méfiante face aux services de police russes. La guerre froide avait beau être terminée depuis un quart de siècle, le fait de voir arriver des ressortissants de différentes origines n'allait pas détendre l'atmosphère. Malgré tout, je pensais toujours que la venue d'une famille de touristes fonctionnerait un peu mieux aux yeux des douaniers qu'un couple de femmes sans aucun but affiché. Le jeu du poker menteur allait bientôt débuter et nous devions en sortir gagnantes pour le bien de l'agent Cohen.

Katia

Alors que j'étais toujours absorbée par la cartographie de la région que nous allions visiter, ma princesse est venue prendre de mes nouvelles. J'étais heureuse de voir que ses heures de méditation lui avait permis de calmer son esprit, même si une interrogation subsistait. La Russie était mondialement reconnue pour ses discriminations à l'égard de la communauté homosexuelle. Il était donc plausible que nous subissions des pressions et moqueries à cause de la nature de notre couple.

 **\- Chérie, je ne doute pas que nous nous heurterons à quelques difficultés en raison de la législation russe. Cependant, sache que nous pourrons nous appuyer sur les associations en place pour faire valoir nos droits. Il faudra seulement veiller à limiter nos contacts intimes en public. Il faut éviter de faire des vagues.**

Je savais que j'avais raison de tenir un tel discours, même s'il serait difficile de mettre mes savants conseils en pratique. Nous étions toutes les deux ancrées dans nos habitudes et je me voyais mal prétendre que nous n'étions pas un couple. Si les autorités du Kremlin s'en prenaient à nous, il faudrait garder notre sang froid... Je me demandais comment Aaliyah allait réagir sous toute cette pression. Notre petite fleur s'enflammait rapidement ces jours-ci et elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche!

Notre jet perdait maintenant de l'altitude, ce qui signifiait que nous approchions de notre destination finale. J'ai tendu mon bras vers la gauche et j'ai attrapé mon sac à main. Ce dernier contenait nos passeports ainsi que les visas nécessaires à notre séjour. En réunissant tous nos papiers, j'espérais accélérer notre passage aux douanes. Je ne voulais pas que nous perdions plus de temps que nécessaire. Nous devions déployer notre opération d'exfiltration au plus vite!

Ziva

Au moins, je ne pouvais pas reprocher à l'élue de mon coeur de pratiquer la langue de bois. Non seulement elle confirmait mon appréhension mais elle semblait avoir anticipé ce problème. Nous allions devoir nous montrer discrètes pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous, ce qui allait demander pas mal d'efforts à notre tribu. S'il était inutile de nier nos liens intimes et familiaux, nous devrons être capables de résister à tout comportement hostile qui ferait allusion à notre identité particulière.

Je n'ai pas voulu poursuivre cette conversation pour le moment car notre jet descendait tranquillement vers Moscou, ce qui a eu pour effet immédiat de réveiller notre fille aînée. En dehors d'Evelyne, nous savions toutes les trois que dès l'instant où nous poserions le pied sur le sol moscovite, la planification réelle de la mission d'exfiltration de l'agent Cohen devait commencer. De ce fait tout le monde allait être mis à contribution, y compris notre rayon de soleil, en espérant qu'elle se prête facilement à cet exercice.

Le débarquement s'est déroulé sans problème et c'était principalement lié au fait que nos enfants avaient pris l'habitude de ce type de transfert vers les bâtiments d'un aéroport. Evelyne ne s'était même pas réveillée et Aaliyah restait près de Katia car elle voulait éviter de se retrouver emportée par la foule à la faveur d'une minute d'inattention. Nous avions toutes conscience que le premier moment crucial de notre voyage était en train d'arriver et que le lever de rideau était imminent. La pièce de théâtre qui nous concernait devait être parfaitement exécutée pour maximiser nos chances de se débarrasser des douaniers au plus vite.

Katia

Nous n'allions pas tarder à atterrir en Russie et c'était la première fois que j'allais y mettre les pieds. Je me sentais prête à faire face à tous les obstacles qui pourraient entraver notre route. Lorsque notre petite fleur s'est réveillée, elle ne nous a même pas demandé ce qui se passait. Aaliyah avait maintenant l'habitude de voyager à bord de notre jet. Elle en connaissait donc tous les bruits et elle avait appris par coeur toutes les consignes de sécurité. J'ai tout de même vérifié que sa ceinture était bouclée tandis que nous perdions toujours de l'altitude.

Une fois que nous étions descendues de notre appareil, nous avons suivi toutes les indications afin de passer par les douanes. Étant donné qu'il y avait une file d'attente de bonne envergure, nous nous sommes mises en rang en silence. Heureusement pour nous, Evelyne dormait toujours et elle avait l'air d'un véritable petit ange. Lorsque notre tour est enfin arrivé, nous nous sommes avancées vers le guichet. Un homme d'une carrure impressionnante nous faisait face. Une moue dédaigneuse s'est dessinée sur son visage alors qu'il s'adressait à nous en anglais.

 **Douanier : Passeports et visas.**

J'ai tendu tous nos papiers vers lui en retenant ma respiration. L'agent qui nous faisait face a fait des recherches dans son ordinateur. De longues minutes se sont écoulées avant qu'il appelle un collègue. Ils ont échangé quelques paroles en russe avant que notre interlocuteur nous invite à le suivre derrière le rideau afin de nous faire passer un questionnaire approfondi. J'ai réprimé mon envie de soupirer avant d'obtempérer à contrecoeur. Je me demandais ce que ce grizzly avait pu trouver sur nous qui justifiait un tel traitement...

Ziva

Nous avons dû nous confronter à une première réalité une fois que nous étions arrivées dans les locaux de l'aéroport, c'est à dire celle de nous fondre dans une masse grouillante et pressée de se débarrasser des formalités douanières de ce pays. Nous nous sommes pliées à ce rituel avec beaucoup de calme, notamment de la part de nos enfants. Aaliyah semblait presque figée aux côtés de ma femme tandis que je tenais notre petit ange endormi dans mes bras. Les passagers qui nous entouraient n'avaient guère le temps de s'intéresser à nous car certains vols avaient été retardés et la foule s'occupait plus de ses problèmes personnels que de notre famille atypique, ce qui m'arrangeait bien.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous avons fait face à notre interlocuteur administratif. Comme souvent dans ce genre de travail, le préposé qui nous regardait n'était pas là pour faire des ronds de jambe. Il a demandé à Katia nos passeports et nos visas avec une moue dédaigneuse que notre fille aînée a dû ressentir même si elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Lorsque j'ai vu que le contrôle s'éternisait, j'ai vite compris que nous étions déjà dans le collimateur des autorités avant même de quitter les lieux. Au moins, nous serions vite fixées sur notre sort car les russes ne sont pas réputés pour leur indécision.

Il y avait évidemment plusieurs explications possibles au comportement des douaniers lorsqu'ils ont examiné nos papiers. Notre armoire à glace amicale invitait notre tribu à le suivre pour effectuer un contrôle plus approfondi sur nos intentions réelles sur le sol moscovite. La partie s'annonçait très serrée mais je restais assez confiante. Non seulement ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de contretemps m'arrivait mais j'avais un atout de taille que nos futurs opposants ignoraient encore. Je comprenais parfaitement leur langue et je comptais bien me servir de cet atout majeur au moment opportun.

Katia

Une fois que nous étions passées derrière le rideau noir, je m'attendais à ce que les choses s'enveniment rapidement. Étant donné que les voyageurs ne pouvaient plus nous voir, il était possible que le grizzly sorte ses griffes. Je me suis donc préparée mentalement à affronter notre adversaire. Il n'était pas question qu'il bloque notre passage à la frontière! Le douanier nous a demandé de nous asseoir et il a agité une feuille de papier sous notre nez. J'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait du portrait d'une petite fille qui ressemblait vaguement à Aaliyah. J'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine et j'ai attendu d'être questionnée.

 **Douanier : Cette jeune fille a disparu i ans et je crois qu'elle voyage avec vous.**

 **\- Excusez-moi, mais c'est impossible. Aaliyah est notre fille adoptive et elle n'a jamais été portée disparue. Nous avons tous les documents légaux pouvant l'attester.**

 **Douanier : Faites voir.**

J'ai sorti l'acte notarié qui faisait état de ce fait et je l'ai tendu au fonctionnaire qui nous faisait face. Il a sourcillé à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il lisait du jargon juridique. Il était maintenant évident que l'homme avait reçu pour consigne de freiner notre entrée en sol moscovite. Malheureusement pour lui, nous avions prévu que ce genre d'incident pouvait arriver à tout moment. Notre famille était atypique et attirait souvent le regard d'autrui. Aujourd'hui, il fallait prouver que nous étions exemplaires et qu'il était impossible de nous trouver des poux.

 **Douanier : Iman et Aaliyah ont la même date d'anniversaire et elles se ressemblent énormément. Comment expliquez-vous cela?**

 **\- Vous savez, à cet âge, les jeunes filles se ressemblent beaucoup. Je suis certaine que la personne que vous recherchez n'est pas aveugle et sourde.**

Tandis que l'esprit de l'armoire à glace était en train de s'échauffer, je me suis félicitée d'être capable de garder mon calme. J'espérais que cet interrogatoire ne s'éterniserait pas car nous avions des choses à faire hors de l'aéroport. J'ai remarqué que notre poupon demeurait calme, même s'il lui arrivait d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Pendant ce temps, notre cascadeuse préférée ne prononçait aucune parole. J'étais fière de voir qu'elle ne mordait pas aux provocations faites par notre cher ami des douanes.

Ziva

A partir du moment où nous avions franchi le rideau noir qui menait vers l'un des bureaux des douaniers, non seulement les minutes qui allaient suivre ressembleraient à une rude partie d'échecs mais la mauvaise volonté de nos opposants allait être plus que manifeste. Pour le moment, c'est Katia qui prenait les coups plus que douteux des services frontaliers. Tout le monde restait silencieux autour de nos deux combattants et Aaliyah arborait son attitude caractéristique lorsqu'elle attendait le bon moment pour agir. Il était inutile d'être vindicatif pour l'instant car les arguments avancés par la partie adverse étaient plus que bancals.

Mon épouse manoeuvrait son opération avec beaucoup de calme et une pointe de fermeté. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai vu que notre fille aînée voulait intervenir. Je pensais que c'était un peu tôt mais j'étais aussi consciente que notre mission d'exfiltration ne pouvait pas attendre le bon vouloir des autorités moscovites. Je ne l'ai donc pas retenue tout en lui signifiant discrètement avec quelques signes tracés dans sa main qu'elle devait être prudente. Ma protégée s'est contentée de m'adresser un léger sourire narquois avant de prendre la parole.

 _Aaliyah : Vous savez monsieur l'agent, il suffit que vous preniez mes empreintes, c'est aussi simple que ça. A moins que le fait de faire votre travail avec équité ne soit plus dans vos attributions..._

 _Douanier : Vous ne devez parler que lorsque vous y êtes invitée, mademoiselle !_

 _Aaliyah : Quelle autorité mal placée. Et dire que votre pays se bat pour apparaître comme démocratique au yeux du monde... Nous sommes ici pour profiter de la beauté de votre patrie et dire aux citoyens américains que la Russie mérite d'être visitée. C'est dommage de vivre dans un autre siècle vous savez. Si ma mère vous montre les papiers qui attestent de mon adoption, il sera très difficile de faire tenir votre raisonnement plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, même si je ne peux pas le voir, je ressens une certaine gêne de la part de votre collègue. Il est peut-être mal à l'aise parce que votre hiérarchie vous a donné un ordre qui n'est pas vraiment justifié ?_

Evidemment, notre rayon de soleil savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle adorait surprendre son monde en démontrant sa conscience avancée de ce qui l'entourait. Sa prise de parole était risquée mais en agissant de la sorte, notre cascadeuse en chef tentait d'abréger la mascarade qui se déroulait devant nous. Notre grizzly aimable comme une porte de prison essayait de se contenir pour éviter d'insulter une adolescente dans sa langue maternelle mais son visage trahissait une colère noire qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Pendant ce temps, notre petit ange me lançait des regards interrogateurs car elle voyait bien que l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas à la rigolade.

Katia

S'il y a une chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était que notre petite fleur avait un esprit aiguisé pour son âge. En faisant preuve d'une logique imparable, elle a pris la parole pour faire remarquer à notre interlocuteur qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre ses empreintes afin de vérifier son identité. Le douanier s'est montré outré par ce commentaire, mais je savais que cette crise d'autorité venait du fait qu'une enfant en savait autant sur son boulot. Aaliyah avait parfaitement compris comment appuyer sur des vices de procédures pour faire valoir l'idée que nous ne devrions pas être retenues ici plus longuement.

Évidemment, le grizzly qui nous faisait face avait du mal à se contenir et à ne pas répliquer en utilisant des grossièretés. Sa posture indiquait qu'il était prêt à bondir par-dessus le bureau pour s'en prendre physiquement à nous. Je m'attendais à ce que quelques insultes fusent concernant le caractère atypique de notre famille. Si notre orientation sexuelle n'avait pas abordée jusqu'à maintenant, c'était uniquement parce que les Russes essayaient de soigner un peu leur image suite à différents scandales.

 **Douanier : À force de fréquenter des démons tels que vous, cette enfant a été corrompue!**

 **\- Avez-vous autre chose à nous demander monsieur? Vous aimeriez peut-être connaître les détails de notre voyage? Pour ma part, j'ai hâte de visiter la Galerie Tretiakov. L'art russe m'a toujours fascinée...**

En changeant brusquement de sujet, j'espérais que le fonctionnaire moscovite comprenne que ses insultes n'auraient aucun impact sur nous. Comme notre cascadeuse préférée l'avait mentionné un peu plus tôt, nous étions ici en tant que touristes et nous allions nous empresser de faire de la publicité pour ce pays, en bien ou en mal. Voyant que nous n'allions pas céder face à ses tactiques, l'agent frontalier a tamponné nos passeports et nous a souhaité de passer un bon séjour. Ses paroles manquaient de conviction et de sincérité, mais nous allions nous en contenter pour aujourd'hui.

Ziva

Mes amours géraient parfaitement la situation que l'agent frontalier leur faisait subir. Après la seconde prise de parole de notre fille aînée qui avait fait mouche, une nouvelle insinuation a fusé de la part de notre opposant. Mon épouse a pris le parti de présenter un mur de béton armé face à cette insulte déguisée mais réelle, ce qui a eu pour effet de mettre fin à la mascarade dont nous faisions l'objet. Nos passeports ont fini par être tamponnés et le préposé a dû nous souhaiter un bon séjour à contrecoeur. Le manque de sincérité dans ses dernières paroles n'ont trompé personne et encore moins son collègue qui nous a gratifiées d'un sourire gêné avant de nous laisser sortir du bureau administratif qui avait servi de première arène à ma tribu.

Après une telle entrée en matière, il était important que nous prenions le temps de laisser filer la pression que nous venions de subir afin de nous concentrer sur le véritable objectif de notre mission en terre moscovite. Il va sans dire que j'étais très fière de ma famille et surtout du sang-froid qu'elles ont déployé face à ce crétin de bureaucrate. Nous avions beau nous y attendre, ce n'est jamais agréable de ne pas se sentir bienvenues quelque part. Une fois de plus, certains souvenirs liés à d'anciennes missions me sont revenus en mémoire.

Lorsque nous avons pris un taxi à la sortie de l'aéroport, tout le monde restait silencieux comme autant de tombes qui semblaient respecter une lourde omerta. Ma compagne a simplement donné un papier au chauffeur pour lui indiquer la destination de notre premier point de chute, ce qui fait que j'ignorais totalement où nous allions. J'espérais qu'une fois que nous serions arrivées dans un lieu plus privé, les langues allaient enfin se délier et que nous pourrons faire face à ce qui nous attendait dans ce pays qui ne semblait pas très hospitalier pour l'instant.

Katia

Une fois sortie de l'aéroport, j'ai enfin pu pousser un long soupir. Cette expérience de la bureaucratie russe ne m'avait pas ravie. Je me doutais que nous rencontrerions des personnes du calibre de ce grizzly, mais j'avais espéré que le comité d'accueil serait légèrement plus amical. Toujours est-il que nous étions maintenant libres de nos allers et venues. Après avoir hélé un taxi, j'ai remis un bout de papier à notre chauffeur. Il s'agissait de l'adresse de l'endroit où nous logerions pendant notre séjour.

Plutôt que de réserver une chambre dans un hôtel, j'avais opté pour un petit appartement situé au centre-ville. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un palace, mais nous y serions confortablement installées et notre intimité serait préservée. J'avais hâte de faire découvrir ces lieux à mes amours et d'enfin nous retrouver seules afin de pouvoir engager la conversation avec elles. Tandis que nous filions à bonne vitesse sur la voie rapide, j'en ai profité pour regarder dehors. Quelque part ici, l'agent Cohen se fondait dans la masse... Je me demandais toujours ce qui avait pu pousser cette femme à simuler sa propre mort...

Le taxi nous a déposées devant un petit immeuble de quatre étages et le conducteur m'a assuré dans un anglais approximatif qu'il s'agissait de notre destination. Je l'ai remercié dans sa langue natale avant de régler le prix de la course. J'ai ensuite aidé Aaliyah à s'extirper du véhicule et je l'ai guidée vers la porte d'entrée. Je savais que notre fille attendrait sous le porche tandis je récupérais nos effets personnels. Mon adorée allait devoir s'occuper de notre poupon qui était bien éveillée maintenant et elle donnait de la voix parce qu'elle avait faim. Il faudrait donc pallier à ce besoin dès que nous serions à l'intérieur. Sans plus attendre, j'ai ouvert le chemin vers notre logis temporaire après en avoir récupéré la clé dans une boîte prévue à cet effet. Nous étions arrivées à notre quartier général et nous pourrions enfin régler les derniers détails de notre opération.

Ziva

Nous étions toutes entassées dans ce taxi et extrêmement silencieuses. Seule Evelyne commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et je savais que dès que nous aurions atteint notre destination, il serait temps pour moi de la nourrir. J'ai aperçu du coin de l'oeil que ma princesse regardait le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à l'agent Cohen moi aussi. Il y avait une multitude de raisons qui auraient pu pousser une personne à vouloir disparaître mais j'espérais toujours que nous arriverions à la retrouver et à la persuader de rentrer au pays avec nous.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à destination, j'ai compris que Katia avait choisi de louer un appartement plutôt qu'un hôtel et c'était une bonne chose. Non seulement nous serions certaines de bénéficier d'une intimité renforcée mais il sera aussi plus facile de se méfier d'éventuelles tentatives d'espionnage de la part des autorités russes. J'ai laissé à mon épouse la joie de s'occuper de notre rayon de soleil avant qu'elle ne récupère la clé de notre refuge temporaire. Je me félicitais une fois de plus d'avoir laissé mon épouse gérer la logistique de notre voyage car elle pensait vraiment à tout.

Une fois que nous sommes entrées à l'intérieur, j'ai ressenti une vague de soulagement me parcourir. Nous allions enfin pouvoir baisser notre garde, même s'il était important de vérifier qu'aucun appareil audio ou vidéo n'était installé pour épier nos faits et gestes. Je me suis rapidement assise sur le canapé du salon pour pouvoir m'occuper de notre petit ange tout en faisant signe à ma belle italienne de faire le tour du propriétaire dès que possible. Mon cerveau était en éveil permanent et je ne comptais pas me relâcher totalement avant d'avoir le feu vert de ma coéquipière.

Katia

Dès que nous sommes entrées à l'intérieur du logis, j'ai pu me détendre un peu. J'ai remarqué que le même genre de soulagement s'était emparé de ma chérie et de notre lys blanc. Cependant, il est difficile de se débarrasser de certains comportements d'espionne. J'avais donc l'intention d'inspecter les moindres recoins de l'appartement afin de m'assurer que personne nous espionnait. Tandis que ma femme s'occupait des besoins d'Evelyne, j'ai entrepris ma chasse aux mouchards potentiels. Je devais faire preuve de minutie afin de négliger aucun interstice où l'on aurait pu glisser une caméra ou un micro. Lorsque j'ai eu la certitude que personne ne pouvait nous voir ou nous entendre, je me suis assise sur le canapé du salon.

 **\- Ça va, nous sommes entre nous. Je crois que tout le monde s'entend pour dire que ce douanier nous a offert une magnifique performance de mauvaise foi!**

 **Aaliyah : C'est vrai, mais au moins il n'a pas eu le dernier mot!**

 **\- Tu as raison ma puce. Aide-moi à mettre en place notre quartier général s'il te plaît.**

Notre cascadeuse préférée a tout de suite accepté et nous avons arpenté l'espace pendant un moment afin qu'elle puisse prendre des repères. J'ai laissé notre fille aînée faire des suggestions quant à l'aménagement du mobilier afin qu'elle puisse se déplacer plus aisément. Lorsque tous les changements ont été faits, j'ai commencé à installer mes cartes de Moscou ainsi que les éléments clés de l'enquête sur un pan de mur. Maintenant que nous étions sur le sol moscovite, j'espérais avoir une quelconque illumination par rapport à ce qui avait pu se passer depuis la mort simulée d'Elisabeth.

Chaque mission comporte son lot de risques et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Le premier d'entre eux était évidemment les habitants de ce pays qui n'étaient pas reconnus pour leur ouverture d'esprit. Il serait donc plus difficile de gagner la confiance des gens. Par ailleurs, nous ignorions toujours si l'agent Cohen avait choisi de fuir ici ou si on l'y avait forcée. Il faudrait donc nous montrer prudentes dans nos recherches afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit. Enfin, il était possible que l'exfiltration en elle-même tourne mal. Il fallait donc se préparer à l'éventualité de devoir nous replier très rapidement. En considérant toutes ses choses, il n'était pas étonnant que notre rayon de soleil soit d'humeur maussade.

Ziva

Evelyne avait le don d'accaparer facilement l'intégralité de mon attention lorsque je devais m'occuper d'elle. De ce fait je n'ai pas vraiment suivi l'arrivée de mes amours dans notre appartement temporaire. Ce n'est que lorsque ma femme s'est installée sur le canapé du salon que je suis revenue vers une réalité tangible. Quelques mots ont été échangés par rapport à la mascarade offerte par le douanier moscovite que nous avions rencontré puis ma belle amazone et notre rayon de soleil se sont mises à agencer l'appartement de façon à rendre l'espace fonctionnel.

Dès l'instant où notre petit ange m'a fait comprendre que son repas était terminé, je l'ai placée dans son couffin pour qu'elle puisse se reposer comme il se doit. Une fois que mes devoirs maternels étaient terminés, j'ai pu m'apercevoir que les cartes de Moscou ainsi que les principaux éléments physiques que nous possédions sur l'affaire Cohen étaient épinglés au mur. Je parcourais tout ceci rapidement des yeux avant de me rendre compte d'un fait alarmant. Arthur avait beau nous avoir renseigné du mieux qu'il pouvait, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de matière sur laquelle baser nos premières hypothèses.

 _Bien. Qu'est-ce que nous savons et surtout par où commencer ?_

Je commençais à regretter d'avoir accepté d'aider cet homme en détresse qui avait abordé ma belle italienne dans sa galerie d'art. Mais je me suis aussi souvenue que je ressentais souvent ce sentiment négatif avant de commencer une investigation et qu'il disparaissait bien vite. Comme ma coéquipière avait pris le temps d'étudier les éléments topographiques de la ville pendant notre passage dans les airs, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle puisse nous donner un compte-rendu de ses observations. Aaliyah semblait très concentrée également et je ne doutais pas qu'elle prendrait une partie de nos réflexions à son compte, notamment en matière de sécurité pendant nos déplacements.

Katia

Maintenant que notre quartier général était en place, il était temps de faire le point sur les éléments qui étaient en notre possession. Même si j'aurais aimé m'octroyer un peu de répit, je savais qu'il valait mieux se mettre au travail le plus rapidement possible. Pour le moment, le décalage horaire ne nous ennuyait pas, mais je savais que nous risquions de nous effondrer de fatigue d'ici 12 heures tout au plus. J'ai donc pris une grande inspiration avant d'exposer les faits qui nous étaient connus.

 **\- L'agent Cohen travaillait pour le MI6 jusqu'au moment de sa disparition, pendant les attentats de Londres. Il est possible qu'elle ait eu des informations sur ce qui se préparait et qu'elle en ait profité pour se volatiliser discrètement. Son compagnon n'a jamais vraiment cru à sa mort et il n'a pas refait sa vie. Selon ce qu'il nous a raconté, il a trouvé quelques dossiers cryptés sur l'ordinateur de sa fiancée dans lesquels mon nom figurait. Alors qu'il était déployé à Moscou pour une série de reportages, Arthur a cru reconnaître l'amour de sa vie, ce qui a ravivé tous ses espoirs.**

J'ai fait une pause afin de laisser le temps à ma coéquipière et à notre fille de bien absorber tous les détails de cette affaire. Le dossier fourni par notre client était assez complet. Cependant, nous avions réussi à affiner les images de vidéosurveillance et à dresser un portrait-robot de la femme que nous recherchions. J'avais appris les traits de son visage et je saurais la reconnaître lorsqu'elle croiserait enfin notre route. Voyant que mes partenaires de travail n'avaient pas de questions, j'ai poursuivi mon exposé.

 **\- J'ai indiqué sur la carte de Moscou les différents endroits où Elisabeth a été vue. Malheureusement, elle est apparue dans plusieurs quartiers... De plus, les données dont nous disposons datent de plusieurs semaines. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut se mettre au travail dès à présent. Des questions?**

 **Aaliyah : Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de son entraînement? Est-ce qu'elle avait une spécialité en tant qu'agent?**

 **\- À l'époque, elle se spécialisait dans les engins explosifs. Sache cependant que tous les agents reçoivent un entraînement de base. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas oublié comment manier un Glock et qu'elle se défend au corps à corps!**

Ziva

Nous sommes entrées de plain-pied dans notre mission d'exfiltration et Katia nous gratifiait d'un exposé détaillé. Ce qui était évident de prime abord, c'est que l'agent Cohen avait parfaitement réussi sa disparition. Par conséquent nous avions plusieurs handicaps à gérer en même temps. Premièrement, les informations qu'Arthur nous avait transmises commençaient à dater. Deuxièmement, le temps jouait contre nous car il était tout à fait possible que notre cible ait changé d'apparence pour éviter de voir son passé ressurgir devant elle. Troisièmement, son entraînement de base n'allait pas nous permettre de l'approcher facilement, ce point étant soulevé par Aaliyah indirectement. J'ai donc estimé qu'il était temps que je prenne la parole pour faire avancer notre enquête.

 _Au vu de tous les éléments que nous possédons, il y a quelques faits à écarter. Le premier d'entre eux et le plus important, c'est que je serais la seule à pouvoir m'approcher d'Elisabeth sans me faire remarquer trop rapidement. Si son ancienne collègue de boulot réapparaît après plus de dix ans devant ses yeux, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle s'enfuie de nouveau et que nous la perdions à jamais. Ensuite, pendant tout ce temps où elle s'est cachée, il est tout à fait possible qu'elle ait également changé de camp ou même de métier. Pour ça j'ai demandé à mon agence en Russie de tâter le terrain et les résultats devraient te parvenir bientôt mon amour._

Petite pause de ma part sous le regard noir de notre rayon de soleil.

 _Je vois ta désapprobation ma puce et je la comprends. Mais si tu as décidé de venir avec nous, il va falloir que tu acceptes que le risque zéro n'existe pas. Nous avons accepté d'emmener nos enfants car c'est ton choix et je pense vraiment que tu seras un atout dans cette opération. Alors s'il te plaît, sois une grande fille comme tu sais si bien le faire, c'est très important en ce moment. Je te promets que nous veillerons toutes les unes sur les autres tout au long de cette escapade dangereuse mais la confiance est une vertu cardinale et la première des sécurités._

La balle était dans le camp de ma protégée et elle savait pertinemment que je l'avais piégée à son propre jeu. Il était probable qu'elle ait envie de se révolter contre moi et sa prochaine intervention avait de grandes chances d'être volcanique !

Katia

Suite à mon exposé de la situation, ma douce moitié a pris la parole. Elle semblait avoir bien assimilé toutes les informations qui étaient en notre possession. Le premier constat de ma femme était plutôt terre à terre : elle était la seule membre de notre commando qui pourrait s'approcher d'Elisabeth. Il était logique que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Je n'ai donc pas soulevé d'objections, mais j'ai remarqué que cette ligne d'action ne plaisait pas à notre petite fleur. Depuis le début, elle craignait que les choses tournent au vinaigre et que ce soit notre famille qui devra encore encaisser le coup. Bien que ses inquiétudes soient légitimes, il fallait qu'elle se range de notre côté et qu'elle apprenne à nous faire confiance.

Après avoir énoncé qu'une antenne du MOSSAD nous enverrait un rapport détaillé, ma chérie s'est empressée de s'adresser à notre fille aînée. Tandis que Ziva l'implorait de se comporter comme une grande personne, notre cascadeuse en chef ne semblait pas vouloir entendre raison. Étant donné qu'elle avait demandé à prendre part à ce voyage, je croyais qu'elle devait absolument se rendre compte que son attitude négative n'arrangeait pas les choses. Avant que j'aie le temps de prendre la parole, Aaliyah a tapé du poing sur la table basse.

 **Aaliyah : J'en ai plus qu'assez que vous preniez tous ces risques inutiles! On dirait que défier la mort vous fait plaisir! Si je suis venue avec vous, c'est pour garder un oeil sur vous.**

 **\- Du calme mon coeur, pour le moment nous ne sommes même pas allées sur le terrain. Nous voulons t'impliquer dans la préparation de notre mission autant que possible. Tu connaîtras tous les détails et tous les dangers qui nous guettent. Mais pour cela, tu dois faire preuve de maturité.**

Un lourd silence s'est installé dans la pièce tandis que notre lys blanc réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire. J'espérais de tout coeur l'avoir convaincue une bonne fois pour toutes afin d'éliminer l'attitude toxique dont elle nous gratifiait depuis que nous avions décidé d'aller en Russie.

Ziva

Nous étions clairement dans une impasse vis-à-vis de notre fille aînée et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre. Ma protégée avait tapé du poing sur la table et elle insinuait que nous prenions du plaisir à prendre des risques. Si je ne pouvais pas nier qu'un petit peu de vérité pouvait surgir de cette affirmation, les choses étaient bien plus compliquées à appréhender. Ma femme a tenté une fois de plus de raisonner notre lys blanc mais je savais par expérience qu'elle s'acharnerait pour rester dans son mode de pensée.

Je me suis donc levée pour faire face à ma fille et j'ai pris son poignet gauche avec une légère fermeté pour qu'elle se lève face à moi. Je l'ai menée ensuite au centre de la pièce pour m'assurer qu'aucun objet nous entourait avec l'intention d'approcher mon visage du sien afin qu'elle sente le feu de la colère qui couvait en mon for intérieur. Son attitude actuelle nous empêchait non seulement d'avancer mais alors que nous avions accédé à toutes ses demandes expressément, elle continuait à se comporter comme une gamine capricieuse. Je considérais que le spectacle cynique qu'elle nous offrait avait assez duré.

 _Aaliyah, crois-tu vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?_

 _Aaliyah : Absolument ! Malgré toutes vos promesses, vous continuez à vous mettre en danger ! Par pur plaisir sadique !_

 _Est-ce vraiment ton dernier mot ? Tu en es sûre ?_

 _Aaliyah : OUI !_

 _Bien. Alors dans ce cas, si tu penses les choses ainsi, c'est que je n'aurais pas dû te sauver dans le désert. En te comportant comme tu le fais, j'en viens à m'interroger sur le fait que tu me demandes ou non de regretter mes actions passées, en particulier lorsque j'ai décidé d'écouter mes sentiments quand je t'ai retrouvée au milieu de toutes ces ruines._

Mon débit de paroles était extrêmement lent et j'avais la sensation que tous les sentiments possibles me parcouraient à ce moment précis. Notre cascadeuse en chef restait totalement interdite, comme si je l'avais frappée dans le ventre. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai pu voir que ma belle amazone semblait choquée elle aussi. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai essayé de me persuader que la situation que je venais d'installer était artificielle, mais elle ne l'était absolument pas. Tout comme notre boule de nerfs pensait chacune de ses paroles, les miennes était aussi très sincères. Au bout de quelques secondes, c'est notre harfang des neiges qui a repris la parole.

 _Aaliyah : Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _Parce que j'ai pris tous les risques en te prenant sous mon aile. Je n'ai eu que faire de ma sécurité pendant ces jours interminables dans le désert. Le froid, la faim, le manque de sommeil, ma désobéissance, le combat inégal contre les insurgés, tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Le seul risque qui m'importait, c'est que tu ne survives pas à cet enfer. Je ne me suis posée aucune question à ce moment là et j'ai tout tenté pour que tu restes en vie._

Après une légère pause, je me suis assurée de regarder la prunelle des yeux de notre adorée avant de conclure mon discours.

 _Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? Nous avons accepté cette mission pour Arthur Walsh uniquement pour réunir deux êtres qui se sont perdus de manière totalement injuste. Notre famille est notre seul bonheur véritable et tu le sais parfaitement. Le fait de flirter avec la mort ne nous intéresse plus depuis que nous t'avons près de nous, ainsi qu'Evelyne. Il me semble que nous te le prouvons chaque jour. Alors cesse de faire l'enfant et aide-nous à revenir à la maison en un seul morceau._

Le ton que j'employais était extrêmement dur mais c'était vraiment nécessaire. J'attendais de ma petite princesse que non seulement elle se comporte avec maturité mais aussi qu'elle prenne notre opération à son compte. Elle était un élément central de notre équipe et son comportement devait être adapté à ce fait nouveau. J'attendais donc de voir comment elle allait réagir face à cette autorité affichée.

Katia

Assez rapidement, ma compagne s'est levée et elle s'est approchée de notre petite fleur. Il était évident qu'elle avait décidé de persister dans son attitude et que nos discours ne l'avaient pas convaincue de changer. Face à ce constat, il fallait agir en employant une méthode différente. Mon adorée a pris le poignet gauche de notre fille dans sa main et elle l'a forcée à se mettre debout et à la suivre au centre de la pièce. C'est dans cette position de pouvoir légèrement déséquilibrée que ma partenaire a choisi de s'adresser à notre protégée.

J'ai été choquée d'entendre que ma douce moitié regrettait peut-être le sauvetage d'Aaliyah dans le désert. À l'époque, elle avait pris d'énormes risques pour préserver une vie supplémentaire. Un lien particulier s'était établi entre la rescapée et celle qui l'avait sauvée. Pourtant, notre cascadeuse en chef semblait avoir oublié que c'était grâce à la fougue de Ziva qu'elle était toujours de ce monde. En grandissant, une part d'égoïsme s'était enracinée dans la mentalité de notre lys blanc. Elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir que même si notre famille devait être préservée à tout prix, nous étions deux professionnelles pouvant prendre des risques calculés afin de changer la vie d'autrui.

Au bout d'un moment, ma déesse a lancé un ultimatum à notre progéniture. Ses paroles ainsi que le ton qu'elle avait employé étaient extrêmement durs. Je savais que cette intervention était nécessaire et qu'il nous s'était impossible d'avancer tant que nous devrions gérer des conflits au sein de notre commando. J'ai scruté notre espionne en herbe afin d'essayer de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi imprévisible qu'un volcan endormi... Finalement, Aaliyah est tombée à genoux et elle s'est mise à sangloter en silence avant de prendre la parole.

 **Aaliyah : Je suis désolée d'avoir offert autant de résistance. Tu ne m'as pas secourue pour rien maman. J'ai tellement besoin de vous deux pour grandir et être prête à affronter la vie... Je vais vous aider à retrouver l'agent qui manque à l'appel afin de rembourser la dette que j'ai envers vous.**

Ziva

Le mécanisme psychologique que j'avais choisi d'utiliser face au caractère buté de notre fille aînée avait eu le mérite de porter ses fruits. Non seulement l'électrochoc que je recherchais s'était produit mais la réaction de notre cascadeuse préférée dépassait toutes mes espérances. Son visage s'est décomposé en quelques secondes et elle s'est agenouillée devant moi tout en pleurant en silence. La digue constituée de sa peur mêlée à sa mauvaise foi venait de céder et je me devais de la rassurer après qu'elle ait admis ses torts. Aaliyah parlait même d'une dette qu'elle aurait envers nous.

 _Que les choses soient claires jeune fille. Tu ne nous dois rien. J'ai simplement fait part de certains sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir ces derniers jours depuis que nous avons annoncé notre décision de mener cette mission à bien. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir secouru la plus merveilleuse des petites filles mais il était très important que tu te rendes compte que nous sommes là pour une excellente raison et que tu auras ton rôle à jouer pendant notre opération. A vrai dire, je pense même que tu auras une responsabilité centrale à chaque instant que nous passerons sur le sol moscovite._

Après cette petite tirade, j'ai pris le temps de relever ma petite princesse et de la prendre dans mes bras. J'étais parfaitement consciente d'avoir été brutale sur ce coup-là et qu'il fallait réparer les dégâts. J'ai donc gardé ma fille contre moi tout en revenant vers le canapé du salon. Mon épouse restait étonnamment silencieuse et j'avais bien du mal à savoir si elle désapprouvait ce que je venais d'accomplir au nom de la cohésion de notre commando. Ma protégée ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux un seul instant même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Une fois que nous étions toutes les deux installées, elle a pris faiblement la parole.

 _Aaliyah : Je suis désolée maman. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur._

 _Moi aussi ma puce. Ne t'inquiètes plus pour cela._

Je me suis légèrement tournée vers ma belle amazone qui semblait se détendre en voyant la situation se normaliser.

 _Alors chérie, est-ce que mes agents t'ont transmis leurs dossiers récents sur l'agent Cohen ?_

Il était temps de se mettre au travail si nous voulions maximiser nos chances de retrouver Elisabeth rapidement.

Katia

Alors que j'observais toujours l'évolution de la situation, j'ai senti mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. J'ai préféré attendre un peu avant de m'inquiéter de ce dont il pourrait s'agir. J'ai donc recentré mon attention sur les propos tenus par mes deux amours. Ma chérie tenait notre fille contre elle afin de lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Il était évident que ma femme avait agi brutalement afin de susciter une réaction chez notre petite fleur. Même si je n'aurais pas osé manipuler notre enfant en agissant de la sorte, je ne désapprouvais pas la méthode employée.

Maintenant que les tensions qui alimentaient notre groupe avaient cédé, nous allions enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Selon ma compagne, notre petite fleur pourrait jouer un rôle central dans notre opération. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais je savais que nous en discuterions en temps voulu. Pour le moment, ma princesse voulait savoir si son agence m'avait transmis des informations sur notre fugitive. J'ai consulté mon smartphone pendant un bref instant avant de hocher la tête.

 **\- Ça vient tout juste d'arriver. J'ai quelques adresses que nous devrons visiter. Laisse-moi les ajouter sur la carte...**

Je me suis levée du canapé et j'ai passé les minutes suivantes à repérer les divers points et à les encercler. En recoupant toutes les informations qui étaient à notre disposition, j'ai pu délimiter un quartier où Elisabeth semblait vivre. Selon je que nous savions, elle se rendait souvent dans un café. Il y avait également quelques autres endroits dignes d'intérêt : une station-service, un bar fréquenté par le gratin moscovite et un parc. Lorsque j'ai terminé de marquer tous ces points d'intérêts, j'ai invité mon adorée à s'approcher. Je lui ai laissé le temps de bien assimiler ces faits nouveaux avant de prendre la parole :

 **\- Je crois qu'elle est toujours en service... Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans des endroits publics anodins. C'est parfait pour rencontrer des collaborateurs. Il reste à savoir pour qui elle travaille…**

Ziva

Maintenant que la pression était retombée entre notre fille aînée et ses parents, nous pouvions nous atteler à notre tâche principale sur le sol moscovite. Katia a pu m'informer rapidement car le dossier confidentiel que j'avais demandé lui avait été transmis. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'apparemment, cette investigation ne contenait que des adresses que ma coéquipière à pris soin de mentionner sur la carte de la ville. Tout cela me semblait un peu léger compte tenu de mes instructions de départ. Je n'ai pas tardé à comprendre ce qui se passait et j'en étais extrêmement contrariée. J'ai donc appelé Dina sur une ligne sécurisée pour savoir de quoi il retourne exactement.

 _Dina : Bonjour Ziva._

 _Bonjour Dina. Pouvez-vous me mettre en communication avec le gradé de quart de la division Informatique & Sécurité des Informations s'il vous plaît ?_

 _Dina : Bien sûr. Un instant._

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais un préposé au bout du fil.

 _Officier de quart : Officier Lindl, j'écoute._

 _Bonjour Officier Lindl. Ici la Directrice David. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi le dossier que vous avez envoyé à Madame Fortini n'est pas exhaustif ?_

 _Officier Lindl : Il l'est madame, je vous assure._

 _Ne vous moquez pas de moi. J'avais demandé un passage en revue détaillé de ces informations et seules quelques adresses subsistent ? J'ai effectué ce travail avant vous et je sais ce dont vous êtes coupable. Vous pratiquez une rétention manifeste d'informations !_

 _Officier Lindl : Madame Fortini n'a pas les autorisations pou-_

 _Je m'en fiche royalement ! Et de toute façon elle doit les avoir puisque je les ai signées dès mon arrivée au poste de Directrice du MOSSAD ! Donc vous arrêtez vos conneries et vous lui envoyez le dossier AU COMPLET ! C'est un ordre !_

 _Officier Lindl : A vos ordres, Directrice David._

Je lui ai violemment raccroché au nez avant d'écrire un court message à Shmeil afin que cette situation ne se reproduise pas et surtout que ce crétin soit viré ou mis au placard pour longtemps. J'avais prévu quelques petites choses pour ma belle amazone à notre retour de Russie et ce crétin allait tout faire capoter. Heureusement que mon vieil ami veille au grain en toutes circonstances. Décidément, certaines personnes s'imaginaient encore pouvoir se la couler douce sous mon autorité…

Katia

Plutôt que de me répondre, ma douce moitié a contacté son assistante afin de savoir pourquoi le dossier que j'avais reçu était aussi mince. Même si je ne parvenais pas à distinguer les paroles de ses interlocuteurs, je comprenais que ma femme était de plus en plus énervée. Lorsqu'elle a raccroché, elle respirait bruyamment et j'étais persuadée que son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Je lui ai laissé le temps de redescendre sur Terre avant de serrer sa main gauche avec ma main droite.

 **\- Si je comprends bien, nous devrions recevoir un complément d'information très bientôt?**

En ce moment, tous les détails étaient bons à prendre. Identifier l'agent Cohen serait plus facile si nous pouvions obtenir son nom d'emprunt ainsi que son occupation. De plus, il valait mieux connaître ses allégeances avant de tenter une approche. Comme nous ne cessions de le répéter à Aaliyah, nous n'avions pas l'intention de prendre des risques inutiles. En attendant un nouveau message de la part de l'agence dirigée par ma chérie, je suis retournée m'asseoir et j'ai croisé mes jambes.

Environ cinq minutes se sont écoulées avant que mon téléphone portable m'indique que j'avais reçu ce qui nous intéressait. Cette fois-ci, j'ai dû parcourir de nombreuses pages et ce que j'ai appris m'a fait froid dans le dos. La femme que nous recherchions se faisait appeler Irina Volikov et elle jouait un rôle d'infiltration au sein du mouvement révolutionnaire tchétchène. D'après ce que je comprenais, elle les avait infiltrés afin de se rapprocher des djihadistes syriens. En effet, il existe de forts liens entre ces deux régions du monde et plus d'un millier de mercenaires tchétchènes s'entraîneraient en Syrie. Au fil du temps, de nombreux attentats avaient été attribués à la faction d'Omar le Tchétchène. Même si ce leader avait été récemment déclaré mort, j'étais persuadée qu'une autre tête pensante le remplacerait bientôt.

 **\- Les choses se présentent assez mal... En intervenant en Russie, nous risquons de foutre en l'air la couverture d'Elisabeth fournie par le service de renseignements extérieurs de la Fédération de Russie. Regarde par toi-même.**

Ziva

Après mon coup de sang téléphonique, ma douce moitié a eu la bonne idée de me laisser me calmer avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Comme elle l'avait parfaitement compris, une version complète du dossier allait arriver très bientôt et nous n'avons attendu que quelques minutes avant de l'obtenir. Ma coéquipière s'est empressée de le lire avec attention puis elle m'a donné son avis sur la faisabilité de notre mission sous les yeux d'Aaliyah qui avait retrouvé une partie de sa contenance. Je me suis également emparée des informations que nous avions reçues et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que notre progression dans notre future opération n'allait pas être facile.

 _Génial... Trois pays qui se détestent, le tout saupoudré de tensions en tous genres. Ce n'est plus un nid de vipères qui nous attend, c'est carrément une poudrière !_

Même si le territoire tchétchène était moins exposé ces dernières années, les liens entretenus avec la Syrie ne permettaient aucune détente dans tout ce bordel. Si on ajoute à ça la lutte de pouvoir potentielle liée à la mort de ce chef de faction, j'en connaissais une qui n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait se produire. Arthur Walsh s'attendait à ce que nous lui permettions de revoir sa fiancée mais il n'était pas certain qu'Irina Volikov soit coopérative à l'idée de revenir en Angleterre. Malgré tout, nous avions un contrat à honorer et personne dans cette pièce n'était du genre à se défiler face à une situation difficile.

 _Bon, une chose est certaine. Si je veux m'approcher de notre amie, il va falloir que je sois convaincante. Des idées ?_

Pendant que ma femme se creusait la tête, j'ai pris soin de retranscrire en braille quelques lignes de texte pour qu'Aaliyah puisse comprendre ce que contenait les fichiers que nous avions réceptionnés un peu plus tôt. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution que celle de m'infiltrer à mon tour mais les risques étaient tellement grands que j'espérais que notre commando allait trouver une solution intermédiaire pour pouvoir parler à l'agent Cohen. Je pensais peut-être l'approcher pendant ses loisirs mais encore faut-il les connaître. Même si tout cela semblait inextricable, nous devions réussir, c'est une question d'honneur.

Katia

Maintenant que nous avions tous les éléments du dossier en notre possession, je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi l'agent Cohen n'avait jamais tenté de contacter son fiancé. Lorsque l'on côtoie des personnes aussi dangereuses, il est normal de vouloir tenir ses proches éloignés. Notre client avait malheureusement souffert de l'absence de son âme soeur et il espérait de tout coeur la revoir. Mener à bien notre mission serait compliqué et il fallait faire preuve d'ingéniosité dès maintenant.

Ma femme avait bien compris tous les enjeux en cause et elle nous demandait si nous avions des idées. Tandis que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, ma princesse a pris soin de traduire des bribes du rapport fourni par son agence en braille. Même si Aaliyah n'était pas une experte des conflits géopolitiques, elle connaissait certains points chauds de la planète. D'ici quelques instants, notre cascadeuse en chef serait capable de nous livrer ses impressions ainsi que sa propre analyse de la situation.

 **Aaliyah : Il faudrait que tu puisses gagner sa confiance maman. Par exemple, tu pourrais la sauver d'un mauvais pas.**

L'idée de notre fille n'était pas si farfelue qu'elle en avait l'air. Si ma compagne devenait l'héroïne personnelle de celle qui se faisait appeler Irina, elle aurait l'occasion de discuter avec elle seule à seule. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une ébauche de plan que nous devrions affiner avant de le mettre en pratique. Je me doutais que ma princesse n'allait pas tarder à me demander si cette ligne d'action était viable et surtout comment nous pourrions créer artificiellement un danger que mon ancienne collègue ne pourrait pas surmonter seule...

Ziva

Nous commencions tout juste à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui avait pu arriver à l'agent Cohen et j'étais intimement persuadée que le tableau allait être en clair-obscur tout au long de notre périple. J'avais pris soin de résumer les faits à notre fille aînée et elle n'a pas tardé à nous donner une première idée qui était loin d'être idiote. Pour gagner la confiance d'Irina, il faudrait certainement créer une situation de danger artificielle pour que notre cible se confie à moi par la suite. C'était un pari risqué et j'étais très étonnée que notre cascadeuse en chef tienne ce genre de propos.

 _Ton idée est excellente ma puce, mais il va falloir faire preuve d'une précision chirurgicale dans nos actions et surtout d'une inventivité incroyable pour parvenir à nos fins. Si l'une d'entre vous a une ébauche de plan, je suis toute ouïe._

Il n'était pas rare pour une petite équipe de créer les bonnes conditions afin d'approcher la personne recherchée au bon moment. La différence, c'est qu'ici notre effectif est très réduit et que je serais seule sur le terrain au final. Mais au vu de la situation compliquée qui s'ouvrait devant nous, il n'était pas question de se rabattre sur une approche conventionnelle qui pouvait prendre du temps. Arthur attendait des résultats de notre part et je doutais sérieusement qu'il puisse faire preuve de patience, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré mentalement.

J'en suis aussi venue à me poser la question de savoir si Aaliyah n'avait pas eu raison sur un point essentiel. Est-ce que nous avions accepté cette mission pour le danger qu'elle représentait et ce à cause d'un réflexe venu de notre inconscient ? Est-ce que des femmes d'action comme nous sont droguées à l'adrénaline ? Il serait extrêmement difficile de répondre à cette interrogation mais je restais convaincue que ce n'était pas la raison principale que nous avaient amenées à Moscou. En attendant d'entendre mes coéquipières sur la suite des événements, je m'assurais qu'Evelyne dormait toujours comme une bienheureuse.

Katia

Quelques minutes se sont écoulées avant qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit. Puisque notre rayon de soleil avait proposé que ma femme prenne part au sauvetage d'Irina, il faudrait que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle. Je pouvais très bien me poster sur un toit et l'avoir dans ma ligne de mire. Pour éviter tout accident, mon arme serait chargée de cartouches à blanc. Le danger ne devait pas être réel, mais il fallait que l'on puisse croire à une véritable attaque. J'ai brièvement exposé mon plan à mes deux amours afin d'obtenir leur avis respectif.

 **Aaliyah : Je suis impressionnée Katia. Tu respectes toutes les consignes ainsi que les promesses que tu m'as faites. Je crois que votre espionne en cavale pourrait se laisser berner si elle se sent effectivement traquée.**

 **\- Nous pourrions faire courir une rumeur à son sujet, afin de créer ce climat propice à la peur. Il suffit de laisser entendre qu'il y a une fuite de renseignements attribuable à une taupe.**

Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient en train de se mettre en place. Notre opération en Russie serait loin d'être facile, mais nous ferions de notre mieux pour qu'elle se déroule sans encombre. Nos deux tourtereaux seraient réunis et ils décideraient de leur destinée d'un commun accord. Je sentais l'adrénaline m'envahir peu à peu et j'adorais ce sentiment. Même si j'étais entièrement satisfaite de ma reconversion professionnelle, il m'arrivait d'avoir un coup de blues lorsque je pensais à ma vie d'espionne.

Je me suis tournée vers ma partenaire afin de solliciter son avis direct. Depuis que nous avions accepté de venir ici, elle m'avait donné carte blanche pour l'organisation de ce voyage. Maintenant qu'elle allait devoir tenir le premier rôle dans cette affaire, il était important qu'elle soit à l'aise avec les décisions prises. J'étais persuadée qu'elle parviendrait à gagner la confiance de celle qui avait fui vers la Russie. À plus d'une reprise, ma douce moitié avait démontré qu'elle excellait dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs, elle avait dû user de ses charmes sur moi lorsque nous étions à Londres…

Ziva

Mes deux amours semblaient avoir le cerveau en ébullition car leurs premières ébauches pour me permettre d'approcher notre cible étaient très élaborées. Katia avait même pris le temps de nous donner un mode opératoire que je devais valider ou réfuter. Pour tout dire, je n'avais plus très envie de me perdre en conjectures et le feu de l'action grandissait à une vitesse folle en mon for intérieur. Irina subirait une agression factice mais suffisamment forte pour l'amener à me faire confiance. En réalité, il restait très peu d'éléments à mettre en place afin de retrouver l'agent Cohen et tenter de la faire sortir du guêpier qui la retenait sur le sol russe.

 _Toutes vos idées sont excellentes. Le fait que notre amie se fasse tirer dessus ne sera guère surprenant et il sera très facile de faire courir une rumeur solide à son sujet. Le pays qui vient de nous accueillir à contrecoeur a une sacré tendance à la paranoïa et si nos informations sont exactes, les comparses qui entourent Elisabeth ne tarderont pas à faire état de cette information confidentielle. Tout ceci suppose de la trouver dans les heures à venir pour éviter la propagation de notre leurre. Je vais demander à Shmeil de mettre tout ceci en place. Pendant ce temps, nous allons devoir nous concentrer sur un seul endroit à visiter et s'assurer de trouver notre proie au plus tôt._

J'étais obligée de reconnaître que tout notre commando était efficace, y compris la benjamine de ses membres. Je la trouvais d'ailleurs beaucoup plus détendue à partir du moment où le plan d'action proposé par ma belle amazone limitait les risques de blessure. Elle avait compris que nous préférerions toujours avancer dans une opération avec un maximum de paramètres calculés plutôt que de chercher à éprouver des difficultés. Sans un mot de plus, j'ai formulé mes demandes précises à mon homme de confiance pour être certaine que tout serait effectué dans les règles de l'art. Une taupe allait naître auprès de l'ancienne espionne du MI6 que je mettais un point d'honneur à retrouver.

Katia

Maintenant que nous avions une idée quant au déroulement de notre opération, ma femme soulignait le fait que nous devrions nous atteler à la tâche le plus rapidement possible. Nous allions devoir choisir un endroit à visiter en espérant que l'agent Cohen serait au rendez-vous. J'ai regardé notre carte de Moscou où j'avais identifié les habitudes d'Irina afin de choisir celui qui nous offrait le meilleur point de vue sur notre cible.

Pendant ce temps, mon adorée a pris contact avec Shmeil afin qu'il nous apporte tout le soutien nécessaire. Cette opération devait se dérouler sans bavure et j'étais confiante sur le fait que l'ami de ma chérie remplirait son rôle à la perfection. Lorsque les rumeurs liées à présence d'une taupe viendrait aux oreilles de notre espionne en cavale, elle comprendrait rapidement qu'elle courait un danger. L'attaque que nous allions mettre en place serait suffisamment convaincante pour que ma belle israélienne puisse se manifester au moment opportun.

 **\- Je crois que l'attaque devrait avoir lieu au café puisque je pourrais facilement me cacher sur le toit de ces logements sociaux... Aaliyah, comment entrevois-tu ton rôle dans cette partie de l'opération?**

 **Aaliyah : J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça et je crois que je pourrais installer un micro dans ce commerce. Comme ça, vous sauriez ce qui s'y passe...**

L'idée n'était pas aussi saugrenue qu'elle le paraissait. Si notre fille procédait à cette manœuvre en allant s'acheter une boisson, nous aurions une carte de plus dans notre manche. C'était d'autant plus intéressant que ma compagne comprenait suffisamment le dialecte local pour pouvoir se servir adéquatement de cette source de renseignements. Je pourrais guider notre rayon de soleil grâce au port d'une oreillette... Décidément, notre cascadeuse en chef s'avérait être d'une aide précieuse lors de notre expédition en sol moscovite.

Ziva

Tout se passait de façon fluide par rapport à la première approche de l'agent Cohen. Aaliyah avait même trouvé le moyen de se retrouver sur le champ de bataille pendant cette partie de l'opération. J'aurais pu protester face à cette nouvelle donnée qui impliquait que ma protégée serait en terrain découvert mais j'avais deux raisons de m'abstenir. Le première était que j'aurais été terriblement mal placée de me plaindre face à cette prise de risques alors que notre cascadeuse en chef passait son temps à protester face à nos actions où ce facteur était souvent élevé.

La seconde raison qui m'amenait à accepter la proposition émanant de la benjamine de notre commando était que le fait d'installer un micro dans le commerce attenant au café relevait à la fois du génie et du bon sens. De cette manière, il serait possible pour mes coéquipières d'anticiper certains imprévus pour que j'évite de me retrouver dans une situation inconfortable. C'est donc le coeur empli de fierté envers notre harfang des neiges que j'attendais de connaître les retours éventuels de Shmeil par rapport à la première phase de l'opération en cours.

Mon oeil de Moscou personnel n'a pas tardé à me faire parvenir ses conclusions. L'antenne locale de mon agence était informée que je me trouvais en Russie et ils étaient prêts à intervenir en cas de force majeure. Mon homme de confiance est resté volontairement évasif sur les raisons de ma présence dans la capitale moscovite et c'était parfait ainsi. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à risquer un incident diplomatique avec le Kremlin avant même de leur voler un de leurs agents que je supposais émérite. Nous étions prêtes à nous lancer dans la bataille proprement dite alors qu'une voiture de location venait d'arriver devant notre logis temporaire.

Katia

Étant donné que tous les détails de notre opération étaient réglés, il était temps de nous mettre en route. L'agence de ma femme était au courant de sa présence en sol moscovite, ce qui fait qu'un invisible filet de sécurité s'était déployé autour de nous. Je n'étais pas mécontente de savoir que nous disposions de renforts si les choses tournaient mal. Avant de descendre et de prendre possession de notre voiture de location, je me suis assurée que nos deux petites merveilles se portaient bien. Evelyne s'était rendormie dans son couffin et un sourire paisible s'épanouissait sur son visage.

 **\- Je crois que nous sommes toutes prêtes à prendre position et à remplir nos rôles respectifs.**

Aaliyah a poussé un petit cri de joie que j'ai interprété comme étant le signal de départ. En voyant le moyen de transport déniché par le MOSSAD, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. La Mercedes noire qui était garée devant notre porte passerait inaperçue dans le centre-ville bruyant de Moscou. Je me suis installée du côté chauffeur et j'ai attendu que mes amours prennent place à l'intérieur du véhicule avant de faire ronronner le moteur. Je sentais l'adrénaline monter en moi et j'étais impatiente de me mettre au travail!

 **\- J'imagine que du matériel de gros calibre a été oublié dans le coffre par les précédents occupants?**

Ma question s'adressait directement à ma femme puisque j'avais remarqué qu'elle continuait d'échanger des messages sur son téléphone portable. Alors que nous étions à mi-chemin de notre destination, j'ai décidé de faire un arrêt dans une station-service afin d'acheter de quoi nous sustenter. J'avais envie de boire un bon thé chaud pour me réchauffer. Avant de descendre de la voiture, j'ai demandé à mes chéries si elles voulaient que je leur rapporte quelque chose. Notre cascadeuse en chef s'est empressé de dire qu'elle avait envie d'un jus de fruits. Il restait donc à savoir si ma douce moitié voudrait également se sustenter.

Ziva

En dehors d'un cri de joie de la part de notre fille aînée qui a sonné comme un signal de départ, nous n'avons pas perdu plus de temps dans notre logis temporaire. Shmeil continuait à vérifier chaque point de notre mission par messages texte interposés, ce qui fait que j'ai dû laisser mon épouse s'assurer de la bonne marche de notre commando. J'ai été tirée de ma bulle par ma belle amazone qui me demandait si notre coffre contenait le matériel nécessaire à la réussite de notre opération. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire face à cette évidence qui méritait tout de même d'être vérifiée. Je me suis contentée d'hocher la tête avec cette expression faciale avant de retourner vers mon oasis de concentration.

A mi-chemin de notre destination, ma coéquipière a décidé de s'arrêter dans une station-service pour nous ravitailler. Je me doutais que Katia allait se rabattre sur un bon thé chaud en bonne britannique qu'elle est devenue. Aaliyah n'a pas dérogé à ses habitudes en demandant un jus de fruits. Pour ma part, j'étais assez partagée, car je devais déjà penser à ce qui pourrait m'être utile pendant mon évolution sur le terrain même si je ferais tout mon possible pour que cette première phase ne dure pas. Il était très important de garder des forces et des solutions pour la suite de l'opération.

 _Je vais me contenter de quelques barres de céréales chérie. Je ne tiens pas à voir mon corps me trahir pendant que tu feras semblant de tirer sur Irina._

Ma voix était extrêmement posée et ma détermination commençait à se faire entendre. Dans quelques heures, j'aurais une partie d'échecs très difficile à jouer et tout le monde dans ce véhicule en était parfaitement conscient. Ma compagne est descendue de voiture en silence et je me suis permise de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Les enjeux qui pesaient sur nos épaules étaient un peu moins grands que d'habitude mais nous n'avions pas le droit d'échouer. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux à nouveau, j'ai vu qu'Aaliyah s'amusait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux ce qui trahissait peut-être une certaine nervosité de sa part. Il faut dire que pour elle, c'était carrément le baptême du feu !

Katia

Après avoir reçu la commande de mes deux amours, je me suis dépêchée d'aller acheter le tout. Pour l'instant, mon thé était trop chaud pour que je puisse juger de sa qualité. J'étais néanmoins contente de pouvoir boire une boisson chaude. En revenant vers la voiture, j'ai eu l'impression d'être surveillée de loin. J'ai attribué cette sensation aux collaborateurs de ma femme qui devaient veiller sur nous à bonne distance. De retour dans l'habitacle, j'ai distribué les victuailles avant de reprendre la route vers notre destination.

 **Aaliyah : Vous croyez que nous allons réussir?**

 **\- Je crois que nous avons mis toutes les chances de notre côté. Maintenant, il suffit de rester concentrées sur notre objectif.**

J'essayais de me faire rassurante auprès de notre fille puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle était autant impliquée dans une mission. J'avais remarqué qu'elle montrait quelques signes de nervosité et elle devrait tenter de les faire disparaître avant de s'acquitter de son rôle. Comme nous approchions de notre destination, j'ai ralenti afin de repérer un endroit où nous pourrions garer notre véhicule en toute sécurité. Il fallait surtout pouvoir agir discrètement, sans attirer les regards.

 **\- Je vais chercher ce dont nous avons besoin dans le coffre. Ziva, as-tu un conseil à donner à notre aînée?**

Sans attendre, j'ai joint les actes à mes paroles. J'ai trouvé une mallette remplie de matériel électronique de haut calibre. J'ai rapidement inspecté le tout avant de me glisser sur la banquette arrière. J'ai installé l'oreillette dédiée à notre cascadeuse en chef et je lui ai expliqué comment manipuler le dispositif qu'elle devait installer. Tant que cette étape ne serait pas franchie avec succès, je resterais ici pour m'occuper d'Evelyne. Il était hors de question que notre petite princesse soit laissée à elle-même et sans surveillance.

Ziva

Katia est revenue rapidement avec nos commandes respectives avec un grand sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre et j'attribuais cette expression faciale a une tentative pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Nous avons rapidement repris la route vers notre destination finale et notre fille aînée a fini par exprimer ses craintes par rapport à ce qui allait nous occuper pendant les heures à venir. Ma coéquipière a tenté de la rassurer mais je me rendais bien compte que ce n'était pas suffisant. Pendant ce temps, le trajet que nous avions à parcourir était terminé. Ma compagne m'a demandé aussitôt si j'avais un dernier conseil à donner à notre rayon de soleil avant d'aller chercher du matériel dans le coffre.

 _Ecoute ma puce, il est tout à fait normal que tu sois nerveuse puisque c'est ta première mission réelle, sur un terrain qui t'est totalement inconnu. Mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que Katia va suivre ta progression en permanence. Et à partir du moment où la tâche que nous avons définie ensemble sera terminée, tu rejoindras ta mère dans la voiture. Si tu restes concentrée pendant toute la durée de ton opération, tout se passera bien. Nous avons toutes confiance en toi et nous sommes toutes convaincues que tu es faite pour mener cette partie du plan à bien._

 _Aaliyah : Merci maman. Mais qui va te protéger pendant que je serais en action ?_

 _Quelques hommes de mon antenne locale seront présents à bonne distance de nous. Si ça tourne mal, ils interviendront._

 _Aaliyah : Alors ça veut dire qu'ils chercheront à trouver le faux tireur ?_

 _Non chérie. Ils ont reçu l'ordre de n'intervenir que si je le demande. Shmeil s'en est occupé._

 _Aaliyah : D'accord._

Ma compagne était revenue dans l'habitacle au milieu de notre conversation et elle a patiemment expliqué à la benjamine de notre commando comment utiliser le dispositif qu'elle aurait à installer et l'oreillette qu'elle allait porter. De mon côté, je me suis préparée également car je savais que je n'aurais aucune protection physique sur moi et que tout reposerait sur la vigilance de mes acolytes. Une fois que tout était paré, j'ai embrassé ma fille cadette sur le front avant de sortir de notre berline de location. J'espérais sincèrement que notre cible serait présente à l'endroit que nous avions prévu car je voulais me mettre au travail au plus vite.

Comme je ne possédais pas de dispositif de communication, j'allais devoir confirmer par un signe discret que notre cible était bien présente dans ce café. Je suis entrée normalement, avec un air décontracté pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de quiconque. J'avais pris la précaution de mettre mes lunettes de soleil afin de ne pas être repérée tout de suite. Lorsque j'ai aperçu l'agent Cohen attablée au fond de l'établissement, je me suis contentée de lever le pouce en l'air avant de m'asseoir à mon tour à une table et de me plonger dans la carte des boissons proposée par le barman qui semblait content de voir une nouvelle tête.

 _Alea jacta est mes amours. C'est à vous de jouer maintenant..._

J'avais prononcé cette phrase à voix basse avec une légère pointe d'appréhension. Malgré tous mes efforts pour rester calme, je m'inquiétais pour ma famille...

Katia

Alors que je finissais de donner des explications à notre rayon de soleil, ma partenaire s'est préparée de son côté. Je savais que rien n'était gagné d'avance et que nous devrions faire preuve d'une réactivité exemplaire pour parvenir à nos fins. Avant de s'élancer dans les rues de Moscou, ma douce moitié a embrassé notre fille cadette. À partir de cet instant, j'ai concentré mon attention sur ses faits et gestes. Notre voiture était garée de manière à pouvoir aisément voir ce qui se déroulait dans le café.

Lorsque ma femme a fait son entrée dans le commerce, elle a dû s'assurer que notre cible s'y trouvait. En faisant un geste avec son pouce, elle a donné le signal qui permettait à notre opération de se poursuivre. C'était donc le moment pour Aaliyah d'entrer en piste. Je me doutais que son coeur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine. J'ai donc attiré notre cascadeuse en chef près de moi afin de lui donner un peu de courage. Après avoir écarté une mèche de cheveux rebelle, je lui ai donné le signal de départ.

 **\- Il est temps que tu ailles placer ce micro, petit lys blanc.**

Notre plus récente recrue a hoché la tête et elle est descendue de la berline. Je l'ai ensuite guidée jusqu'à sa destination en m'assurant de lui fournir des données précises. Je lui ai également soufflé les paroles qu'elle devait prononcer. Même si son accent était douteux, notre petite princesse a réussi à se faire comprendre. Lorsque l'employé a eu le dos tourné, j'ai expliqué à notre fille aînée à quel endroit elle devait installer le mouchard. J'espérais qu'il serait assez sensible pour capter ce qui se passait dans le café attenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre petite fleur était de retour et un grand sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de procéder à un débriefing avec elle, mais je devais me dépêcher de prendre place sur l'un des toits pour que notre opération puisse porter ses fruits.

Ziva

Ce qui était le plus compliqué dans ma position, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de l'état d'avancement des faits et gestes de mes coéquipières. J'avais une habitude extrêmement tenace qui m'amenait à commander et à contrôler les paramètres d'une mission mais dans le cas présent, je n'étais pas en mesure de mener le jeu. Je devais me contenter d'attendre et d'observer ce qui se passait autour de moi. Même si j'avais une bonne idée du temps qu'il faudrait à mes deux amours pour exécuter leur partie du plan d'aujourd'hui, il y avait tellement de variables possibles que rien ne reposait sur des certitudes absolues.

En attendant de pouvoir entrer en scène, je me suis attardée sur l'ambiance du café, les gens qui s'y trouvaient et surtout, je prenais note du comportement de ma cible du jour. Le premier point que j'ai relevé était très positif. Malgré la fausse information que mes services ont fait circuler sur Irina, elle semblait maître d'elle-même et tout à fait détendue. Elle ne semblait pas accompagnée mais faisait partie des habitués de l'établissement car elle plaisantait avec certaines personnes attablées autour d'elle. Tout ceci m'arrangeait bien car l'effet de surprise allait être maximal dans cette ambiance bon enfant.

Je m'étais contentée de commander un café noir pour éviter au barman de s'attacher à un souvenir quelconque au cas où les autorités seraient un peu trop curieuses après notre coup de force factice. Je m'étais appliquée à parler russe de manière parfaite également pour essayer de me fondre dans la masse des clients de cet endroit respectable. Je faisais des efforts soutenus pour ne pas penser à la suite des événements et risquer d'éveiller des soupçons dont je n'avais absolument pas besoin. L'agent Cohen allait tomber dans un guet-apens qui allait me permettre de lui mettre la main au collet. A nouveau je pensais à mes deux trésors qui devraient avoir terminé leurs tâches respectives.

Katia

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, je me suis éclipsée à l'extérieur. Je devais faire vite malgré tout le matériel que je transportais sur mon dos. Je savais que ma femme courait le risque de se faire démasquer à tout moment. De plus, rien ne garantissait que l'agent Cohen resterait éternellement attablée dans ce café. Je devais donc prendre en compte ces paramètres afin d'assurer le succès de notre opération en sol moscovite. Nous n'avions tout simplement pas droit à l'erreur.

Même si j'avais obtenu les plans du bâtiment qui allait m'accueillir, monter sur le toit ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. En effet, il n'y avait pas d'accès direct qui menait à ma destination. Lorsque je suis arrivée au dernier étage, j'ai dû m'introduire dans un bureau qui semblait inoccupé. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais vu juste et je n'ai pas éveillé les soupçons de quiconque. J'ai repéré une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse et je me suis acharnée pour l'ouvrir. Une fois à l'air libre, j'ai inspecté les environs afin de trouver le moyen de me hisser plus haut.

Une fois en poste, j'ai dû assembler mon trépied et mon arme. Je n'avais rien fait de tel depuis plusieurs années, mais il y a certains gestes qui ne s'oublient pas. Pendant que je mettais tout au point, j'ai évalué la direction et la force du vent. Je restais également attentive aux bruits captés par le mouchard. Le calme et la sérénité des commerces de cette rue marchande seraient bientôt troublés... Grâce à ma lunette de visée, j'ai pu voir que tout se déroulait normalement dans le petit établissement d'en face. J'ai fait feu une première fois et la vitrine s'est fracassée en mille morceaux. J'ai entendu les clients pousser des cris de surprise alors que le tenancier s'enfuyait lâchement. J'ai tiré cinq autres fois sans toutefois toucher qui que ce soit. J'ai pris soin de viser à la fois Ziva et Irina afin de rendre ce coup de force crédible. J'espérais que notre attaque était convaincante à souhait et que ma partenaire parviendrait à gagner la confiance d'Irina.

Ziva

Heureusement pour moi, je me fondais assez bien dans la masse des clients qui fréquentaient l'établissement où je m'étais assise. Je regrettais sincèrement de ne pas avoir de moyens pour me préparer à ce qui allait se produire très bientôt mais je savais pertinemment que ma crédibilité auprès de l'agent Cohen en dépendait. J'ai donc pris mon mal en patience tout en étant attentive à tout ce qui se passait. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps car une première balle a atteint la vitrine du café et elle a explosé instantanément sous mes yeux. Je me suis levée d'un bond, arme au poing.

 _Все на земле ! (Tout le monde à terre !)_

J'ai pris soin de braquer mon arme vers le toit alors que beaucoup de clients et le barman étaient en train de s'enfuir. Ma princesse n'a pas dû aimer que je la défie à travers sa lunette de visée car une balle m'a évité de peu. Irina a bien sûr eu le droit à sa partie de mise en scène, ce qui fait que je l'ai retrouvée terrée contre le mur du fond avec son arme à la main. Sous les derniers tirs de ma belle amazone, j'en ai profité pour m'approcher de ma cible. Au total 6 projectiles ont atteint l'endroit où je me trouvais, et j'étais persuadée que notre attaque factice avait porté ses fruits. J'ai fait le choix de m'exprimer en anglais pour jauger plus efficacement les réponses de ma nouvelle amie.

 _Vous allez bien ?_

 _Irina : Je viens de me faire tirer dessus et vous pensez que je me porte comme un charme ?_

 _Non évidemment. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai failli me prendre une balle également. Avez-vous une voiture ?_

 _Irina : Bien sûr, pourquoi ?_

 _Parce qu'on va peut-être en avoir besoin mademoiselle. Mademoiselle ?_

 _Irina : Irina. Irina Volikov._

 _Enchantée. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de décamper pour éviter de risquer des pertes civiles._

 _Irina : Absolument._

Et voilà que je me retrouvais à suivre notre cible pour essayer de fuir un assaillant masqué. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'avais pas eu besoin de me présenter pour l'instant. La montée d'adrénaline semblait obscurcir légèrement le jugement de l'agent Cohen ce qui m'arrangeait bien, d'autant qu'elle m'avait répondu dans la langue de Shakespeare par réflexe. La première phase de notre opération était un succès et j'espérais que mes coéquipières feraient tout leur possible à la fois pour dissimuler nos traces et pour garder un oeil sur moi alors que je quittais des lieux de l'incident. La partie de poker menteur ne faisait que commencer…

Katia

D'après ce que je pouvais voir depuis mon perchoir, l'une de mes balles avait frôlé ma compagne de près. J'ai ensuite constaté que ma partenaire s'était approchée d'Irina afin d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle. Tout semblait se dérouler selon notre plan. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de m'attarder sur ce toit plus longuement. Tandis que je rangeais mon matériel et que j'effaçais toutes traces de mon passage, j'en ai profité pour prendre des nouvelles de notre rayon de soleil.

 **\- Rose noire à lys blanc. Tout se passe bien pour vous?**

 **Aaliyah : Ici lys blanc. Rien à signaler, si ce n'est que les gens s'agitent dans la rue.**

 **\- Bien reçu. J'arrive dans cinq petites minutes.**

Évidemment, le temps nous était compté puisqu'il fallait éviter de perdre de vue les deux femmes en cavale. Le micro implanté par notre cascadeuse en chef m'avait appris qu'elles comptaient utiliser la voiture de mademoiselle Volikov. J'espérais que ma princesse prendrait le volant et qu'elle nous laisserait la filer à bonne distance. J'étais très bonne à ce petit jeu et je comptais bien mettre en pratique mon savoir-faire à ce sujet. J'ai donc couru dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, puis j'ai profité de la confusion ambiante pour récupérer notre dispositif d'écoute avant de rejoindre nos filles le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je me suis plaquée contre un mur de briques pour éviter d'être vue par l'agent Cohen. J'ai attendu que le duo nouvellement formé passe devant moi avant de me diriger vers notre berline. J'étais haletante lorsque j'ai fait tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte. L'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines et j'étais prête à passer à la prochaine étape de cette mission. J'ai sommé notre fille aînée de boucler sa ceinture avant de m'élancer sur la route. J'allais devoir effectuer une filature tout en évitant de me faire repérer par les autorités locales. Le défi était grand, mais j'étais prête à le relever!

Ziva

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que tout se déroulait pour l'instant comme nous l'avions espéré. Dans le feu de l'action, Irina n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'allier à moi pour essayer de s'en sortir. Dans ce genre de cas, les questions pragmatiques se posent plus tard. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée accompagnée de ma cible du jour et nous étions en train de cavaler le plus rapidement possible vers la voiture de l'agent Cohen. Une fois que nous étions arrivées à la place de parking désirée, j'ai sollicité ma nouvelle équipière d'un regard pour obtenir les clés de son véhicule. Etrangement, elle n'a opposé aucune résistance. Nous nous sommes rapidement engouffrées à l'intérieur avant de démarrer sans demander notre reste.

 _Où voulez-vous que l'on aille ? Avez-vous un endroit sûr à me proposer ?_

 _Irina : Pour tout vous dire, vu le peu d'informations dont je dispose sur cette menace, je suis dans l'expectative..._

 _Bien. Je vous emmène en lieu sûr dans ce cas._

J'ai dégainé mon téléphone sécurisé pour écrire un SMS à ma compagne, car ce n'est pas vraiment le scénario que j'avais imaginé.

 **Irina ne m'a pas donné de destination à suivre. Je rentre donc à la maison. Dépasse-nous et prépare notre arrivée. Je suppose que tu devras apparaître un peu plus tard. Je vais faire de mon mieux.**

J'étais de plus en plus étonnée de voir qu'Elisabeth semblait déboussolée. J'aurais cru que face à la mission qui l'incombait, elle aurait des solutions de repli prévues pour des événements semblables. Si nous devions nous dévoiler aussi rapidement ma femme et moi, la réaction de notre invitée pouvait être explosive ! Peut-être que la rumeur que nous avons fait courir couplée à l'efficacité de ma belle amazone avait produit un électrochoc dans la tête de la fiancée d'Arthur. Dans tous les cas, il fallait se préparer à toutes les éventualités, les meilleurs comme les pires.

J'ai laissé ma princesse nous dépasser avant d'emprunter quelques rues attenantes, à la fois pour lui faire gagner du temps et que ma passagère retrouve un peu ses esprits. On pouvait entendre les sirènes de police se rapprocher du lieu de l'incident, ce qui me confortait dans ma décision de fuir l'endroit au plus vite. J'ai été assez surprise de voir que peu de caméras de surveillance quadrillaient le secteur ce qui était une excellente nouvelle en soi. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers notre logis temporaire en espérant que ma belle italienne aurait le temps de se préparer de son côté avec nos filles.

Katia

Peu de temps après m'être installée derrière le volant de notre berline, j'ai reçu un message de ma femme qui me prévenait de ses intentions. En effet, elle comptait emmener Irina directement à notre planque et elle me sommait de la doubler pour avoir le temps d'arriver à destination avant elle. J'ai donc appuyé sur l'accélérateur et j'ai grillé un feu rouge pour m'assurer du succès de ce plan. Au même moment, Evelyne s'est manifestée et s'est mise à gazouiller comme une bienheureuse.

 **\- Tout va bien pour vous les filles?**

 **Aaliyah: Oui, mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.**

 **\- Retour express à l'appartement. En arrivant, tu devras veiller sur ta petite soeur. L'opération a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes et ta mère emmène la cible à notre résidence temporaire.**

Maintenant que j'avais fourni cette explication, j'allais pouvoir me concentrer sur ma conduite. J'empruntais l'itinéraire le plus court afin de gagner de précieuses secondes. Heureusement que les flics ne nous collaient pas au train! Lorsque je suis arrivée à destination, j'ai aidé Aaliyah à s'orienter tandis que je transportais le couffin de notre petite merveille dans mes bras. La demoiselle avait été très sage jusqu'à maintenant et sa patience serait sans doute récompensée plus tard.

En pénétrant dans notre logis, j'ai volontairement laissé les lumières éteintes. J'avais l'intention de me dissimuler dans un placard, arme au poing. Nos deux petites princesses resteraient dans l'une des chambres pour éviter de se retrouver en plein coeur de l'action. Le comportement de l'agent Cohen était imprévisible. Lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'elle avait été piégée, elle pourrait tenter un coup de cochon. J'espérais que nous parviendrions à la maîtriser et à lui faire comprendre que nous ne représentions pas une menace.

Ziva

Pendant que je faisais semblant de me perdre dans les rues de Moscou, ma passagère semblait retrouver son calme. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon plus régulière et l'ambiance à l'intérieur de l'habitacle devenait plus sereine également. Irina semblait reprendre le dessus sur la situation et je ne doutais pas une seconde que la conversation qui allait se dérouler jusqu'à notre arrivée devant notre logis temporaire allait être riche d'enseignements. Si la première partie de notre opération s'est déroulée selon nos espérances, la suite des événements allait être beaucoup plus improvisée et je m'y étais préparée depuis un certain temps.

 _Irina : J'ai une question pour vous._

 _Je vous écoute._

 _Irina : Quel est votre nom ?_

 _Ziva David._

 _Irina : Vous plaisantez ?_

 _Pas le moins du monde._

 _Irina : Comment une ancienne espionne israélienne naturalisée américaine se retrouve à Moscou dans un café anodin ?_

 _Par pur hasard. Je suis ici pour découvrir la capitale._

 _Irina : Et vous vous faites tirer dessus en même temps que moi ? C'est un peu gros non ?_

 _Ce qui est important pour l'instant, c'est d'éviter que cette fâcheuse situation se reproduise. Il y a eu des tirs échangés dans cet établissement et pour le moment, aucune certitude n'est établie sur le pourquoi de cette attaque et surtout sur la ou les personnes qui étaient visées. Je suis ici pour profiter de la beauté de la Russie mais si des balles me frôlent, j'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire. On ne se défait pas de ses réflexes aussi facilement. De plus, je suis en visite touristique avec mes filles donc je ne profiterais pas du paysage tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui s'est passé et pour quelle raison._

 _Irina : Tout cela me paraît parfaitement sensé. Désolé d'interrompre vos vacances._

 _Ce n'est rien. Je vous assure._

Pendant ce temps, nous avions atteint notre destination. Je considérais que j'avais mené cette première joute verbale avec une certaine finesse car il n'était pas encore nécessaire de faire comprendre à ma cible que j'en savais beaucoup sur son passé. Une fois que la voiture de l'agent Cohen était arrêtée, je l'ai invitée à me suivre dans notre planque. J'ai prudemment refermé la porte à clé derrière nous avant de me tourner vers notre invitée. Il était temps de jouer cartes sur table et j'espérais que ma belle amazone était prête à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

 _Bien. Nous allons pouvoir nous poser et réfléchir calmement à tout ce qui vient de se passer... Agent Cohen._

Nous y voilà. J'avais lâché la bombe qui pouvait tout faire basculer et la réaction de mon adversaire ne s'est pas fait attendre. La demoiselle qui me faisait face à eu un bref moment de surprise avant de dégainer son arme.

 _Elisabeth : Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous a parlé de moi en ces termes ? Répondez ou je vous jure que je vous descends._

Vu la vitesse à laquelle la situation s'était retournée, j'espérais que ma partenaire allait intervenir rapidement pour éviter que je me fasse tuer séance tenante !

Katia

Alors que j'étais cachée dans ce placard, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'égrenait lentement. Lorsque j'ai entendu la clé tourner dans la serrure, j'ai retenu ma respiration afin de ne pas me faire repérer. Rapidement, ma partenaire a choisi d'interpeller notre cible en employant son véritable nom de famille. Elisabeth s'est figée sur place avant de dégainer son arme. Elle avait dû comprendre qu'elle avait été piégée comme une bleue! D'autant qu'à priori c'était un agent expérimenté.

L'agent Cohen a immédiatement sommé ma femme de répondre à ses interrogations si elle voulait garder la vie sauve. C'est à ce moment que je suis sortie de ma cachette, pistolet en main. J'étais prête à tirer sur la fiancée d'Arthur si elle montrait le moindre signe d'agressivité envers ma douce moitié. J'ai foncé comme une fusée vers celle qui se faisait appeler Irina. Cette dernière est devenue livide en me voyant, comme si j'étais la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici. Il était temps de s'expliquer avant que la situation s'envenime.

 **\- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait nous éclairer sur ta mort simulée... Étais-tu impliquée dans les attentats de Londres?**

 **Elisabeth: Bien sûr que non! Ne dis pas de bêtises Katia.**

L'ancienne espionne du MI6 avait une étrange façon de prononcer mon nom. J'avais l'impression qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur moi, même s'il s'agissait d'un premier face à face pour nous deux. Je lui ai demandé silencieusement de ranger son flingue pour que nous puissions parler tranquillement. Pour lui montrer que nous ne lui voulions aucun mal, j'ai remis en place le cran de sûreté de mon Makarov PM. Il était inutile que les esprits s'échauffent et que quelqu'un soit blessé accidentellement. Notre invitée a acquiescé de la tête avant d'obtempérer. Je lui ai fait signe de s'asseoir au salon et elle a pu voir tous les éléments de son dossier que j'avais soigneusement épinglé sur le mur. Le silence a envahi la pièce tandis que notre ressuscitée contemplait cette toile d'information la concernant…

Ziva

Comme je l'avais espéré, ma coéquipière est intervenue rapidement alors que notre cible braquait son arme sur moi. Katia n'a pas tardé à poser une ou deux questions essentielles et les réponses apportées par l'agent Cohen me paraissaient sincères. Ce qui était étonnant en revanche, c'est que notre amie semblait en savoir beaucoup au sujet de la belle amazone, ce qui amenait une autre zone d'ombre très importante à éclaircir à moyen terme. Ce type de sous-entendu ne me rassurait guère...

Tout le monde est resté très calme et les armes ont été rapidement rangées à leur place. Les effusions de sang n'étaient pas nécessaires d'autant que nos filles patientaient toujours dans une des chambres de notre logis temporaire. J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'au moindre coup de feu, Aaliyah allait sortir de sa cachette comme une furie. Il était inutile de rajouter une dose de confusion à la scène qui se déroulait actuellement. J'ai eu une pensée furtive pour mes deux amours qui devaient entendre tout ce qui se passait.

Une fois que tout le monde était installé au salon, le temps de fournir des réponses était venu. Je savais que cette partie du processus serait compliquée car la fiancée d'Arthur ferait preuve d'une méfiance aussi appuyée que légitime. Si on ajoute à ça les interrogations qui parcouraient mon propre commando, la discussion pouvait prendre une tournure explosive à tout moment. Il était évident que je devais prendre les choses en main car c'est mon équipe qui avait déclenché les hostilités. J'ai donc décidé de prendre la parole en premier.

 _Elisabeth, nous sommes ici pour vous. Votre fiancé Arthur Walsh nous a demandé de vous retrouver, de comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé et si possible de vous ramener auprès de lui._

J'avais pris le parti d'être honnête afin de nos échanges débutent sur une base saine. Il fallait espérer que notre interlocutrice serait du même avis que moi et qu'elle soit disposée à répondre à nos questions.

Katia

Ma compagne avait décidé de briser la glace assez rapidement de manière à rassurer notre invitée sur nos intentions. Elle a tout de suite parlé d'Arthur et du fait qu'il nous avait demandé de la retrouver. Il était crucial qu'Elisabeth nous éclaire sur sa disparition et sur son travail en Russie. La demoiselle s'est détendue en entendant le prénom de son fiancé. Elle a enlevé le pendentif qu'elle portait et l'a délicatement ouvert. Un cliché familier se trouvait à l'intérieur et j'ai reconnu les deux tourtereaux avec plusieurs années de moins.

 **Elisabeth : Je n'ai jamais oublié mon petit coeur... Il me suit partout où je vais et je savais qu'il finirait par me retrouver. Lorsque j'étais au MI6, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur la hiérarchie. Je me sentais piégée et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai profité des attentats pour m'évaporer.**

 **\- Je vois, mais ça n'explique pas comment vous connaissez mon nom et pourquoi celui-ci apparaissait dans vos dossiers.**

Il était évident que j'attendais des réponses à ce sujet. L'organisation dont j'avais fait partie était vaste et à moins d'avoir collaboré étroitement avec un agent, il était rare que l'identité des collègues soit divulguée. De cette manière, les espions demeuraient en sécurité en toutes circonstances. Je me demandais donc comment l'agent Cohen avait pu accumuler la moindre information à mon sujet et pourquoi elle avait sciemment choisi de ne pas détruire le document qui me mentionnait.

 **Elisabeth : J'étais en charge d'évaluer les missions de test et tu as attiré mon attention. Dès lors, j'ai gardé un oeil sur toi pour voir comment tu évoluerais. C'est un pur hasard si Arthur a trouvé un rapport dans lequel ton nom figurait toujours.**

Je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait et que notre interlocutrice n'était pas entièrement honnête avec nous. Son ton était mielleux à souhait, comme si elle tentait de m'endormir en soulignant mon talent. J'étais persuadée qu'elle préférait taire ses véritables motivations, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas relever ce fait pour le moment. Pendant ce temps, j'ai remarqué que notre visiteuse fixait intensément ma femme tout en jouant avec une mèche rebelle de cheveux... Je commençais à me demander ce que ma chérie avait bien pu faire pour gagner la confiance de notre cible…

Ziva

À partir du moment où la situation s'était stabilisée, nous avons pu nous concentrer sur l'interrogatoire de notre cible du jour. Lorsque j'ai évoqué le prénom de son fiancé, Elisabeth a semblé fendre l'armure instantanément. Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié et son pendentif était là pour attester ce fait. Ma coéquipière a pris note de cette information mais elle a préféré enchaîner sur ce qui nous intéressait pour le moment. Je pensais moi aussi que le temps n'était pas notre allié.

L'explication de sa disparition tenait la route mais elle me donnait une impression bizarre, comme si notre interlocutrice cherchait à prendre des chemins détournés. La suite de la discussion me confortait dans cette idée car le laïus sur le talent de Katia sonnait carrément faux. Je savais à quel point la hiérarchie du MI6 était froide et calculatrice. L'hypothèse selon laquelle l'agent Cohen suivait les progrès de mon épouse ne fonctionnait absolument pas et je comptais bien la mettre en défaut à un moment où à un autre à ce sujet.

Il ne m'avait pas échappé non plus que notre invitée me regardait comme si elle voulait me bouffer. Son attitude ne cachait rien de ses intentions et je savais pertinemment que ma belle amazone n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de spectacle. Malgré tout, je pensais pouvoir retourner cette nouvelle donnée à mon avantage. Il faudrait agir vite si je voulais garder cet atout dans ma manche, tout en rassurant ma tigresse qui voudrait bien recadrer la jeune impudente. Le jeu à venir était dangereux mais il en valait la chandelle.

 _Katia, pourrais-tu aller t'assurer que les filles se portent bien ? Je vais aller prendre quelques notes avec Elisabeth dans la cuisine afin d'éclaircir quelques éléments précis des événements récents. Ce ne sera pas long._

Il était très important de ne pas montrer de signes d'affection trop évidents si je voulais mener ma proie vers mon piège. J'espérais sincèrement que mon épouse me ferait confiance et que je parviendrais à faire tomber le masque de la dissimulation qui collait à la peau de mon adversaire.

Katia

Tout en feignant de croire notre invitée, je ressentais un immense scepticisme par rapport à l'histoire qu'elle nous avait racontée. Ma chérie partageait probablement ce sentiment et je devinais que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle m'envoyait voir nos filles. Je n'appréciais pas du tout d'être écartée de la sorte, surtout qu'il était évident que l'agent Cohen avait des vues sur ma femme. Dans le seul but de mener notre mission à terme, je me suis levée et dirigée vers la chambre de nos deux petites princesses.

Dès que j'étais hors du champ de vision d'Elisabeth, j'ai envoyé un message à ma partenaire :

 _J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais._

En entrant dans le refuge temporaire d'Evelyne et d'Aaliyah, j'ai constaté que notre poupon s'était rendormie. J'ai vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être changée avant de m'approcher de notre cascadeuse préférée qui avait l'air d'avoir suivi le déroulement de l'action. Depuis le début de l'opération, nous avions montré à notre lys blanc que nous étions en contrôle. Pourtant, je voyais bien que quelque chose dans le déroulement ne lui plaisait pas. Avant même de parler de quoi que ce soit, le ton était donné.

 **Aaliyah : Qui protège maman?**

 **\- Elle sait se défendre, ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur. Un coup de couteau de cuisine bien placé peut faire des ravages...**

 **Aaliyah : Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si tendue?**

J'ai préféré ne pas répondre à cette question puisqu'il était inutile d'expliciter ma jalousie. J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'une autre personne tente de séduire mon épouse. Le pire dans cette histoire était que j'avais contribué à ce qu'un climat de confiance se crée entre l'ancienne espionne du MI6 et ma compagne. À moins de faire une scène qui risquait de tout faire capoter, je devais me résigner à ne pas intervenir. Tout en jetant un oeil à mon portable, je me suis assise au bord du lit et j'ai attrapé un chat en peluche pour m'aider à me calmer.

Ziva

Fort heureusement pour moi, Katia a obtempéré rapidement face à la demande que je lui avais faite. Ainsi, elle s'est éclipsée pour aller s'occuper de nos enfants et je me retrouvais seule avec l'agent Cohen. J'étais totalement consciente que le risque était grand, mais la course contre la montre que nous avions acceptée indirectement me forçait à agir de manière plus impulsive. J'ai donc invité mon interlocutrice à me suivre alors que je recevais un SMS de ma belle amazone qui me mettait clairement en garde contre son ancienne collègue. Pour éviter de laisser ma partenaire dans le noir, je lui ai répondu avec ces quelques mots.

 **Je sais que si je me mets à crier, tu l'abattras sans sommation. Je t'aime.**

Lorsque j'ai refermé la porte de la cuisine derrière nous, je me suis assurée que mon opposante ne pourrait pas quitter mon champ de vision facilement. A partir de cet instant, je devais jouer un double jeu, laisser cette femme se dévoiler tout en restant sur mes gardes en cas d'attaque. Malheureusement pour notre cible du jour, j'avais l'habitude de mener ce genre de partie de poker menteur et elle allait très vite s'en mordre les doigts. Elle pensait avoir gagné la première manche mais la bataille ne faisait que commencer et j'allais sortir victorieuse de cet affrontement et je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet.

 _Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules chère Lisbeth, tu vas me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête._

A ces mots, la demoiselle a bondi vers moi comme une panthère affamée. Au moins, j'étais fixée sur ses motivations et je comptais bien m'en servir.

 _Elisabeth : Ziva, est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es magnifique ?_

 _On me le dit souvent, je dois le reconnaître. Même si je ne partage pas cet avis._

Le fauve qui me faisait face a approché sa gueule de mon visage. Les yeux de cette femme étaient dévorés par les flammes du désir. J'avais la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'une proie alimentaire.

 _Elisabeth : Quand on connaît le tempérament des Anglais où le flegme est de mise, j'imagine que Katia est toujours en retenue face à toi. Et pourtant, il serait tellement dommage de ne pas faire honneur à la superbe créature que tu es._

Cette parade de séduction avait le mérite d'être parfaitement construite. La belle Irina devait avoir l'habitude de faire tourner les têtes et elle savait parfaitement mener la danse quand son intérêt était en jeu. Mais non seulement elle avait tort au sujet de ma tigresse mais en agissant de la sorte, elle s'agitait elle-même dans la toile d'acier que je tissais autour d'elle. Tout se passait comme je l'avais imaginé pour le moment et le coup de grâce n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur cette petite écervelée. Mais si ma princesse avait envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, j'espérais la ramener à la raison avec un peu plus de douceur.

 _Si j'admets que ce soit le cas, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu comptes me sauter dessus dès maintenant, alors que ma famille est à quelques mètres ?_

Je me doutais qu'elle ne me répondrait pas. Sans crier gare, une boule de feu s'est élancée de toutes ses forces pour essayer de me plaquer contre la porte de la cuisine dans le but d'obtenir mes lèvres. Comme je m'étais préparée à l'avance, je me suis légèrement décalée avant d'attraper le bras droit de mon assaillante avant de la scotcher au mur. Une fois que je l'avais maîtrisée, je me suis légèrement approchée pour lui parler à l'oreille. Il était temps que certaines vérités éclatent au grand jour et surtout il n'était pas question pour moi de trahir ma compagne, même avec un seul baiser.

 _Elisabeth, tu vaux mieux que ça. N'oublie pas qu'Arthur t'attend et que nous sommes là pour te ramener auprès de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es en Russie, mais nous sommes là pour éclaircir tous ces mystères. Alors ne t'abaisse pas à ces enfantillages. Quand nous sortirons de cette pièce, il va falloir que tu nous dises toute la vérité sur ton engagement à Moscou et surtout que tu sois honnête envers l'agent Fortini. Est-ce bien clair ?_

D'un seul coup, tous les muscles de ma prisonnière se sont relâchés et elle a fondu en larmes.

E _lisabeth : Vous... Vous comptez vraiment me ramener auprès de mon fiancé ?_

 _Nous avons pris tous les risques pour y parvenir._

 _Elisabeth : Il me manque et j'ai agi comme une idiote. J'ai beau avoir refait ma vie ici, je ressens toujours autant le poids de la solitude d'une étrangère..._

 _C'est pour ça qu'il faut tout nous dire._

 _Elisabeth : D'accord. Tu peux me lâcher, je ne te ferais rien. Allons-y._

Je me suis exécutée instantanément et c'est notre amie qui s'est rendue d'elle-même au salon pour s'y asseoir en silence. Je m'y suis installée également avant d'envoyer un nouveau message à ma belle italienne.

 **La situation est réglée et Elisabeth ne m'a pas touchée. Tu peux venir avec nos enfants car je pense que nous allons pouvoir avancer correctement.**

Je n'avais aucune idée sur ce qui allait nous être raconté, mais les révélations allaient être nombreuses et choquantes si je me référais à la mine décomposée de notre future alliée.

Katia

Quelques minutes se sont écoulées avant que je reçoive un message de la part de mon adorée qui tentait de me rassurer. Elle disait qu'elle ne doutait pas que j'étais prête à agir si elle criait. Ma femme me connaissait très bien et elle savait que je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal. J'ai donc essayé de me ressaisir afin d'éviter de me faire des films dans ma tête. Évidemment, notre fille aînée n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me dévisageait et qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de réponses.

 **\- Bon, puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir... L'agent Cohen a des vues sur Ziva et ça ne fait pas plaisir de les laisser en tête-à-tête. Je fais confiance à ta mère, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que notre invitée pose ses sales pattes sur ma chérie.**

 **Aaliyah : Je comprends, mais tu sais bien que maman n'a de yeux que pour toi. Je crois qu'elle a demandé à ce que tu les laisses seules pour utiliser les émotions d'Elisabeth contre elle.**

Le raisonnement de notre rayon de soleil était loin d'être mauvais. Comme d'habitude, elle faisait preuve d'une grande sagesse pour son âge. Je me suis tout de même inquiétée des sons qui me parvenaient de la cuisine. J'étais incapable de suivre la discussion des deux femmes, mais j'avais entendu un bruit sourd qui n'augurait rien de bon. Heureusement, ma compagne n'a pas tardé à me faire parvenir un nouveau message texte dans lequel elle disait que tout était réglé et que je pouvais revenir avec nos enfants. J'ai donc pris Evelyne dans mes bras et la demoiselle a ouvert les yeux pendant un bref instant avant de serrer mon t-shirt dans son petit poing. Aaliyah a ouvert le chemin et elle semblait déterminée à veiller à ce que cette histoire se termine bien. Une fois tout le monde en place au salon, celle qui se faisait appeler Irina a pris la parole.

 **Elisabeth : Katia, je te dois des excuses... Je n'ai pas été honnête tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier, mais ce que je vais vous raconter est la pure vérité. Je suis venue en Russie parce que quelqu'un menaçait mon bonheur et que le gouvernement russe m'a fait une proposition en or. Quelques semaines après avoir posé mes valises et avoir commencé mon travail d'infiltration, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte...**

La voix d'Elisabeth s'était cassée à ce moment et elle avait fondu en larmes. Je me demandais si elle avait mené cette grossesse à terme et le case échéant ce qu'il était advenu de cet enfant. Bien sûr, il restait toujours des questions importantes à éclaircir. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi mon nom figurait dans les archives de mon ancienne collègue du MI6. Elle devrait répondre à toutes nos questions avant que nous puissions repartir d'ici.

Ziva

Ma petite famille n'a pas tardé à montrer le bout de son nez. Aaliyah menait le groupe alors que mon épouse tenait notre petite diablesse contre elle. Une fois que tout le monde était présent et à l'écoute, notre invitée à pris la parole. Elle a commencé par s'excuser auprès de son ancienne collègue avant d'enchaîner sur les véritables motivations qui l'ont amenée à s'établir en Russie. Comme je l'avais imaginé, l'histoire n'était pas belle à entendre. Elisabeth s'était volatilisée pour protéger son couple. Les russes lui avait fait une proposition impossible à refuser et un nouvel être humain s'ajoutait dans le décor. Voilà qui n'allait pas faciliter notre future exfiltration...

Je prenais quelques notes succinctes afin de garder en tête les principaux éléments apportés par notre nouvelle alliée. Il était important de tout retenir afin de pouvoir élaborer la suite de nos actions avec minutie. Lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de la jeune qui nous faisait face se briser, j'ai compris toute l'étendue de la souffrance que l'agent Cohen ressentait depuis de longues années. C'était certainement pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment fondue dans le paysage. Consciemment ou non, cette âme perdue espérait un retour vers sa vie rêvée un jour ou l'autre.

J'ai pris la décision de ne pas mener l'interrogatoire en cours pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il fallait que l'une de nous reste en retrait afin d'appréhender les choses à venir avec le plus de neutralité possible. La seconde raison de mon silence était moins pragmatique. Je considérais que Katia devait obtenir elle-même les informations qui restaient cachées jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi le nom de ma belle amazone apparaissait toujours dans certains dossiers qui concernaient l'agent Fortini ? Était-ce parce que notre cible du jour voulait laisser une balise de détresse pour que ma compagne la retrouve ? Nous devions tout savoir avant de nous lancer dans une nouvelle phase d'action volontaire.

Katia

Lorsque notre invitée avait fondu en larmes, je l'ai entourée de mes bras afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. D'après ce que je comprenais, l'agent Cohen s'était retrouvée engloutie par un tsunami d'événements qui l'avait forcée à rester en Russie. Je comprenais qu'il n'était pas facile pour elle de narrer son histoire. Nous devions pourtant être mises au courant de tous les détails afin de mener à bien notre opération d'exfiltration. J'ai donc encouragé Elisabeth a poursuivre son récit.

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais nous devons avoir une vue d'ensemble de ce qui s'est passé et de la véritable raison pour laquelle mon nom se trouvait dans tes dossiers.**

 **Elisabeth : C'est simple : à la base, je comptais prendre contact avec toi pour rentrer au Royaume-Uni. Comme j'ignorais si les choses se dérouleraient comme je l'avais envisagé, j'ai omis de cacher ton nom. Je me suis dit qu'Arthur ne croirait pas à ma mort tant que mon corps ne serait pas retrouvé et qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour me chercher.**

 **\- Je veux bien te croire, mais il reste une interrogation. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton enfant?**

 **Elisabeth : Une espionne peut difficilement élever un bébé toute seule... Andreï a été adopté par une gentille famille. Je garde toujours un oeil sur lui pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.**

Mon ancienne collègue du MI6 semblait très attachée à son fils et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que sa mission dans ce pays de glace s'était prolongée. J'imaginais que le petit garçon était le fils d'Arthur et que ce dernier ignorait tout de cette histoire. Je me demandais si l'agent Cohen accepterait de nous suivre dans ces conditions. Une chose était sûre, la situation dans laquelle se trouvait cette femme n'avait rien d'enviable! Choisir entre son fiancé et sa progéniture n'a rien de facile. Une partie de moi admirait donc notre interlocutrice pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve au fil du temps.

Ziva

Ma femme a encouragé son ancienne collègue à nous parler de son parcours en oubliant aucun détail. L'histoire qui nous était contée était très difficile à entendre. Non seulement Elisabeth avait dû se résoudre à abandonner Arthur mais elle avait aussi sagement décidé de confier son enfant à une famille adoptive afin qu'il vive normalement. Je trouvais qu'Aaliyah restait très silencieuse, comme souvent lorsque un moment important se dessinait pour notre famille. Ma petite princesse allait certainement surprendre son monde comme elle en avait désormais l'habitude.

S'il était évident que, comme je le craignais, la donnée que constituait la stabilité d'un être compliquerait notre approche pour organiser l'exfiltration de l'agent Cohen, je me voyais mal lui demander de faire à nouveau un choix cornélien. Pour moi, le plus simple serait de prévoir une seconde personne pour quitter le sol moscovite mais j'étais parfaitement consciente que cela constituerait une violation des lois russes. Du coup mon cerveau bouillonnait afin de peser le pour et le contre.

Dans ma manière de penser, surtout depuis que j'étais devenue chef de famille, il était inconcevable de séparer une mère et son fils, d'autant plus si Arthur était le père biologique de cet être humain. Plus le temps passait, plus cette évidence s'imposait à moi. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais nous aurions deux cibles à protéger. Les autorités compétentes allaient nous ralentir, mais j'étais convaincue que je pouvais réussir ce tour de force. Je le devais à Arthur et les siens qui avaient déjà bien trop souffert.

 _Si nous voulons réussir à te faire revenir au Royaume-Uni, il faudra emmener Andreï avec nous._

J'avais dit cette phrase très calmement et je m'attendais à de vives réactions de la part de notre alliée et de mon commando.

Katia

Ma compagne était bien silencieuse tandis que nous écoutions l'histoire tragique qui nous était racontée. J'ai remarqué qu'elle prenait en note certains détails de ce triste récit. Notre fille aînée ne se manifestait pas plus, comme si elle attendait le bon moment pour intervenir. En tant qu'enfant adoptée, elle avait sans doute une opinion sur la situation. Lorsque notre interlocutrice a terminé de parler, ma femme a conclu qu'il fallait trouver un moyen d'emmener Andreï avec nous. L'idée était noble, mais j'avais des doutes quant à sa mise en pratique.

 **Elisabeth : C'est impossible, j'ai signé des documents dans lesquels je renonce à mes droits...**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions tous quitter ce pays sans être accusées de kidnapping.**

Ma partenaire avait certainement quelque chose en tête pour transformer ce rêve en réalité. Je savais qu'elle pouvait faire jouer ses contacts pour que les papiers d'adoption soient déclarés nuls. Elisabeth avait peut-être été contrainte d'apposer sa signature sur ceux-ci... Toujours est-il que la voie légale paraissait la plus judicieuse d'entre toutes malgré le fait qu'il nous faudrait un peu plus de temps. J'ai fixé ma princesse du regard afin de voir si nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. À cet instant, Aaliyah a tiré sur ma manche avec insistance avant de prendre parole.

 **Aaliyah : Les parents adoptifs de cet enfant ne voudrons jamais le rendre à Elisabeth. Vous imaginez me perdre du jour au lendemain?**

 **\- On verra ce qu'on peut négocier ma puce, mais je comprends ton argument.**

Je commençais à ressentir la fatigue provoquée par le décalage horaire et j'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer. J'espérais donc que ma douce moitié aurait de la suite dans les idées afin de relancer l'opération. Il m'apparaissait évident qu'il ne serait pas aisé de rentrer à la maison sans encombre. En plus de devoir affronter la bureaucratie moscovite, nous allions peut-être devoir nous frotter à des personnes peu respectables qui faisaient partie des relations d'Irina. Avec toutes ces inconnues, il était impossible de prédire le dénouement de notre mission.

Ziva

Je suivais attentivement le déroulement de la conversation entre les membres de mon équipe et je devais reconnaître que des points intéressants étaient soulevés. Ainsi nous avons appris que notre invitée avait renoncé à ses droits familiaux par voie légale. Quelques phrases plus tard, Aaliyah abordait un cas de conscience très important car il fallait aussi se soucier des parents adoptifs du petit garçon. Si la mission que nous avions acceptée s'avérait déjà compliquée, je devais me montrer créative pour nous sortir de ce sac de noeuds.

 _La seule façon de s'en sortir sans casse va être étrange pour tout le monde. Mais avant de vous l'exposer, j'aimerais que mademoiselle Cohen réponde à une question le plus honnêtement possible puisque de cette affirmation dépendra notre future approche. As-tu été forcée de signer ces papiers qui te font renoncer à ton fils ? Réfléchis bien à cela et montre nous une vue absolument véridique sur ce qui s'est passé. J'insiste beaucoup là-dessus mais l'importance de tes paroles est immense._

 _Elisabeth : Je n'avais pas le choix. Même si je n'avais pas de flingue sur la tempe, je savais qu'Arthur ou mon enfant pourraient en souffrir si je refusais le moindre de leurs commandements. Si on ajoute à ça le fait que le vent changeait au MI6, j'étais coincée. Donc oui, j'ai été obligée d'agir de la sorte. Pour le bien des miens. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas avoir oublié ce qui m'a poussée à me retrouver dans ce piège glacé. Est-ce que ton interrogation est levée Ziva ?_

 _Elle l'est. Nous allons donc simuler le décès d'Andreï avec le plus de réalisme possible._

Et encore une phrase choc qui n'allait pas faire plaisir à mon commando.

 _Nous allons devoir créer la situation adéquate puis simuler l'autopsie sur lui médicalement si les lois russes le demandent et enfin qu'un corps soit inhumé. Pendant ce temps, Andreï deviendra quelqu'un d'autre et surtout il recevra une autre nationalité. Si on se débrouille bien, personne ne lui courra après et il pourra retrouver ses parents biologiques en toute quiétude. De toute façon, si l'adoption de ce petit a été forcée, je doute que les parents soient innocents._

Petite pause pour permettre à mes acolytes d'encaisser mon raisonnement.

 _Pour le moment nous devons nous reposer. Demain matin nous réfléchirons à la mise en œuvre de ce plan tiré par les cheveux._

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la pièce. Il était évident que mes équipières pensaient que j'étais devenue folle.

Katia

Mon adorée avait très bien suivi la conversation et demandait maintenant quelques précisions à notre invitée. Elle cherchait à savoir si Elisabeth avait agi sous la contrainte. L'espionne a avoué qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir autrement si elle voulait garantir la sécurité des siens. À la lumière de ces propos, ma femme nous a fait part d'une idée complètement saugrenue. En effet, elle suggérait qu'il fallait simuler la mort du petit Andreï afin qu'il puisse quitter ce pays sans encombre et je pensais que ce plan d'évasion était complètement dingue!

Aucune réaction ne s'est faite entendre suite à cette suggestion. Nous étions toutes stupéfaites et personne n'osait remettre en question les propos de ma compagne. Pour ma part, je savais qu'il était possible de ralentir les battements du cœur humain, mais ce n'était généralement pas assez pour tromper la vigilance d'un médecin. Il faudrait donc corrompre un citoyen de Moscou afin qu'il devienne notre complice. Par ailleurs, je m'interrogeais sur les risques réels d'une telle mission. Y avait-il des dangers pour l'enfant d'Elisabeth et d'Arthur? J'étais en train de m'embrouiller dans mes pensées lorsque ma chérie a déclaré que nous devions nous reposer.

 **\- Oui, je meurs de faim et je tombe de fatigue. Je crois que nous devrions finir cette discussion demain.**

 **Elisabeth : Dans ce cas, laissez-moi m'occuper du repas. Je vous dois bien ça!**

J'ai simplement hoché la tête afin de lui donner mon approbation. Aaliyah nous a demandé la permission de se rendre utile et a proposé de dresser les couverts sur la table. Le reste de la soirée s'est déroulée calmement puisque nous avions toutes besoin de repos. Notre nouvelle amie nous a raconté quelques blagues qu'elle avait apprises pendant son séjour. Elle semblait heureuse de pouvoir communiquer dans notre langue sans retenue. Je crois qu'elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir quitter ce pays froid. Vers 22 heures, tout le monde est allé se coucher afin d'être prêtes à affronter la journée du lendemain.


End file.
